Kung Fu Elemental: Orígenes de Izanamy
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Esta es una historia propia sobre los orígenes de mi personaje Izanamy, desde que sus padres se conocieron hasta que se volvió un guardián
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: Comienzos**_

_¿Como comienza todo?, esa es una pregunta que normalmente muy pocos se hacen, todo inicia de una forma y termina de otra, todo obra de la mano del mismo destino, yo por mi parte siempre pienso que mi camino tendrá un final y lo puedo decidir por mi mismo. _

_Para entender mi final primero hay que entender mi principio, creo que todo inicio con una traicion, un escape y un encuentro no planeado, todo comenzó hace más de 60 años, y todo inició cuando mi padre traicionó al peor de los demonios..._

En medio del mar en una isla abandonada en el mar, en la isla se podía ver una aura oscura, la energía se extendió formando una esfera negra y carmesí, la isla tembló por completo mientras la energía aumentó de tamaño, en medio del ataque de energía apareció un lobo idéntico a Izanamy, su pelo negro, largo en una melena puntiaguda, sus ojos eran fríos y de color verde claro brillante, su traje consistía de un traje de cuerpo completo negro ajustado al cuerpo y botas negras con un cinturón blanco metálico, en sus manos tenía muñequeras plateadas largas, se veía cansado y un poco herido, vio una esfera de energía negra, solo gruñó y grito lanzando un golpe con su brazo derecho liberando una energía verde brillante y con descargas eléctricas, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión mientras el lobo era empujado por el ataque-

¡HAAAAAAAAA! -el lobo gritó empujando más el ataque pero la descarga se puso pero y explotó haciendo que el lobo cayera al suelo y sus heridas sangraron un poco, su cabeza derramó sangre por la frente, se levantó tambaleándose un poco y expulsó energía-

¡Es tu fin Argento! -gritó un lobo de pelo banco y negro con ojos rojos, usaba botas y un pantalón negro, el lobo cayó cerca de él pero el primer lobo saltó esquivando el ataque- ¡Regresa al palacio y entrega lo que le robaste a su majestad!

¡No lo haré, Wildefang! ¡Estas experimentaciones deben terminar de una vez! -el lobo gritó expulsando energía, los dos chocaron sus puños causando una colisión pero el primero lobo saltó y levantó su brazo izquierdo creando una descarga verde brillante- ¡Flecha...del caos! -el lobo lanzó un golpe liberando una fuerte descarga causando una explosión, el segundo lobo solo gritó del dolor mientras el primero se iba corriendo-

¡Argento! -el lobo levantó la mirada para ver cómo una loba de pelo negro con torso carmesí en las puntas, ojos carmesí y traje negro de cuerpo completo cayó junto a él- ¡Argento ¿a donde crees que vas?! ¡No te irás sin tu merecido!

Hermana te suplico que entiendas porque lo hago -dijo Argento molesto-

¡Cierra la boca, traidor! -la hembra lanzó un golpe liberando un látigo de energía carmesí- ¡Látigo de sangre! -Argento levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque pero terminó siendo jalado y estrellado contra unas rocas- ¡Aún no terminamos hermano mayor! -la hembra levantó los brazos levantando su látigo y lo bajo lanzando a Argento contra el suelo- jajaja, esperemos que me diviertas ya que tu poder rivaliza con el de nuestro hermano mayor, Dark

¡HAAAAAAAARRRRGH! -Argento gritó liberando energía negra y verde del cuerpo, la hembra gritó sorprendida siendo empujada por la energía, del látigo se deshizo y Argento levantó su brazo izquierdo mostrando una espada hecha de energía- ¡Encadénala! ¡Corazón vacío! -la espada se deshizo creando una armadura negra en su cuerpo, aparecieron guantes metálicos de dedos completos, muñequeras que cubrían hasta los codos, hombreras ajustadas, un petó también ajustado, botas metálicas y alas negras como las de un murciélago-

Desgraciado hizo su liberación oscura -dijo la hembra sería, Argento levantó su brazo izquierdo y retrajo el derecho a sus costillas-

¡Explosión del caos! -Argento lanzó un golpe liberando llamas negras en un tono verde, la hembra gritó sorprendida siendo golpeada por las flamas negras, la hembra gritó mientras era empujada por el ataque, en un momento ella terminó herida en un lado mientras Argento siguió su camino esta vez usando su alas para planear, aleteo y se alejó más de la isla, estaba algo herido y su pecho brilló mostrando la gema de la luna- _Tengo que alejarla lo más que pueda de aquí..._-pensó serio mientras se alejaba un poco, estaba volando más rápido cuando cayó al suelo golpeando con fuerza, Argento se quejó mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco-

Aaargh...¿que demonios? -dijo Argento mientras le costaba trabajo levantarse, solo vio como alguien apreció frente a él, era un lobo idéntico a él pero con ojos rojos y un poco más musculoso- hermano...Dark

¿Hermano? -dijo Dark serio- dejaste de ser mi hermano desde que levantaste tu puños contra padre y robaste la gema de la luna

Sabes bien...que ya no podemos...seguir así -dijo Argento serio y se levantó sujetando su brazo izquierdo- debemos parar a padre mientras aún podamos

¡Cállate! -Dark extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía y Argento cayó al suelo herido, su cuerpo se hundía más en el suelo mientras él trataba de moverse un poco más- sucio traidor, de entre todos madre siempre te amo más, ahora nos traicionas -Dark levantó su brazo izquierdo y apretó los dedos haciendo que Argento gritara y fue levantado del suelo-

Aaaargh...aaaghh -Argento estaba ahogándose y parecía que su cuerpo era apretado-

Ahora entrégame la gema de la luna y te dejaré un único hueso ileso -dijo Dark serio- sabes bien que mi poder oscuro es la gravedad, no podrás liberarte por muy fuerte que seas

No te la daré -dijo Argento molesto-

Entonces muere -dijo Dark serio, apretó más su mano pero Argento solo gritó y extendió los brazos liberando su energía y se alejó de Dark- ¡HAAARGH MALDITO SEAS! -Argento solo se alejó un poco más cuando noto una energía carmesí detrás de él, se giró y vio a un lobo mayor que él con los ojos completamente rojos con una Iris negra, su cuerpo más grande y musculoso que el de el-

Padre...-Argento estaba sorprendido- Berseck...no

Muere -dijo Berseck serio y lanzó una gran esfera de energía carmesí, Argento apenas pudo reaccionar-

¡RRAAA HAAAAAAARHH! -Argento gritó lanzando un ataque de energía con su man o derecha, los ataques chocaron y mantuvieron el choque un momento hasta que el ataque de Berseck golpeó a Argento- ¡HAAARH! -Argento gritó mientras su armadura se hacía pedazos al igual que su traje- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRH! -Argento gritó mientras era golpeado por la energía y fue alejado por el ataque, el ataque no lo mató, Argento terminó siendo lanzado hasta que se alejó de la esfera, su cuerpo estaba demasiado herido, su ropa destrozada y terminó girando hasta caer en un lugar cerca de un río, su cuerpo cayó causando una onda de sonido y el terminó entre rocas y grietas- Ggggh...ghhh...aaaghh...-Argento solo se quejó mientras perdía el conocimiento por sus heridas-

Mientras en algun lugar de la zona de Kanto cerca del Monte Fuji, había una aldea con un gran muro a medio construir más al fondo estaba un palacio de techo rojo con muros amarillos, entre algunos árboles se podía se podían ver a los machos trabajar en un muro que rodeara él apareció y la aldea, en los pasillos del palacio estaba un tigresa blanca algo capota usando un kimono rojo y amarillo con relieve de plantas y flores, la tigresa tenía pelo blanco, marcas negras y ojos cafés oscuros, la tigresa parecia aburrida y se recargó sobre su mano y sobre la barda del pasillo-

Haaaaafff...-la tigresa suspiro pero escucho unos pasos-

¡Torana! ¡¿Donde está princesa Torana?! -la tigresa levantó las orejas confundidas y comenzó a correr sujetando la falda de su kimono, una hembra de venado corrió y vio que el pasillo estaba vacío- ¡Princesa por favor venga! -la cierva corrió por el pasillo mientras la puerta se abrió mostrando a la tigresa la cual se reía-

La engañe -dijo la tigresa riendo un poco, camino un poco pero escucho un golpe en el suelo de madera y suspiro mientras bajaba las orejas- Aaaaaassshhh

Torana -Torana se giró y vio a un tigresa de ojos verdes claro color esmeralda, la tigresa tenía el pelo blanco y marcas negras, vestía una blusa roja con borde amarillo, cinta amarilla y pantalón negro-

Hay Hisana ¿que quieres? -dijo Torana molesta-

Vine porque tu padre te está buscando, está algo alterado -dijo Hisana algo molesta-

Pues dile que me voy a pasear o algo así, eres mi segunda al mando se supone que debes apoyar mis mentiras, eres una segunda mentirosa mentirosa -dijo Torana levantando la mirada y señalándola-

¿Que? Tora eso no tiene sentido -dijo Hisana sorprendida-

Si lo tiene y digo que tienes que seguir mis liderazgo -dijo Torana calmada señalándola con un dedo pero Hisana tenía una ceja temblando-

Hay odio es dedo acusador -dijo Hisana cansada- Torana escucha creo que final,ente llegó el momento, te dará una misión

¿Una misión? -Torana se sorprendió y sus ojos se encendieron un poco- ¡Que bien! -Torana gritó sonriendo levantando los brazos- ¡Rápido tengo que ir a cambiarme! -Hisana solo suspiro y camino un rato, Torana se vistió con un suéter azul, una cinta roja en la cintura, unas botas negras cortas, un pantalón negro que cubría hasta sus tobillos un poco ajustado y un chaleco negro encima, tomó una katana de un estante y la guardó en su cintura, camino un momento y respiró alzando los brazos, al fin algo de libertad, camino por un rato y nitro junto a Hisana a un salón con una plataforma rodeada de agua como si fuera un río, en la parte trasera del salón estaba un viejo árbol con una cuerda y cintas blancas atadas a él, se escuchaba la respiración de alguien y Torana vio a un tigre blanco algo viejo usando un traje Sakura de color mirado con ropa negra debajo, el tigre parecía tener brazos grandes y fuertes pero un estómago algo grande-

Padre, he venido como lo has solicitado -dijo Torana sonriendo, se sentó sobre sus piernas y rodillas frente él y el tigre la vio-

Vaya finalmente vienes, he mandado a todos y cada uno de los sujetos que tenía a disposición, todas las damas de compañía dicen que no has querido salir de tu escondite -dijo Cirenio algo serio y Torana comenzó a reírse nerviosa- ¿en donde te la pasas normalmente?

Perón papá, pero ya te había dicho que no me gusta estar vistiendo kimonos todo el tiempo, prefiero mi traje de combate -dijo Torana calmada y levantó los brazos mientras se sentada en el suelo cruzando sus piernas-

Hay no se que hacer contigo niña, es más que odio que no eres una dama totalmente -dijo Cirenio cansado-

¿Darme mi libertad? ¿Dejar que participe en misiones Alfa? -dijo Torana sonriendo-

Ya te dije las misiones de nivel Alfa solo las tienen los del equip alfa -dijo Cirenio cansado, Torana solo se quejó y vio a otro lado suspirando pero manteniendo una mirada de molestia- mira hace unas horas un objeto no identificado se estrelló en una granja a trescientos metros de donde estamos, quiero que vayas a ver qué fue lo que se impacto y lo traigas si es que es extraño

Entendido padre -dijo Torana calmada y se levantó para irse caminando, Cirenio suspiro mientras Tirana caminaba con calma saliendo del castillo, camino por un rato y se topó con un tigre algo parecido a a ella con ojos marrones- ah hermano

¿A donde vas? -dijo el tigre serio-

No tengo porque decírtelo -dijo Torana calmada y siguió caminando-

Espero que no hayas molestado a padre de nuevo con tus bobas ideas -dijo el tigre molesto- ya sabes que a mi no me dará una misión si tú lo fastidiaste

Ya deja de estar de berrinchudo, no hice nada malo y tengo cosas que hacer Jesker -dijo Torana molesta mientras empujaba al tigre con su hombro derecho, ella no dijo nada igual que el tigre y se retiró, el tigre solo le gruñó y entró a ver a Cirenio-

Padre ya estoy aquí -dijo Jesker serio quedando de rodillas frente a él- la misión fue un éxito el enemigo se rindió y el escuadrón se fue retirando, cada vez estamos ganando más terreno a los Takurame, pronto las tierras de la colina serán nuestras

Yo no dije que esto fuera una invasion -dijo Cirenio serio-

¿Disculpa? -dijo Jesker confundido- padre ellos invadieron nuestras tierras, buscaban quitarnos lo que nos pertenece yo solo lo defendí

No te mande a matarlos, no te mande a tomar prisioneros, te mande a que investigaras qué sucedía si se trataba de algo hostil quería que los trajeras ante mi, no que los mataras -dijo Cirenio molesto-

No padre, si mostramos debilidad ellos tomarán ventaja y nos atacarán, debemos ser fuerte y mostrar que no tememos levantar la espada -dijo Jesker molesto-

Eso no es sabio, solo muestra fuerza y brutalidad, no demuestras piedad ni confianza hacia otros -dijo Cirenio serio- eso son acciones de un guerrero no de un líder

Debo ser un guerrero, dar el ejemplo para la familia más poderosa de todo Japón padre -dijo Jesker molesto- Todo Japón debe unificarse y con la fuerza se logrará, como jefe del clan Shiba es mi...

¡Pero no eres el lider del clan Shiba! ¡Yo lo soy! -Cirenio gritó rugiendo asustando a Jesker- ¡Tu harás lo que yo te ordene, tal y como lo dicto! ¡Ahora fuera de mi vista, ve a meditar! -Jesker solo gruñó y se levantó mientras se retiraba, Cirenio suspiro y se sujeto la cabeza masajeando las sienes- si estás ahí tráeme un trago por favor -se escucho un rápido sonido y detrás de él apareció una leona de pelo amarillo claro, tenía algo de pelo extra formando cabello largo y lacio en color castillo y ojos del mismo color, usaba mangas negras un chaleco amarillo, mallas largas negras junto a una falda del mismo color del chaleco y una bufanda roja cubría su boca-

Como ordene mi señor pero no es por ser grosera, pero...usted -dijo la leona nerviosa-

Si lo sé pronto cumpliré sesenta, aún me quedan tres años, mientras tanto solo tráeme el trago -dijo Cirenio calmado y la leona se marcho rápido- tengo un hijo estupido y una hija irresponsable, ¿cuando me caerá del cielo el guerrero más poderoso? -se giró y vio al tronco del árbol, en el tronco estaba la gema del sol incrustrada en la madera- ¿algún día llegará el guerrero del sol? -se giró suspirando sin darse cuenta de que la gema del sol brilló por un corro momento, mientras tanto afuera del castillo Torana y Hisana estaban corriendo a cuatro patas-

Hay finalmente soy libre de correr, finalmente soy libre, estoy corriendo que buena es la vida -dijo Torana sonriendo mientras corría-

Si sabes que trescientos metros no son ni cinco minutos fuera de la aldea ¿verdad? -dijo Hisana calmada-

Cállate Hisana -dijo Torana sonriendo, estaba corriendo más rápido y se detuvo olfateando algo-¿lo hueles?

Si es tierra quemada -dijo Hisana sonriendo-

Bien debemos estar cerca de la zona del impacto -dijo Torana calmada- vamos no queda mucho -siguieron corriendo pero en medio del agujero del impacto Argento tenía problemas para moverse, sus heridas aún seguían abiertas, su respiración estaba cortada tratando de mantener la calma-

Aaargh..._Maldicion...mi cuerpo no responde, me temo...que si no hago algo pronto o si no llega ayuda pronto me...me...voy a -_pensó Argento preocupado, escucho unos pasos y abrió los ojos viendo al frente- _Este olor...este Ki es de...aaarhh me encontraron _

Vaya, vaya, conque aquí fue donde terminó impactando el traidor -dijo un lobo delgado de pelo blanco y negro con ojos rojos, el lobo era demasiado delgado casi esquelético con los huesos marcados en el pecho, los demás lobos eran normales con músculos poco notables y todos usaban la misma ropa un traje negro ajustado al cuerpo marcando sus cuerpos-

Oigan miren esta dentro del agujero, tenemos una oportunidad -dijo uno de los lobos sonriendo, eran un total de cuatro lobos acercándose al agujero, Argento no se movía solo podía mantener poco la conciencia-

_Carajo...si esos sujetos me atrapan será mi final -_pensó Argento desesperado y preocupado mientras los lobos estaban riéndose mientras lo rodeaban-

¡Mátenlo! -gritó uno de los lobos, los cuatro avanzaron hacia Argento pero el expulsó energía y se levantó de un salto- ¡No está muerto! -gritaron sorprendidos pero Argento usó mucha energía y se levantó elevándose un poco-

Aaaargh maldicion -dijo Argento molesto, Hisana y Torana estaban corriendo cuando vieron el brillo verde energía, Torana estaba sorprendida y avanzó extendiendo los brazos, atrapó a Argento y los dos cayeron al suelo mientras Torana se sonrojó por tenerlo cerca-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Hisana confundida-

Aaargh...huyan...aaargh -Argento estaba quejándose por las heridas pero no podía moverse-

Esta muy mal herido, ha perdido mucha sangre -dijo Torana sorprendida, se levantó y lo recostó en el suelo-

Torana, creo que tenemos que levantarnos para pelear -dijo Hisana sorprendida, las dos quedaron en guardia tomando sus espadas viendo al frente, los cuatro lobos oscuros corrieron y pararon frente a las dos tigresas- lobos oscuros...

Vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? Un par de gatitas miedosas -dijo uno de los lobos sonriendo, las dos tomaron sus espadas y quedaron en guardia, los lobos avanzaron corriendo y las rodearon mientras Argento peleaba por levantarse, uno de los lobos avanzó sacando sus garras y lanzó un corte con ellas de forma diagonal, Hisana levantó su espada bloqueando el golpe y Torana trató de cortarlo de forma vertical pero giró y levantó su espada lanzando un corte diagonal golpeando las garras de uno de los lobos que trataba de golpearla, un lobo avanzo corriendo de forma directa pero Hisana lanzó un corte vertical liberando una pared de fuego bloqueando el ataque del lobo, el lobo gruñó viendo las flamas y se alejó de un salto pero Torana gritó lanzando un golpe directo con su espada y liberó una corriente de energía azul frente a ella, el lobo gruñó y sujeto el ataque con sus manos, Torana apareció detrás de él y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando la energía golpeando al lobo con ella, Torana sonrió pero fue golpeada en el cuello por el brazo de uno de los lobos, Torana cayó al suelo y el lobo saltó tratando de atacarla con sus garras, Hisana gruñó y golpeó al lobo con su espada, Hisana sonrió pero vio como el lobo había sujetado la espada con sus garras, forcejeo un poco y luego la empujó, Hisana levantó su espada y lanzó un corte liberando fuego de nuevo, el lobo sonrió un poco y extendió los brazos liberando energía negra, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el campo pero las flamas desaparecieron en el poder oscuro y terminaron creando cenizas-

¿Lo contrarrestó con energía oscura? -dijo Hisana sorprendida-

No puede ser, la energía negativa ya casi no existe en Japón -dijo Torana sorprendida, los cuatro lobos estaban sonriendo mientras las rodeaban-

Escuchen no tenemos problemas con ustedes, solo buscamos al lobo -dijo uno de los lobos sonriendo- al lobo que está en el suelo -Torana y Hisana vieron a Argento en el suelo el cual parecía estar sufriendo por sus heridas- solo déjennos tomar su cabeza y nos iremos

¿Por que lo buscan? -dijo Torana sería-

Eso es algo privado -dijo el lobo sonriendo- danos al lobo y nos iremos sin ningún problema, no tiene que correr más sangre -Hisana y Torana estaban retrocediendo un poco mientras los lobos se acercaron un poco- pensándolo mejor, si que haya un charco de sangre de la parte de los tres, mátenlas -Hisana y Torana gruñeron mientras los lobos avanzaron corriendo-

¡AAAAAAARGH! -Argento gritó lanzando un golpe liberando energía, el golpe le dio a los lobos empujándolos un poco con energía, Argento estaba cansado viendo borroso mientras sujetaba sus costillas del lado izquierdo con una mano-

Vaya jamás pensé que todavía tenías tanto poder -dijo el lobo sonriendo- pero dime...¿cuánto tiempo te queda antes de morir Argento?

Cállate -dijo Argento cansado, su sudor se derramó y mostró manchas de sangre en el suelo-

¡Mátenlos! -los lobos avanzaron corriendo, Argento, Torana y Hisana avanzaron corriendo, Torana lanzó un corte vertical pero el primer lobo levantó su brazo creando una barrera de energía negra bloqueando el ataque, Hisana avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando fuego, el lobo levantó su brazo y abrió la mano sujetando la espada, forcejeo con ambas y giró pero Argento creó una panza de energía delgada y algo pequeña, pero con ella perforó el pecho del lobo dejando un agujero en su pecho, el lobo cayó mientras los otros dos los rodearon, Hisana levantó los brazos y luego los bajo golpeando el suelo creando un muro de fuego; los lobos fueron empujados pero Torana gritó y avanzó lanzando un golpe directo con su espada perforando el pecho de uno, el lobo apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero con sus pocas fuerzas sujeto la espada con sus manos, Torana estaba asustada tratando de soltar la espada pero el otro lobo avanzó hacia ella tratando de cortarla con sus garras, Torana solo gritó sorprendida pero se escuchó como lego de sangre se derramaba, Argento había sujetado los brazos del lobo recibiendo la cortada por Torana en el pecho-

Aahjajaja mira que patético Argento, sacrificaste más tu salud por salvar a esa mujer jajaja -dijo el lobo riendo pero Argento gritó liberando energía y lanzó al lobo al aire, gruñó y lanzó un golpe liberando un descarga verde y negra golpeando al lobo hasta que desapareció-

Aaargh carajo -Argento cayó en el suelo sobre sus rodillas y sujeto su herida- hijo de tu...

Cuidado con esa boquita, que tenemos la misma madre -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

Oye ¿estás bien? -dijo Torana preocupada pero Argento solo se pudo poner de pie por un momento- oye tu cuerpo está muy herido no...

Escucha niña, vi como luchaste, solo podré ejecutar una última técnica con mis últimas reservas de energía -dijo Argento cansado-

¿Crees que podremos pelear juntos? -dijo Torana confundida-

Tu ten fe en mi -dijo Argento preocupado-

¿Ya terminaron? -dijo el lobo sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y apareció detrás de ello- porque ahora es mi turno para atacar -lanzó un golpe con sus codos pero Argento y Torana alejaron alejándose, Hisana gritó y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando fuego, el lobo sonrió y giró lanzó un golpe creando un muro de energía carmesí y negra, el ataque rebotó causando una onda de sonido, Argento se alejó y junto sus manos concentrando energía en sus manos, Torana avanzó corriendo y le dio un liger corte en el pecho pero el lobo la pateó alejándola un poco, Torana cayó al suelo pero giró y guardó su espada, el lobo avanzó y ella tomó su espada lanzando un corte en diagonal liberando energía, el lobo levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque y retrocedió un poco pero Torana avanzó corriendo y lanzó algunos golpes en forma diagonal y vertical con su espada, el lobo cubrió sus brazos con energía y bloqueo cada uno de los golpes con ellos, Torana seguía gritando mientras lanzaba los golpes, Hisana avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte horizontal pero el lobo saltó esquivando el ataque, Hisana y Torana chocaron sus espadas forcejeando y se sorprendieron mientras el lobo sonrió levantando los brazos creando una esfera de energía carmesí y negra, ambas hembras se sorprendieron un poco pero Argento gritó y extendió los brazos-

¡Lanza del caos! -Argento gritó y extendió los brazos liberando la energía, el ataque chocó causando una colisión mientras ambos lobos gruñían, Argento dio un gritó y un empujó haciendo que el ataque golpeara al lobo y este terminó gritando en medio de la energía y cayó al suelo- haaaf haaaf te lo merecías maldito -Argento quedó cansado y exhausto para terminar cayendo en el suelo-

Oye -Torana guardó su espada y se acercó a Argento en el suelo- ¿estas bien? -lo giró para ver sus heridas- está muy herido, debemos llevarlo no nosotras

Torana, no podemos llevarlo no nosotras no sabemos qué relación tenía con los lobos que nos atacaron -dijo Hisana preocupada- podría ser un nuevo enemigo

No lo sabemos, pero el me defendió, ademas no siento que tenga malas intensiones -dijo Torana calmada- creó que necesita mucha ayuda, ademas me defendió y ayudó, si fuera nuestro enemigo me hubiera atacado en las múltiples oportunidades que tuvo

Pero es que...es que...pero el...haaay no puedo creer que tengas razón -dijo Hisana sorprendida-

Hisana, está muy mal herido y se que no es malo lo siento en el corazón y con eso me basta -dijo Torana calmada-

Haaassh está bien tu y tu corazón de pollo -dijo Hisana cansada, se agachó y cargó el hombro izquierdo de Argento- pero si es un enemigo y nos ataca me las pagarás con creces

Esta bien, tomare la responsabilidad -dijo Torana sonriendo, las dos fueron caminando un poco lento mientras lo cargaban- ¿tienes algún nombre?

Me llamo...Argento aaaghh -Argento se quejó mientras caminaba con ellas- ¿quienes son ustedes?

Yo soy Torana y ella es mi amiga Hisana, ambas guerreras del Clan Shiba -dijo Torana sonriendo-

Por favor...tengo que ir...a a ver al...maestro Shiba por favor -dijo Argento cansado-

Hey resiste, te llevaremos con el maestro y podrás curarte dentro de poco -dijo Hisana preocupada, ambas avanzaron caminando más rápido, tardaron algunos minutos en llegar al castillo Shiba, algunos soldados se acercaron y vieron a Argento-

Llamen al equipo de recuperación, que las enfermeras preparen la clínica este lobo tiene graves heridas -dijo Torana calmada, los soldados tomaron a Argento y se lo llevaron a la clínica donde lo acostaron en una cama, unas hembras de leopardo cargaron algunas planas y algo de agua caliente, Torana y Hisana estaban en la puerta viendo cómo curaban, Argento gritó entre momentos tratando de mantener la calma, sus gritos estaban empeorando un poco mientras Torana parecía estar temblando un poco viendo algo de sangre-

Creo que es mejor que no veas esto, perdió mucha sangre y ahora lo curan -dijo Hisana calmada-

Estoy bien, estoy bien soy una guerrera, debo mantener la calma cuando pasan estas cosas -dijo Torana nerviosa, Hisana asintió mientras pasaba el tiempo, pasaron un par de horas hasta que las enfermeras salieron- Sarenji -entre ellas apareció una hembra de leopardo muy joven de unos quince años con senos grandes y caderas poco amplias y ojos amarillos- ¿cómo está?

Estará bien, le tuve que costuras algunas heridas -dijo Sarenji calmada- perdió mucha sangre por suerte las heridas que tuvo no lo afectaron más, estará en un estado latente hasta que su energía regrese, por ahora dormirá mucho

Gracias -dijo Torana sonriendo- ¿puedo verlo?

Claro pero no lo despiertes, el pobre casi no tenía energía -dijo Sarenji sonriendo, Torana entró caminando, se acercó a la camilla y vio a Argento dormir-

Oye no sé si me escuches pero gracias por salvarme -dijo Torana sonriendo, le acarició el pelo un momento cuando se escucharon pasos rápidos-

¿Qué significa esto? -dijo Cirenio entrando junto a Jesker-

Padre, esto...yo -dijo Torana preocupada-

Maestro permita explicarle -dijo Hisana preocupada- fuimos a investigar cómo ordenó pero en el camino nos topamos con lobos de energía negativa y ahí encontramos a este lobo, él estaba muy mal herido pero era perseguido por los lobos

Él me salvó así que lo traje conmigo -dijo Torana preocupada-

Ja, patético, dejas que un extranjero te salve, si que eres una inútil -dijo Jesker sonriendo-

Cállate Jesker, estábamos rodeados cuatro a dos y él apenas podía moverse, nos ayudó bastante -dijo Torana molesta, Cirenio no dijo nada solo se acercó a Argento y lo vio dormir-

¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te dijo porque venía? -dijo Cirenio serio- ¿o porque lo buscaban?

Dijo que tenía algo importante que darte -dijo Torana preocupada- fue cuando se desmayó

Padre hasta donde sabemos podría ser un espía enemigo, debemos matarlo -dijo Jesker serio-

¡No! -Torana gritó molesta- matarlo no es la solución, él está herido pero también me salvo, no podemos matarlo hasta saber que quiere

Es una amenaza hermana y merece morir -dijo Jesker molesto- podrías traer la desgracia si lo dejas vivir

¡Basta! -Cirenio gritó y los dos mantuvieron el silencio- escuchen, si le salvo la vida a Torana entonces está bin dejare que lo curen pero no lo matare, pero también una cosa no sabemos qué relación tenía con los lobos oscuros que atacaron aquí, pero si es verdad que tiene un mensaje lo dejaré estar aquí, pero bajo vigilancia

Gracias padre -dijo Torana sonriendo, Jesker solo gruñó y camino para salir de la clínica-

Torana, ¿sabes su nombre? -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Dijo que se llamaba Argento -dijo Torana calmada, Cirenio lo vio y suspiro-

Quiero a dos guardias aquí pero manténgalo vivo -dijo Cirenio calmado, los guardias asintieron mientras Torana se quedó viendo a Argento dormir-

Si no te molesta padre, me quedare a ver cómo está -dijo Torana calmada, Cirenio solo asintió y Torana se a quedo con Argento por horas, espero a ver cómo reaccionaba después de un tiempo, las horas pasaban y Argento no despertaba, ella le tocó la cara con un dedo, le movió la nariz picándola con un dedo pero no reaccionaba- ¿estas despierto? -Argento no hizo ningún ruido y Torana le siguió picando la cara- hmmm, oye ahora que veo limpio no pareces tan feroz, hasta pareces guapo, pero me pregunto como se verá tu sonrisa -Torana levantó la mirada para notar que no había nadie cerca-

Vamos a ver -Torana sonrió y se acercó a la cara de Argento para meter sus dedos en su boca y le formó una sonrisa- esa es una linda sonrisa

Hmm...ghhh...mmm bmmmaa -Argento parecía que decía algo pero Torana no le entendió-

Perdón, ¿que dices? -dijo Torana confundida-

Que sabes tus...dedos de mi boca -Argento abrió la boca para hablar y Torana sacó sus dedos, Argento se levantó sujetando su pecho y vio a Torana- ¿te divertiste usándome como tu marioneta?

Perdón, es que te veías muy serio -dijo Torana sonriendo nerviosa- pensándolo bien ni te movías y pensé que no te iba a importar

Pues no deberías hacer eso -dijo Argento calmado- ¿donde estoy?

Estas en el Castillo Shiba y su aldea, yo soy Torana Shiba -dijo Torana sonriendo- ¿quien eres tu?

Me llamo Argento Shigeru y he venido aquí para pedir ayuda al Maestro Cirenio -dijo Argento calmado viendo a Torana a los ojos-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Peleas familiares. **

_Decir que mi familia era muy unida antes de mi seria una mentira, y no es porque tenga algún complejo de narcisismo, no, realmente no era muy unidos, en especial mi madre y su hermano mayor Jesker, ellos peleaban mucho, la razón, sencilla, y si lo miran en otros tiempos siempre ha sido la misma razón de muchas peleas desde el comienzo, "Poder"._

_El poder, mucho creen que el poder viene del miedo, otros que viene del control y el oro, pero para mi madre el poder solo venia de un solo lado y esos era su corazón, muy cursi lo sé, pero mi madre carecía del poder, pero ella entendía lo que era la piedad y la compasión. _

Argento estaba en la ama de la clínica, estaba cubierto de vendas mientras sus manos y cuerpo temblaban un poco, sus piernas y cintura estaban cubiertas por la sabana, estaba cansado y parecía que la cabeza le dolía un poco-

Ten la comida esta lista -Torana entro cargando una bandeja con comida encima, Argento estaba poco sorprendido viendo un plato con arroz, un plato con sopa misou, unos cuantos panes al vapor n algún relleno y una jarra de agua- no sabía que tanto comías así que te traje la porción para un hombre de tu edad, creo -Argento solo la vio mientras los ojos le brillaron y su estomago sonó con fuerza pidiéndole por comida, Torana la coloco sobre una mesa y Argento corrió para tomarla y comenzó a comer algo rápido, tomo dos panes y los metió a su boca al mismo tiempo para comenzar a comer, tomo el plato de arroz y comenzó a comer rápido dejando ver algunas porciones volando entre su cara y el aire-

Oye, oye, espera no comas tan rápido o te dolerá el estómago -dijo Torana sorprendida-

Perdón, es que no había -dijo Argento entre mordisqueos- es que no había comido en seis días

¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿No habías comido en tanto tiempo?! -Torana grito sorprendida y Argento asintió mientras comía mas rápido, Torana vio como la comida volaba rápido y Argento suspiro mientras soltó un ligero hipo del cuerpo-

Muchas gracias por la comida -dijo Argento calmado-

Vaya sí que tenías hambre para ser alguien tan pequeño -dijo Torana sonriendo-

¿Pequeño? -dijo Argento confundido-

Tu estómago, es algo pequeño -dijo Torana sonriendo- estas muy delgado -se sonrojo levemente viendo como Argento tenía el cuerpo delgado, pero con músculos algo grandes y bien marcados con brazos algo fuertes-

Bueno es que de donde vengo me dieron un entrenamiento muy duro desde que aprendí a caminar -dijo Argento calmado- bueno a lo que vine, necesito hablar con el maestro Cirenio

¿De verdad? Vaya, mira estas muy mal herido deberías descansar un momento -dijo Torana calmada- tus heridas eran un poco graves cuando te encontré

Lo sé, el dolor era tan grande que me desmaye muchas veces -dijo Argento calmado- pero con las hiervas y mi habilidad para recuperación me siento un poco mejor

¿Habilidad? Oye espera te encontré desangrado, herido, medio muerto en el bosque y un grupo de lobos de energía maligna me ataco a mí y a mi amiga, creo que al menos merezco una explicación de lo que esta pasando -dijo Torana un poco molesta y se cruzo de brazos-

Si mire, te estoy muy agradecido por haberme encontrado y por ayudarme -dijo Argento calmado-

¿Haberte ayudado? Noooo señorito, yo te salve la vida -dijo Torana sonriendo-

Si me salvaste, pero descuida explicare todo lo necesario frente al maestro Cirenio -dijo Argento serio mientras se acercaba a lo que quedaba de su camisa y ropa- hay no cierto

Si te preocupaban tus ropas bueno lamento decirte que cuando te encontramos estaban destrozadas -dijo Torana calmada-

Descuida lo sé, solo estoy buscando algo -dijo Argento calmado, encontró una bolsa pequeña y la tomo- estoy listo, quiero ver al maestro Cirenio, el Guerrero del sol

Sabes eres muy enigmático, ¿al menos podrías decirme de dónde vienes? -dijo Torana calmada-

De muy lejos -dijo Argento calmado, salió caminando mientras los guardias cruzaron sus lanzas para parar su paso- necesito salir

Nadie sale sin el permiso del maestro Cirenio -dijo uno de los soldados, el soldado revelo ser un tigre blanco de ojos amarillos-

¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Ella lo puede autorizar -Argento señalo a Torana la cual solo movió las orejas confundida-

Pues creo que si -dijo el tigre confundido, Torana solo asintió calmada y abrió las manos-

Creo que eso lo puedes tomar como una respuesta a que si -dijo Argento sonriendo levemente, Torana y Argento estaban caminando por los pasillos mientras mantenían el silencio por un momento-

¿No puedes ponerte una camisa al menos? -dijo Torana levemente sonrojada-

No tengo mas camisas y la última se destrozó en el combate -dijo Argento calmado-

Entendido -dijo Torana calmada, llegaron a la puerta principal, un par de samurái los dejaron pasar mientras Jesker estaba frente a ellos de brazos cruzados-

De verdad que eres estúpida hermana -dijo Jesker serio-

Cuida tu boca -dijo Torana molesta-

Traes a un extraño a la cámara principal, ¿Qué acaso a quieres que nuestro padre se vaya con los ancestros? -dijo Jesker molesto-

Claro a ti seria al único que beneficiaria eso -dijo Torana molesta-

No me provoques ya sabes bien de lo que soy capaz, y en cuanto a ti lobo -dijo Jesker molesto viendo a Argento el cual se cruzo de brazos- no eres bienvenido aquí, no me confiare con tener a un lobo de energías negativas en el castillo, quiero que lo encadenen -los guardias se acercaron a Argento apuntándole con sus lanzas, Argento solo mantuvo su expresión seria viendo que estaba rodeado por al menos seis guardias-

Y yo les ordeno que no lo hagan -dijo Torana seria, los samuráis solo la ignoraron y se fueron acercando a Argento más y más- ¿No me escucharon? ¡Les dije que se detuvieran!

Es inútil, ellos son mi guardia personal, solo le harán cas a mí, como los fieles guerreros que son -dijo Jesker sonriendo-

Ja, debes ser un total cobarde si mandas a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio -dijo Argento serio-

¿Qué dices? -dijo Jesker serio-

Ya me oíste, solo un cobarde se oculta mientras otros hacen el trabajo, quien dicta y da la orden la ejecuta, como todo líder, aquí no veo eso solo veo un niño asustad -dijo Argento serio-

¡Cállate! -Jesker levanto su voz enojado- No tengo porque escuchar palabras de alguien que esta a punto de morir

¿Morir? Dijiste que lo querías encadenado -dijo Torana molesta-

Ya no, ahora diré que el trato de liberarse y trato de matarme -dijo Jesker molesto- ahora mátenlo -Argento estaba serio mientras se veía rodeado, un tigre avanzo corriendo y Argento le sujeto la lanza, se agacho y le dio una patada en la rodilla haciendo que cayera al suelo, Argento salto y giro dejando que el tigre cayera de espada en el suelo, otro tigre avanzo pero Argento giro la lanza en sus manos y desvío el golpe, giro y extendió los brazos golpeándolo en el pecho con la punta del mango, el tigre solo grito y Argento avanzo corriendo y salto cayendo sobre la ara del tigre empujándolo contra el suelo de espalda, Torana se sorprendió un poco y retrocedió un poco sorprendida, los otros cuatro estaban serios mientras Jesker vio una ballesta en el suelo, la cargo y coloco una flecha en el centro ara cargarla, apunto a Argento mientras el solo salto hacia atrás esquivando un golpe, el tigre levanto los brazos tratando de lanzar un golpe vertical pero Argento giro la lanza, salto esquivando el golpe y golpeo al tigre en la parte de atrás de la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Argento afino sus oídos y escucho como Jesker estaba cargando la ballesta con la flecha, soltó la lanza y avanzo sujetando el mango y la guardia de la lanza, salto asando por encima del tigre, jalo sus brazos y presiono su cuello con la lanza, el tigre estaba gruñendo mientras Argento mantuvo su postura-

Ya todos se me relajan o tendré que hacer que en verdad no quiero hacer -dijo Argento serio-

Maldita escoria -dijo Jesker molesto-

¡GRRROOAAAAARHH! -todos levantaron la mirada ante un fuerte rugido y en la entrada trasera vieron a Cirenio entrar con una expresión de furia- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Argento suelta al soldado ya! -Argento hizo caso y soltó al soldado dejándolo caer al suelo mientras este respiraba agitado- Jesker mejor suelta la ballesta

No lo hare padre, el es un sujeto muy peligroso, pretendía matarnos -dijo Jesker serio-

Por favor, si llegas a disparar eso él te matara antes de que la flecha llegue a su punto de visión -dijo Cirenio calmado- suelta el arma

Pero el -dijo Jesker nervioso mientras Argento estaba calmado-

Hazle caso a tu padre niño, esto ya es cosa de adultos -dijo Argento sonriendo-

Jesker no te atrevas a desafiarme -dijo Cirenio serio, Jesker solo soltó la ballesta y asintió- ahora vete

¿Qué dices? -dijo Jesker serio- tengo que estar aquí

No quiero escuchar tus estupideces -dijo Cirenio serio, lárgate ahora, lárgate y n quiero que te acerques -Jesker solo asintió y se retiro gruñendo mientras los soldados se comenzaron a retirar- todos vayan a la sala de curación, aquí no hay nada para ustedes -los soldados se retiraron dejando a Argento, Cirenio y Torana juntos en el salón-

Creo que también debería irme de aquí -dijo Torana un poco preocupada-

No, tu quédate hija, creo que no debes salir mientras tu hermano hace sus berrinches por objetos que no puede tener -dijo Cirenio calmado, todos tomaron asientos mientras Argento parecía un poco mas cansado- impresionante, perdiste mas de la mitad de tu sangre, tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo, tus energías están al mínimo como al 30% y aun así pudiste plantar cara contra seis de los mejores guerreros que he entrenado en este castillo, no podría esperar menos del segundo hijo del Clan Shiffer

¿El clan Shiffer? -dijo Torana sorprendida viendo a Argento- pero padre me dijiste que el clan Shiffer había sido extinguido, que tus los mataste hace mucho tiempo

No, yo había dicho que los había desterrado en una isla, ese día me tomo mucha energía por poco muero -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Si, la guerra devasto toda la isla, y al carecer de vegetación de grandes árboles o material flotante nos era prácticamente imposible salir de la isla por medio de barcos o algún medio de transporte -dijo Argento calmado-

Pero tu de entre de todos los lobos oscuros lograste salir de la isla, ¿Cómo y por qué? -dijo Cirenio calmado-

He venido aquí porque mi padre, no, porque Berseck ha comenzado con su plan obre conquista de Asia, por mas de veinte años ha estado usando a los lobos de su clan para experimentos usando conocimiento antiguo de la energía negativa, hasta ahora ha mutado a la mayoría de su ejercito tratando de encontrar la mezcla perfecta entre el elemento oscuro y otro elemento, pero no ha tenido mucho excito, excepto por mi y mis hermanos -dijo Argento serio-

Pero dijiste que no había tenido excito con los demás, ¿Por qué contigo seria diferente? -dijo Torana calmada-

Porque sus poderes vienen de nacimiento -dijo Cirenio calmado- me imagino que después de descubrir su propio potencial oscuro el aplico el mismo poder en ti y tus hermanos que estaban por nacer, ¿no es así?

Así es -dijo Argento serio- pero yo soy muy diferente de todos mis hermanos, ellos adoran hacer sufrir a los demás a mí no, desde que tengo memoria me he puesto a entrenar como si prepararan para la guerra, todos los días me dieron un entrenamiento militar cada día era un entrenamiento tan duro que rompería el espíritu del hombre mas valeroso

Eso suena terrible para un niño -dijo Torana calmada- pero si tu lograste salir, ¿no hay riesgo de que lo sigan? Ya nos enfrentamos a un grupo pequeño de lobos ayer

Esos me siguieron porque Berseck debió haberlos ayudado de alguna forma, pero no el no puede salir ni su ejercito completo tampoco, todo seguirán en la isla hasta que encuentren la forma de salir lo cual podría tomar décadas -dijo Argento calmado-

Entiendo, pero ¿por qué escapaste? -dijo Cirenio serio-

Escape porque descubrí su plan para salir de la isla, su plan era contaminar el poder de la gema de la luna para crear un tsunami, bajando los niveles del mar en la isla ellos podrían salir de la isla sin problemas en las tierras, con su ejército armado con poder oscuro y sobre los niveles humanos podrían conquistar todo Japón y luego el continente completo, el no piensa en otra cosa mas que llenar todo el mundo de sangre -dijo Argento preocupado- por eso lo traicione, pero cuando estaba escapando el me ataco y yo me defendí pero en medio de nuestros ataques apenas tuve la fuerza suficiente para teletransportarme y caí aquí

Entiendo, sabes que necesito una muestra de tu confianza y redición, ¿lo entiendes? -dijo Cirenio calmado, Argento mostro una pequeña bolsa de piel y la lanzo frente a Cirenio, Cirenio la tomo y comenzó a abrirla para ver que en el interior estaba la gema de la Luna, Torana y Cirenio estaban sorprendidos viendo la gema brillar y perdió su brillo para levantarse y volver al árbol y quedar encajada en el tronco principal- la gema de la luna, ha regresado después de tanto tiempo

Yo no miento -dijo Argento calmado- he renunciado al apellido Shiffer, quiero pedirle de favor que deje que me quede aquí para mejorar mis habilidades y para que me prepare cuando Berseck regrese

Entiendo, a partir de ahora Argento eres un samurái del Clan Shiba, el clan del sol -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Se lo agradezco mucho -dijo Argento calmado, después de un par de semanas Argento estaba tomando un baño dejando las vendas viejas y sucias en una cubeta de madera, salió de la tina y se topó con una canasta con ropa nueva fuera del baño, la tomo y comenzó a vestirse con ella, Torana por su parte estaba afuera esperando por él, después de un rato ella suspiro y camino un par de pasos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a Argento, su melena estaba larga y en tiras largas y con mechones largos hasta la mitad de su espalda, Torana se sonrojo levemente cuando lo vio, estaba sorprendida, usaba una camisa de manga larga de color blanca con el cuello en forma de v, una cinta roja en la cintura y un pantalón negro, en las muñecas y tobillos usaba bandas verdes oscuras largas que se ajustaban a sus extremidades, por ultimo usaba unos zapatos negros de tacón corto-

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -dijo Argento calmado-

Aah yo…aaah no mucho -dijo Torana levemente sonrojada- solo esperaba para darte esto -extendió sus brazos y mostro una gabardina verde oscura como sus muñequeras y tobilleras-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Argento calmado-

Es tu gabardina, como nuevo alumno del maestro Cirenio debes portar el manto con el símbolo de la casa -dijo Torana calmada, Argento lo tomo y se lo puso mostrando una gabardina de cola larga con mangas cortas pero amplias-

El símbolo Go -dijo Argento sorprendido, tomo la gabardina y la extendió para colocársela encima, se sorprendió un momento, pero sonrió- me queda muy bien gracias

Con este mando y gabardina te nombro como mi guarda espalda personal -dijo Torana sonriendo- de nada

Solo sabes decir de nada ¿no es verdad? -dijo Argento con un ligero sarcasmo levantando una ceja-

Bueno es muy difícil cuando todo lo que haces, lo haces por ayudar a los demás -dijo Torana sonriendo, Argento solo suspiro y vio a otro lado, después de unos minutos había un grupo de samuráis armados y alineados para el combate, entre algunos estaba Jesker viendo a Argento con enojo-

¿Estas perdido? -dijo Jesker serio, pero Argento negó con la cabeza- entonces mejor lárgate, aquí no eres bienvenido-

Padre lo mando a llamar -dijo Torana calmada-

¿Ya ti quien te pregunto? -dijo Jesker serio, se acercó, pero Argento se colocó frente a él evitando que se acercara más- quítate

No lo hare, tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo si es que tienes las agallas -dijo Argento serio, Jesker solo se movió un poco dejando a Argento frente a ellos viendo a cada uno- ¿Para que me llamo tu padre a este lugar?

No lo sé, dijo que era algo muy importante -dijo Torana calmada-

Te traje para que me probaras algo -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- escucha Argento he visto que tienes una gran fuerza y excelente fortaleza y ahora quiero ver eso en combate

Si, pero antes que nada yo no soy un samurái, soy un guerrero adiestrado, es muy diferente -dijo Argento calmado-

Samurái, no samurái, no puede haber mucha diferencia, tu fuerza y habilidad podría ser lo que se necesita aquí -dijo Cirenio calmado- te daré una prueba, si puedes vencer a Jesker en combate te daré el título del campeón a ti

Espera padre, ese es mi titulo -dijo Jesker sorprendido- yo he sido el campeón por años, y ahora llega este mendigo a la aldea y ¿le planeas dar un título tan elevado? ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

¿Cuestionas a tu lord frente a los hombres que le sirven? -dijo Cirenio serio, todos los samuráis estaban susurrando detrás de Jesker y él podía sentir como lo estaban juzgando- lo traje porque necesito a alguien fiel que siga mis ordenes, alguien leal, responsable y que entienda la diferencia entre el bien y el mal

¿Yo no so confiable? Soy tu hijo -dijo Jesker molesto-

Un hijo que no sabe apreciar la bondad, la piedad y solo busca sangre como un salvaje, por eso quiero ver si estas a la altura del titulo que te di sin un verdadero merito que lo respalde -dijo Cirenio serio, Jesker solo gruño y tomo su espada para golpear el suelo varias veces de forma lenta, los samuráis solo comenzaron a caminar para formar un circulo entre ellos-

Esta bien ya que mi padre no me ve con el orgullo que merezco entonces te lo probaré padre, sé que merezco el trono del clan Shiba -dijo Jesker molesto- vamos salvaje toma un arma y pelea conmigo

No necesito una espada -dijo Argento serio, junto sus manos en un aplauso y luego las separo creando una lanza de energía verde brillante-

Oooohhh ya veo -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- veo que si eres tan hábil como dices-

¿Cómo hizo eso? -dijo Torana sorprendida- Esa ara esta…hecha de energía

Así es, el ha logrado elevar tanto su nivel de combate que su energía se manifiesta y crea armas sólidas, es una disciplina ya vieja pero conocida por muy pocos -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- bien este combate se decidirá por dos razones, uno, no se pueden matar, dos, el que logre hacer que el otro caiga y quede inconsciente ganara, si se rinden pierden, ¿les quedo claro?

Entendido -dijeron Jesker y Argento serios-

¡Hachime! -Cirenio grito, Jesker tomo su espada y avanzo corriendo, tomo su espada lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Argento retrocedió un par de pasos esquivando el golpe, Jesker gruño y giro lanzando un corte vertical liberando energía azul, Argento levanto su brazos sujetando su lanza bloqueando el golpe, Jesker gruño golpeando la lanza con fuerza causando una onda de sonido, Jesker solo siguió lanzando varios ataques con su espada pero Argento solo los bloqueaba sin problemas con sus lanza, Argento lo empujo usando su lanza, la giro y avanzo de un paso golpeando a Jesker en el pecho, Jesker se quejo y retrocedió un poco cayendo sobre sus rodillas, Jesker tomo con su puño un poco de tierra y la lanzo frente a él para tratar de cegar a Argento pero Argento cerro los ojos y retrocedió un poco, Jesker avanzo corriendo y lanzo un golpe directo con la espada, Argento levanto su lanza bloqueando el golpe, levanto los brazos y le dio una patada en el pecho a Jesker tirándolo al suelo de nuevo, Argento paso su manga por sus ojos y los limpio de la poca tierra que tenía, Jesker grito y lanzo un golpe horizontal con la espada, Argento giro la lanza y la coloco a su derecha bloqueando el golpe causando una onda de sonido por el impacto, los dos forcejearon un poco y Argento grito liberando energía, Jesker se sorprendió un poco y Argento lo empujo con arma de energía, Argento levanto su brazo derecho y concentro energía mientras Jesker estaba molesto y concentro energía en la hoja de su espada, la energía aumento de tamaño y lanzo un corte vertical pero Argento solo espero-

¿Argento defiéndete! -Torana grito sorprendida, pero Argento sonrío y extendió su brazo y sus dos dedos principales-

¡Flecha del Caos! -Argento grito liberando un disparo de energía verde brillante, pero en forma de flecha pequeña, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el campo, el lugar estaba brillando, pero el ataque de Jesker fue destruido por el ataque de Argento y este siguió avanzando hasta golpear a Jesker causándole fuertes descargas verdes en su cuerpo-

¡AAAAAARRRGHHHH! -Jesker grito de dolor y cayo al suelo herido mientras las energías terminaban desapareciendo, Jesker solo se levantó gruñendo, pero Argento apareció frente a el y coloco junto a su cuello su lanza-

Dilo, o de lo contrario perderás los colmillos -dijo Argento serio-

¡GROAAARRGH! -Jesker rugió y se levantó, lanzo un corte horizontal, pero Argento se hizo a un lado esquiando el golpe, Jesker avanzo de nuevo lanzando un corte vertical, pero Argento levanto su brazo izquierdo y cubrió su mano con energía, sujeto el ataque sin problemas, forcejeo un poco hasta que rompió a hoja en pedazos, Jesker estaba sorprendido y Argento coloco su mano izquierda frente a el y libero la energía causando un ligero resplandor verde, Jesker termino gritando, su armadura se destruyo y el termino cayendo al suelo herido y temblando-

Haaaaf -Torana suspiro sorprendida y vio a Jesker en el suelo- no puede ser….

Tal y como lo esperaba el resultado fue cierto -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- fue satisfactorio

Vaya eso fue sorprendente -dijo Torana sonriendo, se acerco a el y vio sus manos- ni una cortada, Argento sabes muchas técnicas, ¿Cómo aprendiste todo eso?

Te contestare, pero después con los demás también se lo contestare -dijo Argento calmado-

Soldados, mis samuráis, escuchen, Jesker ha perdido, él se suponía que tenia que ser el mas fuerte de todo el clan, pero al contrario fue descuidado, fue un asesino, no buscaba mantener la paz, solo buscaba la violencia y creo que muchos de ustedes se dieron cuenta, ¿o no? -dijo Cirenio serio, los samuráis solo se veían los unos a los otros confundidos y otros asentían dándole la razón- bien, yo inicie como ustedes, un soldado al servicio del noble shogun, he formado enemigos y amigos a lo largo del tiempo, pero siempre mostré misericordia, y siempre supe cuando no, por eso este día dicto como orden que Argento es su nuevo comandante -los samuráis solo asintieron y se arrodillarlo frente a Argento-

¿esta seguro de esto? -dijo Argento calmado-

Claro que si muchacho -dijo Cirenio calmado- ahora dile algo a tus nobles soldados -Argento camino y se acercó a los samuráis-

Escúchenme, se que no soy un tigre como ustedes, se que n soy un samurái como ustedes, pero déjenme decirles que yo no crecí en un lugar privilegiado como ustedes aquí, no yo nací en algún lugar conocido como el infierno en la vida, así es, ese lugar era un infierno, seco, duro, oscuro y lleno de gente que me odiaba día con día, no había comida, no había suficiente agua, cada día peleaba para conseguir a menos una baya, una simple baya era lo que comía todo el, ustedes se llenan la boca con arroz, pescado y vegetales, otros no tuvieron la misma suerte que ustedes, desde que tengo memoria he practicado, he entrenado hasta romperme los doscientos huesos del cuerpo, tengo cicatrices, pero he sobrevivido, he servido y luchado por algo que apenas conozco, y esos es vivir, el bien de los demás, del de los inocentes es lo importante aquí, les pido que me sigan, yo los guiare en las batallas que tengan que lidiar, en toda pelea yo estaré ahí para guiarlos y pelear contra cualquiera que amenace la paz del clan, ¿Me seguirán?

¡Si mi lord! -todos gritaron y bajaron sus cabezas por Argento-

Gracias -dijo Argento serio viendo a todos, después de algún tiempo Argento estaba corriendo en medio de unos callejones en una ciudad, estaba vestido completamente de negro y detrás de el estaban algunos soldados, los soldados vestían armaduras negras y sus armas consistían en espadas cortas, eran diez en total sin contar a Argento-

Mi señor estamos muy lejos del palacio -dijo un tigre nervioso-

Lo sé, pero todos permanezcan en silencio, y nuestro objetivo no es el castillo, es solo la torre -dijo Argento serio, siguieron avanzado y salieron a un campo abierto notando que estaban dentro de un castillo japonés con diferentes edificios dentro formando una ciudadela, Argento tomo una bufanda y se cubrió la boca y la nariz con una bufanda negra, luego se puso un casco negro de samurái en la cabeza para esconder su rostro-

Las armaduras del enemigo son muy pesadas mi señor, ¿esta seguro de que podremos escondernos? -dijo otro tigre nervioso-

Si, solo no gruñían y traten de seguir mi paso -dijo Argento serio, los once formaron una escolta y rodearon a Argento, siguieron caminando por la ciudadela hacia el palacio central que tenía una bandera negra con un león sobre sus dos pies, los once avanzaron caminando viendo al frente y notaron que había dos samuráis con armaduras negras como la que usaba el grupo de Argento, los samurái solo vieron al grupo de Argento y cruzaron sus lanzas para evitar el paso-

Alto, identifíquense -dijo un león serio viendo a Argento-

Soy el comandante Okimura, tercera fracción, el símbolo en la espada mi identifica como tal -dijo Argento serio y se dio la vuelta mostrando el dibujo de su espalda- supongo que es suficiente

Claro, a la orden mi señor, déjenlo pasar -dijo el león calmado y ambos se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar al grupo, el grupo siguió caminando hasta entrar por el palacio, Argento se desvío y se alejó un momento del grupo-

Ustedes sigan con el palan, que el castillo arda y iré por el objetivo -dijo Argento serio-

A la orden mi señor -dijeron los samuráis y comenzaron a irse por otro lado, Argento siguió caminando mientras subía las escaleras, siguió subiendo hasta que se topó con dos samuráis armados frente a el-

Caballeros por favor, piénselo bien -dijo Argento calmado mientras los dos soldados le apuntaban con sus armas, se escucharon algunos impactos y quejas, en un golpe la puerta que guardaban se rompió un poco y Argento la abrió para ver a Torana sentada en una silla usando un kimono azul oscuro con borde negros, Argento entro y se quito el casco para verla-

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -dijo Torana sonriendo-

No entremos en detalle -dijo Argento calmado- ¿tienes la información?

Si, alguien le ha estado pagando al ejercito de Minamoto para comenzar los ataques a algunas de las tierras de mi padre -dijo Torana calmada- me falta tener de donde obtienen los fondos

Ya no hay tiempo -dijo Argento serio- vámonos antes de que el palacio explote

¿Explote? -dijo Torana asustada, el castillo comenzó a temblar y en diferentes zonas del lugar se vieron diferentes explosiones, el castillo comenzó a quemarse mientras Argento estaba corriendo junto a una leona vestida de ninja, junto a Hisana y Torana, el grupo que lo seguía venían detrás de ellos mientras se reían un poco-

¡¿Ese era tu plan?! ¡¿Hacer volar todo el pinche castillo?! -Torana grito sorprendida-

Perdón si no tuve mas tiempo para trazar con más detalle el plan -dijo Argento calmado- solo me disté un par de días ates de que te hicieran aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio

Rasgas es el que quiere casarme, solo vine aquí porque fue idea de mi padre que investigara, dije que solo pasaría tiempo para pensar la propuesta, que me encerrara no fue parte del palan -dijo Torana molesta- pero oye al menos tenemos un poco de información

Cuando Rasgas se de cuenta de que el castillo exploto pensara que fuimos nosotros -dijo Hisana preocupada-

Para eso le pedí a Munamori que plantara algo que incriminara a alguien mas -dijo Argento calmado y vieron a la leona-

Plante las armaduras y armas del clan Takeda como lo pidió mi lord -dijo la leona calmada

Bien hecho Sakura Munamori -dijo Argento calmado-

Es un honor servirle mi señor -dijo la leona sonriendo-

Vámonos de aquí -dijo Argento serio- todos vámonos -todos comenzaron a irse rumbo al bosque, el castillo estaba ardiendo mientras un león de melena negra, ojos morados y pelo amarillo, el león estaba gruñendo viendo como los solados estaban corriendo tratando de apagar el fuego y de evitar de que el castillo se derrumbara-

Vaya, vaya, vaya -dijo Jesker calmado caminando detrás del león- te dí un simple trabajo mantener a mi hermana encerrada en tu castillo y evitar que tuviera contacto con otros en el exterior y ¿Cómo termina? Tu palacio cubierto en fuego

Los samuráis encontraron trajes del clan Takeda dentro de los cimientos y tu hermana no está -dijo el león serio-

¿Takeda? Hmmm muy listo de parte de la bestia de Argento -dijo Jesker molesto-

Tu plan no sirvió -dijo el león serio- eres un inútil después de todo

¡Cuida tu lengua! -Jesker grito molesto tomando su espada del cinturón- estas hablando ante el futuro Señor Shiba y pronto un Shogun

Sueñas demasiado alto para ser tan enano -dijo el león serio- hicimos un trato, pero eso no significa que me dejare guiar por estúpidos planes tuyos

Hicimos un trato, tu tomaría a la sucia gata de Torana para encerrarla aquí y luego matarla, yo mataría a mi padre para tomar el control y uniendo fuerzas tu y yo derrocaríamos al Shogun -dijo Jesker molesto- por eso te di el dinero, quera que tomaras el clan Shiba que lo debilitaras para mi

Para ti, para ti, deberías escucharte niño, yo, yo, yo, solo escucho eso viniendo de ti -dijo el león molesto- por eso te digo que nuestra alianza se termina aquí

¿Qué dices?, no, no puedes, necesito que me ayudes a…-Jesker no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el león le estaba juntando la espada al cuello, Jesker estaba asustado viendo la espada- tu clan me importa un carajo, tu no eres fuertes, no eres hábil o inteligente, solo buscas todo ese control y ejercito porque no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo, vete de aquí mientras aun lo permito -el león se alejo de Jesker y este termino cayendo en el suelo respirando agitado por el miedo-

Me las pagaras Rastas -dijo Jesker molesto, mientras los días transcurrían, Torana estaba acostada en su cama mientras vestía una bata, Argento camino y se sentó junto a ella-

¿Cómo te sientes? -dijo Argento calmado-

Un poco mal, tengo muchas nauseas -dijo Torana calmada-

Tranquila ya se te pasaran, fue un viaje muy largo y después de muchas misiones es lógico que el cuerpo se sienta cansado y asqueado -dijo Argento calmado-

¿acaso te preocupara que aceptara la propuesta de matrimonio? Eso seria un pecado para mi actual esposo -dijo Torana sonriendo tomando la mano de Argento mostrando un anillo en las manos de ambos-

Si solo que nadie fuera de nuestro clan sabe del matrimonio, muchos soldados apenas se adaptan a la idea de que el nuevo lord Shiba sea un lobo -dijo Argento calmado-

Después de un año estand aquí te volviste mi novio y un gran general, después de dos años te volviste mi esposo, mi padre si que lloro mucho -dijo Torana sonriendo-

Jamás lo vi llorar tanto -dijo Argento sonriendo- pero una pareja mezclada como tu y yo no es normal, muchos se opusieron a eso

Lo sé, pero funciona, no somos tan diferentes como las demás parejas, nos amamos y eso es todo lo que importa -dijo Torana sonriendo-

Claro eso es todo lo que importa -dijo Argento sonriendo, le dio un beso a Torana y se levanto un momento- dame un segundo -Torana asintió y se relajó, pero Argento se fue a otro lado- ¡AAAAAARRR! -Torana se levantó sorprendida y levanto las orejas-

¿Argento estas bien? -dijo Torana sorprendida-

Eso creo -dijo Argento forzando su voz un poco, salió del lugar limpiando su boca un poco- aaargh no sé qué paso, solo me dieron nauseas, sol fue ligero, no pasa nada

Esta bien, ¿no te sientes mal? -dijo Torana confundida-

No, solo me dieron de repente -dijo Argento calmado- necesito aire nada más, tu quédate y descansa -Torana asintió y se relajo mientras Hisana y Sakura vigilaban la habitación- no quiero que nadie pase sin mi permiso

Entendido señor Shiba -dijo Hisana sonriendo- pero creo saber que tiene

¿De verdad? -dijeron Sakura y Argento confundidos-

Claro pero no diré nada, llamare a una enfermera solo para comprobar mi idea -dijo Hisana sonriendo-

A veces ni te entiendo -dijo Argento calmado, e se retiro caminando y entro al gran salón para ver a Cirenio hablando con un león de melena café, ojos verdes y pelo amarillo claro-

Argento que bueno que vienes -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Es un gusto venir suegro -dijo Argento calmado- ¿Ya revisaron la información?

Si, son números de cuentas, parece que el dinero que hemos perdido en los últimos meses ha sido transferido a los planes de ataques de Rastas, alguien le ha brindado mas productos, armas, y servicios con nuestro dinero -dijo el león serio-

Alguien con acceso al dinero se los ha estado dado para hacerlos mas fuertes, ¿pero con que propósito? -dijo Argento calmado-

Traición -dijo Cirenio calmado- alguien entro de la casa nos ha estado traicionando, desde que recuerdo siempre ha sido así, Argento ahora tu eres el Lord Shiba tu decides que hacer

Primero quiero que los guardias de la entrada estén listos ara un ataque, que se preparen por si hay algún ataque nocturno o demás, que usen ropa poco visible de ser necesario, también quiero a alguien de confianza, una kunoichi dentro del palacio que investigue quien ha estado robando el dinero y que uno los investigadores de tipo insecto nos ayude en eso -dijo Argento serio mientras los dos asintieron-

Suena bien -dijo Cirenio calmado-

¡Mi señor! -un tigre entro corriendo al salón y cayo al suelo de rodillas- mi señor ha llegado una horda, lideradas por Minamoto Rastas

Suene la alarma, que todos los samuráis se preparen para la batalla, hagan que os demás alejen a los civiles de las puertas que los transfieran a la parte sur de la ciudad, ahí estarán a salvo -dijo Argento serio, los soldados comenzaron a correr mientras los aldeanos del clan Shiba estaban saliendo de sus casas para irse a esconder en la zona sur de la entrada, Argento estaba corriendo mientras los samuráis del clan estaban preparando arcos, flechas y armas listos para atacar, Jesker corrió hasta el salón pero vio a Cirenio parado en la entrada junto con dos samuráis rodeándolo, Torana estaba saliendo de su cuarto con dos samuráis a un lado y con Hisana y Sakura, Argento estaba corriendo mientras los samuráis en la entrada comenzaron a disparar algunas flechas al ejercito dejando que se detuvieran mientras Rastas estaba de pie frente a las flechas, Argento camino hasta la entrada principal, los samuráis estaban armados y listos para pelear pero Rastas levanto su brazo izquierdo evitando el paso de sus fuerzas-

Argento Shiba muéstrate ante mí, quiero hablar contigo -dijo Rastas serio, Argento camino fuera de la puerta y se quedo de frente a Rastas- con que aquí estas

Si, estoy frente a ti como querías -dijo Argento serio- ¿Qué es lo que quieres y mas trayendo a un ejercito contigo

Ellos son mi guardia personal como tu lo eres de quien será mi esposa -dijo Rastas serio-

No, ella ya tiene un esposo y soy y -dijo Argento serio- me temo que la unión que solicitaste ha sido negada por la misma Torana y ella ya esta casada, ya no tienes nada que buscar aquí

Es una lástima, esperaba tomar el poder del clan Shiba de forma pacífica, ahora lo hare por la fuerza -dijo Rastas serio, Rastas se giró y extendió su brazo izquierdo y le lanzaron un estandarte con una bandera en ella, lo tomo y lo giro para colocarlo frente a él enterrándolo en el suelo- te reto a un duelo entre jefes de clanes

¿nombro un duelo entre jefes? -dijo Cirenio sorprendido-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Hisana confundida- ¿Por qué enterró ese estandarte?

Esta pidiendo un duelo entre jefes, cuando aparecen los estandartes de cada clan, los jefes deben luchar, el ganador reclamara el ejercito del otro y sus tierras, pero es un duelo a muerte -dijo Sakura preocupada- Si Argento llega a perder nosotros…

No lo digas, no lo pienses, ni siquiera lo creas, eso jamás llegara a pasar -dijo Torana molesta viendo al fondo del lugar- no puede perder, el jamás perderá si nos tiene a todos nosotros

Bien acepto el reto -dijo Argento serio- esto podría terminar muy rápido

Todos comentan sobre tu fuerza, una fuerza que podría ser igual a la de cien tigres o mas -dijo Rastas serio- vamos a ver si es cierta -Rastas avanzo corriendo y le dio un golpe a Argento en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, se sorprendió un momento y Rastas le dio un golpe en el mentón levantándolo del suelo y lo lanzo haciendo que cayera rebotando en el suelo y se arrastrara en la tierra, Argento se levanto escupiendo sangre por un corte en su labio y se sorprendió-

¡Argento! -Torana grito sorprendida mientras Jesker sonreía-

¿Qué demonios? -dijo Argento sorprendido, Rastas camino hacia el y Argento se levantó y se giró para verlo- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

¿Acaso crees que un jefe de clan tiene que ser débil como el estúpido de Jesker, no, todo jefe tiene un estándar, un nivel que superar, incluso tu maestro tiene un nivel por muy encima del tuyo -dijo Rastas serio, avanzo corriendo y lanzo un golpe pero Argento levanto su mano izquierda sujetando su puño causando una onda de sonido, Rastas expulso energía morada del cuerpo lanzo un golpe pero Argento se agacho y lo sujeto con sus brazos, se impulsó lanzado a Rastas contra el suelo, lo golpeo en la cara con fuerza pero Ratas lo empujo con sus piernas, lo empujo y Argento termino estrellándose contra un árbol, Rastas sonrió y golpeo el suelo liberando una línea de energía morada frente a él, la energía avanzo y golpeo el árbol causando una ligera explosión, Rastas sonrió buscándolo pero Argento apareció detrás de él, Rastas se giró pero Argento le dio una patada en las costillas del lado izquierdo, Rastas cayo al suelo derrapando sobre sus piernas y manos, Argento avanzo corriendo y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Rastas se levanto y Argento lanzo un golpe pero el levanto los brazos para defenderse, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza pero Rastas levanto su brazo izquierdo y sujeto el puño derecho de Argento, lo golpeo en la cara con fuerza tirándolo al suelo, pero Argento se impulsó y cayó sobre sus pies, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños, Argento sujeto el puño de Rastas y Rastas el de Argento, los dos forcejearon un poco causando un ligero temblor por sus fuerzas, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse un poco, pero los dos gruñeron y lanzaron un golpe con la cabeza chocando sus frentes, los dos gruñeron pero Rastas salto golpeando a Argento en el mentón empujándolo, Rastas lo soltó y le dio un golpe en la cara, Argento se mareo pero Rastas avanzo rápido y lo golpeo con fuerza con su hombro izquierdo-

Argento se quejó, pero Rastas lo golpeo en el mentón, lo golpeo de nuevo en el estomago y lo levanto del suelo, lo sujeto de su pierna izquierda y giro para estrellarlo con fuerza en el suelo, la fuerza lo hizo rebotar y giro para lanzarlo contra un grupo de rocas, Rastas se reía y avanzo de un salto hacia él, Argento se puso de pie pero Rastas lo golpeo con fuerza estrellándolo contra las rocas destruyéndolo con fuerza, lo sujeto del cuello y lo golpeo en la cara fuerza haciendo que cabeza rebotara contra la roca dura, Argento lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe con su codo, Rastas se quejó sujetando su brazo y Argento lo sujeto del cuello tirándolo al suelo, lo golpeo con su puño izquierdo, mientras lo sujetaba de cuello con la mano derecha, cuando lo golpeo cabio de puño y comenzó a repetirlo tres veces más hasta que Rastas trato de defenderse lanzando un golpe pero Argento le sujeto el puño y el brazo, se levantó un poco y luego dejo caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el estrellándolo mas en el suelo, Argento levanto sus brazos y lo golpeo con ambos puños estrellándolo mas en el suelo, Rastas levanto su pierna y lo golpeo en el estomago con sus rodillas, Argento se quejo pero Rastas levanto su cabeza golpeándolo en la nariz, Argento se quejo mientras su nariz escurría sangre, Rasta se levanto de salto golpeándolo con su cuerpo, Argento se quejo y termino cayendo en el suelo con él, Rastas se levantó y o pateo lanzándolo contra un árbol y una piedra, Argento se estrelló con fuerza y derribo el árbol con su espalda, se quejo sujetando su cabeza y Rastas avanzo corriendo, Argento solo se quejo y se levantó, escucho sus pasos y sujeto el tronco con fuerza, giro y golpeo a Rastas con el tronco, el tronco se partió y Rastas fue lanzado hasta impactarse en el muro, Argento salto y avanzo contras Rastas, lo golpeo con fuerza mientras seguían peleando, Rastas grito y liberó energía empujando a Argento, Argento se quejó pero Rastas extendió sus brazos y libero energía empujándolo con fuerza, Argento se quejó viéndose envuelto en energía de Rastas, Argento grito liberando energía y Rastas se impulso de regreso y golpeo a Argento con cuerpo, los dos terminaron cayendo al suelo creando una grieta en el suelo, se escucharon algunos impactos y todos vieron como Argento termino siendo impactado contra el muro de nuevo de espaldas, Rastas camino escupiendo sangre pero Argento solo se veía un poco golpeado-

¿Eso es todo? Esperaba mas de parte del heredero de la casa Shiba en especial si desciende del clan Shiffer -dijo Rastas serio- ¿Por qué no usas tu Razón? La razón de la muerte del vacío, anda muéstrame ese poder maldito y condenado de los Shiffer

Cállate -dijo Argento molesto- yo abandone a los Shiffer y encontré un nuevo hogar aquí, nadie pasara mientras yo viva, seguiré con este camino hasta el final -Argento expulso energía mientras sintió un palpitar en su cuerpo- ahora lo entiendo, aquí hay muchas personas que consideren este lugar su hogar, ahora cayó sobre mí la responsabilidad de sus vidas, y a diferencia de mis padres y de mis hermanos, ¡Yo jamás tomare la vida de nadie por placer! -Cirenio se giro para ver como la gea del sol estaba brillando con fuerza y solo salió del árbol para ir hacia Argento- ¡Estalla mi poder! -Argento grito mientras su energía aumento de tamaño y la gema termino pegándose en su espalda-

¡La gema del sol! -Torana, Cirenio, Hisana y muchos mas vieron sorprendidos como la gema estaba en la espada de Argento haciendo que su energía aumentara de tamaño-

¡NOOOOO! ¡NO ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! -Jesker grito molesto y golpeo un muro rompiendo la piedra con sus puños, Argento solo grito mientras en su frente apareció la marca de un rombo verde brillante, en sus brazos y pecho aparecieron arcas brillantes que se veía por debajo de la ropa, pero su brillo pasaba la en la de su ropa-

¡Estalla mi poder! -Argento grito serio mientras Rastas estaba sorprendido viendo la energía de Argento- ¡Explosión…! -Argento junto sus manos frente a su pecho y luego las separo para levantar los brazos y formo una esfera de energía y fuego de color naranja- ¡Explosión de galaxias! -Argento solo grito y extendió los brazos frente a el liberando la esfera en una fuerte explosión, Rastas solo grito siendo golpeado por la técnica mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en medio de la explosión, Argento estaba cansado respirando un poco agitado, los samurái de Rastas vieron sorprendidos como la esfera siguió avanzando hasta que exploto creando una gran nube de humo negro, Argento camino al estandarte y lo tomo entre sus manos, forcejeo un poco y luego lo rompió frente a los soldados-

El pacto se cumplió, ya pueden irse -dijo Argento serio- y que quede claro, si vuelven para atacarnos, no tendré piedad, los matare a todos -los samuráis se asustaron por lo que dijo Argento, todos se retiraron mientras Argento suspiro y sus tatuajes desaparecieron de su cuerpo, después de un par de días una hembra de leopardo estaba revisando a Torana y sonrió-

¿Y bien que tengo? ¿Es algún mal por comer pescado? -dijo Torana calmada-

¿Y yo que tengo? ¿alguna infección? Porque no tolero mucho el pescado -dijo Argento calmado-

De hecho, es una gran noticia para ambos, van a tener un bebe felicidades -dijo la hembra sonriendo dejando sorprendidos a ambos-

¡Aaaaajajajajaja! ¡Voy a ser abuelito! -Cirenio grito riendo con fuerza sorprendiendo a Argento y Torana-

¿voy a tener un bebe? -dijo Torana sorprendida tocando su estómago, Argento estaba sorprendido y se comenzó a reír un poco- ¿de qué te ríes?

Al contrario, estoy muy feliz -dijo Argento sonriendo- jamás pensé que llegaría enamorarme y a tener una familia por voluntad propia

Aquí tienes una familia -dijo Torana sonriendo- nosotros somos tu familia -Torana tomo la mano de Argento y la coloco sobre su vientre, Argento sonrió mientras le acariciaba el vientre, Jesker por su lado estaba escuchando todo y gruño-

_Si viene esa criatura me arruinara toda la vida, debo evitar que esa cosa…nazca -_pensó Jesker molesto, el solo se alejo luego de unas horas Torana estaba sonriendo recibiendo felicitaciones d algunas hembras, ella camino sola por el palacio hasta que llego a la entrada principal del salón y vio a Jesker frente a ella-

Jesker -dijo Torana sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quería venir al gran salón y verlo un rato mas -dijo Jesker calmado- escuche que estas embarazada

Si, es una bendición, un hibrido entre un lobo y una tigresa, papa esta mas que emocionado y Argento apenas se me despega para dejarme salir -dijo Torana sonriendo-

Nuestra madre solía decir que los hijos son una gran bendición, ellos cuentan sus propias historias, son un regalo muy importante, ellos continúan la historia y la familia -dijo Jesker calmado siempre pensé que tomaría este lugar que sería el lord Shiba y que mi legado sería el primero, pero…llegaste tu y todo se fue a la basura, por ti nuestra madre murió, murió para que tu vivieras

Sabes bien que eso no fue culpa mía -dijo Torana calmada-

Si lo fue, y desde que te vi nacer, solo sentí odio hacia ti, porque tomaste todo lo que mas amaba, mi honor, mi casa, mi madre y ahora me quitaste mi legado y mi tierra -Jesker se giro y saco un cuchillo cortando la mejilla derecha de Torana haciendo que gritara y se alejara-

¡¿Jesker que haces?! -Torana grito asustada, pero Jesker solo tomo su cuchillo y se acercó-

¡No voy a dejar que esa aberración nazca! ¡¿Me oíste?! -Jesker grito molesto y se acercó- ¡Esa cosa nos matará a todos, traerá la destrucción al clan! ¡No mereces vivir! ¡Ni tu ni esa cosa! -Jesker grito y Torana cerro los ojos-

¡Argento! -Torana grito asustada, pero Jesker solo grito y cayo al suelo mientras Argento le sujetaba el cuello y brazo, doblo la mano de Jesker hasta romperle el brazo-

¡AAAAAARGH! -Jesker solo grito mientras más samuráis entraban corriendo-

Torana -Argento corrió y se acerco a ella para abrazarla- todo está bien, todo está bien tranquila

Estamos bien, estamos bien -dijo Torana llorando un poco, los guardias solo sujetaron a Jesker-

Jesker has cometido traición, un intento de homicidio y deshonra a este clan -dijo Cirenio molesto entrando al salón y vio a Jesker-

¡Tu condenaste al clan! ¡esa cosa que lleva en el vientre es una aberración! ¡Lo matare, los matare a todos! -Jesker solo grito pro Cirenio se acercó y corto con su rostro con sus garras, Jesker solo estaba sorprendido viendo como su sangre se derramaba en el suelo y su cara tenia las marcas de las garras-

Desde ahora eres un traidor, tú no eres mi hijo, no eres nada, solo un ser sin nombre, eres escoria, no, eres peor que eso, te destierro, vete de aquí y jamás regreses o de lo contrario te matare -dijo Cirenio molesto, Jesker fue arrojado fuera de la puerta mientras la cerraban y se iba de ahí, los momento difíciles estaban pasando y estaban siendo olvidados, con el tiempo, Torana y Argento olvidaron el incidente y Torana paso embarazo normalmente hasta que su vientre se comenzó a notar más y más, hasta que el día del parto llego-

¡AAAAAAAHHHH! -Torana grito respirando agitada- ¡Haaaaaayyy no hay bebe, todavía no nace, pero este bebe ya me esta causando muchos problemas!

Tranquila mi amor, todo esta bien -dijo Argento nervioso-

¡No digas que me calme si no sabes lo que siento mi amor! -Torana gruño viendo a Argento- GRRRRR aaa decían que era muy grande y pensé que era broma, pero al final todo fue verdad, haaaaay, que la doctora me de buenas noticias

Vaya parece que el bebe viene con dificultad -dijo la leopardo sonriendo- huy vamos tu puedes

Denme una buena noticia por favor, ¿Cuántos centímetros me dilate? ¿Ocho, seis, siete? -dijo Torana preocupada-

Solo tres -dijo la hembra sonriendo-

¡¿Solo tres?! ¡Yo ya me dilaté tres! -Argento grito sorprendido viendo a la hembra-

Avanza lentamente, pero por ahí va -dijo la hembra sonriendo-

¡Hay no puedo esperar más! ¡lo voy a sacra ahora! -Torana grito molesta- tres centímetros no deben ser pocos, deben ser así -Torana abrió sus manos en una distancia algo grande-

En realidad, son así -dijo Argento calmado cerrando mas las manos de Torana hasta la distancia-

Haaaay maldito sistema métrico -Torana solo se quejó y se acostó para relajarse-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: El híbrido **_

_Bueno mis padres estaban muy unidos, enamorados si lo quieren llamar, pero mi padre a pesar de ser un gran guerrero era un poco tímido y consentidor cuando se trataba de mi madre, pero en cuanto nací...digamos que mis padres estaban un poco asustados. _

¡No estoy asustada estoy molesta! -Torana grito molesta mientras estaba acostada en una camilla respirando un poco agitada- aaaaahhrrrghh...este bebé tiene tu cabezota Argento

Tranquila Torana, todo pasará pronto -dijo Argento sonriendo nervioso pero Torana golpeó la camilla y se calmó un momento, la doctora entró por la puerta y levantó la sábana para ver a Torana-

Doctora ya pasaron cinco horas de parto, ¿cuanto más falta? -dijo Torana cansada- ¿al menos me dilate algo?

Solo llevas tres centímetros -dijo la doctora sonriendo-

¡¿Solo tres?! -Argento grito sorprendido y Torana suspiró- ¡Yo ya me dilaté tres! -Argento suspiró y Torana gruñó, después de unas horas más Tirana estaba cansada-

Ocho horas de labor, cuatro hembras...cuatro hembras han pasado por aquí y han tenido a sus bebés -dijo Torana cansada- y él o ella no quiere salir -Argento le seco el sudor mientras la puerta se abría mostrando a la doctora ayudando a una leona embarazada-

Bien aquí está disponible -dijo la doctora sonriendo-

¡No! ¡Óigame no! ¡Ya han pasado un total de cuatro mujeres! ¡¿Me escuchó?! ¡Cuatro! ¡Esos son más de los centímetros que tengo! ¡Si viene otra mujer más y nace su bebé antes que el mío me la voy a comer! ¡No a la hembra sino a usted doctora! -Torana grito molesta sacando sus colmillos-

Torana mejor cálmate -dijo Argento sonriendo nervioso-

¡Tu cállate cielo porque tú culpa estoy así! -Torana grito molesta y Argento retrocedió un par de pasos-

Tranquila señora Shiba, está mujer no dará a luz todavía -dijo la doctora preocupada-

Correcto como su reina lo apruebo -dijo Torana calmada, Argento solo se acosto en la cama y se golpeó la cara, después de un rato Torana estaba cansada e incómoda- cinco bebés, ya nacieron cinco bebés y tengo horas aquí ya hasta debe ser media noche y yo no tengo bebé, ¿porque no nace el bebé?

Sabes que debe serle muy difícil dejarte -dijo Argento sonriendo-

No somos judios amor -dijo Torana molesta-

Bueno, tú le hiciste un hogar muy bonito durante estos tres meses que no quiere salir de ahí -dijo Argento sonriendo-

Hay, ¿estas inventando bobadas para consolarme? -dijo Torana irritada y Argento suspiró-

¿Como están las cosas aquí? -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

¡Este niño no quiere salir! -Torana grito molesta- !GRRROOAAAARRRRH! -Torana rugio con fuerza y se acosto-

Si sigues rugiendo así no querrá salir -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Hay Callate...aaaaah mieeeeeerr...coles -dijo Torana cansada- papa tienes que hacer algo, has una fogata y que el humo lo saque, o inventale que tienes caramelos en tu bolsillo -Cirenio solo se reía un poco, después de unas horas Torana estaba en una camilla respirando agitada- ¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene!

Si ya viene el bebé ya es hora, pronto serán padres -dijo la doctora sonriendo-

¡No pronto yaaaaa! -Torana volvió a gritar con fuerza y comenzó a pujar, siguieron así por un rato y Tirana parecía exhausta- ¡Ya no! ¡Ya no más! ¡Ya no puedo pujar más! ¡El bebé es muy grande para mi!

Lo haces muy bien -dijo Argento sonriendo-

¡Tu cállate y puja por mi! -Torana grito molesta- ¡Hay otra vez! -Tirana grito y golpeó a Argento en el estómago y el solo cayó al suelo sujetándose el estómago-

Sigue...oooohhh...pujando -Argento solo se quejó y Torana siguió gritando con fuerza-

Ya está aquí -dijo la doctora sonriendo, Torana y Argento escucharon cómo el bebé estaba llorando, la doctora lo limpio y sonrió- es...un...es un...o por dios

¡¿O por dios que?! ¡Nunca oh por dios después de ver al bebé! -Torana grito preocupada y la doctora se lo paso- oh por dios es tan chiquito -Torana lo cargo y comenzó a verlo-

Es muy grande para ser un lobo y muy pequeño para ser un tigre -dijo la doctora confundida, Torana tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño lobo de pelo blanco con cola larga- nació casi como un híbrido

Es un híbrido -dijo Torana sonriendo- hola bebé, hola y gracias por salir bebé

Es un niño, es el primero que nace de este tipo de unión -dijo la doctora sonriendo-

El primero ¿eh? -dijo Argento sonriendo- Ichi...otoko, ¿que te parece Isanami?

Es muy bueno pero lo quiero cambiar por Izanamy -dijo Torana sonriendo- ¿te gusta I-chan?

¿I-chan? -dijo Argento confundido-

Si, es de cariño -dijo Torana sonriendo, después de unos años Torana estaba tarareando un poco mientras estaba cocinando, corto algunos vegetales, hervía un poco de agua, estaba sonriendo mientras una pequeña cola de blanco y negro estaba moviéndose por la puerta, en otro lado estaba una coneja de pelo gris abriendo el salón con el árbol, estaba sonriendo mientras barría pero escuchó algo y levantó su oreja izquierda, la movió un poco moviendo sus ojos para ver qué era lo que escuchaba, estaba un poco nerviosa pero trato de seguir barriendo, escucho unos cuantos pasos y escucho un ligero gruñido, la coneja se asusto y se giró para ver algo y se asustó un poco, corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras algo la perseguía, ella se giró y escucho como unos pasos de cuatro patas la estaban acorralando, corrió y saltó quedando sobre el pasamano de unos de los puentes-

¡Señora Torana! ¡Señora Torana! -la coneja grito asustada, Torana suspiro y salió corriendo de la cocina para ver a la coneja- ¡Ayuda!

Hay no, jiji ni jajaja -Torana estaba riendo ya que un pequeño cachorro de pelo blanco en la cara, una pequeña melena negra en su cabeza, grandes ojos cafés claros, sus manos y patas tenían el pelo blanco con la cola blanco y negra, vestía un suéter azul con pantalón negro- jajaja -Torana estaba riendo ya que el cachorro estaba sobre sus patas traseras estaba recargado sobre el pasamanos-

_Si...ese era yo _-el pequeño cachorro era Izanamy de al menos tres años-

Ven aquí mi amor -dijo Torana sonriendo, se acercó y cargó al cachorro en sus brazos- ya sabes que Pyon no es juguete, perdónalo Pyon

Perdón mi señora...pero su...hijo...me da miedo -dijo la coneja asustada pero Izanamy solo sonreía moviendo la cola y sacando su lengua-

Hay míralo, es muy bonito no dañaría a una mosca -dijo Torana sonriendo- el solo quiere jugar, ¿verdad I-chan?

Jugar, quiero jugar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo moviendo su cola-

Jajaja parece que tienes mucha energía -dijo Torana sonriendo, lo bajo y le mostró una pelota- mira que tengo, tu pelota, ¿la quieres, la quieres?

¡Pelota! ¡Pelota! -Izanamy sonrió viendo la pelota mientras Torana la lanzó un poco lejos e Izanamy corrió tras ella-

Oooh los cachorros son tan lindos, lastima que crezcan tan rápido y se vuelvan bestias llamadas..."adolescentes" -dijo Pyon un poco irritada pero sonriendo-

Hay no otra vez Pyon -dijo Torana cansada- ya se que tu hermana tuvo bebés a los catorce pero siendo honestos ustedes son los menos adecuados para hablar de abstinencia

Lo sé haaaf -dijo Pyon cansada- Gosalo mientras aún es pequeño -Torana estaba riendo un poco hasta que vio a Izanamy gruñir un poco y movía la cabeza sacudiendo su pelota, soltó su pelota y saltó sobre ella, la mordió con fuerza hasta que la rompió y se sentó en el suelo viendo su pelota-

¡AAAAAAAUUUUH! -Izanamy se quejó sujetando su boca, Torana se acercó y lo revisó- mi diente

¿Que te paso? Déjame ver -dijo Torana preocupada, reviso la boca de Izanamy y noto como sus colmillos estaban creciendo un poco- tus colmillos caninos

¿Que tienen sus colmillos? -dijo Pyon asustada-

Están creciendo y se hacen más largos como los míos -dijo Torana sorprendida, un par de días después Torana estaba sentada viendo a Izanamy jugar no un cachorro de León, el leon era de la misma edad, tenía el pelo amarillo cremoso claro con ojos marrones, los dos estaban jugando con una pelota, Izanamy se levantó sobre sus dos pies y pateo el balón mientras el leon la atrapó en sus manos y pies, se acosto en el suelo y jugó con el balón como si fuera un gato, giró y la golpeó con la cola, los dos niños la persiguieron-

Gracias por venir Sakura -dijo Torana sonriendo viendo a Sakura la cual se sentó junto a ella-

Sonabas un poco preocupada cuando me mandaste la carta, ¿le ocurre algo malo a tu cachorro? -dijo Sakura calmada-

Siendo sincera no lo sé, ¿que tanto sabes de nuestros desarrollos como felinos? -dijo Torana calmada-

Bueno cuando llegan a los tres años los colmillos comienzan a crecer mucho, los dientes de los felinos son más largos que los caninos, los dientes están hechos para desgarrar y en cuanto sienta que estas creciendo comenzará a morderlo todo -dijo Sakura calmada- ahora Bruce está pasando por esa etapa

¿Que dice de los tigres o los híbridos? -dijo Torana calmada-

No ha nacido un híbrido en cientos de años Torana, tú hijo es el primero -dijo Sakura calmada- es el primer híbrido nacido de un tigre y un lobo y el primero nacido de la unión de la Luz y la oscuridad, no sabemos cómo se va a desarrollar

Seque estará bien, se que él estará bien -dijo Torana calmada viendo a Izanamy jugar con Bruce, el tiempo siguió la marcha hasta que Izanamy tenía seis, el parecía estar estudiando en una escuela con otros niños, él y Bruce estaban caminando mientras cargaba sus mochilas-

Y así segun las teorías Japón fue creada a partir de la lanza celestial -dijo una zorra naranja mayor que al parecer era la maestra del salón, Izanamy parecía algo aburrido mientras Bruce anotaba cosas en su pergamino-

Esto es muy aburrido, odio la historia -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Vamos es divertida -dijo Bruce sonriendo- al menos para mi

Quiero ir a correr e ir a jugar -dijo Izanamy cansado y se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa- quiero jugar

Aún no podemos jugar -dijo Bruce cansado, Izanamy solo infló sus mejillas y se quedó recargado sobre su mesa algo molesto, los niños salieron de la escuela pero Izanamy parecía que estaba corriendo cargando su maleta con ambas manos- oye Izanamy espera, espera

Perdón pero no quiero llegar tarde a casa, papá me dijo que me enseñaría a pelear -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Hay no sé qué le ves a eso tu papá me da miedo -dijo Bruce nervioso-

Siempre pone esa cara pero te digo que no hay nada que temer -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, ambos siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a Torana hablando con Hisana- mami ya vine -Torana sonrió y cargó a Izanamy en sus brazos-

Hola mi amor me alegro mucho de verte -dijo Torana sonriendo y lo abrazo con algo de fuerza- ahora ve a lavarte y prepárate que vas a comer un poco

Entendido mama -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Bruce e Izanamy entraron corriendo al palacio mientras Torana sonreía-

Lamento eso, pero ¿estas segura de lo que me dices? -dijo Torana confundida-

Si, Torana eres la única en quien confió -dijo Hisana deprimida- te lo suplico, acéptala por favor -la sujetó de los hombros mientras Torana vio cómo Hisana estaba llorando un poco-

Entiendo -dijo Torana sorprendida- está bien, esta tarde llevaré a Bruce y a I-chan al parque, llévala para que pueda verla

Gracias, gracias -dijo Hisana llorando y Torana asintió preocupada, Izanamy y Bruce estaban comiendo juntos mientras Torana estaba muy pensativa-

¿Qué pasa mamá? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Ah nada hijo, solo come tranquilo y hagan su tarea, luego iremos al parque para jugar -dijo Torana sonriendo-

Pero papá me dijo que hoy empezaba mi entrenamiento -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Ah eso, yo lo convencí de que esperara un año -dijo Torana sonriendo-

¿Por que? -dijo Izanamy casi llorando con ojos grandes y brillantes-

Porque aún eres muy pequeño -dijo Torana sonriendo- esperaremos un poco más, cuando empiece el primer día regresarás llorando por el dolor -Izanamy solo infló sus mejillas y se sentó para seguir comiendo, después de unas horas Izanamy y Bruce estaban pateando un balón mientras corrían tras el, Torana estaba sentada viéndolos correr y jugar pero Hisana llegó corriendo y se recargó sobre la banca recuperando el aliento- Hisana ¿que te paso?

La perdí Torana, la perdí -dijo Hisana nerviosa-

Espera, no te entiendo, ¿a quien perdiste? -dijo Torana confundida-

¡A mi hija! ¡Perdí a mi niña en el parque! -Hisana grito asustada y Torana se tapó la boca-

Descuida debe estar por aquí -dijo Torana preocupada, las dos se separan mientras Bruce e Izanamy estaban corriendo y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, Izanamy tomó el balón entre sus cuatro patas y lo empujó contra Bruce pero Bruce lo pateo con fuerza lanzándolo contra unos arbustos-

Hay mira lo que hiciste, lo perdiste -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¿Yo? Tu tenias que atraparlo burro -dijo Bruce algo molesto, los dos se acercaron- piedra pase tijeras para ir por el

Ah no, la última vez me mordió una araña roja y azul ahora puedo trepar muros -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Eso no es cierto -dijo Bruce molesto- lo acabas de inventar

Mmm nop -dijo Izanamy inflando sus mejillas, los dos levantaron sus puños y los movieron-

¡Piedra, papel, tijeras! -Izanamy y Bruce movieron los brazos y jugaron hasta que que Bruce ganó con piedra e Izanamy perdió con tijeras-

Hay siempre pierdo -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Porque siempre haces la misma secuencia -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Izanamy se acercó a los arbustos y los abrió buscando la pelota, camino con cuidado y vio que algo se movió entre los arbustos, vio la pelota salir de entre los arbustos-

Mi pelota -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, trato de tomarla pero algo la jalo y la metió antes de que pudiera tomarla- ¡Oye! -Izanamy metió las manos en los arbustos, tocó algo y lo jalo pero sintió com lo golpearon- ¡Aauuuuh! -Izanamy cayó sentado y lloró un poco, se levantó y metió sus manos- devuélveme mi pelota -volvió a meter las manos y luego su cabeza, sintió algo frío en su nariz y se levantó para ver a una cachorra de tigresa de su misma edad con los ojos verdes claros, ambos tenían sus narices pegadas y se separaron de un susto-

Perdón...no te vi -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, la tigresa no dijo nada solo sostenía la pelota de Izanamy- ah mi pelota...yo -al cachorro soltó un gemido y sus ojos estaban brillando- oye

Waaaaaa -la tigresa lloró con fuerza e Izanamy solo se sentó en el suelo preocupado- mami, perdí a mami, perdí a mami -la pequeña cachorra solo lloraba un poco, Izanamy se acercó a ella y la vio, la pequeña usaba un kimono azul con tonos verdes claros y su pelo era blanco-

Tranquila, tranquila, está bien, mi mamá está aquí cerca, y mi amigo también, ¿por que no jugamos? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la pequeña tigresa asintió y lo siguió, la tigresa salió de los arbustos y lo tomó de la cola- aaah ¿qué haces?

Te tomó de la cola...para no caerme -dijo la tigresa sonriendo-

Ok...-Izanamy estaba confundido mientras bajaba y tensaba su cola para caminar mientras la tigresa no lo soltaba- por cierto ¿como te llamas?

Me llamo Hinata -dijo la tigresa sonriendo- bien con mi mamá pero me perdí porque seguí una mariposa -los dos caminaron y jugaron con bruce, después de un rato Hinata, Izanamy y Bruce estaban llegando con Torana-

Estuvo divertido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, él y los otros dos parecían un poco sudados y sucios por tanto correr-

Si pero ¿donde está la tía Torana? -dijo Bruce confundido, los tres se sentaron en una banca y vieron a Torana corriendo hacia ellos-

Niños ahí están -Torana grito sorprendida y los vio, se agachó y vio a Izanamy- ¿donde han estado? Los estaba buscando

Perdón mami pero te perdimos y te esperamos, además de que tenemos una nueva amiga -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata saludo con timidez-

Hola señora -dijo Hinata de forma tímida e inocente-

Hinata, aquí estabas -dijo Torana sonriendo-

¿La conoces? -dijeron Bruce e Izanamy confundidos-

Pues claro, su madre la lleva buscando mucho tiempo, y ah Hinata..creo que tienes que venir conmigo -dijo Torana deprimida, Hinata movió las orejas un poco sorprendida, más tarde de noche Hinata estaba siendo abrazada por su madre-

Haaaf -Hisana estaba llorando abrazando a Hinata con fuerza y luego se separó de ella- mi niña, me tengo que ir, pero vendré cuando todo haya terminado

Quiero ir contigo -dijo Hinata deprimida-

Oh lo siento mi niña, pero a donde voy no puedes seguirme, debes quedarte aquí con Torana, ella te cuidará muy bien -dijo Hisana sonriendo y le acaricio la mejilla- Hinata prométeme que serás una buena niña

Lo prometo mami -dijo Hinata llorando-

Torana recuerda, ella ama la leche de vaca, odia el apio y es alérgica a los espárragos y duraznos -dijo Hisana sonriendo, Torana se acercó y se agachó tomando a Hinata en sus brazos-

Te prometo que estará bien -dijo Torana deprimida-

Gracias, Hinata recuerda, eres una Shiba como ellos, aquí estarás a salvo y siempre te voy a a amar mi bebé -dijo Hisana llorando y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Hinata-

Adiós mami -dijo Hinata llorando y Hisana se fue, Hinata lloró mientras Torana la consolaba un momento, Izanamy levantó sus orejas confundido mientras veía cómo Hisana se iba-

¿A donde va la tía Hisana? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Ella va a una gran misión, una misión muy importante y cuando termine creo que volverá y eso es todo lo que dire -dijo Torana deprimida pero los engaño con una sonrisa falsa, las horas pasaron todos los niños estaban en sus cuartos mientras Torana arropaba a Izanamy en su cama, lo acomodó y cubrió con la sábana mientras él parecía poco cansado- bien hijo es hora de dormir

Mamá, la tía Hisana no volverá ¿verdad? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Hay hijo no pienses eso -dijo Torana deprimida- ella volverá, lo prometio

Pero entre cumplir y prometer hay una diferencia -dijo Izanamy deprimido- no quiero que se vaya

Se que la quieres mucho pero a veces hay promesas que no puedes cumplir -dijo Torana calmada- cuando seas adulto lo entenderás hijo, la diferencia podrás verla cuando prometas algo, por eso no puedes prometer nada a la ligera

Sigo sin entenderlo mucho mamá -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Lo entenderás a su tiempo, ahora a dormir tu padre ya sabes que se pone como loco cuando no duermes a tiempo -dijo Torana sonriendo- buenas noches

Buenas noches mamá -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, él se durmió y después de eso pasaron dos años, Izanamy había crecido más mientras Hinata se había quedado a vivir con ellos en el castillo Shiba, también comenzó a ir a la escuela con Izanamy y Bruce, con el tiempo se acostumbró a la presencia de los demás mientras Izanamy comenzó a tener algunos problemas en la escuela, ese día Hinata estaba caminando cargando una manzana en sus manos-

Esta manzana es la primera de la temporada, ya quiero comerla -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Hinata limpio la manzana en su ropa y abrió la boca para darle una mordida pero choco con alguien, Hinata cayó al suelo y vio a un tigre de su edad más o menos pero sus ojos eran amarillos y tenía un pelaje anaranjado- hay perdón

Si eso deberías decirlo, mira que chocar conmigo huérfana -dijo el tigre algo molesto y Hinata tomó su manzana para levantarse- ¿a donde vas?

Voy a mi casa -dijo Hinata molesta-

No te irás hasta que te disculpes por meter tu fea cara en mi camino -dijo el tigre molesto y empujó a Hinata sujetándola por los hombros-

Ya me disculpe, déjame en paz Xavier -dijo Hinata molesta viendo al tigre-

No, hasta que te disculpes, huérfana -dijo Xavier molesto y Hinata gruñó para empujar al tigre pero este le sujetó los hombros y la tiró al suelo, Hinata gruñó y se volvió a levantar y le dio una cachetada a Xavier en la mejilla dejándole una marca de sus pequeñas garras en su cara, Xavier se molestó y le regresó el golpe tirándola al suelo, Hinata se quejó y lloró un poco- deberas que eres patética mestiza, no tienes la fuerza de un tigre puro como yo, y por no disculparte me quedo con tu manzana -Xavier tomó la manzana y estaba por morderla pero alguien se la quitó- ¡hey! ¿Quien lo hizo?

Yo -dijo Izanamy molesto jugando con la manzana, ayudó a Hinata a levantarse y le regresó su manzana- la primera manzana de la temporada, que bien Hinata

Gracias Iza -dijo Hinata llorando y se limpió las lagrimas con su mano-

Sabes deberías ser bueno con ella -dijo Izanamy molesto viendo a Xavier-

Cállate híbrido, nadie te quiere aquí, tu monstruo -dijo Xavier molesto viendo a Izanamy- eres un monstruo, eso eres nada más que un híbrido

Vámonos Hinata no perdamos tiempo con este niño hablador -dijo Izanamy molesto, ambos se retiraban caminando pero Xavier sujetó la cola de Izanamy y lo jalo- ¡Sultame!

¡No, te quedas aquí por insultarme híbrido! -Xavier grito molesto e Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara empujándolo-

Vámonos -Izanamy levantó su tono de voz y comenzó a correr con Hinata, Xavier se levantó y tomó una piedra, la lanzó con fuerza y le dio a Izanamy en su ojo izquierdo- ¡Haaah!

Iza tu ojo -Hinata grito asustada mientras Izanamy se sujetó la cara por el dolor-

Te lo mereces -dijo Xavier sonriendo, Bruce gruñó y lo empujó tirándolo al suelo, los tres se fueron corriendo para alejarse pero en la entrada del castillo Izanamy se sentó y sujetó su ojo-

Me duele, hayaiyaiyaiai -Izanamy se quejó sujetando su ojo-

Xavier esta vez si se paso, te golpeó con una piedra y te dejo una cortada muy fea en la cara -dijo Bruce nervioso-

Ayudenme a ocultarla porque si mi mamá la ve, se pondrá frenética -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¿Si veo que cosa me pondré como? -Izanamy se puso nervioso igual que Hinata y Bruce mientras veían como Torana estaba detrás de ellos, los tres solo giraron y la vieron detrás de ellos-

Hola mami -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¿Qué pasó ahora? -dijo Torana confundida- niños no es bueno que me oculten cosas -los tres niños se vieron entre ellos y luego Izanamy se acercó y bajo su mano para mostrar la cortada- ¡¿Que te paso?! ¡¿Quien te hizo algo semejante?!

Fue Xavier, me estaba molestando como siempre y cuando Izanamy me defendió él le lanzó una piedra -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

¿Xavier? Haaaay ahora si su madre me escuchara hasta que pierda el tímpano -dijo Torana molesta, sujetó la cabeza de Izanamy y comenzó a limpiarla- ¡Sakura!

Si mi señora -dijo Sakura mientras bajaba del techo en un río movimiento-

Hola mami -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Hola hijo pórtate bien y no hagas travesuras -dijo Sakura sonriendo, Sakura se fue y Torana comenzó a curar la herida de Izanamy y la cubrió con una banda-

Esta cosa me pica -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Bien se está curando -dijo Torana seria, Torana camino y se sentó sobre un sofá a espera a que alguien entrara por esa puerta, Izanamy solo corrió y se escondió detrás de una pared-

Pobre del que se meta con tu mamá -dijo Bruce nervioso-

Hay si le espera una regañiza muy fea -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Sabes una mamá defiende a sus cachorros y ella se pone de mal humor cuando alguien lastima a Izanamy. -dijo Hinata sorprendida, la puerta se abrió revelando a Sakura seguida de una leopardo hembra y Xavier- hay ya llegaron las victimas

Apuesto que rugirá -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Tengo miedo -dijo Hinata preocupada viendo la sala, La leopardo hembra se sentó frente a Tirana mientras Xavier estaba nervioso-

Primero que nada gracias por venir señora, y por cierto quiero decirle que su hijo lastimó a mi niño -dijo Torana molesta viendo a la hembra, Torana grito y se levantó sujetando la mesa frente a ella haciendo que tanto la madre como el hijo se asustara, los niños se asustaron y se juntaron más para ocultarse- ¡¿que es lo que piensa hacer con respecto al comportamiento de su hijo?!

Es que mi hijo dijo que la niña lo insulto y le pegó -dijo la hembra nerviosa-

¡Eso es mentira Hinata es una niña muy tierna! ¡Ella jamás haría algo así y también tengo a Sakura vigilando a esos niños cuando yo no puedo y dijo que lo vio arrojar la piedra contra mi hijo! -Torana grito molesta viendo a Xavier el cual se encogió por el miedo-

Hay por favor perdonome -dijo La hembra asustada- ¿que desea a que haga?

Te duplicare el impuesto por tu casa -dijo Torana molesta y se cruzó de brazos- y quiero una disculpa de parte de tu hijo

Es cruel pero justa -dijo la hembra nerviosa-

Pero no es justo, ¡solo porque su hijo es un monstruo! ¡El no merece una disculpa de un tigre completo como yo! -Xavier grito molesto-

¡Xavier! -la hembra grito molesta viendo a su hijo el cual se asustó y se tapó la boca-

Ah ya veo, con que eso es lo que piensas de mi bebé -dijo Torana molesta, ella no sonreía tenía una mirada de enojo, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y parecía que una aura oscura la rodeaba-

Por favor disculpado, es solo un niño que no sabe lo que dice -dijo la hembra asustada-

Lo pensé mejor, creo que para que tu hijo escarmiente y entienda mejor cómo tratar a los demás lo voy a castigar, y a ti junto con el -dijo Torana molesta, los dos tanto la madre como el hijo se asustaron- los enviaré a limpiar la basura de la aldea, solo ustedes dos, cada día, por tres meses

Esta bien -dijo la hembra asustada- lo aceptaremos

Ya pueden irse no quiero verlos por el resto del día, y una cosa más, si tú hijo vuelve a lastimar, herir y a molestar a mis niños, te mostrare que tan sangrienta y mala puedo ser -dijo Torana molesta-

Si mi señora, con su permiso mi señora -dijo la hembra asustada y se retiró con Xavier con ella el cual parecía nervioso, Torana suspiró y se relajó sobre el sillón-

Ya pueden salir niños -dijo Torana cansada y los niños se acercaron a ella- bueno ya paso niños por ahora ya pueden pasar un buen rato juntos -los niños estaban riendo un poco nerviosos mientras reían, después de un par de días Torana estaba caminando cargando unos pequeños libros en sus manos, en cambio los niños estaban haciendo su tarea entre ellos- muy bien niños ya tengo sus cartillas de vacunación, este mes les toca la rabia -escucho como los lápices y cosas cayeron al suelo mientras solo quedaban pequeñas nubes de polvo en los asientos-

Hay con esos miedosos -dijo Torana molesta, camino y comenzó a olfatear un poco- a ver, a ver, a ver -miro a los lados y sonrió viendo que una de las cortinas del palacio tenía un par de pies blancos- hmmm a ver detrás de la cortina uno -movió la cortina para ver que Hinata se escondía detrás de ella, Hinata sonrió por el miedo y Torana la cargó-

¡No tía! ¡Por favor ten piedad! ¡No quiero inyectarme! -Hinata estaba llorando mientras pataleaba y Torana la cargaba en su brazo derecho-

Sin lloriqueos pequeña, vamos a inyectarte para que llegues a crecer grande y fuerte como yo -dijo Torana sonriendo-

¡No quiero! ¡No! -Hinata grito llorando un poco, Bruce corrió a cuatro patas pero Torana lo sujetó con su cola-

¡No tía por favor! ¡Nooo! ¡Auxilio! -Bruce grito asustado-

Ya basta, es por su bien ni que fuera algo malo -dijo Torana calmada- ahora ¿donde está Izanamy? -Torana camino y vio como unas cuantas hojas de árbol cayeron frente a ella y ella solo levantó la vista para ver a Izanamy abrazado de la punta ddl arbol- ¡Izanamy ¿como llegaste ahí?!

¡Es que no quiero ir al hospital! -Izanamy grito molesto desde la copa del árbol-

Iza, baja del árbol, si nosotros sufrimos tu también sufrirás con nosotros -dijo Hinata molesta en infló sus mejillas-

¡Los hospitales no me gustan! -Izanamy grito casi llorando abrazado el árbol-

Hijo baja de ahí, nadie te hará daño, solo vamos a comer y tú medicina será tomada no inyectada -dijo Torana molesta-

¡¿Por que tenemos que comer en el hospital si te tenemos comida en la casa?, -Izanamy grito molesto inflando sus mejillas- ¡No me van a convencer!

Oye ya te lo dijimos, si nosotros sufrimos tu sufres con nosotros -dijo Hinata molesta mientras inflaba sus mejillas-

¡Que no quiero! -Izanamy infló sus mejillas mientras Torana estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Cirenio estaba caminando mientras se reía de lo que pasaba-

Parece que tienes problemas con tu cachorro como otros días -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Hay papá habla con él, él te hará caso, además de que no sé cómo hizo para trepar hasta la cima del árbol -dijo Torana molesta-

Yo lo vi -dijo Cirenio calmado, se acercó y mostró unas marcas de garra en la copa del árbol- el trepó por su cuenta, fue algo inesperado pero terminó trepando muy bien hasta la cima, ahora solo queda que lo bajes

¿Como lo hago si tiene miedo? -dijo Torana calmada, Cirenio se acercó y golpeó el árbol, Izanamy solo grito y terminó cayendo de cabeza- ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Mi bebé!

¡WAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito de miedo pero Cirenio lo atrapó en sus manos- ¡Casi me tiras del árbol!

¡Eres un tarado casi lo tiras del árbol! -Torana grito molesta viendo a Cirenio y cargó a Izanamy en su brazo izquierdo-

¡Hay me atrapó! -Izanamy grito sorprendido, sacó sus garras y se sujetó del árbol de nuevo- ¡No iré! ¡Nooo!

¡Ya no eres un bebé y vendrás conmigo ya! -Torana grito molesta jalando a Izanamy pero él mordió el tronco, Izanamy solo aplico fuerza mientras Torana lo jalaba-

¡No quiero No! -Izanamy grito y se lo llevaron con los demás, después de un rato los tres niños estaban llorando tratando de tocar sus espaldas las cuales tenían una pequeña inflamación en forma de bola debido al piquete de la jeringa, los tre solo se quejaron mientras Torana estaba más tranquila, después de esa tarde estaba comenzando el atardecer y Cirenio estaba cargando a Izanamy mostrándole la aldea-

Y así hace más de doscientos años la aldea Shiba fue creada -dijo Cirenio calmado-

¿Entonces todas las especies que viven aquí se unieron para hacer la aldea? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Si, tigres, lobos, monos, toda clase de animales estaban aquí para protegerse de las guerras, y así nuestra familia los reunió y él guerrero del sol juró que los protegería y lo hizo -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- el clan se llama Shiba por el apellido del Guerrero que los salvo

¿Que es el guerrero del sol? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

El guerrero del sol es el guerrero más fuerte y valiente de la aldea -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- también es quien será el protector de la aldea seguido del maestro de la casa Shiba, es muy rara la ocasión en que un jefe del clan se convierta en Guerrero del sol, hasta ahora han sido tu padre y yo los que nos hemos convertido en guerreros del sol

¿Crees que yo también pueda ser guerrero del sol? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Hmmm claro que podrías serlo pero primero tendrás que crecer un poco más -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- cuando hayaš pasado por diferentes pruebas, cuando sientas que hayas caído más allá de la misma desesperacion y te levantes de entre tus cenizas para comenzar una nueva vida entonces ahí es cuando serás el guerrero del sol, porque aquel que tenga el espíritu de lucha más grande; aquel que jamás se rinda y se alce entre todos los guerreros será el guerrero más fuerte de la historia, creo que tú estás destinado a ser el guerrero del sol más fuerte de la historia

¿Realmente puedo serlo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- lo seré, te prometo que seré el guerrero del sol más fuerte, no solo eso seré el más fuerte de todos

No tengo duda de que lo serás pero recuerda, no solo estarás cargando con tus esperanzas y sueños, también cargaras con las esperanzas y sueños de todos a los que defenderás -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- la esperanza es lo que te dará tu poder -Izanamy asintió y sonrió, despues de unos días Izanamy estaba caminando junto a su padre Argento pasando por un puente de madera-

Papá, ¿a donde vamos? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Vamos a hacer un trato importante con alguien de una aldea vecina, es importante así que espero prestes atención -dijo Argento calmado mientras Izanamy lo seguía-

Esta bien pero los tratos son algo complicados por cómo lo vea -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿por qué haces tratos con los lobos del norte?

Porque estos lobos son herreros, son los mejores qué hay hasta muchos guerreros han venido aquí para pedir sus servicios en las espadas y diferentes armas -dijo Argento calmado- los necesitamos de nuestro lado para que formen espadas para nosotros

Claro entiendo, ¿les tienes que ofrecer algo a cambio? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Primero vamos a ver qué tal nos sale estas negociaciones -dijo Argento calmado, los dos entraron caminando y vieron una aldea únicamente hecha de lobos, las casas estaban hechas con madera y parecía sur de muchas salían humos de forjas, Argento e Izanamy estaban caminando por una casa cuando Izanamy vio como un lobo anciano levantó una espada hecha de metal brillante, la espada expulsaba pequeñas cantidades de humo notando que estaba recién forjada, Izanamy siguió a Argento hasta una casa más grande y larga rodeada de rocas formando un perímetro para limitar el terreno-

Es aquí, y ten cuidado cómo hablas escuche que este lobo suele ser algo violento -dijo Argento calmado, Izanamy asintió y se quedó detrás de Argento, los dos entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el suelo sobre sus rodillas-

Bienvenidos sean a la casa Shishui -una loba de ojos amarillos de pelo blanco y negro con pelo largo y lacio camino hacia ellos vistiendo un kimono morado-

Muchas gracias por recibirnos señorita, mi hijo y yo tenemos una cita con el señor Shishui -dijo Argento calmado, la loba se sonrojó de verlo y luego vio a Izanamy el cual movió la cabeza confundido-

_Que guapo..._-pensó la loba nerviosa y sonrojada- ah...¿es su hijo? Usted y su esposa deben ser muy felices

Si, mi esposa y yo estamos más que felices -dijo Argento calmado, la loba solo bajos sus orejas un poco deprimida pero mantuvo el sonrojo-

Por favor pasen por aquí -dijo la loba deprimida y la siguieron entrando a la casa, siguieron caminando pasando por dos puertas y llegaron a un jardín con un dojo al frente mientras el jardín era de arena y roca para la calma- este jardín de roca es donde será la reunión, el maestro Shishui llegará después de la práctica de su hijo

Gracias por su tiempo -dijo Argento calmado, los dos se sentaron en el suelo mientras movían las orejas escuchando algunos impactos y gritos, Izanamy solo movió la cabeza para ver el dojo y vio cómo un lobo mayor de pelo casi blanco con tonos grises estaba peleando contra un lobo un poco mayor que Izanamy, ambos vestían con trajes de combate de judo y usaban espadas de madera para pelear-

Estas peleando usando el Kendo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si es una técnica muy común entre los samurais -dijo Argento calmado-

¿Porque tú no peleas con armas como mi abuelo y los demás? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Porque a mi me entrenaron para pelear con mis manos, ese es mi estilo y mi manera de combate -dijo Argento calmado, Izanamy estaba calmado, esperaron un poco y luego Izanamy se recostó sobre las piernas de Argento, se mantuvo en calma de momento mientras Argento acariciaba su cabeza y espalda-

Lamento haberlo hecho esperar señor Shiba -Argento levantó la mirada viendo al maestro Shishui, era un lobo viejo de una edad parecida a la de Argento pero él tenía arrugas mientras Argento no, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros y vestía con un traje negro- nos honra con su presencia

Lo mismo digo yo maestro Shishui -dijo Argento calmado, el maestro Shishui se sentó en el suelo viendo a Argento de frente- tengo algo que pedirle

Se muy bien lo que quiere pedir y mis respuesta bueno digamos que es algo que los niños no deberían escuchar -dijo el maestro Shishui sonriendo, Argento solo lo vio confundido y detrás de Shishui podían verse una loba pequeña de la misma edad que Izanamy con el pelo blanco y negro del mismo patrón que Izanamy pero sus ojos eran marrones, detrás de ella estaba una loba más pequeña casi una bebe del mismo patrón y junto a ellas estaba un lobo mayor como de trece años de ojos marrones con un traje de combate negro con tonos blancos- ellos son mis hijos, mi tercera hija Mika

Soy Mika señor -dijo la más pequeña sonriendo-

Mi segunda hija Luceli -dijo el maestro Shishui sonriendo-

Soy Luceli mucho gusto -dijo la loba nerviosa-

Y por supuesto mi primer y único hijo varón Mike -dijo el maestro Shishui sonriendo-

Soy Mike Shishui mucho gusto -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

Un gusto yo soy Shiba Argento y él es mi hijo Shiba Raizar Izanamy -dijo Argento calmado-

Me llamo Izanamy mucho gusto en conocerlos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Escuché que tiene una petición, y me imagino que debe ser -dijo Shishui sonriendo-

Si y usted dijo que los niños no deberían escuchar como me va a responder -dijo Argento calmado- me imagino que quiere negarse a mi petición

En realidad cambie de parecer pueden quedarse -dijo Shishui sonriendo- después de ver a su hijo me doy cuenta de que es un desendiente del clan Shiba, es decir él es el heredero del clan Shiba, ¿o no?

Así es, Izanamy es el primer hijo e hijo único del clan principal del clan Shiba -dijo Argento calmado- su entrenamiento comenzará el próximo año para hacerlo más fuerte y que comience a estudiar para ser el maestro del Clan Shiba en el futuro

Ya veo, eso es bueno así que quiero escuchar su petición -dijo Shishui sonriendo-

Maestro Shishui del clan de los herreros del clan Shishui del lobo de las montañas, quiero pedirle que permita que su clan se una a las filas del clan Shiba por forjadores y guerreros de élite -dijo Argento serio- a cambio de su lealtad usted vivirán bajo la protección del clan Shiba y también su clan se beneficiará con terrero más fértil para cultivo y comida

Claro lo mismo que siempre le están ofreciendo a los clanes que quieren que se unan al suyo -dijo Shishui sonriendo- pero supongo que podemos tratar algo más para que el trato se selle

¿Que es lo que quiere? -dijo Argento serio-

A tu hijo -dijo Shishui calmado mientras Izanamy se asustó y se aferró a la gabardina de Argento-

¿Que dice? Mi hijo no es parte del trato -dijo Argento serio-

No lo quiero explícitamente a él sino sus genes -dijo Shishui sonriendo- veras tú tienes un hijo, yo una hija de la misma edad, sugiero que los dos contraigan matrimonio en el futuro

Nuestros hijos en matrimonio, la unión de ambos clanes por medio de eso, tiene sentido para mi -dijo Argento calmado- pero ¿por que ofreces a tu hija?

Veras mi hija a pesar de tener siete años su avance en el kendo y fuerza así como su desarrollo es demasiado lento aún entre niños de su edad -dijo Shishui sonriendo- ella no tiene cualidades de guerrera -Luceli bajo las orejas deprimida- es por eso que te ofrezco la mano de mi hija en matrimonio, si al menos ella logra dar a luz a un guerrero perfecto entre la unión entre ella y un Shiba será más que perfecto para mi

Entiendo pero este tipo de solicitudes se debe tratar con la madre de Izanamy ya que ella también tiene voz en este asunto -dijo Argento calmado-

Lo considero perfecto pero en mi caso solo mi voz cuenta ya que mi amada esposa murió de causas naturales al dar a luz a nuestra hija -dijo Shishui sonriendo- solo consúltelo con su esposa y su maestro

Gracias por el tiempo -dijo Argento calmado- nos reuniremos en un mes en la aldea Shiba para dar la respuesta

Me parece bien -dijo Shishui sonriendo, Izanamy y Argento salieron de la aldea mientras Argento parecía preocupado-

¿Pasa algo papá? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

No es nada, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento cuando le diga a tu madre de esto -dijo Argento calmado- y también ese sujetó me da mala espina -los dos se fueron caminando mientras en la aldea Shishui Luceli y Shishui estaban hablando-

Padre, todo lo que hablaste con el señor Shiba ¿era mentira? -dijo Luceli nerviosa-

No lo era, escucha el clan Shiba es un clan muy fuerte y siempre quise tener la oportunidad de conquistarlo de alguna forma, uniendo nuestros clanes por medio del matrimonio es una clara ventaja, al menos en el matrimonio podrías dar a luz a un guerrero que pueda levantar la Shibari Mangetsu y que pueda usar la gema del sol, solo de esa manera podrás ser útil después de todo Luceli -dijo Shishui serio-

Si padre -dijo Luceli deprimida-

Esperemos que crezcas y te desarrolles como es debido, a ver si obtienes un poco de la belleza que tuvo tu madre para atraer a ese muchacho cuando sea un hombre -dijo Shishui serio- quiero el clan Shiba -Shishui clavó un cuchillo en el suelo de madera, mientras tanto otro cuchillo se clavaba en madera-

¡Es que no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Fuiste a ver a ese ladron y mentiroso sin mi consentimiento?! ¡Y aparte se atreve a pedir a mi hijo para un matrimonio arreglado! ¡Que descaro! ¡Que sucio! -Torana estaba gritando molesta golpeando la madera con su cuchillo mientras cortaba algunos vegetales-

Querida tranquila, no he aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio -dijo Argento calmado- solo le dije que lo pensaría además desde hace décadas tu padre ha tratado de hacer que los herreros que manejan la elementina se unan al clan pensé que podría convencerlo

¡Si ofréceles oro, dinero banderas pero no a nuestro hijo! -Torana grito molesto y metió los vegetales en una olla-

Creo que había madera en la ensalada -dijo Argento nervioso, Torana solo suspiró molesta y se sujetó la cabeza- mira se que odias esto pero podría ser bueno cuando él crezca tendrá a un esposa de un buen clan

No lo sé, mira hace años también pensaban proponerme en matrimonio con el maestro Shishui, pero me negué, porque le dije a mi padre que quería encontrar el verdadero amor y lo encontré contigo -dijo Torana calmada- tenía una hermana pero a ella la ofrecieron en matrimonio cuando teniamos doce, ella se fue y no supe de ella nuevamente, pero hasta hace poco me enteré que murió siendo asesinada por sus esposo, un esposo cruel y ruin que solo quería el clan Shiba, Argento no quiero que nuestro hijo solo sea una manera de llegar a la aldea

Esta bien entonces creo que rechazaré la propuesta de matrimonio -dijo Argento calmado-

Podemos hacer un contra efecto -dijo Torana calmada-

¿Cual sería? -dijo Argento confundido, después de un mes Torana, Argento e Izanamy estaban frente a Shishui y su hija Luceli-

No aceptamos la propuesta de matrimonio directamente, haremos una prueba -dijo Torana calmada- te pondré mis términos

Usted diga y yo obedezco mi señora -dijo Shishui sonriendo-

Primero tu hija vivirá en el castillo con nosotros, yo personalmente verificaré que este a salvo, segundo si mi hijo está de acuerdo en aceptar a tu hija la boda se efectuará cuando ellos cumplan veinticuatro años -dijo Torana calmada-

¿En diez y seis años? Estos términos son muy complicados pero los acepto -dijo Shishui calmado- dejare a mi hija con ustedes, y dentro de 16 años vendré para realizar la boda, espero que no haya inconvenientes

Por supuesto que nos-dijo Torana molesta, Luceli dio unos pasos y se colocó frente a ellos-

Me llamo Luceli Shishui, a partir de ahora quedo bajo su cuidado -dijo Luceli nerviosa, Torana asintió calmada y sonrio-

Bienvenida al Clan Shiba -dijo Torana sonriendo mientras Izanamy veía todo confundido- Izanamy saluda a Luceli ella podría ser tu esposa algún día

No entiendo, ¿que es esposa? -dijo Izanamy confundido, Luceli se sonrojó y vio al suelo- ¿que me van a regalar?

Creo que ya lo sabes -dijo Luceli sonrojada-

No lo sé, ¿qué es esposa? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Hay...me gustaría decirle pero creo que aún no es tiempo -dijo Torana riendo ligeramente-

Ya veras que con el tiempo entenderá todo -dijo Argento calmado-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: la desesperacion en la oscuridad **_

Habían pasado algunos años desde que Luceli se había incorporado a la familia Shiba, pero en algún lugar en medio de una cueva se escuchaban algunos grilletes y jadeos entre movimientos, el suelo estaba algo mojado y parecía haber manchas de sangre, moho entre otras cosas, en medio de la tierra y el lodo estaba un joven lobo de algunos años no mayor a quince, el lobo solo gruñó y movió sus brazos tratando de soltarse de sus cadenas pero escuchó unos pasos y vio cómo una antorcha se encendió para iluminar al frente-

Vaya realmente eres más resistente como dijiste -dijo un leon serio viendo al lobo- sabes cuando llegaste aquí pensé que te rendirías con facilidad, pero no, ha pesar de estar llorando todo el tiempo lograste encerrar tus sentimientos y te esforzaste en este entrenamiento -el leon vestía una armadura de samurai en color negra brillante mientras el lobo mostraba una ropa oscura, algo sucia y rota, su cuerpo parecía tener heridas y algunos cortes que habián sanado-

¿Quieres hablar? -el leon preguntó pero ello lobo no contestó- mira, se lo que de dijo haya afuera, estás mejorando, tu fuerza y velocidad aumentaron mucho y estando aquí en aislamiento por días, sin comida ni agua no es sano para alguien y menos para un joven, ¿al menos estás vivo?

Lo estoy -dijo el lobo calmado- solo que no tengo nada que decir, llevo aquí cinco días, y sigo tratando de romper estas cadenas, pero no logro nada

Esas cadenas son reforzadas, no las romperás con ese nivel que tienes -dijo el leon calmado- pero ¿lograste algo?

Solo logré mantener este estado por dos días -dijo el lobo y se logró poner de pie por un momento mostrando el pelo negro con ojos rojos carmesí- logre mantener mi energía por dos días

Eso es un buen avance -dijo el leon calmado-

Por cierto, ¿por que te robaste eso? -dijo el lobo calmado- mejor dicho, ¿por que lo estás usando?

Pensé que se vería bien en mi -dijo el leon sonriendo- ademas no hubiera podido meter esto -de entre sus ropas sacó lo que parecía ser un pedazo de pan o un sándwich- toma es para que comas un poco

Sabes bien cuál es mi reto -dijo el lobo calmado-

Pero un poco de ventaja no está mal -dijo el leon calmado- come, porque mañana usarás los grilletes para el reto de la escalada -el lobo tomó el pan y comenzó a comerlo- Sabia que el instinto de miedo a la muerte te haría reaccionar

Gracias -dijo el lobo calmado- por cierto, ¿porque la trajiste? Este no es lugar para mujeres -los dos giraron y vieron detrás de ellos a una loba de cuerpo delgado, cubierta por una gabardina oscura, pelo negro peinado en una coleta con tres mechones gruesos al frente y uno largo en su perfil del lado derecho-

Oye vine porque me preocupabas -dijo la loba asustada- quería ver que estuvieras bien pero veo que estás mal, muy mal y apestas

Esto es entrenamiento -dijo el lobo calmado- no son vacaciones, Bruce Luceli, regresen al clan Shiba

Lo siento pero vinimos a ver cómo sales vivo, pero si no lo logras te llevaré a la fuerza conmigo, Izanamy -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

No, olvídalo, no tengo nada a que volver -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Como que no tienes a nada a que volver? Aún tienes muchas cosas -dijo Luceli molesta-

Solo mi hermana pero nada más -dijo Izanamy serio-

Y no te puedes queda aquí a sentir lástima por ti siempre -dijo Luceli molesta-

No es sentir lástima, es superar mis límites -dijo Izanamy molesto- no importa si me rompo los brazos debo seguir peleando

Eres un cabeza dura -dijo Bruce molesto-

Izanamy no puedes seguir quedándote aquí más tiempo, la aldea Shiba es tu hogar -dijo Luceli preocupada-

No estoy diciendo que no lo sea, pero de momento no puedo volver -dijo Izanamy serio- Ya deben irse dentro de un par de horas comienza mi otro entrenamiento -Bruce y Luceli no dijeron nada solo se fueron mientras Luceli solo vio a Izanamy una última vez, después de un rato la puerta se abrió revelando a un leon de pelo amarillo y melena café oscura con ojos morados- ¿vienés por mi?

Claro vámonos -dijo el leon serio, ambos salieron de la cueva y llegaron a un lago congelado, era invierno y todo estaba rodeado de nieve y el viento azotaba con un poco de fuerza ese día- bien, escucha los leones somos guerreros que dependemos de nuestro olfato y fuerza, los tigres, usan tres, el tacto, el oído y el olfato, no quiero escuchar quejas pelea, pelea contra mí aquí si caes al agua no te rescataré, deberás hacerlo tú solo -le lanzó una espada e Izanamy la tomó mientras se levantaba- vamos pelea

Con gusto -Izanamy avanzo corriendo y lanzó un corte en diagonal pero el leon levantó la espada bloqueando el golpe, el golpe causó algunas chispas pero el leon grito empujando a Izanamy y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy retrocedió, y el leon avanzó corriendo, Izanamy gruñó y avanzó corriendo, sujetó la espada con ambas manos y lanzó un corte en diagonal de forma ascendente, el leon solo giró su espada colocándola de forma horizontal, el golpe sonó y el leon levantó su brazo izquierdo lanzando un golpe liberando energía negra, Izanamy grito sorprendido y fue golpeado por la energía, Izanamy solo grito y cayó rodando al suelo, el leon avanzó corriendo y saltó para tratar de apuñalarlo, Izanamy solo se levantó y saltó a un lado, el suelo de hielo se agrietó un poco y el leon solo gruñó, lanzó un corte vertical pero Izanamy levantó su espada bloqueando el golpe, retrocedió un paso y volvió a bloquear otro golpe, el leon giró y lo pateo en el estómago e Izanamy cayó de espalda-

¡Levántate Izanamy! ¡Vamos levántate! -el leon grito molesto, Izanamy gruñó y se puso de pie sujetando su espada con ambas manos- nunca te rindes

Podría hacer esto todo el día -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus espadas de nuevo, los dos forcejearon un poco y el leon lo empujó con su mano, Izanamy sujetó la espada pero el leon pisó la hoja de la espada y le dio un golpe a Izanamy tirándolo al suelo- aaargh -Izanamy escupió sangre y trato de ponerse de pie-

Ponme atención -dijo el leon serio, pateo la espada e Izanamy la tomó quedando de pie y en guardia- escucha, debes hacerte fuerte, y mirar a tu alrededor, concentrándote no en uno sino en todo y todos los que te rodean, te vamos a entrenar no para que enfrentes a uno, ni a cien sino a mil hombres, te entrenaré para seas el guerrero que estás destinado a ser

Bien entonces sigamos porque no pienso volver a ser débil nunca más -Izanamy se agachó y sujetó la espada pero el leon sonrió y de entre la nieve apareció una zorra ártica de ojos azules, vestía una camisa azul con una bufanda y un pantalón, sus brazos y manos estaban vendados con tiras de tela amarilla, la zorra solo saltó y tomó lo que parecían ser estrellas cubiertas por energía azul, la zorra grito y extendió los brazos, algunas de de ellas avanzaron hacia Izanamy pero el solo logró mover la espada bloqueando algunos golpes y su espada se quebró y terminó cayendo al suelo de rodillas-

¡Eso no es justo! ¡¿Pretendías matarme?! -Izanamy grito molesto-

¡Nada es justo! ¡Y si! ¡Todos tus enemigos buscan matarte! -el leon grito y coló su espada en el suelo- no lo olvides -la zorra cayó junto a él y tocó el suelo dos veces con su pata derecha- y también, mira a tu alrededor -Izanamy levantó las orejas y escuchó como el hielo comenzó a romperse, solo grito y terminó hundiéndose en el agua, se estaba hundiendo algo rápido mientras trataba de nadar-

_Bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir? Las cosas cambian, todo cambia, puede darse en un momento, un segundo o un simple y minúsculo error, en mi caso todo cambio en menos de un año _-Izanamy cerró los ojos y recordó algo-

_**Hace dos años- **_-en medio del campo de entrenamiento se escuchaban algunos golpes, Izanamy saltó esquivando un ataque e energía verde, Bruce gruñó y se cruzó de brazos bloqueando un golpe y cayó sobre sus rodillas, ambos ya eran adolescentes de trece años y usaban ropas negras con brazaletes, botas y guantes, la armadura de Izanamy era carmesí mientras que la de Bruce era amarilla, frente a ellos estaba Argento sujetando su lanza de energía y la giró un poco sujetándola con ambas manos-

¡Vamos! ¡Niños levántense ya! -Argento grito serio, Bruce expulsó energía y junto sus puños, gruñó un poco y luego los alejó creando una descarga amarilla, Izanamy grito y junto las palmas, la energía se concentró y creó un brillo azul, Argento parecía serio pero ninguno de los dos logró hacer nada y detuvieron- de nuevo fracasan -Argento avanzó rápido y golpeó a Bruce con la punta de su lanza, Bruce se quejó y terminó siendo alejado-

¡Bruce! -Izanamy grito serio y saltó lanzando una patada, Argento levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque y levantó su lanza golpeando a Izanamy en el mentón, Izanamy se quejó y cayó al suelo de espalda- aaarg maldicion

¡ROAAAAARRH! -Bruce grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe tratando de cortarlo con sus garras, Argento solo giró y le sujetó la muñeca y le jalo un poco el brazo bajándole el cuerpo- grrr aaargh...-Argento solo levantó el brazo izquierdo listo para golpearlo pero Izanamy grito y saltó detrás de él lanzando una bola de energía azul, el ataque le dio a Argento haciendo que soltara su arma de energía, Izanamy estaba por golpearlo pero Argento giró soltando a Bruce y levantó su mano derecha bloqueando el golpe, Bruce se quejó y se levantó pero tanto Izanamy como Bruce fueron sujetados del cuello, los dos se quejaron y Argento corriendo para estrellarlos contra un par de árboles-

¡Aaaaargh! -tanto Bruce como Izanamy gritaron por el dolor y Argento los soltó para dejarlos caer-

Bien, suficiente por hoy, espero que agudicen todo lo aprendido, mañana nos vemos al amanecer -dijo Argento calmado, Izanamy y Bruce solo se sentaron respirando un poco agitados- vayan a comer y luego descansar -ambos se fueron caminando sin decir nada mientras Argento solo se retiró por otro lado, entró al castillo y siguió caminando hasta que vio a Cirenio tomando algo de té en el centro de la sala principal, el estaba tranquilo y sonrió un poco-

Veo que sigues poniéndolos en forma -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Si, pero siento que no avanzan mucho -dijo Argento calmado y se sentó frente a él de rodillas- ¿qué pasó con la gema del sol?

Sigue inactiva desde la mañana, ayer mostró un gran brillo y la gema de la luna brilló mucho hoy -dijo Cirenio calmado- ¿como van tus deberes como jefe del clan Shiba?

Siguen siendo aburridos para mi, cada día hay nuevos reclutas -dijo Argento calmado- tengo que ponerlos en forma, pero odio mucho el papeleo

Tranquilo con el tiempo te acostumbrarás, igual que Izanamy -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Él es casi tan listo como yo -dijo Argento calmado- haaaf si se exigiera un poco más él podría hacerlo mejor que yo

Exigirle no es la clave para hacer que lo haga bien -dijo Cirenio calmado- no debes presionarlo con el tiempo él se adaptará

Si eso espero -dijo Argento calmado- tengo noticias del exterior

¿Que noticias? -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Su hijo sigue vivo, y al parecer ha formado un grupo de mercenarios -dijo Argento calmado y Cirenio suspiró- Jesker ha juntado soldados prometiéndoles dinero, también parece que ha ido buscando reclutas entre los enemigos del clan

Lo sé, él quiere el clan pero este lugar es solo un clan -dijo Cirenio calmado- no le veo mucho de especial, pero lo que sí es importante son las gemas, el quiere cosas que jamás podrá obtener, jamás obtendrá el trono del clan

¿Como puede estar tan seguro? Mucho cambia entre una decisión, un momento y un segundo -dijo Argento calmado-

Si pero la gema de la luna me mostró algo esta mañana cuando la toque -dijo Cirenio calmado-

¿Que le mostró? -Argento pregunto curioso y Cirenio solo sonrió-

Las posibilidades -dijo Cirenio calmado- veras hay una gran diferencia entre la gema de la luna y el sol, el sol representa fuerza, valor, fuego y salvajismo, su naturaleza es el fuego, el fuego del sol que se estarse y destruye, por eso todos los que son han sido nombrados guerreros del sol son llamados Guerreros de la Destruccion debido a la naturaleza destructiva de la misma gema

Eso muchos lo sabemos -dijo Argento calmado-

Pero la gema de la luna es más pacífica, se concentra en la velocidad, poca fuerza, la energía de la Luz y el cosmo, pero también se concentra en la inteligencia, la basta inteligencia qué hay en el mundo se concentra en la luna y cuando se llega a un nivel como el mío este poder puede mostrar una línea de tiempo, muestra las probabilidades de cada decisión -Cirenio mantuvo la mirada de calma-

¿Nos puede mostrar el futuro? -dijo Argento sorprendido pero Cirenio negó con la cabeza-

No me muestra todo un futuro, me muestra posibilidades a corto plazo, por ejemplo toma en cuenta que si ahora se que me hijo quiere matarme y derrocarme tomaría algunas decisiones, la gema me muestra las posibilidades de cada decisión -dijo Cirenio calmado-

¿Le ha mostrado cuáles son esas posibilidades? -dijo Argento calmado-

No, porque no las busque, y yo mismo puedo hacer ese tipo de predicción -dijo Cirenio calmado- uno: si caso a mi hijo y lo atrapó lo llevaría ante el Shogun y lo ejecutarían y a mí me verían como una deshonrada por haber dado vida a ese sujeto, dos: si dejo que deambule entre los enemigos al final alguien terminara matándolo o él vendrá a nosotros con un ejército, esas son las únicas posibilidades

Entiendo -dijo Argento calmado-

Pero hoy fue algo diferente, la gema me mostró algo, fue como un sueño pero pude verlo -dijo Cirenio calmado- había un resplandor casi dorado y con ello la silueta de un guerrero fuerte y alto, su cola era larga y amplia como la de un lobo pero tenía una melena como la tuya y su pelo era blanco quizás, no se veía muy definido, solo se podía ver cómo caminaba en medio del fuego sin ser quemado, su aura cambiaba de roja a dorada y seguía así hasta el máximo punto, una aura plateada, el maximo guerrero

Eso suena imposible -dijo Argento sorprendido-

Lo parece pero no lo es, Argento un guerrero ya ha nacido y llegará hasta el punto más alto, pero aún no se quien es -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Podría ser cualquiera, Izanamy es muy débil para su edad, al menos eso pienso -dijo Argento calmado- el no tiene las características de un guerrero, el es muy débil -Cirenio solo suspiró y siguió viendo su té, mientras tanto Izanamy estaba bostezando mientras se recostaba en un sofá cama en un salón-

Que entrenamiento más pesado -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Haaaargh hay, hay, hay tu papá realmente se pasó con el entrenamiento de hoy -dijo Bruce cansado colocando sus vendas en su brazo izquierdo- hay cuando sea mayor y más fuerte le voy a decir que se vaya a la

¿Mi esposo se puede ir a donde Bruce? -Bruce se puso tenso y nervioso cuando escuchó como Torana se estaba acercando por detrás de él-

Reina madre -dijo Bruce asustado- señora Torana...yo la verdad...es que...bueno verá yo solo decía por decir

Descuida sé que tratabas de decir -dijo Torana molesta cruzando sus brazos, se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Bruce haciendo que se quejara y se tocara la cabeza- veo que tú papá nunca entiende cómo debe tratarlos

No somos sensibles para dejarnos vencer tan fácilmente -dijo Izanamy calmado- no entiendo de donde saca eso de que debo ser el más poderoso de todos

Eso se debe a que serás el señor Shiba, debes ser el protector de esta casa y aldea -dijo Torana calmada- debes ser muy fuerte

Mmmm como sea -dijo Izanamy cansado- estoy muy cansado, ¿donde están Luceli y Hinata?

¿Preocupado por tu novia? -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Cállate -dijo Izanamy algo molesto-

Ellas están entrenado en el Dojo, aún no terminan -dijo Torana sonriendo- preparare la comida para esta tarde -Izanamy y Bruce asintieron mientras Izanamy bostezaba y veía sus manos un momento-

_¿Realmente puedo ser tan fuerte? Pero siento que solo me quedo estancado _-Izanamy solo pensó un poco y cerró los ojos, mientras tanto en otro lado del palacio Hinata y Luceli estaban peleando entre ellas, ambas ya eran adolescentes de la misma edad que Bruce e Izanamy, ambas vestían con trajes negros de pantalón amplio, cinta blanca y camisa de mangas amplias, usaban espadas de madera de un material flexible con la punta cubierta por una tela blanca con un poco de bulto para amortiguar el golpe y usaban unos cascos en sus cabezas para evitar el daño en la cabeza, ambas gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, lanzaron un golpe vertical, sus espadas chocaron y luego giraron en un paso lanzando un golpe horizontal chocando sus espadas, retrocedieron un poco y después avanzaron chocando sus espadas hasta que Luceli saltó a un lado y le dio un golpe a Hinata en la cabeza tirándola al suelo-

Punto para mi Hinata -dijo Luceli sonriendo, ella se quitó el casco mostrando una melena negra con cola de caballo y unos mechones al frente y a los lados, ella solo se acomodó un poco el peleo y suspiró sonriendo-

Como siempre, has mejorado bastante desde que empezaste el entrenamiento -dijo Hinata sonriendo quitándose el caso-

Si, desde que llegue al clan Shiba siento que he mejorado bastante -dijo Luceli sonriendo, las dos se sentaron en el suelo y se relajaron un momento- no puedo creer que ya han pasado ocho años desde que estoy aquí

Si, la señora Torana me contó que tu padre no ha mandado un mensaje en mucho tiempo el último fue hace tres años sobre un matrimonio arreglado -dijo Hinata calmada-

Ah eso, casi lo había olvidado, mi padre quería que le sirviera de algo, él siempre me decía que era una inútil sin habilidad y todos los halagos se los llevaba mi hermano mayor, dijo que todo esto es solo un plan para ser el señor del Clan Shiba -dijo Luceli molesta-

Por favor, una basura como él jamás llegará a ser dueño de algo, sin ofender -Hinata sonrió nerviosa y Luceli suspiró-

Ni te sientas mal, ya sé cómo es el -dijo Luceli calmada- pero al menos me dieron la opción de elegir si me quiero casar o no

¿Y que has pensado? ¿Lo quieres? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Qué cosa? -Luceli pregunto confundida y Hinata sonrió-

Hay ya sabes que quiero decir, ¿no hay nadie que te sacuda el mundo? ¿No hay ningún chico que te guste? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Jajaja, bueno...es que apenas somos chicas en desarrollo y bueno aún no pienso mucho en el amor -dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada levemente-

Oooh sonrojo, puedo ver como te sonrojas poco a poco -dijo Hinata sonriendo- alguien te gusta ¿no es verdad?

Si, hay alguien que me gusta mucho -dijo Luceli sonriendo- pero no si se llamarlo amor, solo siento cariño

Vaya tienes tanta suerte -dijo Hinata sonriendo- a mi me gusta un chico pero siento que casi no le gusto, mejor dicho creo que me ve solo de una forma sencilla

Entiendo lo que dices -dijo Luceli calmada- bueno pasando a otra cosa, ¿quieres probar algo que encontré en la tienda?

¿Qué encontraste? -dijo Hinata confundida, Luceli sacó de su blusa un pequeño libro con algo escrito en la portada como análisis psicológicos-

¿Que dices? ¿Lo probamos con los chicos? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Suena divertido -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy y Bruce estaban leyendo un par de libros y Bruce bajo el suyo-

¿Sabes que he esta sintiendo? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Dilo ya -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo su libro-

Que me quiero aparear pronto -dijo Bruce calmado-

Eeeehh...-Izanamy solo soltó un sonido de aburrimiento y tranquilo- ¿Quien es el afortunado?

Pudrete, no me gustan los machos -dijo Bruce calmado- solo quiero demostrar mi dominio

No tienes ningún dominio, solo eres un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas...como yo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Hay por favor parece que ni haces nada atrevido -dijo Bruce algo irritado-

La otra vez estaba buscando un libro que le preste a Hinata, cuando iba a su cuarto por el recordé donde la había puesto y pues fui a buscarla pero ella regresó a su cuarto y no me vio, la seguí para ver qué hacía y la vi quitándose la toalla, por un momento la vi desnuda -dijo Izanamy levemente sonrojado-

Vaya que suerte, nadie ha visto ese lugar tan privado, ¿y tú lo viste por un golpe de suerte? Perro suertudo -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

No fue para tanto, solíamos bañarnos juntos cuando éramos niños pero jamás pensé que ella se convertiría en semejante chica -Izanamy estaba sonrojado y veía a otro lado para evitar las sonrisas de Bruce-

¿Como las tiene? -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¿Qué cosa? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Ya sabes -Bruce puso sus manos en el pecho y comenzó a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo- esas enormes cosas, esos bultos hechos naturalmente

Bueno si son redondos y tienen el pezon rosado como habíamos pensado pero apenas le están creciendo así que no imagines mucho -dijo Izanamy sonrojado, él se sentó de forma normal y vio cómo Bruce estaba relajándose un momento- ¿donde estarán las chicas?

Pues ya sabes son chicas tardarán mucho tiempo -dijo Bruce sonriendo- sabes escuche que Luceli es buena con la espada

Así, su padre es un herrero que practica el kendo, ella debió haber aprendido y heredado la misma técnica -dijo Izanamy calmado- también es buena con el tiro con arco pero Hinata tiene mejor capacidad de puntería y control con la energía

Hmmm no me extraña que Luceli sea buena para esas cosas ya que no tiene lo que Hinata -Bruce sonrió e Izanamy levantó las orejas-

¿De que hablas? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿De que más? -dijo Bruce sonriendo y levantó las manos frente a su pecho- estos enormes bultos por supuesto, todos sabemos que para tener un gran control de la arquería no debes tener algo que te estorbe en el pecho, como Luceli es tan plana que no tendrá problemas, además por su desarrollo tan lento no me cabe la menor duda de que ella seguirá así de plana aún ha los dieciochos jajaja -Izanamy soltó una leve risa y suspiró, pero se giró y levantó una ceja con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que detrás de Bruce estaba Luceli escuchando todo-

_Gaaaaaarhh...Bruce! ¡Bruce detrás de ti! -_Izanamy pensó nervioso viendo cómo Luceli lo estaba viendo algo molesta con ojos sin brillo- _Esto se va a poner feo _

Vendarlo ayuda mucho por lo que escuche pero con ella no hace falta -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ah por cierto, ¿qué piensas de ella?

¿Que pienso con respecto a ella? -dijo Izanamy confundido y nervioso-

¿Te gusta? -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ¿ella te gusta? -Luceli se sonrojó un poco pero Izanamy solo suspiró-

Es solo una amiga nada más -dijo Izanamy calmado pero sudaba un poco pero Luceli estaba deprimida-

Ah ya veo no te gustan petankos -dijo Bruce sonriendo pero Luceli volvió a tener esa aura oscura en su cuerpo y ojos sin brillos-

Eso no tiene mucho que ver pero si un poco -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco, Luceli estaba molesta-

Bueno como bien sabemos Luceli ni se compara con Hinata, hasta esta edad no me sorprenderían que esos senos salieran rebotando de su camisa cada vez que ella salta jajaja -dijo Bruce riendo un poco pero esta vez Izanamy si sintió mucho miedo al ver que Hinata estaba detrás de Bruce con cara de pocos amigos- ella será una gran melena a los catorce de seguro jajaja

_¡Ya párale Bruce! ¡Párale o te matarán! -_Izanamy sudo bastante al ver cómo Hinata comenzó a sujetar una espada de madera con ambas manos-

Bruce -Hinata solo habló sonando algo molesta haciendo que Bruce saltara del miedo, él se giró lentamente y vio a Hinata detrás de él-

La bestia -dijo Bruce asustado y saltó del sofá mientras Hinata sujetaba la espada- ¡Espera! ¡Espera fue solo una broma!

¡GRRRRR! ¡GAAAARH! ¡Aaaarh! -Hinata grito y comenzó a golpear a Bruce con fuerza, cada golpe hacia que Bruce gritara de dolor, mientras Hinata rugía y gruñía golpeando a Bruce con fuerza- ¡Grosero, mal educado, niño malo, bruto, torpe! -ella siguió golpeándolo hasta que cerró sus ojos y se cansó, Izanamy estaba asustado viendo cómo Bruce estaba inconsciente en el suelo con varias marcas en su cara por lo golpes de parte de Hinata, por su parte Hinata estaba descansando un poco mientras Izanamy solo movió a Bruce un momento-

Casi lo matas...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Perdón por eso pero es que no soportaba que se burlara de nosotras -dijo Hinata molesta-

Entiendo eso -dijo Izanamy asustado y temblando un poco de miedo-

Bueno vamos a jugar algo -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se sentó en el sofá mientras Izanamy recostaba. Bruce en otro-

¿Un juego? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si es un juego que Luceli encontró en un libro hace poco -dijo Hinata sonriendo- vamos dile

¿Ah? Si, si -Luceli estaba nerviosa y de su bolsillo mostró un pequeño libro- esto es un libro sobre relaciones amorosas que se conectan con las emociones

Suena algo tedioso -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si pero es muy bueno y recomendado -dijo Luceli nerviosa-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que encontremos algo en esa retorcida mente tuya que tienes? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¡No tengo una mente retorcida! -Izanamy grito molesto- bien vamos a jugar

Muy bien el juego consta así -dijo Hinata sonriendo y los cuatro se sentaron en círculo- todos van a contestar una pregunta, esa respuesta significará algo en el ámbito del amor, así que piensen muy bien lo que van a contestar y usen el corazón

Bueno suena sencillo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No me gusta lo del ámbito del amor pero suena poco interesante -dijo Bruce calmado-

Bueno ya no se quejen, les prometo que si terminamos luego les daré el juego que quieran -dijo Hinata calmada- primera pregunta Izanamy, si tienes una reja de metal y tiene un tamaño decente, ¿cuantos gatos bebés pondrías ahí?

Mmm eso suena un poco confuso...-Izanamy pensó un poco viendo al techo y luego suspiró cerrando los ojos- bien pondría seis...seis gatos bebés dentro de esa canasta de metal

Bien y tu respuesta simboliza -Hinata abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo- ah aquí está, significa el número de hijos que quieres tener

¡¿Qué cosa?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido-

_¡¿Tantos?! -_Luceli pensó sorprendida por el comentario y vio a Izanamy- _¿esos son los hijos que quiere tener? Haaaay mi cuerpo _-y se tocó el estómago-

Te va a doler, tarde o temprano ya veras lo que te toca -Bruce canto un poco y vio a Luceli temblando un poco- ¿y tú porque te tocas el estómago?

Creo que me dio un gas -dijo Luceli nerviosa mientras Bruce levantó una ceja confundido-

Eso no es acertado -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- déjame ver eso -Izanamy tomó el libro y lo leyó- a ver, si estuvieras en un camino oscuro, lavado de pájaros carroñeros ¿a quien elegirías para que te acompañara?

Hmmm, estoy bien solo no necesito a alguien por el momento -dijo Bruce calmado-

Creo que elegiría a Hinata para que me ayudara es una buena amiga -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Bruce e Izanamy estaban leyendo el libro y se rieron un poco-

Gracias yo también te quiero -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Eso representa a la persona que quieres -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Hay pero que buenas tijeras! -Bruce grito sonriendo-

¡¿Qué cosa?! -Hinata y Luceli gritaron pero Bruce mostró una fila de muñecos de papel-

Que buenas tijeras para el origami -dijo Bruce sonriendo pero Izanamy se reía tapando su boca con una mano-

Sucios -dijo Hinata molesta-

¿Por que sucios? Solo hablamos de origami -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco apretando los dientes-

Si solo de tijeras y origami -dijo Bruce riendo un poco, los dos soltaron una risa leve mientras seguían con el libro un momento- Ya me aburrí, probemos algo diferente

Esta el juego de mesa que hicieron hace poco -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Esta bien trailo -dijo Hinata calmada, Izanamy se retiró y regresó cargando una pequeña caja y la abrió expandiéndola un poco- ¿qué clase de juego es?

El juego de la vida, ¿que es el juego de la vida? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Es un juego idealizado con la vida que muchos pueden llevar, por ejemplo por la suerte que te sale en el juego podrías terminar como maestra de un dojo, una traductora en el Occidente o simplemente una ama de casa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ya veo te da cosas como si te casas o no -dijo Bruce calmado-

También traje algo para un castigo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, tomó unos dados y los dejos en el suelo- tiren los dados y avancen a la casilla pero cuidado algunas tienen trampas

Suena emocionante -dijo Hinata sonriendo- y miren comienza en nuestras edades, a ver qué sale -Hinata tomó los dados y los lanzó- cuatro -en la mesa movió cuatro espacios y llegó a una casilla- veamos, viste a alguien de tu género contrario y te enamoras ligeramente, pero solo es una atracción ganas un punto de corazón

¿Que es un punto de corazón? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Veamos, parece que son puntos que te ayudan a evitar algún castigo, si juntas dos podrás evitar un castigo -Izanamy leyó el reverso de la caja y Luceli tomó los dados-

Bueno mi turno -Luceli lanzó los dados y le salió un número- cuatro, caigo con Hinata, ves a alguien de tu género contrario pero solo es una tracción a simple vista ganas un punto de corazón

Bien me toca -dijo Bruce sonriendo y lanzó los dados- tres -movió su pieza y cayó en la casilla- vas sentado en una carreta rumbo a la escuela cuando te sientas junto a una chica, pero ella se levanta y se aleja de ti...pierdes un punto...-Izanamy solo soltó un suplido mientras Bruce bajo la cabeza-

Vaya que directo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me toca -tomó los dados y los lanzó- bien cinco -movió su pieza y cayó en una casilla- estás esperando el primer día de clases pero no ves a las personas que parecen tener una ligera atracción, ¿pierdes un punto? ¿De verdad? -Izanamy solo se sorprendió y siguieron jugando-

Me toca -dijo Hinata sonriendo, lanzó los dados y leyó la casilla- veamos, la persona que te atrae está en tu salón y quieres verlo o verla de frente, lanza los dados para saber el nombre de él o ella -lanzó los dados y salió un cuatro- ¿cuatro?

Ah...lamento ser despistado -Izanamy se sonrojó ligeramente pero Luceli tenía una aura de depresión y Hinata solo estaba sorprendida-

Ok, ok, ok solo sigamos con el juego jejeje -Hinata solo sonrió un poco y Luceli lanzó los dados-

Veamos, casilla, el chico o chica que te gusta está en tu salón también lanza los dados para saber quién es -dijo Luceli deprimida y lanzó los dados y cayó cuatro de nuevo haciendo que recuperara la sonrisa y el color de cara- hay

¡¿De verdad?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido-

Vaya, que suertudo perro eres -dijo Bruce calmado y tomó los dados para lanzarlos de nuevo- veamos, hay una chica o un chico que te interesa, pero él o ella está interesado o interesada en alguien más...pierdes un punto, odio este juego

Ya no te quejes -dijo Izanamy calmado, tomó los dados y los lanzó- estás estudiando mucho y pierdes las miradas de quienes te gustan, estás en tu lugar viendo los cerezos, ganas medio punto, vaya hace que suene a que soy despistado

_Si, realmente lo eres _-pensaron Hinata y Luceli molestas, así siguieron jugando por un rato hasta que llegaron a unas tarjetas y Hinata tomó una-

Veamos casilla de boda -Hinata sonrió y tomó la tarjeta- estás en tus treinta y no has logrado casarte...a parte el macho que pensaste haber elegido te dejo por una mujer más joven...y terminas embarazada de un varón...convirtiéndote en madre soltera -Hinata parecía deprimida viendo su pieza con un pequeño punto azul- vaya que depresivo

Al menos no hañadio gorda -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Me toca -dijo Luceli nerviosa, lanzó los dados y terminó en la misma casilla mientras tomaba una tarjeta- felicidades has logrado casarte con el jugador cuatro

Me lleva -dijo Izanamy molesto viendo la tabla-

Jejeje, y tu relación amorosa parece que va en júbilo y terminas engendrando un bebé en tu luna de miel -dijo Luceli sonriendo- ganamos diez mil en monedas

Rayos Luceli cuídate mas, apenas estamos iniciando -dijo Izanamy levemente sonrojado-

Tu tienes la culpa por no cuidarte y ser tan loco -dijo Luceli molesta inflando sus mejillas-

Al parecer te va bien -dijo Bruce algo molesto, infló sus mejillas y dejó dinero con Izanamy- mi turno -Bruce lanzó los dados- bien, durante tu vida te evalúas y encuentras un posible y fuerte amor, haces un movimiento ganas un punto de corazón, vaya mi suerte mejora

Mi turno -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, lanzó los dados y movió su pieza- veamos, tu relación amorosa comienza a ser pesada para ti así que puedes A: en focarte en tu trabajo o B: enfocarte más en la relación, lanza los dados para saber la respuesta -lanzó los dados de nuevo y giró la tarjeta- tu suerte te dice que escogiste A: elegiste el trabajo antes que a tu pareja

Vaya que frío -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Eso si suena a ti -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿De verdad? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Voy yo -dijo Hinata calmada y tiro los dados- casilla de vida, estas cargando con un bebé tu sola o solo, pides ayuda a alguien de confianza toma una tarjeta -Hinata tomó una carta y la leyó- a quien pides ayuda tiene momentos difíciles con su pareja, pero tu presencia hace que se enfoque en ti un poco más, el deja el trabajo y te pone atención -Luceli ella estaba viendo con una mirada fría y Hinata solo tembló un poco-

Oh ya veo, con que eres de esas, lagartonas creo que le dicen -dijo Luceli molesta mientras tenía una aura oscura en el cuerpo-

Luceli por favor es solo un juego -dijo Hinata asustada y hasta sudando, mientras Izanamy y Bruce la veían de forma rara entrecerrando los ojos- ¿y ahora porque me miran así?

Por nada, mi turno -dijo Luceli molesta, lanzó los dados y movió la pieza- veamos casilla de pareja, la relación está en calma pero te sientes sola, toma una tarjeta -tomó la tarjeta y la leyó- has estado solo y sin tu pareja mucho tiempo, él o ella dice que llegará tarde pero puede que te esté siendo infiel con alguien más, ¡Izanamy! ¡¿Me eres in fiel con Hinata?!

¡Ya te dije que es solo un juego! -Izanamy grito nervioso-

Me toca -dijo Bruce calmado y lanzó los dados- casilla del amor que bien, veamos la chica es de tu misma familia, una felina, canina o demás, el amor avanza lento pero seguro ganas dos puntos de corazones, vaya si me caso ya no tendré que hacer más retos

Aún no cantes victoria -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, lanzó los dados y tomó una tarjeta al caer en la casilla de pareja- veamos, te estás enfocando mucho en el trabajo y en otra persona, estás descuidando tu matrimonio puede que se divorcien, vaya

Terminemos esto rápido -dijo Hinata calmada y lanzó los dados- tu ex novio no te mira para nada pero tienes un nuevo amor frente a ti, a parte tu bebé acaba de nacer tu y tu nuevo amor están en un gran júbilo

Huuuy con que esas tenemos Hinata -dijo Luceli molesta-

¿Y ahora que hice? -dijo Hinata nerviosa, Luceli lanzó los dados y tomó una tarjeta-

Tu pareja te traiciona y pasa más tiempo con otra, tu bebé acaba de nacer pero ya no sabes que hacer, el divorcio es muy posible -dijo Luceli sorprendida- ¡odio este juego!

Me toca -dijo Bruce calmado, lanzó los dados y tomó una tarjeta- tu ya tienes novia, estás mejorando en la relación mientras las relaciones de otros se deterioran, ganas un reto contra alguien -Bruce sonrió. Izanamy levantó las orejas asustado- me la guardo para el siguiente turno

Te odio -dijo Izanamy molesto, lanzó los dados y tomó una tarjeta pero su puso pálido al leerla- tu matrimonio acabó...tu concentración y poco afecto provocaron que tu pareja te deje y se lleve a tu hijo...pierdes un turno y un punto de corazón

Vaya que cruel -dijo Bruce calmado-

Pero eso te ganas por concentrarte en el trabajo -dijo Hinata molesta, tomó los dados y los lanzó- tu nuevo amor acaba de pasar por un cruel momento, pero lo apoyas y el amor es débil pero presente en la vida de ambos, me hace sonar como un buitre

Te odio -dijo Luceli molesta, lanzó los dados y tomó una carta- tu matrimonio acabo, te vas de casa de tu pareja y comienzas una vida en solitario, tu y tu hijo tienen problemas por no tener casa pierdes monedas -ella parecía más deprimida y los demás lo sentían-

Mejor yo paso de decir algo -dijo Bruce nervioso- Hinata dale

Si claro -dijo Hinata nerviosa, lanzó los dados y se sonrojó- tu amor entre tú y la otra persona florece, un beso lo podría cambiar, reto, debes besar al jugador y quien lanza los términos es el jugar frente a ti -Izanamy y Hinata vieron a Bruce el cual estaba frente a Hinata, Bruce se estaba riendo un poco y los vio-

Que honor -dijo Bruce sonriendo con malicia-

Paso, paso, paso -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¿Disculpa? -dijo Hinata ofendida-

No quiero hacerlo -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Si no cumples el reto pierdes -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ademas no me dejaste pasar cuando me retaste a lamer el suelo, vamos solo un beso, un beso grande y fuerte

Lo siento pero esto demuestra que Izanamy solo es un niño cobarde -dijo Hinata molesta mientras Izanamy golpeó el suelo con la cola por el enojo- Como sea se divorció, ya no tiene puntos creo que pierde y yo...-Hinata se sorprendió cuando Izanamy la sujetó de sus mejillas, Izanamy la atrajo con fuerza y le dio un beso en los labios, Hinata se sonrojó y cerró los ojos mientras ambos se dejaban llevar, Hinata pasó su manos por el pecho de Izanamy mientras él le acariciaba el pelo y mejillas, los dos siguieron con el beso mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, después de unos minutos los dos se secaron viéndose de forma tímida-

Niños tengo los...-Torana entro sonriendo cargando una bandeja con comida pero su sonrisa se perdió al ver el beso de Izanamy y Hinata- Santo dios...

Vaya momento -dijo Argento sonriendo rascando su cabeza-

Creo que vi un poco de lengua -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Aaah que lindos se ven dos juntos niños -dijo Torana sonriendo pero gruñía y en su frente aparecía una enorme vena palpitante y terminó doblando la bandeja con sus manos tirándolo de encima, Izanamy y Hinata estaban sonrojados viendo al suelo- ahora niños...¡¿me explican qué hacían?!

Kyyyyyyy -Izanamy y Hinata se asustaron y retrocedieron un poco mientras Torana caminaba un poco lento haciendo sonar sus pasó-

Díganme niños ¿por que el beso? Díganme, ¡ahora! -Torana levantó la voz gruñendo asustando más al par-

¡Fue reto de Bruce y porque trajo ese juego infernal! -Izanamy grito nervioso señalando a Bruce-

¡Si es culpa de Bruce! ¡Es no obligó a hacerlo! -Hinata grito asustada-

¡¿Que?! ¡No es cierto! -Bruce grito nervioso-

¡Si y dice que lo volverá a hacer! -Izanamy grito nervioso-

¡Oye! -Bruce grito asustado pero sintió como Torana lo sujetaba del hombro- maestra por favor yo...yo no...

Creo que tendremos que hablar sobre la disciplina de nuevo -dijo Torana sonriendo de forma siniestra mostrando los colmillos-

Tranquila Torana es cosa de un beso, no es nada malo -dijo Argento calmado pero Torana le gruñó y su pelo se erizó-

Es que apenas son niños, y no quiero pensar que una chica le eche la garra encima -dijo Torana molesta-

Oye...eso fue...exagerado -dijo Argento nervioso-

Tu no te metas -dijo Torana molesta y Argento retrocedió un par de pasos- ¡Ahora los dos dense un baño de agua fría!

Pero...pero...no estamos sudados...-dijeron los dos nerviosos-

¡No me importa a darse un baño pero a la de Ya! -Torana rugió con fuerza y los dos se fueron corriendo y solo gruño-

Eso fue muy fuerte -dijo Argento sorprendido-

Aún es un bebé, y no dejaré que mi cachorro ande siendo calentado por una hembra cualquiera -dijo Torana molesta-

Hablando de hembras ¿a donde fue Luceli? -dijo Bruce sorprendido, Luceli entró por un pasillo y gruñó mientras golpeaba el muro, se escucharon sus gritos y gruñidos mientras los golpes se repetían en el pasillo, Luceli solo suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, después de unos meses el invierno llegó e Izanamy estaba caminando en la nieve; usaba una bufanda roja, un suéter azul, su pantalón negro y botas blancas, estaba caminando soplando sus manos un poco paso por una tienda y vio cómo Hinata estaba empujando unas bolas de nieve, las bolas eran grandes y comenzó a encimarlas un poco-

Hola ¿qué haces? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ah, Izanamy, hola, estaba armando un muñeco de nieve -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella vestía con un suéter rojo con detalles blancos en forma de estrellas en el pecho, un gorro rojo con blanco y guantes blancos- ¿y si hacemos un muñeco? No tiene que ser un muñeco -Hinata levantó los labios haciendo un puchero sonriendo-

Jajaja -Izanamy se reía un poco y vio otro muñeco más grande con unas rocas en la cara haciendo una sonrisa- ¿y ese otro? ¿Tu lo hiciste?

No, ese ya estaba cuando yo llegue -dijo Hinata confundida, los dos vieron como Bruce y le colocó una zanahoria en la cara y sonrió- Bruce, ¿tu lo armaste?

Si, ¿les gusta mi muñeco de nieve? -dijo Bruce sonriendo- solo me faltaba la nariz

Oye, Bruce ¿qué es esto? -dijo Hinata confundida tomando una zanahoria del suelo- ¿que hace esta zanahoria aquí abajo?

Ah, es que es hombre de nieve, hombre -dijo Bruce sonriendo mientras Izanamy levantó las orejas sorprendido- así que ese es su chinchin, que significa pe...-Izanamy le tapó su boca evitando que siguiera hablando, Hinata solo vio la zanahoria, pensó un momento y luego la rompió, los dos machos se asustaron un poco-

Corre -dijo Izanamy nervioso y Bruce se fue corriendo mientras Hinata solo lo siguió corriendo-

¡Ven aquí pervertido! -Hinata grito molesta siguiendo a Bruce, Izanamy solo se reía un poco-

Ahí estás I-chan -dijo Torana sonriendo cargando algunas cosas y bolsas- ayúdame a llegar esto a la casa

Ya voy mamá -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y cargó las cosas en sus manos- ¿y toda esta fruta y verduras? No sueles comprar tanta

Bueno eso es porque tengo una noticia importante que dar. -dijo Torana sonriendo-

¿Que te dijo el doctor? Esta mañana estabas muy mareada -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Descuida no es nada solo algo nuevo y alegre -dijo Torana sonriendo e Izanamy levantó las orejas confundido, los dos estaban subiendo las escaleras, después de un rato Torana estaba tarareando mientras Izanamy estaba sentado tomando algo caliente-

Ya regrese -dijo Argento calmado dejando sus botas y bufanda en la puerta- tadaima

Okari -dijeron Torana e Izanamy calmados pero Torana estaba sonriendo levemente sonrojada-

¿Como te fue en el entrenamiento en la nieve? -dijo Argento calmado sentándose frente a Izanamy-

Bien más o menos, casi me caigo en el lago congelado -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si debes ser más cuidadoso, pero recuerda que debes hacerte más fuertes si quieres ser un maestro Shiba algún tiempo -dijo Argento calmado-

Claro papá -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero algunos creen que soy muy débil para mi edad

Eso no importa si entrenas duro, cuando tenia tu edad era igual, mis hermanos me decían que no podía hacer nada pero les mostré lo equivocados que estaban -dijo Argento calmado- el que seas débil ahora no significa que serás débil en el futuro

Entiendo -dijo Izanamy calmado, Torana se sentó entre los dos y colocó una sopa caliente entre ambos-

Bueno, bueno, vamos a comer más tranquilos -dijo Torana sonriendo, los tres tomaron su comida, Torana comía con calma pero padre e hijo estaban comiendo muy rápido bebiendo la sopa del tazón, Izanamy tomó unos palillos y comió algo de arroz, Argento solo tomó con sus palillos pedazos de vegetales y algo de arroz y lo comió rápido, los dos machos estaban gozando hasta que terminaron-

Quiero un poco más -dijeron los dos sonriendo, después de una comida larga los tres estaban ralajados-

Antes de que se vayan, quiero decirles algo importante -dijo Torana sonriendo- fui al médico hoy, me dijo que tengo dos semanas -Argento sé sorprendido pero Izanamy no entendió-

¿Eso significa que vamos...a? -dijo Argento sorprendido-

No entiendo, ¿qué significa eso? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Iza, vas a ser onii-chan en unos meses -dijo Torana sonriendo-

Voy...a tener un...hermano...o hermanita -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y movió su cola rápido por la sorpresa-

Así es -dijo Torana sonriendo-

Vaya, entones mamá va a encontrar un huevo de cigüeña en un campo de trigo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Argento golpeó la mesa con la cabeza-

¿De donde sacas esa idea? -dijo Torana sorprendida-

Papá me dijo -dijo Izanamy calmado señalando a Argento-

Argento -Torana solo lo vio y Argento movió las orejas un poco- ¿no se supone que te mande a darle la charla hace días? -Argento solo gimió y movió la cabeza- entonces, ¿por que no lo hiciste?

Me dio pena -dijo Argento nervioso y Torana suspiró golpeando su cabeza, después de un rato Izanamy y Hinata estaban hablando en el cierto de Izanamy a solas-

Entonces eso pasó, voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita jajaja -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Que bien! -dijo Hinata sonriendo- es increíble, la maestra Torana está embarazada, tendremos unas patitas corriendo por ahí, será lindo

Si, pero sabes pienso un poco en el futuro como ¿como será mi nuevo hermanito o hermanita? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Eso es bueno, yo aveces pienso que seré cuando sea grande, tal vez una reina guerrera de algún lugar que conquistemos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Mi papá dice que espera mucho de mi, él quiere que sea más fuerte y que tome su lugar en el futuro como maestro Shiba, no sé si yo pueda hacerlo -dijo Izanamy deprimido y bajo las orejas-

Vamos yo se que podrás, mira a tu abuelo y tu papá, seguro que serás tan fuerte como ellos -dijo Hinata sonriendo y sujetó a Izanamy de sus hombros- eso te lo aseguro

Pero ya han comenzado los rumores de que dicen que soy muy débil, aún no sé si podré llenar el lugar de un maestro -dijo Izanamy calmado, Hinata lo vio un momento y lo golpeó en el hombro- ¡Auuuu! ¡Esos dolió! -Izanamy se sujetó el brazo y vio a Hinata- ¿por que lo hiciste?

Porque escuchaste tontos rumores en lugar de escucharte a tu mismo, no eres débil, solo eres de lento desarrollo, pronto tendrás fuerza que supere todo los obstáculos, te lo aseguro -dijo Hinata sonriendo- solo ten más confianza en ti mismo

Espero que solo sea así, sino tendrás que tomar mi lugar -dijo Izanamy deprimido-

No seas tontito, no tomare tu lugar, yo no pertenezco a la raza principal solo tu -dijo Hinata sonriendo- vamos ten más valor y confianza, pronto tendrás más poder ya veras solo ten paciencia -Hinata se retiró mientras Izanamy suspiró y se recostó mientras Torana entró cargando algo de ropa-

Esa chica vale oro, más te vale respetarla más -dijo Torana sonriendo y guardó la ropa en unos cajones-

Mamá, ¿soy débil? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Mmm, ¿por que me preguntas eso?-dijo Torana calmada y se sentó junto a él mientras Izanamy recostó su cabeza en sus piernas-

Porque algunos dicen esas cosas, dicen que soy lento y muy débil, que cuando mi abuelo y tu tenían mi edad tenían más fuerza que yo, incluso papá aveces lo cree, no creo tener ese tipo de poder -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Hay hijo, eres un poco torpe, pero débil no eres, con el tiempo tendrás más fuerza, no olvides que eres parte lobo, no compares tu fuerza con la de otros, no compares tu inteligencia con la de otros, porque no todos tienen la misma capacidad, se que por ahora te sientes débil y pequeño pero con el tiempo cambiarás y serás lo mejor que puedas ser, y cuando eso pase estará más que orgullosa de ti, recuérdalo, tú serás alguien fuerte y lo serás por tus propios medios, no por atajos, no por cosas del destino, serás fuerte por que trabajaste duro para ello -dijo Torana sonriendo y le dio un beso en la frente- ahora a dormir mañana hay escuela

Faaah -Izanamy suspiró y se durmió, una semana después Izanamy grito y terminó cayendo en medio de la nieve algo herido, el solo se levantó y se quejó sujetando su brazo izquierdo-

Terminamos por ahora -dijo Argento serio-

Espera...se que todavía puedo -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Suficiente -dijo Argento serio, Izanamy se levantó y lo vio- es inútil, no estarás listo a tiempo

¿A tiempo? ¿Qué quieres decir papá? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

No importa, escucha Izanamy quiero decirte algo muy importante -dijo Argento serio viendo a Izanamy- me voy dentro de poco por una misión importante, hagas lo que hagas quiero que te vuelvas fuertes, no importa cómo, pero hasta fuerte confío que tu cuidarás de esta casa y familia para cuando yo no esté

¿Que? ¿De que hablas? Papá, aún queda mucho tiempo para cuando tú ya no estés -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y un poco asustado-

Es el ciclo de la vida Izanamy, algún día también lo veras, con el tiempo tendrás que hacerte fuerte, deberás tomar duras decisiones y tendrás momentos difíciles en la vida -dijo Argento serio- pero sino puedes afrontarlos tu solo entonces habré fallado como padre, y tu fallaras como hombre, recuerda eres un hombre ya no un niño, y hay un bebé en camino, debes ser fuerte por tu madre y por el bebé que lleva

¡No soy tonto! ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Por eso me he roto los huesos entrenando! ¡Quiero ser fuerte porque quiero proteger a mi hermano o hermana que ya viene! -Izanamy grito molesto viendo a Argento el cual mantuvo la calma- mi deber es protegerlos y eso haré

Hablar y actuar son dos cosas diferentes, espero que algún día me demuestres de lo que res capaz -dijo Argento serio mientras tanto ve a casa, ve a descansar yo ya me retiro, y una cosa más hijo -Izanamy solo le puso atención- cuida a tu madre y a tu hermano por favor

Papá -dijo Izanamy deprimido y Argento solo desapareció, más tarde estaba caminando solo en los pasillos y se arrodilló frente a Cirenio el cual tenía seis dagas hechas de oro frente a él-

¿Solo seis? -dijo Argento calmado-

Si, el sello se formara con seis y tú sangre -dijo Cirenio calmado- requerirá mucha energía, ¿estas seguro de hacer esto solo?

Si, no quiero que sepan quienes me ayudaron, si se enteran vendrán por ustedes y mi familia, al menos espero tener un buen nivel para sobrevivir -dijo Argento serio- el sello ya no puede soportar más tiempo, es tiempo de que lo ponga yo mismo

Entiendo, ¿qué hay de tu familia? -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Torana ya sabe todo, en cuanto a Izanamy espero que algún día lo entienda -dijo Argento calmado-

¿Por que no lo dijiste sobre el destino que la gema de la luna planteó para el? -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Porque no quiero que vaya creyendo que será fuerte o que está destinado a algo importante solo porque la gema de la luna lo dijo, quiero que pelee por algo, que se esfuerce que no tenga nada por sentado -dijo Argento calmado- al final se dará cuenta de que el fuerzo verdadero es lo que trae la recompensa no la suerte o los presagios

Entendido, ¿ya tienes un plan? -dijo Cirenio serio-

No, pero creo que podré hacer lo que pueda, en caso que no regrese manda a Izanamy a Okinawa y entrénalo en grado militar -dijo Argento calmado-

¿Que? Eso es una locura, él no está lista para tal cosa es solo un niño -dijo Cirenio sorprendido-

Se que no lo está pero cuando tenia su edad yo no tenía nada de lo que él tiene ahora, y se que él sello que haré no durará mucho por eso Izanamy tiene que estar en un buen nivel siempre ese será mi último deseo si no regresó, protégelos a todos -dijo Argento calmado, Cirenio solo asintió, más tarde Argento solo avanzó envuelto en energía, cuando terminó aterrizando él estaba en la isla oscura, una isla cubierta de niebla negra con poca posibilidad de ver más haya de unos pocos metros, los árboles estaban secos y muertos, igual que toda la vegetación-

Así que volviste Argento -Argento se detuvo y sopló algo de vapor viendo cómo el aire se había vuelto frio- ¿te divertiste viendo Japón? ¿Jugando a ser alguien que no eres?

Mejor cállate y llévame a ver a Berseck -dijo Argento serio-

¿Y que crees que harás cuando estés frente a Berseck? ¿Matarlo? ¿Rendirte? ¿Suplicar para volver con los tuyos y pedir clemencia? -la voz sonaba femenina pero Argento solo suspiró-

Estoy aquí por las razones que tenga, no quiero desperdiciar mi energía en peleas en vano, ahora déjame pasar Vaiolett -dijo Argento serio y en medio de la neblina apareció una hembra, una loba de pelo blanco y negro con ojos morados, usaba botas femeninas largas que cubrían hasta sus muslos de color negro con tonos dorados, usaba una falda negra larga hasta sus tobillos con una apertura en el lado derecho, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje negro con armadura en el busto con tonos dorados y el resto de color negro, tenía guantes largos con los dedos abiertos y nudilleras doradas- sigues viva y usando magia negra para tener tu juventud de nuevo

Jajaja, todos quieren lo que no pueden poseer, hombres, todos s quieren mujeres para montar, dinero, tierras y demás, en el caso de las mujeres nosotras queremos nuestra juventud, no me culpes -dijo la loba sonriendo y camino alrededor de Argento- el poder oscuro es muy bueno, aún no entiendo porque lo traicionaste, siempre has sido el más débil de todos nosotros

Ja, no me hagas que te corte la lengua ahora soy más fuerte de lo que solía ser -dijo Argento serio- al menos jo me escondo como rata

¿Y me culpas por ocultarme? Pude sentir que tan fuerte eres, tú eres Argento Shiffer del vacío, puedes crear agujeros negros de tu energía incluso puedes generar el poder equivalente a la destruccion de una estrella, nadie está a salvo al aspecto de la muerte que se te dio ni siquiera tú propia madre -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo-

Tu dejaste de ser mi madre hace mucho tiempo -dijo Argento molesto- ahora llévame a ver a Berseck

Como tú quieras, será el día de tu muerte -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo-

_**Regresando al presente- **_Izanamy salió agitado y respirando del agua fría, el solo clavó sus garras en el hielo y salió para acostarse sobre el hielo, el solo suspiro mientras el leon lo tomo de la cola y se lo llevo, la zorra y el leon le dieron un abrigo ientras Izanamy estaba temlando y extendiendo os brazos para calentarse con el fuego-

Te mantendra caliente, ¿como te sientes? -dijo la zorra calmada-

Mejor, tardare un poco en calentarme -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Tradaremos un poco mas en eliminar tu miedo y tus debilidades, pero estaras listo dentro de poco -dijo el leon calmado e Izanamy asintio-


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: resurgiendo de la oscuridad segunda parte **_

Izanamy estaba temblando mientras respiraba y extendía sus brazos frente a el fuego, estaba en medio de una cueva helada, el viento en el exterior era frío, el campo nevado y el lago estaba congelado-

Grrr maldicion..aaargh siento que me congelo -dijo Izanamy respirando agitado-

Es lógico, caíste en un lago congelado a menos de dos grados -dijo la zorra calmada- tu cuerpo se enfría demasiado rápido

Demonios -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Hmmm, Anya -el leon hablo y la zorra le hizo caso-

Si Gaedo sensei -dijo Anya calmada-

Acércate a Izanamy y abrázalo con fuerza -dijo el leon calmado y Anya movió las orejas mientras en la cara de ambos estaba un leve sonrojo-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! -Anya grito sonrojada mientras Izanamy estaba nervioso-

Ya me oíste, tú solo ve con el, abrázalo y ya -dijo Gaedo calmado- no es para tanto

Si pero...eso es algo bochornoso y vergonzoso -dijo Anya sonrojada y nerviosa-

No, lo bochornoso y vergonzoso sería que te atrapen orinando en público -dijo Gaedo calmado mientras Izanamy y Anya se vieron nerviosos- vamos es solo un abrazo, tampoco les estoy pidiendo que se desnuden y se apareen -los dos no dijeron nada y Anya se acercó a Izanamy, Izanamy abrió su abrigo y abrazo a Anya para dejar que se sentara sobre sus piernas- ¿lo ven? Lindo ¿no?

Donde intentes algo sucio Te mato -dijo Anya sonrojada-

No tengo esas intenciones -dijo Izanamy calmado, pudo sentir como su cuerpo subía de temperatura mientras Anya solo se recostó más en su pecho, escuchó sus latidos algo rápido y luego se sorprendió sintiendo algo-

¿Que es eso? -dijo Anya confundida e Izanamy se alteró un poco- Se siente duro y un poco largo en mi trasero -Izanamy comenzó a temblar un poco y su cara se volví roja como un tomate- ¿acaso tienes el mango de una espada en tu bolsillo?

N...no -dijo Izanamy sonrojado pero el leon solo se reía un poco-

Parece que un pedazo de hielo se te adhirió al cuerpo o te creció de la nada -dijo Gaedo sonriendo-

Cállate -dijo Izanamy molesto pero Gaedo solo se reía-

¿Tienes un pedazo de hielo adherido? Bien Te lo voy a sacar -dijo Anya calmada-

¡No! ¡Eso no se toca tu solo queda ahí! -Izanamy estaba sonrojado y Anya solo levantó los hombros y se pegó más a él-

Mejor concéntrate un poco y dime; ¿como fue que murió tu padre? -dijo Gaedo calmado mientras Izanamy suspiró y se pegó al muro-

Bueno eso no lo tengo muy claro pero...si se lo que le paso y como fue que hizo el sello -dijo Izanamy calmado- todo comenzó hace poco...y su muerte marco el inicio de la guerra que podría acabar con Japón, todo comenzó la última vez que lo vi, el...fue a la isla oscura

Recuerdo- Argento estaba caminando junto a Vaiolett, los dos estaban caminando por la isla oscura, el lugar estaba cubierto por una neblina oscura y las plantas estaban muertas-

Se ve que este lugar nunca cambia, la energía de Berseck le quita toda la vida a lo que lo rodea -dijo Argento calmado-

Su poder aumentó cuando te fuiste, ahora está molesto con solo saber de ti -dijo Vaiolett sonriendo- bueno tu padre espera no queremos hacerlo enojar aún más -Argento guardo silencio y siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un gran castillo, algunos lobos oscuros estaban viendo a Argento llegar, los lobos o gruñían mientras Argento caminaba con tranquilidad, el ambiente se volvió pesado mientras Vaiolett abrió una gran puerta de madera gruesa con grilletes metálicos de gran tamaño, la puerta se abrió mientras Argento caminaba con cuidado pasó la puerta y llegó a un salón oscuro y frío, podía ver su aliento salir por su boca y nariz creando pequeñas nubes de vapor frío-

Sigue igual como lo recuerdo -dijo Argento serio-

Si, el hielo y la oscuridad no cambian sin importar cuanto tiempo pase -Argento camino y solo se giró golpeando un ataque de energía carmesí, el ataque de energía golpeó un muro causando una ligera explosión- han pasado quince años Argento y sigues igual, pero algo en ti ha cambiado bastante

Si ahora soy más poderoso padre -dijo Argento molesto-

¡Yo no soy tu padre! -unos látigos de energía carmesí avanzaron y Argento extendió sus brazos para juntarlos frente a él y creó una lanza de energía verde oscura, la giró y cortó los ataques, sintió el viento correr junto a él y se giró para ver cómo un ataque de energía morada avanzó hacia el, Argento solo desapareció esquivando el ataque y cayó en otro lado sobre sus manos y pies-

Vaya como siempre ustedes dan la bienvenida de forma violenta -dijo Argento serio, frente a él aparecieron sus hermanos- Dark, Rox y Rouge -frente a él estaban dos hembras de lobo y un macho, los tres con ojos rojos y pelo negro-

¿A que has venido traidor? -dijo Dark molesto viendo a Argento- ¿acaso finalmente has venido para que te matemos después de quince años?

No, solo vine a ver a los que se hacen llamar mi familia -dijo Argento serio- he venido para detenerlos aquí y ahora, no dejare que la isla oscura se revele al mundo por un tiempo más

Desgraciado, solo hablas para decir incoherencias -dijo Rox molesta, concentró energía en sus manos y dejó que sus garras crecieran un poco formando cuchillas rojizas, ella avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando energía, el ataque golpeó el muro y Rox se sorprendió un momento- ¡¿que?! ¡¿Donde esta?!

¡Rox detrás de ti! -Rouge grito sorprendida y Rox solo giró para ver cómo Argento la pateaba en su estómago con fuerza, Rox solo se quejó y Argento avanzó para sujetarla de la cara, la empujó contra el muro arrastrando su cabeza y luego la lanzó contra Rouge dejando que la atrapara- ¿como pudiste hacerlo?

Hmmmm ya veo -dijo Berseck serio-

Tan solo te has vuelto un poco más fuerte pero aún no estás a mi nivel -dijo Dark serio, lo del expulsaron algo de energía y quedaron en guardia por el momento, Dark avanzó rápido igual que Argento, los dos chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte golpe pero Dark lanzó un golpe, Argento movió la cabeza y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Dark se quejó y levantó su rodilla lanzando un golpe, Argento retrocedió un par de paso y Dark avanzó lanzando tres golpes, Argento movió la cabeza y cuerpo esquivando los golpes, Argento levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Dark en el mentón, giró lanzando una patada pero Dark levantó su pierna bloqueando el golpe con otra patada, los dos gruñeron y se alegraron un poco, Argento expulsó energía y creó su lanza de energía, Dark extendió sus brazos creando dos espadas de energía y avanzaron corriendo, Dark lanzó un corte con su espada izquierda pero Argento giró su lanza bloqueando el ataque, Dark lanzó un corte horizontal con su otra espada pero Argento bajó su cuerpo y giró su lanza para darle un golpe horizontal en las costillas, Dark retrocedió un poco y Argento avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe directo pero Dark levantó sus espadas bloqueando el golpe con fuerza causando una onda de sonido, Dark y Argento gritaron y lanzaron un golpe, Dark cruzó sus espadas pero Argento las golpeó por enmedio causando una onda de sonido, los dos forcejearon un poco hasta que Dark perdió una de las espadas, se alejaron de un salto mientras se veían expulsando energía, Argento giró su arma y la convirtió en una espada-

¿Ahora qué haces? -dijo Dark molesto-

-Argento no contestó, avanzó corriendo y se envolvió en energía, Dark sólo gruño y levantó su espada bloqueando un golpe de parte de Argento, retrocedió un poco y trató de cortarlo pero Argento saltó y giró sobre Dark, cayó detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda, Dark se quejó pero giró y lanzó un corte liberando energía carmesí, Argento solo gruñó y golpeó de forma vertical el ataque, forcejeo un poco y luego la deshizo causando una ligera explosión, Dark gruñó un poco y Argento avanzó lanzando una estocada, Dark levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque frente a él, los dos chocaron sus espadas mientras Argento seguía presionando con sus ataques, lanzó un corte vertical y Dark levantó su espada pero Argento le dio una patada en el estómago, Dark retrocedió un poco y Argento giró lanzando un corte en diagonal para darle un ligero corte en el hombro izquierdo, Dark se sorprendió y retrocedió pero Argento avanzó rápido y le dio un ligero corte en el pecho, los dos terminaron en lados contrarios y Dark se quejó escuchando como algo de sangre caía al suelo, cuando se dio cuenta tenía una herida leve en el pecho-

¿Como? -Rox y su hermana se sorprendieron igual que Dark, él tenía una herida sanando en su pecho mientras Argento solo terminó con una leve herida en su mejilla izquierda, el solo se limpió la herida dejando un leve rasguño-

¿Como fue que él me hirió? -dijo Dark sorprendido- no, esto debe ser un error mío

No es ningún error -dijo Berseck serio, Dark solo vio como Argento extendió los brazos y expulsó energía creando una ligera llamarada de energía verde clara- el recibió poco entrenamiento para pelear así y tuvo algunas peleas, pero quince años solo lo hicieron un poco más fuerte

Así es, la habilidad del clan Shiffer es...la habilidad de evolucionar sus habilidades -dijo Argento serio- Gracias al clan Shiba pude hacerme un poco más fuerte, no mucho pero si algo, y ahora te lo demostraré -junto sus palmas y luego comenzó a alejarlas un poco formando un ligero resplandor verde, extendió los brazos creando dos lanzas de energía- Doble lanza

¿Que? No, eso no es posible, hace quince años apenas podías usar una lanza con la energía, ahora puedes crear dos, eso no es posible -dijo Dark sorprendido, Argento lanzó la primera pero Dark saltó esquivándola y lanzó un corte diagonal de energía liberando un ataque pero Argento desapareció esquivando el ataque, Dark se sorprendió y giró para ver cómo Argento sujetó la lanza con las dos manos y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando la energía creando una onda de sonido y energía, Dark salió del humo algo herido y vio como Argento se acercó a él en un rápido movimiento-

¡No me vencerás con esa estupides! -Dark grito molesto y lanzó un golpe en diagonal con su técnica liberando energía, los dos chocaron sus armas causando una colisión de energía, el campo tembló mientras el suelo se agrietaba y se hundía por la fuerza de ambos, la energía aumentó de tamaño pero Argento gritó un poco empujando más el ataque, la energía explotó levemente empujando a Argento y Dark, Dark terminó estrellándose contra un muro pero Argento giró y cayó en el suelo clavando su espada en el suelo dejando un rastro de polvo-

Desgraciado...-Dark salió del muro mientras Argento expulsaba más energía, Berseck afiló su mirada un poco mientras Dark gritó y avanzó contra el-

¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! -Dark gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Argento levantó sus brazos y giró desviando el golpe con los brazos, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago pero Dark le dio un golpe horizontal en el pecho, Argento retrocedió un poco y Dark avanzó hacia el, lanzó varios golpes pero Argento levantó los brazos mientras trataba de defenderse, retrocedía un poco pero le dio un golpe en el mentón a Dark y giró dándole una patada en el pecho, Dark solo retrocedió y extendió los brazos concentrando energía roja formando una esfera de energía mientras Argento extendió su brazos derecho y luego uno de sus dedos para comenzar a expulsar energía y concentrarla en su dedo en forma de esfera-

¡Impactó cero! -Dark y Argento gritaron liberando la energía, los dos ataques avanzaron y chocaron creando un ligero choca que hasta que explotaron creando una nube de humo y fuego, tanto Dark como Argento estaban en el suelo, mientras este presentaba grietas-

Muy bien a este ritmo ninguno de los dos ganará así que te mostrare el verdadero poder que poseo -dijo Dark serio, expulsó energía negra y roja de su cuerpo mientras Argento retrocedía un poco- Destruyelo...mi poder -Dark expulsó energía haciendo que las rocas se elevaran un poco, el lugar se puso oscuro y comenzó a perder un poco de gravedad, Dark flotó por un leve momento para después descender con cuidado- ¿recuerdas los aspectos de la muerte?

Si, cada uno de nosotros tiene un aspecto que simboliza la muerte, tu representas Destruccion, tu instinto y necesidad por matar son superiores a las de cualquiera, yo represento el Vacío, la habilidad de no sentir nada pero...fracase para usar su poder completo, en cambio tuve que usar un poder diferente -dijo Argento serio, levantó sus brazos y colocó la espada frente a él expulsando algo de energía- Júzgalo, mi poder -la energía aumento de tamaño un poco cubriendo a Argento mientras Dark retrocedía un poco, pudo notar como su pelo se volvió más largo, su cuerpo ganó un brillo verde claro mientras en su frente aparecía un rombo con una línea en el centro y mitad del rombo, su energía brillante pasó a ser más sucio y aumentó más su brillo-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía pretende expulsar más energía? -dijo Dark sorprendido-

¿Que hace? ¿Que rayos hace? -dijo Rouge sorprendida-

Esta mezclando su poder oscuro con el poder del guerrero del sol -dijo Rox sorprendida-

Observen el Nivel Maestro del Guerrero del sol, ¡Ban...Kai! -Argento gritó un momento expulsando la energía, Berseck solo cerró los ojos un poco mientras Rouge y Rox eran empujadas por la energía, Vaiolett solo retrocedió un poco mientras Dark se sorprendido bastante, la energía se volvió negra con ligeros tonos verdosos-

Lo que hace es una locura -dijo Vaiolett sorprendida, la energía negra comenzó a formarse en su espalda formando alas largas y negras, su pelo se volvió blanco completamente, se arrodilló mientras aparecían protectores negros en sus botas, los protectores cubrían su empeine, y pierna hasta la rodilla, en sus brazos aparecieron guantes y protectores desde las muñecas hasta los codos, sus músculos se marcaron un poco más pero parecía más delgado, sus ojos seguían en un tono verde brillante con un fondo negro, en sus mejillas y párpados había marcas largas bajando por en medio de los ojos hasta su mentón como lágrimas negras-

No puede ser...-dijo Rox sorprendida, Berseck se sorprendido y se levantó de su trono viendo a Argento-

No, esto debe ser un engaño -dijo Rouge sorprendida- ¡Es mentira!

¡La luz y la oscuridad no pueden coexistir! -Vaiolett sorprendida, Berseck solo apretó sus puños mostrando los colmillos en un gruñido- la profecía...

¡Cállate! -Berseck gritó molesto y vio a Argento- ¡Argento...¿como lograste unir la luz y la oscuridad de forma natural?!

Hmm...-Argento solo sonrió un momento y lo vio de frente- yo no fui el primero en hacerlo alguien me mostró como, ahora te mostrare que tan fuerte me he vuelto -Dark solo levantó los brazos un momento y solo avanzó rápido y apareció detrás de Dark, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo como Dark solo giró lentamente pero Argento terminó golpeándolo con una lanza de energía, Dark solo gritó y perforó el muro con su cuerpo, Argento avanzó rápido y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda lanzándolo al aire, Rox y Rouge avanzaron rápido hacia él pero Argento expulsó energía y lanzó su lanza de energía, Rox la sujetó pero esta solo la lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo provocando una onda de sonido, Rouge apareció detrás de él sujetando una guadaña y lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía pero Argento giró y sujetó la guadaña con fuerza provocando una onda de sonido y energía dispersa, los dos forcejearon un poco y luego Argento destruyó la guadaña con su mano, Rouge se sorprendió y Argento la pateó con fuerza tirándola al suelo Argento solo cayó al suelo de pie pero escuchó como varios objetos iban hacia el, Argento solo salto esquivando varias esferas de energía roja carmesí, avanzó en medio del fuego y Dark avanzó corriendo hacia el, lanzó un golpe pero Argento sujetó su puño con fuerza mientras ambos provocaban una onda de sonido, Dark estaba gruñendo pero Argento solo estaba tranquilo-

No, tu no puedes derrotarme -dijo Dark molesto, Argento le dio un golpe en lamento y lanzó una patada pero Dark levantó sus brazos bloqueando el golpe, Argento se alejó y levantó su brazo derecho concentrando energía, Dark solo gritó y golpeó el suelo provocando una onda de sonido levantando algunas rocas- ¡Pulso de gravedad! -las rocas comenzaron a elevarse y luego bajaron con fuerza hacia Argento-

¡Anillo de fuego! -Argento gritó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando la energía pero esta energía comenzó a girar alrededor suyo como si fuera un anillo que lo protegiera, las rocas eran destruidas por el anillo mientras Dark solo avanzó y trató de golpear a Argento pero el golpe rebotó en la energía y y terminó con una leve cortada en el pecho, Argento solo avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara alejándolo un poco, Argento estaba por atacar de nuevo pero un látigo de energía lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo, otros látigos avanzaron y lo sujetaron de sus brazos y piernas haciendo que se quedara quieto, Rouge solo avanzó corriendo y concentro energía creando una nueva guadaña, gritó molesta y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Argento solo gritó y colocó la energía frente a él bloqueando el ataque provocando una onda de sonido, el golpe rebotó un poco y terminó agrietando el araña de energía de Rouge-

¡OOOOAAAARGH! -Argento gritó liberando energía deshaciendo los látigos de energía mientras Rouge solo cayó al suelo, Rox se alejó de Argento y se reunió no sus hermanos, Argento extendió su mano izquierda y concentró energía en ella- esto se terminó -disparó la energía en forma de una gran esfera pero Berseck solo apareció frente a él y detuvo el ataque con su mano izquierda, forcejeo un poco y la deshizo en un apretón- grr...

Grrr...te has vuelto fuerte -dijo Berseck serio viendo su mano ligeramente herida- por ver esto, por sentir este ligero dolor, te has vuelto fuerte pero aún no llegas a mi nivel

Padre -Dark, Rox y Rouge estaban preocupados pero Berseck solo lanzó un golpe y los alarmó con una onda de sonido y energía-

¡Cállense! ¡Ustedes estorbos solo son una vergüenza aquí mejor lárguense y dejen de estorbar! -Berseck gritó algo molesto mientras Dark, Rox y Rouge estaban viendo al suelo decepcionados- en cuanto a ti basura, no te hagas el inocente conmigo, te he estafo viendo, no he perdido ni un solo movimiento de tu cuerpo, tanto incremento de poder, esa velocidad, esa fuerza y esa energía, tardaron bastante en acoplarse a tu cuerpo, la razón es porque aún no tenías control de ellas, esta forma, esa apariencia, todo eso está forzando tu cuerpo a una gran tensión

-Argento solo abrió los ojos sorprendido y apareció frente a Berseck y lanzó un golpe liberando energía, el humo cubrió el campo mientras Berseck solo saltó del humo y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía, Argento gritó concentrando energía en su mano derecha y la lanzó con fuerza contra el ataque provocando una fuerte explosión-

Todo lo que dices es verdad -dijo Argento serio, concentró energía formando una lanza de energía- y no tengo mucho tiempo -Argento y Berseck solo avanzaron pero Berseck sujetó la lanza de energía, forcejeo un poco y giró lanzando a Argento a otro extremo, Argento solo giró y abrió las alas de energía, extendió los brazos y liberó la energía formando una esfera verde oscura, Berseck solo sujetó el ataque con sus manos y la deshizo en un apretón-

Ya veo, con que este es el poder que has alcanzado mezclándote con los del clan Shiba -dijo Berseck serio- bien en ese caso te mostrare algo de mi verdadero poder -su cuerpo brillo con energía carmesí y sus músculos se tensaron un poco, Argento se preparó un momento y Berseck solo avanzó rápido, cuando se dio cuenta Berseck estaba estaba frente a él y Argento solo pudo gritar y lanzó un golpe chocando su puño con el de Berseck creando una colisión en el campo mientras una desgarrada negra de energía aparecía entre los dos, Berseck gritó y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Argento elevándolo un poco y avanzó rápido goleándolo en el estómago liberando otra fuerte descarga de energía, Argento solo gritó y terminó siendo lanzando contra una roca, Argento abrió sus alas y giró cayendo a cuatro patas en el suelo, Argento no pudo hacer mucho solo extendió sus brazos y liberó algunas esferas de energía, Berseck solo avanzó corriendo desvió el ataque golpeándolo con su brazo izquierdo, siguió avanzando mientras los ataques evitaban en su cuerpo, sujetó a Argento del rostro y lo levantó para estrellarlo en el suelo con fuerza creando un agujero-

¡HMMMGRRRR! -Argento solo gritó un momento mientras sus pupilas se volvían blancas ligeramente por el golpe, Berseck solo gritó levantándolo y giró lanzándolo a otro extremo, Berseck avanzó corriendo y pateó a Argento en la espalda liberando energía- ¡AAAAAAAARRRRRGHH! -Argento solo gritó y fue lanzado al aire, Argento gritó y giró solo para caer impulsado contra el suelo, Berseck solo gritó y se cruzó de brazos bloqueando l ataque generando una onda de sonido que hizo temblar el suelo mientras un agujero se creaba en el campo, en medio del humo se escuchó otro fuerte impacto mientras el suelo volvió a temblar con fuerza, Argento gritó y golpeó a Berseck en la cara liberando energía, Berseck se quejó pero le regresó el golpe a Argento en su estómago haciendo que gritara por el dolor, escupió saliva y algo de sangre pero saltó y giró en el aire pateando a Berseck en el mentón, giró de nuevo y se impulsó hacia él dándole un golpe en el pecho con su puño derecho, solo gritó y liberó una descarga de energía, volvió a gritara y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza generando fuertes descargas de energía brillante, Berseck solo gritó liberando energía y empujó a Argento, avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe en la cara cortándole el labio pero Argento gruñó y lanzó un golpe cruzado liberando energía en forma de un cruz, Berseck gritó y extendió sus brazos liberando energía carmesí, Argento solo gritó apretándolos dientes y fue empujado por el ataque, terminó envuelto en energía y se estrelló en un campo más alejado-

Acéptalo Argento no importa que tan fuerte te hayas hecho, no puedes vencerme -dijo Berseck sonriendo, Argento gritó y creó una gran esfera de energía verde que comenzó a volverse negra, giró la muñeca cerrando el puño y varias rocas fueron atraídas mientras la esfera crecía a un gran tamaño-

¡Explosión de Galaxias! -Argento gritó y extendió sus brazos liberando la esfera de roca y fuego verde, Berseck solo gritó y abrió la boca creando una gran esfera de energía carmesí y negra,la esfera aumentó de tamaño y luego gritó extendiendo la cabeza y tensando el cuerpo, la energía chocó con la esfera causando una colisión hasta que la esfera avanzó rápido pero Berseck sonrió y la golpeó con fuerza, solo gritó un poco mientras forcejeaba un poco-

¡No! ¡Esto no va a ganarme! -Berseck gritó sonriendo pero escuchó como Argento apareció detrás de él tratando de golpearlo con su lanza de energía, Berseck solo gritó y sujetó el afama de energía causando una fuerte onda de sonido y energía, los dos forcejearon pero Argento sonrió y levantó su brazo izquierdo creando una esfera de energía verde y negra, la lanzó golpeando a Berseck y a él causando una fuerte explosión, todo el campo tembló, el viento azoto con fuerza mientras se creaba una columna de fuego y humo, Dark y Vaiolett estaban sorprendidos viendo el fuego pero este comenzó a girar un poco mientras se escuchaba un fuerte impacto, Berseck y Argento chocaron sus puños creando una colisión en el campo mientras liberaban más energía negra, los dos gritaron y comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes de manera rápida, Berseck movió el cuerpo inclinándolo de lado y le dio un desgarre en el pecho a Argento cortando su piel ligeramente pero Argento le dio una patada en la cabeza, los dos siguieron peleando pero Berseck lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía carmesí, Argento se agachó esquivando el ataque, trató de atacar a Berseck con una lanza de energía pero Berseck sacó sus garras abriendo la mano y sujetó la punta de la lanza, los dos forcejearon pero la lanza explotó empujando a ambos, Argento cayó gritando al suelo mientras giraba y terminó acostado, Berseck solo salió del humo con su mano ligeramente herida-

Maldicion -Argento se quejó y expulsó más energía-

Felicidades, hijo ya ganaste toda mi atención -dijo Berseck algo molesto-

Carajo -dijo Argento molesto pero vio a los lados notando como aparecía un brillo más a lo lejos- uno...dos...tres...cuatro...dos más y pronto terminaremos esto

¡AAAARRRGH! -Berseck gritó y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe directo sacando sus garras pero Argento desapareció y y saltó elevándose un poco, Berseck lo siguió y lanzó un golpe directo liberando energía, Argento cruzó sus brazos bloqueando los ataques creando una descarga, Argento cayó al suelo de espaldas liberando algunas rocas, Berseck solo cayó en picada pero Argento se levantó y creó una espada de energía, gritó y lanzó un golpe directo pero Berseck solo levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque creando una colisión, la colisión duró poco y Berseck golpeó el suelo creando un fuerte temblor que provocó que las rocas salieran expulsadas golpeando a Argento en el cuerpo-

¡Devastación caótica! -Berseck chocó sus palmas haciendo que las rocas brillaran y avanzaron hacia Argento, Argento solo movió su cuerpo esquivando un golpe de una roca, golpeó otra destruyendola y movió más su cuerpo esquivando más rocas, cayó en una roca y notó cómo estaban juntándose más, Berseck solo saltó desde donde estaba y cayó en una roca, Argento gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una fuerte descarga, Berseck gritó tratando de golpear el ataque pero este cambió su dirección, Argento gritó jalando su brazo y el rayo solo avanzó y golpeó a Berseck en la espalda provocando una ligera explosión en el campo, Berseck solo gritó y levantó los brazos concentrando algunas descargas negras y rojas mientras gritaba un poco, formó una gran esfera y después la lanzó, Argento solo extendió los brazos y liberó la energía negra formando un muro frente provocando una explosión, forcejeo un poco pero al final terminó siendo empujado por la explosión mientras sus ojos perdían el color negro del fondo-

Grrr...maldicion..no ahora -dijo Argento sorprendido y giró cayendo al suelo- mi cuerpo esta temblando -Berseck solo gritó y avanzó hacia el, Argento desapareció pero Berseck derrapó en el suelo, siguió a Argento con la vista mientras Argento estaba corriendo- no queda de otra no podré seguir con el plan -Argento solo avanzó corriendo más rápido pero Berseck lo sujetó de la cola y lo jaló lanzándolo contra una roca, Argento destruyó la roca con su cuerpo y escupió sangre-

Se acabó esto -Berseck creó una espada de energía roja carmesí de gran tamaño y doble filo mientras Argento solo sonrió un poco- ya no puedes seguir con esto, tu energía comenzó a disminuir por los ataques constantes y la pelea rápida, no pudiste soportar mucho tiempo, solo un minuto -Berseck solo levantó su brazo y clavó la espada en el estómago de Argento provocando sus gritos mientras sentía como su estómago era perforado aún más por la espada brillante-

Si pero...fue más que suficiente...para que mi plan estuviera listo -dijo Argento sonriendo-

¿Tu plan? -dijo Berseck confundido, la isla comenzó a temblar un poco mientras un resplandor rojo comenzó a cubrir el cielo, Berseck y su familia levantaron la mirada notando como el cielo se tornaba rojo carmesí y se formaban algunas capas como corazas- ¿que es esto? ¿Que es lo que está pasando?

¡GRRROOAAARRGH! -Argento gritó y se levantó clavando en el pecho de Berseck una daga pequeña hecha de oro, Berseck se sorprendió pero notó como la daga brilló y comenzó a hundirse en el pecho de Berseck- esta hecho...-Argento sonrió pero Berseck retrocedió un poco y cayó al suelo con marcas carmesí y negra rodeando su cuerpo, la daga desapareció pero en su espalda comenzó a aparecer el símbolo de un sol hecho de siete comas y se extendió por toda su espalda cubriéndolo totalmente-

¡¿Que es esto?! ¡¿Que me hiciste?! -Berseck gritó sorprendido, cayó al suelo mientras su cuerpo brillaba en un tono carmesí y tiras negras comenzaban a rodear su cuerpo, brazos y piernas haciendo que cayera temblando impidiendo que se moviera-

Es un sello -dijo Argento sonriendo y perdió su transformación escupiendo sangre, se sujetó la herida mientras la espada desaparecía de su vientre, levantó las manos y luego las juntó levantando dos de sus dedos, la isla tembló mientras todos los lobos estaban corriendo tratando de salir de la isla pero lo que cubría la isla actuó como escudo bloqueando el traslado de los lobos-

¡¿Una barrera?! ¡La barrera del sol! ¡Argento eres un desgraciado! -Vaiolett gritó molesta viendo a Argento el cual se reía un poco escupiendo sangre-

¿Acaso creíste que volvía a casa sin un plan? Desde que estaba por salir me di cuenta de que esta era la unica...manera de evitar que tu mal se extendiera por todo Japón -dijo Argento sonriendo-

Desgraciado...¿que me hiciste? -dijo Berseck molesto poniéndose de pie ganando la apariencia de un lobo viejo y más delgado- ¡¿que me hiciste?!

Es el sello...el sello del Poder del clan Shiba...y lo que hice...fue sellar tu poder a la mitad -dijo Argento sonriendo- no se...romperá hasta...dentro...de diez..o más años

¡Maldito! -Berseck gritó molesto, trató de levantarse pero volvió a caer al suelo cansado- no, no, esto no me puede estar pasando

El sello que rodea la isla es el sello carmesí...el sello que oculta las presencias y les impide salir...en otras palabras...ustedes caerán aquí...ya no podrán salir de ahora en adelante -dijo Argento sonriendo, Berseck lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó del suelo para verlo de cerca mientras se ponía de pie y su herida derramaba más sangre- ja...ja...jaaaagh, tardo...mucho...pero...al final...pude hacerlo...te derroté...y gané tiempo para Japón...y el próximo Guerrero del Sol, tu nunca podrás ganar Berseck, porque caerás...ante la luz..al final

Maldito, no me mataste pero si me atrapaste en esta mugrosa isla diez años más -dijo Berseck molesto-

Jeje...aaargh al final...lo que no pude hacer...-Argento se quejó sintiendo como Berseck lo estrangulaba con mas fuerza- aaargh...tu...nunca...serás...un dios jamás...aaargh y lo que...no...pude terminar...mi...mi hijo...lo hará...

¡¿Tu hijo?! -Berseck gritó molesto-

Otra...dimensión -Argento solo brillo con energía y desapareció de entre las manos de Berseck, Berseck solo gruñó mientras Argento se trasladó a otro lado, Argento solo cayó al suelo en un cueva con algo de agua y arena, el solo se quejó y se levantó solo para quedar sentado en un tronco que encontró-

Aaargh maldicion...-Argento solo se quejó mientras veía como la barrera se formaba en el cielo- Torana...lo hice...lo hice...al final tu y los niños...estarán a salvo, je lamento..romper mi promesa lamento...dejarte sola con esta carga...pero...al final...se que estarán a salvo...todos ustedes, Izanamy...lamento no haber sido...tan suave contigo, quizás fue por mi formación...jeje...haste fuerte Izanamy, vive, se feliz, sonríe...sé tranquilo porque esas fueron cosas que apenas conocí con tu madre...solo se tu...y cuídate hijo -Argento cerró los ojos y terminó muriendo por sus heridas-

Regreso al presente-

Según mi abuelo, así fue como paso, ese fue el ultimo mensaje de mi padre, y también la última vez que mi a mi padre me dijo haste fuerte -dijo Izanamy calmado- esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, es su última voluntad así que tengo que cumplirla

Entiendo -dijo Gaedo calmado- háblame sobre tu madre...

Aún no estoy listo para eso -dijo Izanamy serio- no quiero hablar de eso...no otra vez

Esta bien, pero mañana comenzarás tu entrenamiento más difícil, mañana irás a la cascada de la muerte y la llaman as porque han habido muchos que han muerto ahí por la prueba de la cadena -dijo Gaedo calmado, Izanamy suspiro y asintió-


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: El desafió cerca de la muerte **_

_Bueno el destino tiene muchas vueltas, toda y cada una tan peligrosa y curveada como la anterior, mi padre había muerto y yo...bueno digamos que su muerte afecto a todos en especial a mi madre...pero eso será una historia para...otra ocasión _

Las nubes oscuras cubrían Japón, todo el cielo de Japón era tan oscuro que ni la luz del sol se podía mostrar tanto, en una isla se podían ver varios guerreros con armadura de Samurai de color negra, algunos samurais estaban platicando, comiendo y bebiendo con calma, no muy lejos de ahí estaba una aldea con muchos animales de diferente tipo, en una casa pequeña hecha de paja y madera estaba Izanamy, el vestía una camisa negra, pantalón negro y unos guantes sin dedos, su cama estaba hecha de paja, como luz para el cuarto tenía una pequeña vela encendida, y en su techo parecía que había manchas de humedad y gotera, las gotas de agua caian sobre su cara y el solo gruñó mientras se levantaba y se giraba para acostarse de lado.

_¿Acaso esperaban un hotel de ricos y famosos? Bueno pues no, verán llevo aquí un año solamente, y he tenido un entrenamiento muy duro, primero al morir mi madre y un mes después de haber nacido mi hermana menor, vine aquí a Okinawa, no, mejor dicho mi abuelo me forzó a venir aquí a Okinawa, Okinawa es conocida por ser una gran isla con plantas medicinales, aquí la sociedad es más antigua que en Japón pero sus técnicas, entrenamientos y medicinas son únicas, pero lo más importante es que las condiciones que me ofrecen en temporadas de tormenta son más las indicadas para hacerme fuerte. _

_Llegue aquí hace un año, todo porque mi abuelo me dijo que tenía un entrenamiento para mi, vine aquí para aprender pero...todo sigue igual, sigo siendo el mismo. _

Izanamy suspiro y cerro los ojos un momento mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño pero escuchó un grito y un llanto de bebé, el solo se levantó rápido de la cama y corrió para ir al cuarto de junto-

¿Que sucede? -dijo Izanamy serio viendo un grupo de troncos tirados en el suelo, a un lado estaba Pyon acostada en el suelo asustada, ella se levantó y vio como los troncos estaban en el suelo mientras ella estaba asustada- ¿que sucedió?

Ella...esa...niña...es...una...aaaah -Pyon no aguanto y cayó desmayada en el suelo, Izanamy suspiro y escuchó unos pequeños pasos detrás de él, solo escuchó una leve risa y escuchó como algo terminó deslizándose, se giró y saltó atrapando lo que pudo ver, cuando se levantó suspiros

Bien se acabo, ya, es hora de dormir señorita -dijo Izanamy cansado y levantó sus brazos viendo a una bebe de tigre en sus brazos, la pequeña tenía pelo blanco, marcas negras y ojos cafés algo oscuros- pequeña Misaki chan ya basta

Ji jiji -Misaki se estaba riendo un poco mientras Izanamy la cargó y la acostó sobre sus brazos-

Misaki por favor solo portate bien -dijo Izanamy cansado, Misaki solo movió la cola y sujetó su propia cola para comenzar a chuparla- Pyon lo lamento, ella está entrando a la edad difícil

Ni que lo digas, pero siento que deberías estar más tiempo en la casa que estar afuera peleando y entrenando -dijo Pyon cansada, ella se giró y se levantó quedando sentada en el suelo de madera- calentaré su leche para dormirla -más tarde había una fogata encendida en medio de la casa mientras Pyon giraba un cucharón en una olla con leche caliente, ella llenó una botella con un biberón y cargó a Misaki para comenzar a alimentarla, Izanamy estaba tirando algo de madera mientras la flama aumentaba de tamaño-

Bien el fuego ya calentó suficiente la casa, pero usaré doble sábana para cubrir a Misaki esta noche -dijo Pyon calmada, Izanamy estaba calmado mientras se recargaba sobre la pared del cuarto- ¿que tienes pensado hacer esta noche?

No mucho, solo dormiré un poco -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Ya te diste un baño? Si no limpias o cambias esos vendajes tus heridas se infectarán -dijo Pyon calmada-

Después de que Misaki se duerma tomare un baño y me cambiare los vendajes del cuerpo -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿Te causó problemas?

Pocos pero si, ella se estaba volviendo rebelde y también está corriendo por toda la casa, casi me tira la madera encima -dijo Pyon preocupada e Izanamy soltó una leve risa- no es tan gracioso

Perdón es que me pareció divertido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, después de un rato Pyon estaba soplando hacia el fuego subiendo más la temperatura mientras Izanamy llenaba una olla de gran tamaño con agua fría y la colocó sobre el fuego para calentarla, Pyon se acercó a Izanamy y comenzó a ayudarlo a quitarse la camisa mostrando su cuerpo herido, con varios moretones y cortadas ya cerradas, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto en vendas con manchas de sangre, Izanamy se quitó el vendaje viejo y la camisa mostrando su cuerpo herido, él entró al agua caliente y comenzó a quitarse la sangre seca del pelo, cuando terminó se volvió a colocar su ropa negra-

Aún no entiendo porque sigues usando esas ropas negras -dijo Pyon calmada-

Me tengo que acostumbrar a esta ropa pesada -dijo Izanamy calmado- mientras más tiempo la use más fuerte me haré

Izanamy, llevas aquí un año, y no siento que haya cambios en tu fuerza, sigues llevando el mismo entrenamiento militar en combate físico -dijo Pyon calmada-

Es cierto que el cambio físico es muy poco pero si gano este reto de la muerte podré pasar al siguiente nivel, me llevarán a las costas de la tormenta -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Lo que quieres hacer es arriesgado y podría matarte -dijo Pyon asustada-

No importa, lo que sea por cumplir los deseos de mis padres -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

_Era verdad, había entrenado por más de un año en ese lugar, cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue bajar del barco y caminar directo a la ciudad sin rumbo fijo _-Izanamy solo recordó cuando bajó del barco cargando a Misaki en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar por el pueblo- _Mi abuelo me había dado solo una maleta con cosas para la bebe, una muda de ropa oscura y pesada, poco dinero y la dirección de una casa, eso era todo lo que me había dado, cuando llegue a los campos de entrenamiento y terminó golpeado, herido, cortado y apaleado -_Izanamy terminó cayendo al suelo herido y se levantó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca- _la primera vez que tuve que robar...bueno fue para no morir de hambre, pero Pyon me ayudó a sobrevivir _

_Por un año entrene sin parar, peleando y demás, termine el entrenamiento hace poco así que pronto pasaré al siguiente nivel y podré liberar parte de mi verdadero potencial _-Izanamy suspiro y solo se levantó para ir a dormir al suelo mientras Pyon y Misaki dormían en la cama de paja, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy estaba rodeado por soldados, muchos lobos y tigres lo veían, el solo se acercó a una jaula mientras Gaedo se acercaba cargando unas cadenas-

Escuchen todos este joven está por participar en el reto más pesado de todos, y solo tiene catorce años -dijo Gaedo calmado- su cuerpo es delgado, frágil y demás pero su espíritu es fuerte, este muchacho tiene un espíritu fuerte para pelear, para romper las cadenas y los demás obstáculos que se atraviesen por su camino -los guerreros mantuvieron el silencio mientras Izanamy suspiró- todos conocen el reto, el que solicite este reto deberá pasar dos días en la jaula encadenando con cadenas hechas de elemento a, el mineral que puede dejar nuestros poderes neutralizados casi por completo, y luego deberá subir por la montaña sin haber comido o dormido, deberá hacerlo y buscar la flecha con punta dorada clavada en un árbol, esa flecha les dará la llave para el siguiente nivel, así que no hay deshonor en retractarse

No lo haré -dijo Izanamy serio y extendido los brazos-

Estas loco -dijo Anya preocupada- Izanamy no lo hagas, si lo haces podrías...

No hay honor en rendirse antes de empezar -dijo Izanamy serio-

Hazme sentir orgulloso -dijo Gaedo calmado, le colocó los grilletes y cadenas a Izanamy y él se giró para entrar a una jaula de madera y acero reforzado, la puerta se cerró e Izanamy se sentó en el suelo cruzando sus piernas y brazos sentándose para meditar mientras estaba encerrado ahí, Anya estaba afuera viendo la puerta de la jaula, ella se sentó en el suelo esperando por Izanamy, el primer día paso mientras Anya estaba preocupada por Izanamy, Izanamy por su parte solo estaba sentado en el suelo recostando su espalda contra la pared, abrió la boca sintiendo como unas ligeras gotas de sereno y lluvia pasaban por los barrotes de acercó, solo abrió la boca y comenzó a beberlos para calmar su sed ligeramente, las horas siguieron pasando mientras Izanamy se había quedado dormido en el suelo, las puertas se abrieron e Izanamy solo se levantó mostrando los ojos sin brillo y algo vacíos, su ropa estaba sucia y parecía que estaba sudado, empapado y emanando un feo aroma-

Vaya que bien hueles -dijo Gaedo sonriendo-

Tu pasa dos días entre tu suciedad y ahí me dices que te parece -dijo Izanamy calmado, camino tambaleándose un poco y cerró los ojos notando la poca luz del día, estaba cubierto de nubes negras dejando ver que la lluvia estaba por llegar, los soldados estaban acercándose viendo a Izanamy el cual camino y cayó de rodillas respirando agitado-

¿Cómo estás? -dijo Anya preocupada-

Algo mareado, hambriento, cansado y parece que apenas puedo ver -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero Gaedo gruñó y Anya se alejó de Izanamy asintiendo, Izanamy se levantó y solo pudo sentir como le colocaban otra cadena en el cuerpo dejándolo más atado y con más peso-

Bien ya estás Izanamy, escucha solo tienes veinticuatro horas para traer esa flecha y serás libre, irás al otro extremo de Okinawa y podrás seguir con el siguiente paso del entrenamiento -dijo Gaedo calmado, Izanamy asintió calmado y comenzó a retirarse, Izanamy camino a pasos lentos pero firmes, cada paso que daba le costaba más y más, podía sentir como su estómago gruñía y le dolía hasta el punto de arder pidiendo comida, sus brazos y piernas entumidas por falta de movimiento, y por último su visión cansada y algo desviada por la falta de estar expuesto a la luz del sol, solo siguió caminando y terminó llegando a un lago con una cascada frente a él, había muchas rocas algo peligrosas donde se podía ver que si uno caí podría perder un miembro o hasta podría rompérselo-

Es aquí -Izanamy levantó la mirada notando como el campo estaba rodeado de piedras y en la cima de la cascada estaba un árbol con una flecha en la copa, el solo se acercó y bebió algo de agua, la bebió tomándola en sus manos, solo suspiró y comenzó a saltar de roca en roca llegando a la mitad del lago, solo saltó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y cayó en una roca algo grande, resbaló pero cayó dentro del lago, salió del agua y comenzó rascara la piedra con sus garras, clavó más las garras de sus manos mientras se impulsaba tratando de salir del agua, siguió trepando un poco más pero la roca estaba limosa y resbaladiza, solo se acercó a la cascada y golpeó la roca cubriendo sus nudillos con energía-

Aaaargh...-Izanamy se quejó mientras su puño sangraba un poco, concentró energía en sus dedos y los clavó en el muro de roca, comenzó a trepar mientras se quejaba un poco, las cadenas eran pesadas mientras sentía como el agua que caía lo empujaba con fuerza hacia el suelo, el no se rindió y solo siguió subiendo usando sus manos desnudas, siguió trepando pero su mano izquierda resbaló y terminó casi cayendo pero forzó sus manos y patas más de lo que podía, siguió trepando hasta que saltó y se sujetó de una roca que estaba saliendo del muro casi formando una columna de forma horizontal, comenzó a mover más los brazos mientras rascaba la parte inferior con sus patas, terminó subiendo a la roca y se sentó un momento, noto como el muro estaba más alto y parecía que casi no había rocas para sujetarse, el día siguió pero los rayos y relámpagos comenzaron a sonar, la lluvia se soltó provocando que las piedras y arena comenzaran a caer sobre Izanamy, Izanamy cerró los ojos sintiendo casi algo de lodo le entraba en los ojos-

No lo pensó dos veces y siguió trepando, una roca se soltó e Izanamy gritó cayendo solo para terminar en una roca de gran tamaño, Izanamy se quejó cayendo sobre su espalda y se quejó sujetando su brazo izquierdo, estaba sujetando su antebrazo izquierdo notando una cortada, se quitó parte de la camisa y la ató a su brazo herido apretando el nudo con los dientes, respiro hondo y saltó de nuevo sobre la roca, siguió trepando incluso de noche, la lluvia había parado pero Izanamy estaba llegando a la cima del muro, el solo terminó cayendo al suelo sobre sus rodillas y luego sobre sus manos dejando manchas de sangre y algo de sudor, se levantó con dificultad y vio lo que parecía ser varios árboles con fruta y la flecha estaba en el más grande, el solo respiro profundo y comenzó a trepar, las horas pasaron mientras el atardecer estaba acercándose, Anya estaba viendo al frente de un campamento mientras Gaedo solo caminó detrás de ella-

Él vendrá con esa flecha deja de preocuparte -dijo Gaedo calmado y Anya solo tembló un momento-

¡No estoy preocupada por el! -Anya grito sonrojada mientras Gaedo soltó una leve risa- ¡Hay maestro cállese!

Perdón es que tus expresiones son muy divertidas, ya veas que él regresará sano y salvo -dijo Gaedo sonriendo-

Como ya le dije, no estoy preocupada -dijo Anya molesta mientras jugaba con sus dedos y Gaedo la veía como movía los dedos rosando cada uno con el otro- solo espero...que al menos regrese -Anya bajo la mirada pero más adelante los relámpagos siguieron bapareciendo e Izanamy estaba colgado de cabeza con su pierna derecha atrapada entre dos rocas, el solo parecía un poco desorientado y con los ojos sin brillo casi perdiendo la consciencia-

_Es inútil...aaah ya no tengo mas fuerza...aaargh -_Izanamy pensó tratando de mover su cuerpo pero ya no podía- _Ya no tengo mas poder...pero...no quiero morir...eh llegado muy lejos...como para rendirme...ahora...no...aaargh no puedo _-Izanamy estaba algo mareado pero solo apretó los puños y gruño- _Tengo que...darlo todo...tengo...que tener...más fuerza..._-Izanamy cerró los ojos mientras una energía azul aparecía en su cuerpo y ese resplandor se volvió negro y rojo carmesí, se giró rompiendo la roca y giró clavando sus garras mientras mordía la flecha, derrapó por el suelo mientras sus dedos y uñas eran cortadas por la roca, cuando terminó cayendo al suelo cayó de pie mientras sus manos estaban heridas derramando sangre en gotas, el solo respiró cansado mientras su cuerpo perdía ese energía negra y carmesí, por su lado Anya siguió esperando mientras la lluvia era fuerte y la noche era demasiado oscura, algunos soldados estaban sonriendo mientras mostraban bolsas con dinero apostando por la vida de Izanamy-

Yo apuesto a que el mocoso ya está muerto -dijo uno soldado riendo un poco-

Apuesto que terminó ahogado en el lago o que una roca lo golpeó -dijo otro riendo, Anya solo podía permanecer de pie sujetando su brazo izquierdo tratando de no ir-

Ya se está tardando, nada más tiene una hora -dijo Gaedo calmado-

Ya no debe tardar -dijo Anya molesta-

Anya se que tienes sentimientos por él pero aveces la esperanza también muere cuando ves la realidad -dijo Gaedo calmado, Anya no dijo nada solo espero y vio como alguien caminaba cojeando un poco-

Esperen, ¡esperen! -Anya grito sorprendida y todos vieron como Izanamy llegó al campamento cojeando, herido y con su brazo izquierdo sujetado por un pedazo de tela como si lo tuviera roto, en su mano derecha tenía la flecha que habían disparado, Izanamy solo camino y se colocó frente a Gaedo dejando caer la flecha frente a él-

Lo conseguiste -dijo Gaedo sonriendo-

Te tardaste -dijo Anya algo molesta pero Izanamy la vio con sus ojos algo vacíos y ella se sorprendió-

Perdón -dijo Izanamy cansado antes de caer en sus brazos, Any solo se sorprendió y ayudó a recostarlo-

¡Izanamy! ¿Que tienes? -Anya grito asustada pero solo lo recostó sobre sus piernas y le acarició la cabeza levemente- este tonto uso toda su fuerza para regresar con la flecha, que tonto incluso caes inconsciente por el sobreesfuerzo -Anya solo sonrió llorando un poco mientras lo abrazaba ligeramente, después de algunos días Izanamy comenzó a despertar y se levantó viendo su brazo izquierdo herido y cubierto con vendajes-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido-

Vaya gracias al cielo -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy solo levantó la mirada y vio a Anya frente a él sonriendo mientras cargaba a un Misaki bebé en sus brazos- Que bueno que despertarse

Anya...¿cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido-

Llevas como dos días dormido -dijo Anya calmada, Izanamy solo se movió y sujetó su brazo- no te muevas de forma brusca, tu cuerpo aún está herido por el reto de la flecha

Entiendo...-Izanamy solo estaba cansado y se movió mientras movía el brazo derechoC no siento que me hiciera más fuerte

Eso toma tiempo -dijo Anya calmada y se sentó a su lado- Izanamy tu...entrenamiento está completo aquí, ahora sigue el corazón

Si lo se...-dijo Izanamy cansado- cuando llegue aquí me dijeron que este entrenamiento solo era para fortalecer mi cuerpo pero desde que llegue no siento tanto cambio en mi cuerpo, me siento igual

Tu musculatura cambio un poco -dijo Anya calmada- pero la fuerza no viene en un año viene de mucho tiempo y entrenamiento, tomate todo con calma no exageres ni un poco

Está bien -dijo Izanamy calmado- quisiera bañarme

Está bien pero recuerda qué hay aguas termales libres cerca de la montaña -dijo Anya sonriendo e Izanamy asintió-

Sabes como...aaah va a ser la ultima vez que este aquí me gustaría...aaah salir contigo -dijo Izanamy nervioso y Anya se sonrojó levemente-

¿Que? ¿Tu...quieres salir conmigo? -dijo Anya sonrojada levemente e Izanamy asintió nervioso y lentamente- bueno...no hay mucho que ver en Okinawa pero...creo que podríamos hacer algo juntos

Si suena genial -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿nos vemos más tarde?

¿Más tarde? ¿Como una hora antes del atardecer? -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Si suena genial -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

De acuerdo aceptó pero tú pagas la cena -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy solo sonrió y asintió, más tarde Izanamy estaba lavando su cuerpo debajo de una cascada mientras Pyon cargaba a Misaki, Izanamy usaba su pantalón negro mientras lavaba su cuerpo-

Me da gusto de que hayas despertado Izanamy, ya comenzaba a tener miedo de que no lo hicieras -dijo Pyon sonriendo-

Creo que lo que te daba más miedo era estar a solas con Misaki -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Misaki solo sonrió mostrando sus uñas tratando de sujetar las orejas de Pyon-

Hay...hay que...linda niña -dijo Pyon asustada y nerviosa, Izanamy solo salió del agua y sacudió su cuerpo un poco regando el agua de su cuerpo, tomó una camisa blanca y se la puso mientras la cerraba- es increíble que invitaras a una chica a una cita

Ella me gusta un poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y es la única amiga que gane aquí, quiero despedirme de ella un momento, también me iré con Misaki pero a donde vamos no puedes seguirnos, fueron algo estrictos en ese punto

Entiendo -dijo Pyon sonriendo- Creo que los voy a extrañar cuando se vayan

Volveremos a vernos lo prometo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- has estado ahí desde que nacimos ambos nos cuidaste a ambos, lógico no te vamos a dejar fuera

Bueno, pero sabes me causa un poco de sentimiento verte convertido en un adulto ahora -dijo Pyon sonriendo- aún recuerdo cuando eras un bebé y tratabas de morder mi cola porque pensabas que era un juguete masticable

Perdón por eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, en otro lado Gaedo estaba revisando a un grupo de soldados mientras ellos sujetaban algunas espadas-

Bien escuchen, no quiero pánico de momento en la aldea, solo vigilen como siempre y vayan a las entradas principales traten de actuar lo más normal posible -dijo Gaedo calmado-

Entendido señor -dijeron algunos samurais tomando sus espadas y se fueron corriendo dejando a Gaedo solo, el solo suspiro y tomó su espada, Anya vio como los guerreros corrieron para ir directo al pueblo-

Gaedo sensei ¿que ocurre? -dijo Anya calmada-

Lo siento Anya pero tenemos una ronda que hacer y estos perezosos se quedaron dormidos -dijo Gaedo serio y Anya asintió dejando que dieran unos pasos- dime, ¿ya has hablado con Izanamy?

Si y aún no me dice a donde va o como hizo lo de a completar el reto a pesar de sus muchas dificultades -dijo Anya calmada- ¿lo presionó?

No lo hagas -Gaedo suspiro y solo vio a Anya- déjalo que te diga cuando sea necesario, no creo que no te confíe lo que sea

Está bien, saldré con él esta tarde -dijo Anya calmada- espero que nada malo pase esta tarde

Descuida nada malo pasará -dijo Gaedo sonriendo, el se retiró caminando mientras Anya estaba entrando a la tienda del campamento, después de un rato Izanamy estaba saliendo de la cabaña usando un pantalón negro, una camisa azul de tela ligera con muñequeras negras algo largas, Anya estaba caminando usando vendas negras en sus manos y brazos con una camisa azul y su bufanda azul-

Lamento la tardanza -dijo Anya sonriendo-

No hay problema apenas estaba de salida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos estaban caminando por la aldea viendo que solo era peña pero había muchos animales comprando y vendiendo varias cosas hechas con plantas medicinales- he notado que los animales de esta aldea siempre consiguen o venden cosas hechas con plantas, ¿a que se debe?

Bueno la isla es rica en nutrientes y las plantas de aquí demuestran esa riqueza -dijo Anya sonriendo, se acercó y tomó un pedazo de alga y la pago con una moneda- come esto

Es una hierva de alga -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido-

Si pero muy buena para el dolor -dijo Anya calmada, Izanamy tomó la hierva y se la comió mientras solo hizo gestos y lo tragó por dificultad- ¿qué tal?

Haaaaaargh...aaaaamrga -dijo Izanamy cansado e irritado-

Jajaja, pues claro, sino fuera amargo no haría su efecto -dijo Anya sonriendo- sigamos viendo tengo algunas cosas que mostrarte -Izanamy siguió comiendo la hierva con dificultad y la trago todavía con más, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño templo rodeado de agua y un tronco- este santuario ha estado aquí por unos cuantos años, apenas tiene doscientos años

Si esos son pocos años no quiero ni imaginar que son muchos para ti -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿qué hay aquí?

Este santuario fue hecho para los zorros blancos como yo, se dice que los zorros blancos descendemos de los espíritus zorros, estos espíritus pueden vivir por miles de años, ganan una cola cada cien años y cuando llegan a los mil aparecen nueve colas y se convierten en sabios -dijo Anya sonriendo- aquí vendré a entrenar y me convertiré en una maestra de las habilidades del fuego del zorro

¿Por que aquí? ¿Hay algo en especial ahí dentro? -Izanamy pregunto y Anya asintió-

Se dice que ahí dentro hay un pergamino con técnicas especiales que solo los zorros pueden aprender, mi sueño es que me convierta en una gran guerrra reconocida y respetada, eso es lo que quiero, espero que el señor Mikage me acepte como su aprendiz algún día -dijo Anya sonriendo-

¿El señor Mikage? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Es el zorro y maestro del santuario el solo sale pocas veces para elegir a un alumno nuevo y le enseña todas sus técnicas especiales -dijo Anya calmada- es alguien respetable dicen que es como el guardián de Okinawa

Suena realmente importante y la forma en cómo hablas de él suena a que lo admiras mucho -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si, él es el orgullo del clan de los zorros, y yo aspiro a ser la sacerdotisa de ese clan algún día -dijo Anya sonriendo- ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes algún sueño?

¿Un sueño? -Izanamy solo vio al cielo y suspiro, siguieron caminando mientras hablaban un rato- ¿un sueño...ahora que lo pienso no tengo ninguno, yo siempre he hecho lo que me dicen, obedezco órdenes y las cumplo pero jamás he pensado en lo que deseo

Bueno deberías comenzar a pensarlo, ya casi cumples diezciocho, ¿no querrás ser el mejor guerrero o algo parecido? -dijo Anya calmada-

Siempre he pensado en ser un buen guerrero, quizás un maestro en el futuro pero no pienso mucho en el futuro -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Será mejor que lo hagas pronto o perderás la oportunidad, mejor dicho podrías perder muchas oportunidades -dijo Anya calmada-

Vaya suena a más regaño -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Anya solo le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro e Izanamy se quejó sujetando su hombro mientras se reía un poco, los dos caminaron cerca de la plata y se sentaron viendo la marea acercarse y alejarse un poco- este lugar es muy pacifico, ahora entiendo porque los aldeanos no se van de aquí

Si es muy hermoso y aquí todos tienen sus vidas ya hechas -dijo Anya sonriendo- ¿que tienes pensado hacer de ahora en adelante?

Bueno seguiré con el entrenamiento, mañana me voy a la siguiente isla de la region para conocer al siguiente maestro, la que sigue no tiene aldea, solo es roca y agua así que esta vez será más difícil -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Será que nos veamos de nuevo? -dijo Anya calmada-

Por supuesto que si -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- no pienses que te librarás de mí tan pronto

Jajaja claro, claro -dijo Anya sonriendo, los dos permanecieron en silencio un momento y Anya comenzó a tararear un momento-

¿Qué cantas? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Solo una canción que recordé, algún día tal vez te la cante si quieres -dijo Anya sonriendo e Izanamy asintió sonriendo, los dos estaban recostados viendo el atardecer y con ello salir las primeras estrellas- me la pase bien hoy

Solo estuvimos caminando -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si pero fue lindo pasear en la tierra, salir a conocer -dijo Anya sonriendo- me gusta pasear y más estar en el aire exterior -Izanamy se giró y quedó acostado sobre Anya viéndola de frente- ¿que tratas de hacer? Sabes lo que te pasará si me llegas a hacer algo indebido

Si lo se muy bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso- pero igual me atrevo, solo no me pegues -se acercó y le robó un beso a Anya en los labios, Anya se sonrojó y cerró los ojos devolviéndole el beso en forma corta, los dos se separaron ligeramente sonrojados mientras se reían un poco, los dos estaban en silencio incómodo cuando escucharon algunos gritos y se levantaron asustados, escucharon los gritos de varias personas y corrieron hacia la aldea-

¡Izanamy ¿lo hueles?! -Anya grito sorprendida-

¡Así es huele a humo! -Izanamy grito sorprendido y se acercaron para ver como había algunos guerreros atacando la aldea, estaban vestidos como samurais pero sus armaduras estaban viejas, eran zorros de pelo naranja con espadas, armaduras y trajes viejos y rotos, los zorros estaban gritando mientras se reian un poco, un bandido abrió la puerta de una casa y entró tomando a una cabra de sus cuernos

Bandidos -dijo Anya molesta- debemos ir a ayudar

Tu ve, yo debo buscar a mi hermana y a Pyon -dijo Izanamy preocupado, Anya asintió y se fue corriendo a la zona donde estaban peleando, Izanamy estaba corriendo por las calles de la aldea cuando de una tienda de acampar salió un zorro con una espada, el zorro grito y lanzó un golpe vertical con una espada, Izanamy grito y levantó los brazos aplaudiendo, en su aplauso logró atrapar la espada mientras forcejeaba un poco, giró su mano y le di una patada en las costillas del lado izquierdo, avanzó y le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo en el suelo, el zorro se quejó mientras Izanamy se iba corriendo, llegó a una zona con casas de cabañas, la cabaña de Pyon estaba intacta pero Izanamy grito y pateó la puerta tirándola-

¡Pyon! ¡Misaki! -Izanamy grito asustado mientras Pyon salía del cuarto cargando a Misaki- ¿están bien?

Si por el momento pero la aldea está siendo atacada, las casas se están quemando y los bandidos quieren matarnos -dijo Pyon asustada- los soldados están peleando en la aldea ¿qué hacemos?

No lo sé -dijo Izanamy preocupado- eh...toma a Misaki y llévatela a la zona barquera, trata de que no te vean -Izanamy sujetó el marco de la cama y comenzó a levantarla para hacerla a un lado, sujetó una tabla del suelo y la quitó para ver un agujero donde estaba algo envuelto en una tela, lo tomó de un extremo y comenzó a sacarlo, era largo y muy poco amplio a los lados-

¿Qué vas a hacer? -dijo Pyon asustada-

Voy a pelear con alguno y te ayudare a llegar a la zona barquera -dijo Izanamy calmado, él tomó la tela y comenzó a quitarla poco a poco mostrando una espada de mango rojo con guardia de bronce brillante- peleare como pueda hacerlo

Esa espada...es la espada de...-dijo Pyon sorprendida-

Es la espada de mi madre -dijo Izanamy calmado, solo suspiro y sujetó la espada en una mano, la sacó viendo el filo de la hoja y luego la guardo- está es la primera vez que sujetó una espada -Izanamy y Pyon salieron de la casa mientras Izanamy sujetaba la espada aún dentro de su funda, la aldea estaba ardiendo en diferente puntos, algunos animales restaban gritando mientras Izanamy sujetó a Pyon de su mano izquierda y la hizo seguirlo, ambos estaban corriendo por las calles cuando Izanamy solo saltó esquivando un corte de una espada, un zorro grito y lanzó un corte vertical pero Izanamy levantó la espada bloqueando el golpe con la funda, Izanamy lo empujó y se agachó lanzando un corte en diagonal, el golpe le dio al zorro dejándole una cortada poco profunda, Pyon e Izanamy siguieron corriendo pero vieron como un samurai cayó al suelo con una lanza perforando su pecho, los dos se asustaron pero el zorro tomó la lanza riéndose, la tomó y luego giró para ver a Izanamy, el zorro grito riendo e Izanamy desenvainó la espada chocando ambas armas, ambos estaban forcejeando un poco cuando Izanamy lo empujó usando su cuerpo y lanzó un golpe vertical, el zorro levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe con su lanza y el mango del arma, Izanamy solo lo empujó y saltó, levantó su rodilla para darle un rodillazo en el mentón y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo a otro extremo, Pyon e Izanamy siguieron corriendo mientras algunos estaban gritando-

¡AAAAAARRRHG! -Izanamy levantó las orejas y vio como Gaedo cayó al suelo sobre su rodilla izquierda mientras se sujetaba del mango de la lanza evitando caer por completo, Izanamy solo corrió pero vio como cinco bandidos rodearon a Gaedo-

Vaya conque el gran Gaedo aquí queda, seco, derrotado y herido, como un simple viejo -dijo un zorro sonriendo sujetando una espada-

Cállate Fox, dime, ¿que es lo que buscas aquí? -dijo Gaedo molesto- no hemos recibido invasiones en varios años, ¿Por que ahora?

Ah digamos que estoy buscando a alguien -dijo Fox sonriendo y giró su espada un poco mientras caminaba rodeando a Gaedo- me dijeron que aquí escondes al chico Shiba, ya sabes el híbrido huérfano -Izanamy solo se sorprendió y se escondió apoyando más su espalda contra la pared-

Aquí no está el muchacho, se fue hace pocos días -dijo Gaedo molesto-

Aaah mentiras -dijo Fox sonriendo y le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza haciéndolo escupir sangre- escucha la aldea me vale muy poco, lo importante es el mocos y la bebe que lo acompaña, nos ofrecieron mucho dinero si les llevábamos la cabeza, ahora dame a ese niño

Ya te lo dije no lo tengo -dijo Gaedo calmado- el se marchó

Hmmm sígueme engañando y poniendo mi dinero en peligro pero al final resultará que serás tú el que morirá -dijo Fox serio mientras Izanamy suspiro y comenzó a caminar rodeando una casa-

Espera, ¿a donde vas? -Pyon pregunto asustada-

Tengo que ir a ayudarlo o lo va a matar, no puedo permitir que eso le pase -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Te van a matar -dijo Pyon asustada-

Lo ayudaré además creo saber que hacer con ellos -dijo Izanamy calmado, el solo camino rápido y agachó detrás de la casa, rodeó a los zorros y vio a uno sujetando una lanza larga con hoja amplia, solo se acercó por detrás y lo sujetó del cuello y brazo izquierdo con fuerza, el zorro forcejeo un momento pero Izanamy lo atrajo tirándolo al suelo, lo comenzó a golpear con fuerza hasta que lo dejó inconsciente, Izanamy se movió entre los arbustos y encontró una cadena, sujetó la cadena y comenzó a girarla un poco para después lanzarla y sujetar a otro zorro del cuello, lo atrajo solo para dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe-

Hmmm escuchó que ya está aquí, ah que lindo, viene a tratar de salvar a su maestro -dijo Fox sonriendo-

¡Tal vez el no pero yo si! -Anya grito corriendo, saltó y cruzó sus brazos sacando sus shuriken envueltas en fuego- ¡Cuchillas de fuego! -Anya extendió los brazos liberando las cuchillas, un zorro trató de atacar pero las seis shuriken lo golpearon en el pecho, Anya cayó al suelo y corrió a dos patas mientras tomaba dos cuchillos en forma de kunais, ella grito y chocó su kunai con la espada de un zorro frente a ella, forcejeó un poco y saltó dándole una patada en las costillas, el zorro cayó al suelo y Anya saltó lanzando un golpe con ambos kunais, el zorro levantó los brazos pero los kunais se clavaron en los brazos del zorro haciendo que gritara del dolor, el zorro grito molesto y empujó a Anya dándole una patada en el estómago, Anya solo grito y extendió los brazos-

¡Kitsune Honno! -Anya grito y libero una esfera de fuego de sus manos, la esfera solo avanzó rápido y el zorro grito recibiendo el golpe en el cuerpo, su cuerpo se quemaba por el ataque mientras Anya estaba en guardia viendo a Fox, Fox sonrió y avanzó corriendo, Anya solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó una patada pero Fox levantó su brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe en el pecho pero Anya retrocedió por el golpe, Fox avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Anya levantó sus brazos bloqueando los golpes, Fox avanzó corriendo y la presionó con sus golpes rápidos y precisos en cada parte del cuerpo, Anya solo se quejó retrocediendo un poco, saltó esquivando un golpe pero lanzó dos kunais y Fox giró su espada desviando cada golpe y avanzó lanzando un corte horizontal, Anya se preocupó pero Gaedo avanzó sujetando la hoja con la mano desnuda, su mano se cortó un poco derramando algo de sangre y Fox sonrio-

Vaya tan predecible como siempre Gaedo -Fox sonrió y le dio una patada en el pecho, avanzo corriendo y lanzó un golpe directo pero Gaedo movió el cuerpo esquivando el golpe, lanzó un golpe en diagonal tratando de cortarlo pero Fox movió el cuerpo esquivando el ataque y lanzó un corte horizontal, los dos chocaron espadas pero Anya saltó por encima de Gaedo y lanzó tres shuriken envueltos en fuego, Fox solo saltó retrocediendo esquivando los ataques, Anya cruzo sus brazos mostrando más shuriken y los lanzó mientras Fox bloqueó cada uno con su espada, movió la cola y tomó una lanza que estaba en el suelo, Gaedo corrió tratando de atacarlo pero Fox levantó la lanza bloqueando el golpe y retrocedieron un poco, Fox cambió su espada sujetándola con la cola, sujetó la lanza con sus manos y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando algo de fuego de la punta, Gaedo retrocedio por la dureza del golpe y concentró energía roja en la hoja, lanzó un golpe directo de estocada pero Fox solo grito sonriendo girando su lanza formando un anillo de fuego frente a él, Anya solo gruñó viendo como los ataques chocaron causando una ligera explosión, Anya grito mientras corría pero Fox salió del hueco girando su lanza y lanzó un directo pero Anya solo grito recibiendo un golpe del mango, Anya se quejó por el dolor y retrocedio, Fox giró cambiando su lanza por la espada y lanzó un golpe pero Gaedo le sujetó el brazo a Fox desviando el golpe, Fox sonrió y sujetó la lanza con su mano izquierda cubriendo la punta con la flama y apuñalo a Gaedo en el pecho haciendo que escupiera sangre-

¡Gaedo! -Anya grito asustada, Izanamy solo gruñó viendo como Gaedo cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre sujetando su herida la cual estaba quemada ligeramente-

Ja que patético Gaedo -dijo Fox sonriendo y se alejó caminando- con esto ya no es divertido, acabar con un insecto como tu, ademas ¿qué pasa contigo híbrido? ¿Pretendes blandir tu espada contra mí o solo te vas a queda viendo como tonto? -detrás de él estaba Izanamy sujetando su espada con ambas manos-

¡Izanamy! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete ya! -Anya grito molesta pero Izanamy solo gruñó expulsando energía de su cuerpo-

¡No voy a retroceder! ¡Tengo que pelear también! -Izanamy grito sujetando la espada con ambas manos, abrió las piernas y levantó la espada hasta el nivel de su cara-

Vaya finalmente mi presa está aquí, ahora que te miro tu si pareces un híbrido de lobo y tigre -dijo Fox sonriendo- ya veo conque tu eres mi presa, sabes tu cabeza y orejas valen mucho dinero

¿Dinero? -Anya solo pregunto y lo vio- ¡¿Quien te envío?!

¡¿Quien te envío y como sabe mi nombre y que soy un híbrido?! -Izanamy grito molesto-

Yo te conozco, tu cabeza vale un gran precio, el híbrido de lobo y tigre, y no solo eso el primer híbrido nacido en Japón con elementos de la Luz y la oscuridad, Raizar Izanamy Shiba el primer hijo de Torana Shiba la princesa del clan de los tigres -dijo Fox sonriendo-

No...es cierto -Anya estaba sorprendida mientras Gaedo estaba respirando agitado-

Veo que sabes mucho -dijo Izanamy serio- entonces dime quien te envío

El nombre de mi cliente es privado pero si logras vencerme lo cual dudo -dijo Fox sonriendo-

¡No lo hagas Izanamy! ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí! -Gaedo grito molesto tratando de levantarse pero Izanamy no hizo caso, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe directo pero Fox solo retrocedió inclinando su cuerpo, sujetó su lanza lanzando un corte horizontal liberando una pequeña flama, Izanamy retrocedió un poco y ambos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus armas, Pyon estaba preocupada y se acercó mientras Misaki vio a Izanamy pelear, Izanamy grito lanzando un corte vertical pero Fox levantó su lanza chocandola con la espada de Izanamy, los dos siguieron peleando pero Izanamy se agachó esquivando un golpe, lanzó un golpe vertical con la espada pero Fox retrocedió un par de paso, Fox concentró fuego en la hoja y comenzó a girarla un poco formando un anillo y giró la lanza de forma horizontal liberando fuego pero Izanamy solo lanzó un golpe vertical tratando de liberar energía pero fue un leve destello y terminó siendo empujado por el ataque, Izanamy solo grito y terminó cayendo en el suelo herido-

Aaargh maldicion -Izanamy se quejó y Fox avanzó corriendo, saltó para lanzar un golpe directo pero Izanamy solo giró y saltó con sus cuatro patas cayendo a unos pocos metros, solo grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Fox levantó su mano izquierda bloqueando el golpe sujetando su puño pero Fox lanzó un golpe con la lanza, Izanamy la sujetó con fuerza y gruñó mientras se cubría en un leve destello azul mientras Fox liberaba fuego del cuerpo, ambos forcejearon creando una onda de sonido mientras el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse un poco, Fox lo empujó y le dio un golpe en el mentón con el mango de la lanza, Izanamy se quejó pero Fox extendió su lanza liberando una onda de fuego pero Izanamy solo levantó su espada bloqueando el golpe causando una onda de fuego e Izanamy solo grito y terminó estrellándose contra una pared quedando atorado entre algunas rocas- aaaargh

¡Izanamy! ¡Ya ríndete no podrás ganarle! -Anya grito asustada mientras Pyon se acercaba por detrás de Fox dejando a Misaki a un lado, ella tomó una pala y trató de golpear a Fox, Fox solo se giró y sujetó la pala mientras Pyon estaba sorprendida-

¿Y que trataste de hacer? -dijo Fox calmado y le dio un golpe horizontal a Pyon justo en su hombro izquierdo mientras ella gritaba sufriendo por la herida-

¡No Pyon! -Izanamy grito molesto mientras forcejeaba por salir de las rocas- maldicion tengo...tengo que...aaaargh

Vaya finalmente la encontré -dijo Fox sonriendo viendo a Misaki en el suelo la cual estaba sentada viendo a Fox confundida- me pagaran mejor por esta pulga, mejor me la llevo pronto

¡No! ¡Aléjate de ella! -Izanamy grito tratando de romper las rocas y salir de ellas- ¡maldicion! ¡Maldicion! ¡Maldicion! -Fox sonrió y sujetó a Misaki de la cola para levantarla mientras ella gritaba y lloraba con fuerza tratando de alejarse de Fox-

_Protege a tu hermana _-Izanamy solo abrió los ojos sorprendido recordando la cara de su madre, enferma y un poco más delgada, solo gruñó y apretó los dientes mientras su cuerpo brillaba en color rojizo carmesí y un poco de azul-

¡GRRRRR...GRRROOOOOAAAAARH! -Izanamy rugió en un tono ligero mientras las rocas eran destruidas por su energía, Anya solo grito mientras Gaedo se quejó, Fox se sorprendió mientras Pyon abrió los ojos notando como Izanamy estaba brillando ligeramente y sus ojos se volvían en un tono rojizo brillante-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Fox sorprendido mientras Anya podía ver como Izanamy gruñía y su melena crecía igual que su cuerpo y músculos ligeramente-

Su cuerpo...está cambiando...igual que su fuerza -Anya estaba sorprendida-

¡Aaaaah! -Izanamy grito y avanzó rápido, Fox solo se giró lanzando un golpe con su lanza pero Izanamy desapareció, Fox giró para tratar de verlo pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en el pecho causando una onda de sonido, Fox se quejó escupiendo sangre pero fue alejado e Izanamy sujetó a Misaki en sus brazos, Fox solo se quejo mientras trataba su pies en el suelo, cayó al suelo herido y vio como Izanamy sujetaba a Misaki en sus brazos, Izanamy solo gruñó y levantó su espada, concentró energía en la hoja y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando la energía en una brillante carmesí, Fox solo grito y levantó su lanza para girarla un poco bloqueando el golpe pero la energía se dispersó un poco e Izanamy apareció sobre el, lanzó un golpe vertical y Fox levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque deseando que la energía de Izanamy se dispersara un poco, Fox solo grito y forcejeo pero Izanamy gruñó y empujó más la espada cayendo sobre sus rodillas y piernas dejando una llama de energía roja, Izanamy solo suspiro y vio a Misaki en sus brazos-

Baba...papa...papa -Misaki estaba llorando del miedo pero Izanamy acarició su cabeza con su menton-

Perdon pequeña...pero no soy papá...soy onii-chan -dijo Izanamy tranquilo mientras Misaki sonreía y se calmaba-

Realmente me has hecho enojar insecto -dijo Fox molesto saliendo del humo y la energía con algunos rasguños-

No entiendo que está pasando pero ya tienes que irte lejos, no dejaré ni un solo rastro de ti -dijo Izanamy molesto viendo a Fox-

Palabras fuertes para un mocoso -dijo Fox sonriendo, Izanamy se acercó a Anya y dejó que cargara Misaki-

Por favor cuídala, pronto terminaré esta pelea -dijo Izanamy serio-

Esta bien pero quiero saber las cosas que me estas ocultando cómo lo de ser un Shiba dijo Anya seria, mientras Izanamy suspiro-

Terminemos esto con un solo golpe -dijo Izanamy serio, Fox solo se quedó en guardia y concentró fuego en la hoja de la lanza, expulsó más fuego cubriéndose todo el cuerpo, Izanamy gritó sujetando su brazo izquierdo, creó una cubierta de energía carmesí sobre su cuerpo y grito- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito y avanzo corriendo, los dos chocaron sus armas en un fuerte golpe causando una colisión seguido de un resplandor, Fox grito lanzando un corte horizontal pero Izanamy se agachó y le dio un corte en el cuerpo debajo del estómago, Fox solo se quejó y escupió algo de sangre mientras caí al suelo, Izanamy se quejó y sujetó su espada agitando caer mientras la clavaba en el suelo para aguantar- lo logre

Aaaaargh...maldito...aaaarghh...es justo como dijo ese tigre...blanco...-Fox estaba riendo mientras escupía algo de sangre- tu causarás...la caída de Japón...aaaargh

¿Que? ¿Que dices? -Izanamy sólo vio como Fox estaba muerto en el suelo- ¿que está pasando aquí? ¿Quien lo envió? -las horas pasaron mientras Anya estaba despidiendo a Izanamy y a Misaki, la cual estaba en brazos de Izanamy- lamentó que nuestra despedida sea así

No importa, siempre supe que sería como de esta forma, pero no puedo creer que seas un Shiba, tu fuerza, tu raza y habilidades están fuera del clan de lo que normalmente conozco -dijo Anya calmada- escucha con atención, por hoy estoy agradecida con lo que hiciste pero en el futuro nos volveremos a ver...tal vez nos veamos de una forma diferente, adiós y buena suerte en tu viaje -Izanamy asintió y se alejo cargando una maleta con unas cuantas cosas en su hombro izquierdo, el viaje fue más tranquilo, camino por un puente colgante, sólo sujeto a Misaki con fuerza y siguió caminando pasando por algunos campos, cuando llegó a un acantilado con una bandera colocada cerca del borde, se acercó al borde con la bandera y notó que alguien lo estaba esperando-

Finalmente llegas, te tomo mucho tiempo -la persona se giró mostrando a Cirenio e Izanamy solo se acercó dejando a Misaki en el suelo sentada-

Cumplí con la tarea que me pediste, pelee y entrene con los soldados de nivel más bajo en Okinawa, estoy listo para mi siguiente lección -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bien, lo que sigue es despertar completamente tu poder, y vamos a eliminar tu miedo una vez y por todas -dijo Cirenio serio-


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: La gema **_

Izanamy estaba en frente de su abuelo Cirenio mientras ambos estaban en un acantilado-

¿Abuelo? ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¿Por que crees que estoy aquí? -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Me dijeron que vería al siguiente maestro, aquel que me ensañaría a usar mis dones -dijo Izanamy calmado- si tu...estas aquí...entonces tu

Así es, ya dominaste algo y eso fue perseverancia -dijo Cirenio calmado- viste como es el mundo sin privilegios, sin fuerza, sin dinero y donde tienes que robar, y pelear por un simple bocado de comida, te mostrarron crueldad, fuerza, trabajo en equipo y las dificultades de cada persona que tiene pocos recursos -Izanamy suspiro y asintió-

Todavía cargando una pequeña responsabilidad -Cirenio sonrió y se acercó a Izanamy cargando a Misaki en sus brazos, la bebe solo sonrió y trató de tocarle la nariz-

Sobreviví como pude -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero por fin comprendí lo que era matar para proteger y matar para sobrevivir

Viste el miedo encarnado -dijo Cirenio calmado- debes tener cuidado con lo qué haces con tus poderes Pero aun después de tanto entrenamiento, aun no me siento diferente excepto por...bueno es difícil de describir

Pues trata de hacerlo simple -dijo Cirenio calmado mientras cargaba a Misaki en sus brazos, el e Izanamy se sentaban de frente e Izanamy suspiró-

Cuando sentí que debía proteger a Misaki mi insistió me dijo "protégela", y cuando abrí los ojos sentí como mi cuerpo ardía, mi sangre ardía como si hirviera y poder se salía de control ligeramente, casi sentí deseo de sangre pero cuando todo se calmó ese sentimiento desapareció y sentí que volví a ser normal

Entiendo -Cirenio mantuvo la calma y suspiró- Izanamy, dime cuando eras un niño, ¿tu padre te dijo acerca del verdadero poder elemental que él tenía? ¿O que sabías acerca de su poder elemental?

No recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo el plasma verde de energía con el que me atacaba en los entrenamientos -dijo Izanamy calmado- era siempre muy cerrado y misterioso con sus poderes, siempre supuse que su poder era el relámpago

Cerca pero no -dijo Cirenio calmado- veras Izanamy te contaré algo acerca de los poderes elementales de la Luz y la oscuridad, en el mundo hay siete elementos que dominan las fuerzas existenciales,

Si las conozco, la tierra, el fuego, el trueno, el viento, el agua, la luz y la oscuridad, pero ¿que tiene que ver con mi papá? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Tu padre poseía el elemento oscuridad pero el logro llegar a un nivel que muy pocos logran -dijo Cirenio calmado e Izanamy se sorprendió un poco-

¿Como es que mi papá tenía el elemento oscuridad? Jamás vi energía negra -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Eso es porque logro un nivel de poder que muy pocos usuarios de elementos como la luz y la oscuridad pueden alcanzar, la liberación y mezcla de un segundo elemento -dijo Cirenio calmado- veras hay algo que se llama Naturaleza en poder, veras cuando alcanzas ese nivel podrás mostrar una naturaleza como esta -Cirenio mostró una flama azulada en su palma entera e Izanamy se sorprendió un poco-

Creaste fuego...pero tu elemento es la luz...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Este es el poder de la naturaleza de mi elemento, el poder de la naturaleza se refleja a través de los elementos solamente de la Luz y la oscuridad, se logra solamente entendiéndote a ti mismo y haciendo que tu poder se adapte a tu conducta, mentalidad y se desarrolle contigo, puede ser fuego, puede ser el relámpago o cualquier otro elemento para hacer tu elemento más fuerte

Suena interesante, difícil y demás pero...no se si pueda lograrlo, tengo miedo de perderme a mi mismo en la oscuridad que me ronda -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Descuida tengo un remedio para ese miedo que te acongoja -dijo Cirenio calmado- primero voy a decirte una cosa, tú eres muy especial Izanamy, eres el primer híbrido nacido de la Luz y la oscuridad, un híbrido entre un felino y un canino, eso es algo que jamás se había visto hasta ahora -Izanamy suspiró y vio la espada de su madre a un lado- bueno...vamos a entrenar tu cuerpo y poder Izanamy

Entendido -Izanamy asintió calmado, más tarde Izanamy estaba usando un pantalón negro, sus botas y guantes también, estaba de pie en medio de una cabaña, estaba sintiendo como todo el lugar se llenaba con un olor espeso, el humo apenas era cliente y visible para el, Izanamy estaba en calma cuando sintió como algo perturbó el movimiento del humo, movió las orejas un momento y escuchó unos ligeros pasos-

Para eliminar tu miedo, debes despejar tu mente, conocer tu entorno -Izanamy asintió siguiendo la voz de su abuelo Cirenio- debes tener control de tus sentidos, darte cuenta de qué pasa en tu entorno sin usar los ojos, ¿lo entiendes?

Lo entiendo perfectamente, debo ser uno con mi entorno -dijo Izanamy calmado, Cirenio asintió y le dio un corte en el hombro izquierdo-

Listo abre los ojos -dijo Izanamy abrió los ojos notando que todo estaba oscuro, camino un par de pasos y llegó a campo abierto, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, solo podía sentir la brisa del mar y el pasto bajo sus pies-

Dime ¿dónde estás? -dijo Cirenio calmado- ¿que oliste? ¿Que sentiste dentro de la cabaña?

Sentí...oscuridad..un olor...a una hierva volcánica de Okinawa, esto...es una ilusión -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Correcto, todo esto es para que entiendas los dones que tienes, el sigilo, la fuerza, el oído, el olfato, la vista, el gusto y el tacto, todos esos dones, los debes perder ligeramente -dijo Cirenio calmado- debes saber donde te atacaré -Cirenio se movió rápido y le dio un corte en la mano a Izanamy dejándole una ligera marca de cortada- busca con los sentidos, no con la vista, usa tu tacto y oído pero no la vista -Izanamy solo se giró escuchando el sonido de los paso, se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su mano izquierda-

Por poco pero no golpeaste, mal -dijo Cirenio calmado, se escuchó como movió la espada y le dio un ligero corte a Izanamy en la espalda-

¡Aaarg! -Izanamy se quejó pero se giró quedando en guardia-

Escucha, cuando enfrentas la guerra, la batalla, o cualquier otro enfrentamiento deben haber ciertos factores que debes conocer, el primero, doctrina -Cirenio hablo y se acercó con calma, lanzó un corte pero Izanamy se quedó quieto sintiendo como la hoja le paso por el pelo de la cabeza- la doctrina es la armanoia, la armonía con tu pueblo, con tu poder, con tu gente y contigo mismo, si mantienes toda la calma en tu pueblo podrás tener su lealtad -Izanamy asintió y suspiró- el segundo, el tiempo, el tiempo lo dice todo, el tiempo lo determina todo, algo nace, algo muere, todo cambia, el día puede ser soleado, caluroso, frío, lluvioso, o puede ser nevado, eso es algo que no tiene control, que no puedes cambiar pero si utilizar, algo qué pasa mucho tiempo expuesto llega a cambiar, una espada se oxida y se rompe, los soldados se cansan y pierden fuerza para pelear, debes acostumbrarte a no tener control del tiempo debes deshacer todo visión del control más allá de tu poder -Izanamy asintió y sintió como el filo paso por su brazo izquierdo dejándole una ligera cortada-

El tercer factor, el terreno, debes conocer todo terreno en el que te encuentras -dijo Cirenio calmado- un paso en falso y perderás la vida, guía a mal a tus tropas y morirán, debes conocer todo terreno en la guerra para formular tus movimientos -Cirenio tomó una pequeña piedra y la lanzó golpeando a Izanamy en la frente dejándole una cortada ligera derramando algo de sangre- el cuarto factor, el mando, un buen maestro, líder y general deben mostrar lo que es la piedad, la sabiduría, y diferentes aspectos para dirigir a tus soldados, a cualquiera que te siga, saber cuando tomar una vida, saber cuando respetarla y mostrar el coraje para tomarla y tener la sabiduría para preservarla, eso muestra que tienes control sobre tus pensamientos y que no te dejas cegar por sentimientos sin sentidos -Cirenio paso el filo de la espada por la mejilla izquierda de Izanamy cortándolo ligeramente- por último el quinto, la disciplina, guiar a tus aliados, cuidarlos, respetarlos, recuerda que un líder no pelea solo, siempre tiene a su equipo y sin tu equipo no eres nada, solo alguien que pelea por nada, protégelos, pelea y siempre muestra tu sabiduría por guiarlos

Suena realmente difícil -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Siempre es así -dijo Cirenio calmado- pero antes de ser todo un líder primero debes saber como guiarlos, y para eso debes aprender a controlar tu temor

Pensé que lo eliminaría -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Aquel que no siente miedo es un demonio no un humano -dijo Cirenio calmado- por eso entrenaremos más tu valor hasta que se eleve hasta niveles más inusuales, primero el miedo a lo desconocido -Cirenio grito lanzando un corte en diagonal pero Izanamy se agachó y saltó lanzando un golpe pero Cirenio estaba detrás de Izanamy el golpe ni siquiera fue cercano, Izanamy se giró y avanzó corriendo, grito lanzando varios golpes pero ninguno de ellos le dio a Cirenio, Cirenio le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre por el dolor, Cirenio le dio un golpe al mentón elevándolo un poco pero Izanamy solo levantó los brazos y cayó sobre su cabeza siendo sostenido por sus propias manos, se empujó lanzando una patada pero Cirenio levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Izanamy se puso de pie y lanzó un golpe pero Cirenio lanzó un corte con su espada pero Izanamy se agachó llevándose un ligero corte en su pelo, Izanamy se había asustado tanto que se había quedado sentado por unos pocos segundos y Cirenio aprovechó esa oportunidad para darle un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo-

¡¿Que es lo qué haces?! ¡Mantente firme! ¡Fuerte, jamás piernas la concentración! -Cirenio grito molesto e Izanamy se levantó asintiendo- apenas estoy comenzando más vale que te prepares -Izanamy suspiró y se levanto quedando en guardia, Cirenio solo avanzo e Izanamy cerro los ojos tratando de sentir su presencia, lanzó un golpe pero Cirenio movió su cuerpo esquivando el golpe, Izanamy levantó la oreja izquierda detectando el sonido de algo moviéndose pero recibió el golpe del lado derecho de la cara- tus sentidos te pueden engañar, vamos sigue peleando -Izanamy grito y avanzo contra Cirenio lanzó una patada pero Cirenio rodeó a Izanamy caminando y le dio una patada en la espalda tirándolo al suelo- ¡Siente la presencia de tu oponente Izanamy! -Izanamy suspiró y levantó los brazos- siente como despido mi sed de sangre, trata de entender mis emociones y mis intenciones -Izanamy asintió y levantó los brazos quedando en guardia, el día pasaba lento pero normal, después de eso llegó la noche y el océano se movia con fuerza creando olas de gran tamaño-

Vamos Izanamy entra al agua pelea contra el agua, trata de soportar el azote de las olas, pelea como si tu vida dependiera de eso -Cirenio hablo serio e Izanamy entro al agua pero sin nada que esperar el agua lo golpeo con fuerza llevándolo a la orilla- patético, no soportaste nada, vamos entra ahí de nuevo y pelea

¿Como puedo pelear contra el agua? -Izanamy pregunto sorprendido-

Solo aguanta los golpes, vamos deja que protestar y pelea -dijo Cirenio serio, Izanamy se levantó y se quedó de pie- ¡En guardia! -Izanamy lo vio confundido y levantó los brazos como si estuviera apunto de pelear- da un golpe a la ola -Izanamy solo lo vio como si estuviera loco pero lo obedeció y golpeó la ola pero este lo golpeó con más fuerza tirándolo al suelo- ¡Rompe las olas! ¡El guerrero en el que te voy a convertir será capaz de romper las olas con un solo rugido!

Yo no puedo rugir, no se como..-Izanamy estaba preocupado mientras se levantaba cansado-

Si, si puedes, ya te escuché rugir en la pelea contra Fox -dijo Cirenio serio- ¿ya te preguntaste que hubiera pasado sino hubieras peleado?

El...hubiera matado a mis...amigos y se...hubiera llevado a Misaki -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Exacto, aveces debemos pelear aunque las piernas nos tiemblen, aunque sintamos que no podamos hacer nada, siempre hay que ponerse de pie, si tienes algo que proteger banda protégelo aunque te cueste la vida -dijo Cirenio serio e Izanamy grito solo para quedar frente a las olas y lanzó un golpe mientras una ola lo golpeaba, lo empujó y tiró pero volvió a levantarse, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy estaba corriendo por la costa cargando una piedra del tamaño de su cuerpo en la espalda, estaba corriendo mientras cargaban la piedra con los brazos, no aguanto mucho y cayó al suelo exhausto- vamos aún no es tiempo para descansar

Entiendo...-Izanamy se levantó con dificultad y se puso de pie, no pudo correr pero si caminar lentamente, el siguió caminando por la costa arrastrando los pies a cada paso, después de un tiempo Izanamy parecía estar exhausto viendo el agua-

Concentra tu energía y lanza un golpe liberándola, la sola liberación d la energía hará que partas el mar con tu fuerza interna -dijo Cirenio serio- de esta manera -Cirenio levantando su brazo derecho, cerró el puño derecho y se preparó para lanzar un golpe- ¡HAAAAA! -Cirenio giró y lanzó un golpe liberando energía azul clara, el solo golpe avanzo creando una onda de viento partiendo una ola por la mirada dejando un ligero túnel frente a Cirenio y luego el agua volvió a su corriente normal- debes poder hacer lo mismo

Bien -Izanamy gruño y levantó su brazo izquierdo mientras retraía el derecho cerrando el puño, gruñó un poco concentrando energía y lanzó un golpe- ¡Haaaaa! -Izanamy liberó una pequeña esfera de energía pero apenas golpeó el agua está creó una ligera explosión de viento-

Vas mejorando un poco -dijo Cirenio calmado, después de unos días Izanamy estaba sentado sobre una piedra meditando, permaneció ahí por horas mientras llovía y sentía luego el sol, cuando sol salió sintió su piel arder por el vapor y el contacto con el sol, Cirenio tomó una espada de madera y lanzó un golpe perro Izanamy no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y terminó siendo golpeado en su cabeza cayendo al suelo, Izanamy suspiró y se levantó, después de eso siguió corriendo por el campo hasta que llegó a una pequeña montaña sudando y respirando muy agitado-

El poder es tuyo, el poder viene de tu interior, y tu eres el poder, controla tus emociones para controlar el poder -dijo Cirenio serio, Cirenio tomó una espada frente a él e Izanamy sujeto la espada de su madre con ambas manos-

¡HAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito y avanzo corriendo, lanzó un golpe vertical Pedro Cirenio levantó su espada ligeramente, Izanamy giró lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Cirenio apenas levantó el brazo y giró su muñeca bloqueando el golpe, forcejeo un poco e Izanamy retrocedió un par de pasos, pero Cirenio lanzó un golpe directo, Izanamy salto de forma lateral evitando el golpe, Izanamy grito y avanzo corriendo lanzando un golpe vertical, Cirenio levantó su espada bloqueando el golpe, Izanamy saltó retrocediendo un poco Cirenio lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Izanamy avanzo y saltó girando lanzando un golpe girando, Cirenio levantó su espada girándola de forma horizontal y el golpe levantó unas ligeras chispas empujándolo e Izanamy cayó al suelo-

Parece que si tienes un poco de talento -dijo Cirenio serio viendo una ligera cortada en su hombro derecho- vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento -Izanamy se quejó y sujeto su brazo izquierdo notando una cortada muy poca profunda, al atardecer Izanamy estaba lanzando algunos golpes con su espada, se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal, avanzo y saltó girando lanzando un corte horizontal, con el paso del tiempo Izanamy se hizo más alto, ganó musculatura pero no notoria, sus cuerpo era delgado pero sus músculos sí eran notorios, su melena había crecido tanto que ahora llegaba hasta su espalda, Izanamy grito y lanzó un corte en diagonal concentrando una ligera capa de energía en la hoja de la espada, el filo de la espada fue tan fuerte que logró cortar una piedra por la mitad de forma limpia, solo giró su espada y la guardo en la funda junto a su cintura-

Bien creo que ya mejore -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si mejoraste al cabo de un año conmigo -dijo Cirenio calmado, el camino detrás de Izanamy mientras Izanamy se sentó en el suelo-

¿Ahora que sigue? -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿debería volver al Clan Shiba?

Eso solo lo puedes responder tu -dijo Cirenio calmado- pero hay quienes te esperan ahí en el clan -Izanamy suspiró y se recostó en el suelo-

¿Volver eh? Sinceramente no tengo nada a que volver -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Te he entrenado en artes marciales y estilo de combate con espadas -dijo Cirenio calmado- ¿que piensas hacer con esas armas? ¿Vengarte? ¿Conquistar? ¿Destruir?

Ninguna de esas cosas, simplemente no se si volver sea una buena opción para mi -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Como sea, es tu decisión -dijo Cirenio calmado, los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras tanto en el clan Shiba Cologne estaba meditando con el bastón en sus piernas-

Haaaaf que aburrido -dijo Cologne cansada mientras suspiraba- mejor háganme una taza de té ya que están aquí, niñas -detrás de Cologne cayeron dos figuras de rodillas las cuales eran Hinata y Luceli vestidas con ropa negra y bufandas oscuras cubriendo sus hocicos-

¿Como sabia que estábamos aquí? Cologne-sama -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Primero un ninja no debe hacer ruido y ustedes respiran mucho por la nariz con moquillo -dijo Cologne calmada, más hembras suspiraron y revelaron sus rostros por el momento- ser una kunoichi lleva mucho tiempo y practica, deben mezclarse con su entorno y no hacer ningún ruido, ni mover ni una sola hoja, y también -Cologne tomó su bastón y lo giró golpeando a Bruce en la nariz ya que estaba detrás de ella-

¡Aaaaaauuu! -Bruce se quejó y se sujeto la nariz-

No deben dejar que su instinto salga a flote -dijo Cologne calmada mientras Bruce se levantaba y se quitaba la bufanda negra de la cara sujetando su nariz-

Vaya vieja bruja es muy lista -dijo Bruce molesto y recibió otro golpe en la cara lanzándolo a otro extremo estrellándolo con fuerza- ¡Oooough!

¡¿A quien le dices vieja bruja?! -Cologne grito molesta mientras Bruce se quejaba un poco- bueno es todo por hoy mejor vayan a descansar un momento -Bruce y Hinata suspiraron mientras se retiraban, Cologne se sujeto del bastón y quedó sobre él mientras veía a Luceli frente a ella- ¿que pasa? Te dije que te podías ir

Si pero es que quería hacerle unas preguntas maestra -dijo Luceli calmada-

¿Que tienes que preguntarme? ¿Es acerca de Cirenio? ¿La gema del sol? ¿La gema de la luna? ¿La espada de la luna? O...¿sobre Izanamy? -dijo Cologne calmada- siempre me haces las mismas preguntas y ya sabes mis respuestas

Si pero siento que si no pregunto siento que pierdo los recuerdos y lo que me une a ellos -dijo Luceli calmada-

Tus sentimientos son muy buenos, pero entiende que Izanamy sufrió un dolor muy fuerte, la pérdida de sus padres le afectó demasiado, aunque sea el heredero del clan Shiba puede que sienta que no tiene a donde volver -dijo Cologne calmada-

Hojala pudiera ir a verlo durante su entrenamiento -dijo Luceli preocupada-

No puedes, lo mejor es que lo dejen solo, podría hacerle bien -dijo Cologne calmada-

Entonces, eso quiere decir...¿que no lo volveremos a ver? -Luceli parecía deprimida pero Cologne se acercó un poco-

Eso no lo sabemos, solo el tiempo lo dirá -dijo Cologne cansada, sabes hace unos días llegó una carta de su parte, se las manda a Bruce rara vez y es para todos los mencionados

¡¿De verdad?! -Luceli se emocionó y movió la cola algo rápido pero Cologne solo sonrió mostrando una carta sacándola de la manga-

_Esta chica no puede ocultar sus emociones, es demasiado abierta _-pensó Cologne sonriendo, Luceli tomó la carta y la abrió- recuerda que es carta para Bruce -Luceli se detuvo y sonó su garganta un momento-

Ah claro, claro perdón por mi emoción -dijo Luceli sonriendo nerviosa, Luceli se fue corriendo mientras Cologne salía del salón cerrando la puerta con llave-

Maestra Cologne -Cologne se detuvo y vio a un tigre de ojos amarillos vestido con un traje samurai de color rojo- Cologne-sama, quisiera hablar con usted por favor

Ah Xavier, ¿que es lo que buscas muchacho? -dijo Cologne calmada girando sobre su bastón para verlo-

Vine para pedir una promoción para mi rango -dijo Xavier sonriendo- he demostrado ser el más fuerte de mi escuadrón, quisiera que me hiciera la prueba para general de cuadrilla señora

Lo siento pero yo no juzgo esas cosas -dijo Cologne calmada- deberas hablarlo con tu capitán

Pero Cirenio-sama no se encuentra en el clan y ni en Tokio, hace más de un año que no viene -dijo Xavier calmado-

Regresará cuando tenga que regresar -dijo Cologne calmada- aunque sospecho que también quieres hacer una prueba más que solo un aumento de rango

Vaya nada se le escapa Cologne-sama -dijo Xavier sonriendo- quisiera la promoción también para hacer la prueba del guerrero del sol

Hmmm déjame decirte que subir de rango golpeando a otros no significa que puedas venir aquí a pedir ser el guerrero del sol -dijo Cologne calmada- más te vale que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que dices o haces muchacho

Mi señora, tengo el derecho de hacerlo también soy parte del clan Shiba -dijo Xavier calmado-

Si tienes derecho pero solo por ser de una rama secundaria, un familiar lejano y aun tenemos un heredero vivo -dijo Cologne calmada-

Ah claro...Izanamy -dijo Xavier molesto- pero él no se ha presentado aquí en casi dos años, algunos dicen que no es suficiente para ser el señor Shiba todavía

Lo que inventen los otros o lo que piensen los otros no importa por el momento, no hasta que vean de lo que es capaz, hasta que no regrese no habrá pruebas del guerrero del Sol, ahora retírate esta conversación se acabó -Cologne estaba tranquila pero Xavier estaba molesto-

Como usted diga señora -dijo Xavier molesto, él se giró y se retiró mientras Cologne se iba con calma, en otro lado Bruce y Hinata estaban descansando en unas sillas-

Aaaah tengo hambre -Bruce se quejó y se recostó en el suelo-

Como siempre haces un gran alboroto por nada -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿cuando vas a madurar?

Cuando te deje de crecer la boca Hinata -dijo Bruce molesto mientras que Hinata se enojó un poco con el-

Hay machos insufribles -dijo Hinata molesta inflando sus mejillas- por cierto, ya han pasado más de dos años, ¿tienes noticias de Izanamy?

¿Porque? ¿Lo extrañas ya? -dijo Bruce sonriendo y Hinata se sonrojó levemente-

¡Claro que no! -Hinata se sonrojó y cruzó sus brazos- sólo quiero saber si está bien, también si la bebe está bien o no

Jajajaja se te nota en toda la cara que quieres verlo -dijo Bruce riendo un poco y Hinata solo le saltó encima del estómago haciendo que se quejara y gritara- ¡OOOOOAAARGH! ¡BUUUF! -Bruce grito y se sofocó un poco mientras Hinata se sentó a un lado- ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?!

Nada, te lo merecías por tarado -dijo Hinata molesta-

Eres una...-Bruce solo se quejó y la puerta se abrió mostrando a Luceli cargando la carta-

Tenemos una carta de parte de Okinawa -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Bruce solo tomó la cara y la abrió para leerla-

Ah es de Izanamy -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¿Y que dice? -dijo Hinata calmada acercándose para leerla-

Haber dice...chicos ¿como están?, yo estoy bien ahora mismo estoy viviendo en Okinawa entrenando con mi abuelo, cada día es un duro entrenamiento, y también Misaki se ha vuelto más difícil desde que comenzaron a salirle los colmillos, Bruce aquí hay algunas aldeas que dicen hay felinas con ataques eléctricos supuse que podría interesarte -dijo Bruce sonriendo- hay que bueno, debo ir a Okinawa más seguido

Bobo -dijo Hinata molesta- pero me alegra que esté bien -sonrió ligeramente-

Veamos, aquí la vida es tranquila y todos viven cosechando arroz y hiervas curativas, también los productos medicinales son de mucha ayuda, Hinata este lugar te podría ayudar en dotes curativos -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Vaya que bueno, pero ¿no dice cuando regresara? -dijo Hinata calmada-

No dice...veamos, chicos es todo por el momento, mi entrenamiento seguirá un rato más luego hablaré con ustedes con otra carta, me despido, besos y abracitos Misaki -dijo Bruce calmado y Luceli se quedó de piedra al escucharlo- es todo

¿Estás seguro? ¿No hay más? -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Si lo estoy -dijo Bruce calmado, extendió los brazos mostrando la carta pero no había nada más-

Fíjate bien, no hay nada más...-Hinata solo apretó los labios molesta y señaló a Luceli moviendo la cabeza pero Bruce negó-

Nop -dijo Bruce calmado-

Hay que bobos son todos los hombres -dijo Hinata molesta golpeando su cabeza con su palma- Luceli estoy segura de que el...

No, no importa, les escribió la carta ustedes dos, y a mi ni me menciona, ajaja ajaja -Luceli estaba sorprendida viendo al vacío con una sonrisa-

Ah lo más seguro es que haya escrito otra carta para ti, es lo ma seguro jaja -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Ja ya quisiera -dijo Bruce con sarcasmo y Hinata le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se cállara- es decir, si, ya debe haberla mandado solo que se retraso por el mal clima

Déjenlo de seguro tiene sus motivos -dijo Luceli deprimida bajando sus orejas-

Oigan mejor hablemos de algo más, que de esta situación es muy deprimente -dijo Bruce calmado- ¿han escuchado lo de los soldados?

¿Que cosa? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Bueno, algunos soldados al parecer han recibido...algo de dinero de demás -dijo Bruce en un leve susurro-

¿Dinero demás? ¿Hablas de sobornos? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Así es, dicen que los soldados están recibiendo dinero extra de alguna parte a cambio de favores no honorables -dijo Bruce calmado-

Bruce no digan tonterías por favor, los soldados son samurais son leales al clan, ellos jamás harían algo tan cruel y deshonesto como robar o matar por dinero -dijo Hinata molesta-

Yo tampoco quiero creerlo pero hace unos días estaba haciendo una ronda para verificar unos puestos, cuando doble por una esquina y vi como Xavier estaba recibiendo un sobre con dinero, él sonrió y asintió para irse, lo seguí sin que se diera cuenta y lo atrapé hablando con un felino blanco, parecía sur tenía ojos amarillos y una capa negra, el felino se fue y no pude verlo bien -dijo Bruce calmado-

Dijo pudiste verlo bien, ¿como sabes que era un felino? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Sentí su olor, los felinos tenemos un olor característico, parecía que ya sabían de que estaban hablando porque sólo le hizo una señala con su cabeza -dijo Bruce calmado-

Hay ese Xavier, maldito, me gustaría saber qué trama, aunque me causa repulsión cada vez que lo veo -dijo Hinata molesta-

¿Que te hizo? -Luceli pregunto confundida-

Hay cada vez que topo con el me toca y espera que le de un beso, siempre diciendo estupideces como que seré su esposa y él será el rey -dijo Hinata molesta-

Pero siempre lo golpeas cuando puedes -dijo Luceli calmada- aunque eso último me llama la atención, como bien sabemos Xavier ha crecido con la idea de que solo él puede ser el señor Shiba, no es ninguna sorpresa que siempre sienta celos de Izanamy y desde que se fue el ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para subir de puesto rápidamente, incluso la maestra Cologne me ha dicho que el solo llega a preguntarle cuando hará las pruebas para el Guerrero del Sol, ¿por que le interesa tanto?

Porque el guerrero del sol es el rango más alto entre las gerarquias del clan, quien sea nombrado el Guerrero del Sol será conocido como el guerrero más fuerte sino que tendrá el derecho de mandar sobre el clan Shiba, solo a los desciedientes del Clan Shiba sean hijos de primera, segunda o tercera rama -dijo Hinata calmada-

Si Xavier gana el título será el señor Shiba y llevará todo a la ruina -dijo Bruce preocupado-

Debemos evitar que eso pase -dijo Luceli molesta- oigan ahora que lo pienso, a decir verdad he escuchado que el gran Shogun ha estado preocupado por algo

¿Por algo? ¿Que preocupaciones tendría el gran señor Shogun? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Bueno escuché unos rumores que dicen que al gran Shogun lo piensan destronar, quieren hacer que deje trono y todo porque no ha tenido un heredero en años o al menos no lo ha mostrado

El Shogun siempre ha sido víctima de acusas, amenazas y demás -dijo Hinata calmada- pero eso que le piden que muestre un heredero es un poco raro, jamás había escuchado algo así

Sea como sea, lo que le pase al Shogun no es nuestro problema solo saber que no estallará una guerra es lo importante -dijo Bruce calmado, las dos hembras asintieron, mientras detrás de una puerta Xavier estaba escuchando y sonrió, Xavier no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar para alejarse, siguió así hasta que salió de la aldea por el gran muro que la rodeaba, siguió caminando hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y llegó a un árbol con un río en el medio, tomó una piedra y la lanzó con fuerza hasta golpear un árbol en el otro lado, espero unos momentos y vio que alguien lanzó una roca pequeña y golpeó un árbol junto a él, Xavier sonrió y vio a una tigresa de pelo naranja con hocico blanco, ojos cafés oscuros y vestía un kimono rojo fuerte con cinta dorada en la cintura, en su espalda tenía una palabra escrita en kanjis que decía fuerza de tierra, la tigresa sonrió y se acercó al río igual que Xavier-

¿Para que me llamaste Xavier? -dijo la tigresa calmada-

El trato, el trato debe mantenerse en pie y el plan debe cambiar, Nerit -dijo Xavier molesto-

El trato se mantiene siempre y cuando cumplas con tu parte del trato -dijo Nerit calmada- el clan Takeda está inquieto, quiere salir y pelear pero Shingen los calma cada vez que escuchan sobre el Clan Shiba, La Paz parece que no se logrará por medios comunes, debemos someter a ambas fuerzas, al clan Shiba y al clan takeda

Hicimos un trato, tú hacías que los asesinos rastrearan a Izanamy, lo mataran y me trajeran su cabeza aquí ante mi -dijo Xavier molesto- sólo así me convertiría en el Lord Shiba

Y luego tu y yo nos uniríamos en matrimonio para formalizar la unión de ambos clanes, y juntos atacar al Shogun, no lo he olvidado -dijo Nerit calmada-

Ja hasta crees que me casaría con un travestido -dijo Xavier molesto- Nerit tu jurarás lealtad a mi cuando mates a Shingen y tomes el clan Takeda, eso lo prometiste

Si te juraré lealtad, pero no me presiones, no te inquietes -dijo Nerit molesta- el cuchillo que mata tomándose su tiempo es el que produce la venganza más dulce

Como sea, cambiare el plan, me ha llegado información muy importante, Izanamy sigue vivo y ha despertado sus poderes, también el Lord Cirenio fue a entrenarlo en persona, eso quiere decir que si Izanamy se hace más fuerte vendrá para reclamar el título, no puedo permitir que eso pase, necesito que ayudes a obtener la gema del Sol -dijo Xavier molesto-

Hay eres una desgracia, solo berrinches es lo que escucho -dijo Nerit molesta- está bien te ayudaré tengo un grupo de felinos blancos, son buenos en ataques y asesinatos, atacarán el árbol, que lo quemen y tu entra para tomar tu preciada gema, pero recuerda el premio es lo importante -Nerit solo se giró y se retiró mientras Xavier solo giró y se encontró con cinco felinos de pelo blanco, ojos morados y vestimentas negras-

Es un maldito travestido pero su equipo no está mal -dijo Xavier sonriendo, todos los felinos lo vieron y se acercaron- bien todos ustedes escuchen, el objetivo es entrar al clan Shiba, entren y roben la gema del sol, la quiero completa y maten a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino

Entendido -dijeron los felinos y desaparecieron en un solo movimiento, Xavier sonrió y regresó al clan Shiba, en medio de la noche los samurais hacían guardias mientras Xavier solo camino y lo dejaron entrar, los felinos pasaron corriendo por detrás de un soldado y bajaron por el gran muro, dentro del palacio Hinata estaba revisando un pergamino y comenzó a escribir algo en el-

Haaaf -Hinata suspiró y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino mientras usaba una pluma y tinta-

Vaya, ¿acaso noto una aura de depresión? -Cologne entró al cuarto y Hinata giró para verla-

Cologne-sama, bueno es...que yo...estaba algo...bueno sólo quería -Hinata bajo sus orejas un poco preocupada y Cologne se le quedó viendo-

¿Por que estas deprimida mi niña? -dijo Cologne calmada-

Bueno abuela Cologne, yo...haaaf siento que ya no quiero estar encerrada aquí mucho más tiempo, jamás he salido de estos muros -dijo Hinata deprimida- quiero salir de aquí ver el mundo, saber qué hay en el Japón exterior

Yo te entiendo -dijo Cologne calmada-

¿De verdad? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si, hace doscientos cincuenta años yo solía ser una jovencita que viva en una aldea, siempre me sentí atrapada sin poder salir, un día me aventuré a salir, descubrí que lo qué había más allá no era como yo lo imaginaba -jo Cologne calmada-

¿A no? ¿Como era? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Fue mucho más, sentí miedo, pánico y terror, pero jejeje también felicidad, sentí que podía respirar sin sentir las presiones, sin seguir ni una regla de etiqueta, sin ser la princesa que todos querían que fuera, finalmente era yo misma -dijo Cologne calmada-

Pero mi familia está aquí y mis amigos, no se como puedo tomar la decisión de irme -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Bueno nunca lo sabrás si nunca lo intentas, aquí en el clan Shiba siempre apoyamos a nuestros hermanos y hermanas y las puertas siempre están abiertas a la familia -dijo Cologne sonriendo-

Entiendo, Gracias abuela Cologne -dijo Hinata sonriendo- esperó poder salir pronto de aquí y que nadie se dé cuenta de que solo quiero ir a conocer el mundo realmente

Tranquila cuando seas mayor tal vez puedas -dijo Cologne sonriendo- ahora ve a dormir -Hinata se levantó y se retiró mientras Cologne se fue a la sala del árbol donde estaban las gemas, Cologne se sentó en el suelo y medito por un momento pero la gema brilló con fuerza y luego bajo la intensidad del brillo, el brillo apareció de nuevo y ella abrió los ojos-

Se nota que quieres decirme algo, ¿pero que es? -dijo Cologne calmada viendo la gema y está brillo de nuevo- ¿un usuario? Hmmm ya entiendo, ¿pero quien y porque? -Cologne solo vio el resplandor de nuevo y los fragmentos que rodeaban el fragmento central brillaron- un gran peligro se aproxima, lo sé muy bien pero el sello de Argento todavía no se rompe podría tardar mucho todavía pero por lo qué siento tú ya quieres volver a tener un dueño y parece que me tratas de dar indicios...está bien te lanzaré al mundo para que lo encuentres tú solo -se levantó pero solo sintió como la puerta se abrió y el aire pasó junto a ella cortándole algunos mechones de pelo del rostro-

Me temo que no podemos dejarte hacer eso -los cinco felinos aparecieron frente a ella y sacaron unas espadas cortas que sujetaron de forma horizontal- venimos aquí por la gema del Sol

No obtendrán la gema del Sol mientras yo esté aquí -dijo Cologne molesta, los felinos no dijeron nada, solo corrieron y se separaron, tres corrieron sobre la pared mientras los otros dos subieron al techo mientras corrían clavando sus garras en la madera, los dos del techo saltaron y giraron mientras Cologne levantó su bastón, golpeó a uno en su cabeza lanzándolo contra la pared, el segundo lanzó un golpe horizontal con sus garras pero Cologne solo levantó su bastón bloqueando el ataque, los otros tres pasaron corriendo pero Cologne empujó al felino y corrió hacia los demás- ¡Aléjense de la gema! -Cologne grito mientras trato de seguir a los felinos, a uno lo golpeó en la espalda y terminó siendo alejado hasta impactar en una parte del puente y lo rompió con la espalda, siguió avanzando pero uno de los felinos llegó primero y sujeto la gema, la gema brilló y liberó una fuerte descarga, los felinos fueron empujados por la fuerza y cayeron al suelo por la energía, la gema brilló un instante mientras uno de los felinos se acercó corriendo y sujeto la gema con sus manos, forcejeo un poco para tratar de sacarla pero apenas pudo moverla un poco del tronco, la gema siguió liberando varias descargas haciendo que el felino gritara del dolor pero la gema se levantó empujando al felino contra el suelo, Xavier estaba detrás de la puerta sonriendo y entró con calma, solo extendió el brazo derecho tratando de tocar la de gema pero esta comenzó a girar un poco y se dividió en ocho partes-

¡No puede ser! -Cologne grito sorprendida, Xavier solo se alejó un par de pasos, la gema se dividió y sus partes fueron esparcidas alejándose del palacio Shiba, Hinata, Bruce y Luceli estaban en sus cuartos viendo algunos resplandores que pasaron por sus ventanas o puertas, Izanamy estaba acostado en un montón de pasto y vio un resplandor algo alejado, notó el resplandor y vio como se movía hacia el, el solo se preparo y extendió su brazo para atrapar un objeto redondo hecho de metal, solo cayó al suelo y vio el objeto-

¿Y esto que es? -dijo Izanamy confundido, de regreso en el palacio Cologne estaba seria viendo a uno de los felinos-

¿Que acaba de pasar? ¿Qué pasó con la gema del Sol? -dijo el felino sorprendido-

Son unos estupidos, por querer robar la gema del Sol esta se dividió en ocho fragmentos en todo Japón -Cologne estaba molesta viendo al felino- lo que acaban de hacer fue un grave error, ahora les daré su merecido castigo -Cologne expulsó energía y los felinos solo fueron corriendo hacia ella, ella solo retrocedio un poco haciendo que la siguieran, siguieron moviéndose hasta que Cologne solo se preparó para lanzar un golpe- ¡Tomen esto! -Cologne grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una gran corriente de aire, el aire giró convirtiéndose en un tornado, los felinos solo gritaron mientras se formaba a un agujero en el tejado, los felinos gritaron y fueron elevados en el tornado-

¡¿Qué pasó?! -Bruce, Hinata y Luceli entraron corriendo por la puerta principal solo para ver a Cologne en el centro del salón, ella estaba viendo al cielo cuando entrecerró los ojos notando como venían los felinos cayendo hacia el salon-

Abuela Cologne, ¿qué pasó aquí? -dijo Bruce serio-

Ahí vienen -dijo Cologne sería cuando vieron un felino cayó al suelo impactando con fuerza, después cayeron los demás notándose heridos y algo graves, Cologne se acercó a uno y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa- bien hora contéstame, ¿quien los mando a robar la gema del Sol? -Bruce, Hinata y Luceli no pudieron guardar su sorpresa al escuchar eso-

No...diré..nada...solo...diré que...la sombra...de la montaña...se...se...acerca -el felino terminó rodando los ojos dejándolos en blanco mientras daba un último respiro, Cologne lo soltó y se giró para ver a los tres jóvenes-

Maestra -Hinata solo pudo hablar un poco y Cologne suspiro-

Estos cinco felinos trataron de robar la gema del Sol, pero sus intenciones eran tan fuertes y poco puras que la gema se terminó separando en ocho partes importantes -dijo Cologne molesta-

¿Que sugiere que hagamos? ¿Quiere que investiguemos? -dijo Bruce preocupado-

No, ustedes esperen aquí, pero primero Hinata, Bruce tomen a estos cinco y quemen sus cuerpos, que no queden ni huesos -dijo Cologne molesta-

Entendido -dijo Bruce y Hinata serios-

¿Y yo que hago maestra? -dijo Luceli preocupada-

Tu harás una carta para mi Luceli, quiero que se la mandes a Cirenio, dile que es hora de que regrese con Izanamy y Misaki -dijo Cologne calmada-

¡¿Que?! -Bruce, Luceli y Hinata se sorprendieron un momento y Cologne asintió-

Parece que el destino tiene algo para ustedes y para el -dijo Cologne calmada, en la isla, Izanamy estaba viendo el objeto en sus manos y se acercó a la cabaña donde vivía con su abuelo-

Abuelo, esto cayó del cielo -dijo Izanamy calmado mostrando la parte central de la gema notando que era un anillo dorado-

¡Eso es...! -Cirenio grito sorprendido y se tapó la boca con una mano-

Oye ten más cuidado casi despiertas a Misaki -dijo Izanamy calmado y Cirenio tomó el anillo en sus manos- ¿qué pasa?

¿De donde sacaste esto? -dijo Cirenio serio-

Cayó del cielo, lo atrapé y cuando me di cuenta estaba esta cosa -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Tienes una idea de lo que es? -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Claro que no -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Parece que tenemos que regresar al Clan Shiba -dijo Cirenio calmado, Izanamy parecía un poco alarmado viendo el anillo en sus manos-

_Aun no se...si estoy listo para volver..._-Izanamy solo se preocupo un poco, los dos empacaron sus cosas y comenzaron su viaje de regreso, los dos permanecían en silencio la mayoría del tiempo, Izanamy tenía que cargar a Misaki en sus espalda con una especie de cangurera-

Mira, no e por quejarme, pero ¿por que regresamos al Clan? -dijo Izanamy calmado- dijiste que aun no había terminado mi entrenamiento

Esto es una emergencia Izanamy, tenemos que regresar -dijo Cirenio serio-

Entiendo pero aun no entiendo la gravedad del asunto, ¿que es esta cosa? ¿Por que regresamos? ¿Y que fueron esas otras luces que se vieron anoche? -Izanamy seguía preguntando una que otra cosa pero Cirenio le gruñó un poco-

Escucha esto que tienes en las manos es la pieza central de la gema del Sol, eso significa que algo paso, algo muy grave de lo contrario la gema no se habría separado -dijo Cirenio serio mientras seguían caminando, Izanamy solo movió las orejas un poco-

_Hay algo que no me quiere decir a pesar de sus arranque...debe ser muy serio incluso si él está muy alterado...ademas _-Izanamy pensó algo serio pero cambió su expresión por una de confusión y movió sus ojos un poco a la derecha- _¿Hasta cuando se cansara de seguirnos? Anya _-pensó notando una cola blanca de zorro en los arbustos, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un bosque y tomaron un descanso-

Bien descansaremos un momento -dijo Cirenio calmado- ¿quieres ir con ella? -Izanamy movió la cabeza confundido y vio a Cirenio- vamos no diré nada que la invites a acercarte -Izanamy se sonrojó un poco y suspiró-

¡Ah claro! ¡Eso! -Izanamy tomó su espada y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía, la energía golpeó un árbol y lo destruyó, Anya estaba en medio del humo algo sonrojada y nerviosa-

Ho...hola -dijo Anya sonriendo nerviosa-

Anya...¿que estas haciendo aquí? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Me parecía que...tenías algo que ver con las luces que aparecieron misteriosamente ayer en la noche -dijo Anya nerviosa- pensé que si te seguía descubriría que era, ¿tienes algún problema? -lo señaló con un dedo mientras sonreía-

No, claro que no, pero ¿por que asumes que yo tengo algo que ver con las luces de anoche? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Pues porque siempre estas detrás de algo malo y misterioso por eso -dijo Anya sonriendo con la mirada algo seria-

_Que niña más extraña, ¿lo estuvo siguiendo por dos días de viaje? _-pensó Cirenio confundido-

Claro que no hay nada de malo, solo ten un poco más de cuidado -dijo Izanamy calmado- ademas...noto que tu pelaje está más brillante...y huele...muy dulce, hueles muy bien -se sonrojó desviando la mirada al hablar-

Ah...gracias...uso...una nueva loción -dijo Anya sonrojada levemente, los dos permanecieron en silencio un momento pero Cirenio se aclaró la garganta y ambos lo vieron- ¡Aaah disculpe!

No hay problema -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- ¿por que no te nos unes?

Ah si perdóname, no me he presentado, me llamo Anya Kitsune un gusto -dijo Anya sonrojada mientras inclinaba su cuerpo un poco-

No hay problema, soy Cirenio Shiba y supongo que ya conoces a mi nieto -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Si lamento llegar así, pero ayer aparecieron muchas cosas y me pidieron investigar todo lo sucedido -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Claro también estamos en el mismo note, únete a nosotros -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a pasar los días con calma, en el palacio Shiba Luceli estaba peinando su melena y luego la ató en una cola caballo, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse con un kimono rojo claro con flores carmesí en el frente y falda-

Alguien está nerviosa -dijo Hinata sonriendo en la entrada y Luceli solo grito sorprendida-

¡Me asustaste! -Luceli grito sorprendida y Hinata solo sonrió- ¿qué haces aquí?

Solo vine a ver que hacías, y veo que cierta loba está nerviosa porque cierto lobo híbrido vendrá pronto -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Bueno es solo imagen, quiero que vea que tan bella me he puesto con solo unos años de ausencia -dijo Luceli nerviosa- las mujeres nos ponemos hermosas, los hombres

Más idiotas -dijo Hinata sonriendo- tranquila el vea que te has vuelto hermosa, caerá rendido a tus pies de una sola mirada

Bueno más que caer rendido, embobado es lo que quiero -dijo Luceli sonriendo, ambas escucharon unas campanadas y se acercaron a la entrada principal del castillo- ya está llegando

Vamos a ver que tanto ha cambiado ese lobo enclenque -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Luceli y Hinata se sorprendieron de ver a Izanamy caminando hacia ellas pero se sorprendieron que era más alto y con su melena larga hasta la espalda-

Hey -Izanamy sonrió mientras colocaba su espada en el hombro derecho- ¿Acaso me llamaron?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Colmillos **_

En el clan Shiba, Bruce, Hinata y Luceli estaban sorprendidos de ver a Izanamy junto a Cirenio y Anya en la entrada-

Jajaja hola ¿como han estado? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Izanamy? -Luceli se sorprendido un poco y se acercó a él- ¿realmente eres tú?

Eh? Si soy Izanamy, Bruce Hinata soy yo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Realmente lo eres?, pero estás muy cambiado -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Bueno han sido ya casi tres años desde que nos vimos amigos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿qué pasa no se alegran de verme?

Claro que si solo que nos dejas con una sorpresa muy grande -Hinata sorprendida, se acercó sonrojada levemente viendo a Izanamy- has crecido bastante hasta eres más alto que yo -pasó su mano por la cabeza de Izanamy viendo que era más alto de lo que solía ser ell

Ya te dije qué pasó mucho tiempo Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo sujetándole la cabeza, Izanamy y Bruce se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo amistoso y corto para saludarse- me da gusto verlos de nuevo

También me alegra que hayas vuelto, pero dime, ¿qué piensas de mi ahora? -dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada y se acercó a Izanamy- ¿te parezco una buena hembra ahora? -Hinata y Bruce sonrieron pero Izanamy veía a Luceli confundido-

¿Y tu quien eres? -dijo Izanamy confundido y Luceli sintió como su corazoncito se partió al escuchar eso-

¿Te estás haciendo el gracioso? -dijo Luceli confundida mientras Bruce no pudo evitar reír ligeramente y Hinata solo se golpeó la frente-

No, de verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de quién eres -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Aaahn...grrr...ggg -Luceli estaba sorprendida y luego comenzó a enojarse- ¡TONTOOOOOO! -Luceli grito con fuerza haciendo que Izanamy cayera sobre su espalda y se asustó- ¡Eres un bobo me largo! -Luceli estaba molesta y se retiró caminando-

¿Y que le pasa a esa? -dijo Anya sorprendida-

¿Izanamy quien es ella? -dijo Hinata confundida- ¿quien es esta zorra?

Oye ¿podrías tener un poco más de cuidado señalando mi especie? -dijo Anya un poco molesta-

Ella es Anya es una amiga del entrenamiento militar que tome en Okinawa -dijo Izanamy calmado- ella es del Clan Kitsune Shiro, ella es muy hábil en artes ninjutsu y técnicas no elementales

Vaya es increíble -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si bueno...es algo poco impresionante -dijo Hinata un poco molesta cruzándose de brazos- pero ¿por que está aquí?

Le pedí que viniera conmigo, ademas somos buenos amigos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿o h no Anya?

Ah claro amigo, claro amigo -dijo Anya con una mirada oscura y sin sonrisa viendo a Izanamy-

¡Uaaah ¿por que me miras así?! -Izanamy estaba nervioso viendo a Anya la cual desvió la mirada-

No por nada amigo -dijo Anya un poco molesta-

_Puede que hayas crecido pero sigues siendo muy ciego para cosas cómo estás con respecto a las mujeres _-Hinata estaba sorprendida viendo a Izanamy-

Aaah pillín -dijo Bruce sonriendo cruzándose de brazos-

¿Que? -Izanamy pregunto pero Bruce le coloco el brazo en los hombros y le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho-

Eres solo un niño -dijo Bruce sonriendo e Izanamy solo levantó las orejas confundido-

_En el clan Shiba tenemos algunas tradiciones, cuando uno de nuestros hermanos, hermanas o incluso padres mueren nosotros... _-Izanamy estaba llorando mientras sujetaba sus rodillas, él estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas viendo un futon con alguien acostado y con la cara tapada- _Nosotros tomamos sus colmillos...de la boca -_Izanamy solo extendió su mano y sujeto el colmillo que salía por la boca de la persona que estaba acostada frente a él-

_Cuando..mi madre se fue...yo...tomé sus colmillos uno por uno _-Izanamy estaba frente a una fogata y vio el fuego mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo por las lagrimabas que no podía parar de derramar- _Cuando vamos a enterar el cuerpo, nosotros lo cremamos, los volvemos cenizas y guardamos sus restos en una urna para enterrar -_Izanamy hacia un agujero excavando con sus manos y colocó una urna en el suelo para cubrir con arena y una lápida- _Esa es la lápida que nosotros mostramos, pero los colmillos, los colmillos son lo más importante para nosotros, son el símbolo de nuestra fuerza y nuestro espíritu, por eso son separados del cuerpo al morir pero...podemos tomar uno para un fin, un único fin que siempre se da de una generación a otra...y ese fin es..._

Kiba...-Izanamy despertó, estaba abriendo los ojos viendo el cielo estrellado mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cabeza- ¿cuanto tiempo llevó aquí

Tres horas -Anya estaba a su lado sentada comiendo una bola de arroz de un plato- vaya si que tienes el sueño muy pesado

¿Qué puedo decir? Es lo más cómodo que he dormido en años -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿como sigue todo ahí abajo?

Bueno están tranquilos pero esos tres sujetos todavía te quieren ver, sobre todo la tigresa y la loba, -dijo Anya calmada- ¿quienes son?

Son una hermana y una conocida nada más -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿La tigresa es tu hermana? -dijo Anya confundida-

No, hermana de sangre, nos criamos juntos aquí pero no tenemos esa clase de unión -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ya veo, pero sentí un poco de enojo hacia mi -dijo Anya calmada-

Descuida, lo qué pasa es que Hinata no confía mucho en los extranjeros de la aldea -dijo Izanamy calmado y se recostó pasando sus brazos por la cabeza como almohadas, Anya estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas viendo al frente-

Conque finalmente estoy frente a la aldea Shiba, la lengendaria aldea de la protección -dijo Anya calmada-

¿Quieres saber por que se le llama así? -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo las estrellas-

Si me gustaría saber todo de este lugar, es muy famoso incluso hasta Okinawa, pero sus rumores y hazañas siempre hablan de un clan lleno de sangre azul y de realeza -dijo Anya calmada-

Haaaaf -Izanamy bostezo y se levantó- bien sígueme -Izanamy comenzó a caminar por el tejado y Anya lo siguió-

¿A donde vamos? -Anya pregunto confundida pero Izanamy sonrio-

Voy a presentarte la aldea -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos solo se alejaron y cayeron en la entrada del castillo, mientras tanto dentro del castillo Luceli estaba mordiendo una almohada y gruñía moviendo y sacudiendo la cabeza-

Es un tonto, es un bobo, aun después de no vernos mucho tiempo él tiene el descaro de preguntarme quien soy -dijo Luceli molesta llorando un poco, Hinata solo se reía un poco mientras estaba sentada en el suelo-

Jaja si, aunque Izanamy sea diferente físicamente sigue siendo el niño bobo que se fue de aquí hace tiempo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero es extraño, ¿no te recuerda, porque será?

No lo sé, pero no me gusta, ademas le quiero preguntar porque nunca mandaba cartas dirigidas hacia a mi o porque nunca me involucraba en ellas -dijo Luceli molesta-

Debe tener buenas razones, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver que llegaba con una hembra -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Una hembra? ¿Como que una hembra? -dijo Luceli confundida- ¿Como es ella? ¿Es bonita?

Luceli, se supone que estabas ahí, era la zorra blanca que lo acompañaba -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Eh? -Luceli se quedó sorprendida y comenzó a recordar a Anya- hay por dios...es preciosa y sus ojos son increíbles

Si pero si la trajo es porque están juntos de seguro -dijo Hinata calmada y Luceli soltó un ligero llanto- ¡No juntos! ¡No me refería a eso! ¡De seguro es otra cosa! -Hinata grito nerviosa pero Luceli se limpió las lágrimas un momento-

No importa, pero si lo acompaño es por algo, dudo mucho que estén enamorados -dijo Luceli sonriendo y cerrando los ojos- el dijo que son amigos, nada más que amigos, si son amigos, solo son amigos

_Y así la loba comenzó a perder la razón repitiendo esa oración, no se si quería convencerme o conversarse a sí misma _-pensó Hinata sorprendida, de regreso a la aldea, Izanamy y Hinata estaban caminando tranquilos viendo que la aldea era como cualquier otra aldea, pero esta era un poco amplia y más ruidosa, los niños corrían por algunos campos llenos de pasto mientras peleaban con espadas, algunas hembras caminaban usando kimonos y maquillaje, una de ella era una loba que sonrió notando a Izanamy, Anya solo noto como algunos animales se le quedaban viendo a Izanamy pero él ignoraba las miradas-

Vaya parece que llamas la atención cada vez que caminas por aquí -dijo Anya calmada- ¿por que será?

Bueno es porque solía vivir aquí y poco después de que mi madre murió...yo decidí irme -Izanamy solo hablo en un tono calmado mientras Anya lo seguía caminando notando algunas miradas de entre sorpresa y confusión-

_¿Por que lo miran tanto? _-Anya se preguntó internamente-

¿Querías saber porque es tan conocida esta aldea? -dijo Izanamy calmado y Anya lo vio-

Si, claro -Anya solo contesto tranquila mientras los dos se acercaban a una banca para hablar y ver el centro de la aldea-

Esta aldea fue fundada hace más de doscientos años por la matriarca del clan Cologne Shiba -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Cologne Shiba? ¿Ella fue la fundadora de la aldea? ¿Como fue posible? Hace doscientos años las mujeres eran...bueno siguen siendo degradadas por su género -dijo Anya calmada-

Bueno hace doscientos años comenzaron las guerras civiles para dominar las zonas del Japón que hoy se encuentran divididas -dijo Izanamy calmado- en los antiguos tiempos se buscaban a los futuros señores feudales pero muchos querían el poder para el caos, originalmente la aldea Shiba sólo era una aldea pequeña pero según mi ancestra los Shiba solo eran simple granjeros y peleadores de artes marciales básicas, no contaban con guerreros fuertes como lo son hoy, ni contaban con katanas ni armas para defenderse, solo eran ellos viviendo en paz

Eso suena muy humilde a comparación de lo que son hoy en día -dijo Anya calmada-

Si todo lo grande tiene un inicio pequeño, cuando las guerras comenzaron estas llegaron a estas regiones, así que Cologne Shiba llevó a todos los aldeanos por un camino seguro para alejarlos de la pelea -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Pero ¿por que la pelea se extendería hasta estas regiones? -dijo Anya calmada-

Porque buscaban la gema del Sol, y la gema en ese tiempo solo podía darse a un guerrero fuerte, el clan Shiba tenía la obligación de esconderla de las manos perversas y así evitar que se usara contra el mal, Cologne Shiba se vio en la necesidad de escapar con la gema y los aldeanos, pero cuando los guerreros llegaron a la aldea ella se vio obligada a pelear, pero durante ese proceso casi la matan por revelarse ante sus exigencias, los soldados estaban por darle el golpe final cuando finalmente la gema la escogió, de entre todos la había escogido a ella para prestarle su poder, ella se levantó y derrotó al ejército enemigo, pero se dio cuenta de que solo era el comienzo y siguió con su viaje

Pasó por muchos problemas, dificultades y obstáculos pero al final de su viaje logró reunir a un gran número de animales en un solo punto, usando su gran poder logró levantar un muro que rodeara su nueva aldea, tomó tiempo pero al final logró hacer que los animales se unificaran y formaran una aldea estable y funcional, ese fue el comienzo del clan Shiba, originalmente quienes perdieron sus hogares por las guerras y matanzas encontraron refugio aquí donde comenzaron a vivir pacíficamente bajo la protección del guerrero del sol

Vaya eso suena sorprendente -dijo Anya sorprendida- por eso la llaman la aldea protectora, porque fue hecha para proteger a los civiles de los ataques externos

Así es, pero con el tiempo nos hemos hechos de enemigos porque otros nos ven como una fuerza que retar, otros dicen que vienen con el propósito de tomar un poder que no se le quiere dar a los demás -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Qué clase de poder? -dijo Anya confundida-

No importa, te lo diré después -dijo Izanamy calmado y solo quedaron en silencio viendo al cielo- qué tiempo más amigable

No te confíes, primero hay que averiguar donde están los fragmentos y podrían no ser lugares muy agradables, podríamos terminar en tierras volcánicas, muros congelados o hasta en un infierno desértico -dijo Anya calmada-

Siempre piensa lo peor -dijo Izanamy calmado y se relajó un poco, después de una tarde tranquila Izanamy, Bruce, Cirenio, Anya, Cologne, Hinata y Luceli estaban reunidos en una sala con el mapa de Japón frente a ellos con algunas banderas pequeñas para marcar un sitio específico del mapa-

Bien nuestro equipo de búsqueda ha detectado los fragmentos de la gema en siete diferentes lugares, cada bandera representa un lugar y una aldea, algunos animales han encontrado los fragmentos y los han usado para tratar de amplificar sus poderes, pero es algo inútil -dijo Cologne calmada-

¿Por que sería algo inútil? -dijo Anya calmada-

Eres nueva así que lo diré en corto, solo un Shiba o el elegido por la gema puede usarla -dijo Cologne calmada- fuera de eso nadie podrá tocarla y más si tiene un corazón oscuro

Entonces Izanamy ya está fuera de ese plan -dijo Bruce calmado-

¿Por que dices eso sobre mi? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Porque más, te fuiste llorando y ahora regresas con una zorra como compañera, ademas ayer, los encontré muy acomodaditos en una banca de la plaza central -dijo Bruce sonriendo entrecerrando los ojos e Izanamy solo le gruñó sonrojado y desvió la mirada-

Eso fue...solo bueno -dijo Izanamy sonrojado mientras Anya solo recordó el beso y su cara se volvió roja-

¿Uh? ¿Acaso pasa algo entre ustedes? -dijo Hinata confundida mientras Luceli levantó las orejas-

Solo...es...que...somos...amigos -Izanamy y Anya hablaron al mismo tiempo algo sonrojado-

Ya cálmense niños, luego hablamos de porque Izanamy y Anya se quieren dar duro el uno contra el otro -dijo Hinata calmada mientras Luceli parecía deprimida viendo al suelo, Izanamy y Anya solo se volvieron rojos hasta la cola-

¡No es así! -Izanamy y Anya gritaron nerviosos y sonrojados-

Ya tranquilos, bien ahora lo importante, el fragmento más cercano está en una zona de hielo en las montañas nevadas -dijo Cologne calmada- Region de los osos blancos el Clan Howaitobea, ellos han estado aislados de los demás clanes japoneses durante años, ese clan se guía por la fuerza, si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte ellos te eliminarán y no podrán seguirte

¿Ese clan se encuentra bajo nuestra protección o son aliados? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No, tal como dijo la maestra Cologne ellos solo siguen al más fuerte y se encuentran aislados, hemos peleado por tratar de hacer que se unan pero nuestros soldados no llegan a los talones a los suyos -dijo Cirenio calmado-

¿Por que no les ofrecen algo como dinero, tierras o seguridad? -dijo Anya calmada-

Ellos solo pelean por sus propios motivos, también prefieren seguir sus propias reglas, ellos quieren ganar fuerza o seguir al más fuerte y nosotros no negociamos usando la fuerza para ganar confianza -dijo Cologne calmada-

La confianza se ganará cuando ambos lados confíen el uno en el otro y no por medio de peleas sino de una verdadera confianza -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Eso lo dices porque el jefe anterior del clan Howaitobea te venció en un concurso de vencidas cuando tenías quince años -dijo Cologne calmada y Cirenio solo desvió la mirada algo molesto-

Entonces por eso no vienen aquí, porque perdiste esa competencia tan boba -dijo Izanamy calmado-

118 veces hasta que cumplió cincuenta -dijo Cologne calmada y Cirenio solo bajo la cabeza mientras algunos se reían un poco-

Bien y que espera ¿que hagamos? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Verán ya que Izanamy es lo bastante joven y entrenado para hacer esto, yo opino que debería ir con un grupo a buscar las gemas y ver si puede hacer que los clanes que no se han unido formen una alianza -dijo Cologne calmada- No por la fuerza

Entendido, entonces, ¿iremos todos? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No, irán en tres personas, muchos llamaran la atención de los enemigos, pocos llamaran muy poco la atención -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Seremos muy pocos pero debemos ser precisos para comenzar a recolectar las gemas -dijo Bruce calmado- si los osos la tienen entonces tendremos que tomarla por la fuerza, solo el más fuerte puede ganarla, entonces yo ganaré el fragmento e Izanamy lo tomará para su traslado en la parte central

Suena bien excepto que perderás -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Cállate, por si no lo sabías he estado entrenando desde hace meses para aumentar mi fuerza física y velocidad -dijo Bruce calmado-

Eso espero verlo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno escuchen formarán equipos para esta misión, Izanamy ¿que decides? -dijo Cologne calmada-

Hmmm los Howaitobea son del tipo viento y agua, ellos son concedidos por formar un ataque de hielo muy resistente -dijo Izanamy calmado- hmmm bien, Luz, Electricidad y fuego ayudarán en esta ocasión -Luceli y Hinata sonrieron- por eso solicitó a Bruce y Anya que vayan conmigo

¿Estás seguro de tu decisión niño? -dijo Cologne calmada-

Así es, Anya es especialista en ataques de ninjutsu, y el elemento rayo podrá ser de ayuda contra el elemento agua, el elemento del viento deberá ser neutralizado por medio de una fuerza similar por desgracia no contamos con el elemento viento, y el elemento hielo podría ser de mucha ayuda en el futuro -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Suena bien -dijo Cologne calmada- entonces vayan a alistarse

Disculpe pero estamos listos -dijo Anya calmada-

Oh querida niña, esas ropas viejas y rotas que tienen no les cubrirá como es debido, vengan conmigo les daré ropa nueva y un baño a los dos -dijo Cologne calmada, Anya e Izanamy se vieron pero Izanamy solo asintió con la cabeza-

Esta bien la seguiré -dijo Anya calmada, Cologne asintió sonriendo, después de un rato Anya e Izanamy estaban tomando un baño en diferentes lados, Anya estaba en una tina con suelo de piedra, ella estiró los brazos y sonrió- hmmm aaaah vaya, veo que a los ricos y poderosos les va bien y el servicio por sus esfuerzo es bueno, pero...aun así ¿por que siempre pone una expresión triste por este lugar? -Anya se sumergió un momento mientras pensaba, Izanamy por su parte lavaba el pelo de su cabeza y luego se hecho agua encima para limpiarlo, por fuera Luceli y Hinata estaban esperando frente a la puerta del baño con una muda de ropa limpia para Anya e Izanamy-

¿Por que no me escogió? -dijo Luceli confundida-

¿Que dices? -Hinata le pregunto y Luceli suspiró-

No, nada es solo que...no se porque la lleva a ella y no a mi, porque la llama por su nombre y yo...parece que solo soy una mala recuerdo o no soy nada -dijo Luceli deprimida-

Es porque él se fue, estuvo dos años entrenando y mucho, muchas cosas deben estar pasando por su cabeza pero debe tener sus razones sin malas intensiones -dijo Hinata calmada- ademas...piénsalo un poco pero...él como se puso algo guapo...al regresar así -Hinata se sonrojó y Luceli desvió la mirada por un momento-

Si esta...guapo -dijo Luceli sonriendo- también parece que se puso en forma...una muy buena forma -Luceli se sonrojó un poco y soltó un poco de saliva- me pregunto...aaahn si tiene músculos...debajo de su camisa

Eh...Luceli, ¿estas bien? Estas babeando...-dijo Hinata preocupada-

Eh? -Luceli reaccionó y la vio confundida- ¡No! ¡No...no dije nada! ¡No dije nada!

Aveces me asustas -dijo Hinata calmada- ademas Izanamy debe estar por salir, espero que se haya cambiado un poco esa ropa tan sucia que traía

Bueno es que...-Luceli estaba por hablar pero la puerta se abrió revelando algo de vapor, ambas estaban tranquilas pero en eso vieron a Izanamy salir del baño y ambas se sonrojaron bastante-

Buaaaaf ese baño estaba bastante agradable -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras sacudía su cabeza y cola un poco, estaba usando el pantalón negro algo roto pero no usaba su camisa, así que mostraba su pecho y estómago, su cuerpo era delgado pero eso no evitaba tener músculos marcados por su entrenamiento, el solo sacudió su pelo dejándolo desarreglado- ha así que Shishui y Hinata vinieron, ¿trajeron la ropa? Gracias

Eh...eh...-Hinata y Luceli estaban sonrojadas y luego gritaron sorprendidas- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! -ambas gritaron con fuerza e Izanamy las vio confundido-

¿Que les pasa? -dijo Izanamy confundido- oigan -Izanamy de acero pero Hinata retrocedió tratando de defenderse, Luceli estaba sonrojada mientras respiraba alto agitada y sonrojada dejando rastros de vapor de su hocico-

Aléjate...hermoso...extraño...-Hinata estaba nerviosa e Izanamy movió las orejas confundido- ¿como sabes nuestros nombres?

¿De que estas hablando? Me acabas de ver entrar por la puerta, soy Izanamy -dijo Izanamy confundido, mientras Hinata solo abrió la boca sorprendida-

¿Eeeeeeeeh? -Hinata grito sorprendida mientras sentía como su corazón estaba por salir-

¿Izanamy? -Luceli lo vio de pies a cabeza y luego se sonrojó mientras sus ojos brillaban- Izanamy uuuoooohohohoho -Luceli se sonrojó mientras Izanamy la vio confundido-

Ah claro si soy yo, ¿esa es la ropa que me deben dar? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Eh? ¡Si! ¡Si, si, si! -Luceli grito nerviosa extendiendo los brazos e Izanamy la tomó con cuidado-

Ya regreso -Izanamy se dio la vueltá y volvió a entrar al baño-

Vaya...si se puso guapo...pero no pensé que se volviera tan atractivo...-dijo Hinata sonrojada- ¿tu que piensas Luceli?

¡Maravilloso! -Luceli grito asustando a Hinata en el proceso- ¡Músculos grandes, bronceados, fuertes, hinchados por todo su esfuerzo! ¡Cicatrices de combate y pelo rebelde largo y puntiagudo! ¡Es hermoso y me encantan esos abdominales! ¡Un enorme y claro six pack! -Luceli estaba sudando y respirando agitada con un gran sonrojó en su cara mientras Hinata parecía asustada y un poco pálida- buaaaahhhnn aaaahnnn es todo un caramelo...tanto que me podría...mojar -Luceli estaba sujetando sus mejillas babeando un poco-

Ella parece que...ha sido atraída por sus músculos -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! -Izanamy grito sorprendido y abrió la puerta vistiendo un pantalón negro amplio y largo, parecía que no tenían las piernas marcadas, casi parecía una falda- ¿me trajeron un hakama? -encima usaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y amplias, que se cerraba doblando sobre su cuerpo, y una cinta blanca en su cintura- ¿me están dando a vestir un shihakusho? ¿Creen que soy un Shinigami?

¿Que no te gusta? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Se siente bien pero la hakama es muy amplia, casi parece una falda -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Es un pantalón hakama es unisex y lo puedes ajustar a tu gusto -dijo Hinata calmada- deja de ser tan bebe, deberías estar agradecido de vestir eso y no tus ropas feas y rotas -Hinata se cruzo de brazos e Izanamy vio su ropa- si no te gusta ve a handar desnudo

Aaaarg está bien lo usaré pero le ajustaré el pantalón -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Esta bien pero también usa estas -dijo Hinata calmada entregándole un par de calcetas y sandalias cafés- son tabi y waraji, son para exterior

Pero no se si me cubran a donde voy -dijo Izanamy calmado, él se vistió con el traje y encima de su camisa usaba una segunda camisa negra ajustada al cuerpo con mangas largas pero ajustadas al cuerpo, en sus muñecas usaba muleteras negras cortas, la cinta de su pantalón era blanca con su espada en el lado izquierdo- me siento extraño usando esto

No te quejes -dijo Bruce calmado, el vestía un traje similar solo que su abrigo era amarillo con una cinta verde- todos vestimos esto, para diferenciarnos de los soldados comunes, ademas somos representantes del clan por eso usamos el símbolo en la espalda -Izanamy solo movió una ceja y se fijó en el símbolo negro Go en su espalda-

Eso lo entiendo pero ¿por que usar esto de todos modos? No nos cubriera muy bien -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tontos esa tela es resistente y fuerte, resiste varios ataques de energía y fuego, les brindará protección muy buena -dijo Cologne calmada saltando en su bastón para acercarse- ademas ustedes todavía son estudiantes, no maestros así que vestirán los trajes de estudiantes comunes

Entendido -dijeron ambos machos algo aburridos-

Por cierto Izanamy, ¿donde está tu novia? -dijo Bruce calmado-

¿Novia? -Izanamy solo levantó la voz sonrojado- ah ella...es que...ella no...ella y yo no...

No somos novios -dijo Anya calmada entrando por detrás de Izanamy- íbamos que en ese punto diferimos -Izanamy bajo las orejas pero vio como Anya vestía un pantalón delgado pero amplio de los tobillos con un bendije azul en las patas, una cinta azul sin atadura en la cintura y aperturas a los lados dejando ver un poco de sus muslos con cintas sujetando algunos cuchillos para lanzar, en su pecho usaba una camisa azul clara sin mangas o espalda, en los brazos usaba unas cintas azules que cubrían hasta sus manos y en el cuello usaba una bufanda azul algo dañada-

Te ves...muy bonita -Izanamy estaba sonrojado y Anya se sonrojó igualmente pero desvió la mirada un momento- bueno es que yo...nunca lo...

Tranquilo, concéntrate en la misión primero -dijo Anya calmada, ella se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a Izanamy- ademas no me lo has preguntado -Izanamy levantó las orejas escuchando su susurro-

Entiendo...perdón -dijo Izanamy algo nervioso- yo...

Vamos a hablar de la misión -dijo Anya calmada-

Bien, recuerden que deben volver a las montañas cerca del paso del monte Fuji, busquen al clan Howaitobea, traten de que les den el fragmento de la gema, si pueden también un tratado de paz pero háganlo con buenas intenciones, sigan sus tradiciones no los reten de no ser necesario

Entendido -dijeron los tres calmados-

Izanamy como has estado fuera por algo de tiempo te daré indicaciones claras y precisas, tú solo sígueles, estás indicaciones te dirán que hacer en un momento pero si hay otro y no sabes qué hacer tendrás que confiar en tu equipo -dijo Cologne calmada y le dio un pergamino el cual Izanamy tomó y asintió-

Entiendo, le prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que esta misión salga de acuerdo a lo esperado -dijo Izanamy serio, Cologne asintió, los tres solo se fueron corriendo para salir de la aldea, Izanamy, Bruce y Anya estaban vistiendo unos abrigos en el cuerpo para cubrirse del frío, mientras ellos salían de la aldea Xavier estaba viéndolos con unos binoculares desde el techo del castillo-

Parece que Izanamy junto a sus amigos, no quiero que interfieran en mis planes, ve con los Howaitobea y mata a su líder pero deja esto en el cuerpo -dijo Xavier calmado y de su ropa tomó una bandera doblada mostrando el símbolo de la casa Shiba, se giró y se lo dio a un toro de pelo café con ojos marrones- recuerda tu misión

Entendido señor -dijo el todo calmado y comenzó a retirarse caminando, en el camino Izanamy, Bruce y Anya se detuvieron en un río después de unas horas de estar avanzando-

Descansaremos aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado- bajen las armas un momento y beban agua o capturen pescados para comer -los dos estaban calmados mientras Anya entró al río para tomar un pescado de un golpe, en otro lado Izanamy estaba detrás de un árbol y movió la cabeza para verla golpear el agua y tomar otro pescado, el solo se ocultó de nuevo y movió las orejas abrazando algo de leña con sus brazos-

_Ok Izanamy...no seas miedoso...solo...solo es una chica...una chica...con cola esponjocita...y la más bonita que has conocido...huuuy _-Izanamy pensó nervioso y bajo las orejas nervioso- _Solo pregúntale...solo pregúntale...ya se han besado...¿no? No debería haber problema...es solo una preguntita...una chiquita...aun que claro...parece que está molesta y se va a desquitar contigo _-el volvió a sacar la cabeza para ver cómo Anya pateó el agua levantando un par de peces y a ambos los golpeó con fuera estrellándolos contra una roca y matándolos al impacto-

Hay me va a partir la...-Izanamy estaba nervioso mientras Bruce lo vio sonriendo-

¿Problemas de mujeres hermano? -dijo Bruce sonriendo e Izanamy solo se sorprendió por el susto-

¡Haaaa! ¡Bruce! ¡¿Bruce qué haces aquí?! -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¿Que? ¿Acaso pensaste que no notaría que le has estado haciendo ojitos a tu amiga? Aparte vi como la veías cuando dijo que no eran novios -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Hay no te metas -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Escucha lo que tienes que hacer es invitarla a salir de nuevo pero esta vez hazlo con más calma, usa una voz profunda para demostrar poder y dominio -dijo Bruce sonriendo abrazando a Izanamy por los hombros-

¿De que hablas? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿voz profunda?

Si haz tu voz un poco más gruesa e invítala a salir, se nota a leguas que ella gusta de ti -dijo Bruce sonriendo- No lo vayas a desaprovechar

Entiendo lo que quieres decir descuida, ya he tratado con ella antes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es solo que hace falta un poco más de salidas, eso es todo

Huuu bueno yo creo que solo debes hacer lo que deseas pero ten cuidado las zorras son muy difíciles y escurridizas -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Ella es increíble descuida esta zorra es mía -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Hmp -Anya golpeó el agua y salieron otros dos peces para después patearlos y matarlos tirándolos junto a otros cuatro peces más- cero que con esos basta

Vaya que buena pesca Anya -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero Anya le dio una mirada algo molesta- eh...uh -Izanamy estaba nervioso pero Anya salió del agua con calma- deberías secarte te podrías enfermar

Me secaré cuando enciendas la fogata -dijo Anya calmada-

Okey -Izanamy solo sonrió nervioso y junto la leña para comenzar a encender una fogata mientras Bruce y Anya se juntaron al fuego para sentir su calor un momento-

¿Cuando fue que aprendiste a hacer esto? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Estuve en un entrenamiento de supervivencia, peleas, tratar huesos rotos, cazar, recolectar y encender fogatas, todo eso lo aprendí ahí -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ya entiendo, bueno nosotros también entrenamos y aprendimos muchas cosas mientras tú estabas en tu periodo de luto por...bueno -dijo Bruce calmado e Izanamy asintio- pasaron muchas cosas aquí

También conmigo -dijo Izanamy calmado y volteó a ver a Anya la cual sólo mantuvo su vista en el fuego- aunque si lo pienso irme fue una buena opción -Anya y Bruce lo vieron confundidos-

Si tu lo piensas, dime una cosa, ¿de donde obtuviste esa espada? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Yo ayude a forjarla -dijo Anya calmada- usando algunos minerales y un par de colmillos

¿Colmillos? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Después te lo explico acabo de sentir un olor extraño hace poco será mejor que nos adelantemos -dijo Izanamy calmado, ambos no volvieron a preguntar nada y siguieron con el camino, los tres escucharon unos impactos y sintieron como la temperatura estaba descendiendo un poco más- bien parece que nos estamos acercando

Hay que tener cuidado, si gritas, o causas un fuerte sonido la nieve caerá en una gran avalancha -dijo Anya calmada-

Eso no me preocupa lo que me preocupa es que los osos nos quieran matar -dijo Bruce calmado, siguieron avanzando cuando vieron un grupo de rocas y hielo formando un muro- oh vaya, parece que ya nos estaban esperando -Anya se detuvo sobre una roca y pudo ver cómo estaban algunos osos sujetando hachas y armas, los osos eran blancos con ojos azules y vestían trajes sencillos de camisa, cinta y pantalón-

Parece que su armamento es de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con fuerza bruta -dijo Anya calmada- pero también parece que formaron una barricada para ataque a distancia

Levanten los brazos y no hagan nada de movimientos bruscos -dijo Izanamy calmado, levantaron los brazos y caminaron lentamente-

¡Alto ahí! -un osos joven grito, tenía ojos azules, pelo blanco y vestía una camisa azul con pantalón negro y muñequeras negras pero no usaba zapatos- los forasteros no son recibidos aquí en la aldea de la montaña

Le juramos que no venimos a hacer ningún crimen solo estoy buscando al jefe de la aldea para hablar con él -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Pues no recibirá a nadie aquí, si lo quieres ver primero tendrás que pelear conmigo, su hijo el futuro líder clan Howaitobea, me llamo Howaitobea Noe -dijo el oso sonriendo mientras Izanamy solo bajo los brazos- ¿y quienes son ustedes?

Me llamo Shiba, Shiba Izanamy y vengo aquí en representación del clan Shiba para establecer una unión entre nuestros clanes -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras algunos osos se reían de él-

Jajaja, tu abuelo lo intentó cientos de veces pero no pudo ganarme -entre los osos apareció uno con una piel de osos café sobre sus hombros, era más grande, alto y musculoso que los demás con varias cicatrices en su rostro, cabeza y manos, mientras al parecer su ojo izquierdo estaba ciego y blanco- yo soy Howaitobea Shibata el actual líder del clan, si quieres que nos unamos a tu clan y que te recibamos primero tendrás que mostrarme tu fuerza, ya que para el clan Howaitobea la fuerza lo es todo

Eso lo tengo entendido, las tradiciones dictan que si venzo al líder del clan en un o bate justo entonces ustedes se unirán a quien los venza sin problemas, si el lider da una orden o encuentra un resultado placentero en la pelea se dará una orden de su agrado y los visitantes no saldrán lastimados, ¿o me equivoco? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No, estás en los correcto -dijo Shibata sonriendo- bien muchacho Shiba, ¿porque no me muestras los poderes que tienes más esa espada tuya hecha con colmillos?

Espera un momento -dijo Bruce sorprendido, el aire empujó a Bruce y Anya un momento mientras Izanamy solo estaba sorprendido siendo empujado por el aire pero el aire comenzó a cambiar de dirección y giró formando un anillo de hielo alrededor de Izanamy y Shibata- ¿un anillo de hielo?

Este es el anillo de hielo, aquí nadie nos molestará mientras peleamos, también está diseñado para que ninguno de los dos salga -dijo Shiba sonriendo- No saldrás de aquí hasta que me derrotes o yo decida cuál será tu destino -Izanamy se agacho y sujeto su espada del mango y de la funda- ¡Rompe el hielo! -Shibata levantó el brazo derecho y golpeó el suelo juntando algo de hielo y nieve, todo se concentró y comenzó a girar en su brazo y luego lo levantó para después mover el brazo creando una espada de hielo, la espada era gruesa y larga, tanto que parecía que cortaría a Izanamy por la mitad- ¡Hyōga o yaburu!

¿Que es eso? ¿Que es esa cosa? -Anya grito sorprendida viendo la espada-

Es lo que me temía -dijo Bruce serio- Izanamy se encuentra en serio problemas, esa espada se dice que baja la temperatura de cualquier cosa hasta cero grados, que es el punto de congelamiento del agua, si Izanamy recibe un golpe directo estará en problemas

Esta arma es la espada de la familia, cada clan cuenta con un arma única y que tiene un nombre, si sabes de nombre del arma entonces está reaccionará a ti -dijo Shibata sonriendo- y no solo eso aumenta tu poder -Shibata avanzo corriendo y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una honda de viento helado, Izanamy solo saltó esquivando el golpe y vio como el golpe llegó al suelo causando que los bloques de hielo se cortaran hasta hacerse pedazos, Shiba solo sonrió y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando más hondas de viento frío, Izanamy cerró los ojos siendo empujado por el ataque, pero el viento comenzó a girar rodeándolo e Izanamy solo vio las corrientes rodeándolo-

¡No ganarás sino usas toda tu fuerza niño! -Shibata grito sonriendo e Izanamy se giró pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quejara por el dolor, Shiba solo lo empujó un poco hasta estrellarlo en un pedazo de hielo, Izanamy solo tomó la espada con su funda y la giró para queda de pie sujetándose de ella- ¡Esto es aburrido! -Shibata solo avanzo rápido e Izanamy levantó su espada bloqueando el golpe de forma horizontal, forcejeo un poco mientras el hielo comenzaba a cubrir su funda de la espada- vamos, muéstrame tu poder niño ¿o es que acaso eso es todo?

Cállate -dijo Izanamy molesto, solo empujó a Shibata un poco y saltó lanzando una patada pero Shiba levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y le sujeto la pierna, lo giró para lanzarlo contra un grupo de hielo e Izanamy terminó siendo cubierto por nieve y hielo-

Hmp, que aburrido, esperaba ver esa espada brillar, después de todo tiene sangre Shiba en ella o mejor dicho colmillos Shiba -dijo Shibata calmado- vamos levántate

Otra vez esos comentarios, ¡Oye anciano ¿que es lo que quieres decir con colmillos Shiba?! -Bruce grito molesto pero Shibata lo vio- los Shiba jamás usan sus colmillos para armas

Si lo hacen, y este muchacho tiene una espada hecha con los colmillos de su madre o al menos eso dicen los rumores -dijo Shibata calmado-

¡¿Como?! -Bruce solo grito y vio a Izanamy el cual permanecía con la mirada baja y cubierta por su pelo- Izanamy tu...tu...

Así es...fue una orden directa de mi madre -Izanamy se levantó un momento y sacudió la nieve de su cuerpo- antes de morir mi madre medio tres ordenes...una proteger y cuidar de mi hermana menor Misaki, que la protegiera con mi vida y que siempre estuviera con ella, la segunda; ella me hizo jurar que nunca cambiara que siempre fuera el hijo que amo y crió, y la última...fue...esa fue...que usara sus colmillos para forjar una espada que solo usaría para defender a alguien nunca para matar y también...le dio un nombre -Izanamy expulsó un poco de energía y se agacho-

Ese día en la forja...yo...-Izanamy solo levantó la mirada mostrando un par de ojos rojos- di un poco de mi sangre para que se enfriara y di los colmillos de mi madre para el mango y el metal -se agacho y expulsó algo de energía y sujeto el mango de la espada- cuando alguien del clan Shiba muere nosotros ponemos sus colmillos en una urna pero uno de ellos es usado para dárselo a su hijo, y ese colmillo es usado por su hijo para una sola arma así el poder del padre no se desperdicia, y esas son nuestras armas familiares

Bien parece que podré darte unos segundos más -dijo Shibata sonriendo- vamos muéstrame ese poder de los Shiba

¡HUAAAAAAAARH! -Izanamy solo grito expulsando un poco más de energía- Sacúdete el miedo...mira adelante y avanza...nunca te detengas...si retrocedes envejecerás...siente miedo y morirás, ¡Ahora Ruge! ¡Torakiba! -Izanamy sacó la espada y liberó un resplandor azul de la hoja, Shibata lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una gran corriente de aire, la honda de viento rodeó a Izanamy dejándolo encerrado dentro de un torbellino pero el torbellino brilló y fue cortado por la mitad mientras Izanamy solo extendió su brazo derecho mostrando una espada de hoja negra con filo plateado brillante en color blanco, pero la hoja era demasiado grande tanto que parecía ser del tamaño del cuerpo de Izanamy, el mango era rojo carmesí pero la guardia ya no estaba, solo estaba el mango con anillos en la base y guardia de color plateado con una pequeña cadena en el mango, a hoja era larga con la punta en forma curveada ligeramente, mientras que la parte inferior de la hoja hacía un dobles para proteger el inicio del mango-

Vaya que grande -dijo Shibata sorprendido mientras Izanamy sonrió sujetando la espada con ambas manos, su abrigo se abrió dejando ver su camisa- bien veamos que...-Shibata solo se sorprendió viendo cómo Izanamy estaba frente a él y lanzó un golpe horizontal-

¡GRRRR OAAAAARH! -Izanamy grito lanzando un golpe horizontal liberando algo de energía, pero el viento avanzo bloqueando el ataque con una pared de hielo provocando que la energía se dispersara, ambos forcejearon un poco hasta que Izanamy se alejó y Shibata lanzó un golpe-

¡Perfecto esto era lo que quería! ,ahora veamos hasta donde pueden llegar nuestros límites! -Shibata grito sonriendo mientras Izanamy y él lanzaron un golpe chocando sus armas, Shibata lanzó una estocada pero Izanamy colocó la espada frente a él bloqueando el golpe causando una onda de viento, Shibata retrocedió un poco pero Izanamy avanzó lanzando un golpe vertical- respóndeme, ¿que es lo que buscas?

¡No buscó nada, solo el poder final! ¡Un poder que no conozca límites! -Izanamy sonrió y los dos forcejearon un momento para alejarse de un salto y expulsaron energía para empezar a correr y chocaron sus armas en un fuerte impacto-


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: El viento **_

En el campo de hielo se podían escuchar algunos impactos entre objetos algo gruesos, Anya estaba preocupada viendo el anillo de hielo mientras Bruce apretaba un poco los puños, Anya estaba preocupada y más cuando vio unas manchas de sangre caer en el hielo, pudo escuchar como Izanamy grito un momento y luego vio un resplandor azul en el campo, Izanamy apareció en medio del resplandor y cayó en el suelo algo herido y cansado, su mejilla izquierda tenía un corte poco profundo, más bien sólo fino, su espada estaba en su estado gigante pero parecía rota y el filo tenía un ligero agujero-

Hmp, esa espada solo fue pantalla niño -dijo Shibata calmado- ahora me doy cuenta del verdadero poder de tu espada no hace falta que la ocultes y uses esa fachada tan pesada

Así que te diste cuenta -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Así es, esa espada esta hecha de roca y hielo, no podrás engañar estos viejos ojos -dijo Shibata sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió y extendió su brazo liberando la espada gigante, la espada se hizo pedazos y apareció la mata a normal-

¿Como lo supiste? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Lo pude ver en medio del humo, pude ver como el hielo y rocas fueron atraídas, camuflajeaste tu espada con esas cosas y solo la hiciste aparentar ser grande para enfrentar mi espada -Shibata sonrió e Izanamy tomó su espada-

Así es, la habilidad de esta espada es Absorción tomó lo que está a mi alrededor y lo uso para cambiar su aspecto pero no su fuerza, aun no aprendo cómo usarlo correctamente -Izanamy sonrió y tomó la espada con ambas manos-

Ustedes sí que son hábiles para las técnicas raras -dijo Shibata sonriendo- pero ya no importa, vamos niño muéstrame tu poder ahora -Shibata levantó su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando un viento helado y fuerte, Izanamy solo avanzo corriendo sujetando la espada-

¡Izanamy no vayas hacia el viento congelado! ¡Te vas a matar si lo haces! -Bruce grito sorprendido pero Izanamy solo se detuvo y levantó su espada por su lado derecho-

¡Haaaaaah! -Izanamy grito lanzando un golpe en diagonal liberando energía azul de la hoja, el viento se deshizo pero el ataque se desvió y golpeó un pedazo de hielo causando una onda de viento ligera, Shibata y los demás osos solo sonrieron un momento pero Shibata noto como el hielo estaba agrietándose un poco- ¡Haaaaa! -Izanamy avanzo corriendo y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Shibata levantó la espada bloqueando el golpe, Izanamy saltó y giró rodeándolo, Shibata lanzó un golpe con su brazo izquierdo lanzando un golpe horizontal liberando un viento helado- ¡Torakiba! -frente a Izanamy se creó un muro pequeño de hielo mientras Shibata estaba sorprendido, el golpeó el hielo y lo destruyó pero en el proceso golpeó a Izanamy estrellándolo contra unos pedazos de hielo con fuerza, Izanamy se quejó pero se volvió a poner de pie y sujeto la espada con ambas manos-

_Absorción, ya entiendo..._ -Shibata solo se quedó en guardia mientras Izanamy lucia un poco más cansado, Izanamy solo avanzo corriendo y guardó la espada en su envaina, Shibata solo levantó su brazo creando un muro de hielo pero Izanamy solo cayó en el suelo pero se trasladó a otro extremo, Shibata lo buscó pero Izanamy apareció a su izquierda, Izanamy sacó la espada y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando energía cortando el pedazo de hielo de forma cercana,el hielo se rompió e Izanamy se acercó a Shibata, extendió los brazos lanzando una estocada pero Shibata solo colocó la espada de frente bloqueando el golpe-

Maldicion casi lo tenía -dijo Bruce molesto mientras Anya se cruzó de brazos y se sujeto el brazo izquierdo con fuerza y su mano temblaba un poco-

Eres bueno niño pero ya no resistes más el frío, pronto tu cuerpo no soportará y te causará neumonía estar expuesto a tanto frío -dijo Shibata calmado- ríndete y vive

Aun no -dijo Izanamy serio y empujó más la espada, Shibata lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy saltó esquivando el golpe, el avanzo de nuevo y saltó girando dándole una patada en la cara a Shibata, algunos gritaron sorprendidos pero Izanamy solo estaba sudando y respirando agitado, el solo fue empujado por el viento congelado, él giró en el aire pero liberó otro ataque de energía formando una onda explosiva, Shibata gruñó y extendió su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el ataque, forcejeo un poco pero el ataque explotó empujándolo casi nada, Izanamy cayó al suelo cansado pero el solo volvió a levantarse, en su intento pudo sentir como su brazo izquierdo se entumeció y quedó colgado cubierto por una ligera capa de hielo-

¿Que fue esa luz? ¿Que fue ese ataque? -dijo Shibata serio viendo las ligeras heridas de su brazo-

Eso fue un ataque de energía concentrada, mi energía -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- puedo transferir mi energía y concentrarla en la espada, cuando la blando en un ataque puedo liberar la energía concentrada con la cantidad necesaria para lastimar a alguien tan grande como usted -Shibata sonrió e Izanamy levantó su espada- mi madre me dijo "solo puedo enseñarte las poses, lo que sigue será lo más difícil" ahora se a lo que se refería, para entender mis poderes y mis habilidades tenía que despertarlos, todos y cada uno de ellos y eso solo lo lograría entendiendo de donde provenía, así que por eso mi abuelo me entrenó

_**Recuerdo de Izanamy- **_Izanamy gruñó mientras chocó su espada con la de Cirenio, los dos forcejearon con sus espadas, pero Izanamy fue empujado dejando un rastro de energía azul-

Finalmente lograste lanzar un ataque a voluntad -dijo Cirenio serio mientras Izanamy parecía cansado y con heridas abiertas- ahora escucha, el poder destructor de un ataque es mil veces mayor cuando conoces su nombre que cuando no, escucha esto y recuérdalo bien Izanamy, el nombre de este ataque básico de dos simples posturas es..._**-Fin del recuerdo- **_

Getsuga tenshou -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

El getsuga tenshou, es la técnica básica de la familia Shiba, es un ataque que concentra una gran cantidad de energía, lo regularizan en cantidades pequeñas o grandes y luego lo liberan causando una onda explosiva, es una ataque muy difícil de manejar -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Y por lo que pude ver o entender es que...esta técnica...tiene un gran punto débil -dijo Anya seria, Izanamy terminó cayendo sobre sus rodillas respirando agitado y sin poder moverse, solo temblaba y sujetaba su espada con fuerza- y es que la energía del mismo usuario es el punto débil -Shibata solo sonrió y avanzó pero Izanamy levantó la espada tratando de bloquear el golpe pero no llegó, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a la espada de Shibata pero él mismo Shibata se estaba riendo un poco- ¿qué pasó?

Parece que Shibata detuvo su ataque -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Jajaja, jajaja tranquilo niño, ya has perdido el combate -dijo Shibata sonriendo pero Izanamy solo suspiró y se recargó sobre un bloque de hielo, los bloques de hielo fueron destruyéndose mientras Anya corrió hacia Izanamy y lo ayudó a quedarse sentado-

¿Como te sientes? -dijo Anya algo preocupa-

Estoy bien pero lamento lo qué pasó, perdí -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No importa luego tendrás una oportunidad -dijo Bruce calmado- con su permiso nos retiramos lord Shibata —Izanamy fue ayudado por Anya a levantarse-

Esperen, yo no dije que se fueran -dijo Shibata sonriendo y deshizo el hielo de la espada mostrando una espada de mango azul con guardia negra y hoja blanca- este muchacho demostró grandes habilidades y técnicas, todo a pesar de un niño, no esperaba menos del hombre que me hizo esta cicatriz -señaló una cicatriz en su frente algo larga y sonrió-

¿Hijo? ¿Acaso usted peleó contra mi padre? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Así es, fue una pelea justa, ambos peleamos usando solo fuerza física, tu padre fue un hombre honorable, usó una lanza para pelear pero nunca usó técnicas o energía -dijo Shibata sonriendo- y veo que tu no eres muy diferente de él, les permitiré pasar la noche aquí, y escucharé lo que me tengán que decir

Es muy amable señor Shibata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Se lo agradecemos mucho -dijo Anya sonriendo, los tres entraron caminando mientras Bruce solo tomaba la espada, los tres caminaron viendo como todo el pueblo estaba cubierto de hielo y nieve,los edificios eran casas hechas de madera donde se podía ver poca evidencia de fuego o comida caliente, vieron como los pequeños niños corrían jugando entre ellos con juguetes hechos de madera o hielo, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue que usaban muy poca ropa para habitar ahí- vaya jamás había visto tantos animales como ellos, ¿no tiene frío?

Somos osos blancos, nosotros no sentimos el frío como ustedes -dijo Noe sonriendo- nosotros crecimos en las montañas y nos acostumbramos al frío de la montaña, este es nuestro hogar madre nieve

Eso se entiende un poco -dijo Izanamy calmado, siguieron caminando hasta que vieron una casa más grande que las demás, ahí los sentaron junto a una fogata e Izanamy estaba frente a ella extendiendo los brazos sintiendo el calor en sus manos- aaaaaah madre me hacia falta

Sabes es impresionante como resististe contra el, fue sorprendente -dijo Bruce sonriendo- realmente te has hecho fuerte, estoy sorprendido

Gracias, todo fue gracias al entrenamiento que realicé en Okinawa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- aaaaaachuuuu -Izanamy estornudo con fuerza mientras su saliva y moco se congelaron al instante dejando una gota de hielo colgando de su nariz- hay no

¡Genial! ¡Dos más y tenemos palillos chinos! -dijo Bruce sonriendo mientras Anya hizo un gesto de asco y más cuando Izanamy se los arrancó de la cara-

Auch -Izanamy se quejó mientras solo dejaba que Anya se acercara un poco- sabes podríamos acurrucarnos como solíamos hacerlo

No deberíamos, Bruce esta presente -dijo Anya sonrojada levemente, Bruce sonrió mientras movía las cejas, ambos se sonrojaron pero detrás de la sábana, Izanamy y Anya juntaron sus colas enredándolas un momento, Anya sonrió levemente sonrojada mientras Izanamy temblaba menos- bien creó que como Izanamy está herido yo tendré que darle la noticia

Me parece correcto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿qué opinas Bruce?

Esta bien, parece que tiene un buen trato para las personas -dijo Bruce sonriendo- por cierto, ¿hace cuanto que están juntos? -ambos levantaros las orejas sonrojadas y desviaron la mirada a otro extremo- ¿y bien que son?

Ah bueno yo...eso -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Buena pregunta, Izanamy, ¿qué somos? -dijo Anya algo molesta- si eso me recuerda, ¿que somos?

Ah eso es,..que yo -dijo Izanamy nervioso mientras Anya mantenía esa mirada fría y aura oscura, pero cuando la puerta se abrió se mostró a Noe seguido de Shibata-

Continuaremos esto después -dijo Anya algo molesta mientras retiraba su cola de la de Izanamy-

Bien espero que estas condiciones sean de su agrado -dijo Shibata calmado-

Claro, son muy agradables y más por el calor de la fogata -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Agradecemos su hospitalidad -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero se la pasó estornudando-

Bien ya les dimos las comodidades para que estén tranquilos -dijo Shibata calmado- dije que escucharía lo que tenían que decir, así que adelante

Primero el maestro Cirenio nos dijo que había un código, una palabra código para que ustedes entendieran que en verdad somos del clan Shiba -dijo Anya calmada-

Adelante digan el código -dijo Shibata sonriendo-

Yuki no naka de kuma -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Hmmm correcto, Taiyō no shita de hashitte iru ōkami -dijo Shibata calmado mientras Izanamy asintió-

Ahí está el código -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bien entonces ya podemos proceder con la misión, nuestros nombres son Bruce, Izanamy Shiba, y Anya Kitsune, nosotros venimos a pedirle el favor de que nos dejen investigar en su aldea para encontrar el fragmento de la gema del sol -dijo Anya calmada-

¿Fragmento de la gema del sol? ¿Como es eso? -dijo Shibata serio-

Hace semanas alguien trató de robar la gema del sol pero al ser con malas intenciones la gema decidió dividirse en varios fragmentos, los cuales se esparcieron en siete localizaciones diferentes y tratamos de recuperarlas -dijo Bruce calmado-

Creemos que uno de los fragmentos llegó aquí a su aldea cerca de la montaña -dijo Izanamy calmado- Por eso le pedimos que nos deje investigar en su territorio

¿Eso es todo? -dijo Shibata calmado-

Si, es todo lo que pedimos -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿por que?

Bueno tú abuelo siempre ha venido para hacer que nos unamos a su aldea llena de animales de diferentes especies -dijo Shibata calmado- por lo general me habría negado ya que nosotros seguimos a los más fuertes y no pudiste derrotarme, pero bueno esta vez te lo paso y les permito entrar en mis dominios, pero Noe irá con ustedes estas montañas son muy largas y amplias, algunos de ustedes se perderían en medio de la montaña

Bien contamos contigo -dijo Izanamy calmado, se levantó pero tembló un poco y cayó en el suelo sentado- no siento bien mis piernas

Te lo digo por tu bien quédate aquí y tómate tu tiempo para descansar -dijo Anya algo seria-

Estaré bien, ademas los Shiba nos recuperamos peleando -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero su cuerpo temblaba un poco- aaarh carajo

Hacerte el fuerte no servirá en esto -dijo Anya seria-

Esta bien yo lo ayudare a caminar, ademas la pieza maestra la tiene el -dijo Bruce calmado- Izanamy debe venir con nosotros -Anya suspiró y asintió-

Esta bien pero tú lo cargas -dijo Anya seria, Bruce solo la vio confundido, después de un rato los tres estaban caminando por la nieve mientras Bruce cargaba a Izanamy en su espalda y este estaba cubierto por una sábana-

No puedo creer que sea rebajado a ser tu mula de carga -dijo Bruce molesto y arrugando su boca y cara-

Bruce deja de hacer caras te saldrán arrugas como vieja bruja -dijo Izanamy calmado- ademas esto también es vergonzoso para mi, mira que después de una pelea mano a mano contra el lider del clan Kuma tengo que ir así, es algo vergonzoso

Soy yo el que te carga esto es mil veces más vergonzoso -dijo Bruce molesto gruñendole-

Relájense, ademas los dos se ven ridiculos -dijo Noé sonriendo- el supuesto príncipe Shiba y su compinche cómico como caballito

¡Tu no te metas oso! -Izanamy y Bruce solo gritaron algo irritados-

Oigan sin mi ayuda ustedes jamás encontrarían ese lugar, ¡además yo sé dónde está esa pieza que buscan! -Noé grito algo molesto y los dos lo vieron sorprendidos-

¿Que? ¿Acaso sabes el lugar exacto? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¿Y por qué no nos diste un mapa o algo? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Porque se donde se estrelló, yo lo vi -dijo Noé calmado- pero el problema que para llegar ahí los animales de tipo normal como ustedes no podría trepar o sobrevivir por el frío tan fuerte

Por cierto ahora que lo pienso ustedes usan muy poca ropa cuando están en su aldea, parece que se vayan y beben mucha agua fría, y parece que eso es normal para ustedes, ¿como es que pueden sobrevivir a estos fríos tan extremos -dijo Izanamy calmado- y también que es eso de seguir al líder más fuerte

Aquí en las montañas el clan Howaitobea nace de la nieve y se nutre del hielo, verán cuando mami kuma y papi kuma se quieren mucho hacen un huevo de hielo y nosotros nacemos de ese huevo de hielo -dijo Noé calmado mientras Izanamy y Bruce lo vieron confundidos imaginándose un bloque de hielo con la forma de un huevo-

¿Un huevo...de hielo? -dijeron Bruce e Izanamy por turnos-

Si, al parecer nosotros somos dejados dentro del huevo de hielo, crecemos y crecemos por tres meses, y luego somos dejado dentro de un nido de hielo mientras nos arropan y dejan la nieve para que tomemos forma de osos pachoncitos -dijo Noé serio pero Anya, Izanamy y Bruce lo veían como si estuviera loco y un poco confundidos con ligeros tics en un ojo-

¿Acaso está hablando en serio? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Por su tono y expresión yo diría que si -dijo Anya confundida-

¿De donde rayos saca que sale de un huevo? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Había escuchado que las madres osas daban a luz en un nido de hielo para dejar que su cría se acostumbrara al hielo al momento de nacer y al calor y olor de su madre ya que las zorras hacemos casi lo mismo, pero jamás pensé que no hablarían de eso los osos -dijo Anya confundida-

Entonces...¿tú naciste en un hielo de hielo? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Así es, nos dejan ahí cuando somos bebés -dijo Noe serio-

Noé no es que me crea muy listo ni nada pero...¿sabes como nacen los bebés mamíferos como tu y como yo? -Izanamy le pregunto pero Noé solo movió la cabeza de lado-

Si...de un huevo, todos venimos de huevos -dijo Noé sonriendo, los tres solo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos dejando la pupila casi visible-

_¿O el es cabeza hueca o a esta aldea no les dan clases de biología? _-pensaron los tres poco sorprendidos-

Nosotros nacemos en nidos de hielo creados por nuestras madres, pasamos tres meses en el hielo hasta que llega la primavera y salimos, comemos en el frío, nadamos y bebemos agua frío, constantemente nos enfermamos pero vivimos siempre en el hielo, es una vida dura y de esa vida dura nacen los guerreros más fuertes, por eso seguimos a los más fuertes, nuestro líder se escoge porque es el más fuerte y solo se decide por combate garra a garra -dijo Noé calmado-

Si así deciden a sus líderes, ¿por que el señor Shibata dijo que tu serías el siguiente líder? -dijo Anya confundida-

Soy el hijo de un líder invicto por treinta años, y espera que cuando llegue mi turno yo le dé una gran pelea, para que así todo los osos me sigan como su líder -dijo Noé calmado- ellos esperan que el hijo de un líder muestre fuerza y ferocidad, un líder fuerte los sorprenderá mucho

Sabes mi abuelo siempre dice que las personas te siguen por respeto a tu fuerza, no por el miedo, el respeto que le das a otros es la mejor muestra de confianza -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Nosotros creemos en la fuerza, pero sabes algo el respeto suena mal, ¿de que te sirve el respeto cuando todos traten de matarte? -dijo Noé calmado-

¿De que hablas? ¿Acaso alguien ha tratado de matarte? -dijo Anya confundida-

Si, aquí saben que nosotros seguimos al más fuerte, si matan a mi padre y no soy yo quien lo vence en un combate justo entonces nosotros los kuma nos veremos forzados a seguir a quien haya matado a mi padre -dijo Noé calmado- todos respetamos esa tradición

Suena algo rudo -dijo Bruce sorprendido- oigan, ¿ya falta mucho para llegar a la gema?

No mucho, la gema se estrelló cerca de la montaña -dijo Noé calmado, los cuatro estaban llegando al una montaña donde la rocas apenas estaban cubiertas de nieve, todo el camino se veía cristalino y cubierto de hielo, las rocas estaban cayéndose resbalándose por el hielo pero notaron una ligera cantidad de nieve cayendo girando por el suelo- tenemos que subir a la montaña, tardaremos unos minutos

Bien creo que tendré que subirte de nuevo -dijo Bruce cansado-

Relájate musculositos, esto lo puedo hacer por mi cuenta ya -dijo Izanamy calmado y se bajo para comenzar a estirar sus músculos un momento-

Espera, ¿has podido caminar desde hace rato? -dijo Bruce confundido y sorprendido- ¡¿y me hiciste cargarte por todo este tiempo?!

He estado bien desde hace un rato pero no creo que tengas la fuerza suficiente para llevarme hasta la zona afectada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Que no tengo la fuerza suficiente? -Bruce solo gruñó un poco-

Si, eres un gatito debilucho, y no puedes ni escalar con Anya y conmigo sobre tu espalda -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No soy un debilucho -dijo Bruce molesto- haré que te tragues tus palabras

Ya eso quiero verlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, más tarde Bruce estaba escalando mientras Izanamy y Anya estaban sujetados de su cuello y cadera con los brazos y las piernas-

Ya veo lo que hiciste -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Si lo engañe y el bobo ni se dio cuenta -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- oye lo qué pasó...yo

Esta bien, tenemos una misión que cumplir -dijo Anya calmada, después de un rato estaban llegando a una roca donde se quedaron de pie mientras veían un agujero en el hielo- ¿donde está la gema?

Es aquí -dijo Noé calmado-

¿Aquí donde? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Aquí en el cráter -dijo Noé calmado señalando al agujero- aquí la vi estrellarse hace unas noches

Es impresionante que la gema fuera capaz de hacer este agujero tan profundo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Hablan como si estuviera viva -dijo Noé confundido-

Por que lo está, la gema del sol está conectada a una diosa, la diosa del sol, su poder es incomparable -dijo Bruce serio- el agujero parece muy profundo, ¿como lo van a bajar?

Traje un par de cuerdas conmigo -dijo Anya calmada sacando unas cuerdas de su abrigo- podríamos bajar al cráter

Esta bien, Noé y yo bajaremos, ustedes mantengan vigiladas las cuerdas -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Espera, venimos aquí para ayudar pero no de esta forma, no te deja ir solo ahí -dijo Bruce calmado-

Descuida, estaré bien amigo, ademas creo que esto nos podría acercar a Noé y a mí para que le muestre el punto de vista del clan Shiba -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Anya ato la cuerda a la cintura de Izanamy y el otro extremo a una roca, Bruce hizo lo mismo por Noé, los dos asintieron y saltaron al agujero para comenzar a bajar con cuidado, saltaban deslizando la cuerda para bajar con cuidado y apoyaban sus pies contra la pared de hielo- ¿sabes que tan profundo es el agujero?

No estoy seguro pero debe ser lo suficientemente profundo para causar que la nieve cayera en avalancha -dijo Noé calmado, Izanamy solo se preocupó un poco mientras bajaban dando ligeros saltos, el cráter era profundo, un poco oscuro y muy frío debido al hielo macizo que los rodeaba, Noé comenzó a revaluarse pero se sujetó del muro con sus garras-

¿Estas bien? -Izanamy se preocupó por un momento-

Estaré bien, no es nada -dijo Noé un poco cansado- sigamos -Izanamy y Noé siguieron bajando mientras sentían un poco de frío, el aire comenzó a sentirse menos y el aire de la cueva se volvía un poco más cálido, Izanamy se sorprendió un momento al sentir una corriente de aire por todo su cuerpo- Que extraño, no debería haber corrientes de aire aquí esto es una cueva cerrada con poco contacto con el exterior

Debe ser el fragmento del viento -dijo Izanamy calmado, siguieron bajando pero la corriente los agotó un poco, los dos solos cerraron los ojos y sujetaron las cuerdas mientras se agitaban con fuerza, Izanamy y Noé sintieron como sus cuerdas se agitaban y ambos sufrieron algunos golpes contra el muro de hielo, sintieron dolor y las cuerdas no soportaron tanto, las cuerdas se rompieron por el fuerte movimiento del viento, la cuerda de Noé se rompió y comenzó a caer, pero Izanamy salto y lo sujetó de su brazo izquierdo, tomó su espada Torakiba y la clavó contra el muro de hielo, formó una grieta mientras bajaban, levantó más su brazo y dejó que Noé se golpeara contra el muro clavando sus garras un momento, los dos forzaron su bajada un poco más y terminaron cayendo al suelo cubierto de nieve-

¡Izanamy, Noé! ¿Están bien? -dijo Anya y Bruce gritaron sorprendidos viendo el hueco-

¡Estamos bien pero las cuerdas se rompieron! -Izanamy grito molesto viendo las cuerdas- ¡tendremos que buscar como salir de aquí chicos!

¡Descuiden yo se como podríamos salir, primero buscaremos ese fragmento y luego veremos cómo salir! -Noé solo grito y los dos asintieron, Izanamy Noé caminaron viendo el agujero y se dieron cuenta de que el impacto de la gema había formado una caverna, siguieron caminando notando el agujero como se iba haciendo un poco más pequeño- bien parece que la caverna se hace más pequeña y el viento se hace más cálido, la zona de impacto no está lejos, joven príncipe

No llames príncipe -dijo Izanamy calmado- odio que me llamen así

Oh lo siento su majestad -dijo Noé con sarcasmo-

Tampoco me llames así, puedes llamarme por mi nombre o por mi apellido -dijo Izanamy cansado- no tengo un cargo como los de la realeza

Ha Perdon, es que he escuchado algunos relatos del clan Shiba, el clan que cuenta con la bendición del Shogun y sus beneficios, supuse que serías ya un gobernador -dijo Noé calmado-

Oye no deberías juzgar a otros por donde nacieron o por sus familias -dijo Izanamy calando- yo no pedí nacer como líder de clan como tú pero fue lo que me tocó

Oh lo siento, siento que la vida en bandeja de plata sea tan dura o peor que comer hielo toda tu miserable vida -dijo Noé serio-

Yo tuve una vida igual de difícil que la tuya -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Hay por favor, apuesto que mami y papi te dieron esta misión, y aunque no la cumplas apuesto que regresaras llorando y corriendo con ellos -dijo Noé molesto pero Izanamy se cansó y lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa-

Será mejor que midas tus palabras -dijo Izanamy molesto, le gruñó y lo solto-

Vaya parece que te toque un nervio -dijo Noé sonriendo no sarcasmo pero Izanamy siguió caminando- ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso irás corriendo a decirle a tu mamá sobre esto?

Soy huérfano -dijo Izanamy serio y siguió caminando dejando a Noé sorprendido-

¿A aque...te refieres...con que...eres huérfano? -dijo Noé algo confundido y un poco sorprendido- ¿qué les pasó a tus..?

Ya no están, ya solo déjame en paz -dijo Izanamy serio- creó que después de tomar la gema me iré

Lo siento -dijo Noé calmado-

No importa, vamos por la gema -dijo Izanamy serio, solo mantuvieron el paso-

Oye no te he dado las gracias por salvarme -dijo Noé calmado pero Izanamy no dijo nada- y lamento si me pase con mis comentarios

Sabes cuando te dije del respeto es porque nosotros somos samurais, nosotros sabemos lo que es el honor de combate contra alguien, de misma especie o diferente, pero jamás lo insultamos, a menos que sea para afectar su modo de combate pero si está désarmado al pelear nosotros también lo estamos -dijo Izanamy calmado, siguieron caminando- la gente que tiene miedo de otros genera odio, rencor por su misma falta de fuerza contra quien les quito todo, si construyes un imperio al base del miedo solo harás que te odien y traten de matarte, pero si lo construyes a base de respeto entonces los resultados son otros, los demás te verían como un aliado no como alguien a quien detener

Tu abuelo es muy sabio -dijo Noé calmado-

Si, es por eso que ha sido nuestro líder por más de cuarenta años -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, siguieron caminado hasta que el collar de Izanamy brillo-

¿Por que brilla esa cosa que llevas en el cuello? -dijo Noé confundido-

Esto quiere decir que el fragmento está cerca -dijo Izanamy calmado, siguieron caminando hasta que vieron un fragmento con energía verde flotando en el miedo de un campo rodeado de piedras y hielo- el fragmento Kaze

Kaze el viento, es por eso que en la cueva se sentía el viento pasar, porque ese fragmento lo amplifica -dijo Noé calmado, Izanamy tomó su collar y extendió el brazo dejando que el viento avanzara al fragmento de gema y este volvió al fragmento central del collar- volvió el fragmento

Eso creo, pero aún no me siento diferente o se si hará algo nuevo -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Luego lo descubriremos -dijo Noé calmado, estaban tranquilos hasta que la cueva comenzó a temblar un poco fuerte y las rocas y pedazos de hielo comenzaron a caer poco a poco- ¿qué está pasando?

Debe ser por el fragmento, como esto hacia corrientes de aires muy poderosas ahora lo que hizo esta cueva ya no está está comenzará a derrumbarse -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- tenemos que salir

Vámonos -dijo Noé sorprendido y un poco nervioso, las rocas comenzaron a caer mientras los dos comenzaron a correr, Noé era más lento que Izanamy cuando estaba corriendo, mientras Izanamy estaba corriendo a cuatro patas por lo que llevaba ventaja, los dos estaban llegando a la salida cuando Noé tropezó causando que gritara un momento, Izanamy solo se giró y vio como Noé tenía un pie atorado en una piedra y algo de hielo, los fragmentos de hielo comenzaron a caer y Noé cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, Izanamy tomó su espada y grito-

¡Ruge Torakiba! ¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Izanamy grito lanzando un corte horizontal liberando energía azul, el ataque destruyó las rocas mientras Noé solo vio sorprendido y confundido a Izanamy- vamos Noé, no es lugar para que te quedes tirado -Izanamy extendió la mano y Noé la tomó, los dos salieron corriendo y saltaron desde la entrada evitando algunas rocas, los dos solo vieron las piedras y sonrieron- jajaja jaja eso estuvo loco

Fue espantoso -dijo Noé sonriendo, ambos rieron pero Noé vio a Izanamy ponerse de pie y luego vio su pie-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si, pero ah...gracias por salvarme -dijo Noé avergonzado viendo a otro lado, Izanamy sonrió y movió la oreja izquierda-

¿Eh? ¿Que dijiste? No pude escucharte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Noé solo gruñó un momento y vio a Izanamy enojado-

¡Gracias por salvarme! -Noé grito sonrojado e Izanamy sonrió-

No hay porque, así somos en el clan Shiba -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Oigan! ¿Se encuentran bien? -Anya grito desde la parte superior del agujero-

¡Si pero las cuerdas se rompieron! ¡Buscaremos la forma de subir! -Izanamy grito desde el fondo del agujero y vio a Noé- ¿tienes algún plan?

Uno pero creo que podría funcionar -dijo Noé nervioso-

Esta bien, confío en ti -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Muy bien súbete a mi espalda -dijo Noé sonrojado e Izanamy se subió en él sujetándolo del cuello con los brazos, Noé gruñó y salto liberando viendo helado, cayó sobre el bloque de hielo y sus manos y pies se vieron cubiertos por el hielo, él comenzó a subir trepando por un momento, aumentó la velocidad y salto saliendo del agujero cayendo al suelo- aaah funcionó

Si bien hecho -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Se encuentran los dos bien? -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Si pero encontré esto -Izanamy se levantó mostrando el fragmento del viento en el collar principal-

El fragmento Kaze de la gema, bien hecho Izanamy -dijo Bruce sonriendo- Ya tenemos un fragmento

Si un fragmento que me van a dar -todos giraron y vieron a un toro frente a ellos, el toro tenía ojos carmesi, pelo negro, cuernos cortos, su ropa constaba de una armadura samurai de color rojizo oscuro con traje blanco debajo- bien Gracias por recuperar el fragmento Kaze, ahora entrégamelo se lo debo dar a mi señor

Lo siento pero este fragmento le pertenece al clan Shiba, no te lo entregaré -dijo Izanamy molesto y guardó el collar dentro de su ropa- Chicos prepárense este sujetó no parece ser común -los cuatro expulsaron energía pero Bruce noto algo en la armadura del toro-

Esos colores y ropaje, ¡Eres del clan Takeda! -Bruce grito sorprendido-

¿El clan Takeda? -Anya grito sorprendida y lo vio más de cerca- es verdad, los del clan Takeda solo son toros, pensé que estaban en paz

Eso pensé, pero para que este aquí este toro significa que puede haber una traicion -dijo Izanamy serio, el toro solo tomó una espada larga de su espalda y la sujetó con ambas manos, el toro avanzó y lanzó un golpe vertical, Izanamy, Bruce, Anya y Noé saltaron esquivando el ataque el cual levantó la nieve de un solo tajo, el toro vio a Anya y avanzó corriendo lanzando un corte horizontal pero Anya se agachó esquivando el ataque, ella solo se levantó y saltó girando pateando al toro en la cara, el toro gruñó y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Anya tomó dos kunais de su cinturón y los colocó en forma vertical bloqueando el ataque, Anya cayo al suelo y el toro gritó tratando de atacarla pero Izanamy avanzó y le dio una patada en las costillas alejándolo, el toro se quedó quieto sujetando su costilla pero Izanamy sólo avanzó corriendo-

¡Aaaaah! ¡No toques a mi novia! -Izanamy grito molesto provocando un leve sonrojo en Anya, Izanamy lanzó un golpe horizontal pero el toro solo lo bloqueó con la espada y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy se agachó esquivando el golpe, le dio un golpe al toro en el estómago pero el toro solo sonrió un momento y le dio un golpe horizontal con su brazo izquierdo haciendo que cayera alejado de él, el toro sonrió y avanzó corriendo pero un muro de hielo apareció frente a él bloqueando el golpe, Noe sonrió mostrando que tenía sus manos en el suelo y brazaletes metálicos con púas en ellos-

Brazaletes Kuma Chikara, el poder de los osos -dijo Noe sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero el toro retrocedió un momento pero Noe giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal golpeando al toro en las costillas creando una onda de viento y lo estrelló contra el muro de hielo, Noe sonrió y avanzó golpeando al toro en la cara enterrándolo más en el hielo, Noe sonrió pero vio como el toro liberó fuego del cuerpo empujándolo y destruyendo el hielo, Noe solo cruzó sus brazos y terminó siendo golpeando por la espada del toro liberando algo de fuego-

¡Desgarren! ¡Razón no tsume! -Bruce grito mientras de sus manos aparecían relámpagos que cubrían sus garras metálicas causando que crearan un brillo amarillo, Bruce avanzó rápido y golpeó al toro en el pecho cortando ligeramente su armadura, el todo gruñó tratando de lanzar un golpe pero Bruce se alejó corriendo rápido, el toro golpeó un pedazo de hielo cortándolo por la mitad pero Bruce avanzó por su espalda y le dio un rodillazo en la espalda, el toro giró pero Bruce volvió a correr y saltó sobre él para lanzar un golpe vertical librando una descarga amarilla, el toro se quejó mientras la descarga continuaba, el toro sonrió y sujetó a Bruce del rostro y lo levantó- grr...suéltame...hmmm

Ustedes son muy divertidos pero los matare ahora mismo -dijo el toro sonriendo, trato de atacara Bruce pero Anya expulsó fuego de sus manos-

¡Estilo del fuego! ¡Ataques cuchillas de fuego! -Anya extendió los brazos liberando algunas navajas envueltas en fuego azul, las navajas avanzaron y golpearon al toro en la espada provocando algo de humo, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y sujetó su espada con ambas manos-

¡Getsuga...! -Izanamy grito y apareció junto a Bruce casi para atacarlo, Bruce sujetó el brazo del toro y se impulsó solo para soltarse y esquivar el ataque de Izanamy- ¡Tenshou! -Izanamy golpeó al toro en el cuerpo lanzando su técnica y energía azul sobre el toro, el toro fue empujado por el ataque y golpeó el muro de hielo provocando una cortina de humo- !Bruce ahora!

¡No me lo tienes que decir dos veces! -Bruce levantó su puño derecho y concentró algunas descargas- ¡Rugido de León! -Bruce grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga amarilla en forma de esfera, el ataque impacto causando una ligera explosión, los cuatro se juntaron pero Izanamy parecía muy cansado- te ves agotado, mejor retrocede y deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo

Déjame en paz...haaaf aún me queda mucho que dar haaaf -dijo Izanamy cansado-

No hay tiempo de usar el orgullo, ese toro es muy fuerte y su armadura muy resistente -dijo Anya seria- debemos idear algo

Podemos restringir sus movimientos usando algo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Usaremos mi hielo -dijo Noe calmado mientras se acercaba a ellos-

¿Tu hielo? ¿Crees que puedes restringir sus ataques el tiempo suficiente para atacarlo? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Si, atacaremos juntos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberme salvado -dijo Noe calmado-

Entendido, nosotros lo limitaremos un momento, Noe encárgate de congelarlo -dijo Izanamy calmado- chicos vamos -Anya, Bruce e Izanamy expulsaron energía y solo avanzaron corriendo, el toro sonrió y salió del vapor, tomó su espada y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando fuego, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía, ambos ataques chocaron causando una ligera honda de sonido, Bruce y Anya rodearon al toro y avanzaron, Bruce lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero el toro solo levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque causando una onda de sonido, Anya lo rodeó y extendió los brazos liberando algunos kunais envueltos en fuego golpeándolo en la espalda, el toro gruñó y trató de golpearla, Anya solo avanzó corriendo y se agachó solo para golpearlo en el cuerpo con fuerza, el toro sonrió y trató de sujetar a Anya, Izanamy avanzó por detrás y sujetó al toro del cuello con su brazo izquierdo mientras pasaba el derecho por debajo del brazo derecho del toro- ¡Ya te dije que no la toques demonio! ¡Anya ahora!

Como digas -Anya se envolvió en fuego y avanzó golpeando al toro en el pecho con su hombro derecho, las flamas solo se liberaron quemando poco al lobo pero Izanamy solo grito recibiendo algo de daño, el toro grito y extendió los brazos haciendo que Izanamy cayera al suelo girando, Bruce avanzó corriendo y golpeó al toro en la espalda, el toro se giró lanzando un golpe horizontal con espada pero Bruce solo lanzó un golpe vertical con ambos brazos chocando sus garras con la espada, forcejeo un momento y liberó descargas haciendo que el toro solo retrocediera un momento-

Esto ya me canso yo...-el toro estaba molesto pero Izanamy grito y solo avanzó de un paso liberando algo de energía y viento del cuerpo, concentró el viento en su puño izquierdo y golpeó al toro alejándolo un par de metros, el viento sopló un momento mientras Izanamy parecía estará un poco cansado-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido viendo su puño-

Izanamy usaste viento, el atributo viento apareció -dijo Bruce sonriendo-


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: Ninjitsu **_

En la aldea Shiba se podía ver que era un día tranquilo con algunos sonidos de pájaros y el viento moviéndose, en medio de la hierva parecía que Hinata estaba corriendo, pero esta Hinata era una niña, una niña pequeña de unos seis años, la niña corrió pero cayó al suelo, ella comenzó a llorar un poco pero sintió que alguien la cargó y giró para ver a Tirana cargándola-

Ahaha jajaja pequeña Hinata mira como te ensuciaste un poco pero bueno, eres una buena niña por no llorar -dijo Torana sonriendo y le acarició la cabeza a Hinata haciendo que sonriera-

Mami -Hinata sonrió mientras todo se cubría con un brillo blanco, cuando el brillo pasó se reveló que todo se trataba de un sueño, Hinata abrió los ojos confundida y se levantó mostrando una bata blanca algo ajustada al cuerpo, ella se levantó y caminó a la ventana para ver el campo-

Otra vez ese sueño...-Hinata suspiró mientras se tallaba la cara, en otro lado Izanamy estaba hablando con Cirenio, Bruce y Noe-

Entonces eso pasó, ahora Noe del clan Howaitobea se unió a nosotros, esto podría ser el inicio de una alianza con los osos blancos de la nieve -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ya veo, bien hecho a ambos, ahora díganme más sobre el toro que los ataco -dijo Cirenio calmado-

El toro reveló ser parte del clan Takeda, el clan de los toros, eso lo pudimos ver también por su armadura y su forma de pelear, decidió suicidarse antes de decir algo más -dijo Bruce calmado-

¿Que dijo? -dijo Cirenio calmado-

El dijo que conseguiría la gema para su maestro, creemos que Takeda Shingen quiere el poder de la gema del sol -dijo Bruce serio-

Esto fue acto de uno, pero sus palabras exactas fueron quería conseguir el fragmento para mi maestro, eso quiere decir que el pudo haber actuado solo -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero hay algo que me hace sospechar de que esto pudo ser un intento para iniciar una guerra

¿Que bases tienes para esa acusación? -dijo Cirenio calmado, Izanamy abrió su ropa y sacó la bandera doblada para extenderla y mostrarla en el suelo- esto es...

Si, entre las pertenencias del toro encontré esta bandera doblada, esta bandera es una de las nuestras y tiene nuestro símbolo -dijo Izanamy serio- sospecho que su blanco era alguien más y quería dejar esto en la escena

Esto es algo curioso -dijo Cirenio calmado- ¿que opinas a todo esto Noe? -Noe estaba cruzado de brazos viendo la bandera- ¿acaso tu familia ha tenido roses con el clan Takeda?

Como hijo del jefe he estado presente en muchas juntas diplomáticas para conocer cómo tratar con diferentes clases de personas, pero el clan Takeda ha respetado nuestras tradiciones y nuestras costumbres, nunca he visto algún tipo de conflicto entre ambas familias, incluso Shingen-dono iba para hacer visitas y trataba de derrotar a mi padre en bencinas pero terminaban riendo y embriagándose -dijo Noe calmado-

Suena a que tienen historia juntos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Claro, pero ¿no has notado algo fuera de lo común? ¿Alguien o algo que no coincide con el clan Takeda? -Cirenio habló mientras Noe se quedó pensándolo un momento-

Tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda pero había una par de tigresa con el, uno era una tigresa de ojos amarillos y el otro era un tigre macho del mismo color de ojos -dijo Noe calmado-

¿Tigres? ¿Eran tigres de bengala? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

Si, la hembra usaba kimono pero el macho usaba una armadura roja debajo de una gabardina negra -dijo Noe calmado- era poco lo que podía ver pero sabía que si usaba su armadura pero no vi que símbolo era

La tigresa es Nerit, la protegida de Takeda Shingen, se dice que Shingen-sama encontró y protegió a un tigre de bengala, solo sabíamos de Nerit pero no de otro tigre -dijo Bruce calmado-

Noe, ¿crees que si vieras al tigre nuevamente lo reconocerías? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No lo sé, solo tengo un recuerdo vacío -dijo Noe calmado-

Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo para descansar, Bruce dale una habitación de la zona de soldados, estará cómodo -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Entiendo maestro Cirenio, bien Noe sígueme -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Noe asintió y lo siguió mientras Izanamy se puso de pie-

Bien yo también me voy -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Espera, siéntate un poco más y habla conmigo -dijo Cirenio calmado, Izanamy lo vio un segundo y se sentó- se que tuviste éxito en encontrar el fragmento Kaze, el fragmento del viento

Si, apenas lo encontré regreso a la gema central, pero en medio de la batalla pude usar el viento como parte de mis poderes, ¿por que? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Eso es habilidad de la gema y del guerrero elegido por la gema del sol -dijo Cirenio calmado- veras lo que tienes en el cuello es el contenedor de los siete elementos de la gema del sol, tienes la pieza central pero en este momento tienes tres fragmentos, no solo uno

¿Que de que hablas? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

Veras la pieza central del cuello tiene los fragmentos de la Luz y la oscuridad, los elementos más poderosos entre los siete, pero los otros elementos se escaparon, la razón por la que pudiste usar el ciento fue porque tú ya tienes luz y oscuridad en tu cuerpo y cuando el fragmento regreso a la pieza central fue capaz de darte un poder nuevo -dijo Cirenio calmado- esto nos indica que la gema te esta eligiendo y quiero volver a ser una con un heraldo

Heraldo...si más no recuerdo mis padres fueron conocidos por compartir el poder de esta cosa -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si, la gema siempre elige al hijo más fuerte y que sea compatible con ella -dijo Cirenio calmado- ahora es tu turno, tus padres usarán la gema antes y después de que nacieras, está acostumbrada a tu existencia

Hmmm...entonces...¿a partir de ahora soy el guerrero del sol? -Izanamy estaba sorprendido y un poco confundido-

No, aún la gema tiene que estar completa -dijo Cirenio calmado- escucha apenas tus heridas sean tratadas reúnete conmigo en el campo de entrenamiento mañana en la mañana, vamos a practicar algo importante

Entiendo, creo que por ahora me retiro y tomaré el día libre -dijo Izanamy calmado, Izanamy se levantó y comenzó a irse caminando, Cirenio suspiro cuando vio la puerta cerrase frente a él-

Yare yare, de tal padre tal hijo -dijo Cirenio sonriendo ligeramente-

Buaaaaaaafff...odio los sermones y lecciones -dijo Izanamy cansado, el solo siguió caminando cuando escuchó unos ligeros estornudos y entro a un cuarto- con permiso -Izanamy vio como Anya estaba sentada en la cama tosiendo- te enfermaste

Si claro, tanto frío hace que me duela la garganta y la nariz -dijo Anya calmada y siguió tosiendo- aaargh odio el frío

Y es irónico porque tu eres una zorra ártica -dijo Izanamy calmado, se acercó y le tocó la frente a Anya- tienes poca fiebre pero es pasable

Claro, de no ser por mi raza ahora mismo estaría peor -dijo Anya calmada-

Bien creo que tendrás que reposar un momento -dijo Izanamy calmado- mientras tanto -Izanamy se acercó a un armario y lo abrió para tomar algo del interior- deberas tener algunos cuidados -se acercó a ella y le dio una camisa larga de mangas cortas pero muy amplias casi parecida a una bata-

¿Y esta camisa? -Anya pregunto confundida-

Úsala, cámbiate de ropa y usa esto, los de espionaje y recolección de información tardarán unas semanas en regresar según las cartas -dijo Izanamy calmado- mientras tanto descansa y cuídate

No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias para cuidarme Izanamy -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente- cuidado que te puedo contagiar

Tranquila por ti me contagio de lo que sea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- creó que vía unas enfermeras pediré una medicina -Izanamy salió un momento del cuarto mientras cerraba con calma, por detrás de una pared Luceli y Hinata lo vieron salir confundidas por sus acciones-

¿Ahora porque saldrá de ese cuarto? -pegunto Luceli confundida-

Creo que es ahí donde su amiga, la zorra se duerme, también le dio un cuarto al oso blanco que vino con el -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿que estará pasando aquí? -Hinata siguió a Izanamy a una distancia algo larga, Izanamy giró por el pasillo y entró a un cuarto que aprecia una guardería, ahí sentada en una silla vio a una hembra de leopardo cargando a Misaki, Misaki estaba dormida en sus brazos, Izanamy se acercó y acarició la cabeza de Misaki haciéndola reír un momento en sus sueños, Izanamy le dio una moneda a la hembra pero ella se negó a aceptarla, Izanamy insistió y le dejó la moneda a un lado de la silla, se retiró mientras veía algunos juguetes destrozados por mordidas, movió las orejas un poco preocupado pero sonrió nervioso, salió de nuevo y siguió caminando por los pasillos-

¿A donde va? -pregunto Luceli confundida, lo siguieron en silencio mientras Izanamy bajo las escaleras y llegó a un campo de cultivo donde estaba una coneja, la coneja y otras granjeras se arrodillaron pero Izanamy levantó la mano tratando de calmarlas, el parecía nervioso e incómodo con el trato, hablo con las conejas y estas le dieron unas hiervas, Izanamy asintió sonriendo y dejó una moneda de nuevo, las conejas vieron que la moneda era brillante y parecía que su valor era un poco algo- ¿cuánto dejó?

Como unos diez yenes -dijo Hinata calmada- esto creo que es lo que ganan en un día de trabajo, ¿pero para que quiere esas hojas amargas? -Hinata y Luceli lo volvieron a seguir, Izanamy se acercó a la enfermería, estaba hablando con algunas hembras vestidas como monjas o algo similar, las hembras le dieron el equipo y él comenzó a trabajar un poco aislado de las demás- bien vamos a hablar con él

Espera...parece ocupado mejor hablamos en otro momento -dijo Luceli nerviosa-

Hay por favor, no esta haciendo nada, parece que prepara medicina -dijo Hinata calmada, ella se acercó y vio como Izanamy mordió la hoja un momento, escupió y molió las hojas en un molde hasta hacerlas en pasta, aplicó algo de agua mientras se quedaba viendo la mezcla, sonrió y siguió- hey, ¿qué haces? -Hinata sonrió y le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que tosiera-

Uuufg Hinata, aaarg me sorprendiste -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- Hugo eso me dolió, ¿por que hiciste eso?

Lo siento pero es que me volví así de fuerte con el paso del tiempo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿y qué haces?

Preparo algo de medicina, Anya se enfermo y quiero ayudarla -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Anya? ¿Tu amiga? -dijo Hinata calmada y se sentó en la mesa- le hubieras dicho a las enfermeras que hicieran la mezcla

No, prefiero hacerla yo para no perder la educación que tuve -dijo Izanamy calmado- ademas no siempre tendremos una enfermera cerca para estas cosas

No sabía que podías hacer medicinas con plantas -dijo Hinata calmada-

Bueno aprendí mucho en mi viaje -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- tuve huesos rotos, heridas cortantes y demás, Anya me enseñó a prepárame un poco, también el general

Oye, ahora que lo mencionas parece que tú y esa tal Anya parecen muy unidos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Luceli estaba nerviosa y se acercó más para escuchar- ¿acaso te gusta?

Si la quiero mucho, fue mi primera amiga cuando llegue -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, sirvió la medicina en una jarra de té con agua caliente- también me ayudó en muchas ocasiones

¿Te...te gusta? -Hinata sonrió de forma torcida mientras Luceli solo estaba sorprendida y puso los ojos en blanco- bueno eso es natural, digo es tu amiga, como Luceli

¿Quien es Luceli? -Izanamy pregunto confundido pero en otro lado parecía que Luceli se había hecho de piedra,

¿Acaso estas jugando? Hablamos de Luceli, Luceli la loba que te seguía y a quien acompañaste desde los ocho años -dijo Hinata nerviosa pero Izanamy solo pensó un momento y sonrio-

No se de quien hablas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo cerrando los ojos, Hinata estaba sorprendida mientras que Luceli solo se quedó callada aún hecha de piedra- si hablas de tu amiga, no tengo interés en ella, pero luego la presentas -Izanamy se giró mientras que Luceli al escuchar eso se convirtió en polvo, literalmente, se había convertido en polvo y el viento sopló llevándose parte del polvo-

Ah...sopla el viento -dijo Luceli convirtiéndose en polvo, Izanamy camino sin perder la vista del frente, cuando pasó cerca de Luceli terminó pisando el polvo del suelo- guiiiuuu guiiiuu -Luceli solo pudo gemir al sentir las pisadas de Izanamy sobre ella, Hinata por su parte solo pudo ver a Luceli con algo de lástima-

Parece que le gusta esa hembra -dijo Hinata calmada-

¡No puede ser! -Luceli se levantó regresando a su forma normal y Hinata la vio confundida-

¿No estabas muerta? -Hinata pregunto confundida, las dos volvieron a seguirlo hasta ver que llegó con Anya a su cuarto, las dos se juntaron y vieron por la ventana como Izanamy le estaba dando la medicina a Anya la cual parecía que no quería tomarla, ella hacía pucheros y movía las orejas, respiró hondo y tomó la taza de té- vaya, parece que los dos se llevan muy bien

¿Que? ¿Que dices? No -Luceli estaba nerviosa y sujetó a Hinata de los hombros- ¿crees que estén en una relación? ¿Tendrán bebés juntos? ¿Estarán unidos? -Luceli sujeto a Hinata y la sacudió un momento-

Relájate, no parece tan serio, tal vez y solo son buenos amigos nada más -dijo Hinata sonriendo- no estés paraoficial, ademas mira, parece que ella tiene dificultades para tomar la medicina -Anya tomó el vaso y bebió el contenido, bajo las parejas, lloró un momento y luego sacó la lengua, Izanamy se reía por sus caras y la dejó dormir un momento, tomó las cosas y salió sin voltear a ver a nadie, el solo siguió y suspiró-

Buaaaa..._¿acaso creen que no las he visto siguiéndome todo el día? _-Izanamy pensó confundido mientras caminaba, la noche llegó y después de un baño Izanamy estaba caminando usando una camisa blanca con la toalla en los hombros, se topó con una hembra de leopardo la cual le mostró su cuarto-

Esta es su habitación, Izanamy-sama -dijo la hembra calmada, Izanamy asintió y se acercó a la puerta, Izanamy le había dado la orden de irse y la hembra obedeció, él entró con cuidado y se quedó viendo la habitación por un momento solo recordó algo, su recuerdo era algo borroso, podía ver el sol brillando, el cuarto abierto y a su madre acostada en el suelo sujetando su mano, solo apretó la mandíbula y los puños, en otro lado Hinata estaba alistándose para ir a dormir pero algo la distrajo, ella tomó su espada y salió con cuidado, escuchó el crujido que venía del techo y avanzó corriendo por el pasillo, saltó hacia el pasamanos y sujetó la columna para comenzar a trepar, trepó hasta llegar al techo y ahí se preparó tomando su espada,camino un momento y vio como Izanamy estaba sentado viendo al frente-

Ah...ese tonto casi hace que lo mate -dijo Hinata calmada- Izanamy...¿que estas haciendo en este lugar? -Izanamy giro y la vio un momento-

Ah eres tu Hinata, nada solo vine a pensar un momento -dijo Izanamy calmado- deberías irte a dormir

Estoy bien pero tú me asustaste, por un momento pensé que había un ladron -dijo Hinata calmada- casi te mato

Si claro, mira tengo mucho que procesar y también estoy esperando noticias de los soldados que mandaron a investigar los otros puntos -dijo Izanamy calmado- quiero estar aquí un rato

Entiendo, pero por alguna razón siento que no estas siendo honesto conmigo -dijo Hinata calmada-

Tranquila, estoy bien, solo ve a dormir -Izanamy sonrió pero algo en él no convencía mucho a Hinata, Izanamy espero a que Hinata se fuera hasta que se acosto y cerró los ojos, toda la noche la pasó en el tejado sin decirle a nadie, el solo se quejó y se vistió usando el uniforme negro que le había dado, miro el cuarto por un momento y luego salió caminando, llegó al campo para ver el lugar vacío y solo vio a su abuelo viendo al cielo- abuelo, ¿para que me llamaste aquí?

Estoy esperando a alguien -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

¿A quien? -Izanamy volvió a preguntar cuando noto un viento algo violento que lo empujó, se cubrió la cara con el brazo derecho y vio como alguien pasó rápido frente a él- ¿que fue eso? -se sorprendió un momento y vio como en el suelo estaba un zorro blanco algo como él y con un kimono blanco con tonos rojos en la cintura y cuello- ¿quien es el?

Bueno movimiento Hirokaze -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, el zorro se giró para mostrar un zorro joven como Izanamy pero con ojos morados-

Es un honor servirle Cirenio-sama, entonces ¿a quien me toca entrenar en este hermoso día? -dijo el zorro sonriendo-

Ah el -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, señaló a Izanamy el cual lucia confundido-

Ah vaya pero que tenemos aquí, eres un pequeñín muy lindo -dijo el zorro sonriendo, Izanamy solo lo vio confundido- ¿acaso eres el siguiente heredero del cargo Lord?

Ah si...me llamo Shiba Raizar Izanamy -dijo nervioso- encantado de conocerte

El gusto es mío, me llamo Hirokaze, soy el instructor de los soldados del elemento viento -dijo el zorro sonriendo- esta es mi arma -abrió las mangas de su kimono y mostró un abanico blanco con una joya en el mango pero tenía una cubierta metálica- se llama Yawaraikai Kaze

¿Abanicos? -Izanamy estaba confundido viendo su arma- ¿eso es un arma?

Así es -Hirokaze sonrió y giró lanzando un golpe con el abanico liberando un viento fuerte que cortó un árbol por la mitad- ¿que piensas ahora niño?

Sorprendente -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Así es, Hirokaze es el mejor instructor y entrenador del elemento viento que tenemos, él podrá ayudarte a dominar el viento del fragmento -dijo Cirenio calmado- estarás entrenando con él hasta que domines el viento completamente

Entiendo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Lo sabes? -Horikaze levantó el brazo izquierdo sonriendo e Izanamy lo vio confundido- las jirafas machos forman pareja, forman grupo con otras jirafas machos para seguir adelante y formar grandes amistades eternas -Hirokaze solo se giró y ocultó su cara con el abanico-

¿Uh? -Izanamy solo pudo emitir un ligero alarido de confusión- ¿y eso...de donde vino? ¿O por que..dijo algo semejante? -una gota de sudor le pasó por la cabeza a Izanamy y a Cirenio dejándolos confundidos-

Bueno el...es algo excéntrico -dijo Cirenio nervioso- bien te dejo con el

Claro pero por alguna razón siento que tendré que cuidarme la cola -dijo Izanamy nervioso, pasaron unos minutos en los que Izanamy estaba calentando y luego se detuvo para ver a Hirokaze-

Bien tengo entendido que tienes el fragmento que te hace capaz de realizar el elemento viento -dijo Hirokaze calmado-

Así es, fue involuntario pero pude usar ese elemento -dijo Izanamy serio levantando el puño izquierdo-

Déjame ver tu mano -Hirokaze tomó la mano de Izanamy luego le colocó el abanico sobre su mano y la joya brillo un momento- si se nota la presencia de energía, pero eso de usar el elemento de forma inconsciente deja mucho que pensar -Izanamy bajo la mano mientras Hirokaze cubría su boca con el abanico- bien veremos cómo hacer que el elemento salga de manera natural, de acuerdo busca como sentir el viento, piensa en el viento de las montañas, siente el viento de tu alrededor y trata de manifestarlo -Izanamy asintió y respiró profundamente, exhaló y se relajó cerrando los ojos, sintió el viento correr por su cuerpo, el viento del exterior pasó rápido y lo rodeaba-

Bien ahora expulsa energía -dijo Hirokaze calmado, Izanamy sintió como su energía fluyó y liberó una corriente de viento ligeramente brilllante sobre su cuerpo- muy bien -Izanamy abrió los ojos notando que estaba moviendo el viento a su alrededor, él estaba sorprendido viendo el viento moverse sobre su cuerpo, parecía que lo cubría girando en sus extremidades- parece que tienes talento natural

El viento...se siente muy diferente de mis poderes habituales -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- es muy extraño

Así es el viento es un elemento cambiante, no es como la roca pesada, el rápido relámpago, el agua inquieta o el fuego destructivo, no el viento, es calma, debes saber cómo se siente el elemento para invocarlo, ¿como te sientes? -Hirokaze sonrió pero Izanamy deshizo la energía-

Siento que es difícil...mantenerlo por unos momentos, ademas me marea el uso excesivo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Descuida con el tiempo te acostumbrarás -dijo Hirokaze sonriendo, Izanamy volvió a expulsar energía tratando de acostumbrarse al viento en su cuerpo y energía, Hirokaze sonrió mientras Izanamy solo se colocó en guardia y lanzó un golpe liberando algo de viento, Hirokaze sonrió y desvió el golpe con su abanico- bueno golpe me hizo vibrar el brazo pero aún te queda mucho terreno que cubrir, ademas piensa en el viento no como un arma, sino como un escudo -el viento giró frente a Hirokaze formando un escudo redondo- y también en un arma de múltiples formas -Hirokaze giró su mano lanzando un golpe circular con su abanico, el viento tomó forma de tifón y avanzó hacia un lado, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque y vio como partió un árbol en pedazos-

Sorprendente -Izanamy se volvió a sorprenderse al ver el ataque y sus efectos- bien sigamos entrenando, quiero aprender eso enseguida

Tranquilo pequeño Lord, aún debes aprender a manifestarlo y eso es mi trabajo -dijo Hirokaze sonriendo- vamos a seguir -después de un largo día Izanamy estaba cansado acostado en el suelo-

Que cansado...ahaaaf -Izanamy estaba cansado y un poco agitado- No pensé que controlar un nuevo elemento sería así de difícil

Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo, ve a darte un baño y descansar parece que tú amiga te ha venido a buscar toda la tarde -Hirokaze sonrió e Izanamy se levantó o fundido y vio como Anya se ocultó en un árbol-

Jena ja -Izanamy solo río un momento y se levantó para seguir a Anya, él siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo y vio a Anya- parece que estas mucho mejor

Si...es solo que no he sabido de ti en un tiempo y vine a ver que hacías -dijo Anya sonriendo ligeramente sonrojada, desviaba la mirada a otro lado tratando de no ver a Izanamy a la cara-

Oh...así que estabas preocupada por mi, que lindo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Claro que no -Anya se sonrojó y se puso un poco nerviosa, Izanamy se acercó y chocó su nariz con la suya y le robó un beso rápido en los labios- hm...-Anya estaba sorprendida pero retrocedió un momento- ¡ah apestas!

¡Que no apestó! -Izanamy grito sonriendo-

¡Si hueles mucho a sudor! -Anya grito sonrojada mientras Izanamy se reía de ella- ¡No te reías! -Anya se enojó un poco y cerró los ojos, Izanamy solo se reía un poco más fuerte mientras que Anya seguía avergonzada, después de un rato los dos estaban en sus cuartos pero Izanamy salió por la ventana y llegó al techo de nuevo para pasar la noche de nuevo, después de esa noche Izanamy parecía más cansado de lo normal, el suspiro tratando de mantener la calma-

Creo que necesito algo de hierva y té para pasar la tarde -dijo Izanamy cansado, el giró por un lado y vio algo que lo dejó sorprendido, él vio como Anya estaba de espaldas a la pared con los brazos cruzados, el brazo izquierdo de Hirokaze estaba a su lado, el sonreía con la camisa abierta mostrando su estómago marcado y pectorales mojados en sudor, Izanamy de solo verlos sintió algo de miedo y nervios en todo su cuerpo- Oh yeah?! -Izanamy se tapó la boca y se ocultó detrás del muro-

_¿Que es esto? ¿Por que están ahí? ¿Más importante porque a Hirokaze esta con su ropa abierta? ¿Acaso le está coqueteando? _-Izanamy pensó sorprendido y giró la cabeza asomando la un momento viendo como Hirokaze le estaba acariciando la cola a Anya- _¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA! -_Izanamy grito internamente y se volvió a girar para ocultarse- _No puede ser cierto...esto no puede ser cierto...no ella nunca dejaría..que, no, no, no, ella debe estar dejando que...le limpie el pelo...si...si si eso debe ser...le está limpiando el _-Izanamy estaba nervioso, temblaba y se sentó en el suelo sonriendo de forma torcida-

_Pero espera...solo están hablando no creo que sea algo malo...-_Izanamy volvió a acariciar la cabeza y vio como Hirokaze estaba tocándole los labios a Anya, él se ahogó un momento y se giró de nuevo- _le está tocando los labios...no...no, yo me encargo ahora si me me_to -Izanamy suspiro y se giró para meterse en la conversación- hola, hola, ¿qué pasó? -Anya y Hirokaze lo vieron confundidos pero Anya se pasó la mano por los labios muy rápido-

Ah lo qué pasa es que Anya-chan me pidió un consejo -dijo Hirokaze calmado-

Bueno eso tiene una gran explicación -dijo Anya calmada-

¿Consejo? ¿Entonces ustedes estaban tan juntos...porque son zorros? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Bueno es que verás, Anya-chan tiene la cola un poco seca y su pelo se erizo por alguna razón al estar conmigo, eso solo pasa cuando se siente amenazada de algún modo, le acaricie la cola para calmarla -dijo Hirokaze sonriendo-

Ah eso tiene sentido -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Sabes bien que odio que me toquen la cola, pero en este caso fue otro zorro así que lo pasó -dijo Anya calmada- pero dijo que tengo poco cuidado en mi cola, que mi pelo está muy maltratado, eso me molesto -Anya solo cerró los ojos y se enojó un poco-

Y le di una clara observación sobre sus labios, tienen un rosa natural que envidia por el chico que beses esos labios -dijo Hirokaze sonriendo-

Ah solo le dabas consejos de belleza, jajaja por un momento yo...-Izanamy estaba sonriendo nervioso y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido-

¿Ya te diste cuenta? -Anya le pregunto e Izanamy asintió un poco nervioso-

Buaaa por un momento pensé que te coqueteaban, soy un tonto -dijo Izanamy calmado y Anya sonrió acariciando su cabeza en su pecho- aveces siento que me debo meter a un hoyo

¿Un hoyo? -Hirokaze sonrió moviendo la cola contento y apretó el trasero un momento- ¿te gustan los hoyos?

Ah...si normalmente hacia hoyos cuando era niño para enterrar cosas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Aaah...aaah que bonito -dijo Hirokaze sonriendo sonrojado- ¿qué tal si te doy algo para enterrar en un agujero? Algo tan largo como un hueso

¿Hueso? -Anya solo levantó las orejas confundida-

Hmmm eso suena interesante -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si, te daré algo largo, grueso, duro para que lo metas en tu hoyo, mejor dicho te daré mi hoyo y tú meterás lo que quieras en el -dijo Hirokaze sonriendo y atrajo a Izanamy para abrazarlo por su cuello, Izanamy se veía confundido pero Anya parecía nerviosa- si te parece bien te daré el hueso cuando quieras, ¿qué dices?

Ah...si te parece bien yo le entro -dijo Izanamy calmado pero Anya se ponía muy pálida-

_Izanamy mejor...cállate..._-Anya solo termino llorando en silencio mientras Izanamy seguía a Hirokaze-

Vamos a practicar para meterte en el hoyo -dijo Hirokaze sonriendo y riendo-

Sabes eres un tipo bastante extraño -dijo Izanamy confundido, después de unas horas Anya estaba en el baño sentada dentro de la tina algo sorprendida y perdida en sus pensamientos-

¿Que demonios pasó...? -Anya estaba sorprendida y perdida- acaso..Hirokaze tiene...no, No puede ser...¿o si? ¿A él le gusta mi Izanamy? -Anya hundió su boca en el agua y soltó aire creando burbujas- _creó que sería mejor...si lo espío un momento -_pensó con calma y se levantó del agua por un momento, esa misma noche Anya saltó de tejado en tejado buscando a Hirokaze cuando lo vio entrar a un bar, ella lo siguió y lo vio salir por la puerta de atrás con un kimono morado pálido puesto-

_Ese kimono es algo femenino para el...¿porque trae puesto algo semejante? _-pensó Anya al verlo pero lo vio reunirse con un zorro y lo besó en los labios, Anya se tapó la boca y luego se sentó en el tejado con un ligero sonrojo en toda la cara- Ooooouuuh...Yeah... -Anya se quedó sorprendida- ahora veo lo de los hoyos con más sensatez...mejor mantengo sus garras manicuradas fuera de mi novio, mi novio inocente y virgen que ya no será tan virgen si ese loco le pone las garras encima...el...el...ese zorro...le...va a...a...agarrar...el...pi ¡Nooooo! -Anya se puso pálida y se sujetó la cara dando un grito, por otro lado Izanamy estaba excavando en el suelo formando un agujero y sacó la cola y la cabeza algo confundido-

¿Y eso que fue? -dijo Izanamy confundido, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy y Hirokaze estaban hablando-

Bien, hoy vamos a ver cómo puedes mostrar el viento en más, escucha controlar el viento con el cuerpo es una cosa, pero manifestarlo en armas es otro asunto y es más complicado -dijo Hirokaze calmado- deberas usar armas especiales hechas de madera o más resistentes que manipulen el viento a tu antojo

¿Como tus abanicos? -pregunto Izanamy-

Así es, los abanicos que tengo fueron hechos a partir de mis garras, durante mis años de formación estuve en el ejército sirviendo por años, no era hábil para usar armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que usaba mis garras, y como resultado mis garras obtuvieron una fuerza superior y así pudieron hacer mis abanicos especiales

Entiendo -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿que clase de armas puedo usar?

Los escudos, las lanzas son buenas opciones -dijo Hirokaze calmado, Hirokaze se giró y tomó una lanza de un conjunto de armas, la lanzó e Izanamy la tomó en sus manos- supongo que estas acostumbrado a tu katana

Así es, es la primera vez que uso una de estas cosas -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bien te dire cómo usarla -Hirokaze sonrió y se acercó, en otro lado Anya estaba nerviosa y algo molesta caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento-

Tengo que hablar con Izanamy, pero ni llegó al desayuno, huuuy le tengo que advertir de ese sujeto, no hay tiempo que perder -dijo Anya preocupada, ella llegó a la cima y comenzó a mover la cabeza viendo a los lados confundida- ¿donde están?

¿Tiene que ser de esta forma? -Anya movió las orejas confundida y giró para ver a Izanamy moviendo los brazos-

Ahí están -dijo Anya sorprendida y corrió hacia ellos pero lo que vio la dejó sorprendida, Izanamy estaba de pie sujetando el mango de una lanza pero como estaba de espaldas Anya no pudo ver que estaba sujetando, por su parte Hirokaze estaba en el suelo de rodillas sujetando las manos de Izanamy las cuales estaban en frente de su cintura-

Si, si, así debes sujetarlo pero pon las manos un poco más separadas -dijo Hirokaze sonriendo-

¿Así? -Izanamy movió los brazos recorriendo el largo del mango-

Si, si, que pasen por todo lo largo y luego a la base, sujeta con fuerza pero no tanta, que se sienta bien el agarre -dijo Hirokaze sonriendo-

_¡¿Que están... haciendo eso...dos?! -_Anya estaba sorprendida mientras se ponía algo pálida-

Tu método es realmente bueno puedo sentir como se tensa esta cosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡¿Realmente te gusta?! -Anya grito sorprendida, Izanamy y Hirokaze solo giraron para verla pero Izanamy dejó la lanza clavada detrás de él- ¿que están...haciendo? ¿Qué cosa planean?

Eh...ah...-Izanamy solo vio a Hirokaze y luego a Anya- ¡Te lo mostraré dentro de poco! ¡Algo realmente impactante! -Izanamy sonrió levantando el pulgar-

_¡Esos dos han estado haciendo cosas insanas todo este tiempo! -_Anya grito internamente mientras parecía asustada, después de un par de horas Anya estaba caminando sorprendida y un poco pálida, ella entró a la sala donde Hinata, Noe, Bruce y Luceli estaban comiendo, ella se sentó y cayó de cara en la mesa-

¿Anya estas bien? -Bruce le pregunto confundido pero ella parecía pálida-

Mi...novio..deja que un tipo raro le enseñe...cosas raras de otros chicos -dijo Anya perdida mientras los demás estaban confundidos después de unas horas Izanamy parecía cansado, estaba en el suelo y tenía cortadas en las manos las cuales le sangraban ligeramente-

Haaaf...haaaf ya casi, ya casi -dijo Izanamy cansado, después de un par de días Anya, Bruce, Cirenio, Noe, Hinata y Luceli estaban reunidos en el campo mientras Izanamy tenía puesto un guantelete el guante era negro en la mano izquierda con un protector plateado grande cubriendo toda la mano, tenía cuadros protegiendo desde su muñeca hasta el hombro,las partes del escudo estaban hechas de acercó con borde negro formando un ligero relieve-

¿Para que es el guantelete? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Bueno Izanamy no pudo aprender a usar otras armas espero que el escudo le sea de mucha ayuda -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- vamos Izanamy muéstranos que sabes hacer

_¿Lo que sabe hacer? _-Anya estaba asustada y solo se pudo imaginar como Izanamy estaba sonrojado acostado sobre una mesa, estaba sonrojado y parecía sufrir un poco- _Oh...yeah..._

Bien aquí voy -dijo Izanamy calmado, él expulsó energía mientras gritaba un poco formando un ligero remolino alrededor de él-

Bien Izanamy aquí voy -dijo Hirokaze sonriendo- ¡Cuchilla viento! -Hirokaze abrió su abanico y giró liberando una corriente de aire afilada-

¡Fubō! -Izanamy grito y levantó su brazo izquierdo creando un corriente de aire la cual giró formando un escudo de viento verde frente a él, el ataque rebotó haciendo retroceder a Izanamy un poco- Fubō, escudo de viento

Bien hecho -dijo Hirokaze sonriendo-

Vaya eso fue sorprendente -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

_Así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo estos días...-_pensó Anya sorprendida-

¡Kōsoku burēdo! -Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe vertical sacando sus garras, el viento azoto con fuerza creando cuatro cuchillas de viento verde, Hirokaze solo sonrió y levantó el brazo girando la muñeca creando un tifón que lo protegió del ataque- bien las cuchillas veloces funcionaron

Bien ya sabes que hacer, ahora toca el sueño ataque y el más rápido -dijo Hirokaze sonriendo levantando el abanico- golpea mi abanico

Bien -Izanamy se preparó y concentró viento en su palma mientras cerraba el puño- ¡Dangan! -Izanamy lanzó un golpe con fuerza y liberó una bola de viento, se escuchó un fuerte impacto pero la bala no había golpeado el abanico, había golpeado a Hirokaze entre las piernas, Hirokaze soltaba ligeros gemidos mientras el ataque seguía empujándolo en su entrepierna, todos estaban asustados y sorprendidos pero Hirokaze sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado-

Hmmm...ouuuuuh...¡Exc...Exci...Exciting! -Hirokaze grito sonriendo mientras Izanamy solo se asustó-

¡¿Qué hiciste?! -Bruce grito asustado y algo pálido-

¡No me digas que ese fue tu objetivo desde el principio! -Noe grito sorprendido-

¡No lo fue! ¡Solo fue un accidente! -Izanamy grito asustado y corrió para ver a Hirokaze- ¡Hirokaze lo lamento!

Un curandero -dijo Anya nerviosa pero se sorprendió al ver a Izanamy agachado viendo directo a la entrepierna de Hirokaze el cual se la sujetaba por el dolor-

Lo siento, ¿te duele? -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Descuida, no pasa nada, solo fue un ligero golpe solo estará así de adolorido un rato -dijo Hirokaze nervioso pero sin perder la sonrisa- también...practica...con tu puntería

Claro...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso mientras Anya parecía preocupada-

Ahora se me adelantó un poco -dijo Anya molesta, después de un rato Izanamy veía un guante con brazalete y escudo en el hombro de forma cuadrada como una armadura de samurai, el solo veía como el guantelete había cambiado de forma dejando esa armadura sencilla- diste todo un espectáculo hoy

Si, lamento todo lo qué pasó -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿cómo está Hirokaze?

Estará bien pero aún se queja del dolor llorando un poco -dijo Anya sonriendo mientras en otro lado de la enfermería Hirokaze estaba llorando sujetando su entrepierna-

Jajaja...lo siento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se rascó la cabeza- pero bueno me alegro de que esté bien

Así que esto era lo que me querías demostrar, parece que te has vuelto más hábil y fuerte -dijo Anya sonriendo tomando su mano para ver la armadura-

Si, como mi padre solía decir, tengo que ser fuerte por todos a los que quiero proteger -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Anya a ti también te quiero proteger -Anya se sonrojó y sonrió pegando su cabeza al pecho de Izanamy-

Tonto, me gusta que lo digas pero recuerda que no hay necesidad que me lo digas -dijo Anya sonriendo- por cierto, me enteré de que no has estado durmiendo en tu habitación desde que llegamos

Bueno es...que..yo -Izanamy estaba nervioso-

Mira no soy como la gata o la perra, soy tu novia, me debes confiar todo, solo confía en mi por favor -dijo Anya calmada-

Creo que es mejor si te lo muestro -dijo Izanamy preocupado, el llevo a Anya hasta el cuarto que le habían dado para dormir- es aquí

Parece un cuarto normal -dijo Anya calmada-

No lo es...fue aquí -dijo Izanamy algo triste bajando sus orejas- fue aquí donde...donde..ella

¿Tu madre? -Anya pregunto deprimida e Izanamy asintió- ven -Anya lo tomó de la mano y lo jalo un momento para entrar al cuarto- debe ser muy duro para ti pero tu madre huviera querido que vivieras, ella sigue contigo

Lo...sé...lo sé...porque yo la vi irse -Izanamy estaba llorando- no puedo estar aquí...de solo sentir el olor de este lugar...me la recuerda...siempre...siempre hmmm -Anya lo abrazo con fuerza dejando que se desahogara con ella, Anya solo sintió el dolor que desprendía Izanamy, después de unas horas el sol mostraba sus rayos haciendo que ambos caninos despertaran, después de un momento Anya movió las orejas para ver a Izanamy dormido frente a ella, Izanamy estaba roncando ligeramente y sonrió, le dio un beso en los labios rápido e Izanamy solo apretó los párpados para despertar-

Hola...¿como dormiste? -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Por fin pude dormir sin lastimarme la espalda -dijo Izanamy cansado, ambos se levantaron e Izanamy suspiro para acomodar su cuello- pero primera ves dormí muy bien

¿Estas bien? ¿Anoche tu..? -Anya solo lo vio con algo de tristeza pero Izanamy sonrio-

Me ayudaste a superarlo al menos un poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Gracias

De nada, ya sabes que para eso estoy, para apoyarte -dijo Anya sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso y despues se cambiaron de ropa para ir a comer, los dos estaban cómodos mientras Bruce, Hinata, Luceli y Noe los estaban viendo compartir la comida, Cirenio estaba sonriendo y soltó una ligera risa-

Perdón abuelo, no hay problema sigan -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- pero no choquen sus narices, parece de niños -Izanamy y Anya se sonrojaron un momento y siguieron comiendo-

¿Acaso ellos están saliendo? -Luceli pregunto confundida-

No, no creo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Izanamy hoy hueles muy bien, ¿son fresas lo que huelo? -Noe sonrió pero Izanamy levantó las orejas sorprendido-

Eh...aaah bueno yo...aaah -Izanamy estaba sonrojado y Anya solo negó con la cabeza-

Compre un jabón nuevo y lo compartí con el, si eso pasó -dijo Anya sonriendo nerviosa-

Huuuu comparten el jabón -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ¿como es bañarse con una pareja?

Estoy a punto de lanzarte la sopa de miso directo a la entrepierna -dijo Anya molesta pero Bruce solo sonrió mostrando los colmillos-

Abuelo, ¿tenemos noticias sobre el grupo de búsqueda? -Izanamy pregunto aliviando la tensión y los nervios del campo-

Bueno ya que lo preguntas, si, hace un par de horas llegó información del fragmento Ikazuchi, el fragmento del relámpago -Cirenio se levantó y colocó un mapa en la mesa, los demás vieron que la zona montañosa ya estaba tachada pero entre las montañas a la izquierda de la aldea de Noe, estaba marcado un río con un cauce que venía de una cascada, ahí estaba encerrado algo en un círculo-

¿En la cascada? -dijo Bruce confundido-

No es en la cascada, es dentro de ella -dijo Noe calmado-

¿Qué dices? -dijo Bruce confundido- ¿hay una caverna dentro de la cascada?

Bueno, aquí no se ve pero dentro de la cascada podría haber un camino a una aldea, según rumores se habla del clan Kuro Pan, pantera negra, un clan conformado por hembras de panteras feroces, fuertes y asesinas, un ejército de Shinobis listas para matar -dijo Noe calmado-

Expertas en Ninjutsu -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Así es, se cree que el fragmento está en una zona escondida dentro de la cascada, la presión del agua es algo fuerte así que tendrán que ir con cuidado, también Izanamy tendrás que ir con Anya, Hinata y Luceli, esa aldea es de hembras por lo cual creo que si vas con hembras ellas no te harán daño o mostrarás un poco empatía, ademas si vas con Bruce el cual es algo agresivo con ellas estarás a salvo -dijo Cirenio calmado-

¿Has tratado con ellas antes? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si, digamos que ya las he visto en combate antes -dijo Cirenio calmado- nuestra relación de clan y clan es calmada, solo son negocios, recuerden tomen el fragmento y regresen

Entendido -dijeron los cuatro serios, los cuatro tomaron su equipo mientras Izanamy se vestía con una gabardina negra y una capucha en la cabeza, guardó la espada dentro de la vaina y dentro del abrigo, así emprendieron su viaje por varios días,en el último par de días los cuatro llegaron a la cascada notando que había algunos troncos de bambú formando una reja cerca del agua-

Bien ya llegamos a la cascada -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿ahora que?

Parece que estos troncos de bambú llegan a la cascada y se hacen como si fueran una serca -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Entonces la aldea está cerca si hicieron esto para evitar caer dentro del agua -dijo Anya calmada, los cuatro se acercaron y rodearon la catarata siguiendo un camino de piedra hasta una cueva- vayan con cuidado los ninjas son conocidos por sus habilidades asesinas dentro de la oscuridad -Anya tomó un par de kunais mientras Izanamy sujetó el mango de su espada mientras caminaba junto a Anya-

Ok ahora lo confirmo creo que si tienen algo -dijo Luceli molesta, ella tomó una kanata azul de su cinturón mientras Hinata tenía una katana roja en la espalda-

Ya relájate, ademas no importa por el momento -dijo Hinata algo molesta- debemos ir con cuidado Luceli, creo que Anya podría tener razón, tengo un mal presentimiento -los cuatro caminaron con cuidado hasta que salieron de la cueva viendo que todo estaba claro del otro lado, notaron un camino de tierra que subía por un bosque, lo siguieron notando los árboles con fruta, había plantas de granos de arroz y demás plantas comestibles, siguieron caminando por el bosque hasta que Anya movió las orejas-

Alto -dijo Anya seria, los cuatro se detuvieron mientras juntaban sus espaldas- algo se acerca -se prepararon un momento hasta que Izanamy gruñó y lanzó un golpe liberando energía azul, golpeó algo y vio unas estrellas hechas de metal en el suelo, Luceli solo colocó la espada de forma horizontal bloqueando tres kunais, Hinata solo lanzó un golpe liberando fuego y más armas cayeron al suelo, Anya solo saltó y avanzó hacia un árbol, ella trató de golpear algo pero se vio una sombra moverse rápido por las ramas y Anya se quedó esperando un momento, y vio como un par de sombras fueron hacia ellas, Anya solo lanzó un golpe liberando fuego azul y las sombras se dispersadora, Anya solo vio como una pantera hembra vestida con ropa negra ajustada avanzó hacia ella, Anya solo gruñó y levantó el brazo bloqueando un golpe del kunai con el suyo, forcejeo un momento y lanzó una patada pero la pantaleta se alejó, la pantera le lanzó seis kunais y Anya solo saltó alejándose del árbol, de entre su ropa tomó unas estrellas y las lanzó con fuerza, las estrellas chocaron con otras que había lanzado la pantera, Anya solo comenzó a hacer unos trazos con las manos y luego sopló liberando fuego de su boca, la pantera se sorprendió viéndose envuelta en el fuego pero el humo la cubrió para después dejar un tronco quemándose en el suelo-

Jutsu de sustitución -dijo Anya sorprendida, Izanamy grito mientras veía a una pantera de ojos rojos correr hacia el, Izanamy tomó su espada igual que la pantera tomó la suya, los dos chocaron sus armas forcejeando un momento, los dos saltaron y se rodearon corriendo, dos panteras saltaron por detrás de Izanamy tratando de atacarlos con armas pero Hinata y Luceli corrieron hacia ellas y bloquearon los ataques con sus espadas-

Gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado, Luceli solo sujetó su espada con ambas manos y avanzó corriendo, Izanamy volvió a correr hacia la hembra, los dos chocaron sus espadas con fuerza, la pantera solo se agachó y lanzó una patada barriendo su pierna en el suelo e Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque, Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe vertical con la espada, la pantera la esquivó saltando y lanzó seis estrellas de nuevo pero Izanamy solo grito y bloqueó cada una con la hoja de la espada, los dos solo corrieron y chocaron sus armas de nuevo pero se alejaron quedando en el lugar del otro, la pantera solo extendió los brazos y liberó algo de fuego pero Izanamy grito y le dio un golpe horizontal a la bola de fuego para deshacerla, la pantera aprovechó y fue directo hacia Izanamy, saltó rodeándolo y lanzó algunas armas pero Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo- ¡Fubō! -Izanamy creó su escudo de viento bloqueando los ataques, la pantera solo lo rodeó y lanzó una gran cuchilla que se convirtió en cuatro afiladas cuchillas que giraron de forma rápida, Izanamy solo se asustó y grito colocando su espada de forma vertical bloqueando el ataque, colocó su brazo con guantelete detrás de la hoja de la espada para forcejear y detenerla un poco más, Izanamy grito y le dio un golpe a la shuriken tirándola al suelo, la pantera se sorprendió e Izanamy solo avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza- ¡Dangan! -Izanamy liberó una proyección de viento haciendo que la pantera gritara y fuera estrellada contra una árbol dejando un agujero por el impacto, en otro lado Hinata grito y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando fuego, Luceli solo liberó energia de la hoja de su espada y giró liberando la energía en forma de anillo, en cambio Anya terminó siendo sujetada por la cadena pero al momento de caer giró y pateó a la pantera en la cara alejándola de ella-

Suficiente -dijo Izanamy cansado- queremos ver a la líder del clan Kuro Pan por favor

Déjame decirte que eso estuvo muy bueno -Izanamy y las hembras giraron y vieron a una pantera hembra salir de entre los arbustos, su pelaje era brillante pero negro, sus ojos rojos, su traje constaba de vendas en las piernas, una falda corta mostrando que no usaba más que una pantaleta blanca debajo, una malla ajustada al busto y una katana corta en la cintura-

Sean bienvenidos a mi dominios, en especial al heredero del clan Shiba, sea bienvenido futuro Lord -la pantera sonrió mientras Izanamy la veía con algo de enojo-

Tanto tiempo sin vernos Luna...-Izanamy solo hablo mientras la pantera sonreía-


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: Resuena como el trueno **_

En una zona limpia pero rodeada de árboles y maleza Izanamy, Hinata, Luceli y Anya estaban viendo a un grupo de panteras todas hembras vestidas con faldas cortas, mallas en el pecho y guantes con armas pequeñas en las manos, entre esas estaba una hembra con ojos rojos y un traje de pantalón ajustado con una blusa del mismo calibre y senos algo grandes-

Vaya, vaya, pero si mis ojos me engañan o se trata de nuestro pequeño Lord, o mejor dicho alguien que ya no es tan pequeño -dijo la hembra sonriendo lamiendo sus labios viendo a Izanamy-

Veo que no has cambiado nada Luna -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Pero tú vaya, te has convertido en un hombre lindo tal como me gustan -Luna solo se lamió los labios mientras Izanamy guardaba la espada en su funda-

Todos tranquilícense, es una...conocida -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Conocida? Que frío -dijo Luna sonriendo y se acercó- has crecido bastante, ya no eres ese bebé tan lindo, ahora eres un hombre muy lindo -Lo tomó del rostro y lo reviso haciendo que bajara la cabeza un poco- hmm... -las demás hembras estaban algo serias esperando a ver que hacía Izanamy cuando Luna lo presionó contra su busto- ¡Huuuy! ¡Eres tú, estés tú, eres tú! -Luna grito sonriendo presionando a Izanamy contra sus senos mientras ella se reía pero Izanamy solo trataba de decir algo pero sus gritos eran apagados por el busto de Luna, por su lado Anya grito sorprendida y casi colocó los ojos en blanco mientras Luceli estaba sorprendida y algo molesta, en cambio Hinata solo gruñó y levantó su puño derecho-

¡Izanamy...! -Hinata grito molesta y se acercó para atacar pero Anya fue más rápida y lanzó una patada pero Luna saltó esquivando el ataque, Luna se alejó sin soltar a Izanamy el cual parecía que se ahogaba-

¡¿Qué rayos haces?! -Luna sonrió un momento mientras Anya solo se sujetó los nudillos e hizo sonar sus huesos- hooo ¿Anya? ¿Eres tú pequeña?

Si Luna, grrr...hay como siempre bandas siendo la gata loca -dijo Anya molesta- ahora suéltalo

Hmm no oigo que se queje -dijo Luna sonriendo, Izanamy solo trató de moverse pero Luna no lo soltó-

¡Porque lo estas asfixiando con esas chichis falsas! ¡Vaca lechera de mala calidad! -Anya estaba tan molesta que tenía los ojos en blanco y parecía que sus colmillos crecían-

Oh vaya otra vez con que son falsas, de seguro muchos ya se estarán cansando de esas bromas -dijo Luna sonriendo- y por lo visto Anya, apenas creciste un poco -Anya solo gruñó y luego se abrazó a sí misma protegiendo su busto-

¡¿Que tanto me miras?! ¡Además ese tipo de información no tiene nada que ver contigo! -Anya grito molesta mientras su cara se oscurecía por su sombra-

De seguro no has levantado ninguna mirada con ese lindo busto que tienes; tan pequeñito como siempre -dijo Luna sonriendo mientras Anya parecía que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia-

¡Cállate yo estoy bien con mis senos! ¡Además ya suéltalo! -Anya grito molesta mientras Luna sonrió y vio como Izanamy sacó su oficio de entre sus senos haciendo que tomara aire profundamente- ¡Izanamy ¿qué haces?! ¡Ya déjala!

¡Ella no me suelta...! -Izanamy grito preocupado pero Luna lo volvió a meter dentro de su escote-

Es que le estoy dando un regalo, de seguro tú y tu pechito no le dan ese tipo de gozo -dijo Luna sonriendo-

¡Hay! ¡Carajo ya suelta a mi novio! -Anya grito molesta dejando sorprendidas a Hinata y Luceli-

¡¿Novio?! -Luceli y Hinata gritaron sorprendidas y un poco asustadas-

¿Novio? -Luna pregunto confundida y luego vio a Izanamy el cual parecía estar pálido por falta de aire- Explícate ahora

Hmmm buaaaaf...-Izanamy abrió la boca tomando una bocanada de aire para poder respirar mejor, se alejó un par de pasos y se acercó a Anya- si...cooof, si...cooof Anya es mi novia

¡¿Y cuando pensabas decírnoslo?! -Luna, Hinata y Luceli gritaron molestas viendo a Izanamy-

¡Suficiente! ¡Mi vida amorosa no la debe saber nadie, este asunto es solo mío! -Izanamy grito molesto viendo a las tres hembras- ¡Además Luna! ¡¿Donde está la gema del sol?! ¡El fragmento Ikazuchi!

Ah eso no lo sé... -Luna solo cruzó sus brazos y desvió la mirada a otro lado-

¿Que? -Izanamy solo se sorprendió un momento y luego vio a las hembras las cuales se quedaron viendo a Luna la cual hacía pucheros- ¿nos vas a decir?

No quello -dijo Luna molesta inflando sus mejillas-

¿No nos vas a decir? ¿O solo estas haciendo berrinche? -Izanamy volvió a preguntar pero Luna seguía sin verlo-

Creo que nos quiere decir -dijo Anya sorprendida- ¿Shiba-dono tienes alguna idea de cómo convencerla?

No lo sé... -Hinata tenía una mirada fría y sombría en los ojos mientras Izanamy y Anya estaban sorprendidos- ¿Por que me lo preguntan? Esto es una cosa de pareja

Esta bien...pero este...deberías tener una actitud más calmada -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y sudando-

Eh...Shiba-dono su aura es muy maligna -dijo Anya sorprendida- ¿y tú loba? ¿Algún comentario? -vieron a Luceli la cual estaba sorprendida parpadeando con los ojos más grandes y brillantes al borde del llanto- creó que se quedó callada, aún que...

Parece que fuera a llorar -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No importa, siempre luce así -dijeron Anya e Izanamy calmados-

Vaya que lindos hasta terminan la oración del otro -Izanamy y Anya giraron para ver a una hembra de pantera de ojos morados y cabellera algo larga peinada de lado- hola Izanamy-san, Anya-san

¡Lucy! -Izanamy y Anya gritaron sonriendo-

¿También la conocen? -Hinata pregunto mientras Luceli estaba perdida viendo al vacío mientras parecía que lloraba un poco-

Es la hermana menor de Luna, solía jugar mucho por ahí -dijo Anya sonriendo- vaya te has convertido en toda una señorita

Gracias Anya-san, ¿qué opinas Izanamy? ¿Luzco como una verdadera señorita? -dijo Lucy sonriendo viendo a Izanamy el cual suspiro-

Eh...bueno para mi luces exactamente igual -dijo Izanamy calmado pero Hinata se golpeó la frente algo molesta-

Hay de veras que no cambias -dijo Hinata irritada-

Hmmm...que malo -dijo Lucy molesta haciendo pucheros-

¿Y ahora que dije? -Izanamy estaba confundido viendo a todas las hembras las cuales parecía tener la misma expresión de irritación- bueno no importa, Lucy ¿sabes dónde está el fragmento Ikazuchi?

Si, hace semanas cayó un objeto extraño del cielo, al momento del impacto se creó un gran cráter en el valle, se como llegar -dijo Lucy calmada-

Bien entonces partiremos enseguida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le comenzó a rascar la cabeza a Lucy- bien hecho Lucy buena niña -Lucy se sonrojó por las caricias pero le dio un golpe a su mano alejándolo-

¡No me trates...como si fuera...una niña...ya tengo..,trece soy..luna chica ahora! -Lucy parecía molesta y sonrojada pero Izanamy la veía confundido-

Se ve que te falta mucho por aprender -dijo Anya sonriendo- bueno Gracias por ayudarnos Lucy, pero necesitaremos dejar el equipo en un lugar y también necesitamos un ligero descanso

Bueno ya que están aquí, yo les daré un cuarto donde descansar -dijo Luna calmada mientras la seguían caminando por la aldea-

¿Ahora que le pasa a Luna? -Izanamy estaba confundido y se cruzó de brazos, después de un rato Luna los llevó a una cabaña donde había cuatro colchones en el suelo con mantas- Aqui pueden pasar la noche y descansar, contamos con agua termales para rehabilitar el cuerpo, si tienen algún problema solo díganlo

Claro Gracias -dijeron las hembras e Izanamy estaba por darle las gracias a Luna-

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Cállate -dijo Luna molesta y eso asustó a Izanamy un momento- Ah perdón -Luna lo vio sonriendo- es que pensé otra cosa, claro no hay problema -Luna estaba sonriendo mientras expulsaba un aura oscura y se alejó mientras Izanamy estaba confundido y nervioso-

Oye Izanamy -Anya salió de la cabaña sonriendo y se colocó unas sandalias- vayamos a recorrer la aldea

¿Quieres ir a verla? ¿Y eso? -Izanamy pregunto-

Bueno, jamás había estado en una aldea de práctica de Ninjutsu, quiero ver todo, sus libros, sus rollos, sus entrenamientos, todo -dijo Anya sonriendo emocionado mientras movía su cola de lad_o- _

_Hmmm realmente...quiere hacerlo _-pensó Izanamy confundido y luego vio al cielo- _Creó que hoy...estará bien no creo que haya problemas_ -volvió a pensar y sonrió- me parece bien, vayamos luego iremos por el fragmento

Que bien -dijo Anya sonriendo, ambos se fueron caminando mientras Anya tomaba la mano de Izanamy, los dos pasaron por una biblioteca para ver cientos de rollos con técnicas de Ninjutsu dentro- vaya parece que puedo manipular la tierra y el viento, aah...hasta hay combinaciones

¿Combinaciones? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

Si, parece que cuando puedes manipular dos elementos creas un compuesto en técnicas,por ejemplo el agua y el viento pueden crear tifones, o incluso el hielo -dijo Anya sonriendo-

¿Hielo, tifones? -Izanamy vio el rollo y se acercó para ver- el fuego y la tierra también pueden formar un compuesto...el elemento magma...suena poderoso

Si y muy peligroso de usar -dijo Anya sorprendida- hmmm creó que tomaré este rollo, a ver si me lo venden

Creo que buscaré más sobre los compuestos y trabajos por equipo, pueden ser útiles -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, ambos se acercarona la caja para pagar los rollos y les sorprendió que pudieran vender la información- se ve que son buenas comerciantes

Estoy preparada, estoy lista para subir más mi nivel, el viento, la tierra, ambos son buenos elementos para mi arte de fuego -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Suena a que estas emocionada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Claro, siempre practicando las mismas aburridas técnicas, se que puedo hacer más, mucho más -dijo Anya sonriendo- bien, ¿ahora a donde vamos?

Veamos...hmmm mira hay armas -Izanamy vio una tienda con algunas armas colgadas y se acercaron a ver, Izanamy y Anya vieron diferentes armas cuando una pantera de ojos amarillos se acercó-

Parece que se interesaron en nuestras armas -dijo la pantera sonriendo-

Claro señorita, pero dígame que recomienda para un novato en el arte viento y una experta en el arte fuego -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Bueno para los guerreros del tiempo fuego como tú tengo estas -dijo la pantera sonriendo tomando un kunai con un hilo atado en un extremo y en el otro tenía un pedazo de papel rojizo algo relleno-

¿Un kunai con un papel? ¿Es para mandar mensajes? -Anya pregunto confundida-

No, el papel contiene un nuevo componente volátil llamado pólvora, la pólvora puede ser encendida antes de lanzar el kunai, lanzas el kunai y cuando el fuego toca la pólvora está explota causando un gran daño, el tiempo entre que el papel se queme y la pólvora explote es de veinte segundos por lo cual debes ser rápida -dijo la pantera sonriendo-

Suena genial, me llevo un juego -dijo Anya sonriendo viendo el arma nueva con un gran brillo en los ojos, mientras Izanamy tomó lo que parecía una navaja de gran tamaño con un anillo de metal en el extremo uniendo la hoja-

¿Que es esto? ¿Una navaja? -Izanamy movió un seguro y la hoja reveló tres hojas iguales, brillantes y largas con un gran filo en el frente- ¡Waou!

Esa es una shuriken de viento, esta shuriken se dobla y se divide en cuatro hojas, se mezcla perfectamente con el viento para aumentar su velocidad, pero también es compatible con el rayo para aumentar su ataque -dijo la pantera sonriendo-

Un arma que puede ser compatible con dos elementos, que bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Podríamos usar algún ataque combinado, nuestros ataques serían asombrosos -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy asintió emocionado mientras la pantera los veía sonriendo-

Que linda pareja hacen -dijo la pantera sonriendo mientras ambos se sonrojaban un poco, más tarde Izanamy y Anya estaban viendo su nuevo equipo en sus trajes para el combate-

Deberías practicar tus elementos antes de lanzar ese ataque combinado que esperas -dijo Anya calmada-

¿Tú crees? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Claro, si atacas con un ataque combinado y no sabes manejar tu energía terminarás lastimándote en ves de a tu oponente -dijo Anya calmada- debes tener más control de tus elementos, mucho antes de atacar de forma combinada, también hay muchos factores que debes ver primero

Vaya ataques combinados suenen muy difíciles -dijo Izanamy nervioso- tendré que entrenar mucho para mejorar mis habilidades

Descuida te ayudaré, también tengo mucho que entrenar -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Oye dime una cosa...¿como te sientes...con que nuestra relación ya..fue...demostrada? -Izanamy estaba sonrojado ligeramente-

Bueno me siento más ligera, ahora podemos...dejar de ocultarlo por un rato -dijo Anya sonrojada jugando con sus dedos frente a su mano-

Yo también me siento aliviado ahora puedo decir que mi novia es una chica muy bella -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Izanamy...no seas así...cállate un momento -dijo Anya sonrojada viendo al suelo mientras Izanamy sonreía un momento, Izanamy se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a Anya sonrojada y con sus ojos en blanco, Izanamy sonrió sonrojado y mostró los dientes- ¡Baka! ¡No me beses en público de forma repentina!

¿Que tiene de malo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es parte de una relación normal

¡Si pero es vergonzoso! -Anya grito sonrojada provocando la risa de Izanamy- ¡Kora, deja de reír! -los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la cabaña que compartían, cuando vieron Hinata, Luceli y Luna haciendo cosas diferentes pero Lucy estaba sentada en el centro tomando té- ya regresamos

Eso vemos -dijeron las cuatro hembras, pero como lo dijeron Luceli, Luna y Hinata sonaban molestas y algo deprimidas-

Eh...¿Luna qué haces? -Izanamy pregunto confundido notado como Luna estaba escribiendo en un rollo, toda la página estaba cubierta de la palabra "estupido" una y otra vez- ¿Que es todo esto?

¿Por que no te lo preguntas a ti mismo? -dijo Luna algo molesta mientras Izanamy movió la cabeza confundido-

O...kay, esta bien creo que mejor te dejo...con lo que sea que estés haciendo -dijo un poco confundido viendo el rollo, se acercó a Luceli la cual estaba haciendo algo té y Ana tomó una taza vacía para ella_

Oh veo que estas haciendo te Shishui-dono, ¿me darías un poco? -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Silencio...-dijo Luceli algo pérdida sirviendo el té-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Anya confundida-

Silencio...-dijo Luceli otra vez con su mirada perdida-

¿Que es todo eso de "silencio", "silencio"? -Anya pregunto confundida y nerviosa-

Yo, Luceli Shishui, decidí ignorar a Shiba Raizar Izanamy y a Kitsune Anya, por favor dejen de hablarme -dijo Luceli perdida dejando la taza de té a un lado-

¿Que es todo eso? -dijo Anya molesta-

Silencio...estoy en modo de ignorar a los demás, por favor no me hablen -dijo Luceli molesta, Anya estaba por decirle algo pero Izanamy la detuvo-

Escucha Shishui, si estas ignorando a los demás; entonces ¿por que nos hablas? En eso ya perdiste en tu propio juego -dijo Izanamy calmado y Luceli movió las orejas-

¿Qué dices? -dijo Luceli confundida- ¿como que perdí no entiendo?

Bueno, en primera si contestas cada vez que te hablamos entonces reconoces que existimos y tu misma te pierdes en tu juego -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me temo que perdiste por boba

Entonces, ¿como los ignoro mejor? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Yo no se, pregúntatelo tú misma -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Luceli o lo se quedó confundida e Izanamy le quitó la tetera para servirle a Anya un poco de té-

¿Que les pasa a las chicas hoy? -dijo Anya confundida-

No lo sé -dijo Izanamy confundido y se acercaron a Hinata- oye Hinata...

¡Muéranse! -Hinata hablo de forma fría e Izanamy retrocedió sorprendido igual que Anya- Ah perdón por eso, pensaba en voz alta -Hinata se giró y los vio sonriendo-

Pero por un momento creo que nos dijiste "muéranse" -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- l

Yo lo escuché claramente -dijo Anya nerviosa-

Ah como les dije, pensaba en voz alta, perdón si los asuste -dijo Hinata sonriendo- déjeme preguntárselos de nuevo, Izanamy, Anya, ¿por que siguen vivos y en mi presencia miserables insectos?

_¡Hay la frialdad! -_Izanamy y Anya solo se sintieron asustados, sintiendo que se congelaban por la fría mirada de Hinata-

Ok, no se si eso fue...tsundere o yoindere, pero algo está mal ahora -dijo Anya molesta- ¿Acaso ustedes están...celosas? -Luceli solo se sintió algo molesta, Luna siguió escribiendo pero Hinata se sonrojó-

¡Ja! ¡¿Yo celosa de que?! -Hinata grito sonriendo viendo a Anya-

Pues de Izanamy y yo -dijo Anya calmada-

¡Que bobería! -Hinata levantó los brazos mientras su cara se volvía roja y movía los brazos de forma rápida- ¡Primero me hago lesbiana mucho antes de sentir algo por el bobo de Izanamy! -Izanamy solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras veía algo desconcertado a Hinata- el solo es un simple amigo, un familiar, ademas su relación no significa nada para mí

Eh...no, yo hablo de las parejas en general, creo que te sientes celosa de que Izanamy tenga una pareja y tú no -dijo Anya calmada mientras Hinata solo mantuvo el sonrojo en su cara-

No me agrada pero...ya que...ah bueno, ¿quien quiere a un novio a esta edad? -dijo Hinata molesta viendo a otro lado-

Pues yo y ya lo tengo; no le veo lo malo -dijo Anya sonriendo mientras Hinata se ponía más molesta e Izanamy se rascaba la cabeza confundido-

De verdad que no entiendo a las mujeres -dijo Izanamy confundido viendo a Anya y a Hinata-

Bueno es normal que no las entiendas ya que no eres una, pero por como están las cosas será mejor que los guíe a la zona donde está el fragmento de la gema del sol -dijo Lucy calmada, Izanamy y Anya no pusieron objeción y siguieron a Lucy por el bosque rodeada la montaña, Izanamy siguió el brillo del fragmento y encontró una zona llena de descargas eléctricas, algunas se perdían entre los árboles y las rocas, el camino sintiendo como su pelo y cuerpo se erizaban por el contacto con la estática en el aire, Izanamy encontró el fragmento en una piedra y lo tomó para unirlo al fragmento central formando un círculo con dos fragmentos más, Izanamy trató de lanzar un golpe pero no sintió la energía fluir, solo una leve descarga-

Bien eso es todo, tenemos el fragmento -dijo Anya calmada-

Si pero siento que algo no va bien -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Bueno esto es todo de mi parte, ¿qué es lo que harán ahora? -dijo Lucy calmada-

Nos quedaremos para rehabastecer la comida y el equipo y luego nos iremos, muchas gracias por la ayuda Lucy -dijo Anya sonriendo-

¿Podría ir con ustedes? -dijo Lucy calmada-

¿Qué dices? -Izanamy solo pregunto confundido- ¿por que quieres venir con nosotros? Este es tu hogar

Si pero...pero..aaaa ya me estoy cansando de mi hermana, siento que...desde que comenzó a madurar, o convertirse en adulta...ella ha cambiado para mal, antes solía ser ruda, fuerte, centrada y unida, pero ahora solo piensa en saltarle encima a cualquier macho que ve para...hacer un bebé -Izanamy y Anya se sonrojaron un poco pero se calmaron

Si entendemos, pero ¿estás segura de venir con nosotros? Es decir dejaría tu hogar por mucho tiempo y las artes ninjas no son instruidas en el clan Shiba -dijo Izanamy un poco calmado-

Si ya tome me decisión, no importa si no son instruidas, aprenderé otros estilos por mi cuenta -dijo Lucy calmada- tengo que...-Izanamy suspiro pero le puso atención a Lucy un moment-

Déjame pensarlo y por la mañana te lo diremos -dijo Izanamy calmado, después de unas horas Izanamy estaba caminando por las aguas termales usando una toalla en la cintura, el camino un momento y entró al agua para relajar su cuerpo- haaaaaaf que rica sensación...-suspiro y vio al cielo notando el cielo estrellado- me pregunto...¿qué pasará..cuando tenga todos los fragmentos? -cerro los ojos un momento- no quiero ser el Guerrero del sol -Izanamy estuvo tan calmado que casi se queda dormido, después de unos momento Lucy entró al baño vistiendo una toalla de cuerpo completo, Lucy vio el baño algo vacío y se dispuso a tomar un baño cuando entró al agua terminal y vio una cola saliendo del agua, ella se acercó cuando Izanamy se levantó y se sorprendió de ver a Lucy frente a él-

¡KYAAAAAAAA! -Lucy grito sonrojada mientras Izanamy grito por la sorpresa también, él estaba sonrojado y desvió la mirada otro lado- ¡¿Que rayos haces aquí?!

¡Yo..yo te puedo preguntar lo mismo...! -Izanamy grito sonrojado y desvió la mirada- se supone que debía estar el baño vacío...

Si pero recuerda que todos los habitantes son hembras...aaarh olvide poner que era el baño cerrado...hay que vergüenza -Lucy grito sonrojada y se tapó los ojos para no ver a Izanamy-

Hhaaarh olvide que la aldea...era de pura hembras -Izanamy se golpeó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar un momento- bien me saldrá ya

Espera -Lucy lo tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo un momento- podemos...hablar un momento.. ¿por favor? -Izanamy la vio confundido pero no pudo evitar notar que su figura como moneda ya se estaba desarrollando, senos pequeños pero creciendo un poco, caderas poco anchas y piernas delgadas, el solo suspiro y asintió-

_Lo olvidaba...ella apenas es pequeña...aún no la veo como una mujer completamente -_pensó Izanamy calmado y se relajó- esta bien te escuchó -Izanamy y Lucy se sentaron dándose la espalda mientras Lucy veía a una piedra-

Te lo vuelvo a pedir...llévame contigo -dijo Lucy calmada-

¿Por que todavía sigues pidiéndome algo así? ¿Que te motiva a dejar este lugar que es tu hogar? -Izanamy solo pregunto pero Lucy se abrazo las piernas-

Odio estar aquí...-Lucy dijo mientras sonaba algo seria, Izanamy solo se giró y vio su espalda- es como si este lugar hubiera perdido la esencia de lo que fue antaño, antes las kunoichi solíamos ir a diferentes lugares para investigar, tomar información y rara vez acabar con la vida de enemigos, pero al marido mi madre y dejar la aldea y clan a manos de mi hermana siento que este lugar se...derrumbó, ahora que mi hermana mayor es líder siento que no estamos entrenando, salimos solo para conseguir poca información, los recursos escasean cada vez más y todo porque mi hermana no quiere misiones ya que es muy perezosa, ella solo quiere salir a aparearse...eso está mal

¿Y no puedes hacer algo para cambiarlo? -Izanamy pregunto calmado pero Lucy solo se levantó-

Como hermana menor no tengo derecho de cambiar las cosas mientras mi hermana mayor sea la cabeza de la familia -dijo Lucy seria- pero siento que si sigue como estamos, este lugar se perderá...incluso lo he pensado un poco...y tengo una idea...quiero llevarme a la mitad del clan al clan Shiba, pero no puedo hacerlo a menos que la cabeza de la familia lo dicte y decida

Por eso me viniste a buscar -dijo Izanamy serio-

Así es, como futuro líder de clan tienes todo derecho a conocer la fuerza de posibles aliados, no suena tan mal y es parte de tu trabajo como líder ver por la seguridad de la nación y tu aldea -dijo Lucy calmada- ¿que dices? ¿Me harás ese favor? -Izanamy lo pensó un momento y se levantó-

Déjame pensarlo un momento...ya te dije...no es cosa fácil de pensar -dijo Izanamy calmado, el solo comenzó a salir del baño pero cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió con ver a Anya sin su toalla, al verla se sintió hipnotizado por su cuerpo delgado y ya algo más desarrollado, Izanamy solo sintió vergüenza ligeramente igual que Anya quien se comenzó a sonrojar-

¡Baka! ¡¿Que tanto estas mirando?! -Anya grito sonrojada viendo a Izanamy-

¡Perdóname! ¡Es que no sabía que estarías aquí! -Izanamy grito sonrojado y se escuchó un fuerte golpe más tarde, al siguiente Anya seguía sonrojada y algo molesta viendo a Izanamy el cual tenía un moretón algo amplio en su mejilla izquierda y se lo sujetaba-

Vaya parece que la Luna de miel tardo muy poco -dijo Luna sonriendo viendo a Izanamy-

¿Qué hiciste ahora? -Hinata pregunto viendo a Izanamy pero Anya le dio una mirada algo furiosa a Izanamy haciendo que se quedara callado-

Digamos...que vi algo a lo que no estaba preparado -dijo Izanamy sonrojado-

Mejor no digas nada -dijo Anya algo molesta viendo a Izanamy- díganme, ¿están listas para irnos?

Claro ya tenemos lo que queríamos, y solo vinos en vano -dijo Hinata molesta- de saber que Izanamy ya conocía a la líder del clan ni hubiéramos venido, ¿verdad Luceli?

Si eso creo...-dijo Luceli perdida viendo al frente con los ojos casi oscuros-

Bien, tengo entendido que mi hermana menor tenía algo importante que decirme -dijo Luna calmada viendo a Lucy la cual estaba cerca de Izanamy-

Si yo...quiero -dijo Lucy algo molesta- yo quiero ir...-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se escuchó una fuerte explosión, todos giraron y vieron como unas cabañas comenzaron a arder mientras las hembras gritaron, todos vieron cómo caían más esferas de fuego dentro de la aldea haciendo que las casas se quemaran, algunas hembras gritaron mientras salían de entre las llamas- ¡La aldea!

¡¿Que carajos pasas?! -Hinata grito sorprendida y se giró para ver a un grupo de cuatro toros entrando por la puerta principal mientras estos sonreían- ¡Toros!

Deben ser del grupo de Lord Shingen -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡Todos protejan la aldea!

Nosotras protegeremos la aldea, tú protege ese fragmento -dijo Anya seria, Hinata, Una, Anya, Lucy y Luceli tomaron sus armas y corrieron para ir contra los toros-

¡HYAAAAAAAA! -Luna grito y avanzó corriendo, tomó su espada y la cubrió con fuego solo para lanzar un golpe pero el primer toro lo detuvo con su brazo izquierdo protegiéndose con su armadura- ¡Malditos! ¡¿Por que atacan mi aldea?!

Se lo merecen por apoyar a este híbrido, ahora no estorben -dijo el toro serio y empujó a Luna moviendo el brazo, Luna solo retrocedió y sujetó la espada con ambas manos- ¡Híbrido!

¿Te refieres a mi? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

¡Así es, danos el fragmento del trueno! ¡Y no mataremos a las hembras! -el toro grito serio pero Izanamy solo retrocedió medio paso y levantó su brazo derecho apuntando con su espada al toro- ¡No seas idiota! ¡Si peleas no saldrán con vida! ¡Nadie aquí saldrá con vida!

Lo siento, pero estamos listos para morir de ser necesario, jamás tendrán esta gema, ni izquierda en la muerte me separare de ella -dijo Izanamy serio-

Buena elección de palabras, mala y estupida decision, mocoso -dijo el toro molesto viendo a Izanamy- ¡Que llueva fuego sobre la aldea! -los otros tres toros se juntaron y expulsaron energía, uno golpeó el suelo levantando algunas rocas, el segundo coló creó una gran bola de fuego y comenzó a calentar las rocas, ambos extendieron sus brazos juntando las rocas y fuego formando bolas de fuego, entras el tercero solo extendió su brazo izquierdo y creó un remolino haciendo que las rocas comenzaran a girar y luego se elevaron para salir esparcidas en todo el lugar, las bolas de fuego comenzaron a caer hacia ellos pero Izanamycsolo preparó su guantelete y expulsó energía-

¡Fubō! ¡Air strike shield! -Izanamy grito y levantó sus brazos creando un escudo de viento de gran tamaño, los ataques de fuego cayeron golpeando el escudo haciendo que Izanamy se quejara por el impacto, pero los impactos siguieron e Izanamy solo mantuvo el cuerpo recto y los brazos levantados- ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito liberando más aire hasta destruir los ataques, Izanamy parecía algo cansado mientras el toro sonrió-

Vaya sí que eres persistente -dijo el toro sonriendo, Hinata y Luceli corrieron hacia el toro que liberó el viento, Hinata lanzó un golpe vertical con la espada, el toro retrocedió esquivando el ataque pero Hinata giró y lanzó un corte horizontal pero el toro levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque de Hinata, el levantó la mirada y vio como Luceli cayó en picada sacando su espada de forma diagonal, el toro solo grito y levantó los brazos sujetando la espada de Luceli en un aplauso, bloqueó el ataque forcejeando un poco pero Hinata solo grito y avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe directo liberando un bola de fuego, Luceli se apoyó sobre el toro y se impulsó alejandose pero el toro solo grito siendo golpeado por Hinata, el toro sonrió y salió del humo expulsando algo de viento-

Maldito monstruo -dijo Hinata molesta, en otro extremo Anya grito y giró lanzando una patada pero el toro solo levantó su brazo izquierdo el ataque, Anya se impulsó alejándose de él, mientras el toro trató de golpearla, Anya esquivó el ataque pero Lucy corrió y extendió los brazos liberando algunos kunais con papel explosivo, el toro grito recibiendo el golpe pero del humo el lanzó un golpe pero Lucy solo saltó esquivando el golpe, cuando el toro golpeó el suelo se creó una fuerte vibración, Anya y Lucy solo saltaron esquivando algunas rocas, Anya solo golpeó una roca y se lastimó por un momento y el toro avanzó corriendo juntando a Anya del cuello, Anya se quejó y giró sujetando el brazo del toro, giró y lo pateó en la cara mientras Lucy tomó su espada y le dio un golpe en la espalda liberando algo de descarga morada, Lucy y Anya se alejaron mientras el toro trató de golpearla a ambas, Anya y Lucy mantuvieron la distancia mientras Luna peleaba con el tercer toro-

Bien tus amigas pelearán con mis cómplices pero será en vano -dijo el toro serio- es inútil tratar de defender ese fragmento

Cállate -dijo Izanamy serio- les tengo algo de confianza a ellas, pero no dejare que sigan destruyendo la aldea de las panteras, ademas, tengo que llevarte conmigo para saber quién está detrás de todo esto, ¿por que Lord Shingen quiere los fragmentos?

Eso no tengo porque decírtelo pero de todas maneras lo sabrás en el futuro, Lord Shingen merece el poder sagrado del Guerrero del Sol, conocido como el toro más fuerte de todo Japón, él es nuestro salvador, un guerrero capaz de dar la cara hacia todos y capaz de unificar todo Japón -dijo el toro serio- creemos fielmente en Lord Shingen

Ya entiendo...Shingen no te mando, tu estás actuando por cuenta propia, unificar Japón, eso es una excusa llena de mentiras -dijo Izanamy serio- Lo que quieres que Shingen obtenga el poder del guerrero del sol para derrocar al Shogun y regir esto como uno...pero estoy seguro que él jamás aceptaría algo así

Tu no lo conoces como yo -dijo el toro molesto pero Izanamy se agachó casi tomando su espada para dar un golpe- se que él será...el mejor guardián que haya tenido esta nación, no importa a quienes mate para hacerlo nuestro soberano

Hmm...ya entiendo...solo es admiración infantil, lamentablemente, seguir a alguien como él no está en mis planes ni en mi camino a seguir -dijo Izanamy serio, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada, el toro solo tomó su espada que tenía en la cintura y bloqueó el ataque, los dos forcejearon pero el toro lanzó una patada de frente pero Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque, el toro solo avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical pero Izanamy solo abrió los ojos creando un remolino de viento frente a él para bloquear el ataque- ¡Fubō! ¡Dagan! -el viento giró empujando levemente al toro, el toro solo giró su espada deshaciendo el ataque de Izanamy, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y cubrió su espada con energía- ¡Torakiba!

¡Cornamenta! -el toro grito liberando fuego de la espada, ambos gritaron chocando sus espadas causando una onda de sonido y ligera de energía, ambos saltaron alejándose un momento, el toro levantó sus brazos y comenzó a girar su espada por unos momento para crear un anillo de fuego, el toro bajo su espada sin dejar de girarla, solo grito y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando el anillo de fuego, Izanamy grito y colocó su brazo izquierdo el toma de defensa creando otro escudo pero las flamas se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes, Izanamy solo se alejó evitando el fuego, el anillo se deshizo mientras Izanamy estaba sorprendido, el toro sonrió y avanzó corriendo hacia Izanamy, lanzó un golpe directo pero Izanamy solo levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque y desvió la punta un momento, le dio un golpe desviando el ataque a su derecha alejándolo de su hombro, el toro grito y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Izanamy desvió del golpe con un golpe en diagonal y trató de apuñalarlo pero el toro solo se alejó saltando, los dos se colocaron en posición sujetando sus espadas de forma vertical, avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus espadas, volvieron levantar los brazos lanzando un golpe vertical, lanzaron un ataque pero al momento de chocar sus espadas Izanamy solo rodeó al toro y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energia-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Izanamy grito liberando la energía pero el toro se giró y colocó su brazo de forma horizontal bloqueando el ataque, la energía se esparció causando un ligero rasguño en la armadura- Maldicion...

Ahora es mi turno -el toro expulsó fuego y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía, Izanamy grito y colocó su espada de forma vertical bloqueando el ataque, el ataque lo empujó un momento pero el toro avanzó lanzando un corte horizontal, Izanamy se agachó esquivando el ataque, el toro giró deslizándose en el suelo y siguió con el brazo extendido mientras Izanamy estaba agachado, el toro avanzó tratando de golpear a Izanamy con la espada, pero Izanamy lo volvió a rodear, el toro sonrió y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo empujándolo, Izanamy se quejó y cayó derrapando en el suelo, el toro grito y saltó para avanzar hacia Izanamy lanzando un golpe directo, Izanamy retrocedió y creó un escudo de viento para protegerse del ataque, el viento deshizo el fuego pero el toro solo s acercó y lo pateó en el pecho haciendo que se estrellara contra una piedra de gran tamaño, Izanamy se quejó pero cuando estaba por moverse el toro avanzó corriendo y lo golpeó en el pecho enterrándolo más en la piedra causando una ligera llamarada-

¿Ahora lo entiendes? -dijo el toro serio, sujetó a Izanamy de la cabeza y lo sacó el agujero tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy estaba un poco agitado pero el toro lo pateó en el pecho levantándolo y luego lo sujetó del cuello- es inútil, nosotros somos superiores a ustedes

El lo estamos por ver -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se levantó pero el toro solo extendió su brazo con la espada y liberó energia empujando a Izanamy- ¡Grrr...aaaaah! -Izanamy se quejó y termino de rodillas en el suelo- Ah...pensé...que podría...hacer esto...sin tener que recurrir...a eso pero no me queda otra opción, ¡Anya! -Anya solo saltó esquivando un golpe y vio a Izanamy-

¡¿Qué quieres?! -Anya grito algo molesta-

Si me desvió...trata de detenerme...y me disculpo por lo que pueda pasar después -dijo Izanamy serio-

_¿Tan mala es la situación? _-Anya pensó asustada- ¡Espera...si usas eso entonces...! ¡Podrías perderte a ti mismo si lo usas mucho tiempo!

Descuida solo será un minuto...un minuto nada más -dijo Izanamy algo serio-

Esta bien..pero solo trata de no exagerar esta vez -dijo Anya preocupada-

¿De que hablan ustedes dos? -Hinata pregunto pero Luceli tenía una mirada perdida y sombría de nuevo-

De seguro tienen otra de sus pláticas de parejas -dijo Luceli deprimida-

¡Concéntrate en la pelea! -Hinata grito algo sorprendido y molesta-

No queda de otra -Izanamy guardó su espada pero el toro corrió hacia él y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy le sujetó el puño sacando sus garras negras-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como pudo detener mi golpe?! -el toro se sorprendió un momento, Izanamy comenzó a expulsar una aura rojiza del cuerpo mientras el pelo de la cola y la cabeza se erizaba, su pelo negro obtuvo unas puntas rojas carmesí mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente rojos, su iris era carmesí y sus pupilas apenas aparecian en el brillo- ¿Que es esto...? Este sujetó...tiene una sed de sangre...muy alta

Técnica oscura...Instinto Asesino -Izanamy grito y golpeó al toro en el estómago con fuerza provocando que retrocediera un poco, el toro se quejó pero lanzó un golpe e Izanamy solo se trasladó detrás de él, el toro trató de golpearlo pero Izanamy saltó golpeándolo en la barbilla, Izanamy sujetó sus cuernos solo para impulsarse y patearlo en la cara, Izanamy sonrió viendo sus heridas y sangre salir por el impacto-

¿Que le pasó? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, el toro grito liberando fuego de su cuerpo, Izanamy solo retrocedió pero el toro tomó su espada e Izanamy solo grito liberando energía carmesí con poco tono oscuro, tomó la espada y chocó con la del toro causando una onda de sonido, el toro lanzó varios golpes pero Izanamy saltó esquivando los golpes, saltó girando y pateó al toro en la cabeza empujándolo un momento- hey Anya...¿que?

10...11...12 -Anya estaba contando mientras su cuerpo temblaba un momento-

¿Que le sucede? -Hinata estaba sorprendida mientras Izanamy solo golpeó al toro en la cara para empujarlo contra un árbol y partir el árbol con el golpe-

¡Dejen a estas hembras y vayan ayudar al capitán! -grito uno de los otros toros y estos fueron corriendo al lugar donde estaba Izanamy-

¡Pelea conmigo mocoso! -grito el toro con habilidades de fuego, el toro lanzó un golpe liberando una llamarada pero Izanamy solo grito y pasó en medios de las flamas golpeándolo en el estómago con fuerza- hmmm...este tipo...tiene..un gran fuerza...-el toro trató de patearlo pero Izanamy levantó los brazos bloqueando el golpe, el golpe apenas lo afectó pero el regreso l golpe en el mentón rompiéndole un diente; el toro se sorprendió mientras Izanamy expulsó energía concentrándola en sus puños formando algo similar a flamas rojizas oscuras-

Izanamy no te pases de energía...recuerda lo qué pasó la última vez -dijo Anya molesta-

Aún...mantengo...el control -Izanamy solo expulsó más energía mientras sus ojos brillaban menos- aún tengo...treinta...segundos más...-Izanamy solo se colocó en guardia mientras la energía se mantenía, el toro trató d golpearlo pero Izanamy le dio un golpe al estómago con fuerza, siguió golpeándolo por todo el cuerpo pero el toro parecía que ya no podía ni reaccionar bien, el viento giró rodeando a Izanamy y luego las piedras comenzaron a levantarse-

¡Ataque combinado! ¡Tornado destructor! -las rocas golpearon a Izanamy y al tercer toro que estaba con el, las rocas causaron agujeros en el campo, cuando el viento pasó el toro estaba golpeado, sangraba por la boca y parecía que sus heridas eran graves-

¡Ah ¿el desgraciado a donde fue?! -grito uno de ellos sorprendido pero Izanamy apareció detrás de él golpeándolo en la cabeza tirándolo contra el suelo causando una ligera honda de sonido, el toro se levantó y trató de golpearlo pero Izanamy le dio un golpe al estómago con fuerza, el segundo golpeó a Izanamy con una onda de viento haciendo que expulsara algo de sangre de su nariz, Izanamy solo giró y cayó en el suelo a cuatro patas, el toro avanzo rapido y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy le sujetó el puño-

¡Izanamy el tiempo se terminó! ¡Regresa a la normalidad ya! -Anya grito asustada pero Izanamy sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron carmesí con fondo negro-

¡Arde hasta los huesos! -Izanamy sonrió y el puño del toro comenzó a cubrirse en fuego negro provocando que gritara-

¡AAAAAAAAH MI BRAZO! ¡MI BRAZO! -el toro siguió gritando hasta que Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, lo giró y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza en la cara, cada golpe sacaba más energía mientras Izanamy sonreía con cada golpe, el suelo tuvo una grieta llena con la sangre del toro-

¡Izanamy basta si sigues lo vas a matar! -Hinata grito molesta, Luceli y Hinata se acercaron pero Anya trató de decir algo-

¡No lo hagan! -Anya solo grito pero Hinata y Luceli se acercaron a Izanamy-

¡Aléjense! -Izanamy grito lanzando un corte con sus garras, Luceli y Hinata se alejaron sorprendidas viendo que las marcas estaban en sus ropas-

Ese..ataque..,fue para matar..-dijo Luceli sorprendida- ¿por que...su instinto y sed de sangre...son tan fuertes?

Lo son porque son sus instintos más salvajes -dijo Anya molesta viendo a ambas hembras- Izanamy cálmate...cálmate por favor -Anya sonrió mientras Izanamy solo grito y avanzó lanzando un golpe, Anya se quedó quieta mientras Izanamy la sujetó de los hombros_ ya pasó la pelea...no es necesario seguir peleando...detente por favor

Anya...lo siento -Izanamy se calmó un momento y deshizo la energía con difilcultad hasta volver a la normalidad, Izanamy cayó al suelo cansado- perdón..haaaf perdón es que...

Siempre dices lo mismo cuando deshaces el instinto asesino -dijo Anya sonriendo viendo a Izanamy descansar-

Bueno...aún me cuesta trabajo controlarlo al cien por ciento, pero seguro...si lo logro..aaah mi cuerpo está exhausto -dijo Izanamy cansado mientras su cuerpo temblaba igual que sus manos-

¿Que fue todo eso? ¡Casi nos matas! -Hinata grito molesta-

¿Qué pretendías con esas garras? -Luceli lo vio algo molesta-

Ah perdón pero ya sabes la próxima no te metas en zona de caza Shishui -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a Luceli la cual se sintió algo mal- vámonos...tenemos que llevarlos con nosotros -Izanamy comenzó a caminar un momento pero Hinata y Luceli vieron a Anya-

¿Que fue esa energía? ¿Ese estado y esa sed de sangre? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Se los contaré luego pero por el momento...-Anya solo se sorprendió mientras Izanamy fue golpeado por una bola de fuego, Izanamy grito y terminó cayendo al río más cercano-

¡¿Que fue eso?! -Lucy grito sorprendida de ver al primer toro de pie- ¡Sigue vivo!

Esos golpes si me dolieron niño pero ahora realmente comenzaré a tomarme esto en serio -dijo el toro molesto mientras Izanamy parecía más cansado y herido-

Este tipo..aaargh realmente es muy fuerte -dijo Izanamy cansado y se levantó mientras su cuerpo temblaba-

Estás agotado, ahora nosotras tomaremos esto en nuestras manos -dijo Anya seria, las cinco se acercaron mientras el toro solo sonrió-

¿Que? ¿Dejarás que otros peleen por ti? -dijo el toro sonriendo-

Claro que no... -Izanamy se levantó- jamás pienso darle la espalda a un combate, pero ahora mi cuerpo está en las últimas...aún si tengo que usar la gema un momento

No seas tonto -dijo Anya molesta- nosotras

Esta bien...peleare tanto como pueda -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se levantó sujetando su espada y expulsó algo de energía, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y los relámpagos comenzaron a sonar, Izanamy solo sonrió y sujetó la espada con ambas manos, igual que el toro, ambos se vieron sonriendo pero el poder que rodeaba a Izanamy se volvió amarillo igual que sus ojos por un momento- Todoroke koto...Ikazuchi no kotoz! -un relámpago sonó y cayó justo en la espada de Izanamy, ambos solo gritaron y avanzaron- ¡HAAAAAAAAA!

¡AAAAAAAAH! -el toro grito avanzando corriendo, los dos chocaron sus espadas en un fuerte impacto causando una onda de sonido, fuego y descargas eléctricas, las hembras gritaron cubriéndose por el ataque, mientras Izanamy grito y terminó destruyendo la espada del toro en el impacto, el toro solo grito sorprendido pero se llevó un corte en el hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura de forma diagonal- perdí...-Izanamy solo cayó de rodillas cansado y sujetando su espada-

Ja...trágate...eso -dijo Izanamy cansado y solo termino perdiendo el conocimiento por un momento, Anya solo corrió para verlo y lo giró para verlo dormir-

Como siempre eres un gran tonto y descuidado, pero...me alegro que estés bien -dijo Anya sonriendo, Hinata solo vio al toro de rodillas tratando de contener la hemorragia pero Hinata se acercó para hablar con él-

Ahora hablaras conmigo porque créeme cuando te digo que estoy de un pésimo humor -dijo Hinata molesta- dinos quien te envió a perseguirnos, porque hacen todo esto

Ya se lo dije al lobo..jeje por el bien de Lord Shingen -el toro escupió sangre y sonrió- pero sabes...hay algo importante...dentro de la...casa Shiba...jeje hay más traidores...de lo que pensé y mas...en la fuerza..mi..mi...aaargh -el toro terminó cayendo al suelo muerto por el corte en sus heridas-

Maldito...no sobrevivió mucho -dijo Hinata molesta-

No importa, de todas maneras dijo algo muy importante -dijo Lucy calmada- el dijo que dentro del clan Shiba había muchos traidores, eso puede ser importante -Anya suspiro y vio a los demás-

Creo que es todo vámonos por ahora -dijo Anya calmada, después de unas horas Izanamy estaba despertando y vio al frente notando que estaba siendo cargado por alguien-

¿Que? ¿Donde estoy? -dijo Izanamy medio dormido- huele muy bien...está muy cálido y también suave...-Izanamy movió una de sus manos sintiendo el seno de Hinata, siguió moviendo la mano sintiendo el pecho de Hinata- hmm que suave

Vaya por fin despiertas -dijo Hinata molesta e Izanamy levantó la cabeza para ver que era Hinata quien lo cargaba- y veo que te estas despertando muy bien -Izanamy se sorprendió y comenzó a sudar sintiendo bien el seno de Hinata haciendo que se sonrojara del enfado-

¡¿Hinata?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué hago en tu espalda?! -Izanamy grito sonrojado viendo a Hinata la cual solo estiró los brazos y lo dejó caer al suelo-

¡Hay ya bájate! ¡No soy tu mula de carga! -Hinata grito molesta viendo a Izanamy se giró y lo vio de frente- bien ahora tendrás mucho de que habla y explicar

Oye déjalo nos salvo la vida y ayudo de buena manera, mejor no lo molestas más -dijo Lucy detrás de Izanamy de rodillas en el suelo-

¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido y Lucy solo se acercó acariciando su mejilla con la de el-

¿Qué querías? No dejaría de lado a quien ayudó a mi aldea y me mostró su fuerza -dijo Lucy sonrojada- ahora entiendo porque mi hermana siempre está buscando a machos potenciales todo el tiempo, porque es muy difícil encontrar uno bueno como tú

Ah...gracias...pero yo ya tengo...-dijo Izanamy nervioso pero cambió su cara por una más pálida cuando sintió una energía oscura detrás de él-

Oh vaya, parece que despertaste con buenos ánimos, también parece que dormiste muy bien con la suavidad de esos enormes implantes falsos de la tigresa -dijo Anya molesta con una aura negra sobre su cuerpo, Izanamy solo se giró y vio a Ana- ahora parece que te gustan las lolis

¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¡No, lo mal entiendes todo! -Izanamy grito nervioso-

Descuida no seré una loli por siempre -dijo Lucy sonriendo, tomó una de las manos de Izanamy y la colocó sobre su pecho- ya viste a mi hermana, ya sabrás que crecerán como las de mi hermana, ¿no es un alivio?

Ah...bueno yo...-Izanamy estaba sonrojado y nervioso pero comenzó a sudar y a temblar sintiendo la mirada maligna de Anya y su sed de sangre-

Ahora entiendo no solo te gustan las pechugonas sino ahora las lolis, que perverso -dijo Luceli algo pérdida y sombría detrás de todos-

¿Que? ¿Sigues viva? -dijo Izanamy confundido- como sea...

Izanamy...-Anya estaba seria viendo a Izanamy- ahora..

¡Espera Anya! ¡Todos tiene explicación! -Izanamy grito nervioso y cerró los ojos esperando un fuerte golpe pero Anya lo abrazó con fuerza-

Que bueno que estas bien -dijo Anya sonriendo e Izanamy solo le acarició la cabeza-

Lamento haberte preocupado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Pero...¡Ahora veras! -Anya solo se alejó viéndolo algo molesta- ¡Eres un tonto usaste el Instinto Asesino a pesar de saber que está prohibido! ¡¿En que rayos pensabas?!

¡Perdón pensé que...sería muy útil...perdóname! -Izanamy solo grito asustado pero Anya lo sujetó de la cola haciendo que se pusiera palido- Espera...Anya por favor...por favor no...

Es hora de un castigo -dijo Anya molesta y lo único que se escuchó fueron los gritos de Izanamy-

¡AAAAAAAAA JAJAAAA HYYYY! -Izanamy grito hasta que aulló y después de colocar la fogata Izanamy estaba acostado en el suelo moviendo su cola la cual parecía un poco herida-

Bien creo que ya pasamos el castigo, ahora si nos puedes explicar el porque de esa rara transformación -dijo Hinata calmada-

El instinto asesino, es una técnica que muy pocos puedes usar, se le conoce como la fusión entre la mentalidad del instinto y el poder puro del cuerpo -dijo Anya calmada- en este caso Izanamy accede a su poder oscuro y lo extrae de forma agresiva, el aumento de poder y velocidad es muy notable, tanto que pudo vencer a los toros

El instinto asesino es una técnica que solo los depredadores pueden usar, al fusionar su poder con estado salvaje aparece ese estado, yo pude usarlo cuando estuve apunto de moriría en una situación hace unos años, pero aún no soy capaz de controlarlo ni por un mero minuto -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Estuviste apunto de morir? ¿De que rayos hablas? ¿Acaso lo estás inventando? -Hinata solo pregunto algo alterada pero Anya nego con la cabeza-

No, yo lo vi, Izanamy por poco muere -dijo Anya seria- estaba entrenando a muerte cuando su poder emergía, al principio controlarlo o hacer que se calmara era muy difícil pero luego logré hacer que me escuchara en ese estado tan alterado

En ese estado soy capaz de matar a quien sea -dijo Izanamy serio- veo todo como una presa, por eso cuando se acercaron a mi...por eso las ataque

Si, solo lo usa en momentos peligrosos, aún le cuesta mucho pero es muy útil -dijo Anya calmada-

Ahora lo entiendo, entonces...¿Yo también puedo hacer algo como eso? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Es muy posible -dijo Izanamy calmado y solo se giró viendo al cielo- aún odio ser así de débil siempre, siempre lo odie...por eso busque otras formas de ser fuerte, pero aún hay algo importante, ¿Lucy qué haces aquí?

Jejeje, vine porque no te dejaría en manos de mi hermana -dijo Lucy sonriendo- debiste verla cuando caíste rendido ella trató de tomar tu pureza pero las hembras se unieron y lo evitaron hasta esa zorra blanca no dejó de protegerte con su cuerpo -Izanamy sonrió y volteó a ver a Anya pero ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada-

Solo no quería que tomara lo que es mío por derecho -dijo Anya molesta-

Ooohjooo ¿y que es eso tuyo por derecho? -dijo Lucy sonriendo viendo a Anya- ¿acaso la pureza de Izanamy? -esto hizo que Izanamy y Ana se sonrojaran a tal grado que su pelo blanco se volvió rojizo-

¡Hay! ¡¿Como una niña como tú puede dar ese tipo de comentarios?! -Anya grito algo molesta y sonrojada mientras Lucy se reía-

Ya no soy una niña, ahora soy una adulta y también, no pienso perder -dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de Izanamy-

No, yo seré la que no perderá -dijo Anya molesta abrazando el otro brazo de Izanamy, ambas hembras se gruñían mientras jalaban el brazo de Izanamy

_En estos momentos siempre...me pregunto...¿a donde se fue mi paz? -_pensó Izanamy sonriendo mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo-


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12: momentos tranquilos, un ligero festival **_

En el castillo Shiba parecía que todo estaba en tranquilidad y orden por el momento, pero algunos soldados estaban viendo como Izanamy estaba arrodillado frente a su abuelo mostrando la gema con dos fragmentos y la pieza central, detrás de Izanamy estaban Bruce, Anya, Hinata, Lucy, Noe y Luceli-

Con esto ya son cuatro elementos, faltan tres más -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bien hecho nieto -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- las fuerzas de rastreo no tardarán mucho en regresar con más información, en cuanto la tengan podrás marchar ahí con ayuda de tus compañeros, bueno cada vez más estás más cerca de ser el guerrero del sol

Claro -dijo Izanamy calmado- aunque creó qué hay algunos sujetos entre los soldados que al parecer quieren dar sus comentarios al respecto de tu elección, bien díganlo ahora o los mato -algunos soldados se asustaron un momento por los comentarios de Izanamy provocando que retrocedieran un momento-

No deberías asustarlos -dijo Anya calmada-

Bueno de todas maneras los tigres tienen la regla de ser territoriales -dijo Noe calmado- no pueden aceptar que alguien como un híbrido los guíe

Es una idea muy machista como siempre -dijo Lucy calmada-

Bueno si va a ser líder es mejor que sepa como controlar a su tropas -dijo Bruce serio-

¿Y bien? -Izanamy los vio a todos y se levantó- ¿Alguien dirá algo o todos se quedarán callados? -los soldados no dijeron nada solo mantuvieron las miradas entre ellos- eso pensé

Yo tengo algo que decir -de entre los soldados salió Xavier algo molesto, se acercó y se quedó de pie viendo a Izanamy- no es correcto que él esté aquí y tenga la gema del sol en sus manos

¿A que se debe eso? Él es mi nieto, es un Shiba -dijo Cirenio calmado-

También es hijo de un extranjero, su padre llegó aquí hace mucho, contaminó la sangre de la casa principal dando creación a un híbrido, ni siquiera es un tigre completo, apenas es la mitad de eso, no tienen la altura, fuerza, ni destreza, mucho menos debe poder rugir debido a su apariencia -dijo Xavier molesto- es solo un híbrido, ademas huyó como un cobarde después de la muerte de Torana-sama, alguien que huye como lo hizo este sujetó debería ser considerado un cobarde, y ahora regresa después de tanto tiempo reclamando un trono que ya ni le pertenece

Xavier ya basta te estas pasando de la línea -dijo Bruce serio-

Tu no te metas leon, mírate siguiéndolo como un perro, debería darte vergüenza seguir a un traidor como este y encima ahora formas un circo, traes diferentes especies y entre esas a esa zorra blanca -Xavier siguió hablando mientras Anya e Izanamy se enojaron- que desastre, me alegro que Torana-sama esté muerta, así no vería la gran vergüenza que es su...-Xavier grito de dolor al ser golpeado por una descarga eléctrica, el término cayendo al suelo de rodillas con algunas descargas en su cuerpo- maldito...

Cierra la boca de una vez -Izanamy extendió el brazo y liberó una corriente de aire golpeando a Xavier contra el muro rompiendo parte de la armadura- no permitire que sigas hablando mal de mi novia mucho menos de mi madre, escucha si sigues así debería cortarte la lengua para que aprendas

¡Basta lo dos! -Cirenio grito molesto llamando la atención de todos, Xavier apenas pudo ponerse de pie pero Izanamy estaba apretando más su mano algo molesto- escucha bien Xavier, Izanamy se fue bajo mi órdenes, el entreno y se hizo fuerte para ser líder del clan, también no importa si no es un tigre completo, él tiene la fuerza para ser el guerrero del sol, por eso la gema lo eligió, también Torana eligio por amor a su pareja, por eso no voy a dejar que sigas hablando mal de ella, si sigues así te rebajaré de cargo, ahora largo de mi vista

Si mi señor -Xavier se levantó solo para irse caminando algo furioso, empujó a unos guardias para irse caminando, Luceli solo pudo ver a Izanamy ocultando la mirada en su pelo, ella trató de decir algo pero Anya se adelantó y lo tomó de la mano-

Perdónalo por el momento, pero el pensó que sería elegido como señor Shiba si tú no regresabas -dijo Cirenio serio-

No importa su maldita vida -dijo Izanamy molesto- pero esto no se lo perdono tan fácil

Tranquilízate un momento -dijo Anya calmada- ven vamos por algo -Anya sonrió un momento y lo ayudó a salir del salón mientras los demás solo mantuvieron silencio, en otro lado Xavier grito tomando una mesa de un lado y la empujó para tirarla al suelo-

¡Maldito seas! -Xavier grito molesto, tiro cada cosa que encontraba mientras Nerit estaba viéndolo- ¡Desgraciado! ¡Me las pagarás!

Ya contrólate un momento, tus berrinches no ayudan en nada -dijo Nerit molesta-

¡Tu tampoco ayudas maldito travestido! -Xavier grito molesto y se sentó en una silla para calmarse- ¡Hice tratos contigo porque prometiste que esos toros tuyos serían de gran ayuda para aderrotar a Izanamy! ¡Ahora mira como están las cosas! ¡Ya tiene cuatro de los siete fragmentos y la gema sigue dándole poderes! ¡¿Por que?! ¡Yo debería ser el guerrero del sol y el futuro señor Shiba! ¡No el!

Todos fracasaron, y lo peor es que esos enfrentamientos sirvieron para aumentar sus poderes -dijo Nerit algo seria- jamás pensé que los poderes que obtendría fueran así de fuertes, debemos pensar en otro plan

Atacarlo de forma individual no funcionó, deberas atacarlo con un grupo, un grupo más grande, un ejército -dijo Xavier molesto-

Tu también ponte de tu parte, ya perdí a cinco sujetos engañándolos diciendo que la gema del sol es para Lord Shingen cuando no lo es, esta vez tendré que hacerme de un aliado más poderoso -dijo Nerit molesta-

Más te vale ser más astuta esta vez, por que sino sabes muy bien lo que nos puede pasar -dijo Xavier molesto viendo a Nerit la cual solo asintió y se retiró, mientras tanto en otro lado Izanamy grito y golpeó un árbol con los puños hasta partirlo dejándolo caer al suelo-

¡Maldito sea! -Izanamy parecía cansado y respiraba agitado viendo el tronco en el suelo y sus puños heridos- ¿hasta cuándo seguirán las cosas así? Siempre pienso...que lograré unificar Japón pero lo...lo veo más y más difícil de lograr

Se que algún día lograrás que todos las regiones se unan como una, pero no se si lo logres como un solo hombre, tal vez como algo más, ya veras que todos te seguirán pero debes darle un símbolo en cual confiar -dijo Anya sonriendo, Anya tomó la mano de Izanamy la acaricio- serás el símbolo de la victoria y la paz, se que lo harás

Gracias Anya -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- sabes me dijeron que habrá un festival más tarde, ¿quieres ir?

Hmmm claro, jamás he ido a uno -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Es una cita -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

De acuerdo pero tú pagas -Anya sonrió e Izanamy se puso un poco nervioso mientras bajaba las orejas- hmm... -Izanamy y Anya levantaron las orejas confundidos y se giraron para ver a Nerit caminando hacia ellos-

Oh vaya pero que coincidencia -Nerit sonrió pero Izanamy solo apretó los dientes colocando los ojos en blanco- I-Chan como has crecido, oh Dios mío

Tu...tu...no puede ser -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y nervioso-

Izanamy ¿quien es ella? -dijo Anya muy confundida de ver a Nerit la cual solo corrió y sujetó a Izanamy del brazo izquierdo pero él se alejó como si le fueran a prender fuego-

Oh vamos...no te alejes I-chan -Nerit infló sus mejillas algo sonrojada y parecía molesta- apenas nos vemos después de mucho tiempo y ahora ni dices hola

Oh...oh...hola -dijo Izanamy nervioso pero estaba sudando y parecía un poco palido- vaya ha pasado mucho tiempo...por..un..por un...momento no te reconocí...pareces más...más...aaah..

Ah que lindo me estás llamando femenina y linda ¿verdad? -dijo Nerit sonriendo sonrojada y se sujetó las mejillas- handa dilo sin problemas, el corazón de una doncella se hace más y más hermoso con cada cumplido -Anya estaba confundida pero Izanamy parecía asqueado-

Oigan ¿qué está pasando aquí? Aún no me contestas pero ¿quien es ella? -dijo Anya algo molesta-

Me llamo Nerit y soy la prometida de I-chan -dijo Nerit sonriendo y Anya solo expulsó fuego-

Izanamy, explícate ahora -dijo Anya molesta-

¡Estás loco yo jamás dije que si a eso! ¡Deja de inventar cosas frente a mi novia! ¡Fenómeno! -Izanamy grito algo molesto y con los ojos algo grandes-

Hay que cruel...aaah y yo que te entregue mi corazón -dijo Nerit llorando falsamente limpiando sus lágrimas con sus mangas-

¡Estás loco! ¡Además, ¿qué haces con un kimono femenino, Natsu?! -Izanamy grito molesto y asqueado viendo a Nerit mientras Anya levantó las orejas confundida- ¡Escucha Anya ella no es una ella, es un chico y su nombre es Natsu del clan Takeda!

¿Que? -Anya estaba con los ojos casi en blanco por la sorpresa y vio a Nerit de cabeza hasta la zona de la entrepierna- pero el...ella...se ve como

Hay que sucia...-Nerit sonrió y cruzó sus brazos como cubriendo su pecho y se giró- mantén la mirada en mis ojos

Ah perdón...-dijo Anya sorprendida y avergonzada- pero qué demonios pasa aquí...?

Él es Natsu, solía ser un niño que venía a entrenar al palacio de vez en cuando, él es el heredero de Takeda Shingen ya que fue adoptado por él hace tiempo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- pero ahora muy diferente...bueno siempre le habían gustado las cosas femeninas, ¡Ahora ha llevado todo demasiado lejos! ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que estas vestido de mujer?!

Que tonto, yo soy una mujer y una doncella virgen -Nerit sonrió y guiño un ojo para lanzar un beso pero Izanamy y Anya solo sintieron un escalofrío hasta la cola- por cierto ¿quien es ella?

Es mi novia Anya -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Soy Anya Kitsune y también soy más que la novia de Izanamy -dijo Anya sonriendo golpeando a Izanamy en las costillas provocando un poco de risa-

Que cruel y a pesar de que ya me tienes a mi -dijo Nerit llorando cayendo al suelo- eres malo

Eres un loco, no hay ningún compromiso ademas tú y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿por cierto qué haces aquí Natsu?

No, no, soy Neri-chan ahora -dijo Nerit sonrojada mientras Izanamy se sujetó el hocico evitando vomitar y lo trago de forma gruesa-

Y yo que pensé que jamás vería algo como esto, bueno lo esperaba de Hirokaze -dijo Anya nervioso viendo a otro lado-

Bueno...¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Bueno he venido para la convivencia de muchos años, ¿recuerdas el festival?, tu madre siempre cantaba mientras estabas en el público con tu padre, también a pesar de ha pasado algo extraño, cinco de nuestros mejores guerreros no han regresado en mucho tiempo tememos que hayan perdido la vida en algún combate -dijo Nerit calmada mientras Izanamy solo vio a otro lado pensando con cuidado-

Bueno nosotros no hemos recibido actividad sospechoso por un tiempo, lamento si no puedo ser de ayuda -dijo Izanamy calmado- bueno, ya que estás aquí de invitado...siéntete como en tu casa

Claro, claro -dijo Nerit sonriendo, pero en un momento vio de forma fría a Ana a cual solo se sintió extrañada por su mirada- Una cosa, tengo entendido que la gema del sol se dividió, ¿por que?

No lo sabemos, pero estamos trabajando en ello -dijo Izanamy calmado- hasta ahora solo faltan tres fragmentos más, pronto la gema estará completa y se levantará un nuevo maestro

Entiendo -dijo Nerit calmada y comenzó a retirarse- nos veremos después dulcecito -Nerit lanzó un beso pero por un momento Izanamy pudo ver como apareció un corazón y él tuvo que arquear su cuerpo para esquivar el corazón-

Esa...ese...esa cosa...aaaah no lo soporto -dijo Anya nerviosa temblando un poco mientras Izanamy estaba sentado en el suelo temblando-

¿Como carajos pasó a ser eso? Si solía ser...algo tímido y nervioso...también...era poco raro pero no pensé que llegaría hasta estos límites -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Bueno eso no importa...vayamos a prepararnos para el festival tengo algo de hambre -dijo Anya sonriendo, los dos regresaron al castillo donde Izanamy fue sorprendido por una cortina de humo y luego Bruce y Noe lo capturaron-

¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué pasa?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido mientras Bruce y Noe lo levantaban-

¡Lo siento pero tienes que venir con nosotros! -Bruce grito sorprendido y nervioso- ¡Lo siento Anya luego te lo regreso!

¡¿Esperen que van a hacer con el?! -Anya grito sorprendida viendo a los dos machos irse corriendo- este palacio...está lleno de raros

¡Oigan bájenme! -Izanamy grito nervioso pero terminaron entrando a un cuarto y dejaron a Izanamy sentado en el suelo- ¡¿Que pulga los pico par de bobos?!

¡Izanamy tenemos que prepararnos a la de ya! -Noe grito nervioso y le lanzó una guitarra a Izanamy asustándolo un momento- no hay tiempo para explicar trata de seguirnos el ritmo -Noe tenía una guitarra mientras Bruce se preparaba para tocar la batería- a la una, a las dos

¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Porque me trajeron aquí?! ¡¿Y porque tenemos que tocar estos instrumentos?! -Izanamy levantó la voz confundido-

Bueno...poco después de que te fuiste con Anya, termine metiendo la pata en una fea...fea...apuesta -Noe parecía algo nervioso y pálido-

¿Qué hiciste? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Bueno...yo...-Noe comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nervioso y sonrió- termine apostando con las hembras

El maestro Cirenio terminó diciendo que en el festival de hoy quería una banda que tocara algunas canciones, pero entonces Noe dijo que se convertiría en una batalla, las hembras, ya sabes Hinata, Lucy y Luceli, pero Noe terminó provocándolas, la pelea fue más grande y bueno este idiota terminó apostando correr por el palacio desnudo -dijo Bruce molesto con una vena en su cabeza-

Jajajajaja...te vas a ver ridiculo cuando eso pase Neo -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

Esto también nos involucra a nosotros dos -dijo Bruce apenado e Izanamy se convirtió en piedra-

¡¿En que diablos pensabas?! ¡¿Por que demonios me involucraste?! -Izanamy grito nervioso-

Perdón...perdón...es que me deje llevar -dijo Noe nervioso-

¿Y alguno de ustedes ha tocado un instrumento antes? -Bruce pregunto, Noe e Izanamy solo bajaron las orejas nerviosos- ya lo sabía...vamos a terminar corriendo desnudos por el castillo, incluso...todos me verán el...el..

Tu marca de nacimiento -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¡Cállate! -Bruce grito asustado- no nos queda de otra, vamos debemos practicar toda la tarde pero a la de ya

¿Cuando tenemos que tocar? -Izanamy pregunto-

Esta noche -dijo Noe sonriendo pero Izanamy se golpeó la cabeza molesto-

Bien no perdamos el tiempo, sigamos tocando hasta que salga algo decente -dijo Izanamy molesto, Hinata, Lucy y Luceli estaban hablando mientras caminaban por el pasillo y de ahí escucharon un fuerte estruendo, Hinata soltó un gruñido como un gato y saltó hacia el techo cuando escuchó el ruido, lo mismo pasó con Lucy mientras Luceli estaba sorprendida y confundida viendo la puerta-

¿Que rayos fue eso? -dijo Hinata sorprendida mientras estaba agarrada del techo y Lucy abrazaba un poste del castillo-

Creo que...creo que son instrumentos musicales -dijo Luceli nerviosa, las tres abrieron la puerta con cuidado y vieron como Izanamy, Noe y Bruce trataban de tocar algo de música pero solo era un ruido estridente- que horrible suena

Es como si mataran toda...la música a forma de desmembramiento -dijo Lucy sorprendida pero Hinata se comenzó a reír-

Jajaja, vamos a ganar esta apuesta, los chicos no son mejores que las chicas cuando se trata del arte -dijo Hinata sonriendo- jejejeje vamos a ganar con facilidad

Si pero mira bien, es como si ensañaran y en cuanto a nosotras no hemos escogido una canción -dijo Lucy calmada- ¿no deberíamos al menos saber qué canción tocar?

Eh...ah claro lo había olvidado -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor pasaba por su cabeza, Any estaba escondida detrás de un muro y solo movió un poco la cola- mejor vamos a practicar, no dejare que Izanamy y sus amigos nos ganen

Me parece correcto -dijo Luceli sonriendo- ademas creó tener una buena canción para quitarme el nudo que tengo en la garganta

¿Nudo en la garganta? ¿Que te paso? -dijo Lucy confundida-

Lo que sucede es que Luceli está enamorada de Izanamy, eso es lo qué pasa -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¡Hinata prometiste que no dirías nada! -Luceli grito nerviosa pero Hinata sonrió y levantó las manos-

¿También lo amas? -Lucy pregunto sorprendida y Luceli asintió nerviosa-

Si creo..pero ah..no se...el solía ser tan...feliz y calmado y ahora...parece que me odia -dijo Luceli nerviosa- y tiene novia, no es justo...

Pues entonces con la canción que escribiremos le haremos llegar tus sentimientos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- vamos, tenemos una canción que componer

Claro con la música los sentimientos también llegan -dijo Luceli sonriendo, las tres hembras se fueron mientras Anya se sentaba en el suelo-

_Con la música los sentimientos llegan eh...bueno creo qué hay algo que puedo intentar _-pensó Anya calmada viendo el cielo, más tarde todos los aldeanos estaban colocando algunas tiendas en la aldea, los niños corrían jugando reguiletes, compraban comida, participaban en diferentes juegos y algunos usaban kimonos, en medio de la aldea estaba un escenario construido donde Izanamy sacó la cabeza para ver a la multitud haciendo que se pusiera nervioso-

Que miedo...toda la aldea...está afuera -dijo Izanamy nervioso, él estaba vistiendo una camisa roja de manga larga con botones, usaba un saco negro delgado encima, guantes negros, un pantalón, botas y cinturón también todo en negro- que miedo

Espero que todo resulte, solo hemos reactivado unas cuantas horas pero ya vamos mejorando -dijo Bruce nervioso, él usaba un pantalón negro, con camisa sin mangas y muñequeras negras y botas cafés-

Tranquilos practicamos la mejor canción que tenemos -dijo Noe calmado, él usaba una camisa azul con marcas negras en la espalda y mangas negras con pantalón negro y cinturón azul, y botas azul oscuras- vamos a derrotar a las chicas

Aún no puedo creer que me empujaran a esto -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Oh vaya como siempre tienes miedo de hacer las cosas Izanamy -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy la vio poco sorprendido, Hinata vestía un yukata de color rojo con adornos de flores azules y amarillas por su cuerpo y en sus mangas con un cinta amarilla en la cintura- ¿qué pasa?

Nada es solo que es la primera vez que te veo tan femenina -dijo Izanamy calmado- te ves linda -Hinata tuvo un sonrojo en la cara solo mantuvo su mirada de enojo para después respirar hondo-

Tonto, tus halagos e ideas no me harán efecto -dijo Hinata molesta- bien prepárense porque ganaremos esta apuesta y correrán desnudos por el castillo

Ya lo veremos -dijo Noe molesto, Luceli estaban detrás de Hinata cargando unas guitarras, Luceli estaba usando un yukata azul claro con blanco en las mangas y pecho, el yukata de Lucy era morado con flores de un tono más oscuro- ya veremos quién gana esta pelea musical

Pues nosotras claro tonto -dijo Hinata sonriendo- mejor váyanse preparando porque esta noche todos gozarán nuestra canción, nos vemos después, niños -los tres machos solo se enfadaron un poco pero luego se vieron-

¿Ya valimos madre? -Bruce pregunto nervioso y Noe asintió-

Estamos jodi...-Izanamy solo lo dijo cuando el sonido de un tambor comenzó a sonar y luego comenzó a soñar algo parecido a una pequeña campana-

_**Kiss, he estado deseando un beso de ti, un beso complejo **_-Luceli comenzó a cantar de forma lenta y algunas hembras sonrieron al escucharla, ella estaba cantando despacio mientras Hinata golpeaba la campaniña con una baqueta- _**Un beso real...**_ -Luceli, Lucy y Hinata comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos, Hinata tocaba la batería de forma rítmica y suave- _**El viento sopla a través de mi pelo...cuando observo al cielo...la luz es deslumbrante inesperadamente llega hasta mi rostro, luz iluminando de forma natural mis ojos con su chispa **_-Hinata comenzó a tocar un poco más rápido mientras Luceli y Lucy tocaban sonriendo, algunos animales estaban sonriendo mientras las parejas e sentaban juntas y parecían estar más cómodas y románticas-

Diablos...le gusta a las parejas...esto es demasiado malo, todo el que esté enamorado caerá ante sus ritmos -dijo Bruce nervioso-

Hmmm...-Izanamy se sonrojó y movió la cola un poco-

_**Tal ves es extraño pero riendo o llorando puedo escapar de la realidad son sentimientos que no puedo controlar **_-Luceli contó con fuerza sonriendo mientras Hinata y Lucy aumentaban el ritmo-

Quiero estar con Anya...-dijo Izanamy sonrojado moviendo la cola-

¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Concéntrate! -Noe golpeó a Izanamy en la cabeza trayéndolo a la realidad y el solo se enojó- ¡Furia! ¡Muchachos furia no amor!

_**Kiss, un beso solo para mi, un beso inolvidable, un beso que me despierte, un beso real, un beso **_-Luceli canto con algo de fuerza mientras tocaba su guitarra sonriendo, Hinata y Lucy sonreían mientras algunos aldeanos gritaban sonriendo- _**un beso, un beso que espero, un beso sincero, un beso sorprendente, Itazura na Kiss, oooh Kiss, oooh Kiss -**_las hembras bajaron el ritmo por un tiempo hasta que dejaron de tocar finalizando con una nota rápida entre las tres-

Aaaah...-Bruce estaba sorprendida cuando escucharon los gritos de los aldeanos aplaudiendo y gritaron, las hembras bajaron mientras Izanamy estaba temblando abrazándose a sí mismo, Noe estaba gruñendo y Bruce parecía serio-

Superen eso niños -dijo Lucy sonriendo, Hinata se acercó a Izanamy y le susurró algo-

Espero que con esto entiendas a Luceli un momento -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy movió las orejas y vio como las tres se alejaron-

Nos toca Izanamy -dijo Bruce nervioso, Izanamy tomó su guitarra y se acercó al escenario, los tres tragaron grueso y mantuvieron todo en silencio-

¿Listos? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

A darle...-dijo Noe nervioso-

¡Que regresen las niñas que cantan! -grito una mujer en el público, Izanamy respiro hondo y sonrió-

_**Now or Never! **_-Izanamy grito sonriendo mientras los tres comenzaron a tocar a un ritmo agresivo- _**Just Fight ti out! Just Fight ti out! Just Fight ti out! Just Fight ti out! **_-los tres cantaron gritando esas palabras cuatro veces, los machos gritaron sonriendo mientras algunas hembras se sonrojaban viendo a los tres muchachos tocar sus instrumentos-

_**El cielo nocturno...se refleja en mis ojos tratando de alcanzar las estrellas **_-Izanamy canto rápido con su propio ritmo siguiendo el sonido de la música- _**el futuro sangrando avanzaba con el tiempo, but I want to be honest with myself **_-los tres bajaron el ritmo un momento y Noe fue el siguiente en cantar-

_**Vayamos con dirección al viento limpio (ah?) lo haré de otra manera prueba de vida mantente real (Ah?) para salvar la pieza final **_-Noe canto algo fragmentado mientras tocaba y luego bajaron el ritmo un poco más hasta hacerlo algo lento-

_**Everybody betray me **_-Bruce canto algo serio-

_**Menos tu que me tocaste**_ -Izanamy canto sonriendo-

_**Everything betray me**_ -Bruce canto de nuevo algo serio-

_**No es eso, ni siquiera puedes salir de una caída en picada **_-Izanamy canto más rápido y se detuvieron un par de segundos cuando volvieron a tocar con fuerza y rapidez- ¡_**Cientos de veces, incluso millones de veces, incluso si esta dañada mi fe no se romperá! -**_Izanamy grito sonriendo mientras la música sonaba más rítmica- _**cuando pruebe que existo tendré que hacer un cambio en mi (Mare a change yeah!) **_-Bruce y Noe hacían algo de coro para Izanamy- _**huellas en este mundo deformado, deja de grita en silencio, ¡cientos de veces, incluso millones de veces, I find and create myself! Now or never! **_

Rayos son tan agresivos pero su música es buena -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Estos no son sentimientos solo es terquedad -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

_**Rompiendo la presión pública de esta cadena sin final, estoy atrapado dando vueltas y vueltas. No importa cuanto resista, sigo en este mundo un no logro entender para ser honesto conmigo mismo **_-Izanamy canto rápido bajando la intensidad de la música igual que los demás-

_**No puedo perder...me impondré y lo golpeare...pero conquistare **_-Bruce canto entre oraciones golpeando con fuerza su tambor pero lento- _**nunca pierdas, emociones negativas en el mundo de la deriva solo vuelan **_

_**La barrera que rodea hará que me pierda pero confiaré en ti **_-Izanamy canto casi dejando de tocar hasta que aumento la velocidad al final de la canción- _**Cientos de veces, incluso millones de veces, incluso si está dañada mi fe no se romperá, probare mi existencia siendo yo mismo, tendré que hacer un gran cambio en mi (Make a change yeah!) **_-Izanamy canto con fuerza aumentando la velocidad un poco más- _**En este mundo distorsionado siguiendo tus pasos eliminare el grito silencioso -**_Izanamy grito cantando un poco- _**cientos de veces, incluso millones de veces, me encontrare y creeré en mí mismo ¡Oh yeah!...¡Now or never! **_-Así tan rapido comenzó la canción así mismo dejaron de tocar haciendo que el público gritara sonriendo y emocionado-

Vaya fueron realmente buenos lo reconozco -dijo Lucy sorprendida-

Si...-Hinata estaba sorprendida, los seis estaban en medio del escenario viendo al público votar- bien ahora tendremos la votación, veamos quién gana

¡Oigan esperen! -Anya grito sonriendo pasando al escenario, ella usaba un yukata rojizo brillante con tonos oscuros en forma de flamas y hojas en la falda, su traje al parecer combinaba con el traje de Izanamy- ¡aún queda una presentación que dar para finalizar!

Pero ya comenzamos...a votar -dijo Hinata confundida-

No importa, los votos pueden cambiarse, ademas también estoy en la apuesta ya que soy hembra -dijo Anya sonriendo- vamos Izanamy tenemos algo que hacer

¿Eh de que hablas? -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Anya lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo-

Ven, no te pongas así -dijo Anya sonriendo- te estoy salvando así que ven sin protestar -Izanamy asintió y Anya lo llevo al centro del escenario, ella se sentó en una silla- ¡solo nosotros dos haremos esta presentación, así que voten sino nosotros ganamos los otros cinco cumplen la apuesta

Bien hazlo si es que crees que puedes hacerlo -dijo Hinata sonriendo y cruzó sus brazos, Anya se giró y comenzó a tocar un piano frente a ella- ¿un piano? -Izanamy comenzó a mover la cola escuchando los ritmos de Anya pero solo espero-

_**En este camino por el que me acostumbre a caminar...la flor que por poco ignore se agita **_-Anya comenzó a cantar con calma y cuidado mientras Izanamy esperaba a tocar- _**di las cosas por sentado y me pregunto por cuánto tiempo he ignorado lo que es importante para mi, me pregunto cuando tú y yo desapareceremos como burbujas, sin deja rastro **_-Izanamy toco con cuidado siguiendo el ritmo de Anya provocando que las parejas se acercaran un poco para escuchar- _**al menos hasta ese día escucha mi egoísmo, pero no puedo decirlo, no me atrevo a decirlo aaaah...**_-Anya toco con cuidado y luego comenzó a tocar más rápido e Izanamy la siguió dejando que la música sonara con fuerza-

_**¡Mientras estoy junto a ti por favor quiere más! **_-Anya canto subiendo el volumen de su voz, cuando canto eso algunos pudieron sentir como el deseo de Anya podía sentirse en el corazón de todos ellos- _**¡Disculpa por ser codiciosa pero quiero hundirme en tu amor! **_-Izanamy se sentó junto a Anya tocando su guitarra- _**¡mientras estoy junto a ti por favor quiere más! Con mis sentimientos que parecen desbordarse **__-_Anya e Izanamy juntaron sus frentes sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados- _**Quiero...envolverte en mis brazos **_-Anya siguió tocando mientras ambos se dieron un beso rápido, Luceli solo lloro un momento y se giró para irse caminando, Hinata la vio irse y estaba por irse pero vio como Izanamy y Anya seguían tocando-

_**La lluvia cae y pierdo mi objetivo, "¿qué clase de castigo es este?" Dije yo, quien odia el cielo, "No sigas" dice el **_-Anya sonrió y empujo a Izanamy un momento con su hombro provocando su risa- _**El y los demás que también te odian siento inconscientemente pena por ti **_-el ambiente seguía apacible mientras Anya e Izanamy solo mantenían sus colas entrelazadas dejando que se enrrollaran un momento- _**celos, venganza, tormento, una mentira que parece una tontería, seria mejor que todo desapareciera, ¿En que creó? En nada creo, ya que no queda nadie en quien pueda creer **_-Anya volvió a gritar un momento mientras Izanamy se levantó y siguió tocando- _**¡Mientras estoy junto a ti, pro favor dime más sobre el amor, discúlpame por ser codiciosa! ¡Pero quiero hundirme en tu amor! ¡Mientras estoy junto a ti por favor dime más sobre el amor! -**_Anya canto con fuerza y se levantó viendo a Izanamy- _**con mis sentimientos que parecen desbordarse quiero... envolverte en mis brazos **_-Anya lo tomó del cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, Izanamy le regresó el abrazó provocando algunos gemidos conmovidos de parte del público, pero Luceli estaba llorando más lejos y pudo notar como Izanamy sonreía-

_**Tu...sonríes, sonries, tu enserio sonríes, aunque quiera ser la razón de eso **_-Luceli canto mientras clavaba sus garras en un árbol- _**tu lloras, lloras, realmente deseo que yo fuese la única razón de todas esas lagrimas ¡Aaaaah...! **_-Luceli solo se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas-

_**¡Mientras estoy junto a ti, por favor quiere más! Disculpa mi codicia pero ¡Quiero hundirme en tu amor! **_-Anya canto con fuerza mientras bailaba con Izanamy, Anya giró mientras Izanamy la guiaba sujetando sus caderas con sus manos, la pegó a su cuerpo y se alejaron un momento para verse a los ojos- _**¡Mientras estoy junto a ti por favor quiere más! Con mis sentimientos que parecen desbordarse...¡Quiero...! Envolverte en mis brazos -**_Anya canto con calma pero al final de la canción ambos se dieron un beso, Anya solo rodeó el cuello de Izanamy con sus brazos mientras Izanamy la abrazaba con fuerza, el público aplaudió no fuerza mientras Hinata y los demás estaban sorprendidos-

Bueno creo que ya sabemos quienes ganaron -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si no cabe duda -dijo Noe sonriendo-

Haaah aaah parece que el amor siempre vence -dijo Lucy sonriendo, mientras Hinata no dejaba de verlos, ella mantuvo su mirada sobre Anya e Izanamy-

_Hmm...creo que...estoy algo celosa..._ -Hinata solo sonrió y suspiró, después de un rato Anya e Izanamy estaban caminando por la aldea viendo el festival, Anya probó unos cuantos juegos mientras Izanamy sonrió y vio que movía la cola tratando de capturar algunos peces con una red de papel, siguió un aroma dulce y vio como estaban cubriendo manzanas con algo dulce, Anya e Izanamy se acercaron para ver las manzanas cubiertas con una capa dulce y un palo enterrado-

¿Que es esto? ¿Son manzanas? -Anya pregunto confundida- pero ¿que son esas cosas dulces que la cubren?

Ah esta es una cubierta de un dulce especial, hace meses se cornelio con unos extranjeros de acento raro, nos dieron cosas nuevas y especias a cambio de especias entre esos tenían una planta rara llamada cacao -dijo un oso sonriendo- la cosechamos y cocinamos extrallendo algo dulce y delicioso, no se como llamarlo pero se lleva bien con el amargo de la manzana verde

Veamos -Izanamy pago una y la mordió para robarla- hmmm está rico...es extraño como se combina lo algo y dulce -Anya lo vio y más cuando comenzó a mover la cola- ¿hmmmm? Ah perdón...-Izanamy vio a Anya ver la manzana con curiosidad, el pago una extra y le ofreció a Anya- ten come...está sabrosa

No, así no -dijo Anya sonrojada-

¿Entonces como? -Izanamy la vio confundida y ella abrió la boca-

Dámela -Anya hablo y volvió a abrir la boca esperando una mordida, Izanamy solo le colocó la manzana cerca y ella le dio una mordida, se sonrojó un momento mientras seguía moviendo la boca masticando la mordida-

_¿Eh? ¿Acaso la estoy alimentando? Parece una cachorra -_pensó Izanamy sorprendida viendo como Anya movía la cola saboreando la manzana, después de un rato ambos estaban sonriendo sentados en una colina viendo las estrellas-

Aaah que día...mejor dicho que tarde -dijo Anya sonriendo, ella se giró y se acosto sobre el brazo izquierdo de Izanamy- todo está en calma eso me gusta pero aveces es aburrido

¿Que tiene de bueno lo tedioso? Para mi es más trabajo y estoy cansado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me pregunto...¿cuanto tiempo estaremos así de pacíficos?

Tomar el tiempo para hacer las cosas y fortalecerse...tener ese nivel de paciencia es de por sí una gran cantidad de trabajo -dijo Anya calmada- pero tú parece que tienes prisa por crecer y también eres un poco impetuoso, en otras palabras -Anya puso una sonrisa torcida mientras veía de forma mañosa a Izanamy- eres un poco bravucón

No lo soy -dijo Izanamy algo molesto- pero bueno...no tiendo a ocúltame para usar la fuerza, tendré que usar toda la fuerza que tengo para unir a las naciones y hacer de Japón un gran lugar sin pobreza...o sin problemas

Hmmm eso suena un gran sueño, dime...¿como piensas hacer que este mundo ya no sea tan dividido? -Anya se calmó acurrucándose sobre Izanamy-

El mundo siempre estará dirigido, incluso pienso que todos son unos estupidos, ellos ven el mal qué pasa pero no hacen nada por cambiarlo, nososotros somos estupidos por nacimiento y aprendemos a lo malo, este mundo...no se puede cambiar toda la gente ya está podrida, por eso no puedo cambiar el mundo, solo podría cambiar lo más importante para mi, mi hogar, mi hogar es lo único que importa -dijo Izanamy algo serio-

¿Y qué hay de mi? -dijo Anya calmada- ¿No soy importante?

Eres una tonta -Izanamy le acarició la cabeza y sonrió- claro que si, para mi eres como mi estrella

¿Estrella? -Anya se levantó y lo vio a los ojos-

Puede que ya no vea salvación en lo demás pero aún en toda la oscuridad existe la luz y eso lo recuerdo viendo las estrellas, aún en todo lo oscuro existe la esperanza y para mi eso son las estrellas, para mi eres lo que me mantiene vivo Anya -Izanamy sonrió y la abrazo mientras se levantaba ligeramente- mi hogar son mi familia y amigos, no importa el lugar del terreno yo siempre volveré a mi hogar pero lo que me mantiene vivo y me hace levantarme eres tú

Tonto...siempre tan intenso -Anya se sonrojó hasta la cola y escondió su cara en el pecho de Izanamy- pero me alegra saber que al menos eres honesto, no te guardas mucho

Si, ese soy yo, siempre honesto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Pero...¿realmente este mundo está...podrido? -dijo Anya calmada-

No, solo las personas -dijo Izanamy calmado- siempre odio, diferencias faciales sin ningún momento de claridad, yo...odio a esas personas pero aún así..no se puede acabar con el odio, es parte natural de las cosas, es parte de su equilibrio pero...algún día..te prometo que algún día, levantare mi espada y mi voz..,y gritaré a todos los cielos...¡Japon, todos Unidos...!

Hmmm espero verlo algún día, cuando te levantes y digas esas palabras -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy y Anya solo se quedaron abrazados mientras la noche daba una atmósfera tranquila y relajante para las parejas, en otro lado Hinata estaba viendo como algunos paseaban felices mientras ella se sentía un poco solamente jugó en algunos puestos y comió tranquila viendo sus palillos solos-

Hmmm...creo que quiero tener un novio -dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco deprimida, ella vio como Lucy le estaba invitando a Bruce algo comer y él aceptó mientras Noe estaba riendo un poco tomando algo no una osa de pelo blanco como el, Hinata suspiro y se fue de ahí- no me molestaría una pareja por ahora -todos disfrutaron la noche con calma mientras Izanamy y Anya estaban regresando al palacio a unas pocas horas antes del amanecer-

Shhh..jiji u...guarda silencio -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

Lo siento...jiji. No puedo creer que nos quedamos...dormidos en medio campo -dijo Anya riendo un poco, los dos estaban caminando con calma hasta que giraron y se toparon con Cirenio de brazos cruzados- oh no...

¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Donde han estado?! -Cirenio gritó molesto viendo a Izanamy y Anya- ¿Saben la hora que es?

Ah...¿hora del...entrenamiento? -Izanamy sonrió nervioso-

No me hace gracia Izanamy -dijo Cirenio serio- niños llegando tan tarde y en la madrugada, más vale que tengan una buena razón para esto...

Eh...ah bueno nosotros...es solo dormimos juntos en medio del campo -dijeron Izanamy y Anya nerviosos pero Cirenio se acercó y olfateó a Izanamy, inhaló profundamente mientras Izanamy estaba nervioso sintiendo el olfato de su abuelo sobre el-

Hmmm...muy bien...les creo -dijo Cirenio calmado- ahora vayan a sus cuartos, duerman un poco y luego irán al desayuno

Si señor -dijeron los dos nerviosos-

Anya e Izanamy, quiero los nombres de bebé en mi escritorio al medio día -dijo Cirenio calmado-

¡¿Queee?! -Izanamy y Anya gritaron sorprendidos y sonrojados viendo a Cirenio-

¡¿De donde sacas un bebé?! ¡¿Hay un bebé?! -Izanamy gritó sonrojado y nervioso, mientras a Anya parecía que le salía vapor de la cabeza por lo roja que estaba-

Pues Izanamy, hueles a Anya, tienes el olor de Anya impregnado en tu cuerpo, no solo en tu ropa sino también en tu pelo, es obvio que hubo una aventurita por ahí -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, Izanamy solo se asustó mientras Anya terminó cayendo desmayada al suelo- esperó los nombres de bebé en mi escritorio, además quiero que uno se llame Cirenio

¡Ah abuelo! ¡Aaah Anya! -Izanamy gritó nervioso mientras no sabía ni a donde mirar por los nervios, Cirenio solo retiro sonriendo mientras se reía un poco, más tarde Izanamy había dejado a Anya en su cuarto con una toalla sobre su cabeza mientras ella balbuceaba algo entre quejas y gruñidos- creó que mejor me voy -Izanamy se levantó y giró golpeando un mueble con su pierna- aaauch -se quejó un momento pero vio como había un libro en el suelo, se agachó a recogerlo y vio muchos nombres dentro, nombres de machos y hembras, Izanamy giró el libro revisando cada parte hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención-

_Es la letra de mi papá _-pensó con calma revisando el libro- _"Nombres para el bebé" _-Izanamy sonrió y siguió revisando el libro hasta encontrar el suyo subrayado- _Izanamy, Isa de Ichi, nami de otoko variación...primer hombre cambiar letras para que no se parezcan al nombre de la diosa _-Izanamy sonrió y bajo las orejas- _así que él me puso mi nombre que raro _-dejó el libro a un lado pero no sin antes ver el segundo nombre en la lista- Isaac...hmm buen nombre -el salió del cuarto con cuidado cuando escuchó un grito muy feo y se fue corriendo por los pasillos, los gritos no paraban y parecían que venían del cuarto de Misaki-

¡Misaki! -Izanamy gritó entrando preocupado al cuarto solo para ver que Hinata trataba de cargar a Misaki pero Misaki peleaba porque quería bajarse de sus brazos- ¿qué pasa aquí? -Misaki se sacudió con fuerza y terminó liberándose para caer al suelo a cuatro patas para correr hacia Izanamy y ocultarse detrás de su cola-

¡Icha! ¡Icha! ¡Icha! -Misaki parecía que trataba de hablar pero Izanamy solo la cargo y la abrazo-

Ya, ya, yooshi, yooshi, todo está en calma -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, meció a Misaki hasta que se calmo- ¡Hinata! ¡¿Que le hiciste?! -Izanamy gritó algo molesto viendo a Hinata la cual solo se sintió nerviosa-

Yo no le hice nada...ella es quien no deja de llorar porque no le gusta que la cargue... -Hinata levantó los brazos nerviosa, Izanamy movió las orejas y luego vio a Misaki-

Ah si, es que no le gusta estar de mujeres, bueno es general, cada vez que ve a una mujer cerca de mi gruñe un poquito, no se porque lo hace -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿cuanto tiempo llegas intentando cargándola?

Llevo como una hora...no pude hacer que viniera a mi así que me puse jugar con ella pero cada vez que me acercó llora -dijo Hinata deprimida, Izanamy se acercó y extendió los brazos dejando que Hinata cargara a Misaki un momento cuando Misaki comenzó a llorar-

¡WHHHUUUAAAAAAA! -Misaki gritaba y lloraba con fuerza mientras se movía con fuerza tratando de soltarse de Hinata, Izanamy no tuvo más opción que cargarla y mecerla haciendo que se calmara-

Vaya que esto es malo...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso pero Hinata estaba sentada en un rincón llorando de la depresión- ¿Hinata...?

No tengo madera como madre...ella me odia...los niños me odia...claro no sirvo como madre -dijo Hinata deprimida con una gran aura morada sobre su cuerpo-

Tranquila...Hinata -dijo Izanamy nervioso, lo pensó un momento y vio unos juguetes- ya se juega con ella, de seguro se relajará contigo un poco más

Esta bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella solo sentó a Misaki frente a ella, Misaki vio como Hinata movió su cola frente a ella, la arrastraba de lado a lado en el suelo haciendo que Misaki trataba de agarrarla, Misaki salto sonriendo tratando de atrapar la cola de Hinata pero ella se reía un poco-

¿Lo ves? Te dije que necesita relajarse un poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿dime algún día quieres ser madre?

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que viene esa pregunta ahora?! -Hinata se sonrojó como un tomate mientras Izanamy estaba calmado-

Bueno es...que mi abuelo...hizo un comentario algo tonto...y dijo que quería una lista con los nombres que Anya y yo le pondríamos a nuestros hijos -Izanamy estaba sonrojado rascando su cabeza un poco-

Oh ya veo...claro -Hinata se sonrojó y vio al suelo un poco deprimida- sabes pues no me molestaría ser madre en el futuro

Oh vaya...bueno supongo que tendrás muchas expectativas sobre tu futuro esposo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No muchas, son muy sencillas ahora que las pienso -dijo Hinata calmada y luego lo pensó un poco- creo que prefiriera un macho que sea fuerte pero que fortaleza no se le suba a la cabeza, que sea amable, confiable, bueno con los demás, que cuide todos y que le gusten los niños -Hinata se sorprendió un momento y vio a Izanamy parado detrás de él, lo analizó un poco y se dio cuenta de que cumplía con la mayoría de los puntos lo cual provocó un fuerte sonrojo en su cara-

¿Que te pasa? ¿Comiste wasabi otra vez? -Izanamy pregunto mientras Hinata se sujeto las mejillas-

Déjame en paz un momento, pero dime una cosa...las cosas con Anya...¿con serias? Es decir ¿piensas en casarte con ella? -Hinata pregunto sonrojada mientras Izanamy solo se sorprendió un momento-

Eh...¿por que me preguntas algo así? -Izanamy la vio sorprendido y lo pensó rascando su cabeza- supongo...que..aún no me veo...en el papel de esposo y padre...aún es muy pronto para eso...pero...supongo que..algún día en el futuro...estaría bien formar mi propia familia

Vaya parece que si lo has pensado bien...pero...¿entre Luceli, Lucy, Anya...o yo...a quien escogerías? -Hinata habló bajo tratando de hacer que Izanamy no la escuchara-

¿Qué dices? -Izanamy se acercó y se agachó al nivel de Hinata, Hinata se giró y lo vio de frente lo cual la hizo mover su cola y Misaki la persiguió- ¿escoger a quien? -Hinata se sonrojó por la cercanía de sus rostros pero sin darse cuenta Misaki mordió la cola de Hinata-

¡AAAAAAAH! -Hinata gritó saltando y cayó sobre Izanamy-

¡Cuidado! -Izanamy gritó tratando de atrapar a Hinata, pero ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo, Izanamy y Hinata estaban sorprendidos con las mejillas sonrojadas, ambos tenían sus narices y labios muy cerca, solo un ligero rose, casi como un beso, los dos rosaron sus labios pero se levantaron sorprendidos- ¿estas bien?

Si creo que solo me mordió la cola...-Hinata estaba nerviosa mientras Izanamy cargó a Misaki la hizo soltar la cola de Hinata-

Perdón es que...está en esa etapa de morder -dijo Izanamy nervioso cargando a Misaki y se giró para no ver a Hinata-

Claro...aaah claro..no te preocupes -dijo Hinata sonrojada, los dos solo mantuvieron silencio mientras Izanamy salía del cuarto, después de un largo día Izanamy estaba tomando un baño y se sumergió en la tina de agua caliente-

_Hmmm conque casarme...deber del clan Shiba...hmm, seguir con la línea de sangre es importante pero..¿porque tengo que escoger una pareja a partir de ahora? _-se relajo cerrando los ojos y luego se levantó saliendo del agua- _Le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto mejor me relajo por ahora _-se giró para irse caminando por la puerta principal pero antes de que pudiera abrirla Lucy la abrió regalando que solo usaba una toalla e Izanamy usaba una toalla que le cubría la cintura, ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Lucy reaccionó-

¡KYYAAAAAAAAA! -Lucy gritó con fuerza e Izanamy retrocedió sujetando la toalla-

¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! -Izanamy gritó sonrojado y nervioso-

¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! -Lucy gritó sonrojada mientras- ¡¿Qué no es el baño de mujeres?!

¡Eso es alado! -Izanamy gritó nervioso- ¡aléjate hentai!

¡¿Hentai?! ¡Espera tengo una buena razón para que no me llames así...yo no...sabia que...! -Lucy camino dentro del baño pero como el suelo estaba mojado ella se resbaló y terminó cayendo sobre Izanamy jalándole la toalla, sus manos y pies terminaron el suelo pero su cara y mejilla en otros zona más íntima, Izanamy solo estaba sonrojado mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco, Lucy se sonrojó y tembló un poco mientras sentía como su mejilla era empujada y luego ella gritó sonrojada y asustada- !Aaaah está creciendo! -Lucy gritó sonrojada-

¡Cállate y deja de sacudirte por favor! -Izanamy gritó nervioso y se alejó sujetando su toalla y cubriéndose-

¡Espera! ¡Déjame verlo! -Lucy gritó sorprendida y se acercó mientras Izanamy le dio la espalda- ¡¿Así son los hombres en verdad?!

¡No voy a mostrártelo! -Izanamy gritó nervioso mientras Lucy trataba de quitarle la toalla, pero la puerta se abrió revelando a Hinata algo molesta, ella vestía una bata y vio a Lucy encima de la espalda de Izanamy- Hinata...Espera...es que...esto..es yo..ella

Lucy...ya te dije que era el baño de los hombres -dijo Hinata molesta- qué bueno que te tocó con Izanamy, porque los demás te hubieran hecho daño, ahora ven conmigo ya

Espera..es que...es que...-Lucy estaba sonrojada y nerviosa pero Hinata se acercó y la golpeó en la cabeza- ¡Aaaaah!

Vámonos para que te refresques -dijo Hinata molesta sujetando a Lucy de la cola y se la llevo arrastrándola por el suelo-

Hi...Hi...Hinata -Izanamy apenas pudo hablar pero Hinata se giró y lo vio con frialdad y enojo-

_Muérete idiota _-pensó Hinata molesta y se retiró cerrando la puerta algo rápido-

_Parece que...me dijo "muérete idiota"...con sus ojos_ -pensó Izanamy nervioso, después de un rato se vistió y regreso a a su cuarto para descansar, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy recibió una carta de parte del equipo de rastreo, lo que lo llevó a hablar con su abuelo Cirenio-

¿Las últimas gemas están en las aguas termales? -Cirenio sonrió e Izanamy asintió calmado- bien llévate a Luceli y a Lucy, encuentren las gemas y regresen-

A la orden abuelo -dijo Izanamy calmado- _Solo espero...no terminar en otra situación como la de anoche _-Lo pensó un momento mientras sudaba y suspiraba de cansancio-


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13: La cabaña del lago **_

En medio de las tierras de Japón, Izanamy, Lucy y Luceli estaban corriendo para ir hacia un lago-

Izanamy, dime una cosa, ¿hacia donde vamos? -Lucy preguntó confundida viendo a Izanamy-

Según los investigadores hay un lago que está teniendo problemas con su temperatura recientemente, los peces se están muriendo por el levantamiento de la temperatura, y quienes dependen del agua de ese lago sufren con ella -dijo Izanamy serio-

Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué sería tan perjudicial para ellos? Es decir, dependemos del agua caliente para todo, comida, baños y medicina -dijo Luceli confundida-

El problema es que el agua se ha calentado tanto que está comenzando a convertirse en ácido, lo cual podría matar más que solo los peces y especies submarinas, creemos que podría ser por la influencia de la gema del sol, además la aldea depende de esa agua ya que se encuentran cerca de las fronteras de los clanes submarinos -dijo Izanamy serio- debemos evitar que se arme algún problema o alboroto

Creo que lo entiendo -dijo Luceli calmada, los tres siguieron corriendo cuando notaron que estaban llegando a un campo abierto, verde y muy amplio, había algunos árboles con pinos rodeando el lugar con una cabaña no muy lejos siendo a la vista principal del lago, también en los alrededores había un grupo de cabañas con algo de vapor saliendo de ellas- parece que llegamos a un…¿bosque?

Parece un lugar para tomar vaciones -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Si la cosa es que estamos en un lugar de aguas termales, este lugar es conocido por sus aguas termales de los peces enamorados o algo así, en las montañas hay una cueva con agua caliente donde los habitantes lograron construir algunas posadas para atraer turistas, pero la cuenca y canales de agua de esos hoteles y aguas están conectados, si no encontramos el fragmento del fuego el agua se secará o podría matar a alguien lo bastante estúpido como para bañarse en ellas -Izanamy, Luceli y Lucy estaban viendo como un cerdo salió del agua del lago gritando y con el cuerpo cubierto en vapor-

Ahí va el idiota -dijo Lucy sonriendo, pero Izanamy y Luceli olfatearon el vapor que el cerdo emanaba-

Hmmm algo huele delicioso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si ya me está dando hambre -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Ah oigan, también me dio antojo pero creo que deberíamos investigar el lago de donde el cerdo salió gritando como panda -dijo Lucy calmada, los tres se acercaron al lago solo para ver como una multitud estaba reunida viendo el lago que parecía expulsar grandes cantidades de vapor- parece que encontramos la fuente -entre los animales de la multitud estaban un venado y mono de pelo café hablando con un perro de pelo blanco algo anciano-

Lo siento jefe pero ese fue el tino, el agua está alcanzado niveles críticos, pronto no podremos ni meter nada sin que se derrita -dijo el venado joven nervioso-

Esto es un gran problema si hubiera alguien que pudiera entrar para investigar este problema -dijo el perro anciano nervioso-

Yo creo que puedo encargarme del asunto -dijo Izanamy calmado y se acercó a los aldeanos, algunos estaban sorprendidos de verlo mientras el venado y el mono sonrieron al verlo- hola Clent -vio al venado- hola Saru -luego vio al mono caouccino frente a él-

Vaya miren quien vino, el hijo del clan Shiba -dijo Saru sonriendo con algo de enojo- que valiente al volver después de irte sin decir adiós

Oigan miren tuve que irme después de la prueba, pero ahora estoy aquí para ayudar, ¿dijeron que el agua caliente está subiendo de temperatura? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Así es, Izanamy esta agua está dejando de ser útil dentro de poco será más que ácido, ya los peces murieron o escaparon dejando atrás este lugar, las aguas termales subieron tantito de temperatura que ya no es posible bañarse en ellas -dijo Clent el venado, su tono era un poco más de preocupación-

¿Saben si ha pasado algo malo en el agua o algo fuera de lo normal recientemente? -Izanamy preguntó calmado-

Hace una semana se estrelló un objeto en el agua, justo en el centro y desde entonces la te,percatara del agua ha comenzado a subir -dijo el perro calmado- los mariscos han salido del agua solo para agredirnos y culparnos por lo sucedido

Bien, ¿donde exactamente se estrelló ese objeto del que hablan? -Izanamy comenzó a quitarse la camisa y solo vio el agua-

En el centro, exactamente en el centro -dijo el perro calmado-

Creo que puedo llegar a donde cayó el objeto, pero Clent, Saru, ¿pueden hacer el túnel de agua? -Izany se colocó frente al lago-

¿Un túnel de agua? Bueno si, pero tardaríamos muy poco para dejar que entres, solo tres minutos para que llegues al centro y luego salir sin ser quemado por el agua -dijo Clent calmado-

Entiendo, pero confío en ustedes, podrán darlo mejor mientras tanto yo seré lo más rápido que pueda -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Espera, lo que piensas hacer es una locura, no hay probabilidad de que puedas hacerlo, ademas aún no estás listo para usar dos elementos a la vez, ¿cómo te defenderás y atacaras a la vez? -Lucy preguntó algo molesta-

Tranquila, se que hacer por el momento -dijo Izanamy serio- primero -se giró y extendió los brazos- ¡Ice shield! -Izanamy gritó creando una capa de viento sobre su cuerpo y luego comenzó a temblar mientras algo de aire congelado aparecía a su alrededor, parecía una capa ligera de hielo que lo hizo temblar y mostrar vapor de su cuerpo semi congelado- bien….iré primero ahora...por favor...tttt ábranlo

Estas loco pero bueno confiamos en ti Izanamy -dijo Saru calmado, Clent y Saru se giraron y extendieron los brazos creando un túnel de agua frente a ellos, el agua se levantó formando un canal circular como un cilindro e Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo dejando una estela de viento y hielo- ¡Recuerda tres minutos o el canal se cerrará! -Saru gritó mientras Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo sintiendo el vapor que desprendían las rocas y él forman debajo de sus pies-

Aaaaarhh Maldicion...esta caliente -Izanamy sintió como la capa de hielo ya dejaba de formarse, se derretía y trató de crear más pero se descongeló muy rápido- maldiga sea...hace tanto calor que no puedo mantener el Ice shield mucho tiempo -Izanamy corrió hasta que vio un agujero en el centro del lago notando como había más vapor y algo de brillo rojo saliendo de entre las rocas, apresuró más su paso hasta que llegó a las rocas caídas, trató de tomar una roca con las manos pero se quemó y gritó de dolor- ¡AAAAAARH MALDITA SEA! -Izanamy solo vio su mano ardiendo algo roja con los dedos algo quemados- está demasiado caliente, tendré que usar un ataque muy bien concentrado para esto -Izanamy extendió sus brazos y liberó una corriente de aire girando un poco provocando que las rocas fueran agrietadas ligeramente- ¡Dagan! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza empujando las rocas con su técnica pero apenas y las hizo temblar- ¡Dagan! -Izanamy volvió a gritar liberando más corrientes de aire haciendo que las rocas cayeran hechas pedazos-

Escucho algunos impactos, ¿pueden ver que está haciendo Izanamy? -Clent preguntó nervioso viendo al frente-

Parece que ataca un grupo de rocas, pero no se porque -dijo Lucy sorprendida-

Tardará mucho al parecer, ¿cuanto tiempo pueden mantener el túnel? -Luceli preguntó nerviosa-

Un minuto treinta segundo más -dijo Saru nervioso manteniendo los brazos extendidos, Izanamy tomó su espada y comenzó a golpear las rocas liberando más viento destruyendolas, siguió golpeando las rocas sintiendo más calor hasta que retrocedió viendo una cortina de vapor con una alta temperatura-

¡Aaaaarhh es como estar cerca de la...leña y una...fogata! -Izanamy gritó molesto, retrocedió un par de pasos mientras parecía que estaba más cansado y sudado mientras vio como el túnel comenzó a caer un poco- me tengo que dar prisa -Izanamy tomó su espada y concentró energía en la hoja, gritó y liberó energía cortando las rocas, el vapor se extendió quemando parte de los brazos de Izanamy pero él pudo notar como había un fragmento de la gema en las rocas, tomó la gema con sus manos desnuda y liberó un fuerte brillo- ¡Aaaaaaaaarh! ¡Aaaaargh! -Izanamy gritó de dolor tomando la gema hasta que la levantó devolviendola al collar-

¡Ya no puedo más! -Clent gritó y terminó por bajar los brazos igual que Saru provocando que el túnel cayera devuelta al lago-

¡No! ¡No lo hagan! ¡Izanamy sigue dentro! -Luceli gritó asustada viendo como el agua terminó por cubrir a Izanamy por completo- ¡No! -Luceli gritó asustada viendo el vapor que salí del agua pero en medio del agua apareció una burbuja e Izanamy salió gritando en viento en viento formando una burbuja, el grito y cayó en el pasto expulsando vapor del cuerpo-

¡Aaaaarhh me quemo! ¡Aaaarh me quema! -Izanamy gritó de dolor mientras los aldeanos le tiraban algunas sábanas y telas frías encima para calmar el ardor, una loba gris cubrió una sábana con agua fría y la arrojó encima de el- aaaarhh...haaaaf...haaaaf gracias

De nada Lord Shiba -dijo la loba sonriendo e Izanamy se puso de pies a duras penas-

Aaaaarhh maldita sea...aaarg creí que moriría cocinado, ahora se como se siente una zanahoria -dijo Izanamy sonriendo aguantando el dolor-

¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Como puedes lanzarte así al peligro?! ¡Piensa en los demás demonios! -Lucy gritó molesta viendo a Izanamy el cual desvió la mirada-

Lo siento peor al menos conseguí esto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mostrando la gema con el tercer fragmento- ahora solo quedan dos

El fragmento Hi del fuego -Luceli estaba sonriendo viendo la gema casi completa- bueno misión completa bien hecho

Gracias -Izanamy sonrió mientras los aldeanos rodeaban a Izanamy-

Disculpa, pero ¿que fue todo eso? -Saru preguntó con calma pero Izanamy vio la expresión de todos los animales y vio como parecían querer saber lo mismo-

Bueno hace meses la gema del sol fue fragmentada por un ataque sorpresa, se dispersó por toda la region y hemos estado recuperando los fragmentos, el fragmento del fuego cayó en el lago provocando que liberara el fuego y con eso causando el problema con la temperatura -dijo Izanamy calmado mostrando la gema-

¿Entonces eso es todo? Ya la sacaste y ahora podremos volver a vivir tranquilos -Saru vio a Izanamy confundido mientras Clent se acercó y tocó el agua alejando rápido la mano-

Auch, sigue caliente pero parece que un poco menos que antes -dijo Clent calmado-

Tardará unos días en volver a su temperatura normal -dijo Izanamy calmado- o solo unas horas, la noche se acerca y la temperatura bajará un poco

En ese caso, esperaremos hasta ver los resultados, mientras tanto pueden quedarse su viaje debió haber sido muy largo -dijo Clent sonriendo- pasen la noche en las cabañas, les ayudaría bastante para descansar

Gracias nos quedaremos en una si no es mucha molestia -dijo Lucy sonriendo, Izanamy solo asintió con una sonrisa, más tarde al atardecer todos estaban recorriendo una cabaña lo suficientemente grande para los tres, tenía dos baños separados, uno para hembras y otro para machos, tres habitaciones una sala grande para invitados-

¡Vaya este lugar es hermoso! -Luceli gritó sorprendida-

¡Tienes toda la razón! -Lucy gritó sorprendida mientras Izanamy abría una ventana y dejaba su ropa a secar- ya quiero tomar un baño, comer y luego dormir un buen rato, pero sabes me gustaría más tener una cena tranquila a la luz de la luna con unas estrellas, con alguien, ¿que dices Izanamy me acompañas? -lo abrazo del brazo izquierdo para acercarlo a sus senos, Izanamy parecía un poco confundido y nervioso mientras Lucy sonreía apretando más su brazo a su pecho y busto, Luceli se enojó un poco con ella pero Izanamy sonrió-

Esta bien...a ver...eeeh creo que yo montaré guardia por el momento -dijo Izanamy nervioso y retiró su brazo con lentitud- ademas tengo que hablar con los de la aldea, ustedes tómense el tiempo para hablar un rato

¿Eh? ¿Espera irás a hacer algo importante? Yo voy contigo -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Ah...bueno...yo -Luceli trato de decir algo pero Izanamy levantó el brazo y la mano-

Tranquila Lucy esto es trabajo entre mis amigos y yo, es cosa seria de momento -dijo Izanamy calmado- volveré más tarde -ambas hembras bajaron las orejas decepcionadas por el trato de Izanamy, Izanamy fue guiado por Clent y Saru para salir de la cabaña- haaaaaaaaf -Izanamy suspiró calmado-

Gracioso, yo no recuerdo en ningún momento que te hayamos dicho que tenías que hablar con los aldeanos -dijo Saru sonriendo- ¿hay algo que nos quieras decir?

Nada en particular, solo que no me gusta estar cerca de hembras si mi novia no está cerca -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

¿Regla del metro? -Saru sonrió e Izanamy asintio- mandilón

Cállate -dijo Izanamy irritado viendo al mano- por cierto, Clent en las cartas dijiste que había cierto problema con los clanes submarinos, ¿cuales eran esos problemas?

Pare que los clanes submarinos han estado peleando sus tierras porque hemos usado parte del agua dulce para los cultivos de arroz -dijo Clent calmado- parece que uno de entre ellos quiere atacar, incluso se han atrevido a cortar las plantaciones, nos hemos alejado un poco pero cada mañana encontramos los cultivos destrozados, el jefe de cada bando trata de hablar con el otro pero ambas aldeas discuten hasta llegar a los pleitos, necesitamos un líder aquí alguien imparcial

Descuida yo iré a investigar qué ocurre -dijo Izanamy serio- ustedes han tratado con ellos, han sabido como tratarlos y como han sido las negociaciones entre ambos bandos, son de una gran ayuda aquí muchachos

Ja, ni hablando bonito lograrás ganarte a todos Izanamy -dijo Saru sonriendo- tendrás que usar mucho ingenio para ganarte a los mariscos parlantes

Bueno como quieran -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿a quien tengo que golpear para hacer que los mariscos me escuchen?

A Yijiro Shida y al maestro Kira Kozu -dijo Clent calmado, Izanamy solo suspiró y bajo la cabeza con las orejas-

Mejor hablo solo con los aldeanos y luego dormiré para estar fresco mañana -dijo Izanamy algo molesto-

Eh...parece que te enojaste -dijo Clent confundido-

Eh digamos...que ha...tengo historia...con esos dos -dijo Izanamy nervioso y solo vio a otro lado- _no le puedo decir que cuando era pequeña Yijiro llegó al palacio tratando de hacer una tregua pero…_-Izanamy tuvo un recuerdo donde él aún era un cachorro, y vio a Yijiro frente a él para después tomarlo en su mano- _y me lo traté de comer -_el recuerdo siguió mientras Izanamy de cachorro terminó metiendo a Yijiro dentro de su boca- _Bueno solo...fue un pequeño error...de un niño, no puede seguir de enojado ese camarón después de varios años _

Izanamy, entonces ¿que piensas hacer? ¿Crees que puedas hacer una misión diplomática? -Saru habló mientras Izanamy bajó sus orejas suspirando-

No se si pueda hablar bien con ellos, pero esta bien -dijo Izanamy calmado- solo necesitaré algo de información sobre Yijiro después de todos estos años

Bueno hay algunos rumores sobre el, igual que información, pero te digo solo son rumores -dijo Saru calmado- se dice que él sale por las noches y pasa mucho tiempo en tierra, también aunque su clan gana mucho dinero este no les dura mucho, ya que desaparece de forma extraña, eso es todo lo que he escuchado

Supongo que hablaré con Kozu-dono después -dijo Izanamy calmado- bien me voy quiero un baño -el se retiro calmado mientras en el baño de la cabaña, Luceli estaba tomando un baño mientras pasaba una toalla por su cuello y pecho, ella tenía el busto algo pequeño como copa A o un poco más grande, sus caderas eran poco amplias pero si tenía el cuerpo delgado y femenino, el pelo de su pecho y estómago era blanco igual que el de sus brazos y mano, su cola tenia ambos colores por la mitad, ella suspiro y entró a la tina de agua caliente-

Buaaaaaf….y justo que supliqué para venir pero él ni caso me hace que mal -dijo Luceli algo deprimida moviendo las orejas- Pero… -ella solo abrazó sus piernas y vio el agua- _El...con ella...imposible, ahora que recuerdo él y yo estamos comprometidos desde que éramos niños, pero eso no fue el inicio de mi amor, cuando lo vi joven él era sonriéndote, amable, una buena persona de gran corazón, siempre me hacía sonreír y demás pero...ahora él regresa siendo complemente diferente, sus habilidades, sus técnicas y fuerza...son increíbles _-Luceli solo levantó su mano viendo a la luna mientras las gotas de agua pasaban por su brazo- _siento que él está a un nivel que yo no puedo alcanzar...pero aunque no pueda alcanzar su nivel...yo quiero llegar al menos a un nivel en el que pueda verme como alguien más que solo una simple chica, más que su amiga _-Luceli paso ahí unos minutos y suspiro cuando vio todo cubierto por el vapor del baño-

_Ah rayos...creo que ya pasó mucho tiempo _-Luceli se levantó y vio un muro con una placa metálica colocado en el- ¿y esta placa? -se acercó y comenzó a leerla- "El estanque de los peces amantes" ¿peces amantes? ¿Que significa eso? -siguió leyendo- "Este estanque ayuda…." ¡¿En hacer florecer el amor?! -Luceli se levantó y comenzó a mover la cola algo agitada- escuche que dos personas entran en perfecto entendimiento mediante la convivencia desnuda del baño, entonces si...Izanamy y yo entramos juntos al baño...eso quiere decir que…-su cara se puso algo roja y salía vapor de sus orejas- no podemos hacer eso...Izanamy...si lo haces...si nos besamos tendremos un bebé -se cubrió la cara de vergüenza mientras se reía y agitaba la cabeza-

Eh Izanamy parece que tienes más pelo que antes, hasta tus garras y manos crecieron más de lo pensado -Luceli levantó las orejas solo para ver que la pared de un lado se escuchaban los pasos de los machos y sus voces-

Ha pasado medio año desde que nos vimos, es lógico que mi pelo y mi cuerpo fresca con la experiencia de viajes y combates -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Waaaaa sorprendente, no solo tus manos, todo creció y mira la forma que toma esto -dijo Saru sorprendido mientras Luceli solo movió la oreja derecha nerviosa- aaaah se tuerce y cree, es sorprendente que lo puedas mover a esa voluntad

_¡¿Crece y se curvea?! ¡¿Que cosa?! _-Luceli se sorprendió un poco por lo que escucho-

Hey Saru detente por favor, eso no es un juguete, es muy sencillo y no lo aprietes con tanta fuerza -Izanamy levantó la voz algo molesto y luego soltó un ligero soplido- aaah espera...no lo frotes así…

Hmmmm…._esa cosa tan sensible podría ser…_-Luceli solo tuvo un pensamiento de un hongo levantándose y tú vio una hemorragia algo fuerte en la nariz- ohhh...yeah -mientras tanto en el baño de los hombros Saru estaba sonriendo viendo la cola de Izanamy y miento la con la suya-

Aaaaa mírala hasta es más grande y gruesa que la mía, jajaja tu cola realmente podría ser útil para el estilo mono -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Deja mi cola, sabes que jamás le debes jalar la cola a un canino, si no es que quieres que te muerda -dijo Izanamy molesto moviendo la cola un poco, después de un rato Lucy estaba entrando al baño vistiendo una toalla cuando vio a Luceli acosmtada en el suelo con una sonrisa y sangre saliendo de su nariz-

¿Y a ti que te pasó? -Lucy solo la vio extrañada, después de un rato ambas hembras estaban caminando por el pasillo- démonos, ¿en que estabas pensando para terminar con semejante derrame nasal?

Lo siento es que escuche algo sucio y mi mente entro en mal racionamiento -dijo Luceli nerviosa- mejor vamos al cuarto quiero dormir

Esta bien, pero si comienzas a morder dormida te hecho del cuarto -dijo Lucy calmada-

Claro lo tendré en mente -dijo Luceli sonriendo y abrió la puerta del cuarto viendo algo de valor, cuando ambas entraron pudieron ver a Izanamy de espaldas, usando un pantalón y una toalla en el cuello, el solo se giró y las vio con una mirada medio dormida-

Ooooh...Six-pack….-Lucy sonrió babeando un poco-

Oooh...sexy -Luceli solo tuvo otro derrame en la nariz mientras Izanamy suspiraba y se vestía de nuevo-

¿Como estuvo el baño? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ah bien Gracias...si gracias -dijo Luceli nerviosa mientras Lucy solo la vio confundida-

Por cierto ¿que buscan aquí? Estes es mi cuarto -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Tu cuarto?, que raro el chango nos dijo que este era nuestro cuarto que hoy llegaron visitas imprevistas y necesitaban los otros cuartos -dijo Lucy calmada-

¿Otros invitados? Él me dijo que estaríamos solos hoy -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿por qué habrá dicho algo semejante? -se tocó la barbilla confundido mientras Luceli abría las puertas del armario buscando algo donde dormir-

Bueno eso no importa, vamos a descansar ha sido un viaje largo -dijo Luceli calmada tomando el futon del armario y luego lo extendió mostrando que era del tamaño perfecto para tres personas o más- ¿eh? ¿Que es esto?

Parece un futon de tamaño King size, ¿que hace esto aquí? -Lucy pregunto sorprendida y confundida-

Bueno solo hay uno -dijo Luceli sorprendida y luego se sonrojó- espera…¿eso significa que tendremos que dormir los tres en la misma cama? -los tres lo pensaron mientras se imaginaban a Izanamy dormido en el centro y las dos hembras acostadas sobre su cuerpo abrazándolo, Izanamy también lo pensó pero luego recordó a Anya causándole un fuerte escalofrío hasta las orejas-

Bueno ni modo -dijo Lucy sonriendo- Izanamy al centro…

¡Yo dormite en el techo! ¡Buenas noches! -Izanamy habló rápido y salió por la ventana cargando una sábana y una almohada-

¡Espera! -Luceli y Lucy gritaron pero Lucy tuvo el valor para sujetarle la cola para evitar que se fuera-

Espera…¿a donde crees que vas? -dijo Lucy calmada-

Al techo, si duermo aquí...podría sufrir mucho -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

No digas tonterías, le tienes miedo a Anya, pero te dire buenas razones para evitar que te vayas a dormir al techo -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Dime tres -dijo Izanamy calmado haciendo un puchero-

Es peligroso, cuando te des la vuelta te puedes caer del techo en exactamente una caída de tres metros o más, hace mucho frío, te acabas de bañar con agua caliente y eso te daría un resfriado sin mencionar que tus músculos se pondrían rígidos y no descansarías, te enfermerías, tercero Anya confía en ti y tú en ella, que tú muestres este tipo de miedo irracional por solo compartir una noche con nosotras demuestra que eres un inmaduro -Lucy estaba calmada mientras Izanamy estaba sorprendido y perdido, ella lo había desarmado casi por completo-

Esta bien dormiré aquí esta noche -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Bien ahora quítense la ropa, vamos a tener una convivencia semi desnuda -dijo Lucy sonriendo, Izanamy solo tragó nervioso igual que Luceli, más tarde en el mismo cuarto Izanamy estaba sentado solo en ropa interior, mientras Lucy y Luceli dejaban caer al suelo sus ropas mostrando ambas una pantaleta blanca sin sostén, Izanamy vio nervioso los senos de ambas hembras, los senos de Lucy apenas estaban creciendo mostrando que eran más pequeños que los de Luceli, Izanamy se sonrojó y Luceli cubrió sus senos con ambas brazos-

No mires tanto -dijo Luceli sonrojada y avergonzada-

Lo lamento Shisui -dijo Izanamy nervioso y con la cara roja- entonces...me voy a acostar -el solo se acostó en la cama mientras Lucy y Luceli solo se metieron abrazándolo por el pecho y la espalda, ambas hembras legaron sus cuerpos dejando que Izanamy sintiera sus pelajes, el calor, la suavidad de ambas pieles más los senos y figuras femeninas que tenían, eso hizo que a Izanamy se le pusieran los pelos de punta por el miedo y los nervios-

_¡¿Que clase de situación es esta?!, ¡¿quien podría dormir en una situación cómo está?! ¡Tengo a dos mujeres pegadas a mi cuerpo! ¡Y ambas están desnudas! ¡¿Que hago?! ¡¿Que hago?! -_Izanamy estaba gritando mentalmente mientras su cabeza sudaba en frío y con vapor saliendo de su frente-

Nee dime Izanamy…¿que te parece? -dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras Luceli se acercaba a su cabeza-

¡¿Que...que...me parece de que?! -Izanamy estaba temblando del miedo mientras Luceli solo se acercó a sus orejas-

No seas inocente Izanamy, sabes muy de qué habla, ¿que opinas de tener dos mujeres en tu cama? -dijo Luceli calmada pero sonrojada y sopló ligeramente sobre la oreja de Izanamy haciendo que gritara de la sorpresa-

Dinos Izanamy, ¿cuál de las dos prefieres? -Lucy acomodo menos sus brazos mientras subía sus piernas acariciando la pierna de Izanamy-

Para….para….¿para que…? -Izanamy temblaba del miedo o de los nervios-

Jeje...para que sea tu primera -dijo Luceli sonrojada pegando más sus senos a la espalda de Izanamy y luego los bajo un poco acariciandolos sobre su piel desnuda-

¡¿Primera?! -Izanamy gritó mientras sus ojos parecían que se iban a salir- _Estas tipas están locas...y la situación se está saliendo de control _-Lucy solo sonrió y luego se sorprendió-

Ohhh…vaya parece qué algo se acaba de poner duro -dijo Lucy sonriendo sonrojada-

¡Aaaah me descubrió! -Izanamy gritó sonrojado y asustado-

¿Algo duro? ¿Que cosa esta dura? -Luceli solo pregunto mientras Lucy tomaba una de sus manos y la hacía bajar acariciando un poco el cuerpo de Izanamy-

Sabes los machos tienen una especie de órgano que se levanta y se pone duro cuando les gusta una hembra -Lucy sonrio y siguió bajando la mano de Luceli un poco más- ahora mismo el órgano de Izanamy está levantado por nosotras dos, siéntelo -Izanamy solo estaba por gritar cuando solo se levantó y salió corriendo saltando por la ventana-

¡¿Que rayos haces?! -Luceli grito sorprendida viendo a Izanamy correr-

¡Izanamy vuelve! -Lucy grito sorprendida-

¡Las veo en la mañana! ¡Tengo que enfriar mi cabeza! -Izanamy no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó de cabeza dentro de un estanque con agua fría, solo salió y se abrazó a sí mismo y estornudando- Valio...la cabeza….lo siento Lucy y Shisui pero yo tengo voluntad de hierro...y soy fiel...aaaachuuuuu

Sorprendente….es todo un bobo -dijo Lucy molesta-

Aaah el realmente la ama mucho -dijo Luceli deprimida-

Vamos aún quedan muchos años, él puede cambiar sus sentimientos por ti, todo podría cambiar para mejor, y lo sabrás en algún momento -dijo Lucy calmada, después de un rato Izanamy estaba sentado durmiendo sobre la pared, él cayó y se abrazó a si mismo-

Despierten, ¿como les fue a todos anoche? -Clent entró sonriendo y los tres despertaron de golpe asustados- eh…¿qué pasó?

¿Porque las chicas están en la cama e Izanamy esta en un rincón viéndolas como un pervertido? -Saru pregunto calmado mientras Luceli y Lucy se levantaban de la cama e Izanamy salía del rincón-

Porque según ustedes dejaron a alguien en el cuarto de las chicas así que ellas tuvieron que dormir en la cama, yo me fui a otro lado para dormir -dijo Izanamy algo cansado y se sonó la espalda-

Que raro, nosotros no le dejamos a nadie el cuarto de las chicas, Saru fue el que me dijo que necesitaban un cuarto y una cama -dijo Clent calmado-

¡¿Que?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido, mientras Saru solo sonrió nervioso- ¡¿Saru porque dijiste eso?!

¡Porque pensé que sería de ayuda para ti! Jejeje -Saru solo sonrió nervioso pero Izanamy se golpeó la frente-

Eso ya no importa, Izanamy los jefes de ambos lados se han reunido para hablar contigo -dijo Clent nervioso, Izanamy solo abrió los ojos sorprendiendo, Izanamy, Lucy y Luceli solo terminaron lavándose rápido y se fueron caminando, vieron a todos los aldeanos hablando con camarones, cangrejos y diferentes animales del tipo acuático, ahí Izanamy moto a dos uno era un camarón vestido como un samurai y tenía una espada en la cintura de su tamaño, mientras el otro era una almeja-

¿Que está pasando aquí? -Izanamy pregunto calmado viendo a todos-

Lord Shiba, los representantes de las criaturas marinas viene ron para hablar de algunos temas pero queremos que usted las aclare por favor -dijo el erro jefe de los aldeanos-

Claro yo me encargo -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿a que se debe la conmoción?

Bueno Raizar-dono nosotros hemos mantenido la paz aquí durante años, hemos respetados los límites entre los terrestres y mis hermanos del mar, pero por alguna razón el agua ha sido afectada recientemente y la temperatura ha aumentado a niveles extremos casi matando a todo mi pueblo y forzándonos a irnos a otro lado -dijo Kozu la almeja algo molesto- ¿esto tiene alguna explicación?

Si y es cosa mía, verán mi clan fue atacado y eso nos llevó a una gran desastre, la gema del sol había sido dispersa por voluntad suya y uno de los fragmentos terminó dentro del agua, eso lo calentó a graves niveles -dijo Izanamy calmado y luego se inclinó bajando la cabeza- lo lamento mucho, gomen

Entonces, ¿usted tiene la culpa de calentar el lago? -Yijiro pregunto serio e Izanamy asintió- bien entonces el castigo irá para usted por intento de asesinato

¡¿Que?! -Lucy y Luceli solo gritaron pero Izanamy sujetó el mango de su espada preparándose para pelear contra Yijiro-

¡No habrá castigo! -Kozu grito y ambos solo lo vieron y dejaron las espadas un momento- entiendo que la gema del sol ha tenido conciencia desde tiempos ancestrales, si se dividió entonces hubo un momento brusco donde se ha tenido que ver forzada a separarse, lo entiendo por favor perdonaremos por no entender la situación

Oye Kozu ¿por qué le pides perdón? -Yijiro pregunto serio viendo a Kozu- el casi nos mata

No lo hizo con esas intensiones, ademas la prueba esta en su cuello, su cuello tiene la gema del sol pero mírala bien -Yijiro vio la gema y noto como le faltaban dos fragmentos más- esa es la prueba que necesitaba

Esta bien, ademas yo les hice daño cuando la gema cayó al agua -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Entiendo -Kozu solo salto y se acercó a Izanamy colocándose en su hombro izquierdo- ahora por favor lléveme al lago quisiera comprobar por mí mismo que el lago está intacto

Entiendo lo llevaré ahí -dijo Izanamy calmado, él se giró y lo llevó caminando pero Yijiro lo siguió-

¿A donde vas Yijiro? -Kozu pregunto y Yijiro se detuvo-

Voy contigo Kozu, quiero ver el lago por mi cuenta por favor -dijo Yijiro serio-

Quédate aquí, ademas no tienes nada que ir buscar al lago -dijo Kozu calmado, Yijiro asintió y retrocedió un par de pasos, Izanamy camino llevándose a Kozu en su hombro, los dos estaban un poco más alejados-

Bien ya puedo bajar, pero tengo algo importante que decirle así que por favor baje hasta mi nivel Izanamy-dono -dijo Kozu calmado e Izanamy asintió agachándose hasta sentarse en el suelo-

¿De que se trata? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Primero que nada, esto no tiene que salir de entre nosotros -dijo Kozu serio e Izanamy asintio- bien escuche, no lo culpo por calentar el agua, por lo que me dijo eso fue un grave accidente, pero también me dio la oportunidad de descubrir algo importante

¿De que se trata? -Izanamy pregunto calmado-

Nosotros dejamos el lago por días, nadie se acercó o al menos eso pensé, porque encontré que alguien estaba entrando al agua para sacar objetos que habíamos dejado ahí dentro para ocultarlos -dijo Kozu calmado-

¿Que clase de objetos? ¿Armas? -Izanamy pregunto serio-

No, dinero, recursos, entre otros objetos de valor, alguien venía mientras no estábamos y comenzó a entrar y a salir del lago, quisiera averiguar si alguien entró y robó algo, al menos para tratar de saber -dijo Kozu calmado- ayúdeme a entrar al lago

Entiendo, vamos -dijo Izanamy calmado, el extendió los brazos y los cubrió con algo de aire formando una esfera, caminaron directo al agua abriéndola con la burbuja de aire- lamentó hacer esto, pero todavía no tengo los poderes necesarios para habría el agua a voluntad

No hay problema -dijo Kozu calmado, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que Kozu se bajó tocando el suelo- que bueno no está tan caliente como antes -los dos llegaron casi al centro hasta que Kozu saltó hasta meterse dentro de un agujero, Izanamy se agachó y Kozu salió con algo dentro de su cuerpo- bien primero falta mucho dinero, y solo un ser marino puede entrar y salir del agua con dinero, también solo nosotros los lideres del clan sabemos sobre el dinero oculto aquí

Entonces, los rumores sobre Yijiro…-dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si podrían ser ciertos hasta este punto -dijo Kozu calmado- Yijiro no tiene tantos recursos, ni contactos como para formar un ejército por su cuenta, pero ¿para qué quiere un ejército?

Para conquistar, el destino trabaja para alguien más -dijo Izanamy serio- el está en un nivel muy bajo en cuanto a influencias, parece que alguien le ayuda persuadir a los guerreros

Aún no podemos levantar evidencias sobre eso, pero mantendré un ojo sobre el -dijo Kozu calmado- encuentro a ti -abrió más su cuerpo y concha mostrando un fragmento de la gema- parece que buscabas esto

Mizu, el fragmento del agua -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y tomó el fragmento para colocarlo en su collar- ahora solo queda uno

Si y gracias por ayudar a los aldeanos, aunque ten mucho cuidado, el agua está turbia y parece qué hay algo que se acerca y podría ser muy malo -dijo Kozu algo serio e Izanamy asintió calmado, más tarde todos estaban reunidos, Luceli, Lucy y Clent estaban hablando en una mesa de campo pero Izanamy estaba llegando junto a Saru y parecía algo cansado, con grandes ojeras en sus ojos y el pelo algo alborotado-

¿Como te fue con las platicas? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Aaaah...ha sido muy larga -dijo Izanamy cansado y terminó cayéndose en la mesa para relajarse- esos viejos me dieron muchos concejos, algunos viejos me jalaron las mejillas y decían que era muy lindo, las abuelas dan miedo

Ahora que lo pienso, sólo conozco a tu abuelo. ¿Y que le paso a tu abuela? -dijo Luceli calmada-

Hmmm mi abuelo no habla de ella, ni mi madre sabía que le había pasado, una vez le pregunté a mi abuelo pero a él le molesto un poco así que ya no pregunte -dijo Izanamy calmado

Aaah saben, el día esta muy bonito, ¿por que no hacemos un día de campo? -Lucy sonrió y los demás asintieron, los cinco estaban hablando y comiendo después de unas horas pero Lucy notó como Luceli veía a Izanamy, Luceli tenía una sonrisa ligera con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas-

Sabes no estaría mal si tu y el tienen una cita en el bosque para mantener un poco de romance -Lucy le susurro a Luceli en el oído provocando que diera un ligero grito y los demás la vieron

Aaah no es nada, solo un...aaah ligero piquete de zancudo -dijo Luceli nerviosa, las dos dieron la espalda mientras hablaban a murmullos- ¿que cosas dices?

Vamos, Anya no está, tu y y el pueden tener una cita tranquila, vamos, si no te arriesgas, Anya te ganará hoy y para siempre -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

No, eso suena feo...siento que estaría destruyendo una relación amorosa -dijo Luceli nerviosa bajando sus orejas-

Vamos, es solo una cita, además no están casados, las relaciones como la suya se rompen facilmente ya sea por una tercera o por culpa del novio, generalmente es culpa del novio -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Esta bien...aaah creo que tienes razón -dijo Luceli nerviosa-

¿Que tanto murmuran? -Izanamy pregunto confundido llevándose un pan relleno a la boca-

Son mujeres, de seguro es el peinado o esos días del mes -dijo Saru calmado comiendo algo de bambú mientras Izanamy y Clent se vieron confundidos-

Mira eres una loba, una carnívora, no una coneja asustada de un macho depredador -dijo Lucy sonriendo- se más valiente, tienes una mordida de 180 kilos, se valiente

Esta bien, esta bien, lo haré -dijo Luceli nerviosa y movió la cola asustada, ella se giró y se acercó a Izanamy- aaah Izanamy...yo...por favor…

¿Qué pasa? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

Sal conmigo...por favor, hoy...vamos...a dar un paseo juntos -dijo Luceli nerviosa y sonrió mostrando un sonrojo en su cara y una ligera torcedura en su sonrisa-

Aaah...claro -dijo Izanamy confundido mientras movía los parpados un poco rápido, en unos minutos los dos estaban caminando por el bosque notando que los aldeanos había hecho canales donde el agua pasaba hacia los cultivos, hacia la aldea y hacia los baños lo cual hizo que construyeran puentes pequeños de madera para dejar que la gente pasara, el aire era fresco calmado y el calor apenas se sentía, era un día de buen clima- hmmm que delicioso está el ambiente

Si..aaah el clima...está agradable -dijo Luceli sonriendo nerviosa mientras Izanamy solo la vio confundido- _Waaaaaa….¡¿De que rayos puedo hablar con el?! ¡Estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo pensar en nada...aaah todos mis instintos se callaron y ya no se que pensar! _-Luceli estaba viendo al suelo nerviosos mientras sus orejas se movían de forma rápida de lado a lado- _Piensa Luceli..piensa...rápido. ¡¿como puedo romper el hielo?! _

_Parece un poco nerviosa…¿aunque por qué debería estarlo? Solo paseamos _-pensó Izanamy calmado viendo a Luceli- oye…-Luceli lo vio nerviosa mientras pegaba sus brazos al cuerpo- ¿Como has estado en el palacio Shiba?

¿Eh qué quieres decir? -Luceli pregunto nerviosa-

Bueno ya sabes, cuando tenías siete años mi madre te trajo a vivir con nosotros -dijo Izanamy calmado- de seguro debió haber un momento en el que hayas querido regresar a tu casa

Aaah eso...bueno eso...se debe a que...no nada -dijo Luceli sonriendo nerviosa y luego lo siguió viendo- _¿Acaso el no recuerda que está comprometido conmigo?, podría preguntarle no directamente pero si indirectamente _-pensó Luceli calmada- bueno no extraño mi casa, yo...solía ser muy maltratada haya por mi padre y hermano mayor, de seguro recuerdas que te hicieron pelear conmigo y luego cuando me ganaste mi padre dijo que te quería llevar con el

Aaah si, mi padre estaba muy molesto y cuando se lo dijo a mi mamá ella rugió toda la noche -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero bueno ellos me dijeron que tu padre trataba de ofrecer una tregua de paz y decidieron tomarla de forma opcional y eso era con el fin de salvarte de él y su tortura psicológica

¿Y recuerdas cuál era esa ofrenda de paz? -Luceli sólo preguntó viendo a Izanamy, el viento sopló e Izanamy no contestaba-

Hmmm...no la recuerdo, ellos no me la dijeron en concreto -dijo Izanamy calmado- solo me dijeron que debía tener cuidado con las mañas de tu padre ya que no era alguien de fiar -Izanamy se adelantó un par de paso mientras Luceli solo lo vio poco sorprendida-

No lo sabes…-dijo Luceli sorprendida-

¿Que cosa? -Izanamy pregunto confundido pero Luceli negó con la cabeza-

No nada, solo aaah que el...aaah acuerdo de paz...era un acuerdo de aceptar mi clan dentro del tuyo de forma igualitaria nada más, pero eso no pasaría hasta que fueras Lord Shiba donde quedaría a tu decisión -dijo Luceli calmada-

Hmmm otra vez lo de Lord, bueno veré que puedo hacer -dijo Izanamy calmado, Luceli lo alcanzo y los dos siguieron paseando hasta que Luceli vio unas flores y se detuvo a olerlas y verlas, ella cortó una para dársela a Izanamy pero el olor de esta provocó un fuerte estornudo, los dos siguieron con su paseo por un rato- dime una cosa, ¿por que nunca me escribías cartas y comenzaste a llamarme por mi apellido?

¿De que hablas?, yo siempre te escriba una carta junto con las demás, se las mandaba Bruce para que las leyera pero un día me llegó una carta de Bruce diciendo que te habías ido de regreso a tu clan y que dejara de mandar las cartas, cuando comenzamos a perder contacto cambie a tu apellido para sentirme un poco más cómodo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Yo nunca me fui...siempre viví en el clan Shiba con los demás pedo tus cartas nunca me llegaron -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

¡¿Que?! ¿Por que Bruce haría algo así? -Izanamy se sorprendió y Luceli levantó los hombros- aaaarhh Bruce cuando llegue tendremos una charla

Bueno eso lo veremos después, vamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Izanamy solo asintió y siguió a Luceli caminando por todo el campo, ambos hablaron de todos los años que estuvieron lejos y su tiempo juntos se había vuelto más cómodo, el silencio incómodo que había entre ellos se había ido por completo, mientras entre los árboles del bosque estaba una figura viendo toda la conversación en silencio-

Sabes se está haciendo de noche -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿quieres volver?

Hmmm no, aún es muy temprano -dijo Luceli sonriendo, los dos subieron hasta una colina viendo cómo seguía siendo de tarde y notaron un lago cerca de ellos con una cascada creada por unas rocas y con un puente de roca en medio para que pudieran pasar- vamos a nadar un momento

Es un poco tarde para nadar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Solo vamos -Luceli sonriendo y lo atrajo tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo al agua, detrás de unos arbustos Clent, Saru y Lucy los estaban espiando-

Vaya esos dos parecen enamorados -dijo Saru sorprendido-

Eso es imposible, Izanamy tenia a dos mujeres en su cama y sin pensarlo dos veces el se lanzó al agua fría solo para serle fiel a su novia,el no intentara nada con ella..¿verdad? -Clent solo vio a Lucy pero ella sonrió y levantó los brazos-

No lo sé, pero ya está cerca, la noche -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Si -dijo Clent deprimido- si ya se siente cerca…la diversión se terminó

¿Que diversión? -dijo Saru confundido-

No se han dado cuenta que pronto han de caer...bajo una atmósfera romántica..-dijo Clent algo triste y soltó un ligero canto al verlos-

¡Desastre puedo ver! -Saru grito triste viendo a ambos-

Hombres tenían que ser -dijo Lucy algo molesta y luego sonrió al ver a Luceli tratando de acercarse a Izanamy- _**Esta noche es para amar, todo listo esta y las estrellas resplandeceran...romance irradiará **_-Izanamy y Luceli estaban entrando por debajo de la cascada para verla por dentro pero Luceli solo se quedó sentada junto a Izanamy, ella extendió su brazos tomando algo de agua pero Izanamy vio su reflejo y comenzó a hacer justos para divertirse, Luceli solo sonrió pero en eso Izanamy solo movió el brazo tocando el agua para ver si podría detenerla y lo logro-

_**Yo si quiero decirte...más cómo explicar...la verdad de mi pasado..jamás te puede alejar -**_Izanamy solo quito su mano viendo el agua detenida frente a ely luego sonrió-

_**Yo no se lo que guarda, quisiera yo saber, el verdadero rey se esconde muy dentro de su ser **_-Luceli sonrió y se quitó su traje para saltar y terminó empujando a Izanamy para meterlo dentro del agua, el agua se turbio un momento e Izanamy salió respirando agitado y se sacudió el cuerpo retirando el agua de el, Luceli salió riendo pero a Izanamy no le había hecho mucha gracia-

_**Esta noche es para amar, todo listo esta, y las estrellas resplandecerán, romance irradiará -**_Luceli sonrió pero Izanamy agitó su cuerpo tirándole más agua encima, Luceli se reía y empujó algo de agua mojando a Izanamy, los dos comenzaron a jugar en el agua entre risas, el tiempo pasó y comenzó el atardecer, los dos estaban corriendo por el campo a toda su velocidad, parecían que se se estaban divirtiendo hasta que Luceli solo llegó a la cima de la cascada quedando viendo el campo abierto, buscó a Izanamy, pero no lo encontró, espero un momento e Izanamy terminó saltando sobre ella-

_**Esta noche es para amar -**_Izanamy y Luceli terminaron cayendo al suelo girando, Izanamy estaba riendo cerrando los ojos pero Luceli se sonrojó un momento y le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que Izanamy se detuviera y se alejó un poco sorprendido- _**quiero compartir **_-Izanamy vio a Luceli la cual parecía tener una mirada algo calmada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- _**y el destino nos trajo hasta aquí **_-Izanamy iba a decir algo pero la luna comenzó a brillar atrayendo la atención de ambos hacia ella, los dos estaban casi hipnotizados y sin darse cuenta permanecieron juntos sentados mientras Luceli apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Izanamy pero el no hacía ni decía nada- _**para revivir **_

Feliz final...escrito esta..que mala situación -dijo Clent llorando y Saru asintió derramando algunas lagrimas-

Su libertad pasó a la historia -dijo Saru llorando-

No sean payasos…-dijo Lucy derramando algunas lágrimas pero con algo de enojo y luego suavizó su rostro- pero si es bonito...que me dan ganas de…-los dos se vieron y luego apretaron los dientes-

¡WUUUUAAAAAAA! -Lucy, Clent y Saru terminaron llorando esa noche casi por completo, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy estaba entrando lanzando algunos golpes con su espada, el solo se agachó y sacó su espada desenfundando la en un corte horizontal, el estaba en calma, parecía algo sudado y parecía algo cansado-

Buenos días -Luceli asomó su cabeza por la ventana mientras Izanamy sonrió-

Hola, buenos días Shishui -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero Luceli infló sus mejillas y desvió la mirada moles_ta- ¿eh se enojo? _-Izanamy solo movió las orejas y suspiró- ¿estas bien? -Luceli no le contestó solo siguió inflando sus mejillas- ah si perdón, buenos días Luceli

Jejeje si mucho mejor -dijo Luceli sonriendo- escucha, los aldeanos ya están recibiendo agua a temperatura normal, hoy venderán comida hecha con el agua, compraré un poco y luego nos iremos

Buena idea Luceli, avísale a Clent, Saru y Lucy que nos vamos en unas horas -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Claro que si -dijo Luceli sonriendo, ella se retiró tarareando una canción mientras Izanamy solo siguió practicando con su espada, los demás estaban reunidos hablando un momento mientras Luceli solo tomó una bolsa y comenzó a retirarse- me voy a comprar nos vemos luego

Vaya parece que alguien está muy feliz -dijo Lucy sonriendo- ¿pasó algo anoche?

Hmmm..jejeje es un secreto -dijo Luceli calmada y se retiró atrayendo la atención de los demás, ella estaba caminando con calma cuando pasó por un árbol, sintió como la jalaron por la cola y terminó cayendo al suelo- ¡Aaaah! ¡¿Que?! -se giró pero terminó siendo golpeada y se acosto en el suelo- ¡¿Quien hizo eso?!

Vaya como siempre estas causando vergüenza a la familia -Luceli abrió los ojos sorprendida y su sorpresa cambió por una de miedo- vengó aquí para ver cómo vas con el plan de padre y me encuentro con que estás haciendo estupideces

Espera...el matrimonio...el plan...yo nunca...ellos ya no lo harán -dijo Luceli asustada y comenzó a retroceder-

¿Que cosas dices? -frente a ella estaba un lobo de hocico largo y delgado, ojos cafés, cara blanca con pelo corto negro en su cabeza con mechones levantados en una banda blanca en su frente, usaba ropa roja de camisa, guantes, pantalón negro, cinta roja y manga larga debajo de su camisa con una espada de mango blanca y guardia dorada- Vengó para verte y me llevo una gran decepción hermana

Mike por favor, el no sabe del matrimonio -dijo Luceli asustada- ademas los maestros Argento y Torana están...ellos ya no están con nosotros…

Eso no me importa -dijo Mike serio- el que estén ellos o no, no nos afecta en nada, padre está impaciente Luceli -la sujeto de la camisa y la levantó mientras ella parecía asustada y temblaba- tienes que casarte con Izanamy, debes cumplir con tu deber y llevarnos al clan Shiba pronto

Hermano...por favor...no yo -dijo Luceli entre respiraciones cortadas-

Cumple con el plan, pero por estas tonterías mereces un castigo -dijo Mike serio, estaba dispuesto a golpear a Luceli cuando vio una bola de fuego acercarse a él, el solo saltó esquivando el ataque- ¡¿Quien eres?! -Luceli solo vio cómo alguien apareció frente a ella y ese era Izanamy-

Una cosa, jamás toques a mis amigos -dijo Izanamy serio sujetando su espada- y en especial, jamás amenaces a mis amigos


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14: Verdades **_

Izanamy estaba frente a Mike el cual estaba algo serio viéndolo sujetar su espada, Luceli estaba en el suelo sentada esperando a ver qué clase de final tendría el encuentro entre ambos-

Sabes no estoy muy de acuerdo con los hombres que atacan a las mujeres, en especial si son sus hermanas -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a Mike-

Será mejor que tu no te metas, esto es entre mi hermana buena para nada y yo -dijo Mike molesto viendo a Luceli en el suelo- ella no cumplió con lo acordado así que merece un castigo

Sabes no soy de los que castigan ni está de acuerdo con el golpe a mujeres así que te daré cinco segundos para disculparte o -Izanamy tomó su espada y la desenvaino- te haré pedir disculpas por las manos

Grandes palabras para un niño -dijo Mike molesto tomando su espada y dobló sus rodillas viéndolo directo a los ojos-

¡Esperen! ¡Izanamy, mi hermano tiene razón esto es entre el y yo! ¡No te metas por favor! -Luceli grito nerviosa y un poco asustada-

Esta bien, además se muy bien que no te puedes defender correctamente de el -dijo Izanamy serio- ademas creo que el y yo tenemos algo pendiente cuando éramos niños

Si lo recuerdo muy bien, ja sigues siendo el cachorro arrastrado a los pantalones de tu padre -dijo Mike sonriendo- apuesto que el fracaso de padre que tuviste dejó el puesto de Lord Shiba, y ahora lo tiene que cuidar ese viejo

Será mejor que cuides tus palabras porque si no te arrepentirás -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Veamos que puedes hacer híbrido -dijo Mike molesto, ambos avanzaron corriendo, tomaron sus espada lanzando un golpe horizontal chocando sus hojas, forcejearon un poco pero Mike lanzo un golpe horizontal e Izanamy retrocedió saltando, Mike sonrió y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe directo pero Izanamy giró su espada del lado izquierdo rosando con la espada de Mike, Mike solo empujó un poco pero Izanamy saltó pateándolo en el mentón, Mike retrocedió un poco mientras Izanamy sujetaba su espada con ambas manos- aaah maldito

¿Que te parece ahora? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Novato, esto no terminará tan fácilmente -dijo Mike molesto, ambos avanzaron corriendo chocando sus espadas forcejeando un poco, Mike gritó lanzando varios golpes con su espada pero Izanamy solo levantó su espada bloqueando algunos, se agachó esquivando un golpe horizontal, el solo avanzó y giró su espada cambiándola de posición para golpear a Mike en las costillas usando el mango, Mike se quejó pero sujeto a Izanamy de la muñeca y le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo-

Aaaahn maldición me confié -Izanamy solo giro y se quejó de rodillas pero Mike ya estaba saltando sobre él lanzando un golpe vertical e Izanamy levantó su espada sobre su cabeza bloqueando el golpe, el golpe lo empujó un momento mientras se hundía- rayos…

Escúchame bien ella chica que está ahí es una inútil, no tiene caso defenderla, al final ella solo sirve para un propósito, un único propósito y no lo lleva acabó correctamente, es estupida e inútil -dijo Mike molesto- ahora entrégamela

Yo no soy guardián para retenerla, pero después de ver como le hablas así creo que estaría más a salvo en el palacio Shiba -dijo Izanamy molesto, forcejeo un poco mientras trataba de ponerse de pie- puede que ella sea debido en ciertos aspectos..pero es fuerte..solo que ustedes se niegan a ver cuál es su verdadero valor

Cállate, solo hablas para decir puras estupideces -dijo Mike molesto- yo te voy a derrotar

No lo harás -dijo Luceli golpeando la espada de Mike con la funda de su espada, Mike retrocedió empujado por el golpe mientras veía a Luceli sujetando una katana de mango azul claro, guardia redonda blanca y funda del mismo color del mango-

Maldiga niña, ¿como te atreves a levantar su espada contra tu propio hermano? -dijo Mike molesto-

Aquí solo veo a un lobo callejero -dijo Luceli molesta, Izanamy se puso pie mientras sujetaba su espada- está pelea ya se volvió personal, ademas ya es tiempo de enseñarle a mi hermano que no soy una inútil -Luceli solo corrió y tomó su espada lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Mike tomó su espada bloqueando el golpe, Luceli retrocedió el brazo y giró lanzando otro golpe empujando a Mike un momento, Mike se sorprendió y lanzó un golpe directo pero Luceli saltó a un lado esquivando el golpe, Mike la siguió pero colocó su espada de forma horizontal sobre su pecho bloqueando el golpe directo de la espada de Luceli, los dos forcejearon pero ambos levantaron sus espadas y luego chocaron en un golpe, Luceli gritó lanzando algunos golpes con la espada mientras Mike los bloqueaba retrocediendo poco a poco, Luceli giró lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Mike se agachó esquivando el golpe, se giró barriendo su pierna izquierda golpeando las piernas de Luceli, Luceli cayó de lado y giró alejándose para después saltar y reincorporarse, se agachó mientras guardaba la espada y Mike avanzó corriendo, Luceli solo tomó la espada y lanzó un golpe liberando energía, el golpe solo avanzó rápido y Mike la golpeó con la espada destruyendo el ataque-

Que ataque más simple, ¿en diez años esto fue lo mejor que creaste?, hmp no debería sorprenderme siempre fuiste la más débil -dijo Mike molesto, tomó su espada y la levantó concentrando energía en la hoja- ¡Cañón galáctico! -creó una esfera de energía morada en la punta y luego lanzó una estocada liberando la esfera, Luceli solo gritó viendo el ataque pero Izanamy corrió y sujetó el ataque con sus manos- ¡¿Que?!

¡Izanamy detente! -Luceli gritó asustada pero Izanamy siguió forcejeando con la técnica-

¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Grrrr aaaargh! -Izanamy gritó forcejeando con la técnica hasta que sus ojos brillaron de color amarillo, el grito y lanzó el ataque al cielo para desviarlo a otro lado- haaaf haaaaf , lo logre…

Desvío mi ataque más...poderoso...eso no puede ser -dijo Mike sorprendido-

Te lo dije...yo no estaba jugando...realmente estoy sorprendido por el poder que tengo ahora -Izanamy sonrío mientras sus ojos volvían a ser normales-

Ya veo, bien, me retiro entonces -dijo Mike serio, el guardo su espada y vio a Luceli- ten en mente esto Luceli, nuestro padre tema tiene vigilada, espero que recuerdes cuál es tu propósito al estar en el clan Shiba -Luceli solo vio al suelo algo molesta y solo suspiro- estaremos esperando el mensaje sino yo intervendré, recuérdalo solo eres una herramienta y el objetivo es importante

¿De que está hablando este sujeto? -dijo Izanamy serio-

No es nada, lo entenderás pronto -dijo Luceli preocupada, más tarde Clent, Lucy, Luceli, Izanamy y Saru estaban caminando fuera de la aldea-

Bien espero que podamos llegar al clan Shiba pronto para ver esas camas cómodas -dijo Saru sonriendo-

¿Seremos bien recibidos en el clan Shiba? -Clent preguntó nervioso-

Claro no se preocupen, todos somos refugiados, ellos no le dicen que no a un refugiado -dijo Lucy sonriendo- por cierto Izanamy, ¿aún no sabes dónde está el último fragmento?

El fragmento de la tierra aún no ha sido localizado pero esperamos que pronto sea encontrado -dijo Izanamy calmado, Lucy suspiro y vio a Luceli la cual parecía estar algo deprimida-

¿Que tienes? -Lucy le preguntó calmada-

Si...aaah solo que siento...que tendré que explicar mucho cuando me reúna con mi padre dentro de poco -dijo Luceli nerviosa-

¿No tienes una buena relación con tu padre? -dijo Lucy calmada-

Pues...solemos algo distantes y serios -dijo Luceli calmada- pero él quiere saber de mí y de algo importante, así que tengo que verlo pronto

Ya veo -dijo Lucy calmada,los cinco tardaron un tiempo en regresar al clan Shiba y lo primero que hizo Izanamy fue ir a buscar a Anya-

Anya...hermosa ya llegue -dijo Izanamy sonriendo sonrojado abriendo la puerta solo para ver a Anya sentada en el suelo cargando una bebe, una zorra blanca de ojos cafés claros, Anya estaba sonrojada y nerviosa mientras Izanamy se quedó en blanco, sus pelo perdió el color, sus ojos casi se borraron mientras Lucy estaba sorprendida, Luceli tenía una vena marcada en su frente con las mejillas infladas, los demás solo guardaron silencio viendo como el pelo de Izanamy perdió su color por el pánico-

¿Cuando tiempo nos fuimos…? -Lucy preguntó sorprendida-

Aaah...bien...bienvenido...a casa -dijo Anya sonriendo nerviosa, Izanamy no dijo nada y solo terminó cayendo al suelo desmayado- ¡Izanamy!

¡Hey hermano responde! -Clent gritó nervioso-

Anya explícate ahora por favor…-dijo Luceli algo molesta viendo a Anya la cual parecía nerviosa-

¿La bebé es de Izanamy? -Saru solo preguntó sorprendido-

Cuéntanos, cuéntanos, cuéntanos, y en qué posición la preocreo -dijo Lucy sonriendo -

¡Esperen por favor todo tiene una explicación! -Anya gritó nerviosa viendo a los demás, más tarde todos estaban reunidos pero Izanamy seguía dormido en el suelo, más que dormido estaba inconsciente y con la cara en blanco mientras parecía que su alma salía por la boca-

¿Eh? ¿Como que está niña es una huérfana? -Lucy preguntó confundida-

Si algo así...resulta que el orfanato y guardería de animales híbridos perdió a esta pequeña zorra mitad loba hace unas horas, la bebe ha estado gateando mucho, así que eso hace que salga de la casa, las mujeres estaban muy asustadas así que me pidieron que la buscara, así que cuando seguí el rastro la terminé encontrando en el palacio -dijo Anya nerviosa-

¿Y por qué no la regresaste? -Clent preguntó confundido-

Aaahjajaja...linda...historia...es que se veía...tan linda que no quise devolverla -dijo Anya nerviosa- y ver a Izanamy sacando espuma por la boca es un regalo extra -todos vieron a Izanamy aún pálido cuando despertó y suspiro-

Aaaah...que raro..sueño por un momento pensé...que era papa a los dieciséis años -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No fue un sueño -dijo Alya sonriendo mientras sentaba a la bebé frente a Izanamy- bienvenido a casa papi -Izanamy volvió a sentir que se moría y terminó cayendo desmayado en el suelo- jejeje...podría hacerlo todo el día -algunos se rieron y después de unas horas Izanamy volvió a despertar-

¿Qué pasó? -Izanamy gritó asustado viendo a los lados- ¡Lo último que recuerdo era un bebé de loba!

No estabas soñando, en verdad hay una bebe de loba aquí -dijo Saru sonriendo cargando a la niña mientras la colocaba frente a Izanamy provocándole un ataque cardiaco-

¡Mini infarto! -Izanamy gritó sujetándose el pecho del pánico-

Tranquilo, tranquilo es una broma, solo una broma -dijo Saru nervioso viendo a Izanamy sufrido con su respiración-

Tranquilo Izanamy, solo es una niña extraviada -dijo Anya nerviosa viendo a Izanamy ponerse morado pero por alguna razón no recuperaba el color y terminó quedándose en blanco- vaya, ¿que te pasó?

Primero…¿qué haces con una niña extraviada? ¿De donde la sacaste y porque me provocaron un infarto? -Izanamy estaba pálido viendo a la bebe la cual la veía algo confundida-

Bueno es los del orfanato la perdieron así que la tuve que buscar por encargo, cuando la encontré estaba sucia pero me encariñé por un momento, solo un momento y luego la devolveré, lo juro -dijo Anya nerviosa-

Bueno, Luceli y Lucy te ayudarán a cuidarla -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡Ni de broma! -Lucy gritó sonriendo desde la puerta llevándose a los demás jalándolos de la ropa, todos salieron del lugar dejando a los tres solos- ¡además ustedes dos deben hacerse cargo de esto ya saben para tener experiencia para su futuro!

¡¿Futuro?! -Anya e Izanamy gritaron nerviosos y algo sonrojados-

Jejeje…¿que cosas piensa Lucy? Es una rarita…-dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Claro...que boba...jajaja -dijo Anya sonrojada desviando la mirada a otro lado, ambos mantuvieron silencio mientras la bebe trataba de hablar un momento, Anya la bajo y la vio gatear un momento- sabes es muy linda esta bebé aún no entiendo porque no la adoptan tan rápido

Lo qué pasa es que aún hay animales aquí que piensan en pureza -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Pureza? ¿De que hablas? -Anya preguntó calmada-

¿Recuerdas cómo nos veían algunas aldeas de gente rica cuando llegábamos tomados de la mano? -Izanamy preguntó calmado sentándose en el suelo-

Si nos veían como si fuéramos a robarles o algo así, aún recuerdo su odio, parecían hipócritas y criticaban todo lo que hacíamos -dijo Anya molesta-

Bueno, hace años existió un tigre llamado Jesker, el estaba propagando ideas sobre la pureza de las razas, que las parejas deben ser solo con animales de la misma especie y raza para no crear malformaciones, muchos creían en esas ideas no porque en verdad las creyeran sino porque las siguieron sin un fundamento real, solo era amargura por perder a sus parejas con otros, eso es la primera división aquí, las parejas interespecies -dijo Izanamy calmado- y los híbridos, los hijos de esas parejas son marginados como yo cuando era niño

¿A ti molestaban por ser un híbrido? -Anya preguntó poco sorprendida-

Si, me insultaban, me lanzaban piedras, objetos y me humillaban tratando de hacerme lucir como tonto, todo por ser el hijo de una tigresa y un lobo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Debió ser duro -dijo Anya calmada-

No lo fue, no me molestaban porque sabía que era y lo que no soy -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Pues a mi no me molestan las relaciones interespecies, total los zorros tienden a ser muy celosos -dijo Anya sonriendo juntándose más Izanamy dejando que la abrazara, ambos vieron a la bebe hasta que se sentó y comenzó a llorar- ¡¿Que tienes?! ¡¿Te lastimaste?! -Anya gritó asustada viendo a la bebe la cual no dejaba de llorar- bebé no puedo entenderte si solo gritas...debes tratar de calmarte

¿Que? ¿Tratas de razonar con una bebe? -Izanamy levantó una ceja confundido-

Bueno...pensé que podía hablar…-dijo Anya nerviosa mientras Izanamy levantó una ceja confundido y luego giró la cabeza-

Esta bien, vamos a ver qué tienes princesa -dijo Izanamy calmado y luego cargo a la bebe- aaah ya entiendo, necesitas un cambio de pañal princesa

¿Un pañal nuevo? Aaah creó qué hay algunos de tu hermanita -dijo Anya sonriendo, ella le dio un pañal nuevo mientras Izanamy cambiaba a la bebé dejándola limpia-

Listo limpia y fresca princesa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo cargando a la bebé-

Vaya que sorpresa...no sabía que pudieras hacer algo semejante -dijo Anya sorprendida-

Bueno cuando la señora coneja que nos cuidaba se enfermaba siempre era mi turno de cuidar a Misaki, así que se cambiar pañales -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, pero la bebe comenzó a llorar de nuevo-

¿Ahora que tiene? -dijo Anya preocupada-

Aaah...creó que tiene hambre...necesita un biberón -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Necesitamos leche en polvo y un biberón -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Ooooh...una vaca -dijo Anya sonriendo nerviosa, Izanamy volvió a verla confundido y unos minutos después una vaca de color blanco y café estaba cargando a la bebé dándole de su pecho del tamaño de un melón o una copa que sobrepasaba la talla H o más grande- waaaou que envidia de súper pecho -Anya estaba sorprendida y algo pálido de ver a la bebe comiendo

Lamentamos tener que pedirle algo semejante -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Aaa descuiden, yo doy leche para todos los animales que vienen a buscarla, es mi deber y la de mi granja -dijo la vaca sonriendo mientras Izanamy y Anya se sentían un poco más aliviados- por cierto ¿no son un poco jóvenes para tener una bebe? -ambos se sonrojaron mientras la vaca sonreia- hay mijo contrólate un poco

¡Espere nosotros no somos…! -Izanamy gritó nervioso-

¡La señora tiene razón Izanamy! -Anya cruzó sus brazos y se sonrojó tratando de actuar seria- ¡deberías controlarte por una vez! ¡Dijiste…"será divertido..solo será una vez" y tres meses después tengo una bebe!

¡¿De que hablas Anya?! ¡A mi no me trates de inventar algo raro! -Izanamy gritó nervioso y asustado, mientras la vaca solo se reía de la extraña situación, después de una caminata los tres estaban de regreso en el palacio acostados en la habitación de Anya- aaaah que horror

Vamos tranquilo, solo fue un momento de burla -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Si pero ahora toda la aldea piensa que te forcé a tener una bebe -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Jajaja debo admitir que verte tan sonrojado valió cada mentira -dijo Anya sonriendo y riendo-

Ya tranquila, además hay una bebe que cuidar -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Bien, dame a la bebe -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Si claro ella está…-Izanamy se levantó viendo que la bebe ya no estaba sentada en su lugar, sin enmarco escucharon su risa cerca, los dos se giraron y vieron como estaba escalando los cajones de un armario hasta llegar a la cima-

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -Anya e Izanamy gritaron del miedo viendo a la bebe gatear hasta la cima y sujeto una cinta para jalarla, Izanamy la tomó en sus manos para alejarla y luego un grupo de kunais cayó sobre su cola clavándose en ella-

¿Eh…? -Izanamy solo vio los kunais sobre su cola y luego gritó- ¡AAAAH YAIYAIYAIYAI! -Izanamy gritó de dolor mientras la bebe se reía-

¡Izanamy deja de gritar! ¡Déjamela yo la cuidaré tú ve a la enfermería! -Anya gritó nerviosa viendo la cola sangrante de Izanamy, más tarde la bebe estaba sonriendo viendo algunas burbujas flotar frente a ella, Anya estaba tomando un baño frotando sus brazos y pecho con el jabón formando mucha espuma- Aaah no puedo creerlo, no podemos quitarte la vista de encima porque luego haces mucho desastre

¿Anya cómo está el agua y la bebe? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo hablando desde la puerta de entrada-

Todo está bien Izanamy -dijo Anya ligeramente sonrojada- cuando termine con la bebe té la daré para que la vistas

Claro -dijo Izanamy calmado, Anya suspiro y luego cargó a la bebe para acercarse a la puerta y extendió los brazos mientras Izanamy cerró los ojos extendiendo los brazos para cargar a la bebe- abre un poco los ojos al menos para cargarla bien y no se te vaya a caer

Bueno es..es..que..estás desnuda..-dijo Izanamy nervioso y sonrojado-

Tranquilo, estoy usando una toalla -dijo Anya nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo, ella estaba usando una toalla azul en el cuerpo mientras Izanamy abrió los ojos y cargó a la bebe-

¡Papá mamá! -la bebe habló sorprendido a Izanamy y a Anya, ella pateó la puerta abriéndola mientras ambos solo vieron a la bebe sonrojados- ¡papá mamá!

¡¿Que estás diciendo bebe?! -Anya gritó sonrojada y luego agitó los brazos provocando que su toalla cayera-

¡Aaaaah! ¡Anya! ¡Anya! ¡Tu toalla! -Izanamy gritó sonrojado viendo el cuerpo de Anya-

¡Bebe por favor borra esa idea de tu mente! -Anya gritó sonrojada sin fijarse de su toalla- ¡no somos mamá y ni papá! -la bebe solo se reía un poco-

¡Anya tu toalla! ¡Ponte tu toalla! -Izanamy gritó sonrojado-

¡Borra esa idea por favor! -Anya gritó sonrojada, más tarde ambos adolescentes estaban nerviosos, cansados y agotados, la bebe estaba sentada mientras Izanamy y Anya estaban acostados en el suelo- vaya finalmente se calmó un poco

Vaya...aaah ya estoy muy cansado -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras suspiraba- trataré de dormirla -la cargo y comenzó a mecerla en sus brazos hasta que la volvió a acostarla en la cama y la cubrió con la sabana-

Haaaf que alivio al fin se durmió -dijo Anya cansada-

Si, aaah creo que nos merecemos este descanso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, ambos se acostaron en la cama para relajarse pero Anya no paraba de sonreír ni de y ver a la bebe- ¿por que la seguimos cuidando? ¿Por que no la regresamos?

No lo sé...sentí que no quería que se fuera tan rápido, quería verla un rato más -dijo Anya sonriendo- sabes aunque no lo parececa me gustan los bebés...pero ahora estoy tan enfocada en mi sueño de ser la mejor guerrera del estilo Kitsune, tal vez en un futuro cuando cumpla treinta quizás comience mi propia familia…

Eso sería maravilloso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- yo solo quiero hacerte feliz Anya

Hmm...siempre me haces feliz, y gracias al estar aquí siento que me vuelvo un poco más fuerte y hábil -Anya le dio un beso rápido en los labios, ambos durmieron juntos sin darse cuenta, un poco más tarde Cirenio entró al cuarto buscando a Izanamy-

Izanamy no llegaste a la práctica de hoy...debes…-Cirenio se quedó callado y sorprendido cuando vio a Anya sujetando a la bebé como si fuera suya, ella estaba acostada sobre su vientre mientras envolvía a la bebé con su cola, Izanamy por parte estaba acurrucado abrazando a Anya mientras la envolvía con su cola- eeehhh -Cirenio solo los vio sorprendido y salió sonriendo ligeramente sonrojado- ya soy abuelito otra vez -a la mañana siguiente Izanamy y Anya estaban regresando a la bebe al orfanato de donde escapó, ambos sonrieron al ver a la bebe dormida siendo cargada en brazos por una pantera y puesta en una cuna, ambos parecían un poco tristes al verla-

Tranquila...ella tendrá una familia al final -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bobo mira quien habla..tu ni paras de llorar -dijo Anya bajando su cabeza su cuerpo temblaba y se dejaba abrazar por Izanamy, ambos se relajaron después de un rato pero en el palacio Shiba Luceli estaba haciendo maletas para salir por unos días o más-

¿Que estas haciendo? -Hinata pregunto al pasar por su habitación-

Aaah...mi hermano..me encontró -Luceli se había sorprendido al principio pero luego cambió su mirada por una triste y siguió empacando-

¿Y que con eso? -Hinata pregunto calmada-

Es...que...hay algo que tengo que ir a ver al clan Shishui -dijo Luceli nerviosa sin mirar a Hinata, guardaba su cosas con calma-

Que raro, no has tenido contacto con el clan de tu padre por años y ahora solo vienen a buscarte, ¿por qué? -dijo Hinata confundida-

No lo sé...pero normalmente hablaba con mi padre por mensajes cortos haciéndole saber que seguía aquí, pero esta es la primera vez que veo que quiere verme -dijo Luceli nerviosa- me iré por unos días...mientras tanto le explicaré a los demás

Claro…¿quieres que te acompañe? -Hinata pregunto calmada-

Ah...no...no gracias, estará bien si solo voy sola -dijo Luceli nerviosa y sonrió de forma forzada para convencerla, Hinata solo asintio mientras Luceli solo fue al gran salón donde Bruce y Noe estaban jugando vencidas, Lucy parecía estar tejiendo algo mientras Anya trataba de imitaría pero hacia un revoltijo, por su lado Izanamy estaba leyéndole un cuento a Misaki- aaah bien aquí voy...muchachos tengo algo que decirles -nadie le hizo caso todos siguieron con sus asuntos mientras soltaban uno que otro comentario- hola…¿alguien me escucha? -Clent y Saru entraron sonriendo mientras se sentaban junto a Izanamy viendo a Misaki- oigan...denme un poco de su atención

¡Cállense! -Hinata gritó molesta asustando a todos- Gracias tarados, oigan Luceli tiene algo importante que decir

Ok...que lo diga entonces -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Me tengo que ir del clan Shiba por un tiempo, regresaré al clan Shishui -dijo Luceli sonriendo, todos se vieron un momento y luego volvieron a sus asuntos- ¿que?

¡Oigan! -Hinata volvió a gritar viendo a todos-

¿Que? -todos dijeron los mismos al ver a Hinata-

Luceli dice que se va y ¿y eso es todo lo que dirán? -Hinata pregunto sorprendida y molesta-

Aaaaah….-todos se vieron y luego vieron a Luceli- ¡Hasta lueguito! -todos sonrieron y volvieron a sus actividades-

¡Son unos….! ¡¿No le dirán nada bueno?! -Hinata gritó molesta viendo a todos-

Pues solo se va por unos días...no es para tanto -dijo Bruce calmado mordiendo una galleta-

Es verdad...ademas no es de mucha ayuda aquí -dijo Noe calmado-

Es cierto...incluso no notaríamos que se fue por un tiempo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Yo casi no la conozco así que me da igual -dijo Anya sonriendo tejiendo un círculo azul rey-

Buena suerte si mueres…¿me puedo quedar con tu cuarto? -Lucy sonrio-

Fue un placer conocerte, descuida cuidaremos a Izanamy por ti -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Jamás te olvidaremos -dijo Saru sonriendo-

¿Y ahora porque están hablando como si me fuera a morir? -Luceli pregunto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Descuida por daremos flores en un árbol mientras escribimos tu nombre, será un gran recuerdo -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Tu mejor ni te metas -dijo Luceli molesta viendo a Bruce- entonces…¿nadie me extrañara?

Para nada -dijeron todos de nuevo, ella solo se deprimió mientras giraba y se iba caminando-

Claro aquí tampoco...me quieren -dijo Luceli deprimida sonriendo ligeramente mientras Hinata solo estaba nerviosa, durante algunos días Luceli vagó por el bosque, camino por algunos montes hasta que llegó a una montaña con una aldea en la base con un muro de una altura poco destacable, ella caminó entrando llamando poco la atención de los otros animales, todos eran lobos de diferentes familias, ella no dijo nada solo siguió caminando hasta una mansión algo grande, ella entró con cuidado y siguió así hasta que se adentró en un dojo solo para sentarse sobre sus rodillas-

He regresado padre -dijo Luceli calmada, ella bajo la cabeza mientras la puerta se abría revelando al padre de Luceli el Lord Shishui-

Si ya veo que estas aquí -dijo el Lord Shishui serio- envié a tu hermano porque dentro de poco cumplirás 17 y falta poco para que llegues a los 20, el trato con los Shiba debe ser cobrado ya, dime qué hay un avance en nuestro plan

El Lord y la señora Shiba murieron hace tres años, me temo que la decisión de la boda fue olvidada de momento e Izanamy ya tiene pareja -dijo Luceli calmada-

¡Niña estupida! -Lord Shishui golpeó a Luceli con la funda de la espada justo en la cara tirándola al suelo, Luceli se quejó sujetando su cara con una marca del golpe- te envié ahí para que estuvieras cerca del híbrido, el plan que hemos estado desarrollando para que yo conquiste el clan Shiba se vendrá abajo, tu tarea era hacer que el muchacho se enamorara de ti y ni eso pudiste hacer, eres un inútil completamente

Lo lamento padre -dijo Luceli molesta viendo al suelo-

Cierra la boca, ahora tendré que hacer algo más -dijo el Lord Shishui- Mike -una puerta lateral se abrió revelando a Mike el hermano de Luceli sentado en el suelo- esta vez Mike irá contigo al Clan Shiba, Mike tu trabajo será deshacerte de la novia esa, quiero que se vaya pero si no lo logras mátala

¡Alto! ¡Padre si matas a Anya Izanamy no se calmará! ¡Su irá será tan grande que destruirá el clan Shishui! -Luceli gritó molesta-

¡Cierra la boca! ¡No tienes derecho de decir algo! ¡Entiende que el clan Shiba tiene el mejor y más grande poder de todos! ¡La gema del sol! ¡Si dominó ese poder entonces no habrá nadie que me rete, ni el Shogun mismo podrá hacer algo! -Lord Shishui gritó molesto viendo a Luceli la cual solo apretó la mirada- Luceli tienes que casarte con el de inmediato, Mike, dime ¿el sabe algo del matrimonio?

No, el no lo sabe, sus padre no dijeron nada -Mike solo hablo con calma-

Maldita sea, pero nos da una ventaja -dijo Lord Shishui calmado- escucha quiero que busques documentos oficiales de argento Shiffer, deben haber algunos con su firma, encuentra uno, forma una carta aceptando el matrimonio por parte del Clan Shiba con la firma de Argento y dásela a Izanamy, ese niño estupido no se dará cuenta de que es falsa

Entiendo padre, haré todo lo necesario para que el plan funcione -dijo Mike serio-

Esperen, padre ¿por que llegar a estos extremos? ¿Por qué? -Luceli pregunto molesta viendo a Lord Shishui-

El clan Shiba tiene riquezas, una fuerza militar hecha de tigres y la gema del sol, se dice que quien controle ese poder tendrá las habilidades de un dios, con un poder así traeré orden y paz a esta roca, solo alguien se merece ese poder y soy yo, no dejare que un híbrido me arrebate lo que por derecho es mío -dijo Lord Shishui molesto- escúchame bien, si a los 21 no estas casada con Izanamy entonces usaré otro plan y créeme desearás morir para que no se lleva a cabo te lo prometo

Entiendo Padre -dijo Luceli preocupada, después de unas semanas Luceli había regresado al palacio Shiba acompañada por sus hermanos, su hermano mayor Mike y su hermana menor Mika, ella estaba de rodillas frente a Cirenio el cual mantenía una mirada tranquila- por eso volvimos...esperamos que podamos formar una alianza con ustedes

Por favor déjate de juegos Luceli, maestro Cirenio Shiba, como bien sabe los padre de Izanamy Shiba, formaron un trato con nosotros, a cambio de que Luceli se casara con Izanamy Shiba nosotros les daríamos nuestros servicios y fuerzas como herreros, si quiere dicho trato que han estado buscando desde hace tiempo entonces debe darnos lo que solicitamos -Mike parecía algo molesto mientras Luceli lo veía con algo de enojo-

_Grandísimo idiota…_-Luceli pensó preocupada-

Pues no me gusta tu actitud niño, primero la decisión de la boda se le dejo a Izanamy hace tiempo, pensaba decírselo hace tiempo pero cuando llegue el momento él tomara la respuesta que mejor le haga feliz -dijo Cirenio serio-

Que tontería, nosotros exigimos que el trato se lleve a cabo -dijo Mike molesto-

Niño, recuerdo bien el trato muchacho -dijo Cirenio molesto- esa decisión y poder quedó en manos de Izanamy así que no puedo hacer nada

Grrrr...entiendo pero igual nos quedaremos para ver si podemos hacerlo cambiar de opción -dijo Mike molesto-

Será en vano -dijo Cirenio calmado, los cuatro mantuvieron silencio mientras Anya estaba escuchando por detrás de un muro, ella se retiró caminando sin decir o hacer ningún ruido, ella siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una sala donde se sentó y Bruce camino frente a ella dejándole un vaso de té servido-

Gracias… -dijo Anya calmada-

¿Que descubriste? ¿Que quiere el Clan Shishui aquí? -Bruce pregunto algo serio-

Ellos exigen que Luceli e Izanamy se casen para formar una alianza pero Cirenio-sana se niega y dice qué tal decisión le pertenece a Izanamy -dijo Anya calmada- ¿que sabes tú?

No mucho, solo rumores, hace años, mucho antes de que Izanamy te conociera, viajo con su padre al clan Shishui donde el Lord Shishui, Shishui Genzo, puso sus ojos en Izanamy, pero Argento-sama no le dejó hacerle algo, Genzo propuso que su hija e Izanamy debían casarse ya que desde hace tiempo el clan Shiba ha querido formar una alianza con el clan Shishui por sus técnicas de herrería y materiales extraños, ellos poseen una mina con el material más raro de Japón, la elementina -dijo Bruce serio-

El elemento que nos quita nuestro poderes -dijo Anya poco sorprendida-

Así es, pero también no es secreto que desde hace tiempo el Clan Shishui ha tratado de hacerle algo al clan Shiba como conquistarlo -dijo Bruce calmado-

¿Izanamy lo sabe? -Anya pregunto sorprendida-

Si lo sabe -ambos voltearon y vieron a Izanamy caminando hacia ellos-

¿Nos estabas escuchando? -Bruce pregunto sorprendido-

Pues claro...se me hizo muy raro que Genzo haya permitido que su único heredero viniera aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado y se sentó en la barra viendo a Bruce- viejo bastardo jamás dejará sus estupidas ideas sobre conquistar el Clan Shiba

¿Estas al tanto? -Anya pregunto-

Claro, rechace el matrimonio desde hace tiempo, no tengo pensado casarme con Luceli, ademas Genzo no es de confianza -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Como lo sabes? -Bruce preguntó calmado-

Porque mi abuelo mato a su padre y ha buscado venganza desde hace tiempo, también desde tiempos antiguos han tenidos altos y bajos entre ellos, eso ha generado cierto rencor entre ello -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Sin mencionar que tendría acceso a la gema del sol -dijo Anya calmada- esa es una razón más fuerte para querer dominar el clan Shiba, el poder militar

Eso es cierto, Izanamy ¿que vas a hacer? -Bruce preguntó calmado-

Buscar otros herreros, tratar de formar mi ejército por mi cuenta, no tener contacto con el clan Shishui por un tiempo -dijo Izanamy calmado, los tres permanecieron en calma mientras Hinata estaba bagando por el bosque saltando de rama en rama, ella giró lanzando su espada contra un tronco y lo cortó casi por la mitad, estaba cayendo pero dio un tirón con su mano jalando un hilo delgado y poco visible, la espada fue jalada y regresó a sus manos-

Bueno fue un buen entrenamiento de habilidad Ninja -dijo Hinata calmada, ella guardó su espada y tomó un arco y flecha- ahora es turno de practicar el arco y flecha -ella se preparó y luego disparó la flecha pero la flecha se desvió un poco del trono- aaah demonios..falle

¡AAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡Mi trasero! -se escuchó un grito de parte de un joven lo cual hizo a Hinata asuatarse-

¡Ah maldicion creó que le di a alguien! -Hinata se asustó y fue corriendo directo a donde había escuchado la voz, salió de entre unos arbustos donde vio a un panda como de su edad o un par de daños un poco más joven que ella, era algo alto como ella con tres mechones poco notorios en su frente- ¿que?

Hey...hola…¿me ayudas? -dijo el panda sonriendo nervioso-

¿Un panda? -Hinata preguntó confundida viendo al panda colgar dentro de una red- ¿quien eres? -Hinata habló en japonés pero parecía que el panda no podía entenderle-

Aaah yo...no se...hablar...japonés...yo...aaah ser...Ping Po -dijo el panda nervioso-

Chino...bien -Hinata habló en chino viendo al panda- yo soy Shiba Hinata

Un gusto...jeje -Po sonrió nervioso viendo a Hinata-


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15: Tiempos divertidos **_

Hinata estaba de pie viendo al panda que había caído en su trampa hace unos minutos, el panda Po trataba de moverse para soltarse, mordía las cuerdas y las jalaba con sus manos tratando de romperlas pero nada parecía servirle, Hinata por su lado parecía algo aburrida de solo verlo.

Oye…-Hinata dijo aburrida y Po solo se giró para verla- ¿cuanto tiempo estarás haciendo eso?

En...aaah pocos minutos...yo...creo. Si pronto saldré..de lo más bárbaro ya lo verás -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso, él siguió tratando de cortar la cuerda mientras Hinata se sentó en un tronco y comenzó a dibujar en el suelo-

El proverbio dice...el que persevera consigue su objetivo, pero este panda perece por su falta de fuerza, resultado panda muerto -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Que lindo Haiku -pasaron minutos mientras Hinata seguía dibujando, Po por su parte terminó cansado y con más hambre- ¿ya te cansaste?

Ya casi termino...ya casi…-Po solo siguió mordiendo sin lograr nada y lo dejó un rato- tengo hambre..

Parece que no podrás romper la cuerda con tus dientes -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Me ayudas? -Po preguntó apenado pero Hinata solo sonrió-

No -Hinata sonrió-

Gracias..yo…¡¿QUE?! -Po gritó sorprendido- ¡Oh vamos llevo aquí por más de una hora! ¡Por favor bájame!

Oye en primera no sé quién eres, no sé si eres de fiar, ademas eres chino un chino come perros -dijo Hinata calmada-

¡No empieces con estereotipos! ¡Yo nunca he comido carne! -Po gritó nervioso-

Entonces…¿por que no me dice es qué haces aquí chino? ¿Buscas dinero donde robar? ¿Buscas información para robar y venderla al enemigo? -Hinata preguntó sonriendo-

¡Yo no soy un espía! ¡No tengo el cuerpo! -Po gritó nervioso- ¡vengó de China! ¡Venía con mi maestro pero...el..me dejó aquí solo! ¡Por favor!

¿Que? ¿Quien te envía y con quien vienes? -Hinata preguntó sería-

Me envía el maestro Oogway de China, dijo que buscará al maestro Cirenio para un último entrenamiento básico, también el maestro que me acompañaba era el maestro Happosai -dijo Po nervioso-

¿Oogway? ¿Mi maestro? Además Happosai...no se porque pero ese nombre me suena -dijo Hinata pensativa tocando su mentón-

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Hinata levantó las orejas sorprendida y se giró viendo la aldea-

¡La aldea! -Hinata escuchó más gritos de parte de mujeres, algunas asustadas y otras molestas- ¡Las hembras!

¡Espera! ¡Te puedo ayudar bájame por favor! -Po gritó nervioso, Hinata lo vio un momento y luego cortó una cuerda en un árbol dejándolo caer en el suelo-

No te separes de mi, y si tratas algo te cortaré un dedo -dijo Hinata molesta viendo a Po-

Entiendo...descuida..confía en mi -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso, sus ojos brillaron un momento provocando un ligero sonrojo en Hinata-

Esta bien -dijo Hinata molesta, ambos fueron corriendo hacia la aldea, en la aldea Izanamy y Bruce estaba corriendo sobre los tejados viendo a las mujeres gritando-

¿Que está pasando? ¿Que son todos estos gritos? -Bruce gritó sorprendido-

Las mujeres dicen que sus prendas íntimas fueron robadas de la nada, que una siniestra sombra les robó su ropa -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y nervioso-

¿Que? ¿Escuchas lo ridiculo que eso suena? -Bruce preguntó gritando confundido-

Lo sé...pero mira más adelante y dime si no ves lo mismo que yo -dijo Izanamy calmado señalando al frente, Bruce pudo ver como algo de ropa íntima femenina tomando el sol cuando una pequeña sombra avanzó rápido tomándola de su tendedero y se fue rápido del mismo modo-

Mi...imposible...lo veo y no lo creo -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

¡Alto ahí enemigo de las mujeres! -Lucy gritó colocándose frente a la sombra- ¡ahora si verás que conmigo no te metes! ¡Devuélveme mi ropa íntima!

¡¿Como a ti también?! -Bruce gritó sonriendo mientras Lucy le dio una mirada fría- aaaah...perdón

Lo siento pero esta ropa íntima es mía, ahora es mi tesoro -dijo la sombra mostrando un hurón viejo y blanco con ojos rojos- Me llamó Happosai

¿Un hurón viejo? -Lucy solo preguntó confundida-

Ah vamos hermosa, ¿porque no mejor sales conmigo y me das un besito? -Happosai sonrió viendo a Lucy- y vaya tienes un hermoso cuerpo -Happosai la vio de arriba hacia abajo mientras se acercaba caminando, Lucy se asustó y cubrió su busto con los brazos-

¡Aléjate pervertido! -Lucy gritó nerviosa mientras Happosai sonreía mostrando sus cuatro dientes y algo de saliva-

¡Toma esto! -Izanamy gritó lanzando un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Happosai solo giró y recibió el ataque mientras Bruce corrió y sujeto a Lucy en sus brazos para alejarse rápido de un salto-

¿Estas bien? -Bruce preguntó calmado-

Claro que...si...llegaron en buen momento -dijo Lucy nerviosa-

¿También te robó la ropa interior? -Bruce preguntó confundido-

Si...apenas estaba vistiéndome cuando esa cosa salió de la nada…-dijo Lucy nerviosa-

¿Entonces en estos momentos tu...no estás? -Bruce sonrió sonrojada y Lucy lo golpeó en la cara con una mano mientras se cubría el busto-

¡Cállate idiota! -Lucy gritó roja del rostro mientras Bruce caía en el techo algo herido-

Yo solo tenía curiosidad…-dijo Bruce irritado sujetando sus mejillas-

¡Vaya conque aquí estaban todos! -Anya se acercó junto a Clent, Noe y Saru-

Anya, muchachos, finalmente llegaron -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Perdón...pero es que estábamos siguiendo su pista desde el otro extremo -dijo Anya algo irritada-

Ese sujeto le ha robado las pantaleta su sostenes a más de cien hembras, hay una turba furiosa -dijo Clent nervioso-

Si…¿como rayos lo hizo, podría copiarlo? -Saru se preguntó sujetando su mentón-

Si y también su velocidad para robar es muy buena debería aprenderla -dijo Noe sonriendo-

¡Ustedes dos cállense! -Anya gritó molesta mostrando los colmillos- Ese tipo es un cerdo y lo primero que piensan es en ser entrenados por el, ¡que idiotas! -Noe y Saru solo se asustaron con sus gritos mientras vieron como una especie de pelota hecha de bandas cayó frente a ellos-

¿Y esto que es? -Izanamy preguntó pero la pelota terminó explotando cubriéndolos con humo-

¡Aaaah! -todos gritaron mientras bajaban del techo torciendo-

¡Desgraciado uso una bomba de humo! -Bruce siguió tosiendo-

Aaah me entró en los ojos -dijo Noe mientras se ahogaba-

Aaah que niños más malcriados, ¿que no ven que estoy aumentando mi colección y mi tesoro? -Happosai estaba sobre un bulto de ropa íntima femenina mientras fumaba su pipa-

¿Colección? -Anya solo preguntó molesta-

¿Tesoro? ¡Estupideces! ¡Tu t robaste esas ropas devuélvelas! -Lucy gritó molesta-

¡Nunca! ¡Son mías! -Happosai gritó molesto-

¡Entonces te las quitaremos a la fuerza viejo asqueroso! -Lucy gritó molesta mientras avanzaba corriendo junto a Anya-

¿Realmente vamos a pelear para recuperar un bulto de ropa interior? -Clent preguntó mientras todos parecían estar confundidos y no muy convencidos-

-Lucy gritó tomando su kunai y lanzó un golpe directo pero Happosai solo bloqueó el golpe colocando su pipa en el aire, Lucy se sorprendió mientras trataba de empujar su arma, Anya gritó colocándose detrás y lanzó una patada de talón pero Happosai levantó su mano izquierda bloqueando el ataque, el solo saltó desapareciendo, Lucy y Anya lo buscaron pero Lucy comenzó a hacer gestos raros, sus ojos se volvieron pequeños mientras su piel se volvía pálida del miedo, cuando bajo la mirada vio a Happosai entre sus senos frotando su cara-

¿Me das lechita? -Happosai la vio con ojos grandes y brillantes pero Lucy perdió el color hasta ponerse azul y parecía enfundada-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡LARGO! -Lucy gritó molesta golpeando a Happosai con fuerza, Anya solo gritó y le dio una patada en el cuerpo con fuerza-

¡Largo viejo sucio! -Anya gritó molesta mientras Happosai terminó estrellándose en una pared con fuerza-

¡Bien hecho Anya parece que lo mataste con esa patada! -Izanamy gritó sonriendo viendo a Happosai estrellado en una pared, Clent, Saru y Noe lo bajaron y luego comenzaron a atarlo-

Regresemos todo esto a donde pertenece -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¡Lo haremos nosotras! -Lucy y Anya gritaron sonrojadas viendo a Bruce el cual se alejó, Happosai al escuchar eso solo se levantó expulsando energía morada de todo su cuerpo-

¡Aléjense de mi colección! -Happosai gritó liberando energía alejando a Saru, Noe y Clent estrellándolos contra la pared-

¡Pero ¿que rayos?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido, corrió y lanzó un golpe pero Happosai lo esquivó rápido, solo fue un ligero toque en su frente con la pipa pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a volar haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared de piedra- uugh….

¡Izanamy! -Anya gritó preocupada mientras corría para ir a verlo, Hinata y Po se acercaron para ver todo y Hinata solo pudo ver como Izanamy terminó derrotado por un simple toque- responde por favor…

Aaaargh maldicion…-Izanamy se quejó mientras Anya lo ayudaba a levantarse- ese sujeto tiene una gran fuerza..

Ahora voy yo -Bruce gritó molesto y avanzó rápido, liberó descargas de su cuerpo y lanzó varios golpes pero Happosai los detuvo todos y cada uno- ¿Detuvo mis golpes?

Eres lento niño -Happosai saltó y apenas lo tocó en el pecho con su dedo y Bruce fue lanzado como Izanamy, el terminó cayendo en otro lado algo agitado-

¿Que hizo? No pude ver su ataque -Hinata solo se sorprendió al verlo pero Po temblaba del pánico-

Es porque no lo ataco como tal...el solo lo acaricio así de sencillo -dijo Po asustado-

¡¿Que?! -Hinata gritó nerviosa-

¡¿Que está pasando?! -todos vieron a Cologne bajar algo molesta y vio a Happosai- Happy, ¡¿Que estás haciendo aquí?!

Hay ya llegó la vieja bruja -dijo Happosai sorprendido-

¡Apareció otra momia! -Po gritó sorprendido mientras Cologne lo vio y el solo se escondió detrás de Hinata- ¿por que me ve así?

Cologne oba-chan, Cologne-sama -Izanamy, Hinata, Bruce, Anya y Lucy la vieron sorprendidos mientras ella giró su bastón y apuntó a Happosai con el-

Será mejor que te largues…pero primero regresarás todo lo que robaste -dijo Cologne molesta-

Hay tan solo vine a entregar a un panda eso fue todo, pero primero quise venir a visitar la aldea llena de hermosas señoritas -dijo Happosai sonriendo- pero de ninguna manera pienso devolver esto, es mío -Happosai se quedó frente a Cologne y extendió los brazos-

Bien tú lo pediste -Cologne solo metió las manos en sus mangas y mostró algo parecía una pantaleta con un oso panda dibujado en el frente- ¡ven por el!

¿Esas...no son…? -Hinata estaba confundida y sonrojada hasta las orejas-

Que lindas pantaletas -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Aunque parecen un poco infantiles -dijo Anya sonriendo ligeramente, Hinata solo apretó los dientes mientras su cara se volvía roja por la vergüenza-

¡Ya cállense y tomen las pantaletas! -Hinata gritó sonrojada y nerviosa-

¡Yo las quiero! -Happosai gritó corriendo hacia Cologne pero ella solo lo esquivó saltando a un lado, Happosai la siguió tratando de tomar las prendas pero Hinata notó como Cologne lo hacía correr hacia ella formando una espiral-

_La abuela Cologne...está atrayéndolo a algo…¿como? No puede ser...lo tiene atrapado en esa espiral _-Hinata pensó sorprendida viendo cómo Cologne terminó atrayendo a Happosai hasta el centro y luego lanzó un golpe liberando una fuerte corriente de viento y energía, Happosai gritó siendo lanzado al aire mientras se perdía en el cielo formando un ligero brillo-

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHGG! -Hinata, Anya, Lucy y Po gritaron sorprendidos viendo un agujero en el suelo mientras Cologne salía sin problemas-

Asunto resultó -dijo Cologne calmada mientras Hinata se acercó sorprendida-

Abuela eso fue sorprendente…¿donde lo aprendió? ¿Que es? ¿Y como lo hago? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y sonriendo-

Con algunos años de entrenamiento también podrás crear y recrear tus propias técnicas Hinata, mientras tanto llama a alguien para que limpie este desastare -dijo Cologne calmada-

Si señora -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

Ah si tome esto de tu tendedero perdón -dijo Cologne calmada mostrando las pantaletas, Hinata solo las tomó y las guardo rápido-

No era necesario que mostrara mi ropa interior -dijo Hinata sonrojada-

Por cierto Hinata ¿quien es el panda que te acompaña? -dijo Cologne calmada-

Aaah es una larga historia...pero creo que debería explicárselo a todos -dijo Hinata calmada, después de unos minutos todos estaban en el palacio frente al árbol sagrado mientras Lucy y Anya curaban las heridas de Bruce e Izanamy-

Quédate quiero un momento -dijo Anya calmada mientras vendaba la cabeza de Izanamy-

Aaargh perdón...es que...me duele demasiado -dijo Izanamy cansado- por cierto Hinata ¿quien es este? -Izanamy vio a Po el cual estaba sentado frente a ellos moviendo los dedos de las manos con algo de miedo-

No hables así Iza, el es un conocido...lo encontré buscando el palacio, no creo que sea malo pero igual lo traje -dijo Hinata calmada-

Es raro viniendo de ti, tu por lo general no confías en los machos mucho menos en los extranjeros -dijo Bruce calmado mientras Lucy le vendaba el brazo izquierdo-

Bueno es que lo vi y me dio pena dejarlo solo -dijo Hinata calmada-

Si sabes que no es una mascota, ¿verdad? -Saru dijo calmado viendo a Hinata-

Cállate chimpancé -dijo Hinata molesta- miren sé cómo se ve pero les digo que él es inofensivo

¿Inofensivo? -Cirenio entró calmadamente al salón y se sentó en el centro del lugar- ¿quien es niño?

Ah si perdón maestro permítale presentarle al Joven alumno Ping Po, viene de China -dijo Hinata sonriendo, algunos se rieron por el nombre pero mantuvieron silencio-

Si perdón mi nombre es...Po Ping...vengo de China...de parte...del Maestro Oogway...para seguir con mi entrenamiento en artes...marciales -dijo Po algo torpe al hablar-

El maestro Oogway, ¿dices? -dijo Cirenio algo serio y Po le dio una carta, Cirenio la leyó y luego suspiro- bien te entrenaremos en lo básico pero Hinata tu serás quien le enseñe a hablar y escribir en Japonés

Esta bien…¡espere! ¡¿Y yo porque?! -Hinata gritó nerviosa-

Porque tú lo encontraste -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

¡Eeeeh! ¡No es justo! -Hinata gritó sorprendida y luego vio a Po-

Aaah...un gusto estaré a tu cuidado -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata suspiro bajando la cabeza algo molesta-

Mientras tanto Izanamy, niños, aún no encontramos el fragmento de la roca, tendrán que esperar por un momento entre otras cosas, Luceli -Cirenio vio a Luceli igual que todos- en estos momentos tu hermano salió a reunir un grupo para formar un nuevo escuadrón para cumplir misiones en lo que está aquí, yo nunca le ordene nada semejante, ¿tienes idea de lo que está pasando?

No señor, también lo que haga mi hermano no me involucra -dijo Luceli algo molesta-

Eso lo entiendo pero ten en cuenta que cualquier acto contra nosotros de parte de tu hermano se verá cómo traicion, tanto tú como el se tendrán que ir de aquí -Cirenio mantuvo una mirada algo seria y Luceli asintió-

Esta bien maestro -dijo Luceli preocupada, nadie dijo nada solo mantuvieron silencio-

Eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse -todos asintieron y se fueron retirando mientras Po seguía a Hinata por los pasillos, unos minutos pasaron mientras Izanamy y Anya hablaban por unos momentos, los dos tenían una ligera armonía cuando Izanamy tomó las tazas unos momentos y sonrió-

Ya regresó, traeré más te -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el se fue un momento dejando a Anya sola, Mike estaba detrás de ella escondido en un muro, él sonrió un momento y se acercó-

Parece que te trata bien -dijo Mike sonriendo, Anya se giró y lo vio un momento-

Pues es muy bueno conmigo -dijo Anya de una manera cortante y algo seria- ¿que quieres?

¿Yo? Bueno nada realmente, solo algo que se me prometió hace tiempo -dijo Mike calmado- dime, ¿por que estás con el?

¿Por que lo quieres saber? -Anya se veía algo molesta-

Sencillo, lo amo, y eso es todo lo que te dire -Anya se enojo un momento y se giró para irse caminando-

No perteneces aquí -dijo Mike serio, eso hizo que Anya se detuviera un momento- para el solo debes ser una mascota, un objeto, algo fácilmente cambiable

No sabes lo que dices -dijo Anya molesta-

¿Que no?, es sencillo, mira a tu alrededor, un palacio, un castillo, una aldea que depende el, él pertenece un mundo al que nunca podrás llegar sucia campesina -dijo Mike sonriendo- deberías irte y evitarte la pena de que la gente te vea como la muñeca de Izanamy

Eres un estupido, ¿piensas que soy tonta? ¿Que no se lo que piensas?, lo qué haces es tratar de molestarme con tus comentarios infantiles, todo para que tu hermana tenga ventaja pero te equivocas, amo a Izanamy y él me ama, y lo siento pero nuestros hijos serán los que tomen el palacio, no los del clan Shishui, el que debería largarse de aquí deberías ser tu, ya que todos sabemos que quieres hacerle daño a Izanamy y al clan -Anya sonrió viendo algo molesta Mike el cual solo escupió algo molesto-

Eso no me detendrá, de todas maneras, las campesinas como tú mueren fácil -dijo Mike molesto-

¿Es eso una amenaza? -Anya levantó su voz algo molesta-

Una promesa, será mejor que no te metas en mi camino zorra -dijo Mike sonriendo y luego se retiró molestodejando a Anya sola y enojada, más tarde todos estaban tomano descansos en sus cuartos pero Anya no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Mike-

_Sucia campesina...creó que en cierto punto el tiene razón...yo no...soy de su mundo lleno de lujos...pero nos amamos…¿y eso basta? _-Anya pensó por un rato y se durmió, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy estaba haciendo ejercicios en el patio trasero, estaba haciendo algunas flexiones en su estómago cuando Anya se acercó sonrojada-

¿Qué sucede Anya? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Aaah bueno...es que..quería hablar contigo de algo importante -dijo Anya calmada, ambos se sentaron un momento y hablaron unos momentos- dime Izanamy, ¿alguna vez has pensado que soy inferior a ti?

¿Que? ¿Que cosas dices? Jamás he pensado así de nadie y mucho menos de ti -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y algo enojado-

Es que...ayer cuando fuiste por el té...Mike me dijo algunas cosas, como que tú eres alguien rico, privilegiado y demás y yo soy..menos que eso -dijo Anya deprimida e Izanamy la abrazó con fuerza-

No me importa, yo jamás te he visto que algo menos, jamás pensé y jamás lo pensaré, no eres menos, eres como yo, estamos juntos pasando por cosas difíciles, estamos juntos peleando, sonriendo, luchando y viviendo, no me importa lo que digan otros, para mi eres mucho mejor que cuaquiera que se haga llamar privilegiado o genio -Izanamy solo suspiro relajando más su agarre mientras Anya se dejó acariciar ligeramente- para mi eres alguien muy importante, la persona más importante para mí de todo el mundo, eres mi mundo

Ya, ya, ya te entiendo pero no es necesario que te pongas tan poeta conmigo -dijo Anya sonriendo- Me alegro que me veas así, porque yo también te amo, no quiero dudar de nuevo -ambos permanecieron abrazados y los días pasaron formando algunas semanas, Izanamy, Bruce, Saru, Noe, Clent y Po estaban sentados en el suelo del salón principal haciendo diferentes actividades, Izanamy estaba acostado sobre su espalda viendo el techo, Bruce y los demás jugaban con algunas cartas-

Aaah que aburrido, ¿por que aún no encuentran la gema de la roca? -preguntó Izanamy cansado-

Porque parece que ese fragmento se encuentra bajo tierra y se es muy difícil localizarlo entre tantas piedras -dijo Bruce calmado- vamos descansa un momento -

No puedo, si no peleo siento que mi cuerpo se vuelve débil -dijo Izanamy cansado- ¡Vamos que alguien me de una misión! -escucharon como algo cayó al suelo y todos vieron a una leona vestida de un traje ajustado de mallas negras, bandas en los brazos y un vestido corto de minifalda y camisa negra- Kage…¿qué haces aquí?

Si lamento esto Izanamy-sama -dijo la leona calmada e Izanamy se levantó para girar y verla- tenemos reportes de una pelea en zona norte

¡Perfecto voy directo! -Izanamy sonrió tomando su espada, la leona asintió y se retiró, más tarde Izanamy y Po estaban corriendo por los tejados buscando la pelea-

Sabes creo que debiste buscar más información sobre esta pelea, no sabes a qué te enfrentas -dijo Po nervioso-

¿Que raro viniendo de ti Po? Además yo no te pedí que vinieras, podías quedarte a tomar leche como los otros -dijo Izanamy calmado-

A mi nadie me manda a tomar leche, ademas vine aquí para entrenar pero tú no dejas que me acerque a los entrenamientos más duros -dijo Po algo serio-

Si te dejo estar aquí es por orden de mi maestro pero los entrenamientos más duros son solo para miembros del clan, lo siento panda pero tú no debes saber nada de los secretos del clan -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Se ve que no me tienes confianza -dijo Po serio-

Así es, no sé de donde vienes o qué haces aquí pero no puedo dejar que te involucres tanto -dijo Izanamy calmado, ambos mantuvieron silencio hasta que llegaron a un lugar con algunos animales peleando, era un grupo pequeño pero notorio-

Esto se ve mal -dijo Po calmado, Izanamy noto a una hembra de leopardo amarillo con manchas cafés entre los animales, Po pudo ver como la hembra era sujetada del hombro y tirada contra el suelo dejando un grito de dolor en el camino, la hembr asustada gritó al ver que un macho iba a golpearla con algo grande y duro-

Ella es…-Izanamy vio a la hembra confundido-

¡La van a lastimar! -Po grito sorprendido y salto-

¡Espera Po no vayas! -Izanamy gritó nervioso, pero Po decidió no hacerle caso y saltó para meterse en el pleito- Panda estupido -Izanamy salto metiendose en la pelea también, la hembra grito asustada y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos esperando el golpe, Po corrió y se agachó doblando el cuerpo como si fuera a tomar una espada-

Técnica de la Luz número uno…¡Cuchilla del vacío! -Po grito lanzando un golpe de forma horizontal liberando un resplandor azul, el macho grito recibiendo el golpe, el macho cayó al suelo inconsciente por el golpe- ¡Funcionó! -Po sonrió un momento pero noto como una sombra estaba por golpearlo por la espalda, se giró y vio a un gorila sujetando una espada- ¡Aaaahh mamá panda! ¡Mamá panda! ¡Mamá panda! -Po grito nervioso cuando Izanamy pateó al gorila en la cara con fuerza-

¡Patada al estupido inutil! -Izanamy grito sonriendo y cayó al suelo dejando al gorila tirado en el suelo escupiendo sangre- Oye te dije que esperaras estupido

Perdón pero si hay problemas no pienso dejar que nadie salga lastimado -dijo Po serio, Izanamy y Po se pusieron de espaldas protegiendo a la hembra, ambos estaban rodeados por algunos enemigos mientras gruñían- Izanamy…¿acaso…?

¡No me vayas a preguntar si tengo un plan porque te romperé los dientes si lo haces! -Izanamy grito molesto-

Mejor no dije nada…-Po sonrió nervioso, ambos se pusieron en guardia y avanzaron gritando, Po lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando una onda de energía, algunos enemigos fueron golpeados mientras Izanamy sacó su espada y la giró liberando una fuerte ventisca, los enemigos sólo fueron lanzados a otro extremo, después de un rato Izanamy y Po estaban cansados pero tranquilos-

_Eso apenas...me hizo sentir mejor _-pensó Izanamy calmado-

Oye ¿estás bien? -Po se acercó a la hembra y ella levanto la mirada viendo a Po con ojos grandes y brillantes, de solo ver esos enormes ojos Po sintió como su cara se volvió roja por la vergüenza-

Si gracias...por salvarme..-dijo la hembra nerviosa, Po la ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras ambos permanecían en silencio-

¿Como terminaste en esta pelea? -Po preguntó nervioso-

Bueno es que yo solo estaba comprando algo para beber, pero cause una pelea porque uno de los machos me comenzó a coquetear -dijo la hembra calmad-

Esta bien solo ten un poco de cuidado -Po sonriendo nervioso- por cierto me llamo Po Ping

Gracias por ayudarme Ping-san, me llamo Ming -dijo la hembra sonriendo, mientras Izanamy suspiraba sin llamar la atención-

Vámonos panda, luego puedes venir a verla -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Entiendo -dijo Po sonriendo- nos vemos después Ming -Po siguió a Izanamy mientras Ming tomaba uno de sus dedos y luego comenzaba a lamerlo y a chuparlo con sus labios solamente, al día siguiente Izanamy y los demás despertaron pero Po salió al pasillo pero terminó resbalando en el suelo golpeándose la cabeza- ¡aaaargh! ¿Qué pasó? -se quejó y vio el suelo mojado mientras frente a él estaba una carta- ¿que es esto? -tomó el papel en las manos y luego la abrió viendo que estaba mojada y no tenía contenido- qué raro -Po se llevó el papel y se reunió con Hinata e Izanamy-

Entonces encontré esta carta, pero no tiene nada solo está mojada -dijo Po calmado, Hinata tomó el papel en sus manos y lo olió llevándose una cara de desagrado-

Aaargh esto apesta -dijo Hinata molesta-

¿De que hablas? Esto huele muy bien, creo que se siente que es de una hembra -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¿Espera esto te huele bien? ¿En que mundo vives? -Hinata pregunto confundida-

De hecho el tiene razón el papel huele muy bien -dijo Po calmado- ¿será un perfume?

Ustedes dos están locos -dijo Hinata irritada y guardó el papel- bien si salen más cartas nos das aviso nuevamente

Entiendo -dijo Po calmado, pero a la noche del mismo día Po encontró otra carta también un poco húmeda pero esta tenía algo escrito- ven a verme al mercado, cariños Ming, posdata si está mojada perdón es que sudo mucho…-Po levanto una ceja confundido y levanto los hombros- baaah ¿qué tan malo puede ser? -a la mañana siguiente Po, Hinata e Izanamy estaban caminando por las calles de la aldea- saben no debieron venir conmigo, estaré bien, me sé cuidar

Tranquilo solo queremos ver quien es esta chica -dijo Hinata sonriendo- queremos que estés a salvo Po, ¿verdad Izanamy?

La verdad yo tenía hambre así que vine por comida -dijo Izanamy calmado pero se gano un golpe de parte de Hinata en sus costillas, Izanamy se quejó y se sujetó la zona afectada-

Te apoyamos Po -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero sino quieres lo haré por las malas -Hinata sonrió levantando su mano y cerró el puño mostrando las venas lo cual asustó mucho a Po-

Aaah claro…-dijo Po asustado, los tres llegaron a una casa pequeña y humilde, los tres entraron a la casa donde fueron recibidos por Ming-

Lamento el tamaño es que no esperaba más visitas -dijo Ming sonriendo-

Descuida de todas maneras vinimos sin avisar -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Ming sonrió y se sentó mostrando tres platos con galletas-

Es todo un honor tener a los guerreros del clan Shiba aquí -dijo Ming sonriendo- adelante coman, yo misma hice las galletas

Muchas gracias -dijeron los tres sonriendo, Izanamy y Hinata sonrieron encantados por las galletas pero Po sintió el sabor algo raro-

Vaya son muy buenas -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Son las mejores galletas que he comido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Me halagan -dijo Ming sonriendo sonrojada-

Si son muy buenas -dijo Po sonriendo, pero el lucía un poco nervioso, Ming por su parte estaba moviéndose y retorciendo un poco en su lugar- _Que extraño...sabe un poco raro mi galleta..como si alguien le hubiera puesto algo salado...o con algún aroma fuerte _-pensó confundido pero noto como Ming estaba respirando algo extraño y cortado-

Aaah….¿Ming? -Hinata torció la boca sonriendo nerviosa mientras Izanamy y Po sintieron un olor que hizo que sus pelajes se erizaran y en el caso de Po su cola se movió un poco rápido-

Yo hice un descubrimiento muy importante…-dijo Ming sonriendo sonrojada apretando su busto con los brazos resaltando a través del kimono que llevaba puesto- entendí que cuando Po me salvó me enamoré de él y cuando pienso sobre ese suceso mi cuerpo arde y mis sentimientos comienzan a salir dejando un fluido viscoso y pegajoso, incluso sale tanto que decidi llamarlo néctar de amor -Izanamy estaba temblaba do perdiendo el color del rostro y cuerpo, mientras Po estaba morado del miedo y tiro la galleta sintiendo miedo y terco al ver los ojos de Ming llenos de un brillo bastante extraño- Las galletas de Po están mezcladas con mi néctar de amor

¡AAAAAAAAGHHHH! -Po grito con fuerza, en un rato Po estaba lavándose la boca con agua, sorbió agua y luego la escupió, Izanamy estaba bebiendo alcohol y luego lo escupio- ¡rápido alguien llame a un doctor...me muero…!

Ya veo….eso fue raro…-dijo Hinata nerviosa-

¡Eso fue lo más espeluznante que he visto u oído! -Po grito nervioso-

Esa chica Ming resulta ser algo peligrosa, Po creo que deberías evitar el contacto por ahora -dijo Hinata seria pero Po e Izanamy se asustaron viendo que detrás de ella estaba Ming, en un rápido movimiento, Ming atrapó a Hinata en sus brazos y le colocó en el cuello unas tijeras- aaaarghj...Ming...jiiii

¿Acaso le estabas diciendo a Po que se alejara de mi? -dijo Ming algo molesta-

No…¿yo? Nunca haría algo semejante…¿cierto chicos? -dijo Hinata nerviosa mientras Po e Izanamy asintieron rápido y asustados-

¿Entonces? ¿Por que lo decías? Dímelo ahora -dijo Ming algo molesta pero sin mostrar enojo o ira-

¡Eso fue por...aaagh es que...a Po le afectaron tus galletas, dice que el...aaagh quiere sacar todo su Néctar de Amor por ti pero...Hinata cree que es mala idea ya que...eso te deja ciego! ¡Si te deja ciego ordeñarte todo el néctar de amor! ¡Así que Po debe tomar un descanso antes de verte otra vez...porque así tendrá todo su néctar de amor antes de dártelo todo…! -Izanamy grito nervioso mientras Po abrió la boca aguando y con los ojos en blanco-

Aaagh ya entiendo, Po estaré esperando tu néctar de amor -dijo Ming sonriendo- perdóneme Hinata-sama, mis manos se movieron por puro instinto de amor -la soltó y Hinata cayó al suelo sorprendida y con los ojos casi en blanco, Ming se retiró y lanzó las tijeras a un lado que cayeron en el centro frente a los tres-

¡¿En que rayos pensabas?! -Po grito molesto-

Perdón entre en pánico, no se me ocurrió otra cosa -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Ahora esa loca...vendrá a...a...aa..vio -dijo Po nervioso-

Tranquillo...quizás no pase nada...malo -Izanamy sonrió nervioso-

_Y si que me equivoque a lo grande…_

-Po estaba sentado comiendo en un jardín cuando sintió que lo observaban por la espalda, el giro pero no vio nada, siguió tranquilo hasta que escuchó una respiración alto agitada en su oreja izquierda y giró asustado manteniendo el bocado en su boca, pero no vio nada, mantenía la calma mordiendo lentamente pro pero ya comenzaba a mostrarse el nerviosismo en su cara, escuchó un gemido junto a l respiración de nuevo y giró para encontrarse a Ming en frente-

Hola mi Po -dijo Ming sonriendo-

¡Aaaaaah la bruja! -Po gritó asustado trató de correr pero Ming fue más rápida y lo sujeto de las piernas abriendolas mientras colocaba su cabeza y cuello sobre uno de sus hombros, Po parecía que estaba entrando en pánico por el miedo pero Ming terminó mordiéndolo en su oreja derecha haciendo que se asustara todavía más- ¡Aaaaghh ahaaaa suéltame por favor!

Lo siento pero no puedo -Ming sonrió sonrojada y luego bajo a Po acostándolo en el suelo quedando ella sentada sobre el- sabes...he estado pensando en mi néctar de amor, y ahora tengo grandes cantidades para compartir contigo -de su kimono sacó lo que parecía ser una botella llena de algún líquido pegajoso y un tanto viscoso-

¿Que...que..que es eso? -Po preguntó asustado-

Una bebida hecha con mi néctar de amor...abre grande -dijo Ming sonriendo y destapó la botella lista para dársela a Po, pero Po fue más rápido y logró deslizarse por debajo de Ming y logró huir- aaaaghh de nuevo logró escapar pero lo atraparé -Ming gruño algo molesta, a la tarde siguiente Po estaba corriendo por un callejón y terminó atrapado en uno sin salida- ¡Po no tienes escapatoria! ¡Vamos dame tu néctar de amor! -Ming se colocó guantes y mostró unas pinzas algo grandes-

¡¿Para que son esas pinzas?! -Po gritó asustado y se cubrió la zona pélvica con las manos-

¡Aaaahhh de ahí viene el néctar de amor! -Ming gritó sonriendo y siguió Po pero Po terminó peleando con ella-

¡HAAAA AHAAAA AAH NO, NO, NO, NO ME AGARRES DE AHi! -Po gritó con fuerza mientras seguía peleando contra Ming, esa misma tarde Po estaba escondido detrás de un muro abrazando un enorme bastón de bambú hecho de pequeñas ramas de bambú atadas-

¡¿Po donde estas?! -Ming se escuchaba furiosa y podía verse derramar saliva y esposa de su boca, usaba guantes en sus manos y tenía lista una cubeta- ¡Vamos ven! ¡Dame tu néctar! ¡Dame tu néctar! ¡Dámelo porque si te encuentro te voy a ordeñar como una vaca hasta que llenes esta cubeta de cinco litros! -Ming gritó molesta mientras Po temblaba del pánico, a la mañana siguiente Po estaba corriendo siendo perseguido por Ming, Po terminó cayendo en unas redes cuando Ming lo encontró y sonrió, Ming saltó para atraparlo pero ella fue capturada primero por una red- ¡¿Que es esto?!

Lo siento pero no te voy a dejar que hagas más ruido -dijo Hinata molesta sujetando la red con fuerza-

¡¿Como te atreves a interferir entre el amor de Po y mío?! -Ming gritó molesta pero lo que dijo molesto un poco a Hinata, ella levantó los brazos jalando la red, y levantó a Ming, pero después los bajo golpeando a Ming contra el suelo, giró lanzando la red contra un muro dejando a Ming estrellada e inconsciente por el momento-

¿Amor dices? Por favor no me hagas reír…-dijo Hinata sonriendo algo molesta- esto es solo lujuria

Waaaa Hinata...Hinata gracias...gracias...aaah pensé...que terminaría abusado por ella -dijo Po llorando abrazando una de las piernas de Hinata- tenia mucho miedo..giii giiii

Tranquilo, ahora mismo me encargaré de ella -dijo Hinata sonriendo, más tarde todos estaban sorprendidos de ver que Hinata había atado a Ming de todo el cuerpo dejándola colgada de un árbol- listo, no causará más problemas

¿Estás segura de que esto es seguro para ella? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Si, esto se poco natural -dijo Noe calmado-

No importa, sobre de ninfomania, así que debemos mantenerla atada -dijo Hinata calmada-

Si pero ¿que harás cuando ella se libere? -preguntó Anya calmada-

Si esto podría sentirse mal para ella pero terminará siendo lo que provoque que su mente se corrompa -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No importa, siempre y cuando ella ya no me ataque todo estará bien -dijo Po sonriendo, en unos minutos Ming comenzó a moverse y luego abrió los ojos calladamente- hay no...aquí viene el monstruo...calenturiento -todos se ocultaron detrás de Hinata esperando lo peor-

Hmmm Hinata-sama, sabe esto fue bastante gratificante porque ahora, porque ahora me ha dado una razón para atacarla y defender mi amor Po, ahora mismo mi resistencia y mi libido…-Ming cerró los ojos sonriendo y luego los abrió mostrando pupilas azules con un fondo rojo- ¡Llegó al máximo!

¡Aaaaaah tiene ojos de loca! -Po grito asustado y sujeto a Hinata con más fuerza, Ming grito y terminó destruyendo las cuerdas y su ropa como si nada cayendo al suelo desnuda mostrando un ligero vapor de todo su cuerpo- ¡Aaaah se liberó!

¡Miren todo ese vapor...ese vapor..le sale del cuerpo…! -Bruce grito asustado y todos fueron retrocediendo un poco más-

Bien ya que todos los presentes tienen algo contra mi...entonces les hará sentir el terror de mí poder...mi poder control de temperatura, es una habilidad muy rara pero transmitiendo el calor que emana mi cuerpo podré ponerlos a todos calenturientos como si estuvieran en celó -Ming se colocó en cuatro patas y corrió sacando la lengua y gritando-

¡Ya le dio rabia a la loca! -Anya grito asustada pero ella sacó cinco kunais con hilos ligeros y poco visibles- ¡Red oculta! -Anya lanzó los kunais atando a Ming de los brazos, piernas y cuello dejando los kunais incrustados en árboles dejándola atada y suspendida en el suelo-

¡Eso no funcionará en mi! -Ming grito liberando viendo caliente cortando los hilos sin problemas- ¡No me vencerán tan fácilmente! -Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía golpeando a Ming, Bruce fue el siguiente y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando una descarga amarilla que hizo que Ming se quedara paralizada, Noe golpeó el suelo atrapándola en un bloque de hielo y todos respiraron más aliviados-

Listo estamos a salvo…-dijo Bruce nervioso-

¡Todos corran! ¡Corran p**ras, corran! -Izanamy grito corriendo siendo seguido por Anya dejando una nube de polvo detrás-

¡No nos dejes aquí! -Po grito nervioso mientras trataban de correr pero escucharon como el hielo comenzó a romperse y de ahí salió Ming mojada- ¡¿Que diablos acaba de pasar?!

¡Les dije que no me pueden detener! -Ming sonrió doblando su cabeza de lado mientras soltaba saliva y movía la lengua como si fuera la de una víbora-

¿Que clase de ser es esta mujer? -dijo Noe asustado-

¡Se ve como un demonio! -Bruce grito asustado pero Ming lo vio como si fuera su presa- ¡¿que?! ¡¿Ahora sigo yo?!

Bien empecemos con un pequeño Shota -Ming sonrió y avanzó corriendo-

¡No puedes decir Shota en esta caricatura! -Hinata grito asustada sujetando su cabeza, Izanamy y Anya estaban escondidos viendo la escena, entonces Anya tuvo una idea-

Iza tengo una idea -dijo Anya nerviosa- pero podría ser peligroso…

¿Que es? ¿Que Idea tienes? -Izanamy pregunto pero noto como Anya se puso nerviosa, junto sus piernas meneando los muslos juntos, colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y se veía sonrojada- ¿qué pasa?

Tengo que marcarte…-dijo Anya sonrojada-

Hu..? -Izanamy parecía tranquilo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Anya- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! -Izanamy gritó volviendo rojo completamente y Anya el tapó el hocico sujetándolo con fuerza-

Sshhh..shhh relájate...será...será….será un marca falsa...solo algo temporal...únicamente -Anya estaba sonrojada mientras Izanamy parecía que estaba perdiendo algo de su conciencia-

¿Cómo harás una marca falsa? -Izanamy preguntó sonrojado y Anya se volvió completamente roja hasta su cola-

¡Eres un tonto! ¡Baka! -Anya gritó sonrojada tirando a Izanamy al suelo con un cabezazo en la frente-

Iteeee -Izanamy se quejó y sintió cómo Anya estaba encima de él sentada-

Escucha…-Anya estaba sonrojada con las mejillas ligeramente infladas- te haré una marca falsa...además de que no me gusta como te ven las demás hembras -Anya susurro los ultimo e Izanamy solo movió las orejas-

¿Que otras hembras? -Izanamy preguntó confundido-

¡Cállate! -Anya gritó molesta viendo a Izanamy sonrojada- mejor comenzamos con la marca falsa…-Anya se acercó y comenzó a lamer a Izanamy del cuello dejándolo sonrojado- hmmm...aaaghh quédate quieto -siguió lamiéndolo hasta que le abrio la camisa dejando expuesto su pecho, Anya siguió bajando mientras su respiración se volvió un poco más pesada, ambos se vieron dejándose llevar por el instinto y se besaron con fuerza mientras Anya lo abrazó con fuerza, Izanamy pasó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Anya tocando sus senos- hmmmm… -Anya cerró los ojos apretando los labios un poco-

Perdón, ¿te lastime? -Izanamy preguntó nervioso-

No...aaah no lo hiciste...es solo que esta...es la primera vez que hago...algo como esto con un macho -dijo Anya sonrojada tocándose el pecho nerviosa- lamentó que no sean tan grandes...como los de esa tigresa….

Tus pechos...tus..pechos me gustan tal como son -Izanamy hablo nervioso viendo a Anya a los ojos-

Aaah…¿no te molesta que no sean grandes? -preguntó Anya sonrojada-

En lo absoluto, no me importa el tamaño que tengas o que tengan tus senos, yo te amo tal cual eres -Izanamy dijo serio viendo a Anya haciéndola sonreír un poco, ella lo recargo sobre el tronco del árbol-

Te agradesco la honestidad, entonces...te dejare...tocarlos por lo menos una vez -Anya sonrojo sonrojada quitándose la camisa y deshaciendo los vendajes de su busto mostrando los senos, senos pequeños, blancos de copa A o un poco más grandes de pezon rosado de forma inversa, es decir que el pezon apenas estaba saliendo y quedándose ligeramente duros, Izanamy los tocó nervioso y movió las manos, masajeo las manos de Anya un poco hundiendo sus dedos ligeramente en su piel- aaaahnn… -Anya se sonrojó un poco más mientras se tapaba la boca tratando de no gemir- aaahn Izanamy...aaah no tan fuerte

Aaah perdón -Izanamy siguió acariciandole los senos y luego ella deshizo el nudo de su cinta de cinturón-

Aaah...espera...la marca debe ser..un poco fuerte...y más fresca...sería mejor si...solo me quito el pantalón...nada más...así ningún otro macho se daría cuenta de mi...esencia -Anya volteo nerviosa e Izanamy asintió nervioso, los dos se dieron beso mientras tanto en el campo estaba gritando mientras Ming sonreía y reía moviendo la lengua teniendo a Po acostado en el suelo, le piso las manos mientras le sujetaba las piernas con las manos-

¡Panchuli, pachuli, pachulita que salga la salchichita! -Ming gritó sonriendo babeando viendo el pantalón de Po-

¡NOAAAAAAAAGHHHH! ¡No quiero que sea de esta forma! ¡Siempre quise hacerlo junto al mar con flores y velas! ¡O sentenciado a muerte por un grupo de Amazonas! -Po grito asustado, los demás gritaron asustados pero en eso Ming y Hinata sintieron un aroma raro en el aire-

¡Este aroma…! -Hinata y Ming gritaron sorprendidas pero Ming fue pateada por dos patas lanzándola a otro extremo, Po gritó asustado y vio a Izanamy y Anya juntos, pero Izanamy tenía el pelo alborotado como si estuviera nervioso, no usaba su camisa y parecía que lo usaba para cubrirse el frente dejándola atada a su cintura-

¡¿Donde han ustedes dos?! -Hinata gritó molesta-

Perdón por la tardanza pero acabaremos con esta loca -dijo Anya sonridndo-

Si lo haremos…-dijo Izanamy sonriendo y luego se sonrojó- Anya...no se...si pueda pelear así…

Hmm lo sé...pero..será mejor que lo intentes...a lo mejor...se...se baja...si te distraes -Anya parecía sonrojada y un poco nerviosa, Izanamy y Anya se pusieron a cuatro patas y comenzaron a correr mientras Ming los siguió, Ming gritó y abrió la mandíbula para atacar a Izanamy pero notó un aroma raro de nuevo e Izanamy la sujetó del cuello tirándola al suelo, Ming se quejó y Anya saltó girando para extender los brazos liberando una bola de fuego, el efuego golpeó a Ming provocándole ligeras quemaduras-

Aaargh -Ming se levantó gritando y luego los vio- ¡Ahora verán¡ ¡no me dejare vencer por una pareja marcada!

¡¿Pareja marcada?! -Po, Hinata, Bruce y Noe gritaron sorprendidos-

¡Conoce cual es tu lugar! -Izanamy y Anya gritaron girando y luego patearon a Ming en el mentón lanzándola contra un árbol dejándola herida, más tarde Ming estaba dentro de una jaula de acero reforzada mientras Po abrazaba a Hinata llorando-

¡Nos volveremos a ver Po! ¡Nuestro amor será eterno y yo tendré tu néctar de amor! -Ming gritó molesta asustando a Po un poco más mientras Po suspiró aliviado-

Aaah que bueno que se fue,..por poco y le doy con mis súper movimientos bárbaros en la cola para alejarla -dijo Po sonriendo mientras todos lo vieron entrecerrando los ojos, después de un rato todos estaban caminando pero Bruce, Po y Noe no paraban de olfatear a Izanamy, Hinata por su parte veía a Izanamy y Anya con algo de celos y furia, las narices de los machos se movían algo rápido rodeando a Izanamy pero él perdió el control un momento y los golpeó a los tres en la cabeza-

¡Ya dejen sus narices y aléjense de mi! -Izanamy gritó molesto y se sonrojó-

Perdón pero es que hueles dulcecito -dijo Noe calmado-

Por no decir sabrocito -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Anya se sonrojó hasta la cola mientras vapor le salía por las orejas, Izanamy solo se sonrojó ganando una vena de gran tamaño y larga por toda su frente-

¡Cierren la boca! -Izanamy gritó mostrando los colmillos, Anya camino más rápido ocultando su cara bajando la cabeza, pero Hinata la siguió sin problemas y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Anya camino más rápido y Hinata la siguió mostrando algo de enojo, entonces Anya comenzó a correr y Hinata la siguió molesta-

¡¿Que rayos pasa contigo?! -Anya gritó nerviosa siendo perseguida por Hinata, Hinata la sujetó de los brazos y la arrinconó contra un tronco, la olfateó profundamente- aaargh aléjate...aaargh aléjate...aaagh se siente raro -Anya tembló hasta la cola y Hinata la solto-

Aaah ya entiendo, ustedes dos no se marcaron, eso quiere decir que la marca es momentánea y también, ustedes no tuvieron...sexo -Hinata parecía sonreír un poco aliviada- esta bien, porque no sabes en lo que te meterías zorra

¡¿Haaaaa?! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! -Anya se levantó molesta- perdón pero casi lo marcó, mejor dicho aunque sea una marca momentánea eso quiere decir que yo ya lo marqué, es mío gata, trágatelo rayada

Enana...del…-Hinata gruñó un momento-

Además no se porque te molestas si es obvio que estás enamorada del panda, ah claro lo olvide, ustedes los gatos no se conforman con una pareja, prefieren tener muchas, y muchas otras más, antes de llamarme zorra mejor mírate en el espejo, gorda -Anya solo sonrió cruzando sus brazos y Hinata le gruñó mostrando sus colmillos-

Me preocupo por el, dudo mucho que tú puedas hacerlo feliz, después de todo, las zorras se ganan su nombre porque cuando es época de apareamiento se meten hasta con tres machos a la vez, ya veremos que tan leal le eres en tu época de apareamiento -Hinata sonrió mientras Anya sacó sus cuchillos- ¡¿Aqaagh acaso quieres pelear enana?!

¡¿Quiere pelea?! ¡Pues éntrale que te la parto gata albina chichis de hule! -Anya gruñó mientras ambas se gruñían con fuerza,todos regresaron al palacio y no volvieron a mencionar lo sucedido pero Izanamy estaba tomando un baño de agua fría, mientras frotaba con fuerza lo que ardía ser un sepillo sobre su ombligo y estómago, después de eso siguió tallando hasta que su pelo comenzó a caerse-

Creo que debimos...pensar una mejor estrategia…-dijo Izanamy nervioso viendo el pelo que se le había caído del estómago, en el baño de mujeres Anya estaba frotando su espalda con fuerza y luego su estómago un poco, se dejó de tallar pero se sentó sobre sus rodillas y abrió las piernas un poco sonrojada-

Aaargh...mmmm, Izanamy...no baka, me debes unas pantaletas nuevas...y un pantalón -Anya salió y tomó su ropa sucia para ver el pantalón manchado y algo pegajoso- si...lo voy a tirar...no puedo dejar que nadie vea esto..-la cabeza de Anya se volvió completamente roja y sus orejas soltaron vapor por la vergüenza- nadie..


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16: Riña interna **_

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que Hinata enfrentó a Ming y luego lograron desaparecerla, en ese tiempo Hinata y Po se habían unido mucho, los entrenamientos seguían para el equipo, tomaban parejas para intentar perfeccionar sus ataques en equipo y demás pero aún no sabían de la gema de la roca, la cual era el último fragmento que le faltaba a la gema del sol para estar completa, durante ese tiempo Izanamy pasó meditando algunas veces con la gema en su cuello llevándolo a sentir lo poderes de los seis elementos pasando por su cuerpo.

En otro lado Hinata estaba viendo que el tiempo que le quedaba a Po con ellos se estaba reduciendo un poco más y entonces pensó algo.

Le voy a decir a Po que me lleve con él a China -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella estaba de pie frente a Lucy y Luceli diciéndole su plan-

¡¿Que dijiste?! -ambas hembras gritaron sorprendida mientras Hinata levantó uno de sus dedos tratando de hacer que se callaran-

Tranquilas, tranquilas, es un secreto que aún no discuto con nadie -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa-

Es que…¿irte? Eso suena loco...es decir has vivido aquí por años -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Lo sé pero Luceli...tu viste diferentes lugares, el maestro Argento se sacó de tu clan y te llevo a diferentes lados, pero yo...yo soy muy diferente, solo he ido de aquí para allá, en todo Kanto, sé cómo es cada paisaje, sé cómo es cada árbol, mujer y niño, he ideó a lugares que ya conocía tras años, siento que no voy a ningún otro lado, que solo estoy encerrada aquí pero...quiero más...quiero salir...quiero conocer el mundo y otras naciones, quiero conocer más gente y decir viví lejos de mi hogar -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Eso Hinata...este tu hogar y es tu familia -dijo Luceli deprimida bajando sus orejas-

Perdón pero quiero más que solo eso -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Tienes razón -dijo Lucy calmada y se levantó-

¿Quien tiene razón? -preguntó Luceli calmada-

Hinata, Hinata tiene razón, debe irse -dijo Lucy sonriendo con calma-

¡No me digas que ahora la apoyas! -Luceli gritó sorprendida-

Lo sé, pero es por una buena causa -dijo Lucy sonriendo- es su vida y decisión

Es una locura, ¿y si te fueras a donde irías? ¿Con quien estarías y donde vivirías? ¿Cómo ganarías dinero? -Luceli preguntó algo molesta-

Bueno Po dice que su padre tiene un restaurante con cama y habitaciones, dice que puedo quedarme con él y trabajar medio tiempo como cantante y mesera -Hinata sonrió un poco y Luceli le sujeto los hombros-

No digas locuras, eres una guerrera, una peleadora, no una cante -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Eso es algo que también he querido ser, esto podría ser bueno para mi, descubrir quien soy y a donde voy, quiero más de la vida no solo pelear…-Hinata sonrió pero Luceli solo bajo las orejas- estaré bien, sé positiva

Entiendo...espero que seas muy feliz -dijo Luceli sonriendo algo triste-

Gracias, has sido como una hermana para mi -Hinata sonrió y abrazó a Luceli dejando que le regresara el abrazo-

¿Y cuando se van? -Lucy preguntó sonriendo-

Bueno aún falta que se lo diga al maestro...Izanamy trato de hablar con el de mi parte...pero él dice que espere buenas noticias -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ambas hembras sonrieron mientras Izanamy estaba tomando un baño relajando su cuerpo y a su lado estaba Saru también tomando un baño-

Aaah que rico está el baño -dijo Saru sonriendo- tiene la temperatura ideal

Si, es perfecto, de seguro serán algunas de las cosas que Hinata extrañará cuando se vaya con Po -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Realmente piensa irse? -Saru preguntó calmado-

Así es, bueno ella parece estar muy enamorada del panda, Es bueno que tenga su vida amorosa y llena de felicidad -dijo Izanamy calmado quitándose una toalla de la cabeza, ambos estaban relajándose cuando escucharon una piedra caer junto a ellos, vieron más piedras pequeñas caer junto a ellos cuando vieron que al parecer alguien las lanzaba por detrás del muro que los separaba del baño de las hembras- ¿y esto?

Creo que alguien quiere que hablemos -Saru se subió al muro y vio por el otro extremo-

¿Que ves Saru? -Izanamy pregunto-

Todo vacío...pero veo algo extraño -Saru movió la cabeza a los lados confundidos y vio como entre dos rocas estaba una tercera de forma muy extraña y retorcida y parecía que se movía- veo una roca extraña con forma de panda…

¿Una roca con forma de panda? -Izanamy pregunto extrañado-

¡Espera…! -Saru vio como en la roca estaba Po vistiendo un traje negro de camuflaje- ¡¿Po?!

¡¿Po?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido-

¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?! -Saru pregunto casi gritando-

¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Estoy atorado…! -Po grito nervioso- ¡tengo..tengo..!

Espera habla más lento -Saru dijo-

¿Que está diciendo? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

Espera Po habla más lento ¿que tienes el que atorado en donde? -Saru pregunto y luego sonrió viendo a Izanamy- no me lo vas a creer -ambos se vistieron con su pantalón y fueron al baño de juntos dejando un letrero de cerrado, ambos vieron como Po estaba usando un traje negro como la piedra de cuerpo completo y parecía que estaba atorado-

¿Te resbalaste y caíste en las piedras? -Izanamy pregunto algo molesto y se cruzó sus brazos parecía que no le creía su explicación- primero tu cosa…

Así es…¡Ayudenme me duele todo ahí abajo! -Po grito nervioso-

Te diría que usarás lubricante o jabón pero parece que eso ya los usaste -Saru dijo provocando una ligera risa en el e Izanamy-

Jajaja...que graciosos ayudenme -Po grito molesto viendo a los dos-

Bien ¿que hacemos? -Saru pregunto preocupado-

Bueno...si está atorado y no podemos sacarlo creo que deberíamos romper la roca con un martillo -Izanamy dijo calmado-

No por favor...eso me destrozaría cada hueso que tuviera ahí a abajo -dijo Po asustado-

Ok...acabo de ver que eso pasó lo mismo hace unas horas con un oso amarillo, que se atoró en un árbol de miel, sus amigos lo sacaron jalándolo y jalándolo -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Jálalo tu, yo no pienso tocarle nada que tenga ahí abajo -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¡Vamos somos tres aquí piensen en algo¡ -Po grito asustado mientras Izanamy y Saru vieron las rocas, más tarde Po estaba gimiendo de dolor mientras Izanam y Saru cargaban la roca donde Po estaba atorado y él parecía sufrir un poco ya que su cuerpo parecía estar colgando- aaaarg aaah más despacio… por favor no, paren

Si eso debiste decírtelo a ti mismo cuando estabas en el baño de las mueres -dijo Izanamy irritado- ¿y que hacías en el baño de las mujeres de cualquier forma?

Bruce...tu compadre me puso en esta terrible situación...el me dijo vamos Po a ver algo increíble, me dio el traje. Y lo seguí cuando vi estábamos espiando a Hinata y Lucy mientras se bañaban pero Lucy se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bruce, Hinata lo atacó y lo hecho mientras que yo me escondí y cuando me di cuenta estaba atorado -dijo Po nervioso-

Bien ahora ya sabes que no debes espiar mientas montas una piedra -dijo Izanamy cansado, ambos llegaron a la enfermería y abrieron la puerta para ver a una hembra de leopardo vestida con bata nada más y su ropa interior expuesta-

¿Que rayos es esto? -dijo la hembra confundida-

Tenemos un problema -dijo Saru nervioso- a mi amigo se le atoró el equipo en una piedra

Si eso lo veo -dijo la doctora sorprendida- ¿que rayos les pasa a los adolescentes parece que montan lo que sea que les pasa enfrente -Saru e Izanamy se rieron un momento mientras Po se ponía pálido- ¿ya intentaron romper la roca?

Quisimos romperla a golpear pero el tiene miedo -dijo Izanamy calmado- usted es la única maestra del tipo roca qué hay, ayúdennos

Esta bien veré que hago -dijo la doctora calmada y golpeó la roca destruyendola y liberando a Po-

Aaaahhhh...libre al fin libre -dijo Po sonriendo cayendo al suelo de espaldas sujetando su entrepierna- Winnie pooh está fuera del árbol de miel -Izanamy y Saru levantaron una deja confundidos por el comentario de Po, más tarde todos estaban reunidos hablando de algo que les parecía importante-

Debemos hacerle una fiesta de despedida a Hinata -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

¿Una fiesta de despedida? -preguntó Bruce sonriendo- ¿si sabes que no se va a casar?

Lo sé, es solo una idea, bueno es porque quiero que siempre nos recuerde y por eso quiero hacerle una fiesta -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Eso suena bien, ¿pero como la harás? -preguntó Lucy sonriendo-

Bueno eso lo trataré con ustedes quiero un escenario listo mañana, que toda la gente del pueblo se ponga de acuerdo, debemos hacer música y demás -dijo Luceli sonriendo, pero su hermano estaba escuchando todo detras de una puerta y luego se retiró caminando, el paso junto a una puerta y se sentó frente a un arbol-

Parece que Hinata se va con el panda, si ella se va eso ¿afectará a Izanamy? -preguntó Mike serio-

No, si la hembra se va eso solo disminuye sus fuerzas un poco -dijo Xavier del otro lado- Ella es por mucho la hembra más fuerte, pero aún quedan Bruce e Izanamy y su equipo pero Izanamy será débil si tomamos lo que más ama

Si pero su zorr es fuerte y hábil -dijo Mike serio-

No estupido, su hermana, desde que llegó ha estado al pendiente de su hermana, hay algunas veces incluso que la olvida por leves momentos, aunque tenga niñera la niña es vulnerable -dijo Xavier sonriendo- tráeme a la niña y te prometo que te daré parte del reino del clan Shiba y una armada

¿Qué harás con el maestro Cirenio? El es demasiado poderoso -dijo Mike serio-

Si pero sigue siendo un ser vivo, es fácil asesinarlo si es con veneno como lo hizo mi tío con su hija -dijo Xavier sonriendo, Mike solo sonrió y asintio- te prometo que para dentro de dos días seremos los dueños del clan Shiba -Mike y Xavier estaban riéndose, la noche pasó y a la mañana siguiente todos estaban adornando la aldea dejando un escenario pequeño con escaleras, en el palacio Luceli, Lucy, Anya y Hinata estaban cuidando Misaki pero luego Luceli sonrió mostrando un kimono azul claro para ella-

¿Que dicen? Hoy deberíamos usar kimonos -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

¿Kimonos? -dijeron las hembras confundidas mientras Misaki mordía su cola-

Bueno la verdad jamás he usado un Kimono supongo que no ha de ser tan pesado -dijo Anya calmada- ¿y se puede saber por que los usaremos?

Bueno eso es...es porque...habrá...una fiesta más tarde -dijo Luceli sonriendo nerviosa- y quiero que todos se vean bonitos

Eso no explica mucho pero siempre aprecié las fiestas -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Si será divertido vestir kimonos para celebrar -dijo Hinata sonriendo, todas estuvieron de acuerdo en vestirse con los kimonos mientras los machos preparaban todo para la fiesta-

¿Tambores? -Bruce preguntó e Izanamy levantó los brazos mostrando un tambor japonés algo grande-

Listos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Guitarras -Bruno volvió a hablar y Noe mostró algunas guitarras acústicas-

Listas -dijo Noe sonriendo-

¿Escenario? -Bruce preguntó sonriendo-

Listo -dijo Po sonriendo parado en medio del escenario- vaya no puedo creer que hayan hecho esto para nosotros, gracias

No te confundas panda, pero lo hicimos solo para Hinata -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Es verdad, te llevas la joya del clan, más te vale que la cuides bien -dijo Izanamy algo molesto cruzándose de brazos-

Jajaja….entiendo que la quieran mucho descuiden la cuidare muy bien-dijo Po sonriendo-

Si después de tremendo "Griterío" de anoche -dijo Bruce sonriendo mientras Po se sonrojaba igual que Izanamy pero en su caso una vena grande y palpitante apareció en su frente-

¿Nos escucharon? -preguntó Po sonrojado-

El pueblo entero los escuchó -dijo Izanamy molesto mientras colocaba unas tablas-

No cabe duda eres un salvaje para ser tan panchocito -dijo Bruce sonriendo golpeando a Po en la espalda pero Po sólo cayó al suelo con la cara roja por la vergüenza, más tarde todos estaban arreglados mientras esperaban a las hembras-

Ya llegamos señores -dijo Luceli sonriendo, todos vieron a las hembras ligeramente sonrojados, Po se sorprendió de ver a Hinata vistiendo un kimono rojo con relieve de flores amarillas y rojas oscuras con una cinta azul en la cintura, en su oreja derecha llevaba una flor del mismo color del vestido pero esa flor era un adorno hecho de metal-

¿Cómo luzco? -preguntó Hinata sonriendo-

Estas hermosa -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado-

Bien vamos a animar el ambiente -Anya vestía un kimono azul ajustado a su cuerpo con una cinta amarilla en su cintura con una soga azul alrededor y con relieve de olas del mar en las mangas y falda-

Vaya...estás preciosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo ligeramente ruborizado, Anya se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Y tú siempre luces muy guapo -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Que envidia -dijo Luceli molesta, ella vestía un kimono azul como el de Anya pero el relieve era de flores amarillas-

Vamos así es el amor siempre ciego y centrado -dijo Noe sonriendo-

Bueno, ¿alguien no va a decir nada de mi Kimono? -dijo Lucy algo irritada, ella usaba un kimono morado con relieve de relámpagos morado oscuro y contra luz Lucina un poco brillantes-

Pues si luces linda -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Gracias pero ya es muy tarde no me provoco nada -dijo Lucy sonriendo, eso parecía que había provocado que el corazón de Bruce se agrietara un poco-

Vaya...hay mucha gente..-dijo Izanamy nervios viendo al público-

Vamos tú puedes solo has lo que yo hago -dijo Bruce sonriendo- imagínatelos desnudos

Ok va -Izanamy salió y vio a todo el público- Eh...eh...todos están desnudos -dijo Izanamy nervioso mientras los demás lo veían raro y algunos se golpearon la cara- quiero decir...¡Bienvenidos mis amigos y aldeanos del clan Shiba! -Izanamy gritó sonriendo en medio del escenario viendo a todos, todos los aldeanos aplaudieron- escuchen hoy tenemos una presentación muy importante saben hoy estamos aquí porque...Hinata nuestra tigresa blanca finalmente ha encontrado el amor y ha decidió irse del clan para hayan cosas más hay del mar, así que todos vamos a despedirla con esta última presentación y fiesta del año -todos gritaron aplaudiendo, Izanamy entró detrás de la cortina y vio a Hinata- están emocionados, son tuyos ya

Estoy nerviosa -dijo Hinata nerviosa, ella respiró hondo y salió mientras algunos la vieron, ella se sonrojó y cubrió su cara con el abanico, Izanamy y Po se sentaron mientras Po tomaba un tambor, los demás se estaban preparando también, Po comenzó a tocar el tambor con las manos y Hinata solo movió el cuerpo un poco de lado-

_**Uuuuuhh...gloria….gloria...uuuh gloooria **_-Izanamy, Bruce, Noe, Saru y Clent cantaron a coto de forma baja-

_**Uh...uh...la luz del día te da una mala mano **_-Hinata canto lento mientras Po tocaba su tambor con las manos- _**uh baby eso no funciona bajo...despacio directo al corazón de quien lo necesita más...de lo que reciben, la luz del día da una mala mano a un guerrero que se propuso demasiados riesgos **_-Hinata canto un poco más fuerte mientras los golpes de Po al tambor iban más rápido- _**El espejo te mira fijamente en la cara y dice baby eso no funciona **_-Hinata movió la cabeza con fuerza quitando su abanico de su cara y luego vio al público- _**Haces tus ruegos sin importante nada…¡Cantas y te sacudes el dolor! **_-Hinata dio una nota bastante alta sorprendiendo a todos hasta que no pudo más y canto algo más- _**¡Baila! **_-Hinata sonrió cansada viendo al público y luego a Po-

_**Boogie wonderland of dance, yes! Boogie wonderland of dance! **_-Hinata canto con fuerza con un buen ritmo que llamo mucha la atención, Izanamy, Bruce, Noe, Anya, Lucy y Luceli salieron empujando a Po y lo lanzaron hacia Hinata la cual lo atrapó en su brazos, ambos sonrieron sonrojados y vieron como los demás los rodearon- _**La media noche se acerca lentamente hacia los corazones de los hombres de quien lo necesita más...de lo que reciben **_-las hembras cantaron sonriendo mientras los aldeanos se levantaban para bailar de acuerdo a la canción-

_**¡La luz del día le da una mala mano a la mujer que se propuso demasiados riegos! **_-las hembras caminaron hacia el frente y se agacharon para después subir de manera lenta doblando y levantando la cadera en la zona de la cola, mientras pasaban sus manos por sus piernas y luego las juntaron en su pecho, eso atrajo la mirada de muchos machos-

_**El espejo te mira directamente a la cara **_-los machos cantaron sonriendo mientras aplaudían y luego giraron levantó los brazos mostrando sus brazos provocando un ligero grito en las hembras-

_**Y dice.."uh Baby no funciona" **_-Hinata canto sonriendo mientras se giró colocando su abanico frente a su cara sacudiéndolo ligeramente-

_**Haces tus ruegos sin importante nada **_-Anya se junto con la espalda a Izanamy y sacudió su abanico mientras Izanamy la levantó girando y bailando-

_**¡Cantas y bailas para sacudir tu dolor! **_-Hinata canto con fuerza y tomo a Po de los brazos mientras giraban riendo un poco- _**Boogie Wonderland of dance! ¡Dance! ¡Dance! ¡Dance! **_-todos gritaron sonriendo lanzando un golpe al aire mientras los rugidos y gruñidos se escuchaba entre risas- _**Boogie wonderland of dance! **_-Bruce sonrió y se coloco en el centro del escenario con Izanamy, Po y Noe a su lado-

_**Yo soy Bruce, leon mas cool, asiático por supuesto 100% león, My brothers loco me llaman **_-Bruce sonrió cantando mientras bailaba seguido por Izanamy y los demás- _**Luego me llama una señorita me enciende como flama **_-Lucy y las hembras sonrieron pero negaron con la cabeza- _**La fiesta, baila baila muchachita, mi corazón tiene dinamita, ¡Boom! **_

_**¡Exacto! **_-Izanamy y los demás gritaron sonriendo y aplaudieron mientras bailaban junto a Bruce- _**¡Te como en el tacto! ¡Déjame ser tu papi bien furro! **_-eso provocó una fuerte risa entre todos, los machos tomaron algunos tambores tocando con fuerza- _**¡Mira, mira, señorita, Baila baila dinamita, Hinata, el amor ya encontró a esta señorita! **_-las hembras le colocaron un velo de novia a Hinata mientras los machos rodearon a Hinata y a Po con una cinta roja atándolos-

_**Todo el amor del mundo no puede desaparecer **_-las hembras cantaron mientras algunos se reían viendo a Hinata y Po- _**Toda la necesidad de ser amado no puede ser malo **_-Las hembras volvieron a cantar mientras bailaban con una pareja igual que los aldeanos- _**Todas las melodías del corazón están sonando y mi corazón sigue cantando Boogie wonderland of dance! Wonderland of dance! **_

Sabes lo de hoy fue muy divertido -dirijo Hinata sonriendo mientras ella y Po entraban al cuarto que compartían, Po comenzó a quitarse la ropa empezando por su camisa mientras Hinata se quitó el kimono completamente-

Si, y fue lindo ver cómo todos se despedían de ti, parece que hiciste toda una imagen buena, y también diste toda una impresión -dijo Po sonriendo, se quitó la camisa sonriendo y luego se giró- sabes este lugar es muy divertido, creo que lo voy a extrañar…-Po se detuvo de hablar ya que Hinata lo empujó cayendo sobre el- ¡oye! -Po solo abrió los ojos y vio a Hinata sentada sobre él mostrando una camisa blanca y parecía que no llevaba nada debajo- Hi...Hi...Hinata…-Po se sonrojó un poco notando como Hinata estaba acercándose a él más y más-

Ya hicimos algo divertido con los demás, ¿porque no hacemos algo más divertido y delicioso entre nosotros? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Aaah bueno...yo...yo -Po estaba tartamudeando nervioso y sonrojado-

Oooo el bambú ya creció -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada y se levantó un momento- hay que cosechar

¡Por favor, Noooooo! -todos gritaron asustando a Hinata y a Po, los dos se abrazaron sorprendidos y sonrojados-

¿Muchachos? ¿Nos estaban escuchando? -Hinata preguntó sorprendida-

Pues claro, y anoche igual, recuerden que estás paredes son delgadas -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Chicos, todo el pueblo posiblemente los escucho pero también...mirándose un poco -dijo Lucy nerviosa-

Siento que mi inocencia se fue….oigan si van a hacerlo ¿podrían decirse groserías? -Bruce habló sonando contento-

Si, si y pégale, dile que es una gatita mala -dijo Noe emocionado-

Mejor cállense antes de que vaya y les pegue a los dos -dijo Anya molesta- Hinata quisiera hablar contigo después

Jajaja quiere hablar, ya oíste Izanamy, ya te toca golpear la cabecera de la cama -Saru sonaba riendo mientras Izanamy golpeó una pared-

¡Ya cállate Saru! -Izanamy gritó molesto-

Haaay no puede ser que vergüenza -dijo Hinata sonrojada y avergonzada, Po solo se reía del miedo y la vergüenza, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban despidiendo un barco, todos vieron como Hinata y Po se dieron un beso mientras Bruce, y los demás solo sonrieron ensombreciendo sus ojos con su pelo y frente-

Somos libres de ella….-dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si...si...si finalmente…-dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ya no más regalos -dijo Noe sonriendo-

No más gritos -dijo Clent llorando-

Ni esa comida extraña...con aroma y color de mi**da -dijo Saru sonriendo-

¡SOMOS LIBRES DE HINATA! -los machos gritaron riendo un poco mientras Luceli los veía enojada-

Hay que montón de idiotas -dijo Luceli molesta y luego volteó a ver a Anya y Lucy del mismo humor que los machos-

Se fue…-dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Ella era una pesadilla -dijo Anya sonriendo nerviosa-

No puedo creerlo -dijo Luceli nerviosa, todos fueron regresando al clan Shiba cuando notaron que todo permanecía en calma, demasiado para ellos, Izanamy noto como algunos aldeanos seguían con sus días normales pero entre ellos noto algunas siluetas grandes y amplias como osos-

¿Está todo bien? -Anya preguntó calmada-

Si...solo que hay algo raro aquí -dijo Izanamy serio- hmmm quizás solo sea mi imaginación -todos siguieron caminando mientras Neri estaba viéndolos por detrás, ella sonrió pero en el palacio Luceli se adelantó y vio a Mike entrar al cuarto de la bebe-

Hermano, ¿a donde vas? -Luceli se acercó corriendo viendo a Mike- hermano

No te metas Luceli, ya has causado mucho deshonor a la casa Shishui -dijo Mike serio-

¿Que? ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Misaki? -Luceli preguntó molesta-

Ya te dije, lárgate, esto no tiene que ver contigo -dijo Mike molesto y abrió la puerta para entrar, el vio a Misaki dormida dentro de su cuna dormida- bien aquí esta -Mike se acercó a la cuna pero Luceli le sujeto el brazo izquierdo-

¡Alto no dejare hacerle daño a la bebe! -Luceli grito molesta viendo a Mike pero el solo se giró y la pateó en el estomago, Luceli erudito el aire del interior y cayó en el suelo sujetándose en el estómago-

Que patética, te dije que no metieras en esto -dijo Mike molesto, él metió la mano y sujeto a Misaki de su cuello de la playera para sacarla pero el movimiento la despertó provocando su llanto- aaarg como llora esta maldita mocosa

Suel….suéltala...aaargh -Luceli trato de ponerse de pie pero Mike la atea en la cabeza derramando algo de su sangre-

¡Cállate! -Mike levantó la voz viendo a Luceli- mírate que ser más patética, te vendimos aquí con la esperanza de que nos fueras útil pero solo fuiste una gran decepción, escucha tu misión siempre fue tener el control del clan Shiba y engendrar un hijo para que pudiera heredar ambos clanes, matar a Izanamy y a Cirenio pero en cambio preferiste hacerte la tonta y vivir de esta forma, me das vergüenza, al final los planes han cambiado, mataremos a Izanamy, Misaki y a Cirenio, destruiremos todo este clan y luego lo levantaremos como parte de nuestro nuevo clan unido

¿Que dices…? -Luceli solo escupió sangre mientras trataba de ponerse de pie-

Que estupida, no cabe duda que aprendiste a ser tenaz aquí pero también muy estupida, yo sé bien cuál es el deber que tenemos, cuál es la meta y no me importa usar métodos sucios como este para obtener el poder que deseo -dijo Mike molesto-

Eso es cobarde….aaargh no te dejare que te lleves a la niña...ella...es muy pequeña...y yo tengo a mi familia aquí -dijo Luceli molesta- ya no me importa que pase de ahora en adelante...pero aquí marcó todo, odio pelear, odio a mi padre, odio a mi madre y todo lo que representa este mugroso y sucio apellido, yo soy una Shiba ahora, no por matrimonio sino por crianza -Luceli expulsó energía mientras se ponía completamente de pie-

Grrr que patética -Mike arrojó a Misaki dentro de su cuna mientras solo caminaba hacia Luceli- perderas -Luceli corrió y lanzó un golpe pero Mike apenas lo desvió con su palma pero Luceli le dio un golpe de gancho en el mentón, Mike se sorprendió y Luceli siguió tratando de golpearlo pero Mike retrocedía levantando los brazos o moviendo el cupo esquivando cada golpe y patada, Mike solo sintió como un golpe le rozó la mejilla izquierda eso lo provocó un poco haciéndolo enojar, el perdió la calma y le dio un golpe a Luceli en la cara empujándola contra el suelo, Luceli cayó al suelo y Mike la pateó con fuerza en las costillas, la siguió pateando haciendo que escupiera sangre, la sujeto de la cola y luego la lanzó contra la pared estrellándola con fuerza- quédate aquí, al final no eres una guerrera, déjalo por una vez, dile a Izanamy que lo veré en una hora en el montón de tierra que está en el sur de la aldea

Grr..algo…-Luceli trato de tocarlo pero estaba muy herida como para moverse, ella cayó al suelo y perdió el conocimiento, mientras tanto en la sala central Cirenio estaba meditando mientras Xavier estaba entrando con calma, de su ropa sacó una daga pequeña y la sacó mostrando que estaba cubierta de veneno, el se acercó con cuidado y escondió la daga en su espalda-

¿Qué sucede Xavier? -Cirenio preguntó mientras Xavier se detuvo-

Vaya como siempre sus sentidos son los más finos -dijo Xavier sonriendo, el se acercó con cuidado y lo rodeó- sabe estuve leyendo los libros de historias y noticias de la aldea, durante años estuve investigando -Cirenio solo abrió los ojos ligeramente- supongo que recordarás el nombre de Xao Shiba, ¿no es verdad?

Si Xao Shiba, el traidor del clan, también...mi hermano menor -dijo Cirenio serio-

No, él no era un traidor, el solo uno de tus lacayos, y tus decisiones lo llevaron a la muerte, y no solo eso también a su hijo, mi padre, mi padre y mi abuelo dieron sus vidas para que tu y nieto vivieran, ahora yo cargo con esa maldicion, pero pienso cambiar eso -dijo Xavier serio-

Te equivocas en una cosa, mi hermano trato de matar a mi hija cuando quizo hacer un golpe en el clan y trato de matarme, así que ví decidió en defenderme, lo asesine con mis propias manos, pero con tu padre fue totalmente diferente, él solía ser un soldado ejemplar, un guardia digno de su título pero fue asesinado durante un ataque del clan de los eone, murió haciendo su deber -dijo Cirenio serio-

¡Mentiras! ¡Sucias mentiras! ¡Todos ellos fueron asesinados por portar este rango de ser tus sombras, de seguir tus órdenes! ¡¿Por que?! ¡Todo porque no soportabas darle el lugar que les correspondía como verdaderos soberanos de estas tierras! ¡Pero ahora yo voy a cambiar eso! -Xavier gritó sonriendo y luego trató de apuñalar a Cirenio pero Cirenio le sujeto el brazo evitando que lo tocara con la daga envenenada-

Has cambiado la historia, mejor dicho la has malentendido -dijo Cirenio serio es una pena, cada uno de ellos tomó sus decisiones, y sus acciones los llevaron a un resultado totalmente inesperado, así como tú lo estás haciendo ahora mismo

Maldito seas…-dijo Xavier molesto- pero…-Xavier sonrió y Cirenio levantó una ceja- claro que no vendría aquí sin un plan extra para detenerte en mi plan de conquista

¿Que? -Cirenio preguntó confundido y por detrás del árbol salió Neri corriendo y apuñalo a Cirenio en la espalda- ¡Groaaargh! -Cirenio rugió algo enojado y se giró lanzando un golpe pero Neri lo esquivó saltando, ambos, Neri y Xavier corrieron hacia él pero Cirenio levantó los brazos y expulsó energía empujándolos, los dos cayeron al suelo heridos mientras Cirenio caía al suelo mareado-

Vaya te hace efecto más rápido de lo esperado...este veneno es una mezcla especial de elementina -dijo Xavier sonriendo- no te matará pero si te volverá lento y débil por una hora -Xavier tomó su espada y luego la sacó para acercarla a Cirenio- no sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando por esta oportunidad, finalmente vengaré a mi ancestros y me convertiré en el Lord Shiba

No te creas superior..jovencito -dijo Cirenio serio-

¿Que dices? -Xavier solo preguntó pero Cirenio rugió con fuerza, su rugido sonó tan fuerte que Izanamy y Bruce reaccionaron hacia el-

¿Y ese rugido? -Lucy preguntó confundida-

Ese fue mi abuelo, debe estar en problemas -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Cuando ruge lo puedes sentir en tu cuerpo, es como si te dijera que pasara -dijo Bruce sorprendido, todos apresuraron el paso mientras Xavier solo gruñó y levantó el brazo izquierdo tratando de atacarlo con su espada, pero un kunai con un hilo negro y delgado lo detuvo enredado su espada, cuando levantaron la vista en las vigas del techo estaban leonas vestidas como ninjas-

¡¿Kunoichis?! -Xavier preguntó sorprendido mientras las guerreras bajaban de un salto- maldicion me había olvidado de la fuerza oculta de combate

Jejqeje así es, ellas son mis...guadaespaldas...cuando rujo solo mis descendientes y equipo de peoteccion saben por que -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

¡Lord Shiba! -las leonas tiraron y avanzaron haci Xavier pero Neri solo se alejó tomando a Xavier del brazo y llevándoselo con el- Lo lamentamos Lord Shiba, nosotras las Kunoichi los buscaremos -dijo una de las leonas algo molesta-

No, búsquenlo, yo...aaargh -Cirenio se quejó del dolor mientras Izanamy y los otros entraban para ver a Cirenio en el suelo-

¡Abuelo! -Izanamy gritó asuatado y se acercó a él para verlo- ¡¿que fue lo qué pasó?!

Lo atacaron, Xavier trata de destruir el clan Shiba -dijo una de las leonas mientras cuatro de ellas cargaban a Cirenio y lo llevaba con ellas- Lo llevaremos a la enfermería, por suerte elveneno no afectará su vida mucho, pero el cuchillo si podría matarlo, lo llevaremos a la enfermería, esperemos que el daño sea mínimo -Izanamy siguió a las hembras mientras Cirenio comenzaba a ponerse pálido- voy con el

Espere, joven maestro, lamento decirle esto pero su hermana menor Misaki fue tomada -dijo otra leona asustando aún más a Izanamy, Izanamy corrió y abrió y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Misaki, encontró el cuarto alterado, ropa y cosas tiradas, en medio del suelo estaba Luceli tirada y lastimada- ¡Oye Luceli! ¡¿Dónde está?! -sujeto a Luceli de los hombros y la sacudió un poco- ¡¿Donde está Misaki?! ¡Contéstame Luceli!

¡Izanamy ella está lastimada! -Anya gritó molesta viendo cómo Izanamy levantó a Luceli algo enfandado-

Mike….Mike la tiene -Luceli habló algo cortara por las heridas- el dijo...que te esperaría al sur con la niña...que fueras...para pelear...por ella -Izanamy la soltó dejándola caer al suelo-

Llévenla a la enfermería -dijo Izanamy serio- después hablaré con ella -todos escucharon un fuerte impacto y vieron como la aldea era atacada mientras algunos animales gritaban y corrían asustados-

¡Estamos bajo ataque! -una leona apareció frente a los demas- señor, son toros del clan Takeda, también, la joven maestra Neri está con ellos, también el capitán Xavier dirige el ataque -Izanamy se quedó mudo viendo a los lados algo nervioso-

Joven maestro el maestro Cirenio no puede pelear, esta insocniente mientras lo operan, señor necesitamos órdenes -dijo la leona molesta mientras Izanamy parecía asustado, el solo cerró los ojos y respiró profundo-

Izanamy, necesitan un maestro, un líder -dijo Anya calmada e Izanamy se sujeto la cabeza- no te asuste, puedes hacerlo...recuerda cuentas con un equipo

Hmmm...esta bien haré lo que pueda -dijo Izanamy nervioso y vio a todos- Bruce, reúne al equipo de ataque interno, si te presentan algún inconveniente diles que ejecuten orden 35, maestro caído joven maestro a cargo, emisario

Entendido -dijo Bruce sonriendo- confía en mí

Clent, reúne a los usuarios del agua dentro de las fuerzas de defensa, que te sigan para prevenir incendios -dijo Izanamy serio-

A la orden joven maestro -dijo Clent sonriendo, Bruce y Clent se fueron corriendo-

Lucy, tu y el colmillo negro, las kunoichi vayan al pueblo, identifiquen a los atacantes, luego ataquen, no importa si no hay sombras, ataquen a distancia para minizar los daños -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entendido señor -dijo Lucy sonriendo junto a las leonas, ellas se retiraron en nubes de humo mientras Saru y Noe se acercaron-

Saru, busca al equipo de alas blancas, has que guíen a los aldeanos a las zonas seguras que se alejen del centro y zona de pelea, Noe sirve de apoyo trata de retrasar a los enemigos cuando evacuen -dijo Izanamy serio- usa muros de hielo de ser necesarios

A la orden señor -dijeron Noe y Saru sonriendo, los dos se fueron mientras Izanamy se retiró a su cuarto seguido por Anya, Izanamy giró una planta del suelo mostrando una chaqueta azul, una playera blanca, pantalón negro con cintas blancas, botas blancas con borde negro y empeine negro también, el se cambió de ropa tomando la ropa, mientras de un lado tomó su espada y la colocó en la cinta la cual tenía un seguro metálico para colocar la espada con todo y funda, solo cerró su chaqueta y Anya lo siguió-

¿Cual es tu plan para esa ropa reforzada? -preguntó Anya calmada-

Esto servirá como protección en lo que peleó, quiero que te le acerques por detrás y tomes a Misaki para después escapar por favor -dijo Izanamy serio-

Espera te ayudaré, Mike es un pelador algo difícil y muy peligroso así que derrotarlo será difícil -dijo Anya sería- será mejor que te ayude

De acuerdo, pero espero que no juegue sucio -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos fueron corriendo saliendo del palacio mientras tanto en la aldea se podía ver algunas nubes de humo y se escuchaban los gritos de los aldeanos que corrían asustados, entre los ataques estaban algunos toros atacando las casas, uno estiró su brazo liberando una bola de fuego quemando una casa, mientras un grupo de animales corría asustado viendo su casa arder, Lucy salto por encima de la casa y lanzó un par de kunais atacando alza toro en la espalda, el toro se quejó y vio a Lucy para después atacarla con una bola de fuego, una leona gritó y recibió el ataque por Lucy dejándola herida por el impacto, Lucy se sorprendió pero siguió en guardia frente al toro, el toro gritó tomando su espada y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Lucy saltó esquivando el ataque, ella avanzó corriendo y luego saltó girando solo para patear al toro en la cara con fuerza, el toro sonrió y sujetó a Lucy de una pierna para después levantarla y lanzarla contra una casa, el toro sonrió pero Noe apareció y lo sujetó del cuerpo evitando que siguiera, su cuerpo se comenzó a congelar y el toro gritó de dolor, Lucy giró evitando que el toro la siguiera tocando, el toro terminó cubierto de hielo, mientras Lucy aprovechó y corrió hacia él para liberar descargas de su cuerpo, ella corrió y le dio un ataque directo al cuello, el toro terminó derramando algo d sangre mientras Noe lo soltaba dejándolo congelado-

¿Estas bien? -Noe preguntó calmado-

Claro, pero aún no terminamos -dijo Lucy preocupada, Noe asintio y vio cómo las casas seguían ardiendo, Noe solo extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una espada de hielo-

¡Ventisca gélida! -Noe gritó lanzando un golpe al frente liberando una ventisca, el hielo comenzó a formarse apagando el fuego más cercano mientras todos los aldeanos corrían viendo la nieve apagar el fuego- ¡por aquí la zona de seguridad está cerca! -los aldeanos lo escucharon pero en eso un toro destruyó una pared y cayó frente a ellos cargando una espada del tamaño de su brazo, el toro gritó lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Noe corrió y luego extendió su brazo izquierdo creando un muro de hielo bloqueando el ataque ligeramente, pero el toro siguió aplicando fuerza hasta romper el hielo, los aldeanos gritaron asustados mientras el toro se reía, Noe y Lucy corrieron hacia el toro pero este se giró y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una onda de viento algo fuerte, Noe extendió los brazos creando una corriente de viento helado, ambos ataques chocaron pero el viento del toro fue más fuerte dejando que Noe cayera al suelo cubierto de su propio hielo-

Rayos es muy fuerte -Noe se levanto algo molesto mientras el todo solo sonrió y sé preparado para atacar de nuevo, pero un rayo amarillo lo golpeo en el hombro perforando su carne dejando un ligero agujero y el toro bajo el brazo con su espada, todos vieron como Bruce estaba en el techo con el brazo derecho y dos dedos extendidos, el toro cambió la espada a su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando energía, Bruce saltó liberando una fuerte descarga de su cuerpo, solo se impulsó hacia él y le dio un golpe en el pecho liberando una fuerte descarga, el toro se quejó pero lanzó un golpe vertical con su brazo y golpeó a Bruce tirándolo al suelo, el toro gritó tratando de atacar de nuevo pero Bruce saltó impulsándose con sus brazo y piernas, el toro solo gruñó y vio a Bruce caer frente a él un poco más lejos, Bruce liberó fuertes descargas de su cuerpo y las concentró en la punta de sus dedos-

¡RRRROOOAAAARGH! -Bruce rugió liberando la descarga concentrada, el toro gritó recibiendo la descarga en el cuerpo sufriendo algunas quemaduras, el toro terminó perdiendo el conocimiento y cayó al suelo- ¿están todos bien?

Si gracias por la ayuda -dijo Noe calmado-

Rápido guíen a estas personas fuera de aquí -dijo Bruce calmado, el se giró y vio a otros dos otros acercándose, el grupo y de su ropa tomó un par de armas- rayos pensé que no las usaría pero no tengo otra opción, váyanse yo los distraídos

¿Como lo harás? -preguntó Lucy, Bruce solo se colocó unas muñequeras y un guantelete en cada mano mostrando tres navajas largas y afiladas como garras en cada mano, mientras el solo precio no ambos talones juntos oprimiendo un botón mostrando dos navajos en sus pies- ¡¿Armas ocultas?!

Si estos son mis garras salvajes, mis armas preferidas -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ¡Ahora váyanse! ¡Yo les ganaré tiempo! -Bruce solo corrió y extendió sus brazos-

¡Vámonos de aquí! -Noe gritó haciendo que la gente corriera, Lucy solo vio a Bruce correr hacia los toros mientras ella solo se giró y se fue corriendo, Bruce saltó a un lado esquivando un ataque de una lanza, se acercó y le dio un golpe al toro en el estómago clavando sus garras, el toro gritó pero sujetó a Bruce del brazo y giró para levantarlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo, Bruce gritó de dolor mientras otro toro tomó una espada dispuesta a cortarlo, Bruce se asustó pero ambos toros fueron golpeados por un torrente de agua alejándolos un poco, Bruce se levantó y giró cayendo sobre sus pies, gritó golpeando el suelo universo de agua dándoles una fuerte descarga a los enemigos, los toros gritaron de dolor mientras Bruce sonreía-

Gracias por la ayuda Clent -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Fue un placer -dijo Clent sonriendo- vamos debemos ayudar a los demás -Bruce asintio pero vio como un toro trató de atacarlo con su lanza, Bruce cruzó las dagas frente a él atorando la lanza entre ellas, forcejeo un poco y luego la corto por la mitad, el solo gritó y le dio al toro una patada en la cabeza, siguió forcejeando hasta que bajo la pierna derramando algo de sangre en el campo, en otras partes de la aldea se escuchaba como los tigres y toros estaban pelando entre ellos, en otro lado Izanamy estaba llegando con Mike y lo encontró en un campo abierto con Misaki sentada a su lado-

Bien Mike aquí me tienes, dame a mi hermana -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a Mike de frente, mientras Anya estaba escondida entre algunos árboles sujetando algunas dagas escondidas en sus muñequeras-

Bien tómala y llévatela pero primero tienes que pelear conmigo -dijo Mike serio-

Desagraciado, sabía que siempre fuiste un traidor -dijo Izanamy serio tomando su espada-

¿Traidor yo? -Mike solo preguntó serio- te equivocas, yo jamás le he sido fiel a tu clan, solo le he sido fiel a mi clan, entrenando duro, practicando todas las posiciones y ataques con la espada, escucha Izanamy tengo algo importante que contarte pero primero resolvamos nuestros asuntos, Anya sé que estás escondida en algún lugar ven y toma a la niña o ella podría resultar herida por nuestra batalla-

¿Que? -Anya solo saltó saliendo de su escondite y se acercó a la niña- ¿como sabias que estaba aquí?

Lo intuí, Izanamy no se separa de ti, ambos son una pareja de caninos, y los caninos son fieles y leales a sus parejas -dijo Mike serio- Anda toma a la niña y aléjate un poco -Anya vio a Izanamy el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, Anya se acercó con cuidado y tomó a Misaki en sus brazos, se alejó caminando dejando a los machos solos- bien ahora resolveremos esto -Mike tomó una espada negra con guardia plateada, mango negro con adornos también hechos de plata, Mike solo extendió el brazo mostrando la espada-

Esa espada...es...Shibari Mangetsu -Anya solo se sorprendió de ver la espada-

¿La conoces? -Izanamy preguntó-

Así es, esa es la espada más poderosa de todo Japón, se dice que el mismo dios Izanagi la creó usando una de sus garras, la espada más poderosa del mundo -dijo Anya sorprendida-

Decir que fue hecha por un dios, es mucho, pero se ha mantenido, limpia, pura y afilada por siglos, nunca ha sido sacada de su funda más que por aquellos que tienen un gran potencial, así como tu familia cuida la gema del sol, mi familia cuida esta gran espada, no puedo usarla, pero te la daré a cambio de algo muy importante -dijo Mike serio-

¿Que quieres? -Izanamy pregunto-

Izanamy, si yo gano me quedare con el palacio Shiba y con la gema del sol, así seré dueño de tus tierras, pero si tú ganas obtendrás esta espada, tendrás dos tesoros sagrados hechos por los dioses -dijo Mike serio- este reto está hecho por la cabeza de la familia Shishui no puedes rechazar

Bien acepto -dijo Izanamy serio-

Izanamy, piénsalo bien -dijo Anya preocupada-

Descuida no perderé -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Mike solo tomó a Shibari Mangetsu y la lanzó a otro lado mientras él tomaba una espada cualquiera- si yo gano, si yo gano el matrimonio forzado con el clan Shishui quedará anulado

Hecho -dijo Mike serio, ambos solo se quedaron medió agachados rosando con sus dedos los mangos de sus espadas, esperaron un momento hasta que una gota de agua cayó desde un árbol hasta un pequeño charco, ambos avanzaron tomando su espada y chocaron las hojas en un fuerte golpe, Izanamy forcejeo pero lo empujó y lanzó un golpe vertical con ambas manos, Mike retrocedió y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy pudo desviarlo con un golpe en diagonal desviando el ataque, ambos chocaron sus armas de nuevo frente a ellos, Mike bajo un poco el brazo y extendió uno de sus dedos concentrando energía- ¡Rayo! -Mike liberó energía en un ligero disparo e Izanamy bajo la cabeza esquivando el ataque pero se llevó una ligera cortada en la cara-

Demonios -Izanamy solo forcejeo y desvió la espada pero se giró y le dio una patada a Mike en las costillas, ambos se alegraron un momento quedando de frente de nuevo- eso apenas lo sentí

No me digas -Mike solo se agacho y tomó su espada de nuevo pero la guardo, concentró energía y luego la saco liberando la energía, Izanamy solo se sorprendió y saltó de lado esquivando el ataque- vaya ¿que se siente ser atacado por técnicas tan similares a las tuyas?

Tu dímelo -dijo Izanamy calmado, se preparo y guardo la espada, concentró energía y luego saco la espada liberando algo de energía, Mike sonrió pero noto como la energía se movía de forma extraña, el solo gritó y le dio un golpe directo deshaciendo el ataque dejando simples brazas-

¡¿Fuego…?! ¡¿Como hiciste fuego se supone que eres simplemente un guerrero de la Luz?! -Mike gritó sorprendido e Izanamy avanzó corriendo y saltó rodeando a Mike tomando su espada con ambas manos-

Ahora...yo soy un guardián -Izanamy sonrió y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando fuego azul, Mike levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque con su espada, ambos forcejearon pero Mike gritó liberando energía, ambos fueron empujados dejando algunas brazas en el campo-

¿Como que eres un guardián? -Mike solo preguntó molesto-

Todo gracias a esto -Izanamy tomó de su cuello el collar y lo mostró, así mostró que la gema del sol estaba completa- tengo todos los fragmentos, la gema del sol vuelve a estar completa

¿Como? Pensé que el fragmento de la tierra no había sido encontrado -Mike solo gritó molesto-

Anda lo encontró hace un par de días -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- claro también me sorprendió, pero no esperaría menos de mi novia querida -Izanamy sonrió mostrando los dientes provocando un ligero sonrojo en la cara de Anya-

¿Que se cree haciendo esas bromas a estas alturas? -dijo Anya sonrojada inflando las mejillas-

Ya veo, entonces...tendré que ir más en serio -dijo Mike serio, el solo avanzó rápido y lanzó un corte horizontal pero Izanamy retrocedió levantando la espada y la hoja de Mike golpeó la hoja de Izanamy, Izanamy trató de apuñalarlo pero Mike movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque, Mike giró su espada y lo golpeó en el pecho con el mango, Izanamy se quejó y Mike le dio un golpe en el mentón levantó lo ligeramente, Izanamy dio un par de pasos mientras Mike solo aprovecho tratando de atacarlo, pero Izanamy se acercó y le sujetó el brazo deteniéndolo,se preparo y le dio un cabezazo justo en la frente, Mike se sorprendió e Izanamy solo le dio un ligero corte en el pecho cortando su ropa y poco de su piel, ambos se alejaron viendo como Mike tenía una herida en su pecho algo pequeño-

Parece que logre herirte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ya veo, así que está pequeña herida la consideras un triunfo...pero -Mike solo avanzó liberando energía, lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque y Mike lo siguió apareciendo junto a él y extendió su dedo concentrando energía en la punta, la libero en un pequeño rayo de energía, Izanamy gritó liberando energía y la concentró en su espada, colocó la espada frente a él bloqueando el ataque, el ataque se dispersó y Mike se acercó para darle una patada al estómago con fuerza, Izanamy se quejó escupiendo saliva y vio cómo Mike de nuevo corrió hacia el, Izanamy se levantó y trató de atacar de forma horizontal, pero Mike saltó rodeando a Izanamy, estaba sobre él y cayó lanzando un corte horizontal liberando energía, Izanamy solo saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y Mike apareció frente él lanzando varios golpes con la espada de forma directa como estocadas, Izanamy solo levantó la espada tratando de bloquear cada golpe, giró y lanzando un corte horizontal liberando energía pero Mike solo solo lo bloqueo pasando la espada sobre su brazo izquierdo y apuntándola hacia abajo, Izanamy se alejó mientras Mike solo se preparó de nuevo, avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe directo mientras Izanamy colocaba su espada frente a él, el ataque aumentó de velocidad y pasó apuñalando el hombro izquierdo de Izanamy-

Se terminó -Mike solo giró la espada pero Izanamy saltó esquivando más daño, Mike lo siguió pero Izanamy giró lanzando un golpe con su brazo izquierdo liberando algo de fuego, Mike solo lo esquivó saltando más rápido, corrió y rodeado a Izanamy, Izanamy apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y Mike terminó dándole un corte en la espalda algo profundo, lo siguiente que se vio fue que Izanamy terminó con una herida grave y larga derramando sangre en todo el suelo hasta que terminó cayendo al suelo- Estas muerto…

No..-Anya solo se asustó abrazando más a Misaki- ¡IZANAMY!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capitulo 17: El sol aparece **_

**La aldea Shiba **seguía bajo ataque de las tropas de toros y de Xavier, los aldeanos gritaban asustado y corrían siguiendo a Noe, Bruce rugió golpeando a un toro la cara liberando un relámpago, Noe solo grito y extendió los brazos golpeando a un toro en el pecho liberando algo de viento helado para arrojarlo lejos, ambos lucían cansados y heridos mientras Bruce se limpiaba las heridas de la cara con su brazo-

Demonios, necesitamos más ayuda -dijo Bruce cansado-

Eso lo pueden dejar a mi pero necesito tiempo -dijo Lucy cansada cayendo junto a ellos, ella mostró seis kunais, tres en cada mano sujetándolo entre sus dedos- Saru necesitaré algo de fuego

Descuida te cubro -dijo Saru calmado sujetando un báculo y lo cubrió con flamas en los extremos-

Clent atrailos -dijo Lucy seria- ¿ya están todos los aldeanos aquí?

Si la mayoría solo quedan algunos soldados -dijo Clent cansado- los atraeré pero date prisa con lo que hagas

Entendido -Lucy dijo, mientras Clent solo corrió y llegó con los toros atacando a algunos soldados, Clent vio una fuente de agua y levantó las manos creando una gran burbuja, la lanzó y golpeó a algunos toros- ¡Oigan idiotas vengan por mi! -los toros solo rieron viendo a Clent mientras se acercaban- ¡huelen a cerdo idiotas! -los toros lo estaban ignorando mientras Clent veía como Lucy lanzaba los kunais clavándolos en el tejado, paredes y otras partes mostrando una red cruzada casi insigne con sus hilos- ¡Eh..aah...Todos son fans asquerosos de Takeda Shingen el cobarde! -los toros gritaron molestos mientras perseguían a Clent el cual solo salió corriendo siendo perseguido por ellos, Clent estaba asustado mientras los toros lo seguían, Lucy giró y lanzó dos kunais clavándolos en el suelo y luego cruzó los brazos y los hilos para atar los extremos al suelo-

¡Ahora Clent ocúltate! -Lucy grito preocupada y Clent se lanzó a un extremo- ¡Saru quémalos!

¡Aquí vamos! -Saru grito lanzando una bola de fuego golpeando los hilos y haciéndolos arder para avanzar y golpear algunos papeles rojos, los papeles rojos se encendieron y comenzaron a explotar provocando una capa de fuego y humo en el campo, Clent grito siendo empujado contra una pared mientras los toros gritaron siendo rodeados por el fuego, Lucy, Bruce, Saru y Noe fueron empujados por la explosión también mientras caían al suelo ligeramente heridos, todos estaban tosiendo viendo el campo cubierto de fuego y humo-

¿Que diablos fue eso? -Bruce preguntó sorprendido-

Una técnica ninja, red ardiente, lanzó hilos oscuros casi insignes al ojo normal, pero en ellos hay papeles con polvo negro dentro, lo llaman pólvora, solo quemando el papel hay pocos segundos antes de una explosión -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

¿Y lo puedes volver a hacer? -Noe pregunto-

Solo me queda un par de papel papeles, podría matar a alguien o hacer una cortina de humo, nada más -dijo Lucy calmada guardando un par de papeles dentro- vamos por Clent, lo vi caer por aquí -los cuatro entraron al fuego pero vieron como algunos toros se pusieron de pie quedando heridos pero aún aguantaban-

Creo que no terminaremos antes -dijo Bruce cansado mientras todos se ponían en guardia, en otro lado Izanamy estaba cayendo derramando sangre de su herida mientras Anya lo veía derramar su sangre y caer sobre un charco de su misma sangre-

¡Izanamy! -Anya bajo a la bebé y tomó sus kunais- ¡Maldito! ¡Te atreviste a laqstimarlo! ¡Esta vez voy a pelear yo!

Ni lo intentes, será tu ruina -dijo Mike serio tomando su espada y la giro quitando la sangre de su hoja- Izanamy es más fuerte que tú pero igual perdió, no creo que tu... -Mike solo vio un filo azul pasar por su cara y saltó esquivando un ataque de una espada- ¿que? -Izanamy se levantó cansado, respiraba agitado y parecía aguantar el dolor por su cuenta-

¡Izanamy no te esfuerces si lo haces tu herida será más grave! -Anya grito preocupada-

Tranquila, la ropa se llevó la pero parte pero su corte si me lastimó algo -dijo Izanamy cansado mientras respiraba agitado- bien...vamos Mike...terminemos con esto -Izanamy tomó su espada con ambas manos y lo vio de frente-

Eres un tonto...te di la oportunidad de rendirte y no la tomaste, que bobo -dijo Mike serio-

No importa que tan herida esté siempre me levantaré -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus espadas con fuerza, Mike e Izanamy gruñeron pero Mike noto como su espada tembló y su brazo comenzo a doblarse- _¿que? Esto no es posible...se ha vuelto más rápido...y fuerte…¿por qué? _-Izanamy grito liberando energía azul pero lo empujó y luego giró pateando a Mike en la cara, Mike se quejó y vio como Izanamy saltó sobre él sujetando su espada, Mike solo se preparó esperando el ataque pero notó como Izanamy bajo los brazos lanzando una onda de fuego, Mike grito lanzando un golpe liberando energía pero Izanamy lo golpeó en la cabeza con el mango de la espada con fuerza, Mike se quejó y luego Izanamy lo golpeó en el mentón con su rodilla haciendo que escupiera sangre, Mike se quejó se dolor pero luego extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía frente a Izanamy haciéndolo alejarse, Izanamy se quejó del dolor y golpeó un árbol dejando una marca del impacto mientras esculpía algo de sangre-

Es inútil yo…-Mike se quejó escupiendo sangre y cayó al suelo- ¿que? ¿Cuando fue que me lastimaste…? -Mike sintió dolor en su costilla del lado izquierdo y vio una marca de quemadura-

Jajaja dispare una bola de fuego, es un truco que Anya me enseñó -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se levantó- siempre esconde tus intensiones

Bien por que esta vez...iré más que preparado…-dijo Mike serio, los dos solo se quedaron en guardia viéndose fijamente, Mike avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy giró su espada sobre su cabeza y hombro bloqueando el ataque, forcejeo un poco y lo empujó, giró lanzando una patada pero Mike saltó esquivando el ataque, Izanamy se agachó girando y guardó su espada, Mike avanzó corriendo y guardó su espada, ambos gritaron y tomaron sus espada sacándolas de sus fundas, chocaron sus hojas creando una colisión entre energías al impacto, los dos forcejearon mientras se agrietaba el suelo, los dos fueron empujados quedando más alejados, ambos estaban desarmados y avanzaron corriendo, Mike lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque y le dio un golpe en la cara, Mike se quejó y le sujetó el brazo para atraerlo y patearlo en el estómago, Izanamy se quejó pero giró su mano sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa, con su otra mano lo sujetó del hombro y lo atrajo para caer al suelo, tenia a Mike sobre él y sus piernas en su pecho, solo lo empujó pateándolo, Mike se quejó e Izanamy se puso de pie-

_No tengo otra...opción -_Izanamy pensó un momento y liberó energía roja y terminó ganado un brillo rojo sobre el cuerpo y sus ojos se volvieron rojos en la pupila-

Ahora pasará a usar el modo oscuro -dijo Anya sorprendida, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y se acercó a Mike, el grito y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes pero Mike levantó los brazos bloqueando los golpes con mayor resistencia, Mike grito y liberó energía, extendió los brazos bloqueando los golpes de Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estómago, abrió los extendio los dedos y luego los cerró golpeando a Izanamy creando una honda de energía y sonido, Izanamy se quejó y Mike avanzó corriendo, extendió su brazo derecho para golpear a Izanamy en el mentón con fuerza, lo empujó solo para estrellarlo contra el suelo, Mike se detuvo y giró para ver a Izanamy pero él se levantó y giró pateando a Mike en la espalda con ambos pies, se giró y extendió su cola sujetando a Mike del cuello-

¡Doble hueso! -Izanamy retrajo sus brazos concentrando energía y luego los extendió golpeando a Mike en la espada liberando la energía, Mike gritó de dolor y terminó cayendo al suelo herido con marcas de golpes en su espalda-

Eso estuvo bueno...el Doble hueso roto, una técnica que canaliza el ki en los brazos y puños para romper huesos -dijo Mike sonriendo y se levantó escupiendo sangre- pero tu versión está incompleta porque no sabes dominar tu ki -Mike salto y cayó cerca de su espada, la tomo y se quedó en guardia de nuevo, la guardo en su funda y se agachó, Izanamy corrió y saltó para caer en picada pero Mike extendió los brazos sujetándolo, el solo forcejeo y giró levantando a Izanamy para estrellarlo contra el suelo, Izanamy se quejó y se levantó pero Mike lanzo una patada, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos recibiendo el golpe y terminó siendo empujado hasta una roca, Izanamy se quejó y se levantó para tomar su espada cerca de él, Izanamy avanzó corriendo mientras Mike tomó su espada y lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Izanamy colocó su espada frente a él, bloqueó el primer ataque pero Mike giró su muñeca lanzando un golpe en ascendencia, Izanamy fue empujado un momento pero giró su espada y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía, Mike la corto con la espada notándose más cansado, ambos estaban escupiendo sangre pero Izanamy sólo avanzó corriendo, extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando fuego y Mike solo lo esquivó saltando, Mike expulsó más energía creando una energía morada, la concentró en la hoja y avanzó corriendo cortando el suelo, Izanamy gritó y lanzó un golpe igual que Mike, el golpe sonó con fuerza e Izanamy terminó siendo lanzado, Mike avanzó corriendo y volvió a concentrar energía, salto y trató de cortar a Izanamy pero él giró envolviéndose en viento negro y golpeando la espada de Mike con la suya, los dos terminaron cayendo al suelo pero Izanamy solo terminó acostado, Mike se levantó tosiendo sangre igual que Izanamy, ambos gritaron y volvieron a avanzar pero Izanamy se agachó esquivando el ataque de Mike y terminó golpeándolo con la espada en un corte ascendente, Mike fue golpeado por la espada y terminó siendo levantado del suelo para caer a un par de metros lejos, Izanamy se cansó y cayó de rodillas sujetando la espada para apoyarse-

¿Estas bien? -Anya se acercó corriendo mientras Misaki solo se colocó sobre las rodillas de Izanamy para verlo-

Aaaaff...estoy bien...solo un poco herido-dijo Izanamy cansado, Anya lo vio tocando su espalda- solo necesito descansar un momento

La pelea se ha terminado pero aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer -dijo Anya viendo la aldea arder en llamas- ¿puedes caminar? -Izanamy solo respiro hondo y comenzó a levantarse usando la espada como soporte, el camino tambaleándose un poco y vio a Mike en el suelo- debemos dejar a Misaki en el palacio, pero ¿que haremos con el traidor?

Espera...quiero hablar con el -Izanamy camino hacia él mientras Mike solo se movía quejándose por el dolor- Mike...se que aun estás vivo, porque te ataque con la parte sin filo… -Mike bajo los ojos un momento para ver su camisa rota por el golpe y su cuerpo golpeado por el ataque-

Maldito...yo si iba con todo...realmente quería matarte -dijo Mike molesto- ¿por que? ¿Por que….me estás protegiendo?

Porque yo no quería matarte -dijo Izanamy calmado- créeme si te odio...y mucho, pero matarte no nos llevaría nada, ¿por que debía acabar con tu vida? No hay respuesta para eso

Si...si si la hay, porque...si yo moría...entonces...mi padre podría finalmente darse cuenta de que no puede conquistar el clan Shiba...pensé que si moría mi padre finalmente dejaría esos adsurdos sueños y...occesiones -dijo Mike cansado- lamentó haberte causado problemas…

No digas tonterías...lo atacaste...trataste de matarlo y ahora, inicias una revolución, ¿por que deberíamos perdonarte? -Anya gruñó un poco pero Izanamy negó con la cabeza-

Espera...escuchemos que tiene que decir…-dijo Izanamy cansado-

Yo...solo buscaba que todo saliera de acuerdo a mi plan, pero no pensé que el maestro Cirenio fuera a ser derrotado por veneno, yo tenía la idea de que me matarías, si me matabas entonces mi padre entendería que no podía hacer nada contra el poder de los Shiba, pero fue un error, Izanamy, yo no soy tu enemigo, mi padre lo es, el solo quiere poder, por eso está a obligando a Luceli a casarse contigo, pero si no lo logra entonces...buscará la manera de destruir el clan, en cambio a mi me usa con su arma, me entrena para matar, matar y matar, eso no es vida…-Mike olo suspiró relajándose un momento y Anya se acercó-

Entonces…¿que harías para cambiar a tu padre? ¿Como cambiarias tu camino y tu posible destino? -Anya le pregunto-

Yo no puedo matarlo...un hijo jamás le debe levantar la espada a su padre, sin importar que tanto lo odie -dijo Mike serio- por eso Izanamy si comprendes mis sentimientos por favo...has entender a mi padre...debes derrotarlo

Entiendo...pero por ahora solo préstanos tu fuerza...ayuda a los demás en la aldea Shiba, nosotros iremos en cuento me haya recuperado -dijo Izanamy cansado, Mike solo se giró y tomó la espada del suelo, le costó caminar un momento y se acercó para tomar a Shibari Mangetsu del suelo, el solo se giró y la lanzó dejándola frente a Izanamy-

To...tómala...como prometí...esta pelea entre líderes...llegó a su fin, desde ahora soy un lobo beta...aun que me cueste tragarme mi orgullo, úsala Guerrero del Sol -dijo Mike serio e Izanamy la tomo de la funda-

Vayamos al palacio -dijo Anya calmada, los minutos pasaron mientras Bruce, Clent, Lucy, Noe y Saru parecían no poder moverse más, estaban agotados-

Parece que pudimos ganarle a las fuerzas invasoras -dijo Saru cansado-

Por ahora pero aun queda ver quién está detrás de todo esto -dijo Lucy cansada-

Vamos muchachos -dijo Noe calmado- solo tenemos que… -Noe no terminó de hablar ya que una bola de fuego lo golpeó en el pecho tirándolo al suelo con una quemadura- ¡Aaaaaaargh!

¡Noe! -todos gritaron asustados y vieron a Xavier caminar entre el fuego, giró sus manos atrayendo las flamas a sus palmas y luego las extendió disparando algunas bolas de fuego, Clent atrajo algo de agua creando un escudo protegiéndose de algunos ataques, pero estos solo provocaron una cortina de vapor, todos tosieron mientras Xavier fue corriendo hacia ellos, sujeto a Clent del suelo y lo levantó para estrellarlo contra el suelo, Clent solo se ahogó un momento pero Bruce le dio una patada a Xavier en la espalda alejándolo de Clent-

¡Miserable! -Bruce solo gritó molesto mientras Xavier solo se ponía de pie viendo a todos frente a él, Bruce avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe con descargas pero Xavier lo sujetó sin problemas mientras Bruce solo vio como sus descargas se detenían, Xavier lo golpeó en el estómago con fuerza, lo siguió golpeando con fuerza mientras Bruce apenas y podía defenderse- desgraciado…¿por que nos...haces esto?

Porque se lo merecen -dijo Xavier molesto, saco sus garras pero Lucy salto girando y lanzó tres kunais de su mano, Xavier solo tomo su espada y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego, los Kunais fueron detenidos por la hoja pero el ataque golpeó a Lucy en el cuerpo provocando una ligera explosión, ella cayó al suelo herida y con pocas quemaduras, Bruce se levantó algo molesto y trató de golpearlo pero Xavier se hizo a un lado y lo golpeó en el estómago con el mango de la espada, Bruce cayó al suelo cansado mientras Saru solo gritó y trató de atacar a Xavier, Xavier esquivó todos los ataques sin problemas hasta que giró levantando su espada y luego la bajó liberando algo de fuego, Saru gritó llevándose el golpe de lleno, el terminó cayendo herido y exhausto mientras los demás apenas y podían moverse-

¿Que? ¿Eso es todo? Por favor, no me digan que están tan cansados que ya no pueden pelear -dijo Xavier sonriendo- bien, en ese caso, yo me encargaré de matarlos -levantó los brazos creando una bola de fuego algo grande, los demás apenas podían moverse pero el ataque brilló un momento y fue cortado por energía provocando que hiciera una ligera explosión- ¿que? ¿Quien lo hizo?

Aguarda un momento -dijo Mike serio mientras se acercaba al campo-

Mike,¿qué haces? ¿Donde está Izanamy? Prometiste que me traerías su cabeza -dijo Xavier molesto-

Lo siento pero ahora tengo un deber nuevo, al final debo hacer lo correcto -dijo Mike serio, el solo avanzó corriendo y tomó su espada lanzando un corte horizontal pero Xavier giró su espada bloqueando el ataque, forcejearon un momento pero Xavier lanzó una patada, Mike saltó esquivando el ataque, Xavier rugió y avanzó corriendo cubriendo sus brazos y puños con fuego, Mike trató de defenderse con la espada pero Xavier lo golpeó en el mentón con fuerza levantándolo del suelo, saltó y le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho lanzándolo lejos, Mike giró y terminó estrellándose con fuerza en una casa justo en el techo- aaarh que fuerte….

Pues claro, está es la fuerza de un Shiba de sangre pura, no como ese maldito mestizo -dijo Xavier molesto y avanzó corriendo, tomó su espada y saltó girando lanzando un golpe vertical, Mike salió de los escombros y lo esquivó mientras Xavier terminó golpeando la casa con fuerza, Mike salió herido ligeramente mientras Xavier tomó su espada envolviéndola en fuego, lanzó un golpe vertical pero Mike solo levantó la espada bloqueando el ataque forcejeando, ambos parecían usar mucha fuerza pero Xavier rugió cortando la espada y el hombro izquierdo de Mike en el peoceso-

¡Aaaaargh! -Mike gritó de dolor por el corte y el ardor de su carne al quemarse, Xavier solo sonrió y comenzó a golpear a Mike en el cuerpo con fuerza dejándole quemaduras por el impacto y luego lo golpeó en la cara lanzándolo contra una roca, Mike se quejó escupiendo sangre mientras Anya e Izanamy estaban más alejados-

Necesita ayuda…-Izanamy trato de levantarse pero Anya lo detuvo y le abrió la camisa para quitársela- ¿qué haces?

Misaki está a salvo, en el palacio pero escucha tus heridas puedo hacer que no duelan pero no puedo curarlas completamente, dolerá -dijo Anya calmada-

Haz lo...que tengas que hacer -dijo Izanamy cansado, Anya le cortó las mangas al traje y las abrió para hacerlas más largas y grandes, se colocó detrás de Izanamy viendo la cortada-

Prepárate -dijo Anya preocupada y encendió sus manos en fuego azul solo para pasar el fuego sobre la espalda de Izanamy provocando que la herida se cerrara en una quemadura- ¡aguántalo! -Izanamy solo gritó de dolor, con Xavier y Mike, Mike solo saltó girando evitando un ataque, Xavier giró su espada tomándola al revés, avanzó corriendo y giró lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Mike saltó esquivando el ataque, trató de golpear a Xavier pero Xavier lo sujeto del puño y pateó sus piernas barriéndolas con una de sus piernas, Mike solo fue levantando y Xavier lo golpeó con el mango de su espada en el estómago lanzándolo lejos, Mike escupió sangre mientras salía de los escombros-

Tengo que agradecerle a Izanamy, el sí que te dejó mal herido, también tengo que agradecerte, porque ahora se que él está débil, matarlo no será difícil -dijo Xavier sonriendo, él avanzó corriendo pero Bruce rugió y lo sujeto pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas, forcejeo con el mientras le sujetaba la cabeza con las manos- ¡Bruce desgraciado! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

Jajaja cometiste un error muy grave...menospreciaste mi fuerza -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ¡Ahora Mike mátalo! ¡Atácalo!

Entendido -Mike solo tomó su espada cortada y avanzó corriendo, Xavier solo gruñó y liberó fuego quemando a Bruce, Mike se detuvo y Xavier le dio una patada en el mentón alejándolo, movió la cabeza golpeando a Bruce en la cara rompiéndole un poco la nariz, Xavier se giró y pateó a Bruce en las costillas, Bruce se quejó pero se mantuvo en pie sujetando su costilla-

Que obstinados, eso solo los matará -dijo Xavier molesto, Bruce cayó de rodillas respirando agitado pero amike avanzó corriendo y le dio una patada en la cabeza alejándolo un momento, Xavier se giró y vio como Mike extendió su dedo al frente-

Rayo galáctico -Mike gritó liberando la energía y Xavier movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque, pero el ataque le dio una cortada en la mejilla izquierda, Xavier avanzó corriendo mientras Mike se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque de Xavier, el golpe de Xavier lo empujó contra unos escombros, Xavier gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una onda de fuego que cubrió el campo y escombros, Mike solo gritó y terminó de pie con una quemadura en forma de corte en diagonal justo sobre su pecho, el escupió sangre y cayó al suelo viendo su sangre caer en litros-

¡GRROOOAAAARGH! -Bruce gritó entre rugidos, lanzó un golpe liberando descargas mientras Xavier levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando, Bruce volvió a rugir y lanzó otro golpe golpeando a Xavier en la cara liberando una fuerte descarga pero Xavier rugió liberando fuego, Bruce retrocedió un poco, ambos liberaron energía haciendo sus descargas y llamas más grandes, Bruce chocó su puño con el de Xavier pero Xavier solo giró y golpeó a Bruce en el estómago con el codo- Buaaa -Bruce perdió el aire y Xavier volvió a girar para patear a Bruce en la cara dejando brazas a la vista-

Izanamy escucha el dolor no será pasable pero si lo podemos ocultar un momento -Anya sacó de entre sus ropas una botella con un líquido verde dentro- bebé esto y tus dolor desaparecerá -Izanamy asintió y bebió el contenido rápidamente-

Aaaargh sabe horrible -dijo Izanamy asqueado-

Es que era también un remedio para herroides -dijo Anya calmada, Izanamy se levantó mientras solo podía sudar-

Vamos, aún queda trabajo por hacer -dijo Izanamy serio, ambos fueron corriendo hacia Xavier mientras Bruce y Xavier peleaban con fuerza, Bruce lanzó un golpe pero Xavier saltó esquivando el golpe, avanzó corriendo y giró pateando a Bruce en las costillas-

¡Aaaaargh! -Bruce gritó de dolor y Xavier lo tomó de la cara, avanzó corriendo hacia una viga cortada con puntas en el extremo, Bruce solo se quejó pero un hilo negro sujeto a Xavier del brazo y lo hizo desviar su objetivo y tirar a Bruce, Bruce y Xavier vieron a Anya tirando del hilo- ¡Anya! -Xavier soltó a Bruce y estaba por atacar a Anya pero Izanamy lo pateó en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy tomó a Bruce del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse- te tardaste mucho en venir

Si lo lamento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, ambos se alejaron mientras Xavier vio a Anya frente a él-

Ja, ¿ahora está niña me viene a hacer la broma de que me vencerá? -Xavier sonrió mientras Anya avanzó corriendo expulsando energía, Xavier lanzó un golpe con su espada liberando fuego pero Anya saltó a cuatro apagas y rodeó a Xavier-

¡Kitsune Hōnno! -Anya creó cuatro bolas de fuego que golpearon a Xavier en el cuerpo, pero ella cayó al suelo y tomó dos Kunais para lanzarlos y clavarlos en otro lado, tomó tiros dos más pero saltó esquivando un ataque de fuego, lanzó un kunai, Xavier salió de las flamas y lo golpeó con su espada para desviarlo-

Niña estupida, el fuego no me hace nada -Xavier solo gruñó pero Anya volvió a lanzar el kunai y Xavier lo tomó en sus manos- ¿que tratas de? -Xavier noto un hilo delgado en el kunai mientras Anya sujeto los hilos con los dientes, comenzó a hacer algunos trazos con sus manos y dedos, sus movimientos de manos fueron algo rápido y luego colocó sus dos primeros dedos de cada mano cruzados en forma de T- ¿Ninjitsu?

Estilo del rayo, Técnica cadena del rayo -Anya tomó los hilos liberando una descarga azul hacia Xavier provocando que cayera al suelo por las descargas, Anya avanzó corriendo y de sus mangas tomó dos kunais con papeles rojos atados a ellos, Anya solo se cruzó de brazos y trató de atacar a Xavier pero Xavier le sujeto los brazos desde las muñecas, forcejeo un poco pero Anya levantó sus patas para patearlo en el pecho, Xavier apenas retrocedió y Anya lo siguió pateando con fuerza hasta que la soltó, Anya solo se giró y trató de cortarlo con sus kunais, Xavier gritó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal sacando sus garras, Anya recibió en corte en el pecho pero luego apareció una cortina de humo, Xavier se sorprendió y vio como cayó un tronco envuelto en papeles rojos rellenos con pólvora-

¡Kitsune Hōnno! -Anya gritó alejada de Xavier y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego azul, el ataque golpeó el tronco activando los papeles y estos explotaron sorprendiendo a Xavier cubriéndolo en humo, Anya espero un momento y vio como el fuego giró formando una gran bola frente a ella-

Zorra, mi deber es matarte y eso es lo que voy a hacer -dijo Xavier molesto sujetando la bola de fuego-

¡Aúlla mi poder! -Anya dijo molesta expulsando energía de su cuerpo, aplaudió dejando sus manos frente a su pecho y creó nueve esferas de fuego frente a ella, las esferas giraron y se concentraron en su puño derecho- ¡Honō Ryu! -Anya extendió su brazo liberando las flamas azules mientras Xavier solo lanzó su ataque liberando la bola de fuego, ambos ataques chocaron un momento hasta que el fuego de Anya se deshizo y la bola de fuego de Xavier avanzó-

¡Ganpeki! -Izanamy gritó y golpeó el suelo formando un muro de roca frente a Anya evitando el impacto, el muro cayó mientras Izanamy parecía algo cansado- Anya ¿Estas bien?

Yo si pero tú cuerpo -Anya parecía preocupada pero Izanamy asintió-

Descuida ya descanse mucho tiempo -dijo Izanamy calmado y tomó su espada para ver a Xavier- vamos a terminar esta pelea Xavier

Ya me armaste Izanamy, voy a matarte, matare a tu novia y a tus patéticos amigos -dijo Xavier molesto-

Esto ya fue demasiado lejos Xavier, lo que hiciste es considerado como traicion, has perdido todo tu honor, has perdido todo y tu reputación, si te rindes ahora pedirá a mi abuelo que sea clemente, quizás no termines muerto por la cuerda -dijo Izanamy serio-

¡Cállate! ¡Tu no tienes ningún derecho de hablar del honor, de lo justo o lo injusto, mucho menos de la justicia! -Xavier gritó algo enojado-

¿Justicia? ¿Que tiene que ver esto con la justicia?, esto es solo matanza -dijo Izanamy serio- atacaste tu hogar, atacaste y mataste a inocentes

¡Nadie es inocente! ¡Nadie lo es, menos en esta maldita aldea! ¡Todos ustedes se ríen...se ríen...una y otra..y otra...y otra...vez! ¡Estoy arto de que no vean la verdad aquí! -Xavier gritó molesto viendo a Izanamy y luego se calmo- yo no pienso caer aquí, yo...conquistaré el clan Shiba y haré lo que mi padre ni mi abuelo hicieron, los matare a todos

-Izanamy se agachó tomando su espada de la cintura y se preparó, Xavier solo tomó su espada y la cubrió con fuego, ambos avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus espada liberando energía roja y fuego, ambos forcejearon hasta que Xavier se alejó saltando y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego en una onda, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque y extendió su brazo izquierdo-

Raiton -Izanamy solo liberó una descarga de su dedo golpeando a Xavier causándole una descarga por todo el cuero, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y tomó su espada listo para cortarlo pero Xavier gritó lanzo un golpe directo, Izanamy colocó su espada frente a él deteniendo el ataque causando una onda de sonido, Xavier avanzó y sujeto a Izanamy de la cara para luego darle un golpe en el estómago con su espada-

¿Acaso olvidaste que la fuerza de tu modo oscuro es inferior a la fuerza de un tigre? -Xavier sonrió pero Izanamy escupió sangre un momento- ¡Jamás me ganarás por ser tan débil!

-Xavier lo lanzó a otro extremo pero Izanamy giró y cayó sobre sus pier, Xavier avanzó corriendo cubriendo su espada en fuego e Izanamy ibero energía roja y negra de su cuerpo y luego cubrió la hoja de la espada, Izanamy solo gritó y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando energía roja de la espada, Xavier solo sonrió y sujeto el ataque en su palma, forcejeo un momento y lo deshizo pero Izanamy apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe con la espada, ambos chocaron sus armas, forcejearon un momento pero Xavier giró su espada empujando la espada de Izanamy contra el suelo, la espada se hundió y Xavier la piso para colocarse encima y lanzó un golpe directo con su espada, Izanamy soltó su espada y sujeto a Xavier del brazo mientras movía la cabeza para esquivar el ataque de Xavier, Izanamy cayó sobre su espalda y luego pateado a Xavier lanzándolo al aire, Xavier sonrió pero trató de atacar. Izanamy tomó su espada, ambos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus armas en un fuerte impacto y Xavier solo cayó al suelo con una corta en su frente mientras Izanamy estaba sudando y parecía más cansado, Xavier saltó y cayó sobre Izanamy pero apenas el humo pasó se podía ver como la sangre caí derramándose en grandes cantidades, Izanamy había usado su brazo izquierdo para bloquear el ataque, la hoja había perforado su brazo mientras Izanamy había apuñalado a Xavier en el hombro izquierdo, ambos gritaron y sacaron sus espadas pero Izanamy pateó a Xavier en el pecho para alejarlo, ambos estaban cansados pero Izanamy lo sentía pero por sus heridas viejas-

_Denme un poco de su energía...por favor...la necesito -_Izanamy pensó mientras veía las gemas en su cuello- _Por favor...gema del sol dame un poco de tu energía _-Izanamy noto como las siete gemas brillaron un momento pero el solo saltó esquivando un ataque de parte de Xavier-

¿Por que sigues peleando? Solo déjate matar -Xavier extendió su brazo izquierdo y liberó fuego en forma de flecha, la disparó e Izanamy solo le dio un golpe a la flecha pero esta terminó avanzando más rápido y cortó parte del brazo de Izanamy dejándole una quemadura en su brazo derecho-

¡Aaaargh! -Izanamy se quejó retrocediendo un poco, Xavier volvió a atacarlo y lo golpeó en su pierna izquierda-

¡Izanamy! -Anya gritó preocupada y extendió los brazos creando una bola de fuego, pero noto como Neri le estaba apuntando con una flecha, ella disparó y Anya solo corrió- ¡Cuidado!

¡Anya! -Izanamy se giró y vio como Anya recibió la flecha en su espalda- ¡Anya no! -Anya se quejó mientras la flecha hacía que su espalda derramara algo de sangre, Izanamy la abrazó mientras ella caía de rodillas- ¡Anya mi amor! ¡Por favor resiste!

Perdón..creo que...hice una estupideces por amor.. -Anya sonrió un momento-

¡Oye no te confíes! -Xavier liberó una onda de fuego mientras Izanamy abrazaba a Anya para protegerla y los dos fueron golpeados por el ataque cayendo más alejados del lugar-

Anya…¿dime estás bien? -Izanamy preguntó preocupado por Anya pero ella sonrió mostrando pocas heridas-

Debes seguir peleando...por favor..porque todos dependen de ti, tu no puedes morir porque yo te amo, y el hombre del que me enamore...jamás se daría por vencido así -dijo Anya adolorida, Izanamy rompió el tallo de la flecha y se levantó sudando y jadeando por el dolor-

Te amo Anya, y te protegeré….aún a costa de mi vida -dijo Izanamy candado mientras sus ojos se volvían amarillos en un momento, Xavier levantó su brazo izquierdo concentrando energía y fuego, lo arrojó mientras Izanamy se preparó y tomó su espada- ¡Getsuga…Ten…! ¿Eh? -Izanamy vio como Mike se colocó frente al ataque y lo recibió de lleno provocando quemaduras graves sobre su cuerpo- ¡Mike!

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! -Mike gritó recibiendo el ataque de lleno y terminó cayendo en los brazos de Izanamy cuando el humo pasó mostrando sus quemaduras graves y cuerpo herido-

Mike...resiste Mike -Izanamy parecía asustado viendo a Mike herido, su banda cayó de su brazo en las manos de Izanamy-

Aaargh ya...no puedes...hacer nada...aaagh llegó mi hora...aaahh pero escucha quiero que...me hagas este favor...quiero que...derrotes a mi..padre y a Xavier...por favor...quiero que le demuestres...su equivocación y la verdadera fuerza de los guerreros del clan Shiba y también...aaagh protege a mis hermanas...por favor ya que yo no pude...hacerlo y me...arrepiento de todo, dile..que lo siento aaaa -Mike cerró los ojos muriendo en brazos de Izanamy, Izanamy le limpio el rostro mientras veía el pañuelo volverse rojo por su sangre, lo dejó caer al suelo-

Para que hayas...llorado y me hayas pedido ese favor...tu angustia debió haber sido muy grande -dijo Izanamy algo serio- yo solo tengo un orgullo como guerrero, pero también yo tengo algo por el cual pelear -Izanamy se cubrió de una energía casi dorada del cuerpo mientras descargas salían de su cuerpo, el fuego lo rodeó formando una llama azulada y dorada, el suelo tembló mientras las rocas se destruían, el viento giró con fuerza formando ligeros azotes en los cuerpos más cercanos- si entiendo bien tu...estabas frustrado por haber sido criado como una herramienta Mike, sin poder decir algo o pensar por cuenta propia, siempre en las sombras escuchando ordenes...y esta fue la primera vez que dijiste algo por tu propia voz

¿Qué ocurre? -Xavier preguntó sorprendido mientras Neri salía de su escondite para verlo todo, Izanamy comenzó a cambiar el color de su pelo-

Esto no puede ser…-Neri se asustó retrocediendo un poco-

Yo no quiero venganza...ni levantare mi espada con odio...yo proteger a mi amigos -Izanamy solo se giró y expulsó mas energía formando una llamarada azul con tonos dorados, en un momento su cuerpo brillo y el resplandor pasó mostrando su cola completamente blanca, su cuerpo brillando en un tono dorado claro, sus ojos amarillos con dos tatuajes rojizos en sus mejillas con forma de triángulos, en su frente apareció un óvalo rojo con una línea roja pasando por el centro mientras su pelo se volvía completamente blanco- ¡Yo no pienso retroceder ni un solo paso! ¡Ahora usaré todo lo que tengo para derrotarte Xavier!

¿Que es esto? ¿Que fue lo que le pasó? ¿Por que sufrió ese cambio? -Xavier preguntó sorprendido viendo a Izanamy transformado- ha solo es miedo ese pelo blanco es miedo -Xavier se colocó en guardia viendo a Izanamy el cual apenas giró su pie un poco y de su espalda tomó la espada Shibari Mangetsu, al principio se resistió un poco pero logró sacarla de su funda mostrando una hoja brillante y afilada-

¡No te confíes Xavier! ¡Izanamy se ha convertido en el Guerrero del sol! -Neri gritó asuatada pero Izanamy avanzó rápido pasando junto a Xavier dejándole un corte en su mejilla derecha, Xavier se sorprendió y más cuando Izanamy acabó del otro lado, todos se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron e Izanamy se giró para lanzar un golpe horizontal liberando algo de energía, Xavier se giró tratando de atacar pero Izanamy lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo terminó empujando contra un casa, Izanamy levantó la espada con ambas manos concentrando energía dorada en la hoja-

Getsuga...Tenshou -Izanamy lanzó el golpe liberando energía pero Xavier solo trató de contestarle de la misma forma pero terminó siendo golpeado por la energía hundiéndolo entre escombros, Xavier salió un poco herido, Xavier solo salió herido y algo molesto, Izanamy se agachó tomando la espada por el mango y espero, Xavier gritó y avanzo corriendo, lanzó su espada envolviéndola en fuego pero Izanamy la esquivó, Xavier trató de golpearlo pero Izanamy movió la cabeza, Izanamy se agachó y le dio un golpe en el estómago con el mango de la espada, Xavier se quejó pero trató de seguir golpeándolo e Izanamy solo levantó los brazos protegiéndose pero le dio un golpe a Xavier en la cara, Izanamy solo retrocedió y clavó la espada en el suelo, Xavier solo trató de golpearlo pero Izanamy movió la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes rápidos entre ellos, Xavier expulsó fuego y trató de golpear a Izanamy en la cara pero Izanamy movió su cuerpo esquivando el ataque y le dio tres golpes en el estómago liberando fuertes descargas y Xavier se quejó, Xavier retrocedió un poco pero trató de atacar a distancia, expulsó fuego pero Izanamy sujeto el ataque con sus manos y se acercó extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y liberó una gran bola de fuego, Xavier gritó cayendo al suelo herido y terminó con el ojo irritado y el pelo quemado del lado derecho-

¿Como? -Xavier se levantó y volvió a levantar sus brazos en guardia- ¡No pienso perder! -Xavier lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando fuego en forma de esferas, Izanamy corrió y saltó esquivando un ataque, cayó al frente y desvió un ataque con el puño, Xavier volvió a atacar pero Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza enterrando su puño en su piel- aaaargh...aaargh no puede ser…

Descarga -Izanamy solo liberó una descarga electrocutando el cuerpo de Xavier haciéndolo gritar de dolor por el ataque, lo volvió a golpear con fuerza y lo lanzó a otro extremo- está pelea se terminó

¡No! ¡Aún no! -Xavier gritó mientras escupía sangre y levantó los brazos- ¡no me importa esta sucia aldea! ¡Destruiré todo el lugar con mi gran fuerza! ¡Ruge mi poder! -comenzó a formar algo de fuego y luego tomó un gran tamaño, la esfera de fuego fue más grande mientras Izanamy solo gritó liberando energía de su cuerpo, la concentró en su puño derecho formando una esfera azul algo grande- ¡Desaparece!

¡No me moveré! ¡No retroceder y defenderé este lugar! -Izanamy gritó y lanz un golpe liberando la energía, ambos ataque schocaron formando una colisión, ambos lados gritaron tratando de ganarle al otro pero Izanamy tomó más ventaja y liberó la energía golpeando a Xavier con ella-

¡No maldito! -Xavier gritó siendo envuelto en la energía, la energía solo brilló un momento y. Abierto terminó cayendo en el suelo, Izanamy parecía calmado pero vio como Xavier parecía no poder moverse más,así que se relajó y perdió la transformación en un momento-

Aaaah…¿y eso que fue? -Izanamy vio su cuerpo mientras Neri solo corrió hacia el dispuesto a atacarlo pero se escuchó un fuerte rugido en el campo asustando a todos por el eco y sonido, todos vieron como Cirenio estaba caminando hacia ellos, mientras Izanamy solo se quedó sorprendido- abuelo…¿ya te sientes mejor?

Si y ya desperté para ver todo lo que sucede, que desastre, Neri...tendré que hablar contigo directamente y con Xavier, colmillo negro -Cirenio levantó la voz chasqueando los dedos y un grupo de seis leonas vestidas con mallas y minifaldas apareció rodeando a Xavier y a Neri, todos estaban sorprendidos por su velocidad pero estaban muy cansados como para moverse o hacer algo- Colmillo negro, apresen a Neri y a Xavier como traidores y criminales

A la orden Lord Shiba -dijeron todas las leonas, Izanamy solo se sentó en el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento por sus heridas-

Lleven a todos los heridos al palacio -dijo Cirenio serio, todos se calmaron más tarde Neri y Xavier estaban encerrados en celdas, Izanamy tenía vendajes en la cabeza, el brazo enyesado, y su pecho tenía vendajes gruesos que se podían ver por debajo de la camisa- al final todos los involucrados están en rejas, todos los que estuvieron en el ataque están esperando por Takeda Shingen, y por lo que hablé con el, el no estaba enterado de dicho ataque incluso todos afirman que ella les ofreció conquistar el palacio Shiba para tomar la gema del sol, algunos siguieron a Shingen otros no y pensaron que este medio sería el más fácil para hacer que Shingen se convirtiera en un soberano

Neri pensaba traicionar a Shingen y a Xavier, usando la gema del sol que me robaría si me mataran, engañaron a todos y por eso hubo muchas pérdidas -Izanamy permaneció serio recordando cómo Luceli lloraba viendo el cuerpo de su hermano-

Al final, todo resultó mal para ellos -dijo Cirenio serio, ambos salieron de las jaulas mientras Izanamy seguía a su abuelo- cuando te vi pelear pude notar que por unos segundos usaste el Modo Guardián

¿Modo guardián? ¿Acaso te refieres a esa extraña apariencia y energía? -Izanamy preguntó-

Así es, verás creo que es tiempo de que te explique todo -Cirenio guió a Izanamy hasta el árbol y lo rodearon viendo un mural detrás con algunos dibujos hechos a brocha- está es la historia del Guerrero del sol -Izanamy vio dibujos del sol, montañas y un gran lobo entre montañas con las mismas marcas de sus tatuaje- cada generación de Maestros Shiba ha sido protector de la gema del sol, pero se dice que el primer guerrero del sol fue una loba blanca que obtuvo sus poderes del primero dios, el dios Izanagi, cuando Izanagi salió del inframundo se purificó en aguas de Japón y después de lavar su ojo nació Amaterasu la diosa del sol y la vida, ella es la diosa más amable y tranquila, ella ama la vida pedo su hermano Susanoo no

Había escuchado historias sobre los dioses pero no entiendo como se conectan -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Verás cuando los cuatro guardianes, Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko y Seiryu bajaron al mundo a protegerlo la diosa Amaterasu y la diosa Tsukuyomi se quedaron en el paraiso viendo por la humanidad pero Susanoo comenzó a notar que los seres humanos no cumplían con sus expectativas de fuerza y poder, entonces él decidió bajar y comenzar a destruir a todo el mundo, pero Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi se dieron a la tarea de detenerlo, logrando sellarlo en un lugar oculto en los confines del mundo Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi vieron que los seres vivos dejaban de verlos como deidades y lo vieron más como monstruos y poderes que podían robarle, los seres vivos se levantaron para tratar de obrar sus poderes, los cuatro seres celestiales se escondieron en los cielo, pero el dragón dorado y le dio parte de su poder a cuatro seres en la tierra para que fueran los protectores de la tierra y los seres vivos, junto a su maestro un dragón de menor nivel, ese fue el comienzo de las cuatro constelaciones, los demás hicieron casi lo mismo, los guardianes así nacieron -Cirenio mostró una imagen del mundo con los cuatro seres sagrados dividíos en el mundo, luego pasó a una imagen de un dragón con cuatro imitaciones de los cuatro seres sagrados-

Pero el poder de los guardianes y el de las constelaciones se dividieron por el mundo, pero aún nuestros dioses no podían bajar y proteger Japón, Japon la primera tierra que sus padres crearon así que igual que los guardianes escogieron a dos guerreros, escogieron a los lobos por su espíritu y lealtad y a los tigres por su fuerza y ferocidad, así fue como nacieron los primeros guardianes del sol y la luna, con el paso del tiempo esos poderes fueron pasados de generación en generación entre diferentes animales, pero siempre han sido los lobos y los tigres los que han cargado con los poderes del sol y la luna y se dice que sus conocimientos fueron transmitidos por medios de diarios y técnicas descubriendo aún más secretos escondidos -dijo Cirenio serio- Izanamy tú perteneces a las familias de los guerreros del sol y luna originales, es único en tu clase, el primer híbrido de ambas razas, el primer híbrido entre grandes poderes y opuestos, la luz y la oscuridad

Eso...es mucha carga para mi…-Izanamy siguió viendo el mural, después de un rato estaba caminando por las clínicas y vio a los demás dormir con vendajes en el cuerpo, encontró a Anya dormida, él cerró la cortina para tener un momento de paz con ella, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano-

_Anya perdóname...perdóname...por mis descuidos estás así...es un milagro que no hayas muerto _-Izanamy lloro apretando los dientes mientras colocaba su frente en la mano de Anya- _No puedo...no puedo perderte...te amo demasiado _

Izanamy…-Anya habló e Izanamy se sorprendió de verla despierta- aun me duele el cuerpo...esa flecha realmente me lastimó

Estás viva -Izanamy sonrió y solo se limpio las lagrimas con los vendajes- perdón es que…

Esta bien yo también tuve mucho miedo durante las peleas -dijo Anya sonriendo- pero estamos a salvo eso es lo importante

Perdón por haberte dejado sola...jamás pensé que nos atacarían por la espalda -dijo Izanamy deprimido-

Yo tampoco lo esperaba -dijo Anya sonriendo- pero estamos vivos y eso es lo importante, dime ¿qué pasó con los atacantes?

Xavier fue expulsado del clan, ahora es solo un errante, por más que lo intente jamás volverá a entrar, si lo hace morirá como un simple criminal, colgado, en cuanto a Neri ella paso por el mismo destino ya que el Lord Shingen que lo hizo fue un acto de traición y cobra día para ambos lados -dijo Izanamy calmado- hablé con mi abuelo nos hemos acostumbrado a ti por un año y creo que quedarte seria bueno para ti si quieres aprender más técnicas ninjitsu

Acércate -Anya sonrió e Izanamy se acercó con cuidado, ella le colocó su dedo en su frente y le dio un ligero golpe con el dedo- aún no te vas a deshacerte de mi, lo cual será muy difícil, tontito

Itai —Izanamy sonrió y le dio un beso algo largo en los labios- por cierto, aishteimasu -Anya se sonrojó un poco y luego se cubrió la cara con la sabana-

No digas esas cosas...directamente en público…-Anya solo vio a otro lado sonrojada y bajo las orejas mientras Izanamy sonrió, algunos estaban despiertos abriendo un ojo para ver la escena, sobretodo Lucy quien veía a la pareja directamente-

_Rayos..como deseo que ya inventen las cámaras de video _-pensó Lucy algo molesta-

Yo...aaah bueno...también te...amo -Anya solo sonrió sonrojada y cubrió toda su cabeza para evitar que la vieran-

Jejeje…-Izanamy sonrió viéndola- por cierto mañana...empezaré mi entrenamiento como maestro Shiba, parece que usar el Modo Guardián por unos instantes despertó ideas en mi abuelo y ya quiere prepararme para el cargo

Ah pues felicidades -dijo Anya sonriend- ya sabes que siempre te apoyaré yo…-Anya se quedó callada mal sentir como Izanamy le robó un beso rápido en los labios, Anya le regresó el beso mientras dejaba que se recostara junto a él- buena forma de hacer que me callara

Lo siento...era algo que siempre quise hacer de esa forma -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy estaba en un salón sólo cuando una gran cantidad de libros cayó frente a él- ¡WAAAAAAA! ¡¿Que es todo esto?!

Es tu material para todo un año de estudio intensivo -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

¡¿Estudiar?! ¡No por favor no! -Izanamy gritó nervioso-

Lo siento pero como maestro Shiba esto será tu trabajo de todos los días -dijo Cirenio sonriendo mientras Izanamy lloraba-

Odio estudiar…-Izanamy terminó golpeando su cara contra el suelo-


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo 18: El despertar del instinto **_

Era un día normal en la aldea Shiba, había un grupo de animales pequeño, niños, caminando directo a un pequeño edificio, al parecer era su escuela, los niños estaban caminando sonriendo y luego tomaron sus lugares frente al escritorio de la maestra y en frente de ellos estaba el picarón con algunas letras diciendo "orígenes de nombres" una paloma hembra extendió sus alas llamándola atención de los demás niños-

Bien niños basta de ruidos, escuchen la lección de hoy, hoy veremos el origen de los nombres -dijo la maestra sonriendo, entre los alumnos están un cachorro de lobo levantando las orejas- Como bien saben sus padres los aman, y cuando ponen sus nombres significa que ustedes representan ese nombre de alguna forma, de tarea voy a querer que todos traigan sus nombres escritos y el significado de cada palabra con el kanji -después de unas horas los niños estaban caminando saliendo de clases-

Hmmm ojalá mi mamá estuviera aquí para preguntarle sobre mi nombre -dijo una tigresa de ocho años, la cual era Hinata de esa edad, usaba un vestido rojo con mangas cortas-

Se que Hinata significa girasol, como la flor amarilla -dijo un cachorro de León, un león de ocho años, el cual era Bruce, él vestía una camisa amarilla, un pantalón negro y una cinta blanca- en cambio el mío es porque es el nombre de mi padre, según mi mamá dice que era extranjero

Vaya tú si tienes un origen muy extraño -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿Que hay de ti Izanamy? ¿Que significa el tuyo? -el cachorro de lobo se detuvo y los vio, era Izanamy de la misma edad-

Bueno...mi mamá no me dice mucho de mi primer nombre pero del segundo si se -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Significa princesa, eso significa -Izanamy, Bruce y Hinata solo bajaron las orejas algo molestos viendo a Xavier caminando hacia ellos_

¿Que quieres Xavier? -Izanamy dijo molesto-

No vengas a molestar -dijo Hinata molesta-

Cállate huérfana -dijo Xavier molesto, Izanamy tuvo que detener a Bruce para que no fuera y le pegara- Izanamy es un nombre femenino y es muy estupido

Déjame en paz, me gusta mi nombre -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Ha, tonterías, tu madre se casó con un lobo y luego te tuvo, sin duda esta mal de la cabeza -dijo Xavier sonriendo y riendo, Izanamy gritó y terminó saltándole encima para morderle el brazo- ¡Aaaaargh quítenmelo! -los niños gritaron mientras Izanamy seguía gruñendo mordiendo el brazo de Xavier, más tarde Izanamy estaba siendo limpiado por su madre Torana justo en la boca-

No entiendo, ¿por que lo mordiste tan fuerte? -Torana preguntó algo preocupada-

Xavier se estaba burlando de mi, de ti y de mi nombre, diciéndome que mi nombre era femenino, estupido y bobo -dijo Izanamy deprimido-

Hay hijo -Torana suspiro, más tarde Izanamy estaba sentado sujetando la hoja de papel con tinta a un lado, por su parte su mamá estaba leyendo un grupo de papeles-

Mamá…¿que significa mi nombre? -Izanamy preguntó calmado y Torana lo vio con una leve sonrisa en la cara- bueno eso….jeje yo no te lo puse, te lo puso tu papá

¿Papá? ¿Entonces...porque me lo puso? -Izanamy volvió a preguntar-

Bueno primero que nada, tu nombre es un tanto diferente, el nombre de nuestra diosa se escribe, Izanami, y el tuyo es Izanamy, la palabra Iza proviene del kanji primer, y namy de la palabra hombre, tu padre las junto y creo tu nombre, el primer hombre, el primer híbrido y el primer ser creado entre la luz y la oscuridad -dijo Torana sonriendo- así como eres el lobo y un tigre, tu eres ambos y espero que siempre lo recuerdes -Izanamy sonrió cuando una luz apareció-

¿Eh? -Izanamy abrió los ojos, él estaba dormido y cuando se levantó este ya era un joven de 18 años, el se giró sobre su cama y vio su cuerpo algo sudado- aaah otra vez mi mamá aparece en mis sueños...haaaf -el peleo de su cabeza había crecido algo, bastante hasta llegar por debajo de los hombros, sus rasgos ya eran un poco más maduros y cuerpo más alto y atlético, el bostezo acomodando sus pelos de la melena, se vistió con un pantalón negro, una cinta blanca atada de lado, sus botas blancas, una playera azul con cuello en v, por último unas muñequeras negras algo largas, y encima una chaqueta negra con bordes blancos, suspiro y luego se limpió para ir a algunos cuartos, escucho algunos ronquidos y vio por la primera puerta viendo a Anya dormir-

_Aaaaah es todo un ángel mientras duerme _-Izanamy pensó sonriendo viendo a Anya enrollada abrazando las cobija mientras su cola se movía se forma apacible- _La verdad no quiero despertarla, pero ya que…_ -Izanamy la movió ligeramente del hombro pero ella solo se quejó abrazando con fuerza la sábana- Vamos Anya ya es de día, creo… -movió una ventana para ver el exterior y noto como apenas amanecía- si ya está amaneciendo

Hmmm aún es muy temprano -dijo Anya cansada mientras se cubría con las sábanas-

Lo sé...pero recuerda que estos son nuestros únicos momentos como pareja al día -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le dio un beso a Anya en la mejilla, siguió besándola haciéndola reír- vamos levántate

Jajaja..no -Anya solo reía un poco e Izanamy se subió a la cama abrazándola- Iza no jaja

Vamos levántate o te levántate a besos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Jajaja...ni lo intentes -dijo Anya sonriendo, ella se giró y pasó sus brazos por el cuello, ambos se besaron por un rato hasta que Izanamy comenzó a mover su mano sobre las costillas de Anya hasta llegar a su busto, Anya solo comenzó a mover la boca un poco más rápido, su lengua y la de Izanamy se frotaron mientras sus colas comenzaron a enrollarse y la respiración de ambos se volvió más agitada-

Aaaahn...Iza….aaahn no...aún es...aahn -Anya trataba de hablar pero Izanamy movía sus manos un poco rápido y le besaba el cuello desde la cabeza hasta el pecho y luego le mordió su oreja- Iza...aaahn

Anya…-Izanamy solo suspiro y ambos se besaron pero Anya lo mordió justo en la punta de la lengua- itaiii….eeee mi lengua -Izanamy se quejó tocando su lengua-

Te lo mereces, te dije que pararas un rato -dijo Anya algo molesta y sonrojada- rayos ¿que te pasa?

Perdón...es que...perdí el control un momento -dijo Izanamy sonrojado rascando su cabeza, Anya se cambió de ropa mientras ello fueron a cuartos diferentes, Izanamy se acercó a la cama de Misaki y la despertó con cuidado mientras la cargaba en sus brazos-

Buenos días pequeña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Hmmm Onii quiero seguir durmiendo -dijo Misaki cansada tallando su ojo-

Perdón pequeña pero ya es hora de ir a la escuela -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- tu tienes que ir a la escuela y yo a mis estudios

Esta bien -dijo Misaki medio dormida, Izanamy la dejó para que se arreglara, después de una hora y un desayuno la dejó en la escuela, Izanamy se retiró y se topó con su abuelo en una cascada con una cueva interna, un lado y un gran campo donde podían pelear-

Te tardaste -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Lo siento pero Misaki me tomó más tiempo del pensado -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Sin mencionar que estuviste mucho tiempo con Anya -dijo Cirenio calmado, provocando un ligero sonrojo en Izanamy- bien descuida sé cómo es ser joven y estar enamorado -Cirenio se quitó la camisa un par de pectorales grandes, brazos fuertes y musculoso, cicatrices de diferentes batallas por el cuerpo y una gran barriga- bien Izanamy hoy te enseñaré a usar la energía en combate así que estate atento y mucho

Entiendo -Izanamy se doblo las mangas de la chaqueta y la abrió mientras tomaba su espada y expulsaba energía roja del cuerpo volviendo sus ojos rojos-

Sin espada, pelea usando sus manos -Cirenio rugió expulsando una leve corriente de energía azul, Izanamy lanzó su espada a un lado y se colocó en guardia, Cirenio avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe liberando energía como viento sobre su cuerpo, Izanamy movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque y lanzó un golpe pero Cirenio se giró y bloqueó el golpe con una garra, Izanamy siguió lanzando varios golpes rápidos pero Cirenio los atrapaba todos con sus manos, Izanamy levantó su brazo y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Cirenio lo bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo causando una onda de sonido y energía, Cirenio sonrió viendo como su brazo bajo un poco y lanzó un golpe con la rodilla e Izanamy solo levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, pero Cirenio le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza sacándole el aire e Izanamy se quejó y Cirenio avanzó y le dio un golpe con la palma en la cara rompiéndole un poco el labio, Cirenio sonrió y giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy levantó los brazos formando un escudo de energía roja, la patada de Cirenio golpeó el estuco y liberó energía empujando a Izanamy contra la cascada, Izanamy giró liberando aire y cayó de pie sobre el agua formando hielo para quedarse de pie-

Bien ya tienes mejor control de dos y más elementos en tu forma Oscura, pero aún no es suficiente para acerté llamar maestro -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Vamos a descubrirlo abuelo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el salto del agua y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego, Cirenio sujeto el ataque pero Izanamy giró sobre Ely cayó detrás de él, comenzó a girar lanzando una patada- ¡Toma esto! -Izanamy lanzó una patada liberando energía rojiza casi pateando a Cirenio en las costillas, Cirenio solo cubrió sus manos con energía y las giró formando un remolino de energía-

Muy ingenioso, pero aún estás muy lejos de mi nivel hijo -Cirenio sonrió moviendo las manos y sujeto el pie de Izanamy, lo dobló un poco y comenzó a girar en el aire, ganso corriendo y le dio un rodillazo en la espalda-

¡Oaaaagh! -Izanamy casi grita de dolor pero Cirenio lanzó un golpe de Izanamy se giró quemando sostenido por su cola del suelo, levantó las piernas y con sus rodillas sujeto el brazo de Cirenio, lo apretó con fuerza y giró empujando a Cirenio hacia el suelo, pero Cirenio cayó sobre sus manos y giró lanzando una patada e Izanamy saltó alejándose, ambos caminaron rodeándose y volvieron a juntarse para pelear con fuerza, intercambiaban golpes y patas algo rápido, Cirenio lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy saltó a la derecha y lanzó una patada con su pierna izquierda liberando energía, Cirenio levantó su mano izquierda bloqueando el ataque, Izanamy retrajo supieran y Cirenio lanzó una patada e Izanamy giró para chocar su pierna derecha con su pierna, manos liberaron energía creando un sonido fuerte al impacto, comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, Izanamy saltó a la izquierda esquivando un golpe del copado de Cirenio pero Cirenio al verlo levantó el puño e Izanamy lo bloqueó con sus manos y se alejó saltando-

Bien hijo, ya seas acostumbrándote al uso de tu propia energía -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- ahora vamos con algo más avanzado, Zanzoken

¿Dijo Zanzoken? -Izanamy preguntó sorprendido, Cirenio expulsó energía y la acúmulo en sus piernas, solo avanzó rápido desapareciendo frente a Izanamy, Izanamy vio su silueta aparecer a su izquierda, y levantó su pierna izquierda tratando de patearlo pero Cirenio escapó dejando una imagen falsa en su lugar- ¿Que? ¿Una imagen falsa? -Izanamy lo siguió buscando y lanzó un golpe pero le dio a otra imagen falsa de Cirenio- ¡Otra..más!

Así es, el Zanzoken, la técnica de las imágenes falsas -Cirenio hablo dejando imágenes falsas a su paso, Izanamy vio a la izquierda y notó como estaba rodeado por diez imágenes de Cirenio- esta técnica consume una gran cantidad de energía Ki pero a cambio crea ilusiones que confunden al enemigo y el punto clave de esta técnica es -Izanamy espero y termino siendo golpeado por la espalda y cayó sobre sus piernas y mano viendo a Cirenio frente a él- ¡la velocidad!

Rayos -Izanamy levantó los puños y Cirenio volvió a desaparecer, Izanamy vio como Cirenio apareció a su derecha y lanzó una patada, Izanamy se agachó esquivando la patada y lanzó una patada en respuesta pero Cirenio la esquivó dejando una imagen falsa, Cirenio apareció detrás de Izanamy pero Izanamy sonrió y saltó expulsando energía, terminó dejando un agujero en el suelo por la fuerza del salto, apenas tocó suelo y saltó de nuevo de forma rápida dejando una ligero rastro de energía en el campo-

Bien hecho, apenas aprendiste el primer paso del Zanzoken, pero aun te falta mucho para llegar al verdadero Zanzoken -Cirenio sonrió siguiendo a Izanamy-

Bien entonces sigamos abuelo -Izanamy sonrió y lanzó un golpe liberando energía, pero Cirenio desapareció, Izanamy se giró media vuelta levantando los brazos bloqueando un golpe y luego lanzó un golpe, Izanamy movió la cabeza y lanzó una patada peroIzanamy saltó más rápido dejando un agujero y giró concentrando energía en su puño derecho- ¡Ryusen Ken! -Izanamy lanzó varios golpes rápidos dejando un rastro de energía en forma de sus puños-

¡Aún estás en lo básico niño! ¡Ryusen Ken! -Cirenio imitó a Izanamy lanzando varios golpes dejando un rastro de energía azul, sus puños chocaron formando una onda de energía y sonido al momento del choque, los puños se movían más rápido hasta que Izanamy y su abuelo expulsaron energía, Izanamy se veía más cansado y agitado, solo expulsó energía y logró desaparecer, Cirenio se sorprendió y lo buscó, espero un momento y levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando una patada de parte de Izanamy-

Bien hecho sigamos, sigamos hasta que lo perfecciones -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, Izanamy solo apretó los dientes expulsando energía y avanzó gritando, Cirenio solo espero y respondió a sus ataques, la pelea siguió hasta medio día dejando a Izanamy exhausto y herido, su ropa estaba sucia y él estaba herido con cortadas y algunas heridas de las cuales brotaba sangre-

Vaya, esto fue muy peligroso, quiero decir por poco te rompes algunos huesos -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Si pero...apenas pude...dejar dos..imágenes falsas...antes de romperme un hueso -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Pero ya es algo, a mi me tomo treinta días hacer una serie de tres imágenes falsas -dijo Cirenio calmado- vamos, necesitas descansar -lo ayudo a pararse y luego lo dejo sobre su espalda para llevárselo- debo reconocerlo, ya son como las dos de la tarde y soportaste muy bien los golpes desde las ocho

Si ya sabes...como soy -dijo Izanamy cansado- siempre doy el cien por ciento...jeje

Sabes recuerdo cuando solo eras un niño y te cargaba de la misma forma -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, Izanamy solo se imagino de cachorro siendo cargado por su abuelo en su espalda, el solo sonrió y se relajó por el resto del día, más tarde Izanamy estaba vendado de la mayoría del cuerpo y estaba estudiando un rollo mientras hacía algunos cálculos con unas hojas- siempre recuerda, el precio de cada actividad será calculado debido a uno divido entre las horas de trabajo o por cantidad de trabajo, si un agricultor puede cubrir 100 metros cuadrados de lago al día con arroz, cuánto deberías pagarle por ese trabajo al día si tenemos un salario de doscientos yenes

Entonces..serían como dos yenes por hora -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Así es -Cirenio sonrió viendo un libro viejo con algunos cálculos- ahora veamos la cantidad de agua, en temporada de verano los animales hervivoros y carnívoros gastan mucha agua debido al calor a soportar, el consumo de duplica, pero ¿cómo racionarías el agua para el verano

Haciendo pozos con reservas y guardar agua de lluvia en depósitos calculando la cantidad de agua por día, digamos al menos 100 litros, y cada jarrón alberga como veinte de esos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Muy bien, trata el agua y dividirla a la mitad -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- ahora pasemos a la seguridad -Izanamy suspiro viendo su rollo con algunos estudios, después de unos minutos Izanamy caminaba por la aldea mientras bostezaba-

Buaaaaf estoy muerto…-dijo cansado- primero entrenamiento físico, luego estudio de cálculo y demás, ¿hasta cuando terminará esto? -siguió caminando hasta que sintió un olor en el aire- hmmm…¿un herbívoro? -siguió moviendo la nariz dejando que el olor entrara por su nariz y luego reconoció otro aroma dejándolo sorprendido- ¡Sangre! -se fue corriendo siguiendo el olor y vio a Clent en el suelo- ¡Clent! ¡¿Qué pasó?! -lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y se sorprendió de ver que sus hasta se habían caído dejando una gran mancha de sangre en su cabeza-

Aaaah…¿Izanamy? ¿Qué pasó? -Clent se levantó viendo su sangre correr por su cara y luego hasta su cuerpo-

¡Clent dime quien te hizo esto! -Izanamy se enojó viendo a Clent-

Ah descuida ya se que es…-dijo Clent calmado y se puso de pie- no me atacaron mis astas mudaron

¿Mu...mudaron? ¿De que hablas? -Izanamy pregunto-

Bueno lo qué pasa es que mis...astas se caen una vez al año cuando las mudo, no pararan hasta que sea un adulto completo -dijo Clent calmado- siempre terminó así, así nos pasa es muy natural

Ja….esta bien -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿estás bien? Eso es mucha sangre…

Descuida solo debo ir a la enfermería para que me curen y estaré como nuevo -dijo Clent sonriendo, el se retiró mientras Izanamy sintió el olor de Clent en el aire, sintió el olor de la sangre y comenzó a babear y a jadead, su cola se movía mientras sentía como su boca se llenaba de saliva por comer-

_Cálmate…¡cálmate! _-Izanamy se tocó la cara algo molesto tapando su nariz con ambas manos y luego solo vio a otro lado- _es tu amigo...no comida...es mi amigo… no me lo comeré...déjalo…_ -sintió como sus garras salían un poco más, sus dientes sobresalían de su boca, su saliva corría por sus labios mientras sentía su corazón latir más rápido, trato de alejarse pero sus ojos se volvieron rojos en un instante, extendió su brazo derecho sacando sus garras pero se sujeto su brazo y luego se mordió a sí mi_smo- Cálmate...ya basta...ya basta por favor...aaargh _

¿Izanamy estás bien? -Izanamy abrió los ojos y vio a Clent viéndolo con ojos brillantes-

Aaah...si..solo -Izanamy escondió su brazo para evitar que lo viera por la mordida- no es nada...vuelve..tu yo me llevaré esto para que nadie lo vea…

Entiendo -dijo Clent calmado viendo como Izanamy levantaba las astas para llevárselas, más tarde Anya e Izanamy estaban hablando mientras Anya permanecía en una piedra e Izanamy se sentaba frente al borde y vio el lago a unos pocos meros abajo-

Entonces querías comértelo -dijo Anya calmada-

Si...bueno al menos eso sentí...hasta tuve que morderme para evitar que saliera...disparado a comérmelo -dijo Izanamy deprimido viendo su brazo mordido-

Bueno té entiendo, nuestro instinto es demasiado fuerte -Anya se levantó y saltó quedando a cuatro latas frente a Izanamy y tomó su brazo- hay veces en las que yo tomo un tiempo para controlar mis ansias por comer animales como gallinas

Esto no me había pasado hasta ahora -Izanamy tomo las astas de Clent y las mostró- incluso las traje porque quería mordisquearlas, ¿que es lo qué haces cuando tienes esas necesidades?

Nada solo recuerdo que soy civilizada, o vierto algo de jugo de naranja en mi nariz, recuerda que los chinos no soportamos los ácidos -dijo Anya calmada, le dio un beso en la mejilla para calmarlo- veras que todo irá bien solo deja esas astas -Izanamy vio las astas y las lanzó al agua- listo, estarás mejor cuando te bañes -ambos se levantaron pero Izanamy solo vio como Anya movía la cola y eso lo atrajo un poco abrazándola con fuerza- aaah ¿qué haces?

Perdón...es que tu cola me atrajo…-Izanamy se sonrojó un poco y Anya solo se sonrojó sintiendo como Izanamy pasaba su nariz por su cuello- Anya...hueles delicioso

Jajaja tranquilo, aún no -Anya le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz- aún no es momento mi amor

Auch -Izanamy se sujeto la nariz y bajo la cola- aaaah...Anya…¿cuando..entrarás?

¿En celo? Hmmm yo te digo cuando esté lista -dijo Anya sonriendo- pero mmm esto tomará mucho tiempo -Izanamy solo suspiro y bajo las orejas-

Nunca doy una -dijo Izanamy cansado y la siguió, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy estaba viendo a su abuelo en la misma cascada del día anterior, ambos estaban sentados sobre sus rodillas pero Cirenio mantenía una mirada seria-

Y eso pasó…-dijo Izanamy cansado-

Ya veo, sentiste atracción por una hembra y también sentiste hambre hasta babear por la sangre de un herviboros, una presa, eso es algo natural -dijo Cirenio calmado- pero también he notado que tu agresividad en tu modo oscuro ha aumentado significativamente, creo que hoy deberíamos traer algo importante

Claro, ¿que debo hacer? -Izanamy preguntó calmado-

Acomódate sobre sus piernas y medita, cierra los ojos, concéntrate y busca paz, que tu propia mente te lleve a tu mundo interno -dijo Cirenio calmado-

¿Que es el mundo interno? -Izanamy preguntó de nuevo-

El mundo interno es el mundo de tu mente, un mundo creado por tu carácter, sentimiento y alma, algunos maestros entran ahí para ver en lo profundo de súper, para entenderse a sí mismos, pero ese mundo solo se usa cuando tu cuerpo necesita descansar y tu mente estorba -dijo Cirenio calmado- ahora te enseñaré a usar tu instinto, el instinto de pelea y supervivencia, así como tu instinto salvaje, será difícil y largo pero efectivo

De acuerdo -Izanamy se colocó sentado en el suelo doblando sus piernas mientras las cruzaba, cerró sus ojos y medito, mantuvo su mente en calma durante minutos, trató de no pensar en nada, pero su mente divabagaba, el permanecio sentado y calmado, Cirenio espero y se acercó por detrás de él, levantó el puño y trató de golpearlo pero Izanamy lo esquivó-

¡¿Por que lo esquivaste?! -Cirenio grito molesto-

¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Me hubieras lastimado si me hubieras golpeado! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido con una vena en la cabeza-

El hecho de que hayas esquivado ese golpe significa que estabas desconcentrado, esto requiere que te concentres de verdad -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Esta bien, lo sé, pero este tipo de cosas son difíciles para mi -dijo Izanamy calmado, el suspiro y cerró los ojos de nuevo, trató de calmarse y de concentrarse, Cirenio espero por minutos hasta que tomó una espada de madera, se preparó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivo-

¡¿De nuevo?! -Cirenio gritó sorprendido-

¿Que quieres que te diga? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

De nuevo, entra en trance -dijo Cirenio molesto, Izanamy suspiro y volvió a sumergirse en su mente, pasó media hora hasta que Cirenio noto algo en el, tomó una espada de madera y volvió a lanzar un golpe pero esta vez el mismo se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de su melena- hmmm bien parece que ya lo comprendiste, más vale que te prepares Izanamy, lo que podrías encontrar ahí podría dejarte realmente sorprendido

-Izanamy abrió los ojos con calma notando un cielo brillante de color azul, el cielo estaba calmado mientras nubes grandes y blancas pasaban con el movimiento del aire, Izanamy se levantó calmado y vio que detrás de él estaba un brillo blanco, un brillo y luz tan fuerte como el sol pero sin el calor que emanaba, se giró y vio la luna llena detrás de él-

¿La luna llena? ¿Que hace aquí? -Izanamy se levantó y vio a los lados notando como había plantas y árboles en una siempre isla, el camino hasta llegar a la orilla de la isla notando que tenía una base de soporte de forma circular como un cilindro, pero debajo de todo había agua, todo el mundo estaba rodeado por el agua e islas dejando ver una zona que le daba mucha paz- ya veo...así que esto es...mi mundo interno, bien tengo que encontrar la anormalidad aquí, dio un paso y cayó al agua notando cómo está lo austuvo como si fuera suelo firme, dio un par de pasos notando las ondas en el agua-

Podrá ser falso pero debo admitirlo es muy real -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y caminó con calma- este mundo es muy calmado y pacifico, me gusta mucho -siguió notando su propio mundo y suspiró cerrando los ojos- revélate -sintió como sus pensamientos cambiaron el lugar, camino notando como el agua perdía la calma poco a poco, las islas se convertían en montañas y rocas secas, el cielo perdía su color volviéndose rojo anaranjado y la luna antes azul se volvía rojiza con un poco de negro, siguió caminando hasta que vio una roca más grande y alta que las demás con barrotes de acero formando una puerta, Izanamy no dijo nada, solo se acercó y tocó los barrotes- ¿Y esto que hace aquí? -Izanamy vio dentro del interior de la pequeña carcel notando unos gruñidos poco escuchables, se acerco con cuidado notando como un par de ojos rojos lo veían por los barrotes y la oscuridad-

¿Eh? -fue lo único que pudo decir hasta que vio como una garra blanca trató de atacarlo e Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque- ¡¿Que rayos?! -Izanamy noto un brazo blanco y grande entrando a la celda de nuevo- ¡¿Quien eres?!

Grrrrr no importa quien soy...solo quiero que me dejes salir -entre las sombras Izanamy vio a un tigre blanco de ojos rojos dejándolo sorprendido- ¡Que me dejes salir! -el tigre gritó con fuerza asustando un poco a Izanamy, sus ojos rasgados, pelo blanco, marcas negras y colmillos largos mostrándose entre gruñidos-

¿Quien eres? ¿Que eres? -Izanamy se sorprendió un momento y solo se acercó para verlo-

¿Que? ¿Acaso eres estupido? ¿No te reconoces a ti mismo? -dijo el tigre calmado e Izanamy sólo retrocedió cayendo al agua y luego despertó de golpe cayendo de rodillas, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a su abuelo-

¿Que? ¿Que...acaso volví? -Izanamy preguntó sorprendido y confundido-

Te fuiste por unos minutos -dijo Cirenio calmado- ¿como te fue?

Encontré….encontré...algo -Izanamy respiraba sorprendido y comenzó a contarle a su abuelo lo que vio- ví un tigre de ojos rojos...dijo que no me reconocía a mí mismo

Ya veo, te encontraste a tu otro yo -dijo Cirenio calmado-

¿Que es mi otro yo? -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido-

Bueno, un híbrido es conformado por dos partes, la parte de su padre y la parte de su madre, en este caso tu otra mitad es un tigre que alberga tus poderes oscuros, el representa tu otro yo, tu lado maligno -dijo Cirenio serio-

Entonces...ese tigre...ese tigre blanco, ¿así es como me vería si fuera un tigre? -Izanamy solo se preguntó sabiendo la respuesta y Cirenio asintió- ¿por que? ¿Por que lo encontré?

Porque es parte de tu entrenamiento, para comenzar a comprender tus poderes al cien por ciento deberás estar en paz con ellos y con tu mente, debes mantener La Paz y el control de todo tu cuerpo, mente y espíritu -dijo Cirenio calmado- es difícil y tomará mucho ti eso pero lo lograrás si haces las paces con el

No se si pueda, me dijo que quiere salir -dijo Izanamy preocupado- ¿que es eso de que quiere salir?

Quiere sangre, si este tigre representa tus instintos que salieron hace poco entonces él quiere salir para que comiences a ser poseído por el -dijo Cirenio serio- pero con el tiempo deberías poder ser capaz de controlarlo así como yo y otros machos de la ciudad

De acuerdo...entonces...vamos -Izanamy se levantó cansado- vamos a entrenar, haré todo lo que me pidas

Bien Izanamy, desde ahora entrarás al Modo Oscuro todo el día, mantente así todo un día, excepto cuando duermas, come, respira, corre, pelea, estudia, todo usando el Modo Oscuro sin descansar -Cirenio vio a Izanamy mientras él mantenía una mirada seria y luego asintió-

Modo oscuro -Izanamy expulsó energía volviendo sus ojos rojos y su cuerpo se cubrió de energía rojiza-

Bien ahora pasa tiempo así mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento especial -dijo Cirenio calmado, Izanamy asintió, todo el día paso sin problema alguno, excepto que Izanamy al parecer perdía control de su calma entre momentos, todos estaban reunidos para cenar pero Izanamy tuvo un par de problemas para entrar-

¡Voy a entrar! -Izanamy abrió la puerta con cuidado pero por error la rompió en pedazos con sus manos- waaaaa….¿qué pasó?

¿Como rompiste la puerta? ¿Qué pasó? -Lucy preguntó sorprendida viendo como Izanamy tomaba un extremo de la puerta pero esta se rompió dejando la sala sin pared-

Aaaaah….lo siento -dijo Izanamy nervioso, todos estaban reunidos hablando entre ellos e Izanamy les explico lo que había sucedido- y eso sucedió ahora debo estar así todo el día hasta que logre controlar el poder a la perfección

Ya veo, eso tiene sentido -dijo Noe calmado- nosotros hacemos algo similar, pasamos entrenando, comiendo y nadando en el frío por días, incluso pasamos días a la intemperie solo para acostumbrarnos al frío y ser más grandes para las peleas

Los leones también lo hacemos pero últimamente he sentido como mis músculos y cuerpo aumentan de tamaño, también mi melena creció demasiado -dijo Bruce calmado- también hace unas horas un par de leonas me vieron y me lanzaron un piropo por mi melena

Eso si esta raro -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡Hyaaaaaa! ¡Cállense! ¡Cállense! ¡Quiero un platanito o le arrancare el labio a alguien! -Saru gritó con fuerza asustando a algunos-

¿Que rayos pasa? -Anya preguntó sorprendida-

Lo mismo preguntó yo -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a Saru-

Perdón…-Saru bajo la cabeza sonrojado y nervioso- es que últimamente me he sentido irritable y molesto con todo mundo, no se que me pasa

Se como te sientes -dijo Lucy calmada- yo siento que quiero comerme a Clent -todos la vieron sorprendidos mientras Clent se ocultó detrás de Izanamy- ¡No me malinterpreten!

¿Oye qué haces? Conmigo tampoco estas a salvo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Perdón, pero desde hace unos días cada vez que entro a un cuarto todos me ven babeando y sacando mucha saliva, como si me fueran a comer -dijo Clent nervioso- ¿por que y todo comenzó desde que perdí mis astas

¿Que nos estará pasando a todos? -Anya preguntó nerviosa-

¿Que no es obvio? -todos giraron para ver a Sarenji entrar al salón usando su bata pero debajo no usaba ropa exterior, solo usaba su pantaleta morada mostrando el cuerpo semidesnudo-

¡WAAAAAAAOOOOUUUH! -los machos gritaron sonrojados y sus colas se levantaron al verla-

¡Pónganse ropa! -Lucy y Anya se enojaron con ella-

Tranquilos, es que estoy en celó y necesitaba sacarme la ropa mojada por mis fluidos corporales -dijo Sarenji calmada mientras tomaba algo de agua de una cubeta- escuchen sus cambios se tratan de que son muy naturales, ya todos este año se han convertido en adultos, son adultos ahora

¿Como? -dijeron todos sorprendidos-

Así es, los machos se portan agresivos porque sus cuerpos comienzan a crear hormonas sexuales, tienen la necesidad de procrear, las astas también se cayeron pero volverán a crecer más grandes, el cambio de masa muscular y melena demuestra tu superioridad como leon alfa entre los de tu especie, y bueno los leones son polígamos, en otras palabras forman un harem -Sarenji dijo calmada y luego tomó agua-

¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee?! -Bruce gritó sonriendo y luego movió la cola muy feliz- ¿entonces puedo hacer un harem?

Si, siempre y cuando no aparezca un león más grande y con más melena, las leonas solo se sienten atraídas exualmente por el leon con más melena -dijo Sarenji calmada- así que si no lograr que crezca un poco más, jamás tendrás un harem

¡Bien, vamos a hacerlo! -Bruce gritó serio levantando su puño- ¡voy por medios naturales para hacerme crecer el pelo ya!

Pues espero que te guste usar el fertilizante de vaca para esto -dijo Sarenji sonriendo-

¿Que? -Bruce se confundió y luego la vio-

El fertilizante de vaca sirve para eso, así que no queda de otra, póntelo en la cabeza y quizás tengas suerte -dijo Sarenji sonriendo-

Ah yo paso -dijo Bruce nervioso-

Bueno señoritas, cuando tengan tiempo vengan a verme a la clínica -dijo Sarenji sonriendo- quiero hablar con ustedes -los machos movieron las orejas pero las hembras asintieron, más tarde Anya y Lucy estaban en la clínica mientras Sarenji mostró una cinta de medir- bien quítense la ropa señoritas

¿Que? ¿Para que quieres que hagamos eso? -Anya y Lucy se vieron sorprendidas y nerviosas-

Tontas, es hora del estudio de sus cuerpos, tengo que ver cuanto han crecido y desarrollado -dijo Sarenji sonriendo, ambas hembras se vieron sonrojadas y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa dejando solo su pantaleta- bien primero tú Lucy -Lucy asintió sonrojada y levantó los brazos sonrojada dejando que la cinta de medir pasara por sus senos negros con pezón rosado oscuro ligero, Sarenji tuvo problemas para ajustar la cinta presionando los pezones de Lucy un poco-

Aaaahn...aaagh -Lucy soltó un leve gemido y sus pelones pasaron rozando la cinta de medir hasta que salieron por la fuerza- ¡Aaaaahn!

Hmmm Lucy tus senos crecieron bastante, estás en copa C felicidades -dijo Sarenji sonriendo-

¡¿Como?! ¡¿Ahora soy Copa C?! -Lucy gritó sonriendo y sonrojada, pero Anya solo tuvo un tico en su ceja izquierda y vio a otro lado algo molesta con una sonrisa falsa-

Aaah felicidades -dijo Anya molesta con una vena marcada en su cabeza-

Buen Anya tu turno -Sarenji solo sonrío y levantó sus manos mostrando la cinta, Anya levantó los brazos dejando que Sarenji midiera sus senos blancos y algo pequeños, Anya se sonrojó un poco y luego sintió como los apretaron- hmmm hmmm mmmmmmm ya veo

¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Anya calmada-

Anya tus senos crecieron casi el doble del año pasado, ahora eres copa B -dijo Sarenji sonriendo-

¡Genial crecieron! -Anya gritó sonriendo y luego tosió recobrando la compostura- bueno el valor de una mujer no se basa por el tamaño del busto

Ah bueno siguen creciendo señoritas aunque claro ahora tienen las medidas de Hinata a los 14 años -dijo Sarenji calmada provocando un ligero tic en las mentes de ambas hembras- ja Hinata estaba bien desarrollada para su edad y yo también -Sarenji río mostrando más su busto enorme provocando un poco más a las hembras- bien tome unas notas de su último examen físico y su celo comenzara dentro de poco, Anya el celo de una zorra es peligroso así que trata de no acercarte a los machos caninos, los zorros tienden a ser muy violentos con las hembras

Si descuida, he lidiado con el celo antes -dijo Anya calmada y luego comenzó a vestirse-

Anya sabes que no soy de las metiches pero ¿cómo va tu relación con Izanamy? -dijo Lucy calmada-

Bueno va bien, creo que va bien, la verdad es que por su trabajo casi no hemos tenido tiempo de estar juntos o de tener una relación o conversación algo significativa -dijo Anya calmada-

Hmmm sabes, deberían darse un tiempo de pareja, deben pasar tiempo junto -dijo Lucy sonriendo- planeen algo de tiempo junto y también podrías hacerte un cambio de imagen

¿Que tiene de malo mi apariencia? -dijo Anya calmada-

Bueno está bien, pero eres muy bonita Anya, y le gustarías más a Izanamy si cambiáramos un poco más tu aspecto a uno más femenino -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

De acuerdo confiaré en ti -dijo Anya calmada, después de algunas horas todos estaban descansando pero Izanamy volvió a entrar a su mundo interno para ver al tigre en su jaula-

¿A que has venido? -preguntó el tigre con un tono agresivo-

Vine para verte, eres yo de todas formas -dijo Izanamy calmado- dime, ¿que se siente estar aquí? ¿O que sientes cuando uso tu poder?

Je, que estupidas preguntas, yo vivo enjaulado aquí, no puedo moverme, no puedo salir, solo puedo ver pasar el tiempo a través de tu mente y ojos -dijo el tigre serio- cada vez que entras al modo oscuro me invocas, y una parte de mi poder, es como si nos volviéramos uno, pero yo existo aún y cada vez que usas tu modo oscuro suprimes mi existencia, como si me mataras poco a poco

Lo siento -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Hmp eso no basta -dijo el tigre sonriendo- quiero salir de aquí, quiero matar y sentir el sabor de la sangre en mis labios y lengua

No puedo hacer eso, aunque digas cosas como eso sigues siendo parte de mi y puedo sentir que no tienes malas intenciones de verdad -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- aunque tú energía si es agresiva

No puedes ignorar tus instintos, tu y yo somos uno, niegas que existo fingiendo que no te atrae el sabor de la carne viva, pero somos un carnívoro luchar contra tus instintos es como luchar contra la corriente, al final terminarás siendo arrastrado -dijo el tigre sonriendo-

Puede que si, pero no pienso irme sin pelear, lo siento pero este cuerpo es mío, no te lo entregaré tan fácilmente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Entonces será una pelea, cuídate porque algún día saldré de aquí y te haré pagar por encerrarme -dijo el tigre sonriendo-

Eres yo después de todo se que lo cumplirás -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se giró para irse caminando, en un momento solo salió y despertó en la cueva- bueno creo que me retó, no lo volveré a ver en un tiempo

Ya veo, bueno en ese caso, sigamos con tu entrenamiento -dijo Cirenio calmado- dime una cosa, ¿te has vuelto a transformar desde lo de Xavier?

Bueno no...el Modo Guardián es muy complicado todavía -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno recuerda esos sentimientos lo que sentiste cuando te transformaste -dijo Cirenio calmado, Izanamy suspiro y cerró los ojos, solo pensó en la aldea destruida, sus amigos heridos, Anya golpeada y lastima con una flecha en su espalda,todo eso le causó ira, mientras imaginaba Misaki llorando por estar en un lugar desconocido con alguien más, eso le causó más ira provocando que su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar, su pelo se volvió blanco, marcas rojas aparecieron en su cuerpo y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos- ¡GRRRRRR! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza liberando su energía y se transformo por completo frente a su abuelo, todos los aldeanos sintieron un ligero temblor mientras Anya vio por la ventana notando un ligero brillo dorado un poco más lejos-

¿Que es eso? -Anya preguntó confundida viendo el resplandor-

Ya lo lograste, ese es tu Modo Guardián -dijo Cirenio sonriendo mientras Izanamy solo se veía el cuerpo notando el cambio que había sufrido-

Esto es algo...inimaginable...puedo sentir...como si mi cuerpo fuera a expulsar aún más energía, siento que no tengo límites para mi poder -Izanamy estaba sorprendido pero en eso las rocas se levantaron, el agua se detuvo y comenzó a girar en un torrente a su alrededor, el fuego que expulsó solo lo concentró en sus manos, su cuerpo se vio rodeado de descargas eléctricas y debajo de sus pies el agua se congeló ligeramente- siendo...siento todos los elementos en uno, es bastante raro y sorprendente

Ya te irás acostumbrando, bien comencemos con tu entrenamiento -Cirenio se coloc en guardia igual que Izanamy, menos solo gritaron y avanzaron, pero más tarde en el palacio algo muy extraño pasó-

¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -todos escucharon un fuerte grito de lamento y fueron a buscarlo, Izanamy estaba en su modo oscuro y abrió la puerta de golpe hasta romperla-

¡Anya! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido y vio a los lados pero al único que vio fue a Noe en el suelo- ¿que?

Oye yo estoy aquí atarás -dijo Anya calmada, ella estaba detrás de Izanamy junto a los demás-

¿Quien fue el que gritó? -Lucy preguntó sorprendida y todos se acercaron a ver a Noe en el suelo temblando-

Noe, ¿qué pasó? -Izanamy preguntó confundido viendo una gran cantidad de pelo en el suelo-

No entiendo...no entiendo qué pasó...qué pasó -dijo Noe sorprendido mientras temblaba- estaba bien hace un momento y luego se cayó, se cayó todito

A ver Noe, ¿De que hablas? -Bruce le preguntó acercándose un momento-

Mi pelo...mi pelo se cayó ahora estoy calvo -Noe se mostró dejando ver que sostenía una gran cantidad de pelo en su cabeza-

Hay por favor -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Noe dejó caer el pelo que sujetaba- apuesto que no se nota tantooooooo -Izanamy se sorprendió de ver a Noe sin pelo hasta que la cabeza le comenzó a brillar dejándolos ligeramente ciegos- ¡Calvo! ¡Calvo!

¡Calvo! ¡Calvo! ¡Calvo! -Bruce, Clent, Anya y Lucy se sorprendieron de ver el brillo-

¡Mis ojos! -Saru gritó mientras el brillo le quemaba los ojos, Noe se tapó la cabeza con su camisa y todos retrocedieron un momento para verlo acurrucarse en el suelo-

¡No me miren! ¡Que no me miren por favor! ¡Soy un fenómeno! -gritó Noe nervioso-

Si un poquito estás perdiendo mucho pelo eso...es...natural -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Y tú ganaste mucho pelo -dijo Anya calmada-

Es verdad, a los lobos, igual que las ovejas y algunos otros animales el pelo les crece de sobremanera, por eso ven Izanamy te cortaré el pelo de nuevo -dijo Sarenji calmada, Izanamy solo bajo las orejas, después de un tiempo Izanamy volvió a tener el pelo corto y su melena igua, incluso lucia un poco más joven-

Y me tardo un año en crecerme ese pelo -dijo Izanamy cansado, el llegó a una planta donde estaba una caja con algunas cartas dentro- ¿que es esto?

Es un buzón de sugerencia y pedidos -dijo Cirenio calmado- por lo general solo son tareas simples y pedidos sin motivos malos puedes hacerle caso omiso a muchos

Aquí hay uno de Misaki -dijo Izanamy armado mientras abría la pequeña carta- que interesante, quiere que se le permita los híbridos participar en el festival Tōrō Nagashi y que se les permita encender velas para sus padres y familiares muertos, que petición más extraña, pensaba que todos participaban

Bueno, eso es porque deberías leer las demás -dijo Cirenio calmado, Izanamy siguió leyéndolas demás cartas y se levantó algo molesto quemando las cartas-

Esos malditos, les enseñaré, les haré entender lo que sentimos -dijo Izanamy molesto viendo algunos pedazo de carta que se salvaron, algunas decían cosas como _Los híbridos no deberían existir _o _Los híbridos son errores y mezclas desagradables- _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19: Aldea de híbridos **_

Izanamy estaba leyendo más cartas que se encontraban en el fondo dela caja, cada carta tenía pros y contras debido a las fechas, solo había muy pocas quejas o ideas en las cartas-

La celebración Tōrō Nagashi está muy cerca y parece qué hay algunos animales que piensan que los híbridos están de más, aquí hay sugerencias de algunos niños pidiendo que dejen a los híbridos participar en la fiesta, he estado muy fuera pero quiero saber de esto inmediatamente -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tranquilo -dijo Cirenio calmado- veras te lo explicaré, Izanamy, tu y Misaki no son los únicos híbridos de la aldea,con el paso de los años las relaciones interespecies han aparecido, era lógico pensar que entre miles de habitantes en una región habría más seres como tú

Entonces…si existen, que bueno pero…¿por qué hay tantos mensajes negativos aquí? -Izanamy preguntó confundido-

Verás como siempre hemos sido un clan de tigres han habido ideas erróneas de que todos los los animales solo pueden mezclarse con los de su misma especie y raza, esas ideas se han quedado infundadas en la vieja generación y en la nueva, pero aún hay algunos que creen que esas ideas están mal y han aceptado las relaciones interespecies, una de esas en aceptar el matrimonio entre especies fue tu madre ella creó la ley interespecies y con esa ley pudiste nacer -Cirenio sonrió e Izanamy solo levantó las orejas-

Entonces mi mamá creó las leyes de aceptación, pero por lo visto la aldea aún no lo acepta completamente -dijo Izanamy calmado- bien me gustaría ir y comprobar cómo son las ideas de los animales contra los interespecies -Izanamy se levantó y se vistió con su gabardina negra corta- _pero…¿que llevó a Misaki a hacer esta petición? _

**Hace unos días- **era de mañana temprano, Misaki estaba caminando por la aldea acompañada por Anya hasta que llegó a un edificio de tres pisos algo grande-

Gracias por traerme Anya-oneechan -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Tranquila princesa, ademas me interesa ver que siempre estes a salvo -dijo Anya calmada mientras dejaba a Misaki en la puerta principal del edificio- ten un buen día princesa, Izanamy vendrá por ti más tarde

Claro, nos vemos más tarde Anya-oneechan -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Anya se retiró caminando y Misaki entró al edificio, habia muchos animales bebés y niños corriendo y jugando mientras Misaki solo los vio sorprendida y confundida, después de unos minutos la clase comenzó mientras Misaki vio a su maestra una paloma hembra usando un par de gafas para lectura, la paloma voló y se colocó en la mesa viendo a todos-

Buenos días hoy seré su maestra un gusto en conocerlos -dijo la paloma sonriendo- dado que las fechas ya están muy cercas hoy les hablaré sobre el festival Tōrō nagashi, en estas festividades podemos darle la bienvenida a las almas de los muertos, a nuestros familiares y parientes aquí al mundo de los vivos, colocamos velas dentro de linternas que luego soltamos en el río para dejar que el agua los lleve es como decirle a nuestros amigos y padres que aún los recordamos

Hmmm -Misaki solo vio la explicación y anotó un par de cosas en su libreta, después de unas dos horas todos salieron al patio donde Misaki solo pudo relajarse y extender sus brazos para relajarse un poco- haaa odio estudiar...preferiría ir a casa y tocar mi flauta un rato

¡Déjenme! -Misaki levantó las orejas al escuchar un fuerte grito de una niña, ella se giró y vio a un grupo de animales pequeños molestando a otro en un grupo de cuatro-

Ja eres muy fea niña, te seguiremos molestando a ver si con eso te vuelves normal -un tigre jalo las orejas largas de un conejo al parecer blancas-

¿_Molestan a una niña? ¿Una coneja? ¿Debería meterme…? _-Misaki escuchó un grito de parte de la niña y luego se enojó-

¡Aaaah me lastiman! -gritó la niña llorando y Misaki corrió a cuatro patas-

¡Oigan déjenla! -Misaki gritó molesta, ella corrió y golpeó al tigre en su espalda tirándolo al suelo- hayaiyaiyai -se quejó sujetando su cabeza y el tigre le gruñó-

¡Oye vete niña tonta! ¡Esto no tiene que ver contigo! -el pequeño tigre se levantó algo molesto viendo a Misaki detrás de él- pero si quieres que la deje en paz entonces oblígame niña tonta

¡Graaaargh! -Misaki grito gruñendo y mordió al tigre en su brazo izquierdo-

¡Aaaaagh! ¡Aaaah me duele! -el tigre grito asustado y Misaki lo soltó mientras el tigre se fue corriendo llorando-

Y no vuelvan a molestarla -dijo Misaki molesta inflando sus mejillas, ella solo se acercó a la niña y la vio- perdón por eso, ¿está bien conejita? -Misaki vio un par de orejas de conejo algo cortas y redondas en un tono negro- ¿orejas negras?

Gracias…-Misaki vio un cuerpo redondo y algo grande sorprendiéndola un poco-

¿Eres un panda? -frente a ella estaba un panda grande, redondo y muy afelpado pero tenía orejas y cola de conejo igual que sus ojos rojos- ¿que eres?

Aaagh no me ataques...por favor -dijo la niña asustada-

Tranquila, no te haré nada, sólo lo mordí porque te lastimaba -dijo Misaki sonriendo- me llamo Misaki ¿cual es tu nombre...y especie? -sonrío nervioso sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la hembra-

Soy Talya y soy un pandeja, una panda mitad coneja -dijo la niña nerviosa-

¿Eres una híbrida…? -Misaki grito sorprendida viendo a la hembra pero ella se cubrió la cabeza llorando talando sus orejas- está bien, está bien yo también lo soy

¿Que? ¿Eres una híbrida? -preguntó Talya sorprendía y Misaki asintió- Pero luces como una tigresa completamente normal

No lo soy, soy una tigresa mitad lobo -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Vaya estoy sorprendida -dijo Talya sonriendo-

¡Talya! ¡¿Estas bien?! -una pequeña leona o tigresa se acercó corriendo sorprendiendo a Misaki un momento, la felina era algo más grande que Misaki, su pelo era amarillo cremoso con tonos blancos en los ojos y mano con marcas de tigre muy poco visibles- ¡¿que le haces a mi amiga?!

¡Yo no le hago nada! -Misaki levantó los brazos nerviosa-

Si le haces algo malo a ella te juro que te…-la felina saco sus garras y Misaki le gruño erizando su pelo-

Déjala por favor Tanya, ella me ayudo, ella es una híbrida como tu y como yo -dijo Talya sonriendo-

¿Eh? ¿Una híbrida también? -Tanya pregunto sorprendida mientras Misaki relajaba su cuerpo pero erizó su cola y la vio fijamente-

Si, unos niños me estaban molestando de nuevo por mis orejas pero ella me ayudó -dijo Talya sonriendo-

Aaah entonces gracias por ayudar a mi amiga -dijo Tanya sonriendo-

Esta bien pero me trataste mal, así que te lo paso con un dulce -Misaki infló sus mejillas sonrojándose

Esta bien -dijo Tanya nerviosa, después un rato las tres estaban sentadas comiendo mientras Misaki comía un dulce que Talya le había dado- me llamo Tanya y soy una híbrida de León y tigresa, soy una ligresa

Vaya...yo soy Misaki y soy una híbrida de una tigresa y una loba -dijo sonriendo-

¿No eres la hermana menor del Lord Shiba? ¿O si? -preguntó Talya sonriendo-

Si lo soy -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Ah vaya que suerte tienes Tanya, ella te puede presentar a su hermano -dijo Talya sonriendo-

¿Que? -Misaki preguntó y Tanya se sonrojó-

Es que Tanya se la pasa diciendo que el Lord Izanamy e muy guapo y que algún día será su esposa -Talya contestó sonriendo-

¡Cállate Talya! ¡Cállate eso no es cierto! -Tanya grito sonrojada mientras Misaki solo mostró una sonrisa apretada y chueca-

Claro...que eso no puede ser, mi hermanito nunca se casará, nunca, y no me dejará sola -dijo Misaki molesta pero sonreía falsamente, las tres niñas se rieron un poco y luego Misaki las vio- oigan ¿que harán en la fiesta de Tōrō nagashi?

Hmmm nada...porque no se nos permite participar -dijo Tanya sonriendo débilmente-

¿Que? -Misaki preguntó confundida- ¿por que no?

Durante años, los mayores del centro de la ciudad nos han dicho que no porque somos monstruos, nos llaman monstruos porque somos diferentes -dijo Talya molesta bajando la mirada al suelo- no podemos ni despedirnos de nuestros padres

¿Qué pasó con sus padres? -Misaki preguntó-

Mi papá se fue al cielo y mi mamá le deja un flor en su tumba -dijo Talya sonriendo-

Mi mamá también se fue al cielo -dijo Tanya sonriendo mientras Misaki solo vio al suelo-

Yo ni conocí a mi mamá ni a mi papá -dijo Misaki deprimida- pero este será mi primer Tōrō Nagashi, y les encenderá una vela

No podemos, a los híbridos no nos dejan, dicen que estamos malditos o algo así, que somos entenderos o criaturas que no son naturales -dijo Tanya calmada-

Eso es horrible, no deberían pasar esas cosas -dijo Misaki molesta- hmmm ya se, veré que puedo hacer

El maestro Shiba podría ayudará, es decir el es tu hermano y próximo líder del clan, así que él podría ayudar a que nos entendamos con los animales normales -dijo Talya sonriendo-

Hmm veré que puedo hacer, aunque mi hermano no ayuda mucho últimamente, él parece ser más un estudiante que un maestro -dijo MisKi calmada, después de unas horas todos se fueron de regreso a sus casa, Misaki estaba caminando cargando su mochila cuando se topó con el tigre cachorro que había mordidos-

Por fin nos vemos niña, vamos a terminar lo que empezamos -dijo el tigre molesto-

Si me tocas, mi hermano se molestará mucho contigo -dijo Misaki molesta-

Hay si, no me importa que tan fuerte sea tu hermano no me ganara ya que soy un tigre, y aquí los tigres son muy queridos y respetados -dijo el cachorro sonriendo- vamos pelea niña tonta

¿Por que quieres pegarle a mi hermana menor? -Izanamy se paró cruzando sus brazos detrás del pequeño tigre y este se giró para verlo-

¿Y tú que quieres? -Tigre preguntó molesto pero cuando lo vio se asustó y más por la energía oscura que liberaba del cuerpo más sus ojos rojos- aaaaah...tú eres...el

Misaki, ¿quien es este niño? ¿Te está molestando? -Izanamy preguntó serio-

No hermano, solo que decía que quería pelear conmigo -dijo Misaki calmada-

Ah conque pelear, pues -Izanamy sonrió y comenzó a sonar sus nudillos- yo siempre estoy disponible para romperle el cuello a quien sea -el tigre comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo mientras Izanamy sonrió- ¿te molesto? -cargó a Misaki en sus brazos mientras ella ronroneó pegando su cabeza junto a la cara de Izanamy-

No, pero me gusta verlo llorar del miedo -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Izanamy la llevó al palacio Shiba y ahí todos comenzaron a comer mientras Misaki comía algo de arroz-

¿Y como te fue en la escuela pequeña? -Izanamy preguntó sonriendo-

Me fue muy bien hasta hice unas amigas, híbridas como yo -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Ah que bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Híbridos? Que bien, no había visto u oídos sobre otros híbridos -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Si, al parecer hay una parte de la aldea distante pero que está ahí hecha de puros híbridos -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Si también había escuchado cosas como esas, los híbridos se reúnen ahí ya que muchos animales de aquí consideran impuro las uniones interespecies -dijo Bruce calmado-

Aaah que bien me gustaría poder ir a verlos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿y qué tipo de híbridos son?

Una es una híbrida de León y tigresa, una ligresa, la otra es una…¿como era? -Misaki pensó un rato y recordó las orejas de conejo en un panda- dijo que era un p*ndeja -Izanamy escupió su sopa, mientras los demás se quedaron sorprendidos con los ojos en blanco-

¡¿Misaki de donde aprendiste esa palabra?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido-

Aaah pues mi amiga me dijo que así la llamaban, ademas creo que he escuchado a Bruce usarla algunas veces -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

¡¿Bruce tú se lo enseñantes?! -Izanamy gritó molesto mientras su frente se volvía roja por el enojo-

¡Te juro que no! ¡Bueno al menos no sabía que me escuchaba! -Bruce gritó nervioso levantando las manos nervioso, Izanamy gruñó y levantó los brazos y manos dispuestos a atacarlo-

Espera, pequeña Misaki, ¿que clase de híbrida es tu amiga? -preguntó Anya calmada-

Es una híbrida entre panda y coneja -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Aaaah...creó que quisiste decir pandeja -dijo Anya sonriendo nerviosa- pandeja, con a no con e

Aaah...con que eso era -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras sujetaba Bruce con su brazo izquierdo y le golpeaba la cabeza con el puño libre-

Entonces...ya suéltame…. -Bruce trato de respirar pero Izanamy solo le apretó más el brazo- uuurgh.. _**volviendo al presente- **_

Y ahora recuerdo que Misaki dijo que tenía una maestra que decía estás cosas sobre los híbridos -dijo Izanamy serio-

Si también la recuerdo, ella ahora está dando clases todavía, pero sus comentarios no me gustan -dijo Cirenio calmado- bien yo no pude cambiar el pensamiento de muchos pero tú si podrías si les demuestras que los híbridos no tienen nada de malo

Yo no tengo que demostrar nada, pero Misaki podría -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- creó que ya es hora de cambiar las costumbres desde la raíz más profunda, los niños

Espero que puedas hacerlo -dijo Cirenio calmado, mientras tanto en la escuela de Misaki, estaba un pantera vestida como una hermana del templo budista, pantalones rojos con camisa blanca encima, sus ojos eran morados y parecía tener ojeras profundas y de mucho tiempo, ella pasó por el lugar de Misaki y la vio escribir, sus brazos eran delgados pero con cuerpo llenito, su cabeza redonda como un tigre pero su hocico ligeramente más largo de lo normal-

Hmmm niña, a pesar de ser una tigresa, eres muy extraña y delgada, ¿por que? -preguntó la maestra-

Ah...bueno yo -Misaki sintió algo de miedo al contestar y la vio- mi mamá era una tigresa pero mi papá….mi papá era un lobo -eso alertó un poco a la maestra mostrándola más agresiva en su mirada y actitud-

¿Eres una híbrida? -preguntó la maestra molesta-

Si...así es -Misaki dijo nerviosa pero la maestra la tomó por su oreja derecha levantándola con fuerza- ¡AAAAAAGHH! ¡¿Que hace?! ¡Me lastima! -los niños se asustaron con los gritos de Misaki viendo cómo la maestra la veía enojada, o quizás furiosa mientras apretaba más su oreja y piel de su cabeza para levantarla-

¡Los híbridos son unos sucios! ¡Son aberraciones hechas del pecado de mezclarse especie con especie! ¡Tu no eres más que un sucio ser que no debería ni existir! -la maestra gritó molesta viendo a Misaki- ¡Todos los híbridos deberían pagar sus crímenes con morir! ¡Si, deberían extinguirse estas sucias criaturas!

¿Criatura? -Misaki solo lloro viendo cómo su oreja comenzaba a sangrar por las garras de la puma en su oreja, más tarde Izanamy estaba leyendo algunas rollos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe-

¡Izanamy! ¡Es Misaki! ¡Algo le pasó a Misaki en la escuela! -Anya gritó asuatada asustando a Izanamy aún más, los dos fueron a la escuela notando como Misaki estaba suelo llorando con los ojos oscurecidos por su cabeza baja, en su oreja derecha había un vendaje notando ligeras muestras de sangre-

¡Misaki! -Izanamy corrió para verla y noto como estaba perdía llorando- ¡Misaki! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Quien te hizo esto?! -Izanamy noto como algunos alumnos y maestros estaban nerviosos viéndolo y luego vieron al frente como un leon y un tigre peleaban para llevar fuera a la pantera la cual seguía gritando- ¿Que sucedió? -vió a una oveja algo vieja y ella habló con él un momento, algunos alumnos estaban hablando con Izanamy hasta que él entró algo enojado y sujeto a la pantera del cuello levantándola del suelo- ¡¿Que le hiciste a mi hermana?! -Izanamy gritó molesto viendo a la pantera la cual sonrió pero no podía respirar-

S lo merecía por ser una híbrida, por ser un ser sucio, ellos deben morir en especial algo tan asqueroso...como ella -la pantera sonrió e Izanamy gruñó, se preparó para darle un golpe con toda su energía pero pensó algo mejor y se relajó-

¡Llamen a dos guardias imperiales! -Izanamy gritó serio, los guardias entraron corriendo sujetaron a la pantera con cadenas en las manos y un bozal, se la llevaron arrastrándola hasta el centro de la aldea donde los animales vieron como la dejaron de rodillas- ¡Escuchen! ¡Ella gritó y exigió que mi hermana fuera asesina, solo por el simple hecho por ser una híbrida como yo y eso la llevo a lastimarla seriamente! ¿Alguien de los presente esta de acuerdo con su idea? -nadie dijo nada, todos mantuvieron silencio y se alejaron un poco- eso pensé, pero me abro para que hagan sus comentarios ahora, vamos, atrévanse -todos mantuvieron silencio e Izanamy vio a la pantera-

Azótenla -dijo Izanamy serio, los guardias asintieron, primero le abrieron la ropa rasgándola, la pantera parecía estar aterrada hasta que un guardia le dio un azote con fuerza, la pantera casi grita pero por el bozal no pudo abrir la boca, solo terminó llorando- que sean veinte -Izanamy se retiró mientras los aldeanos solo vieron la escena con miedo, Izanamy terminó cargando a Misaki en sus brazos para llevársela mientras Tany y Atala la seguían- ¿quienes son ustedes pequeñas?

Somos sus amigas, nosotras lo sentimos pero no pudimos hacer nada para ayudarla -dijo Tanya llorando-

Esta bien, síganme por favor -dijo Izanamy calmado, los cuatro se retiraron al palacio, después de unos minutos Izanamy dejó a Misaki en su cama para que se calmara mientras hablaba con su abuelo y las niñas-

Lo que ordenaste fue extremo y algo brutal -dijo Cirenio serio- yo también estoy tan molesto como tu

Ella la llamo criatura que debía extinguirse, un error que jamás debió haber pasado no se como pudiste dejarlo pasar si alguien de la familia resultara herido o si tienes la idea de que los híbridos no son seres vivos también, pero yo no dejare que eso pase, aunque tenga que cambiar la aldea por la fuerza o mostrando toda la realidad pero la cambiare a como de lugar -dijo Izanamy serio y Cirenio suspiro-

Esta bien pero primero tienes que entender a tu gente -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Tengo una idea...y ya sé cómo cambiaré esas mentalidades, los híbridos participarán en el festival -dijo Izanamy serio, después de un rato el camino por los pasillos viendo cómo Tanya y Talya estaban fuera del cuarto de Misaki escuchando sus llantos-

¿Cuando saldrá? -preguntó Talya nerviosa-

Ya saldrá cuando se sienta segura -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- niñas iré a verla, vengan conmigo -ambas niñas lo siguieron mientras entraba con cuidado, cuando entró vio a Misaki acurrucada en su cama cubriendo su cabeza- Pequeña, Tuz amigas vinieron a verte

¡Onii-chan! -Misaki saltó llorando y se acurrucó en sus brazos, Izanamy se sentó en la cama y la acarició en la cabeza-

¿Ya te sientes mejor? -Izanamy preguntó calmado-

Si, ya me siento mejor esa crema me hizo sentir mejor -dijo Misaki sonriendo débilmente- su agarre me dolió, ¿por que me llamo criatura?

Porque esta loca, pero descuida ya me encargue de ella -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Por que tengo que ser tan diferente de los otros animales? ¿por que mamá y papá se fueron? ¡No lo entiendo! -Misaki gritó llorando-

Pequeña, tu eres diferente de los otros animales, porque eres más especial, estás hecha de amor, un amor más grande del qué hay entre especies de la misma clase, pero nuestros padres, ellos se fueron hace mucho tiempo y también me hacen falta como a ti, pero yo estoy aquí para ti, no te dejaré sola -dijo Izanamy calmado, la abrazó con fuerza- no te dejaré sola pequeña, lo prometo

Gracias, onii-chan -Misaki sonrió y entonces vio a Talya y a Tanya entrando por la puerta principal- amigas

Misaki, ¿ya estás bien? -preguntó Talya nerviosa-

Claro...mi hermano es el único que me hace sentir mejor -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Misaki, se que te sientes mal, pero creemos qué hay algo que puedes ver para hacerte sentir mejor -dijo Tanya sonriendo-

¿Que es? -Misaki sonrió-

Bueno, hablamos con tu hermano mayor, y creemos que puedes venir con nosotras a la aldea de los híbridos -dijo Tanya sonriendo-

¿Te refieres a la aldea hecha por los amores interespecies? -Misaki preguntó sorprendida-

Así es -dijo Tanya sonriendo-

Tu hermano nos dijo que quiere reunirse con el lider de los híbridos para hacer el festival Tōrō Nagashi de los híbridos, el mismo lo supervisará -dijo Talya sonriendo-

¿Lo harás? -Misaki preguntó sonriendo-

Claro, iré a verlos hoy mismo si te sientes mejor -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Vayamos! -Misaki gritó sonriendo-

Pero primero…-Izanamy puso una cara seria- vamos a comer, que ya no puedo más -Izanamy sonrió sujetándose el estómago, las niñas rieron algo y después más tarde Izanamy estaba avanzando entre los árboles y campo de las tierras, las tres niñas estaban en su espalda mientras el solo cruzaba sus brazos evitando que cayeran al suelo- ¿voy bien?

Así es, solo unos pocos metros más adelante -dijo Tanya sonriendo, Izanamy dio un salto desde la rama de un árbol y siguió avanzando más rápido-

¿Que nos espera en esa alde? ¿Cómo debemos presentarnos? -Misaki parecía que saltaba nerviosa viendo al frente-

Mantente calmada Misaki, solo son más animales, pero ellos siguen perteneciendo al clan Shiba como granjeros, mercaderes o cosas así, bueno al menos eso dice mi papá -dijo Talya sonriendo-

Bien enanas, ¿alguna me puede decir a quien tengo que buscar? -Izanamy preguntó calmado-

Busca a mi papá, el lider Reogun -Tanya sonrió-

¿Reo…? -Izanamy se detuvo y se impactó de pies contra una piedra- ¡¿Reogun?! ¡El ex general de las fuerzas de Kanto! ¡¿Ese es tu papá?! -Izanamy gritó nervioso volteando la cabeza-

Así es, pero el se retiró para tener una vida tranquila con mi mami, papi es muy amable conmigo -dijo Tanya sonriendo-

¿Papi...dices? -Izanamy solo levantó una ceja confundido y siguió avanzando, tardó unos cuantos minutos cuando vio a una pequeña aldea de cerca, noto como había algunos anaimlaes hablando entre otros de diferente especie, cuando vio algo que lo dejó sorprendido, parecía una hembra de leopardo pero tenía marcas de tigre en la espalda, brazos y cabeza, pero la marca de su cabeza tenía forma redonda, con marcas alrededor formando una flor y ojos azules, volteó a otro lado notando a un lobo pequeño pero su hocico era un poco más largo con la cola más esponjada y orejas grandes como de zorro, otro animal que vio fue un rinoceronte con pelo casi blanco-

¡¿Esta es….?! -Izanamy se detuvo y los vio apenas entrando-

Si...bienvenidos a la Aldea de los Híbridos del Clan Shiba -dijo Tanya sonriendo, Izanamy bajo a las niñas con cuidado mientras el y Misaki caminaron entrando a la aldea con cuidado viendo a los híbridos y diferentes especies-

Vaya que bonito lugar -dijo Misaki sonriendo, todos caminaron con cuidado viendo la aldea, parecía como cualquier otra pero los híbridos abundaban llamando mucho la atención, Izanamy pudo ver como los tomates se vendían en grandes cantidades sobre todo en los que tenían rasgos de carnívoro y herviboro, entre algunos animales pudo distinguir que había animales de gran tamaño con apariencia de una especie felina de tamaño mediano-

Vaya aquí hay demasiado híbridos, apenas puedo distinguir la mezcla de especies -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Aquí la mayoría somos felinos, pero también hay otros como los hijos de bisontes y toros -dijo Talya sonriendo, siguieron más animales híbridos cuando Izanamy noto un cierto aroma y lo siguió notando manchas de sangre en el suelo- hermano mayor, este no es el camino

Esperen niñas, lo qué pasa es que algo me llamo la atención -dijo Izanamy calmado, siguió el aroma de la sangre mientras notaba cómo las manchas en el suelo desaparecían poco a poco, cuando noto que el olor se intensificaba pudo notar como unos ruidos extraños sonaban por todo el lugar, solo vio como una hiena estaba comiendo los huesos de algún animal mientras su cara estaba llena de sangre y estos de carne- ¡Oye suelta esos huesos! -Izanamy gritó molesto viendo a la hiena pero la hiena comenzó a reírse y se quedó a cuatro patas- ¿qué haces?

¡GAAAAAAARGH! -la hiena gritó y avanzó corriendo, trató de morder a Izanamy pero el esquivo el ataque y luego le dio un golpe en la cara rompiéndole la nariz de un solo golpe, la hiena cayó al suelo gritando de dolor mientras Izanamy solo tomó uno de los huesos notando lo roído y mordidos que estaban-

_Esta hiena se volvió loca por morder la carne, estar sin sangre ni carne tanto tiempo la hizo perder el razonamiento, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que solo mordía huesos _-pensó algo serio pero noto como una sombra se le acercaba al igual que el instinto le decía que había peligro cerca, se agachó evitando el ataque de un arma, se sostuvo de su mano derecha y levantó sus piernas lanzando una patada de talón rompiendo el arma que estaba cerca, saltó usando sus manos alejándose del atacante pero noto una segunda rama hecha de madera y apreciada a una ballesta, el animal frente a el disparo su arma e Izanamy saltó sobre manos y pies evitando cuatro flechas hechas de bambu- ¿Como? ¿Armas hechas de bambú?

Vaya para estar drogado en sangre y carne eres muy hábil para esquivar -Izanamy escuchó una voz masculina grave y profunda frente a él notando a un panda de gran tamaño, maduro pero en lugar de tener una barriga era delgado y bastante musculoso-

¿Drogado? No, te equivocas, fue esa hiena de ahí…-Izanamy señaló a un lado pero el panda solo pudo ver una mancha de sangre en el suelo mientras la hiena trataba de escapar cojeando-

Ya veo -el panda tomó una flecha con un contenido morado y líquido en la punta, la disparo y le dio a la hiena en la espalda tirándola al suelo- eso te calmara desgraciado

Maldito panda -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿Quien eres? ¿Y por que me atacas? -se quedó en guardia viendo al panda el cual solo sonrió-

Ver a un joven lobo como tú con un hueso en la mano y manchas de sangre en las manos párese muy dudoso para mi, es lógico que yo atacara para detenerte -dijo el panda serio mientras Izanamy solo gruño-

Créeme no soy un peligro si no se me provoca -dijo Izanamy calmado- estoy buscando a Reogun-

¿Quien lo busca? -preguntó el panda serio-

¡Onii-chan! -Misaki gritó sonriendo mientras el panda vio como, Misaki, Tany y Talya estaban entrando a la zona viendo a ambos machos en medio de una pelea-

¿Talya? -el panda preguntó serio viendo a Talya-

¡Papi! -Talya gritó sonriendo viendo al panda mientras Izanamy y Misaki la vieron sorprendidos- papi espera el es el Lord Shiba

¿El Lord? -el panda vio a Izanamy y este asintió- ya veo, así que tú eres el híbrido lider en proceso, hmm ya veo, ven conmigo por favor -Izanamy solo se cruzo de brazos y lo siguió por la aldea, todos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un casa más grande que las demás, estaba algo amplía para animales del tamaño de un panda mas o menos- ¡Reogun tienes visitas! -todos se quitaron los zapatos y entraron a la casa donde apareció un león de pelo amarillo claro y brillante con melena negra y ojos rojizos, Izanamy de solo vedlo trago de forma lenta y gruesa, el leon vestía ropa sencilla un pantalón gris con camisa azul de manga amplia y larga-

Vaya ¿quienes son Gouhin? -el león preguntó viendo a Izanamy y a Misaki-

Son mis amigos papi -dijo Tanya sonriendo-

Aaah mi pequeña princesa aquí está que alivio -dijo Reogun sonriendo y se agachó extendiendo los brazos para que Tanya corriera hacia él y lo abrazara con fuerza- oooh mi pequeñita está a salvo y de regreso -la acaricio con la cabeza soltando ronroneos mientras la pequeña hacia lo mismo e Izanamy solo movió las orejas mientras veía todo incrédulo-

¿_Este es el legendario guerrero que asesinó a más de cien hombres? No puede ser… _-pensó Izanamy sorprendido, después de un rato las niñas fueron a jugar mientras Izanamy Gouhin y Reogun estaban reunidos sentados en forma de triangulo-

Bien pequeño Lord, tengo entendido que vino a verme porque quería conocer la aldea de los híbridos -dijo Reogun calmado-

Así es, verá lo que sucede es que he comenzado a notar la intolerancia a los de nuestra clase, incluso hoy mi hermana menor tuvo un ataque por parte de su maestra, pero ya me hice cargo del asunto personalmente, todavía hay muchos comentarios similares, todos los comentarios negativos hacia los híbridos y como líder e híbrido no puedo voltearme y hacer que no los veo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bien, eso suena importante niño, pero dinos ¿que pretendes hacer? Simplemente no puedes llegar y dar la orden de que sean más tolerantes -dijo Gouhin calmado-

Se que no puedo obligarlos a aceptarlo por la fuerza pero si puedo obligarlos a entender, que vean lo que somos no lo que creen que somos -dijo Izanamy serio-

Me temo que te metes en un territorio algo sucio muchacho, verás el hecho es que no nos temen, nos odian, nos odian porque somos diferentes a los que se creen puros, me temo qué hay tanto odio mal infundado, ¿como podrás deshacer ese odio?, si los atacas reforzaras lo que piensan como híbridos, si los amenazas entonces no demostrarás ser un buen líder y muchos te temerán -Izanamy solo vio a Reogun mientras él pensaba en algo- no podrás cambiarlo totalmente, tendrás que demostrar que el cambio puede ser aceptado

¿Y ustedes pueden decirme como intentarlo? -Izanamy preguntó nervioso-

Me temo que no podemos -dijo Reogun calmado- no estamos en tu posición, tú estás atrapado entre los dos mundos, los híbridos y los comunes, solo tú puedes hacer el cambio solo

En ese caso creo que...puedo hacer el cambio con un poco de fuerza -dijo Izanamy algo frustrado mientras mordía su dedo-

No hace falta que te esfuerces en pensar en una solución por ahora -dijo Reogun calmado- ¿por que no tú y tu hermana pasan la noche aquí? Así les mostraremos la aldea

Eso suena bien, quiero ver más híbridos como yo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Que clase de híbrido eres? -preguntó Reogun calmado-

Soy un híbrido entre un lobo y una tigresa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Puedes debes ser el primero, porque aquí no hay muchos animales que sean compatibles con esa raza -dijo Reogun calmado- pero te sorprenderás de las mezclas qué hay por aquí -Gouhin y Reogun llevaron a Izanamy y a Misaki al centro de la aldea notando como había muchas mezclas de animales, lo primero que vieron fue un río de agua helada-

Miren eso -Gouhin sonrío señalando al frente mostrando como un grupo de cuatro osos entraron al agua fría y cuando salieron mostraron muchos peces en sus hocicos, pero lo que Izanamy notó era que eran algo grandes pero con hocicos un poco largos y gruesos- son osos grolares

Son híbridos entre oso grizzly y oso polar -dijo Reogun sonriendo- son muy buenos nadadores pero gran fuerza y velocidad

Muy buenos cazadores de pescados -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Misaki siguió a los adultos mientras seguían recorriendo los lugares más cercanos, ahí Izanamy vio campos de agricultura con animales parecidos a los burros pero con marcas de cebra en sus piernas y brazos- esos son…¿asnos pero rayados?

Si lo son, son Zebrasnos, hijos de asnos y cebras son buenos sembradores y trabajan duro -Reogun sonrío mientras Izanamy noto como uno se puso a cuatro patas y jalo una cortadora para dejar la marca recta en el suelo donde pondrían semillas, notaron como los asnos siguieron haciendo su trabajo pero en una pedrera Misaki se estaba riendo mientras saltaba imitando el movimiento de un conejo-

¡Pyon! ¡Pyon! ¡Pyon! -Misaki gritó riendo un poco pero entre la maleza se vio las orejas de un conejo blanco, Izanamy se acercó y vio un conejo con cara de gato sorprendiéndolo un poco, era un gato mitad conejo, sus patas delanteras eran las de un gato pero las traseras se asemejaban a las de un conejo, su cara era la de un gato pero con orejas de conejo y sus ojos azules, Izanamy sonrío y saludo pero el gato conejo se fue y Misaki siguió un grupo de tres como el- ¡Nyaaa Pyon! ¡Nyaaa Pyon! -Misaki se reía un poco mientras Izanamy solo río un momento, más tarde todos estaban comiendo viendo a más híbridos caminar cerca de ellos-

Esta aldea e increíble, jamás pensé que existirían tantos híbridos como nosotros -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bueno aquí nos gusta vivir en paz, también los que forman parejas interesoecies vienen aquí para tener una vida tranquila con sus hijos e hijas -dijo Reogun sonriendo- supongo que también traerías a tu novia, la zorra blanca

Aaah...eso...bueno aún es muy pronto para hablar de boda -Izanamy se puso nervioso y se sonrojó tomando su té- bueno volviendo al festival, quiero que vayan, todos, lleven sus linternas por favor, formen de diferente color para mostrar con qué razas están ligadas

Suena bien, pero los normales no nos dejarán colocar las velas en el agua, cada vez que eso pasa ellos nos atacan o rompen nuestras linternas -dijo Gouhin calmado-

De eso no se preocupen, yo protegeré las linternas evitaré que más normales los ataquen -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- esto pasará sin importar nada

Eso suena bien, espero que puedas hacer esto joven maestro -dijo Reogun sonriendo e Izanamy asintió, después de darles las gracias y de una comida caliente Izanamy regresó cargando a Misaki, durante toda la noche se la paso pensando en algún método para que los híbridos fueran aceptados en la aldea, siguió pensando cuando se topó con alguien frente a él-

¿Anya? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Izanamy calmado acercándose a Anya la cual le dio un beso rápido en los labios-

No llegaste a tus prácticas ni estudios de esta tarde, así que tu abuelo me puso a buscarte pero te vi entretenido con Misaki en la aldea de los híbridos -dijo Anya calmada- pobrecita se durmió -vio a Misaki en los brazos de Izanamy mientras él suspiraba-

Bueno digamos que pasaron muchas cosas -Izanamy sonrío y la siguió directo al castillo donde ambos entraron a la misma habitación- entonces eso pasó según Reogun los aldeanos les han estado derribando las velas y lámparas para evitar que celebren el festival, incluso cuando están ahi les impiden comprar perdonó vender, para mi suena injusto

Eso es verdad, el pensamiento debe cambiar con algo de fuerza -dijo Anya calmada-

Trato de encontrar la respuesta pero es muy complicado más de lo pensado -Izanamy se acosto en la cama viendo al techo- no puedo usar la fuerza o solo me temerán, debo mostrarles que los híbridos no somos monstruos

¿Como lo harás? -Anya se acosto a su lado y lo abrazo-

Bueno...no lo sé...creo qu explicando que somos -dijo Izanamy calmado- creo tener una idea pero solo espero que funcione

Veremos pero siempre puedes volverte un guerrero sencillo -dijo Anya sonriendo e Izanamy río un poco-

Sabes descubrí algo hoy…-Izanamy se sonrojó y Anya lo vio levantando una ceja- los lobos y los zorros son capaces de reproducirse entre ellos, incluso los niños que nacen apenas y se notan como zorros o lobos, son caninos y es posible que los confundan con ambos como si fueran normales -Anya se sonrojó igual que Izanamy ella lo sujeto de la cara-

Sácate esa idea de la cabeza, aun es muy pronto para tener bebés -dijo Anya sonrojada y nerviosa-

Perdón...pero si tu y yo...intentamos tener hijos...es muy posible...que los tengamos -Izanamy sonrío y la cara de Anya se volvió roja-

¡Izanamy….Idiota! -Anya gritó golpeando a Izanamy en la cara dejándolo inconsciente- aaahn tonto -Anya se tocó la cara nerviosa- aun es muy pronto para pensar en reproducirnos -después de unos días, Misaki estaba vistiendo un kimono azul claro con mariposas de un tono de azul fuerte, una cinta amarilla con sandalias, Anya vestía un kimono rojo brillante con flores dibujadas en relieve, mientras Izanamy vestía una camisa azul de cuello cerrado, una gabardina negra larga de borde amarillo oscuro, pantalón negro azulado y guantes con los dedos cortados, por último botas rojas con protectores encima hasta las rodillas-

Bien ya estoy listo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Espero que estés consciente de lo qué haces -dijo Anya calmada-

Tranquila, se que funcionará eso espero -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno espero que esto funcione mejor que cuando aprobaste ese presupuesto para faldas cortas de las mujeres peleadoras -Anya se cruzó de brazos molesta viendo a Izanamy-

¿Que? ¡Disculpa pero eso fue una idea maravillosa! -Izanamy gritó nervioso y sonriendo-

Claro hasta que cumplieron los treintas y perdiste todo interés en las mujeres mayores de 28, todas mintieron en sus edades -dijo Anya calmada pero entrecerró sus ojos mientras Izanamy sonrió viendo a otro lado- bueno vayamos, el evento está por comenzar -Izanamy sonrió y levantó su brazo izquierdo doblándolo ligeramente- ¿qué haces?

Es normal y formal acompañar a una doncella dejando que se apoye en mi brazo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Hmmm claro...aunque ya no cumplo con la categoría de doncella gracias a ti -Anya se sonrojó tomando el brazo de Izanamy pero el solo sonrió rascando su cabeza- deberías controlarte un poco más, ¿que harás cuando entre en celo o me embaracé?

Entonces...te convertirás en mi esposa -Izanamy vio al suelo sonrojado y Anya solo lo vio sorprendida- bueno digo es solo una idea...si tú quieres jejeje… -Izanamy sonrió y Anya le dio un beso en los labios cortó-

Acepto pero solo si lo haces como se debe -Anya sonrió e Izanamy asintió nervioso- bien vámonos, la pequeña Misaki tiene su gran momento

Claro…-Izanamy se quedó viéndola y luego vio al frente- _¿me acabo de comprometer? _-pensó confundido, después de un rato todos los habitantes estaban reunidos en frente de un río cada aldeano estaba cargando una vela cubierta por una lámpara hecha de papel plástico, todos cargaban una lámpara blanca pero Misaki llegó llamando la atención de todos notando que en sus manos tenía dos lamparas, una lámpara roja y una lámpara verde, todos vieron confundidos a Misaki y luego vieron a Izanamy llegar con ella-

Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos al festival Tōrō Nagashi, el festival donde todos colocamos linternas en el río y le brindamos la bienvenida a nuestros antepasados y seres amados que han fallecido -Izanamy habló fuerte y claro pero comenzó a notar como algunos animales estaban susurrando entre ellos- escuchen, yo estoy aquí para presentar una idea, una idea que nos ha estado separando como pueblo, y esa es dejar que los híbridos participen en esta festividad

¡No podemos permitir eso! ¡Ellos no son seres vivos! ¡Son abominaciones! -todos comenzaron a gritar molestos mientras Izanamy estaba viendo a los aldeanos, los aldeanos siguieron gritando mostrando su disgusto por la presente idea-

¡Ellos...Nosotros no somos abominaciones! -Izanamy y Misaki gritaron molestos, todos vieron a Izanamy y luego a Misaki quien se colocó frente a él-

¡Llamarnos abominaciones es como llamar al amor y entendimiento blasfemia! -Izanamy gritó molesto- nosotros también somos seres vivos, no monstruos, nacimos del amor que se tenían nuestros padres, como todos ustedes, no somos una raza ni una sola especie, somos ambos y tenemos el mismo derecho de vivir como ustedes, ¿o ustedes deciden aquí quién puede vivir y quién debe morir? Díganme, ¿tienen ese derecho de decidir sobre la vida de los demás? -los aldeanos mantuvieron silencio viendo que Izanamy los veía a todos con enojo manteniendo su postura firme- esta aldea fue construida para darles refugio a todos sus antepasados y sus familias, no se puede evitar que haya amor a entre diferentes especies, incluso deberían estar orgullosos que exista semejante amor y que creo mucho más vida

¡Son solo tonterías! ¡Son sucias criaturas! -gritó una pantera entre el público y arrojó una piedra e Izanamy la atrapó haciéndola pedazos en sus manos, más aldeanos la siguieron tirando piedras hasta que golpearon las lámparas de Misaki, los híbridos más cercanos estaban viendo la escena y Misaki se fue corriendo a cuatro patas llorando-

¡Misaki! -Izanamy gritó nervioso y preocupado pero vio a los aldeanos gritando- escúchenme...escúchenme…son unos idiotas… -los aldeanos siguieron gritando con fuerza mientras Izanamy sólo perdió la calma un momento- ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS! -Todos los aldeanos se asustaron y se callaron al escuchar a Izanamy el cual se había transformado en Modo Guardián por el enojo, Anya solo lo vio poco sorprendía mientras él levantó las lámparas- Sin más no recuerdo fueron mis padres quienes salvaron sus miserables vidas en muchas ocasiones, ellos mostraron su amor, ustedes los respetaron por las grandes cosas que hicieron por ustedes, ¡¿Acaso su amor hacia ustedes y hacia ellos fue un error?! -todos los aldeanos retrocedieron asustados viendo a Izanamy furioso- mi hermana y yo nacimos de ese amor, un amor interespecie que marcó el inicio de una era, y ha llegado el momento de cambiar eso de nuevo, díganme quien de todos ustedes no ama a alguien fuera de su propia especie...o ¿es que acaso debemos estar solo entre nuestras especies y clases hasta que un día nos matemos por las ideas insensatas de otro sujeto?

Lord Shiba nosotros…-todos mantuvieron silencio y algo de miedo al decir algo, todo era silencio y más que miedo parecía vergüenza-

¡Ya no se los pediré! -Izanamy volvió a gritar- ojalá que...todos ustedes se vayan al infierno...por incrédulos -Izanamy se fue corriendo siguiendo el olor de Misaki-

_Haaaf...fue un buen intento creo _-pensó Anya sonriendo, ella lo siguió mientras ambos corrían por la aldea oscura, Izanamy estaba siguiendo el olor de Misaki mientras gritaba su nombre-

¡Misaki! ¡Misaki! ¡¿Misaki donde estas?! -Izanamy gritó llamando a Misaki mientras Anya la buscaba con la mirada-

Bueno parece que fue un buen intento muchacho -Reogun se acercó con Tanya a un lado cargando una lámpara roja- solo que perdiste la cabeza un momento

Jajaja fue muy divertido ese gritó jajaja -Gouhin se reía mientras Izanamy suspiró-

Trate de hacerlo por las buenas pero todo me falló, ahora solo quiero ver a Misaki, creo que después de lo que grite ellos aceptaran todo a la mala manera, después veremos como ir cambiando todo poco a poco -dijo Izanamy calmado, noto como los híbridos cargaban linternas con diferente color y entonces siguió caminando- vayan preparando sus velas ya casi es hora -mientras tanto en algún lado Misaki estaba llorando viendo al suelo-

Oye, pequeña, ¿por que lloras? -Anya sonrió acercándose a Misaki-

No lose, cuando me llamaron abominación me dolió...aaargh y lo peor es que ni siquiera recuerdo a mi mamá ni a mi papá, quisiera saber porque nadie así -dijo Misaki llorando pero Anya la abrazó con ternura-

Estas hecha de amor, ellos te amaron eso te lo puedo decir, y quizás tu no los recuerdes pero ellos siempre te están cuidando desde el otro lado, desde las estrellas o en el otro mundo, ellos siempre estarán contigo -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy la vio y luego vio las lámparas mientras los híbridos rodearon a Misaki-

_**Tu que estas triste **_-Misaki y Anya levantaron las orejas viendo a Izanamy caminar mostrando las lámparas reparadas con pedazos de papel- _**No desanimes **_-Izanamy camino y se colocó de rodillas frente a Misaki dándole las lámparas- _**Te entiendo no es fácil ser fuerte entre toda la gente **_-Izanamy tomo las manos de Misaki haciendo que sujetara la lámpara roja y la giro mostrando un dibujo de la cabeza de un tigre- _**Crees que no lo lograrás, la duda te dice que vas a fracasar **_-Misaki noto como varias lámparas fueron encendidas dejando ver que los híbridos estaban ahí con ellos, poco a poco las luces se encendieron llamando la atención un momento-

_**Ríe conmigo **_-Izanamy sonrió tomando a Misaki de las mejillas- _**No más tristeza he olvidado ya **_-le limpió las lágrimas y luego la acarició el mentón haciéndola reír un momento- _**Tu dulce sonrisa, si el mundo te agobia y ya no lo soportas más **_-Izanamy cargo a Misaki en un abrazo y le acarició la cabeza dejándola descansar sobre su pecho- _**ve búscame, yo siempre ahí voy a estar **_-Misaki e Izanamy vieron las luces de sus lámparas encenderse frente a ellos- _**Tus colores reales veo brillar al ver tus colores...se que te amo **_-Anya sonrió mostrando las lámparas encendidas con su fuego, Misaki lloro mientras sonreía tomando una de las linternas, Anya, Izanamy y Misaki fueron al rio más cercano donde dejaron las linternas sobre el agua y estas fueron empujadas por el agua dejándolas ir en la corriente-

_**No temas que al fin...los días son más **_-Anya canto siguiendo a Izanamy, ambos llevaron a Misaki hasta un puente dejando ver cómo las lámparas eran llevadas por el agua- _**Tus colores...reales que hermosos son….**_-ambos abrazaron a Misaki mientras ella estaba sentada sobre el pasamano del puente, ella sonrió viendo las dos lamparas ir por el río pero noto como el río se iluminó aún más- _**colores reales veo brillar, al ver tus colores...se que te amo **_-los tres vieron como las lámparas de colores hechas por los híbridos estaban avanzando en el río iluminando en muchos colores- _**No temas que al fin los días son más…**_ -los aldeanos vieron las linternas, algunos dudaron pero otros no, y los que se acercaron dejaron sus lámparas en el río dejándolas ir con las demás- _**Tus colores reales...que hermosos son…. **_-así el río se cubrió de las lámparas y brillos de cada vela en ella- _**de arcoíris, aaaah aaaa de arcoíris **_-esa noche pasó con calma mientras Izanamy abrazaba a Anya y a Misaki viendo el río cubriéndose de las velas y lámparas-


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20: Una guerra difícil **_

Habían pasado algunos meses desde el festival de Tōrō Nagashi en la aldea Shiba.

Ese día Izanamy estaba vestido no su gabardina negra, camisa azul pantalón, botas rojas y protectores en los hombros, él estaba siguiendo a su abuelo por dentro de un palacio junto a Bruce y Anya, el palacio no parecía ser el castillo Shiba, parecía ser otro castillo, los jardines eran amplios con muchas flores y lagunas con peces dentro, Anya pudo notar como los muros eran gruesos y amplios con compañía de soldados armados y vestidos como samurais corrían de un lugar a otro, parecían que algunos cargaban objetos para pelear y otros cargaban suministros y comida.

Todo parece estar muy ajetreado, siento el ambiente pesado y tenso -dijo Bruce serio-

Se siente como si fueran a iniciar una guerra -dijo Anya nerviosa-

Mantengan la calma, de seguro es algún proceso o entrenamiento -dijo Izanamy nervioso, los cuatro entraron a una sala de reuniones encontrándose con un grupo de cinco animales, entre ellos estaba Takeda Shingen, un lobo blanco con cicatrices en la cara y ojo izquierdo, un leon de pelo café oscuro en el cuerpo y memelan negra con ojos verdes, el Lord Shibata, y un leopardo de pelo gris claro y manchas oscuras, los ciño animales vieron a Cirenio entrar mientras Izanamy, Bruce y Anya se alejaron caminando y cruzaron sus brazos por la espalda mientras vieron como Noe entró sonriendo y saludó, los tres le regresaron el saludo-

Buenas tardes, lamento la tardanza -dijo Cirenio serio, el tomó asiento entre los animales y vio la mesa frente a ellos-

Cirenio-dono, está siendo algo grosero al llegar así de tarde a nuestra reunión más importante -dijo el lobo serio-

Lo lamento, pero me avisaron de último minuto y tuve problemas en llegar -dijo Cirenio serio- lamento escuchar que tuvo que esperar mucho Lord Rattos -el lobo le gruñó un poco mientras se veían a los ojos-

Tranquilos señores estamos aquí por la llamada de nuestro señor Feudal -dijo Takeda Shingen calmado-

Si todos los presentes somos líderes de nuestras tierras y clanes, debemos mantener compostura y calma ante nuestro señor -dijo él león calmado-

Tiene toda la razón Shishimou-dono, pero aquí entre nosotros hay algunos que no son líderes y son muy jóvenes todavía para estar aquí -Rattos se quedó viendo a Izanamy y a su grupo- ademas, ¿que hacen un lobo y una zorra contigo Cirenio-dono? ¿Donde están los verdaderos herederos del clan Shiba?

Izanamy es mi nieto de sangre, el será el siguiente Lord Shiba -dijo Cirenio calmado-

¿Es acaso una broma? -Rattos se colocó de forma recta en su silla viendo a Cirenio con algo de enojo- estos no son momentos para bromas estúpidas

No lo es, mi hija en paz descanse, dejo a Izanamy a mi cuidado, él es mi heredero -dijo Cirenio serio-

Lo que dice es verdad, el muchacho es potencial para líder y también es el Guerrero del sol actual, incluso lleva la gema que lo reconoce como tal -dijo Shingen serio mientras Izanamy tomó de su cuello el collar mostrando la gema-

Ya veo, el es el siguiente heredero, vaya, que vergüenza, el clan Shiba, un clan formado por tigres blancos muy poderosos, se ha rebajado a tener híbridos como sus líderes -dijo Rattos serio, Izanamy solo le mostró sus colmillos pero Anya lo tomó del brazo evitando que hiciera algo-

Mantenga el respeto maestro Rattos, estamos en zona de alianzas y en zona de tratado -dijo Shishimou serio- No debemos ofender a los otros animales por ser híbridos, también son seres vivos -Izanamy sonrió un momento notando como el joven león asintió mientras lo veía-

Parece que algunos han perdido de vista la tradición de la sangre y comenzó a mezclarse especie con especie -dijo Rattos serio-

Mantenga la calma joven maestro Rattos, el joven maestro Izanamy no es un enemigo aquí ni tampoco su origen como híbrido, él me demostró la fuerza de los Shiba y de su espíritu al enfrentarse a mí por una vez, también la gema del sol lo reconoce como su usuario elegido, lo cual lo convierte en un gran maestro a futuro -dijo Shibata calmado-

Parece que el joven se ha ganado una reputación solo por suerte -dijo Rattos serio, Izanamy suspiro pero decidió no hacerle caso- bien dinos joven maestro ¿cuando piensa en tomar el control del Clan Shiba? ¿Que podemos esperar de usted?

Aun sigo aprendiendo de mi abuelo y de las enseñanzas de otros señores líderes, pero espero poder hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para brindar paz a mi pueblo, es un camino largo pero estaré listo al final -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entiendo, bien entonces si usted es el actual guerrero del sol, me gustaría brindarle una propuesta para unificar nuestros lazos entre los clanes -dijo Rattos serio- tengo una hermana menor, ella es joven pero muy hermosa, solo tiene 16 años, y usted parece un lobo como nosotros, por eso propongo que cuando sea el tiempo adecuado pueda casarse con mi hermana y brindarle a nuestros clanes una paz nueva

Me temo que rechazaré esa proposición -Izanamy sonrió mientras los señores le pusieron atención-

¿Por que rechazaría esta generosa propuesta? -Rattos se notaba molesto-

Porque yo…-Izanamy abrió su camisa un poco mostrando una marca de mordida pequeña en su hombro derecho- ya hice una marca con mi pareja Anya Kitsune presente

¿Estas marcado? -Rattos solo apretó sus manos pero Cirenio asintió sonriendo-

Me da algo de vergüenza admitirlo pero yo también me encuentro marcada por mi pareja -Anya sonrió quitándose la bufanda mostrando su hombro izquierdo marcado por una mordida algo grande- ambos nos hemos unido y juramos amor entre nosotros

La propuesta de matrimonio fue aceptada, claro ellos no podrán casarse hasta tener más edad pero ya están unidos -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Que aberración -dijo Rattos serio- muy bien, hagan lo que deseen -todos permanecieron en silencio mientras los más jóvenes esperaron sentados en el fondo del cuarto-

¿Entonces ustedes se hicieron la marca? -Bruce preguntó mientras Anya e Izanamy estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas-

Saben, no me esperaba esto de ustedes...me tomó por sorpresa -dijo Noe calmado-

Bueno...ya saben cuando..uno siente que es...el momento...pues...lo acepta -dijo Izanamy nervioso y sonrojado-

Yo preferirá que no hablaras de nuestras intimidades con nuestros amigos -dijo Anya sonrojada-

Perdón...jeje…Bruce por favor no digas más -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Vamos no se pongan así, queremos saber, ademas todos vivimos juntos, podemos escucharlo todo -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si, todo -Noe sonrió igual mientras Anya comenzó a perder la paciencia-

Cuéntanos, cuéntanos y que cuarto uso -dijo Bruce riendo y Anya lo golpeó con fuerza en las costillas enterrando sus dedos extendidos y uñas entre sus costillas, Izanamy y Noe gritaron asustados mientras Bruce cayó en el suelo sujetando sus costillas- Aaah haaaghh….

Vuelve a fastidiar con eso y te sacare una costilla -dijo Anya sonriendo de forma tenebrosa con los ojos morados y ligeras líneas amarillas en ellos con la cabeza ensombrecida y una energía negra rodeándola-

Aaaaghh...Anya me das miedo…-dijo Bruce nervioso y temblaba del pánico-

Ahora está tranquila...pero deberías verla en modo maligno -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¿Que dijiste? -Anya giró la cabeza para verlo sobre su hombro asustándolo aún más mientras Noe retrocedió un poco-

Nada...nada...no dije nada -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Tu futura esposa...es de temer -dijo Neo nervioso-

Si pero...igual así me gusta… -Izanamy sonrió y vio a Noe- la sangre de los Shiba solo atrae a mujeres de carácter fuerte y es recíproco

Espera…¿dices que te gustan las mujeres de carácter fuerte? -Noe pregunto e Izanamy solo sonrió nervioso- pues sí que son unos raritos -después de un rato todos parecían aburridos mientras los muchachos seguían hablando- ¿y a quien esperamos con todo esto?

Al señor Feudal, dicen que es un hombre bastante extrovertido y extraño -dijo Bruce calmado-

¿Alguna vez has hablado con él? -Izanamy pregunto-

No, pero solo escucho rumores -dijo Bruce calmado, las puertas sonaron mientras todos se pusieron de pie viendo a un chita algo viejo entrar al cuarto, su vestimenta era de color blanca plateada y azulada, su cuerpo era robusto pero con una panza y sus marcas del paso de los años-

Buenas tardes gracias por venir soy el señor Hatome Myu -dijo el chita sonriendo, Cirenio y los demás señores se pusieron de rodillas mientras Izanamy, Anya, Bruce y Noe se pusieron sobre sus rodilla pegando sus cabezas al suelo- por favor levántense mis maestros, hay algo serio que quiero hablar con…-Hatome vio a los lados y vio a Anya dejándolo sorprendido, vio su pelaje blanco brillante, su cuerpo delgado y tonificado y sus hermoso ojos azules, la siguió viendo un momento hasta que sacó vapor de su nariz-

¿Por que me está viendo así? -Anya abrazó sus brazos cubriendo su pecho sintiendo escalofríos en todo el cuerpo-

¡WOUUUUUUJOUUUU! -Hatome gritó sonriendo sacando la lengua y formando corazones en sus ojos- ¡Kawaiko-san! ¡Kawaiko-san! ¡Kawaiko-san! -Hatome estaba moviéndose de forma extraña alertando a Izanamy y a los otros-

¿Y a este tipo que rayos le pasa? -Bruce, Izanamy y Noe preguntaron confundidos y nerviosos-

Aaah perdónenlo, lo que pasa es que el desciende de un antiguo linaje de gobernadores donde ellos siempre caían en los encantos de las mujeres -dijo Cirenio ligeramente avergonzado- el siempre se pone así cada vez que vea una mujer linda

Eso tiene sentido -dijeron los machos entre confundidos y apenados-

Bien demos inicio con estas asamblea por favor -dijo Shishimou serio-

Aaah claro -Hatome se calmó un momento y se sentó frente a todos- parece que este año tenemos a los futuros líderes, los más jóvenes

Así es -dijo Rattos calmado- todos nos hacemos la misma pregunta señor, ¿por que nos invoco a todos?

Bueno como bien saben Japón ha atravesado por varias guerras civiles en diferentes territorios, estas guerras se han extendido ya a los territorios vecinos, como podrán haber visto cuando entraron mis guardias estaban corriendo preparándose para pelear, y esa es la realidad se dice que el enemigo quiere atacar las tierras de Kanto y Tokyo con un gran ejército, me temo que ya se han lanzado amenazas en toda la región -dijo Hatome serio y todos permanecieron en silencio-

También hay algo más, el anterior líder del clan Minamoto, Minamoto Ras, ha traicionado su clan y ahora él se unió a alguien desconocido para formar un ejército -dijo Hatome serio-

¿Ras? -Izanamy sólo pregunto poco sorprendido-

¿Lo conoces? -Noé pregunto calmado-

Solo de nombre, pero jamás lo he visto -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Disculpe mi Lord, pero los rumores son solo cuentos de viejas en el mercado -dijo Shibari serio- no podemos asegurar que esa información sea verdad

Me temo que si, verán hice una alianza con la nación vecina, China, todo gracias a que Shiba Hinata fue mandada ahí en forma de un tratado de paz, incluso tengo enterado que ella sirve como una guerrera ahí

Así es, hace un año nos llegó una carta de parte de Hinata donde nos dijo que había sido seleccionada como una de los defensores de China, la Guerrera Fénix, así la llamaron -dijo Cirenio serio-

Bueno, acorde que ella podía estar en el pais y servir bajo el mando del maestro Leónidas, quien viene siendo aliado del mismo emperador de China -dijo Hatome serio- entonces gracias al Clan Shiba podemos decir que las relaciones con China por el momento son estables, y hace unas semanas recibí una notificación del parte del maestro Leonidas, resulta que un grupo de asesinos ha estado atacando la gran muralla, ha tratado de derribarla por días pero la tropa China imperial puso esfuerzos en evitar eso, incluso los guardianes del maestro Leonidas se encuentran peleando en la guerra pero ahí dijeron que vieron a un leon con la descripción de Ras acompañado de un camarón llamado Yujiro

Si hemos escuchado historias del mentiroso y traidor del clan oceanico -dijo Takeda serio- jamás pensé que le robaría a su propio clan

Ese es otro punto, tal parece que Yujiro y Ras solo son peones, generales en esta guerra tal parece que quien mueve los hilos es otra persona, aún no sabemos exactamente quién es pero dicen que es un tigre blanco con una cicatriz en su cara con cuatro marcas de garras -Cirenio abrió sus ojos ligeramente al escuchar eso- el tigre no se presenta solo manda a su ejército a pelear

Mira que cobarde -dijo Takeda serio-

Disculpe mi señor, pero ¿no sería mejor hablar de la situación de China en otro momento? Usted nos convocó por algo ¿o no? -Shishimou habló con calma-

Así es, pero a eso hija joven maestro, verán aunque esa guerra se esté llevando en China creemos que está relacionada con orda que ha estado atacando Tokyo, por eso los conozco que aquí maestros, quiero que el Clan Shiba mande al guerrero del sol y a su mejor escuadrón a pelear a China para calmar la pelea -Hatome hablo serio viendo a Cirenio-

Claro, enviaré a mi nieto en seguida junto a cinco de los mejores guerreros que tengo -dijo Cirenio serio-

Bien, en cuanto al resto les tengo una tarea muy importante -Hatome apretó más sus cejas viendo a todos- quiero que protejan al Shogun -todos se alarmaron un momento y hablaron en voz alta- ¡Silencio! -Hatome habló con fuerza calándolos un momento- he movilizado mis tropas para que se preparen para pelear pero no aquí, ellos irán Tokyo para proteger al Shogun se cree que ahí será la principal batalla, una vez que el escuadrón del clan Shiba regrese también se unirán a la batalla, pero más que nada sumisión será capturar vivo o muerto a Ras, Yujiro y a un toro llamado Garlick, los cuales se conocen como generales

¡Entendido señor! -todos gritaron serios mientras se levantaban de sus sillas-

Ahora pueden retirarse -Hatome habló serio y todos fueron retirándose dejando el palacio, los viajes duraron unas cuantas horas hasta llegar cada quien a su respectivo castillo, en el castillo Shiba las cosas comenzaron a moverse un poco rápido, los soldados corrían tomando y juntando armas, flechas, suministros, comida y ropa para viajar grandes distancias, Cirenio entró a la aldea junto a Izanamy, Bruce y Anya, todos los soldados corrieron saludando a Cirenio, cuando llegaron al palacio Cirenio abrió una puerta de un cuarto mostrando armaduras para combate-

¡Todo guerrero del clan Shiba venga aquí! -Cirenio habló algo fuerte, en un instante las leonas vestidas de kunoichi estaban presentes, Lucy, Bruce, Izanamy, Anya Clent y Saru también estaban ahí- bien escuchen ahora entramos en una faceta de guerra, Colmillo negro

¡Si señor! -todas las leonas respondieron quedando de rodillas y bajando la cabeza-

Protejan el clan Shiba de cualquier intromisión mientras no estoy -Cirenio habló serio- mientras tanto Sakura quiero que vayas con el general de las fuerzas militares, díganles que se preparen para partir lo más pronto posible, pero que dejen tan solo 15 por ciento de sus fuerzas aquí

A la orden maestro -dijo Sakura seria y luego vio a Bruce- cuídate hijo

Lo haré madre -dijo Bruce sonriendo, todas las orejas se retiraron dejando a los demás solos-

Bien me temo que ustedes cinco tendrán que ir a China a apoyar a los guardianes -dijo Cirenio serio-

Entendido -dijeron todos serios-

Por eso les daré estos trajes especiales hechos por el clan Shishui, son muy resistentes y ligeros hechos con extractos de elemento a en la zona exterior para protegerlos de ataques enemigos -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

El primero fue Bruce usando una armadura negra, usaba cintas amarillas en las muñecas, antebrazos y cintura, la armadura se ajustaba al cuerpo formando una coraza resistente, con falda hecha de armadura y pantalón negro con botas metálicas y duras con bordes amarillos en cintura, rodilleras, botas, peto, hombreras y cuello-

El siguiente fue Clent, su armadura era azul, el pero le cubría todo el cuerpo hasta el estómago, usaba una cinta plateada en la cintura con armadura protegiéndole de la cintura hasta los muslos, su pantalón y ropaje eran negros, su playera era de manga larga con muñequeras azules metalicas, su botas eran metálicas de color azul como la armadura también-

La ropa de Lucy era una falda corta hecha de material resistente metálico de color morado, tenia un petó que le cubría el busto y cuello de color morado con borde negro, su estómago estaba cubierto por una malla negra gruesa mientras sus brazos estaban libres sin hombreras, sus muñequeras eran del mismo color de la armadura pero cortas y hechas de metal atadas con cintas negras, sus botas también y su pantalón era negro-

El traje de Anya era similar al de Lucy solo que la armadura era azul y parecía soportar muy bien sus flamas, por último se colocó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

El traje de Saru era similar al de Clent excepto que no usaba hombreras y parecía que podía manipular su báculo mucho mejor, por último el traje de Izanamy era el mismo solo que usaba hombreras rojas de borde dorado, sus botas metálicas rojas de borde dorado en las rodillas y uniones del empeine, guantes negros sin dedos pero debajo de la manga usaba muñequeras doradas, dentro de su gabardina usaba el peto que protegía su pecho y estómago de ataques, su protector era rojo con tonos dorados-

Bien están listos, quiero que vayan a China y ayuden a los guardianes -Cirenio tomo una espada de gran tamaño y la coloco sobre su hombro derecho- yo iré a Tokyo

Entendido maestro -dijeron todos calmados-

Regresen con bien -dijo Cirenio preocupado, todos tomaron un tiempo para descansar, y hablar con sus seres queridos para despedirse, Izanamy abrazo a Anya y la dejo con Pyon en el castillo, todos subieron a un barco y comenzaron a navegar hacia China-

Tardaremos dos días en llegar a China, todos ¿tienen sus armas? -Izanamy pregunto y cada uno mostró armas, Bruce cuchillas de tres garras que se ataban a sus muñecas, con garras similares que se colocaban en sus botas, Clent usaba dos sais, cuchillas redondas divididas en tres con mango redondo, Saru su báculo con una hoja afilada, Anya y Lucy sus dagas y kunais mientras Izanamy tenía dos espadas en la cintura, la noche llegó al barco mientras seguía avanzando gracias al aire de la noche, Izanamy permanecía en la parte superior del barco pero Bruce lo vio y se acercó con cuidado-

¿En que estás pensando? -Bruce pregunto calmado-

Aaah en nada...excepto que mi abuelo actuó muy rápido cuando llegamos al clan, incluso ya tenia a todos corriendo de un lugar a otro preparándose para la batalla -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si y más cuando nombraron a ese tigre blanca con cicatrices en la cara me di cuenta de que se sorprendió un momento pero lo disimulo sin hacer ningún gesto -dijo Bruce calmado-

Hmm siento que algo muy extraño está pasando aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero es difícil decirlo sin tener todo completo

Ahora solo debes preocuparte de ganar esta batalla tan importante, dime ¿estas emocionado por ver a Hinata después de dos años? -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

La verdad poco, esperaba que nuestro reencuentro fuera bajo otras circunstancias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si yo también -dijo Bruce sonriendo- me pregunto como tomara eso de la marca…

Será mejor que no digas nada...ella lo sabrá cuando la huela -dijo Izanamy sonrojado y Bruce se acercó sonriendo-

Ya dime como fue -dijo Bruce sonriendo y lo susurro a la oreja de Izanamy-

¡Huuuuuy! ¡Ya te dije que todo fue natural no me molestes! -Izanamy grito sonrojado y nervioso mientras Bruce se reía un poco, después de unos días llegaron a las costas de China y siguieron su camino buscando la muralla China cuando la vieron no muy lejos de donde habían bajado del barco, cuando se dieron cuenta escucharon un fuerte ruido, todos vieron como en la muralla se llevaba a cabo una batalla, los soldados corrían gritando cargando ballestas y las cubrieron con un líquido flamable, los soldados dispararon la flecha golpeando a un grupo de toros corriendo, de ahí vieron más animales gritaron mientras corrían a la muralla, algunos gritaron liberando algunos ataques de fuego y otros elementos, las nubes de humo y fuego se podían ver a lo lejos del lugar, Bruce pudo ver como un relámpago cayó al suelo provocando una fuerte explosión pero apenas hizo retroceder al ejército un poco, no muy lejos de ahí se pudo ver como los grupos de soldados corrían hacia la muralla atacándola con más fuerza, los soldados solo podían atacar desde la muralla pero incluso entre los soldados se podían ver como algunos lanzaban flechas, lanzas o ataques provocando que las armas de los soldados de China fueran destruidas-

Parece que la batalla ya comenzó -dijo Bruce calmado-

¿Como deberíamos responder a ese tipo de ataques? -Clent pregunto calmado, Izanamy siguió corriendo y se subió a una esquina de la muralla para ver el camino más distante, se subió a una piedra del borde y vio al frente notando como un grupo de soldados iba hacia donde estaban ellos-

La muralla es muy grande y amplia para que las fuerzas de China la protejan completa, parece que un grupo de soldados planea un ataque por el flanco izquierdo -dijo Izanamy serio- bien amigos, tendremos que ira presentarnos de manera adecuada, Anya, Clent, Lucy, Saru vayan a la gran muralla, donde están los soldados busquen a Hinata y díganle que llegamos traten de protegerlos por el momento

¿Que harán ustedes? -Anya pregunto calmada-

Bruce y yo iremos al frente atacaremos con nuestro ataque combinado parece que Hinata está en el frente peleando como puede -Izanamy vio a lo lejos algunas flamas que aumentaron de tamaño golpeando a los soldados enemigos, se vieron más explosiones y algunas flamas que perdieron intensidad- ¡Vamos!

-Nadie dijo nada, todos corrieron hacia la batalla, en medio de campo abierto estaban soldados de ambos lados peleando, un rinoceronte grito golpeando a un tigre en la cabeza con un mazo, lo siguió golpeando hasta que su cara se llenó de manchas de sangre, en otro extremo, un tigre saltó sobre un rinoceronte clavando dos dagas en su pecho, el rinoceronte se levantó golpeando al tigre en la cara pero todo lo sujeto del cuello mordiéndolo para después arrancarle un pedazo de carne, el rinoceronte grito derramando sangre, los soldados seguían gritando mientras se atacaban, los gritos eran de dolor y furia, mientras el aire se llenaba del olor de la sangre y los cuerpos se acumulaban en el suelo, en otro extremo Hinata grito lanzando un golpe vertical liberando fuego, su espada era una katana larga y gruesa adecuada para ella, usaba una armadura femenina roja con hombreras, botas, protección en los muslos, pecho, estómago, brazos, muñecas y cuello.

Su pelo estaba mojado de sudor y algo de sangre, parecía que llevaba peleando mucho tiempo, se veía cansada y un poco herida, ella grito colocando su espada de forma horizontal bloqueando un ataque de un toro, lo empujó y giró rodeándolo para después golpearlo con su espada en la espalda derramando su sangre en el suelo, se giró y avanzó corriendo solo para apuntalar a un tigre por la espalda, lo levantó dejando que su espada se clavara más en su cuerpo y luego lo bajo dejando caer al suelo, un tigre grito tratando de golpear a Hinata pero frente a ella se formó un escudo hecho de energía verde, el escudo bloqueó el ataque y Hinata aprovechó para apuñalar al tigre en el pecho liberando fuego, el tigre escupió sangre y cayó al suelo muerto-

Gracias James….aaaf -Hinata respiraba agitada mientras James se colocaba junto a ella, el también usaba una armadura de color verde esmeralda, su óleo era largo, negro y ojos rojizos con escudos en los brazos brillando en color verde jade-

¿Qué haces peleando en tu forma base? Nos dieron órdenes de quedarnos transformados y juntos -dijo James algo serio-

Si lo siento...es que vi...la oportunidad de atacar y la aproveché -dijo Hinata cansada y se colocó en guardia-

Vamos te llevaré a descansar servirás para poyo que para ataque -James la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras recargaba su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros-

No James, todavía puedo pelear… -Hinata apenas dio un paso casi se cae sobre James- perdón...haaaf

Vamos, aún no se termina esto -dijo James cansado mientras la alejaba del campo, en otro lado se veía una bola de fuego avanzando hacia ellos pero Boa grito y golpeó el suelo liberando un muro de piedra, el muro se levantó bloqueando el ataque- Gracias Boa

No hace falta que den las gracias, tenemos que salir de aquí para recuperar fuerzas, el enemigo ya nos está superando en números -dijo Boa calmada, su cuerpo se veía largo con escamas de un tono amarillo claro-

Tenemos que salir de aquí…¿donde está Byakun? -James preguntó y se escuchó un fuerte relámpago, Byakun apareció en un destello frente a ellos usando una armadura azul, debajo usaba ropa negra gruesa para protegerse-

El maestro ordenó retirada momentánea -dijo Byakun cansado, sus ojos y cuerpo brillaban con mayor intensidad mientras en su mano derecha tenía una lanza- ¿como están todos?

Hinata y yo ya llegamos a nuestros límites pero Hinata está peor que cualquiera aquí -dijo James calmado-

Bien, ustedes váyanse, yo les abriré camino -dijo Byakun cansado-

Byakun no cometas ninguna locura, estas ya cansado y tú Chi ni Modo Guardián aguantaran tanto -dijo Boa cansada-

Pues tendrán que durar -Byakun solo se quedó en guardia viendo a cinco toros caminando hacia ellos- ¡Váyanse! -Byakun avanzó corriendo pulsando energía-

Por aquí -Boa avanzó por un lado mientras James y Hinata la seguían, Byakun avanzó corriendo y avanzó muy rápido, golpeó a un toro en el pecho apuñalandolo con su lanza, giró la hoja y luego la sacó cortando su carne y derramando su sangre, Byakun vio como le dispararon flechas otros dos y él saltó esquivándolas, libero descargas y giró lanzando un corte horizontal liberando la descarga, un toro grito de dolor y cayó al suelo liberando humo, Byakun cayó al suelo y luego liberó más descargas entumiendo las piernas de los demás, Byakun avanzó corriendo y le dio un corte en el pecho a uno, uno trato de atacarlo por la espalda pero Byakun se giró bloqueando su ataque, lo empujó y giró mientras giraba su lanza, solo lo golpeó con el mango de su arma y le dio media vuelta para lanzar un golpe en diagonal cortándole el cuello, el toro cayó pero otro lanzó una flecha con sus manos y terminó apuñalando el hombro izquierdo de Byakun dejándolo herido, el otro tomó un arco y una flecha y le disparó a Byakun en su pierna derecha, Byakun se quejó pero igual avanzó sujetando al toro del cuello y lo estrelló contra el suelo liberando una descarga, cortó la flecha y luego la sacó de su pierna, el toro se preparó para disparar otra pero Byakun tomó su lanza y expulsó energía en un golpe liberando viento y energía azul, el toro grito de dolor y terminó cayendo al suelo herido-

Buaaaaf… -Byakun escupió mucha saliva mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, por un momento perdió la transformación y se alejó corriendo, se acercó a los demás mientras corrían entre los ataques de los enemigos y aliados, James extendió su brazo izquierdo creando un escudo frente a él deteniendo un ataque, Boa golpeó el suelo formando un pequeño muro evitando las flamas de un ataque a otro lado, Byakun los seguía un poco alejado-

Se me terminó el poder, lo siento muchacho -dijo Byakun cansado-

Eso te pasa por presumir -dijo James cansado-

Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo, la entrada está cerca -dijo Boa cansada, los cuatro siguieron avanzando cuando vieron una bala golpear al frente provocando una fuerte explosión, todos cayeron al suelo cubiertos de humo, cenizas y tierra, frente a ellos estaba un agujero y parecían heridos mientras James perdía su transformación igual que Boa- ¿están todos bien?

Llevamos peleando más de cuatro horas...haaaf por supuesto que no -dijo Byakun cansado saliendo de la tierra, todos escucharon algunos pasos viendo como fueron rodeados por algunos enemigos- Demonios -no muy lejos de ahí Izanamy y su equipo se acercaban corriendo cuando los vieron-

Parece que tienen problemas ahí abajo -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Esa es…-Izanamy se sorprendió un momento y vio a Hinata entre los guardianes- ¡es Hinata!

Ahí está -Anya se sorprendió igual que los otros-

Parece que está lastimada, parece que no lo logrará -Lucy parecía asustada pero Izanamy pensó rápido-

Rápido cambio de planes, protejan a Hinata y a los demás que están con ella, Anya Lucy cortina de humo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡Entendido! -Any y Lucy avanzaron tomando de entre sus ropas cuatro esferas hechas de tela con una mecha corta, cada una sostuvo dos en una mano y las lanzaron hacia los enemigos pero Anya disparó una bola de fuego haciendo que explotaran cerca al contacto con el fuego, los endémicos quedaron cegados unos instantes mientras Izanamy y su equipo se acercaban-

¡Clent, Saru, Anya, Lucy mátenlos dentro del humo! -Izanamy gritó mientras avanzaban más rápido-

¡Descuida déjalo a nosotros! -Saru sonrió y avanzó con los demás-

Bruce, ¿como vas con esa energía? -Izanamy pregunto serio-

Ya casi...solo un poco más, ¿como vas tú? -Bruce pregunto calmado-

Ya casi solo...necesito un minuto más controlar dos elementos a la vez...no es fácil -Izanamy forzó su voz un poco mientras ellos juntaban sus manos formando una esfera de fuego y relámpagos mientras parecía que ambos elementos giraban en un tercer elemento, en el campo Any y Lucy se metieron al humo, Lucy tomó una daga y sujeto a un toro del cuello cortándolo rápido o sin poder dejar que gritara, Anya hizo lo mismo y luego avanzó corriendo, los cuerpos cayeron haciendo poco ruido y asustando a los demás soldados, Clent se acercó a un soldado y le perforó el pecho usando algo de agua del suelo, el torrente giro y perforó el pecho de otro soldado tirándolo al suelo, Saru se acercó a Hinata junto a los demás mientras los rodeaban-

¿Quienes son? -Hinata pregunto poco sorprendida y luego vio a Lucy frente a ella-

¿Que? -Lucy sonrió y le sujetó las mejillas a Hinata haciéndola sonreír- ¿Acaso ya me olvidaste Hina-chan?

¡¿Lucy?! -Hinata gritó sorprendida viendo a Lucy- ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?!

¿Que más? Salvarte la cola -dijo Lucy sonriendo y le soltó las mejillas-

No es la única que vino -dijo Saru sonriendo-

¡¿Saru, Clent, Anya?! -Hinata vio a todos y cada uno de ellos sorprendida y feliz-

Bueno no solo nosotros -dijo Anya calmada, Hinata vio como Bruce e Izanamy cayeron frente a ella formando un ataque combinado en sus manos-

¡Desgarra con tus colmillos a los hombres que siguen ciegamente el camino oscuro! -Bruce gritó liberando energía- ¡Que tu destello sea llamada del cielo y tu retumbando el grito de batalla del leon!

¡Destruye todo a tu paso convirtiendo la existencia misma en cenizas! -Izanamy expulsó fuego y algo de aire en su mano derecha extendiéndola y juntándola con la mano izquierda de Bruce- ¡Los colmillos del cielo abren paso moviendo todo con su fuerza, cambiante y veloz sin inmutarse!

¡Juntos los tres en uno solo, conviértanse en el grito de los cielos! -Bruce e Izanamy gritaron aumentó el tamaño de su ataque- ¡Rugido del gran Dragón! -ambos extendieron sus brazos liberando un fuerte ataque, el ataque giró gracias al viento mientras el fuego se movía con el y las descargas giraban cubriendo los dos elementos, el ataque llegó con algunos enemigos formando una ola de fuego que se dividió en varias partes golpeando diferentes puntos al caer, los enemigos fueron gritando alejándose de la zona de ataque-

Bien el ataque combinado funcionó -dijo Bruce serio- pero aún más sabandijas que quieren pelear

Bien, ustedes llévense a los guardianes, les ganaré algo de tiempo -dijo Izanamy serio, apretó los puños y abrió las piernas- Grrraaaarrrgh…. -gruñó un momento liberando descargas de su cuerpo, el suelo se agrietó mientras el viento lo rodeaba, la energía se acumuló un momento volviéndose dorada- ¡AAAAAAAH! -Izanamy gritó liberando su energía, su pelo se volvió blanco en todo el cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y en su cara aparecieron tatuajes de marcas en las mejillas y un óvalo en su frente con una línea pasando en medio-

No pelearás solo, yo te ayudaré -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Bien vamos Bruce -Izanamy sonrió y los dos avanzaron corriendo-

Rápido tomen a los cuatro -Anya hablo, Saru tomo a Boa en su cuello, Clent ayudo a James a ponerse de pie, mientras Lucy ayudaba a Hinata y Anya ayudaba a Byakun, en el campo Izanamy y Bruce llegaron con los enemigos, un soldado trató de acatar a Izanamy pero él tomó su espada y le dijo corte profundo en el pecho, se giró y cayó de pie en el suelo tomando la katana con ambas manos-

Ruge, Torakiba -Izanamy sonrió tomando su espada y avanzó corriendo, le dio un corte a un soldado en el pecho, se agachó y evitó un ataque de un soldado, Bruce rugió y le dio un corte en la cara al soldado haciendo que gritara del dolor, Izanamy solo lo apuñaló en el cuello y luego lo pateó tirándolo al suelo, los dos juntaron sus espaldas viendo a los enemigos-

Bien pelemos con todos entonces, pero sería mejor si usaras a Mangetsu -Bruce dijo serio-

Ella no quiere salir mucho menos dejarme, pero ya que -dijo Izanamy serio, guardo su espada y tomó a Shibari Mangetsu- Brilla...Shibari Mangetsu -la espada brillo y salió rodeándose con la energía de Izanamy- bueno es una espada caprichosa eso es seguro

Bien, vamos a salir de aquí cojeando o caminando -Bruce sonrió igual que Izanamy, ambos avanzaron corriendo, Izanamy coló su espada de forma horizontal bloqueando el ataque y giró golpeando a enemigo en su cabeza con la hoja, se alejó de un salto y luego avanzó lanzando un corte horizontal cortando el enemigo en el estómago con fuerza, Bruce golpeó a un soldado en el pecho liberando descargas y luego giró pateándolo en la cabeza cortándole un poco el rostro, levantó sus brazos cruzando las garras bloqueando un ataque de parte de un enemigo, plan espada forcejeo con sus garras pero las separó empujándolo y luego avanzó corriendo para golpearlo en el pecho apuñalandolo varias veces con sus garras, libero descargas y avanzó corriendo, ambos vieron a un gran toro aparecer frente a ellos cargando una espada de gran tamaño, el toro gritó lanzando un golpe vertical con la espada pero Izanamy y Bruce saltaron esquivando el ataque, Bruce avanzó corriendo y se agachó cortando la rodilla derecha del toro, el toro se agachó un momento y Bruce le dio un corte en la parte trasera de ambas piernas, el toro gritó y vio como Izanamy apareció frente a expulsando energía y concentrándola en la espada-

¡Súper….Getsuga Tenshou! -Izanamy gritó lanzando un golpe vertical, el golpe liberó la energía en una explosión quemando al toro solo en su cabeza, el cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras Izanamy y Bruce vieron a los enemigos algo molestos-

Se ven molestos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No importa, solo serán más cuerpos en el suelo -Bruce sonrió mostrando sus garras mientras Izanamy extendía su brazo izquierdo sujetando la espada colocándose en posición de ataque- Vamos -ambos corrieron y gritaron mientras peleaban con más enemigos, Izanamy saltó y extendió su brazo izquierdo formando un escudo de viento frente a él bloqueando algunas flechas, sujeto la espada envolviendo la hoja con flamas rojas, lanzó un corte vertical liberando el fuego dejándolo caer sobre los enemigos, algunos gritaron llevándose quemaduras en el cuerpo, Izanamy corrió y apuñalo aún tigre en el pecho, sacó la espada para darle un corte en el pecho y se giró cortando a un toro en las piernas, Bruce rugió pateando al toro en la cara con la planta del pie, avanzó corriendo, golpeó a un tigre cortándole el cuello, expulsó descargas para aumentar su velocidad, golpeó a un soldado en el pecho y luego siguió golpeándolo con fuerza, se giró y lanzó un corte ascendente con sus garras liberando una fuerte descarga, Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo y liberó flamas rojas del cuerpo, levantó su brazo derecho sujetando la espada y luego lo bajo liberando las flamas en una gran llamarada-

Anya...bájame...aún puedo pelear… -Hinata habló pero Anya no le hizo caso-

Cállate, estás hecha trizas y apenas puedes hablar, será mejor que vayamos a la gran muralla -dijo Anya con seriedad, todos estaban corriendo cuando vieron más soldados cerca de ellos, Lucy se quedó en guardia igual que los demás, Clent avanzó corriendo y saltó girando mientras algo de agua era atraída hacia el del suelo, giró concentrando el agua en sus seis, el agua golpeó algunos soldados y él avanzó corriendo golpeando a un soldado en su cara con el sai, Saru avanzó corriendo y giró su lanza, un soldado trató de atacarlo pero Saru saltó y tomó su lanza con las patas, lanzó un golpe directo en el aire, la lanza perforó el pecho del soldado y luego Saru cayó al suelo, con sus manos tomó su lanza pero con su cola tomó una daga dejándola oculta en su espada, avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando un golpe vertical con su lanza, el soldado camino a la izquierda esquivándola pero Saru sonrió y agachó su cabeza lanzando su daga apuñalando al soldado en el pecho, Saru aprovechó y lo cortó en el estómago dejándolo caer al suelo-

Lucy tomó dos cuchillos, avanzó corriendo y se agachó, giró sobre su propio eje cortando al soldado en el estómago, lo apuñalo y liberó descargas haciendo que su cuerpo se quemara, ella saltó pateándolo en el mentón y luego se quedó en guardia, levantó su cuchillo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, avanzó dejando que la hoja de la daga y la hoja de la espada del enemigo pasaran rozando, ella se agachó y apuñalo al enemigo en el estómago, liberó descargas provocando los gritos de su enemigo, saltó y cortó el cuello del enemigo con su daga, en otro lado Anya saltó girando y pateó a un soldado liberando flamas azules, el soldado gritó y Anaya avanzó corriendo golpeando al soldado liberando fuego azul, el soldado gritó de dolor y Anya se alejó esquivando unas cadenas que iban a hacia ella, vio como dos soldados tenían cuchillas atadas en cadenas con una bola del otro extremo, los soldados le lanzaron las cuchillas y Anya solo alto esquivando el ataque, de su espalda tomó una espada corta y cayó sobre el primer enemigo apuñalandolo en el pecho, saltó de nuevo esquivando otro ataque y concentró fuego en la hoja de la espada, levantó su brazo y luego girando lanzando un corte en diagonal formando un anillo de fuego, los dos soldados fueron golpeados por el fuego azul, pero Anya no se detuvo ahí, Anya bajo su brazo formando un círculo azul de flamas para después formar nueve flamas azules pequeñas, ella extendió los brazos dejando que las llamas avanzaran hacia los soldados restantes haciendo que se quemaran-

Bien parece que nos alejamos más de los enemigos, llévenselos rápido -dijo Anya sería, los demás siguieron arrastrando a los guardianes hacia la muralla, por otro lado Izanamy y Bruce retrocedieron un poco más mientras se defendían de los ataques enemigos-

No podemos alejarlos más, a este paso nos quedaremos sin energía, piensa algo rápido -dijo Bruce serio-

Tengo algo pero me dejará algo cansado -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bien hazlo, no importa que sea -dijo Bruce serio-

Bien aquí voy -Izanamy expulsó más energía y luego concentró la energía formando remolinos de viento en sus brazos- Noé tomaré tu técnica prestada, ¡Muro Glaciar! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía y viento formando un muro de hielo que comenzó a extenderse por todo el campo cortando camino entre los soldados de China y los enemigos, el mudo siguió creciendo y extendiéndose dividiendo ambos lados, se hacía grueso y alto mientras Izanamy seguía expulsando la energía hasta cansarse, Bruce sonrió al ver el muro hecho-

Lo lograste -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Haaaf haaaaf si, pero me costo mucha energía deberíamos retirarnos por ahora,este muro les dará unas horas de descanso -dijo Izanamy cansado, todos los soldados de china fueron retirándose dejando el muro intacto, en la muralla, algunas puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Anya y a los demás, del otro lado de la muralla había campamentos donde los soldados estaban descansando o atendían sus heridas, en una tienda Anya y el equipo dejaron a Hinata y a los otros para descansar, los demás salieron y se toparon con un rinoceronte y un leon de gran tamaño-

Gracias por ayudar a los guardianes, guerreros les damos nuestras más sinceras gratitudes -dijo el rinoceronte calmado-

Descuide general, nosotros venimos por parte de Japón -dijo Izanamy calmado y le dio una carta al rinoceronte, ambos la leyeron y luego vieron a Izanamy y a su grupo-

Ya entiendo, así que tú eres el quinto Guardián, el Guerrero del sol -dijo el leon sonriendo-

Así es, venimos aquí para ayudar con esta batalla, pero veo que la tienen muy difícil -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Dinos, ese muro de hielo que hicieron, ¿cuanto tiempo tardará en caer? -preguntó el leon calmado-

En derretirse de seis a siete horas, si lo atacan menos, quizás dos horas -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Entiendo, nos comparar tiempo suficiente para atender a los heridos y recuperar algo de fuerzas -dijo el rinoceronte serio- pero me temo que vinieron hasta aquí en vano, esta guerra no podemos ganarla

¿A que se debe ese comentario? -Bruce se cruzó de brazos algo serio- nosotros pudimos hacer retroceder al ejército enemigo y puedo notar que no están bien instruidos en atacar, parecen más salvajes gritando y peleando

Es verdad, no son soldados y parece que no tienen entrenamiento militar para el combate -dijo Lucy calmada-

Así es, como no usan estrategias para atacarnos es muy difícil leer sus ataques, ellos atacan sin orden y en cambio nosotros somos predecibles para ellos, y no solo eso, parece que tienen un general con una fuerza sobrenatural -dijo el rinoceronte preocupado- mis fuerzas han peleado por días, la comida y recursos están comenzando a escasear y no solo eso, nos superan en número por lo cual las fuerzas pueden descansar mientras mis fuerzas solo se debilitan, no se que podemos hacer

Ya veo...supongo que podemos agregar una estrategia así plan -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Podemos atraerlos con carnada, pero tendremos que hacer que nos sigan -dijo Clent calmado-

Concentrarlos en un punto requerirá que todos sigan diferentes blancos, se llamados a algo, pero sin darse cuenta -dijo Lucy calmada-

Luego habrá que contenerlos en un punto, para evitar que escapen -dijo Saru calmado-

Si evitamos que se dispersen entonces...será fácil atacarlos -dijo Anya sería-

Y darles el golpe de gracia requerirá de más energía -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bien creo que podemos hacer algo -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ¿Izanamy ya dominaste ese ataque?

¿Ese ataque? ¿De cual ataque me hablas? -Izanamy preguntó calmado-

La explosión de galaxias -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Por desgracia no, aún no logro encontrar el núcleo correcto en concentración de energía y elementos -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entonces tendremos que atacar de otra manera….-Bruce siguió pensando y Anya vio el campo cubierto de humo-

¿Y los quemamos…? ¿Y si quemamos su oxígeno? -Anya habló con calma y todos la vieron-

¿Tienes una idea? -Izanamy preguntó calmado-

Así es, es una idea pero en teoría podría funcionar -dijo Anya calmada-

Pues dila -dijo el leon sonriendo esperanzado-

Bueno..hace tiempo descubrí que los ataques de fuego contenido pero que almacena grandes cantidades de energía vital suelen explotar de forma agresiva, estos ataques explotan formando grandes nubes de humo y fuego, no hacen mucho daño a la hora de la explosión o de su impacto pero...las secuelas que deja, cuando el humo pasa deja un rastro de aire caliente, ese aire caliente quema la piel, el agua del cuerpo y deja un daño inmenso en el campo sin la necesidad de más ataques físicos o excesivos -todos pusieron atención a la idea de Anya pero sin comentar nada-

Ya veo, entiendo lo que quieres hacer...pero necesitaremos una fuente de gran poder y lo único que tenemos es la gema de Izanamy -dijo Bruce calmado-

Mejor dicho cuentan con mi gema también -dijo Hinata algo cansada saliendo de la tienda con el pecho y cuello vendados igual que los brazos y sostenía su camisa escondiendo su busto- vamos...aún no terminamos

¡Hinata! -todos gritaron preocupados pero Lucy corrió y la sujeto para evitar que siguiera avanzando-

Aún estás muy débil no puedes moverte -dijo Lucy preocupada-

No importa...tenemos que…-Hinata hablaba forzando su voz pero Izanamy avanzó y la sujeto en sus brazos para evitar que cayera-

Basta, no puedes dar ni un paso más -dijo Izanamy calmado, la sujeto en sus brazos y la levantó-

Bájame...odio cuando haces esto -dijo Hinata molesta pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco-

Perdón pero la llevaré dentro de la enfermería -dijo Izanamy calmado, él entró sin voltear a ver a nadie, los demás suspiraron mientras Izanamy dentro de la tienda lanzó a Hinata dentro de la cama-

¡Haaaay! ¡Ten más cuidado! -Hinata gritó molesta pero Izanamy lanzó la sábana cubriendo a Hinata y luego comenzó a meter las esquinas de la sabana dentro del colchón evitando que saliera- ¡¿Que rayos haces?! -Izanamy no contestó solo se sentó sobre ella cruzando sus piernas- ¡Hay bájate pesas!

Ya cállate -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a Hinata, Hinata apretó los labios, infló sus mejillas y mostró unos ojos brillosos- mírate nada más, apenas puedes mover un brazo y ya quieres ir a la pelea, de verdad que tienes el espíritu de guerra de un Shiba

Hay no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y lo primero qué haces es humillarme...aaaagh cuando salga de aquí juro que...te...haré...pagar -Hinata forzó su voz al tratar de moverse pero no pudo hacer nada-

Hinata sabes bien cuáles son tus límites, tomate un tiempo y descansa...sabes muy bien qué pasa cuando tomábamos descansos después de estar así de cansados -dijo Izanamy calmado y Hinata abrió los ojos- claro, ya lo recordaste -Izanamy sonrió un poco- cada vez que nos recuperamos de nuestras heridas más graves nos volvemos mas fuertes, espero que tengas esto bien en mente, mereces descansar bien -Izanamy le coloco su dedo sobre la cabeza y Hinata infló sus mejillas algo molesta-

De acuerdo pero ya bájate por favor -dijo Hinata molesta e Izanamy saltó alejándose de la cama- vaya que te has vuelto muy confiado para hablarme así Iza

Jeje, digamos que muchas cosas cambiaron, así que ya no me asustas tanto como antes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras cruzaba sus brazos-

Ya verás, haré que te tragues esas palabras -dijo Hinata sonriendo pero ella se sintió cansada y solo decidió dejar de pelear- aaah no puedo siento como mis fuerzas se van

Veo que esta guerra de algunos días te ha afectado mucho -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Claro, no estoy acostumbrada al esfuerzo del modo Guardián, usarlo en combate por horas es muy diferente de solo practicarlo para transformarme -dijo Hinata cansada-

Pues yo soy capas de mantener la transformación por unas horas, es algo difícil de mantener tanto tiempo también, requiere mucha concentración -dijo Izanamy calmado- bueno será mejor que descanses y comas algo

Espero que hayan aprendido a cocinar, porque no comeré nada de lo que tú cocinas -Hinata sonrió e Izanamy río de forma nerviosa-

Por cierto, ¿donde está Po? -Izanamy preguntó calmado-

El...el y yo nos separamos, yo quería pelear y vencer en guerras, el quería una familia ya y ser maestro de Kung fu, pensamos cosas diferentes y no dude en tomar la oportunidad -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Entiendo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Por cierto...no tienes que escondérmelo...sé que te marcaron -Hinata sonrió e Izanamy se sonrojó- descuida, huele y también lo huelo en Anya, la marca ya está tenue pero aún puedo sentirla

Esta bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso- si me marcó hace unas semanas…

Entiendo -Hinata sonrió y luego se sonrojó- oye tengo un poco de hambre...y sed, ¿crees…?

Le dire a Lucy que venga…-Izanamy se levantó pero Hinata le sujeto la cola- ¿que?

No es de eso -dijo Hinata sonrojada- quiero ya...sabes -Izanamy suspiro y asintió, se quitó la camisa revelando su hombro derecho- Gracias —Hinata se acercó y sacó la lengua llenando con saliva la piel de Izanamy, siguió babeando un poco hasta que abrió la boca mostrando los colmillos- Capuuuu -lo mordió con fuerza enterrando sus colmillos derramando algo de sangre- Chuuuuuuuu

¿Por que tienes que decir eso? -Izanamy solo se puso nervioso mientras Hinata parecía que bebía la sangre que salía de su herida-


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capitulo 21: El verdadero Enemigo **_

En la gran muralla de China el equipo de Izanamy se encontraba reunido hablando con el maestro Leonidas y los guardianes de China, todos estaban reunidos frente a una fogata cocinando algo de comer, Hinata estaba sonriendo viendo a sus viejos amigos pero ella se hizo a un lado mostrando a Byakun, Boa y James-

Bueno déjenme presentarlos, ellos son Byakun, James y Boa, los Guardianes de los cuatro puntos cardinales -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Es un placer conocerlos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- yo soy Izanamy Guerrero del Sol

Es un nombre bastante raro para un macho, pero nos da gusto ver qué hay más guardianes -dijo Byakun sonriendo- bienvenido a nuestro equipo

El no es un guardián, es el guardián de Japón, será mejor que le muestres un poco de respeto -dijo Lucy molesta-

Aaah vaya jamás pensé que una linda señorita me diera esa clase de comentarios y ordenes -dijo Byakun sonriendo y se acercó tratando de acariciarla en su mentón pero se detuvo cuando sintió algo diferente- Eh…¿Acaso me pusiste una navaja en mi…?

Si, tienes una navaja apuntando directo a tu miembro -dijo Lucy sonriendo y Byakun bajo la mirada, justo ahí Lucy tenía una navaja apuntándole directo entre las piernas- ni creas que las Japonesas somos como las chinas, no somos fáciles

Entiendo…-Byakun retrocedió un poco nervioso-

Waaa veo que todas son iguales, hasta Hinata te la puso igual -dijo James nervioso y Byakun solo tembló ganando el pelo erizado-

Por favor...no lo...menciones...que aún me duelen...por cómo me las estrujo -dijo Byakun nervioso mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo-

¿Que le hiciste? -Anya pregunto mientras todo vieron a Hinata tomar un par de huevos crudos-

Digamos que le rompí -Hinata sonrió y apretó su mano rompiendo los huevos en su mano- las malas intenciones -los machos sintieron miedo sujetando su entrepierna en señal de empatía, Byakun se ahogó comenzando a sacar espuma de su boca del miedo y cayó al suelo-

Buaaaagh….ahora recuerdo que a Hinata la llamaron "La dama del apretón mortal" por ese tipo de acción -dijo Bruce nervioso-

Pobre del tipo que la haga enojar -dijo Saru nervioso-

Hasta los ancestros lo sentirán -dijo Clent asustado-

Bueno...aaah volviendo al tema -dijo Izanamy nervioso sonando su garganta, todos se sentaron rodeando el fuego- exactamente ¿que estamos enfrentando?

Como vieron hace unas horas nosotros enfrentamos un ejército invasor compuesto por más de cien mil guerreros, comenzamos a pelear desde esta mañana hasta esas horas en que ustedes llegaron -dijo Byakun serio-

Nosotros nos defendimos, y también usamos la fuerza de la guardia imperial, compuesta por diez mil soldados pero aún con nuestras fuerzas combinadas éramos muy pocos a comparación, aunque tengamos el poder de las bestias sagradas apenas pudimos reducir un poco su ejército -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Hemos encontrado que el ejército le reporta sus hechos y ataques a un general pero recientemente nos enteramos qué hay más generales y cada uno podría ser tan fuerte como nosotros -Boa mantuvo una mirada seria y firme mientras el equipo escuchaba todo sin decir ni una palabra-

Se que somos pocos pero hemos atacado con nuestras armas a distancia como catapultas y arcos, y con eso pudimos reducir el número de enemigos, pero aún no es suficiente -dijo James cansado-

Entiendo -dijo Izanamy serio- supongo que el ataque de Hinata quedaría descartado debido a la cantidad de oponentes

Sus armas requieren de grandes cantidades de recursos -dijo Bruce calmado-

Aunque nosotros entremos a la batalla, siguen siendo mucho -dijo Anya calmada-

Entonces no queda de otra, tendremos que atacar por sorpresa, un ataque combinado por los lados, ocultarnos y matarlos -dijo Lucy calmada-

Eso no servirá, es campo abierto -dijo Izanamy serio- podríamos atraerlos y usar el ataque combinado, claro si es que los cuatro aquí presentes están dispuestos apoyar

¿Hablas de nosotros? -Byakun preguntó calmado-

¿Que plan tienes en mente maestro Izanamy? -Leonidas preguntó, mientras Izanamy solo asintió, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en las puertas, los guardianes estaban vendados mientras el equipo de Izanamy estaba listo para salir cuando vieron que el muro de hielo comenzó a caer en pedazos-

_Primero vamos a atraer a los soldados a una zona que podamos controlar, para eso necesitaré a algunos maestros de tipo de tierra _

-en la puerta había cuatro rinocerontes, todos se fueron corriendo mientras los rinocerontes corrieron por otro lado, Byakun, Hinata e Izanamy los siguieron corriendo detrás de ellos, en el frente se podía ver como un ejército de animales estaba marchando hacia ellos y entre ellos estaba un leon de ojos morados, pelo color crema pálido y melena negra, usaba una armadura de samurai negra con traje rojizo debajo, a su lado estaba un langostino con una kanata pequeña para alguien de su tamaño, el leon vio los dos grupos alejándose y luego vio como hubo una fuerte explosión-

_Llamen su atención hagan que el ejército se sienta perdido o desorientado_

-Lucy y Anya lanzaron kunais con pedazos de papel atados con un hilo a su mango, los kunais cayeron al suelo provocando ligeras explosión, los soldados vieron a Anya y a Lucy en otro extremo, ellas sonrieron y lanzaron más kunais, detrás de ellas aparecieron los demás aliados y dispararon flechas atacando a algunos cuantos-

¡Fuego enemigo! ¡Ataquen! -el lider de los soldados gritó y los soldados siguieron a los soldados imperiales-

¡Retrocedan! ¡Atraiganlos! -Anya gritó mientras los soldados retrocedieron un poco y luego comenzaron a correr, los enemigos los siguieron pasando por algunas dunas, el leon solo vio como su ejército se desviaba y gruñó un momento, los soldados enemigos llegaron a campo abierto pero apenas tocaron suelo ellos sintieron como el suelo se estaba moviendo con fuerza, el suelo se sacudía haciendo que algunos cayeran sentados, en otros lados aparecieron grietas algo largas, las grietas bajos sus pies comenzaron a hacerse más grandes hasta que el suelo se hundió, debajo de ellos aparecieron ramas de árboles y plantas, los soldados gritaron sorprendidos viéndose rodeados de ramas que se alzaban dejándolos atrapados dentro de una carcel improvisada-

¡¿Que es eso?! -gritó el leon sorprendido, buscó con la mirada el origen y vio a James y Boa expulsando energía junto a los rinocerontes que habían marchado hacia el campo abierto- Grrr...ya veo...así que ese era su plan

_**Flashback-**_

_Cuando estén en campo abierto debemos evitar que se muevan, por eso los enterraremos un momento y formaremos una carcel con piedras _-dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si pero hacer el agujero tomará más tiempo y esfuerzo, James y yo podemos encerrarlos con madres, nuestro poder es el de hacer crecer plantas y árboles, nosotros podremos ayudar -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Eso es perfecto pero tendrán que ganarnos tiempo para hacer la técnica -dijo Hinata calmada- hojalatero pudiéramos hacer una técnica más rápida e igual de poderosa pero hacer la fuerza nos llevará mucho tiempo

No necesariamente -dijo Leonidas sonriendo- yo conozco una técnica que, Hinata, Izanamy y Byakun podrían hacer en cuestión de un minuto, requiere de algo de energía, y es muy destructiva, solo deben sincronizar su energía perfectamente

¿Es posible hacer una técnica con tanto poder en tan poco tiempo? -Byakun preguntó-

Así es, esta es una técnica que sincroniza tres esencias de Chi en un solo golpe, pero deberán hacerla con extremo cuidado ya que el balance es algo delicado -dijo Leonidas sonriendo- les enseñaré la técnica pero será complicado, pero recuerden el nombre de esta técnica es...

_**Fin del flashback**_

Llegó la hora, veamos si pasar la noche en vela practicando valió la pena -dijo Byakun nervioso, Byakun, Hinata e Izanamy se juntaron, Byakun extendió su pierna izquierda mientras levantaba los brazos, extendió su brazo izquierdo colocando su cuerpo de lado y su brazo derecho lo colocó a nivel de su cara, ambos brazos abriendo las manos y tendiendo los dedos, Izanamy lo imitó pero el se colocó a espaldas de Byakun dejando pierna y brazo derecho extendidos, por último Hinata se colocó entre ambos cayendo sobre su rodilla izquierda y levantando su pierna derecha y con los brazos extendidos y las manos abiertas-

Veamos si funciona esta técnica -dijo Byakun serio-

Recuerden deben contener la energía en sus manos, recuerden cuál es la cantidad justa de energía -dijo Hinata seria-

¡Entendido! -Izanamy y Byakun gritaron-

Llegó la hora, ¡Elévate! -Hinata gritó expulsando energía-

¡Ruge! -Byakun gritó-

¡Estalla! -Izanamy gritó-

¡Mi poder! -los tres expulsaron energía pasando a sus Modos Guardianes, Byakun expulsaba energía azul clara, sus marcas brillaban igual que sus ojos ganando descargas por el cuerpo, Hinata tenía sus marcas y ojos rojos mientras su cuerpo brillaba con algunas flamas rodeándola, Izanamy tenía su pelo blanco, tatuajes en el rostro y sus ojos amarillos, mientras la energía que lo rodeaba era azul pálida con tonos dorados-

¡Oigan aléjense de la plataforma! ¡Quítense! -Izanamy gritó serio viendo a todos en la zona-

¡Todos aléjense de la zona de impacto! -James gritó asustado, todos se alejaron corriendo, Byakun, Hinata e Izanamy, cada uno formó una esfera de energía en sus manos, las esferas se hicieron algo grandes y luego más pequeñas, las esferas cambiaron de color a un color dorado y comenzaron a vibrar-

¡Exclamación….del universo! -Hinata, Byakun e Izanamy gritaron expulsando la energía al extender sus brazos, las esferas crecieron y se juntaron formando una esfera más grande, el ataque avanzó y golpeó donde estaban los árboles creados por James y Boa, el ataque explotó provocando una gran nube de humo y fuego, la explosión empujó a todos tirándolos al suelo, la explosión se elevó más dejando nada más que un pilar de humo negro y pocas flamas a lo lejos, todos esperaron unos minutos viendo cómo el ataque seguía ardiendo hasta que se calmó finalmente, cuando vieron se quedaron sorprendidos por el gran agujero que había dejado el ataque-

Increíble -dijo James sorprendido- ese ataque...dejó un gran agujero, debió ser muy potente

Eso no es lo importante...el poder destructivo fue sorprendente...pero el verdadero daño fue justo despues, el aire se quemó y el fuego se avivó por el viento y la madera, debió haber sido una muerte muy horrible -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Con eso..hemos destruido gran parte de sus fuerzas -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Si pero esto aún no acaba debemos…-James habló pero destra sede el apareció el leon de melena negra y el se giró sorprendido-

¡GROAAAAAARG! -el leon rugió empujando a James con su energía y James giró cayendo al suelo rodando, todos vieron como el leon expulsaba energía negra del cuerpo, se acercaron y se pusieron en guardia- veo que mis fuerzas no pudieron derrotarlos, bien ahora lo haré yo mismo

¿Quien eres? -Saru preguntó serio-

Me llamo Ras -Bruce, Anya, Hinata e Izanamy abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- ah vaya parece que tenemos a los guerreros del clan Shiba aquí

Dijeron que te habías unido a un grupo rebelde y veo que es verdad -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Hmm no es lo único -Ras avanzó corriendo y extendió los brazos golpeando a James y a Saru en el pecho, todos se sorprendieron y avanzaron corriendo, Anya saltó tratando de patear a Ras por la espalda pero Ras se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, Anya cayó al suelo y se puso de pie, giró lanzando una patada pero Ras levantó el brazo bloqueando el golpe, Anya se alejó un par de pasos y extendió los brazos tratando de lanzar sus kunais envueltos en fuego, pero Ras tomó su espada y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando fuego negro, los kunais de Anya fueron desviados, ella avanzó corriendo igual que Lucy, ambas trataron de golpearlo pero Ras dejó su espada clavada en el suelo y levantó los brazos bloqueando los golpes de ambas, Anya lanzó una patada y Lucy un golpe pero Ras se agachó esquivando ambos ataques, se giró barriendo su pierna tirando a ambas al suelo, Ras avanzó rápido mientras Anya trataba de ponerse de pie, extendió su brazo y luego liberó fuego negro pero Anya se cruzó de brazos creando un muro de fuego azul, el ataque impacto y explotó empujando a Anya contra el suelo dejándola algo herida-

¡Maldito! -Lucy avanzó corriendo y trató de cortar el rostro de Ras con sus garras pero Ras retrocedió un paso y le sujeto la muñeca, giró y lanzó a Lucy a otro extremo estrellándolo contra un grupo de rocas, Bruce gritó y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe liberando descargas pero Ras levantó su mano derecha liberando fueg, el fuego detuvo el ataque y Bruce solo saltó lanzando un golpe, Ras retrocedió un poco a la derecha y Bruce giró lanzando una patada pero Ras le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza, Bruce quejó y Ras liberó fuego empujándolo contra un grupo de piedras, Saru extendió los brazos liberando fuego pero Ras giró liberando una corriente de fuego formando un muro a su alrededor-

No puede ser…-Hinata e Izanamy se acercaron quedando en guardia mientras Byakun solo vio al leo y se quedó en guardia-

No te molestes Guerrero del trueno -Ras vio a Byakun- mi problema no es contigo ni con los guardianes, es con ellos -dijo viendo a Izanamy y Hinata-

Tiene razón, Byakun mantente al margen -dijo Hinata molesta-

Ras, ¿dinos porque formaste este grupo? ¿Quien te ordeno que hicieras esto? -Izanamy preguntó serio-

¿Ordenar? Que tonto Guerrero del sol, nadie me lo órdenes, alguien vino a mi con una gran idea, una idea para finalmente derrocar a los estupidos que tienen todo el poder político, me explicó que los más fuertes deberían tomar el control, yo le prometí unirme y darle un ejército pero a cambio el me daría el poder para acabar finalmente con el clan Shiba, el y yo tenemos ideas bastantes similares, ambos queremos el final del clan Shiba y queremos el control de las grandes fuerzas militares para seguir conquistando, no hace falta decir que ese tigre blanco tiene una maravillosa ideología -dijo Ras sonriendo- y también los siente generales como yo

¿Siete generales? -Izanamy preguntó sorprendido-

Así es, yo soy el fuego, soy el general más fuerte de los siete generales -dijo Ras sonriendo- Izanamy tu jamás podrás ganar esta guerra hasta que te conviertas en un verdadero maestro, ninguno de ustedes

Ya lo veremos -Izanamy solo avanzó dejando atrás a Hinata, Izanamy gritó lanzando un golpe pero Ras levantó el brazo bloqueando el ataque e Izanamy giró lanzando una patada pero ocurrió lo mismo y Ras la bloqueo, Ras trató de golpearlo pero Izanamy saltó dejando un rastro de energía y extendió los brazos liberando fuego, Ras volvió a crear su corriente de fuego negro pero el fuego se dispersó un momento, ambos quedaron viendo de frente y avanzaron corriendo, Izanamy gritó lanzando varios golpes rápidos pero Ras los bloqueo cada uno con sus manos, sujeto los puños de Izanamy dejándolo atrapado pero él saltó peatando a Ras en el pecho alejándose de un salto, Ras solo extendió su brazo expulsando fuego pero Izanamy gritó dejando que su melena brillara en color roja y sus ojos también-

¡Aaaaaaaah! -Izanamy gritó expulsando energía negra y roja del cuerpo pasando al modo oscuro, Ras sonrió un momento y disparó el fuego mientras Izanamy extendio sus brazos formando un muro de energía roja y negra, el ataque de Ras se deshizo mientras el campo se llenaba de flamas- ¡Haaaaaaah! -Izanamy avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Ras solo gruñó y lanzó un golpe con su palma, ambos chocaron sus manos, Ras lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos aguantando el golpe, Ras lo empujó con fuerza hasta lanzarlo contra unas rocas, Izanamy saltó girando y cayó sobre sus pies, Ras levantó su brazo izquierdo y lanzó fuego negro pero Izanamy gritó y extendió su brazo izquierdo lanzando algo de energía roja, ambos ataques chocaron causando una explosión pequeña- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAGH! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía dorada y pasó al Modo Guardián-

No importa cuantas transformaciones uses, al final será lo mismo -dijo Ras sonriendo-

Eso ya lo veremos -Izanamy gritó expulsando energía haciendo temblar el suelo y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe y Ras levantó la palma atrapando el golpe sin problemas pero Izanamy gritó expulsando energía empujando un poco más atrás, Izanamy lanzó otro golpe pero Ras levantó sus brazos bloqueando el golpe e Izanamy lanzó una patada pero Ras la volvió a bloquear con sus brazos, Izanamy gritaba lanzando algunos golpes y patadas rápidas haciendo retroceder a Ras unos cuantos pasos, Ras solo se enojo al recibir un golpe directo en la cara y giró lanzando un golpe con el codo derecho pero a Izanamy le sujeto el brazo y forcejeo, el suelo se movió un momento y de él salieron pilares de fuego, Ras e Izanamy saltaron esquivando el ataque, el vio como Hinata y Byakun, transformados en sus respectivos modos guardianes, avanzaron hacia el, Hinata gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, la desvió con un golpe deshaciendo las flamas per Byakun apareció frente a él lanzando varios golpes pero Ras se cruzó de brazos bloqueando los golpes-

Vaya ocho golpes en dos segundos nada más -dijo Ras sonriendo pero Byakun saltó girando liberando descargas y Ras retrocedió esquivando el ataque, expulsó energía y avanzó corriendo, los dos chocaron sus puños, forcejearon un momento y comenzaron a pelear intercambiando algunos golpes, Byakun se agachó esquivando un golpe de Ras, saltó lanzando un golpe pero Ras le sujetó la muñeca y un muslo, lo levantó y lo golpeó en un costado de las costilllas con su rodilla izquierda, Byakun se quejó pero Ras fue golpeado por algo de energía y fuego, soltó a Byakun mientras el término estrellándose en algunas rocas, Izanamy y Hinata avanzaron corriendo, Hinata saltó girando liberando fuego pero Ras saltó esquivando el ataque, Izanamy avanzó directo hacia el lanzando un golpe, Ras saltó a un lado esquivándolo pero Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en la mejilla izquierda, Ras se sorprendió un momento y los dos comenzaron a correr hacia un lado, expulsando energía y comenzaron a lanzarse ataques hechos de fuego y energía, cada ataque chocaba con el otro provocando una ligera explosión, el suelo se quemó mientras se llenaba de flemas y cenizas que quedaban después del ataque, Izanamy salió del humo mientras Ras sólo sonrió y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando el fuego e Izanamy lo imitó liberando fuego rojo, ambos ataques chocaron formando una ola de llamas, el suelo se quemó dejando solo arena negra, ambos estaban esperando el ataque del otro cuando vieron una onda de viento amarilla avanzar hacia ellos, los dos saltaron esquivando el ataque y vieron a Leonidas a un lado-

¿Que rayos quieres? -dijo Ras serio-

No permitiré que les hagas daño a mis estudiantes, dijiste que te llamas Ras, ¿verdad? -Leonidas camino hacia él y Ras asintió- bien dijiste que un maestro solo podía vencerlos, entonces, enfrenta un verdadero maestro -Leonidas se agachó doblando sus piernas, las abrió y extendió una enfrente de la otra mientras levantaba los brazos abriendo sus manos y sacando las garras- ven

Bien será como tú quieras, insecto estupido -Ras se quedó de pie y espero, ambos gritaron soltando un rugido y avanzaron corriendo, chocaron sus puños formando una onda de sonido sorprendiendo a todos, Ras lanzó una patada pero Leonidas levantó el brazo izquierdo, Leonidas giró lanzando una patada y Ras no pudo bloquearla llevándose un golpe detrás de la cabeza, Leonidas giró quedando de espaldas y lanzó una patada pero Ras cruzó sus brazos bloqueando el golpe y luego extendió los brazos sujetando la pierna de Leonidas, giró lanzándolo a otro extremo y avanzó corriendo, expulsó energía negra y la concentró en sus puños, Leonidas solo abrió los ojos y espero pero Ras lanzó un golpe y Leonidas levantó sus brazos bloqueando el golpe sin esfuerzo, Leonidas y Ras comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes, pero en la zona se escuchaban los fuertes golpes e impactos de cada golpe, Ras lanzó un golpe pero Leonidas lo bloqueo con su mano abierta expulsando energía amarilla, Ras lanzó una patada pero Leonidas la bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, Leonidas lanzó un golpe pero Ras colocó sus manos frente al estómago bloqueando el ataque, ambos chocaron sus puños causando una onda de sonido, giraron chocaron sus piernas en una patada, los impactos liberaban ondas de sonido mientras los guardianes seguían sus movimientos moviendo sus ojos algo rápido-

Es sorprendente..jamás...pensé...que el maestro tuviera este tipo de poder -dijo Boa sorprendida- todo el suelo tiembla ante sus golpes

Jamás imaginé que el nivel de un maestro del Chi tuviera tanto poder -dijo Byakun sorprendido, Hinata solo estaba sorprendida, mientras Anya e Izanamy veían todo con asombro-

Leonidas saltó girando y lanzó una patada pero pero Ras saltó esquivando el ataque, arrastró sus pies en el suelo para detenerse y luego extendió su brazo abriendo la mano para liberar energía negra, Leonidas solo extendió los brazos liberando energía amarilla, ambos ataques chocaron causando una ligera explosión, ambos avanzaron chocando sus puños mientras peleaban con fuerza, Ras lanzó un golpe con el codo pero Leonidas movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque, y Ras levantó su puño golpeándolo en la cara, Leonidas se quejó un momento y Ras aprovechó para golpearlo en el estómago, Leonidas se quejó y Ras comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago con fuerza-

¡¿Que ocurre maestro?! -James gritó sorprendido pero Leonidas solo sujeto las muñecas de Ras y levantó su rodilla golpeándolo en el mentón y luego lo pateó en las costillas empujándolo a otro extremo, Leonidas avanzó y golpeó a Ras en la mejilla casi levantándolo del suelo al momento del impacto, Leonidas solo giró y lo pateó de nuevo en el estómago, ambos se alejaron de un paso y volvieron a avanzar hacia ellos gritando, los dos impactaron fuerza liberando fuego y energía en el campo, todos gritaron cerrando los ojos ante el destello y vieron a ambos leones de frente-

_Es impresionante, conque ese fue el nivel de un verdadero maestro, así que hasta este punto se puede llegar...eso aun sueñas muy lejos para mi _-pensó Izanamy sorprendido, todos estaban esperando algo pero Anya solo apretó los puños-

_Ahora lo entiendo...claro...lo había olvidado _-pensó Anya sorprendida, todos guardaron silencio pero Ras solo sonrió-

Bien ya entendí, por eso eres el maestro de los guardianes, felicidades tu poder es aún mayor que cualquiera de estos niños, bien, me retiro pero dejare este mensaje para Izanamy -dijo Ras sonriendo- El Tigre blanco te busca, dice que finalizará lo que empezó contigo hace veinte años, pero si quieres respuestas de cómo murió u madre, pregúntale a tu abuelo

¿Que? ¿De que rayos estás hablando? -dijo Izanamy confundido pero también molesto-

Me temo que solo pase el mensaje -dijo Ras sonriendo y se envolvió en fuego negro- nos vemos

¡No! ¡Espera! -Izanamy gritó y trató de atrapar a Ras pero el se había ido ya- ¡Demonios! -Izanamy golpeó el suelo dejando un agujero, después de unas horas todos los soldado estaban reunidos mientras Izanamy y su equipo estaba reunidos despidiéndose de Hinata-

Gracias por la ayuda, lamento que nuestra reunión sea así -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Descuida, vendremos a verte cuando las cosas se calmen con este ejército del tigre blanco -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Cuídense todos, si necesitamos más ayuda se la pediremos amigos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, todos asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse pero Anya mantenía una mirada en el suelo pensando en silencio, después de unos días todos había regresado a Japón, en el clan Shiba Cirenio estaba hablando con algunos soldados sobre sus planes, entre esos estaba Luceli y su padre-

Hemos regresado maestro -dijeron Izanamy y sus compañeros arrodillándose en el suelo frente a Cirenio-

Si, me alegra que volvieran con bien -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Si pero seguimos sin descubrir la identidad del tigre blanco -dijo Bruce serio- aunque descubrimos qué hay siete generales, los siete son maestros de clanes de Japón, trabajan en conjunto

Ya veo, bien hecho -dijo Cirenio calmado- escuchen dentro de un par de días marcharemos a Tokyo para empezar una batalla, uno de los generales se encuentra en las montañas guiando un ejército hacia la ciudad la cual está desprotegida, necesito que vayan y apoyen al ejército

Si pero también hay algo más, parece que los siete generales tienen poderes oscuros, nos topamos con Ras, tiene el poder oscuro del fuego negro, es demasiado poderoso incluso para mi -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entiendo, descuida yo apoyaré en cuanto a los generales, aún conservo mucho poder -dijo Cirenio calmado- mientras tanto el Clan Shishui quiere hablar con nosotros, Izanamy puedes quedarte, el resto retírese

Si maestro -dijeron todos y los demás se retiraron excepto Izanamy y Bruce-

Dijo que se fueran todos -dijo el Lord Shishui serio-

Lo siento pero Bruce se queda conmig, es mi mano derecha -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Soy su brother -dijo Bruce riendo un poco-

El Lord Shishui quería hablar sobre la muerte de Mike, hace años fuimos atacados por un grupo rebelde a manos de Xavier y Nerit, en el cual Mike dio su vida -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Eso lo sé muy bien, pero vengo por una recompensacion por la muerte de mi hijo, mi hijo estaba en sus manos cuando murió, ahora me he quedado sin sucesor, excihjo una respuesta pronto, también que se devuelva la espada Shibari Mangetsu -el Lord Shishui estaba molesto viendo a Izanamy mientras Luceli ocultaba su mirada-

Lamentamos la muerte de Mike desde hace años, pero sin la ayuda de Mike nuestra aldea hubiera sido destruída, su muerte fue parte de una traicion por parte de Neri, lo lamento mucho pero no puedo hacerme responsable de su muerte ya que fue él quien decidió pelear cuando fui yo quien le dijo que se fuera -dijo Izanamy serio-

Cuando él estaba muriendo le entregó a Izanamy la Shibari Mangetsu bajo un pacto de sangre, ahora Shibari Mangetsu le responde a Izanamy bajo juramento -dijo Bruce serio-

Eso no me importa ahora, escucha Izanamy Shiba, ahora tienes la espada más poderosa del can Shishui, y no eres uno de nosotros por eso exijo que se me devuelva la espada, no tienes derecho a portarla si no es bajo la aceptación del clan Shishui -el Lord Shishui estaba molesto pero Izanamy entendió lo que decía y tomó la espada para dejarla frente a él-

Bien si con esto trae La Paz en estos difíciles momentos esta bien -dijo Izanamy calmado y se levantó- si es todo me retiro

Aún no, como has presenciado la muerte de mi hijo y has influenciado en ella requiero un pago -Luceli levantó las orejas sorprendía mientras Izanamy, Bruce y Cirenio lo vieron poco sorprendidos y algo molestos-

Bien, ¿cuanto oro valía para ti la vida de tu hijo? -Izanamy preguntó algo molesto-

No quiero oro, quiero el compromiso que tus padres aprobaron, quiero que te cases con mi hija Luceli, y engendren a nuevo heredero, una vida por una vida -el Lord Shishui estaba serio pero Bruce e Izanamy solo rieron un poco- ¡¿De que se están riendo?! -Izanamy comenzó a abrir su camisa-

Lo lamento pero Izanamy ha prometido casarse, ya tienen la marca para el compromiso -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Izanamy solo mostró la mordida de Anya sobre su cuerpo sorprendiendo a Shishui y a Luceli-

Así es, quizás no lo notaron pero acabo de marcar a Anya, con una mordida y una esencia, y como lo marca la ley el compromiso solo puede romperse por la pareja -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Gracias por venir pero esta conversación se acabó

Maldito -Shishui apretó sus puños molesto y gruñó, Luceli tomó la espada pero su padre comenzó a caminar- nos vamos, nosotros no participaremos en esta guerra, se las puede arreglar solos

¿Que fue eso un berrinche? -Bruce preguntó sonriendo, Izanamy vio a Luceli la cual solo vio al suelo y siguió a su padre, al final solo se escuchó el golpe de la puerta, Izanamy. bruce suspiraron e Izanamy vio a su abuelo-

Bien ahora necesito hablar contigo -dijo Izanamy calmado y Cirenio lo vio suspirando-

¡No puedo creerlo! -Shishui estaba caminando molesto y golpeó un muro dejándolo abollado- ¡Eres una inútil!

Lo siento padre -dijo Luceli asuatada-

¡Cállate! ¡Escucha quiero que arruines esa relación de una vez por todas! -Shishui sujeto a Luceli del cuello y la golpeó contra la pared-

Padre por favor...me lastimas -Luceli solo lloro un poco-

Eres una inútil, más vale que resuelvas esto, porque sino perderé a una hija también -Shisui la soltó y Luceli cayó al suelo tosiendo- también usa a su hermana, esa rata llorona podría sernos útil para amenazar a Izanamy si lo hechas a perder de nuevo

Entiendo…-Luceli estaba asustada, pero después de unos días Izanamy, Anya y los demás estaban dormidos mientras permanecían dentro una de carreta, la carreta se movía Luceli vio como Anya estaba despertando y se acercó para verla-

Oye ¿podemos hablar? -Luceli preguntó calmada-

¿Que quieres? -Anya preguntó calmada y medio dormida-

Escúchame tu e Izanamy...se….se..marcaron -Luceli se sonrojó y Anya desvió la mirada sonrojada- ¿entonces...es serio?

Fue al calor...del momento..pero si, ambos nos juramos amor -dijo Anya sonrojada-

No creo que sea bueno para ustedes, son muy diferentes y sus metas son completamente diferentes -dijo Luceli calmada- _Su relación o su vida...no quiero destruir su relación pero tampoco puedo dejar que mi padre...mate a Misaki, perdóname Izanamy es por tu propio bien _

¿De que hablas? -Anya preguntó calmada-

Piénsalo, el es un guerrero de clase alta, un líder de clan, alguien que es considerado de la realeza, pero tú, vienes de un origen muy humilde -dijo Luceli nerviosa-

¿Acaso quieres provocarme para pelear? -Anya gruñó pero Luceli retrocedió y desvió la mirada- ¿que? ¿Posición sumisa?

Te demuestro que no quiero pelear, pero escucha tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que estar casada con él no es donde perteneces, tu y el son de mundos diferentes, cuando sea el momento lo entenderás, tu no eres la indicada para el -Anya le grupo a Luceli y trató de morderla-

¿Y supongo que tú si? Te dire esto, no te metas en nuestra relación, porque si Izanamy tuviera que elegir me elegiría a mi sobre ti -dijo Anya molesta, Luceli solo agacho la mirada y se acurruco en el suelo dándole la espalda a Anya, Anya le restó importancia y se volvió a dormir mientras Izanamy solo dormía y al parecer soñaba algo-

_**Sueño de Izanamy- **_parecía que Izanamy estaba en una edad temprana, parecía más joven, delgado y pequeño, estaba recostado sobre las piernas de una hembra mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza-

¿Que sueñas pequeño? -se escuchó a la hembra hablar e Izanamy abrió sus ojos viendo a Torana sonriendo-

Nada...solo soñaba que te ibas de mi lado de nuevo...mamá..no quiero que te vayas como papá -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tranquilo no me iré, mientras esté contigo nadie te hará daño -Torana sonrió e Izanamy cerró los ojos- _**fin del sueño **_

_Al final...fui yo quien no pudo protegerte _-Izanamy despertó viendo a Anya dormida a su lado, levantó la mirada viendo a los demás- _Ahora tengo el mismo deber, encontrare al tigre blanco y cuando lo tenga en mis manos...le arrancare la cabeza _-Izanamy pensó serio mientras la carreta avanzaba, después de unas horas de viaje todos estaban reunidos en Kanto, había campamentos en las afueras de una ciudad que se veía destruida y cubierta en humo y fuego-

Conque aquí es Kanto -Bruce se cruzó de brazos viendo a los ciudadanos salir de la ciudad, algunos estaban heridos, otros usaban vendajes en los brazos y piernas para evitar que sus heridas siguieran derramando sangre, todos estaban viendo a los animales caminar acompañados por soldados mientras el humo se podía ver a lo lejos-

Bien escuchen, dentro de la ciudad se encuentra uno de los generales junto a su señor feudal, nuestra misión es entrar y matar al general, encontrar su base y robar todo lo que no esté clavado al suelo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entendido -dijeron todos mientras cada uno tomaba un arma de la carreta, Luceli se quedó sentada dentro de la carreta mientras Bruce tomaba garras metálicas con botones en la palma para sacar las garras y él mismo mecanismo las volvía a meter en el compartimiento-

Son mi nuevo invento, garras retráctiles, estas garras te servirán para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, también el mecanismo en la palma sirve para sacarlas, para guardarlas debes abrir tus dedos -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Bruce abrió los dedos y las garras se guardaron-

Impresionante -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

No fue fácil, me debes mucho -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Bruce asintió y se retiró, la siguiente fue Lucy junto a Anya- para ustedes tengo esto -le dio a cada una una daga con hoja larga y gruesa del tamaño de una katana de corto alcance pequeña, en el mango había un seguro apretable- esta daga tiene un seguro que dentro de ella tiene un hilo de acero grueso y reforzado con elementina, puede cortar un tronco en dos segundos, metió una mano dentro de la caja y luego sacó dos pares de guantes- usen estos, sin guantes especiales -los guantes eran negros y de tela delgada-

Excelente -dijo Lucy sonriendo, Anya se puso los guantes y liberó el seguro soltando la hoja, giró sujetando el cable mientras este giraba con ella, soltó más el cable y luego extendió su brazo liberando la hoja dejándola clavada en un árbo-

Eficiente -dijo Anya molesta y se retiró caminando-

No le hagas caso, es un buen trabajo -dijo Lucy sonriendo dejando la espada en su cintura, Izanamy se acercó y Luceli le dio dos espadas-

Tome a Shibari Mangetsu de mi padre, Bruce tenía razón, mi hermano te la confió -dijo Luceli calmada e Izanamy tomó la espada para colocarla junto a Torakiba- sabes te hice una espada nueva, es de acero fino y está recién afilada

Me quedo con Torakiba, es parte de mi -dijo Izanamy serio- pero gracias

Esta bien -Luceli abrazo la espada mientras Izanamy se acodaba la armadura y los guantes- ¿como están las cosas con Anya?

Están bien, estamos bien y cómodos -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bueno es que...verás...veo que ustedes dos son muy diferentes, ¿realmente piensas pasar el resto de tu vida con ella? -Luceli preguntó sonriendo pero Izanamy la vio algo irritado- bueno, es tu y ella son muy diferentes, bueno tú perteneces a la realeza, eres un Lord, y ella es…-Izanamy tomó a Torakiba y la colocó cerca del cuello de Luceli-

Dices algo más y perderás la lengua -dijo Izanamy molesto y Luceli asintió- quédate aquí, bien, vámonos ya -todos asintieron y se fueron directo a la ciudad, todos estaban corriendo por las calles pero se separaron en dos grupos para ocultarse detrás de un muro, Bruce, Izanamy y Clent del lado izquierdo, Anya, Saru y Lucy del lado derecho, todos vieron como un grupo estaba marchando, usaban armas y trajes de samurai algo maltratados,todos estaban en grupo pero todos se vieron asintiendo-

Saru, Anya envosquelos -dijo Izanamy serio-

A la orden -dijeron ambos serios, Saru se subió al techo igual que Anya, ambos se separaron en un lugar y rodearon al grupo, Anya extendió su brazo izquierdo formando una bola de fuego, la lanzó con fuerza golpeando al grupo por la espalda formando una fuerte explosión-

¡Nos atacan! -gritó uno de los soldados mientras se juntaban formando un círculo, Saru giró su lanza concentrando fuego en una esfera justo en la hoja de a lanza, la disparó contra el ejército provocando una explosión más fuerte, los gritos de los soldados se escucharon mientras el fuego ardía en mayor tamaño-

Que extraño…-dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¿De que hablas? -preguntó Clent confundido-

Pues no han atacado...al menos si hubiera maestros elementales ahí, nos hubieran atacado ya, es bastante extraño -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si, se hubieran defendido, deberíamos hechar un vistazo -dijo Bruce serio-

No hace falta -Anya salto desde el techo junto a Saru- ellos son.., eran sólo un batallón, pequeño pero no había maestros elementales entre ellos

No respondieron al ataque -dijo Saru calmado- solo los vi armados con espadas

Ya veo...el grupo más pequeño sirve como peón atacando a los civiles, los más fuertes destruyen el lugar y protegen el palacio -dijo Izanamy calmado- bien, decidido vayamos al centro, al palacio

Espera, nosotros nos quedaremos en el pueblo, trataremos de atrasar la respuesta de las tropas -dijo Bruce serio-

Es verdad, podemos hacerlo -dijo Lucy calmada- vamos, Izanamy tú ve por el general -todos asintieron, se separaron y comenzaron a correr por los tejados, algunos soldados estaban caminando por el pueblo pero Anya, Lucy y Bruce los rodearon concentrando algunos ataques, Anya lanzó una bola de fuego golpeando en un extremo provocando una explosión, los soldados gritaron corriendo por las calles pero Lucy apareció frente a algunos, ella tomó su katana y avanzó corriendo, corto a un soldado en el pecho, se giró y levantó su espada bloqueando un ataque, saltó y soltó el seguro para tomar la hoja en su mano, la lanzó perforando la armadura de un soldado, solo se impulsó y lo tiró al suelo, tomó la hoja y corrió, un soldado trató de atacarla pero ella saltó y comenzó a ahorcar al soldado con el cable de la katana, apretó con fuerza hasta que la sangre se derramó en sus manos, en el hilo y luego en el suelo, ella se quedó en guardia y mientras guardaba la hoja de nuevo en el mango, Saru gritó cortando a un soldado por el pecho dejándole una herida algo profunda, se giró y extendió los brazos sujetando su lanza para disparar una bola de fuego, los soldados sólo gritaron llevándose el ataque de frente, en otro lado Bruce gritó cortando a un soldado en el pecho con sus garras, Clent levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque de una espada, lo envió y luego levantó su brazo izquierdo apuñalando al soldado en el cuello con su arma-

Bruce, estos soldados…-dijo Clent sorprendido mientras saltaba y luego avanzó apuñalando a un soldado en el pecho-

Si lo se..me acabo de dar cuenta -dijo Bruce sorprendido, libero una descarga y extendió los brazos liberando un ataque haciendo que algunos soldados se electrocutaran- no son usuarios de los elementos… -en otro lado Izanamy estaba corriendo por los tejados cuando vio a un grupo de soldados apuntanlo con arcos y flechas-

¡Disparen! -gritó un soldado, los soldados dispararon sus flechas e Izanamy saltó y extendió su brazo izquierdo formando un escudo de viento, las flechas solo cayeron mientras Izanamy formó una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha-

Ustedes…. -Izanamy sólo saltó y cayó entre los soldados pasando así Modo Guardián- ¡Me estorban! -Izanamy gritó liberando fuego al extender ambos brazos a los lados, los soldados fueron cubiertos por el fuego mientras Izanamy seguía corriendo entre las cenizas, fuego y escombros de la ciudad, el humo aumentó de volumen mientras las flamas iluminaban el cielo oscurecido, el cielo por el humo se tornaba oscuro y anaranjado por las flamas, todo en la ciudad se podía ver oscurecido mientras los sonidos de los ataques se podían escuchar por minutos o quizás horas, en el centro de la ciudad estaba un castillo destruido, las paredes tenían agujeros igual que el techo, se podía ver que tenía varias pisos y escaleras que lo conectaban, entre los pisos algunos soldado estaban en el frente esperando a ver si Izanamy atravesaba la puerta, Izanamy entro corriendo por un corredor hecho de madera que guiaba hacia una entrada del palacio, frente a él aparecieron tres soldados cargando flechas y arcos, solo apuntaron y dispararon pero Izanamy tomó a Shibari Mangetsu-

-saltó esquivando las flechas y se colocó sobre una columna a para impulsarse y lanzar un corte en diagonal liberando energía dorada, los soldaos gritaron de dolor mientras el suelo se cubría con su sangre e Izanamy seguía corriendo, entró a un campo abierto pero al frente podía ver unas escaleras hechas de piedra del mismo suelo con árboles y plantas rodeando el lugar, pero en las orillas del camino estaban dos plataformas, una de cada lado, donde se podían ver a arqueros listos para atacarlo, no lo pensó dos veces y avanzó corriendo, los arqueros disparon pero Izanamy sólo avanzó corriendo más rápido y saltó dejando una imagen falsa de sí mismo, extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando una bola de fuego golpeando al primer arquero, al segundo solo se impulsó y cayó sobre el apuñalando su cuerpo pon la espada, giró la espada solo para rematarlo y tomó el arco y las flechas para después seguir corriendo, los siguientes arqueros lo vieron y comenzaron a disparar pero Izanamy no se detuvo, derrapó por el suelo quedando sobre sus rodillas y disparó dos flechas, las dos flechas le dieron al soldado justo en el pecho dejando que cayera de la plataforma, Izanamy siguió corriendo mientras peleaba, no tardó mucho al entrar al palacio cuando comenzó a notar que el fuego se extendía por el techo pero los muros y los pisos inferiores seguían intactos, él entró al palacio notando como el tercer piso seguía intacto, él entró corriendo cortando las puertas frente a él, cuando vio estaba en un gran cuarto, con al menos diez o más metros de alto, había una plataforma con forma hexagonal en el suelo suficientemente amplia como para cientos de personas, la segunda puerta frente a Izanamy se abrió revelando a un oro negro con ojos rojizos y una gran espada en su espalda, su traje era negro con armadura en las piernas, brazos, hombros y cintura, usaba una camisa sin mangas en el cuerpo-

¡¿Quien eres?! -Izanamy grito molesto-

Soy el señor feudal de estas tierras y general del tigre blanco -dijo el toro sonriendo- me llamó Azadth

¿Azadth? Ya entiendo eres el general que controla al ejército de los no usuarios de energía elemental -dijo Izanamy serio- Azadth del Ki

Así es, yo controlo parte del ki de mi cuerpo lo cual me hace más poderoso…-Azadth tomó la espada y gritó liberando energía rojiza de su cuerpo- ¡Que un simple guardián! -golpeó el suelo liberando energía provocando que la plataforma se agrietara un poco, Izanamy se cubrió de energía tomando las espadas en sus manos-

-Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, Azadth lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Izanamy saltó y giró lanzando un golpe de frente con su espadas, pero Azadth levantó el brazo izquierdo protegiéndose con su armadura, Azadth gritó empujando a Izanamy y corrió hacia él lanzando un golpe directo con la espada, Izanamy se agachó y levantó los brazos brazos cruzando las espadas, el ataque de Azadth se bloqueó pero Izanamy se acosto y lo empujó con una patada en el estómago, Azadth s equino del golpe e Izanamy avanzó rozando las espadas, lanzó un golpe cruzado pero Azadth se protegió con su espada, Izanamy no se detuvo y siguió golpeando con sus armas, Azadth retrocedía un poco con cada golpe hasta que gritó y liberó energía empujando más a Izanamy, Azadth avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe en diagonal desde el suelo liberando energía, Izanamy solo reaccionó y cruzó sus espada parando el ataque de energía-

¡GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Izanamy gritó liberando más energía, cruzó las espadas deshaciendo el ataque con esfuerzo, se causó una ligera nube de humo donde se podía ver a Izanamy respirar un poco agitado, el guardo su espada Torakiba y espero, ambos sólo esperaron y avanzaron de nuevo, Azadth lanzó un golpe vertical pero Izanamy giró colocando su espada de forma horizontal, el ataque se bloqueó acusando una onda de sonido pero Izanamy saltó desapareciendo, Azadth lo siguió con la mirada y sonrió-

¡Ahí estas! -Azadth lanzó un golpe horizontal cortando la imagen falsa de Izanamy- !

¡¿Que?!

¡Aquí estoy! -Izanamy gritó pateando a Azadth en la cabeza, Azadth gruñó y golpeó a Izanamy en el pecho con su codo empujándolo, Izanamy giró y cayó a cuatro patas-

¡HAAAAAAAA! -Azadth gritó mientras corría, lanzó un golpe en diagonal igual que Izanamy chocando sus armas, Izanamy gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía y fuego de su hoja, el fuego aumentó un poco de tamaño comenzó a propagarse un momento, la plataforma se cubrió de fuego mientras los dos forcejeaban con sus armas, encima de ellos, el fuego se extendía por el techo comenzando a quemar las vigas y objetos de madera, Izanamy saltó un poco y comenzó a girar su espada desde la muñeca golpeando la espada de Azadth, Azadth solo sonrió y empujó a Izanamy, avanzó corriendo y golpeó a Izanamy en la cara con fuerza, giró y levantó su pierna izquierda solo para patear a Izanamy en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Azadth levantó su espada listo para atacar a Izanamy pero Izanamy abrió los ojos dejando que Shibari Mangetsu brillara de color dorado y él se se levantó girando sujetando la espada de forma horizontal, ambos se vieron y avanzaron lanzando un corte con sus espadas, pero ambos habían terminado del otro lado quedando un poco cansados-

¿Que…? -Azadth vio como su espada se rompió por la mitad mientras en su pecho y estómago aparecía un corte poco profundo- nada mal pero esto aún está muy lejos de acabar -lanzó el pedazo de espada mientras Izanamy podía ver como el fuego ya los estaba rodeando- no mires el fuego, concéntrate en tu oponente, ¡AAAAAAH! -Azadth corrió y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo bloqueó con la espada, Azadth sonrió y siguió lanzando golpes mientras Izanamy los bloqueaba con la hoja de la espada, retrocedió siendo empujado por los golpes y saltó girando pero Azadth lo sujetó de la pierna izquierda, lo levantó y luego lo sujetó del brazo redicho, lo estiró sobre su cabeza jalándole las extremidades con fuerza-

¡AAAAAAARRRRHH! -Izanamy gritó de dolor mientras su brazo y pierna eran jalados y luego Azadth lo lo bajó golpeándolo en la espada con su rodilla- ¡HAAAAAARRH! -Izanamy volvió a gritar y luego Azadth lo sujetó de la cara para estrellarlo contra el suelo varias veces con fuerza, cada golpe sonaba muy fuerte, demasiado, dejando un eco en toda la cámara, la plataforma se agrietó un poco mientras Izanamy derramaba algo de sangre de su cabeza y Azadth lo lanzó a otro extremo cayendo acostado, Izanamy se quejó mientras se levantó sujetándose de la espada-

_Demonios….tengo que hacer una estrategia o me matará…_ -pensó un momento y luego vio su mano temblar un poco- _ok, ahora usa sus brazos y su agarre es muy fuerte, pero parece que está usando el ki en las manos para bloquear el flujo de energía de Shibari Mangetsu, si encuentro donde acaba el flujo de ki podré acabarlo, tengo que leer todos sus movimientos para darle un ataque directo al cuerpo _-Izanamy pensó serio y avanzó corriendo, la espada brilló un momento y luego chocó con los brazos de Azadth, los dos siguieron atacándose, Izanamy lanzaba golpes con la espada mientras Azadth los bloqueaba con su armadura, Izanamy puso más atención y en un momento comenzó a ver todo en forma lenta-

_Pon atención...míralo bien...sólo míralo y prepárate _-Izanamy seguía poniendo atención a los golpes y defensas de Azadth cuando pudo notar que sus brazos estaban cubiertos por energía roja poco notable- _¡Ahí está! _-Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque de Azadth, se giró y cuando vio su brazo derecho extendido se lo cortó de un simple ataque-

Mi..mi…¡Mi brazo haaaaaaa ¡HAAAAAAAA! -Azadth gritó sujetando su brazo herido derramando algo de sangre- ¡Tu….tu…! -Azadth estaba sudando y luego levantó su brazo concentrando energía- ¡MALDITO HÍBRIDO! -Izanamy se agachó sujetando la espada guardándola dentro de su funda, espero y luego se movió esquivando el golpe, solo giró y extendió su brazo derecho dando un corte horizontal, en un momento Azadth cayó derramando sangre de sus heridas, Azadth apenas podía moverse erizaba y se acercó caminando, el fuego comenzaba a aumentar de temperatura mientras se extendía sin control-

Misión cumplida -dijo Izanamy serio- ahora dime..dónde está el tigre blanco

Jejeje….ya que carajos importa, me derrotaste...a mí el maestro...del ki, es algo gracioso yo…-Izanamy le pisó la cabeza y movió su pie un poco- ¿qué haces?...esta no es la forma honorable de tratar a un…

¡Cierra la boca! ¡Me importa muy poco el honor ahora! ¡Si quiero respuestas le preguntaré a tu cuerpo por medio de la tortura hasta que hables! -Izanamy sujeto uno de sus cuernos y lo rompió haciendo que gritara de dolor- ¡Azadth responde mi pregunta!

¿Y cual...cuál era..? -Azadth preguntó asustado-

¿Donde está…? -Izanamy gruñó mientras el fuego se movió evitándolo un poco- ¡¿Donde está el desgraciado que asesinó a mi madre?! ¡¿Donde está Jesker Shiba?! -Azadth solo se asustó y habló dejando sorprendido y enojado a Izanamy, más enojado de lo que ya estaba, afuera Bruce y los demás estaban peleando con el ejército con algo de dificultades ya que los superaban en número, todos estaban juntándose hasta que vieron el palacio arder y de él salió una bola de fuego perforando parte del techo del tercer piso, los soldados se asustaron cuando la bola de fuego cayó mostrando a Izanamy envuelto en llamas-

¡Finalmente vuelves! -Anya sonrió pero se sorprendió un momento al ver que Izanamy sujetaba algo, el solo levantó el brazo izquierdo mostrando que estaba manchado en sangre y dejó caer lo que tenía en manos asustando a todos-

No puede ser….-Lucy se tapo la boca para no vomitar mientras Clent, Saru y Bruce sudaban en frío sorprendidos-

General…-dijo uno de los soldados- ¿por que...porque le cortaste la...cabeza?

¡Ya no lo necesitaba y a ustedes tampoco! -Izanamy gritó furioso mientras las flamas se movían con fuerza y extendió su brazo izquierdo formando una bola de fuego negro y rojizo- ¡Jigoku No Honnō! -Izanamy gritó liberando las flamas golpeando al ejército provocando sus gritos de dolor mientras las flamas los consumían, los gritos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo dejando solo cenizas, los soldados tuvieron miedo de Izanamy y más cuando sus ojos se volvieron rojos con una pupila afilada, los soldados corrieron asustados pero Izanamy volvió a saltar cayendo entre ellos más adelante, los soldados se asustaron y detuvieron su escape-

No escaparan… -Izanamy se envolvió en fuego de nuevo y luego extendió los brazos- ¡Jigoku no Honnō! -Izanamy gritó liberando fuego de nuevo en mayor cantidad golpeando ambos lados, Bruce y los demás se alejaron viendo las flamas arder mientras el humo se esparcía y el olor a carne quemada inundaba la zona, más lejos Luceli podía ver cómo el pilar de fuego aumentaba de tamaño derribando edificios y llenando el cielo con humo negro, Anya soltó algunas lágrimas mientras se tocaba los ojos sorprendida-

_Cuando dos seres que se aman se marcan pueden hacer una conexión profunda, entonces ¿es así como te sientes...con esto? -_pensó Anya sorprendida y vio a Izanamy rodeado de flamas-

¡Vamos a Nagoya! ¡Ahí está el siguiente general! -Izanamy dio la orden haciendo que todos respondieran asustados-

_Dos años….por dos años estuve de cacería buscando a quien había asesinado a mi madre _-Izanamy y su equipo estaban corriendo por algunos busques, Lucy saltó girando y lanzó dos cuchillos apuñalando a un oleado, Bruce solo saltó desde un árbol y apuñalo a un soldado en el cuello, en un campo rodeado de nieve Izanamy se agachó esquivando el golpe de una espada, Anya saltó y extendió los brazos liberando fuego azul golpeando a un toro negro en el cuerpo, Izanamy saltó y cayó golpeando al toro en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo herido, Izanamy estaba por atacarlo pero el toro se levantó y le dio un corte en el pecho a Izanamy rasgando su ropa y parte de su piel-

-Anya gritó asustada y trató de atacar al toro pero este la golpeó con fuerza tirándola al suelo, Anya se levantó sudando y respirando agitada mientras la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta de sangre por una herida, ella solo tomó su espada y quedó en guardia, ella avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando un golpe liberando fuego, el toro lo detuvo con su espada, Anya gritó y lo apuñalo en su hombro derecho, ella gruñó mientras empujaba la espada aún más, la sangre comenzó a salir mientras el toro trató de atacarla, Anya saltó esquivando el ataque y lanzó otras tres bolas de fuego golpeando al toro, ella respiraba agitada y cansada viendo el suelo manchándose de sangre y ella parecía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de caer rendida, el toro gritó sonriendo levantando los brazos sujetando su espada, Anya se aterró cuando el toro gritó siendo atacado por la espalda, Izanamy le había dado un corte en la espalda,el toro gritó y giró para tratar de atacar a Izanamy pero el solo se quedó agachó y giró apuñalando al toro en el estómago, el toro retrocedió un par de paso pero Izanamy le sacó la espada dejando que derramara sangre de la herida, Anya saltó y sujeto al toro del cuello, forcejeo un poco y luego extendió los brazos mostrando un hilo metálico con el cual ahorcó al toro, apretó el hilo con fuerza, el toro solo se quejó tratando de atrapar a Anya, Izanamy tomó la espada de Anya de su hombro y lo apuñalo en la cara justo enuno de sus ojos, el toro trató de atacarlo pero al final su cerebro se pagó junto a su cuerpo, Izanamy y Anya estaban cansado y heridos derramando sangre de sus heridas, se vieron y se dieron un beso hasta que cayeron al suelo casi desmayados-

-Bruce y Lucy estaban caminando heridos dejando manchas de sangre en el suelo, lo que vieron fue que Anya e Izanamy estaban caminando juntos tratando de ayudarse mutuamente, los cuatro solo se fueron caminando ayudándose mutuamente-

_Pero lo que no sabíamos era...que...apenas era el comienzo y esos dos años pasarían a ser más años de guerra. _


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 22: Una relación rota y las pruebas del nivel maestro **_

En la aldea Shiba se podían ver algunas tiendas de acampar con los soldados heridos, los soldados caminaban de un lado a otro tratando sus heridas, Anya por su parte estaba respirando agitada con los brazos, cabeza y pecho vendados en grandes cantidades de vendas, ella abrió los ojos respirando agitada y sudando, se levantó quedando sentada en la cama sujetando su cabeza-

Aaah demonios -dijo Anya cansada, se bajo de la cama y se vistió con un kimono azul para salir caminando sujetando un bastón de madera, siguió caminando hasta llegar al palacio donde entró al cuarto de Izanamy y lo vio dormido, igual que ella estaba vendado por todo el cuerpo, su pelo estaba largo, demasiado dejando una melena larga en su cabeza, respiraba agitado y parecía sufrir en suelo- qué alivio está vivo

Por poco -dijo alguien, un macho, Anya se giró y vio al Lord Shishui-

Shiburi Shishui -dijo Anya molesta- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Viendo a matarlo? -Anya trató de ponerse en guardia pero su cuerpo le dolió y no pudo ni moverse bien-

Cálmate, estoy siendo vigilado así que no habrá problema, las leonas son muy molestas -dijo Shiburi sonriendo y vio a otro lado notando una sombra en una viga-

¿Entonces que buscas? -Anya no cambió su rostro al verlo-

Pues escuchamos que la guerra llegó a un descanso, aún no termina solo tenemos un breve descanso después de dos años de batalla sangrientas -Shiburi sonrio pero Anya aún lo veía enojada- quiero hablar de algo importante contigo

¿Que quieres conmigo? -Anya preguntó molesta-

Bueno dime, Anya Kitsune, ¿has pensado en volver a Okinawa para terminar tu entrenamiento? -Shiburi le preguntó provocando una reacción algo sorpresiva en Anya, ella se quedó congelada viendo a Shiburi directo a los ojos- al parecer lo habías olvidado, ya han pasado como seis años desde que llegaste, y aún no te has marchado para terminar ese entrenamiento del que tanto hablabas, ¿por que no te has ido?

Eso es por… -Anya se dio cuenta de que no podía responder la pregunta correctamente- porque me entable en una relación...yo…¿que?

Hmmm sabes, aún no es muy tarde, sería mejor que comiences a preguntarte si estar con el seis años realmente ha valido la pena como para dejar de lado tu meta personal, recuerda esto el será un rey dentro de dos años a lo maximo, un rey, fuerza, control sobre masas pobres y batallas dirigidas por el, y tú no das ni el Nacho para ser su esposa, tú lo único que podrías ser sería madre y esposa, no más, pregúntate esto…¿realmente estoy preparada para ser reina y una simple esposa sin poder? -Anya se quedó muda y vio al suelo mientras Shiburi sonrió- mejor déjalo antes de que las cosas se salgan de lugar -Shiburi se marcho dejando a Anya pensando un momento-

_Mis metas y ambiciones…_-Anya pensó eso algo pérdida viendo al suelo, más tarde Anya estaba caminando por los pasillos procesando lo que Shiburi le había dicho, cuando pasó por el salón principal y vio a Cirenio hablando con Cologne-

Ya veo entonces ya es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento del modo maestro oficialmente -dijo Cologne seria-

Así es, Izanamy ha despertado nuevos poderes durante estos dos años de peleas, ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso mientras aún estamos en descanso de estas batallas -dio Cirenio serio, Cologne suspiro y vio al árbol-

Entiendo, no queda de otra, Izanamy debe convertirse en el maestro Shiba lo más pronto posible, no sabemos cuándo llegará el siguiente enemigo o que tan fuerte será, Japón debe estar protegido por su mayor Guardián, ese es el destino que se le marcó a Izanamy -Anya solo se giró apoyando su espalda sobre la pared-

_Es verdad….lo había olvidado, él no solo sería un rey sino que sería...la máxima esperanza de Japón y su protector...por eso yo...yo debo -_Anya apretó los labios y soltó un poco de lágrimas, un par de semanas después Izanamy estaba despierto moviendo el brazo izquierdo, lo levantó y luego lo bajo para una hembra de leopardo-

Bien parece que ya has recuperado tu movilidad oficialmente, por suerte la armadura te protegió, hubieras perdido el brazo por ese ataque -dijo la hembra sonriendo-

Si gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la hembra se retiró y llegó Anya sonriendo- ¡Anya! ¡Volviste! -Anya sonrió e Izanamy le dio un abrazo algo fuerte pero se quejó del dolor-

Hey, hey, tranquilo apenas puedes moverte -Anya lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama y luego lo recostó- Izanamy dime…¿qué pasará cuando te conviertas en maestro Shiba?

¿Como? -Izanamy preguntó calmado-

Me refiero...a ¿cómo será la vida del maestro Shiba? -Anya pregunto- ya que yo...sería tu esposa merecería saberlo

Bueno eso...es..eso no lo sé...algunos dicen que estamos alcanzando tiempos de paz, si eso es cierto entonces supongo que será pacifico...casi no habrá necesidad de batallas pero como guerrero del sol siempre tengo que estar listo para pelear, no sé si los rumores son reales o no, pero yo no me dejaré vencer, estaré listo para cualquier otra pelea que deba tener -Izanamy estaba serio y Anya solo abrió la boca un momento pero lo cambio por una sonrisa-

Entiendo...ahora lo entiendo -dijo Anya sonriendo y soltó algunas lágrimas- yo no puedo tenerme para mi por siempre, no cuando Japón y nuestro pueblo te necesita más que nunca

Espera...Anya de ¿que estás hablando? -Izanamy preguntó sorprendido-

Lo siento...yo...lo sé ahora...yo..no puedo casarme contigo -dijo Anya sonriendo mientras lloraba, eso dejó paralizado a Izanamy completamente- Japón te necesita más y yo no puedo tenerte para siempre, yo tengo mis metas y no debo evitar que cumplas tu destino por mi, no es justo, por eso es mejor dejarte ir...lo siento pero no me voy a casar contigo...adiós...mi amor

¡Anya! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido pero en un momento Anya ya se había ido, en unas horas después Bruce y sus amigos llegaron al palacio Shiba para ver a Izanamy bajo la lluvia, estaba empapado pero parecía que había estado llorando, se acercaron a verlo pero él mostró una vieja bufanda de Anya y les contó lo qué pasó, pero más alejado de ellos estaban Shiburi y Luceli-

Bien por fin algo sale bien, eso te hacer más inútil Luceli -dijo Shiburi sonriendo y Luceli bajo las orejas al ver a Izanamy así de triste y deprimido- bien ahora debes complacerlo, dale tu cuerpo y compañía, o de lo contrario todo esto será en vano

Entendido padre -dijo Luceli deprimida, con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron poco, ya habían dos semanas, Bruce caminaba por el palacio cargando una bandeja y la dejó en el suelo frente a la habitación de Izanamy notando varias bandejas acumuladas con sobras de comida-

Demonios...ya son catorce días -dijo Bruce serio- muy bien -dijo la bandeja mientras se escuchaban algunos pasos de demás personas y vio como Saru, Clent y Noé se acercaban caminando-

¿Sigue sin salir? -Clent preguntó-

Claro y huele a pura tristeza dentro -dijo Bruce calmado-

También a que algo se murió -Saru dijo algo sorprendido-

¿Qué hacemos deberíamos sacarlo? -Clent preguntó pero Noé se cruzó de brazos y suspiro-

Saben...yo digo….¡Al demonio! -Noé gritó molesto y pateó la puerta tirándola de golpe, todos vieron una nueva oscura salir del cuarto y se taparon la nariz-

¡WAAAAAAA! ¡Huele a que algo se murió ahí dentro! -Saru se tapó la nariz gritando-

No puedo evitar llorar…-Clent solo lloro mientras sujetaba su cara, entraron caminando y buscaron a Izanamy- ¡Izanamy ¿donde estas?!

Vamos tienes que salir porque sino tú propio olor te matará -dijo Saru asqueado, todos vieron el cuarto, estaba oscuro porque las ventanas estaban cerradas, olía algo mal, con temperatura alta, plantas muertas y secas, fruta podrida y tirada en el suelo, ropa sucia tirada en todos lados y una cama descompuesta y llena de pelo negro- guaaagh que asco

Parece tiradero aquí -dijo Noé sorprendido-

Ni señales de Izanamy, lo único que veo es ropa sucia en un bulto raro -dijo Bruce sorprendido, todo se acercaron al bulto de ropa pero este comenzó a moverse sin razón-

¡Waaaa se mueve! ¡Por eso dicen que si no la lavas se mueve por sí sola! -gritó Saru asuatado-

¡Atrás monstruo de ropa! -Clent gritó mientras se escondía detrás de Noé, Noé y Bruce solo sintieron algo de asco pero luego vieron un par de orejas blancas salir de la ropa- ¿Eh?

Aquí estoy -dijo Izanamy mostrando sus ojos y hocico fuera del bulto de ropa-

Ah ahí estás dentro de tu propia mugre -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Podrían dejarme solo un rato más por favor -dijo Izanamy calmado bajando las orejas-

No lo haremos, ademas apestas muy feo y por lo que veo parece que no has salido a que te de mucho el sol -dijo Bruce serio- vamos sal de ahí para que pueda darte unas buenas bofetadas

Bruce creo que deberías ser un poco más comprensible -dijo Clent nervioso-

De hecho estoy con el, un líder no debería portarse así, mira que patético, apenas la novia lo dejo el se va a ocultar con la cola entre las patas -dijo Noe serio-

Ya lo oíste, vamos -dijo Bruce serio-

Dije que no quiero -dijo Izanamy molesto y se volvío a ocultar dentro del montón de ropa-

¡Se me acabó la paciencia contigo! -Bruce gritó molesto y se escuchó un fuerte golpe donde Izanamy terminó volando fuera del cuarto, Izanamy usaba solo su pantalón negro y una cinta roja en la cintura, pero su pelo y melena habían crecido bastante y sus ojos se habían vuelto más finos dejando ver rastros más maduros- vamos, toma un baño y vístete rápido, te sacaremos la amargura de golpe

Ya les dije que estoy bien y si estoy sucio es por otra cosa...yo -Izanamy no termino de hablar ya que Bruce le sujeto el hocico-

Ya no pongas excusas y ven con nosotros -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¿No me soltarás hasta que vaya verdad? -preguntó Izanamy-

Así es -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Bien iré…-dijo Izanamy cansado, los demás sonrieron y después de unos minutos Izanamy salió bañado con el pelo blanco brillante, un pantalón negro, una cinta azul fuerte en la cintura, una playera negra con una sudadera blanca de bordes negros, muñequeras negras y zapatos negros con cintas negras en los tobillos- bien ¿a donde vamos a ir? -todos sonrieron mientras Izanamy solo les puso atención-

¡Al cielo! -dijeron Saru, Noé y Bruce sonriendo, Clent también lo dijo pero él parecía sonrojado y nervioso-

¿Que? -Izanamy preguntó confundido viendo a todos con una ceja levantada, más tarde Izanamy tenía los ojos en blanco viendo a donde lo habían llegado-

¡Tadan! -Bruce sonrió mostrando el anuncio de lo que parecía el anuncio de una tienda con el dibujo de una tigresa hembra acostada sobre una piedra y con comida encima de ella-

¿Parrillada Tigresa? ¿Que es este lugar? -Izanamy preguntó sorprendido-

Pues una parrilla especial donde puedes comer platillos del cuerpo de una hembra desnuda...jejeje -Noé estaba sonriendo con vapor saliendo de su nariz-

Hicimos una reservación hoy tendremos la parrilla para nosotros -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Bien creo que no podría salir tan maleen esto…-dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Cierto, nada podrá malir sal -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ha perdón salir mal -todos sonrieron pero en menos de cinco minutos, Noé, Clent y Bruce se ahogaban en calor y sudor- ok me equivoqué...me equivoqué rotundamente -Izanamy y Saru estaban sonriendo sosteniendo unos platos-

Pero mira el lado bueno, mira el manjar -dijo Saru sonriendo sonrojado, frente a ellos estaba una mesa con una piedra negra y sobre la piedra estaba una tigresa de bengala desnuda cubierta en aceite y pedazos de carne sobre las zonas de los pezones, parte del busto, estómago y costillas con las piernas cruzadas para cubrirse pero parecía que su cuerpo irradiaba calor al extremo-

Disfruten su estadía -dijo la hembra sonriendo, los machos se rieron e Izanamy tomó un pedazo de carne de sus costillas-

Bueno esto resultó muy bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si, comida erotica...nada mejor -dijo Bruce sonriendo, tomos comieron sonriendo efecto por Clent el cual era vegetariano y solo colocó un elote dentro de agua para cocinarlo cerca de la hembra-

Hey chicos miren esto -Noé sonrió y tomó un pedazo de carne del pezon de la hembra provocando su gemido fuerte-

Aaaahn cuidado son sensibles -dijo la hembra sonrojada-

Claro, miren -Noé sonrió mostrando que la carne se había doblado tomando la forma del pezon- jejeje tomó perfectamente la forma jaja

Sexy pero esto lo supera -dijo Saru sonriendo mostrando un pedazo de carne que llamó la tensión de todos por la forma de una especie de fruta ovalada cortada con dentro hueco- jajaja les gané

¿De donde tomaste eso? -Clent preguntó confundido-

De aquí...justo de aquí -la tigresa abrió su piernas señalando cierta zona provocando que los machos rieran sonrojados pero Izanamy terminó escupiendo su agua por la sorpresa y su cara se volvió roja-

¡Tengo una idea! -Bruce sonrió y tomó uno de los elotes de Clent- ¡Tómalo entre tus senos y llénalo de aceite! -Bruce sonrió-

Con mucho gusto -dijo la tigresa sonriendo y tomó el elote justo entre sus enormes senos dejándolo apretado, junto los senos con sus codos y luego los movió un poco cubriendo cada parte del elote con el aceite de sus senos- Aaaahn que grande...no me cabrá tanto

Erotico muy erotico -dijeron todos sonriendo-

Pero hace demasiado calor -dijo Bruce cansado-

Creo que perdí mucho peso… -dijo Noé cansado-

Aaah agua...necesito agua… -dijo Clent cansado- ¿como van ustedes? -vió a Saru riendo un poco pero Izanamy comía sin problemas y parecía muy tranquilo- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como es que ustedes no están sudando ni una gota?!

Simio del fuego -dijo Saru sonriendo tomando el elote cocido y se lo comió-

Guerrero del sol, ¿recuerdas? -Izanamy sonrió señalándose a sí mismo-

Bien muchachos ¿quien será el que el que me complazca esta tarde? -dijo la hembra sonriendo-

¿Como? -preguntaron los machos confundidos-

Vamos no me dejen así, quiero más...quiero más… -la hembra se levantó pero Bruce, Clent y Noé no aguantaron su calor-

¡Buaaaa me derrito, estas ardiendo...no aguanto! -los tres salieron corriendo pero Izanamy los siguió comiendo-

Lo siento acabo de romper con mi prometida pero la siguiente, aquí mi amigo el monito te ayudará con eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y la hembra sonrió saltando sobre Saru, en un rato Izanamy estaba recostado sobre la hierva mientras Clent respiraba agitado, Noé y Bruce solo estaban nadando en el río y beberían el agua-

Para la próxima...una barra normal haaah haaaa que horror -dijo Clent cansado- ¿como le estará yendo a Saru?

¡Aaah haaaahn aquí viene mi magma! -se escucharon algunos gritó de una hembra y vieron como un poco de fuego salió del techo-

Pues muy bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, después de un rato Saru salió con el pelo algo quemado pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara, mientras la hembra lo despedía usando una bata-

Matta nee -dijo la hembra sonriendo mientras Saru regresó sonriendo-

Bien, vámonos -dijo Saru sonriendo mientras los machos olfateaban algo-

¡Saru apestas! -dijeron Izanamy, Bruce y Noé sonriendo-

¡¿Apesto?! ¡¿Como que apesto?! -Saru preguntó sorprendido-

Pues hueles igual que la salsa para parrilla además de sudor -dijo Bruce sonriendo, algunos se rieron un poco-

Supongo que cuando te acuestas con una hembra se te pega el olor de su perfume y cosas corporales supongo que como ella era la parrilla, se te pegaron esos olores -dijo Noe sonriendo-

Bien ya que estamos satisfechos, ¿a donde vamos a ahora? -preguntó Clent sonridndo-

¿Quieres ir a ese lugar del que nos hablaste? -preguntó Bruce calmado-

Si creo que estaría bien -dijo Clent sonriendo, el pequeño grupo siguió caminando buscando el lugar del que habló Clent, cuando llegaron a una aldea con casas pequeñas donde había una serpiente café con ojos verdes- hola Dekker

Heeey ¿vaya que los trae por aquí viajeros? -dijo Dekker sonriendo-

Dekker a mi amigo lo dejó su prometida, por eso lo trajimos aquí para que se sintiera mejor -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Hmmm y escogiste el momento perfecto, síganme lo llevare a un lugar donde podrán hablar y pasar el rato tranquilos antes de que empiece el show -dijo Dekker sonriendo-

¿Espectáculo? -Izanamy preguntó calmado-

Si verán hay un espectáculo que se realiza en valle serpiente cada cierto tiempo, es algo caro pero te dan alcohol y puedes ver mujeres hacer un espectáculo de stripptease más algo raro -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Vaya, quien te viera, pensábamos que eras muy inocente pero es impresionante lo que pensaste, nada mal Clent -dijo Bruce sonriendo igual que Noe-

Bien vayamos, no estaría mal ver un espectáculo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, más tarde Clent los llevaba junto a Dekker, todos estaban sentados viendo un escenario algo pequeño y rodeando el escenario estaban algunas canastas llenas con paja, los muchachos se sentaron viendo al frente cada uno con un tro- abren esto no está tan mal, hasta me hace sentir bien el haber salido

Es bueno ver que finalmente estás de mejor humor -dijo Clent sonriendo- si te sientes intranquilo en algún momento podemos hablarlo

Claro -Izanamy se tranquilizó pero Bruce se rio un poco- ¿de que te ríes?

Solo recuerdo lo mal que te la pasaste los primeros días, y luego de cómo te enojaste y explotaste haciendo llorar a Luceli jajaja -Bruce solo se reía mientras Izanamy bajo las orejas y vio a otro lado-

_**Flashback- **_Bruce, Luceli y Lucy estaban viendo al techo del palacio algo sorprendidos, cuando llegó Clent confundido-

Oigan, ¿que están viendo? -Clent preguntó calmado-

Bueno Izanamy se puso de mal mal humor y se subió al techo pero ahora no quiere bajar y está a punto de llover -dijo Lucy calmada viendo al techo mostrando a Izanamy recostado en el techo mientras su pelo parecía que estaba perdiendo el color poco a poco-

Vaya realmente está muy mal -dijo Clent preocupado-

Y no bajas por ninguna razón, ya intentamos sobornarlo con comida, dinero, peleas y mujeres, nada funciona -dijo Bruce calmado- si tan solo Hinata estuviera aquí, ella sabría que hacer

No hace falta, ella se fue igual que Anya ahora somos nosotros lo que debemos hacer esto -dijo Luceli molesta- ya me canse de verlo así, lo odio -se escuchó una ligera risa y vieron a Bruce el cual tenía la mirada ensombrecida y una sonrisa burlona- ¿que?

Nada es solo que me asombra ver que tienes un lado malo, hmm casi eres atractiva -dijo Bruce sonriéndole

Cállate -dijo Luceli molesta y se acercó a las escaleras principales del castillo- ¡Izanamy baja de ahí ahora mismo!

¡Vete al diablo perra! -Izanamy gritó molesto asustando a Luceli pero sorprendiendo más a Bruce y a Clent pero provocando un ligero sonrojo en Lucy-

¿Como me llamó? -Luceli se sorprendió un poco- ¡Izanamy bájate de ahí ya! ¡O yo...o yo...yo aaag….haaash! -Luceli no supo que decir y solo gruño molesta inflando sus mejillas- ¡Bájate ya!

¡¿Cuantas pulgas púbicas te sacaste hoy vieja bruja?! -Izanamy gritó molesto de nuevo y Luceli se fue llorando molesta- _**fin flashback- **_

Si perdón por eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Jajaja estuvo muy gracioso -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Bien, ¿De que se trata este show? -Saru preguntó-

De huevos...jeje..jeje...jejeje -Dekker se reía sonrojado mientras los machos sólo parecían son fundidos, después de un rato se escucharon unos pasos y vieron una figura femenina aparecer en el escenario- ¡Ahí viene! ¡Aquí viene! -todos estaban nerviosos y sonrojados viendo la figura femenina con una gran y frondosa cola mientras veían unos ojos amarillos asomarse-

¿Que hembra es? ¿Que hembra es? -preguntaron los machos nerviosos y estaban esperando nerviosos cuando vieron a una cocodrilo hembra con gran hocico y bikini rojo, lo cual los dejó en blanco- Eh?

¡Es la hembra más hermosa de todas! -dijo Dekker sonriendo sonrojado mientras el vapor salía de su nariz-

Esperen un momento….-Izanamy tuvo una cara de desagrado y luego vio a Clent- ¿Acaso no dijo que cuando entramos que esto se trataba de huevos?

Eso dijo y si son sorprendidos… viendo a una hembra decocodrilo...eso quiere decir que este escenario y las canastas son para… -dijo Bruce sorprendido con la piel morada en su cabeza, la hembra se giró y levantó su cola bajando el bikini frente al público hecho de solo reptiles-

Espera..no hará lo que creo que hará…¿o si? -Noe se puso pálido al ver a la hembra-

¡GAAAAAAAAARRRRGH! -la hembra gritó mientras los machos también llevándose un buen susto-

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! -los machos gritaron y salieron después de un rato mientras Izanamy quitó la tapa de un bote de basura y terminó vomitando dentro-

Que espanto...y el olor…-dijo Bruce sorprendido- no...

No quiero volver a comer un huevo -dijo Noe tapándose la boca- jamás

Mejor cállate -dijo Saru asuatado y temblando- no quiero volver a escuchar esa palabra de nuevo

¡No entiendo! ¡¿Como terminamos así?! ¡¿A quien demonios le puede gustar algo semejante?! -Izanamy gritó molesto con una vena en la cabeza-

Aaah que buen espectáculo -dijo Dekker sonriendo, mientras los demás lo veían algo raro y con los ojos en blanco- ¿que les pasa?

Aaah claro ellos nacen de huevos...por eso no le afecto -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Hay ustedes los vivíparos no saben de lo sexual en los huevos -dijo Dekker sonriendo, los demás se taparon la boca para no vomitar-

¿Donde está Clent? -preguntó Izanamy confundido cuando vieron a Clent saliendo del lugar sonrojado tapándose de la cintura para abajo con una canasta- Tu…¿Acaso te gustó ver eso? -todos lo vieron como si estuviera infectado por algún parasito-

Aaah es que...eso fue...algo inesperado...pero si hubo algo sensual en eso -dijo Clent nervioso, pero los demás lo tomaron a mal mientras Dekker solo sonreía complacido-

Mejor vayamos al siguiente punto -dijo Bruce nervioso, el siguiente punto fue en un bosque tranquilo con una caballa algo grande donde se podía agua correr- por fin llegamos al punto establecido orgia manchada

¿Orgiástico manchada? -dijeron Saru, Clent, Noe, e Izanamy confundidos-

Si lo leí en un anuncio, mides más de 1.80 metros, tienes experiencia en la cama, y te gusta estar con alguien como tú entonces puedes venir a orgia manchada, una orgia aquí en las zonas de los manantiales de Kanto -dijo Bruce sonriendo sonrojado-

Creo que no estaría mal eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo sonrojado-

Un montón de hembras tomando baños...eso sonaría bien -dijo Noe sonriendo-

¡¿Que esperamos?! ¡Entremos! -Saru gritó sonriendo-

¡Entremos! -gritó un lobo blanco y negro con ojos verdes iguales a su ropa y una banda en la cabeza, todos voltearon y vieron al lobo resultando ser James-

¡¿Quien eres?! -gritaron todos los machos sorprendidos-

Soy yo James el Guerrero tortuga de China -dijo James sonriendo- y viajado muy lejos en busca del cielo de los harem de Japón

Hmmm...claro -dijo Izanamy calmado - bien vamos a ver qué hay dentro -todos entraron con cuidado, caminaron por un tiempo notando como el lugar ganaba un olor extraño haciéndolos mover la nariz hasta respirar a fondo-

Hmmm huele muy raro y no se siente ningún aroma femenino -dijo James nervioso-

El omega tiene razón -dijo Izanamy calmado- todos atento -siguieron caminando con cuidado cuando vieron un manantial con agua caliente- vaya

Esto se ve genial -dijo Clent sonriendo y se acercó al agua para meter una mano- hmmm esta sabrosa…

Genial, en China no tenemos estos maniantales -dijo James sonriendo y se comenzó a quitar la ropa para entrar al agua-

¿Y la gente? -preguntaron Saru y Noe confundidos, todos vieron a los lados y vieron a un grupo de jirafas machos-

¡¿Ji...ra…?! -Izanamy se puso nervioso y muy pálido hasta morado-

Aaah vaya pero si tenemos nuevos invitados aquí -dijo una jirafa macho sonriendo-

Que lindos -dijo otra jirafa macho sonriendo-

Solo son jirafas…¿que tiene de malo? -James giró y vio a todos alejándose asustados-

Ahora no hagan movimientos bruscos y con cuidado...lleguen a la puerta -dijo Izanamy asuatado pero alguien le tocó el hombro haciendo que se asustara- gulp…

Gulp…-a los demás les pasó lo mismo y todos estaban tan asustados como para voltear a ver quien les sostenía los hombros-

¿Muchachos Acaso ya se van? Si la diversión apenas comenzará -dijo una jirafa sonriendo sonrojado y por su voz sonaba a un macho- oye lobo tus orejitas son muy lindas

Ha que lindo venadito, pero miren a este fuerte leon, monitor vamos a escalar mis gran árbol, oso polar caliéntame -más comentarios llegaban de los machos jirafas, cosa que asustó demasiado a los machos haciéndolos perder el color- vine por tu pepinillo

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -todos gritaron y atacaron a las jirafas para salir corriendo del lugar, Izanamy tomó la puerta y comenzó a cerrarla con todas sus fuerzas-

¡Esperen no me dejen aquí! -James gritó llorando mientras corría-

¡Lo siento pero me salvo el y a mis amigos! -Izanamy gritó nervioso y asuatado- ¡Debo salvarme el trasero...literal! -Izanamy terminó cerrando la puerta con fuerza dejando a James dentro- ¡Noe muro de hielo! -Noe gritó lanzando un golpe liberando hielo lo cual dejó cerrada la puerta-

¡No ábranme! ¡Ábranme! ¡NOOOOOOOO AQUÍ VIENEN NOOOO! -James gritaba golpeando la puerta con fuerza-

Señores...hoy...un macho se ha vuelto hembra...dio su vida para que nosotros viviéramos...adiós pobre p*ndejo sin nombre -dijo Izanamy calmado y todos lloraron una lágrima viendo al muro-

Terminamos con uno nuevo que bueno -dijo una jirafa mientras James temblaba por el pánico- ahora vamos hermoso mostremos el amor de las jirafas

¡NOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -James gritó asustado mientras una flor roja perdía sus pétalos en algún lugar del bosque mientras Izanamy y su equipo salían caminando-

Que horror...jamás pensé que terminaría con esas jirafas...arcoíris -dijo Bruce nervioso- orgia manchada con razón el panfleto tenía manchas de jirafas dibujadas

¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? -Izanamy preguntó sorprendido y molesto-

Pero no entiendo…¿porque salimos corriendo?, no lo entendí hasta que comentaron algo de que soy lindo -dijo Clent nervioso-

Clent...las jirafas pasan el 90% del tiempo de apareamiento entre machos, en otras palabras las jirafas son una raza homo, les gustan los machos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡¿Que?! -Clent gritó sorprendido- pobre tipo sin nombre...bueno vivirá mejor en la próxima vida, pobre vagabundo de China

Descuida Hinata me habló de él...él es como la mascota-krillin de los guardianes -dijo Saru calmado-

Esperaba algo más divertido pero hasta ahora la parrilla a sido algo bueno...pero lo perdí en el evento de Dekker -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿que hacemos ahora?

¿Ya puedo dar mi opinión? -Noe preguntó calmado-

Claro…-todos se detuvieron y vieron a Noe-

Estamos en un distrito cerca de una zona de batalla increíble, una zona donde los más fuertes y resistentes sobreviven -dijo Noe sonriendo-

¿Iremos a aparearnos con tigresas en celo? -Saru preguntó sonriendo emocionado mientras los demás lo vieron sorprendido-

No...aunque eso hubiera estado mejor -dijo Noe calmado pensándolo un momento- no, tengo una idea a donde ir, nos inscribí a un club de pelea, el ganador se llevará dos mil yenes

Bueno eso es mejor que nada -dijo Izanamy calmado, todos fueron caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía una aldea pequeña con una plataforma redonda en una roca rodeada por un pozo con algunas rocas, la plataforma era tan grande que podían entrar alrededor de cincuenta personas con una distancia suficiente para pelear alejados-

Bienvenidos a la plataforma más grande para combates -dijo Noe sonriendo- en este lugar recibirás bastante dinero y servirá para que sueltes algo de estrés y enojo

Ya veo es una terapia -dijo Clent sonriendo-

¿Terapia? -Bruce preguntó calmado cruzando sus brazos- ya veo lo que no puede decir o hacer correctamente lo dirá con sus puños, así es como Izanamy lo resolverá bien los veré en las gradas

¿Que no piensas participar? -Saru preguntó sorprendido-

Vamos, esto es para divertirnos -dijo Clent sonriendo-

No se ustedes pero no quiero estar ahí cuando la mecha de Izanamy se termine y su furia haga que salgamos heridos o volando a otro continente -dijo Bruce calmado y eso puso nervioso a los demás machos los cuales vieron a Izanamy el cual parecía calmado-

¡Espera por nosotros! -dijeron los demás nerviosos, después de un rato cincuenta peleadores estaban en medio de la arena mientras Izanamy estaba cruzado de brazos en una esquina aislado del resto-

Bien Izanamy escucha te diremos cosas que harán sacar tu enojo, así que trata de calmarte para que no mates a nadie -dijo Clent nervioso-

Tranquilos..no matare a nadie...a menos que no me provoque hacerlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bien entrando a modo psicoanalista -dijo Clent sonriendo mientras se colocaba unos lentes falsos- bien veamos…

¿Ahora qué haces? -preguntó Saru sorprendido-

Le haré unas preguntas, espero a ver que hace -dijo Clent calmado- Izanamy, ¿como te sientes?

¿Que? -Izanamy preguntó y la campana sonó haciendo que la pelea iniciara, Izanamy levantó los brazos brazos bloqueando el ataque de un jabalí, saltó de lado esquivando un ataque y giró pateando al jabalí en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo- ¿de que hablas?

¿De que sientes en que Anya te haya dejado? -Clent preguntó mientras Bruce y los demás se golpearon las frentes, Izanamy vio a otro lado mostrando algo de encojo y se agachó esquivando un golpe solo para levantarse y golpear a su oponente- anda habla con calma

Me siento triste...frustrado...molesto...y solo pero sobre todo...me siento -Izanamy cerró los ojos un momento y un lobo gris lo sujeto de los brazos apretándolo con fuerza- ¡Triste y decepcionado! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía roja de su cuerpo volviendo sus pupilas rojas pero su pelo seguía blanco, la energía aumentó de tamaño mandando al lobo lejos de él, el lobo terminó cayendo en el suelo pero Izanamy parecía molesto respirando con lentitud-

Bien, bien explora esos sentimientos..más y más -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Ok...pero no hablare de eso con ustedes….lo pensaré por mi cuenta -dijo Izanamy calmado, el solo avanzó corriendo mientras cinco peleadores iban corriendo hacia el, Izanamy solo se quedó en el centro de la arena, dos jabalíes fueron corriendo hacia el, uno trató de golpearlo pero Izanamy se agachó y lo pateó en las piernas haciéndolo caer un momento e Izanamy se colocó sobre su mano derecha-

_Lo único que hizo fue hacerme sentir mal...pensé que varios años de relación serían un buen comienzo para ver cómo sería nuestro matrimonio, pero...parece que solo me estuvo engañando...no, yo me estuve engañando a mi mismo...me cerré al buscar venganza contra el que asesinó a mi madre, y después de dos años buscando venganza...no llegué a nada _

-Izanamy solo se impulsó y pateó al jali en el pecho empujándolo contra el suelo, mientras se agachaba esquivando el agarre del otro jali, solo se giró y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago haciendo al jabalí chillar mientras escupía un poco de saliva-

_¿Cerrado…? No se si lo era...solo se que me sentía cómodo con ella todos los días, que estuviera ahí para mi, que siempre me sonriera y me viera como si en verdad me amara….pero...supongo que no entendía porque hacía lo que hacía...si me cerré fue porque no me di cuenta…_

Izanamy solo saltó esquivando una roca saliendo del suelo y se giró cayendo derrapando en el suelo, un halcón avanzó volando y lo golpeó en el cuerpo, el ave sonrió pero Izanamy solo gruñó y levantó los brazos golpeando al ave en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, el ave se quejó e Izanamy lo pateó rompiéndose parte del pico, Izanamy solo saltó de nuevo y cayó sobre un leon tirándolo al suelo mientras lo golpeaba con sus rodillas, se volvió a levantar tomando al leon de la cola y giró lanzándolo a otro extremo de la arena dejándolo caer al pozo-

_No me di cuenta...ni siquiera se lo que es estar cerrado ante la persona que amas, si siempre expresas como te sientes, si siempre hablas con ella, entonces…¡no se que hice mal! _

¡GRRRAAAAAAGH! -Izanamy gritó golpeando el suelo con fuerza provocando un fuerte temblor y corrió hacia un toro golpeándolo con ambos brazos, el toro gritó y levantó los brazos tratando de golpearlo pero Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque, pero un lobo trató de atacarlo por la espalda, Izanamy erizó su pelo y bajo la cabeza, se apoyó sobre sus manos para después levantar sus piernas pateándolo en la cara con fuerza, el lobo retrocedió un pocos Izanamy se giró pateándolo en el pecho, el toro intentó sujetarlo pero Izanamy expulsó energía un momento sorprendiendo a Bruce y a los otros, Izanamy solo saltó y golpeó al toro en la cara con fuerza rompiéndole uno de sus cuernos-

¿Que fue eso? -Bruce preguntó sorprendido-

Por un instante parecía que tuvo un aumento increíble de energía -dijo Noe sorprendido, pero Izanamy terminó alejándose cayéndole algo de sangre en su ojo izquierdo mientras bajaba como si fuera una lágrima-

_Solo avanzaré..seguiré adelante...ya sea solo o acompañado…¡es lo único que me queda! ¡Desecha los sentimientos! _-Izanamy gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una esfera de energía roja y blanca, la energía explotó golpeando a varios al momento, más tarde todos estaban de regreso al castillo Shiba, mientras Izanamy cargaba una bolsa con algo de dinero dentro y con varias heridas por todo el cuerpo-

Bueno al final ¿como te sientes? -preguntó Noe calmado-

Me siento mejor, desatar mi furia me resultó mejor de lo pensado -dijo Izanamy calmado- Gracias amigos…

Hmmm no tienes que decirlo -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

No importa que tan difícil sea, siempre puedes contar con nosotros -dijo Clent sonriendo Izanamy solo sonrió asintiendo-

Bueno volvamos a casa creo que tenemos algo pendiente con una comida -dijo Noe sonriendo, todos se fueron corriendo de regreso a la aldea, después de un par de días Izanamy estaba frente a Cologne la cual parecía algo seria, los dos estaban de pie encerrados en una cueva con ilumacion de unas rocas brillantes y el agua cristalina que los rodeaba-

Dime, ¿ya dejaste de llorar por tu novia? -preguntó Cologne sonriendo con burla-

Aún duele, pero hay cosas más importante que pensar en una relación perdida -dijo Izanamy calmado- quiero ser un maestro y también sé que tengo el nivel necesario para empezar el entrenamiento

¿Cual es el motivo por el cual quieres ser un maestro? -dijo Cologne calmada e Izanamy se transformó en Modo Guardián haciendo brillar la cueva con su energía azul y dorada-

Porque quiero justicia para mi madre, la asesinaron y el maldito fue su propio hermano, eso no sé lo perdonaré, no sé si cuando lo vea lo asesine por impulso o le perdone la vida, la verdad no me importa si mis razones son justas o no, si son correctas o incorrectas, pero esta guerra se ha vuelto una enfermedad para nuestras tierras, para nuestra gente -Izanamy no pudo evitar gruñir en recordar tierras quemadas, negras por el fuego, aldeas destruidas y entre escombros cuerpos de varios animales- no puedo permitir que ese sujeto ande libre y destruya Japón por sus razones o sus ideales

Pero si peleas usando tu tus ideales, dime…¿cual es el resultado al final?, siempre habrá ideales diferentes a los tuyos, ¿destruirías a todos aquellos diferentes de ti por capricho? -Cologne pregunto pero Izanamy siguió elevando más su energía-

No, pero tampoco puedo permitir que él siga destruyendolo todo, los ideales diferentes, los pensamientos diferentes y que muestren una mentalidad estable y razonable son lo que nos diferencia de los seres primitivos que solíamos ser, entendernos requiere aceptación uno del otro...pero si una parte exige pelea yo no dudaré en destruir sus ideales con mis puños y mis técnicas, yo no atacaré a menos que sea por un bien mayor o que amenaze mi pueblo, eso es lo que soy -Izanamy solo parecía molesto mientras Cologne solo lo vio con los ojos entreabiertos notando como aparecían ojos rojos con un par de marcas en las mejillas de color carmesí y una gran melena en su cabeza-

Ya veo así que así es como piensas, muy bien pero el entrenamiento será lo más duro que hayas hecho, y requerirá que des mucha sangre -Cologne sólo lo vio e Izanamy asintió- muy bien, ahora empezaremos con una técnica que reunirá toda la energía de tu cuerpo y la liberará de un golpe, y lo podrás regular

¿Cual es? -Izanamy pregunto calmado-

El kamehameha -dijo Cologne sonriendo- bien empecemos -ella saltó y avanzó hacia Izanamy pero saltó esquivando el ataque, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar la cueva entera y dejó una grieta en el suelo-

¿Que? -Izanamy se sorprendió un momento viendo la grieta pero Cologne se acercó y lo tocó en la cabeza suavemente con su bastón, en un momento su frente se lastimó derramando sangre de una herida algo pequeña pero Izanamy giró y cayó en el suelo sorprendido- pero apenas me rosaste….

Así es, verás eso fue el ki, el ki te hirió -Cologne sonrió-

¿El ki? ¿Que es el ki? -Izanamy pregunto calmado-

Eres un tonto, estuviste usándolo sin darte cuenta, ¿y ahora me lo preguntas? De veras que son muy despistados los niños de ahora -dijo Cologne calmada- escucha el Ki es tu energía natural, la energía que se encuentra dentro de tu cuerpo, cuando usas el Getsuga Tenshou por ejemplo, esos ataques básicos son el primer paso al ki, ya que están hechos de energía, energía de la luz, a pesar de ser un ataque muy básico es lo fundamental para el entrenamiento, si lo controlas correctamente podrás hacer algo como esto -Cologne se acercó a una roca y la destruyó de un solo toque con su mano- con el ki puedes destruir rocas y mucho más, serás imparable

Muy bien -dijo Izanamy calmado y deshizo su transformación- no hay tiempo que perder comencemos

Muy bien porque el kamehameha será lo más básico que aprenderás, aprenderás que la gema del sol no es sólo la gema más poderosa, sino que también es la gema de los dioses -Cologne sonrió e Izanamy se quedó en guardia, ambos avanzaron chocando puño y bastón provocando un fuerte impacto pero Izanamy gritó siendo lanzado a otro extremo, Izanamy gritó en el aire y cayó a cuatro patas, Cologne avanzó rápido y lo golpeó en la espalda con un dedo provocando que fuera lanzado contra una roca y la destruyera con su cuerpo, Izanamy se quejó y cayó al suelo sujetando sus costillas- vamos este no es momento de llorar, para convertirte en un maestro completo debes controlar todos los elementos en uno solo, y eso es el Ki

Bien entiendo -dijo Izanamy serio mientras se ponía de pie-

Intenta hacer el getsuga tenshou con tus manos -dijo Cologne calmada e Izanamy concentró energía en sus manos- bien no lo liberes, recuerda esa sensación eso es tu ki

Bien -Izanamy sólo avanzó y lanzó varios golpes con fuerza y velocidad, cada golpe era realmente rápido pero Cologne solo saltaba sobre su bastón esquivando cada golpe, ella giró su bastón bloqueando los golpes de Izanamy mientras Izanamy saltó expulsando más energía cubriendo su cuerpo y giró lanzando una patada golpeando el suelo dejando una ligera grieta mientras Cologne sonrió-

Bien avanzas rápido, o quizás lento pero eso lo veremos en el proceso -dijo Cologne sonriendo- te daré una demostración del poder de una maestra de siglos de entrenamiento -Cologne sonrió y extendió su dedo expulsando energía negra- ¡Gravedad aumentada por tres! -Izanamy se vio rodeado por la energía negra y cayó al suelo sujetando con fuerza mientras el suelo se agrietaba por su peso y energía-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Este es el elemento hecho del nivel maestro, la fuerza gravitacional, o conocida como la fuerza del elemento universal -dijo Cologne sonriendo y chasqueó los dedos deshaciendo el ataque haciendo que Izanamy respirara tranquilo- veras el Nivel maestro nos da acceso a varias habilidades, y en los guardianes esas habilidades son los elementos ancestrales también conocidos como las fuerzas universales

Ese ataque que viste fue uno de los ataques hechos por los elementos ancestrales, la gravedad, nuestro planeta tiene una fuerza de gravedad, una fuerza que nos hace quedarnos en el suelo y nos permite caer, incluso se dice que tiene algo llamado campos magnéticos, una fuerza en los puntos sur y norte que atrae y repele objetos, también contamos con el oxígeno que nos permite sobrevivir -Cologne explicaba las cosas pero Izanamy solo se puso de pie cansado- escucha tu eres el Guardián del sol, tu elemento no es el fuego o la luz ni la oscuridad, tu elemento es el elemento ancestral, las fuerzas del universo así como las leyes físicas pueden ser afectadas por tu propia fuerza

¿Eso quiere decir que sus poderes son equivalentes a los de un dios? -Izanamy pregunto sorprendido-

Si y no, el poder que se te dará será pequeño, a comparación de un dios, podrás cambiar y moldear las moléculas del agu,a por ejemplo podrás cambiar el agua a gas o si prefieres a hielo con solo pensarlo, el fuego y la oscuridad podrían fusionarse formando el fuego negro que jamás se extingue, o incluso usando la fuerza gravitacional podrías formar un agujero en el espacio tiempo -dijo Cologne sonriendo- pero no puedes traer personas a la vida, no puedes cambiar el clima o crear objetos, esos poderes están muy por encima de toda creación nuestra

Entiendo -dijo Izanamy serio- bien sigamos entrenando, quiero ser más fuerte

Muy bien, por el siguiente mes entrenaremos aquí y leerás en la biblioteca -dijo Cologne calmada- te enseñaré algunas maldiciones

¿Que son maldiciones? -Izanamy pregunto-

Así como existen las técnicas ninjitsu, las maldiciones son creadas a partir de la energía ki de la oscuridad y recitando un conjuro para lograrlas, pero todo a su vez -Izanamy asintió y se levanto- sigamos -Izanamy gritó y avanzó corriendo hacia Cologne, mientras tanto en algún lugar de la aldea Shishui, Shiburi estaba viendo un mapa de Japón cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Rattos entrando sujetando una espada katana dentro de su funda todavia-

¿Que lo trae aquí maestro Rattos? -Shiburi pregunto serio-

He venido porque quiero que te unas a mí para destruir al clan Shiba -dijo Rattos sonriendo mostrando un espejo cubierto por una sábana y luego bajo la tela un poco mostrando un brillo ligero-

¿Que le hace creer que tenemos el poder suficiente para destruir al clan Shiba? -Shiburi pregunto serio-

Sencillo, este es el espejo Lilith, este espejo rebela y divide el verdadero yo dentro de cada persona si lo usamos en Izanamy Shiba podremos usarlo para destruir a Cirenio, ese anciano sacrificaría su propia vida por salvar a su nieto, ahora vamos, si lo hacemos todo caerá finalmente

Suena intrigante -dijo Shiburi sonriendo- ¿que quieres de mi?

Solo tus armas, tu lealtad y la espada Shibari Mangetsu, nosotros seremos quienes conquistemos Japón -dijo Rattos sonriendo al igual que Shiburi- ahora convirtamos a ese híbrido….en dos


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capituló 23: Dividido **_

En la aldea Shishui, Shiburi y Rattos estaban hablando con un espejo pequeño y redondo frente a ellos-

¿Que quieres decir con que esto nos ayudará a derrotar al clan Shiba? Explícamelo por favor -dijo Shiburi serio-

Bueno, verás en el mundo existen varios artefactos místicos y mágicos con grandes habilidades, por ejemplo el espejo Ying Yang, el cual puede dividir a alguien en su lado bueno y en su lado malo, pero el espejo de Lilith revela la verdadera naturaleza de quien lo mira, incluso se dice que divide a otros en sus dos versiones, lo usaremos para dividir a Izanamy y Cirenio convirtiéndolos en sus versiones más débiles, para nosotros será muy fácil matarlos -Rattos sonrió pero Shiburi lo vio confundido-

¿Como exactamente lo haremos? Ellos no salen a menos que haya una junta o eventos importantes -dijo Shiburi calmado-

Por eso pensé que deberíamos organizar algo donde podamos llamarlos -dijo Rattos sonriendo- bueno, por ejemplo una boda y el día de el nacimiento de un heredero nuevo

¿Quieres a mi hija? -Shiburi pregunto-

Así es, sencillo ¿verdad? Verás no he tenido un heredero todavía y también me gustaría contar con tu clan, un clan hecho de grandes guerreros y herreros, piénsalo las habilidades de tu clan y la fuerza de mi clan unidas finalmente, contra el infame poder del Clan Shiba -Rattos sonrió igual que Shiburi-

Bueno eso suena interesante, podríamos pedir hacer la unión y atraer al clan Shiba, pero ¿que pasará si se niegan? -Shiburi pregunto-

Solo tendremos que ir para darles la noticia mandando una invitación a ellos, sería descortés y más si el Shifu estuviera presente -Rattos sonrio pero Shiburi solo lo vio confundido- puedo leerte con solo ver tu cara, no, no iré en contra del Shogun, no estoy loco, pero si el shogun está presente los demás lo seguirán y será más fácil demostrar nuestro poder asesinando a los lideres del clan Shiba

Entiendo es algo increíble -dijo Shiburi sonriendo y ambos comenzaron a reír un poco- muy bien iniciaremos una boda, tendremos un gran boda, finalmente esta rata inservible podrá servirme de algo -Rattos asintió y se retiró caminando después de unos minutos de conversación, él salió de la aldea hasta pasar un puente colgante y se adentró en un campo de árboles-

Shiburi acepto la boda, tendremos al clan herrero en nuestro clan maestro Jesker -Rattos se quedó de rodillas frente a un tigre blanco, algo grande poco musculoso y con una marca de cuatro garras en su ojo izquierdo, el tigre sonrió y se acercó a Rattos-

Bien hecho Rattos, si logramos la alianza con el clan Shishui tendremos acceso a todas sus armas y técnicas de herrería, has que esa boda se lleva a cabo, cuando te nombre líder del clan mata a Shiburi y córtale la cabeza, así tendremos todo para atacar al Shogun -Jesker sonrió mientras Rattos asintió-

¿Y mi recompensa maestro? -Rattos pregunto mientras Jesker solo lo vio serio-

Ah si tu poder, bueno digamos que como regalo de bodas te daré la oportunidad de matar al hijo bastardo de Torana, mata al híbrido, vendré a verte en un año espero que me tengas todo listo por tu bien -Jesker se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando mientras Rattos asentía-

Así será maestro -dijo Rattos serio-

Mientras tanto en el clan Shiba, Bruce, Lucy, Clent, Saru y Noe estaban corriendo cargando piedras atadas a sus espaldas, pero las piedras eran de gran tamaño casi como una bola de diez kilos macizos, todos estaban cansados sintiendo el sol arder en sus cabezas y parte de sus espaldas, Cirenio por su parte los estaba viendo más alejado, estaba de pie viéndolos correr con Misaki a su lado viendo todo sorprendida-

¡Vamos me satisface ver sus estupidas caras de sufrimiento! ¡Quiero verlos correr y llorar nenitas! -Cirenio grito molesto mientras los demás trataban de correr con las piedras- ¡Saben ustedes son lo más bajo que puede existir, pero ¿que creen p**dejos?! ¡Cuando terminen mi entrenamiento se darán a conocer como armas humanas! ¡Por ahora su existencia es una m**rda insignificante!

-Cirenio grito mientras le tapaba los oídos a Misaki, en otro momento los demás estaban gritando pelando entre ellos usando sus armas pero hechas de madera-

¡Abusaré de ustedes y seguiré todos sus movimientos! ¡Mi trabajo es separar a las niñas de los hombres! -los demás se quejaron mientras peleaban recibiendo golpes fuertes y algunas heridas- ¡el que sea capaz de correr el camino de la victoria será un hombre!

-todos cambiaron de pista corrieron a cuatro patas, mientras más corrían más se tropezaban con sus patas, todos corrieron a cuatro patas mientras Cirenio contaba sus tiempos-

¡Vamos uno, dos tres! -Cirenio contaba, en paso uno estiraban sus patas para dar el paso, en paso dos juntaban sus patas traseras con las delanteras, y al tercer paso extendieron sus patas delanteras para impulsarse y correr- ¡Vamos! ¡Corran como si fueran hombres no como arquitectos! ¡Si quieren vomitar háganlo en sus compañeros!

Ya...ya...ya…¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS! -todos gritaron mientras lloraban por el agotamiento, después de una hora todos estaban acostados en el suelo, cansados y sudados, sus cuerpos con piel quemada y caliente, sus manos y espaldas heridas-

Ya no puedo más….no...más...no siento la cola…-Bruce se quejó dejando un charco de sudor mientras trataba de levantar la cola-

¡No más! -Clent lloraba de miedo viendo al suelo-

Creo que rompí mis garras….aaaargh -Lucy solo termino cara contra el suelo por el cansancio-

Ya no siento la cola…. -Saru movió su propia cola con las manos y luego la agitó más- ¡Ya no siento mi cola!

Jamás pensé que este entrenamiento sería más duro -dijo Noe cansado-

Uuuuy…¡no entiendo porque estamos aquí e Izanamy esta sólo la biblioteca! ¡Esto es injusto! -Lucy grito molesta levantando el puño mientras dos ganas rojas se dibujaban en su cabeza-

Bueno el Modo maestro requiere un gran entendimiento de los elementos, y eso implica la parte teórica, además de que debe ponerse al corriente con sus estudios -dijo Bruce cansado- haaa de seguro le va tan mal como a nosotros

Aquí voy -dijo Izanamy calmado estando de pie frente a Cologne, Cologne asintió sonriendo e Izanamy cerró los puños apretando la mandíbula y flexionando los músculos haciendo esfuerzo con ellos- ¡Grrrr…..AAAAAAAAAAAAARHHHHHH! -Izanamy comenzó a gritar expulsando grandes cantidades de energía dorada y azulada del cuerpo, estaba pasando al Modo Guardián mientras seguía expulsando la energía, los demás que descansaban sintieron el viento cambiar y luego el suelo comenzó a temblar asustándolos un poco-

¡¿Que rayos está pasando?! -Lucy gritó asustada viendo el suelo temblar mientras algunos relámpagos eran atraídos junto nubes negras de tormenta-

¿De quien es esta energía? -Noe preguntó sorprendido mientras Bruce veía el resplandor a lo lejos quedando sorprendido-

Creo...que es de Izanamy -dijo Bruce asustado mientras gotas de sudor frío pasaban por su rostro y frente, Cirenio estaba sorprendido mientras cargaba a Misaki en sus brazos-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -Izanamy seguía gritando mientras su pelo parecía crecer un poco formando una gran melena en su espalda, sus marcas y tatuajes cambiaban un poco formando dos marcas en cada mejilla mientras la marca de su frente tomaba una forma ovalada más gruesa con ligeras marcas negras, sus músculos aumentaron un poco de tamaño mientras su aura cambiaba ligeramente de color- ¡GRRRRROOOAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHH!

Vaya estás expulsando una gran cantidad de energía…. -Cologne estaba calmada viendo las olas de energía salir del cuerpo de Izanamy- pero no lograrás nada si solo gritas y expulsas energía, el verdadero Nivel maestro ya hace adentro, adentro en lo profundo de tu ser...si no logras llegar a ese punto no lograrás nada, vamos demuéstrame que puedes

Claro, pero...espera.. -Izanamy forzaba su voz mientras apretaba sus manos y mandíbula- todavía puedo volverme más...fuerte -su cuerpo parecía volver a la normalidad un momento pero no se detuvo y siguió- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -Izanamy grito aumentando las vibraciones de su energía y el ritmo con el que salía, su pelo se erizó formando la melena grande y agresiva en su cabeza dejando ver puntas largas y gruesas en el frente, esta vez sus marcas ni ojos cambiaron pero si su aura, Cologne entrecerró sus ojos notando una aura dorada con cubierta rojiza, él aura se movía de forma agresiva y parecía ser fuego-

Hmmm…. -Cologne sólo soplo aire por la nariz pero Izanamy siguió expulsando más energía perdiendo la energía- poco a poco….-Izanamy terminó perdiendo la energía y su transformación volviendo a ser normal y sumamente cansado- fallaste

Aaah haaaaf haaaaf lo siento -Izanamy cayó de rodillas en el suelo cansado, su sudor caía al suelo dejando algunas gotas gruesas-

Hmmm parece que el problema no está en tu poder, sino en tu interior, te dije que envías que ir profundo, lo más profundo de tu ser -dijo Cologne calmada-

Aun no entiendo eso de ir profundo...a lo más profundo -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Tienes que entender que eres, ¿eres un tigre o un lobo? Y silo fueras, ¿como te afecta eso en tu interior? -Cologne estaba seria mientras Izanamy sólo suspiró viendo a otro lado- muy bien ve a descansar, mañana seguiremos

Esta bien -dijo Izanamy calmado y se retiró para llegar con sus compañeros- hola

Vaya oye sentimos tu poder, tuviste un gran incremento en tu poder -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Por un momento pensé que la tierra se abriría -dijo Clent sorprendido-

Incluso llamaste una tormenta pero todo está despejado -dijo Noe sorprendido, todos vieron el cielo notando como las nubes eran blancas y el sol estaba radiando todo-

Bueno puedo ver que el entrenamiento de mi abuelo los tiene muy cansados -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? Ya tengo mucha hambre

Tienes razón yo también quiero morder algo -dijo Noe sonriendo sujetando su estómago-

Quiero bananas -Saru solo soplo aire mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

Algo de zanahoria con brócoli no estaría mal -Clent sonrió mientras Bruce, Noe, Lucy e Izanamy sintieron asco al pensar en los vegetales hervidos-

Esta bien, hoy me toca cocinar -dijo Lucy sonriendo provocando que todos levantaran las orejas y colas- quizás deba hacer mis famosos bollos con relleno sorpresa

La sorpresa es que saben a comida para perro -dijo Bruce nervioso y los machos asintieron pero al sentir una aura fría y oscura detrás de ellos voltearon a de forma lenta-

¿Que dicen de mi comida? -Lucy sonrió asustando a todos frente a ella-

¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Está sabrosa! -todos gritaron nerviosos levantando las manos, le dieron una sonrisa algo forzada mientras Lucy sonrió-

Bien prepárense y lávense les voy a preparar algo muy rico -dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras se fue caminando, todos estaban nervioso y temblaban del miedo, más tarde todos estaban reunidos esperando a que Lucy terminara de cocinar-

¿Qué hacemos? Tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo Saru nervioso-

Esperen muchachos tengo una solución -dijo Clent calmado, él fue a un estante y tomó un libro algo grueso- miren para situaciones cómo está prepare escondites y guardo comida nueva todos los días -Clent abrió el libro mostrando que en el interior había un agujero con pedazos de pan dentro-

¿Pan? ¿Ocultaste comida en algunos libros? -Noe sonrió-

No solo en libros, sino en toda la casa podrán comer queso, pan, bollos y demás siempre y cuando me de tiempo para cocinar -dijo Clent sonriendo mientras los demás tomaban pedazos de pan-

Eres muy listo, quizás cuando sea Lord Shiba te nombre en un cargo de inteligencia -dijo Izanamy sonriendo comiendo él pedazo de pan-

Por cierto ¿como va tu entrenamiento? Ya llevas un mes en eso -Noe pregunto calmado-

Es demasiado agotador, también aun no entiendo..que es eso de llegar "profundo" -Izanamy se recostó sobre la mesa quejándose un poco-

¿Llegar profundo? -Bruce pregunto confundido y luego sonrió- ¿te tienen que dar duro por el cu..?

¡No! ¡Ni lo pienses! -Izanamy se enojó mostrando unas venas en su frente-

Tranquilo -Bruce sonrió y luego vio una carta en una mesa- ah oye...hace unas horas el cartero trajo algo

¿Y que es? -Izanamy pregunto sin mucho interés, los demás se vieron desconfiados-

Aaah bueno creo que te interesa...es una…-Bruce estaba nervioso si decirle o no ya que la carta tenía el nombre de Anya en el frente, Bruce respiro hondo y cuando estaba por decir algo la puerta se abrió revelando a Luceli sudando y algo nervioso-

¡Izanamy! -Luceli grito y saltó sobre Izanamy cayendo encima de él- ¡Rápido vamos a tu cuarto!

¿Que? ¿Que tienes? -Izanamy pregunto nervioso-

No importa sólo ven conmigo por favor -dijo Luceli asustada tomando a Izanamy del brazo y lo llevo con ella a la fuerza, los demás vieron la escena confundidos mientras Lucy salió un momento de la cocina-

¿Que sucede? -Lucy pregunto confundida-

Aaaah no lo sabemos -dijo Saru sorprendido-

-en el cuarto de Izanamy la puerta se abrió de golpe y Luceli empujó a Izanamy hasta dejar que cayera sentado en la cama, ella solo se giró y cerró la puerta mientras parecía que respiraba agitada, ella parecía asustada y temblaba un poco-

Oye…¿que tienes Luceli? -Izanamy pregunto confundido pero Luceli no contestó-

No...puedo explicártelo bien pero quiero que me hagas un favor, un enorme favor -dijo Luceli nerviosa, ella se giró mostrando su cara roja y graves ojeras por falta de sueño-

Oye te ves muy maltratada, ¿que sucedió? -Izanamy volvió a preguntar preocupado pero Luceli comenzó a quitarse la camisa, luego su blusa mostrando los senos vendados y por último su pantalón, al final terminó semi desnuda, Izanamy tragó lentamente, ella no dijo nada y saltó sobre el- oye...oye...espera…¿qué pasa?

Izanamy por favor quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero que seas el primer hombre que me vea desnuda, quiero que seas el primer macho que me tome como su hembra por favor -dijo Luceli asustada, Izanamy sintió su aroma y luego sintió sus manos sobre sus hombres-

_Ella….ella emana un aroma de tristeza, miedo y algo de pánico...las ojeras en su rostro me dicen que no ha dormído y también tiembla de…¿miedo? No, terror, esto es terror _-Izanamy pensó serio y luego la abrazó-

Izanamy...por favor… -Luceli lloró un poco e Izanamy solo sintió su aroma-

¿Que sucede? Tu no eres así y ahora sales corriendo y me pides esto, ¿por que? -Izanamy pregunto calmado, la alejo un momento y luego la vio directo a los ojos- No puedo ayudarte si no me dices que está pasando

Mi padre..me está obligando a casarme con alguien a quien no amo, solo para hacer una alianza...solo para eso, me dijo que era la única utilidad que tenía, por eso corrí por días...solo vine al único lugar donde me he sentido amada...aquí contigo -Luceli lloro viendo a Izanamy mientras Izanamy asintio-

Eso lo entiendo…-Izanamy estaba nervioso-

Entonces sólo te pido esto...ámame...solo ámame por favor -Luceli se tapo la cara mientras Izanamy parecía indeciso-

No tiene que ser así...pero tampoco debes estar con alguien que no ames o que no te ame, aaargh esto es muy difícil...no sé si quieres que tu primera vez sea así… -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Escucha por favor...se que la primera vez se debe hacer con alguien a quien ames entonces….solo te tengo que decir la verdad...Izanamy -Luceli mostró sus ojos rojos e hinchados mientras derramaba grandes lagrimas- te amo -Izanamy se sorprendió hasta quedarse mudo- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! -Luceli lo repitió hasta quedarse sin voz y sin aliento, Izanamy la abrazó sentado la con ella en la cama-

Por favor...no quiero ser la esposa de alguien así pero...pero si al menos puedes hacer de mi primera experiencia como algo hermoso con eso estaré complacida, por favor por un momento solo ámame -Luceli lloro pero Izanamy suspiro y asintió-

_Si así le quito un poco de su tristeza y la ayudo a sobrevivir mejor entonces que así sea _-Izanamy pensó calmada y beso a Luceli en los labios, Luceli se sorprendió y se dejó llevar por el movimiento de sus labios mientras la colocaba con cuidado en la cama, Luceli suspiró sintiendo las lamidas de Izanamy sobre su piel- _No se si lo que hago sea lo correcto o no, pero si puedo ayudarla a no sufrir tanto entonces que así sea _

Ya se están tardando mucho -dijo Clent calmado mientras esperaba la comida de Lucy, Bruce estaba viendo la carta en sus manos y suspiró-

Luceli parecía estar alterada por algo, apenas llegó se llevó a Izanamy con ella, debe ser muy difícil de hablarlo si hizo todo eso -dijo Noe calmado, Lucy vio a Bruce sujetando la carta y salió un momento al corredor-

¿Que dice la carta? -Lucy pregunto calmada-

No lo sé...ni siquiera la he leído pero...en estos momento estoy divido...si se la doy el correrá hacia Anya y echará a perder todo el entrenamiento que ha hecho durante estos meses, pero si no...entonces...estaría destrozando su confianza y sería un pésimo hermano -dijo Bruce deprimido-

A veces tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles por los que amamos, creo que si le das la carta le darás un motivo para pensar en Anya de nuevo pero también eso le abrirá la mente para ver sus opciones, la busca o no será su decisión al final -dijo Lucy calmada-

Será mejor que se la dé al menos eso demostrará que lo apoyo -dijo Bruce calmado-

Esperemos que sea algo bueno -dijo Lucy calmada, después de una hora Luceli e Izanamy salieron del cuarto pero parecían que habían tomado un baño, ambos parecían un poco avergonzados pero al llegar con los demás los vieron algo confundidos-

Ustedes dos están actuando raro -dijo Sara calmado viendo a ambos lobos-

¿Nosotros? No creo -dijo Luceli nerviosa temblando un poco-

Izanamy...hace unos momentos estabas muy sucio y herido y ahora estás limpio, ¿por que? -Noe pregunto sonriendo-

Tome un baño mientras Luceli se calmaba por un asunto -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ya veo,..pero dime una cosa ¿por que huelo al aroma de una hembra sobre tu pelo? -Bruce sonrió igual que los demás-

No lo sé...todos compartimos el baño supongo que use uno de sus jabones -dijo Izanamy un poco más nervioso-

Luceli…¿por que estas tan radiante? -Lucy sonrió moviendo la cola un poco- hace un momento estabas asustada y ahora estás toda rojita y reluciente como contenta

¿Eh? ¿Yo? Ya sabes es mi tono natural jaja -dijo Luceli nerviosa-

Ya dígannos ¿que esta pasando? -Saru sonrió viendo a ambos- ¿acaso te saco toda la mayonesa?

¿Mayonesa? -Izanamy no entendido pero los demás rieron un poco-

Chicos...antes de que sigan con sus bromas...hay algo que quiero decirles -Luceli respiro hondo y vio a todos con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos- voy a casarme

¿Con Izanamy? -Brice sonrio-

Así se toma la responsabilidad -dijo Noe sonriendo dándole una palma a Izanamy en la espalda-

No...mi padre decidió...hacer una alianza con el clan del lobo blanco, el clan Shirogami -dijo Luceli sonriendo mientras lloraba-

Entonces...te esta forzando a casarte, que tipo más cruel -dijo Lucy molesta-

Pero es una buena estrategia, el clan Shirogami está conformado por lobos blancos que reciben un entrenamiento en cacería, ataque y resistencia a climas de muy baja temperatura -dijo Noe serio- son lo equivalente a nosotros el clan oso

Pero es muy repentino, es decir ni siquiera lo conoces -dijo Clent preocupado- está mal forzar dos personas a casarme sin estar enamorados

Pero también así son las cosas si quieren una fuerza militar más grande y más recursos -dijo Saru calmado-

¿Tu padre te dijo porque se unirían al clan Shirogami? -Bruce preguntó serio-

Dijo que soy una completa inútil, que no servía para ser el heredero que Mike dejó atrás, así que...me dijo que lo mínimo que podía hacer era dar a luz al hijo de alguien fuerte y como Izanamy deshizo el compromiso arreglado entre nosotros entonces me tenía que buscar a alguien más, y fue cuando apareció Rattos Shirogami

Esto me huele muy mal -dijo Izanamy serio y todos lo vieron confundidos- desde el comienzo hemos sabido que Shishui Shiburi es un mal nacido que quiere el clan Shiba, sin ofender

No hay problema, yo te entiendo -dijo Luceli calmada-

Pero unirse a Rattos quien ha querido tener la gema del sol desde que la vio me huele mal, ellos quieren hacer una fuerza invasora -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tiene sentido, con la boda, es un pretexto para unir a los clanes japoneses, entre esos nosotros -dijo Bruce serio- ya veo, sucias ratas quieren eliminar a los jefes en la ceremonia

¿Por que en la ceremonia? -Clent pregunto confundido-

Porque estando en una ceremonia seríamos vulnerables, no tendríamos armas ni nada con que defendernos, una emboscada perfecta -dijo Bruce serio-

Bien pero si ese es el caso, entonces...debemos prepararnos para ese día -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿Luceli cuando es la boda?

Siete meses, siete meses a partir de hoy -dijo Luceli seria-

Bien, nos vemos en siete mese, tu mándanos información cada vez que puedas, nosotros formaremos un contraataque -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bien así lo haré -dijo Luceli calmada- por cierto a mi padre le dieron algo hace unas semanas, creo que lo llamo el espejo de Lilith

¿El espejo de Lilith? ¿Que es eso? -pregunto Izanamy confundido-

Se dice que es un artefacto antiguo que puede sacar el ser más débil de un individuo, es decir separa al ser en dos uno fuerte y el otro débil es un artefacto muy peligroso -dijo Clent calmado-

Entonces estaremos listos para evitar que use el espejo -dijo Izanamy serio- bien comencemos el entrenamiento

-Así comenzaron los entrenamientos más fuertes, a Bruce, Clent y Noe les fue más difícil porque parecía que sus elementos podían evolucionar y podían mezclarse entre ellos para formar nuevas combinaciones de ataques, Lucy entrenaba en la oscuridad para dar caza a todo lo que se moviera mientras practicaba nuevas técnicas con el elemento relámpago, Saru solo podía practicar el entrenar su elemento para que fuera más fuerte y caliente, pero Izanamy lo tenía más difícil, él estaba en una cueva tratando de crear un ataque con su energía pero la energía no se estabilizó y terminó explotando golpeándolo con algo de fuerza-

Grrrr...maldicion no de nuevo -dijo Izanamy cansado y herido-

Parece que tu poder es inestable, debes funcionarlo correctamente o de lo contrarío te destruirá -dijo Cologne calmada- pero como posees la luz y la oscuridad eso será casi imposible, Izanamy si no encuentras la paz mental jamás serás un verdadero maestro

¿Paz mental? El problema es que aún no llego a lo más profundo, ¿eso dices? -Izanamy pregunto molesto-

Así es...debes llegar a lo profundo de tu mente y alma -dijo Cologne seria- debes meditar debes buscar eso que hace que te detengas y sino haces eso jamás podrás hacer el kamehameha o convertirte en un maestro -Izanamy no dijo nada y solo asintió- también hay otra técnica que podrías hacer pedo gastarías mucha energía de un solo golpe, le darías forma a tu ki dejando ver un dragón, un tigre, o un halcón pero eso será para después

Lo lograré sé que lo lograré -dijo Izanamy serio, después de unas semanas todos estaban avanzando en carretas empujadas por algunos caballos, parecían que iban para la boda de Luceli en el clan Shishui, Izanamy usaba su gabardina negra, camisa azul de cuello largo con muñequeras rojas, cinturón rojo, pantalón negro y botas blancas con dos líneas rojas en la parte superior-

Bien ya llego la fecha para la boda, espero que nos den un gran banquete -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

El clan Shiba fue invitado igual que el Shogun, es lógico que deben dar gran comida -dijo Clent calmado-

No coman mucho, esperemos que todo tenga algún veneno peligroso -dijo Neo calmado-

Bien todos lleven un antídoto y algo que los haga vomitar -dijo Clent calmado, les dio a todos un pequeño frasco con tapa verde y otro con una tapa morada, todos guardaron los frascos en sus ropas y comenzaron a bajarse de los carruajes-

\- todos usaban ropa de gala, Lucy un vestido negro con busto y cuello cubiertos con dos líneas blancas en el frente con un moño en la espalda casi parecido a un kimono en la falda, la ropa de Bruce eran una camisa negra, un pantalón negro de combate, botas blancas con barras amarillas en la apertura, Noe usaba lo mismo que Bruce excepto que usaba muñequeras azul pálido, Clent usaba una camisa azul con pantalón negro y cinta azul pálido con botas negras, Saru usaba una camisa sin mangas rojas con una cinta amarilla y pantalón negro con botas negras-

¿Por que usas esa camisa tan fea para una boda? -Lucy pregunto-

Aaah es que espero poder quitármela rápido para poder pelear -dijo Saru sonriendo- seria súper cool

Claro como digas changuito -dijo Lucy confundida, ella solo bajo las orejas mientras Izanamy guardó una daga entre sus ropas y su espada en su espalda debajo del saco-

¿Están listos? -Izanamy pregunto-

Siempre -dijeron todos calmados-

Recuerden no llamen mucho la atención -dijo Izanamy calmado- Bruce Lucy recuerden si alguien es dividió ya saben que hacer

Entendido, solo déjalo a nosotros -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Te cuidamos la espalda -dijo Lucy sonriendo, todos estaban frente a la entrada del clan Shishui el cual parecía estar arrojado para la boda-

-la puerta principal era una puerta roja grande hecha de madera adornada con un arco de flores para dejar entrar a los animales más altos, frente a ellos estaba un camino hecho de pétalos de flores rojas, Lucy sonrió y se acercó tomando a Izanamy del brazo izquierdo-

¿Eh? ¿Lucy qué haces? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

Nada, pero el lider del Clan Shiba no debería entrar solo y más si tiene una hembra en su equipo de ataque -dijo Lucy sonriendo sonrojada-

No te me pegues...no puedo caminar -Izanamy estaba ligeramente sonrojado mientras los machos solo entrecerrando los ojos de forma seria y viendo todo de forma curiosa-

Lo está tratando de seducir, ¿verdad? -dijo Noe -

Si lo está -dijo Bruce, todos siguieron las rosas hasta el templo de la aldea donde vieron a Shiburi vestido con su traje de gala negro, mientras cargaba una espada y la colocaba de pie en el suelo- oigan, ¿ya vieron la espada?

Si es shibari mangetsu -dijo Izanamy serio, todos tomaron sus lugares de pie frente al templo para ver el camino-

Al me dice, que él no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente -dijo Lucy calmada-

Estudien el entorno, ¿ven al Shogun? -pregunto Noe calmado, todos movieron solo los ojos y lentamente sus cabezas viendo a los lados-

Ni señales de el -Saru se subió al hombro de Noe para ver al frente pero negó con la cabeza- No lo veo

¿Algún clan peligroso? -Izanamy pregunto serio-

Bueno -Clent movió un poco la cabeza tratando de ver a los lados- solo veo dos jefes de clanes -entre el público vio a un osos de pelo café oscuro con ojos amarillos- estaba Genzou Kumanori

¿Kumanori?...pensé que ese clan se había extinguió -dijo Izanamy serio-

Si es verdad, lo hicieron hace unos diez años, después de una batalla civil interna -dijo Clent preocupado-

Oigan, miren junto a él esta Nouma Harukaze -dijo Noe sorprendido y todos vieron a una loba blanca de ojos azules con una cicatriz en su hocico del lado derecho, su vestido era rojo estilo Kimono con una sombrilla roja en sus manos- su clan se extinguió hace cuatro años

Esto es preocupante, ¿dos ex líderes de clanes extintos? Esto no podría ser bueno -dijo Izanamy serio, vio a los diferentes lados notando como había algunos lobos blancos, un par de leones, un tigre y entre otros animales- Lucy, dime, ¿el clan de Rattos se ha mezclado con algún tigre u otros animales? ¿Hay algo que te haya dicho tu hermana?

Si, a decir verdad, Rattos viajo hace un par de días a la zona donde se encontraban sus ancestros, ahí dio sus gracias y dejó un rollo que poco después recogió un zorro blanco con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, también muchos de sus subordinados dicen que ha estado buscando samurais ronnin a cambio de dinero -dijo Lucy preocupada-

Escuche que cuando llegó a la biblioteca pregunto por el Guerrero Celestial -dijo Bruce serio-

¿Guerrero celestial?, pero ¿que...no? ¿Que no se supone que solo es un mito? -dijo Lucy sorprendida-

Así es, aunque no deja de ser una preocupación para él o para quien trabaje, es muy probable es que ese sujeto esté tramando algo -dijo Izanamy calmado- todos prepárense como si los estuviera rondando la muerte

Si -todos tomaron un arma pequeña en sus manos, una daga o un arma de energía o hielo-

Escucharon los sonidos y golpes de los tambores, los cantos de parte de los monjes del templo, se veía como Shibrui sonrió y se hizo aun lado dejando entrar a un lobo viejo vestido de monje cargando una campaña con incienso, detrás de él venían Luceli y Rattos vestidos con kimono blancos y negros, Luceli sólo venía caminando con la mirada baja y maquillada pero ella levantó la cabeza un momento para ver a Izanamy, Bruce, Noe, Saru, Lucy y Clent, ellos quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Luceli con una marca de golpe en el ojo izquierdo, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llanto, ella trató de decir algo pero se lo ahorró y siguió caminando-

¿Lo vieron? -Noe pregunto serio-

Si parece que la torturo mucho -dijo Bruce serio-

Pobrecita está usando el velo para cubrir sus golpes -dijo Lucy preocupada-

Maldito -dijo Saru molesto-

No pierdan la postura, recuerden el plan -dijo Izanamy serio, todos mantuvieron la calma y cuando vieron la ceremonia siguió con calma hasta que la pareja fue bendecida por el sacerdote y se mostró a frente al público-

Felicidades hija mía llego la hora de brindar amigos míos -Shiburi sonrió mientras un grupo de animales les daba una copa con vino dentro, Lucy lo olfateo y vio a todos negando- ahora todos los presentes levanten sus copas por la pareja -Clent con un suave movimiento de su mano sacó el alcohol y lo cambio por agua simple- brindemos por la nueva alianza entre el clan Shirogami y el clan Shishui

Kanpai! -todos gritaron tomando un sorbo del alcohol mientras Luceli solo apretó las manos, esperaron un poco hasta que Shiburi comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado igual que el público-

Ahora yo Shiburi...Shishui...yo...yo...nombro líder del Clan a mi nuevo yerno...Rattos Shirogami -dijo Shiburi sonriendo pero comenzó a tambalearse igual que el público, todos cayeron al suelo de rodillas sin poder moverse mientras Shiburi parecía paralizado- ¿que está pasando?

Vaya, vaya, que buen momento -Rattos sonrió mientras aplaudía y se acercaba a Shiburi que estaba en el suelo- de verdad que eres un completo ingenuo, mira bien a tu aldea a tus subordinados -Shiburi levantó la mirada notando como los lobos caían al suelo dormidos o desmayados- drogarlos fue sencillo ahora mi ejército puede llevarlos a sus casas, con el último recuerdo de que tu me nombraste líder del Clan Shishui, les dire que moriste de un ataque al corazón

¿Que...qué haces? Tendríamos un trato…-dijo Shiburi nervioso-

Estupido, yo solo te utilice, tanto es tu odio por el clan Shiba que ni te diste cuenta de que solo te utilice -dijo Rattos sonriendo, se acercó y tomó la espada del suelo- finalmente la espada más poderosa de todo Japón es mía y el clan con las mejores armas es mío también, bien hecho Luceli hiciste bien en hacer el veneno paralizante perfecto para tu padre

Gracias….amo -dijo Luceli, pero su tono y forma de hablar la hacían sonar fría y sin sentimientos-

¿Luceli tu hiciste esto? -Shiburi pregunto sorprendido-

Así es, verás tu hija ya estaba cansada de tanto maltrato de parte de su padre, tanto odio, tanto rencor acumulado dentro de esa linda cabecita, solo tuve que usar eso en su contra, y también un poco de tortura que se dominara, sus gritos fueron muy buenos pero al final la volví mi sierva obediente jajaja -Rattos sólo sonrió y tomó una espada de su pantalón- bien ahora solo debo cortarte la cabeza y el clan me seguirá, despídete Shiburi…-antes de que pudieran golpearlo Izanamy se acercó y pateo a Rattos justo en el rostro lanzándolo contra el templo dejándolo dentro, Luceli levantó la mirada viendo a Izanamy suspirando de calma-

Lo siento...pero no dejaré que lo mates -dijo Izanamy serio y Rattos lo vio sorprendido-

Maldito…¿qué haces? -Shiburi preguntó sorprendido mientras entre el público los compañeros de Izanamy gritaron atacando a los enemigos que venían hacia ellos-

No lo mal entiendas, solo vine a pelear porque Rattos parece que trabaja con el tigre Jesker, tu miserable vida puede terminar pronto pero no dejaré que Jesker tome tus armas de elementina -dijo Izanamy serio, él se quitó la gabardina y la tiro a un lado- será mejor que jamás vuelva a saber de ti, jamás

Ni creas que te...perdonaré por esto -dijo Shiburi serio, en otro lado Genzou se topó con Noe y Clent mientras Bruce, Saru y Lucy se toparon con Nouma-

Genzou se supone que eres un Guerrero orgulloso, quizás el más orgulloso que se dio a conocer, ¿por que pelas a lado de Rattos? -Noe pregunto serio-

Eso es porque el maestro de Rattos vino a darnos un regalo muy especial -dijo Genzou sonriendo-

¿Un regalo? -Noe pregunto serio-

Nouma Harukaze, pensaba que ya estabas extinta -dijo Lucy molesta tomando dos dagas mientras Nouma tomaba su sombrilla cerrándola-

Será mejor que guardes tus preguntas cuando te esté matando -dijo Nouma sonriendo-

Vamos Rattos pongámosles fin a esta tonta pelea -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿Donde está Jesker?

Eres un maldito mocoso -dijo Rattos molesto saliendo de los escombros herido- me distraje un momento y me topo con esto de verdad que eres alguien realmente molesto Izanamy, hmmm ¿como supiste que estaba trabajando para Jesker?

Todas las evidencias y cosas que me mandó Luceli por correo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Que? -Rattos pregunto serio y vio a Luceli- perra inútil

También recuerda que el clan Shiba tiene investigadores en diferentes lados de Japón -Izanamy sonrió- solo tomó un tiempo pero logramos encontrar todas las pruebas, pero es una lástima que el Shogun no esté aquí para verlo

Es una lástima que no esté aquí para ver como te mato -Rattos se quitó la parte superior de la ropa dejando solo su pantalón, tomó a Shibari mangetsu y solo avanzó corriendo mientras Izanamy tomaba su espada Torakiba de su ropa-

Ambos chocaron sus espadas creando una onda de sonido, pero Rattos solo lanzó un golpe vertical pero Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque y giró lanzando un corte horizontal, Rattos solo se agachó e Izanamy lanzó un golpe con la rodilla golpeándolo en el rostro, Izanamy o río pero Rattos saltó girando y lo pateó en el mentón alejándolo un momento, Rattos avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe vertical que Izanamy detuvo con su espada, Izanamy comenzó a expulsar energía pero Rattos gruñó y lo pateó en el estómago empujándolo-

¡No dejaré que te transformes! -Rattos grito molesto y extendió su brazo izquierdo- ¡Plasma Necross! -liberó una descarga de relámpago negra y está avanzó golpeando a Izanamy provocando una ligera explosión-

Ramos -Izanamy giró y cayó a cuatro patas-

-Izanamy expulsó energía roja y negra pasando al modo oscuro, Rattos volvió a disparar energía pero Izanamy lanzó un golpe con la espada desviando un golpe pero las descargas continuaron, Izanamy saltó de lado a lado esquivando los ataques, mientras el lugar se llenaba de polvo y humo, Izanamy llegó a un punto pero Rattos apareció junto a él y lanzó un golpe en diagonal con la espada pero Izanamy levantó su espada creando una onda de sonido, ambos fueron golpeados y empujados por el ataque y volvieron a avanzar chocando sus armas en una onda de sonido y energía, en otro lado Genzou grito golpeando el suelo perforando la roca, el suelo tembló creando algunos pilares de rocas y púas, Noe y Clent saltaron esquivando el ataque pero Noe avanzó y le dio un golpe a Genzou en la cara y luego otro golpe en el estómago, pero Genzou solo sonrió y levantó los brazos golpeando a Noe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Genzou grito lanzando un golpe pero Clent lanzó un golpe liberando un torrente de agua y lo capturó del brazo evitando que se moviera, Noe se levantó y sopló aire congelado congelando el ataque de Clent, Genzou no pudo más que intentar atacar a Noe pero Clent cayó y lo pateó en la cabeza con ambas piernas y Noe lo sujetó de la cabeza para tratar de golpearlo con su rodilla, pero Genzou le sujetó la pierna. Forcejeando un poco y luego liberó energía haciendo que el poco y piedras se levantaran, Noe fue empujado y luego Genzou lo golpeó en el estómago liberando una onda de energía negra, Noe grito llevándose. Un ataque en el estómago que le dejó ligeras heridas, Noe cayó al suelo mientras Genzou corría hacia el, Clent se colocó frente a Genzou y golpeó el suelo con ambas manos creando un muro de agua, Noe grito y abrió la boca liberando viento para congelar el muro de agua, el muro pudo ser lo bastante fuerte para detener el golpe creando una onda de sonido y un ligero temblor-

-En otro extremo Lucy giró lanzando seis kunais envueltos en descargas morsas, Nouma abrió su sombrilla y lo giró bloqueando los ataques, Bruce apareció junto a ella y lanzó tres golpes rápidos pero Nouma giró bailando y levantó el brazo derecho sin soltar la sombrilla cubriéndose con viento oscuro, los ataques de Bruce se deshicieron y ella volvió a girar para liberar pequeños tornados hacia Saru, Saru saltó esquivando el primero y corrió sobre un muro de piedra, Nouma lo siguió con la mirada y lanzó otro ataque de viento pero Saru saltó para esquivarlo, giró en el aire liberando fuego en dos golpes pero Nouma solo levantó su giro su sombrilla de nuevo bloqueando los ataques, Lucy y Bruce la rodearon corriendo algo rápido, Lucy lanzó un kunai con un hilo delgado pero Nouma se movió esquivando el ataque, Lucy siguió lanzando más kunais con hilos delgados y poco visibles, cuando Nouma se dio cuenta estaba atrapada en una red sin poder moverse correctamente, Bruce y Saru gritaron mientras extendían sus brazos formando una esfera rojiza con relámpagos amarillos, la esfera aumentó de tamaño y luego fue disparaba, Lucy sonrió y jaló los hilos atrapando a Nouma sin dejar que se moviera, Nouma solo grito y fue golpeada por el ataque provocando una gran explosión-

-de vuelta en el templo, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque de Rattos pero Rattos saltó girando y pateó a Izanamy en la cabeza, Izanamy cayó al suelo y Rattos se preparó para atacarlo, Izanamy se impulsó con su mano izquierda quedando sobre ella esquivando el ataque, saltó y giró cayendo de pie, intentó transformarse pero Rattos avanzó corriendo lanzando varios golpes de estocadas con la espada dentro de la funda, Izanamy movía su cabeza y cuerpo esquivando cada golpe, en un momento vio la oportunidad y se movió rápido, quedó detrás de Rattos y lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Rattos giró la espada por sobre su cabeza bloqueando el ataque provocando otra onda de sonido-

Ya te lo dije, no te daré la oportunidad de transformarte -dijo Rattos serio-

Si, ya lo sé, debí transformarme primero pero también no debes confiarte mientras peleas -Izanamy sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Rattos- aun no logro controlar mi ki, así que vamos a ver una gran explosión

¡Detente! -Rattos grito del pánico pero la esfera creció y explotó golpeando a ambos, Izanamy cayó girando sobre el suelo con la ropa algo rasgada mientras Rattos terminó en el suelo con heridas en su espalda- ¡Desgraciado! -Rattos solo se giró sudando de frente-

_Aun sin transformarse es...igual de peligroso, no queda de otra tendré...que dividirlo ya _-pensó Rattos y vio el espejo junto a Luceli, él corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras Izanamy lo seguía corriendo detrás de él, en el muro de hielo Genzou grito y lanzó un golpe liberando energía negra, Noe y Clent se alejaron pero Clent levantó el brazo izquierdo dejando que el agua avanzara rodeando a Genzou dejándolo atrapado en una columna de agua que luego Noe congeló-

Eso lo detendrá un momento -dijo Clent sorprendido, en otro lado Izanamy grito y trato de alabanzas a Rattos pero este se acercó a Luceli y le colocó las garras en el cuello-

¡Alto! -Rattos gritó sonriendo e Izanamy se detuvo- quédate quieto o ella se muere

¡Maldito! -Izanamy gritó molesto pero Rattos alejó sus garras y lanzó un golpe liberando energía, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque pero luego extendió su brazo izquierdo creando un torrente de agua y sujetó a Rattos de su pierna izquierda, lo levantó y luego giró para lanzarlo contra un árbol- se acabó, con o sin mi transformación yo puedo vencerte

Jejeje tonto, no tratan de vencerte, solo distraerte -dijo Rattos sonriendo, Izanamy levantó las orejas y vio como Luceli sostenía el espejo- ¡Ahora!

¡¿Qué haces?! -Izanamy gritó viéndose reflejado en el espejo-

Divide -dijo Luceli, el espejo comenzó a brillar cubriendo a Izanamy en un brillo completamente, blanco, Izanamy comenzó a gritar mientras aparecía un corte en su cuerpo-

¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH! -Izanamy gritó mientras era divido y luego hubo un resplandor blanco que cubrió el campo, cuando pasó Izanamy cayó al suelo pero había algo raro en el-

-Su hocico era más largo y delgado, sus ojos más pequeños, su cuerpo más delgado y sin la musculatura, su cola era más corta y menos esponjada de lo habitual, sus manos temblaban mientras parecía que le faltaba el aliento-

Jajaja Funcionó, funcionó -Rattos sonrió mientras veía a Izanamy en el suelo- ahora eres un lobo común y corriente -Izanamy se levantó temblando mientras sus piernas solo se tambaleaban un poco- te sentirás un poco débil pero eso es normal, porque mejor no te….¡Sientas! -Rattos lo pateó justo en el estómago tirándolo al suelo haciéndolo perder el aliento- vaya el poderoso Guerrero del sol ahora es un simple lobo, ya sabes lo que se siente ser como todos los demás, ¿no es algo peculiar?

Pudrete -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Que boca más sucia -Rattos lo pateó en la cara haciéndolo escupir sangre- por cierto, Luceli has sido una buena esposa hasta ahora

¿Por que lo hiciste? -Izanamy pregunto molesto, Luceli solo bajo la mirada y volteó a ver hacia otro lado-

Jajaja que estupido verás necesitaba que ella no me traicionara así que le puse un seguro, algo que sabría que jamás en la vida sacrificaría -Rattos sonrió y vio a Luceli- muéstrale -Luceli se abrió el kimono y luego la demás ropa quedando solo en una bata blanca, sus brazos y cuello estaban llenos de cortadas recientes y una mordida en el hombro izquierdo pero lo que le llamó la atención fue su vientre, un vientre inflado de quizás unos pocos meses de embarazo- ella lleva a nuestro bebé dentro

¿Que le hiciste? -Izanamy pregunto sorprendido y asustado-

Verás, ella estaba tan acostumbrada al abuso verbal y físico de su padre, y cuando se enteró de la boda lo primero que hizo fue huir para ir a verte, sabía que te buscaría para darte lo que jamás le daría otro hombre, cuando me entere no me importo, a veces es mejor hacerlo con una experta que una virgen, odio la sangre, así que a eso te doy las gracias, pero también no podía dejarla así, así que la bendije con mi cría, la hice mía todas las noches por dos meses completos -Rattos se reía mientras Izanamy solo podía sentir su enojo-

Eres un maldito…-Izanamy gruñó mientras trataba de levantarse pero Rattos estaba por golpearlo cuando una bola de fuego lo golpeó, Bruce y los demás se acercaron para ver el humo del ataque moverse y Rattos cayó en otro lado-

¡¿Quien me atacó?! -Rattos grito molesto pero luego se sorprendió bastante, Izanamy escuchó unos pasos mientras veía una figura musculosa en el humo-

Ya te lo habían dicho, jamás debes confiarte cuando luchas con tu adversario -dijo un macho sonando serio- eso significaría la muerte

¡¿Tu eres….?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido viendo a un tigre blanco de ojos rojizos, marcas negras, músculos grandes, usaba un pantalón negro con botas blancas, con cinta y muñequeras rojas carmesí-

¿Un tigre…? ¿De...de donde salió? -Bruce pregunto sorprendió-

Izanamy fue reflejado en el espejo entonces...eso quiere decir que...este tigre también es...Izanamy -dijo Clent sorprendido- un tigre y un lobo

¿Como es que...estás aquí…? -Izanamy pregunto sorprendido-

No lo sé, solo vi una luz brillante y terminé aquí -dijo el tigre calmado-

Ya veo un híbrido, dos lados de la misma moneda, un tigre y un lobo así que tu eres el lado tigre de Izanamy -dijo Rattos sonriendo-

Yo soy lo que representa su instinto, sus deseos de sangre y poder, o sé muy bien lo que trames pero voy a matarte aquí y ahora -dijo el tigre sonriendo mientras se sujetaba los nudillos y los hizo sonar, los demás se acercaron corriendo pero Rattos sonrió y levantó los brazos concentrando energía negra en sus manos-

Lo siento pero ya cumplí con algunos de mis objetivos, es hora de que todos desaparezcan -Rattos sonrió y luego disparó la energía, Izanamy y el tigre se acercaron golpeando la energía, Izanamy gruñó tratando de empujar el ataque pero la espada comenzó a agrietarse, El tigre forcejeaba un poco pero la energía aumentó de tamaño golpeando a ambos y a los demás detrás de ellos provocando una ligera explosión pero todos cayeron en diferentes lados de la montaña, todos fueron cayendo mientras se perdían en el bosque debajo de la alde- ¡No importa donde caigan! ¡Igual los encontraré a todos! ¡No importa cuanto tarde todos ustedes morirán aquí!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24: Profundo…**_

En el clan Shishui hubo una fuerte explosión en una de las montañas del valle, el templo se destruyó por la explosión, la manotada tembló mientras algunas rocas caían rodando por la colina hasta un bosque en la parte baja de la montaña, en el río Izanamy y Bruce terminaron cayendo al agua, mientras tanto en otro lado Lucy, Clent y el tigre del cual había sido dividió de Izanamy cayeron entre los árboles, el tigre giró y sujetó a Lucy y Clent de la cintura y terminó girando para caer sobre un grupo de plantas y ramas, siguieron girando hasta que cayeron rodando por el suelo, los tres estaban mareados y un poco heridos, el tigre se levantó quitando el polvo de su cuerpo-

Vamos levántense, Lucy, Clent -dijo el tigre calmado-

Espera...espera…¿quien..eres? -Lucy se levantó preocupada y lo siguió corriendo detrás de él- oye espera, tigre, tigre Izanamy…

Yo no soy Izanamy, solo soy una parte de él -dijo el tigre serio- vámonos

Espera, ¿que fue lo qué pasó? Explícate ahora mismo -Lucy gruñó mientras corría detrás de él y Clent los siguió a su paso-

¿Que es lo que no entiendes? Usa la cabeza, usaron el espejo de Lilith para dividirnos en los dos seres que somos, un tigre y un lobo, pero el problema es que yo mismo tengo pensamiento y libre albedrío, creo que no pensó en eso -dijo el tigre serio-

¿Y cual es tu plan? -Lucy pregunto confundida-

Acabar con Rattos yo mismo, podré acabarlo fácilmente si desato todo mi poder e instinto -dijo el tigre serio-

Oye…¿tienes todos los recuerdos de Izanamy? -Clent pregunto nervioso-

Así es, los tengo todos y cada uno, pero a diferencia de él soy más agresivo y violento que el -todos siguieron caminando-

¿Y tienes un nombre? -Clent hizo que el tigre se detuviera y luego los vio-

Yo soy solo un instinto no tengo nombre -Lucy sonrió un momento y luego lo vio-

Sabes podría quedarte el nombre de Raizar, si Raizar te queda -Lucy sonrió complacida y el tigre solo suspiro-

Llámenme como les guste, total no me quedare mucho tiempo -dijo Raizar calmado, los tres siguieron caminando, en otro lado Izanamy estaba saliendo del agua siendo arrastrado por Bruce, Bruce lo ayudo a ponerse de pie para que pudiera acostarlo sobre el tronco de un árbol-

Bien, aquí estaremos a salvo por un momento -dijo Bruce calmado- ¿como te sientes?

Como si cientos de rocas me hubieran aplastado el cuerpo, aaargh me siento muy débil -dijo Izanamy cansado mientras respiraba agitado-

Eso es obvio perdiste tu mitad Tigre, ¿por cierto donde esta? -Bruce pregunto viendo la zona-

No lo sé...Bruce...pero hay que encontrarlo, antes del anochecer o me moriré...rápido -Izanamy soltó un leve gemido de dolor-

Es verdad, ambos no durarán mucho tiempo separados -dijo Bruce calmado- descuida llamaré a los otros, pero primero -Bruce sonrió e Izanamy lo vio confundido, Bruce comenzó a excavar usando las manos- rayos mírame, excavando como un perro que patético pero…

¿Qué haces? -Izanamy pregunto nervioso y Bruce lo dejo dentro del agujero- ¡¿Que haces?! ¡Todavía estoy vivo idiota! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido-

Tranquilo te esconderé y te cubriré con esto -Bruce o cubrió con hiervas y hojas de árbol- esto a los alejara un momento, solo tu lado tigre te podrá encontrar

Espero que no me vayas a olvidar -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Tranquilo, estarás bien, mientras ponte a pensar en ser profundo, o como le diga la anciana -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Es ir a lo profundo y olvídalo no puedo -Izanamy parecía muy agitado y cansado mientras respiraba entrecortado- es casi imposible

Hmm yo creo que no, ir profundo ya lo habías hecho cuando conociste a ese tigre en tu mundo interno por lo que entendí, pero creo que ir más profundo se refiere a ir a un lugar no tuyo, sino quizás tus recuerdos -dijo Bruce sonriendo- quién sabe tal vez dentro de tus memorias recuerdes a tu padre o tu madre, recuerda algo que te dijeron

¿Oh? ¡Ooooo! -Izanamy solo se veía sorprendido- ¿cuando fue que te volviste tan profundo e inteligente?

¡Cállate! ¡Siempre he sido profundo e inteligente! -Bruce gritó sorprendido y luego se calmó- mejor descansa, veré que hago -Bruce saltó alejándose de la zona mientras Izanamy suspiró y se relajó-

Ir...profundo...ir...profundo…¿quien soy o que...soy? -Izanamy se quedó dormido muy rápido-

-mientras tanto en lo que solía ser el templo Luceli permanecía sentada sujetando su estómago, lo acarició y luego vio una daga en el suelo, se preparó y trató de apuñalarse pero Rattos la sujetó del brazo evitando que lo hiciera-

Aaah vaya cuidado esposa, casi matas a nuestra cría -dijo Rattos sonriendo, le quitó el arma y lo guardó en su pantalón- parece que aún tienes deseos de morir, pero descuida cuando nazca nuestro hijo, un varón, podrás irte al otro mundo ya que no me servirás de nada, ahora dime ¿como usar la espada Shibari mangetsu?

No puedes usarla -dijo Luceli seria pero Rattos la sujetó del hocico-

Vamos dímelo de nuevo, vamos quiero que me digas que no -dijo Rattos sonriendo-

¡No puedes! -Luceli grito molesta pero Rattos la golpeó con una bofetada-

Tu no eres nadie para decirme que no a mi -dijo Rattos serio- dime cómo usarla ahora o te romperé un dedo

No puedes usarla porque solo los..herederos del clan Shishui y el guerrero del sol pueden usarla, ella solo responderá a ellos, quienes tienen el espíritu de pelea más fuerte podrán empuñarla -dijo Luceli asustada pero mantenía una mirada seria-

Hmmm ya veo entonces este sucio cacharro no me sirve de nada -dijo Rattos serio- pero si a nuestros hijos, bien la conservaré hasta ese entonces, puedes llevarte a tu padre a su casa, los ciudadanos serán dejados en sus casas por mi ejercito -Rattos pudo ver como lobos blancos llevaba a los aldeanos directo a sus casas, algunos que no habían asistido a la boda se escondían por el miedo- Genzou, Nouma

¿Nos llamaste? -Genzou pregunto serio-

Si idiota, quiero que bajen al valle y busquen a Izanamy y su equipo, los quiero vivos -dijo Rattos serio-

Entendido -dijeron ambos y se alejaron corriendo-

Ya lograste tu objetivo…¿por que seguir buscándolos? -Luceli pregunto molesta-

Porque si ese híbrido vuelve a unirse significará problemas para mí y los planes de mi maestro -dijo Rattos serio- debo destruirlo antes de que alcance el Nivel maestro pero para asegurarme de que no vuelva a causarme problemas -se giró y disparó un poco de energía golpeando el espejo hasta destruirlo- así jamás se volverá a funcionar

Él podrá destruirte lo sé -dijo Luceli molesta-

Je, si no tuvieras a mi hijo, te mataría ahora mismo -dijo Rattos sonriendo- considérate afortunada -de regreso en el bosque, Raizar, Lucy y Clent estaban corriendo tratando de llegar a la aldea cuando Raizar saltó esquivando una bola de fuego, Lucy y Clent se quedaron en guardia viendo al frente notando como un grupo de soldados de Rattos los estaban rodeando-

Debemos pensar en una estrategia -dijo Lucy preocupada tomando sus dagas pero Raizar avanzó corriendo y golpeó a un lobo en el cuello con su palma y giró pateandolo lanzándolo a otro lado, un lobo trató de golpearlo pero Raizar saltó girando, quedó de forma horizontal y le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo herido, mientras Raizar cayó sobre él pateándolo en la cabeza-

Vamos, ustedes serán mis oponentes ya -dijo Raizar serio, él expulsó energía negra del cuerpo y avanzó corriendo, los lobos trataron de golpearlo pero Raizar saltó sobre ellos y giró extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, expulsó fuego negro golpeando a dos dejándolos armador pero un tercero apareció detrás de él tratando de atacarlo, Lucy gritó y lanzó una de dagas apuñalando al lobo en el rostro y Raizar giró para patearlo en la cara, dos lobos corrieron hacia Clent pero este extendió los brazos creando un muro de agua, retrajo el brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe liberando el agua en un torrente a una gran presión, los lobos gritaron mientras eran alejados por el agua y Clent se quedó en guardia viendo pocos lobos cerca-

¡Largo! -Raizar gritó lanzando un golpe horizontal liberando energía carmesí y negra golpeando a los lobos- deben largarse

No, tu vendrás con nosotros, simple extracción -dijo uno de los lobos-

Es verdad, tu no eres un ser vivo común, eres solo una sombra, una sobra -dijo otro lobo sonriendo mientras Raizar los vio de frente-

_Lo que dicen...es verdad _-Raizar pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza, ambos bandos corrieron hacia el otro, Raizar extendió los brazos golpeando a los lobos en el cuello, se giró y avanzó golpeando a un lobo en la espalda con su rodilla izquierda, el lobo cayó al suelo pero Raizar lo pateó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza enterrándolo en el suelo- _Yo pienso por mi pero toda mi existencia me la he pasado dentro de un mundo interno, un mundo del cual no puedo salir y solo he visto el mundo real a través de los ojos de otra persona, no soy más que un simple instinto de cacería de otro ser vivo, pero hoy estoy vivo y les demostraré de lo que soy capaz _

¡Vamos vengan! ¡Los matare a todos! -Raizar gritó molesto y avanzó contra los demás lobos, en otro lado Bruce solo saltó esquivando algunos ataques de parte de más soldados, él saltó a una rama y cayó de pie viendo la zona pero un grupo de cuatro soldados entre los árboles le dispararon flechas con punta de metal-

-Bruce gruñó y saltó esquivando el ataque, el se giró y disparó una descarga amarilla golpeando a los los cuatro lobos en las ramas de los árboles, giró y cayó al suelo, un lobo le lanzó una cadena pero el solo se agachó y luego saltó usando sus manos y pies para apoyarse, saltó retrocediendo evitando más flechas pero un lobo lanzó una cadena con una esfera, Bruce se preocupó pero Noé apareció y sujetó la esfera en sus manos, la congeló hasta que pudo destruir el metal y Bruce avanzó corriendo y golpeó al lobo en el pecho con su codo y giró pateándolo en la cabeza con el empeine, Noé tomó la bola de metal congelado y la lanzó contra una rama rompiéndola y haciendo que cayera sobre un lobo, Saru gruñó y pateó a un lobo en la espalda tirándolo al suelo y luego cayó sobre él pateándolo en la cabeza-

¡Bruce! ¡¿Donde está Izanamy?! -Noé pregunto serio pero el solo se movió esquivando una flecha mientras Bruce la sujetó y luego la lanzó de regreso contra un lobo-

Descuida lo escondí, estará a salvo hasta que encontremos a su versión tigre -dijo Bruce serio-

-él solo avanzó corriendo y saltó pateando a un lobo en la cabeza, se giró cayendo a cuatro patas y saltó esquivando un ataque de relámpagos, Noé gritó y luego extendió los brazos liberando un viento helado fuerte, el viento golpeó a un lobo dejándolo cubierto de hielo, Saru chilló de nuevo y se colgó de una rama para columpiarse con sus pies y golpear al lobo en su espalda, se volvió a trepar al árbol mientras cinco lobos le disparaban sus flechas, Saru se movía más rápido y lanzó una bola de fuego golpeando a tres lobos provocando que no pudieran ver y sus ropas se quemaran, Noé y Bruce avanzaron hacia los otros dos, Noé sujetó a uno de su cuerpo y lo levantó para estrellarlo contra el suelo con fuerza, Bruce pateó al segundo y luego avanzó sujetándolo de la cara liberando una descarga causando que muriera en el suelo-

-pero mientras tanto Izanamy permanecía dormido, cuando abrió los ojos estaba en su campo mental, un campo verde rodeado de agua y árboles en islas pequeñas donde fácilmente podía llegar a la otra de un salto, solo permaneció ahí sentado mientras veía al horizonte-

_¿Cuanto tiempo me he quedado aquí viendo el agua y el paisaje de un día soleado sin fin? No lo sé...pero se siente que he venido muchas veces en vano… hmm se siente como todas las veces que he fallado ¿porque? _

-pensó por unos momentos y luego despertó de nuevo notando que estaba bajo el árbol, se levantó un momento dejando que las hojas cayeran de su cuerpo, camino unos momentos y se acercó al agua para beberla, notó como había un resplandor en el agua y entonces vio su espada, la tomó en sus manos y notó como estaba rota, destruida por el golpe de energía-

No...por favor no… -vió a los lados notando como los fragmentos estaban hundidos en el agua, entró al agua para recoger un pedazo pero solo pudo tomar el mango y un fragmento, salió caminando pero terminó acostado en su cama hecha de plantas-

Perdón...perdón...perdóname...perdóname -Izanamy apretaba los dientes mientras se sujetaba la cara, parecía que sollozaba un poco- yo...yo

¿Fallaste? -Izanamy abrió los ojos y se levantó notando que estaba de regreso en su mundo interno- Mírate, apenas pierdes la espada y te pones a llorar, parece que te malcrié demasiado

Esa voz es…-Izanamy se levantó asustado y vio a los diferentes lados de su mundo interno- creo que debo estar soñando de nuevo…¿por que rayos escucharía tu voz ahora? ¿Por que ahora? -Izanamy sintió como lo sujetaron del hombro derecho y cuello por la parte de frente, como un abrazo corto, notó frente a él a un lobo viejo de pelo negro y ojos verdes con ropa verde oscura- ha pasado tiempo padre

Si hijo -dijo Argento calmado, ambos se separaron un momento para verse pero Argento sonrió y lo acaricio en la cabeza- parece que perdiste peso, debe ser por la separación con ese espejo maldito

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me morí? -Izanamy pregunto calmado-

No tonto -Argento lo dejó un momento y sonrió- dijiste que quieras llegar a lo más profundo al nivel que nadie antes había alcanzado, un nivel más alto, te vine a mostrar como

Pero primero dime qué haces aquí -Izanamy parecia mas confundido que emocionado de verlo-

Te lo dije, tu y yo estamos conectados, yo vivo en ti, no solo en tus recuerdos sino en tu poder -dijo Argento sonriendo- recuérdalo bien, el poder para controlar las fuerzas oscuras radica en quien eres y en la clase de ser en el que te convertirás, ¿quieres matar por diversión? ¿Quieres destruir por simple capricho? ¿O solo quieres salvar a alguien porque está siendo atacado?

Yo...yo..no soy como Jesker o como ninguno de los tipos a los que he enfrentado, yo yo...yo no soy así, yo soy el Guardián de Japón -dijo Izanamy seguro pero Argento le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Auuu! ¿Y eso porque?

Porque no pones atención, ser el Guardián de Japon, ¿lo decidiste tu? ¿O tu abuelo? -Argento pregunto serio- ¿Que eres? ¿Un guardián? ¿Un lobo? ¿Un tigre? ¿Un hermano? ¿Un amigo? ¿Y que buscas, venganza, justicia, paz, o solo pelea? Eso solo lo puedes contestar tú mismo, mira dentro de ti, eres más que simples palabras, eres más que un simple guerrero, y si sigues pensando que eres algo que los demás necesitan entonces jamás descubrirás lo que eres en verdad -Izanamy se sorprendió y luego vio sus manos-

Tienes..razón papá...yo -Izanamy levantó la mirada y vio que Argento ya no estaba solo estaba el, justo en el campo real frente al río- debo ver más halla de mi propia superficie...yo...yo soy un...un canino pero también soy un felino, soy ambos, soy ambos, no soy un monstruo, soy un ser vivo, soy un hermano mayor, un peleador de diferentes artes marciales, un protector de sus amigos, de su pueblo y su familia

Y también serás un cadaver -Izanamy se giró y vio un resplandor blanco hacia el, él solo saltó esquivando el ataque viendo a Nouma frente a él, Nouma sonrió y giró tomando susombrilla y liberó una onda de energía negra azulada, Izanamy xtendio los brazos deteniendo el ataque pero el ataque lo empujó contra el río tirándolo en el agua, Izanamy parecía muy cansado y débil, Nouma se acercó con cuidado pero Izanamy se levantó expulsando un poco de energía-

Maldicion -Izanamy perdió la energía un momento pero quedó en guardia viendo a Nouma-

Parece que no podrás moverte bien acabaré contigo rápido para llevarte con Rattos -dijo Nouma sonriendo y giró lanzando más ataques de energía, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos pero el ataque lo golpeó en su hombro izquierdo rompiendo su camisa, Nouma corrió y sujetó a Izanamy del hocico, solo lo empujó y estrelló contra una piedra pero Izanamy casi pierde el conocimiento por la fuerza- jajaja, prepare te llevare ahora al infierno -Lucy grito pateó a Nouma en la cara alejándola de Izanamy-

Lucy tu pequeña -Nouma gritó molesta pero Lucy extendió sus brazos liberando dagas con pedazos de papel rojo atados al mango, los papeles se encendieron provocando ligeras explosione, Nouma tóxico en medio del polvo pero Raizar apareció detrás de ella sujetándola del cuello, la apretó con más fuerza y saltó girando hacia atrás, solo cayó de cabeza golpeando a Nouma contra una piedra pero Nouma levantó la cola golpeando a Raizar en el estomago, se liberó de su agarre y giró pateándolo en el estómago de nuevo, Nouma cayó de pie mientras Raizar se levantaba también-

Gracias por la ayuda Lucy -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Descuida venimos para ayudar pero creo que viene más -Lucy levantó las orejas y vio como Clent salió derrapando en el suelo mientras Genzou corría hacia el-

-Clent extendió los brazos dejando que el agua avanzara y atrapara a Genzou dentro de una burbuja de agua, Genzou grito liberando energía negra y destruyó la burbuja liberándose del ataque, cayó de pie frente a ellos, se preparó para correr y avanzó rápido, Clent se quedó en guardia pero Noé tecleó a Genzou con su cuerpo, los dos se arrastraron por el suelo pero Genzou y Noé forcejeaban sujetándose de las manos, Noé empujó a Genzou y giró pateándolo en el pecho, Genzou sonrió pero Saru y Bruce aparecieron detrás de él disparando algo de energía haciendo poco daño-

Maldito es muy resistente -dijo Bruce serio viendo a Genzou el cual no tenía ni un rasguño-

Vamos, no podemos darles el lujo de estar así, debemos seguir -dijo Saru sonriendo, Noé avanzó corriendo y chocó su puño con el de Genzou creando una onda de sonidoC

¡Saru apóyame aquí! ¡Bruce apoya a Lucy! -Noé gritó serio pero Genzou le dio un golpe en la nariz haciéndolo retroceder un poco y luego le dio un golpe en el estómago hacidolo quejarse, Genzou gritó pero fue golpeado por dos esferas de fueg, Noé gritó y le dio varios golpes rápidos en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder-

Gracias por la ayuda Saru -dijo Noé calmado-

Recuerda siempre apoyamos -dijo Saru sonriendo, Noé avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Genzou se movió rodeándolo y lanzó una patada pero Noé levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque y le dio un golpe en la cara, trató de golpearlo al mentón pero le sujetó el puño y luego lo atrajo dándole un golpe con la rodilla en el pecho, estaba por golpearlo pero Saru saltó sobre los hombros de Noé y pateó a Genzou en la cara, saltó girando de nuevo para patearlo en la nariz de nuevo, Genzou gruñó y golpeó a Saru en el cuerpo usando solo sus manos-

¡Aaaaah mal día mal día! -Saru grito de dolor pero Noé le dio una patada a Genzou en las costillas haciendo que soltara a Saru, Noé levantó los brazos y luego los bajo liberando una ventisca helada que dejó paralizado a Genzou un momento-

¡¿Necesitas que otras especies peleen por ti?! ¡¿Donde está tu orgullo como oso?! -Genzou gritó liberando energía negra rompiéndola escarcha de su cuerpo-

Esta con mis amigos -dijo Noé serio y avanzó corriendo-

-en otro extremo Nouma saltó retrocedieron mientras Lucy la perseguía lanzando sus dagas con papel explosivo, Nouma giró en medio del humo como si bailara y liberó un viento blanco, el viento giró disipando el humo pero Raizar y Bruce atacaron por lados diferentes, Raizar lanzó un golpe por la izquierda pero Nouma abrió la sombrilla bloqueando el golpe y giró liberando una ligera ventisca, levantó a Raizar para después golpearlo con su sombrilla lanzándolo a otro extremo, Bruce avanzó tratando de golpear a Nouma pero ella le sujetó el puño con la cola, ella se giró y lanzó a Bruce a otro extremo estrellándolo contra un árbol, pero Bruce tomó el tronco cortado y lo lanz, Nouma giró su sombrilla destruyendo el troncó y eso le dio tiempo a Raizar para colocarse detrás de ella, Raizar trató de golpearla pero fue golpeado por Rattos justo en la cara, Rattos sonrió y quedó de pie con los brazos en alto-

El jefe basura vino para acá, que honor -dijo Raizar con sarcasmo-

Ya veo con que tu fuiste lo que quedó al final de la separación, una simple sobra -dijo Rattos sonriendo-

Ya veremos si solo soy sobras -dijo Raizar sonriendo-

Aguarda -Izanamy se acercó mientras Clent se iba no Lucy y Bruce- te ayudaré en esto

¿Qué haces? ¿Te puedes mover? -Raizar pregunto poco sorprendido-

Tranquilo, se que necesitas ayuda así que vamos, peleemos juntos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- finalmente descubrí la verdad sobre mi

Hmmm je, bueno vamos -dijo Raizar sonriendo-

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! -ambos gritaron mientras corrían hacia Rattos, Raizar saltó girando lanzando una patada de talón pero Rattos levantó el brazo bloqueando el ataque, Izanamy trató de golpearlo por el frente pero Rattos levantó la rodilla bloqueando el ataque, Izanamy y Raizar trataban de golpear a Rattos con sus golpes más rápidos pero ningún golpe le llegaba a Rattos directamente, Izanamy se agachó y trató de golpearlo pero Rattos retrocedió esquivando el ataque y lo pateó lanzándolo contra la orilla, Raizar trató de golpearlo pero no lo logró, Rattos solo sonrió y le dio un golpe con ambos puños liberando energía negra, ambos quedaron juntos levantando los brazos, Raizar levantó su brazo izquierdo formando una esfera negra de fuego y luego la disparó dejando que tomara forma de cinco esferas de fuego que avanzaron por diferentes direcciones hacia Rattos, Rattos solo giró, levantó los brazos y abrió las manos dejando los dedos cerrados, movía sus manos y brazos como si creara una barrera con sus movimientos y energía negra, los ataques chocaron provocando una explosión algo grave-

¡Ahora! -Raizar e Izanamy gritaron extendiendo los brazos liberando fuego de sus manos, pero Rattos pudo bloquearlos sin problemas con su barrera, Rattos se detuvo un momento y cruzó sus brazos mientras concentraba fuego y energía frene a él formando una esfera que comenzó a girar un poco-

¡Tomen! -Rattos grito sonriendo liberando el ataque mientras Raizar e Izanamy trataron de protegerse con sus brazos, los ataques chocaron revolcando que Izanamy e Raizar fueran lanzados a otro lado quedando enterrados entre algunas piedras- bien acabe con ellos

-Raizar e Izanamy se movieron con cuidado y se ocultaron dentro del bosque en una zona cercana mientras descansaban un momento, ambos parecían heridos y muy débiles-

Ese sujetó...aprecié que se hizo más fuerte...haaaf -Raizar solo respiraba agitado e Izanamy lo vio-

Imposible, no hay forma de ganarle…-dijo Izanamy cansado y algo molesto- no quiero aceptarlo pero no me queda la suficiente fuerza para transformarme, es más ni siquiera tú puedes, será el fin de todo

No me interesa, mientras el enemigo permanezca de pie yo seguiré peleando -dijo Raizar cansado mientras se ponía de pie-

Este no es momento de hacerse el orgullos, lo pude saber con solo verte pelear...tu...tu solo puedes pelear a distancia pero te causa tanto daño como a mí porque no tienes todos los poderes, incluso trataste de tomar el poder de la gema del sol pero fue inútil, ¿no lo ves? Debemos fusionarnos ya -dijo Izanamy cansado y se puso de pie con dificultad-

¡No lo haré! -Raizar gritó molesto- no puedo volver a ese lugar, no pienso dejar de existir solo para ser parte de ti y darte más poder

Entiendo tu nunca desaparecerás, tu eres yo y yo soy tu, sé que solo puedes salir cuando paso al modo oscuro pero con esto...con esto -Izanamy tomó de su cuello un collar con dos piedras con forma del Ying y el yang- con esto la fusión será perfecta, ambos coexistiremos finalmente como uno, no desaparecerás solo serás parte de mi mente y alma

Aun me cuesta creer en lo que dices, si supieras lo que se siente estar atrapado en un lugar sin poder moverte libremente, de ver el mundo a escasos centímetros y sin poder tocarlo como me plazca, ¡Ese destino es peor que la muerte! ¡Es el infierno! -Raizar gritó molesto mientras Izanamy solo lo vio sorprendió y preocupado-

Entiendo lo que sientes...pero entiende que ese sujetó trabaja para Jesker, incluso abuso de Luceli...y piensa en todas las vidas que debió haber arrebatado como la vida de nuestra madre -Izanamy se enojo y cuando Raizar escuchó lo ultimo se sorprendió bastante- ese sujetó es la clave para encontrar al asesino de nuestra madre, tienes que entenderlo, esto lo hacemos por ella y por todos a los que asesino -Raizar solo gruñó un momento y suspiro- incluso mira esto

No quiero -Raizar solo hablo pero Izanamy lo sujetó de los hombros y lo giró para mostrarle la espada rota- esa es…

¡Ese maldito destruyó a Torakiba! ¡El último recuerdo de mamá! -Izanamy gritó molesto y Raizar solo se quedó congelado viendo la espada-

Izanamy…si tu y yo volvemos a fusionarnos…¿estás seguro de que ganaremos? -Raizar pregunto calmado-

De eso no estoy muy seguro pero lo que se es que tú y yo finalmente tendremos nuevos poderes -dijo Izanamy serio- finalmente entendí lo que soy, lo que somos -Raizar aun dudaba pero en ese momento el bosque coman la ser atacado por Rattos y su fuego-

¡Entrégamelo rápido! -Raizar gritó viendo a Izanamy- ¡No estes perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Entrégame el colgante ya!

¡Que bien! -Izanamy sonrió y luego lo lanzó para que Raizar lo tomara y comenzará a hacer el nudo del colgante-

Vamos no pierdas tiempo...más te vale ganar porque si no juro que eliminare cada rastro de poder de tu interior -dijo Raizar molesto, él hacía el nudo pero por la prisa sus movimientos eran algo torpes por las prisas-

Sabes finalmente lo entendí, lo de ir profundo, pensaba que por tenerte en mi cuerpo eras alguien malo, que tu poder significaba una ruina pero estaba equivocado, completamente equivocado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- solo tenía miedo de lo que en verdad soy

¿Que? ¿A que viene eso ahora? -Raizar pregunto confundido, los dos corrieron alejándose del lugar evitando los ataques-

Porque finalmente lo descubrí, tu eres parte de mi, tu eres yo y yo soy tu, somos uno, ambos nos equilibramos, no somos un monstruo que solo piensa en matar, no somos barbaros buscando pelea, somos un guardián, somos un guardián porque así lo elegimos, perdimos a muchos seres amados, y no quiero volver a peder a alguien más de nuevo por eso nosotros queríamos ser los más fuertes, no somos un canino ni un felino, somos ambos, somos lo mejor de ambos mundos y nosotros debemos proteger esos mundos, nuestro mundo y su futuro -Izanamy sonrió mientras Raizar terminó el nudo dejando brillar el colgante, ambas piedras brillaron atrayendo a ambos hacia el otro-

_Tu no dejarás de existir...solo verás todo a través de mis ojos, experimentarás todo a través de mi carne, de mi sangre y mi mente, seres uno completamente...porque somos el mismo individuo _-Izanamy sonrió pero Raizar se veía nervioso, ambos volvieron a ser unidos mientras el colgante brilló hasta que desapareció en un resplandor blanco, Rattos grito y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego negro, el ataque golpeó el punto donde Raizar e Izanamy se habían unido dejando una cortina de humo pero el fuego comenzó a moverse girando y formando un anillo-

¿Que está pasando? -Rattos pregunto sorprendido-

Lo lograron -dijo Bruce sonriendo, todos se detuvieron para ver el fuego moverse un momento mientras se excusó un fuerte rugió en el campo, el rugido era el de un tigre pero sonó un do en el campo seguido de un gruñido de canino-

¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! -Rattos grito sorprendido pero el fuego siguió moviéndose creando una aura negra y azulada-

¡GRROOOOAAAAARGH! ¡GRRRRAAAAAARGH! -en medio del resplandor se vio un cuerpo alto, tonificado como el de un tigre, sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño mientras la cola se volvía larga y esponjada, las garras crecieron un poco dejando ver que eran negras, la cola se levantó y luego giró mostrando un pelo blanco pero rodeado puntas negras de color negro profundo, los brazos eran grandes y musculosos con marcas de tigres en los hombros y antebrazos igual con el pelo blanco, los músculos del estómago se marcaron junto con los de los pectorales, en su cuerpo aparecieron marcas negras parecidos a los de un tigre-

-todos estaban sorprendido y más cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar asustándolos un poco, las rocas fueron levantadas cambiando el valle, una pila de rocas fue levantada dejando ver algo parecido a una columna o un ligero monte alto, Rattos saltó esquivando algunas rocas hasta que llegó a un campo plano donde pudo ver a la figura siguiendo con su cambio, en la figura apareció una meñlena larga con marcas negras de color profundo en las puntas y mechones, su melena era tan larga que se caía al frente dejando ver mechones largos que llegaban casi hasta el cuello, y sus ojos se volvían rojos completamente, por último se podía escuchar como sus huesos cambinadandole un hocico más corto y grueso, muy corto para ser de un lobo pero muy largo para ser de un tigre, Rattos estaba sudando algo asustado viendo el cambio en Izanamy y luego vio como levantó los brazos un momento-

¿Qué rayos le paso?...¿como fue que se volvió a unir? No...es no puede estar pasando, según la información el cambio hecho por el espejo de Lilith debería ser permanente, pero para contrarrestar ese efecto debían usar los..colgantes...del Ying y el yang -Rattos se sorprendió un momento y luego vio unos fragmentos de piedra brillante caer- ¡No! ¡Eso no! -Rattos solo vio al suelo y luego a Izanamy- ¡Ese canaña...ese canaña tenía los colgantes del Ying y el yang para volver a unirse! ¡Luceli me traicionaste!

¡GRRRRR OOOOOAAAAAAARRRRGH! -Izanamy rugió con fuerza mostrando su nueva apariencia y transformación, las rocas y el movimiento se calmaron mientras Izanamy terminó bajando del monte, cayó sobre sus rodillas mostrando un pantalón negro, muñequeras rojas, tobilleras del mismo color y zapatos negros-

Es impactante...parece que Izanamy se volvió un híbrido completamente -dijo Clent sorprendido, Izanamy salió del polvo mostrando que se había calmado notando como sus ojos brillaban en un tono rojo-

¿Que es esto? -Bruce pregunto sorprendido-

Luce similar al Izanamy de antes pero..parece que es más alto -dijo Lucy sorprendida-

Incluso parece más fornido y fuerte -dijo Noé sonriendo mientras Izanamy veía su cuerpo sorprendido-

_Esto es increíble...indescriptible...siento, me siento...nos sentimos…¿Qué?, ¿nosotros o yo? Jejeje _-Izanamy sonrió y cerró los ojos tranquilizándose- _Yo me siento increíble _-Izanamy se relajó un momento dejando sentir el aire por su cuerpo-

Izanamy -Lucy y sus amigos se acercaron sorprendidos pero Izanamy sonrió mirando a todos-

¡No se distraigan! -Genzou grito molesto y avanzó hacia ellos pero Izanamy fue más rápido y le dio una patada en la cara creando una onda de sonido, Izanamy cayó al suelo de pie sorprendido-

¿Que? -Izanamy se sorprendido y vio sus manos-_ eso..eso fue...increíble...sólo fue un parpadeo y aparecí frente a él pateándolo, jaja parece que alcance un nuevo nivel _

Izanamy -Bruce sonrió y se acercó a Izanamy- ¿Como te sientes?

Creo que bien..mejor dicho me siento asombroso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Que bien, pero primero debemos acabar con estos sujetos -dijo Lucy calmada, todos se juntaron de espaldas viendo a sus enemigos rodeándolos-

Tendremos que ir rápido, vamos acabemos con ellos -dijo Saru sonriendo- Izanamy, supongo que por tu apariencia eres más poderoso que antes

Creo que ahora soy un poco más fuerte pero jeje no si se compara con el Modo Guardián -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Muchachos primero debemos ocuparnos de esto, creo que podremos hacerlo bien si peleamos juntos -dijo Clent nervioso-

Muy bien sepárenlos, al bosque todos -Izanamy dio su orden y todos avanzaron al bosque corriendo-

¡Mátenlos! -Genzou dio su orden dejando que los guerreros siguieron al equipo al bosque-

-Dentro del bosque Lucy saltó a un árbol y luego dejó que tres soldados se juntaran, sacó tres pequeñas bombas de color morado y luego las lanzó dejando que explotaran cegando a los soldados un momento, ella avanzó corriendo y cayó sobre un soldado calvándome la daga en el cuello, perforó su carnet luego la sacó, los dos otros dos trataron de atacarla pero ella tomó su espada corta de su cintura y giró bloqueando el ataque de sus espadas con sus armas, forcejeo un momento pero Bruce salió rugiendo de entre los arbustos, sujetó la cabeza de cada uno y luego lo estrelló contra el suelo provocando una onda de sonido, Lucy sonrió levantando el pulgar igual que Bruce, los dos saltaron para volver a ocultarse, Lucy lanzó dos kunais con papel explosivo y estos explotaron cuerda de dos soldados haciendo que gritaran del dolor, Bruce tomó sus garras de metal y avanzó corriendo, golpeó a uno en el pecho con sus garras dejándole el corte, se giró y lanzó un golpe vertical cortando al otro en la espalda haciéndolo gritar, Bruce solo se giró y pateó a un soldado justo en la cabeza detrás de él, solo se acercó y lo golpeó en el pecho apuñalandolo-

-en otro lado un grupo de soldados gritó siendo arrastrado por Noé, Noé extendió los brazos golpeando a un grupo de soldados mientras corría, se detuvo dejándolos caer y luego se giró levantando los brazos para golpear a los soldaos, detrás de Noé apareció un grupo de soldados cargando ballestas y flechas, las dispararon pero un muro de agua se formó frente a ellos bloqueando el ataque, el agua los rodeó y luego se congeló mientras Clent respiraba tranquilo congelando el agua, Saru sonrió y luego saltó quedando sobre ellos con una sonrisa torcida en su boca-

¡Ya que nuestro líder no se contendrá, yo tampoco lo haré! -Saru sonrió y luego gritó extendiendo los brazos liberando una llamarada, los soldados gritaron mientras se quemaban por las flamas, Noé gritó sujetando a un soldado de la cabeza hasta que se la congeló, solo lo golpeó haciendo pedazos el hielo y se giro viendo a los demás gritando con fuerza-

¡Son unos monstruos! -gritó un soldado asustado y se acercó a pelear, pero fue en vano, en otro lado Izanamy estaba corriendo y luego saltó esquivando cuatro flechas del aire, saltó quedando sobre un tronco y se volvió a impulsar para alejarse-

Esto es increíble, más de lo que pensaba, puedo sentir mi cuerpo tan ligero y más fuerte, también… -Izanamy sonrió moviendo los ojos notando como había manchas moviéndose para el, cuando vio mejor era los soldados con sus corazones latiendo algo rápido- puedo verlos sin problemas, mis presas están listas

¡HAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó y se impulsó con fuerza avanzando hacia un soldado, el soldado gritó del miedo y fue golpeado por Izanamy dejándole una marca de su puño en el pecho hasta romper su armadura, el golpe lo impulsó hasta llevarlo contra un grupo de piedras, los soldaos se aterraron pero Izanamy permanecía oculto entre las ramas y pasto del lugar, solo se movía rápido hasta que llegó contra otro soldado llevándoselo rápido, los demás retrocedieron un momento hasta que Izanamy apareció detrás de uno pateándolo en la cabeza, apenas cayó al suelo tenía los ojos en blanco, mientras Izanamy sonrió-

¡Mátenlo ya! ¡No dejen que escape! -uno de los soldados gritó asustado, uno de los soldados lanzó una bola de fuego pero Izanamy sólo la esquivó sin problemas, el humo cubrió el lugar pero Izanamy apareció detrás de un soldado sujetándolo con sus brazos, forcejo un poco y le rompió el cuello-

¡Ahí está! -grito un soldado asustado y los demás dispararon sus flechas pero Izanamy usó el cuerpo del soldado muerto para defenderse, como si fuera un escudo, las flechas perforaron el cuerpo pero Izanamy lo lanzó con fuerza hacia los soldaos, unos retrocedieron e Izanamy apareció dándole una patada en el mentón al soldado, solo se impulsó de nuevo y golpeó a un soldado en la cara con su codo, se giró y pateó con el talón a otro lanzándolo lejos, los soldados estaban gritando de miedo hasta que Izanamy se acercó a uno sujetándolo del cuello, los demás soldados trataron de atacarlo pero Izanamy saltó esquivando los ataques, se giró y concentró energía negra y azul en su puño izquierdo-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó liberando la energía con su brazo extendió, el ataque golpeó a los soldados haciéndolos desaparecer- increíble, mis flamas cambiaron de color, incluso soy tan poderoso para usar el ki pero aun no está completo, tengo que seguir -Izanamy saltó esquivando más ataques de parte de Genzou y Nouma, él quedó en guardia viendo a los dos rodeándolo- ustedes otra vez

Se nos dio una orden y la cumpliremos -dijo Genzou sonriendo, Izanamy se quedó en guardia pero Genzo vio un muro de hielo aparecer mientras Nouma sintió que un hilo le sujetaba la sombrilla, ambos vieron como Noé y Lucy corrieron hacia ellos, Nouma giró su sombrilla y la abrió dejando salir un viento fuerte pero Lucy salto girando sobre ella y lanzó dos kunais, los kunais explotaron pero Nouma se defendió con su sombrilla abierta, en otro extremo Genzou y Noé peleaban pero Genzou trataba de golpear a Noé el cual se agachó y lo golpeó en el mentón-

¡Muchachos! -Izanamy gritó serio-

No pierdas el tiempo aquí, vete Izanamy, debes buscar a Luceli y acabar con Rattos -Lucy sonrió e Izanamy asintió-

Vete, nosotros nos haremos cargo -dijo Noé sonriendo-

Entendido, los veré después -Izanamy solo expulsó energía y se alejó corriendo a una gran velocidad, mientras Nouma y Lucy estaban solas-

Bien podremos pelear como debemos finalmente -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Bien acabemos con esto -Nouma gritó sonriendo y lanzó un golpe liberando el viento fuerte, Lucy salto esquivando el ataque, giró y lanzó dos kunais con papel explosivo, los papeles explotaron pero Nouma solo giró su sombrilla creando un escudo de viento, ella avanzó lanzando un golpe directo con su sombrilla pero Lucy abrió su Kayano especial y atrapó la sombrilla en su hilo escondido, los sujetó con fuerza pero Nouma empujaba más- No eres la única que oculta armas -Nouma giró la muñeca y de la punta de la sombrilla salió una daga cortando parte de la carne del estómago de Lucy-

-Lucy saltó pero Lucy comenzó a reír un poco tratando de atacar a Lucy con su espada escondida pero Lucy se movía un poco rápido y comenzó a expulsar energía morada de su cuerpo, Lucy saltó girando y pateó a Nouma en la cabeza con fuerza, Nouma se enojó y giró golpeando a Lucy en el cuerpo con su sombrilla, concentró energía en la hoja y lanzó un golpe liberando viento fuerte el cual giró liberando extraños y pequeños resplandores al moverse, Lucy gritó recibiendo los ataques en su cuerpo, pero los ataques apenas herían su cuerpo gracias a la energía que la envolvía-

¡Viento asesino! ¡Viento asesino! -Nouma gritó sonriendo mientras Lucy sentía como su ropa se desgarraba un momento, ella cruzó sus brazos protegiendo su cuerpo un momento- ¡Vamos ¿qué haces?! ¡Si no te proteges como debes terminaras desnuda y muerta jaja! -Nouma solo se reía pero las descargas de Lucy aumentaban de tamaño y velocidad- ¿qué pasa?

Conque viento asesino, ahora lo entiendo, con que este era el ataque más fuerte de tu clan, pero por tus malas decisiones guiaste un grupo de hermosas mujeres y fuertes a la destruccion, es una tragedia -dijo Lucy sonriendo- ahora te haré entender tu error, tu error por enfrentarme a mi y al clan Shiba

¡Cállate! -Nouma gritó molesta y siguió lanzando más ataques rápidos pero Lucy avanzó rápido, solo corrió y lanzó varios kunais atados a hilos delgados, Nouma giró su sombrilla pero Lucy apareció detrás de ella y tomó su espada corta dándole un corte en la espalda dejándole una herida poco profunda- ¡aaaarhh maldita!

Te desmotarse tu error, ahora me doy cuenta de que quedarse atada al pasado es una carga, debo mirar al futuro, debo seguir evolucionando -dijo Lucy calmada- así como Izanamy, yo tampoco me quedaré atrás y seguiré haciendo evolucionar mi poder -Lucy tomó varios kunais entre sus dedos y los lanzó de forma rápida, siguió lanzando varias armas pequeñas, pero Nouma solo giró liberando más viento, cada golpes que lanzaba con su sombrilla creaba más ondas de viento mientras Lucy no se detenía y seguía lanzando más ataques con sus armas, pero en un momento las armas se detuvieron igual que Nouma-

Jajaja se te acabaron -dijo Nouma sonriendo pero se detuvo a ver sus pies temblando un momento- mis..mis piernas…¿qué pasa?

Principio de la electricidad, cuando la carga llega al suelo está se pierde pero si la carga es constante entonces el area se mantiene electrificada, y continúa así gracias al circuito que cree en tus pies -Lucy sonrió y mostró sus manos cubiertas de energía formando hilos morados que llegaban a las armas lanzadas-

Desgraciada -Nouma se sorprendió de ver el suelo cubierto de armas y energía eléctrica-

Te lo dije, yo también seguiré avanzando hasta convertirme en la mejor Kunoichi del Clan Shiba, y por eso también aprendí del Ki -Lucy sonrió y avanzó corriendo tomando su mata a de la cintura- ¡estás acabada!

¡No tan rápido! -Nouma gritó liberando viento de su cuerpo y luego extendió su brazo con la sombrilla y la abrió liberando el viento concertando- ¡viento asesino: sonido! -Lucy vio como una onda de viento avanzaba hacia ella muy rápido igual que una onda de sonido, el golpe le dio directamente derruyendo parte de su ropa- jaja mi viento asesino, el sonido, libera una ráfaga de aire concentrado cuya fuerza y velocidad rebasa el poder de la onda de sonido, ahora este ataque te romperá los huesos jajaja

¿De verdad? Que bueno que invente una medida de defensa -Nouma se sorprendió y vio a Lucy detrás de ella usando una blusa sin mangas ni espalda con un cuello extendido a un collar para sujetarla, vendas en los senos, pantalón negro, muñequeras moradas en los brazos y zapatos pequeños-

¿Que? ¿Qué haces ahí? -Nouma se sorprendió y giró para ver un tronco caer al suelo con la ropa de Lucy destrozada- ¿una sustitución?

Así es, un truco que me enseño una vieja amiga -Lucy sonrió recordando a Anya- ahora usare mi propia técnica -de su cuerpo las descargas aumentaron formando relámpagos largos y más andes aumentando su velocidad- ¡Técnica de Ki! ¡Puño Centella!

¿Que es eso? -Nouma pregunto sorprendida-

Usando mi ki puedo usar esta técnica para aumentar mi velocidad y fuerza, pero como soy del elemento relámpago aumenta mi velocidad hasta cinco veces, eso sumado a mi masa corporal y fuerza genera un ataque devastador -Lucy sonrió y avanzó rápido, Nouma colocó su sombrilla al frente protegiéndose del ataque, Lucy volvió a desaparecer pero apareció detrás de ella pateándola en las costilla, Nouma gritó de dolor y Lucy siguió golpeándola rápido en todo el cuerpo de forma rápida, Nouma aparentas podía defenderse pero Lucy se volvió aun más rápida, concentró algo de su energía en su mano derecha formando una descarga en forma de esfera- ¡Es tu fin!

¡No te confíes niña! -Nouma gritó liberando energía y giró lanzando un golpe con su sombrilla chocando con la garra de Lucy, Lucy gritó liberando descargas, el suelo se agrietó mientras ambas se hundían poco a poco, Lucy cerró los ojos y sacó más las garras-

¡HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAGHH! -Lucy gritó liberando su energía y terminó destrozando la sombrilla de Nouma y perforó su pecho liberando las descargas, Nouma gritó y escupió sangre por el ataque-

¡Nouma! -Genzou gritó sorprendido-

¡No te distraigas! -Noé gritó liberando hielo del cuerpo y perforó el pecho de Genzou con su brazo derecho cubierto en hielo, forzó más su golpe hasta que lo terminó impactando en el suelo con fuerza, el suelo tembló mientras el viento giraba formando un remolino de viento helado, Noé sonrió y se levantó viendo su puño manchado en sangre-

¿Como es que eres tan fuerte? -Genzou pregunto escupiendo sangre-

Porque no peleo solo, siempre puedo contar con mis compañeros -dijo Noé sonriendo mientras Genzou terminó muriendo en el suelo- El sujetó este ya murió

Si lo mismo aquí -dijo Lucy sonriendo sujetando su garra-

Listo -dijo Bruce sonriendo mientras llegaba con los demás- ¿Que te paso?

No es nada...solo me lastime un poco la mano cuando use mi técnica, el puño centelleante tiene una influencia de daño en mi cuerpo el último ataque fue demasiado para mi -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Ya veo al menos estás bien -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Bien, al menos solo queda Rattos…-dijo Saru calmado, todos vieron donde estaba la aldea, Izanamy terminó llegando a la aldea y se cruzó de brazos viendo a los aldeanos dentro de sus casas gracias a sus nuevos poderes-

Ya veo conque el instinto de depredador me indica donde están las aldeas, y gracias a la concentración del ki se donde están todos los enemigos y seres de la aldea -dijo Izanamy serio- son muchos objetivos...hmmmm -camino un poco en la piedra viendo la aldea desde lo alto y sonrió- muy bien veamos que tan poderoso soy

Maldicion esos inútiles ya fueron asesinados -dijo Rattos molesto viendo desde una casa directo al valle, Luceli estaba sentada tocando su vientre sintiendo algo de miedo y dolorcito aaargh todo lo que planeé fue para nada…¿como es que puede seguir pasando esto?

¡Rattos! -Shiburi gritó desde la puerta de la casa y lo vio- ¡Sal y pelea conmigo!

Es inútil pelear con alguien que ya está muriendo, este valle, la aldea entera y tu ejercito me pertenecen -dijo Rattos sonriendo, Izanamy estaba gritando y extendió su brazo derecha abriendo la mano, comenzó a formar una esfera azulada y negra con algo de fuego- nada estas vivo porque el híbrido Shiba te salvo viejo estupido

Es hora de que recupere la aldea y la espada de plata -Shibrui tomó su espada listo para atacar pero Izanamy gritó y disparó algunas esferas contra la aldea haciendo que explotaran en las calles, algunas casas fueron destruidas dejando que se quemaran los restos, saltó desde la piedra y levantó su mano derecha formando una esfera negra de fuego-

¡AAAAAAAAAH! -Izanamy gritó liberando el ataque y lo disparó contra un par de casas causando una llamarada-

¡¿Que está ocurriendo?! -Shiburi gritó sorprendido mientras Izanamy solo sonrió apareciendo frente a ellos en el techo de una casa- ¡Shiba Izanamy…! ¡¿Tu hiciste esto?!

Jejeje, así es -Izanamy solo se reía mientras el fuego se extendía por la aldea haciendo salir a todos los aldeanos para buscar refugio, Izanamy sonrió y vio a un civil caer al suelo, extendió su brazo liberando fuego negro en forma de esfera y la disparó golpeando al lobo hasta quemarlo vivo dejando solo cenizas, vio a otros más y siguió atacando-

¡Ya basta! ¡Detente! -Shiburi gritó asuatado-

¿Qué rayos le pasa? -Rattos parecía molesto y preocupado- ¡Ya basta los necesito con vida! ¡Ellos son sirvientes de Jesker!

Y con más razón destruiré esta miserable aldea -Izanamy sonrió- no dejaré que la habilidad del clan Shishui para construir armas caiga en manos de Jesker y si lo hace entonces destruiré este lugar piedra por piedra

Has perdido la cabeza -dijo Rattos serio-

Hmm no creo que lo entiendas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y expulsó energia- encontrare a Jesker y lo matare yo mismo y si tengo que destruir a distracciones como ustedes entonces que así sea, no me importa a quienes tenga que destruir

¡Cállate ya! -Shiburi avanzó hacia Izanamy y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy desapareció esquivando el ataque, lo siguió atacando pero Izanamy movía la cabeza esquivando cada golpe-

Que lento -Izanamy lo pateó en la cara y avanzó golpeándolo en la cara con fuerza, Shiburi lo sujetó del puño y comenzó a golpearlo con su mano izquierda en el cuerpo, lo siguió golpeando con fuerza hasta que trató de atacarlo de nuevo pero Izanamy concentró energía formando una espada de energía y lo perforó por el estómago, justo en la boca del estómago-

Aaaghh….aaah…¿que...que...es esto? -Shiburi estaba sorprendido mientras Izanamy reía moviendo su mano girando la espada lentamente- gaaaghh -Shiburi derramó sangre casi vomitándola-

En un inicio te había llamado distracción pero no eres ni eso, eres un simple aperitivo Shiburi -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- déjame decirte Shiburi que fíate un buen calentamiento gracias por ayudarme a liberar mi Nivel maestro -Shiburi trato de atacarlo pero Izanamy lo pateó dejándolo caer al suelo-

¡Padre! -Luceli gritó sorprendida pero sintió dolor y sujetó su estómago-

Se terminó la hora de jugar -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo a Rattos, Rattos solo expulsó energía negra mientras Izanamy bajó de un salto deshaciendo su espada y concentró energía en su cuerpo- llegó la hora de extermina a tu clan Rattos

¿Quien te crees que eres para decir eso? -Rattos solo gruñó-

Tu clan y tu no valen nada, por enden deben ser destruidos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- solía admirar a los maestros, no, solía observarlos desde el lado seguro notando y viendo cada uno de sus errores, concluí que los maestros como tú necesitaban ser destruidos, una terrible equivocación del gran maestro Shogun, los clanes como los tuyos son una plaga, así que para convertir a Japón en un paraíso codiciable yo mismo me encargaría de exterminarlos, y si los maestros no admiten su error ¡Yo mismo me voy a encargar de corregirlo! -Izanamy gritó sonriendo al final provocando a Rattos-

¡Muere ya! -Rattos trató de golpearlo pero Izanamy lo esquivaba sin problemas, Izanamy se acercó y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago y luego lo tomó del cuello-

No eres más que un ingenuo, ¿crees que con una rabieta puedes derrotarme? Si solo se trata de un simple ataque de ira infantil -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y luego liberó fuego negro cubriendo a Rattos alejándolo hasta unas rocas lejos de la casa- Vamos Rattos, empecemos porque hoy será tu ultimo día...lacayo de Jesker


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capirulo 25: Un ligero descanso **_

En el clan Shishui se escuchaban algunos impactos algo fuertes, Izanamy solo saltó desde una casa evitando una esfera de energía carmesí, el solo se giró y cayó a cuatro patas en el suelo mientras Rattos avanzaba corriendo hacia el, Rattos solo grito lanzando un golpe, Izanamy solo desapareció esquivando el golpe y Rattos lo buscó pero fue recibido por una patada en la cara con fuerza, Rattos terminó siendo lanzado contra una casa provocando una onda de sonido, saliendo de los escombros Rattos saltó y disparó varios ataques de energía, Izanamy solo gritó y extendió su brazo creando un escudo negro y azul de energía, los ataques chocaron provocando una ligera explosión, Rattos solo gritó y apareció concentrando energía en su puño izquierdo, Izanamy solo se agachó y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza-

¡BUAAAAAARGH! -Rattos grito escupiendo sangre e Izanamy saltó dándole una patada en el mentón, Rattos fue lanzado al aire y giró cayendo al suelo derrapando mientras Izanamy avanzó corriendo-

¡AAAAAAAH! -Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Rattos cruzó sus brazos bloqueando el ataque provocando una onda de sonido, Rattos solo se quejó terminando hundido en el suelo pero Izanamy gritó y le dio otro golpe en el mentón, el golpe apenas lo levantó e Izanamy saltó para golpearlo en el pecho tirándolo al suelo con fuerza, Rattos se quejó e Izanamy lo tomó de la cola y comenzó a girar con fuerza- ¡Aaaaaaaaarh! -luego se detuvo para estrellarlo contra una piedra con fuerza provocando que la piedra se destruyera-

¡HAAAAAAAAARGHH! -Rattos solo pudo gritar de dolor e Izanamy lo pateó con fuerza tirándolo más lejos- aaagh haaafgh ahaagh...maldito..híbrido...aaagh aaagh

¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraste una moneda de oro? -Izanamy sonrió burlándose mientras Rattos solo escupió sangre y gruñó- Levántate, vamos, se nota que estas temblando

Carajo, en verdad me haces enojar -Rattos se levantó molesto viendo a Izanamy- muy bien -se levantó algo molesto y expulsó su energía carmesí- quieres ver mi peor lado…¡aquí está!

-Rattos solo avanzó y gritó lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy contestó golpeándolo con fuerza, los dos gritaron liberando una onda de sonido y energía en descargas negras, los dos gritaron hasta que comenzaron a intercambiar varios golpes realmente veloces,sus golpes contaban con fuerza creando ondas de sonido y algunas descargas en el campo, Izanamy bajo la cabeza y luego se levantó colocando su brazo izquierdo para defenderse y giró lanzado una patada de talón, pero Rattos se giró chocando sus pierna derecha con la suya, Rattos saltó girando lanzando tanda de talón pero Izanamy levantó los brazos bloqueando y Rattos volvió a girar pateándolo en el pecho con fuerza, solo avanzó corriendo y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago provocando que escupiera, lo siguió golpeando liberando rastros de energía pero Izanamy lo sujeto de los brazos y luego lo golpeó en la cabeza con su frente y levantó su pierna izquierda pateándolo en el mentón, Izanamy cayó al suelo y avanzó de un salto hacia él pero Rattos se dejó caer al suelo y levantó las piernas pateándolo en el cuerpo, Izanamy se quejó y Rattos avanzó concentrando energía en su mano derecha, lo colocó sobre el cuerpo de Izanamy y disparó la energía lanzando a Izanamy lejos, Izanamy gritó y expulsó energía deshaciendo la energía en donde estaba envuelto, Rattos solo apareció detrás de Izanamy y lo pateó con fuerza enterrándolo en el suelo, Izanamy se quejó y Rattos levantó los brazos y luego los bajo liberando energía carmesí en flamas brillantes, sigui atacando pero el suelo tembló y el fuego giró provocando un tornado, Rattos se alejó de un salto e Izanamy saltó avanzando hacia envuelto en las flamas, Rattos gritó pero el ataque lo golpeó empujándolo lejos, en medio de las flamas Rattos gritó y giró deshaciendo el fuego y cayó sobre una plataforma de una roca cercana, mientras Izanamy cayó en la roca de enfrente expulsando fuego negro-

¿Eso fue todo? -Izanamy preguntó calmado- te pregunté que si eso es todo

¡Cállate ya! ¡O te destruiré junto a esa hembra! -Rattos gritó molesto-

Si crees que puedes hacerlo pues inténtalo maldito asesino -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

-Rattos gritó envuelto en energía igual que Izanamy, los dos solo saltaron chocando provocando una onda de sonido pero ambos se habían golpeado con fuerza haciendo retroceder al otro, Rattos saltó y extendió los brazos liberando una sidra carmesí pero Izanamy solo gritó y extendió los brazos sujetando la esfera para desviarla a otro extremo al campo, los dos siguieron peleando intercambiando golpes rápidos pero Izanamy giró y le dio un golpe en la cara con su codo izquierdo, volvió a girar y le dio una patada en las costillas, Rattos solo gritó y extendió los brazos disparando una gran esfera de energía, Izanamy gritó y solo saltó esquivando el ataque, Rattos extendió los brazos atacando mientras Izanamy retrocedió un poco saltando de lado a lado esquivando los ataques hasta que se alejó y retrajo ambos brazos concentrando energía en sus manos a puño cerrado, extendió ambos brazos liberando la energía en múltiples ataques rápidos y pequeños, Rattos gritó recibiendo los golpes por todo el cuerpo, se giró y saltó al suelo rodando, Izanamy lo busco pero Rattos avanzó y lo golpe en el estómago con el codo,saltó y trató de lanzar una patada e Izanamy se quedó viendolo-

¡Muro de flamas negras! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía y creó un muro de flamas haciendo que Rattos lo pateara y se comenzará a quemar la pierna-

¡Aaaarhh mi pierna! -Rattos gritó pero Izanamy lo sujetó de su pierna y lo levantó para estrellarlo contra el suelo y luego volvió a girar para lanzarlo contra una roca, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y lo golpeó en el pecho enterrándolo más profundo, Rattos solo se ahogó e Izanamy siguió golpeando con fuerza, Rattos gritó liberando energía y empujó a Izanamy alejándolo-

-Rattos gritó y avanzó rápido sujetando a Izanamy de la cara, lo empujó con fuerza estrellándolo contra unas piedras y expulsó energía alejándolo más, Izanamy gritó pero expulsó energía y deshizo el ataque, Rattos lo golpeó en la cara y siguió golpeándolo por todo el cuerpo pero Izanamy le dio una patada en l estomago y giropateandolo de nuevo con fuerza, Rattos se quejó e Izanamy avanzó golpeándolo con fuerza en el estómago, lo siguió golpeando pero Rattos saltó pateándolo con ambas piernas en el mentón, cayó de frente y extendió los brazos igual que Izanamy, ambos crearon un ataque de energía, chocaron sus ataques creando una colisión mientras gritaban hasta que la energía explotó afectando ambos lados, los dos volvieron a pelear rápido pero esta vez Rattos parecía más lento, Izanamy lanzó varios golpes rápido pero Rattos retrocedió bajando la cabeza esquivando los ataques, Rattos trató de golpearlo de gancho pero Izanamy lo esquivó y Rattos aprovechó y giró pateando lo en el estómago, Izanamy fue lanzado lejos y Rattos disparó energía en forma de una onda de energía afilada, Izanamy se sorprendió y saltó esquivando el ataque, se envolvió en energía y saltó hacia el, solo para golpearlo en la cara, trató de golpearlo de nuevo pero Rattos levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe e Izanamy le dio una patada en el lado izquierdo, Izanamy giró y levantó su pierna derecha lanzando varias patadas rápidas pero Rattos las bloqueó todas levantando sus brazos e Izanamy le dio una patada en la parte trasera de su cabeza y luego lo sujeto de la cabeza y del hocico para empujarlo y estrellarlo contra un muro de piedra-

¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Esto es todo el poder que tiene un maestro del Ki?! -Izanamy gritó sonriendo-

Maldito...deja...de…¡BURLARTE DE MI! -Rattos gritó liberando energía e Izanamy fue empujado mientras derrapaba en el suelo, ambos solo se vieron, Izanamy sonreía pero Rattos parecía más cansado y molesto-

¿Qué pasa? Te noto más cansado, ¿acaso tu Ki ya se agotó? -Izanamy se cruzó de brazos sonriendo mientras Rattos solo respiraba agitado-

Cállate, yo no pienso perder...no pienso perder -dijo Rattos cansado-

¿Con que piensas enfrentarme? Ya no lo intentes, sabes muy bien que no tienes oportunidad de ganarme -dijo Izanamy calmado- será mejor que me digas dónde está Jesker o Ras

Ras se encuentra con el pero escuche que irá a China dentro de poco, eso es todo en cuanto a Jesker, bueno el es mi líder jamás lo traicionaré -dijo Rattos sonriendo-

Que inútil esfuerzo das por mantener ese tipo de lealtad a ese ser -dijo Izanamy molesto- bueno ya tardamos mucho en esta pelea, vamos a terminar ahora

-Rattos gritó expulsando energía y avanzó contra Izanamy, los dos gritaron chocando sus puños en un fuerte impacto, siguieron peleando hasta que Izanamy saltó esquivando una patada, Rattos lo siguió tratando de golpearlo pero Izanamy movía la cabeza o el cuerpo esquivando cada ataque, Rattos gritó y trató de golpearlo pero Izanamy saltó y Rattos golpeó una piedra, se quejó e Izanamy le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo a otro extremo, Rattos trató de levantarse e Izanamy lo pateó en las costillas, lo levantó pero le sujeto de la cola-

¿Qué pasa? Apenas estoy usando una parte del Modo Guardián y ya te estas rindiendo, pensaba pelear enserio pero ya me aburrí de ti -Izanamy gritó y lanzo a Rattos a otro extremo, Izanamy vio a otro extremo y vio a Luceli respirando agitada en medio de algo de humo pero estaba más segura que en la aldea- lo lamento pero tu noche de bodas será noche de viudez

Luceli...dile que se detenga -dijo Rattos molesto-

¡Izanamy….acabaló! ¡Destruye a Rattos! -Luceli gritó sonriendo-

¡Lo haré! -Izanamy gritó sonriendo-

¡Maldita traidora! -Rattos gritó y disparó un ataque de energía pero Izanamy apareció frente a Luceli y rechazó el ataque con un brazo-

Luceli, cuando esto termine podrás volver al palacio Shiba, cumpliré lo prometido lo haré te lo juro -dijo Izanamy serio y Luceli lloro un momento-

_**Recuerdo- **_Luceli e Izanamy estaban en la cama mientras Luceli parecía que se. Acurrucaba con Izanamy abrazándolo con fuerza-

Dime Izanamy...si esto funciona..prométeme una cosa… -dijo Luceli calmada-

¿Que es? -preguntó Izanamy confundido-

Bueno no quiero Oliver a la aldea Shishui y si lo hago me convertiré en un objeto de intercambio por dinero o poder político, así que quiero quedarme aquí, cuando derrotes a Rattos te lo pido, por favor protégeme, no quiero volver a sentirme utilizada, quiero sentirme amada como hiciste sentir hoy, solo pido eso, protégeme siempre -Luceli se acosto sobre el cuerpo de Izanamy sonriendo, sonrojada y con algo de brillo en sus ojos-

De acuerdo, lo prometo, te protegeré siempre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- _**fin del recuerdo- **_

_Gracias -_Luceli sonrió llorando mientras Izanamy cayó frente a Rattos-

Bien no hay tiempo terminaré esto con un solo ataque -dijo Izanamy serio, el solo avanzó y golpeó a Rartos en el estómago con fuerza, Rattos gritó y fue empujado un poc pero Izanamy apareció a su lado y lo pateó en la espalda lanzándolo a otro lado, lo persiguió y luego le dio un golpe con la rodilla en la espalda levantándolo del suelo, Rattos solo gritó de dolor e Izanamy extendió los brazos liberando descargas- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAGHH! -Izanamy gritó liberando las descargas haciendo que Rattosse electrocutara del dolor, Rattos se retorció y cayó al suelo herido-

Esto es grandioso -dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras los demás veían a Izanamy frente a Rattos, abrió las piernas colocando la izquierda mientras la derecha o doblaba y la colocaba detrás- un solo ataque y acabara con esta batalla -Izanamy colocó sus manos frente a su pecho una sobre la otra y comenzó a concentrar energía azul y negra en ellas-

¡KAAAAA...MEEEEEE...! -Izanamy giró sus manos sujetando la esfera y movió sus manos del lado derecho de su cuerpo- ¡HAAAA…! -la energía aumento brillando con fuerza mientras se formaba un ligero anillo de energía en el suelo alrededor de Izanamy- ¡MEEEEE…! -Izanamy siguió expulsando energía mientras Rattos parecía asustado- ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy extendió sus brazos la energía de sus manos, Rattos solo gritó sorprendido y el ataque lo golpeó causando que todo brillara con fuerza, los demás cerraron los ojos evitando que la luz les lastimara la visión, cuando el resplandor pasó solo vieron una zona de tierra quemada mientras Izanamy sonreía con los brazos extendidos-

Funciono -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- haaaf esto se terminó por ahora…

-en la aldea, los aldeanos solo salían para ver todo destruido, los soldados tirados en el suelo muertos, otros aldeanos estaban igual, muertos por los ataques enemigos, todo solo permanecía en silencio de no ser por los gritos de Luceli por algo de dolor, todos se acercaron a verla solo para ver que gritaba dando a Luz, todos permanecieron afuera del templo hasta que escucharon los gritos de una bebe, todos vieron a Luceli cargando a una lobo pequeña de pelo negro y blanco, ella parecía deprimida con solo verla, Lucy estaba tranquila y sonrió viendo a Luceli-

Felicidades es una hermosa nenita -dijo Lucy sonriendo con algo de pena-

Si pero es la hija de un monstruo…-dijo Luceli deprimida- Izanamy hazme un favor y llévate a la niña a otra aldea

¿Que? -Izanamy preguntó sorprendido igual que los demás- espera, Luceli ¿que dices?

Pero Luceli es tu bebé, es tuya -dijo Clent nervioso- se supone que debe estar contigo

¡¿Como podría amarla si es producto y recuerdo de lo que más odio?! -Luceli gritó molesta asustando un poco a los demás, todos se vieron entre ellos y Lucy se acercó a la bebe solo para cargarla, la meció un poco dejando que se calmara después del grito, todos salieron del templo guardando silencio, mientras Izanamy suspiró viendo el valle cubierto de humo y agujeros por el combate-

¿Que hacemos ahora? -Saru preguntó calmado-

Pues no queda nada por hacer aquí, vamos dejemos a la bebe en un lugar seguro y vámonos -dijo Noe calmado- ¿o qué opinas Izanamy?

No lo sé… estoy muy cansado -dijo Izanamy calmado, el suspiro y deshizo el Modo Fusión, su pelo del cuerpo se volvió blanco completamente con músculos más pequeños, pero su melena era larga y delgada no como la anterior, su melena apenas llegaba bajando por sus hombros y era negra, pero lo que llamó la atención era que en su espalda aparecieron marcas de tigre negras y su cola seguía de color negro y blanco- tomen provisiones, nos iremos a casa ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí

Supongo que tienes razón -dijo Bruce calmado- ¿que hacemos con el clan de Rattos? Ahora que está muerto esto se sabrá y afectará a la nación

Buen punto -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo tamo re la responsabilidad y necesitaré testigos que den su declaración frente al Gran Shogun

Sabes que nosotros te apoyamos, pero Shiburi deberá dar sus gracias también -dijo Bruce calmado-

Por cierto, ¿donde está esa rata traidora? -dijo Noe calmado-

Creo que muerto, lo ataque mientras estaba cegado por el poder -Izanamy sonrió un poco pero algunos se golpearon la cara por la sorpresa, buscaron a Shiburi y lo encontraron acostado en un árbol alejado de la aldea, estaba respirando agitado mientras cerraba su herida con aguja e hilo, cuando se detuvo la cubrió con un pedazo de tela-

Entonces…¿vinieron a darme el golpe final? -Shiburi solo gruñó viendo a Izanamy y a su equipo-

Yo me ocupo de esto -Izanamy se acerco y vio a Shiburi solo para sujetarlo del cuello y lo levantó con fuerza- escúchame grandisimo idiota, en estos momento tu pueblo se encuentra destruido, tu hija fue usada en un mal trató con un homicida desgraciado, estas muy malherido y no tienes ni una sola persona que crea en ti ahora, no tienes aliados ni recursos, no tienes nada, solo desesperacion, ahora Luceli quiere irse con nosotros, y se irá con nosotros, pero acaba de dar a luz a tu nieta, escuchaste bien, tu nieta, no se qué hay en tu cabeza pero te lo dejaré claro, si tú no cuidaras de Luceli, entonces lo haré yo, yo cuidaré de ella, pero no para darte acceso al clan Shiba, eso jamás, si te veo cerca de mi clan de nuevo té matare, te lo juro

Entiendo… -Shiburi se quejó e Izanamy lo soltó-

Escucha tienes otra oportunidad con tu nieta, será mejor que te des cuenta de que no puedes usar a la familia como esclavos u objetos esta es la última oportunidad que te doy -dijo Izanamy serio y Lucy le dio a la niña, Shiburi solo vio a la pequeña gemir en sus brazos mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos- Shiburi no vuelvas a causar problemas y tampoco quiero volver a ver tu cara -Shiburi solo gruño y asintió, nadie dijo nada solo siguieron a Izanamy rumbo al templo donde estaba Luceli, Luceli parecía cansada y herida-

¿Que hacemos con ella? No podemos dejarla sola aquí pero tampoco podemos moverla ella esta muy herida por haber dado a luz, se mueve ahora podría ponerse peor -dijo Lucy calmada-

Clent, ¿tu agua puede curarla o limpiar su herida? -Noé preguntó calmado-

No puedo, no tengo ese tipo de conocimientos, mi Ki aún es muy pequeño -dijo Clent nervioso, todos vieron a los lados y Saru vio a Izanamy-

Oye Izanamy, dime ¿aún puedes pasar a esa extraña forma? -Saru preguntó-

Creo que si una vez más…¿que idea tienes en mente? -Izanamy preguntó calmado-

Escuche que el modo maestro tiene la habilidad de curar heridas -dijo Saru sonriendo- tal vez tu puedas curarla o darle energía suficiente para hacerla moverse

Eso podría funcionar -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

En teoría, pero Izanamy no es un maestro todavía, podría herirla aún más -dijo Bruce preocupado-

Es verdad….pero igual no perdemos nada con intentarlo -dijo Izanamy inseguro pro se acercó al templo viendo a Luceli algo pálida- Aquí voy….buuufff ¡HAAAAAAAH! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía y se transformó en su Modo Fusión aumentando sus músculos de forma agresiva y repentina al igual que su melena- bien Modo Fusión listo -se acercó a Luceli colocando su mano su mano en su vientre-

Haaaaf que extraña transformación -dijo Luceli sonriendo- jajaja pareces muy diferente ahora

Cálmate y guarda silencio necesito concentrarme -dijo Izanamy calmado, cerro los ojos un momento y libero energía, su energía azul oscura se volvió verdosa mientras liberaba la energía haciendo que Luceli soltara gemidos de dolor ligeros, Izanamy aplicó energía liberando ligeras ondas de energía, pero las ondas se hicieron un poco más cortas hasta que cayó cansado en el suelo mientras respiraba agitado- lo siento...aaaaaf hasta puedo llegar -perdió la transformación volviendo a la normalidad-

¿Como te sientes? -preguntó Lucy preocupada-

Mucho mejor Gracias Izanamy -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

No hay problema -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien equipo es hora de volver a casa, Luceli ¿quieres venir?

Claro con gusto….quiero volver a mi hogar y con mis amigos -dijo Luceli sonriendo pero los demás se vieron entre ellos y luego a Luceli-

¿Tienes amigos? -preguntaron todos poco sorprendidos-

¿Tu la has visto con alguien más? -Bruce preguntó viendo a Noe-

No, pensé que ella estaba medio loca ya que normalmente la veía hablándole al aire cuando comíamos -dijo Noé calmado-

Si, es una rarita, una vez me pidió que la peinara y la deje hacerme una trenza por penita pobrecita, tiene solo amigos imaginarios -dijo Lucy preocupada, todos hicieron ojos grandes y brillosos como si lloraban mientras veían a Luceli la cual lucia avergonzada-

Bien descuida Luceli, está bien tener amigos imaginarios -dijo Clent nervioso-

O puedes contarle todas sus cosas a un diario, todo el mundo hace eso -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Bueno ya...creo que es hora de irnos pero antes -Izanamy suspiro y sujeto a Luceli del hocico- bienvenida a la manada -le dio un beso lento en los labios provocando que se sonrojara, después lo cambio por una lamida lenta dejándole un rastro de saliva- creó que eso está bien

Aaah gracias -dijo Luceli nerviosa y sonrojada-

-Después de eso pasaron dos meses, dos meses donde un grupo de leonas perseguía el rastro de Jesker y su grupo para darle esa información a Cirenio y al equipo de Izanamy, al llegar a la aldea Shiba Luceli fue internada en una clínica donde comenzaron a sanarla, por su parte Izanamy comenzó de nuevo su entrenamiento mostrando su Modo Fusión a Cologne y a Cirenio los cuales quedaron sorprendidos de verlo más parecido a un tigre que a un lobo, los entrenamientos fueron difíciles hasta que el shogun, les dio una misión a Izanamy y a su equipo, después de un viaje largo todos llegaron a una zona donde estaba una aldea algo grande con un palacio con una bandera blanca con el símbolo de un lobo en negro, algunos animales que rondaban eran caninos, todos y cada, Izanamy y su equipo se escondieron en una zona elevada justo en frente de la zona mientras se movían ocultándose entre los arbustos, Izanamy vestía un pantalón negro, botas blancas con una raya roja en la parte superior, muñequeras rojas, una cinta roja en la cintura, una playera negra y encima una camisa azul de manga larga que cubrían sus muñequeras-

Entonces este es el clan de Rattos -dijo Bruce calmado- ¿Que debemos hacer?

Pues ya saben, debemos destruirlo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Que? ¿Lo dices en serio? -Noé preguntó poco sorprendido-

Así es -dijo Izanamy calmado, el camino quitándose la camisa azul dejando ver que la playera negra que usaba era sin mangas- según el Lord Shogun quieren que los aldeanos se vayan de este lugar en medio de pánico, aún hay algunos guerreros que le eran fieles a Rattos y se cree que aún hay algunos que tienen contacto con Jesker, nuestra misión es sencilla, destruir la aldea para que los aldeanos salgan de ahí, después entraremos al palacio principal a buscar información de Rattos y su contacto, pero deberemos ser rápidos

Casi siento lástimas por ellos, pero si es una orden del gran Shogun entonces que así sea -dijo Lucy calmada y se levantó junto a los demás-

Debemos cumplir lo pedido, no queda de otra -dijo Saru calmado-

Bien todos compartiremos la culpa -dijo Clent calmado-

Se los agradesco -dijo Izanamy calmado, el cerro los puños y comenzó a expulsar energía- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía pasando al Modo Guardián-

¿Por que no usas el Modo Fusión? -Bruce preguntó calmado-

El modo Fusión solo me permite usar tres elementos, pero para lo que voy a hacer usare más de tres -dijo Izanamy calmado, el vio al cielo y suspiró- tendré que usar algo fuerte, Clent, Bruce ayudenme, escuchen no puedo controlar el clima pero si puedo provocar que cambie un momento

¿Que piensas hacer? -Clent preguntó calmado-

Un diluvio -dijo Izanamy calmado, levantó las manos y comenzó a girarlas un poco atrayendo algo de viento, las siguió girando viendo como las nubes blancas más cercanas se movían con los movimientos de sus manos, las nubes blancas se juntaron un poco e Izanamy extendió las manos y disparó algunas bolas de fuego al cielo, siguió disparando hasta que estas se perdieron entre las nubes, esperaron unos momentos cuando las nubes se volvieron un poco oscuras-

¿Cambiaron? -Clent preguntó sorprendido- si parecen nubes de tormenta

Su turno muchachos, Clent has que el agua se concentre en cuatro puntos de la ciudad, en la zona sur bloqueando las salidas y en la zona este y oeste, pero en la zona sur selecciona dos puntos -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entendido -Clent extendió los brazos y respiró profundo- Nivel Maestro….Bankai -del cuerpo de Clent emergió una energía azul clara, el solo pudo ver el agua que menso a caer, pero el movió los brazos y los extendió, se giró y luego junto sus brazos doblando sus manos juntando las punta de sus dedos dejándolos de forma horizontal, el agua cambió de movimiento dejando dos torrentes cayendo en la zona sur- listo

Bien Bruce atrae los relámpagos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ya veo, oportunidad eso cambiaste las direcciones del agua, bien pensando -dijo Bruce sonriendo- llegó el momento de que vean...que tan feroces podemos ser -Bruce sonrió y expulsó energía, levantó la mano derecha y concentró algo de relámpagos en ella, disparó una pequeña esfera atrayendo los relámpagos al centro y estos resonaron siendo atraídos por las corriente de agua hasta golpear el terreno, los relámpagos sonaron destruyendo todo en el impacto-

¡TAMAYAAAAA! -Izanamy, Bruce, Clent, Noé, Lucy y Saru se rieron un momento viendo el fuego extenderse y los relámpagos sonaron,los gritos de cientos de personas sonaron en todo el lugar, algunos trataron de correr pero se detuvieron cuando vieron la sombra de Izanamy sobre uno de los tejados más alto-

-El no dijo nada solo levantó el brazo derecho formando una bola de fuego y luego gritó lanzándola con fuerza, la bola de fuego golpeó en una casa provocando una explosión, los aldeanos gritaron asustados mientras Izanamy siguió atacando en difrenretes direcciones, cuando se giró el vio como un lobo viejo con un parche en el ojo corriendo hacia el, lanzó un golpe con una espada pero Izanamy la sujetó en un aplauso-

Se supone que el clan Shirogami está en paz con el clan Shiba, ¿porque nos atacan? -pregunto el anciano, Izanamy solo soltó la espada y saltó hacia atrás quedando en guardia-

Su líder está muerto, el tratado de paz se rompió cuando se probaron los intentos de homicidio en el clan Shishui, además su líder estuvo en contacto con el tigre blanco Jesker -dijo Izanamy serio y extendió su brazo derecho creando una espada de energía en su mano- ahora ríndete y perdonare tu vida

No puede ser...Rattos-sama jamás accedería a eso…¿además como murió? -El anciano pregunto sorprendido, Izanamy solo desapareció y apareció detrás del anciano-

Yo lo mate -Izanamy solo movió el brazo realizando el corte, días después Izanamy estaba sentado frente a al Shogun Mie en su palacio justo en Tokyo- misión cumplida justo como lo ordenó majestad

Eso veo, el clan de Rattos finalmente ha mostrado sus verdaderas intenciones Izanamy, gracias a que los atacaste, los que fueron capturados dieron su versión de los hechos, algunos señores generales decían que Rattos había obtenido un poder nuevo de alguien desconocido pero que dicho poder podía verse como corrompido incluso dicen que su mentalidad cambió -dijo Mie serio-

Lo tengo entendido Shogun-sama, por alguna razón Jesker ha encontrado un gran poder oscuro capaz de corromper hasta las mentalidades más fuertes -dijo Izanamy calmado- debemos averiguar porque

Aun no lo sé con certeza, pero escucha Izanamy hace unas semanas recibí un reporte de qué hay un gran grupo de integrantes del clan Takeda que han dejado el clan para irse a China a buscar un nuevo ejército pero claro solo son rumores, aunque el nombre de Neri y el nombre de Xavier se escuchan mucho -dijo Mie calmado-

¿Como? Esos sujetos siguen con vida...vaya hacia mucho tiempo que escuchaba sobre esas pulgas -dijo Izanamy calmado- bueno como sea, tengo ojos en China digamos que recibiré alguna información extra por si las dudas

Hablas como si fueras muy fuerte o si lo controlaras todo -dijo Mie calmado-

Disculpe, pero con el poder viene la arrogancia, es embriagador -Izanamy sonrió y solo se recargó sobre su brazo derecho- pero también, Shogun-sama, quiere pedirme algo, ¿no es así?

Así es, verás con respecto a la gran guerra que se libró el año pasado, los resultados fueron peores de lo pensado -Izanamy se quedó quieto viendo a Mie el cual cerró los ojos- me temo que los recursos de varias zonas fueron destruidos por la guerra, muchos animales fueron asesinados y quedaron sin hogar después de largas peleas, me gustaría poder hacer algo por ellos, en este caso, ¿qué harías tu?

Fundaría un nuevo lugar, perdería que un Lord de confianza diera sus tierras, al menos con cuarenta hectáreas para comenzar, mandar nobles con educación en desarrollo y planeación de ciudades, que modifiquen y creen una aldea para ellos, darles dinero y recurso para construir las zonas de cultivo y agricultura, seleccione la tierra en un lugar no muy alto, el agua tiene a estar muy contaminada cerca de las flores y bosques no explorados, por último que alguien con el cargo e inteligencia de un general no de guerra sino de estrategias tome el control para protección y guía, un sublíder por así decirlo -Izanamy parecía calmado pero Mie sonrio-

Ya veo, eres listo, bueno esperaba que tu dieras el terreno suficiente para comenzar el lugar, con esto tu aldea crecería un poco más -dijo Mie sonriendo-

Bueno...en estos momentos mi aldea se encuentra...dividida, por así decirlo, como sabe los híbridos son una familia en crecimiento, esto hace que los animales que aún tienen en mente que ser puro y normal es algo que se necesita para ir al paraíso -Izanamy suspiro y se relajó en la silla-

Necesitas imponer más tu idea en tu pueblo, a veces ser alguien rudo con las ideas no es malo, ellos deben temerte pero a la vez respetarte, que les demuestres lo bueno y lo malo de tu reinado

Entiendo Shogun-sama -Izanamy solo mantuvo la calma y se levantó- está bien, me llevaré a los recogidos pero a cambio los quiero como trabajadores y espero un poco más de los recursos para fundar este nuevo pueblo bajo su consentimiento

Esta bien, te daré el dinero pero antes de irte dime una cosa…-Izanamy vio a Mie antes de irse- ¿Vendrás cuando la gran guerra te necesite?

Si señor, como guerrero del sol mi deber siempre será el de protegerlo señor -dijo Izanamy calmado, hizo una reverencia y se retiró caminando, cuando salió del palacio sus amigos solo lo vieron con ojos entrecerrados y con pucheros en sus mejillas- ¿qué les pasa a todos?

Izanamy, ¿nos puedes explicar porque hay un grupo de animales pidiendo comida y diciendo que irán con nosotros? -Lucy pregunto algo seria-

Bueno, es que el Shogun me pido que me llevara algunos refugiados de las guerras, pero nos dará recursos extras suficientes para llevarlos sin problemas -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Como fue que accediste sin consultarnos? -pregunto Lucy algo molesta-

Perdón pero fue petición del Shogun no pude negarme ya que también me pidió mi opinión por la situación que ellos viven -dijo Izanamy calmado y rasco su cabeza-

¿Como es eso que fue tu idea? -pregunto Bruce calmado-

Bueno el me planteo el escenario y entonces le dije que debía dar los recursos a algún maestro de confianza y dueño de territorios amplios para comenzar a formar una extensión del territorio -dijo Izanamy calmado, todos estaban calmados y le pusieron atención hasta que Noé gritó sorprendido-

¡WAAAAAAAA! -Noé gritó sorprendido alertando a los otros-

¡¿Que tienes?! ¡¿Por que gritas? -Bruce gritó sorprendido mientras los demás se acercaron-

¡Te puso aprueba! -Noé gritó sorprendido y los demás lo vieron confundidos- ¡el te hizo una prueba!

¿De que estas hablando? -Izanamy pregunto arqueando una ceja-

¡El te considera un maestro de confianza, eso quiere decir que está midiendo tus capacidades! ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Izanamy si demuestras tu inteligencia y valor te convertirás en Shogun algún día! -Noé gritó sonriendo-

Oye, oye, eso ya fue mucho -Clent solo dijo nervioso-

Yo no pienso convertirme en un Shogun Noé -dijo Izanamy calmado- Yo solo quiero pelear eso es todo

¡Izanamy, ¿no lo ves?! ¡Si te conviertes en Shogun podrías ser el ser más poderoso de todo Japon! -Noé gritó sorprendido-

Ya te dije que no quiero ser eso -dijo Izanamy aburrido- bueno carguen todo vámonos con los refugiados -camino un poco pero con Noé detrás de él-

Espera Izanamy al menos considéralo -dijo Noé sorprendido, más tarde Izanamy y Bruce estaban en una carreta mientras Bruce la conducía tirando las riendas dejando que los caballos la empujaran, detrás de ellos estaban los alimentos y dinero en cofres, en otra carreta estaban Lucy y Clent, en otra solo Noé y la última Saru-

Deberías al menos considerar la idea, digo no todos los días se puede ser Shogun -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

No me lo ha ofrecido y no pienso tomarlo, me gusta mi vida tal y como es, no necesito más responsabilidades -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras se recostaba inclinando su cuerpo y metió un pedazo de hierva en su boca para masticarla-

¿Solo por eso? Eres un perezoso -dijo Bruce calmado- Nokemono

Nokemono o no, no importa además ser el guerrero del sol pone una gran carga sobre mis hombros y no tiene nada de malo vivir el día a día -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras solo cerraba los ojos tranquilizandose-

Hmmm….bueno como quieras -dijo Bruce calmado-

Ese Izanamy, como siempre contesta y da respuesta pero no quiere tomar la responsabilidad -dijo Lucy cansada- ¿en qué rayos pensaba?

Viéndolo de otro puesto parece que Izanamy solo contestó y el Shogun se aprovechó de él -dijo Clent calmado- aunque claro para que tomar la responsabilidad de su propia idea cuando pensó que sería para alguien más

Tonto -dijo Lucy cansada- ¿por cierto como van los invitados?

Algunos están dormidos -Clent vio dentro de la carreta notando a varios animales dormidos y otros descansando- parece que tendremos mucho trabajo al llegar a casa

Ja por mi Izanamy puede hacer lo que quiera no pienso ayudarlo -dijo Lucy molesta-

Estas de muy mal humor, ¿que te sucedió? -Clent pregunto confundido-

Perdón es que no he dormido bien, siempre estamos de misión en misión, y no hemos podido descansar, además me hace falta una amiga -dijo Lucy cansada-

Vamos sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, somos tus amigos -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Gracias pequeño Bambi -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

¿Bam...bambi? -Clent levantó una ceja confundido-

Pero yo me refiero a que me hace falta una amiga mujer como Anya o Hinata, al menos solíamos divertirnos mucho hablando de ropa y maquillaje -dijo Lucy cansada-

¿Sabes que para los venados es insultante llamarnos "Bambi"? -Clent dijo algo calmado-

Aaaah necesito más amigas o terminaré siendo una marimacho -dijo Lucy cansada-

No me haces caso a propósito, ¿verdad? -Clent dijo calmado-

No para nada -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

-después de unos días en el palacio Shiba Luceli estaba sonriendo, ella salió caminando de la sala principal sonriendo, suspiro y luego respiro profundo levantando los brazos relajando su cuerpo, usaba una camisa azul paladín, su peinado era largo pero corto dado por debajo de sus mejillas y con un mechón en el frente, usaba un pantalón negro con cinta roja y pulseras negras de plástico en sus muñecas-

Aaaah que hermoso día -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Veo que tus heridas ya sanaron -Luceli giró y vio a Misaki detrás de ella-

-Misaki parecía ser más alta, con un cuerpo poco tonificado en los brazos y marcas más negras, vestía una camisa de manga corta azul con bordes amarillos, una cinta del mismo color y pantalón negro-

Ah hola Misaki-Chan o debería llamarte….cuñada -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Misaki solo entrecerró los ojos viéndola algo molesta-

¿A quien llamas cuñada? -dijo Misaki algo molesta-

Ah perdón es que me alegro de haber vuelto finalmente y si mi cuerpo ya está mucho mejor, hasta siento que hoy hace un mejor día -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Bueno como sea, mi hermano ya mando su carta, parece que acabo la misión y viene de regreso -dijo Misaki calmada-

Me da gusto escucharlo -dijo Luceli sonriendo- oye deberíamos hacer algo, hay que salir para ser amigas, un día de amigas, o quizás un día de hermanas

_Bruja loca...sigue soñando _-pensó Misaki molesta pero luego puso su mejor sonrisa- lo siento tengo que ir a ver a Tanya y a las demás, pero ve a divertirte, conoce al pueblo y que todos vean a la futura reina -Misaki sonrió cerrando los ojos- _¿Futura reina? ¡Jaaaa! Yo sería un caballo o el patito feo antes de que esta bruja me robe a mi hermanito_

Bueno tienes razón, debería ir a ver qué tal esta la aldea este maravilloso día -dijo Luceli sonriendo y se fue caminando, Misaki solo suspiro y espero a que se fuera-

Te odio -dijo Misaki molesta y haciendo pucheros-

Vaya, vaya, parece que el día de hoy amaneció con mucha energía, ¿por que será? -pregunto Cologne calmada mientras saltaba en su bastón acercándose a Misaki-

Desde que mi hermano la tragó cargando u diciendo que la cuidaría ella ha estado como perra en celo pegándose a el -dijo Misaki molesta-

¿Y tu de donde aprendiste a hablar a así? -Cologne pregunto calmada-

De Bruce -dijo Misaki calmada mientras en algún lugar de Japón Bruce estornudó con fuerza- Como sea extraño un poco a Anya, ella era fuerte, resistente, valiente, era todo lo que yo quería ser y la respetaba...me pregunto qué pasó con ella

Debe estar bien sea donde esté -dijo Cologne calmada- Misaki he notado que has pedido entrenar en estilo del sigilo, ¿por que?

Porque quiero pelear junto a mi hermano algún día...y pienso que siendo sigilosa y asesina sería lo mejor para mi -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Que curioso...es lo mismo que dijo tu madre cuando comenzó su entrenamiento para ser Guerrera del sol -dijo Cologne sonriendo- su técnica era Garra Silenciosa

¿Garra silenciosa? -Misaki pregunto sorprendida- sabes es la primera vez que escucho algo acerca del estilo de combate de mi madre o de mi madre en si

Bueno eso se debe a que tu hermano solía entrenar con tu padre, nadie lo conoció mejor que tu hermano pero tu madre dejó de pelear para ser más una mujer de entendimiento e inteligencia ella guió al clan Shiba por medio de la inteligencia, no de la fuerza -dijo Cologne calmada-

Ya veo, pero abuela Cologne, por favor enseñe más y dígame más de mi madre -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Jeje bueno cuando termine con tu hermano seguirás tu -dijo Cologne sonriendo- a los dos los vi nacer y los convertiré en grandes maestros -Misaki sonrió y salió del lugar, después de un par de horas Luceli estaba en caminando por la aldea calmada cuando vio a Izanamy entrar junto a sus compañeros-

¡Izanamy! -Luceli gritó sonriendo y se acercó corriendo, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo- ¡Que bueno que volviste! -su cola se agitaba con fuerza mientras los demás solo sonrieron-

¿Qué haces? ¿Me quieres apretar hasta la muerte? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

No, solo me alegro que estés bien -dijo Luceli sonriendo mientras apretaba a Izanamy- _Demonios...rayos demonios...él huele tan bien _-Luceli movió la nariz mostrando las fosas más grandes y claras mientras parecían que con su sonrisa estaba babeando- Sniiiiiif…. -ella respiro profundamente pero Izanamy la empujó por la cara con una mano-

Mejor aléjate un poco suenas a que estas un poco enferma -dijo Izanamy nervioso empujando a Luceli de su cara-

Tranquilo no estoy enferma...solo no me empujes -dijo Luceli sorprendida pero Izanamy se alejó un momento rodeándola-

Mejor me voy no vaya a ser que me pegues un virus raro -dijo Izanamy calmado y se retiró calmado-

Espera...al menos cuéntame de tu viaje -dijo Luceli nerviosa, los demás solo vieron la escena un poco incómodos, más tarde Izanamy y Bruce estaban frente a Cirenio dándole un rollo y él lo leyó-

Ya veo, entonces esto paso, y también Izanamy parece que tienes un proyecto en manos -dijo Cirenio calmado pero Izanamy parecía sudar por los nervios-

Perdón en su momento parecía buena idea...jamás pensé que me escogería a mi -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Tonto como siempre -dijo Bruce sonriendo pero Izanamy lo golpeó en la cabeza con su cola- ¡Oye!

¿De que te quejas? Yo no te golpee -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con burla-

¡¿Qué quieres pelear?! -Bruce gritó molesto pero Izanamy gruñó apretándole los dientes-

¡Basta! -Cirenio gritó molesto y ambos se calmaron che notando que su estrés se ha elevado bastante, creo que es hora de que se tomen un descanso

Eso suena interesante, de todas maneras no hemos descansado desde que la última batalla que tuvimos contra Rattos, han sido varías semanas difíciles -dijo Bruce calmado-

Tienes razón no hemos parado, aveces hay que descansar -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿tienes algo por ahí a donde ir?

Bueno hace poco por nuestra ayuda el Shogun nos ofreció un territorio que perdió algo de valor durante la guerra, estaba pensando en dárselo para descansar -dijo Cirenio calmado-

¿Cual es el territorio? -preguntaron ambos machos sonriendo-

Es una playa en la isla de Osaka, está dividida por un territorio y muro de piedra, podrán sin ningún problema -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

¿Una playa? -Bruce pregunto y luego pensó en hembras usando bikini con grandes senos- ¡Vayamos! -Bruce gritó sonriendo derramando sangre de su nariz-

¿Y porque te sangra la nariz? -Izanamy solo pregunto sorprendido, después de un rato todos estaban reunidos- bien eso pasó, así que vamos a ira la playa en un día, mañana a nos vamos así que hoy empaquen todo lo que puedan

¡¿A la playa?! ¡Yo voy encantada! -Lucy gritó sonriendo-

Que bien ya nos hacia falta vacaciones -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Ya quiero nadar -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Hmmm nadar en el mar...eso suena divertido, con unos pedazos de hielo seria mejor -dijo Noé sonriendo-

Yo también voy -dijo Luceli sonriendo- tal vez deberíamos traer a Misak-chan también

Hmm de acuerdo, vayamos todos a la playa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- _espera…¿desde cuando la llama "chan"? _-pensó confundido y luego vio a otro lado- bueno Lucy lleva a Misaki contigo por favor, creo que ella no sabe de estas cosas femeninas y ya está llegando a esa edad

¿La de tener celos y bebés? -Noé pregunto sonriendo e Izanamy lo golpeó en la mandíbula con fuerza que lo lanzó a otro extremo dejándolo estrellarse con fuerza, Lucy y Luceli solo vieron sorprendidas como Izanamy estaba en su Modo Fusión tan rápido- ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?

Solo vamos a la playa -dijo Lucy sonriendo, después de un rato Misaki, Lucy y Luceli estaban caminando por la aldea- veamos, ¿donde podemos comprar nuestra ropa?

No entiendo, ¿por que tengo que ir yo también? No quiero -dijo Misaki molesta inflando sus mejillas-

Vamos Misaki te vas a divertir en la playa -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Odio la arena, más en mi ropa interior -dijo Misaki molesta-

Tranquila, se la rasa con un baño rico de agua fría en este calor -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Descuida Misaki-chan, te divertirás con nosotras -dijo Luceli sonriendo mostrando los dientes-

¿Y a esta que le pasa? -pregunto Misaki confundida-

No lo sé, pero tampoco entiendo mucho el comportamiento canino -dijo Lucy calmada, las tres llegaron a un lugar con una ventana donde se podían ver modelos hechas de plástico con bikinis puestos- listo llegamos, bien vamos a prepararnos -las tres entraron y vieron diferentes anaqueles, uno donde había libros nuevos con algunos temas para adultos, algo de ropa doblada en otro estantes, pero también contaba con bikinis en modelos hechos de metal-

Vaya que lugar más interesante -dijo Lucy sonriendo y se acercó a un modelo donde estaba un bikini estilo deportivo, contaba con un sostén largo con mangas cortas y vientre descubierto con un short negro con líneas del color del sostén- este me gusta, aunque muestre poca piel me gusta el estilo

Ah vaya parece que tienes un buen gusto -dijo una pantera hembra de pelo crema y ojos amarillos vistiendo un kimono- Ese es nuestro nuevo bikini deportivo, es perfecto para uso rudo en el mar, también podrías usarlo para nadar contra corriente, competencias o entrenamientos en el agua, el material es perfecto para absorber agua y sudor

Genial me llevo uno en color morado -dijo Lucy sonriendo- ah si, mi amiga pequeña está ahí y es la primera vez que comprara un traje de baño, dale uno infantil -Misaki sonrió y se acercó caminando-

Bueno es una pequeña niña en desarrollo, así que estará bien darle algo lindo -dijo la pantera sonriendo-

No quiero nada infantil o rosa, odio el rosa -dijo Misaki algo irritado- quiero azul celeste, un azul lindo

Hmm entiendo -dijo la pantera calmada, ella buscó un atuendo normal y mostró un bikini azul de una sola pieza con un parche blanco en el pecho- ¿qué tal este?

¿Un traje escolar de natación? -Lucy pregunto sorprendida-

Así es, es un tren perfecto hecho de material resistente y flexible, estará bien para una tigresa en desarrollo -dijo la pantera sonriendo-

Esta bien me lo llevo -dijo Misaki calmada- aunque no son mis gustos -por su parte Luceli estaba viendo los diferentes bikinis que había pero todos eran de dos piezas, algunos atrevidos otros más normales-

Hmm ¿cual debería elegir…? creo que es la primera vez que uso uno, además no se ven muy bonitos -dijo Luceli calmada pero la pantera caminó detrás de ella sonriendo apretando las cejas- _oh rayos creo que me escucho…_-pensó sorprendida al ver a la pantera tan enojada- oiga…¿me puede apoyar? Estoy buscando un traje de baño…

Ah claro, descuida tengo uno en mente que te vendría muy bien -dijo la pantera sonriendo y en unos momentos le dio un modelo con sólo la pantaleta pero sin sostén-

Oiga…¿Donde está el sostén? -Luceli pregunto nerviosa-

No lo tiene -dijo la pantera sonriendo-

¿Como que no lo tiene? -Luceli volvió a preguntar-

Es el modelo topless, este modelo pretende que no use el sostén y atrae más a los hombres -dijo la pantera sonriendo-

Oiga eso solo andar desnuda mostrando las tetas -dijo Luceli nerviosa imaginándose a sí misma cubriendo sus senos con las manos en la playa-

Ah ¿no le gusta…? Entonces ¿qué tal este? -la pantera le dio otro pero este bikini solo tenía el lado izquierdo del busto y el seno derecho estaba descubierto-

¡¿Y ahora que es esto?! ¡Parece un estupido parche! -Luceli gritó sorprendida y sonrojada mientras Lucy y Misaki se taparon la boca-

Jajaja bueno es que existe el cosplay de los parches de un solo ojo, entonces ¿por que no hacer un parche de una sola teta? Le quedaría muy bien -dijo la pantera sonriendo, pero su sonrisa era oscura y maliciosa-

¡He escuchado sobre parches de un ojo para lucir como piratas, pero jamás de un parche de una sola teta! ¡Eso suena más que estupido! -Luceli parecía más molesta y sus colmillos salían de un lado de su boca-

Mejor busquemos algo más Luceli, quizás algo para Izanamy él nos dio dinero para esto -dijo Lucy nerviosa-

Si tienes razón, Lucy búscale algo rápido, Misaki tu sabes sus gustos, búscale uno que combine con mi ropa -dijo Luceli molesta-

Claro -dijo Misaki nerviosa-

Ah vaya, espera ese tal Izanamy, ¿es tu novio? -pregunto la pantera sonriendo-

Si es mi novio y mi futuro esposo -dijo Luceli molesta-

Eh Luceli...no lo es -dijo Lucy nerviosa con sonrisa torcida-

Ah entonces creo que le gustará esto -dijo la pantera sonriendo mostrando una tanga con un agujero en el frente con un elefante dibujado, donde cabía su mano entera- un traje de baño de frente abierto

Hay por dios…-Lucy gritó nerviosa y le tapó los ojos a Misaki- ok esto ya se pasó demasiado, ¿quien compraria algo semejante?

¡¿Cuánto cuesta?! -Luceli gritó sonriendo mostrando una gran bolsa de dinero en el mostrador provocando que Misaki y Lucy cayeran al suelo-

¡Espera ¿realmente lo comprarás?! -Lucy gritó sonrojada-

_Con esto le podré ver el elefante a Izanamy jejeje _-Luceli pensó sonriendo- También quiero este -mostró el sostén de un solo seno a la vendedora y luego sonrió sonrojada y babeando un poco- si todo sale bien le tengo algo pensado

¿Que tienes pensado? -pregunto Misaki nerviosa-

Pequeñita no tienes que saberlo -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Jamás pensé que ella compraría semejante ropa interior, sin duda estoy tratando con una completa idiota -dijo la pantera sorprendida- muy bien te dejaré ese traje y el traje de bikini masculino a la mitad de expresión, un dos por uno -ambas sonrieron y estrecharon sus manos-

Muchas gracias -dijo Luceli sonriendo pero Lucy solo se golpeó la cara-

Ambas son igual de dietas -dijo Lucy sorprendida, después de un rato Luceli estaba caminando buscando entre los libros y vio uno que decía-

El arte de la seducción -dijo Luceli sorprendida leyendo el libro y sonrió- vaya que buen titulo

Ah parece que mi colección de libros te atrajo, ¿acaso tienes un macho en mente? -pregunto la pantera sonriendo-

Bueno si...pero apenas me hace caso, me gustaría saber cómo atraerlo más -dijo Luceli sonriendo nerviosa-

Bueno primero déjame ver algo -dijo la pantera sonriendo, tomó un objeto parecido a un telescopio pero pequeño y comenzó a usarlo en Luceli-

¿Para que es? -Luceli pregunto confundida-

Lo llamo telescopio del amor, esto muestra la sensualidad y cantidad de amor que podría tener tu pareja contigo -dijo la pantera sonriendo- veamos tu nivel de sensualidad es de… -en el telescopio apareció una cantidad que iba aumentando y disminuyendo hasta que apareció un dos por ciento- GUUUUHH…. -la pantera se ahogó un momento y luego sonrió- _¿dos por ciento? Jaja eso es lo más bajo que he visto incluso los bebés tienen un tres por ciento, eso significa que ella es más inocente que un bebé, ¡Oh mi furry! _

¿Y que tan hermosa soy? -pregunto Luceli sonriendo pero la pantera sonrió y le dio un libro-

Toma esto y léelo toda la noche, jejeje porque nada que te de te servirá -la pantera se estaba riendo un poco mientras Luceli vio el libro y lo tomó, más tarde todos estaban en el palacio empacando todo y después de un día de viaje estaban en la playa viendo el ocaso y las olas, todos estaban relajándose y comenzaron a cambiarse de ropa, tomando sus ropas de nadar, Lucy y Luceli estaban poco sonrojadas viendo los cuerpos de los machos-

Creo que ya me he acostumbrado a verlos semidesnudos -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Si como que se le pierde un poco el interés si lo ves todo los días -dijo Luceli sonriendo nerviosa, después de un momento Izanamy encontró la tanga con el agujero de frente y luego lo estiro viéndolo nervioso-

Aaah Lucy…¿que es esto? -Izanamy pregunto nervioso-

¡Perdóname...es que no la pude detener! -Lucy gritó nerviosa-

¡Jajajaja miren esa cosa! ¡Hasta tiene un elefante dibujado para que salga la trompa! -Noé gritó riendo igual que Bruce-

¡Jajaja que desvergonzado pero que gracioso! -Saru gritó riendo un poco mientras Clent se tapaba los ojos.

¿Quien compro algo semejante? -Clent pregunto nervioso-

Yo lo hice jejeje -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Ah ya veo -Izanamy solo le prendió fuego a la prenda y la tiro-

¡Aaaaaah! ¡¿Qué haces?! -Luceli gritó sorprendida-

No usare algo así -dijo Izanamy algo serio- ademas ¿como se te ocurre? ¿Y que compraste un bikini de una sola teta?

Hay como crees -dijo Luceli nerviosa viendo a otro lado-

_Lo hizo _-pensaron todos sorprendidos, todos se pusieron un short y fueron a nadar, Izanamy ayudaba a Misaki a nadar usando algunos flotadores para ayudarla a moverse en el agua, por otro lado Luceli estaba detrás de un árbol y comenzó a leer el libro que la pantera le dio-

Bien primer paso...la atracción está en la pose, debes mostrarle la forma más sensual de tu mejor pose -dijo Luceli sonriendo- Ya veo bien aquí voy -Izanamy estaba ayudando a Misaki a hacer un castillo de arena, Misaki mojaba la arena mientras Izanamy lo armaba usando sus manos- Tadaaaa! -Luceli gritó sonriendo, levantó y dobló sus brazos formando un corazón sobre su cabeza, levantó y dobló sus caderas mientras abría las piernas dejándolas extendidas- Pose sexy

¿Que es eso? -Misaki pregunto confundida-

No tengo ni idea…¿acaso es alguna nueva pose de kabuki? -Izanamy pregunto calmado-

¡Falle! -Luceli gritó sorprendida y se fue corriendo mientras Izanamy solo se rascó la cabeza-

Solo estás rodeado de locas hermano -dijo Misaki calmada, los dos siguieron construyendo su castillo pero Luceli no se rendía-

Segundo paso...el toque, un simple roce puede hacer que los hombres se vuelvan locos -dijo Luceli sonriendo, ella cerró el libro y se ocultó detrás de un árbol mientras Izanamy cargaba una lanza dispuesto a entrar al agua para cazar pero Luceli le saltó por la espalda y lo abrazó con fuerza- Toque

¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te lleve de caballito? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

¿Eh? ¿No te excita? -Luceli pregunto sorprendida-

¿Que? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

Falle otra vez -Luceli lo soltó y se alejó corriendo mientras Izanamy movía las orejas confundido-

Que día mas loco -Izanamy le restó importancia y siguió caminando directo al mar, Luceli cerró el libro y suspiro-

¿Que voy a hacer? -Luceli se pregunto a sí misma-


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capitulo 26: Adelantó a la última guerra **_

_En Japón las guerras siempre fueron parte de la historia, quizás algunas fueron a favor de algo o alguien, pero siempre hay que ver que las guerras no son productivas, el mundo se rige por leyes, y esas leyes nos ayudan a entender nuestros lugares, simplemente porque un país necesita recursos no debería ejercer la fuerza para conseguirlos, esos actos son solo...los de un simple idiota sin mentalidad._

-Izanamy se encontraba meditando, estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras permanecía sentado en el suelo, levantó las orejas y abrió los ojos para ver una cueva frente a él, se escuchaban algunos gritos y llantos dentro de la cueva, Izanamy vio como un leon caminaba derramando sangre y dejando manchas en el suelo, él trató de atacarlo pero cayó al suelo con una daga en la espalda, Izanamy no le tomó importancia y volvió a meditar, dentro de la cueva un grupo de leones estaba gritando mientras Lucy parecía reírse de ellos-

¡Maldita! -un león gritó asustado y tomó una linterna para lanzarla contra ella pero Lucy solo saltó y giró esquivando el ataque- ¡¿Que?!

-Lucy se reía del leon y avanzó corriendo tomando dos espadas cortas de su cintura, ella se acercó al león y le dio un corte en el pecho, el león gritó y cayó al suelo derramando sangre, ella se giró y pateó a un león en la cara, el león quedó algo confundido y Lucy saltó sobre él perforando su cuello y pecho con las espadas, ella vio como algunos leones retrocedían un poco, uno salió corriendo pero Lucy tomó un cable delgado y metalico, solo lanzó con fuerza y se ató del cuello del león, lo jalo con fuerza mientras el león se ahogaba hasta que la sangre le salpicó a Lucy en su rostro, siguió caminando mientras los leones solo caían al suelo, ella se reía un poco mientras un leon gritaba del pánico golpeando una gran puerta-

¡Déjame pasar por favor! ¡Está loca! ¡Va a matarme! -El leon gritó asustado pero Lucy se acercó y expulsó energía morada de su cuerpo creando descargas, su cuerpo brilló con fuerza y avanzó rápido pateando al león con fuerza en el estómago- ¡HUUAAAAAAGHH! -El león se ahogó en sangre y cayó al suelo muerto, detrás de la puerta estaba un león de melena negra asustado mientras Lucy golpeaba la puerta hasta derribarla-

Buenas noches -Lucy sonrió viendo al león el cual tomó su espada de la cintura- sanes todos tus subordinados eran débiles, así que quiero una buena pelea antes de irme

¡Cállate! -El leon gritó tomando su espada y lanzó un corte horizontal, Lucy retrocedió y tomó una espada corta, ambos chocaron sus armas en un fuerte impacto mientras el suelo temblaba ligeramente-

Vaya, parece que eres un poco más fuerte que los demá, bien veamos tu fuerza -dijo Lucy sonriendo, el leon rugió y lanzó varios golpes con su espada pero Lucy movió la cabeza agachándose esquivando uno, levantó su espada y la dobló sobre sus costillas el lado derecho bloqueando un golpe, lanzó un golpe chocando su espada con la del leon, ambos siguieron peleando pero Lucy parecía aburrida- Ya veo no tienes mucha fuerza, que lastima

¡Cállate! -El leon gritó y lanzó un corte en diagonal pero en un momento sintió su espada más ligera y vio la hoja rota- ¡¿Como?!

Como lo dije -Lucy hablo y mostró la hoja cortada sujetada entre sus dedos- eres muy débil -El leon tembló un momento y Lucy lo apunto en el hombro izquierdo, enterró la hoja hasta que se clavara en el muro de roca- bien ahora quiero que hables, ¿donde están Ras y el tigre blanco Jesker Shiba? -despues de muchos gritos Lucy salió de la cueva limpiándose las manos y cara con una toalla-

¿Conseguiste algo? -Izanamy pregunto viendo a Lucy-

Si, parece que Jesker Shiba sigue escondido en Japón, pero en tierras de la region vecina, no sabe, el leon dice que se mueve mucho últimamente, posiblemente su ejército se moverá dentro de poco, en cuanto a Ras dicen que se ha quedado en China para reunirse con un aliado nuevo -dijo Lucy calmada-

Con que China...hmm eso no me genera mucha satisfacción -dijo Izanamy calmado y se levantó- bien hecho Lucy bien parece que tendré que ir a buscarlo por mi cuenta

¿Cuando partitas? -Lucy pregunto pero Izanamy sonrió-

Inmediatamente, pero primero tendré que conseguir algo -dijo Izanamy calmado, más tarde en el clan Shiba Izanamy estaba viendo la espada rota de Torakiba, mientras Cirenio y Bruce estaban viendo la espada rota dentro dejan caja- ¿No hay manera de repararla?

Me temo que los colmillos de tu madre ya son muy débiles para ti, has superado el nivel que tenia tu madre, por eso la espada no soporto la carga de energía y se destruyó -dijo Cirenio calmado- me temo que repararla sería inútil

Podrías pedir una nueva espada -dijo Bruce calmado-

Yo quería tener a Torakiba, fue la espada que mejor me quedó y es el último recuerdo de mi madre -dijo Izanamy calmado- será mejor que la guarde, quizás algún día pueda repararla con los materiales y dársela a alguien más débil

¿Y porque no se la das a Misaki? -Bruce preguntó, Izanamy levantó las orejas viendo a Bruce- desde hace un año ha estado entrenando con vieja abuela en las montañas, cada vez después de la escuela se va a entrenar con la abuela

-Misaki permanecía parada de una mano sobre una roca mientras trataba de mantenerse así por mucho tiempo, el sudor se le caí de la cara mientras hacía más esfuerzo-

Lo había olvidado, bueno con lo que quedó no hay mucho para hacer, quizás una espada tipo corta nada más, pero no una katana -dijo Izanamy viendo los pedazos- pero eso no me resuelve el dilema

¿Qué pasó con la Shibari Mangetsu? ¿Por que no la usas? -Cirenio pregunto-

Shibari Mangetsu es muy inestable conmigo, en ciertas ocasiones puedo usarla y otras no, no puedo depender de una espada que no puedo controlar -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Eso es verdad, Shibari Mangetsu le perteneces los descendientes del Clan Shishui, así como la gema del sol les pertenece a los Shiba -dijo Cirenio calmado-

¿Y si usas una espada con tus colmillos? -dijo Bruce calmado-

¿Perdón? -Izanamy solo hablo confundido-

Mira a lo que me refiero es que uses una espada hecha de tus colmillos, colmillos que son compatibles contigo y que se harán tan fuertes como tu -dijo Bruce calmado- te volverán a salir en un mes o dos

Eso no funciona así Bruce, los colmillos de Izanamy seguirán madurando y cambiando, me temo que esa espada se romperá de nuevo y no podrá repararla ni dejarla sus hijos -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Entonces seguiré usando mis manos -dijo Izanamy suspirando-

Si y no -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Explícate -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno, existe una técnica que te permite crear espadas hechas de energía sólida, las espadas hechas por esta técnica son rápidas, afiladas de acuerdo a tu poder pero consumen mucha energía de Ki si no la manejas correctamente -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Hmmm entonces pediré una nueva sin colmillos quizás use un extracto de mi poder y algunos materiales -dijo Izanamy calmado- quizás mis garras sirvan estas no paran de crecer

Podrías pedírselo a Luceli -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Claro, sus habilidades de herrería son las mejores -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Antes de que te vayas Izanamy, quito hablar de algo importante, Bruce puedes retirarte -dijo Cirenio calmado y Bruce asintió, eles retiró calmado e Izanamy se quedó en el suelo de frente a Cirenio- bueno primero que nada me entere que encontraste a Ras

Si después de año y medio de búsqueda finalmente lo encontré -dijo Izanamy calmado- está en China y parece que Xavier y Nerit se han unido a él para atacar China en la capital de Mejijing

Bien ve con confianza te mandaré dinero si lo necesitas -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Bien terminamos me voy -Izanamy se levantó pero Cirenio le sujetó la cola con un par de dedos- hay no…

Aun no termino -dijo Cirenio calmado- siéntate -Izanamy bajo las orejas y se sentó rápido en el suelo- Izanamy ya estás por cumplir 25 años y he visto como has desarrollado tu poder desde que venciste a Rattos, incluso me atrevería a decir que tu poder ha alcanzado al de tu padre a tu edad, como bien sabes ya estoy por cumplir 70 años ya no puedo seguir en este puesto mas tiempo, así que lo he pensado...ya es tiempo

Espera…¿De que hablas? -Izanamy levantó la cola y las orejas-

Izanamy ya es hora de que te cases -Cirenio mantuvo una cara calmada y poco expresiva-

¡NOOOOOOOOOO! -Izanamy gritó asustado y luego vio a Cirenio- ¿Me darías tu espada Zanbakuto?

No te la voy a dar -dijo Cirenio calmado-

¡NOOOOOOOOO! -Izanamy volvió a gritar asustado-

Ah si debes casarte -dijo Cirenio serio-

¡NOOOOOOOOO! -Izanamy volvió a gritar-

¡SIIIIIIIII! -está vez Cirenio gritó molesto pero Izanamy permaneció en silencio-

¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! -Izanamy volvió a gritar molesto-

Escucha, debes asegurar la dinastía del clan Shiba, Anya se fue Izanamy, y desde que se fue no has conseguido pareja, ni siquiera te has molestado en ver a otras hembras, y como siguiente líder del Clan Shiba debes tener una esposa y hacer tu linaje seguro -Cirenio solo mantuvo su mirada firme e Izanamy suspiro- ¿la buscaras o tendré que hacértela buscar a la fuerza, o mejor aun, tendré que hacerte aceptar a una que ya tenía planeada?

-Izanamy no dijo nada solo,solo expulsó energía pasando a su Modo Guardián, su energía aumentaba mientras el suelo crecía y el palacio se mecía un poco-

Ya veo entonces por la fuerza sera -Cirenio solo apretó los pulso mientras Izanamy se colocaba en posición abriendo sus manos y doblando los dos primeros dedos, Cirenio lo imitó levantando los brazos y cerrando los puños-

-Izanamy solo avanzó de un paso y gritó lanzando un golpe liberando energía, el palacio tembló mientras un agujero se abría en una de las paredes, todos vieron una cortina de nuevo mientras vieron como Izanamy y Cirenio estaban bajando por el humo, Izanamy siguió lanzando varios golpes pero Cirenio los detenía con sus brazos, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza y rapidez pero Cirenio suspiro y lo pateó en el cuerpo con fuerza, Izanamy se ahogó pero giró y cayó al suelo sobre sus manos y patas-

¿Izanamy como es posible que me levantes la mano? -Cirenio pregunto serio mientras Izanamy expulsó energía aumentando la que tenía- ¿planeas desobedecerme?

Te lo dire de frente, no pienso sacrificar mi libertad, he luchado para tener mi libertad y no pienso sacrificarla solo para darte descendencia ahora -dijo Izanamy serio- enójate conmigo lo que quieras pero es mi vida y la manejaré como sea

Eres un niño -Cirenio lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una fuerte corriendo mientras golpeaba el suelo, Izanamy gritó mientras levantaba los brazos bloqueando el ataque, Izanamy arrastró sus pies en el suelo y Cirenio avanzó hacia el- Si me llegas a herir seriamente entonces no volveré a sacar el tema -dijo Cirenio serio-

¡Como quieras! -Izanamy gritó mientras lanzaba varios golpes-

-Cirenio solo los bloqueaba sin problemas con sus manos pero Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Cirenio le sujetó los brazos cruzándolos un momento, Izanamy gritó y saltó lanzando un patada pero Cirenio saltó esquivando el ataque, Izanamy giró y cayó al suelo, pero extendió sus brazos y liberó una ventisca algo fuerte, Cirenio solo dio un ligero grito y sujetó el ataque sin problemas pero Izanamy apareció detrás de él, lo trató de golpear pero Cirenio lo golpeó en la cara solo levantando el puño, Izanamy se quejó y sujetó su cara un momento, Izanamy solo saltó y comenzó a correr rodeando a Cirenio, avanzó hacia el lanzando una patada pero Cirenio levantó el brazo bloqueando la patada y lanzó un golpe directo pero Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque y tocó el suelo con una mano liberando una pequeña y diminuta esfera de energía, Cirenio avanzó de un paso y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy se cubrió con sus brazos y terminó impactando con un árbol hasta romperlo, Izanamy se quejó pero abrió y levantó la mano liberando la energía en una ligera explosión, Cirenio solo salió del humo sin problemas pero Izanamy ya no estaba-

¡Prueba esto! -Izanamy expulsó energía volviendo a la normalidad y luego pasó al Modo fusión concentrando una energía rojiza y dorada en su puño derecho, por un momento Cirenio lo vio con marcas rojas en lugar de negras y sonrió- ¡Es el Golpe de Dragón! -Izanamy gritó y avanzó corriendo, lanzó el golpe y liberó la energía empujando a Cirenio el cual le había sujetó el puño con ambas manos- ¡HAAAAAAA!

No te confíes -Cirenio expulso energía mientras el suelo se agrietó con un agujero, ambos forcejearon un momento haciendo más grande el agujero, pero Cirenio solo rugió expulsando energía e Izanamy fue empujado por su energía, el rugido fue tan fuerte que todos en la aldea lo escucharon e Izanamy terminó cayendo al suelo herido-

Izanamy entiende cual es tu objetivo como futuro líder -Cirenio estaba serio pero Izanamy perdió su transformación- esto lo hago por tu bien y para asegurar el futuro del clan Shiba

Obligarme a casarme...eso debe ser muy bajo para cualquiera -dijo Izanamy serio y se levantó con dificultades- quiero formar mi propio camino y no tomar ese tipo de responsabilidad, quiero ser atado quiero ser libre de cualquier relación, ya que yo, ya que yo perdí...a la única mujer que he amado para mi cualquier otra solo sería un simple sustituto

Pero debes mantener a flote la casa Shiba -dijo Cirenio calmado- se que te pido mucho pero solo entiéndelo, solo un heredero y cuando sea mayor podrás tener la libertad que tanto deseas

¡Modo Fusión! -Izanamy gritó expulsando energía azul y negra, su cuerpo aumentó de tamaño igual que sus músculos, sus marcas negras aparecieron en su pelaje mientras su pelaje negro pasó ser blanco, su boca aumentó de grosor y tamaño mientras sus colmillos crecían, su cuerpo comenzó a sonar como si mutara y sus huesos sonaban por el cambio tan drástico-

¿Por que el Modo Fusión? -Cirenio pregunto e Izanamy concentró energía en su mano derecha formando una espada hecha completamente de energía oscura y azulada-

Todos los que amo se van y me abandonan...tengo una misión que cumplir, y no pienso detenerme, matare a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino para lograr mi objetivo, ¡No importa quien sea! -Izanamy apuntó a Cirenio con su espada y luego la dobló mientras colocaba su mano izquierda con la mano abierta enfrente- me volveré más fuerte, no dejaré de pelear para formar una familia, no pienso sacrificar nada para poner contento a alguien únicamente, aunque hay otros métodos de hacer que la familia crezca sin la necesidad de una estupida boda o de forzarme a tener a una pareja por la cual no siento nada, no importa qué método o alternativa use me volveré más fuerte y crearé mi propio destino

¿Y como piensas aumentar tu poder como para darme un simple y sencillo golpe? -Cirenio pregunto serio-

Es la irá, ¿cierto?, cada vez que me enojaba me volvía más fuerte, ahora que lo pienso es mucho más sencillo transformar todo ese enojo en poder -Izanamy sonrió y levantó su puño concentrando energía en la espada- Irá hacia los maestros que se atrevieron a atacar mi aldea y a imponer su voluntad ante los inocentes -concentró más energía haciendo la hoja más larga y grande, y luego la bajo- o ya se irá hacia la desgraciada rata de tu hijo que se atrevió a matar a mi madre, pero cuando lo encuentre no dudare en matarlo, le arrancaré la cabeza y devoraré todo su poder para aumentar el mío, o ya se...usare mi odio ante mi debilidad y diferencia de poder del tuyo -Izanamy apuñalo su propia mano mientras reía y liberaba humo de su mano sin sufrir ni una herida-

¿Qué haces? -Cirenio pregunto sorprendido-

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó sujetando sus dedos de una mano con la otra, forzó a sacar su mano mientras la energía en sus manos aumentaba, movió su mano derecha haciéndola parecer que sujetaba algo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! -Izanamy gritó y liberó la energía creando una gran espada tan grande como su cuerpo, una espada larga pero gruesa con una curvatura en la punta, la espada estaba definida completamente, cada curva y filo de su hoja parecía real pero él material era energía sólida en tonos azules oscuros-

¡¿Que es eso?! -Cirenio gritó sorprendido mientras Izanamy mostró su espada y luego la apuntó hacia su abuelo- ¿Como pudiste...hacerla...yo tarde años en tener algo similar? Creo que me...equivoqué al presionarte, tu talento es superior al mío

Mira esto abuelo, al transformar toda mi ira en fuerza, he podido obtener un poder inconcebible, si el sentimiento de ira es el verdadero origen de la fuerza entonces me volveré invencible ya que el rencor que guardo es más grande que el de cualquier ser -Izanamy sonrió pero Cirenio se veía un poco preocupado al verlo-

_Su evolución...se ha vuelto más rápida, ¿porque? ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con el potencial de Bersek? _-Cirenio solo se preparó e Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía negra y azul, Cirenio gritó y recibió el ataque de lleno, Izanamy se reía un poco mientras Cirenio salió casi ileso, en su pecho había una ligera cortada dejándolo poco sorprendido-

Bien yo gane, al parecer mi ataque sólo te iría superficialmente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Ese ataque fue fuego? Fue mucho más que eso…-Cirenio estaba sorprendido viéndola herida mientras Izanamy volvía a la normalidad- Ya veo has dado un gran paso más...hacia el Nivel Maestro pero… -Cirenio avanzó corriendo y golpeó a Izanamy en el estómago liberando una onda sonora que destruyó parte de su ropa pero Izanamy terminó escupiendo sangre- aun te confías demasiado

Gaaaa -Izanamy cayó al suelo tratando de respirar- no...ha…

Ya terminó y lo siento pero he ganado claro y fuerte, ahora deberás buscar a esa mujer, o ya se, pidelselo a Luceli -dijo Cirenio calmado- esto lo hago por tu bien

Claro...síguete repitiéndote eso -dijo Izanamy alterado- pero no lo hago por amor...solo por responsabilidad nada más…

Como sea -Cirenio suspiro y se alejó caminando, más tarde Bruce y Lucy gritaron sorprendidos mientras el resto se quedó callado-

¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! -Bruce y Lucy gritaron sorprendidos pero los demás estaban callados-

Así es...debo casarme -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Pero eso no está bien, no deberián casarte a la fuerza -dijo Clent sorprendido-

Si se puede, a Izanamy le están por dar su lugar como Lord, eso quiere decir que ya debe tener una esposa, debe dejar descendencia fuerte por eso debe buscar a una mujer fuerte -dijo Noé calmado-

No tengo intenciones de casarme pero si es por el clan no queda de otra...pero es mejor casarme con alguien a quien le tenga un poco de confianza -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Sabes Luceli siempre estuvo enamorada de ti desde el comienzo, quizás...aunque suene loco podría aceptar -dijo Saru calmado-

Hmm...si lo que quiere es un heredero para ti entonces no habrá de otra, deberás dejar todo de lado y aceptar -dijo Bruce calmado-

¡GRRRRRRR! -Izanamy golpeó el suelo molesto dejando un agujero al impacto- lo que más me enoja es dejar mi libertad por ser alguien común y seguir ideas que no son mías, esto me enferma

Pero no puedes negarte -dijo Lucy calmada-

Esta bien se lo pediré...quizás se niegue pero aceptaré lo que pase -dijo Izanamy calmado, unos minutos más tarde Luceli estaba sorprendía y con la boca abierta ligeramente-

¿Que dijiste? Izanamy...dilo otra vez porque no me lo creo -dijo Luceli sorprendida, Izanamy estaba frente a ella viendo a otro lado con algo de nervios, detrás de él, Bruce y los otros estaban sonriendo esperando la respuesta-

Ya te lo dije...Luceli yo...te amo...y te pregunto…¿quieres casarte conmigo? -Izanamy dijo nervioso- _Se que no hemos salido o tenido una relación amorosa como otros...pero por favor niégate...y vive tranquila es lo único que pido, esto será una locura, y sé que se negará..cualquiera lo haría…_

Acepto con todo gusto -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Gracias...sabia que te he…¿Eh? -Izanamy levantó las cejas sorprendido-

Dije que acepto con mucho gusto -dijo Luceli sonrojada con una ligera sonrisa-

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?! -Izanamy, Bruce, Clent, Saru, Noé y Lucy gritaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo llegando hasta oídos de los demás en la aldea-

_Accedió…¿como es posible que aceptara? ¿Acaso estoy tratando con una gran cabeza hueca? -_Izanamy pensó sorprendido mientras Luceli lo abrazó con fuerza-

Vaya que felicidad, finalmente podré tener una boda con calma y con alguien que amo, gracias -dijo Luceli sonriendo muy sonrojada mientras Izanamy suspiro y vio a otro lado mientras la abrazaba con un brazo-

_Tch...bueno no queda de otra, al menos mantendré esto en secreto por ahora _-pensó Izanamy serio, más tarde Cirenio estaba sonriendo mientras todos tenían un plato de comida y bebidas, Misaki por su parte estaba gruñendo viendo su bebida en la mano-

Brindemos por la feliz pareja -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, Izanamy estaba viendo su trago algo serio mientras los demás levantaron sus tragos, Luceli movía mucho la cola contenta pero Izanamy asoló apretaba los puños, solo beberían sin problemas y siguieron calmados durante la noche, Bruce, Misaki e Izanamy estaban hablando fuera del palacio-

Entonces todo es una farsa, pero esto podría lastimar a muchos -dijo Misaki calmada- ¿Que rayos tiene el abuelo en la cabeza? ¿Como se le ocurre exigir algo así?

Solo piensa en el clan, quiere que haya un heredero para que el clan siga fuerte, pero incluso mi sangre se mueve y parece que me dice que esto fue una mala ide -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Tu sangre? No entiendo -dijo Misaki confundida-

La sangre de ustedes los Shiba los guía a peleas difíciles, es como un instinto, incluso puede que les diga cual es su pareja ideal, en otras palabras la sangre de los Shiba atrae a parejas de carácter fuerte -dijo Bruce calmado y Misaki se sorprendió-

Así es, solo han habido dos que me han hecho sentir así, Hinata y Anya -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero ellas ya no están, además eso no importa por ahora, debo hacer algunas cosas así que iré a China mañana temprano para buscar a Ras

No importa qué tonterías pasen detrás de estas puertas, no importa que pase aquí lo más importante es destruir a esa amenaza de una vez y por todas -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Descuida pronto traeré la cabeza de Jesker como mi trofeo -Izanamy sonrió un momento igual que los demás, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy estaba vistiendo una playera negra sin mangas, un cinturón rojo metálico con seguro para espadas pero no tenía ninguna, un pantalón negro con zapatos negros y tobilleras hechas de tela roja, por último sus muñequeras rojas y una banda roja en su brazo izquierdo atada-

Bien ya estoy listo -Izanamy salió del lugar para ver a los demás esperándolo en la entrada- ¿y esto?

Solo nos despedimos un momento -dijo Lucy sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- cuídate mucho y tráeme un lindo recuerdo

Te traeré un gato de cerámica -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Es egoísta que te quedes con toda la diversión -Noé e Izanamy chocaron puños- pero luego me las pagarás con una pelea

Claro ni creas que me contendré -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros -dijo Clent sonriendo chocando su mano con la suya-

Estaremos en contacto -dijo Saru sonriendo y le dio una mano chocando con la suya, Izanamy se despidió de su hermana en un abrazo mientras que con Bruce choco puños-

Bueno te encargo la casa un rato -dijo Izanamy sonriendo.

Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Bien me retiro muchachos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Espera, te olvidas de tu prometida -dijo Luceli molesta inflando sus mejillas-

Bueno -Izanamy le dio un beso en la frente- bien escuchen yo…-Luceli se enojo un momento y lo sujeto de sus mejillas para atraerlo y besarlo con fuerza en los labios-

Así es como debes besarme recuérdalo -dijo Luceli sonriendo y le puso un dedo en los labios haciéndolo sonrojar-

Oh vaya...parece que alguien estaba muy unida -dijo Noe poco sorprendido y todos tenían la misma mirada de inconformidad-

Creo que vi mucha lengua moviéndose dentro de sus bocas -dijo Saru poco sorprendido-

Bien me tengo que ir -dijo Izanamy algo irritado- escuchen, me retiro por ahora pero muchachos les encargo la aldea y Lucy, ya sabes que hacer

Como ordenes -dijo Lucy sonriendo, ella levantó sus dedos haciendo una pose de ninjutsu- yo también me voy, nos vemos después -ella desapareció en un ligero viento con hojas y los demás asintieron-

_Y así emprendí mi viaje para encontrar a Ras, aunque tenía dudas para cuando lo encontrara _-Izanamy cerró sus ojos mientras estaba en un bote de vela junto a otros animales- _Sabía que estaba en China pero no sabía el lugar exacto, tendría que usar mis conexiones para encontrarlo _-Izanamy bajo del bote y siguió caminando usando una capucha para cubrir todo su cuerpo y cabeza, siguió caminando hablando con diferentes animales en su camino, algunos le decían la verdad otros parecían inventar mentiras para tratar de atacarlo pero el solo los atacó sin problemas-

_Claro no todo siempre es la verdad _-Izanamy siguió con su viaje hasta que llegó a la ciudad imperial-

Creo que antes de continuar tengo que ver a alguien primero -Izanamy siguió caminando cuando vio el palacio imperial y noto como Hinata salió del frente cargando una canasta, Izanamy sonrió y se acercó a ella para seguirla, la siguió por un rato hasta ver que entraba a un campo lleno de casas pequeñas y alto pobres, ella le dejó la canasta a un orfanato, tocó la puerta y luego se alejó sonriendo para ocultarse detrás de un muro y ver como una monja recogía la comida con una sonrisa- _Como siempre...ella no es egoísta, pero cuando se enoja es una bestia _

Como siempre siendo sigiloso, pero ocultando tu presencia para no ser notado, dime Izanamy ¿como has estado? -Hinata sonrió e Izanamy se acercó quitándose la capucha, Hinata sonrió pero Izanamy sujeto el puño causando una onda de sonido- vaya te has vuelto muy fuerte...demasiado

Vaya, apenas me acercó me recibes con un golpe, ¿donde están tus modales? -Izanamy sonrió, ambos rieron pero Hinata lo abrazó con algo de fuerza- si también te extrañe

Jeje pues claro, típico de un hombre Shiba, no expresa bien sus emociones -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos estaban sentados en un muro viendo a los niños comer la comida que Hinata les había dejado- todos los días compro comida con las recompensas que me dan por las misiones y se las doy a los niños

Eso es muy bueno Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriéndole- pero ¿por que no les das el dinero?

Traté una vez pero las monjas me regañaron, pensaron que aceptar dinero así sería un pecado así que mejor les di comida y platillos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Eres increíble -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Por cierto, gracias por las cartas, me alegra ver que todo se encuentra bien pero me preocupa la guerra -Hinata parecía algo preocupada-

Escucha, dentro de poco encontraré a Ras, para eso vine aquí a China, para encontrarlo y hacer que me dé información sobre Jesker -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno no se donde está pero creo tener una pista, se dice qué hay alguien en los muelles cerca Del Valle de la Paz pidiendo por guerreros fuertes, incluso les hacen pruebas, podrías ir a investigar ahí para saber más -dijo Hinata calmada-

Gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Por cierto, ¿que es eso de que te dieron la orden de casarte? -Hinata pregunto calmada-

Mi abuelo está por nombrarme Lord Shiba, pero para hacerlo quiere que me case y engendre a mi heredero -dijo Izanamy calmado- me temo que no tenia mas opciones así que escogí a Luceli y ella aceptó

Pero eso no es justo...no deberían forzar a casarlos así -dijo Hinata algo preocupada-

No puedo hacer nada, ademas yo no amo a Luceli...esto no es justo para ninguno de los dos, pero al menos mantendré las apariencias hasta que tenga a mi heredero y entonces...me divorciaré -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Deberías decirle a Luceli como te sientes para que al menos no sea...una fea mentira -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Ojalá hubieras estado ahí...me hubiera gustado contar contigo para este tipo de líos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Que diferencia hubiera hecho yo? -Hinata pregunto e Izanamy la vio con calma y paz- ¿que?

Bueno quizás te hubiera escogido como esposa, prefiero tenerte a ti mil veces que a Luceli -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Vaya me alaga -dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa y sonrojada- sabes aquí no está tan mal, pero igual no se siente como mi hogar, aveces lo extraño

¿Y porque sigues aquí? -Izanamy pregunto-

Bueno no se...quizás...tenga algo que ver con los peligros que veo en mis sueños...o villanos corriendo por muy poco -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿O tiene que ver con Po? -Izanamy pregunto, provocando una ligera reacción en Hinata y ella instintivamente se llevó la mano al vientre- ya veo...aún sientes algo por el, o es que acaso…

Yo...yo conversé con él hace tiempo, el y yo...pasamos una noche juntos, nada importante, mejor dicho yo...no quiero volver con él y me di cuenta de que..él no quiere volver conmigo esa noche fue solo un desahogo -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Desahogo? Sabes bien que esa clase de noches te puede traer sorpresas -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ya lo sé -Hinata colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho- ¿que debería hacer?

Sabes que siempre puedes volver a casa -Izanamy hablo- quiero que vuelvas a casa

¿Tu o el equipo? -Hinata pregunto sonriendo-

Yo -Izanamy sonrió moviendo la cola mientras Hinata no pudo evitar reír ligeramente- sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo sin importar que pase pero cuando sientas que estás lista para volver, seré yo quien te reciba con los brazos abiertos

Hmmm sabes si las cosas no funcionan con algún millonario que tenia en la vista pues me conformaré contigo -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy solo reía- pero as mejor un favor no lastimes a Luceli cuando le digas la verdad, porque si la lastimas te arranco las orejas

Se que lo cumplirás, Joya del clan Shiba -Izanamy sonrió-

-después de un rato Izanamy estaba corriendo por los muelles cerca Del Valle de la paz, él pudo sentir un olor a sangre y entró a una bar para ver a un grupo de animales gritando y sonriendo, los animales estaban alterados emocionados viendo las peleas entre varios machos, el solo se acercó a un grupo y los gritos se detuvieron cuando lo vieron, algunos estaban en el techo viéndolo claramente, otro solo se acercaban o se alejaban cuando lo veían a los ojos-

Estoy buscando al Leon Ras -Izanamy hablo, algunos mantuvieron silencio y otros gritaron riéndose de él- ¿dije algo gracioso?

Aquí todos venimos para pelear, en grupos, quienes queden serán llevados ante Ras el leon que buscas, si quieres verlo, deberás matar a diez de nuestros compañeros -dijo una cabra riendo un poco, los animales rieron y gritaron mientras un rinoceronte de gran tamaño se acercó a Izanamy- el es uno de los últimos que logró sobrevivir, y mató a veinte, veamos si puedes matarlo jajaja

-Los animales gritaron sonriendo golpeando mangos de armas en el suelo, Izanamy solo expulsó energía deshaciendo su capucha, su cuerpo pasó al modo fusión y el grito saltando esquivando un golpe de parte del rinoceronte, se acercó a las esquivadas pero los animales gritaron lanzando golpes con las hojas afiladas de armas, Izanamy se agachó esquivando un golpe de parte del rinoceronte, corria dos pasos y luego giro cruzando sus brazos soportando un golpe el cual lo empujó un poco agrietando el suelo, Izanamy saltó y le dio una patada en la cabeza con la planta del pie, giro y cayó a cuatro patas, el rinoceronte gritó riendo mientras Izanamy le gruñó como tigre, los dos chocaron sus puños causando una onda de sonido, Izanamy saltó girando y le dio una patada en la cabeza, cayó al suelo y corrió sacando sus garras de la mano izquierdo, le dio un ligero corte al rinoceronte en las costillas pero el rinoceronte gritó y lanzó un golpe e Izanamy se agachó esquivándolo, el grupo y le dio un golpe fuerte en el cuerpo haciéndolo gritar de dolor-

No tengo tiempo que perder aquí -Izanamy grito y se alejo de un salto- Prision roca -toco el suelo haciéndolo temblar y creo un muro de rocas rodeando al rinoceronte, el rinoceronte siguió gritando golpeando la pared con su cuerno y cabeza, las grietas se hicieron más grandes mientras el rinoceronte grito- ¡No lo harás! ¡Púas! -Izanamy extendió sus brazos creando púas dentro de la roca perforando la piel gruesa del rinoceronte-

**Frío y desolado como el corazón más oscuro…**-Izanamy hablo con una voz gruesa mientras expulsaba energía- **perfora hasta la piel más gruesa congelándolo desde el interior hasta silenciar sus latidos y extinguir su vida **-el viento helado rodeó el muro de roca mientras el rinoceronte te salió de las rocas herido- **¡Mil cuchillas de hielo! **-Izanamy grito formando cuchillos de hielo que solo avanzaron al rinoceronte perforando parte de su cuerpo dejando agujeros gruesos y dejando la piel congelada hasta que el animal murió en el suelo- bien ¿quien sigue?

¡Izanamy Shiba! -Izanamy levantó las orejas y se giró para ver a Xavier cargando una espada y usando ropa vieja y rota- ¡Ven y enfréntame!

Tu…-Izanamy y Xavier avanzaron corriendo, Xavier tomó su espada concentrando fuego en la hoja pero Izanamy solo extendió su brazo derecho creando su espada sólida de energía al tamaño de una katana normal, los dos chocaron sus armas formando una onda de viento, los animales gritaron sorprendidos pero Izanamy gruñó y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando fuego, Xavier grito resistiendo las flemas negras e Izanamy apareció detrás de él golpeándolo en la espalda para lanzarlo a otro extremo, Xavier giró y extendió ambos brazos, liberó una bola de fuego pero Izanamy la sujeto sin problemas con una mano-

¡Haaaa! -Izanamy grito deshaciendo la esfera de fuego, Xavier cayó al suelo y concentró fuego en la hoja de la espada- que técnicas tan simples, me doy cuenta de que no sabes como aprovechar tus técnicas y habilidades

¡Cállate! ¡Espere más de nueve años para este momento! ¡Quiero verte muerto! -Xavier grito y lanzó un golpe liberando la bola de fuego, Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos sujetando la esfera, la sujeto sin problemas mientras forcejeaba para mantenerse en pie, solo grito y deshizo el ataque apretando las manos dejando a Xavier impresionado-

No puede ser…. -Xavier se quedó sorprendido e Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho extendido sordos de sus dedos-

**Maldice a mi enemigo con las quemaduras de sus pecados, quémalo desde los huesos hasta el exterior mostrando la gravedad de sus crímenes **-fuego negro se formó en los dedos de Izanamy formando una esfera y luego aumentó de tamaño formando algo similar a una flecha- **¡Flecha del Caos! **-el ataque golpeó a Xavier provocándole algunas heridas y quemaduras graves en su cuerpo,m Xavier grito y cayó al suelo mientras el fuego se extendía por su cuerpo-

Bien Xavier ahora dime dónde está Ras el leon -dijo Izanamy molesto-

No lo sé...quien me dio la orden...fue...un langostino llamado Yiijirou -dijo Xavier cansado-

Conque Yijirou sigue vivo, bien le darás un mensaje por mi, dile que Izanamy lo está buscando y que me encuentre lo más pronto posible porque lo mataré -dijo Izanamy serio y lo lanzó a otro extremo-

_Y como saben… bueno ya deben el resto, Po me encontró mientras estaba investigando y me pidió ayuda para algo, al principio me negué pero luego me dijo que tenía que ver con Xavier y eso me interesó _

-Izanamy solo vio a Po el cual sonrió levantando la mano, después de eso ambos estaban en la carcel donde Xavier había sido dejado y lo encontraron muerto, Izanamy lo reviso y noto un agujero en su cuerpo junto a un olor-

_En esos momentos no lo sabía pero mi mensaje estaba en marcha y llegaría a oídos de Ras y su grupo, y así empezó otra pelea más _

-Izanamy estaba frente a Temutai, Temutai grito y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy le sujeto el brazo sin problemas, el salto esquivando una patada de parte de Temutai, lo rodeó y sujeto su otro brazo para doblarle ambos hacia la espalda, sonrió un momento notando como Temutai gritaba de dolor, Izanamy terminó saltando y lo pateó en la espalda lanzándolo fuera del palacio de Jade. Después de eso llegó la pelea en el cementerio contra los Jianshi, cuerpos de personas muertas maldecidos con poca capacidad para moverse-

-Po lanzó un golpe contra un gorila de grandes brazos y con un sello maldito en la frente en una hoja de papel, el gorila lanzó un golpe fuerte pero Po solo rodeó su puño y lo sujeto sin problemas de la muñeca, giró y lo lanzó contra el suelo con fuerza causando una onda de sonido, en otro extremo Izanamy estaba peleando contra el cuerpo de Tai Lung, el salto girando pateando al cuerpo en su cabeza, se agachó y extendió los brazos liberando energía carmesí, el cuerpo se deshizo en un ataque, después de sao, Bruce, Izanamy y Po estaban frente a un grupo de huesos formando un gran cuerpo con pocas articulaciones y músculos hechos de carne podrida, los tres machos se unieron formando la técnica de la exclamación del universo, los tres dispararon la energía haciendo que golpeara al ser hecho de huesos hasta destruirlo-

-Después de eso Izanamy estaba en un palacio rodeado de enemigos vestidos como guerreros de estilo asesino, Izanamy solo estaba tomando una espada hecha de energía y liberó su Modo fusionado, el grito y avanzó corriendo, corto a un enemigo por el pecho y se giró deteniendo un golpe de un arma con la suya, grito y lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza hasta romperle algunos dientes, el salto y giró pateando a otro en las costillas, avanzó riendo y lo apuñalo en el pecho con una espada, corrió sin soltarlo y levantó los brazos dejándole un corte en el pecho, un grupo de dos avanzaron hacia él y trataron de atacarlo pero él se giró y los detuvo, dejó su espalda desprotegida llevándose un corte en la espalda. Izanamy grito y liberó su energía provocando una ligera explosión, Nerit grito asustada al verlo acercarse y él le dio un corte en el pecho dejándola herida-

-Después de eso Izanamy y Po estaban en cuartos diferentes cada uno con su novia, Izanamy con Luceli y Po con Tigresa,ambas hembra estaban gritando imitando los sonidos de gemidos pero terminaron gruñendo de y se llevaron a su novios arrastrándolos de sus piernas, ambas hembras gruñeron mientras arrastraban a sus novios hasta diferentes zonas del palacio, a la mañana siguiente ni Po ni Izanamy podían caminar bien-

_Si nos exprimieron como limones de taquerías, como naranja para el jugo, como un dulce con relleno cremosito, como botellas de salsa de tomate con las últimas gotas dentro, como una botella de refresco frío en un día caluroso. _

-Izanamy y Po estaban peleando contra Cologne en un campo abierto, Po gritó lanzando un golpe pero Cologne giró su báculo deteniéndolo y lo giró de nuevo dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho lanzándolo lejos, Izanamy gritó lanzando varios golpes pero cada golpe fue detenido por el báculo mientras lo giraba, Izanamy giró lanzando una patada pero Cologne salto esquivando el ataque, Po apareció por detrás de ella y la sujetó en sus brazos, él sonrió pero Cologne solo se deslizó de sus brazos sin problema y giró golpeándolo en las costillas con su báculo haciéndolo gritar, Izanamy trató de atacar pero ella lo golpeó con la punta del báculo haciéndolo escupir sangre, los dos cayeron a al suelo y Cologne estaba en medio de ellos, ambos gritaron y lanzaron varios golpes pero ella los detenía sin problemas con sus manos, ella sonrió y los detuvo a ambos con un simple agarre-

Aún son muy lentos, deben pensar menos en sus ataques, deben ser rápidos como el trueno pero tan fuertes como la roca, entrenar sus sentidos para que tomen decisiones en el momento indicado, entrenar sus cuerpos y mentes para que sean uno solo -Cologne sonrió pero Izanamy y Po se veían confundidos-

_Al principio no lo sabíamos...pero ella nos estaba diciendo las bases para el estado mental más poderoso de todos...Migatte no Gokui _

-Po estaba frente a Ras, el cual parecía muy confiado, mientras en otro extremo Izanamy permanecía meditando con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió estaba frente a un lobo de ojos grises y pelo blanco, su cuerpo usaba una armadura de cuerpo completo de tonos grises brillantes como oro-

Ah ya veo finalmente obtuviste parte del poder para venir aquí tu solo -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

Izanagi-sama -Izanamy se arrodilló bajando su cabeza hasta tocar el suelo- por favor concédame los poderes para convertirme en un maestro

Eso dependerá de ti, verás yo doy poder a cambio de algo pero en tu condición vas por un buen camino muchacho, quizás en otra ocasión pero por lo pronto aún estás muy lejos del poder más destructivo de todos -dijo Izanagi sonriendo pero Izanamy solo bajo la mirada algo molesto- no te sientas mal, pero creo que solo puedo darte una ligera ayuda cuando la necesites

Gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy abrió los ojos, él se levantó mientras veía al palacio y vio una gran bola de fuego alejarse de un golpe, solo vio como Tigresa estaba cansada, Po herido y Ras estaba en el frente sonriendo-

Le pondré fin a esto -Izanamy paso al Modo Fusión y expulsó energía-

¿Por que no usas el Modo Guardián? -Cologne pregunto calmada-

No usaré toda la energía de un golpe lo analizaré primero -dijo Izanamy calmado, él se agachó y dio un salto liberando energía, solo se alejó rápidamente y llegó al palacio colocándose frente a Ras-

¿Aún queda basura por recoger? -Ras vio a Izanamy mientras este volvía su forma normal-

Finalmente nos vemos Ras, te he estado buscando desde hace tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Hmm ya veo así que aún estabas con vivo, sabes has causado muchos problemas a Jesker, creo que voy a remediarlo -dijo Ras calmado-

Cambiemos el lugar de la pelea, este palacio ya sufrió mucho -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Como quieras el resultado será el mismo, insecto estupido -dijo Ras sonriendo-

-ambos saltaron pasando por encima del muro del palacio, siguieron bajando de la montaña entre saltos hasta llegar a campo abierto algo alejado del palacio, Grulla, Vibora, Mono, Bruce, Luceli, Tigresa, Shifu y Po estaban esperando ver el combate mientras Cologne estaba sentada sobre el muro, Izanamy y Ras estaban en campo abierto mientras el viento soplaba con cuidado-

Sabes antes de comenzar quisiera decirte que Jesker te ha estado buscando para hablar contigo, o al menos para matarte -dijo Ras serio-

Eso lo sé, pero no tengo intensiones de hablar con él, lo mataré a la primera oportunidad -dijo Izanamy serio- el cometió un crimen que jamás se lo voy a perdonar

Ya veo, pero sabes él dice que los híbridos como tú son muy inestables -dijo Ras sonriendo- pero he notado que tú poder aumento bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos, y es perfecto porque yo también aumenté mi poder y quiero ver que tan fuerte puedo llegar a ser, al final me suplicaras para que no te mate

Ya cállate -dijo Izanamy serio y se colocó en guardia mientras Ras se agachó y levantó los brazos entreabriendo los dedos-

Te haré trizas -dijo Ras sonriendo-

-Izanamy no espero y solo piso con fuerza para impulsarse hacia el, Ras espero, los dos dieron un grito seguido de un golpe chocando sus puños, el golpe sono con fuerza provocando una onda de sonido, Ras grito lanzando una patada espero Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y le dio un golpe al estómago mientras Ras grito, Ras sonrió y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la mejilla, ambos siguieron peleando intercambiando golpes y patas, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza llamando la atención de todos los que escuchaban las ondas de impacto, Ras e Izanamy gruñeron mientras Ras lanzó un golpe en diagonal sacando las garras,liberó energía sorprendiendo a Izanamy el cual salto esquivando el ataque, se generó ondas de sonido y energía tras el impacto mientras Izanamy terminó arrastrando los pies en el suelo, Ras salto y lanzó un golpe con su rodilla pero Izanamy levantó los brazos bloqueando el golpe, el golpe sonó con fuerza y Ras lo golpeó en la cabeza con ambas manos y terminó pateándolo hasta levantarlo del suelo, Ras sonrió y lo sujeto de la cara para comenzar a correr y estrellarlo contra unas rocas, Izanamy grito pero levantó las piernas pateando a Ras en el pecho, Izanamy se leibero y giró pateando a Ras en la cabeza, Ras se quejó e Izanamy se acercó a golpearlo en el estómago liberando algo de fuego y energía, la energía explotó ligeramente empujando a Ras, Izanamy gritó mientras Ras levantó los brazos juntando las manos de Izanamy, ambos gruñeron mientras se sujetaban las manos entrelazando los dedos, forcejeaban usando solo la fuerza de sus pechos y brazos-

Ríndete maldito no me vencerás… -Ras sonrió pero Izanamy griposa haciendo expulsa su energía negra y rojiza igual que la de Ras- ¿Que?

-en un momento Izanamy se transformó en Modo fusión tratando de derrotar a Ras, el suelo se agrietó mientras las rocas eran empujadas por la fuerza de ambas energías-

¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! -Izanamy grito empujando más a Ras mientras su energía aumentaba de tamaño, el agujero también se hizo profundo, ambos gritaron alejándose de un salto quedando algo sudados y agitados por el ataque-

_La pelea estaba claramente pareja pero a Ras y a mi nos quedaba mucha energía que mostrar _

-Izanamy y Ras gritaron acercándose golpeándose mutuamente, ambos siguieron peleando causando ondas de sonido con cada impacto pero Ras golpeó a Izanamy en la cara empujándolo con fuerza, salto y apareció detrás de él pero Izanamy se giró y le lanzó una patada pero Ras lo detuvo con su mano izquierda, Ras sonrió y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una bola de fuego negro, Izanamy giró sorprendido y se alejó de un salto pero Ras avanzó y lanzó la esfera dejando que aumentara de tamaño, Izanamy grito llevándose un golpe directo al cuerpo, Izanamy sufrió algunas heridas dejando su ropa algo rota y pecho herido mientras la sangre corría por sus labios, Ras estaba agitado con algunas heridas leves en el cuerpo, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y lo golpeó en el estómago con el codo pero Ras lo golpeó en la cara e Izanamy se dejó caer para patearlo en la cara alejándolo un momento, Ras se quejó y lo tomó del tobillo para girar y lanzarlo a otro lado, Izanamy giró y cayó a cuatro latas, ambos gritaron y se golpearon mutuamente causando una herida grave al otro-

-Izanamy se cruzó de brazos expulsando energía y pasó Modo Guardián, Ras solo grito haciendo aumentar la energía oscura de su cuerpo, los dos chocaron sus puños una vez más mientras peleaban, Ras lanzó dos patadas pero Izanamy las detuvo con su brazo derecho, Ras giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy se agachó esquivando el golpe, se acercó y lo golpeó en el estómago con fuerza, Ras se quejó e Izanamy se acercó pateándolo en la cabeza, Ras volvió a quejarse e Izanamy le colocó una mano en las costillas creando una bola de energía y la disparó lanzado a Ras contra una rocas causando una ligera explosión, Ras se levantó y comenzó a gritar expulsando energía, solo avanzó contra Izanamy y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre, Izanamy trató de golpearlo pero Ras lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara, Izanamy se enojó y lo terminó pateando en el menton-

-los golpes de Ras sonaban con fuerza mientras Izanamy parecía que se defendía en lugar de atacar, Ras lo pateó con fuerza en el estómago pero Izanamy lo logró golpear en la cara, ambos siguieron peleando con fuerza y rapidez ocasionando algunas ondas de sonido, ambos gritaron chocando sus puños y crearon una bola de energía oscura para hacerlas chocar ocasionando una onda explosiva entre ellos, Izanamy grito cayendo herido y cansado mientras Ras parecía más tranquilo-

-Izanamy grito y levantó su brazo creando una espada de energía negra, siguió expulsando energía mientras perdía el modo Guardián y volvía al Modo Fusionado, solo grito y lanzó el ataque liberando una gran corriente de fuego, Izanamy quedó cansado mientras Bruce lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie igual que Luceli, pero Ras salió de los escombros heridos viendo a Bruce, Izanamy y Luceli-

Les regresaré hasta el último golpe y gramo de humillación -dijo Ras molesto, Bruce, Luceli e Izanamy se pusieron en guardia pero Ras solo disparó una bola de fuego y Bruce salto enfrente atrapándola-

¡No lo hagas Bruce! -Izanamy grito sorprendido pero Bruce grito recibiendo heridas algo fuertes, Izanamy se sorprendido pero Luceli solo se coloc en guardia tomando su espada, ella estaba temblando y corrió gritando hacia Ras- ¡Eso no servirá de nada huye de aquí! -Luceli trato de atacarlo pero Ras destruyó la espada con un golpe a la hoja y le dio un golpe a Luceli en el rostro tirándola al suelo, ella se levantó y Ras le comenzó a disparar pequeñas esferas de fuego al cuerpo dejándola herida-

¡Detente Ras! -Izanamy grito molesto y Ras dejó herida a Luceli, Izanamy apretó los puños molesto expulsando energía dorada mientras pasaba al Modo Fusión-

Ahora los mataré a todos -dijo Ras sonriendo- quizás los aldeanos sirvan para calmar mi ira

¡No te..lo perdonare! ¡¿Como te...atreves?! -Izanamy gruñó mientras expulsaba energía de su cuerpo, algunos relámpagos sonaban mientras su cuerpo no cambiaba mucho, levantó la cabeza mientras sus marcas se volvían rojas carmesí, sus ojos también cambiaban de color poco a poco, la energía roja y negra de su cuerpo se tornó azul, luego dorada mientras parecía que hacía algo de fuerza para mantenerse tranquilo, al final su cuerpo reaccionó y levantó el cuerpo-

¡AAAAAAAAAAH! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía carmesí y dorada, una cala de energía paso por su cuerpo tornando todas sus marcas rojas y sus ojos también mientras en su frente aparecía un óvalo rojo con una marca en el frente, Izanamy solo se giró mostrando el poco cambio en su cuerpo pero las flamas negras siguieron moviéndose formando una especie de gabardina negra con mangas largas rotas un interior rojo y el frente abierto mostrando su cuerpo mientras las heridas se cerraban ligeramente-

¿Que sucedió? -Ras solo se sorprendió viendo a Izanamy frente a él- ¿Que rayos significa esto?

¡Yo...estoy…! ¡YO ESTOY FURIOSO, RAS! -Izanamy grito liberando su energía carmesí y dorada del cuerpo viendo a Ras-

-Ras solo avanzó contra Izanamy expulsando energía negra y morada del cuerpo, Izanamy lo golpeó con fuerza haciéndolo escupir sangre pero Ras le dio una patada en el mentón y giró pateándolo en las costillas, se acercó y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo alejándolo pero Izanamy giró y cayó sobre una roca, se impulsó de regreso de un solo salto, y extendió su pierna derecha para una patada pero Ras la esquivó, Izanamy levantó su pierna izquierda y luego la bajó en una patada de talón contra Ras, Ras cayó al suelo herido pero Izanamy se acercó a patearlo en las costillas para levantarlo y lo golpeó en el cuerpo lanzándolo lejos, Ras solo giró y cayó a cuatro patas, ambos se movieron rápido peleando en el campo creando algunas ondas de sonido, pero Ras comenzó a sentirse cansado y mareado, salto esquivando un ataque de Izanamy pero Izanamy lo siguió apareciendo detrás de él, Ras se asustó y salto alejándose más mientras Izanamy esperaba el siguiente ataque, Ras solo estaba sudando, asustado y respiraba agitado-

Renunció -Izanamy se puso de pie y respiró tranquilo-

¿Que? ¿Pero que es lo que quieres decir con renuncio? -Ras pregunto sorprendido-

A consecuencia de haber usado todo ese poder oscuro tu cuerpo no ha mutado como lo esperabas, rebasaste todos tus límites y estás sufriendo las consecuencias de eso, dentro de poco tu cuerpo comenzara destruirse desde dentro -Izanamy mantuvo una mirada seria pero Ras solo veía su cuerpo herido y con marcas negras parecidas a grietas que pasaban por su piel-

Ya estoy satisfecho y tu gran orgullo está hecho pedazos, todo esto sucedió porque apareció un oponente mucho más fuerte de lo que te imaginabas Ras -Izanamy sonrió al final burlándose de Ras- y lo peor es que...se trata de un híbrido

¡Cállate….! ¡Cállate! -Ras avanzó contra Izanamy y los dos chocaron sus puños comenzando a pelear nuevamente, los golpes eran rápidos y sonaban con fuerza en el campo, Ras lanzó una patada pero Izanamy lo golpeó en el estómago con fuerza, Ras lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy lo bloqueó con el brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe en las costillas haciéndolo gritar de dolor, Ras solo desapareció y apareció a un extremo lanzando una bola de fuego e Izanamy la sujeto hasta deshacerla-

¡Eres un grandísimo estupido! ¡Te di una última oportunidad y no la aprovechaste! -Izanamy expulsó energía manteniendo su transformación todavía- ¡Ras! ¡Muere de una vez! ¡Ve al fondo del infierno y paga tus pecados! -Izanamy levantó los brazos formando una gran esfera hecha de fuego naranja y brillante, parecido al sol-

Híbrido ten en mente que yo... -Ras concentró energía en su puño izquierdo y lo levantó mostrando la energía en una esfera- ¡No pienso perder!

¡Estupido! -Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos liberando la esfera- ¡Explosión de galaxias! -tanto la esfera como el ataque de Ras chocaron pero el ataque de Izanamy fue más fuerte arrastrando el ataque de Ras hasta golpearlo a él y causar una fuerte explosión en el campo donde Ras terminó destruido-

_Al final sin darme cuenta...había usado el Modo Maestro, durante una semana le pedí a Shifu y a Po que me dejaran quedarme para curar mis heridas pero eso solo había sido una fachada para empezar mi entrenamiento nuevamente _

-Izanamy estaba de pie viendo su cuerpo y luego pasó al Modo Fusión para después tratar de mezclarlo con el Modo Guardián pero la energía no se mezcló correctamente y lo terminó lastimando-

_Yo solo quería aprender a transformarme pero al parecer la vieja Cologne me dijo que esa transformación se debía a la perfecta unión entre los siete elementos, y para hacerla nuevamente debía despejar mi mente de toda duda y enfocarme en un objetivo ...pero no pude porque no tenia un objetivo firme, incluso llegaba a tener dudas de mi mismo, aún me faltaba llegar a lo profundo de mi mente y de mi ser para lograr controlar el Modo Maestro. _

-Días después Izanamy, Bruce, Luceli, Tigresa, Shifu, Mono, Grulla, Vibora y Mantis estaban frente a Kepa, el cual le había robado a Po su Chi de los héroes dejándolo muy cerca de la muerte, solo abrió la tapa del sello y dejó salir a su ejército de dominios, Izanamy gritó pasando Modo Guardián y se enfrentó a Ke Pa, Po logró despertar y junto a Izanamy lograron pelear contra Ke Pa pero antes de caer él había mordido a Izanamy en su brazo izquierdo dejándolo gravemente herido, al final Po e Izanamy expulsaron energía mientras Po extendía los brazos e Izanamy retraía el brazo derecho formando una bola de energía azul-

¡Resplandor! -Po gritó y extendió los brazos frente a él juntándolos desde sus muñecas-

¡Kame Hame! -Izanamy gritó formando una esfera azul en su mano mientras Po formaba una esfera dorada- ¡HAAAAAAAAA!

¡Final! -Po e Izanamy gritaron liberando sus ataques con los brazos extendidoambos ataques golpearon a Ke Pa hasta hacerlo desaparecer en simple cenizas, al final ambos cayeron cansados mientras Izanamy terminó con un vendaje por señas hasta que decidió volver a Japón con Luceli y Buce, pero cuando llegó al clan Shiba este se encontraba en llamas y bajo ataque-

¿Que es lo que ha ocurrido aquí? -fue lo último que dijo Izanamy antes de perse viendo las flamas-


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo 27: El Verdadero camino del Maestro **_

En Japon, Izanamy, Burce y Luceli habían regreso al clan Shiba solo para encontrarlo destruido, las casas estaban cubiertas de humo y fuego mientras la zona parecía desértica y con algunos cadáveres de soldados en el suelo, Izanamy había perdido el color de los ojos al ver la escena, Bruce parecía temblar un poco mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cabeza y frente-

No puede ser…. -dijo Bruce sorprendido pero parecía que su voz se quebraba al hablar- todo el clan...está destruido..

Que cruel -Luceli temblaba viendo todo con miedo y horror-

-Izanamy corrió para ver todo el lugar destruido, notó las casas destruidas, algunos civiles muertos en el suelo y las casas quemadas, no lo pensó más y siguió corriendo directo al palacio, notó como todo en la aldea estaba destruido, los aldeanos que sobrevivieron estaban asustados ayudando a los que estaban heridos, o sus heridas eran demasiado graves, Izanamy solo pudo correr directo al palacio presenciando diferentes escenarios, cuando llegó vio el palacio en llamas pero se escuchaba una fuerte pelea, Izanamy solo expulsó energía pero se sujetó el brazo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en todo el brazo, gruñó pero siguió corriendo sin perder la energía que lo rodeaba, cuando pasó al modo Guardián logró saltar y llevó al palacio para ver a Cirenio peleando contra Jesker-

Cirenio giró lanzando un golpe horizontal con la espada pero Jesker levantó una gran espada tan grande como su cuerpo estilo medieval, el impacto liberó una onda de sonido empujando a Izanamy un momento pero Jesker giró y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía morada oscura, Cirenio solo levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque y lo dispersó por todo el cuarto, Jesker solo se puso en guardia mientras Cirenio mantenía la guardia en alto, Jesker espero pero fue golpeado por una bola de fuego, la esfera explotó cegando a Jesker cuando Cirenio giró Izanamy estaba detrás de él respirando agitado con el brazo extendido-

¡Izanamy! ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?! -Cirenio gritó sorprendido mientras Izanamy se colocó en guardia- ¡¿Que le pasó a tu brazo?!

¡Vine para pelear! ¡Esta vez yo ayudaré! -Izanamy se quedó en guardia pero Jesker sonrió un momento-

Je escuche que el nuevo guerrero del sol era algo diferente a los tigres, pero jamás pensé que elegirías a un lobo cualquiera para pelear, el clan Shiba se ha vuelto muy patético sin mi -dijo Jesker sonriendo, el vestía una armadura samurai negra de borde blanco en los hombros, cuello y muñecas, encuma usaba una gabardina sin mangas y de agujeros amplios de color blanco con borde negro y coña corta con un traje de cuerpo completo de tela negra debajo de la armadura-

Ya cierra la boca -Izanamy gruñó expulsando energía manteniendo la mandíbula cerrada para aguantar el dolor- ¿donde están Lucy y los otros?

Los envíe por algo importante, me quedé aquí para ayudar a proteger la aldea, creo que no lo pensé bien -Cirenio estaba un poco cansado pero Izanamy notó un ligero brillo en el pecho de Jesker-

¿Y mi hermana? -Izanamy pregunto serio-

La envié a esconderse pero puedo sentir cómo está peleando -dijo Cirenio serio-

Ya envié a Bruce, vamos pelemos juntos -dijo Izanamy serio y extendió su mano creando una espada de energía haciendo que Jesker se pusiera serio un momento-

Ya veo así que eres el híbrido que me ha estado causando problemas por mucho tiempo, pero eso se acabo -dijo Jesker molesto, él levantó su espada y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando el viento, Izanamy saltó esquivando la onda de golpe y corrió hacia Jesker, cuando llegó con el lanzó un golpe vertical mientras Jesker solo levantó la espada bloqueando el golpe- je ¿crees que con un brazo roto puedes ganarme?

-Jesker empujó un poco la espada y giró pateando a Izanamy en el pecho lanzándolo contra un muro, Izanamy gruñó y expulsó energía para regresar hacia el, en otro extremo Bruce y Luceli estaban corriendo buscando a Misaki en el castillo pero Luceli se sujetó el estómago y respiro algo agitada-

Será mejor que yo busque a Misaki, tu vete tu condición ya no te permite pelear o ayudarme -dijo Bruce serio-

No, yo puedo seguir -dijo Luceli agitada-

No importa, vete a la zona segura, ayuda a los aldeanos a salir de aquí, y busca cada soldado que encuentres, que ayuden a guiar a los sobrevivientes -Bruce dijo serio pero Luceli solo mantuvo su mirada seria-

Ya te dije que te ayudaré a pelear -dijo Luceli molesta-

¡No! -Bruce gritó casi rugiendo asustando un poco a Luceli- Luceli escucha ahora tu cargas con un bebé en el vientre, y además eres muy débil para este tipo de situaciones, es mejor que te vayas, porque no le dire a Izanamy que perdí a su prometida y a su hijo en el mismo día

En...entiendo esta bien me iré pero trae a Misaki con vida -dijo Luceli preocupada, Bruce asintió y vio como Luceli guió a los heridos- ¡Todos síganme! ¡La zona segura está rodeando el palacio!

-los aldeanos siguieron a Luceli mientras ella solo ayudaba a guiarlos, Bruce regresó corriendo y entró a una cortina de humo para llegar a una zona amplia, los muros estaban caídos y destruidos por algunas peleas, siguió caminando viendo como dos soldados cayeron al suelo heridos, otros con armas clavadas en sus cuerpos, los soldados peleaban contra los invasores, los cuales usaban armadura negras, cuando Bruce llegó vio a un tigre blanco vistiendo una armadura negra y se acercó golpeándolo en la cara, ayudó al soldado herido a ponerse de pie para que se alejara mientras se quedaba en guardia viendo un grupo de seis tigres avanzando lentamente hacia el-

Así que son ustedes, tigres vestidos de armadura negras como Samurais, ustedes fueron quienes iniciaron la guerra en Tokyo -dijo Bruce serio-

El clan Shiba, los asesinos del Shogun, ahora les toca morir, y tú serás el siguiente gusano -dijo uno de los tigres-

Además solo eres un simple peleador, no un maestro -dijo otro sonriendo- matarte será muy sencillo

Jejeje…¿de verdad creen que mientras el Guardián de la aldea entrenaba, los segundos al mando como yo no hacíamos nada? Idiotas, yo comencé mi entrenamiento como maestro para no quedarme atrás -Bruce sonrió y expulsó energía de su cuerpo-

¿Que dijo? -dijeron algunos tigres sorprendidos-

¡BANKAI! -Bruce gritó liberando una corriente eléctrica de su cuerpo-

-Bruce apretaba los puño, gruñó apretando los dientes mientras sus músculos comenzaban a marcarse en su cuerpo, la estática que liberaba aumentaba su velocidad y luego una aura amarilla rodeaba su cuerpo, la energía se movía como si fuera una corriente eléctrica y luego envolvió su cuerpo formando una aura que se movía rápido formando un sonido zumbante, su melena se erizó y sus cuerpo siguió aumentando un poco de tamaño, cuando se detuvo solo gritó liberando la energía en una onda de energía amarilla empujando a los soldados-

¡¿Que es eso?! -gritó el soldado sorprendido mientras Bruce sonreía bajando un poco los brazos y sus músculos se relajaron, su melan estaba en puntas mientras permanecía erizada y su cuerpo emitía descargas eléctricas de color amarillo-

¡Nivel Maestro, Bankai! -Bruce sonrió y avanzó rápido dejando una onda de sonido y apareció detrás de un tigre pateándolo en la cabeza lanzándolo contra el muro hasta perforarlo-

-Los tigres se sorprendieron y uno avanzó para golpearlo pero Bruce se agachó y giro golpeando al Tigre en el estómago con el codo el Tigre apenas lo sintió y Bruce lo pateó con fuerza lanzando lo a otro extremo, los tigres sólo pudieron escuchar el impacto, buscaron a Bruce con la mirada y este apareció detrás de uno golpeandolo en la espalda rompiendo la armadura de un golpe, otros trataron de acercarse pero Bruce solo movió el brazo golpeando al tigre en la cara con los nudillos y le rompió la nariz, Bruce giro y pateó al tigre justo en la cabeza tirándole al suelo causando un fuerte impacto pero los otros tres tigres estaban sorprendidos y sudando en frío por el miedo-

¿Que es esto? -uno de los tigres vio a los demás en el suelo mientras Bruce estaba sonriendo y parecía que hace sonar sus huesos abriendo y cerrando sus manos- ¿como hiciste esto?

Cuando luche con Ras me confíe, me distrae y no pude usar este poder pero ahora puedo usarlo sin dudarlo - dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¡Corran! ¡Matenlo! - gritaron los tigres pero Bruce avanzó rápido golpeando al Tigre en el estómago a un tigre liberando las descargas quemando su piel, el Tigre cayó quedando con los ojos en blanco, avanzó corriendo y apareció frente al segundo tigre golpeandolo en la cara con fuerza dejando una onda de sonido solo se giro y pateó al Tigre en la espalda haciendo sonar el golpe con fuerza dejando al tigre adolorido y con algunos huesos rotos, al final fue solo Bruce quien quedó de pie en el campo-

Simples y sencillos que patético - dijo Bruce sonriendo, levantó las orejas, se escucho un sonido zumbante y silbante, se escucho un fuerte impacto y Bruce apareció en un lado de los muros del camino principal, gruñó un momento y vio a lo lejos algo que parecía un cañón como los que usaba Sheng- ¿Que son esas cosas?

-más adelante pudo notar como seis tigres estaban empujando el caño sobre una base de madera con ruedas y el cañón tenía un gran tamaño para disparar una bala de gran calibre-

Son un montón de gusanos miserables - Bruce sólo expulsó de nuevo las descargas-

\- los tigres encendieron el cañón y este disparo la bala, Bruce desapareció esquivando el disparo y apareció más adelante del camino para comenzar a correr, se escucharon mas disparos y Bruce solo corría esquivandolos sin problemas, una bala iba directo hacia el pero salto esquivando el impacto y la explosión que le siguió, corrió de nuevo y salto girando juntando sus dedos de la mano derecha y luego los extendió sacando sus garras, solo grito y corto la bala en un simple golpe dejando que explotara detrás de él, Bruce vio el arma más cerca y sonrió, los tigres sólo se prepararon para disparar otra bala-

_Esa arma parece estar hecha de metal bien creo que podré usar esto _\- Bruce sonrió y cerró los ojos, junto las palmas y luego expulsó descargas de todo su cuerpo, solo para levantar las mando y liberar la descarga rapido- ¡GRRRROOOAAAAARH! -Bruce grito y bajo su mano izquierda atrayendo un rayo desde el cielo y golpeó el cañón provocando una ligera explosión-

Hmmp fue muy sencillo - dijo Bruce calmado, solo camino un momento y luego escuchó una fuerte explosión viniendo del castillo, Cirenio cayó desde el segundo piso y cayó en el suelo del castillo, por otro lado Jesker e Izanamy estaban forcejenado chocando sus espadas pero Jesker sonrió y luego lo golpeó en el estómago y luego lo tomó del cuello para girar y lanzarlo contra un muro-

Mira que patético conque este es el resultado de aparearse con los de otra especie hermana, no este es el resultado de todos tus pecados - Jesker sonrió viendo a Izanamy caer de rodilla en el suelo dejando que su vendaja del brazo se empapara en sangre y sudor- matar a tu miserable hijo no me traerá ningún orgullo, aunque perderé el gozo de ver tu sucia cara cuando lo mate - Izanamy solo trataba de respirar y Jesker le coloco su pie sobre su espalda empujando lo al suelo, Izanamy gruñó mientras Jesker solo lo seguía presionando-

Desgraciado - Izanamy gruñó un poco pero Jesker siguió moviendo su pie haciendo sonar sus huesos-

Me sorprenda que aún puedas hablar ya deberías estar muerto ahora entregarme tu gema del sol - dijo Jesker serio pero Izanamy salto y se alejo- híbrido sucio solo retrasa lo inevitable esa gema me pertenece por derecho

No te pertenece nada de aquí, solo la muerte - Izanamy gruñó-

Estúpido el único que morirá aquí serás tú mientras que yo me convertiré en un dios - Jesker sonrió pero Izanamy solo escupió a un lado- arrancare esa gema de tu cadáver - solo avanzó y tomó la gema del collar pero al tocar esta comenzó a quemarlo- ¡AAAAARRRGHH! - Jesker soltó la gema revelando una quemadura en toda su mano dejando el pelaje negro y su piel roja y quemada- ¡Desgraciado quemaste mi mano! ¡¿Que carajos me hiciste?!

Yo… no hice nada - dijo Izanamy sorprendido viendo la gema- fue ella, Amaterasu-sama te rechaza y su poder no te pertenece me ha elegido

Pues eligió mal - Jesker solo suspiro y apretó los puños- tal como mi padre hace tantos años, todos me menospreciaron y olvidaron el verdadero orgullo del clan Shiba, y ahora mira lo que tenemos, un híbrido como Lord Shiba, más patético no puede ser, pensé que al matar a mi hermana y dejar que Ras le diera a Argento las dagas falsas para hacer el sello de Bersek menos resistente, al final mis planes fueron casi al pie de la letra

¿Que fue lo que dijiste? -Izanamy pregunto mientras permanecía viendo el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa- repítelo...

¿Que? Ah eso, verás cuando me entere que Torana estaba embarazada mi cargo como Lord Shiba estaba en peligro así que decidí matarte y ella en el proceso pero tu padre se metío en mi camino, así que cuando me entere que Bersek saldría de su isla el día Ras la orden de darle a Argento dagas falsas, dagas hechas de plata no de oro bendecido por los monjes, él las cambio y Argento logró crear el sello pero débilmente, ¿quien diría que moriría así?, cuando él ya no fue un obstáculo vine aquí fingiendo remordimiento y cuando te tuve en mis garras tu madre intervino, él recibió una dosis letal del veneno, estaba inspirado, tu madre envenenada, ya solo tú y tu hermana seria presas fáciles y fue por eso que envíe a los asesinos y generales para matarte pero todos me fallaron, al final sabía que debía matarte yo

Cállate…-Izanamy solo pudo decir eso y luego abrió sus ojos mostrando una pupila roja-

Matar a mi hermana fue sencillo, al final ser asesinada de ese modo tan simple fue lo mejor, al final no habría nadie que se metería en mi camino, ella solo era un simple estorbo, una simple basura -Jesker sonrió pero Izanamy solo mantuvo imágenes de su madre pasando por su mente, ella sonriendo en cada una, hasta que sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos-

¡CÁLLATE! ¡VOY A MATARTE JESKER! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza expulsando energía de su cuerpo, el palacio entero tembló igual que la zona, la energía comenzó a formar una esfera negra y roja en el campo mientras se esparcía como si fuera fuego, Bruce, Luceli y Misaki vieron la esfera aumentar de tamaño casi derribando todo el castillo, en el centro Izanamy permanecía estático sujetando su cabeza y luego comenzó a gritar-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -los gritó de Izanamy se convirtieron en rugidos mientras su poder aumentaba más y más de tamaño derrumbando más el castillo, Jesker dio unos pasos hacia atrás viendo como Izanamy tenía los ojos como elemento rojos, sus pupilas desaparecieron mientras expulsaba más energía, en un momento su melena se volvió negra con puntas y líneas carmesí, sus colmillos crecieron igual que sus músculos y el pelo de su cuerpo se tornó negro con puntas carmesí en los bordes, por último su cuerpo se vio rodeado de fuego del mismo pateó dejando una gabardina negra hecha de flamas-

Finalmente muestras tu verdadera forma -Jesker sonrió mientras Izanamy gruñía mostrando su nueva forma- Vamos solo…

-Izanamy apareció frente a él y apretó el puño rompiendo el vendaje mostrando su brazo herido el cual se estaba curando poco a poco en flamas negras, Jesker solo se cruzó de brazos protegiéndose del golpe, el golpe llegó causando una onda de sonido, Jesker salió del humo pero Izanamy gruñó y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo con fuerza a otro extremo, corrió y lo sujetó de la cara estrellándolo contra lapared, Jesker apenas podía liberarse pero Izanamy lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó lanzándolo al techo con fuerza, Jesker cayó de espaldas impactando con fuerza, Apenas abrió los ojos e Izanamy apareció rugiendo frente a él, el techo recibió un fuerte impacto e Izanamy saltó siendo lanzando por un golpe mientras Jesker parecía agitado viendo su brazo con una ligera quemadura y su cara también-

¿Qué rayos le pasa a este? Es demasiado poderoso ahora? ¿Por que? -Jesker solo respiro profundo mientras Izanamy caía en el suelo a cuatro patas, su energía aumentaba de tamaño y luego en su cuerpo las heridas que tenía dejaron de curarse para pasar a expulsar sangre- ya veo ese poder puede curarlo pero como no está acostumbrado lo romperá si no tiene cuidado

¡GRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARGH! -Izanamy rugió abriendo el hocico y luego comenzó a formar una gran esfera negra de energía, la disparó pero Jesker solo gritó y creó un escudo de energía morada, el ataque chocó pero explotó empujando más a Jesker, cuando abrió los ojos Izanamy estaba encima de él y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza lanzándolo de regreso al castillo estrellándose con fuerza hasta golpear el suelo de la base del castillo, Izanamy cayó sobre sus patas trasera dejando un agujero al momento de impacto pero se levantó respirando agitado y gruñendo mientras vapor negro salía de su hocico-

¡RRRRAAAAAARGH! -Izanamy apretó sus músculos y disparó la esfera de energía una vez más pero Jesker solo extendió los brazos y liberó energía morada oscura para golpear el ataque de Izanamy provocando una fuerte explosión, al final ambos fueron golpeado y el castillo cayó en medio de la explosión-

Momentos después de la explosión todo quedó en silencio, el castillo Shiba estaba derribado y destruido, los aldeanos escuchaban solo el silencio mientras el humo y cenizas rodeaba lo que quedaba de la aldea, Misaki estaba corriendo entre los restos del palacio solo para encontrar todo destruido excepto por el árbol del centro, Luceli movía algunas piedras pero no encontraba nada, Bruce solo camino entre los escombros y ayudó a ponerse de pie a Cirenio, lo ayudó a caminar mientras Luceli parecía llorar un poco-

¡¿Donde estas Izanamy?! -Luceli gritó preocupada pero Izanamy sacó su brazo derecho de entre los escombros- ¡Izanamy! ¡Lo encontré! -Bruce se acercó pero Misaki corrió, Luceli ayudaba a Izanamy a tratar de salir quitando los escombros-

¡Hermano! -Misaki corrió para empujar a Luceli a un lado- ¡Quítate me estorbas! -Misaki gritó molesta empujando a Luceli, quitó algunos escombros y dejó que Izanamy saliera mostrando heridas graves y ensangrentadas, su ropa estaba rota y su brazo derramaba sangre por todo lo largo- Hermano estas vivo…

Por supuesto -Izanamy hablo bajo y apenas salió de los escombros, Misaki lo ayudó a acostarse sobre sus brazos y piernas- aaah maldicion...esa basura de Jesker escapó...debo encontrarlo...y luego...matarlo, juro..que..vengare...la muerte...de

No lo harás, debes descansar hermano -Misaki dijo molesta pero Izanamy apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos- El va a pagar por todo esto, pero no por ahora

Yo...debo...aaargh matarlo -Izanamy perdió el conocimiento quedando dormido en los brazos de Misaki-

¡Hermano! -Misaki se asustó y colocó su cabeza en su pecho para escuchar su corazón- que alivió todavía sigue vivo… ¿qué haremos ahora?

Reunamos a la gente, luego idearemos un plan -dijo Cirenio serio, todos asintieron, por horas los aldeanos buscaron comida, agua y a quienes ayudaran a cuidar a los heridos, por su parte Luceli tomó prestada una casa destruida donde dejó a Izanamy descansar mientras algunos lo vendaban y dejaban curado, Bruce por su parte hablaba con Cirenio mostrando los restos de los cañones que habían usado para atacarlos-

Esta cosa está hecha de metal y puede dispara una bola de acero cubierta de fuego, está tecnólogia supera mi propio entendimiento maestro -dijo Bruce serio-

Esto jamás lo había visto por suerte lograste descubrir cómo destruirla -dijo Cirenio calmado- bien hecho Bruce

Si, el metal con el que están hecho es un buen pararrayos, atrajo mis ataques muy bien, servirá de ayuda para destruir más como esto. bruce solo lanzó el resto a otro lado mientras veía lo que había quedado del castillo- maestro hay algo que quiero preguntarle directamente y espero que sea honesto conmigo

Adelante -dijo Cirenio serio-

¿Por que no mató a Jesker? Se que es su hijo pero el mato a su propia hermana y trató de matar a sus nietos en varias ocasiones, atacó la aldea mientras Izanamy estaba afuera y se robó la gema de la luna para aumentar su poder, y aun después de todo eso, usted se vio limitado en su poder y habilidades, ¿por que? -Bruce vio serio a Cirenio el cual permaneció en silencio viendo al suelo-

Porque el...el… -Cirenio solo suspiro y vio a otro lado- porque él es mi primer hijo, aun cuando ha cometido tantas equivocaciones y errores es mi hijo, no puedo simplemente matarlo

Entiendo entonces alguien que no tenga ningún sentido de amor o sentimientos hacia él puede matarlo, Izanamy lo logrará -dijo Bruce serio- claro si usted está de acuerdo con eso

Sabes que no lo permitirá yo… -Cirenio dijo serio pero Bruce solo lo vio algo molesto-

Olvídelo, de nada nos sirve un maestro que no puede tomar descripciones difíciles, cuando encontremos a Jesker él morirá, sin importar si a usted le importe o no -Bruce solo camino a otro lado dejando a Cirenio sorprendido- ademas dígame una cosa, ¿que es más importante la aldea? ¿O su hijo quien ha asesinado a muchos? Si elige la aldea debe tomar en cuenta de que debe protegerla de muchos enemigos y equivocaciones, pero si escoge a su hijo habrá condenado a toda la nación -Cirenio no pudo decir nada y Bruce solo se fue caminando viendo la destruccion, en otro lado Misaki estaba cortando algunos vegetales mientras Luceli cocinaba algo en una olla-

¿Por que no peleaste? -Misaki pregunto molesta- ¿Por que dejaste a mi hermano ahí?

Porque estoy embarazada y este bebé es de tu hermano, es tu sobrino -dijo Luceli algo seria mientras revolvía lo que parecía ser sopa, Misaki solo se detuvo y la vo- así es vas a ser tía

Me sentiría más orgullosa si fuera el hijo de Anya que tuyo -Misaki solo dijo sería pero Luceli se enojo un poco-

¡Anya! ¡Anya! ¡Anya! -Luceli grito molesta y lanzó una cuchara al otro lado de la habitación- ¡Todo lo que he escuchado desde hace 5 años es Anya esto y lo otro! ¡Que si Anya estuviera aquí ella nos hubiera ayudado! ¡Si Anya estuviera aquí aquí… Aqui aquí aquí! Pero Anya no está aquí se fue ¿entiendes?

Si lo se y sabes ella es 100 veces mejor que tu - Misaki se enojo y le gruñó a Luceli provocando que ambas erizaran sus colas- ella era fuerte, valiente, amable y alguien de confianza, en cambio tu… TuTu solo me das vergüenza, y te diré una cosa jamás estarás en el corazón de mi hermano

Misaki no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir - dijo Luceli molesta viendo a Misaki-

Hojala Anya fuera la que diera luz a mi sobrino, y mi hermano jamás te amara - Misaki solo estaba molesta y se alejo acercándose a Izanamy dormido en el suelo- solo estas embarazada porque fue una orden nada más - Luceli se sorprendió un momento-

Eso no es cierto, el me ama y sin importar que digas o que sientas esta es la realidad - dijo Luceli molesta pero algo triste- espero que algún día llegues a entenderme

Estaría mejor sin verte de nuevo - dijo Misaki molesta, ambas guardaron silencio durante el resto del tiempo-

-Por otro lado Izanamy estaba dormido pero su mente divago de nuevo-

**Mente de Izanamy- **Izanamy caminaba sin rumbo fijo, lo que solía ser un campo de hiervas, paz, árboles y lagos calmados ahora sólo era un lugar gris con agua roja corriendo y una noche que rodeaba todo-

Que lugar más triste creaste aquí - Izanamy levantó las orejas y vio a los lados pero no había nadie- Esa furia te cegó rápido, tenías que mantener más la calma pero lo perdiste enseguida - movía los ojos sorprendido y corrió al agua para ver su propio reflejo, al parecer buscaban algo o alguien-

Eso estuvo muy mal -Izanamy solo se giró con las orejas levantadas-

¡¿En donde estas?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido-

La ira es lo que terminará matando, por eso siempre debes estar en paz contigo, tu enemigo y tus intenciones, creo que eso significa ser un maestro -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un mundo completamente en blanco, estaba caminando haciendo eco en el lugar hasta que sintió que todo flores, mientras el cielo era brillante y de diferentes colores, si el mundo de Izanamy significaba paz, este lugar significaba alegria o al menos así lo veia-

¿Donde estoy? -Izanamy pregunto sorprendido pero terminó siendo empujado por algo sujetando su cola y cayó al suelo acostado- ¿Que? ¿Quien fue quien me empujó?

Vaya como siempre viendo al frente jamás a los lados -Izanamy se giró y vio algo que lo dejó helado- vaya se ve que has crecido bastante Izanamy

-Izanamy parpadeó sorprendido, se levantó quedando sentado sin dejar de mirar al frente y no cerraba la boca de la sorpresa que tenía, frente a él estaba una tigresa blanca de ojos cafés oscuros y una sonrisa algo grande-

¿Mamá? -Izanamy se sorprendió pero la tigresa sonrió-

Así es soy mamá -Torana sonrió un momento pero se sorprendió cuando Izanamy la abrazó con fuerza, ella solo pudo notar como su cuerpo temblaba y su mandíbula era apretada entre sollozos- aaah vaya a pesar de ser tan grande aún extrañabas a tu madre, que gracioso -Izanamy se calmó un momento y se quedó sentado junto a Torana-

Mamá…¿que es esto? ¿Estoy alucinando? ¿Me morí? ¿Estoy muerto? -Izanamy se tocó el pecho sorprendido-

No, no, tranquilo, aún estás vivo -dijo Torana sonriendo- esto digamos que es un regalo de parte de la gema del sol, o podría ser la voluntad de la diosa del sol, quien sabe las posibilidades de este regalo son muy pocas

_Esto no puede ser...mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo..¿como puede estar pasando esto? _-pensó Izanamy sorprendido-

Bueno lo importante es que estas aquí, ahora podremos hablar de lo qué pasó con esa cosa, usando tus auras raras para detener el coso...con más cosas -Torana parecía perdida y algo nerviosa mientras que a Izanamy le escurrió una gota de unir de la cabeza-

_Si...sin duda es mi mamá _-pensó poco sorprendido-

Perdí el control, sentí que mi sangre hervía en cuanto me transforme, no pensaba en otra cosa solo matarlo -dijo Izanamy calmado- Ese sujetó...ese maldito sujetó te…

Lo sé muy bien, pero sabes yo...lo amé, era mi hermano, a pesar de todo era mi hermano mayor, su odio se vio hacia mi cuando la gema del sol me eligió, pero nunca lo entendí, de entre todos los posibles candidatos yo era la menos probable, era débil, calmada y siempre sonriente, nunca lo entendí hasta que un día lo descubrí

¿Qué descubriste? -Izanamy pregunto calmado- ¿La gema del sol te mostró su verdadera voluntad?

Digamos que cada gema de Guardián es diferente, la gema de Seiryu busca a los más apá si les, aquellos cuya mente esté en calma y paz, así como el agua que surca un río el guerrero dragón también debe ser uno con su mente y cuerpo, por eso su habilidad es "Aprendizaje rápido", su habilidad les permite aprender todo con tan solo verlo y su nivel aumenta más rápido que otros

Entiendo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

En nuestro caso...La gema del sol busca..a la persona más fuerte sentimentalmente, aquellos que pueden tomar la carga más pesada y hacer algo con el dolor de otros, verás yo era diferente a mi hermano, aún lo soy, totalmente diferente, mi hermano busca destruir Japón usando la fuerza bruta, mostrar el poder de los tigres, eso lo destruirá, pero yo nunca busqué hacer eso, siempre busqué La Paz, siempre quise que todo fuera pacifico entre las demás aldeas, entre los demás pueblos por eso funde la aldea de los híbridos, esa fue mi prueba, mostrar como las relaciones entre diferentes especies darían un fruto amoroso y normal, entonces lo entendí, yo buscaba paz y no fuerza, tu buscas paz, pero de una manera violenta, es por eso que la gema del sol aún se sinergia a darte el poder completo

Es que aún me sorprende, yo siempre he buscado algún modo de arreglar las cosas, sin importar que tomará una acción cruel o fuerte que fuera, siempre pensé que todo debía hacerse a con el objetivo más importante, pero jamás imaginé que mis deseos de venganza fuerte más fuertes que mis deseos de justicia -dijo Izanamy serio viendo sus manos-

Esta bien que busques justicia, pero ten en cuenta la venganza no es justicia, cuando veas a Jesker no pelearas para matarlo, pelearas para traer justicia, piensa en lo que debes hacer, así tu poder despertará completamente, lo pondré así, Izanamy no quiero que vengues mi muerte, solo quiero que detengas a Jesker y trae la justicia, no la venganza -Torana sonrió tomas nomás manos de Izanamy, Izanamy se relajó y luego vio como el cuerpo de su madre comenzaba a desaparecer-

Ah vaya parece que se terminó nuestro tiempo, al parecer el alma de alguien no puede dejar el otro mundo mucho tiempo -dijo Torana sonriendo-

Aún no...aún tengo que decirte mucho -dijo Izanamy deprimido-

Oh mi niño, ya está bien estoy contenta por ver en el hombre en que te convertiste, en lo que tu padre y yo sabíamos que te convertirías -dijo Torana sonriendo- sigue cuidando de tu hermana, y dile que siento no haber estado ahí cuando más me necesito, también no juzgues solo las palabras, ve directo de las intenciones y trate de entender los sentimientos, solo te digo porque eres muy despistado en el amor, por cierto ya quiero ver a mis nietas llévalas la siguiente ves que veas mi tumba

¿Que? -Izanamy se sorprendió un momento y de repente Torana desapareció con un simple sonrisa- ¿Nietas? ¿De que hablaba? ¿Acaso Luceli tendrá dos hijas? -cerró los ojos y se levantó viendo el lugar- no hay tiempo para dudar hay que detener a alguien miserable antes de que lo destruya todo, esta vez luchamos por el futuro, te prometo madre que traeré la justicia no muerte sin sentido

-La luz se dispersó por el lugar cegando a Izanamy, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente estaba acostado en el suelo con vendajes en todo su cuerpo, se levantó sorprendido notando como apenas estaba amaneciendo, Misaki y Luceli estaban dormidas no muy lejos de él, camino notando como su cuerpo herido derramaba sangre manchando sus vendajes, pero no le importó solo se levantó hasta que pateó algo en el suelo, se agachó a recogerlo para ver que estaba cubierto por una funda de tel, quito la tela para ver a Shibari Mangetsu-

¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -La tomó del mango y salió para sacarla rápido y movió las manos notando su filo y su peso-

Finalmente despertaste - Bruce habló calmado acercándose pero Izanamy se tambaleó y Bruce lo ayudó a quedarse de pie- hey tranquilo

Vamos a descansar - lo ayudó a sentarse sobre un tronco mientras Bruce hecha a leña al fuego formando una fogata-

¿Cuanto tiempo dormí? - Izanamy preguntó mientras abruce dejó una olla calentando algo de comida-

Como medio día - Bruce solo habló en calma pero Izanamy solo suspiro-

Sigo repasando esto una y otra vez, y no entiendo que pasó -Izanamy solo hablo calmado-

Según testigos Jesker los atacó con armas, armas que comían fuego y escupian metal envuelto en fuego, las balas chocaban con el muro de la aldea, lo derrumbaron, los soldados evacuaron a los aldeanos del sur pero a los del norte no pudieron a tiempo, sólo eran tres compañías sus armas pequeñas pero eran poderosas, los soldados pelearon lo mejor que pudieron pero aún cayeron, y sólo teníamos reservas de las fuerzas principales pues perdimos, la batalla - dijo Bruce calmado-

Bruce, ¿donde están los otros? - Izanamy preguntó calmado-

Poco antes de que me fuera el maestro Cirenio les dio la orden de ir a sus villas por alguna razón pero no me la dijo, eso me hizo pensar de mas - Bruce dijo serio y le dio un poco de sopa a Izanamy- Izanamy ¿Que tienes pensado hacer ahora? ¿Cual es el plan?

Creo tener una idea, el se robo la gema de la luna pero no sabe usarla, eso me da una ventaja, pero estoy en desventaja en cuanto a fuerza, el logro dominar el Ki más rápido que yo, pero lo que me da ventaja contra el parece ser el control, cuando luche con Ras pude sentir la energía corriendo por mi cuerpo, pero era una energía tan calmada, pero era erratico raramente y me costaba mantener la calma en medio de la pelea, cuando me sentí satisfecho cuando lo derrote sentí como la energía tomó su forma más calmada y dejó de causarme tantos problemas para pelear, parece que mantener la mente en calma causa que mi energía también lo esté y es más fácil de utilizar

Entonces, ¿qué harás? -Bruce pregunto-

Tendré que buscar la paz mental y solo hay un lugar donde puedo hacerlo -dijo Izanamy serio y se levantó dejando el plato vacío a un lado- necesitó apaciguar mi mente de toda malicia, Bruce necesito ir

¿Te refieres a ese lugar? -Bruce pregunto e Izanamy solo movió la cabeza- bien vamos, total ahí también encontré la respuesta para mi nivel maestro

Je con que finalmente lo usaste -Izanamy sonrió, en unas horas Bruce estaba ayudando a Izanamy a caminar por un cuarto del castillo Shiba, siguieron caminando cuando las nubes se tornaron grises y oscuras provocando una lluvia algo fuerte, Brruce pudo notar como el agua caía entre goteras y bajaba por escaleras en pequeños chorros de agua-

Espero no caerme -dijo Bruce calmado-

Yo también espero que no lo hagas porque si no me caeré y lo único que tengo para sujetarme es tu cola -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- podría ser malo que perdieras la cola

Cállate loco greñudo -dijo Bruce sonriendo, ambos siguieron bajando hasta que Bruce se sorprendió de ver raíces de gran tamaño bajando por las paredes hasta el suelo y se extendían formando el techo de la habitación, y en el medio de la habitación estaba una piedra con dos velas apagadas y encima una cuerda con algunos adornos-

Ya veo, conque sigue aquí, la primera piedra dejada por los ancestros hace más de 250 años, un pequeño recuerdo y templo a todos los que unieron sus vidas aquí -dijo Bruce calmado-

Si, este lugar...fue lo único que sobrevivió de las guerras antiguas hace más de 250 años -dijo Izanamy calmado, Bruce lo ayudó y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzada y las manos juntas por sus dedos frente a su pecho, él cerró los ojos y se encerró en una pequeña burbuja de energía azul- estaré aquí por mucho tiempo...yo saldré cuando sea el momento

De acuerdo pero no tardes mucho -dijo Bruce calmado y se alejó para verlo una última vez- _Se dice que para alcanzar la paz interior uno debe meditar sin hacer ni un ruido o gesto, debe deshacer toda maldad de sus pensamientos y corazón, pero también mantener el ki, o poder mental estable y al mismo nivel por días, en la historia de los Shiba solo han habido tres maestros que han alcanzado el Nivel Maestro perfectamente, ellos fueron Argento Shiba, el padre de Izanamy, su abuelo, Cirenio Shiba, y antes de ellos, el Maestro Shiba original, el esposo de la maestra Cologne _

-Izanamy permaneció en esa posición por minutos hasta que Bruce se fue dejando ver que la postura de Izanamy igual que su estado mental eran profundos, ni siquiera las heridas o debilidades que tenían lo detenían, solo permaneció así, Bruce salió para toparse con Luceli y Misaki buscandolo-

Hey niñas, ¿a donde van? -pregunto Bruce sonriendo-

¡Bruce! ¡¿Donde está Izanamy?! -preguntaron ambas prepxupadas-

¡Bruce él está muy mal herido! ¡Debe ser atendido de inmediato! -Misaki gritó molesta pero Bruce negó con la cabeza- ¡Muévete Bruce!

Esperen, cálmense, es cierto que Izanamy está herido ahora, pero la verdad es que él se encuentra meditando ahora mismo -dijo Bruce sorprendiendo a Misaki enseguida-

¿El está en el templo debajo del castillo? -Misaki pregunto sorprendida- no puede ser…

Si, y como ya debes saber cuales son los efectos de la meditación con un Nivel Maestro -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Ya entiendo, de acuerdo pero me quedaré aquí contigo -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

No entiendo, ¿de que hablan? -Luceli pregunto sorprendida-

¿No entiendes el efecto de la meditación en Nivel Maestro? Que ridiculo, ¿y te haces llamar a ti misma una maestra? -dijo Misaki molesta y luego sonrió dejando a Luceli algo insultara y molesta-

La meditación es un estado mental que hace que la energía de su cuerpo quede en modo estático, si lo aplica un maestro común y corriente esto hace que su energía ki apacigüe cualquier maldad de su cuerpo, que su energía se eleve y su mente se despeje de todo mal, pero si lo hace un Guardián, el aumento de energía será mayor, sus heridas se curarán y su mente y cuerpo serán liberados de tal maldad, eso es la clave para covertirse en un maestro -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Aún no entiendo porque sigue arriesgando su vida de esta forma -Luceli deprimida-

-Pasaron dos días completos dejando a Izanamy encerrado debajo del castillo, los días eran oscuros, nublados y con poca lluvia y luz del sol, por otro lado Jesker estaba en una tienda de acampar gritando enojado, sus rugidos sonaron con fuerza mientras él golpeaba las sillas y mesas a su alrededor-

¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Juro que lo mataré en cuanto tenga una oportunidad! -Jesker gritó molesto, en otro lado estaba una tigresa mayor junto a una tigresa casi de la misma edad de Misaki y un tigre joven, ambos de pelo blanco con ojos cafés oscuros-

¡GRRAAA! ¡Maldito sea! -Jesker gritó molesto mostrando su brazo izquierdo, su pecho y cabeza vendados con un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo- Si no fuera por mi velocidad ese ataque me hubiera matado, ¡Scarge ven aquí maldita sea! -un tigre de pelo naranja entró a la tienda, tenía el pelo naranja, ojos morados y un traje negro con solo la armadura del pecho en un chaleco negro y pantalón negro con botas ligeras hechas de un material como de cuero-

Si mi maestro -dijo Scarge calmado-

¡Quiero que vayas a la aldea Shiba y mates a Izanamy! ¡No! -Jesker gritó molesto y luego gruño- tráemelo con vida, así yo podré matarlo

¿Qué hago con su hermana y su hijo en el vientre de su novia? -Scarge pregunto serio-

Mátalos, arráncalo de su interior si es necesario -dijo Jesker molesto-

Espera padre -dijo la tigresa seria- ahí dentro hay un maestro del relámpago, es una basura sin duda pero no dej de ser una amenaza posible para Scarge así que yo me encargaré de la niña y la hembra molesta

Chikara, está bien hija, ve y hazme sentir orgulloso -dijo Jesker molesto, la hembra asintió sonriendo mientras Scarge se retiró junto con ella- maldito...se atrevió a lastimar mi cuerpo ahora le arrabatare todo como castigo por oponerse a su nuevo dios

-las horas pasaron de nuevo formando la noche, en la aldea el lugar estaba desértico solo los soldados que se habían quedado seguían haciendo rondas para ver que casas se podían salvar y cuales no, Cirenio, por su lado estuvo caminando y recorriendo por la aldea entera viendo el desastre y destruccion-

Maestro Cirenio -Cirenio se giró para ver a Sakura detrás de él-

Sakura, ¿que reports tienes para mi? -pregunto Cirenio serio-

Los civiles fueron evacuados, su locación está en el suroeste de la aldea, junto a los animales híbridos como fueron las órdenes, están algo asustados pero aún se mantienen firmes, los soldados siguen resguardando el perímetro, hasta ahora no se ha visto nada de la fuerza invasora o fuerzas aliadas, me temo que la s fuerzas invasoras han tomado un campamento a cinco kilómetros de la aldea, no sabemos si planean un ataque -dijo Sakura seria mientras Cirenio solo volvió a ver la aldea-

Entiendo…¿y donde está Izanamy? -pregunto Cirenio calmado-

Han pasado tres días pero aún se mantiene meditando en el templo de los ancestros debajo de las raíces del árbol sagrado -dijo Sakura seria- disculpe la pregunta pero¿cuanto tiempo tomará a que salga para pelead?

No lo sabemos, si no ha salido es porque su odio todavía lo consume, tardarás más de lo pensado -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Disculpe maestro pero, ¿usted que hará? - Sakura pregunto sería-

Peleare, permaneceré aquí hasta que Jesker venga a mi -dijo Cirenio serio, Sakura asintió y se alejó de nuevo, en el castillo Bruce permanecía vigilando la entrada sintiendo aire caliente pasar por la entrada desde el interior del salón-

_Su nivel aumentó...parece que está paz que busca realmente funcionaba _-penso Bruce serio, en otro lado Misaki y Luceli estaban caminando por los pasillos del tercer piso cargando algunas cajas con comida y ropa salvada-

Bien aún hay comida, pero ¿cuanto tiempo tomará reparar el castillo? -pregunto Misaki calmada-

Si todo sale bien, la aldea será reparada en dos meses, el palacio en cuatro o mas -dijo Luceli calmada-

Eso es mucho tiempo para…-Misaki se detuvo y escuchó el viento soplar, se detuvo un momento y vio a los lados para después girar y ver hacia todo lado-

¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Luceli confundida-

Quédate cerca, porque parece qué hay un enemigo aquí cerca -dijo Misaki molesta, ella sacó de entre sus ropas una espada corta y la sujetó de lado quedando en guardia- sal de ahí, vamos, puedo sentir tu olor y sed de sangre

Vaya no cabe duda que eres una Shiba como yo -dijo Chikara sonriendo, el,a salió de entre los muros mostrando un traje oscuro de cuerpo completo y una espada en sus manos-

¿Quien eres? -Misaki pregunto molesta-

Me llamo Shiba Chikara, soy lo que se llamaría una prima -dijo Chikara sonriendo- pero descuida, yo no admitirá que soy prima de una híbrida desgraciada como tu

Ya veo, vienes de parte de Jesker -dijo Misaki molesta-

Así es, ahora entrégame a la hembra, le arrancaré a ese bebé del vientre muy rápido -dijo Chikara sonriendo, Misaki solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte horizontal pero Chikara levantó la espada chocándola con la de Misaki, ambas gruñeron pero Misaki saltó girando y lanzó una patada y Chikara levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueándolo causando algo de dolor-

Maldita -dijo Chikara molesta sujetando su brazo, Misaki grito y salto lanzando un golpe en diagonal con la espada, Chikara grifo levantando la espada bloqueando el ataque, corrió y rodeó a Misaki tomando l.a espada con ambas manos, lanzó un corte vertical y Misaki lo bloqueado causando una ola de sonido, Bruce en el suelo escuchó los gritos y el el impacto de las armas-

¡Misaki! -Bruce grito sorprendido pero apenas iba a dar un paso fue parado por dos kunais que cayeron al suelo frente a él- ¡¿Quien es?!

-Scarge apareció frente a él pero apenas estaba por ponerse en guardia Scarge volvió a desaparecer, cuando escuchó apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe con su espada, Bruce solo bajo la cabeza esquivando el ataque, expulsó descargas del cuerpo y se alejó de un salto, Scarge lo vio mientras Bruce quedó frente a él sacando sus garras, siguió expulsando descargas haciéndolas más rápidas y casi doradas-

¿Quien eres? -Bruce pregunto molesto viendo a Scarge-

Me llamo Scarge y soy el alumno del maestro Jesker, ahora vengo a matarte -Scarge tomo una espada de estilo Katana larga y curveada casi en un semicírculo-

-Scarge y Bruce avanzaron corriendo pero Scarge saltó, comenzó a girar lanzando un golpe con su espada pero Bruce saltó esquivando el ataque y Scarge casi corta una piedra, avanzó y giró la espada lanzando un corte horizontal, pero Bruce inclinó su cuerpo esquivando el ataque de nuevo, salto sobre sus manos y se impuso retrocediendo, Scarge solo tomó su espada y la cubrió de fuego para lanzar un corte horizontal y Bruce avanzó rápido sujetando la espada con ambas manos en un aplauso, forcejeo un momento y saltó pateando a Scarge en la cara con fuerza, Scarge apenas se movió y Bruce le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Scarge se quejó y Bruce rugió lanzando un golpe directo pero Scarge apenas pudo mover la cabeza y se llevó un roce de las descargas que quemaron su piel y su ojo izquierdo-

¡AAAAARGH! -Scarge grito por el dolor y Bruce le dio un golpe directo al ojo llenando su puño de sangre al impacto- ¡Aaaargh maldito! ¡Mi ojo!

Lo siento pero me estorbas -dijo Bruce serio y lo pateo lanzándolo a otro lado, pudo escuchar un grito de larte de Misaki y giró para verla siendo empujada contra el para mano del pasillo, Misaki estaba gritando mientras Chikara la tenía del cuello-

¡Misaki espera voy...a! -Luceli grito molesta-

¡No! -Misaki grifo molesta sujetando a al tigresa de la cara- ¡tú deber es cuidar de ese niño! ¡Eso es lo importante...que cuides al bebé! ¡Y mi deber es...es..de proteger a ambos -Misaki empujó a Chikara un poco pero Chikara le rasguñó la cara y luego la pateó tirándola del pasillo-

¡Misaki! -Luceli grito asustada-

-Misaki solo veía como estaba cayendo cuando algo de fuego la envolvió y sintió como era cargada por alguien, el fuego se movió cargándola y dejándola con cuidado en el suelo, Chikara, Scarge, Bruce y Luceli vieron sorprendidos como el fuego dio paso a una gran esfera naranja como si fuera el sol, en medio del fuego se podía ver la figura de un ser masculino, con una cola larga y esponjada y una melena igual de larga en puntas largas, usaba un pantalón, botas, guantes y una gabardina de mangas largas-

Ar...Arge...Argento-sama -Bruce se sorprendió un momento viendo la figura de Argento pero el brillo pasó dejando ver a Izanamy-

-Su pelo era blanco completamente, su melena era larga que llegaba hasta la cintura con puntas en el conteo de color rojas, puntas en su frente grandes y gruesas con tonos rojos carmesí hasta en las orejas, su hocico corto pero ligeramente más largo, usaba un pantalón negro con botas carmesí con protección en las rodillas, guantes negros, una cinta roja carmesí en la cintura con un seguro para una espada, su camisa era negra con bordes blancos, estaba ligeramente rota dejando ver su pecho y estómago, encima usaba una gabardina a negra ligeramente rojiza, por último sus marcas eran dos triángulos horizontales en sus mejillas, con ojos carmesí y un óvalo rojo con línea vertical en la frente-

Fianlmente...lo..ha..logrado -dijo Luceli sorprendida, el fuego se movió como si fuera su energía, una energía roja en el borde y dorada en el centro-

¡Izanamy se ha convertido en el Maestro del Sol! -Bruce grito asombrado mientras Izanamy solo acarició a Misaki en la cabeza-

Hermano…-Misaki sonrió e Izanamy se rio un poco-

Vaya hasta que finalmente saliste pero ya será tarde...ahora mismo me verás..darle fin a la vida de tu hijo -Chikara sonrió y avanzó hacia Luceli pero Izanamy apareció frente a ella sujetándola directamente de su mano- ¡¿Que?! -Chikara trato de moverse pero su mano no podía moverse ni un milímetro hasta que comenzó a sentir un fuera ardor en su mano-

¡AAAAAAAAAAGHH! ¡MI MANO! ¡MI MANO SE...QUEMA! -Chikara trato de liberarse pero Izanamy solo la soltó dejando que caminara sujetando su mano, ella vio como su mano ardía y quemaba su piel y pelo pero Izanamy solo golpeó el suelo con la cola rompiéndolo y Chikara terminó cayendo desde el tercer piso, solo se escuchó su grito hasta el fuerte impacto contra el suelo-

Huy...creo que se murió -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Te juro que ea no fue mi idea...solo fue...un accidente…-dijo Izanamy sorprendido y luego sonrió, el solo tomó a Luceli en sus brazos dispuestos a cargarla- ¿No les paso nada?

Ah…-Luceli apenas pudo reaccionar y se sonrojó hasta la cara- ah si estoy...estamos bien -de todo el vientre sonriendo- _Ahora me cargara...como a una princesa...aaaah siempre quise eso _-pensó sonriendo y sonrojada hasta las orejas pero al final Izanamy la cargó como si fuera un paquete en su brazo izquierdo y saltó bajando con cuidado entre salto y saltó con objetos tirados y escombros- _Más bien..me siento como si fuera un paquete...o una bolsa de equipaje…_

Chikara...no -Scarge estaba sorprendido y un poco asustado-

Llévatela de aquí ahora, y no quiero volver a verte otra vez -dijo Izanamy serio, Scarge solo tomó a Chikara en sus brazos y se alejó rápido, bajo a Luceli con cuidado y deshizo la transformación-

Lo conseguiste -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si pero ya es hora de acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas necesito ver a los híbridos - dijo Izanamy serio, un día más tarde Jesker tenía el cuerpo de Chikara en una cama con su cabeza y cara cubiertas por telas-

Fallaron y mi hija esta muerta - Jesker estaba molesto y suspiro calmandose- lo destruirse lo juro, no dejaré que esto se quede sin castigo, maldito híbrido

Señor Jesker - un tigre entró corriendo asustado-

¿Que quieres? -Jesker preguntó molesto

_A los híbridos nos odian, nos escupen y nos temen porque somos diferentes porque creen que somos más que simples seres, nos dicen abominaciones, monstruos, fenómenos y demás, nos ven inferior por ser mezclas _

-Jesker salió de su tienda para ver a los soldados hablar entre ellos, algunos escucharon los rayos sonando por los cielos pero noto un olor extraño en el aire-

¿Que es ese olor? -pregunto uno de los soldados sorprendido-

Huele a sangre pero quemada - dijo otro soldado sorprendido-

No es sólo sangre quemada huele a sangre mezclada tanto carnívora como hervibora - dijo Jesker sorprendido-

_Pero la verdad es que si somos mezclas, pero no estamos hechos para ser monstruos sino para mostrar las fortalezas unidas de ambos lados, no importa si eres herbívoro o carnívoro, canino o felino, al final lo que nos creó fue el amor que trascendió las diferencias entre especies, y esa es la paz que busco esa es… _

Izanamy Shiba - Jesker gruñó viendo a Izanamy, en nivel maestro, cargando un estandarte con la bandera del clan Shiba en su mano izquierda pero en la derecha una antorcha con una tela ensangrentada cubierta en fuego-

_¡Esa es la paz que quiero proteger! ¡Sin retroceder, sin escapar, firme y fuerte como el sol para proteger el futuro! ¡Ese es el verdadero significado de ser llamado El Maestro del Sol! _


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capítulo 28: La pelea final **_

En medio del campo Izanamy permanecía de pie en el campo con la antorcha y el estandarte, el solo enterró el estandarte mientras gruñía luego dejó la antorcha en el suelo clavada-

Malnacido, esta llamando a un reto entre maestros -dijo Jesker molesto- pero esa sangre que está quemando…¿de donde la sacó? Puedo olor esencias tan extrañas que vienen de ella

_Esta antorcha que estaba cargando esta hecha de la sangre de los híbridos del clan Shiba, cuando un maestro de clan carga una bandera indica que lucha por el clan por su clan, cuando gruñe significa que no sedera y reta a su oponente más grande, pero la antorcha es para mostrar la esencia del pueblo, se llena de sangre con los aldeanos y luego se arde para que su olor sea detectada por el enemigo para que se dé cuenta de quienes están presentes y a quienes el maestro protege, esta antorcha tiene la sangre los híbridos de la aldea, los animales que se quedaron, de Bruce, Luceli y Misaki, y también la mía _

_Ahora mismo estoy retando a Jesker por el control de su ejército _-Izanamy levantó los brazos quedando en guardia-

Pobre diablo, morirá sin piedad alguna -dijo Jesker serio- ¡Mátenlo! ¡Que no quede rastro de él!

¡GRRRAAAAAAAAAHHH! -todos los soldados, que en su mayoría eran tigres avanzaron corriendo hacia Izanamy-

-Izanamy no dudó y avanzó hacia ellos corriendo, un grupo de soldados avanzó empujando un cañón, lo encendieron y dispararon, otros dos hicieron lo mismo dirigiendotres balas hacia Izanamy, Izanamy abrió su gabardina y mostró una katana, la Shibari mangetsu, las tres balas avanzaron tratando de golpearlo pero Izanamy saltó y giró tomando la espada-

¡Resplandece! -Izanamy gritó y giró cortando de forma horizontal, pero cayó al suelo provocando que las balas explotaran causando una ligera cortina de humo en el cielo- ¡Shibari Mangetsu! -la espada brillo formando una hoja brillante con un ligero rastro brillante en la hoja color naranja brillante-

¡Mátenlo! -gritó un soldado molesto pero Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo-

¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! -Izanamy gritó y avanzó cortando a un soldado por el frente derramando su sangre por el campo, avanzó y pateó a otro en la cabeza lanzándolo contra un grupo de soldado, se giró y clavó la espada en el estómago de un soldado, lo pateó empujándolo y avanzó cortando a un soldado en estómago, avanzó corriendo y saltó girando y guardó la espada en su funda, un grupo de soldados se asustó pero Izanamy sacó la espada y liberó fuego golpeando a los soldados causando una ligera explosión-

-un grupo de soldados preparó un cañón y disparó su bala pero Izanamy solo saltó esquivando el ataque, estaba sobre ellos y gritó cayendo para golpear el cañón con una patada de talón, el cañón se destruyó al impacto provocando una ligera explosión por la pólvora, lo tomó de un lado y luego lo lanzó con fuerza golpeando a un grupo de soldados, algunos soldados estaban asustados pero avanzaron corriendo cargando algunas lanzas, Izanamy se preparó y tomó un escudo del suelo, el avanzó y bloqueó algunos golpes rompiendo los mangos de las lanzas, el grito y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando fuego de la hoja de la espada provocando otra explosión poco llamativa pero si efectiva, avanzó en medio del humo y golpeó a un soldado en el estómago con el mango de la espada y luego le dio una patada en lanzándolo a otro extremo, se agachó esquivando un golpe y luego giró pateando al soldado en la cabeza, se acercó y lo sujetó de la cara empujándolo con fuerza hacia otro lado-

¡HAAA! -Izanamy solo gritó y avanzó corriendo-

Grrr...maldito monstruo…¡Todo rápido prepárate se un ataque potente, el más grande del ejército! -Jesker gritó molesto ordenando a un soldado junto a el-

¿Que? Pero los soldados aún no han terminado -dijo el soldado preocupado, pero Jesker no dejaba de gruñir enojado, y eso hizo que el soldado se alertara más- ¡si señor lo que usted ordene! -corrió y vio a un tigre entre el grupo de soldados viendo el avance de Izanamy- ¡todos preparándose para un ataque, Supernova! ¡Rápido!

¡A la orden! -gritaron los soldados asustados y corrieron para formar un grupo de diez soldados y levantaron los brazos formando una esfera de fuego entre todos-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritaba mientras avanzaba cubierto de flamas rojas y brillantes entre los soldados, los soldados gritaban siendo empujados por las flamas que rodeaban a Izanamy, algunos eran quemados otros ni se acercaron por el calor extremo que sintieron-

¡Preparen las cadenas! -gritó un soldado molesto y un grupo de cinco soldados cargaron cadenas negras gruesas y pesadas listos para lanzarlas- ¡Ahora! -los soldados lanzaron las cadenas atrapando a Izanamy en una red entre ellas, Izanamy siguió avanzando pero se detuvo al sentir como era sujetado del cuello y los brazos por las cadenas atadas a el-

Grrrr…. -Izanamy gruñó al ser sujetado pero tuvo la suficiente libertad para ver al frente y vio a Jesker gruñir de solo verlo- ¡JEEEESSKEEEER!

-Izanamy apretó los puños y liberó una fuerte descarga eléctrica dorada de su cuerpo, los soldados fueron golpeados a través de la cadena, la descarga los hizo gritar de dolor e Izanamy sujetó las cadenas no sus manos, giró empujando a los soldados para después usar las cadenas como armas, los soldados fueron a su alrededor fueron golpeados y cayeron mientras Izanamy se logró quitar las cadenas y siguió avanzando-

¡JEEEEESKEEER! ¡Sal a pelear! -Izanamy se trasladó rápido y apareció a unos metros más adelante- ¡Cobarde jamás te perdonaré! -Jesker sonrió y detrás de él apareció una bola de fuego degradado tamaño de color naranja, la esfera avanzó pero Izanamy se preparó formando una esfera de energía azul entre sus manos-

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! -Izanamy gritó y extendió los brazos liberando la energía, la energía entre ambos chocó formando una onda de sonido y viento empujando a algunos en el campo, Izanamy siguió expulsando energía hasta que la esfera terminó siendo lanzada al cielo y explotó provocando una resplandor algo grande en el campo, Jesker solo se sorprendió y vio a Izanamy con enojo mientras Izanamy permanecía tranquilo frente a él a unos metros de distancia-

¿Quieres tratar ese ataque tan simple de nuevo? -Izanamy pregunto serio, algunos soldados temblaron asustados pero permanecían sujetando sus espadas y armas- Diganme, ¿acaso dejarán que ese maldito sujeto permanezca ahí mientras ustedes mueren en batalla, hasta el último hombre?

Cállate -dijo un soldado asustado-

Todos ellos están aquí por mi, pelearán por mi pero...al final se que podrás matarlos si yo no hago algo -Jesker se acercó e Izanamy guardó su espada en la funda- Trajiste el estandarte declarando su territorio, gruñiste y mostraste los colmillos así como tu poder, quieres pelear sin límites, y trajiste esa sucia sangre mestiza aquí para mostrar como se ha manchado el clan Shiba con los híbridos, que desgracia

¿Por que te empeñas en hacer esto? ¿Por que destruir Tokyo? ¿Por que destruir el clan? -Izanamy camino con calma mientras los soldados le abrían paso igual que a Jesker quien se comenzó a acercar también-

Hace años traté de matarte en el vientre de tu madre, pero fallé, porque supe que cuando tú nacieras sería mi ruina, será el final para mi aldea y del futuro para el clan, los híbridos son un error, una mutación de lo más sucio, no eres un lobo tampoco un tigre, solo eres algo incompleto, así la vida no puede prosperar, los seres impuros, incompletos no pueden formar algo como lo que somos nosotros, no saben lo que son, se pierden y terminan arrastrando a otros al lodo y la vergüenza, a la perdición, mi hermana y mi padre tomaron el camino de la estupideces, creyendo que los animales de diferentes razas podían entenderse -dijo Jesker serio-

Y pueden, pero tú estás perdido en una filosofía donde los únicos que pueden vivir en el mundo son aquellos que carecen de entendimiento de las diferencias entre razas, un carnívoro siempre querrá carne, un herbívoro siempre será frágil, pero eso no significa que no puedan entenderse y formar una unión, no porque la sociedad lo dicte, no porque sean forzado, sino porque vimos y aceptamos las diferencias, las desventajas y lo que ocultamos que no podemos simplemente...desaparecer o aceptar, seas canino o felino, seas de pelo negro o blanco, de una cultura u otra no importa, todos somos seres vivos y no hay diferencias entre otros y los que no lo ven entonces son los que solo terminarán perdidos y morirán dejando un simple huevo en la sociedad sin importarle a los demás -Izanamy sonrio-

-Jesker solo expulsó energía y tomó su espada igual que Izanamy, ambos chocaron sus hojas formando una onda de sonido y viento, los soldados gritaron siendo empujados por el ataque entre ambos, ambos forcejeaban mientras el suelo se agrietaba por la energía de ambos-

¡Hablas como si en verdad hubieras visto que el mundo puede entenderse! ¡Un niño estupido no sabe cómo es el mundo! ¡El Fuerte devora al débil! ¡Sin importar donde estes o como vivas esa regla natural siempre estará presente, los débiles necesitan de otros por eso se inventaron las mandas como la que formasteis con otras especies, el Clan Shiba pensó lo mismo y por eso ha perdido todo honro que tenia! ¡Ahora yo corregiré este mundo sin importar quien sea mi enemigo! -Jesker gritó pero Izanamy empujó más su espada gruñendo mientras el suelo se agrietaba y hundía formando un agujero en el suelo-

¡Te equivocas! ¡Los débiles no forman equipos por necesitar fuerza! ¡Lo hacen para estrechar lazos! ¡No importa si eres fuerte o débil! ¡Si no puedes tener confianza en los demás entonces sólo estarás solo, terminarás siendo odiado y aislado solo para morir a manos de otros! ¡Es por eso que jamás pudiste ser el Maestro del Clan Shiba! ¡Porque nadie confió en ti y tu no pudiste confiar en nadie! -Izanamy gritó pero Jesker perdió la paciencia con el-

¡CÁLLATE! -Jesker gritó molesto y empujó a Izanamy, provocando que ambos terminaran con el choque, aislaron sus espadas dejando una onda de sonido y viento en el campo, ambos se alejaron de un salto pero Izanamy cayó de rodillas con una mano en el suelo y Jesker de pie- ¡El poder lo es todo! ¡Si tienes poder úsalo para corregir el mundo, la confianza es lo de menos! ¡Aquí lo único que importa es el poder! ¡Quienes tienen el poder para corregir el mundo entonces deben usarlo para reformarlo! ¡Reformare este país y lo convertiré en el país que siempre debió ser! ¡Sin importar quien se meta en mi camino!

Entonces hasta aquí llegó la platica, acabemos con esto Jesker, acabará en un segundo -dijo Izanamy serio-

-Jesker gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía pero Izanamy retrocedió y salto esquivando el ataque, avanzó corriendo y giró cayendo sobre una roca pero Jesker levantó la espada creando una gran llamarada en su hoja, giró y lanzó un golpe en diagonal de nuevo, Izanamy solo gritó y giró lanzando el mismo ataque en color rojizo, los dos ataques chocaron causando una onda de sonido y explotaron al impacto, algunos soldados retrocedieron dejando la zona ardiente, Jesker gritó y avanzó corriendo tomando su espada, lanzó algunas estocadas proyectando su energía pero Izanamy saltó esquivando algunas, siguió retrocediendo un poco, pero giró liberando energía cortando algunos ataques, expulsó energía y aumentó su energía formando una gran energía carmesí y dorada, Jesker solo gritó expulsando energía morada, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus espadas de nuevo formando una onda de sonido, la onda de sonido se retrajo y luego aumentó de tamaño, Jesker gritó y lanzó varios golpes con su espada, Izanamy sujetó la espada con ambas manos y bloqueó cada golpe con la suya, Jesker saltó esquivando un golpe en horizontal y giró lanzando un golpe vertical, Izanamy se giró y levantó los brazos colocando la espada sobre su cabeza bloqueando el golpe, Jesker e Izanamy se alejaron Jesker extendió su brazo y liberó una bola de fuego negra, Izanamy se sorprendió pero golpeó la esfera desviándola a otro lado causando una ligera explosión, Jesker solo gritó y lanzó un golpe directo, Izanamy se giró y colocó su espada de lado bloqueando el golpe causando fricción entre ambos-

Jesker solo se alejó y lanzó un golpe horizontal e Izanamy lo bloqueó con un golpe en diagonal chocando sus espadas, la onda de sonido aumentó de tamaño formando una ligera onda de viento, Jesker solo gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Izanamy lo bloqueó con otro formando una descarga en el golpe destruyendo una roca junto a ellos, Izanamy lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Jesker levantó su espada bloqueando el golpe y la desvió con un ligero movimiento, gritó lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy lo bloqueó con el brazo izquierdo formando una onda de sonido, Izanamy saltó girando lanzando una patada pero Jesker se agachó esquivando el ataque, Jesker lo vio y trató de apuñalarlo pero pero Izanamy colocó su espada frente a él deteniendo el ataque con la hoja, cada golpe entre espadas se escucha con fuerza y eco en el campo, mientras los impactos generaban ondas de sonido y viento haciendo grietas en el suelo o destruyendo rocas cercanas, Jesker avanzó tratando de atacar directamente pero Izanamy giró sus brazos y espada pasándolos sobre su cabeza, y los colocó de lado izquierdo, golpeó la espada de Jesker y luego la empujó para girar lanzado una llamarada de la hoja, Jesker solo gritó y golpeó el ataque con su espada causando una explosión, Izanamy apareció a su lado y trató de golpearlo con la espada, Jesker gritó y liberó energía creando un escudo bloqueando el ataque, Izanamy gruñó y forcejeó para cortar el escudo, ambos forcejearon pero Jesker lanzó un golpe con la espada en diagonal, Izanamy solo retrocedió dejando una imagen falsa, Jesker levantó la espada con ambas manos formando una llamarada morada y luego los bajo liberando la llamarada pero Izanamy solo gritó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando la energía, ambos ataques chocaron formando una explosión entre ellos quemando el suelo y levantando algunas rocas-

-Jesker solo saltó quedando de pie pero Izanamy permanecía de rodillas sobre unas rocas mientras su cuerpo seguía cubierto de flamas rojas y doradas, ambos sólo avanzaron y chocaron sus espadas causando otra onda de sonido, pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de Jesker, Jesker solo se giró y fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha causando una onda de sonido que destruyó una roca, Jesker se antojó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Izanamy lo bloqueó con un golpe en vertical de su espada causando una onda de sonido enterrando la espada en el suelo mientras ambos gruñían y se dieron un golpe mutuo con sus cabezas-

Desgraciado ¿cuando fue que obtuviste tanto poder? -Jesker pregunto molesto-

¿Te sorprende? Esto lo logre al desechar todo sentimiento de maldad de mi mente, al deshacer los sentimientos negativos que me ataban a mi venganza, ahora mismo te odio, pero me siento tan emocionado de finalmente tener una buena batalla, pero también me siento muy feliz de acabar contigo maldito asesino, esta pelea no es para vengarme, es para dar justicia a todos los que fueron asesinados por ti -Izanamy gritó y golpeó a Jesker en el estómago casi enterrando su puño-

Uuuughhaaa… maldito -Jesker se enojo y lanzo una patada pero Izanamy levantó su brazo derecho bloqueándola sin problemas causando una onda de sonido-

-Ambos se alejaron en un salto y quedaron en guardia sujetando sus armas, Jesker avanzó lanzando un golpe directo pero Izanamy solo lo desvió con un golpe, Jesker se giró lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque, Izanamy creó una descarga en su hoja y luego la lanzó formando una onda cortante, Jesker solo giró su espada bloqueando ataque e Izanamy apareció detrás de él, giró y le dio una patada en la espada, Jesker grifo de dolor pero gritó y liberó energía empujando a Izanamy alejándolo un momento, ambos lucían poco agitados pero Jesker solo gruñó y colocó su espada en el suelo-

¿Qué haces? -Izanamy pregunto serio-

Esta espada restringe mis movimientos, vamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo -dijo Jesker serio-

Bien al menos así espero que no tengas ningún arrepentimiento como guerrero -Izanamy guardo la espada en su funda y la colocó en su espada dentro de la gabardina- Bien creo que ya es hora de prepararnos para la batalla final -Izanamy sujeto sus nudillos de la mano izquierda con su mano derecha y los hizo sonar dos veces- quiero terminar esto usando nuestro poder maximo

Bien terminemos ya esto -dijo Jesker molesto-

-Izanamy sólo se coloca en guardia liberando el poder carmesí y dorado mientras Jesker lo imitó liberando una energía oscura y morada del cuerpo, ambos esperaron quedando en sus posiciones hasta que una roca cayó, ambos avanzaron chocando sus puños en un fuerte impacto, los soldados gritaron sorprendidos sintiendo como el suelo tembló y el aire los empujó más-

-Izanamy y Jesker gritaron y comenzó a pelear intercambiando golpes rápidos, Izanamy solo movió la cabeza y levantó un brazo bloqueando un golpe y lanzó varios rápidos, Jesker se quejó recibiendo un golpe en la cara y giró lanzando una patada pero siguió peleando lanzando varios golpes rápidos, Izanamy se quejó recibiendo un golpe en el estómago y le dio un golpe a Jeske,r en el mentón empujándolo más, ambos siguieron peleando causando ondas de sonido, no potentes sino rápidas con cada golpe, Jesker solo grito y lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Izanamy inclinó el cuerpo y cabeza para esquivar el ataque, se inclinó cayendo sobre sus manos y luego levantó las piernas pateándolo en el pecho alejándolo un momento, Izanamy saltó y quedó de pie para impulsarse y seguirlo pero Jesker solo lo vio y extendió el brazo izquierdo liberando una bola de fuego morado, Izanamy solo se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el primer ataque pero Jesker apenas cayó de pie al suelo extendió el brazo de nuevo y liberó más ataques rápidos con el fuego y el Ki que tenía, Izanamy grifo y luego extendió los brazos creando un muro de viento que se congeló bloqueando los ataques, Jesker se sorprendío e Izanamy llegó con él causando una onda de sonido levantando el polvo-

Ambos gritaron mientras peleaban intercambiando algunos golpes rápidos, Jesker desapareció e Izanamy lo siguió con la mirada, Jesker grito a la derecha de Izanamy y lanzó un golpe espero Izanamy también desapareció, ambos lograron moverse rápido formando sonidos zumbantes y silbantes en el campo, se movieron rápido chocando sus puños en un fuerte impacto, cada golpe sonó en el campo causando una onda de sonido, pero Jesker avanzó rápido sujetando a Izanamy del rostro y lo estrelló contra una roca, liberó energía en todo su cuerpo y luego la zona se hundió dejando un agujero con algo de fuego, Izanamy salió del fuego y humo poco herido pero a Jesker llegó con él y lanzó un golpe con fuerza, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque causando una onda de sonido pero le dio una patada a Jesker en la cabeza causando una onda de sonido al impacto, Jesker grito y sujeto a Izanamy de su pierna, giró y lo lanzó con fuerza, Izanamy giró cayendo de pie pero Jesker lo golpeo en el mentón y cuello con el brazo izquierdo, lo empujó y luego lo estrelló contra el suelo, los sujeto del cuello pero Izanamy se quejó pero lo sujeto del brazo y luego lo mordió del brazo dejándolo sorprendido y luego lo soltó pero Izanamy aprovechó y lo golpeo en el pecho con fuerza y grito liberando energía causando una llamarada, Jesker grito y terminó cayendo en el suelo, ambos extendieron los brazos y liberaron un ataque de energía causando una explosión en el campo-

-el campo se cubrió de humo y fuego pero Izanamy y Jesker avanzaron chocando, ambos se habían golpeado con fuerza en la cara rompiéndole el labio al otro haciéndolo escupir sangre, los dos gritaron y siguieron peleando rápido intercambiando algunos golpes rápidos y fuertes, los golpes sonaban con fuerza causando grítelas al impacto, Izanamy golpeó a Jesker en el rostro dejándole una ligera corta por el golpe pero Jesker le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el pecho con fuerza y luego golpeó en la cara dejándole una marca al impacto, siguieron peleando rápido pero Jesker sujeto a Izanamy de la cabeza y saltó pateandolo en el mentón y luego lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza lanzándolo a todo extremo, Jesker solo avanzó y saltó a cuatro patas pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció en otro lado, extendió ambos brazos creando descargas doradas en sus manos y luego las cubrió con flamas rojizas carmesí que se volvieron casi negras al instante-

-Izanamy avanzó rápido pero a Jesker extendió su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el primer ataque pero Izanamy salto girando y lo golpeo en la cabeza con su taló izquierdo, avanzó rápido y lo golpeo en el estómago con fuerza dejándole una ligera quemadura al instante con el golpe, lo siguió golpeando con fuerza y rapidez pero Jesker lo sujeto de los brazos y luego saltó pateándolo en el pecho, lo sujeto del brazo y giró levantándolo sobre el y luego estrellándolo contra el suelo causando una onda de sonido, lo trato de golpear pero Izanamy le sujeto el brazo con la cola y luego extendió los brazos creando una bola de fuego y descargas, Jesker grito y liberó la energía causando una explosión en el campo, ambos se movieron rápidamente en todo el campo hasta que ambos extendieron los brazos liberando la energía, Jesker grito haciendo su energía más grande y luego explotó, siguió a Izanamy usando sus ojos y luego se giró golpeándolo en el estómago con codo y luego lo pateó en el estómago alejándolo, Izanamy se quejó y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando una bola de fuego, Jesker la sujeto y forcejeó un poco hasta que esta explotó pero Jesker apenas recibiendo daño, Izanamy apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe pero Jesker se cruzó de brazos bloqueando e ataque, Jesker r lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy coló el brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe de frente, ambos chocaron sus piernas y Jesker le dio una patada en la cabeza a Izanamy y este le regresó el golpe al estómago, ambos siguieron peleando rápido hasta que se alejaron golpeándose mutuamente, Izanamy expulsó energía igual que Jesker y avanzaron chocando sus puños causando una onda de sonido, ambos lanzaron un golpe pero el otro le sujeto el puño con la mano libre, forcejearon sujetándose las manos haciendo crecer la energía, el suelo tembló con fuerza, el viento azoto como un huracán y los relámpagos sonaban acercándose poco a poco, los dos se golpearon causando una onda de sonido, siguieron peleando rápido hasta que Jesker le dio un golpe a Izanamy se alejó, extendió los brazos y liberó una descarga negra, Izanamy apenas reaccionó y recibió el ataque causando una ligera explosión, en medio del humo apareció un brillo rojizo y luego otro-

¡Aumentado a diez veces! -Izanamy grito revelando ligeras heridas en su cuerpo y rostro, en cada mano tenía una esfera rojiza de energía, tomó su posición y luego junto ambas esferas, las forzó a unirse formando una esfera el doble de grande que aumentó de tamaño y giro- ¡Kaaaa meeeee haaaa meeee! -la energía giró formando la esfera más grande y brillante- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy extendió los brazos liberando la energía, Jesker junto sus manos y luego las levantó formando una bola negra de energía-

¡Agujero negro! -Jesker grito lanzando el ataque, ambos ataques chocaron causando una onda de sonido y viento, ambos ataques forcejeaban empujando al otro hasta que terminaron explotando pero el ataque de Jesker aumentó de tamaño para después desaparecer atrayendo la mayoría de objetos cerca de él-

Es inútil yo se como contrarrestar todos los ataques del Clan Shiba, no hay ninguno que no sepa su debilidad, y por eso cree el mío, Agujero negro -Jesker sonrió y levantó los brazos formando a masa de energía negra de nuevo, la disparó pero Izanamy solo se alejó y extendió su brazo derecho levantándolo sobre su cabeza-

¡Explosión galáctica! -Izanamy grito liberando a energía en forma de esfera roja y naranja, el ataque chocó con el de Jesker causando una ligera explosión, Jesker apareció detrás de él y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara con el brazo, Izanamy gruñó pero giró y Jesker extendió su brazo izquierdo y liberó fuego oscuro frente a él empujándolo a un lado, Izanamy cayó girando un poco herido y cansado pero se pudo poner de pie-

Sabes contrarrestar las técnicas del Clan Shiba, pero ¿qué hay de las de mis amigos? -Izanamy sonrió y Jesker se quedó confundido al verlo-

-Izanamy avanzó corriendo y se agachó lanzando un golpe horizontal liberando una onda de fuego, Jesker saltó esquivando el ataque pero Izanamy giró y extendió los brazos liberando agua en un torrente y lo atrapó en una burbuja, Jesker expulsó energía pero el agua se congeló e Izanamy apareció encima golpeándola la burbuja con fuerza tirándola al suelo, Jesker salió del humo y lo sujeto con fuerza del cuello, lo golpeo con fuerza frente con frente, lo soltó un momento y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con fuerza hasta hacerle sangrar la nariz, pero Izanamy lo sujeto del hombro y dejó su brazo izquierdo libre, liberó una descarga y un relámpago fue atraído desde el cielo hacia ellos golpeándola con fuerza causando una explosión en el campo, Izanamy cayó herido y con descargas por todo el cuerpo, se levantó débilmente y pudo notar un fuego morado rodeando a Jesker en todo el cuerpo-

¿Que...que es eso? -Izanamy pregunto sorprendido al ver como las flamas fueron tomando una forma sólida, primeros huesos luego tejido y por último el cuerpo de un tigre desde el estómago hasta la cabeza y ambos brazos, Jesker sonrió y se levantó mostrando que estaba rodeado por las flamas-

Esta es la ultima enseñanza del Ki, Manifestación, usando mi Ki puedo crear este cuerpo de energía sólida la cual es una extensión de mi mente, cuerpo y habilidades, solo aumenta la fuerza bruta pero no mis poderes -Jesker sonrió y lanzó un golpe, entonces el doble hecho de energía lo hizo también, Izanamy saltó esquivando el golpe y avanzó corriendo sobre el brazo, se acercó y saltó lanzando una bola de fuego, Jesker levantó el brazo y el tigre también lo hizo bloqueando el ataque con su mano izquierda-

¡Es inútil! -Jesker gritó y el tigre lanzó un golpe, golpeó a Izanamy lanzándolo contra el suelo dejando que se estrellara con fuerza, Izanamy salió de entre las rocas herido pero el tigre lo sujetó con ambas manos-

¡AAAAAAAAAGHH! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza al sentir como era apretado por las manos del tigre-

Te romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo, Maetro del Sol -Jesker se reía mientras Izanamy solo gritaba de dolor pero liberó energía formando una llamarada blanca y rojiza formando un lobo de cuerpo completo y se liberó cayendo al suelo algo agitado- ¡No puede ser!

Rayos, me confié...pero no queda otra opción -Izanamy se calmó un momento dejando al lobo a cuatro patas-

-el lobo era blanco, con aspecto similar a Izanamy en sus tatuajes y pelaje, el lobo gruñó y avanzó corriendo, saltó cayendo sobre el tigre, el tigre lo sujetó del cuello y luego lo golpeó pero el lobo avanzó corriendo rodeándolo, y luego avanzó mordiéndolo del cuello, el tigre agitó su cuerpo pero el lobo se deshizo con un golpe, Jesker sonrió pero notó como las flamas rodearon al tigre quemando la energía, Jesker gritó y vio a Izanamy, deshizo el tigre de energía y avanzó golpeando a Izanamy en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy se quejó y quedó acostado un momento-

¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Todos los soldados prepárense a matar al Guerrero del Sol! -Jesker gritó molesto y los soldados dudaron en hacerle caso- ¡solo háganlo o los matare!

-con esa orden los soldados se acercaron a Izanamy alejándolo de la zona, cuando se dio cuenta estaba solo contra un ejército, un ejército tan grande para destruir toda una ciudad como Tokyo o atacar a un país pequeño, el cielo oscurecido y lleno de relámpagos, la zona destruida y con flamas que aún ardían, su cuerpo herido y cansado pero aún así no le importó nada de eso, solo camino y giró su espada Lara tomarla y luego la sacó de su funda mientras jadeaba recuperando el aliento-

Izanamy ¿aún pretendes pelear sin un ejército contra un ejército de miles? -Izanamy levantó las orejas- sabes bien que no pelearas solo -Izanamy jadeo un poco y vio a los lados confundido- a tu izquierda -solo se giró y vio a Bruce caminar hacia él cargando una bandera del Clan Shiba, Misaki caminaba junto a él y su abuelo Cirenio también-

-Izanamy sonrió un momento pero el humo se movió más revelando algunas águilas que volaron cerca y luego giraron moviendo el viento y humo revelando un grupo de soldados vestidos como samurais con armaduras rojas y trajes del mismo color cargando banderas del clan Shiba, a su lado estaban panteras vestidas como guerreras, asesinas y frente a ellas Lucy, a un lado un grupo de toros vestidos de rojo y armaduras de color carmesí junto a un toro con un casco rojo con melena blanca, Takeda Shingen estaba con ellos, en otro extremo un grupo de soldados vestidos como samurais con armaduras doradas y cargando la bandera de Japón junto con Clent y Saru, por último estaba Noé caminando junto a un grupo de osos blancos usando armaduras hechas de hielo y su padre estaba con ellos-

No te dejaríamos pelear solo en la batalla final por eso formamos nuestro propio ejército -Izanamy levantó la mirada y vio como Hinata cayó frente a él usando una armadura roja y alas de fuego en la espalda- no te dejaremos pelear solo Izanamy

Somos un equipo -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Incluso el Shogun mismo mandó su ejército y la armada que le dimos para la guerra, estamos completos -dijo Clent sonriendo-

¿Ya son todos? -Noé pregunto sonriendo-

Tenemos a la gran guardia imperial, ¿acaso querías más? -Saru pregunto sonriendo-

Todos, te brindaremos nuestras fuerzas -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Terminemos esto juntos -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió y vio a todos asintiendo, todos vieron al frente notando a Jesker nervioso o quizás asustado-

Todos los que estamos aquí peleamos por Japón, no, por la vida, somos sus guardianes -Izanamy expulsó energía y tomó la espada de su espalda, los gritos de los soldados se escucharon en medio del campo, ambos bandos estaban colocándose en posición para avanzar y pelar, Lucy, Clent, Noé, Saru, Misaki, Hinata, Bruce, Cirenio e Izanamy se colocaban en guardia pero Izanamy tomó su espada y extendió su brazo derecho mostrando el filo-

¡GUARDIANES…! -Izanamy gritó y mostró su espada- Unidos…

¡GGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

-los gritos de todo el ejército se escuchó en el campo, provocando así que comenzaran a correr hacia el ejército de Jesker, las aves volaron hacia los cañones que Jesker tenía en su ejército, los soldados se prepararon para disparar, Jesker solo le hizo una señal a su ejército extendiendo su brazo sujetando la espada, el ejército de Jesker comenzó a correr hacia el ejército del Clan Shiba, ambos ejércitos chocaron comenzando así una batalla, el campo se llenó de explosión por ataques tanto enemigos como aliado, Bruce gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una gran descarga dorada golpeando a algunos soldados al frente, Noé gritó y golpeó el suelo liberando plumas de hielo que reforzaron apodos cañones al frente, el padre de Noé avanzó corriendo y sujetó a un tigre del cuello para después estrellarlo contra el suelo-

¡Mueran! -El padre de Noé gritó sonriendo y avanzó corriendo hacia otro lado-

\- Cirenio gritó y levantó su espada golpeando a dos soldados con ella y luego golpeó el suelo liberando flamas azules, en otro extremo Lucy saltó girando y sujetó del cuello a un soldado con una cuerda y liberó una descarga mientras un grupo de panteras corrió acerca y le lanzaron kunais al cuerpo, Lucy tomó el cuerpo y luego lo lanzó a otro extremo, jaló el cable y este liberó papeles explosivos que explotaron junto a un grupo de soldados, Clent gritó y saltó encima de un tigre apuñalandolo en la espalda, hasta que extrajo su sangre y luego extendió los brazos liberando la sangre como agujas atacando a otro soldado, Misaki solo corrió y saltó pateando a un soldado, tomó una lanza del suelo y corrió apuñalando al soldado en el pecho, siguió corriendo y rugió apilando a otros dos con esa misma lanza, en otro extremo Hinata gritó y cayó extendiendo los brazos liberando fuego de sus manos, se giró y vio una bala pero Izanamy cayó al frente cortando la bala con la espada, el giró la espada y lanzó un corte liberando fuego de la hoja, Hinata extendió las alas y saltó sobre Izanamy liberando fuego en una burbuja quemando a varios soldados cercanos, la zona comenzaba cubrirse de fuego y humo, los cuerpos en el suelo se almacenaban mientras ambos lados seguían avanzando en la pelea-

¿Que te hizo volver? -Izanamy pregunto pero él se agachó esquivando un golpe y luego apuñalo a un soldado-

¿Qué tal si lo hablamos luego? -Hinata dijo sería, saltó pateando a un soldó y luego le sujetó la cabeza quemándolo un poco-

-en otro extremo Jesker gritó apuñalandolo a un soldado y luego giró cortando a otro en el estómago, se giró pero fue golpeado por una ventisca de hielo, su cuerpo comenzó a congelarse mientras Noé y su padre se acercaban caminando con los brazos extendidos-

¡Malditos osos! ¡Me estorban! -Jesker gritó y liberó su energía formando su tigre de energía, el tigre rugió pero algunos toros se acercaron y comenzaron a cubrirlo de arena mientras Noé y su clan liberaban hielo para atraparlo, Jesker gritó y explotó su energía golpeando a muchos tirándolos al suelo, Jesker quedó agitado pero siguió de pie, apenas se movió fue golpeado por algunas esferas de energía azul celeste y vio a Misaki frente a él-

Me arrebataste algo que jamás conoci y que jamás volveré a tener -dijo Misaki molesta-

Ni siquiera se quien eres -dijo Jesker molesto-

Lo sabrás -dijo Misaki molesta, ella avanzó corriendo y Jesker lanzó un golpe pero Misaki derrapó en el suelo y quedó detrás de él, lanzó un golpe liberando energía negra y Jesker se quejo, se giró y Misaki levantó los brazos creando garras de energía negra y azul celeste, Jesker se sorprendió y Misaki giró lo empujó para girar y golpearlo en la cara con las garras-

Claro eres su maldita hija, debí haberte matado junto con tu madre -dijo Jesker molesto- No podrás hacer nada tu sola

-concentró energía en su brazo izquierdo y se preparó para lanzar un golpe pero Izanamy y Bruce se acercaron para sujetar el puño con fuerza mientras ambos expulsaban energía, lo empujaron y Jesker retrocedió pero apenas se trató de mover Lucy lo pateó en el pecho y luego le lanzó un kunai, él atrapó el kunai pero tras atado un papel bomba y este explotó cubriéndolo de humo y algunas heridas, Jesker gruñó pero el suelo ardió un momento y fue empujado por flamas rojizas mientras Hinata, Saru y Clent se acercaron, Clent extendió los brazos liberando agua a presión y Jesker movió la cabeza esquivando un corte en su mejilla izquierda, Misaki solo se sorprendió un momento mientras Izanamy y los demás la rodeaban-

Ella puede hacer más -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Ella no está sola -dijo Hinata molesta-

Terminemos con esto -Izanamy comenzó a caminar junto a los demás y estos avanzaron hacia Jesker-

-Noé gritó y avanzó corriendo golpeando el suelo formando varios pilares de hielo, Jesker saltó entre los pilares alejándose más pero Bruce lo atrajo y lo pateó en el pecho alejándolo hasta impactarle en un bloque de hielo, Jesker gritó y gruñó lanzando varios golpes liberando energía, Bruce se quejó y terminó cayendo en el suelo, Jesker saltó y vio Clent acercándose, Clent lo golpeó en el pecho, luego saltó y pateó en la cara, Jesker sonrió y lo sujetó del cuello, avanzó corriendo y lo estrelló contra un muro de hielo, lo golpeó con fuerza varias veces pero Saru saltó por detrás y lo pateó con fuerza, sujetó su lanza y le dio un corte en la espalda dejándolo herido, Jesker se agrió y expulsó energía liberando energía, ambos fueron empujados por el ataque Noé saltó atrapándolo en sus brazos, lo estrujó con fuerza congelándolo un poco, Jesker gritó y levantó los brazos golpeándolo en los hombros, lo siguió golpeando hasta que le dio un golpe en el pecho con la rodilla y luego lo golpeó en la cara y lo sujetó del cuello estrellándolo con fuerza en el hielo rompiéndolo en pedazos, las columnas de hielo comenzaron caer un poco pero Jesker levantó la mirada y vio a Izanamy encima de él con los brazos retraídos formando una esfera carmesí-

¡Kamehameha aumentado diez veces! -Izanamy gritó y extendió los brazos liberando la energía de un golpe-

-la energía golpeó a Jesker rompiendo su armadura y traje en la zona del pecho, Jesker salió gritando y creó al tigre de energía, el tigre explotó cubriendo todo en flamas moradas, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque, a Bruce y los demás hicieron los mismo pero fueron empujados, Jesker estaba agitado y cansado pero Lucy, Hinata y Misaki corrieron hacia el, Misaki lanzo dos kunais cubiertos en energía pero Jesker los atrapó y Lucy solo corrió y saltó girando lanzando más kunai, Jesker los rechazó con sus kunais pero estos kunais mostraron un hilo y Lucy siguió lanzando más kunais con hilos poco visibles y luego los jaló atrapando a Jesker en una red, Hinata grito y extendió los brazos golpeando a Jesker con fuego en flamas los cuales explotaron creando una esfera de fuego, el humo pasó y Jesker cayó de rodillas canso, Izanamy igual que los demás prestaban cansados pero Izanamy pedido su forma maestro y pasó al Modo Híbrido-

Lo debilitamos -dijo Bruce calmado- ¡Vamos a rematarlo!

¡Si! -todos gritaron pero Jesker se levantó y gritó concentrando energía en su brazo izquierdo, lanzó un golpe liberando varias esferas de energía negra, todos saltaron cubriéndose en algunos lados evitando una herida o golpe, Noé gritó y creó una pared de hielo bloqueando algunos ataques pero Jesker solo seguía atacando-

¿Qué hacemos? -Clent pregunto preocupado viendo como el muro de hielo se deshacía por los golpes-

Piensen rápido casi no podré aguantar -dijo Noé cansado-

Clent cúbrelo de agua, Saru, Hinata, Misaki, Lucy cortina grande humo, una muy grande, Bruce restringe sus movimientos -Izanamy dijo serio-

¿Y tu que harás? -Hinata pregunto seria-

Lo voy a matar con mi técnica más poderosa pero...tardaré un tiempo en reunir energía -dijo Izanamy serio y levantó los brazos cruzándolos desde las muñecas- ¡ahora Noé!

-Noe bajo los brazos y deshizo el muro de hielo pero Clent se colocó frente a él y liberó una corriente de agua que golpeó a Jesker, Jesker se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, retrocedió un poco pero Saru y Hinata crearon una bola de fuego, Misaki y Lucy lanzaron todos los kunais con papel explosivo, rápidamente Hinata y Saru dispararon sus ataques haciendo explotar los papeles dejando ciego a Jesker un momento, Bruce sonrió y liberó una descarga pero Jesker saltó de lado esquivando el ataque, extendió los brazos y liberó una bola de fuego, Izanamy se sorprendió y vio que el objetivo era Misaki, el solo avanzó y se cruzó de brazos protegiendo a Misaki recibiendo el golpe, su ropa se quemó un poco y su pecho quedó descubierto con ligeras quemaduras y brazos igual, Jesker sonrió y siguió disparandole energía golpeándolo con fuerza en cada parte de su cuerpo y piernas y brazos-

¡Gaaargh! -Izanamy gritó por el dolor mientras retrocedía un poco-

Esto es el camino que has elegido híbrido, maldice toda tu sucia existencia, maldice toda tu vida, híbrido -dijo Jesker sonriendo mientras Izanamy caía de rodillas derramando sangre de sus heridas-

No lo haré, aún no terminamos yo te derrotaré -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Será tu fin -Jesker gritó sonriendo pero cuando estaba por atacar una cadena se ató en su mano dejándolo sorprendido y giró para ver a Cirenio sujetando la cadena con sus manos- ¡¿Padre qué haces?!

Corrigiendo mi error -dijo Cirenio serio- ¡Ahora Izanamy hazlo! ¡Derrótalo!

Entendido -dijo Izanamy serio y expulsó energía perdiendo su transformación, extendió sus brazos y formó una esfera de energía negra- ¡**Abre las grietas del tiempo, el espacio y las dimensiones, el lugar donde el tiempo es infinito y las dimensiones chocan, te sentenció a mirar el infinito hasta la muerte! **-Izanamy levantó los brazos y formó una gran esfera negra que se llevó en el cielo atrayendo relámpagos y el cielo y nubes giraban a su alrededor- **¡Otra dimensión! **-la esfera aumentó de tamaño y comenzó a cubrir a Jesker abriendo un agujero mostrando una galaxia y líneas de tiempo y trazo de diferentes lugares hacia un único y vacío lugar-

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Jesker gritó siendo atrapado en la otra dimensión ,al dimensión lo jaló rompiendo la cadena y luego se perdió en el vacío mientras Izanamy cerraba el puño y así la entrada a la dimensión, después de eso, todo quedó en silencio, los soldados enemigos solo vieron como Jesker desapareció junto con la técnica dejando solo el vacío-

-Cirenio suspiro y vio a otro lado, la batalla se detuvo apenas dieron la noticia, los soldados enemigos bajaron sus armas mientras los soldados del clan Shiba e imperiales los sujetaban dejándolos atados y de rodillas, Izanamy suspiró y se sentó sobre una roca, los demás sonrieron y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie pero vieron a Cirenio ver la cadena pero solo la dejó en el suelo y se alejó caminando-

¿A donde lo enviaste? -Clent pregunto calmado-

Ese ataque fue una maldición, una sentencia peor que la muerte -dijo Izanamy serio- esa fue la entrada a un mundo donde el tiempo se tenía, choca y cambia, donde la presión de las dimensiones choca causando que la gravedad aumente, disminuya o no exista, es la otra dimensión, es la entrada a un mundo sin leyes físicas y estará encerrado ahí para siempre

Si, sin duda es algo terrible, estará sufriendo para toda la eternidad -Bruce dijo serio pero Misaki se acercó sonriendo mostrando la gema de la luna en sus manos-

Le quite esto mientras peleábamos pero...no pude usarla -dijo Misaki sonriendo mostrando la gema-

Que mal -Izanamy la tomó y se la puso en su cuello- la dejó sin energías, creo que necesitará ayuda después

Oigan,..solo vine...porque...yo ah...porque necesito pedir un favor -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Hay que linda se hace la tsundere -dijo Noé sonriendo-

Si querías volver a casa está bien, siempre eres bienvenida -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

No soy una tsundere -dijo Hinata inflando sus mejillas, los demás rieron un poco y volvieron a su aldea-

-después de tres meses de trabajo la aldea había vuelto a ser como antes, estaba reconstruida, los campos volvieron a tener su color verde, los aldeanos estaban sonriendo viendo como los soldados volvían a casa, pero el castillo Shiba estaba construido y adornado, todos vestían trajes de combate de color negro, se escuchaban tambores y luego algunas flautas tocando una melodía alegre-

Hey ya estamos por comenzar, dense prisa -dijo Lucy sonriendo, ella vestía un kimono morado con cinta rosada en la cintura y unos aretes-

Perdón es que aún no me acostumbro a los kimonos -dijo Misaki sonriendo, ella vestía un kimono azul celeste con relieves de olas del mar-

Vamos dense prisa -Luceli entró sonriendo usando un kimono azul con detalles de flores y su vientre se veía más abultado, junto a ella estaba Hinata usando un kimono rojo brillante y algo maquillaje en los ojos y labios-

Oigan ya están comenzando tomen sus lugares -Clent corrió junto a lodemas, todos los machos usaban trajes de combate oscuros, en la entrada del palacio se colocaron dos machos de cada lado junto a dos hembras de cada lado-

Atención, maestro presente -Bruce dijo serio, cada uno saludó y se inclinó con respeto dejando pasar a Cirenio cargando una katana en sus manos, él usaba una gabardina negra con borde blanco y una armadura roja debajo, en su cabeza usaba un casco rojo, él sonrió y se hizo a un lado dejando ver a Izanamy-

-Izanamy vestía un pantalón negro, botas rojas con protección de frente, en su cintura tenía atada parte de la protección frontal y lateral de una armadura samurai, usaba una playera negra de manga larga con protectores rojos en los brazos, encima una playera azul dejando ver que usaba parte de armadura en el pecho, encima una gabardina blanca sin mangas y amplia con cuello levantado, todos sonrieron al verlo y el camino lentamente hacia donde estaba su abuelo quedando de frente al público, algunos gritaron sonriendo viendo a Izanamy y él se sórdido frente a Cirenio, en un momento la música se detuvo para dejar a hablar a Cirenio-

Hoy no es hemos reunido aquí, para conmemorar el final de una guerra que duró años, costó sacrificios y trajo una gran desesperacion, y me ha mostrado que mi poder y decisiones deben ser diferentes, por eso he decidió dejar de él maestro para dárselo a alguien más, alguien más capaz, Izanamy Shiba único hijo del clan Shiba y digno heredero del título de Maestro del clan Shiba, ahora yo te hago entrega de la espada de los ancestros, la primera katana que pronto el maestro que fundó esta aldea, así como yo la tomé, y mi padre antes que yo -Cirenio sonrió e Izanamy se puso de pie tomando la espada con sus dos manos y se giró para ver a los aldeanos-

Así como el sol se levantó dando inicio al día yo también lo haré, me levantaré para hacerle frente al mal, defenderé esta aldea y a sus aldeanos del mal, sin importar las dificultades o las adversidades que vengan, no tendré otras tierras más haya de estas, y no traicionaré la confianza que todos tendrán en mi, viviré y moriré en mi puesto, soy la espada que los resguarda, soy el sol que se alza en el territorio, soy su guardián que los protege, el primero y último en la batalla, por este día y por todos los días que vendrán, y con orgullo acepto el título de Maestro Shiba -Izanamy hablo con seriedad y sin titubear, Cirenio sonrió y se quitó el casco para colocárselo a Izanamy en su cabeza-

El kabuto rojo, el kabuto que porta cada Maestro del clan y un auténtico samurai -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- tu padre estaría orgulloso

Gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Su maestro y Lord, Raizar Izanamy Shiba! -Cirenio gritó sonriendo, los aldeanos gritaron sonriendo emocionados mientras Izanamy solo sonrió y sus amigos lo rodearon celebrando por el triunfo-


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capitulo 29: El mensaje de Anya **_

_Bueno como saben, sucedieron diferentes eventos cuando Po se convirtió en Maestro Dragón, recapitulemos…_

_Primero, un buey o bisonte salió del inframundo para atacar China y robarle el Ki a todos llegando a ser un sujetó muy poderoso, me hubiera gustado mucho pelear contra él pero Po lo hizo muy bien- _

_Segundo, todos fuimos reunidos en China para pelear contra una gata controla cerebros que planeaba destruir China con un gran fragmento de roca y destruir todo rastro de vida en su nación, claro, Byakun, Po y yo la derrotamos, destruyendo con eso la ciudad imperial, por desgracia no medimos los desastres que causamos, los pobladores tuvieron que buscar otro lado donde vivir y gastaron recursos y demás en construir una nueva ciudad, por mi parte tuve que dar dinero y algo para ayudarlos ya que bueno fue un tercio de mi culpa para empezar. _

_Bueno cuando Hinata se embarazo tuve que ayudarla ya que ella no tuvo a nadie que la apoyara a excepción de sus amigos, tomar la decisión de volver le fue difícil pero tuvo todo mi apoyo, pero sin darme cuenta terminé dejando de lado a alguien más, y todo comenzó como cualquier otro día en mi oficina…_

-Izanamy estaba revisando algunos papeles sentado en su oficina, él usaba una camisa azul sin mangas, muñequeras azules largas, una gabardina blanca sin mangas con cuello abierto y bordes dorados, usaba un pantalón negro con cinta roja en la cintura y botas blancas con una línea roja en la parte superior, él estaba escribiendo algo en un rollo y suspiro-

Lucy -Izanamy habló y Lucy cayó del techo de cara golpeando el suelo, Izanamy solo se quejó un momento cayendo una gota de sudor por su cabeza-

Hay aun no puedo caer de pie….saltando desde el techo…-dijo Lucy adolorida sujetando su nariz roja-

Pensé que los gatos siempre caían de pie -dijo Izanamy sonriendo ligeramente-

Cállate, he tenido la fuerza baja desde que terminamos la guerra, casi no pelee pero igual han sido a los agotadores -dijo Lucy calmada-

Si es bueno tener algo de paz de vez en cuando -dijo Izanamy calmado, él tomó el rollo y lo volvió a enrollar- ten lleva a esto a la sección de reportes con Murasame el tigre viejo, esto es para el conteo de comida de la aldea, y este rollo de aquí -mostró un rollo azul con un símbolo diciendo espada en el centro- este es el conteo de armas destruidas o dañadas, los herreros deben darte una lista con el conteo de armas producidas o reparadas en un par de días

¿Si sabes que soy tu asistente, verdad? -dijo Lucy molesta-

La verdad si y debes estar cerca de mí igual de Bruce, ustedes son mis manos en esto -dijo Izanamy calmado- para eso te pago

¿Eh? -Lucy puso los ojos en blanco y abrió levemente la boca- pensé que me pagabas para vigilarte mientras comía golosinas

¡Claro que no idiota! -Izanamy gritó molesto mostrando los colmillos- ¡¿golosinas?! ¡Entonces fuiste tú quien te comiste mis dulces Dango!

Jajaja….mejor me voy corriendo -Lucy río nerviosa tomando los rollos y se leyó corriendo-

¡Jaaaa! ¡Lo sabía! -Izanamy gritó molesto, él suspiro y se sentó regresando al trabajo, minutos después la puerta se abrió un poco- dije que estaría trabajando, si querías entrar debiste tocar primero

¿Eso se aplica a mi? -Izanamy levantó la cabeza para ver a Luceli la cual ya tenía cierto tiempo embarazada y su vientre se notaba más- vine a ver si no necesitabas algo

Estoy bien por el momento, pero por el momento deberías irte a descansar, este trabajo es demasiado pesado el día de hoy -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Aaah claro...entiendo estás ocupado -dijo Luceli nerviosa- sabes no estaría mal que pasáramos un rato libre de vez en cuando

Lo siento pero estaré ocupado mucho tiempo, parece que la guerra fue más brutal para la aldea de lo pensado, lo siento pero tengo que trabajar duro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Luceli bajo las orejas deprimida y se alejó caminando-

Ten cuidado con lo qué haces -dijo Luceli sonriendo ligeramente, ella se retiró y una hora después Izanamy estaba leyendo un libro para cerrarlo y suspiro-

¡Izanamy! -Bruce entró sonriendo y mostro una botella- ¡Hora del bar!

Buaaaaaf….¡voy! -Izanamy sonrió y se levantó, unos minutos después Izanamy estaba bebiendo con sus compañeros, Noé y Bruce tenían botellas pequeñas tiradas en la mesa y asientos, Saru tenía dos, Clent e Izanamy solo una- me alegra salir finalmente de la oficina

Suena a que estás trabajando muy duro -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Ahora entiendo porque mi abuelo me dejó ser el maestro Shiba apenas terminada la guerra, porque él no quería hacer el trabajo duro -Izanamy golpeó su mentón en la mesa mientras los demás se rieron un poco, Hinata estaba caminando por el exterior cuando los vio hablar y comer-

Por cierto Izanamy, hoy Luceli fue a ver a algunos sujetos para la boda, parece que tiene ya muchas cosas planeadas -dijo Bruce calmado-

Será mejor que corras porque tu trasero está en juego jejeje -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Me pregunto si podré cargar al pequeño cuando nazca, ¿como me llamara? ¿Tío? -Noé sonrió recargándose un momento en la silla-

Primero que nada, no habrá boda -dijo Izanamy calmado y todos vieron a Izanamy poco sorprendidos-

¿De que hablas? -Bruce pregunto confundido- oye es cierto que te dieron la orden de casarte pero…

No, lo siento por ella pero no tengo pensado casarme todavía, apenas tengo 25 años, además solo estuve con ella por apariencias de mi abuelo, pero no tengo pensado casarme y tendré que decirle cuando nazca nuestro hijo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Sigues pensando en Anya? -Clent pregunto y Hinata pegó más su oreja a la madera-

Casi no, pero tengo que admitir que jamás me casaría con a Luceli, no la amo y ella, siendo honestos no pertenece al clan Shiba, es demasiado débil, en lo personal creo que ella estaría mejor como agricultora o algo así -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Qué hay del bebé? -Noé pregunto calmado-

Lo entrenaré de todas maneras necesito un heredero en el futuro -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Es duro pero es la realidad, aquí lo que manda es la fuerza -dijo Saru calmado-

Además no fue justo forzarte a tener una familia cuando tu no lo querías -dijo Clent calmado, Hinata solo se había alejado un momento y se retiró caminando-

_Claro no lo había visto en ese tiempo, siempre puse mi trabajo dejando de lado a Luceli, pero igual no puedes imponerle nada al corazón, y con el tiempo Luceli ya no aguanto mi indiferencia. A parte una carta jamás pensada llegó…_

Hey, hey, hey Luceli-san -Misaki abrió la puerta algo rápido sorprendiendo a Luceli mientras ella alimentaba a su cachorro en brazos-

Hay Misaki me sorprendiste -dijo Luceli sonriendo- ten cuidado estoy alimentando a Isaac

Llegó una carta, una carta muy importante para mi hermano de parte de Anya -dijo Misaki sonriendo y mostró la carta-

¡¿Que dijiste?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido y se levantó del asiento, todos escucharon su grito y corrieron al lugar de su oficina, excepto Luceli la cual estaba caminando cargando a Isaac en brazos de cachorro-

Así es tengo una carta de parte de Anya -dijo Misaki sonriendo mostrando una carta pequeña- perdón pero no la abrí sólo la encontré, si quieres puedes leerla, claro que si quieres verla y volver con ella para ser tu esposa después de mucho tiempo y darme sobrinas, lo acepto

No lo sé, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y bueno...que me mande una..carta así de la nada es sorprendente...es decir...si he pensado mucho en ella, pero jamás pensé que enviaría una carta -dijo Izanamy nervioso viendo la carta-

Ya ábrela -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Izanamy tomó la carta y la abrió-

Espera...aquí dice que desde hace dos años me ha estado mandando cartas -Izanamy levantó las cejas y escuchó como todos escaparon como cobardes, Izanamy corrió y abrió la puerta y vio el lugar vacío pero Luceli seguía oculta detrás de un muro- genial, genial, Anya ha querido verme por años y estos idiotas me lo ocultaron, habríamos arreglado lo nuestro -Misaki sonrió y vio a un lado notando una cola entre las sombras del exterior-

Dime una cosa -Misaki sonrió mostrando los colmillos- Si ella y tú se hicieran encontrado hace años, crees que tu y ella ya serían ¿esposos?

No lo sé, creo, bueno...yo… -Izanamy suspiro y se tocó la cabeza y se sentó en su silla- creó que si la hubiera encontrado hace tres o cuatro años me abría casado con ella sin dudarlo, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, aún la amo, pero...estoy comenzando a sentir algo por Hinata también, tengo un hijo y él es mi mayor responsabilidad aquí -Misaki suspiro mientras Luceli solo bajo las orejas deprimida-

Bueno y ¿qué harás cuando veas a tu ex amor verdadero? -Misaki sonrió-

Veré que hago, pero creo que tenemos cosas más importantes de que hablar, como el hecho de que sus hijas están en peligro y necesita mi ayuda en algo importante -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Sus hijas? -Misaki pregunto- ¿se casó?

No lo sé, aquí solo dice sus hijas, pero si Anya me necesita le brindaré toda ayuda inmediata -dijo Izanamy calmado-

-unos días después Luceli estaba empacando sus cosas y luego dejó su anillo en la cama, cargo sus maletas y salió cargando a Isaac en sus brazos, Hinata se acercó para verla pero ella solo negó con la cabeza-

Tenían razón yo no pertenezco aquí, y Misaki me lo dijo él nunca tendrá ojos para mi, el solo piensa y mira a Anya en sus sueños, ni una sola vez ha estado conmigo sin pensar en Anya y lo puedo saber con tan solo verlo sonreír -dijo Luceli llorando- lo siento pero ah cuídalo total el nunca me necesito aquí

¿Y a donde iras? -Hinata pregunto preocupada-

Tengo a mi hermana viviendo lejos, iré con ella y su esposo, ya hablé con ella, me recibirá con los brazos abiertos a mí y a Isaac -Luceli solo cargo a Isaac y comenzó a irse-

Espera, no puedes irte con Isaac, él podría ser el heredero del clan Shiba -dijo Hinata sorprendida y se acercó a ella-

No, no quiero, no quiero que mi hijo se convierta en un asesino, un peleador, que un día llegue y me digan que mi hijo está muerto por una pelea, o que siga los pasos de su padre, todo menos eso, mi padre y mi hermano eran iguales, y ya sabes como terminaron cada uno, no quiero eso para Isaac, lo siento Hinata, pero él te ama, y no a mi, y ya no puedo seguir aquí, ya no más, solo cuídalo, él no lo sabe...pero te necesita -Hinata solo asintió y Luceli se fue, un par de días después Hinata estaba viendo a Izanamy en un Páramo-

Entonces…¿qué harás? -Hinata pregunto calmada-

¡Cheeta! -Izanamy habló serio y detrás de Hinata apareció una chita de ojos amarillos con ropa parecida a una ropa de maestro de Kung fu-

Si Lord Shiba -dijo Cheeta sonriendo-

Ve y busca a Luceli, dale un trabajo, que viva feliz y tranquila, también vigila al niño hasta que yo te lo ordene -dijo Izanamy calmado- cuando tenga suficiente poder para comprarse con Clent, me das aviso

Entendido Lord Shiba -dijo Cheeta sonriendo y desaparecio-

¿Que fue eso? -Hinata pregunto confundida-

¿Quien crees que te vigilaba cuando estabas en China?, mi abuelo la instruyó para vigilar a todos, es un camaleón, sabe muchos acentos y lenguajes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ah ya veo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bien escucha, el barco a Osaka esta listo, ¿vamos?

Vámonos -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos tomaron unas maletas y comenzaron a retirarse, en la costa se toparon con una barco pequeño como para tres personas, Bruce estaba en el Barco moviendo las velas, Izanamy y Hinata solo lo vieron poco sorprendidos-

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -pregunto Hinata confundida-

Bueno, pues obvio no iba a dejarlos ir solos a una playa para que Izanamy montara día y noche -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Aaaaaargh de nuevo con eso, si claro, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos pero eso no nos hace amantes, o tratantes, somos familia Bruce -dijo Hinata algo irritada- la familia se trata bien -se cruzó de brazos molesta-

Claro por ahora serán los buenos amigos pero cuando llegue el amor serán como conejitos -dijo Bruce sonriendo y Hinata le gruñó- oh Izanamy-sama mándeme al cielo con su gran espada -Bruce solo se rió y Hinata perdió la paciencia-

¡Sucio, vete al infierno! -Hinata gritó y lo sujetó de la cabeza y cintura pasándolo sobre sus hombros-

¡GAAAAAGHH! ¡Mi espalda...mi espalda! -Bruce gritó sorprendido y de dolor mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco, Izanamy suspiro y solo se sentó en un lado viendo al cielo con cuidado, pasaron las horas que la neblina los dejó cegados un momento, lograron sentir como el barco llegó a un punto haciéndolos bajar con cuidado y ocultaron el barco detrás de unos árboles, lo cubrieron con hojas y ramas para dejarlo escondido-

Aquí estará bien -dijo Bruce-

Regresaremos después vamos a donde se nos dijo -dijo Izanamy, él abrió un rollo y siguió el camino trazado, recorrió el campo en silencio por horas llamando la atención de Hinata y Bruce-

Vaya esta muy medio en todo esto -dijo Bruce calmado-

¿Crees que deberíamos decirle algo? -Hinata pregunto-

-Hinata y Bruce hablaban entre ellos en susurros, Izanamy seguía viendo el mapa y olfateaba el lugar para tratar de encontrar alguna pista-

Bueno es más que obvio para mi -dijo Hinata- ella fue su primer amor, es lógico pensar que aún siente algo y esto sí que le llama la tensión

Esta bien pero debemos...hablarlo con cuidado Izanamy no es precisamente...de los que hablan de todo si no siente que quiere decirlo -Bruce se acercó con cuidado y se coloco a un lado de Izanamy-

_Bien lo que atravesará será algo íntimo y frágil espero que lo trate con delicadeza _-Hinata pensó sonriendo-

Izanamy, dime, ¿ya pensaste que le dirás a Anya cuando la veas? Digo podría ya estar preñada de otro y casada -Bruce sonrió pero Hinata se quedó con los ojos en banco por la sorpresa-

_¡Estupido! ¡Se supone que debías tratarlo con cuidado ¿y le lanzas esa grandísima cuestión?! ¡Das asco Bruce! -_Hinata gritó mentalmente viendo a Bruce-

Simplemente diré hola, si algo paso pues paso no importa -dijo Izanamy calmado-

_Wuuuuaaaaa que calma...hasta sorprende _-Hinata pensó sorprendida, ella sujetó a Bruce y lo atrajo- das asco en esto, déjamelo -Bruce asintió y se hizo a un lado, ella se acercó a Izanamy mientras parecía pensar que decir- bueno Izanamy dime, ¿como te sientes?

Estoy bien, calmado -Izanamy se detuvo y siguió viendo el mapa- creo que es por acá...pero esa roca no estaba

Mira se que está bien sentirse triste y confundido por este tipo de momentos que deberás vivir, pero esta bien, estamos aquí para apoyarte -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado y siguió caminando-

Parece que no te escucho -dijo Bruce calmado y Hinata solo le gruñó un poco-

Ok, bien escuchen parece que estamos en el lugar correcto pero les advierto no hagan nada estupido -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Hay por favor, ¿cuando he hecho algo estupido? -Bruce sonrió y Hinata levantó una ceja- ¿que?

Nada, solo aquella vez que quizás te teñirte la melena de azul -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Oye, en ese momento me veía súper cool -dijo Bruce algo molesto-

Muchos pensaron que buscabas compañía masculina -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Estupido colorante que se volvía rosa con el pelo negro -dijo Bruce molesto, siguieron caminando hasta que Izanamy levantó una mano y luego movió las orejas, cerró el puño y se agruparon-

¿Qué pasó? -Hinata pregunto-

Se acercan unos sujetos -Izanamy camino y se perdió entre los arbustos-

-Hinata y Bruce esperaron pero Hinata escuchó un par de risas y se giró pero no vio a nadie, siguió escuchando las risas y se giró revelando una coneja colgando de su ropa, Bruce trató de decirle algo pero fue golpeado en la cabeza con una bata de bambú-

¡Aaargh! ¡¿Quien fue?! -Bruce giró molesto, la coneja se rió y le jalo el pelo de la nuca a Hinata_

¡Aaaaauch! ¡¿Quien me jalo el pelo?! -Hinata gritó molesta cuando Bruce fue golpeado en el trasero y a Hinata le jalaron los bigote-

Ya déjenlos niños -Izanamy se reía y salió acompañado de un leon algo viejo de pelo amarillo pálido y melena café gris, y un ojo morado con un parche en el ojo derecho-

Vamos niños déjenlos -dijo Izanamy entre risas dejando que la coneja y un mono se alejaran de Bruce y Hinata-

¿Que hicieron? -Bruce se quejó y se sujetó el trasero- Ese niño me dejó todo el trasero morado con la barra

Hay esa niña me arranco un bigote y era el grueso -Hinata se quejó sujetando la zona del bigote-

Eso es como la bienvenida de Osaka, los niños salen a jugarle bromas a los forasteros -dijo el leon sonriendo-

Algunas cosas nunca cambian, chicos él es mi primer maestro, es Gaedo maestro del estilo de la tortuga y el leon -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mostrando al leon viejo-

Un gusto señor -dijeron los dos candados-

Un gusto en conocerlos niños, vaya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el pequeño Izanamy vino aquí a entrenar, y miren, dice años después regresa como un maestro sorprendente -dijo Gaedo sonriendo-

Gaedo estamos buscando a Anya, ella me mandó un mensaje hace tiempo y dijo que tenia venir lo más pronto posible -dijo Izanamy-

Aaah Anya, bueno Izanamy hay muchas cosas que debes saber, y creo que es importante que Anya te las diga en persona -dijo Gaedo calmado- síganme, los llevare a la aldea -Izanamy y sus amigos lo siguieron-

-cuando notaron la isla estaba llena de vida y había una aldea en pleno desarrollo donde había varios animales peleando usando armas hechas de madera, sus casas eran sencillas hechas de madera y paja y los caminos de tierra-

Veo que este lugar no cambia -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, vio a otro lado viendo como algunos animales caninos traían mariscos recién capturados- Como siempre el mar da mucha pesca

Damos gracias a los dioses por eso -dijo Gaedo sonriendo-

Entonces, ¿tu viviste aquí por algunos años? -Hinata pregunto poco sorprendida-

Así aquí vine después de que mis padres murieran, dos años difíciles -dijo Izanamy calmado- aquí entrene hasta romperme los huesos

Si entiendo por que, el mar es fuerte igual que sus olas, de seguro lograste perfeccionar muchas técnicas -dijo Hinata calmada-

Jejeje este chico casi se muere en el mar en varias ocasiones o congelado -Gaedo solo se reía- claro hubo una vez que se rompió el brazo peleando y logró subir hasta la cima de una montaña

Desde chiquito ocasionabas problemas -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy solo río-

Bien Izanamy, Anya esta en esa casa -Gaedo señaló una casa un poco más grande lo normal con una bandera colocada en un poste con el símbolo del clan Shiba- la bandera es su símbolo, ella la conservo

Bueno creo que ya es hora -dijo Izanamy calmado y siguió caminando hasta acercarse a la casa-

Haaaf pobres, el destino no fue muy justo con ellos, en especial con Anya y sus hijas -dijo Gaedo calmado-

¿Que le sucedió a Anya? -Bruce pregunto calmado-

¿Y que es eso de sus hijas? -Hinata pregunto-

Bueno, poco después de volver Anya empezó su entrenamiento pero no logró durar mucho ya que el embarazo se lo impido y luego se convirtió en guerrera de la aldea y madre, le resultó muy difícil seguir a adelante como guerrera -dijo Gaedo calmado-

Espere…¿hijas? ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó entre que regresó y empezó a sentir los síntomas del embarazo? -Bruce pregunto poco sorprendido-

Una o dos semanas -dijo Gaedo respondió-

Oh...por...dios -Hinata y Bruce hablaron al mismo tiempo-

-mientras Izanamy entró con cuidado a la casa, vio dos cuartos y una sala, dejó sus botas en la entrada notando tres pares de sandalias, una grande y dos pequeñas, siguió caminando y vio un futón en el suelo, con Anya dormida, pero Anya tenía un aspecto totalmente diferente, era más alta pero estaba delgada, muy por debajo de lo normal con ojeras y parecía estar respirando lentamente, Izanamy se sentó de rodillas y espero con calma y paciencia, espero por minutos hasta que Anya despertó y se levantó, ella giró y vio a Izanamy sentado frente a ella, se sorprendió perdiendo un poco el aliento-

Llegaste…-Anya hablo e Izanamy se levantó para verla- se lo que vas a decir, ¿por que tome la descripción de irme cuando ya habíamos jurado pasar nuestras vidas juntos? Que tome una desafino egoísta y tonta, solo para ocultarme aquí fingiendo que peleaba cuando en realidad vivo una vida diferente, y que nunca regresé quedándome lejos, lastimándote, créeme, yo quería hacer otras cosas que solo ser tu esposa, quería ser más -Anya siguió hablando pero Izanamy solo se acercó- pero adelante, grítame, golpéame si te hace sentir mejor, pero no me dejes así solo dime de una vez todo lo que tengas dentro...yo -Anya se quedó callada con un suave y gentil tacto de la mano de Izanamy obligándola a verlo de frente-

Estas tan hermosa como el día en que te fuiste -Izanamy hablo con calma pero con un tono de tristeza sorprendiendo más a Anya, Anya cerró los ojos e Izanamy le dio un beso suave en los labios, ambos rompieron el beso mientras Anya solo se quedó sentada en el suelo-

Parece que te fue bien, escuche que...detuviste la guerra en Tokyo -dijo Anya calmada-

Si pasaron muchas cosas, pero al final logré prevalecer -dijo Izanamy calmado- noté que tienes hijas...ellas…

Fueron...ellas se fueron, la gente del pueblo no las ha podido encontrar, pero aunque ellas sean traviesa es por eso que te pedí venir, es algo más serio -dijo Anya cansada-

¿De que se trata? -Izanamy pregunto-

Estoy muriendo…-Anya cerró los ojos deprimida-

Si lo puedo decirlo con esa energía extraña en tu interior, también por tu aspecto físico -dijo Izanamy calmado, pero se preocupó en cuanto vio el pecho de Anya con una energía oscura en su corazón- ¿qué sucedió Anya?

Hace unos meses llegaron unos lobos negros con ojos rojos, ellos proclamaron que conquistarían todo por su rey Berseck -Izanamy levantó las orejas poco sorprendido- nos atacaron yo traté de pelear pero mis poderes no fueron suficientes, uno de ellos me golpeó con una garra negra y dijo que me había maldecido, al principio no le creí pero después de escupir sangre a grandes cantidades lo entendí, el ataque no había sido físico sino a mi Ki y ahora mi propio Ki me come desde dentro

Lo entiendo, y creo saber quienes son, pero ¿que buscan en esta isla? -Izanamy pregunto serio-

La isla de Osaka, nosotros somos simples guerreros que entrenamos en estas terribles condiciones pero se dice que este es el primer punto de la barrera contra el mal -Anya hablo pero Izanamy suspiro y cerró los ojos- no lo entiendo, pero se que lo que traman podría destruir el mundo entero

La barrera contra el mal, entiendo, entonces quieres que vaya a investigar a esos sujetos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Así es...pero...ccooooof...ccooooc -Anya comenzó a toser y escupió mucha sangre dejando la sábana manchada, Izanamy la ayudó y luego la ayudó a costarse mientras le limpiaba la sangre de la boca- no me queda mucho tiempo, cuando me entere de la maldicion to….aaargh me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo con mis hijas

Esta bien las encontrare, buscare sus aromas lo que sea necesario -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno también hay algo importante que te tengo que decir...Izanamy, ella no son sólo mis hijas….son tuyas -Anya sonrió e Izanamy se veía sorprendido- lo que oíste..ellas son nuestras hijas, Hanabi, una loba blanca, sonriente y vivaz, siempre sonríe y espera ser fuerte en el futuro, Rena, una pequeña zorra blanca con mis ojos, será fácil encontrarla siempre es tímida con los extraños

¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste? -Izanamy pregunto calmado-

Me daba miedo como reaccionarías, y estabas en guerra, meter niños en tus pensamientos era lo último que necesitabas -Anya respiraba un poco agitada e Izanamy asintió-

Entiendo tus dudas, esta bien, las encontrare...encontrare a nuestras hijas pero creo que tu tiempo ya -Izanamy solo vio a otro lado deprimido-

No importa, tuve una buena vida...pero no tomé unas buenas descisiones al principio -dijo Anya sonriendo e Izanamy le acarició la cabeza- tráelas, Maestro Shiba

Lo haré -Izanamy se levantó y salió de la casa, camino hasta los demás y Bruce y Hinata se acercaron a él-

¿Que sucede? -Hinata pregunto-

¿Pasa algo malo? -Bruce pregunto-

Si, escuchen debo moverme por la isla buscando a un par de niñas, pero parece qué hay lobos del Clan Shiffer aquí -Izanamy dijo haciendo que Bruce y Hinata se preocuparan- Hinata tú estás en el nivel de un maestro, pero Bruce tú también puedes sentir el Ki, así que ambos por favor busquen a los lobos, yo me encargo de las niñas

De acuerdo, si tienes problemas háznoslo saber -dijo Hinata calmada-

Descuiden todo irá bien -todos asintieron y se separaron-

-en un extremo de la isla, se podía ver una cueva donde salía algo de energía negra y densa como humo o niebla, el vapor salía mientras se escuchaban algunos gritos en medio de ataques, un lobo negro con ojos rojos gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando su energía carmesí y negra, el ataque golpeó una vieja espada de color dorada con un sello hecho de papel, el ataque golpeó la espada pero este rebotó y fue alejado de regreso a un lado de la cueva provocando una explosión, el lobo se alejó mientras otro solo gruñó y vio el sello-

Es suficiente -otro lobo grito molesto y los dos primeros se alejaron caminando- esa espada no se romperá amenos que que la ataquemos con un pode similar al que la sello

Tienes razón -dijo un lobo cubierto de vendajes con ojos morados, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto en vendajes viejos y sucios dejando ver solo sus ojos unicamente- necesitamos más poder, debemos buscar al maestro que llegó a la isla hace poco, atraiga lo y que use su poder para destruir la espada, Kamishiro, ¿puedes ir a buscarlo?

Si, no hay problema puedo sentir su poder no muy lejos -dijo el tercer lobo y se alejó desapareciendo en una simple sombra del suelo, el lobo solo sonrió y se giró para sentarse en una roca-

-en otro lado de la isla Izanamy estaba corriendo siguiendo un aroma ligero pero muy distintivo de los demás, olfateó un árbol y luego siguió corriendo, pero más adelante estaban un par de cachorras, una era una zorra blanca de ojos azules con una apariencia de una niña de cinco o menos años, junto a ella estaba una loba blanca pero sus ojos eran de color café con una pequeña melena peinada en puntas de lado dejando ver toda su cara-

Hermana ya nos alejamos mucho, debemos volver a casa -dijo la zorra preocupada-

No, mami se siente enferma y hay que llevarle algo para que se sienta mejor -dijo la loba pequeña sonriendo- por eso vamos por algunas de esas hojas curativas de las que hablo el abuelito Gaedo

Si pero das plantas crecen en piedras no muy lejos de aquí, es peligroso -la zorra parecía asustada pero la pequeña loba no tenía problemas en seguir caminando- vámonos Hanabi, tengo miedo

Se supone que eres la mayor Rena, y tienes miedo, debes ser más valiente -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- vamos, mami debe tomar su medicina -ambas niñas siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña cascada que daba un río y el río aumentaba su tamaño y velocidad cuando se ampliaba para llegar al océano- bien debe ser porque aquí

Hanabi esto es peligroso, tengo miedo -dijo Rena preocupada, Hanabi sonrió y se acercó a la orilla para ver hacia el fondo- mami dijo que nunca nos acercáramos a este lugar solas

Tan solo tomare la planta y luego nos vamos Rena, yo se que puedo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo y se acercó a la orilla para subirse en las piedras y ver al frente como había un poco de musgo creciendo con algunas flores en la parte superior y junto a ellas había muchas plantas de tallo corto y hojas brillantes- las encontré Rena, aquí están las flores para mami

Hanabi cuidado -Rena se acercó mientras Hanabi se subió a la roca y comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas, ella se acercó lentamente a la flor para tomarla en sus manos-

¡La tengo! -Hanabi grito sonriendo pero apenas estaba por bajarse la roca comenzó a temblar y empezó a caerse junto a la orilla- ¡Hermana!

¡Hanabi! -Rena grito asustada y se acercó pero las rocas cayeron junto con Hanabi- ¡Hanabi!

-Rena grito llorando pero se escuchó un rugido junto a un gruñido, Rena solo vio como Izanamy pasó junto a ella rápidamente y saltó a la orilla cayendo junto a las rocas, solo se giró y atrapó a Hanabi en sus brazos, sacó sus garras de la mano izquierda y las clavó en la piedra del muro, la roca se destruyó mientras abrazaba a Hanabi con fuerza protegiéndola, Hanabi se asustó y se sorprendió de ver a Izanamy cargándola-

Sujétate -Izanamy solo salgo apoyando sus pies en el muro, salto entre saliente y saliente hasta llegar a la orilla junto a Rena- ¿te encuentras bien? -vió a Hanabi en sus brazos y ella asintió, la dejó bajar y Rena lloró cuando la abrazó con fuerza-

Perdón...perdón tenias razón -Hanabi lloro del miedo mientras Rena la abrazaba con fuerza-

Oigan niñas tranquilas -dijo Izanamy nervioso viendo a las niñas llorar-

Gracias señor…-dijo Hanabi calmándose un momento-

No hay problema, niñas, pero ¿que estaban haciendo aquí ustedes solas? -Izanamy preguntó calmado-

Nuestra mamá se siente mal, así que queríamos traerle medicina -Rena hablo mientras Hanabi mostró la flor cortada-

Pes un gesto muy noble -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero vamos, su madre debe estar muy preocupada por ustedes

Espere señor...todavía no podemos ir, debemos ir a buscar a nuestro papi -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

¿Su papa? -Izanamy pregunto-

Si, mamá dijo que él llegaría hoy en un barco, entonces debemos ir a recibir al barco y buscar a nuestro papá -dijo Rena calmada-

Niñas….niñas su papá ya está en la isla -Izanamy se agachó y se arrodillo frente a ellas- ¿Que saben de su padre?

Que es un lobo..de pelo negro y ojos cafés, mamá dice que es un guerrero muy fuerte -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

También dice que es muy guapo y sus ojos enamoran -dijo Rena sonriendo, Izanamy soltó una ligera risa imaginando a Anya diciendo algo semejante-

¿Y su nombre? -Izanamy pregunto sonriendo-

Izanamy...Shiba -dijeron ambas niñas al mismo tiempo-

Jejeje….bueno...niñas...yo vengo de casa de su mamá..ya me lo dijo todo, niñas yo soy su papá -Izanamy sonrió avergonzado y nervioso-

¿Eres nuestro papá? -Rena pregunto poco sorprendida-

¿De verdad? -Hanabi pregunto-

Así es niñas, yo soy su padre -Izanamy sonrió-

¡Pruébalo! -Hanabi y Rena dijeron al mismo tiempo levantando sus labios, Izanamy sonrió y metió la mano en su gabardina, la sacando mostrando un retrato viejo pero aún con color de él abrazando a Anya- es el retrato de mamá…

Si ese es el retrato que mami siempre mira todas las noches -dijo Rena sorprendida-

¡Ese es papá! -dijo Hanabi sorprendida, ambas vieron el retrato y luego a Izanamy- si eres igual..eres igual a papá

¡Eres nuestro papá! -Rena y Hanabi gritaron sonriendo y saltaron encima de Izanamy abrazándolo del cuello haciéndolo reír un poco- ¡Papá!

Se parecen mucho a mi y a Anya, jaja -Izanamy sonrió y sin saberlo movió mucho la cola, sentó a Rena en su pierna izquierda y a Hanabi en su pierna derecha- vaya que niñas más alegres, veamos...tu debes ser Rena -vio a la zorra- y tu Hanabi -Hanabi sonrió moviendo su cola- vaya Rena eres igual a tu madre jeje incluso tienes sus hermosos ojos

Gracias...mamá siempre dice lo mismo de mis ojos, yo soy la hermana mayor -dijo Rena sonriendo-

Jajaja vaya parece que eres muy inteligente tu manera de hablar es muy buena -Izanamy sonrió y sintió como Hanabi se paró colocando sus manos sobre su pecho- veamos, jaja tu debes ser Hanabi, tu madre dijo que eras idéntica a mi, y si, eres igualita a mi jaja hasta tienes los ojos de tu abuela

¿De verdad? -Hanabi sonrió moviendo la cola e Izanamy asintió-

Me da mucho gusto conocerlas finalmente niñas -Izanamy sonrió abrazándolas a ambas- vamos, tenemos que ir a ver a su madre debe estar preocupada -ambas niñas asintieron y él las cargó para llevárselas-

-en otro lado de la isla Hinata y Bruce estaba corriendo buscando la energía oscura que caía por la montaña, la siguieron y vieron una fuerte explosión dentro de la cueva, ambos asintieron y se acercaron, Hinata cerró los ojos expulsando energía, sus marcas se volvieron rojas, sus ojos naranjas, y se cubrió con una aura parecía a las flamas, ambos se acercaron y vieron dentro de la cueva notando como dos lobos negros seguían atacando la espada dorada pero la espada repelía cada ataque empujándolo a las paredes provocando explosiones-

Esa espada dorada….creo que es una de las espadas doradas -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

¿Que son esas espadas doradas? -Hinata pregunto-

Cuando el maestro Cirenio encerró a Berseck y todo su clan él creó seis espadas doradas, espadas hechas de oro, las arrojó alrededor de la isla para crear un sello y dejar a Berseck encerrado, pero cuando el maestro Argento lo hizo Rattos dijo que eran falsas las que les dio entonces el maestro Cirenio colocó una extra, una más fuerte que controlaba la duración del sello, esa espada debe ser la espada que mantiene el sello funcionando -dijo Bruce serio-

Si esa espada cae Berseck se liberará, maldita sea -dijo Hinata molesta- no lo pensaremos dos veces vamos, debemos detenerlos

-Ambos asintieron y entraron a la cueva para enfrentar a los lobos, Hinata gritó y pateó a un lobo en la cara mientras Bruce se acercó y lo golpeó, ambos lobos gruñeron y se alejaron-

¡Hasta deténganse ahora mismo! -Hinata grito molesta y se quedó en guardia-

Si destruyen esa espada se arrepentirán -dijo Bruce serio-

Oh yo no lo creo -dijo el tercer lobo con un tono burlón, el lobo cubierto de vendas se acercó y se puso en guardia- no lo entienden yo quiero destruir esa espada para que el gran Berseck salga

Estas enfermo, si Berseck sale todo lo que conocemos se volverá un infierno -dijo Bruce serio-

No, se volverá un paraíso para los lobos oscuros como yo y como los demás -dijo el lobo vendado sonriendo- ademas será una gran venganza para acabar con Izanamy finalmente y hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo al maestro Jesker

¿Que? -Bruce sólo vio al lobo vendado y luego se sorprendió- ¿Rattos? -Bruce pregunto sorprendido-

Así es, soy Rattos, el lobo al que tu querido líder desfiguro y casi asesina con sus poderes -dijo el lobo vendado molesto-

Pensé que Izanamy te había eliminado con su Súper Kamehameha -dijo Bruce serio-

Si, casi lo hizo, estaba muy herido, mi pelo y mi piel se habían quemado dejándome así cubierto en vendas, pero cuando estaba viendo mi perdición una sombra apareció y me dio más poder hasta salvarme la vida gracias a eso ahora me siento muy bien -dijo Rattos sonriendo-

Ya veo Berseck te hablo de esto, ese maldito siempre moviendo sus dedos en todo esto -dijo Bruce serio-

¡Basta de tonterías! ¡No pienso dejar que ustedes eviten mi venganza de nuevo! ¡Mátenlos! -Rattos grito serio y los lobos corrieron hacia Hinata y Bruce-

¡Bruce no te confíes los lobos oscuros son muy poderosos -Hinata dijo sería y Bruce expulsó descargas de su cuerpo formando una aura amarilla casi dorada-

-el lobo saltó lanzando un golpe con sus garras, pero Hinata saltó esquivándolo y giró pateándolo en la cara con el talón, se acercó y lanzó un golpe pero el ,oro se cruzó de brazos deteniéndolo y luego saltó pestañeo a Hinata en el mentón, en otro extremo Bruce saltó esquivando el ataque de un lobo, retrocedió y el lobo siguió atacando pero Bruce fue más rápido y lo golpeó en el pecho, Bruce siguió golpeándolo con fuerza hasta que lo sujetó de una pierna y lo lanzó a otro extremo, Bruce solo se quedó en guardia esperando un momento cuando el lobo disparó una bola de energía desde su hocico, Bruce gritó y sujetó la esfera forcejeando un momento y la desvió a otro extremo pero el lobo gruñó y lanzó un golpe y Bruce lo sujetó del puño, ambos comenzaron a pelear mientras Rattos se divertía mirándolos, en todo lado Hinata saltó y pateó al lobo en la cara se acercó y lo sujetó del rostro para después empujarlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo, el lobo expulso energía empujando a Hinata un momento y luego salto pateándola en el cuerpo, el lobo se puso en guardia y avanzó corriendo para después abrir la boca, abrió la boca y saltó disparando dos esferas negra de energía, Hinata saltó esquivando el primer ataque y giró lanzando una esfera de fuego para que se estrellara con el ataque del lobo provocando una ligera explosión-

Así nunca llegaremos a nada -Hinata grito apretando los puños-

-su cuerpo se iluminó, sus filas se concentraron en su espada formando alas rojizas y brillantes con tonos casi anaranjados, su marca en la frente se volvió larga formando el pico de un águila y sus marcas se volvieron rojas carmesí, su chaleco se vio cubierto de otro chaleco rojo sin mangas de borde dorado con cuello levantado y ajustado, ganó una cinta roja en la cintura con un relieve de flamas doradas, uña pantalón negro, protectores rojos en las manos y hombreras rojas-

¡¿Que es eso?! -Rattos grito sorprendido viendo a Hinata-

Ja, Izanamy no es el único guardián de Japón, yo soy una, Hinata la Maestra Fénix -Hinata sonrió y avanzó hacia el lobo-

Desgraciada, conque aun hay mas -dijo Rattos molesto, Hinata salto y se mantuvo en el aire gracias a sus alas, bajo y pateo al lobo en el hocico tirándolo al suelo, solo se acercó y giró lanzando un golpe liberando fuego de su mano, el lobo gritó pero fue consumido por el fuego hasta desaparecer- nada mal, ¡Ahora pela conmigo!

-Hinata se giró y vio como Rattos se impulsó hacia ella, se estrellaron causando una ligera explosión, ambos pelearon rápido causando algunas ondas de sonido con cada impacto, Hinata levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando una patada pero Rattos se giró lanzando una patada de talón y Hinata la bloqueó con los brazos, Rattos saltó lanzando un golpe con la rodilla pero Hinata la bloqueó con las palmas y luego le dio una golpe lo sujetó de la cabeza con la mano derecha y lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza lanzándolo a otro extremo, lo siguió pero Rattos sonrió y extendió los brazos liberando energía negra y Hinata se cruzó de brazos, la energía se dispersó por la cueva, haciendo que Bruce y su oponente se alejaran rápido de un salto-

¡Hinata la espada! -Bruce grito sorprendido viendo la espada siendo golpeada por la energía-

-Hinata abrió las alas y voló algo rápido hacia Rattos, lo golpeó en el pecho y lo sujetó de su cola para girar y lanzarlo a otro extremo, Hinata cayó al suelo y lo siguió pero Rattos extendió los brazos y liberó energía en una gran esfera, Hinata gritó y se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, el ataque explotó derrumbando la cueva poco a poco, Bruce salió de la cueva pero una gran roca cayó y aplastó al lobo con quien estaba peleando, Hinata solo creó un campo de fuego para cubrirse y a la espada, en la aldea Izanamy estaba viendo la explosión mientras permanecía afuera de la casa de Anya, dentro Anya y sus hijas estaban abrazadas sintiendo los temblores de los ataques-

Ellos también están peleando...tengo que ir..a ayudarlos -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido- pero..tampoco pudo dejarlas aquí -susurró y vio a Anya y las niñas dentro-

¡Mamá! -ambas niñas gritaron asustadas viendo cómo Anya estaba tosiendo y cayendo al suelo escupiendo sangre-

¡Anya! -Izanamy grito asustado pero sintió el aire pesado y se giró para ver a Kamishiro caminando hacia el-

Vaya parece que mi ataque de maldicion todavía funciona en ella, era más débil de lo pensado -dijo Kamishiro sonriendo mientras apretaba el puño haciendo a Anya gritar de dolor-

Maldito, tu le hiciste esto -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Así es, es mi técnica más poderosa, muerte interna, me permite destruir el cuerpo dede dentro usando el Ki del mismo cuerpo, lo siento pero tu querida amante morirá en mis manos -Kamishiro se reía pero Izanamy se acercó y le sujetó del brazo mientras él se preparaba para golpearlo-

Eres una basura -Izanamy lo golpeó en el pecho alejándolo y Anya se calmó un momento- Ahora mismo te mandaré al infierno

Jajaja, el infierno sería un jardín a comparación de todo lo que tenemos que vivir con Berseck, pero ya no puedes hacer nada por esa hembra, la maldición no se retirará y si peleas conmigo soy capaz de destruir todo el pueblo entero -Kamishiro sonrió pero Izanamy expulso energía y pasó a su modo Guardián-

Por lo visto te ves muy confiado canalla -dijo Izanamy sonriendo algo molesto-

-Izanamy grito y avanzo envuelto en energía dorada, Kamishiro le sujetó el puño sonriendo e Izanamy se sorprendido un momento cuando este detuvo su golpe-

No creas que soy como los demás -Kamishiro sonrió y golpeó a Izanamy empujándolo un momento- ¡Soy alguien superior incluso a ti! -Kamishiro grito y siguió lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy solo pudo defenderse de los golpes mientras retrocedía, los aldeanos gritaron cuando los vieron acercarse al centro-

_Oh no..piensa atacar la aldea en la pelea, tengo que llevarlo lejos _-Izanamy pensó rápido y saltó pateándolo en la cara, o sujetó del cuello y saltó alejándose-

¡¿Qué haces?! -Kamishiro grito molesto-

Cambiaremos el lugar de la pelea -Izanamy dijo serio mientras se llevaba al lobo con el-

¡Suéltame! ¡Vamos a pelear pero mataremos gente te lo aseguro! —Kamishiro se logró soltar del agarre de Izanamy y lo golpeó pero Izanamy le regresó el golpe directo al estómago-

-ambos chocaron sus puños y comenzaron a pelear rápido intercambiando sus golpes, ambos saltaron y desaparecieron trasladándose a otro extremo mientras peleaban causando una onda de sonido, siguieron peleando hasta que se movieron de nuevo causando otra onda de sonido, los dos chocaron sus puños, el impacto causó una grieta en el suelo y destruyó algunos árboles, los dos se alejaron y saltaron para quedar en extremos separados, Kamishiro lanzó una esfera de energía negra pero Izanamy solo se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, el ataque explotó generando poco daño al campo y a Izanamy-

Estos ataques no son…nada para mi -dijo Izanamy un poco cansado soportando el dolor de las quemaduras-

Arece que eres mas fuerte de lo pensado, pero… -Kamishiro sonrió y vio a Anya con sus hijas en las casa- tienes debilidades -Kamishiro creo una bola de energía negra y morada, Izanamy lo vio confundido y luego la disparo a un lado, Izanamy siguió la trayectoria con los ojos y vio que iba a la casa de Anya-

¡Desgraciado! -Izanamy grito sorprendido y solo avanzo recibiendo el golpe en la espada recibiendo una quemadura en la espalda, pero su ropa había recibido parte del daño, el golpe fue el daño verdadero al momento del impacto- aaaargh…maldito ya deja de jugar sucio

¿Jugar sucio? Se le llama estrategia, ya que no puedo vencerte en un mano a mano debo buscar otras formas de ganar, por ejemplo, usar a los aldeanos para herirte, es la mejor forma -Kamishiro sonrió y creo una esfera negra de energía de nuevo, la volvió a disparar e Izanamy salo frente a ella deteniéndola, forcejeo y la desvió a otro extremo, Kamishiro siguió disparando varias esferas de energía, Izanamy siguió recibiendo los ataques, o cruzaba los brazos deteniendo el ataque o lo desviaba con un golpe, después de unos momentos Izanamy se veía agitado, herido y un poco sudado-

Eres una bestia resistente, ya veo porque el señor Berseck te quiere muerto -fijo Kamishiro sonriendo-

Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de morir a tus manos -Izanamy se coloco en guardia y expulso energía carmesí- ahora iré en serio te mostrare el poder del Maestro del sol

¡Espera! -Kamishiro grito sonriendo y mostros su garra derecha cubierta de energía carmesí y negra, apretó el puño un poco e Izanamy escucho como Anya grito de dolor de nuevo-

¿Ah? ¡Desgraciado! -Izanamy grito molesto-

Recuera la vida de la zorra esta en mis manos, ahora dejaras que te ataque con todo, aunque no me importa si te mato en el proceso -Kamishiro sonrió e Izanamy solo bajo los brazos y Kamishiro solo aprovechó y avanzó corriendo-

-Golpeó a Izanamy en la cara con fuerza, Izanamy se quejó y Kamishiro comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza por todo el rostro y cuerpo mientras Izanamy no hacia nada por defenderse, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza haciendo que Izanamy solo se quejara y retrocediera paso por paso recibiendo daño en todo el cuerpo, por su lado Anya estaba saliendo de la casa y se sujetó de un árbol para ver como Kamishiro golpeaba a Izanamy sin piedad o sin para hasta romperle un labio, Kamishiro sonrió y golpeo a Izanamy con fuerza justo en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre a una gran cantidad-

¡Izanamy! -Anya gritó preocupada e Izanamy la vio-

Anya, ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete rápido este sujeto es muy peligroso, no servirá de nada que hayas venido, rápido vete de aquí -dijo Izanamy serio-

No…Izanamy tu puedes vencerlo se que puedes -Anya dijo sonriendo pro Izanamy siguió recibiendo los golpes y luego Kamishiro le disparo una bola de energía lanzándolo a otro lado, Izanamy cayó al suelo herido, pero se volvió a poner de pie respirando agitado- Izanamy levántate y pela se que tu puedes, debes hacerlo

Anya este tipo no está bromeando realmente te va amatar -Izanamy se puso de pie quedando en guardia- Por favor Anya debes dejarme salvarte solo por esta vez

Pero ya no puedes salvarme, no importa si yo sigo viva, jamás te perdonaría sino vieras a nuestras hijas crecer o si dejaras que algo malo les pasara a nuestras hijas, jamás podría decir que el hombre que amo decidió dar su vida en vano solo por salvar algo que a no puede sobrevivir -Anya mantuvo una mirada seria e Izanamy se sorprendió un momento-

Eres realmente una molestia -Kamishiro expulso energía y extendió su brazo y mano hacia donde estaba Anya- realmente te voy a matar -Anya comenzó a ahogarse mientras caía al suelo derramando sangre de su boca y nariz

¡Detente! -Izanamy grito entre molesto y asustado viendo a Anya cayendo al suelo- ¡Basta detente!

Izanamy si…tú mueres todo se habrá terminado…no dejes que los sacrificios de todos sean…en vano -Anya solo cayo al suelo con los ojos en rojo y escupiendo sangre-

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía carmesí y dorada de su cuerpo formando una gran llamarada, su cuerpo aumento un poco de tamaño, su melena se volvió larga, tan larga como su cintura, su gabardina paso a ser de manga larga con bordes dorados, su ropa se mantenía igual pero su cuerpo se cubrió de un brillo rojizo igual que su pelo-

¡Guerrero del sol, Nivel Maestro! -Izanamy grito y avanzo rápido de un paso, lanzo un golpe y Kamishiro solo levanto los brazos, pero el golpe llego a su estómago con fuerza liberando flamas al impacto-

-Kamishiro grito de dolor mientras era empujado por el golpe, Izanamy solo avanzo y lo pateo con fuerza lanzándolo a otro extremo, Kamishiro giro e Izanamy apareció frente a él, trato de golpearlo, pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda, Izanamy avanzo rápido y lo golpeo en la mandíbula levantándolo del suelo, en la cueva Hinata estaba saliendo del humo un poco herida notando como la espada dorada estaba agrietada-

La espada -Hinata mantuvo la sorpresa, pero vio como Rattos estaba extendiendo los brazos formando una esfera de energía en cada mano-

Se acabo un golpe mas y esa espada se romperá en pedazos, y Berseck será libre -Rattos solo formo dos grandes esferas de energía en sus manos haciéndolas mas grandes y las levanto sobre su cabeza- se acabó, morirás aquí despréciate por ser tan débil Hinata-

No creas que tienes la pelea ganada -dijo Hinata molesta, ella se agacho y junto sus brazos colocando sus manos sobre otra y las giro un momento-

¡Esa pose es…! -Rattos gruño un poco, pero en la aldea Kamishiro retrocedió siendo golpeado por Izanamy-

Te daré el golpe final -Izanamy expulsó energía y tomo la misma pose que Hinata formando una bola de energía rojiza en sus manos-

¡Espera…espera, espera! ¡Si me matas también la mataras a ella y yo soy el único que sabe como curarla! -Kamishiro grito nervioso viendo a Izanamy, pero este gruño viendo a Anya-

No trates de engañarme, se muy bien como son ustedes y lo que hiciste a Anya no tiene cura, eres un maldito que le acaba de quitarle su vida y también hiciste pasar un horrible momento a mis hijas -Izanamy estaba gruñendo apretando los dientes- no te perdonare, aunque trates de disculparte, no lo hare ahora mismo pienso destruirte con el ataque más poderoso que tengo

Para acabar con el mal del mundo, se decidió hacer un equipo de personas excepcionales con poderes excepcionales, nosotros los guardianes estamos listos para dar nuestras vidas por el mundo sin importar que tan heridos estemos o quien sea nuestro oponente, por eso no pienso retroceder ni un solo paso mas -dijo Hinata molesta creando una esfera de fuego en sus manos- ahora mismo te destruiré con el ataque mas poderoso de todo

¡Convierte en polvo miserable gusano! -Rattos grito molesto y lanzo su ataque, pero Hinata no tuvo miedo-

¡Kaaaaa Meeeeee Haaaaa Meeeee…! -Izanamy y Hinata estaban hablando al mismo tiempo mientras ambos hacían crecer el ataque en sus manos formando un gran resplandor azul en todo el cuerpo, ambos hicieron las esferas mas grandes viendo a sus objetivos y extendieron sus brazos liberando la energía de un solo golpe- ¡HAAAAAAAAA!

-Rattos disparó su energía chocando con el ataque de Hinata causando una esfera de colisión en el campo, la colisión aumento de tamaño destruyendo las rocas con el viento caliente que expulsaba, ambos ataques se empujaban sin mostrar mas de una pequeña ventaja a favor de Hinata, Rattos gruño un poco, pero siguió empujando su ataque, en otro extremo Izanamy gruñía empujando mas su ataque mientras Kamishiro solo sujetaba el ataque con sus manos, Kamishiro solo grito expulsando más energía, empujo el ataque pero sus pies se enterraban mas e el suelo mientras era empujado por la energía, Rattos solo grito pero noto un brillo dorado detrás de Hinata y vio como Bruce sonrió extendiendo su brazo derecho concentrando energía en sus dos primeros dedos extendidos-

Lo siento, pero no te dejare toda la fiesta a ti solo -dijo Bruce sonriendo- toma esto, ¡Relámpago feroz! -Bruce disparó el ataque en un rayo pequeño y centrado perforando el pecho de Rattos dejando un agujero-

Volví a ser derrotado…por estos sujetos…que patético -dijo Rattos ahogándose y termino siendo golpeado por el ataque de Hinata, en cambo Kamishiro termino cansándose y fue golpeado por el ataque de Izanamy-

Ahora veo porque el maestro Berseck les teme a los guardianes…esplendido -dijo Kamishiro sonriendo mientras era golpeado por el ataque-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Hinata e Izanamy gritaron liberando mas poder y sus ataques crecieron golpeando a ambos objetivos hasta borrarlos completamente-

-Mas tarde ese día en el atardecer Izanamy estaba cargando a Anya en sus brazos mientras Hanabi y Rena lloraban sin parar, Hinata y Bruce se veían preocupados mientras Izanamy solo permanecía en silencio viendo a Anya-

Niñas por favor no lloren…al final su padre las salvo...están a salvo -dijo Anya sonriendo- Hanabi se que eres la menor, pero eres más fuerte que tu hermana mayor por favor cuídala, cuídense…manténganse juntas…son hermanas, son familia y siempre deben apoyarse, deben amarse -Anya sonreía viendo a sus hijas las cuales lloraban viéndola desde abajo-

Te queremos mami -dijo Rena llorando-

Prometo que seré fuerte -dijo Hanabi entre llantos-

Las amo -dijo Anya cansada, Izanamy solo suspiro y Anya lo vio- estoy lista llévame por favor

Claro, volveré en un momento no tardare -dijo Izanamy serio, pero con una voz algo ida, Hinata y Bruce solo vieron a Izanamy alejarse dando pasos cortos-

_Anya lo siento, lo siento, pero no pude protegerte _-Hinata pensó de forma triste mientras derramaba lagrimas al verlos irse, por su parte Izanamy llego a las costas viendo el atardecer dejando que los rayos del sol le dieran a Anya en el rostro-

Es hermoso -dijo Anya cansada-

Si realmente lo es -dijo Izanamy calmado- Anya yo…yo lo siento, no pude protegerte o salvarte

Cálmate porque hasta yo se que no puedes salvar a todos, no eres un dios, solo eres el hombre que amo y a quien me dio tanto gusto de ver por una ultima vez -Anya vio como algo cálido y brillante cayo en sus mejillas dejándola poco sorprendida- aaah estas llorando, jamás te había visto llorar hasta ahora, solo déjame verte una ultima vez -Anya lo tomo del rostro y lo levanto para verlo a los ojos- aaah siempre ame tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que brillaban con el sol, ahora están cubiertos de lagrimas -Izanamy apretaba los dientes mientras derramaba lagrimas-

Recuerda Izanamy debes mantenerlas unidas, a nuestras hijas, ellas son mis grane tesoro -Anya sonrió- pero más que nada ahora eres mi salvador, eres su salvador y la esperanza de esas niñas, así como de todo el mundo, debes ser fuerte por favor para traeres a nuestras hijas un mundo lleno de paz y amor, prométemelo

Te lo prometo -Izanamy asintió serio-

Me da mucho gusto verte al menos una ultima vez, te amo Izanamy -dijo Anya sonriendo e Izanamy le dio un beso en los labios, Anya lloro contenta regresando el beso, los dos permanecieron así hasta que la luz del sol se fue dejando el brillo de la luna frente a ellos, pero en esos momentos Anya dio su ultimo respiro y falleció en brazos de Izanamy-

Anya…Anya… -Izanamy movió su cuerpo, pero no hubo respuesta, al final solo la abrazo con fuerza y grito liberando su ira y dolor-


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capitulo 30: El padre y las niñas **_

En la isla de Osaka Izanamy estaba dejando flores en una tumba con una cruz en el frente, los demas estaban guardando silencio, Hanabi y Rena solo se acercaron y dejaron flores en el suelo de la tumba-

Ahora, ¿que vamos a hacer? -preguntó Bruce calmado-

Ahora nos vamos a casa -Izanamy giró y vio a las niñas- todos juntos -las niñas asintieron, más tarde Izanamy sacó unas bolsas de la casa de Anya y la cerró-

¿Es todo? -Hinata pregunto calmada viendo las dos bolsas-

Si, al parecer Anya no tenía mucho, la ropa de Anya se le fue dada al pueblo -dijo Izanamy calmado, de entre las cosas el saco una bufanda azul algo vieja y corta- esta es su bufanda, la guardaré como un regalo

Vámonos, las niñas no merecen estar así -dijo Hinata calmada-

-Izanamy asintió y se acercó a las niñas, el sonrió y se agachó extendiendo sus manos, las niñas sonrieron y tomaron sus manos, las niñas sonrieron mientras Izanamy vio como ambas manos de las niñas eran demasiado pequeñas para las suyas, más tarde Izanamy estaba sentado abrazando a las niñas en su pecho mientras las envolvía con su cola-

Ya se quedaron dormidas -Hinata sonrió-

Si, después de todo lo que pasaron no me sorprende -dijo Izanamy calmado, Hinata se agachó y lo cubrió con una sábana-

¿Estás seguro que podrás hacer esto? Cuidar de niñas es cosa de mucho trabajo -dijo Hinata calmada-

Hinata, no son sólo niñas, son mis hijas, hijas que nacieron de la primera mujer que ame, jamás le daría la espalda a mi familia, se que ser padre soltero no será fácil, y se que habrá mucho trabajo duro y desiciones difíciles que afrontar, pero si algo he aprendido mientras cuidaba de Hinata y mi pueblo es que no puedo abandonar algo así

Siempre dando discursos y motivaciones -Hinata cerró los ojos y sonrió- está bien, te ayudaré después de todo ya me has ayudado suficiente

Me lo debes querrás decir -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, ambos pasaron la noche hasta que llegaron al clan Shiba, Izanamy cargó a las niñas dormidas en sus brazos, cuando llegaron, Izanamy dio la orden de abrir la puerta y los soldados los dejaron pasar- niñas, despierten niñas

-ambas niñas despertaron viendo al frente notando que estaban en una aldea rodeadas por casas de piedras, calles llenas de animales caminando, hablando y riendo, algunos niños corriendo de un lugar al otro mientras jugaban con pelotas o juguetes hechos de madera-

Vaya, ¿donde estamos? -Rena pregunto sorprendida-

Esta es mi aldea niñas, su madre antes que ustedes nacieran vino aquí para entrenar y ser más fuerte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- esta aldea, es la unión de diferentes especies animales, diferentes opiniones, sueños, especies, raza y lugares, aquí todos viven en paz

Este es el lugar del que mamá nos hablaba cuando íbamos a dormir -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¿Que les decía su madre? -Bruce pregunto sonriendo pero las niñas se encogieron escondiéndose más en Izanamy- tranquilas no les haré nada

Niñas el es el tío Bruce, el me ha protegido y acompañado en cada pelea y aventura que he tenido, es como mi hermano -Izanamy sonrió y las niñas lo vieron-

Si, soy el tío Bruce que cuidará muy bien de ustedes -dijo Bruce sonriendo mostrando la lengua-

Niñas no dejen que este tipo los cuide, será un dolor de cabeza -dijo Hinata sonriendo- yo también soy una amiga aquí, de hecho yo les ayudare cuando tengan dudas pequeñas como mujer, soy Hinata

Gracias -dijeron ambas niñas calmadas-

Niñas, sean un poco más educadas Bruce les hizo una pregunta -Izanamy sonrió-

Ah si, nuestra mamá solía...contarnos un cuento para dormir, bueno mama nos contó que en tiempos de peleas y de animales violentos había un lobo nacido de dos bandos uno era los felinos y el otro lado eran los caninos, ósea gatos y perros, pero no era el único, también había muchos animales que lo rodeaban y todos esos animales también eran mezclas, cuando los animales comunes los odiaron los animales mezclas se fueron a hacer su propia casa, cuando lo hicieron ganaron poder y fuerza, otros querían hacerles daño pero el lobo siempre protegía su casa diciendo "Yo los protegeré" nadie le ganaba y todo era porque su corazón era tan fuerte como el sol -Hanabi sonrió pero Bruce e Izanamy no pudieron evitar reir-

Bueno eso no está muy alejado de la verdad -dijo Hinata sonriendo, todos llegaron al castillo cuando escucharon algunos gritos-

¡Ya basta de llorar te lo suplico Long! -Lucy grito llorando-

¡Long bájate del techo! ¡No! ¡NO TE QUITES EL PAÑAL! -Noe grito sorprendido y asustado, todos se acercaron a ver pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Noe gritando y tratando de quitar a Long de sus orejas mientras Long se reía y Lucy buscaba un pañal en el suelo ya que Long no usaba el suyo-

¿Un bebé? -Hanabi sonrió un poco-

¡Osito de peluche! -Rena grito sonriendo viendo a Noe-

¡En el nombre del pájaro de fuego! ¿Que está pasando aquí? -Hinata grito sorprendida y se acercó a Long para cargarlo- ¡Dámelo! ¿Donde está su pañal? -Long solo se rio un poco- ¡Lucy!

Perdón Hinata pero...es que...Long es muy inquieto -dijo Lucy nerviosa mostrando el pañal en su cola- come lo de seis bebés en una sentada y no para de llorar, y me duelen los oídos y también quiero llorar -Lucy solo lloro un poco levantando el labio haciendo pucheros-

Esta bien creo que te pedí mucho -dijo Hinata preocupada- mejor yo lo cuido por hoy…

Tu lo debes cuidar Hinata, deja que pase tiempo contigo, luego tomaremos el entrenamiento de nuevo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bien me iré a cuidar de Long, tú tienes trabajo no lo olvides y no te vayas a escapar de la oficina como la última vez -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy solo apretó los dientes-

Oye, Izanamy ¿y esas niñas? -Noe preguntó sorprendido mientras se limpiaba la cara dejando la toalla mojada-

Ajá ellas...bueno es una larga...historia -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Esas niñas son sus hijas -Bruce se cruzó de brazos sonriendo sorprendiendo a ambos- suyas y de Anya…

¡¿Anya?! -Lucy grito sorprendida- Izanamy yo…¿donde esta Anya?

Murió y te pediré que no la menciones por un tiempo -dijo Izanamy molesto viendo a Lucy haciendo que bajara las orejas- iré a mi cuarto, dile a las leopardos que preparen el cuarto para las niñas

Entendido señor -dijo Lucy calmada, Izanamy se retiró caminando y dejó a las niñas en su cuarto, las niñas vieron el lugar algo amplio y con una cama para Izanamy el cual era un colchón japonés con unas sábanas y una almohada-

Estes mi cuarto niñas, aquí duermo pero ustedes dormirán en el cuarto de alado -Izanamy abrió la puerta dejando ver la entrada a un cuarto igual de grande pero con pocas cosas-

¿Tenemos nuestro propio cuarto? -pregunto Hanabi sonriendo-

Así es, pero las maids que trabajan aquí traerán las cosas después, mientras tanto creo que les daré algunas cosas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el saco algo de la ropa de las niñas sonrió y noto diferentes colores, lo primero que hizo fue llenar una tina con agua caliente en el baño, le quitó la ropa a ambas niñas y las dejó entrar al agua-

¡Jajaja toma! -dijo Hanabi lanzando algo de agua directo a Rena llenándole la cara de agua-

Te lo regreso -Rena grito sonriendo y le lanzo agua con ambas manos-

Hey, hey niñas, se deben bañar o sino les dará un resfriado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero se reía entre las salpicadas de agua que hacían las niñas, el tallo la cabeza de Rena y le lavó las orejas usando algo de jabón- entonces todavía son muy pequeñas para bañarse por sí mismas

Si pero mamá siempre decía que debíamos aprender por nosotras mismas -dijo Rena sonriendo-

Claro pero aún son muy pequeñas esta bien que lo haga yo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, le hecho agua caliente a la pequeña y ella movió las orejas y cola para quitar el agua de su cuerpo-

Tu turno Hanabi -Izanamy sonrió pero Hanabi estaba nadando en la tina mientras movía las manos y cola- Hanabi, vamos es hora de bañarse

Papi, esta es la primera vez que nado en una tina -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Hanabi, una tina no es para nadar, es para bañarse, luego podrás nadar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y la cargo para comenzar a enjabonarla hasta su cola-

Mi cosita se enreda mucho ten cuidado que me duele -dijo Hanabi calmada sintiendo como Izanamy le rascaba la cabeza mientras Hanabi cerraba los ojos y bajo la cabeza-

¡Hermano! -la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Misaki sorprendida y un poco preocupada-

Oh, hola -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡¿Que es eso de que ahora tienes hijas?! -Misaki pregunto sorprendida-

Ah eso, bueno -Izanamy sonrió nervioso, Misaki solo las vio poco sorprendida y luego se puso nerviosa-

Quédate aquí..llamaré a los guardias de la ciudad -dijo Misaki sonriendo nerviosa- atención policía tengo un lolicon en casa

¡Oye espera! ¡¿Que estás pensando?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido, más tarde Misaki estaba secando a Rena mientras Izanamy peinaba a Hanabi, ambas niñas estaban usando toallas antes que su ropa-

Ya veo así que eso pasó, bueno al menos me alegro de tener sobrinas, a mis trece años y ya soy tía -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Claro Misaki -Izanamy buscó entre las cosas de las niñas y encontró sus ropas, estaban algo sucias y cubiertas de tierra- ya veo al estar en esas tierra sus ropas no pudieron ser lavadas a propiamente

¿Ahora no tienen ropa? - Misaki preguntó confundida-

Hmmm no necesariamente - Izanamy salió del cuarto un momento y regresó con ropas algo viejas-

-Hanabi usaba una playera roja de borde negro con cinta azul celeste atada en un moño, la camisa le quedaba algo grande, en la cintura usaba la cinta dejando los extremos de la playera como una falda y usaba un short negro poco ajustado-

-Rena usaba un yukata, o vestido japonés de color azul celeste con una cinta amarilla en la cintura-

Son ropas de Misaki cuando era niña, siento que te quede grande Hanabi - dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

No importa me gusta, además me gustan mas pantalones que un vestido - dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

A mi me gustan los vestidos -Rena sonrió viendo el vestido-

Podrán ser mellizas pero tienen personalidades diferentes - dijo Misaki calmada, pero justo en ese momento se escucharon pequeños gruñidos que vinieron de los estómagos de las niñas- jaja de tal palo tales hijas -después de un rato Izanamy sentó a las niñas en cojines gruesos para dejarlas alcanzar la mesa ya que ellas sentadas en los cojines apenas daban con la mitad de sus ojos-

Listo espero tengan mucha paciencia - dijo Hinata sonriendo, entró cargando a Long y lo dejó en una cuna mientras este tomaba su leche, Izanamy regresó cargando un par de platos con arroz cocido algo tibio y un par de vasos con agua, las niñas comenzaron a comer mientras Izanamy parecía contento viéndolas-

Vaya parece que pueden comer lo que cocinas -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Bueno yo solía cocinar todo lo que cosechaba y encontraba para comer en Osaka -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿esta bueno?

Claro esta sabroso -dijo Rena sonriendo-

Mucho mejor que...ese arroz aguado que solía darnos mamá y los panes simples -dijo Hanabi sonriendo mientras Izanamy solo sonrió y vio a otro lado-

_Claro...ella solía cocinar de una mala forma, hasta aguada, incluso quemó parte de la cocina al solo calentar agua _-pensó Izanamy sonriendo imaginando a Anya asustada viendo flamas frente a ella, después de un rato Izanamy plegó a las niñas caminando por la aldea y las llevó a una tienda-

Llegaron clientes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y fue recibido por una oveja de ojos azules-

Ah Lord Shiba, es u honor tenerlo aquí -dijo la oreja sonriendo- ¿y esas niñas?

Son mis hijas, Rena y Hanabi -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Un gusto en conocerla -dijeron ambas niñas bajando la cabeza en una reverencia-

Aaah que lindas y educadas, y sus pelajes blancos son muy bonitos -dijo la oveja sonriendo con un gran y notorio brillo en sus ojos-

Bueno las traje el día de hoy ya que quiero que les des ropa normal, ropa de civil, de gala y kimonos -dijo Izanamy calmado- que sea ropa que se expanda para que duren un tiempo más

Claro como ordené Lord Shiba -la oveja sonrió y se acercó a las niñas tomando una cinta métrica para comenzar a tomarles medidas en todo el cuerpo, la oveja parecía estar sonriendo emocionada tomando cada medida con suma rapidez y precisión, las niñas la vieron algo confundidas y nerviosas, cuando se detuvo sonrió y mostró una libreta- ¡las tengo! ¡Todas las medidas! ¡Tendré sus ropas listas para mañana!

Claro confío en ti -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

-durante todo el día las niñas estaban caminado por la aldea entera, en un momento corrieron para atraparse mientras Izanamy las seguía caminando rápido, Rena se detuvo y vio unos cuantos libros sorprendida mientras a Hanabi le brillaron los ojos sorprendida viendo unos juguetes y muñecos de peluches, Rena tomó un libro y Hanabi un elefante de peluche al cual comenzó a mover enseguida, en otro lado Rena se sentó en una banca mientras leía su libro y Hanabi corría persiguiendo algunas palomas pero no podía atraparlas con su pequeño hocico, cada saltó que daba lo hacia con la intención de atrapar las aves pero le era imposible, Izanamy solo la levantó y la puso en sus hombros un momento-

-después de eso las llevo a comprar algo de calzado, sandalias y zapatos algo grandes para la lluvia o salir a la nieve, pasaron por un lugar lleno de frutas y verduras, ambas niñas vieron mandarinas e Izanamy les compro una docena, a cada una le pelo la mandarina mientras dejaba las semillas a un lado y les daba gajos para comer, Izanamy suspiró viendo grandes bolsas a su lado con cosas para ellas, ropa, calzado, libros, y demás cosas para estudiar o jugar-

Estoy exhausto -dijo Izanamy cansado- _Jamás pensé que tener hijas sería tan cansado, buaaaf quiero dormir por un largo rato _-pensó Izanamy cansado- _Pero me sorprende el intelecto de ambas, Hanabi es muy activa quizás ella sea la más fuerte pero Rena es muy inteligente...quizás ella sirva para cosas más complejas _-pensó Izanamy viendo como Rena leía su libro a Hanabi la cual parecía aburrida bostezando mostrando sus pequeños colmillos-

Bueno niñas es hora de ir a casa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Aaawww aún es muy pronto quiero seguir viendo más cosas -dijo Hanabi haciendo pucheros-

Hmmm está bien una parada más no será problema -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero luego nos vamos -ambas niñas asintieron sonriendo, después de un rato Izanamy estaba frente a Gyouhin, el panda de la zona de mestizos, el panda puso un pequeño objeto con forma de vaso diminuto en el pecho de Rena-

Respira hondo -dijo Gyouhin sonriendo y la pequeña zorra respiro profundo- bien mantenlo así un rato, libera -la niña exhalo tranquila- hasta ahora todo tranquilo y normal

Lamento venir así de repente Gyouhin -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Esta bien de todas maneras debes cuidar de tus hijas -dijo Gyouhin calmado revisando la respiración de Hanabi haciéndola respirar y exhalar como a su hermana- pero dime hace cuanto nacieron

Hace cinco años en Osaka -dijo Izanamy calmado- apenas tienen cinco años

Ya veo, prepárate será una temporada un poco dura -Gyouhin le abrió la boca a Hanabi y metió una paleta de madera para revisarle los dientes- hmm que interesante

¿Que sucede? -Izanamy pregunto-

Esta pequeña niña es una loba completa, sus fauces son de lobo en crecimiento -dijo Gyouhin calmado-

¿Que quieres decir? -Izanamy pregunto confundido, el se levanto y dejo a las niñas sentadas frente a Izanamy-

Quiero decir que tu hija es una loba completa, no tiene rasgos de tigre ni de zorro -dijo Gyouhin calmado-

¿Como es posible? -Izanamy pregunto-

Bueno ni debería orlrenderte después de todo tu esposa era una canina, una zorra, los lobos y los zorros no son muy diferentes, excepto en el tamaño y forma de las orejas y cola, esta pequeña de aquí debió nacer más loba ya que toda medida y cavidad concuerda con las medidas de un lobo común, en cambio su hermana si tiene rasgos mezclados como las orejas y las cavidades, incluso sus colmillos son muy grandes para su edad, pero no muy grandes para un tigre -Gyouhin dijo calmado-

Entonces Hanabi es solo una loba común -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno, yo no dije eso completamente, dije que cumple las medidas externas, pero todo dependerá cuando crezca y sea una mujer, quizás tenga la hormona de crecimiento de una tigresa y crezca para ser tan alta y fornida como una, o quizás sea más alta que un lobo común, o incluso podría ganar marcas de tigre, todo es posible -dijo Gyouhin calmado-

Entonces veremos como se desarrolla, gracias Gyouhin -Izanamy sonrió y estrecho su mano con la de Gyouhin-

-esa misma noche Izanamy estaba arropando a Hanabi y Rena las cuales estaban dormidas en la misma cama abrazadas, Izanamy no lo pensó dos veces y se acosto para dormir un momento, cerró los ojos y se durmió pero no duró mucho-

¡Papi! -Izanamy se despertó muy rápido tras escuchar el grito-

¡¿Que ocurre?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido-

Quiero un vaso con agua por favor -Hanabi dijo calmada, e Izanamy suspiro, después de un rato entro al cuarto cargando dos vasos con agua, Hanabi y Rena los bebieron y se volvieron a dormir, Izanamy volvió a la cama Lara dormí pero una hora después lo despertó unos ligeros golpes en su nariz y abrió los ojos para ver a Rena-

¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Qué pasó? -Izanamy preguntó sorprendido-

Papi -Rena hablo algo nervioso, con ligeros sonrojos y parecía mover sus caderas y piernas algo rápido- quiero ir al baño

Ah claro, vamos, vamos -Izanamy la cargo y la llevo a un baño cercano, el espero afuera y se estaba quedando dormido de pie, más tarde la volvió a acostar y él se acostó de nuevo, siguió así hasta que lo despertaron un par de manos pequeñas y abrió un ojo irritado-

¿Baño? ¿Comida? ¿Qué pasó niñas? -Izanamy pregunto cansado-

Tuvimos una pesadilla -dijo Hanabi nerviosa-

Y yo extraño a mami -dijo arena deprimida bajando sus orejas-

¿Podemos dormir contigo? -preguntaron ambas niñas-

Claro, claro, entren pequeñas -Izanamy solo abrió la sabana dejando entrar a las niñas y se acostaron una a cada lado, así durmieron por un rato, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy estaba tomando algo de té para despertarse un poco-

¿No he difícil? -Bruce preguntó sonriendo-

Si, las niñas no me dejaron dormir, primero era un vaso con agua, luego el baño, la pesadilla, y déjame decirte ellas golpean duro, patean, y muerden en sueños -dijo Izanamy, él soltó un gran bostezo y bebió el té para despertar-

Jajaja bienvenido al infierno Izanamy -dijo Noe sonriendo levantando su taza-

Bueno solo será un tiempo, ellos crecen, además dentro de procure al templo del sol para entrenar mi Modo Maestro, parece que tendremos un ataque de los lobos negros dentro de poco, debemos estar preparados -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Entendido, tenemos comida lista Izanamy, no será un problema, la sal y cosecha encurtida está prosperando, estaremos listos y esta vez la zona de seguridad para los aldeanos estará más lejos para evitar ataques, también estarán escondidos en el bosque

Entendido, bien hecho a todos -dijo Izanamy calmado- muchachos gracias,

Descuida es nuestro deber -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Por cierto, Izanamy ¿donde están las niñas? -Clent pregunto calmado-

Seguían durmiendo pero yo tengo trabajo que hacer -dijo Izanamy calmado, las niñas comenzaron a despertar y vieron a los lados notando que estaban en el cuarto solas, se asustaron-

¡Papi! -Izanamy levantó las orejas y se levantó corriendo-

¡Voy niñas! -Izanamy corrió y volvió caminando cargando a ambas niñas- perdón debí decirles que me levantó temprano

Esta bien pero no nos dejes solas -dijo Rena llorando un poco, Izanamy se sentó y sentó a las niñas frente a los demás-

Aaaaaw son tan lindas -Clent sonrío brillándole los ojos-

Aaah vaya para ser tus niñas son muy lindas -dijo Saru sonriendo-

¡Por supuesto! ¡Mis niñas son muy hermosas! -Izanamy sonrió y levantó el pecho con orgullo- pero si alguien las hace llorar juro que los asustare en sus sueños

Entendido -dijeron los cuatro machos sonriendo nerviosos-

Vamos hay que lavarlas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

-las llevo al baño donde llenó cubetas con agua y ellas se lavaron la cara y los dientes, después de un rato notaron como Izanamy estaba sentado mientras una hembra de leopardo estaba cocinando algo para el, Izanamy leía algunos papeles mientras Rena se levantó y siguió a la maid a la cocina notando como cargaba en su mano algo de comida y bebidas, dejó tres platos en la mesa y regresó cargando más platos en una bandeja, Hanabi sonrió moviendo la cola notando la comida frente a ella, fruta, arroz y vegetales con salsa en sopa, después del desayuno Rena vio como Izanamy cargo cada plato que uso y vaso para llevarlo a la cocina, Rena vio como su plato estaba vacío y lo tomo para llevarlo con cuidado-

Estaré en la oficina todo el día, quisiera que le prepares una merienda a las niñas por favor -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Claro, con gusto -dijo la hembra sonriendo, ella vio poco sorprendida como Rena cargaba sus platos y los dejó en una mesa en la cocina- oh jijiji, que linda lo copio

¿Quien? -Izanamy pregunto y vio como Rena solo caminó cargando un plato algo grande, sonrió un momento pero noto como se puso de puntillas dejando el plato en la mesa, pero estaba tropezando preocupando a Izanamy de que no cayera pero logró sujetarse de su cola haciéndose rebotar a sí misma, Izanamy sonrió y se acercó a Rena acariciandole la cabeza-

Bien hecho Rena -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, mientras Rena solo dio ligeros gemidos mientras movía su cabeza, más tarde en unos minutos Hanabi tenía un plato de fruta cortada pero a Rena le habían dado una gelatina de fruta-

Aaaaah que rico -dijo Rena sonriendo mientras algo de saliva le caía por los labios-

¿Porque Rena tiene una gelatina y yo fruta? -Hanabi pregunto-

Porque Rena ayudó a levantar los platos, así que esta es su recompensa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- cuando empieces a levantar tus platos después de comer quizás te den uno

Bien me esforzaré -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Izanamy solo sonrió y movió las orejas-

_Por un momento me hizo pensar en mí cuando me ofrecían dulces tras terminar mi tarea _-pensó Izanamy calmado, después de un rato Hanabi y Rena estaban estudiando matemáticas mientras Izanamy solo leía algunos documentos-

Aaah que aburrido...quiero ir a jugar -dijo Hanabi molesta y haciendo pucheros-

Hanabi papas se puede molestar además dijo que nos daría algún dulce al terminar -dijo Rena calmada-

Si pero esto aburre mucho ademas no entiendo nada -dijo Hanabi deprimida-

¿Que no entiendes? -Izanamy pregunto calmado y Hanabi le mostró unas cuantas sumas sencillas-

Estos números no los entiendo -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Veamos, jeje esta bien, piensa en estas monedas, aquí tengo tres monedas de oro -Izanamy coloco las monedas frente a Hanabi y luego otro monto- y tengo dos monedas de oro, ¿cuánto tengo si las junto?

Cinco, tendrás cinco monedas de oro -dijo Hanabi sonriendo moviendo la cola al ver las monedas-

¿Eh? -Izanamy sonrió y luego mostró una moneda de oro, la movió y Hanabi no la perdió, fue de arriba hacia abajo, de lado a lado y entrecruzado, pero en ningún momento Hanabi perdió de vista moneda-

Ah Hanabi le atraen las cosas brillantes -dijo Rena sonriendo- incluso sacaba las cosas de mamá para jugar con ellas

Ya veo...entonces Hanabi, tengo cinco monedas pero le sumo ocho -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿cuanto es?

¡Ocho monedas de oros! -Hanabi sonrió emocionada-

¿Tengo doce y le quito cinco? -Izanamy pregunto-

¡Siete! -Hanabi sonrió moviendo la cola a Izanamy le escurrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza de la sorpresa-

_Sip...sin duda es mi hija _-pensó Izanamy sorprendido- bueno, bueno piensa que cada número en tu hoja son grupos de monedas

¡Entendido! -Hanabi sonrió y saludó al estilo militar y tomó su hoja de respuestas-

_Me pregunto si la abaricia viene de mi lado o del de Anya _-pensó Izanamy sorprendido, más tarde Izanamy estaba bebiendo agua mientras Hinata estaba a su lado hablando con el-

¿Y como te trata la vida de papa soltero? -Hinata sonrió-

Pues bien, pero por alguna extraña razón hay una fila de hembras en frente de la casa diciendo "quiero comerte papi" -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras Hinata vio como Bruce sonrió abriendo una puerta y señalando a Izanamy con dos hembras de raza canina junto a él, las hembras sonreían y se alejaron un momento-

¿Si sabes que Bruce te esta mostrando como carne para venta? -Hinata pregunto-

Si, por alguna razón el viene aquí con muchas hembras me señala dice mi edad, peso tamaño de músculos y una altura de 20 cm, creo que de mi cola, y luego les da un vaso con leche agria -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Como sabes que es leche agria? -Hinata pregunto-

Porque es la leche agria que saco en las mañanas que es del día anterior -dijo Izanamy calmado- Long toma mucha leche, y lo que sobra lo dejas por ahí

Si perdón pero...hay ni me importa Bruce, oye, ¿como van las niñas? -Hinata pregunto sonriendo-

Bueno, Hanabi es muy imperativa, le gusta mucho correr y jugar pero es hábil si se trata de dinero, el lenguaje le da problemas, en cambio Rena es muy inteligente, los Mantis eran difíciles para mí a su edad, ahora sabe más de diez caracteres y los puede hacer de forma avanzada y es solo una niña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- creó que tengo orgullo de mis hijas

Que bueno, es un valioso tesoro ser padre -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿Has pensado en volver a casarte?

Nunca me casé -Izanamy sonrió- pero quizás si me casé cuando las niñas acepten a mi esposa, no quiero que una mujer cualquiera las cuide

Entiendo, eso tiene sentido, escucha Izanamy, ¿esta bien que tomemos una semana de descanso? Digo, Berseck no tardará mucho en hacer algún movimiento -dijo Hinata calmada-

Si, debemos descansar, quiero pasar tiempo con mis hijas antes de que pase algo terrible -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si, también me siento muy feliz de poder pasar tiempo con mi hijo, jamás me había sentido tan contenta y asustada al mismo tiempo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero dime, ¿cuál es tu plan?

Bueno, hay templos en Japón que ayudarán a nuestro desarrollo, podremos tener un año de entrenamiento en tan solo un mes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Como es eso posible? ¿Existe algo así? -Hinata se sorprendió-

Si, los templos relacionados a los cuatro seres sagrados, están en las escrituras antiguas de los Guerreros del sol anterior, el primer guerrero del sol fue quien los descubrió y Leónides me platicó sobre ellos, el fue quien me los mostró hace años -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Como funcionan? -Hinata pregunto-

Entras a un templo, la puerta se cierra y no se abrirá en un mes, pero durante ese tiempo permanecerás en el reino espiritual, un reino donde no puedes salir más que con energía poderosa, por ejemplo el nivel maestro, pero cuando entremos al reino espiritual estaremos casi muertos, sólo un mes bastará ya que el reino de los espíritus tiene un tiempo diferente, y es un mundo infinito e indestructible perfecto para entrenar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Perfecto, usaremos todo nuestro poder para destruir y entrenar, pero…¿contra quien pelearemos? -Hinata pregunto confundida-

Ya lo veremos cuando lleguemos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Espero poder pelear con alguien fuerte, mientras más fuerte sea el oponente mejor será la experiencia que tendré al pelear -dijo Hinata sonriendo emocionada-

Cierto pero creo que si alguien te golpea se romperá sus huesos cuando te golpee en tu abdomen tan duro como la roca -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero Hinata lo golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza dejándole un chichón en su cabeza- ¡Aaaaargh! ¡¿Que te pasa?! -Izanamy grifo sujetando su cabeza pero vio como Hinata estaba molesta viéndolo-

Oye Izanamy, puede que seas el Lord de este clan pero que no se te lucidez que tratas con una mujer, no debes decir cosas así de rudas y groseras -dijo Hinata molesta e Izanamy se levantó viéndola a los ojos-

Te he visto desnuda desde que éramos niños y la otra vez tomamos un baño juntos -Izanamy solo pudo recordar como Hinata y el estaban en el baño viendo a otro lado sin voltear y con un gran sonrojo en sus caras- tu estómago esta tan marcando como el mío

Hay ¿como puedes decir esas cosas sucias? -Hinata se sonrojó y cubrió su estómago con sus manos- mi cuerpo no está tan durito la verdad

Pues si estás durita -dijo Izanamy calmado, pero Hinata le dio un golpe al estómago quitándole el aliento-

Hoy eres un idiota me largo -dijo Hinata molesta y se retiró dejando a Izanamy en el suelo, más tarde Izanamy estaba acostando a Hanabi y Rena en su cama mientras él salía un momento al balcón de noche, suspiro y se relajó mientras veía el cielo nocturno, se detuvo un momento y sintió que algo golpeó su pierna, giró y vio a Long sujetando su pantalon-

¿Y tu bebé? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Izanamy lo cargo pero Long sonrió un momento, lo cargo caminando y entro por un cuarto- oigan, ¿quien perdió a Long? -se sorprendió de ver como el cuarto estaba destruido, el como las paredes estaban llenas de leche y puré de fruta mientras Lucy y Clent limpiaban llorando- oigan ¿que les pasó?

¡Uaaaah el monstruo! -Clent y Lucy gritaron asustados-

¿Cual monstruo? -Izanamy pregunto confundido- ¿hablan de Long?

¡Si, ese niño es una pesadilla! ¡Él causó todo esto! -Lucy grito asustada mientras retrocedía-

Es verdad, cada cosa que le dimos lo rechazó, lo escupió, lo lanzo y gritó, por favor no más -dijo Lucy llorando inflando sus mejillas con ojos grandes y brillantes-

Cielos relájate hasta pareces Aqua con tanto llanto malcriado -dijo Izanamy calmado- hay este niño no puede ser tanto problema, es un bebé

Si pero es un Shiba mitad panda, tu cuídalo si sabes tanto al respecto -dijo Lucy llorando-

Pero…¿y Hinata? -Izanamy pregunto-

Ella tampoco aguanto y ha estado tomando un baño la última hora -dijo Lucy molesta- ¡cuídalo! ¡Solo cuídalo! -Lucy solo grito, gimió y lloro mientras Clent permanecía en suelo llorando-

_Que payasos...hasta causan pena ajena _-pensó Izanamy confundido-

-después de un rato cocio algunos vegetales a agua caliente y vapor, se quitó su gabardina y mangas de entrenamiento, preparó comida suave y hecha puré para comer, solo sentó a Long en su pierna y lo metió un momento para darle de comer, Long sonrió y comenzó a comer un momento, lo siguió alimentando y luego le dio leche por un biberón, lo acostó sobre su hombro y lo hizo refutar pero el eructo fue tan fuerte que lo sorprendió-

Jajaja, no cabe duda que eres un panda -dijo Izanamy riendo, Long solo lo vio confundido, lo meció en sus brazos pero Long pateaba con fuerza, lo pateó en la cara un momento y luego vio su cola, lo pensó un momento y se sentó en suelo mientras mecía a Long en su cola, recogió su cola y la dobló dejándo a Long acostado como en una cuna, espero un momento y Long se quedo dormido-

Vaya...al fin mi cola sirve de algo -dijo Izanamy calmado, permaneció ahí sentado mientras Hinata abrió la puerta mostrando vapor por todo su cuerpo-

Aaah que sabroso, me hacía falta un buen baño -dijo Hinata sonriendo cuando se sorprendió y vio a Izanamy- ¡Iza…!

Shshhh -Izanamy la calló haciendo un ruido con sus dientes- por fin pude dormirlo

¿Que? ¿Como fue que lo hiciste? -Hinata pregunto sorprendida-

Le di algo leche, después de eso lo meci en mi cola para dormirlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bien hecho papi -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Por favor no me llames papi, me hace sentir extraño -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Oh, ¿y que vas hacer? ¿Me darás nalgadas? -Hinata sonrió-

No me tientes, pero lo haré por la mala niña que has sido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, sonrojado, después de unos minutos Long estaba en su cuna mientras Izanamy y Hinata bebían algo de alcohol para relajarse- no entiendo porque dicen que es una pesadilla, si es muy fácil de calmar

Hasta ahora ha sido agresivo, molesto, y grosero con los otros machos, pero contigo es diferente, por alguna razón el no te odia como a Bruce o a los otros, él te quiere -dijo Hinata calmada-

Hmmm bueno lo he estado criando y cuidando contigo prácticamente desde que estaba en tu vientre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Sabes cuidar de los hijos es un poco solitario si eres soltero -Hinata sonrió un momento- hmmm quizás deberían pasar un rato juntos

Deberíamos salir juntos, los demas merecen un descanso después de que los hiciste cuidar de Long -Izanamy sonrió provocando algo de pena en Hinata- vamos a pasar algo de tiempo juntos, una cita familiar -Hinata se sonrojo y se relajó-

Bueno creo que debería ir a dormir un rato -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

-ella se retiró mientras Izanamy se relajó, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy estaba haciendo algo de comer junto a Hinata, Hanabi y Rena hacían reír a Long haciéndole caras graciosas, Izanamy solo consiguió algo de arroz y lo formo en pequeñas bolas de arroz, Hinata por su parte cortó algo de vegetales y los coció, tomó botellas con leche y las metió en una bolsa con pañales-

_**Cada segundo que pasó contigo, mi cariño por ti aumenta. **_

_**Como me gustaría por siempre acariciar tus mejillas. **_

-Izanamy guardó las cosas mientras Misaki llegó cargando algo de pan en una canasta, Hanabi y Rena sonrieron viendo a Izanamy, Misaki y Hinata, los cuatro salieron caminando mientras Hinata cargo a Long-

_**Si todo el mundo me da problemas, en este momento no importa. **_

_**Si es posible, mañana, y por siempre quiero...que mi trabajo sea volverme adicto a tu cariño. **_

-Izanamy, tomó de la mano a Rena y Hanabi, cada niña lo tenía sujetado de una mano, Misaki sonrió y sujetó la mano de Hanabi, pero Hinata estaba aún lado, Rena tomó su mano mientras cargaba a Long con un brazo, Izanamy sonrió igual que Hinata, Hanabi corrió y saltó sobre una barda pequeña de piedra señalando a algunos soldados entrenando con sus espadas, Hanabi parecía sorprendida pero arena no paraba de ver algunos vestidos, Misaki solo acarició a Hanabi en su cabeza y le mostró su espada pero Izanamy la tomó regalando a Misaki levantando un solo dedo-

_**Ser exageradamente protector. **_

_**Como también ser inútilmente poderoso. **_

_**Decidí protegerte, y si es por esa sonrisa yo...**_

_**Incluso le haría justicia a mi enemigo. **_

-Izanamy solo guardo la espada pero Hanabi y Misaki hicieron pucheros que lo hicieron reír, Rena sonrió y señaló un kimono rojo para Hinata, Hinata sonrió viéndose reflejada en el vidrio y se giró para ver Izanamy el cual señaló la entrada sonriendo, ellas salieron vistiendo Kimonos rojos con detalles de flores amarillas brillantes, Izanamy cargo a Rena sonriendo y moviendo su cola mientras que a Hinata le sonrió y le dio un cumplido que la hizo sonrojar, Misaki solo entrecerró los ojos pero Hanabi parecía confundida-

_**Este es un héroe, pero ¿uno lamentable?, locamente encariñado contigo. **_

_**Amoroso y afectuoso, padre con complejo de tonto. **_

-en un campo abierto Izanamy tomó una pelota y la lanzó con fuerza mientras Hanabi la perseguía y la trataba en el aire saltando y usando su hocico para atraparla, Hanabi regresó y se la dio mientras Izanamy la acariciaba en su cabeza, Misaki sonrió levantando los brazos cargando a Long mientras Hinata sonrió peinando a Rena en el pelo de su cabeza, en unos momentos Izanamy, Hanabi y Rena estaban comiendo fideos preparados por Hinata, Misaki solo sonrió viendo como padre e hijas bajaron los tazones mostrando sus bocas manchadas por salsa-

_**Mientras estas a mi lado, no me importaría ser un héroe lamentable. **_

_**Así que quédate conmigo o no podré ir a ninguna otra aventura. **_

Misaki estaba jugando con Hanabi, ambas quedaron con pecho al suelo como si se fueran a perseguir, Hanabi río y corrió a otro lado mientras Misaki la siguió corriendo a cuatro patas, Rena estaba leyendo un libro mientras estaba sentada en la pierna derecha de Izanamy y él tenía a Long en sus brazos sentadolo en sus brazos para que viera el libro, Hinata sonrió viendo la escena pero ella tomó un pedazo de tela y le limpió algo de salsa Izanamy de sus labios-

¿Qué haces? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

Dejaste mucha salsa sobre tu boca, y no dejare que Rena-chan, o Long aprendan de tus malos hábitos -dijo Hinata sonriendo provocando algo de risa en Izanamy- recuerda Rena-chan una dama no deja que otros la vean sucia

Entendido -dijo Rena sonriendo-

Como siempre coqueteando -dijo Misaki de mal humor-

¿Que es coquetear? -Hanabi pregunto confundida y Misaki se sonrojo-

Aaah...nada...nada...princesa -dijo Misaki sonriendo nerviosa y sonrojada-

-más tarde en el atardecer el cielo se oscureció notando una tormenta, todos volvieron al castillo cuando comenzó la lluvia pero Rena y Hanabi estaban viendo por la entrada como la lluvia caía llenando todo con lodo y agua-

_**Kawai = Justice**_

_**Este es un héroe, pero ¿uno lamentable?, locamente encariñado contigo. **_

_**Amoroso y afectuoso, padre con complejo de tonto. **_

-Izanamy les puso un gorro a cada una con una capa larga para proteger sus cuerpos de la lluvia, aun cuando estaban en la entrada con techo, Hanabi vio unas hojas pasar y se agachó para recoger una y la dejó ir después, Misaki llegó cargando lo que parecían ser barcos hechos de palo y se los dio a Hanabi y Rena para que los dejaran en el agua para que se los llevara la lluvia-

_**Si es por mi hija...incluso derrotaría al "jefe final". **_

_**Incluso si estas en problemas, me convertiré en un héroe legendario. **_

_**De ahora en adelante me quedaré contigo, o no iré a ninguna aventura. **_

-Hanabi y Rena sonrieron viendo los barcos alejarse, la lluvia continuó por horas, Rena y Hanabi estaban frente a una chimenea mientras Bruce, Noe, Saru y Clent contaban historias, Lucy y Hinata reían mientras Long permanecía en su cuna dormido, Misaki estaba leyendo un rollo pero Izanamy entró cargando una bandeja con bebidas calientes, le dio una a Hinata, las hembras de leopardo entraron cargando una taza con bebida caliente para todos pero las otras dos que cargaba Izanamy se las dio a sus hijas y las cubrió con su cola mientras se acostada en un colchón pequeño japonés en el suelo-

_**Mientras estas a mi lado, no me importaría ser un héroe lamentable. **_

_**Así que quédate conmigo o no podré ir a ninguna otra aventura. **_

-las niñas sonrieron y sin darse cuenta se durmieron sobre la cola de Izanamy, Izanamy sonrió y bostezo hasta quedarse dormido con las niñas, Hinata sonrió y vio el fuego, ella le hecho más leña, cubrió a Izanamy con una sábana igual que a las niñas, sonrió y le dio un beso a los tres en sus cabezas-


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capítulo 31: El entrenamiento**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hanabi y Rena fueron a vivir a Japón con Izanamy y sus amigos, en ese tiempo Izanamy las hizo estudiar un poco, al menos lo básico, las llevó por la aldea a conocer la aldea, pero la fecha para el entrenamiento se estaba acercando haciendo que Hinata e Izanamy se pusieran tensos ya que tenían que salir por un mes completo dejando a sus hijos-

-en la cocina Izanamy estaba serio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos viendo con seriedad al frente, mientras Hinata estaba seria viéndolo dándole sorbos a su taza de té-

Hanabi y Rena son tan lindas que no quiero ir a entrenar -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Otra vez? -Hinata pregunto-

¡Aaaaargh odio la idea de irme y dejarlas solas! ¡No quiero irme! -Izanamy grito llorando mientras golpeaba la mesa algo rápido y luego se tiró al suelo cubriendo sus ojos con las manos- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

¡Ya cállate! -Hinata grito molesta viendo a Izanamy, lo golpeo dejándole un chichón en la cabeza y este permaneció sentado viendo al frente- debemos protegernos del ataque de Berseck, pronto será y debemos estar listos, recuérdalo

Esta bien, lo haré aunque eso signifique que tendré que separarme de Hanabi y Rena -Izanamy lloro un poco levantando los labios y Hinata solo lo sujetó de las orejas haciéndolo soltar un chillido de perro- ¡Hinata ya basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

Cállate, debemos ir a entrenar a la de ya -dijo Hinata molesta, unos días después Izanamy estaba frente a Hanabi y Rena en la madrugada-

No debían despertarse tan temprano -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Te veremos pronto -dijo Bruce calmado-

Papi, ¿a donde vas? -Rena pregunto preocupada-

¿Vas a volver? -pregunto Hanabi preocupada-

Claro que volveré, se los prometo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- solo iré a entregar rápido y volveré lo juro, mientras no estoy Bruce y mis amigos los cuidarán, se los encargo

Claro, no te preocupes -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Confía en nosotros -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Has que Bruce no diga malas palabras frente a ellas -Izanamy sonrió-

Descuida yo me encargo del grosero lengua sucia -dijo Misaki sonriendo- le cortaré un dedo por cada mala palabra

¡Oigan! -Bruce giró sorprendido-

Volveré pronto -Izanamy vio con preocupación a las niñas mientras estas se despidieron con un abrazo en sus piernas, Izanamy las abrazo con fuerza- nos veremos -Izanamy se separó y se despidió saludando-

¡Cuídate mucho papi! -dijeron ambas niñas calmadas, Hinata dejó a Long en brazos de Lucy y siguió a Izanamy, pero en caso de Lucy ella estaba asustada viendo a Long el cual solo bostezaba-

Ayudenme… -Lucy lloro un momento viendo a Long en sus brazos-

-Después de un par de días Izanamy llego a una torre con varios pisos de alto, en el techo estaba un retracto hecho de oro con el símbolo del sol en la punta, el sol de oro estaba por ser tocado por los rayos de luz mientras Izanamy solo se apresuró y caminó hasta entrar al templo, por dentro estaba hecho de roca y piedra apilada con escaleras en forma de espiral, el solo subió caminando siguiendo las escaleras hasta que llegó al último piso, frente a él estaba un altar con un espejo con algunos relieves en forma de flamas y un sol en el frente, el solo se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, pasó al Modo maestro esperando, los rayos de luz tocaron el sol de oro y un resplandor dorado bajo hasta tocar el espejo, lo último que vio Izanamy fue una luz cegadora-

-Cuando pudo volver a ver notó que estaba en un mundo iluminado con rocas flotando como islas en el espacio, entre esos lugares pudo ver edificios de origen asiático destruidos, algunos escombros flotaban en el aire como si no hubiera gravedad, salto de roca en roca avanzando despacio en la zona hasta llegar a un coliseo de estilo Romano, grande, amplio y algo alto, parecía que podía respirar libremente, también su hambre y sed se habían ido, apenas podía sentir su respiración y su pulso-

Conque esto es de verdad el estado medio muerto -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y sonrió-

-el aire se movió dejando que todo tuviera un brillo naranja, cuando Izanamy se giró vio a una loba de pelo rojizo brillante, una melena peinada lacia, ojos morados con pupila brillante, usaba una blusa blanca con cuello en v de color rojizo con líneas doradas, su cinturón era rojizo hecho de cuero concebirla de metal, tenia botas y guantes rojos hechos de mate al brillante y pantalón negro, en su frente había una corona dorada con algunos adornos formando flamas, en su cinturón había una espada sin guardia de mango rojizo, detalles dorados y hoja larga-

Bienvenido -la loba hablo e Izanamy cayó al suelo de rodillas pegando la cabeza al suelo-

Mi diosa….vengo a pedir un gran favor -dijo Izanamy nervioso- Yo Izanamy Shiba, se que no tengo derecho pero por favor...ayúdeme a tener más poder

¿Por que quieres tener más poder? -la loba pregunto- ya eres muy fuerte

Amaterasu-sama, por favor lo hago para defender a mi pueblo, para no dejar que nadie me arrebate algo más preciado como lo hicieron con mis padres cuando era un niño, se lo pido déjeme entrenar por favor -Izanamy suplico manteniendo la cabeza pegadas al suelo mientras Amaterasu lo vio-

¿Todavía te atormenta la muerte de todos esos seres a los que amas? -Amaterasu pregunto-

Si, porque son mi motivo para seguir entrenando, para ser más fuerte -dijo Izanamy calmado- solo pido que se me de una oportunidad

Entiendo -dijo Amaterasu calmada- después de todo te he visto gracias a la gema que tienes en el cuello, se que tus intenciones son entre malas y buenas, pero se que tú objetivo es el mismo, proteger a tus seres amados y ahora es más fuerte ya que tienes hijos

Si señora -dijo Izanamy-

Bien, en ese caso vamos a comenzar -Amaterasu sonrió e Izanamy se levanto- primero té ayudaré en algo muy importante, debes desbloquear todo tu potencial

¿Todo mi potencial? ¿Y como hago eso? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

Eso lo haré yo, vamos a ver qué puedo hacer, claro tú vida correrá un ligero peligro pero aquí no hay problema -Amaterasu sonrió y coló su dedo sobre el pecho de Izanamy, sonrió y presiono un poco- hmmm ya veo...con que eso es, quiero que pases a tu Modo Fusión, ya sabes esa transformación híbrida que tienes

Entendido -dijo Izanamy clamado, su cuerpo brilló un instante y pasó al Modo Fusión, volviendo su cuerpo más grande, musculoso y su melana larga con marcas negras, Izanamy solo grito y libero más energía- ¡Aaaaaaah! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía y luego quedó en guardia- bien ya lo hice, ¿ahora que debo hacer?

Permanecerás así hasta que yo te diga lo contrario, ahora ven, atácame -Amaterasu sonrió e Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo-

-Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Amaterasu lo esquivó fácilmente, Izanamy grito y lanzó varios golpes pero ella pudo bloquear cada uno con una sola mano, se giró y golpeó a Izanamy con su palma lanzándolo lejos, Izanamy grito y chocó con las piedras más cercanas, algunas piedras comenzaron a caer pero se puso de pie notándose un poco herido, Izanamy grito expulsando más energía y avanzó corriendo, lanzó varios golpes pero Amaterasu solo retrocedió esquivando los golpes, Izanamy giró y lanzó una patada pero Amaterasu la detuvo con su mano y le dio un ligero golpe a Izanamy lanzándolo lejos de nuevo, Izanamy grito y esta vez terminó golpeando una piedra haciéndole quejarse y escupir sangre, cayó al suelo herido y cansado pero se puso de pie limpiando su boca-

Eres fuerte, pero aún eres un mortal, no eres ni digno de ver el 0.1% de mi poder -dijo Amaterasu sonriendo-

Tiene razón, usted es una diosa, y yo un simple mortal pero tengo que entrar al territorio de los dioses, tengo que ser más fuerte -Izanamy se quedo en guardia y volvió a avanzar saltando desde la roca, Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe liberando energía, el golpe impacto causando una onda de sonido y las rocas de base comenzaron a quebrarse, en medio del ataque Amaterasu sonrió viendo cómo Izanamy estaba sorprendido-

Vaya mejoraste -dijo Amaterasu sonriendo y giró lanzando a Izanamy de nuevo contra más piedras, Izanamy se levantó y se puso en guardia- esto es para aumentar más tu resistencia, lo que te voy a hacer requiere que estés a un buen nivel

Pero ya tengo un gran nivel con el Modo Maestro, ¿como quiere que supere eso todavía más? -Izanamy pregunto sorprendido- ¿Acaso hay una transformación más poderosa que el Modo Maestro?

La hay, pero no puedes depender de transformaciones, dependerás de ti mismo, de tu propia capacidad, escucha esas transformaciones lo que hacen es darte poder y fuerza, pero entre tanto poder, ¿donde quedas tú? ¿Donde queda tu propio poder?, no lo sabes, es por eso que debes entrenar más tu cuerpo y mente, para que las transformaciones que ya conoces solo aumenten tu poder, lo que te voy a enseñar será a usar todo tu poder, toda tu fuerza sin la necesidad de volver a usar el Modo Guardián o cualquier otra transformación inferior a esa -Amaterasu sonrió e Izanamy solo estaba intrigado-

¿De verdad se puede hacer eso? -Izanamy pregunto sorprendido-

Así es, vamos sigamos peleando, porque según mis cálculos esa transformación que tienes te ayudará a revelar todo tu potencial -Amaterasu sonrió e Izanamy solo avanzó hacia ella-

¡Aaaaaaah! -Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe, siguió lanzando varios golpes rápidos mientras Amaterasu retrocedía sin problemas, Izanamy salto y giró lanzando una patada pero a Amaterasu solo le detuvo el pie y giró lanzándolo a otro extremo, Izanamy giró y cayó a cuatro patas-

-En una semana después Izanany seguía transformado sin sufrir ni un solo cambio en au cuerpo, Amaterasu lucía algo aburrida esquivando sus ataques sin problemas, Izanamy trataba de golpearla pero siempre era lo mismo, no lograba-

Es inútil ya veo que me has hecho perder tiempo valioso, Izanamy no puedes hacer nada sin tus transformaciones -Amaterasu dijo seria-

Espere por favor, aun no sé cómo podría hacerme más fuerte -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Ya te lo dije, debes usar todo tu poder sin depender de la gema, vamos, rompe ese cascarón tuyo, rompe la barrera que tienes para tus límites, de lo contrario -Amaterasu desapareció y apareció detrás de Izanamy- de lo contrario té matare -lo golpeó con fuerza lanzándolo lejos, Izanamy cayó derrapando al suelo y Amaterasu lo sujetó de al cabeza estrellándolo contra el suelo-

¡Aaaaarg! -Amaterasu lo volvió a levantar y lo estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo y luego lo arrojó lejos- ¡Aaaaaaaargh! -Izanamy grifo de dolor mientras quedaba acostado en el suelo, su ropa estaba rota, su cuerpo herido y parecía que perdería la consciencia-

Sino quieres escucharé entonces….te presionaré hasta que muestres todo tu poder -Amaterasu levantó su mano creando llamas naranjas con ligeros tonos dorados y cerró el puño- mira bien estas flamas, son las flamas del sol, cuando naci se me otorgaron cinco tipos de flamas, las rojas, las más débiles que le di a los hombres, las naranjas las cuales dieron vida al sol, las azules las cuales se encuentran en el núcleo del fuego, las negras las cuales consumen todo hasta las cenizas, y por ultimo las blancas las cuales forman el núcleo de una estrella, como el núcleo del planeta tierra

-Izanamy solo gruñó mientras se ponía de pie y expulsó energía-

Escucha solo al guerrero del sol se les da estas llamas naranjas, ya que estas flamas usan plasma solar, una temperatura de más de seis mil grados, si puedes sobrevivir a esto entonces seguiremos, pero sino te devolveré a la vida y te expulsaré de aquí -dijo Amaterasu seria-

Entendido -dijo Izanamy serio y se preparó-

¡Ve! ¡Flama solar! -Amaterasu grito y lanzó las flamas en forma de una esfera, Izanamy se preparó tensando su cuerpo y extendió los brazos-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -Izanamy grito extendiendo los brazos, creo un muro hecho de energía para sujetar las flamas, gruñó un poco mientras empujaba el ataque, sus pies se hundían en el suelo, las piedras se quemaban por el alto calor, sus manos, pecho cara, todo su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo por el contacto con las flamas, gruñó y empujó las flamas con sus manos y fuerza- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Aaaaaaah! -Izanamy expulsó más energía pasando al Modo Guardián-

¿El modo guardián? Realmente eres un tonto, eso no funcionara, si dependes de tus transformaciones entonces jamás serás un verdadero maestro, vamos rompe esos límites de una vez, quiero ver que lo intentes -Amaterasu estaba seria y se cruzó de brazos viendo a Izanamy sujetar la esfera-

Romper los límites….es por eso...que vine aquí….no pienso...dejar que me mates….aaargh así como no pienso rendirme ante Berseck, estos no son seis mil grados...apenas es un porcentaje de eso...aaaargh podré resistir -Izanamy grifo expulsando más energía pero su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar otra vez-

Lo esta logrando -dijo Amaterasu sonriendo-

No me pienso rendir...aaarhh, no importa si son mil grados, cuatro, cinco seis, lo que quieras -Izanamy grito mientras deshacía su transformación, primero volvió al Modo Fusión, luego al Modo Oscuro y siguió así hasta volver a su estado normal- Eh avanzado muy lejos para darme por vencido aquí, romperé cada límite que tenga solo para defender a mi familia, no importa si es un dios, un ángel, demonio, ¡no me importa! ¡Seguiré peleando hasta que mi cuerpo ya no pueda más!

¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh! -Izanamy expulsó energía y terminó creando una energía blanca en un momento, las flamas se deshicieron mostrando a Izanamy herido y con las manos quemadas, pero sus músculos eran más grandes, su pelo era completamente blanco y largo como si hubiera estado en su Modo Fusión, era exactamente igual al Modo Fusión pero sus marcas ya no estaban, su pelo era completamente blanco y sus ojos cafes brillante-

¡Esto es todo lo que tengo, Amaterasu-sama! -Izanany tenía los brazos quemados por las flamas mientras su cuerpo estaba igual al menos en el pecho-

Finalmente lo has logrado, este es tu verdadero yo, tu verdadero potencial -dijo Amaterasu sonriendo, Izanamy solo cayó al suelo desmayado y ella sonrió- bueno lo dejaré descansar un momento -las horas pasaron e Izanamy despertó sintiendo la cabeza y cuerpo pesados-

Aaargh…¿que sucedió? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

Finalmente despertaste -dijo Amaterasu sonriendo- veras te hice pelear hasta el máximo y a concecuencia de ello te forcé a usar todo tu poder, a cambio rompiste tu límite, lo siento pero tuve que forzarte mental y físicamente, ahora ya no necesitas trasformarte de nuevo

¿Que dices? -Izanamy se levantó y vio su cuerpo, notó cómo sus brazos estaban blancos igual que la melena de su cabeza- ya entiendo, veamos si…-Izanamy cerró los puños y comenzó a expulsar energía, trato de transformarse pero no pudo, solo se sroprendio- ¿que?...ya no puedo volver al Modo Fusión ni siquiera al modo oscuro pero lo más extraño es que puedo sentir todo el poder en mi interior, mi cuerpo revisa de energía incluso aún mayor que el Modo Guardián

Eso es porque el Modo Guardián estaba activado creo que absorbiste parte de ese poder, ahora ya no podrás usar esos modos o transformaciones como los llamaste, solo las transformaciones de la gema -dijo Amaterasu calmada-

Entiendo, ahora soy más fuerte excelente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿y que sigue? ¿Alguna técnica importante?

Si pero creo que deberás dominar tu fuerza mientras tanto, ya que lo que te voy a enseñar será más complicado y dependerá de tu capacidad tanto mental como física, un solo error y tu cuerpo explotará en pedazos -Amaterasu sonrió e Izanamy asintio-

_Así fue como conseguí mi pelo blanco, pero más importante, controlar toda mi fuerza sin estar transformado fue mucho más fácil, por semanas entrené con la diosa Amaterasu, sin descansar o titubear, pelee lo mejor que pude, pero mis golpes eran lentos y débiles a comparación de los suyos, sabía que mi fuerza debía ser mayor y me seguí esforzando hasta que controle mi energía en menos de dos meses, cuando estuve listo ella me mostró una técnica muy peligrosa pero útil. _

-Izanamy permaneció de pie en medio de la arena y cerró los ojos un momento, una aura roja lo rodeó y su cuerpo aumentó de tamaño un momento-

¡Kaioken! -Izanamy grito liberando una energía roja carmesí dejando su cuerpo brillante en tono rojizo oscuro, su pelo se erizó mientras permanecía expulsando energía-

Bien, sigue así, apenas es lo inicial, por dos, sigue -dijo Amaterasu sonriendo-

Grrr…..¡Por tres! -Izanamy grito expulsando más energía haciendo él aura roja más grande- ¡Cuádruple! -la energía aumento de tamaño forzando más el cuerpo de Izanamy dejándolo herido y adolorido- Grrrr….creo...que...hasta este...punto es mi límite -Izanamy cayó de rodillas deshaciendo la técnica quedando muy agitado-

Si ya veo, aun te falta mucho, a este paso creo que solo podré enseñarte una última cosa, Zanka no Tachi, la espada corta de flamas, una espada con el poder del sol dentro pero tardarás mucho en usarla, así que prepárate que no te dejaré descansar más tiempo -dijo Amaterasu sonriendo-

Bien -Izanamy respiro hondo y se alejó de un salto- ¡Doble Kaioken! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía usando él aura roja carmesí- Adelante

Bien vamos acostúmbrate a esa energía, ven -Amaterasu sonrió e Izanamy solo grito y avanzó hacia ella-

**Un tiempo después- **

En la aldea Shiba, más específico en el castillo algunos reían viendo contando alguna que otra historia, Bruce sonrió y vio como una hembra le dejó un plato con un postre encima-

Disculpa, ¿que es esto? Yo no pedí nada de esto -dijo Bruce confundido-

Bueno la pequeña dama Rena quiso ayudarme el día de hoy a cocinar así que la deje y ella misma me ayudo a hacer el postre de hoy, pruébenlo o si no la pequeña dama se sentirá mal -dijo la hembra sonriendo-

¿Rena preparó esto? -Noe pregunto sorprendido, Saru, Clent y Bruce vieron a otro lado notando como Rena se ocultaba detrás de un muro sacando solo sus orejas y su cola-

Hmmm...todos lo probaremos -dijo Clent sonriendo, cada uno tomó un pedazo con un tenedor, lo comieron y sonrieron- vaya está sabroso

Claro, es realmente sabroso -dijo Noe sonriendo-

Mis felicitaciones para la pequeña, hasta hecho un delicioso postre -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Bien hecho Rena -Bruce sonrió mientras Rena salió un momento sonriendo emocionada-

Vaya se ve que si la están pasando bien -dijo Lucy calmada mientras Long era entretenido por Hanabi la cual le mostraba un juguete para hacerlo reir-

Perdón es que no me puedo negar cuando me dicen que Rena lo hizo, es la cosita más linda que haya visto -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

_Otro tarado que cae a sus pies _-pensó Lucy algo molesta- chicos escuchen, deben prepararse para la batalla no deben estar pasando tanto tiempo comiendo

Perdón pero hemos estado entrenando tanto tiempo en las mañanas y siendo niñeras por las tardes, ya subimos nuestro nivel bastante -dijo Noe sonriendo-

Como digan, pero espero que no los maten montón de idiotas, ¿cuanto más falta para que llegue Izanamy? -Lucy pregunto molesta, mientras tanto en la aldea los aldeanos vieron una enorme cortina de humo que avanzaba rápidamente por las calles, apenas pasó sintieron una fuerte onda expansiva, algunos aldeanos quedaron poco asustados y otros confundidos por la velocidad del objeto que vieron pasar, Hinata entró al cuarto sonriendo complacida por el baño y se sentó para comer-

Lucy gracias por cuidar de mi niño -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras tomaba a Long en sus brazos, el bebé solo sonrió mientras Hinata ronroneaba-

No fue nada...esto será buena práctica para cuando tenga mis propios hijos -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Ese es lado bueno -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Por cierto, ¿donde Izanamy? Ya debería haber llegado

No lo sé, pero si que se tomo su tiempo -Lucy dijo calmada- pero no tardará mucho tiempo él se quejaba y lloraba que no quería dejar a las niñas tanto tiempo, apuesto que saldrá corriendo y entrará por esa puerta gritando

¡HANABI, RENA¡ ¡NIÑAS, NIÑAS, NIÑAS! -Izanamy grito con fuerza haciendo temblar el castillo entero por sus gritos, los demás solo taparon sus oídos como si hubieran escuchado algo a todo volumen, ganado un fuerte zumbido en los oídos, Izanamy estaba en la puerta con el pantalón algo roto, sin camisa y su peleo blanco-

¡Oye! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Que maneras de entrar son esas? -Hinata grito molesta y vio a Izanamy- ¿que? ¿Quien eres?

Soy Izanamy, ¿en donde están mis hijas? -Izanamy pregunto serio-

Pero tu pelo…-Hinata pregunto confundida y se acerco tocando algo de sus mechones notando el cambio- es increíble..¿como lo hiciste?

Explicación luego, dime donde están las niñas, ya tengo mucho tiempo sin verlas -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

¡Este olor! ¡Es papá! -Hanabi y Rena salieron de la cocina, no lo reconocieron al

Principio pero al sentir su aroma movieron sus colas emocionadas- ¡Es papa! -las niñas gritaron sonriendo e Izanamy las atrapó en sus brazos para cargarlas-

Bienvenido a casa papá -dijeron ambas niñas pero Izanmy solo estaba encantado moviendo la cola-

Aaaah niñas las extrañé -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Pero aun no entiendo como es que volviste siendo un lobo blanco, ademas parece que eres más grande -dijo Hinata pensativa viendo a Izanamy-

Eso es cuento para otra ocasión, necesito comer rápido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Tranquilo te tengo algo delicioso hecho -dijo Rena sonriendo y corrió hacia la cocina y volvió con un pedazo de pastel-

¿Pastel? Me favorito -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- eh pero niñas, primero deben comer comida normal y luego el pastel

Es que la señorita maid me ayudó a prepararlo y quiero ver como lo pruebas -dijo Rena sonridndo e Izanamy se agachó tomando el pedazo y lo comió sonriendo-

Esta delicioso, es muy bueno, hasta podrías ser un gran cocinera -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Como mi mamá? -Rena pregunto e Izanany sonrió-

Eh si claro...claro como ella -Izanamy sonrió nervioso- _aunque claro ella casi quema la casa una vez y eso que solo hizo un poco de cereal con leche _-pensó nervioso- tráiganme más, quiero comer todo el pastel que hizo Rena

Jaja primero haz fila Izanamy, todos nosotros queremos ese pastel -dijo Bruce sonriendo, todos estaban comiendo mientras Rena era elogiada por su pastel-

Rena eres muy buena cocinera ya quiero ver que grandes creaciones llegarás a hacer -dijo Noe sonriendo-

Es increíble que asoló cinco años y ya sepa tantas cosas -dijo Saru sonriendo-

¡Pero por supuesto! -Izanamy grito sonriendo- Mi pequeña Rena es….linda y adorable -Izanany sonrió imaginando a Rena abrazando un elefante de peluche- Talentosa -sonrió al recordar cómo leía sin problemas- y muy inteligente -Izanany movió la cola al recordar las calificaciones de Rena- ¡Es impecable! -Rena solo se sonrojó bajando la cabeza-

Izanamy estás muy encantado como padre -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Incluso no quita esa boba sonrisa de su cara jaja -Bruce y los demás se reían mientras Izanamy solo acariciaba a Rena de su cabeza-

¿Y qué hay de mi? -Hanabi pregunto haciendo pucheros e Izanamy la cargo-

También eres especial, eres adorable y linda, tienes gran inteligencia pero más que nada tienes ese instinto salvaje que tenemos los Shiba -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Ose que también soy especial? -Hanabi pregunto-

Así es, ambas lo son -Izanamy sonrió, la noche solo pasó en risas y algunas canciones-

-un mes después Izanamy, Bruce, Noe y un ejército detrás de ellos estaban armados y listos viendo al frente de la isla, Hinata, Lucy, Saru y Clent estaban en otro extremo frente a la aldea Shiba con un grupo pequeño-

Bien Hinata los colmillos sombras acaban de avisar que los aldeanos y civiles fueron evacuados -dijo Lucy calmada-

Entendido, bien recuerden somos la segunda línea de defensa del clan Shiba prepárense si hay una emboscada de parte de los lobos oscuros -dijo Hinata sería tomando su espada, Saru y los demás la imitaron tomando sus armas- Aquí protegeremos pero en las costas todo dependerá de Izanamy, Izanamy contamos contigo

-de regreso en las costas Izanamy estaba viendo al frente y luego notó como el viento sopló con fuerza azotando los árboles y la arena bajo sus pies se movió algo brusco-

¿Lo sienten? -Bruce pregunto serio-

Si, el viento se volvió violento, no falta mucho -dijo Noe serio- quizás un ataque de gran tamaño…

Si es muy posible, ¡todos preparen armas! -Izanamy grito serio, los soldados tomaron sus armas y se prepararon- ¡Noe!

¡Ahí voy! -Noe grito y golpeó el suelo haciendo que las olas se levantaran formando una pared y luego estas se congelaron dejando un hielo grueso y duro- muro de hielo listo -Izanamy movió las orejas y notó el viento cambiar igual que la temperatura-

Eso apenas servirá -dijo Izanamy serio, avanzó corriendo y extendió los brazos- ¡Muro de roca! -enfrente y detrás del muro de hielo aparecieron muros hecho de piedra gruesa y dura- ¡Muro de marea! -Izanamy grito de nuevo y creo un muro de agua girando frente a los muros de piedra y hielo- ¡Defensa rodante de viento!

¡Ahí viene todos cúbranse! -Bruce grito sorprendido, una bola negra de energía apareció en el mar y avanzó golpeando las defensas que Izanamy había creado, la energía golpeó con fuerza haciendo temblar el campo, los soldados gritaron sorprendidos mientras retrocedían del campo, Izanamy solo podía mantener los brazos extendidos manteniendo las defensas, su energía se liberó haciéndolo pasar al Modo Maestro-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHH! -Izanamy grito liberando energía pero la energía oscura destruyó cada defensa hasta golpear en las manos de Izanamy, Izanamy forcejeo con el ataque hasta que lo desvió a otro extremo del mar ocasionando una ligera explosión en el mar-

¿Se encuentran todos bien? -Izanamy pregunto serio viendo a todos cubiertos por la arena de la playa-

Si, no hay problema -dijo Bruce calmado-

Por poco y no la contamos -dijo Noe sorprendido-

Veo que lograron sobrevivir a mi ataque de energía oscura -Izanamy se giró y vio a un lobo negro idéntico a él pero con melena corta y músculos más pequeños, el lobo estaba caminando junto al mar usando una armadura negra estilo samurai con tonos morados, sus ojos eran morados con euclirofila negra-

Raizuly -Izanany solo gruñó y se quedó en guardia, pero deshaciendo la transformación-

Oh conque tu eres Izanamy el híbrido, hijo del traidor -dijo Raizuly sonriendo- bien he venido aquí para ver tus fuerzas, Guerrero Ookami conoce al Guerrero Inugami

Estas en clara desventaja, ya que aquí nosotros te superamos en número y fuerza -Izanamy vio serio a Raizuly el cual sonrió y extendió los brazos creando energía negra en forma de esfera y luego estas crecieron dejando ver a un grupo de lobos negros caminando desde las esferas y se juntaron a Raizuly-

Vamos, tengamos un duelo, solo nosotros dos, el resto puede jugar hasta matarse -dijo Raizuly sonriendo-

No aceptes Izanamy, este sujeto es un tramposo -dijo Bruce serio-

Tranquilos, pelearemos lejos de aquí -dijo Izanamy serio y señaló una isla pequeña no muy lejos- ahí, ahí no hay nadie, podremos pelear a gusto

Como sea -dijo Raizuly sonridndo, ambos se alejaron corriendo mientras los lobos negros avanzaron corriendo hacia el resto del equipo, Bruce y Noe gritaron expulsando energía, Bruce pasó a su Nivel Maestro creando una aura electrificada de energía, Noe creó una armadura de hielo, de brazaletes, hombreras y pecho-

¡Acábenlos! -Bruce grito y los soldados avanzaron, Bruce golpeó a un lobo en el hocico lanzándolo a otro extremo, Noe lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando algo de hielo y creó púas perforando los cuerpos de algunos lobos dejándolos empapados, los soldados gritaron peleando contra los lobos, un tigre perforó el pecho de un lobo con su lanza pero otro salto por su espalda y lo mordió del cuello, lo tiró al suelo y más lobos se acercaron para morderlo dejando la arena llena de sangre-

-En la isla Izanamy y Raizuly estaban peleando, sus puños chocaron creando una onda de sonido, Izanamy lanzó una patada pero Raizuly solo retrocedió y levantó las manos, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Raizuly lo sujetó del puño y giró pasando a Izanamy por encima de su cuerpo, lo estrelló contra el suelo, lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se levantó y saltó dos veces, Raizuly lo siguió corriendo y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy salto de lado esquivando la patada, Izanamy lanzó una patada y Raizuly la detuvo con la palma sin problemas, los dos saltaron quedando alejados, se acercaron corriendo y lanzaron un golpe y ambos sujetaron el puño del otro quedando en un forcejeo, ambos gritaron y comenzaron a intercambiar sus golpes rápidamente, Raizuly bloqueo uno con su palma y giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy se agachó y Raizuly levantó sus brazos frente a su pecho bloqueando un golpe de Izanamy, ambos se alejaron un momento y Raizuly concentró energía en su mano derecha, disparó una esfera negra y roja pero Izanamy la sujetó sin problemas, forcejeo un momento y luego la lanzó a otro extremo-

-Raizuly avanzó corriendo igual que Izanamy, ambos chocaron sus brazos y hombros contra el otro en un fuerte golpe, Raizuly salto lanzando una patada pero Izanamy se agachó y estiro los brazos sujetando su pierna, giró y lanzó a Raizuly a otro lado, Raizuly grito y giró cayendo a cuatro patas pero Izanamy apareció frente a él sujetándolo del cuello y lo estrelló contra un muro de piedras, levantó su mano izquierda y creó algo de fuego, lo lanzó pero Raizuly grito liberando energía, tanto el fuego como la energía chocaron creando una ligera explosión, Izanamy se alejó quedando en guardia viendo el humo pero Raizuly apareció detrás de él y lo pateó en las costillas, Izanamy se quejó y cayó al suelo herido-

Vamos esta pelea es muy aburrida, muéstrame tu verdadero poder, quiero verlo -dijo Raizuly sonriendo-

Bien como quieras pero luego no quiero escuchar como te arrepientes -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡Modo Maestro! -Izanamy comenzó a gritar expulsando energía de su cuerpo y liberó una aura roja de su cuerpo, luego ligeros tonos dorados mientras en su melena aparecían tonos carmesí igual que en las puntas y sus ojos se volvieron carmesí brillante, su ropa deformó igual que su abrigo y sus botas, su energía estaba apareciendo en su cuerpo y se movía como el fuego-

¡Vamos! -Raizuly grito y avanzó corriendo-

-ambos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños causando una onda de sonido, siguieron lanzando golpes chocando sus puños ocasionando onda s de sonido, Raizuly giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy retrocedió saltando y Raizuly disparó una esfera de energía e Izanamy la desvió con un golpe pero Raizuly apareció detrás de él y lanzó una patada, Izanamy solo levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque y fue empujado y arrastrando por el suelo, Izanamy gruñó y Raizuly apareció junto a él lanzando otra esfera de energía, Izanamy solo grito y bloqueo el ataque ataque con otra esfera de energía dorada, los dos ataques chocaron formando una colisión y luego explotaron, Izanamy salto pero Raizuly lanzó un golpe e Izanamy bloqueó el golpe con sus brazos cruzados, Izanamy regresó el golpe pero Raizuly levantó el brazo izquierdo, bloqueó el golpe y luego lo regresó, golpeó a Izanamy en el estómago e Izanamy lo regresó pateando a Raizuly en la cabeza, ambos gruñeron y se sujetaron de sus manos, forcejearon mientras liberaban energía ocasionando que la tierra se agrietara un poco, ambos gruñeron pero Raizuly salto pateando a Izanamy en el mentón, avanzó de nuevo y lo pateó en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy se quejó y Raizuly avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy reaccionó y sujetó a Raizuly del brazo, giró y lo estrelló contra el suelo provocando una onda de sonido, Izanamy se levantó listo para golpearlo pero Raizuly lo pateó en el pecho alejándolo un momento, Izanamy se quejó mientras Raizuly se puso de pie-

-Raizuly solo grito y avanzó corriendo, los dos desaparecieron mientras en el campo se escuchaban algunos impactos por sus golpes, los dos aparecieron peleando e intercambiando golpes rápidos, Izanamy salto esquivando un golpe y concentró energía en su mano derecha creando una descarga, Raizuly gruñó y creo una esfera de energía negra y luego la envolvió en fuego morado, ambos avanzaron y chocaron sus ataques formando una colisión en el campo, el ataque de ambos aumentó e tamaño formando una ligera explosión, en medio de la explosión siguieron peleando intercambiando golpes rápidos, Izanamy solo se dio media vuelta y detuvo un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, Raizuly se veía poco herido y retrocedió de un salto, Izanamy se veía calmado pero igual de herido y cansado-

Parece que mi tiempo ya se está terminando, puedo sentir como mi maestro llego al clan Shiba listo para acabar con tu maestro -dijo Raizuly sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! ¡Oh no! -Izanamy grito sorprendido- ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlo! -Raizuly avanzó y lo golpeó en la cara tirándolo al suelo-

¡Tu no irás a ningún lado! ¡Vamos a terminar con la pela! -Raizuly sonrió pero Izanamy se puso de pie, Raizuly corrió y lanzó un golpe con codo pero Izanamy lo atrapó sin problemas y expulsó energía dora y rojiza-

¡Kaioken! -Izanamy grito liberando energía carmesí del cuerpo, la energía carmesí aumentó de tamaño ganando ligeras descargas doradas en el cuerpo- ¡Por tres! -la energía aumentó e Izanamy solo avanzó y pateó a Raizuly en el cuerpo, Raizuly fue arrojado un par de metros e Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo y lo golpeó en la cara, lo sujetó de una pierna y giró lanzándolo a otro extremo, Raizuly giró y cuatro patas pero Izanamy apareció frente a él, lanzó un golpe pero Raizuly levantó los brazos bloqueando el golpe e Izanamy lo pateó de nuevo en las costillas, Raizuly grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se agachó y lo golpeó en el centro del pecho, Raizuly solo grito y se alejó sorprendido sujetando su herida-

¡¿Como pudiste superar mis poderes?! -Raizuly grito pero vio como Izanamy gruñó colocando sus manos a su lado izquierdo formando una esfera rojiza brillante-

¡Ka...me...ha...me! ¡Haaaaaaaaa! -Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos liberando la energía de sus manos, la energía se liberó golpeando a Raizuly ocasionando una ligera explosión en el campo, Izanamy se alejó y volvió a la isla para notar cómo seguían peleando contra los lobos oscuros-

¡Todos debemos terminar con esto para ir al clan Shiba, Berseck acaba de llegar! -Izanamy gritó serio mientras los demás seguían peleando, Bruce giró y pateó a un lobo en la cabeza, solo sujetó sus garras y lanzó un golpe en diagonal-

¡¿Estás seguro?! -Bruce gritó sorprendido, solo se hizo a un lado y luego golpeó al lobo en el pecho liberando una fuerte descarga-

¡Si puedo sentir cómo su energía maligna aumenta! -Izanamy salto esquivando un golpe y giró pateando al lobo en el pecho, avanzó y extendió un brazo liberando fuego, el fuego quemó al lobo y cayó creando una nube de humo-

¡Entonces no pierdas el tiempo aquí, ve! -Noe grito y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando una corriente de hielo perforando a varios lobos en el pecho, avanzó y sujetó a dos lobos en sus manos, los levantó y luego los bajó estrellándolos en el suelo-

¡Pero no puedo dejarlos aquí! -Izanamy perforó a un lobo en el pecho con su espada, lo levantó y lo estrelló en el suelo-

¡Izanamy eres él un Lord! ¡Tu debes es proteger el clan! ¡Nosotros peleamos para proteger las costas y a ti! ¡Vete ya! -Bruce grito serio e Izanamy asintió envolviéndose en energía y creando a su lobo de energía blanca, solo corrió rápido avanzando por los bosques y rocas-

-en el clan Shiba se escuchaban algunos impactos entre golpes, Hinata grito y lanzó un golpe con su espada de forma vertical pero Berseck sujetó la espada, forcejeo un poco mientras Hinata grito liberando fuego a grandes cantidades, Berseck salió del suelo y trató de sujetar a Hinata, ella salto esquivando el ataque y liberó energía-

¡Nivel Maestro! -Hinata se envolvió en fuego creando alas naranjas, sus ojos eran naranja brillante con marcas rojas en su cuerpo, usaba un chaleco rojizo con una malla abierta en el pecho y cuello, con bordes dorados, usaba hombreras rojas metálicas con bordes dorados, usaba un pantalón negro, una playera negra de manga larga, muñequeras rojas metálicas con bordes dorados, botas y protección en las rodillas-

Con que esta es la forma de la aestra fénix, que poder tan bajo, esperaba más de los guardianes -Berseck sonrió y disparó una bola de energía negra, Hinata grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, ambos ataques chocaron pero el ataque de Hinata fue deshecho al primer impacto, Hinata grito sorprendida pero Cirenio apareció frente a ella desviando el ataque de un golpe-

¡Abuelo! -Hinata grifo sorprendida-

Lamento la tardanza, pero necesitaba estar listo para esta pelea -dijo Cirenio calmado- ¡Aaaaaah! -Cirenio grifo liberando energía azul de su cuerpo pero Berseck sonrió mostrando algo de energía negra y carmesí-

-Cirenio y Berseck avanzaron chocando sus puños, Berseck golpeó a Cirenio en el pecho con ella rodilla y luego lo golpeó en la cara, avanzó corriendo p eso Cirenio sujetó su puño y concentró energía azul en su mano derecha, la lanzó pero Berseck salto hacia atras y giró golpeando la energía con la cola, Cirenio apareció junto a él y lo golpeó en la cara lanzándolo al otro extremo, Berseck solo cayó de rodillas pero Cirenio apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe, Berseck lanzó un golpe pero Cirenio afiló sus ojos ganando un ligero brillo en ellos, bloqueó el golpe con su brazo izquierdo, Berseck salto girando y lanzó una patada, Cirenio inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, cayó de espaldas y sobre sus manos pero levantó las piernas pateando a Berseck en el pecho, Berseck solo retrocedió del golpe y extendió los brazos liberando una bola de energía negra y roja, Cirenio salto esquivando el ataque y vio cómo golpeó en un muro ocasionando algunas explosiones-

-Cirenio solo avanzó rápido, lanzó una patada pero Berseck levantó su puño bloqueando el golpe con el antebrazo, lanzó un golpe y Cirenio levantó brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, ambos intercambiaron golpes rápidos pero Berseck lanzó un golpe en diagonal y Irenio desapareció, el se trasladó al techo de un muro cayendo de pie y Berseck extendió un brazo liberando energía negra, Cirenio salto esquivando el ataque pero Berseck lo siguió y salto golpeándolo en el estómago, ambos cayeron al suelo, Berseck cayó de pie pero Cirenio giró y cayó de pie-

Vaya conque aprendiste las bases, para usarlo, ya entiendo esos moviéndoselo son solo defensa, aun no sabes usarlo completamente -dijo Berseck sonriendo-

Créeme, envejecer te da una experiencia única, y cuando eres un maestro por tanto tiempo como yo usar el envejecimiento como método para entrenar la mente permite desarrollar nuevas habilidades, en cambio tu, quien convertiste a tus hijos y a tus seguirldres en conejillos de Indias para tus experimentos, te volviste un ser corrompido Berseck -dijo Cirenio serio-

¿Corrompido? -Berseck solo se reía un poco- aun no entiendes nada, solo quería poder para defender este mundo social y corrupto, tu y los demás no lo vieron, un puñado de seres que no ven como es el pais realmente, él hambre, el desastre y la matanza por la poca comida que les dan los más altos, esa es la verdadera corrupcion, se necesita a un ser como yo, para regirlos

Un solo hombre no puede hacer tal cosa -dijo Cirenio serio- pero el mundo siempre tendrá problemas, pero ya hay una fuerza que lo protegerá de su propia destruccion

¿Que fuerza? -Berseck pregunto serio-

Los guardianes -Cirenio sonrió pero Berseck fue golpeado por el lobo de energía blanca y roja de Izanamy, el lobo se llevó a Berseck alejándolo de un golpe mientras Izanamy caía al suelo calmado-

Lamento la tardanza -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Nadie te pido que vinieras, se supone que debías proteger la costa, yo protegeré el clan -dijo Cirenio serio-

Aún es mi trabajo, pero no podemos perder más aliados, abuelo yo también pelearé -Izanamy expulsó energía activando el Kaioken-

Ya no importa, lo tenemos en frente, será mejor terminar con esto -dijo Cirenio serio-

Yo los ayudare aquí -dijo Hinata seria, se cubrió de fuego-

-los cuatro se pusieron en guardia, Berseck expulsó energía y esperó, los cuatro avanzaron corriendo, Hinata se adelantó y lanzó una patada pero Berseck la esquivó con problemas y Hinata giró lanzando una patada a de talón y Berseck levantó el brazo bloqueándola, pero Izanamy apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe, Berseck se giró y extendió su brazo izquierdo golpeando a Izanamy en la cara, él se acercó a Hinata y la pateó en el estómago, Izanamy y Hinata se alegraron pero Cirenio avanzó y lanzó un par de golpes mientras Berseck los bloqueó con sus brazos y se agachó esquivando una patada, salto y lanzó un golpe pero Cirenio retrocedió y se alejó, Izanamy y Hinata avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un golpe al mismo tiempo pero Berseck levantó los brazos deteniéndolo, ambos siguieron lanzando varios golpes mientras Berseck retrocedía bloqueando cada golpe, Hinata saltó y lanzó una patada pero Berseck se alejó de un salto, Izanamy apareció detrás de él y lo sujetó del cuerpo para después saltar-

¡Golpe relámpago! -Izanamy grito y del cielo un relámpago fue atraído golpeando a ambos cubriéndolos con descargas-

-Berseck gritó y extendió sus brazos liberándose del agarre de Izanamy, se giró y lo pateó lanzándolo contra algunas rocas, Izanamy se quejó pero Berseck levantó los brazos creando una bola de energía negra, Cirenio lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de energía azul y golpeó la esfera de Berseck provocando una ligera explosión, Berseck avanzó corriendo y golpeó a Cirenio en el estómago, lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza pero Cirenio logró golpearlo en la cara y siguió golpeándolo unas cuantas veces, Berseck lo sujeto de los brazos y lo golpeó en el mentón con la rodilla y luego lo pateó con fuerza lanzándolo a otro extremo, Izanamy y Hinata avanzaron envueltos en energía, golpearon a Berseck en el cuerpo, lo arrastraron por el camp mientras avanzaban y lo golpeaban en el cuerpo, Berseck solo gruñó y detuvo un golpe de Izanamy con la mano, levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando una patada de Hinata, ambos se sorprendieron y Berseck gritó liberando energía, Izanamy extendió sus brazos tratando de crear un ataque pero Berseck lo sujetó del rostro y lo estrelló contra el suelo, Hinata gritó y trató de golpearlo en el cuerpo pero Berseck desapareció, Hinata lo siguió con la mirada pero apareció frente a ella y disparó una bola de energía lanzándola lejos, Hinata gritó y terminó golpeando contra un muro con una quemadura en el cuerpo-

¡Desgraciado! -Izanamy gritó aumentando la energía carmesí- ¡Kaioken por diez!

-Izanamy gritó liberando más energía y avanzó golpeando a Berseck en el cuerpo, lo arrastró mientras lanzaba varios golpes, Berseck solo levantaba los brazos bloqueando cada golpe, ambos desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro extremo chocando sus puños creando una onda de sonido, volvieron a chocar sus puños pro giraron y chocaron sus piernas, Berseck lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo bloqueó con el brazo y luego lo pateó en el mentón, ambos se volvieron a trasladar mientras peleaban intercambiando golpes, ambos saltaron, mientras Izanamy trató de golpearlo pero Berseck lo sujetó del puño y lo golpeó en el estómago para después liberar energía lanzándolo a otro extremo y este cayó herido-

_Berseck sin duda era un monstruo, no pudimos hacerle ni un rasguño y las cosas se pusieron peor. _

-Berseck levantó los brazos creando una esfera de energía negra y carmesí en sus manos, la esfera aumentó de tamaño, mientras Izanamy y Hinata estaban detrás de Cirenio el cual se colocó frente a la esfera, Berseck lanzó la esfera y Cirenio avanzó sujetando la esfera-

¡Abuelo! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido-

¡Es inútil Abuelo! ¡No tienes la fuerza suficiente! ¡Huye abuelo! -Hinata gritó asustada pero Cirenio seguía forcejeando con el ataque, mientras la esfera aumentaba de tamaño- ¡Abuelo!

Escuchen Izanamy, Hinata, les dejo el clan, no...todo Japón, les dejo todo Japón a ustedes, siempre apóyense, háganse mas fuertes, coman bien, duerman, bien estudien bien, todo eso se los enseñe, confío en ustedes -Cirenio sonrió mientras Hinata trató de ir a ayudarlo, Izanamy la sujetó del cuerpo y cayó al suelo con ella mientras cerraban los ojos-

¡AAAAAAAAARRRRH! -Hinata e Izanamy gritaron cuando la esfera explotó llevándose a Cirenio con ella, la explosión dejó todo destruido, Izanamy y Hinata estaban heridos y en su forma normal pero vieron a Berseck de pie-

¿Por que...Abuelo….? ¡Nooo! -Hinata gruñó y golpeó el suelo-

Maldito monstruo -Izanamy gruñó mientras expulsaba energía-

Es inútil, ya me he quedado sin fuerzas, y me he deshecho de algunos de ustedes, también ustedes mataron a mis hombres y mis experimentos, volveré después para culminar esta pelea -Berseck se envolvió en energía y desapareció mientras Izanamy caía al suelo herido-

_El poder de Berseck fue más grande lo pensado y a cambio nos quitó mucho, tanto que casi perdemos la esperanza por sobrevivir..._


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capitulo 32: Modo Explosivo **_

-En Japón el cielo era oscuro y con varias nubes de tormenta, el cielo se cubría por los relámpagos y la lluvia caía, en una pequeña montaña Izanamy estaba de pie herido y algo mojado por la tormenta, permanecía de pie aún con las tormentas-

¡Grrrrr….Aaaaaaaaahhh! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía y atrajo un relámpago creando una fuerte descarga en su cuerpo, pero extendió los brazos y la descarga fue dirigida a otro extremo-

_Por varios días estuve de luto...tratando de encontrar la forma de elevar más mis poderes, pero era inútil...podía sentir como mi límite estaba ahí, mi falta de fuerza era un obstáculo, si pensaba convertir a Japón en un país pacifico, no podía permitir que ese sentimiento me volviera a cubrir, debía ser fuerte y pronto._

-Izanamy regresó al clan Shiba y entró al templo debajo del árbol donde encontró algunos rollos antiguos dentro de una caja, los abrió y encontró un símbolo de la gema del sol y el espejo de Amaterasu-

Modo...Explosivo _-_Izanamy leyó el pergamino y sonrió-

_Había encontrado la forma de liberar el Modo Explosivo...pero por desgracia...no contaba con mucho tiempo, romper los límites no es fácil, se necesitaba más fuerza de la que ya tenía y si no podía hacerlo entonces tendría que dárselo a alguien más, si yo no podía usarlo quizás Po si._

¿Hay más transformaciones? -Hinata preguntó sorprendida viendo el rollo abriendo frente a ella-

Si, se le conoce como Modo Explosivo, lo que hace es hacerte liberar una gran cantidad de energía, esta transformación multiplica tu poder como cien veces, tu cuerpo está presionado al límite, el poder es superior al de cualquiera, si lo logramos conseguir aunque al menos fuera Po Berseck podría ser eliminado -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Y tu porque no? -Hinata pregunto sorprendida-

Porque yo...ya he llegado al límite -Izanamy dijo serio- esto es lo más fuerte que puedo llegar a ser...he tratado de hacerme más fuerte pero no he podido, siento como mi cuerpo ya no puede más, me temo que si me sigo presionando podría...morir

Entiendo...había escuchado historias sobre eso, cada vez que rompes el límite tu cuerpo podría destruirse si no lo controlas -dijo Hinata calmada- aun con todo tu potencial tu…

Incluso soy más fuerte de lo que mi abuelo a mi edad solía ser -dijo Izanamy calmado- supongo que tendré que seguir trabajando en el Kaioken, aunque me duela admitirlo

Entiendo, uno debe saber cuando es su límite -dijo Hinata calmada- mejor vayamos a descansar

-más tarde en la noche, la lluvia estaba cayendo, pero no había tormenta, las luces de velas y lámparas de cera estaban encendidas mientras Izanamy le daba algo de leche tibia a Hanabi y Rena para dormir-

¿Papá estás bien? ¿Ya no te duele nada? -Hanabi pregunto viendo el brazo izquierdo de Izanamy vendado-

Estaré bien, sólo es un rasguño que me hice -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Papá, ¿todo estará bien? Tengo miedo -Rena lloro un poco e Izanamy le acaricio la cabeza-

Estaremos bien niñas, no me iré a ningún lado todavía -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me quedaré con ustedes siempre -las niñas se dejaron acariciar por Izanamy y terminaron dormidas en cuestión de minuto, más tarde esa misma noche Izanamy estaba pensativo viendo el techo del cuarto-

"_Estaré con ustedes siempre" supongo que es la misma oracion que los padres les dicen a sus hijos cuando están en guerra, no lo entendía hasta ahora, ahora entiendo porque mi padre me decía eso pero nunca entendí porque siempre tenía esa cara una cara seria y triste algunas veces. _

-Izanamy giró en su cama y se levantó rápido para ir a la cocina usando solo su pantalón como vestimenta, escucho como la lluvia golpeaban las ventanas dejando caer el agua, se dirigió a la cocina donde vio a Hinata haciendo algo de té-

¿No puedes dormir? -Izanamy pregunto y Hinata lo vio parado en la entrada-

Así es, después de los estas dos semanas...yo...tengo mucho miedo, no puedo cerrar ni un ojo -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Si yo también -Izanamy se acerco y tomo un vaso para servirse algo de té con ella- el miedo nos demuestra que estamos vivos y que somos mortales, muchos lo olvidan por su gran fuerza

Entiendo… -Hinata mantuvo silencio pero Izanamy notó como sus manos temblaban bastante, el las tomó con las suyas- ¿qué haces?

Trató de calmarte Hinata -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Gracias...yo...aaah -Hinata comenzó a llorar pero Izanamy se acercó y la abrazó pero ella le regresó el abrazo con fuerza- Asesinó al abuelo, lo asesinó….

Lo se, lo se -Izanamy solo la abrazo dejando que se desahogara de la frustración, los dos siguieron en silencio por un rato hasta que se sintieron mejor-

¿Como luchas con el miedo? ¿Como luchas con estos sentimientos? -Hinata pregunto-

No lo haces, los aceptas, aceptas el miedo, ves todas las posibilidades, ves todo lo que piensas tratas de encontrar significado pero no puedes -dijo Izanamy calmado- lo único que te queda es aceptar

Es muy difícil -Hinata suspiro pero Izanamy la abrazo por la espalda- pero es más fácil si tienes a alguien a tu lado

Sabes que siempre estoy a tu lado -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Pero dime...si hoy te dijera que quiero ir a China, ¿me apoyarías? -Hinata pregunto- ¿me dejarías ir?

Si es lo que te haría feliz no me interpondría, todo lo que te haga feliz, sin importar que sea te lo daré -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Por que eres el Lord Shiba? -Hinata pregunto esperando alguna respuesta no practicada-

No, porque...yo...yo...te...amo -Izanamy estaba nervioso y ligeramente sonrojado, Hinata se sorprendió un momento y se giró para verlo a los ojos- aaah yo…

¿Me amas? -Hinata pregunto incrédula-

Bueno...si...te...amo -Izanamy vio a otro lado y su sonrojo se fue- pero bueno tú y ya sabes...tu

Aaah el, bueno eso es parte del pasado Izanamy, este es el presente -dijo Hinata sonriendo, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligó a verla- el presente solo importa, el pasado nos enseña, estuve pensando que estaba enamorada del macho indicado por mucho tiempo, pero después de ver a Long nacer me di cuenta de que había alguien más importante en mi vida ahora, no solo Long es importante, sino aquel que no me dio la espalda, aquel que siempre me recibió con los brazos abiertos sin importar cuantos errores cometiera

Jamás cometiste errores para mi -Izanamy sonrió tomando las manos de Hinata- ni uno solo

Lo veo ahora, solo hay un lugar al que pertenezco y ese es aquí...contigo -Hinata sonrió- te amo, te amo, siempre te he amado...solo dime una cosa…¿aún en tu corazón hay un espacio para mi?

Siempre lo hubo…¿por que lo preguntas? -Izanamy pregunto poco sorprendido- ¿Anya?

Si...pero tu y ella… -Hinata estaba preocupada por la respuesta-

Es verdad que me iba a casar con ella pero..nuestros destinos fueron diferentes yo tomé descisiones, ella otras pero mis sentimientos por ella cambiaron y cuando estuviste aquí sentí que por fin podía ver a colores en un mundo sombrío -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Hmp, ambos sufrimos de mal de amores -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero siempre hay un lugar, y solo un lugar al que puedo pertenecer y es contigo

-Ambos se dieron un beso mientras se abrazaban con fuerza, mantuvieron la distancia corta mientras evitaban respirar, se separaron un momento respirando agitados y algo corto, se besaron de nuevo mientras sentían como sus lengua entraron en contacto de forma corta, ambos se veían agitados y sonrojados, Hinata pasó sus manos por el pecho de Izanamy sintiendo como estaba fornido y con músculos grandes, el pasó sus manos acariciando el cuello de Hinata y luego bajó hasta sus senos, los tocó ligeramente sintiendo como eran grandes, suaves y cálidos, pasó sus manos por la bata sintiendo sus senos, sus dedos se hundieron en la piel de Hinata provocando un ligero gemido de su boca-

Aaaahn..no te contengas -Hinata susurro a su oído, Izanamy se acercó olfateando su cuello y luego le dio una ligera mordida con sus labios en la piel- hmm aaah -Hinata mantuvo su voz baja mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Izanamy, ella respiró agitada sintiendo como las manos de Izanamy recorrían su cuerpo y abrió su bata permitiendo ver su cuerpo, ambos estaban respirando agitados y fueron al cuarto de Izanamy, Hinata se sentó en la cama viendo a Izanamy mientras su bata estaba ligeramente abierta-

Hinata -Izanamy la abrazo susurrando su nombre y luego la acostó en la cama, ella estaba sonrojada, su piel cálida y pelo erizado ligeramente, su bata estaba ligeramente abierta mientras ella cruzaba sus piernas levantando su pierna izquierda sintiéndose avergonzada-

Lamento verme así...pero es..que -Hinata tartamudeaba e Izanamy sonrió-

Hinata...eres hermosa -Izanamy le robó un beso y Hinata asintio-

Hazme tuya…déjame entrar en tu corazón, déjame sentirme amada por ti, y deja que yo te ame esta noche -Hinata hablo y abrazo a Izanamy del cuello, lo atrajo para darle un beso en los labios-

-Hinata estaba respirando agitada mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Izanamy, parecía que la madera crujía lentamente pero con algo de fuerza, Hinata tenía el rostro sonrojado y rojo mientras su respiración era agitada y su voz salía con poco volumen, ambos se tomaron de la mano mientras permanecían cansados y agitados, Hinata sonrió y lo abrazo por toda la noche-

-después de unos días Izanamy, Bruce, Saru, Hinata, Noe, Lucy y Clent estaban frente a Raizuly, Raizuly tenía los ojos negros con iris rojiza, su pelo era blanco, pero su cuerpo era su mente delgado y casi esquelético, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por cadenas mientras lo siete retrocedían un poco-

¡Ahora voy a matarlos a todos! -Raizuly gritó sonriendo expulsando energía negra y roja carmesí, todos gritaron protegiéndose con sus brazos, la energía aumentó de tamaño creando un lobo blanco esquelético hecho de energía, todos saltaron esquivando un golpe de parte del lobo-

¡¿Que es eso?! -Bruce gritó sorprendido-

¡No importa que sea! ¡Hay que destruirlo! -Lucy gritó y expulsó energía cubriendo su cuerpo con la energía morada- ¡Golpe centella!

¡Nivel Maestro! -Bruce gritó liberando descargas de su cuerpo-

¡Modo Maestro! -Izanamy y Hinata gritaron transformándose en nivel maestro-

-el lobo corrió a dos latas y saltó lanzando un golpe, todos saltaron esquivando el ataque mientras la isla tembló y grandes grietas aparecieron en el suelo, Clent extendió los brazos dejando que torrentes de agua avanzaran y sujetaran al lobo del cuerpo, el lobo forcejeó un poco, Noe extendió los brazos congelando el agua y dejando paralizado al lobo, Lucy y Bruce gritaron extendiendo los brazos liberando descargas, el lobo gritó liberando energía y empujó a todos, el lobo gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy avanzó y sujetó el puño enterrándose en el suelo-

¡Ahora atáquenlo! -Izanamy gritó-

-Bruce avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando un golpe pero el lobo levantó su mano bloqueando su golpe sin problemas, Lucy lanzó algunos cuchillos con cadenas y enrolló las cadenas en su brazo izquierdo para jalarlo y dejarlo caer a suelo, Noe gritó y avanzó sujetando el pecho del lobo para comenzar a golpearlo con fuerza, Saru y Hinata levantaron las manos creando una bola de fuego y la dispararon contra el lobo provocando una explosión en el campo, el lobo de nuevo se levantó y jaló las cadenas jalando a Lucy con ellas, Lucy soltó las cadenas y cayó al suelo pero el lobo golpeó el suelo liberando una corriente de aire y energía, Izanamy gritó siendo alejado mientras Lucy gritó cayendo por una abertura del suelo, Bruce saltó y la atrapó en sus brazos para dejarla en otro extremo, Hinata se envolvió en fuego y avanzó directo al lobo, el lobo se deshizo mientras Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Raizuly levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando su golpe-

-Raizuly sonrió y lanzó un golpe con sus garras libres, Izanamy retrocedió pero se trasladó y lanzó una patada detrás de Raizuly, Raizuly se agachó y levantó la pierna pateando a Izanamy en el mentón, se giró y lo pateó en la cabeza, empujándolo y lo estrelló contra unas rocas, Raizuly disparó una esfera de energía negra carmesí pero un muro de hielo se formó frente a él bloqueando el golpe, Raizuly se giró y vio a Noe con los brazos extendidos, Noe solo cubrió sus brazos con hielo y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe vertical pero Raizuly lo bloqueó con el brazo izquierdo y retrocedió esquivando un golpe horizontal, Noe lanzó varios golpes pero Raizuly los esquivaba sin problemas, Noe retrocedió y luego extendió los brazos liberando una corriente de viento helado pero este no le hizo nada a Raizuly pero sí notó como papeles rojos aparecieron en su cuerpo, Lucy sonrió y jaló los papeles tirándolo de un hilo, los papeles explotaron cubriendo el campo con humo y fuego-

Saru y Hinata rodearon a Raizuly disparando algo de fuego, Raizuly saltó esquivando cada golpes y ataque, saltó de lado esquivando un golpe y extendió su brazo izquierdo sujetando una bola de fuego sin problemas, a Hinata gruñó pero notaron como Izanamy gritó liberando energía blanca y rojiza, la energía aumentó de tamaño creando a un lobo blanco y este golpeó directamente a Raizuly en el cuerpo hundiéndolo con las rocas, todos se volvieron a juntar pero vieron como la energía negra aumentó de tamaño creando al lobo blanco de nuevo-

-Todos se preocuparon pero Izanamy extendió los brazos cubriendo a todos con energía blanca y roja, la energía aumentó de tamaño creando a un lobo blanco con tatuajes como los que Izanamy tenía en la cara-

¡Ahora enfrentémoslo! -Izanamy serio-

¡Juntos, como uno! -todos gritaron-

-el lobo blanco avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, el lobo inugami de Raizuly lanzó un golpe también, ambos lobos chocaron sus puños creando una onda de sonido, la isla se fragmentó mientras ambos lobos se alejaban cayendo a cuatro patas, volvieron a avanzar corriendo y el lobo blanco levantó sus manos sujetando al inugami de sus hombros, pero la energía del inugami brilló aumentando el tamaño de su cuello, el inugami avanzó y mordió al lobo blanco del cuello dejando que Izanamy recibiera el daño, el lobo gruñó y empujó al inugami, el inugami concentró energía en su hocico y la disparó pero el lobo blanco sujetó el ataque con sus brazos, forcejeo un momento y la desvío-

Rayos no ideó hacer esto solo -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Descuida -dijo Hinata sonriendo- No estas solo, ¿verdad?

¡Por supuesto! -Bruce, Lucy, Clent, Noe y Saru sonrieron, cada uno tomó sus manos y luego sujetaron la espalda de Izanamy mientras Hinata y él se tramaban de las manos-

¡Aquí va! -Izanamy gritó expulsando energía igual que los demás, el lobo inugami aulló y disparó otra esfera de energía negra, el ataque fue bloqueado por un par de alas, alas naranjas brillantes con tonos rojizos como el fuego-

-el fuego rodeó al lobo formando una armadura rojiza, en sus pierna aparecieron botas o protectores de color rojo hechos de energía masisa, el fuego siguió subiendo hasta formar pantalón, una armadura en el pecho sin mangas, protectores de hombreras estilo japonesas, sus brazos obtuvieron una armadura de guantes sin dedos con protectores de nudillos y del brazo hasta los codos, por último en la cabeza del lobo apareció un casco donde sus orejas podían salir problemas y bajaba la protección hasta la mitad del cuello-

¡¿Que rayos es eso?! -Raizuly gritó sorprendido-

¡Guerrero del Fuego! -todos gritaron mientras el lobo avanzó corriendo, él inugami avanzó y trató de morder al lobo con su mandíbula pero el lobo levantó sus brazos y lo sujetó del hocico, lo sujetó del cuello y giró lanzándolo contra el mar-

-El lobo inugami se levantó y disparó una esfera de energía negra, las alas aparecieron de nuevo bloqueando el ataque, se abrieron y el lobo se elevó un momento, levantó los brazos y luego los extendió creando un arco hecho de energía, levantó el brazo izquierdo atrayendo un relámpago del cielo y lo cometió en su puño creando una gran flecha azul, el lobo inugami abrió la boca creando otra esfera de energía, la disparó pero el lobo disparó su flecha, ambos ataques chocaron creando una fuerte explosión, el lobo solo avanzó en medio del humo y creó una espada de energía y le dio un golpe directo al inugami cortando su pecho dejándolo caer al suelo y se destruyó mostrando a Raizuly herido y con una cortada en su pecho-

¿Lo derrotamos? -pregunto Lucy sorprendida, todos bajaron pero vieron a Raizuly levantarse-

¡Usare mi técnica final! ¡Ábrete Jigoku no Mo! -Raizuly liberó energía comenzando a hacer un agujero en el aire, un agujero negro atrayendo aire y rocas, los demás fueron empujados por el ataque pero Izanamy sujetó a Hinata y la lanzó a otro extremo con los demás, el portal terminó abosroecienco a Raizuly mientras Izanamy fue atraído y terminó entrando-

¡Nooo! -Hinata trató de ir pero él terminó desapareciendo en el portal-

-Pasaroncalgunos días mientras Izanamy seguía perdido en el portal, el resplandor pasó mostrando una zona cubierta de rocas, el fuego fue notable cubriendo todo el lugar como si fuera un río, él cayó en una roca herido y se levantó respirando agitado, el cielo eran nubes negra y rojizas mientras se escuchaban relámpagos cayendo y sonando en diferentes lugares-

¿Que es este lugar? -Izanamy pregunto sorprendido-

Es Yomi, el inframundo -dijo Raizuly sonriendo- así como existe el mundo espiritual a donde van los muertos existe este lugar, donde van los pescadores, era mi técnica más poderosa como tu otra dimensión

Había escuchado hablar de este lugar, bien, si no como nada estaré bien -dijo Izanamy serio-

Si, pero también es lo mismo si mueres -Raizuly gritó sonriendo y disparó una bola de energía, Izanamy saltó y expulsó energía carmesí pasando al Nivel Maestro, Raizuly avanzó sonriendo-

-Raizuly lanzó varios golpes espero Izanamy bloqueó cada golpe con sus brazos y luego giró pateando a Izanamy en el pecho, Izanamy giró y cayó sobre una piedra pero Raizuly extendió los brazos liberando esferas de energía negra, Izanamy saltó de una roca a la otra esquivando cada golpe, Izanamy gritó y levantó los brazos creando una esfera rojiza de fuego, la disparó y Raizuly se sorprendió sujetando la esfera, forcejeo un momento e Izanamy apareció junto a él golpeándolo con fuerza, la esfera golpeó a ambos ocasionando una ligera explosión y una nube de humo, ambos parecían un poco agotados con sus heridas más notorias-

No voy a dejar que me mates -Izanamy sonrió y expulsó energía, Raizuly avanzó pero Izanamy giró y sujetó sus puños quedando ambos en un forcejeo- vamos, quiero terminar esto usando nuestro poder maximo

Bien vamos a matarnos -Raizuly dijo sonriendo, ambos expulsaron energía y comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes, Izanamy lanzó una patada liberando fuego pero Raizuly saltó esquivando la patada,giró en el aire y lanzó un golpe con el codo pero Izanamy levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque-

-Izanamy liberó fuego del cuerpo y lo empujó, solo lanzó varios golpes pero liberando las flamas pero Raizuly levantó los brazos bloqueando cada golpe, ambos se alejaron y volvieron a acercarse lanzando un golpe, sus golpes chocaron causando una onda de sonido y energía, ambos estaban peleando intercambiando golpes y patadas causando olas sonidos con cada golpe, sus golpes eran más rápidos mientras Raizuly giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy desapareció, lo buscó y vio como estaba a unos metros de él creando una bola de fuego, la disparó pero el golpeó el ataque cortándolo, Izanamy saltó hacia él lanzando un golpe pero Raizuly desapareció, Izanamy lo buscó y Raizuly apareció junto a él tocando su estimado liberando energía, el golpe lo lanzó a otro extremo y cayó dentro de unas rocas, Raizuly bajo al suelo y extendió los brazos liberando la energía, pero Izanamy apareció a su lado y lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza-

-Ambos solo desapareció en y en el campo se escuchaban algunos impactos, las rocas fueron destruidas por los golpes, en una zona un relámpago fue atraído al suelo y ocasionó una explosión, dentro del humo estaban Izanamy y Raizuly peleando algo rápido, sus golpes sonaban cada vez más fuerte, Izanamy golpeó a Raizuly en el estómago liberando descargas pero Raizuly sujetó a Izanamy de la cabeza y lo atrajo golpeándola en la frente con su rodilla, golpeó en el estómago liberando energía e Izanamy gritó ahogándose en saliva, Raizuly lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo estrelló contra unas rocas, se detuvo y lo golpeó lanzandolo al otro extremo mientras destruía la roca con el impacto, Izanamy gritó y liberó energía, sólo levantó los brazos y creo una gran esfera de color naranja hecha fuego-

Explosión galáctica - Izanamy extendió los brazos liberando la energía pero Raizuly sólo grito y lanzó un golpe liberando energía negra, ambos ataques chocaron creando una colision hasta que explotaron afectando a ambos lados de la colisión, se escucharon algunos impactos en el campo hasta que Izanamy y Raizuly chocaron sus brazos forcejeando mientras se gruñian y liberaban energía-

No me vencerás - dijo Raizuly molesto-

Eso todavía está por verse -dijo Izanamy molesto ambos se alejaron y dispararon su ataque chocandolos, los ataques cubrieron el campo con humo, Izanamy había sido debilitado perdiendo su modo maestro y volviendo al Modo guardián básico-

Parece que tus poderes sólo tienen un límite de tiempo que desgracia, mi poder es parte de mi y de mis ancias por matar -Raizuly sonrió y levantó uno de sus brazos creando una bola de energía carmesí y negra, la esfera aumentó de tamaño y luego bajó el brazo disparando la energía-

Maldita sea, si tan sólo pudiera romper mi límite, si tan solo tuviera más poder - dijo Izanamy molesto, en un instante todo se detuvo e Izanamy sintió que seguía en el mismo lugar pero con más calma y menos calor-

¿Quieres tener más poder? - Izanamy se giro y vio a Izanagi junto a el-

Si, quiero romper mis límites quiero salir de aquí y ayudar a mis amigos - dijo Izanamy serio- ¿qué debo hacer para romper mis límites?

Yo puedo darte solo un empujón y con la fuerza necesaria saldrás de aquí - dijo Izanagi serio- tu ya tienes lo que se necesita pero si quieres romper ese limite ya sabes que pido a cambio

Entiendo - Izanamy expulsó energía dorada- para romper mi verdadero limite debo hayar la forma por mi cuenta… aunque tu método… Es una opción que no me gustaría usar

Entonces...te diré otra más, pero tomará un momento y será más rápido, deberás darme algo a cambio algo que ya casi no tenga un gran valor para ti, por ejemplo recuerdos, los recuerdos de alguien -Izanamy solo escucho esas palabras y término dudoso-

No es algo que me enorgullece, entonces solo dime el método para hacerme más fuerte, y no te daré nada a cambio -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entonces, acumula tu poder dentro tuyo, deja que explote y libera tu límite -dijo Izanagi serio e Izanamy lo pensó un momento- eso es lo único que debes hacer

Lo intentaré -Izanamy gritó y deshizo el Modo guardián dejando que su energía entrara en su cuerpo, vio la energía negra y la sujetó en sus manos, siguió forcejeando un momento mientras la energía pedía su tamaño y fuerza, poco a poco la energía negra fue desapareciendo mientras Izanamy gritaba envolviéndose en energía dorada, siguió gritando hasta que la energía desapareció y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos con tonos dorados-

Nunca dejare ir mis recuerdos -Izanamy solo recordó a sus amigos y a Hinata junto a él, sintió la energía de todos en su cuerpo de manera dispersa y luego estas se unieron mostrando una flama dorada brillante, la energía aumentó de tamaño formando una llamarada, la energía dorada creó un brillo que dejó cegado a Raizuly un momento e Izanamy solo gritaba liberando la energía-

¡Yo no pienso darme por vencido hasta que destruya! ¡El sacrificio de todos aquellos que pelearon a mi lado no será en vano! ¡De ninguna manera puedo perder! -Izanamy gritó liberando más energía mientras sus ojos ganaron marcas rojizas con pequeños triángulos rojizos que crecieron cayendo por sus mejillas, su pelo brilló de color dorado mientras su ropa se destrozaba, en su cuerpo apareció un ligero resplandor rojizo carmesí y sus ojos se volvieron amarillo brillante-

¡Modo Explosivo! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía pero su Modo Explosivo aún estaba incompleto-

-Izanamy sólo avanzó y apareció detrás d Raizuly, Raizuly se giró pero Izanamy lo golpeó en el estómago haciéndolo gritar de dolor, lo sujetó del rostro y giró lanzándolo a otro extremo, Raizuly giró y cayó al suelo pero Izanamy avanzó rápido y apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe causando una onda de sonido, el impacto fue entre el puño de Izanamy y el antebrazo izquierdo de Raizuly, ambos gruñeron pero Raizuly lanzó un golpe, Izanamy se trasladó a su derecha y lo pateó con fuerza lanzándolo a otro extremo, Raizuly clavó sus pies en el suelo y se detuvo derrapando sus latas por el suelo, extendió los brazos liberando disparos de energía negra pero Izanamy saltó esquivando cada golpe, movió la cabeza esquivando un golpe y lanzó un golpe rechazando el último golpe, avanzó rápido y apareció frente a él abriendo los golpes, en un simple momento Izanamy golpeó con fuerza Raizuly y siguió golpeándolo más y más rápido dejando ondas de sonido con cada impacto, Raizuly solo gritó escupiendo sangre y terminó siendo lanzado contra unas rocas, Izanamy avanzó de nuevo pero Raizuly gritó liberando energía, levantó el brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe, liberó una llamarada negra pero Izanamy solo sujetó las flamas y estas se deshicieron al contacto mientras él vapor y calor del campo aumentaba dejando a Raizuly sorprendido-

Aaargh ¿como demonios puede aumentar la temperatura tanto...aaargh siento que estoy...frente al..sol? -Raizuly se sorprendió viendo a Izanamy emitir más y más vapor de su cuerpo-

Ahora entiendo...esta es la verdadera naturaleza del Modo Explosivo, un calor que alcanza la temperatura del sol -Izanamy sonrió y expulsó más energía-

¡Desgraciado! -Raizuly sólo avanzó rápido hacia el-

-ambos chocaron brazos en el aire pero a Raizuly gritó llevándose una quemadura en el brazo al contacto, Izanamy lo golpeó en el estómago y luego lo golpeó en la cara, Raizuly gritó y cayó al suelo pero Izanamy siguió presionándolo con sus golpes, Raizuly solo podía defenderse pero se quedó quieto sintiendo cada golpe, Raizuly solo gritó recibiendo los golpes por todo el cuerpo, Izanamy gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una gran presión y vapor de su puño, el viento quemó a Raizuly como si fuera a fuego y lo arrojó lejos, Izanamy quedó agitado mientras junto sus manos desde la muñeca y comenzó a concentrar energía-

¡Aumentado a Diez veces! -Izanamy creó una esfera rojiza y dorada de erguía aumentando más su tamaño- ¡Ka….Me….Ha…Meee! -Raizuly solo gritó y liberó energía-

¡No me vencerás! -Raizuly gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando la energía-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó liberando la energía de un solo golpe, ambos ataques chocaron pero el de Izanamy solo terminó destruyendo el ataque de Raizuly hasta golpearlo y este desapareció en un instante, el ataque explotó e Izanamy cerró los ojos-

-cuando los volvió a abrir estaba en un mundo completamente blanco, notó la misma puerta frente a él y vio a Izanagi sentado frente a él-

Al final no necesite de ti, sino de mis amigos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Pero no luces muy satisfecho -Izanagi lo vio con calma-

Claro, jamás me imagine que existiera un mundo así, un mundo al que no puedo acceder yo solo...aunque me alegra usar mis métodos, no necesito de un árbol mágico u objetos especiales para ser más fuerte, solo mi propio entrenamiento -Izanamy sonrió e Izanagi asintio-

Esta bien, escucha ahora mismo tus amigos se encuentra peleando en la isla oscura, te necesitan -Izanagi chasqueo los dedos, en los brazos de Izanamy aparecieron muñequeras azules, una camisa sin mangas de color negra bordes azul en el cuello y hombros, usaba un pantalón negro con cinta azul, botas blancas de borde azul y una espada corta en la espalda, por último sus heridas estaban curadas y su energía estaba de regreso-

Listo, esto es lo único que puedo hacer -dijo Izanagi serio- te saque del infierno ya que mi esposa no te hubiera soltado como a ese lobo que eliminaste

Gracias por ayudarme, ahora tengo que anime a ayudará mis amigos -dijo Izanamy serio- te lo debo y mucho…

Ya luego me lo cobraré -Izanagi chasqueo los dedos e Izanamy apareció en las orillas de la isla oscura notando como había humo y una pelea-

Me he vuelto muy fuerte...siento como sale todo mi poder -Izanamy sonrió y vio sus manos y cuerpo- No puedo creerlo pensé que ya estaba en los límites...pero he sobrepasado mi propia fuerza, que bien me siento, a pesar de lo que esta sucediendo en estos momentos

-Después de unas horas Bruce, Clent, Noe, Hinata, Saru, Lucy e Izanamy estaban caminando por la isla viendo a lo lejos como Berseck luchaba contra Po, Byakun, James y Boa-

Así que finalmente estamos al final, ¿quieres apoyo? -pregunto Bruce calmado-

Esta vez creó que lo haré solo -dijo Izanamy serio- es monstruo es muy poderoso, juntos no podríamos hacerle ningún daño, pero si puede que haya una posibilidad entonces la usaré

Haremos lo que sea y lo que nos pidas -dijo Lucy sonriendo- sabemos que ahora el enemigo tiene un gran nivel y tu también, supongo que si vamos a pelear haya entonces...no volveremos con vida

Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón -dijo Saru sonriendo algo nervioso-

Bien, ya si te ayudamos a que la pelea sea mínima en esfuerzo dilo de una vez -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Quiero que den todo su poder Maestro, toda su fuerza por favor...necesito recuperar y perfeccionar el Modo Explosivo -dijo Izanamy serio- por favor…

Que más da, creo que esta sería la primera vez que nos pides un favor como ese -dijo Noe sonriendo-

Todos dependemos de ti Izanamy, salva el mundo -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Te brindaremos nuestros poderes no vayas a perder -dijo Bruce sonriendo, todos se tomaron de las manos rodeando a Izanamy mientras Hinata sonrió y se acercó tocando su espada-

No falles, porque si lo haces jamás te lo perdonaré -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Claro, gracias -Izanamy mantuvo su mirada al frente-

-Hinata y los demás expulsaron energía de sus cuerpos, la energía aumentó de tamaño formando un resplandor en el cuerpo de Izanamy, la energía que lo rodó el comenzó a volverse dorada con ligeros tonos rojizos carmesí, las descargas aparecieron formando relámpagos blancos alrededor de su cuerpo, sus botas ganaron protectores rojos metálicos con detalles dorados en el borde, marcas triangulares desde por debajo de la rodilla hasta el empeine, en su cuerpo apareció una gabardina blanca que se cerró mostrando un interior rojo con borde dorado en el exterior, usaba hombreras metálicas rojas con borde dorado en el contorno, usaba guantes negros sin dedos, en sus brazos aparecieron muñequeras metálicas rojas con marcas triangulares doradas en el cuerpo, su melena se volvió larga con tonos dorados en los bordes, en su cintura apareció un cinturón rojo con broche dorado y una protección en el lado derecho con borde dorado en forma ovalada, por ultimo en su rostro aparecieron marcas en sus ojos como tatuajes, sus marcas envolvieron al contorno de sus ojos dejando caer un par de marcas con forma de triangulo por sus mejillas como triángulos, en su frente apareció una marca en forma de flecha rojiza con un ligero borde negro y sus ojos se volvieron de un color dorado amarillos-

Estoy listo - Izanamy sonrió y vio a los demás descansando- les prometo que ganaré esta batalla

Confiamos en ti -dijo Hinata sonriendo- estamos en tus manos

Bien ya vuelvo y prometo que todos tendremos paz después de esto -Izanamy saltó alejándose de la zona, se envolvió en energía para aumentar la velocidad y cayó al suelo frente a Berseck el cual tenía a Po sujetó del cuello, Byakun estaba herido mientras James y Boa estaban en el suelo-

Así que finalmente llegas Izanamy -Berseck sonriendo, Izanamy expulsó energía y se quedó en guardia mientras soltaba Po y lo dejaba caer al suelo, Po deshizo su Modo Explosivo mientras Byakun y los demás estaban heridos y en estado base-

Terminemos con esto, ya no quiero perder más conocidos -dijo Izanamy serio-

Si ya es hora de terminar esta guerra y de reclamar mi nuevo mundo -dijo Berseck sonriendo, ambos expulsaron energía mientras caminaban lentamente, el suelo comenzó a quemarse con los pasos de Izanamy mientras era destruido por la energía maligna de Berseck-

-Izanamy y Berseck gritaron y chocaron sus pulso, después comenzó la lucha entre ellos lanzando varios golpes veloces, sus puños chocaban entre ellos mientras cada impacto generaba una onda de sonido y viento, Berseck levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe de Izanamy y lanzó un golpe en diagonal sacando sus garras, Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y giró lanzando un golpe con el codo pero a Berseck lo esquivó y rodeado a Izanamy de un paso, lanzo un golpe pero Izanamy levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque, los dos siguieron peleando mientras sus golpes sonaban con fuerza, Berseck lanzó un golpe vertical golpeando el suelo creando una grieta pero Izanamy gruñó y lanzó un golpe liberando flamas, Berseck solo desapareció y rodeó a Izanamy, Izanamy lo siguió y lanzó un golpe pero Berseck lo golpeó en el estómago, abrió la mano y creó una esfera de energía negra lanzándolo lejos, Izanamy gritó y cayó al suelo herido pero Berseck avanzó rápido hacia el, Izanamy levantó los brazos y creó nueve esferas de fuego, lanzó la primera pero Berseck la golpeó de forma directa destruyendola y creando una ligera explosión, Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó dos esferas, Berseck solo sujetó ambas esferas pero Izanamy apareció detrás de él lanzando una más, Berseck gritó y la esfera lo golpeó creando una explosión en el campo, Izanamy se movió rápido igual que Berseck, quien salió del humo-

-Berseck e Izanamy chocaron creando una onda de sonido, en el campo se escucharon cinco ondas de sonido por impactos e Izanamy apareció y giró lanzando dos esferas de fuego, Berseck solo movió la cabeza agachándose en la primera y avanzó en la segunda rodeándola, avanzó y golpeó a Izanamy en el estómago con el codo, se detuvo y luego lo golpeó en el rostro lanzándolo a otro extremo, Berseck levantó los brazos y luego junto sus manos creando una gran esfera de energía erra, la disparó pero Izanamy lo detuvo lanzando dos esferas de fuego chocaron con el ataque y provocando una fuerte explosión, Izanamy sólo sujetó la última esfera y creó otra en su mano izquierda, avanzó corriendo mientras Berseck lo esperó en un momento abrió los ojos liberando energía, Izanamy solo saltó de lado esquivando el ataque y avanzó corriendo, lanzó la primera esfera pero a Berseck se cruzó de brazos pero la esfera no lo golpeó, la buscó y vio que la esfera se levantó para caer hacia él en picada, la esquivó viendo la explosión pero Izanamy apareció detrás de él golpeándolo con la esfera que tenía en la otra mano, Berseck gritó y giró golpeando a Izanamy en la cara, avanzó corriendo e Izanamy se preparó, ambos chocaron sus puños creando otra onda expansiva por el impacto, siguieron peleando rápido, Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe pero giró lanzando un golpe con el codo derecho, Berseck le sujetó el brazo y le dio un golpe en las costillas y giró pateándolo en el estómago, Izanamy espero y Berseck lanzó un golpe pero golpeó un muro de roca y hielo, se sorprendió y más cuando del suelo aparecieron pilares de fuego cortando parte de su espalda, saltó alejándose y vio como el viento lo rodeó para levantarlo más, Izanamy gritó y extendió los brazos liberando una fuerte descarga en su cuerpo, Berseck giró y giró liberando energía deshaciendo los ataques de Izanamy, cayó en picada liberando una descarga de energía, Izanamy gritó y saltó alejándose-

-Berseck avanzó corriendo y golpe a Izanamy en el mentón, lo levantó y lo sujetó de un brazo y una pierna para atraerlo y golpearlo en su espalda con la rodilla, Izanamy gritó de dolor y Berseck solo lo levantó y lo estrelló contra una roca, Izanamy se quejó y Berseck lo tomó de su pierna izquierda, Izanamy gritó liberando energía y lo pateó en la cara haciendo que lo soltara, cayó al suelo y avanzó hacia el, lo golpeó en el estómago con el codo pero Berseck le dio un golpe en la cara, lo sujetó de la cara y lo atrajo golpeándolo en el estómago, Izanamy escupió sangre pero levantó las piernas pateando a Berseck en el mentón, se giró y lo pateó en la cara, giró de nuevo lanzando una patada pero Berseck levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueándolo, lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo sujetó y se liberaron descargas negras de energía, Izanamy forcejeo y lanzó un golpe, Berseck le sujetó el puño quedando en un forcejeo, ambos gruñeron envolviéndose en energía negra y dorada, el suelo tembló mientras las descargas de sus cuerpos hacían que las grietas del suelo aparecieran y se hicieran más grandes con cada descarga e impacto, Izanamy golpeó a Berseck pero Berseck le dio un golpe al estómago con fuerza, ambos siguieron peleando intercambiando sus golpes, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza hasta que Berseck lanzó un golpe en diagonal e Izanamy se tablado a otro extremo, Berseck giró y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque, Berseck presionó y lo lanzó a otro extremo, Izanamy giró y cayó derrapando en el suelo, a Berseck e Izanamy extendieron sus brazos y dispararon energía, sus ataques chocaron ocasionando una fuerte explosión y temblor en el campo-

Maldicion -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Aunque estemos lejos podemos sentir la fuerza de sus ataques… -dijo Lucy sorprendida viendo como el suelo temblaba-

¡Este lugar ya no es seguro todo vuelvan al barco! -Clent gritó serio, los soldados lo siguieron corriendo al barco mientras Hinata vio como Po, Byakun, James y Boa caminaban lento hacia ellos-

¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasó? -Hinata ayudó a Byakun a caminar para que subiera al barco-

Hinata...Berseck es un monstruo..uno solo no puede vencerlo -dijo Po preocupado- y la pelea que se está llevando a cabo es...más peligrosa de lo pensado, me temo que Izanamy no durará mucho -Hinata se preocupó un poco pero apretó los puños molesta-

No...esto todavía no termina -dijo Hinata sería- iremos a apoyarlo cuando ustedes se recuperen

Pero...estamos muy débiles...no podremos -dijo James cansado-

Si, si podremos, no se ustedes pero no me rendiré -dijo Hinata molesta- No hasta que vea a Izanamy vencido y le tengo fe, se que no se dejará vencer

-De vuelta en el campo Izanamy gritó mientras era empujado por una energía negra, clavó más sus pies y gritó golpeando la esfera y la desvió a otro extremo ocasionando una explosión, Berseck avanzó hacia él gritando, Izanamy solo se preparó y ambos se estrellaron ocasionando una nube de polvo la cual se extendía en el campo, se creó una onda de sonido mientras Izanamy y Berseck peleaban intercambiando sus golpes más rápidos y fuertes, Berseck sujetó a Izanamy de su cabeza y lo levantó sobre su cuerpo para después darle un golpe, Izanamy giró y esperó a Berseck, este lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se giró sujetando su brazo con sus manos, levantó los brazos y luego lo estrelló contra el heló de espaldas, el suelo tembló mientras una grieta se curaba con un gran agujero en el centro, Berseck gritó liberando energía en una gran corriente negra, Izanamy gritó cruzando sus brazos bloqueando el ataque, saltó alejándose pero Berseck extendió su brazo izquierdo y liberó una bola negra de energía, Izanamy untó sus manos y luego extendió los brazos liberando una corriente de energía rojiza y dorada, ambos ataques chocaron creando una gran explosión, ante Berseck como Izanamy avanzaron chocaron sus puño y luego siguieron peleando intercambiando sus golpes, sus golpes sonaban mientras a cada uno le aparecía una corta en la mejilla, hombro y cuerpo, Berseck saltó y levantó los brazos para crear una bola de energía, el golpe lo recibió Izanamy pero primero la detuvo un momento-

Grrrr….Agaaaaghh….¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -Izanamy gritó recibiendo el ataque de lleno creando una gran explosión en el campo, la explosión se levantó dejando un gran agujero e Izanamy estaba herido con la gabardina blanca rota del lado izquierdo mostrando una playera negra de manga larga debajo, sus heridas eran notorias y escupía sangre de la boca, sus homrbreras se cayeron y parte de su muñequera estaba algo quebrada-

-ambos expulsaron energía y avanzaron de un paso, siguieron peleando pero siguieron moviéndose algo rápido, se escucharon algunos impactos en el campo mientras peleaban, Berseck golpeó a Izanamy liberando una descarga negra justo en su rostro, y en eso una descarga destruyó algunas rocas, Izanamy giró y pateó a Berseck en la cabeza liberando fuego, el impacto empujó unas rocas cercanas, siguieron peleando hundiéndose más en el suelo, el suelo se abierto mientras las grietas se hacían profundas, los golpes sonaban con fuerza mientras peleaban, Berseck golpeó a Izanamy en el estómago pero Izanamy le regresó el golpe directo al estómago, siguieron peleando pero en eso chocaron sus puños y desaparecieron, sus golpes sonaban más fuerte mientras se movían, se escucharon tres impacto en el campo dejando agujeros por cada impacto, Berseck golpeó a Izanamy en él raros e Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Berseck se cruzó de brazo, ambos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe chocaron sus puños creando una onda expansiva en el campo, Izanamy avanzó y golpeó a Berseck liberando fuego en una gran cantidad, Berseck gritó y salió de las flamas herido y con una cortada en el pecho-

-Berseck se movió rápido y golpeó a Izanamy en el estómago, lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó para seguir corriendo y luego liberó energía lanzándolo contra el suelo, Izanamy se quejó y Berseck saltó lanzando una bola de energía la cual golpeó a IAnamy creando una ligera expulsión, todos vieron como la explosión duró más tiempo mientras Berseck solo sonrió viendo el campo arder-

¡Izanamy! -Bruce y Hinata gritaron sorprendidos viendo el fuego más adelante mientras Izanamy estaba tirado en el suelo herido y cansado-

Es inútil...Berseck es muy poderos...no podremos vencerlo, Izanamy no podrá vencerlo -dijo Po cansado- muchachos prepárense para reunir energía, tal vez podamos detenerlo un momento pero no vencerlo

Bien usare mis relámpagos Po tu podrías mandarlo al reino espiritual -Byakun dijo serio-

Buena idea, cómo está vivo podré mandarlo sin problemas -dijo Po serio- bien vayamos, antes de que lo mate -se puso de pie mientras se tambaleaba un poco pero Hinata golpeó un marco del barco sorprendiendo a todos-

¡Ya cállense! -Hinata gritó molesta asustando a todos- Esto aún no se termina, Izanamy no está muerto todavía, lo puedo sentir todavía, él sigue peleando y su energía continúa ardiendo -dijo Hinata molesta- el no se dará por vencido, jamás lo hará

Ella tiene razón -Clent fue el siguiente en hablar haciendo que muchos lo vieran, en el campo Izanamy hizo un esfuerzo y se puso de pie con dificultad derramando gotas de sangre en el suelo- Sin importar el momento ni las duras situaciones el siempre se ha puesto de pie, siempre se ha recuperado por todos nosotros -Berseck solo vio como Izanamy se puso de pie dejándolo sorprendido-

Aaaargh…¡Imposible...ya no debería quedarle más fuerza! -Berseck dijo sorprendido mientras Izanamy solo escupió sangre y caminó saliendo de las flamas-

Esto aún no se termina, Berseck -Izanamy dijo serio-

¡Dime porque! ¡¿Por que siempre te levantas aunque te tire una y otra vez?! ¡Contéstame Izanamy Shiba! -Berseck gritó molesto-

Hinata, Bruce, Noe, Lucy, Clent, Saru, Misaki, mi abuelo, Anya, mis padres y mis hijas, todos ellos depositaron su confianza, sentimientos y fe en mi, cargo con esos sentimientos y no puedo retroceder ni un solo paso -Izanamy gritó liberando energía haciendo aumentar la temperatura mientras el viento se movió con fuerza-

¡¿Que...que es esto?! -Po dijo sorprendido- ¡¿Donde saca tanto poder?!

¡¿Que clase de energía es esta?! ¡Siento...siento varias energías que lo rodean..no son solo una son muchas...son muchas presencias en su energía…! -Boa gritó sorprendida-

¿Como es eso? -James dijo sorprendido-

¿Acaso son estupidos? ¿Como es que no pueden entender algo tan sencillo? -Bruce dijo sonriendo, mientras los guardianes lo vieron sorprendidos- Izanamy jamás ha peleado solo, todos...todos nosotros le hemos brindado nuestras esperanzas

Siempre se ha enriquecido con nuestros sentimientos -dijo Noe sonriendo-

Noe y Bruce tienen razón -dijo Lucy sonriendo- Izanamy ha tenido personas con las que mejora a la par, sus padres, sus amigos, su hermana, su abuelo, todos, todos nosotros le hemos brindado nuestras esperanzas, y no cambiaríamos nuestros recuerdos y sentimientos por nada en el mundo, tenernos cerca ayuda a Izanamy a salir a adelante, llegar incluso a estas alturas no fue posible por cuenta propia, Izanamy no ha creído que lo hizo solo

Y gracias a Izanamy que estamos todos nosotros aquí ahora -dijo Saru sonriendo- cuando lo conocimos todos lo veíamos como alguien agresivo, incluso peligroso, pero ahora todos nosotros confiamos en él con nuestras vidas

Él es un guerrero admirable -dijo Hinata sonriendo- No peleaba solamente para ganar, siempre sobrepasó los límites de sus fuerzas para no perder ante nadie, todo por...por proteger a los que ama, fue por eso que enamore de él, tú puedes Izanamy...eres el Guerrero más poderoso

-en el campo los golpes sonaban con fuerza, Izanamy giró y extendió los brazos liberando energía carmesí y dorada, Berseck grito y liberó energía deteniendo el golpe con su energía, la energía se disparó y ambos avanzaron corriendo por el campo, esquivando los ataques, Izanamy avanzó hacia Berseck y lo golpeó en el pecho liberando energía, Berseck gritó y fue lanzado contra unas rocas-

¡Yo no pienso perder! ¡No pienso dejar que destruyas mis sueños! -Berseck gritó liberando energía y la disparó pero hacia el barco con Hinata y los otros, Izanamy gritó y apareció frente al ataque llevándose el golpe de lleno, los demás vieron preocupados como Izanamy estaba más herido y sus ropas estaban destruyéndose más y más junto a la armadura- ¡¿Lo ves ahora?! ¡Esas estupideces de tus lazos y tus sentimientos no son más que estupideces para explicar tu debilidad!

Yo no me considero a mi mismo un héroe, un guardián o cosas así...pero si alguien se atreve a atacar a mis amigos….¡NO SE LO PERDONARÉ! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía formando una gran llamarada dorada-

-Izanamy gritó y avanzó de un paso, golpeó a Berseck liberando energía y lo estrelló contra algunas rocas, Berseck estaba sorprendido y herido mientras Izanamy gruñía presionando más su puño en su rostro, ambos cayeron al suelo y pelearon rápido pero Izanamy saltó pateando a Berseck en el rostro giró y lo pateó en las costillas lanzándolo a otro extremo, Berseck giró y giró cayendo de pie liberando energía, Izanamy saltó y lo siguió por el campo, Berseck gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando algunas esferas de energía, Izanamy saltó esquivando una, giró esquivando la siguiente y saltó sobre una roca para impulsar y golpear la última destruyendola con su cuerpo, ambos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe chocaron sus puños y liberaron una gran cantidad de energía, se envolvieron en esa energía solo para trasladarse a otro extremo, chocaron entre ellos creando ondas de sonido tras cada impacto, las ondas de sonido hacían agujeros y grietas haciendo que la isla se destruyera aún más, ambos se alejaron y chocaron en una roca destruyendola solo para trasladarse a la siguiente y de nuevo a otra mientras peleaban, ambos se alejaron cayendo pero se impulsaron y siguieron peleando hasta que Izanamy pateó a Berseck lanzándolo contra un grupo de rocas y lo hundió en ellas, Izanamy solo cayó de pie y liberó más energía-

¡Vamos Izanamy! ¡Tienes que darle una paliza! -Bruce gritó levantando el puño-

-Izanamy corio y se impulsó de nuevo, Berseck extendió los brazos liberando fuego negro pero Izanamy gritó y cruzó sus brazos para protegerse, forcejeo un poco hasta que extendió los brazos deshaciendo el fuego dejando sorprendido a Berseck, Berseck gritó y lanzó varios golpes rápidos pero ninguno pudo golpear a Izanamy, Izanamy rodeó a Berseck y le dio un golpe en el estómago liberando fuego carmesí y dorado, Berseck gritó sujetando su espanto mientras era alejado, Izanamy hundió sus pies en la tierra, concentró energía en sus manos mientras las colocaba a un lado de sus costillas del lado izquierdo, la energía fue aumentando de tamaño hasta que Izanamy la liberó en un gran resplandor carmesí, Berseck gritó y extendió los brazos liberando energía negra sirviéndole como escudo, ambos lados de la energía chocaron, el suelo tembló mientras tanto Berseck como Izanamy gritaban haciendo sus energías y ataques más grandes-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito liberando más energía cubriendo a Berseck pero Berseck solo pudo gritar siendo absorbido por el ataque, Izanamy aumentó la energía hasta que perdió el Modo Explosivo volviendo a su forma normal- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -la energía Explosivo llevándose a Berseck hasta estrellarlo con una montaña provocando una gran explosión, Izanamy estaba herido, cansado y su cuerpo temblaba mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie, Izanamy regresó con los guardianes, herido y cansado, su cuerpo estaba al límite mientras respiraba tratando de mantener la calma-

¿Se acabó? ¿Ganamos? -Byakun pregunto sorprendido-

No...puedo sentir como su poder...sigue latiendo, no queda otra opción -dijo Izanamy serio- necesitó que me den lo poco que les queda de energía...para un último ataque…

Si lo hacemos nos estarías sentenciando a muerte, no tendríamos como defendernos si te damos lo que nos queda de energía -dijo Po serio-

Si, pero si no hacemos algo ese sujetó nos...no importa, solo denme su energía, por primera vez los guardianes pelearán como uno -dijo Izanamy serio, todos asintieron e Izanamy levantó los brazos mientras, Byakun, Po, James, Boa y Inata levantaron los brazos dándole su energía creando una esfera de energía blanca, Berseck solo salió del agujero algo molesto y herido viendo a los Guardianes frente a él mientras Izanamy tenía la esfera en sus manos-

¡GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRH! -Berseck gritó mientras los guardianes sólo avanzaron corriendo-

-Byakun fue el primero, lo golpeó en la cabeza con la suya y comenzó a pelear contra el, levantó los brazos y lo golpeo cabeza pero a Berseck lo sujetó del cuello y giró estrellándolo contra el suelo, Byakun gritó pero levantó las piernas y lo pateó cen el mentón, James fue el siguiente y lo golpeó en el pecho lanzándolo contra el suelo, rodó y avanzó corriendo, Berseck gritó y lanzó un golpe pero James levantó los brazos bloqueando su golpe con fuerza, Boa gritó y avanzó golpeándolo en la cara con su cola, lo rodeó y lo sujetó del cuerpo con su cuerpo, Berseck gritó liberando energía pero Po extendió sus brazos y liberó energía golpeando a Berseck en el cuerpo, la energía lo lanzó contra unas rocas, Hinata e Izanamy fueron los siguientes, ellos saltaron entre roca y roca hacia él y lo golpearon en el cuello y cuerpo, Berseck gruñó y libero energía golpeando a manos hasta que los estrelló contra algunaspiedras, Berseck avanzó corriendo, Byakun y James lo recibieron golpeándolo en el cuerpo, lo siguieron presionando con sus golpes mientras Berseck levantaba lo brazos o esquivaba cada golpe, se giró y pateó a Byakun en el mentón, se agachó y golpeó a James en el estómago para levantarlo, Po fue el siguiente y lo golpeó en el pecho con ambos puños, Berseck lanzó un golpe pero Po lo detuvo con su brazo izquierdo y lo pateó en el menor, saltó y después giró para golpear a Berseck en la cabeza, Berseck lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó ahorcandolo con fuerza-

-Hinata se impulsó creando una llamarada en su cuerpo y sujetó a Berseck cuando se estrelló con el, lo alejó de Po y de los otros mientras Berseck gruñía por el dolor-

¡¿Hinata no estará pensando en eliminar a Berseck sacrificándose mientras usa sus flamas?! -Lucy gritó sorprendida, Berseck vio como las flamas perdieron su intensidad y cayeron al suelo, Berseck se liberó y levantó los brazos, sujetó a Hinata del cuello y comenzo a correr para estrellarla contra unas piedras-

¡Gaaaaaaarghj! -Hinata se ahogó en un grito y dolor mientras sujetaba a Berseck con sus manos-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy se impulsó hacia ellos envolviendo su cuerpo en energía dorada casi transformándose al Modo Guardián pero no pudo, impacto a Berseck con fuerza, lo llevó más lejos mientras él y Hinata lo sujetaban de los brazos y extendieron sus brazos reuniendo energía, Izanamy el brazo derecho y Hinata el izquierdo-

¡Acabenlo! -Po gritó-

¡Izanamy, Hinata! -Byakun, James y Boa gritaron sorprendidos-

¡VAAAAAAAMOOOOS! -Bruce, Noe, Lucy, Saru y Clent gritaron desesperados por el resultado, Hinata e Izanamy terminaron alejándo a Berseck de la costa y ello golpearon en su pecho con la energía-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -Izanamy y Hinata gritaron liberando la energía la cual explotó destruyendo a Berseck y parte de la isla, cuando la energía explotó todo se cubrió de blanco dejando a Izanamy y Hinata heridos-


	33. Chapter 33

_**Capítulo 33: Paz…¿finalmente? **_

-Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la derrota de Berseck, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, las casas estaban reconstruidas gracias a los esfuerzos de todos los aldeanos, algunos animales habían quedado sin hogar e Izanamy les ofreció terrenos donde vivir a cambio de servir para el Clan Shiba, algunos aceptaron servir en vigilancia, otros solo querían una vida pacífica, pero incluso entre las filas de Izanamy hubo algunos que estaban viendo rutas diferentes, y es así que todo comenzó a cambiar.

El primero en hablar con él fue Clent quien le dio una carta y algo de papel-

¿Te vas? -pregunto Izanamy poco sorprendido, él estaba en su escritorio, vestía una playera de color azul con mangas largas, pantalón negro, cinta roja, sandalias de interior y su gabardina sin mangas signo de ser el líder del clan-

Bueno es algo más complicado que eso, solo quiero...pedirte ya no participar en más batallas -dijo Clent calmado-

¿A que se debe esto? -Izanamy pregunto y Clent se sentó frente a él-

Bueno siendo completamente honesto, solo quiero dejar el campo de batalla por un tiempo, esta última batalla me mostró que...quiero vivir pacíficamente, no quiero volver a matar o sentir el miedo de que voy a morir, por eso te pido que me dejes indicar mi vida pacífica...por favor Izanamy -dijo Clent nervioso-

Esta bien, tranquilo -Izanamy sonrió y firmo el papel- ademas tú nunca fuiste un soldado registrado aquí Clent, eres un amigo y compañero, todo lo que hicimos juntos fue pelear codo a codo, ademas siento que yo jamás te forcé a nada, tú lo hiciste por voluntad propia, esta bien puedes irte en calma

¿Lo dices en serio? -Clent pregunto sorprendido-

Así es...vive feliz amigo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- aunque claro si quieres una recomendación para un trabajo no dudes en pedírmela

Claro Gracias...pero antes -Clent mostró sus sais y se los entregó a Izanamy pero él se negó levantando la mano izquierda-

Consérvalas, cuando llegue el momento quizás puedas verlas y decir ayude con bien a mis amigos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Gracias, pero conserva una al menos así tendrás algo con que iniciar un muro de la fama -dijo Clent sonriendo e Izanamy tomó una de las armas para verla- nos veremos después, iré de regreso a mi aldea para iniciar mi nueva vida

Claro y espero que sea muy buena -Izanamy sonrió y Clent se retiró caminando, el siguiente fue Noe el cual sonrió y mostró un rollo- ¿que es esto?

Es mi tratado de paz, mi padre ha decidió retirarse finalmente después de saber que ayude a derrotar a Berseck -dijo Noe sonriendo-

Bueno más que ayudar suplicaste por ayuda -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Jaaaa tu suplicaste por ayuda yo te la di -dijo Noe sonriendo- pero bueno al final te convertiste en el guerrero que todos esperábamos, fuiste muy fuerte, mucho más que cualquiera que haya conocido, y nosotros el Clan Oso blanco respeta eso, por eso como nuevo líder...o siguiente líder será un honor decir que somos aliados del clan Shiba, por eso si firmas ese rollo quiere decir que seremos absorbidos y seremos leales al Clan Shiba a cambio de ayuda económica y retorno

Claro -Izanamy y Noe estrecharon manos sonriendo- Que las futuras generaciones trabajen juntas para traer la paz a Japón -Noe asintió sonriendo, él se retiró, tanto Clent como Noe tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron del clan mientras Izanamy y sus amigos los despidieron-

Así que fueron...aaaah que feo -dijo Bruce calmado- ya se fueron, ¿que hacemos nosotros?

Pues no lo se, ¿que quieren hacer? -Izanamy pregunto calmado-

No tengo ninguna idea por el momento solo quiero tener un poco de paz -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿Lucy no vas a volver a tu clan?

¿Para que? Estoy muy cómoda aquí además dicen que el clan de la pantera se ha convertido en un prostibulo de hembras en celo, no quiero volver ahí -dijo Lucy nerviosa-

Yo no tengo ningún otro lado a donde ir, ademas quisiera ir a las aguas termales para descansar un rato -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¡Las aguas termales! -Lucy gritó sonriendo- yo también voy

Suena divertido, necesito ir para descansar mi cuerpo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿Que dices Izanamy? Vamos

No puedo, la verdad lo he pensado un tiempo pero...prefiero estar con mis hijas, quizás cuando vuelvan y termine mi trabajo pueda pasar un tiempo de calidad con ellas -dijo Izanamy calmado- ellas se asustaron mucho creo que es mi deber hacerlas sentir mejor

Entiendo…-dijo Hinata un poco decepcionada, lo pensó un momento y se levantó- saben que ustedes vayan, yo me quedaré aquí, creo que necesito pasar tiempo con mi hijo ya que apenas es un bebé

Hmmm que raro viniendo de ti -dijo Lucy calmada- siempre eres la primera en venir

Si pero...creo que las cosas cambiaron ahora que soy madre -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ademas, creo que no sería justo dejar a Izanamy con los niños ahora que somos más o menos una pareja

Bueno cuídense -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Hinata se retiró caminando mientras Bruce vio a Lucy- parece que solo seremos tú y yo

Bien, pero si tratas de espiarme te cortaré los leoncitos y haré que te los tragues -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Jajaja no hace falta ser tan agresiva -Bruce sonrió y río un momento, unas horas después Bruce estaba caminando por la aldea cuando vio una caravana con carretas tiradas por caballos los cuales cubrían sus pezuñas con zapatos y calcetas-

Bien, Gracias por llevarme de paso, esperó a alguien, si no es mucha molestia esperare dentro -Bruce subió a la carreta y se sentó en un lado esperando hasta que escucho unos pasos y vio a Lucy-

-Lucy vestía un vestido blanco con mangas cortadas, la falda era un poco larga y le cubría hasta las rodillas, usaba un sombrero blanco en la cabeza con una flor falsa y zapatillas de color cafe, en sus manos tenía una bolsa de mano donde al parecer tenía ropa para cambiarse-

Lamento la tardanza -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

¿Que traes puesto? -Bruce preguntó sorprendido-

Es mi ropa cómoda para viajes o mis descansos -dijo Lucy sonriendo- está precioso -dio una vuelta sonriendo y Bruce se sonrojó ligeramente-

Si..esta lindo -dijo Bruce nervioso- bueno entra ya tengo los asientos apartados

Entendido -dijo Lucy sonriendo, ella entró a la carreta y se sentó junto a él, después de unos minutos la carreta y caravana comenzaron a moverse, pero Bruce no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Lucy en todo momento-

¿Que sucede? Notó que no me quitas la mirada de encima -Lucy sonrió, notaba como Bruce se ponía nervioso de solo verla-

Aaah, nada...es solo que es raro verte sin tu...traje de combate, tú gi o tu quipao -dijo Bruce nervioso-

Bueno, para empezar todos esos trajes son para peleas, peleas, incluso yo tengo mi ropa de viaje y de descanso -dijo Lucy calmada- incluso Hinata e Izanamy tiene su ropa de ocasión, por ejemplo ese suéter que Izanamy estaba usando era su ropa de descanso para ocultar sus vendajes, Hinata usa ropa de civil para hacer las compras o usas sus yukatas

Ya veo, sabes es un poco raro verte así -dijo Bruce- es como ver a alguien más -Lucy lo golpeó en las costillas y Bruce se quejó-

Un consejo no insultes a la señorita -dijo Lucy calmada- bueno dime, ¿tienes planes?

¿Planes para que? -Bruce pregunto confundido-

Para tu futuro, digo, no puedes seguir soltero y desatendido para siempre, debes tener algún plan -dijo Lucy calmada-

Hmmm...si lo he pensado en algunas ocasiones, mi posición como general está asegurada ya gracias a la batallas que hemos tenido, planeo ser general, quizás seguir así mucho tiempo, vivir una vida honorable y cuando muera, que sea de viejo, en una cama rodeado por muchos, muchos nietos y finalmente irme en paz -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Aaaah ya veo, así que planeas tener hijos y nietos, eso es lindo -dijo Lucy sonriendo- ¿Has pensado en que leona de la fuerza puede ser...o acaso eres interespecie como Izanamy?

Bueno no te mentiré...me atraen las felinas únicamente, pero no importa si es una leona, una tigresa o una pantera, si ella me hace feliz y yo la hago feliz por mi todo estará bien -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Lucy sonrió y suspiró-

Claro, sería agradable -Lucy sonrió-

¿Y cuáles son tus planes? -Bruce pregunto-

Quiero ser líder de una fuerza especial, no solo una ama de cas, quiero casarme, tener un solo hijo porque ni de chiste quiero tener tantos hijos gracias a las experiencias de Luceli y Hinata, quiero que sea una niña, una niña que me idolatre y a quien le pueda enseñar todo lo que se, tener una casa propia donde mi esposo entre y me diga te amo, que cuando salga a misiones llegue y me reciba diciendo buen trabajo -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Hmmm ya veo, es un buen sueño, pero y ¿la parte carnal? -Bruce sonrió levantando sus dedos primeros dedos de una mano y luego los doblo arqueando los simulando un agujero, Lucy se enojó y sonrojo golpeándolo en la cabeza-

¡Grosero! -Lucy gritó molesta-

¡AAAAAAAAARRRRHH! ¡Relájate solo fue una broma! -Bruce gritó sorprendido y se quejó sujetando su cabeza con un gran chichón-

-En la primera parte del viaje Lucy permaneció en silencio sin voltear a ver a Bruce en el camino, de regreso en el Clan Shiba Izanamy revisaba unos papeles y encontró uno sobre Saru, él sonrió y lo selló-

Sakura-san, ¿estás de acuerdo con esta idea? -Izanamy sonrió y justo a su lado derecho cayó Sakura de rodillas-

-Los años habían pasado ya con ella, su vejez era notoria en sus ojos y movimientos, era más lenta y torpe para moverse, su pelo se levantaba y erizaba pero sus ojos demostraban cansancio y arrugas del tiempo-

Si mi Lord Shiba, él es rápido, joven y pequeño, su habilidad es discreta, ser un buen líder del clan B, el clan A será para Lucy, mi señor yo Sakura quien cuido de su madre y de su abuelo y luego de usted los recomiendo -dijo Sakura sonriendo-

De acuerdo instrúyelos, cuidados y luego retírate, ya es hora de tu hora de jubilarte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien Saru y Lucy aprobados

Gracias mi maestro -Sakura se retiró rápido, Izanamy sonrió y siguió firmando y haciendo papeles con una pluma cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Hinata cargando una bandeja con una taza de té-

Buen trabajo el qué haces -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella se giró y trabó la puerta con seguro, ella camino y le dio la taza de té a Izanamy-

Aaah gracias...llevo aquí toda la mañana, de verdad que llenar todo esto es demasiado...frustrante -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Hmmm suena a que deberías desestresarte un momento -Hinata se acercó por detrás de la silla que tenía y le sujetó los hombros, Izanamy se sorprendió un momento pero comenzó a sonreír sintiéndose relajado por el masaje de Hinata a sus hombros-

Jejej...jiji espera...me haces cosquillas -dijo Izanamy entre risas, su cara se sonrojó un poco y Hinata le sopló al oído poniéndolo nervioso y sus ojos se abrieron como platos- aaaah...Hinata...espera ¿que...que...haces?

¿De que hablas? Solo te relajó -Hinata le susurro al oído poniéndolo más nervioso, bebió el té pero Hinata se lo quitó y se colocó sobre el, le dio un beso corto en los labios e Izanamy la abrazo acariciando su espalda, el beso fue lento y poco agresivo, ambos estaban sonrojados hasta que se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva en el frente, estaban nerviosos pero Hinata sonrió y se comenzó a abrir la camisa mostrando sus senos vendados-

Creo que es hora de ir un poco más lejos para relajarnos -dijo Hinata sonriendo y dejó caer la venda revelando unos senos grandes y de pezon rosado erizados, Izanamy solo tragó algo grueso y nervioso- voy a exprimirte hasta que quedes secos, quedarás como botella de leche vacía, y la botella que tienes es larga y gruesa de dos litros

Aaah...Hinata...espera…¡Eso papeles son muy importantes! -Izanamy gritó nervioso-

¡Aaaaaaahn! -Hinata gritó sonando emocionada-

¡Que te calmes, no te precipites golosa! ¡Golosa! -Izanamy volvió a gritar mientras de la oficina se escucharon algunos ruidos fuertes-

-Lucy y Bruce permanecían dormidos, Bruce estaba dormido sentado en el muro de la carreta cuando sintió como su brazo se mojó y vio como Lucy estaba dormida sobre él calentándole la piel y comenzó a sudar-

_Haaargh se quedó dormida sobre mi, eso me calentó, al menos no babea o ronca como Hinata _

-pensó Bruce confundido, vio a los lados y sonrió notando que estaban entrando a una ciudad con casas hechas de piedra y lozas rojas en la cima, las calles estaban cubiertas de piedra y había lámparas rojas que se encenderían más tarde, Bruce sonrió y vio una montaña por la cual pasaba una cascada, la montaña era larga, grande y poco amplia con lo que parecía vapor saliendo de ella con animales moviéndose en la cima-

Aaah que bien ya llegamos -dijo Bruce sonriendo- hey, hey Lucy despierta

¿Eh? ¿Que sucede? -Lucy bostezo y se levantó tallando sus ojos-

Ya llegamos a la ciudad de aguas termales -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Lucy se levantó y vio por la ventana, sonrió emocionada notando toda la viudedad y su entrada,los dos bajaron de la caravana notando como los ciudadanos estaban caminando y sonriendo mientras los veían a ellos caminar por la zona-

Es un bello lugar, que bueno, es tal y como decían los rumores -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Claro es muy hermoso, ¿y donde estamos? -Bruce pregunto-

Hay, no me digas que viniste hasta acá sin saber nada -dijo Lucy sorprendida-

Pues no te escuché cuando dijiste aguas termales mixtas -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Yo nunca dije aguas termales mixtas, dije aguas termales y sociedad de animales mixta, hay animales de diferentes especies aquí -dijo Lucy calmada-

Aaargh rayos..debo aprender a escuchar mejor notas importantes -dijo Bruce cansado- bueno ¿A donde vamos primero?

Bueno vayamos primero al hotel, ahí debe estar mi reservación -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Claro vayamos -Bruce sonrió, ambos estaban por irse pero Bruce piso un papel parecía un folleto de algo- ¿y esto? -lo levantó y comenzó a leerlo- ¿Orden de asesinos a sueldo, pantera negra? ¿Concubinas también?, ¿quien inventó eso?

Espera…¿que dijiste? -Lucy pregunto nerviosa y tomó el papel- esto parece...algo hecho por mi…

¡Vengan! ¡Vengan no sean tímidos! ¡El glorioso Clan Pantera negra se honra en dar sus servicios! ¡Solo son mil yenes por orden y setecientos cincuenta por noche, hotel no incluso! -Lucy solo giró y vio a una pantera mayor que ella de ojos violetas oscuros, su traje era de kunoichi, los machos sonreían y tomaban sus pases con agrado-

¿Quien es la pervertida? -Bruce pregunto sonriendo pero Lucy solo dio ligeros pasos ocultándose detrás de Bruce-

No mires...y salgamos de aquí...por favor.. -la expresión de Lucy estaba oscurecida y parecía estará cubriéndose el rostro con el sombrero-

¿Que te pasa? -Bruce pregunto confundido pero Lucy lo sujetó de la cola y lo jalo con cuidado- oye me lastimas..¿qué haces? -la otra pantera los vio y sonrió-

¡Aaah vaya ¿pero que veo?! -la pantera sonrió y Lucy levantó la cola nerviosa-

Hay no ya...me vio la loca -dijo Lucy nerviosa-

¡Pero si es mi linda hermanita menor! -la pantera sonrió y se acercó a Lucy y a Bruce, Bruce notó como el traje de la hembra era más revelador sin mencionar que su busto era cinco o diez veces más grande que el de Lucy-

¡Hay que grandes...quiero decir..¿quien es?! -Bruce gritó sorprendido-

Vaya no esperaba verte aquí Lucy -dijo la pantera sonriendo pero Lucy se cubría la cabeza y cara con él sombrero- oye, ¿Por que no me miras? Vamos, debes saludar a tu propia hermana mayor

Hola...Luna -dijo Lucy nerviosa y vio a la pantera-

Espera…¿luna? ¿La mimas Luna que nos ayudó en la guerra contra Jesker? -Bruce pregunto sorprendido-

Así es...soy Luna la hermana mayor de Lucy y soy la maestra del clan pantera negra -dijo Luna sonriendo- vine a la ciudad lara proponer mi nueva idea para una lluvia de ingresos

Si convirtiendo a todo el clan en geishas y cortesanas -dijo Lucy sonriendo nerviosa-

Oye hermanita, ¿qué haces aquí y en especial con un macho? -Luna la abrazo por el cuello y la atrajo mas- No me digas que finalmente te harás toda una mujer, hay que hermanita más linda, ya en sus veintitrés y aún virgen ya vino con un macho

Cálmate hermana...solo somos amigos...y no vine mas que para rajarme, después de todo acabo de estar en una guerra solo quiero paz -dijo Lucy nerviosa y vio a otro lado-

¿Guerra? ¿Otra más? -Luna se alejó y la sujetó de los hombros? ¿Hasta cuando dejarás esas ideas estupidas de peleas sin fin? No deberías ser así, si quieres podrías volver a casa y trabajar conmigo como geisha o una asesina, ahí tendrás una buena acción y mucho dinero

Hermana, aunque me lo pidas...jamás aceptaría algo como eso ya que yo soy más que -Lucy la tomo del brazo y giró estrellándola en el suelo- ¡una prostituta! -Luna perdió el conocimiento y quedó inconsciente en el suelo, Lucy tomó sus cosas y se fue corriendo mientras Bruce la siguio-

-más tarde esa misma noche.

Había una torre de varios pisos, parecía una torre estilo japonés con lozas de tejado de color rojo con ventanas amplias como puertas y del tamaño de casi todo el muro, las luces estaban encendidas mostrando el interior del cuarto, un cuarto amplio con una mesa en el centro, con una puerta dando a dos cuartos por separados, Bruce estaba viendo algunas cosas pero comer pero giró y vio a las montañas donde notó que había algo de vapor saliendo de los estanques, él se levantó para tomar una bata de baño, por el otro lado Lucy estaba pasando el rato dejando que el agua caliente limpiara su cuerpo-

Hermana estupida -dijo Lucy molesta y se giró sucediendo su cuerpo con una toalla, ella se relajó dejando que el agua la cubrirá hasta la boca y se mantuvo callada y relajada un par de minutos que no vio como Bruce entró y se metió al agua-

Oye Lucy adivina que -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¿Que sucede? -Lucy pregunto calmada sacando su boca del agua-

Aquí hay baños mixtos -dijo Bruce sonriendo con la toalla sobre su cabeza mientras estaba sentado junto a él en el baño-

Aaah que bueno…-dijo Lucy relajada, ella no prestó atención hasta que fue más tarde- ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?! ¡Este es el baño de mujeres! -alucy gritó nervioso y se cubrió el cuerpo con sus brazos-

No lo es...cuando son las ocho de la noche como ahora, este cambia de lugar y se vuelve un baño mixto -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¡Idiota! -Lucy gritó molesta y golpeó a Bruce lanzándolo lejos del baño, después de una hora Lucy estaba acostada en el suelo de la habitación con un pañuelo en su cara- aaaagh no puedo creerlo….aaagh el fue bastante demigrante que suerte que nadie mas me vio

Oye no entiendo -Bruce estaba peinado la melena quitando cosas como hojas ramas de su pelo y dejándola lacia- ¿Tan ro te molesto que tu hermana dijera que volvieras a casa?

Ella no quiera que vuelva a casa, ella solo me quiere para que sea como ella, para que sea algo similar a una prostituta -dijo Lucy molesta- y piensa que no puedo hacer, que no tengo habilidades como asesina

Pero Lucy eres la más rápida de nosotros, tú golpe sent ella es el más veloz incluso que Izanamy en Modo Guardián -dijo Bruce sorprendido- el que tu hermana te menos precise está mal, je creo que ella es la inútil

Gracias, pero ella tiene un récord de cincuenta muertes confirmadas mucho antes de cumplir los 17, ella nació como un prodigio incluso nuestro padre pensaba que era increíble, una digna heredera pero después de su muerte y de cumplir los 18 ella cambió bastante, comenzó a interesarse en el sexo, y usar su cuerpo como un arma, y no entiendo porque -dijo Lucy calmada- creó que ya tenía esa idea desde mucho antes, ella aún me ve como su pequeña hermana menor, la pequeña que no puede hacer nada sin su ayuda

Ya veo por eso explotaste y la golpeaste en el suelo -dijo Bruce calmado-

Exacto siempre seré su hermana pequeña y si no le demuestro que puedo vivir fuera de la manada entonces nunca me respetará -dijo Lucy molesta, suspiró y se quitó el trapo de los ojos- ya no quiero hablar sobre ella, quiero hacer algo bueno, quiero salir a divertirme

Bueno hay un karaoke cerca de aquí, ¿porque no vamos? -Bruce sonrió-

¡Vayamos! -Lucy sonrió, ambos salieron y caminaron por las calles, como Lucy era más lenta que Bruce para caminar él tenía que seguirle el paso despacio- sabes no tienes que seguirme el paso, recuerda que apenas mido como la mitad de tu tamaño

No te dejare sola, bien contigo y viviré contigo sin perjudicarte -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Eso no suena convincente -dijo Lucy nerviosa y un poco preocupada- hmm...oye Bruce ¿no crees que todo está muy quieto? Es decir parece que no hay gente fuera -Bruce levantó la mirada notando como había pocas luces encendidas, algunas brillaban en tono rojo y vio gente moverse por un lado-

Por ahí veo movimiento -dijo Bruce calmado señalando al frente, ambos siguieron las luces y entraron por un callejón de unos cuantos metros- Que largo

¿Hasta donde lleva esto? -pregunto Lucy nerviosa, siguieron caminando hasta que salieron notando unas luces rojas y rosadas-

-los dos se sonrojaron y tragaron grueso, la calle donde habían terminado estaba lleno de luces rojas, había hembras afuera pero vestían con vestidos cortos, alumnas mostraban la espalda mostrando las rayas y marcas de sus pelajes, otras levantaban sus faldas sonriendo mostrando la ropa interior, otras sonreían abrazando a un macho del brazo presionando sus senos grandes o pequeños, los mancos sonreían sonrojados rechazando a las hembras mientras caminaban, también había machos musculosos con ropa abierta cortejando a las hembras, las hembras sonreían nerviosas mientras los machos los acosaban y otros las abrazaban invitándolas a pasar a los locales-

¿Qué lugar es este? -Lucy pregunto sorprendida-

Lucy tu deberías saberlo...es decir tú escogiste este lugar -dijo Bruce sonriendo y luego sonrió mostrando un brillo rojizo en sus ojos- es un lugar de luces rojas con hermosas doncellas...geishas

No son doncellas -dijo Lucy nerviosa- son acompañantes

Mira también hay machos para ti -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Esto es muy extraño mejor salimos de aquí un momento Bruce esto me pone nerviosa -dijo Lucy nerviosa y avergonzada pero notó como Bruce estaba sonriendo viendo a una zorra de pelo naranja brillante exponiéndose en una ventana, la Sora tenía ojos azules, pelo naranja brillante y usaba un suéter sin espalda, que le cubría desde la cintura hasta las rodillas-

¿Qué dices muchacho? ¿Quieres pasar una noche conmigo? -pregunto la zorra-

¿Cuanto…? -Bruce parecía nervioso pero contento al verla-

Hay ven aquí -dijo Lucy molesta sujetando a Bruce de la cola, lo jalo alejándolo de la ventana mientras gruñía, Bruce parecía llorar un momento con querer quedarse-

Oye tú el muchacho leon, ¿quieres diversión? -una leona con senos más grandes que los de Lucy llamó a Bruce sorprendiéndolo un poco-

¡El ya tiene a una hembra! -Lucy gritó gruñéndole a la leona y ella sonrió-

Hmmm así que eres un lolicon -la leona sonrió e hizo temblar su pecho poniendo más nerviosa a Lucy, Lucy solo se cubrió el pecho con los brazos y jaló de nuevo a Bruce-

Hay, ¿que se cree? De seguro son operadas -dijo Lucy molesta, ella siguió caminando hasta que notó a su hermana Luna, hablando con algunos sujetos, ella sonrió y los machos la metieron a una tienda, Lucy solo suspiró y siguió caminando pero Bruce se distrajo un momento y terminó siendo empujado por un mar de gente-

¡Oigan esperen! ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy auxilio! -Bruce gritó nervioso mientras ea empujó hasta dentro de un establecimiento, Lucy siguió gruñendo molesta y terminó pasando cerca de la tienda donde había estado su hermana_

¿Que se creen? Llamándome plana, tengo pecho..pequeño pero orgulloso -dijo Lucy molesta y vio por la ventana- Hay hermana tú si la tienes fácil, solo dicen quiero y tú abres las piernas -vio por la ventana pero notó algo que la dejó sorprendida, Luna estaba tirada en el suelo y luego fue metida dentro de un cofre, ella se sorprendió y corrió a la entrada principal-

_Espera….ellos me superan en número..y no tengo mis armas...será mejor ir por mi equipo _-pensó Lucy molesta y se giró- Bruce vámonos… -miro a los lados sorprendida notando que estaba sola- genial no se pueden confiar mucho en esa clase de hombres

-puso algo de fastidio en su cara y luego se enojó, se escondió viendo que la puerta se abría revelando a un grupo de machos de clase felina, los vio a todos con detalle y se alejó corriendo, siguió corriendo alejándose del lugar, no lo pensó dos veces y se escondió detrás de algunos árboles, respiró hondo sintiendo el aroma y se huaico en el lugar-

Aquí es, será mejor que vaya de regreso al hotel -dijo Lucy nerviosa, ell escuchó una respiración agitada y sus orejas y pelo se erizaron con un notable sonrojo en su cara, ella escuchó sonidos raros, acuosos, él como la madera de los árboles y arbustos se movían, también escuchaba respiraciones agitadas y algunos gemidos-

_Huuuuuy...hasta en el parque...que sucio… _-pensó muy avergonzada y decidió salir con cuidado de que no la vieran, ella vio una rama en el suelo y notó como los machos abrazaban y saludaban a cada hembra excepto las hienas, ella suspiró y abrió su bata un momento para meter la vara de forma parada en su pantaleta-

_Una ninja debe saber cuando usar trucos y las herramientas a la mano, aunque espero que esto los convenza -_pensó sonriendo nerviosa, ella salió caminando notando como algunos aldeanos la veían sonriendo y otro se asustaron un poco-

Oye señorita, ¿te gustaría pasar la noche con un macho de verdad? -un Tigre abrazo a Lucy y la llevaba con el pero Lu y sonrió y lo abrazo del brazo pasando su mano por su estómago cuando sintió algo duro-

Claro si es que te gustan los machos afeminados - dijo Lucy sonriendo y el Tigre se asustó un momento-

Aaaah olvidalo creo que mi esposa me llama - dijo el Tigre nervioso y se alejo corriendo-

Jejeje que sencillo -dijo Lucy sonriendo y siguió caminando mientras las hembras susurraba entre ellas-

¿En serio es un macho? - preguntó una hembra a otra-

Pues claro mira se handa exhibiendo -dijo la otra hembra, Lucy suspiro y siguió su camino pero el siguiente comentario la hizo enojar un poco- no me sorprende que sea macho afeminado si tiene el pecho más pequeño que he visto - a Lucy le salió una vena en la cabeza del enojo que sintió-

Es verdad, es decir mirala poco femenina, pecho plano, abdomen fuerte y también parece que tiene manos de trabajador -las hembras seguían hablando pero, Lucy gruñia algo fuerte y se alejó sacando sus garras-

_Brujas son más mujer de lo que veo _-dijo Lucy molesta y se alejó caminando-

-De regresó al clan Shiba, Izanamy estaba saliendo de su ofina bostezando, cerró la puerta con seguro y se rasco el cuello mostrando una marca de beso o chupeton en su cuello, solo se abrio la camisa dejando respirar su cuerpo mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la dejaba en un perchero, siguió caminando cuando llegó a la sala donde vio a Misaki leyendo un libro acostada en el sillon mientras Hanabi y Rena leían algunos papeles-

Oigan ya es un poco tarde deberían ir a dormir -dijo Izanamy algo cansado- mañana hay escuela

Papa queremos hablar contigo - dijo Rena sonando calmada pero Izanamy solo movió las orejas-

OK es algo serio porque me llamaron "papá" y no "papi" -Izanamy sonrió y se colocó frente a ellas- ¿Que sucede?

¿Tienes novia? -Rena preguntó calmada mientras Hanabi se cruzó de brazos-

¿Que? ¿De dónde sacan esa idea? -Izanamy sonrió nervioso- por supuesto que no pequeña

¿Entonces quien es "gatita blanca"? -preguntó Rena molesta mostrando una carta dejándolo sorprendido-

¿Estuvieron revisando mis papeles? -Izanamy preguntó sorprendido-

No evadas la pregunta papá, contesta -Hanabi preguntó molesta dejando a Izanamy sorprendido y sonrió de lo graciosa que sonaba su voz molesta-

Es solo una amiga… entre las fuerzas especiales, es su nombre clave -Izanamy sonrió cerrando los ojos-

Pues que yo sepa a las amigas no se les dice linda, preciosa o buen cuerpo -dijo Misaki leyendo su libro desinteresada-

¿Tu de qué lado estás? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- bueno yo hablo de linda sobre otras cosas

Pensé que nosotras somos las únicas mujeres en tu vida -dijo Rena deprimida mientras Hanabi la imitó haciendo los ojos grandes y brillantes, Izanamy sólo se arrodilló hasta verlas al mismo nivel de los ojos-

Miren, niñas, papá… - Izanamy trato de hablar con ellas pero las niñas le jalaron mechones del pelo y las hizo verlas-

Míranos a los ojos y dinos la verdad, ¿nos estas buscando madrastra? -Hanabi fue la siguiente en hablar dejando a Izanamy un poco nervioso-

Eh jeje claro que no princesa - dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Hmm…. -Hanabi no quito su mirada seria y luego sonrió frotando el rostro de Izanamy un momento- jeje papá bueno que bueno que no nos reemplaces

… - Izanamy solo mantuvo su mirada a medio cerrar al verlas-

Bueno ya es poco tarde vayan a lavarse los dientes y a dormir -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras las niñas solo corrieron al baño- rayos

Sabes es algo descarado que le mientas a tus hijas con tremendo chupeton en tu cuello -dijo Misaki molesta viendo el cuello de Izanamy-

Aaaargh ¡¿y tu como sabes que es un chupeton?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido sujetando su cuello para esconder la marca mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas-

-Más tarde en el hotel Lucy toro el palo en el suelo mientras buscaba en s equipaje algo de ropa y armas, mientras tanto en otro lado Bruce estaba caminando en la aldea viendo a los lados, estaba un poco sudado y cansado con la cara llena de marcas de besos y lápiz labial, el solo se alejó corriendo y se acercó al agua para labrarse la cara, se quitó la bata revelando su pantalón negro con cinta blanca-

Aaargh menudas locas salvajes en celo -dijo Bruce calmado- será mejor que vaya al hotel, esperó que a Lucy no le haya pasado nada malo -vio a los lados pero notó como Lucy estaba corriendo bajando entre las paredes de los edificios, notó como bajo y cayó en un techo para ir corriendo por los tejados para seguir adelante-

¿A donde va? -Bruce se pregunto y saltó para seguirla llegando a un tejado, corrió avanzando por los tejados siguiendo a Lucy- ¿Lucy a donde vas?

¿Bruce? -Lucy lo vio un momento y luego extendió su mano señalando un lugar con sus dedos, los dos cayeron a un bosque y se ocultaron entre los árboles y arbustos, Lucy se sujetó de una rama y giró usando sus manos para caer al suelo, se giró y Bruce cayó frente a ella de rodillas-

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y a donde vas? -Bruce pregunto calmado-

Vaya eres algo egocentrico Bruce, te desapareciste como por dos horas y ahora esperas que te diga algo, ja vaya amigo, parece que solo querías divertirte por tu cuenta -dijo Lucy molesta y se levantó cruzándose de brazos-

¿Que? ¿Ahora que te molesta? -Bruce pregunto calmado mientras se ponía de pie-

Escucha hay algo asumí que me da mala espina, sobre todo con los que manejan una casa cerca de aquí -dijo Lucy seria- quiero ir a ese casa pero espero que me des apoyo, ¿puedo contar contigo?

¿Qué cosas preguntas? Sabes bien que puedes contar conmigo, mira si...me perdí..pero es que termine arrollado por una multitud, estuve atrapado mucho tiempo hasta que me pude liberar -Bruce sonrió nervioso pero Lucy lo olfateo, tenía un olor diferente en los brazos, cara y pecho pero no de otro lado-

Hmmm parece que te divertiste besando a algunas chicas pero no llegaste más lejos, bien hecho, mereces una estrella dorada -dijo Lucy en un tono serio-

No pasó nada enserio, solo me agarraron esas locas en celó, pero nada pasó lo juro -dijo Bruce nervioso-

Te creo, pero ven y ya no te separes de mi -dijo Lucy molesta, ambos se alejaron corriendo y llegaron hasta el final de la aldea donde Lucy había visto a su hermana por última vez- escucha, mi hermana entró a ese local pequeño

-Lucy señaló un local cuidado por un lobo, un toro, un mono, y un venado, el pequeño edificio estaba hecho de piedra con ventanas rotas y una puerta amplia de madera-

¿Donde están los machos? Si ¿que tiene? -Bruce pregunto serio-

Mi hermana entró ahí y esos tipos la dejaron inconsciente y luego la metieron a una caja, no solo eso, he visto carteles de se busca de muchas hembras, fuera de este lugar, algunos fueron arrancados y otros no, Bruce creó que aquí está pasando algo malo -Lucy susurro para no ser escuchada por los machos-

Debemos acercarnos pero necesitamos una carnada -dijo Bruce serio-

Ahí viene una chica, prestemos atención -dijo Lucy sería viendo como una zorra caminaba nerviosamente hacia los machos-

-ella sonrió mientras el lobo la abrazo y la dejó entrar a la casa, ambos se acercaron sigilosamente mientras se escondían detrás de un muro y vieron por la ventana, esperaron y vieron como el lobo sujetó a la zorra del cuello mientras colocaba un pañuelo en su boca obstruyendo su olfato y gritos-

Yo voy dentro tú encárgate de los del exterior -dijo Lucy calmada-

Voy -Bruce saltó llegando al techo-

-Lucy entró por la ventana de golpe, el lobo retrocedió un poco mientras la zorra perdía el conocimiento, el lobo sonrió y mostró más la zorra pero Lucy lanzó dos kunais de forma rápida, los kunais se clavaron en el brazo del lob haciéndolo gritar, afuera los otros tres se dieron cuenta del grito pero Bruce lanzó piedras golpeando,os ligeramente, Bruce sonrió y se quedó en guardia mientras los machos avanzaron hacia el, el toro trató de golpearlo con su cornamenta pero Bruce se agachó y lo pateó en el mentón mareandolo un momento, se acercó y lo golpeó en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, el mono avanzó hacia él y lanzó un golpe pero Bruce levantó los brazos bloqueando el golpe, el mono trató de golpearlo de nuevo pero Bruce lo sujetó del rostro y lo tiró contra el suelo estrellándolo con fuerza, el último fue el leon, ambos se sujetaron sus manos forcejeando pero Bruce sonrió y liberó descargas aturdiendo al leon, lo acercó y lo pateó en el pecho alejándolo un poco, lo sujetó del cuello y lo golpeó con fuerza rompiéndole la mandíbula y cayó al suelo sufriendo de algunos espasmos en el cuerpo-

-dentro del cuarto el lobo se quejaba de los kunais en su brazo izquierdo, Lucy se acercó y lo pateó en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo mientras la zorra parecía un poco perdida, el lobo se levantó y lanzó un golpe pero Lucy se movió agachándose, lo esquivó y luego lanzó un golpe de gancho levantando hasta su cuerpo completo, el lobo perdió uno de sus dientes y escupió sangre, Lucy lo tiró al suelo y saltó para quedar sentada sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con fuerza, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza dejando manchas de sangre en el suelo, cuando se detuvo el lobo tenía parte del hocico roto le faltaba un diente y derramaba sangre de la boca y nariz-

Bien tienes unos huesos ilesos, te sugiero que me digas lo que Ulises saber -dijo Lucy molesta-

No estoy solo, tengo a algunos aliados haya afuera -dijo el lobo sonriendo, Bruce entro caminando y Lucy lo vio-

¿Te encargaste de ellos? -Lucy pregunto calmada-

Si, no quedo ninguno consciente, todos están dormidos, tienen suerte que no los matara -Bruce mostró una mirada seria y fría, el lobo se asustó de solo verlo y retrocedio-

Esperen...esperen...por favor...podemos...llegar a un acuerdo solo digan su precio -dijo el lobo asustado-

Mi precio es un hueso tuyo roto -Lucy se acerco y le piso un dedo rompiéndole los huesos-

¡AAAAAAAARRRRGHH! -el lobo grito de dolor mientras se sujetaba la mano viendo un dedo-

Dime, ¿que le haces a las hembras que pasan por aquí? -Lucy pregunto de nuevo usando un tono enfadado-

Esta bien...esta bien lo dire….aaargh, somos contratados por un grupo de animales que venden a animales exóticos a otros países como esclavos...tenían armas muy poderosas..no pudimos negarnos y nos comenzaron a pagar muy bien por cada hembra que llevamos, por ejemplo la pantera de hace rato me dijeron que fue muy buena y la vendí por miles de yenes

¡¿Vendiste a mi hermana mayor?! -Lucy grito molestas, lo sujetó del cuello y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿A donde la vendiste?!

Perdón...la vendí...aaargh unos mercaderes en una cueva...al noroeste de aquí...pero por favor no me mates…. -dijo el lobo asustado-

¿Exactamente como cuento la cueva? -preguntó Lucy molesta-

Huele a flores de cerezo -el lobo permaneció asustado pero Lucy lo sujetó del rostro y concentró energía-

Bien Gracias este es tu pago -Lucy libero descargas y el cuerpo del lobo se quemo con sus gritos, Lucy salió viendo agujeros en el suelo con los animales muertos en el suelo- dijiste que no los había matado

Inconsciente muerto, ¿cual es la diferencia? -Bruce pregunto calmado-

Vamos a esa cueva -dijo Lucy calmada-

Escuche de algunos que la cueva que buscas, es donde hacen el licor más fuerte, huele a cerezos porque marinan duraznos, fresas entre otras cosas con hierbas y flores de cerezo, es la destilería más cercana -dijo Bruce serio-

Entonces ocultan a las chicas usando la destilería como pantalla, diciendo que mueven alcohol en realidad son las mujeres -dijo Lucy molesta-

Bien vayamos Lucy, de seguro tu hermana está ahí dentro

-Bruce y Lucy asintieron calmados, ellos solo salieran por una venta pero Bruce llevó a la zorra en sus brazos, ambos pasaron por la entrada de la aldea donde Bruce evoca la zorra recostada sobre un muro, los dos se alejaron mientras Lucy olfateaba el aire y Bruce la tierra, siguieron el rastro del olor a frutos y alcohol, siguieron corriendo cuando vieron una nube de humo con una cueva en el frente, notaron como el humo salía de la parte de arriba y por la entrada salían animales empujando cajas grandes con algunos agujeros, se ocultaron entre los arbustos y vieron las cajas pasar cerca de ellos, Lucy salió por detrás de un animal, estaba oculta en un árbol y se acercó al animal para torcerle la cabeza haciéndole sonar el cuello y este cayó dormido para cargarlo y ocultarlo en las plantas, Bruce se acercó al siguiente y le tapó la boca apretando su cuello y cortándole la respiración, siguió así hasta que se quedó inconsciente, el último que quedó fue un joven zorro, escuchó os pasos detrás de él y se giró asustado-

-Lucy y Bruce no dijeron nada, Bruce sujetó al zorro y Lucy se acercó a la caja para comenzar a abrirla, cuando lo hizo reveló que estaba vacía po dentro, solo había una botella, de gran tamaño dentro, cortó la botella para que solo era licor-

No hay nada, solo licor -dijo Lucy molesta-

Bien zorro habla -Bruce lo sujetó del cuello y lo estrelló contra una pared de la caja- habla, ¿en donde están las hembras?

Yo...yo no sé nada sobre ninguna mujer...solo transporto licor -dijo el zorro asustado-

No mientas, sabemos muy bien que traen a las hembras aquí para después venderlas como si fueran mercancía, usan la venta de licor como pantalla -dijo Lucy molesta- ahora habla donde están

Quizás estés dentro a veces le llegan pedidos a los jefes, ponen cajas de gran ya,año en otro lado pero esas solo se mueven a las seis de la mañana para entregarlas a los mercaderes del puerto -dijo el zorro nervioso-

Entonces todavía las tienen -dijo Bruce serio-

Déjalo aquí no nos sirve de mucho -Lucy dijo y Bruce lo golpeó en la cara, el zorro cayó dormido mientras ambos se alejaban-

-ambos llegaron a la cueva viend como había vapor saliendo desde enfrente, entraron ocultándose nutre unas bolsas de lo que parecían granos de algún vegetal, había cajas y bolsas llenos de cosas diferentes, había seis hornos en fila donde sacaban licor y los guardaban en las botellas, no veían donde ocultarse más que seguir adelante-

¿Que hacemos? -Bruce pregunto-

Yo puedo subir usando mi tela para ocultarme y escalar usando mis kunais, tu quédate en la entrada y cuando lance una señal ataca con todas tus fuerzas -dijo Lucy seria-

Entendido, trataré de no demoler la cueva -dijo Bruce serio-

Espero y no lo hagas -Lucy entro y se escondió detrás de unas cajas-

-ella espero un momento y luego saco sus cuchillos, de su ropa saco una tela negra y se cubrió con ella ocultando su silueta de la vista, saltó a la pared y clavó sus cuchillos para comenzar a trepar, siguió caminando sobre las paredes usando garras y cuchillos, no llamó la atención gracias a su tela negra para ocultar su silueta y figura entre las sombras del lugar, buscó con la mirada en las zonas más oscuras y notó una puerta grande doble, bajo con cuidado y giró para caer de rodillas, se ocultó detrás de una caja mientras veía como un leon salía de la puerta, la cerró con llave y guardó las llaves con el, Lucy corrió y se ocultó detrás de él, en un momento tomó una pequeña shuriken metálica, la lanzó con rapidez y logró cortar lo que sujetaba las llaves del pantalón del leon, el leon escuchó el sonido de las llaves pero se giró y no vio nada, vio en el suelo y solo vio como el polvo se había movido pero no le llamó atención, Lucy estaba oculta detrás de un par de cajas pero el leon no la vio y siguió con su camino-

-Lucy se acercó a la puerta con sigilo y la abrió con cuidado, entro rápido y siguió caminando por un pasillo, encontró una vela y unas notas sobre una mesa pequeña, vio hora y números en ellos-

Lote número 75, tres de diez, cuatro de cinco o seis -Lucy no entendió y se acercó a otro extremo de la sala notando como había una jaula, tomó una antorcha cercana e iluminó mejor la caja de metal solo para ver un grupo de hembras dentro- ¿Oigan se encuentran bien?

¿Lucy? -entre las hembras apareció Luna algo golpeada- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿También te capturaron?

No, vine a sacarte de aquí -dijo Lucy sería-

Espera Lucy...no sabes en que te estas metiendo, estos sujetos son peligrosos -dijo Luna preocupada- vete ahora y busca ayuda

Tonta, yo soy la ayuda y créeme he sobrevivido cosas peores -dijo Lucy molesta, ella saco un cuchillo y lo meto dentro de la cerradura, comenzó a moverlo y rompió el seguro para abrir la puerta- vengan conmigo, yo las sacaré de aquí

-las hembras asintieron y salieron junto con Lucy, Lucy fue corriendo al frente y tiró la puerta de una patada, los animales se sorprendieron mientras Bruce entró por el frente, el extendió los brazos y liberó energía eléctrica golpeando unos tanques, el tanque explotó provocando que toda la cueva encubriera en fuego, los animales gritaron y salieron de la cueva, Bruce entró corriendo y fue golpeado por alguien, Bruce cayó derrapando con las manos y pies para ver a un rinoceronte frente a él, el rinoceronte gruñó mientras Bruce solo se quedó de brazos levantados, el rinoceronte corrió y lanzó un golpe golpeando a Bruce en al cara, lo golpeó en el estómago haciéndolo toser y luego lo sujeto del rostro para comenzar a correr, corrió y lo estrelló contra una pared, Bruce se quejó y fue golpeado en la cara, lo siguió golpeando hasta que levantó su pierna y lo pateó con fuerza rompiendo la pared de piedra-

¡Bruce! -Lucy gritó sorprendida pero notó un brillo y vio al león sujetando una espada, Lucy tomó la espada corta de su cinturón para quedar en guardia- ¡Salgan de aquí!

¡Pero Lucy no podemos dejarte quie dentro! ¡No tienes fuerza para defenderte! -Luna gritó molesta-

No hables, vete -dijo Lucy molesta y avanzó corriendo-

-ella saltó girando y lanzó un golpe con la espada, el león levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque, el león giró su espada. Y lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Lucy se agachó y giró su espada lanzando un corte horizontal, el león bajo la espada bloqueando el ataque, Lucy saltó y giró pateándolo en la cabeza, el leon gruñó y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Lucy levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque, ella abrió su mano izquierda y liberó una descarga quemando parte del rostro del leon, ella expulsó descargas y avanzó corriendo, solo golpeó al leon y rompió la espada y perforó su pecho, el leon gritó siendo asesinado por Lucy y lo dejó caer al suelo-

Lucy…¿como lo hiciste? -preguntó Luna sorprendida-

Entrenando, vámonos este lugar está quemándose -dijo Lucy calmada, todos salieron pero fuera de la cueva se escucharon unos impactos, Lucy y las hembras se cubrieron evitando el polvo y humo de ver como Bruce y el rinoceronte siguieron peleando- ¡Bruce no pierdas el tiempo vámonos!

Perdón -Bruce sonrió y sujeto al rinoceronte de los puños-

-forcejeo un poco hasta que lo empujó y avanzó golpeando al rinoceronte en el rostro, el rinoceronte cayó al suelo y Bruce saltó encima de él golpeándolo en el pecho causando una onda de sonido, el rinoceronte lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo golpeó algunas veces con el cuerno, giró y lo estrelló contra el suelo, lo levantó y luego lo golpeó con fuerza lanzándolo contra las rocas de la cueva, Bruce cayó al suelo respirando agitado pero el rinoceronte tomó una roca de gran tamaño y la lanzó con fuerza, Bruce se levantó y fue golpeado por la roca destruyendo parte del cuerpo de la cueva-

-el rinoceronte sonrió pero unas descargas destruyeron las rocas y Bruce saliendo limpiando sus labios sangrantes-

Ok, esa fue una simple caricia, pero me dolió -dijo Bruce serio, solo avanzó rápido y golpeó al rinoceronte en el estómago liberando una fuerte descarga, el rinoceronte gritó de dolor y Bruce lo golpeó en el suelo estrellándolo contra el suelo dejando una gran grieta al momento de impacto, el rinoceronte terminó con una quemadura en el rostro mientras Bruce solo suspiró-

Bien terminamos por aquí -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Es hora de regresar a casa, todos -Lucy sonrió, después de unas horas las hembras regresaron a la aldea siendo guiadas por Luna, Lucy y Bruce estaban sentados sobre un techo alejado viendo cómo las hembras regresaban a casa- bueno, logramos detener a un lobo de hacer más daño

Si pero no supimos nada más, al menos ya enviamos un mensaje, no importa donde sea los guardianes del clan Shiba están ahí para detenerlos -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Que bueno -dijo Lucy sonriendo- bueno no era lo que esperaba pero al menos aún tenemos tiempo para un día más de vacaciones

¿Quieres un masaje? -Burce preguntó sonriendo- se darlos muy bien -Bruce levantó las manos sonriendo moviendo los dedos-

Buaaaaf ya que más da -dijo Lucy calmada- te dejaré darme un masaje pero si tocas donde yo no te lo permita te romperé un dedo como al lobo

Jajaja claro pero haré que grites de placer -dijo Bruce riendo un poco-


	34. Chapter 34

_**Capitulo 34: Paternidad **_

Parecería un día normal en Japón, después de un año de la derrota de Berseck, La Paz se había restablecido en Japón y en Asia, el clan Shiba permanecía en calma como siempre el castillo estaba silencio mientras Izanamy usaba el ábaco pasara hace cálculos sobre comida y demás, cuando se canso se tapo los ojos y suspiro-

¿Como va Lord Shiba? -Lucy entró sonriendo por la puerta principal mientras Izanamy se recostaba, el cuerpo de Lucy creció un poco igual que su melena, ahora tenía un flequillo cubriendo parte del lado izquierdo de su rostro-

Estoy muy cansado, ya ni siquiera tengo tanto trabajo para esta noche eso es lo bueno -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿buscabas algo?

Bueno es que señor, vine a pedirle un día libre, bueno una semana -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

¿Que harás? -Izanamy preguntó calmado-

Quiero tener una cita con Bruce eso quiero, el y yo conseguimos unos boletos para un fin de semana romántico -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Eso suena bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿cuando van?

La siguiente semana -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Esta bien Lucy lo anotaré y se podrán irse con calma -dijo Izanamy calmado, después de un rato el salió caminando de su oficina para ver a Hinata sonriendo-

¡Vengan! ¡Rápido vengan a ver! ¡Long ya camina! -Hinata gritó sonriendo, Izanamy corrió y entró a la habitación para ver a Long a cuatro patas-

Apenas va a cuatro patas -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Mira bien -Hinata sonrió y ambos vieron como Long se puso de pie a dos pies, el solo soltó un maullido y puso cara seria hacían previa a Izanamy- ¡¿Que tal?! ¡Ya se para solo!

Si que bien, ya lo veo peleando dentro de poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No lo presiones -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿que tienes planeado hoy?

Bueno tengo pensado pasar el día contigo y las niñas creo que es hora de dejar de ser un maestro y es tiempo de ser padre y novio -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se quitó la gabardina y la dejó colgada mientras masajeaba sus hombros-

¡Papi! -Izanamy levantó las orejas mientras Hinata y él vieron como Hanabi entró llorando junto con arena-

¿Hanabi que tienes? -Izanamy la abrazó mientras Hinata se acercó-

La molestaron en la escuela, le dijeron cosas -dijo Rena deprimida mientras Hanabi lloraba en brazos de Izanamy-

Oooh no les hagas caso Hanabi de seguro son tontos que te tienen envidia, no les hagas caso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo de manera gentil- ¿Que dijeron?

Dijeron que no tengo mamá porque soy adoptada y que si soy adoptada porque me trajiste como una niña pobre -Hanabi lloro mientras Izanamy se sorprendió y luego se alejó para tomar unas espadas, cuatro en total y se veía muy molesto-

¡¿QUIEN FUE EL P*TO?! -Izanamy gritó molesto sujetando las espadas con las manos, cola y dientes, Hinata solo se asustó un poco, pero las niñas tenían miradas tristes pero Hanabi sonrió un momento, al día siguiente Izanamy estaba frente a un conejo el cual lo veía nervioso, ambos estaban dentro de una oficina-

Gracias por venir señor Shiba quisiera hablarle de un par de cosas -dijo el conejo nervioso- primero quiero decirle que los niños que le hicieron Bullying a su hija hasta hacerla llorar ya fueron reprendidos, así que no volverá a suceder se lo prometo

Eso espero, hicieron llorar a mi hija y mas usando a su difunta madre como motivo de burla, eso no lo permitiré en mi casa de nuevo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entendido señor y de parte de los padre le doy las gracias por no convertir a los niños en carne picada -dijo el conejo asustado-

Esta bien, dígame el motivo por el cual me llamo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno como bien sabe sus hijas son muy buenas estudiantes, Hanabi es muy atlética y fuerte, pero supera a muchos en las matemáticas, su hija Rena por otro lado es muy estudiosa y poco atlética pero tiene una velocidad, pero hace unas horas ella ganó en una pequeña carrera que se hizo y dijo malas palabras en frente de los demás -dijo el conejo calmado-

¿Malas palabras? ¿Que malas palabras? -preguntó Izanamy calmado-

Bueno sus palabras exactas fueron…"envídienme...perras" -dijo el conejo nervioso mientras Izanamy solo sonrió-

Eso…¿eso donde lo escuche? -Izanamy preguntó a sí mismo y luego recordó a Bruce diciendo lo mismo una vez- ¡Bruce! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido, más tarde Izanamy estaba acompañando a Rena de regreso a casa- ¿y cual es la moraleja de la historia?

¿Si el tío Bruce dice palabrotas no las debo repetir frente a las demás? -Rena preguntó nerviosa-

Y si las vuelve a decir frente a ti o tu hermana me lo dices enseguida -dijo Izanamy serio-

Claro papá -dijo Rena sonriendo, más tarde ambos regresaron a su casa donde Hinata ayudaba Long a caminar, lo cargó un momento y lo vio-

A ver hijo, di..mamá -dijo Hinata sonriendo- di mamá

Ya volvimos -dijo Rena sonriendo junto a Izanamy-

¡Papa! -Long sonrió al ver a Izanamy el duelo lo vio confundido-

¿Qué pasó? -Izanamy preguntó confundido-

Creo que dijo su primera palabra… -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa-

Papa -dijo Long sonriendo-

Jejeje...que lindo...soy su primera palabra creo… -dijo Izanamy nervioso y sonrió rascando su cabeza, Hinata solo río un poco viendo a Long, más tarde Izanamy y Bruce estaban jugando con una pelota pero Bruce parecía intrigado viendo a Izanamy- ¿que?

Bueno, ese niño te ve como su papá, ¿ahora que vas a hacer? -Bruce pregunto-

No lo sé...supongo que ser...papá siempre -dijo Izanamy calmado y se acosto en el suelo jugando la pelota con sus garras-

Bueno, deberías saber que los niños aveces quieren jugar con sus padres, ¿que harás cuando quiera jugar algún deporte contigo? -Bruce sonrió pero Izanamy se sorprendió un momento y vio su pelota- jamás has jugado un deporte que no fuera jugar con la pelota con tus garras, ese niño querrá jugar algo

Pues entonces practiquemos un deporte, ya se -Izanamy se levantó y tomó su pelota en sus manos- Bruce finge ser un...aaah un Long adolescente y pretende que juegas conmigo

Aaah creo que puedo hacerlo pero lo advierto seré cruel -dijo Bruce sonriendo, respiro hondo y pasó la mano por su cara para después sacudirla- ¡bien a jugar viejo perro!

¿De donde rayos sacaste eso? -Izanamy preguntó confundido-

Vamos viejo, quiero ir a casa para ver las revistas que le saque al viejo tío Bruce para pasar todo el día ejercitando mi brazo con pañuelos y loción -dijo Bruce haciendo una voz más ronca y soñando algo tonto-

Vaya describiste prácticamente a James -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido- pero bueno -Izanamy lanzó la pelota y Bruce la atrapó sin problemas y se la regresó-

¡Lanza más fuerte! ¡Lánzalo como si de verdad quisieras lanzarme algo que odias! ¡Como las viejas y caídas tetas de mi madre! -Bruce se volvió a burlar-

¿Que..que...como? ¿Como te lanzaría una teta? -Izanamy preguntó confundido-

Solo pretende -Bruce dijo sonriendo de Izanamy lanzó la pelota pero a bruce la regresó sin problemas- aburrido, ¿Como los otros niños tienen un papá de puro músculo y yo solo te tengo a ti viejo?

Eso no es amable -dijo Izanamy calmado- ademas lo hago lento para no lastimarte

Vamos hazlo fuerte, vamos lanzada de verdad -dijo Bruce molesto e Izanamy se la lanzó con fuerza y lo golpeó en el pecho tirándolo al suelo-

¡Bruce! ¡¿Estas bien?! -Izanamy preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie-

Eso creo pero...mi meñique se siente chistoso -Bruce levantó su mano izquierda y vio su dedo torcido haciendo un ángulo de noventa grados mientras apuntaba hacia enfrente de los nudillos, en otras palabras su dedo estaba roto y apuntaba hacia el lado contrario- Jooooo…

Oh no -Izanamy se sorprendió y se tocó la boca-

Eso no está bien -dijo Bruce calmado y luego se desmayó, Izanamy lo ayudó a ponerse pie y respiró hondo- ¿qué pasó? -vió sus manos y notó su dedo roto de nuevo- ah si...eso -Bruce volvió a caer, minutos después despertó y parecía mareado- ¿por un momento recordé que tenía un dedo roto..pero yo soñé jeje

-pasó su dedo roto por el ojo y se sorprendió cayendo de nuevo, mientras tanto en otro lado Lucy y Hinata estaban hablando entre ellas-

Bien…¿que opinas? -Hinata preguntó calmada-

Bueno creo que le acabas de poner una presión enorme -dijo Lucy calmada viendo a Hinata tomando algo de té-

¿Por que sería una presión? Digo ya tiene hijas…¿no y solo haría lo mismo pero con Long, lo llevaría a jugar y le enseñaría como a cual otro -dijo Hinata preocupada-

No es lo mismo Hinata, veras, tu e Izanamy no soy más unos adolescentes, ya son adultos, adultos que tienen grandes responsabilidades, veras no será de solo "si, yo soy su padre" el no es el padre biológico de Long, tú y él no han discutido que es realmente esta relación que tienen, no sabes si él se volverá a casar, o como tomarán esto las niñas cuando apenas su madre murió hace un año, no puedes forzar esto a que tengan una madrastra, si ambos quieren una relación deben pensar mejor las cosas, o ir con calma y lentitud -Lucy explicó todo algo sería mientras Hinata lo prendo un momento-

Haaaf esto si es muy difícil -dijo Hinata entre suspiros- ¿que me recomiendas?

Pues trata de acercarte a las niñas, que se sientan seguras contigo -dijo Lucy calmada-

Si ellas se entiendan conmigo podríamos llegar a tener una relación de madre e hijas -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero creo que eso lo puedo hacer

Deberás buscar una forma de conectarte con ellas, y será mejor que sea algo grande -dijo Lucy calmada-

Ya se..un viaje de madre e hijas -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Eso suena bien, ¿y a donde piensas llevarlas? -Lucy pregunto sonriendo, mientras Hinata solo sonrió animada-

-más tarde en la clínica Izanamy estaba caminando de lado a lado algo preocupado, mientras Bruce estaba acostado en la cama-

Ya cálmate me estas mareando -dijo Bruce preocupado-

Perdón pero es...que...es que voy a ser muy mal padre eso te lo seguro -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Pero lo haces bien con las niñas, ¿como podrías hacerlo con Long? -Bruce pregunto-

Bueno él aún es muy pequeño, pero me preocupa como llegue a desarrollarse, puede que sea por mi culpa o peor por Hinata -dijo Izanamy calmado- quiero guiarlo por el buen camino ya que...el, el no pertenece al clan Shiba y muchos aunque no lo demuestren lo ven como un intruso

¿Que? ¿Cuando pasó eso? -Bruce preguntó sorprendido-

Lo escuché entre los soldados, algunos creen que soy demasiado blando por permitir que Hinata viniera aquí con el hijo de alguien fuera de la familia, para algunos seguidores de la supremacia de Jesker creen que esto es un gran insulto, pero aún no logro hacer que ellos vean este clan como un refugio, un santuario para diferentes especies -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno que Hinata llegue y te pida ser parte de la vida de un niño que no es tu hijo es demasiado egoísta, dado que todo lo eligió ella -dijo Bruce calmado-

Si pero ella es familia, y no le das la espalda tu familia -dijo Izanamy calmado- es lo único que me repito

Bueno también no sería propio de ti dejarla a su suerte, no eres como Jesker o esa escoria racista, claro Long jamás llegará estar en el frente como Lord Shiba, general o un Guerrero del sol -Bruce dijo-

Será un paria -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero será igual a su madre, será libre

Bueno ya acordamos un punto, ¿a quien vas a elegir como tu sucesor? ¿Hanabi o Rena?

Ellas aún son muy pequeñas, quiero que disfruten su infancia un poco más -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Será mejor que no lo pienses mucho, recuerda las niñas crecen muy rápido -dijo Bruce sonriendo- un día dirán "papi te quiero" y al siguiente crecerán y comeremos frijoles de judías rojas -Izanamy se acercó a la ventana y la toco pero su expresión parecía un poco lúgubre, como si hubiera perdido toda su sangre y sus ojos se abrieron bastante haciendo más pequeñas sus pupilas- y cuando menos te des cuenta te estarán trayendo fulanos diciendo que son sus novios y cuando llegue el momento podrías terminar siendo Abu…-Izanamy le sujeto la mano del dedo roto y Bruce lo vio-

Si te terminas esa expresión juro que te romperé toda la mano -Izanamy sonrió con una aura oscura en su cuerpo mientras sus ojos brillaban en color morado con una mirada escalofriante-

Espera….espera...tu cara me da mucho miedo… -Bruce comenzó a llorar y a temblar-

Sabes la enfermera ya tardo mucho creo que mejor te lo compongo yo mismo -Izanamy habló con un tono extraño, un poco amable pero enojado, sujeto el dedo de Bruce y comenzó a doblarlo un momento-

¡No espera! ¡Me duele! ¡No por favor! -Bruce giro llorando asustado-

Espero que con esto no vuelvas a hablar de judías rojas o de bodas sobre mis hijas -Izanamy sonrió mostrando los dientes y Bruce gritó asustado-

¡NOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAJIIIIIIIII! -Bruce gritó llorando mientras sus huesos sonaban con fuerza volviendo a doblarse y a su lugar, más tarde Izanamy estaba comiendo junto a sus amigos y sus hijas pero en eso Hanabi vio a Izanamy y pensó en algo-

Papá….¿de donde vienen los bebés? -Hanabi preguntó provocando varias redacciones, Beuce escupió la comida de la risa, Lucy se sonrojó erizando su pelo, Misaki solo prestó atención, mientras Izanamy terminó golpeando su cara contra la mesa y Hinata sonrió un poco sonrojada-

¿Por que… por qué….preguntas algo como eso? -Izanamy pregunto sorprendido-

Bueno en la escuela nos dijeron que nuestra maestra estaba embarazada así que tenía que estar sentada y su vientre crecería mucho estos días, así que yo quiero saber de donde vienen los bebés, ¿y que tiene que ver su panza grande con los huesos de cigüeña? -Hanabi pregunto calmada-

¿De donde sacas que los bebés vienen de huevos? -Hinata pregunto confundida-

Un día vimos como un pájaro salió de un huevo -dijo Rena sonriendo-

Ah eso lo explica… -dijeron todos calmados-

Bueno verán...no se como explicarlo pero dentro del cuerpo de cada individuo hay genes especiales, son...bueno...dentro de un hombre hay genes que se llaman espermatozoides, que son como pequeños peces muy diminutos -Izanamy sonrió nervioso- y estos pequeños seres deben entrar dentro de la mamá, dentro de la mamá hay algo parecido a un pequeño huevo, los peces entran donde uno solo llega a pasar y luego después de algunos meses llega un bebé, ¿entendieron?

No -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Yo si, pero si los genes están dentro de cada individuo, ¿entonces como se unen? -Rena pregunto confundida-

Me temo que esa pregunta deberá esperar algunos años -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¿Cuando encuentre a ese ser especial? -Rena pregunto sonriendo-

Encontrarás a ese ser especial cuando yo muera -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Pero podrías llegar a vivir como cien años -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Exacto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo algo enojado-

Creo que Izanamy se ha convertido en un papa muy sobre protector -dijo Lucy calmada-

Bueno creo que es obvio siendo ellas sus primeras hijas -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Que aburrido -dijo Bruce calmado-

-después de algún tiempo las cosas siguieron un curso normal, por su parte Misaki había crecido más para convertirse en una guerra del clan Shiba, Hanabi y Rena también crecieron un poco, mientras que Long ya era un niño que comenzaba sus estudios.

En un campo abierto Hanabi estaba gritando mientras saltaba y lanzaba varios golpes pero Izanamy los bloqueaba con una mano-

¡HAAAAAAA! -Hanabi grito molesta y lanzó varios golpes, su altura aún era pequeña y parecía que llegaba a la misma altura del pecho de Izanamy, el traje que usaba era idéntico al traje de Anya pero en color rojo sin bufanda-

Vamos, sigue -dijo Izanamy calmado, Hanabi grito lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy podía bloquearlos, la sujeto de la cabeza y la empujó un momento haciendo que cayera sentada- Energía ya

¡Goaaaaagh! -Hanabi grito liberando energía azul muy pequeña y luego lanzó un golpe liberando unas flamas azules, Izanamy golpeó las flamas y las deshizo, el golpe dejó a Hanabi muy cansada y cayó de rodillas-

Lo hiciste bien, a tu edad no podía hacerlo sin que me explotara -Izanamy sonrió pero Hanabi se puso de pie de nuevo- ya déjalo, no es necesario que te esfuerces demás

Aún no papá...aún tengo mucho que dar….haaaf -Hanabi respiraba agitada pero Izanamy se acercó y la toco en su cabeza con un dedo-

Hanabi escucha, cuando llegues al límite solo queda romperlo, pero no debes forzar más tu cuerpo o de lo contrario terminarás hiriéndote a ti misma de varias maneras, aún eres muy pequeña, llegar hasta mi nivel toma mucho tiempo y quiero que tengas calma, paciencia, debes recordar eso bien -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Entendido -Hanabi bajo la cabeza e Izanamy le acarició la cabeza haciendo que sus orejas se erizaran, sonriera y su cara se pusiera roja ligeramente-

Eres una buena niña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien vamos a ver como le hace tu hermana -Hanabi asintio y se acercó a Izanamy para irse con el-

En otro lado Misaki saltó de rama en rama y lanzó dos kunais clavándolos en dos tronchos frente a ella, ella cayó y giró cruzando sus brazos y luego los extendió lanzando algunas cuchillas ocultas, las cuchillas dieron a los troncos formando agujeros, cayó con cuidado y algo rápido, ella vio como Rena quien usaba un traje similar al de Anya pero en negro con bordes azules, tomó dos kunais y los lanzó con fuerza, los kunais dieron muy lejos del blanco, uno cayó al suelo y el otro en otro extremo del tronco-

Hay no le di -dijo Rena deprimida-

Es lógico que no le puedas dar a algunos cuando apenas comenzaste a entrenar ayer -dijo Misaki calmada, Misaki vestía una blusa negra de cuello largo con manga corta, encima usaba una camisa azul sin mangas con cinturón negro, unos shorts negros y falda del mismo color,usaba mangas en las manos hasta la mitad del brazo de color negro, usaba medias en las piernas donde había una pequeña bolsa de tela con armas dentro y en su espalda una espada corta-

Perdón es que siempre pensé que sería buena en esto, cuando era más pequeña veía a mi mamá pelar y era muy buena -dijo Rena deprimida-

Sabes tu madre era una gran peleadora, la admiraba y siempre quise ser como ella, me tomó casi ocho años llegar a donde estoy ahora, eso es paciencia, sobrina -dijo Misaki sonriendo- todos se logra con trabajo duro, bueno es lo que la abuela solía decirme

Entiendo -dijo Rena sonriendo y siguió lanzando con fuerza, siguió lanzando más ataques hasta que se le cansó el brazo- huuufff….eso fue mucho

Si pero ten cuidado o te podrías lastimar -dijo Misaki sonriendo, le acarició la cabez y la llevó con ella hacía el palacio, dentro del palacio Hinata estaba guardando algunas cosas en una maleta, Izanamy entro al cuarto y se quitó la gabardina dejando ver su playera de manga corta negra con muñequeras del mismo color, se acercó y abrazó a Hinata por la espalda-

Heeey jejeje nos van a ver los niños -dijo Hinata entre risas-

Perdón, pero es que vi a Hanabi entrenar mucho el día de hoy, ademas mis princesas se irán por varios días con mi novia -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ok, ok, ok ya estoy empacando las cosas una vez que terminen de comer nos iremos...así que lo tengas pensado tendrás que cortarlo a cinco minutos a partir de ahora -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras se volteaba y le colocaba un dedo en la nariz-

Puedo en cinco -dijo Izanamy seguro pero Hinata solo sonrió-

Hmmm eso no sería gozar, solo sería...como una probadita, y no habla muy bien que lo puedas hacer en cinco -dijo Hinata sonriendo, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó un momento- relájate habrá más tiempo cuando regrese y me lleve bien con las niñas

Entiendo, pero espero que en verdad puedan llevarse bien -Izanamy se sentó en el suelo mientras veía las maletas de las pequeñas a un lado- entenalas, Hanabi aún no controla el fuego correctamente

Cariño haré lo que pueda, ah y cuida bien de Long por favor, últimamente tiende a esconderse mucho -dijo Hinata calmada-

Entiendo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

-noto como una de las maletas se movió por su cuenta, notó como se comenzó a mover y luego cayó para que salieran un par de piernas y se movió rápido, Izanamy solo se rió y siguió la bolsa, camino un poco y vio como chocó con un grupo de maletas y lo que había dentro salió y se escondió entre ellas, Izanamy sonrió y aplaudió con poco ritmo-

Es hora del lunch -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Loooong -Izanamy se sentó y sonrió- Long Rakuu Shiba, ¿quieres comer? -de entre las maletas salió Long sonriendo-

Quiero comer pescado -dijo Long sonriendo-

Claro como siempre quieres pescado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y lo cargo- ¿qué tal si te doy lechuga con zanahoria y papa cocida a vapor?

Nooo -Long hizo un puchero e Izanamy lo colocó su hombro izquierdo-

Vamos, veamos, ¿qué tal si me dices que hacías escondido en el equipaje de mamá? -Izanamy pregunto-

Quería ir con mamá y mis hermanas de viaje -dijo Long calmado-

No puedes, es un viaje solo de mujercitas, ¿eres un mujercita? -Izanamy pregunto sonriendo-

¡No! ¡Soy machito! -Long infló sus mejillas provocando la risa de Izanamy-

Bien claro -Izanamy le dio a Long algo de comer como bolas de arroz, Hinata, Hanabi y Rena tomaron algunas maletas y se acercaron a Izanamy-

Estamos listas para irnos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

De acuerdo tengan mucho cuidado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, las niñas abrazaron a Izanamy y este les regresó el abrazo- cuídense mucho y escuchen a Hinata en todo

Si papá, tendremos cuidado -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Prometo que cuidaré que mi hermana coma -dijo Rena sonriendo, les dio un beso a cada una en la cabeza-

Bien me voy, cuida mucho de Long, Long despídete de mamá -Hinata abrazo a Long y le dio un beso en la cabeza haciéndolo sonrojar-

Te veo después mamá -dijo Long avergonzado, Izanamy lo sentó en el suelo y los dos se despidieron de Hinata y las niñas, las tres hembras salieron del palacio y fueron a la entrada de la aldea-

¿Y ahora a donde iremos? -Rena pregunto-

Iremos de viaje a una aldea algo lejos pero cerca de Osaka -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Podemos pasar a ver...la tuna de mi mamá? -Hanabi pregunto nerviosa-

Claro...la iremos a ver -dijo Hinata sonriendo gentilmente-

Gracias -dijeron ambas niñas sonriendo, siguieron a Hinata por un rato pero de regreso al palacio Izanamy estaba comiendo junto a Bruce y Long, en eso llegó Sakura sujetando una carta-

Lord Izanamy -Sakura dijo y se acercó caminando- llegó esta carta para usted de parte de los sabios elementales

¿Los sabios elementales? -Izanamy pregunto confundido, tomo la carta algo rápido y comenzó a leerla-

¿Que son los sabios elementales? -pregunto Long confundido-

Son ancianos que se dice que tienen más de cien años, sus manos tan grandes dicen que se debe a que absorben energía natural de las fuentes naturales cerca de ellos, son místicos y tienen habilidades que muy pocos pueden observar, quienes siguen ese camino jamás pueden volver a tener tierras, posesiones o familias -Bruce dijo algo serio-

¿Entonces son monjes? -Long pregunto-

Si algo así, aunque viven una vida de selibato hasta la muerte, yo me suicidaria enseguida -dijo Bruce calmado- ¿que dice la carta?

Dice...que tienen problemas con un ataque enemigo, alguien los ha estado tratando de sacar de su templo, necesitan ayuda, y ellos resguardan algo importante, debemos ir -dijo Izanamy calmado- preparen Bruce vamos una misión de suma importancia

Voy por mi tanga -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¡Yo también voy! -Long gritó sonriendo-

No, tu te quedas con la abuela Sakura -dijo Izanamy calmado, el tomo una sudadera azul de cuello levantado y se la colocó cubriendo su camisa negra y muñequeras-

No me llames abuela -dijo Sakura molesta-

¡Yo quiero ir de aventura contigo y el tío Bruce! ¡Por favor papá! -Long lloro un poco-

No, Long es importante, los niños deben ir a hacer misiones de niños, como...aaah mira -Izanamy tomo macarrones y algo de pegamento y papel- has un dibujo muy bonito, si lo haces tendrás una moneda de recompensa

Esta bien…-dijo Long deprimido y se sentó en el suelo, unos minutos más tarde Izanamy recogió unas maletas igual que Bruce-

Nos vamos, regresaremos en unas semana o lo que dure la misión -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Entendido -dijo Sakura calmada-

Cuida del changarro mamá -dijo Bruce sonriendo, los dos se fueron corriendo-

-Por días siguieron caminando, por su lado Hinata y las niñas estaban viajando por barco en las costas, el barco era algo grande, de tipo pesquero donde Hinata y las niñas podían ver a los animales pescar.

Los navegantes lanzaron sus redes, entre grupos estaban jalando la red atrayéndola al barco mientras los peces luchaban por salir, algunos fueron cortados y preparados para cocinarlos, Rena encontró una concha marina dentro de la red y la tomó-

¿Que es esto? -Rena sonrió y mostró una concha marina de color rosada con líneas blancas-

¿Es un caparazón de camarón? -Hanabi preguntó sonriendo y Hinata se agachó para verlo-

Es una concha marina, dicen que si lo pones en tu oído puedes escuchar el océano, es el sonido de los mares -Hinata sonrió mientras Rena colocó la concha directo en su oído y ella escuchó-

¡Aaah es verdad! ¡¿Así suena el mar?! -Rena grito sorprendida-

¡Yo también quiero escuchar! -Hanabi grito sonriendo-

Ah mira esto -Hinata tomó una segunda concha y se la dio a Hanabi- aquí hay otra

Gracias -Hanabi escucho la concha mientras las niñas sonreían y las secaban con telas algo viejas-

-Hinata sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos viendo el mar, mientras tanto en otro lado entre las montañas Izanamy y Bruce estaban escalando entre montes y rocas, la mochila era pesada para Izanamy, colgaba de manera extraña pero Bruce notó como se movía, e llamó la atención pero no dijo nada, siguieron subiendo asta llegar a la cima, Brice saltó y cayó a cuatro patas mientras caminaban, pero movió la cabeza y siguió viendo la mochila-

¿Qué tal si comemos? -Bruce preguntó-

Estamos a cuatro días de camino -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero un descanso no nos vendría mal -Izanamy bajo la mochila y Bruce se acercó para tocar la punta de la mochila, Bruce levantó un dedo haciendo la señal de guardar silencio, Izanamy asintió y ambos se acercaron a la bolsa-

¡Sal de ahí! -Bruce dijo serio y abrió la mochila, ambos vieron a Long dentro abrazando un bulto de comida-

¡Long! -Izanamy grito molesto-

Hola… -Long estaba nervioso y salió de la mochila-

¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?! Te dije que tenías que quedarte en casa -Izanamy levantó su voz mientras Long cerró los ojos nervioso-

Solo quería venir a ver que pasaba con los monjes -dijo Long nervioso-

Esto no es un juego Long -Izanamy se puso algo serio mientras Long solo palideció-

Lo que hiciste fue peligroso, estamos muy lejos de casa, no podemos devolverlo -dijo Bruce algo serio-

Entiendo, ni modo tendrás que venir con nosotros -dijo Izanamy serio-

Gracias -dijo Long un poco nervioso y feliz-

Bruce cárgalo, tardaremos menos si lo cargamos -dijo Izanamy serio, Bruce lo cargó en sus hombros mientras Izanamy revisaba la bolsa- ¡Long pequeño glotón!

¡¿Te comiste todo?! -Brice grito sorprendido viendo la bolsa pero Long erupto con fuerza y sonrió-

Ni modo tendremos que buscar comida, le daré insectos a Long -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡No! -Long se quejó mientras se escondía en la melena de Bruce-

-otro día se cumplió en el viaje de ambos lados, el aire era frío y el agua cubría el aire haciéndolo todavía más frio, Hinata usó una manta gruesa para cubrir a Hanabi y Rena evitando el frío, por su lado Izanamy y Bruce estaban caminando en una tormenta de nieve, Izanamy cargaba a Long en su espalda mientras lo cubría con una sábana gruesa y su cola para evitar que se congelara, el viaje de ambos lados no tardó mucho más, por su lado el barco pesquero terminó llegando a Osaka donde las niñas bajaron emocionadas y corrieron hacia el bosque-

¡Niñas no corran lejos! -Hinata corrió persiguiéndolas, entraron al bosque donde Hanabi se quitó las botas y saltó hacia un árbol, saltó de rama en rama viendo al suelo, Hanabi vio a los lados y señaló señalando una pequeña aldea colina arriba-

¡Es casa! ¡Volvimos a casa! -Hanabi gritó sonriendo-

Si pero antes de ir niñas quiero que bajen un momento -dijo Hinata calmada, ambas niñas bajaron y se colocaron frente a ella- vamos, tenemos un pequeño trabajo que hacer

¿De que se trata? -Rena pregunto-

Vamos a recolectar flores -Hinata sonrió, las tres fueron a un campo abierto donde Hinata cortó cada flor que encontraba y las cargaba en su brazo izquierdo, las niñas la imitaron sujetando varias flores, en su mayoría blancas, caminaron hasta entrar a la aldea donde fueron vistas por los aldeanos, algunos vieron a las niñas confundidas y otros solo recordaron a Hinata-

Vaya vaya...pero si son ustedes -las niñas sonrieron al ver a un viejo leon-

Abuelo Gaedo -dijeron ambas niñas y corrieron para abrazar al viejo leon mientras Hinata sonreía al verlas-

Opón vaya este viejo se siente tan feliz de ver a sus adorables nietecitas de nuevo -Gaedo solo sonrió abrazando alas niñas mientras rascaba su barba en sus mejillas-

Hola Gaedo-san, ¿no es así? -Hinata sonrió viendo al viejo leon-

Aaah pero si es la maestra Fénix, vaya ha pasado algo de tiempo -dijo Gaedo sonriendo mientras soltaba a las niñas- ¿que la trae por aquí?

Bueno traje a las niñas a visitar la tumba de su madre, también trajimos flores -Hinata sonrió, más tarde Hanabi y Rena tomaron las flores en sus manos y las dejaron en la tumba mientras aplaudían y cerraban los ojos rezando por el alma de Anya-

Gracias por traerlas, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las vimos -dijo Gaedo calmado-

Es un placer -Hinata sonrió-

¿Donde está Izanamy? Este viejo también le gustaría ver a su estupido alumno -Gaedo sonrió y Hinata río un momento-

El, decidió quedarse porque esta era una salida solo para mujeres -Hinata sonrió cruzándose de brazos-

Ya veo de todas maneras parece que Izanamy te marco como su pareja -dijo Gaedo sonriendo, Hinata solo se sonrojó y vio a otro lado nervios- bueno dejalo, Anya ya lleva muchos años muerta, y esas niñas merecen una madre que las ame de nuevo, será difícil hacerse a la idea que otra mujer este con su padre o que las trate como hijas pero tomará tiempo, por suerte aún son muy jóvenes para detectar una esencia de marca

No trato de reemplazar a su madre, pero si quiero estar en sus vidas, tampoco quiero que mi relación con Izanamy se vea como un juego, porque en verdad lo amo, pero tampoco quiero dejar de lado mi relación con ellas, sé que no tengo mucha experiencia siendo madre y cuidar de Long ya es algo difícil pero también no quiero descuidarlas -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Bueno, niña te encargo a mis nietas -dijo Gaedo sonriendo- Sabes llegaron en un buen momento, porque tendremos una celebración hoy

¿Qué celebración? -Hinata pregunto calmada-

¡Una boda, esta noche tendremos una boda! -Gaedo dijo sonriendo, las niñas y Hinata solo lo vieron con confusión-

-de regreso en las montañas, Izanamy y Bruce estaban caminando por una montaña, un campo rocoso, con grandes y largas rocas, frente a ellos paredes llenos de rocas y agua caliente, en manantiales pequeños, Izanamy cargaba a Long el cual no podía dejar de ver todo con admiración, parecía maravillado, la temperatura era baja para Long así que Izanamy lo cubrió con su ropa más gruesa contra el frío, lo cargó en brazos mientras veían la montaña fría y vacía-

¿Esta se seguro de que este es el lugar? -Izanamy pregunto-

Se supone que los sabios de los elementos deberían estar aquí -dijo Bruce calmado- ¿no puedes encontrarlos?

No -Izanamy busco energías mostrando ojos rojos pero no encontró a nadie, Long se colocó sobre sus hombros y vio al frente-

¿Qué hay de esa puerta? -pregunto Long mientras señalaba al frente mostrando una puerta hecha de acero-

Bien hecho Long, veamos si hay alguien ahí dentro -Izanamy dio unos pasos caminando pero noto como en el suelo aparecían marcas de quemaduras, algunos cortes en las rocas, también armas y leídas de armaduras rotas igual que ropas no conocidas- ¿y esto?

Son señales de peleas -dijo Bruce serio-

Deberíais ser algunos una peleá muy fuerte se libró aquí -dijo Izanamy serio- mantente alerta Bruce puede haber enemigos cerca todavía

Entendido -dijo Bruce serio y tomo sus guantes con garras de su cinturón y se los colocó quedando en guardia, ambos caminaron con cuidado pero Izanamy levantó las orejas y se giró, Long solo se sujetó de su pelaje sorprendido e Izanamy gritó extendiendo los brazos-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHH! -Izanamy grifo sujetando un ataque de energía con ambas manos, la energía aumentó de tamaño mientras lo empujaba y hacia el suelo crujir con el impulso, Izanamy solo gruñó y dejó el ataque con un empujón, el ataque explotó causando algo de fuego azul en el campo mientras Izanamy cayó de rodillas con las manos temblorosas-

¡Papá! -Long grito sorprendido-

¡Izanamy, ¿estas bien?! -Bruce grito preocupado-

Si, solo me duelen...las manos -Izanamy se puso de pie sorprendido y vio sus manos heridas- _¡¿Que rayos fue eso….?! ¡Un solo impacto..y mis manos quedaron gravemente heridas...no paran de temblar por la fuerza con la que me atacaron! _-pensó serio al ver sus manos temblando y suspiró-

Long bájate y ocúltate, mantente ahí hasta que te diga -dijo Izanamy serio, Long bajo de su espalda y corrió para esconderse detrás de unas piedras, Izanamy vio en la cima y notó una sombra-

¿Lo hueles? -Bruce pregunto serio-

Si, tres a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, uno al centro, otros cuatro detrás -Izanamy y Bruce se giraron levantó sus brazos expulsando energía- son muy extraños no puedo sentir su Ki, ¿qué tal tu?

No, parece que están escondidos solo puedo detectar su olor… -Bruce dijo serio pero ambos solo se sorprendieron y más cuando el aire se movió un poco- ¿Que es esto?

El olor de todos...se mezcla...pero eso...es imposible, aun con el aire y vapor del agua debería ser capaz de encontrarlos -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- Bruce no te vayas a confiar será mejor que te no te contengas

¡Aaah! ¡Ahí vienen! -Bruce gritó sorprendido, ambos levantaron la vista para ver una bola de Nereida roja y dorada en bajo y los golpeó creando una onda explosiva seguido de una llamarada-

¡Papa! ¡Tío Bruce! -Long grito sorprendido mientras el fuego ardía pero diez animales vestidos como monjes con capuchas en las cabezas dejando ver hocicos largos y orejas también se mostraron frente a las flamas-

Vaya ese ataque sí que los hizo ponerse serios, ¿verdad maestro Bruce y Lord Shiba? -dijo un lobo de pelo blanco de cara, ojos morados, pelo rojizo en la cabeza, usaba un chaleco rojo con camisa negra debajo con mangas negras, muñequeras hechas de vendas negras, un pantalón negro con vendajes rojos y zapatos negros pequeños-

-las flamas se movieron dejando ver a Izanamy y Bruce en sus modos Maestros, ambos tenían los brazos extendidos creando un muro de energía brillante para protegerlos del ataque-

Que sujetos más cobardes -dijo Bruce molesto- me las van a pagar

¿Por que nos atacaron? Se supone que los monjes de este lugar son fieles seguidores del guerrero del sol -Izanamy hablo serio elevando su tono para hacerse escuchar-

Si, eso fue en el pasado, pero las cosas cambiaron -dijo el lobo sonriendo- estamos aquí para tomar el Ki del Guerrero del Sol y guiar a la humanidad en un verdadero camino de salvación, ahora mismo ejecutaremos al falso maestro del sol

¿Falso maestro? ¿De que rayos se trata todo esto? -Izanamy pregunto serio-

Sencillo, Izanamy Shiba, tomaremos el poder de los dioses que ya hace dentro de tu cuerpo por la fuerza, ¡Tráiganme sus Ki! -el lobo aulló y los demás avanzaron hacia ellos-

-Izanamy y Bruce saltaron esquivando el ataque de dos, Bruce se giró y cruzó sus brazos soportando un golpe de un monje causando una onda de sonido, Bruce se sorprendió de eof se agachó esquivando una patada y saltó esquivando un golpe, se giró y lanzó un golpe con el codo pero el monje lo detuvo sin problemas y lo golpeó en las costillas, Bruce se quejó pero el monje liberó una onda de energía y viento empujando a Bruce hasta estrellarlo contra un grupo de rocas, Bruce se levantó y vio al monje correr hacia el, Bruce tomó unas cuantas focas y las lanzó con fuerza, el monje liberó energía y atrapó las rocas con sus manos, las sujetó y las lanzó de regreso con fuerza, Bruce grito y cortó las piedras con sus garras pero una de las hojas se rompió y cayó al suelo, Bruce avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe rápido pero el monje se inclinó de lado y sujeto a Bruce del brazo izquierdo, giró y lanzó a Bruce contra el suelo dejándolo ligeramente enterrado-

¡Aaaargh! -Bruce grito de dolor pero el monje no lo soltó y levantó su pie izquierdo-

-Bruce se giró y liberó su brazo del agarre, giró sobre su espalda y le dio una patada en el mentón con fuerza empujándolo, Bruce se alejó saltando y quedó de pie, saltó a un lado esquivando otro golpe y giró lanzando un golpe con el brazo pero el monje levantó sus brazos bloqueando el golpe y se agachó golpeando a Bruce en las costillas dos veces y una tercera vez pero liberando energía y una onda de viento que lo lanzó a todo extremo-

¿Que fue eso? -Bruce se quejó y cayó al suelo herido mientras se sujetaba las costillas-

-mientras tanto Izanamy parecía tener las mismas complicaciones, se agachó esquivando un golpe pero el monje lanzó un golpe, Izanamy levantó sus brazos bloqueando el golpe pero el monje giró y lanzó una patada liberando una onda de viento y energía, el monje solo cruzó sus brazos y creó una llamarada azul en sus manos, Izanamy golpeó el suelo liberando una onda de energía, las rocas avanzaron hacia el monje pero este gruñó y avanzó corriendo, golpeó la primera roca destruyendola al impacto, golpeó otra roca y giró golpeando una tercera dejando un corte limpio en cada roca, Izanamy apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpe pero el monje logró bloquearlo hasta que fue lanzado contra una piedra, Izanamy parecía un poco sorprendido y más cuando el monje corrió rapando, desapareció y apareció detrás de Izanamy sujetándolo de sus brazos-

¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué haces?! -Izanamy grifo molesto y el lobo avanzó corriendo hacia el, abrió sus manos y sujetó a Izanamy del cuello- ¡Suéltame! -el lobo sonrió y luego se alejó sin cerrar las manos, extraía energía de parte del cuerpo de Izanamy haciéndolo brillar un poco mientras su energía disminuía- ¡¿Mi energía?! ¡Me lo estás robando!

Ya te lo dije, Japon no necesita de un falso guerrero del sol -dijo el lobo sonriendo mientras extraía la energía de Izanamy- vaya esta energía es impresionante...es como luchar contra un ejercito de mil hombres jaja

Je...no tientes tu suerte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y expulsó mas energía mientras gruñía- ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito liberando la energía aumentando la rapidez con la que el lobo le robaba la energía, el monje grito y su cuerpo se cubrió en flamas rojas, el monje grito e Izanamy lo convirtió en cenizas- lo supuse, no pueden obtener tanto poder

No, hizo exactamente lo que pensé -dijo el lobo sonriendo y luego extendió los brazos creando una esfera ojiva entre las cenizas del monje destruido, giró las manos y lo atrajo formando un cristal con forma de flama, el solo abrió la boca y sonrió tragárselo-

¿Se lo tragó? -Bruce pregunto sorprendido-

¿Que hace? -Izanamy pregunto pero el lobo sonrió y su cuerpo brilló un momento-

-el lobo sonrió y avanzó corriendo, Izanamy solo cruzó sus brazos brazos bloqueando el golpe creando una onda de sonido y el suelo se agrietó, los dos frusleros y lanzaron golpes muy fuertes, cada golpe sonaba con intensidad dejando las rocas destruidas, Izanamy movió su cuerpo inclinando esquivando una patada que causó una onda de energía y destruyó unas rocas a unos metros de distancia-

¡¿Como?! -Bruce gritó sorprendido-

-Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando una patada causando una onda de sonido y el lobo lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho lanzándolo contra una pared de piedra, Izanamy se quejó y el lobo apareció frente a él golpeándolo en el mentón para levantarlo del suelo-

_Tan solo robó una fracción de su poder...pero eso hizo que se volviera tan fuerte como Izanamy…¿por que? _-Bruce pensó sorprendido-

-Izanamy giró quedando suspendido en el aire pero el lobo apreció detrás de él y lo golpeó con fuerza en la espalda tirándolo al suelo con fuerza, Izanamy cayó arrodillado y el lobo bajo hacia él lanzándolo un golpe, Izanamy lo esquivo saltando y el lobo sonrió viendo a Izanamy-

Ahora…¡Kame hame...Ha! -Izanamy extendió los brazos liberando energía azul brillante, el ataque avanzó pero el lobo solo sonrió y extendió los brazos-

¡No Izanamy, no le lances energía! -Bruce grito sorprendido pero fue tarde, el ataque avanzó y el lobo lo atrajo en sus manos convirtiéndola en una piedra de energia, para terminar comiéndosela-

¡¿Como?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido viendo cómo el cuerpo del lobo brillaba de nuevo aumentando su fuerza y la energía que rodeaba su cuerpo-

¡Izanamy ese tipo quiero robarte tu energía! -Bruce grito sorprendido-

-el lobo avanzó corriendo y sujetó a Izanamy delo brazos-

¡¿Qué haces?! -Izanamy grito y trato de liberarse pero su energía comenzó a disminuir más rápido dejándolo volver al Modo Guardián basico- mi Ki me lo estas robando…

Exacto falso Guerrero del sol -dijo el lobo sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió y luego brilló de color dorado- ¡¿Que haces?!

Digamos que si quieres esta energía entonces...tendrás..que soportar...el gran calor que viene de ella -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y paso al Modo maestro de nuevo liberando más energía mientras su cuerpo brillaba- deberías saber algo sobre robar energía...no importa cuanta tengas...si tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a la carga terminará consumiéndote…

Aaaraghh…. -el lobo grito recibiendo quemaduras en su cuerpo mientras la energía que liberaba lo consumía poco a poco, el lobo lo soltó y ambos quedaron agotados mientras el lobo gruñía viendo su cuerpo arder, Izanamy deshizo su transformación volviendo a la normalidad para mostrar su ropa quemada-

Bueno Gracias por la energía...pero esto no te librará tan fácilmente...de los demás -dijo el lobo sonriendo- mátenlo...y déjeme la gema.

-los monjes se estaban acercando mientras Bruce y Long se acercaron a Izanamy, los tres estaban preocupados cuando vieron como una loba blanca con ojos morados apareció frente a ellos, usaba la misma ropa que el lobo de ojos morados, la loba no dijo nada y comenzó a rodearlos a los cuatro con un viento de energía verde, los tres se sorprendieron mientras desaparecía en el viento, el grupo de monjes corrieron para ver qué había pasado con los otros tres pero no había rastro, cuando Izanamy, Bruce y Long abrieron los ojos ellos estaban en un bosque poco sorprendidos-

¿Qué pasó? -Bruce pregunto- ella nos salvó

Gracias señorita -dijo Long sonriendo-

Si gracias -dijo Izanamy un poco cansado-

Ligan no deberían meterse en peleas no que deberían estar librando, aquí es muy peligroso y no tengo tiempo para perder cuidando de un grupo de aventureros gays inútiles -dijo la loba molesta mientras Bruce solo gruñó mostrando los ojos en blanco mientras Izanamy parecía tener una mirada algo disgustado en su cara-

¿Que es gay? -dijo Long confundido-

Oye no deberías hablarnos así, cinismos porque los monjes del sol solicitaron al guerrero. -dijo Bruce serio-

Ja, alguien con un nivel tan bajo, ¿como podría ser solicitado por los altos mandos? -dijo la loba molesta cruzándose de brazos- no sirven aquí lárguense

Pequeña… -dijo Bruce molesto-

Basta Bruce, no debemos ser -Izanamy se levanto calmado y se quitó la camisa quemada dejando solo el pantalón, cinta, botas y una playera negra sin mangas- Gracias por sacarnos de ahí, pero igual tenemos una carta que nos invoca aquí para ver a los monjes del sol, no se porque pero nos llamaron aquí

Jaaaaa? Aquí nadie llamó a un cumple lobo blanco, llamaos al Maestro del Sol! ¡Un maestro del sol! ¡Un lobo oscuro de grandes poderes! -dijo la loba gritando molestando más a Bruce e Izanamy- ¡un guerrero de hermoso ojos verdes! ¡Pelo blanco y negro y con una mirada fría diciendo…"Yo te protejo pero no me estorbes"! -la loba se sonrojó y grito sonriendo abrazándose a su misma-

Que chica mas loca, pecho plano loco -dijo Bruce molesto-

Vaya papá, debes ser muy famoso para que le gustes así -dijo Long sonriendo-

No está halando de mi -dijo Izanamy calmado- ella está…

Está hablando de Argento Shiffer -Izanamy, Bruce, Long y la loba vieron a un lobo gris algo viejo vestido como monje salir del bosque-

Si, el el gran Maestro Argento Shiffer -dijo la loba sonriendo mientras su cola se levantaba moviéndose de lado a lado-

Vaya, vaya, está es una sorpresa, ¿acaso son maestros del clan Shiba? ¿Como lo era el? -dijo el ancianos sonriendo- pedimos al maestro del sol que viniera pero esperábamos al maestro Argento o al maestro Cirenio

Si, ellos son grandes maestros, no esperaba a un aficionado-dijo la loba molesta- ¡Tráelos!

No se puede, mi abuelo y mi padre ya murieron hace años -dijo Izanamy serio- el maestro Cirenio era mi abuelo, el murió hace seis años, mi parre, el maestro Argento murió hace casi veinte años

¡¿Como?! ¡Que horrible! -dijo la loba asustada-

Vaya ya veo, así que tú ahora eres el actual maestro del sol, ¿no es verdad? -dijo el lobo anciano poco sorprendido-

Así es soy Izanamy Shiba, el actual Lord Shiba y Maestro del sol -dijo serio- vine para ayudarlos


	35. Chapter 35

_**Capitulo 35: el poder natural **_

En el bosque de Japón, Izanamy, Bruce y Long estaban siguiendo a la loba y al lobo anciano, ambos nuevos, estaban callados mientras volteaban a ver a Izanamy entre momentos-

Sabes, creo que les sorprendido que Argento falleció al igual que el maestro Cirenio -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Claro, bueno ellos antes que yo eran los maestros más poderosos de Japón -dijo Izanamy calmado, Long sujetan su mano mientras caminaba a la par- tenían muchos seguidores que pensaban que ellos eran inmortales

Vaya, jamás me lo imagine -Bruce mantuvo la mirada en los dos desconocidos frente a ellos- ¿Que hacemos con ellos?

No lo sé,supongo que si son los monjes elementales ellos querrán decirnos algo importante -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Será mejor que preguntemos -Bruce se acercó a los dos y los detuvo- oigan ya llevamos mucho tiempo caminando, ¿nos pueden decir a dónde vamos?

Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro -dijo la loba calmada, siguieron a los otros por un rato hasta llegar a una aldea en medio del bosque, las casas eran cabañas pequeñas rodeadas de bosque, río y piedras apiladas, entre los aldeanos había monjes vestidos como los que atacaron a Bruce y a Izanamy-

Sean bienvenidos a lo que quedan de los monjes elementales -dijo el anciano dejando sorprendidos a los tres machos- le seré sincero Lord Raizar, esperábamos a su padre, Argento Shiba incluso a su abuelo, ellos nos salvaron en el pasado, no puedo creer que han muerto

Bueno fueron asesinados por el mismo individuo, Berseck Shiffer -dijo Izanamy calmado- ahora yo soy el único que queda de la dinastía del guerrero del sol

Bueno eso es entendible, en cuanto a la razón por la que lo trajimos aquí, tomara un tiempo de contar -todos fueron a una fogata donde tomaron asientos- escuché Lord Raizar, nosotros los monjes elementales, hemos protegido los conocimientos de los poderes de la energía natural

¿Habla del Chi o del Ki? -Bruce pregunto-

Tanto Ki como Chi son lo mismo, y no, no estoy hablando de esos, verán en china el Ki es usado para curar heridas graves, para dominar la voluntad de otros y hacerlos esclavos, pero tiene otras aplicaciones no solo la destruccion, nosotros los monjes elementales hemos aprendido las técnicas incluso de la creación y de la destruccion usnaod el Ki natural, en otras palabras sabemos el secreto del Ki más cercano al de un dios

¡Eso es imposible! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido al igual que Bruce- El Ki de los dioses es un poder infinito, tanto que no puede ser sentido por los seres vivos como nosotros, es como si viviéramos en dimensiones diferentes.

Es posible, ya que el Ki de la naturaleza puede ser usado por nuestro mismo Ki y luego dar lugar a múltiples técnicas -dijo la loba calmada- potenciar la fuerza, la resistencia, la velocidad entre otros aspectos

Entiendo creo tener una técnica similar llamada Kaio Ken -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si pero nuestras técnicas usan la energía elemental de todo lo que nos rodea, por ejemplo esta roca -el anciano tomó una roca del suelo y la sujeto en su mano, no la apretó ni siquiera la tocó con sus dedos, solo la mantuvo en su palma cuando la roca comenzó a destruirse y quedó hecha arena-

Cómo ven destruí la roca al robarle la energía natural de su ser, por eso ahora puedo hacer esto -el anciano levantó las manos mostrando un ligero brillo en el centro, extendió uno de sus dedos y disparó la energía perforando más rocas al frente-

Impresionante -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si, y no use mi energía solo mi mente y la energía de una piedra, pero no es una técnica sencilla de imitar, requiere de una gran cantidad de concentración, un alto grado de control de energía, y también la percepción de la mente y el alma

¿Que fue eso último? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

La percepción de la mente y el alma, tanto tu mente como tu alma deben estar en armonía en tu cuerpo, en otras palabras debes dejar que tu cuerpo y mente sean uno, que los instintos afloren y tengan su juicio propio, eso guiará la energía por tu cuerpo hasta hacer que seas imparable, más fuerte y rápido, extraer toda la energía de tu interior sin la necesidad de transformarse -dijo el anciano serio-

Había escuchado sobre eso, incluso una vez la diosa Amaterasu-sama me lo contó -Izanamy solo recordó algo- el cuerpo y la mente son entidades diferentes que colapsan a la toma de decisiones de las acciones, la mente piensa todo y el cuerpo solo reacciona por instinto, para controlar todo el potencial de la energía hasta que mantenerlos en armonía, pero también el cuerpo tiene que moverse libremente para esquivar y atacar

Así es, el Migatte no Gokui, el instinto de la autosuperación, es la técnica más avanzada para todo ser incluso para los dioses, eso aún está muy lejos pero podemos mostrarte lo más básico de todo, un poder que solo extrae el 1% de ese increíble poder y te permitirá ver más allá del ojo normal, un poder que te dará diez veces el poder del Nivel Maestro

¿Cual es ese poder? -Bruce pregunto-

¡El modo Explosivo! -dijo el anciano sonriendo, pero Izanamy y Bruce solo movieron las orejas y pusieron una cara graciosa entrecerrando los ojos-

Ah si ya lo dominé -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si ya lo uso en combate dos veces -dijo Bruce calmado-

Así es,el Modo Explosivo es el primer paso para el Migatte no Gokui, su increíble poder potenciado permite al usuario ver más allá del ojo normal, para desbloquearlo primero debemos….-el anciano se quedó callado y se giró par ver a Izanamy con unas gotas de sudor en la cabeza- ¿Lo...lo...lo podrías repetir por favor…?

Que yo ya use el Modo Explosivo dos veces y lo he usado en combates -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡¿Eh?! -el anciano y la loba solo vieron a Izanamy con asombro-

¿Eh? -Izanamy pregunto-

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! -anciano y loba gritaron sorprendidos mientras caían al suelo de espaldas-

Un muchacho apenas logró conseguir el Modo Explosivo...es imposible...es imposible, el Modo Explosivo lleva más de veinte años aprenderlo -dijo el anciano sorprendido-

La fusión más peligrosa de los poderes de dos Guardianes...y el solo la aprendió en un lapso de un año..es imposible -la loba solo temblaba sorprendida- imposible ¡Tienes que mostrarlo o de lo contrario no estaré satisfecha! -se levantó y lo sujetó de los hombros- ¡Tienes que enseñarme o solo serán mentiras! ¡Son mentiras! ¡Buaaah jajaja!

Esta bien, ya tranquilos, tranquilos, se las mostraré -dijo Izanamy nervioso, se alejó un momento y se colocó en el centro de la pequeña aldea- Grrr aaargh -Izanamy apretó los puños y comenzó a expulsar energía dorada del cuerpo-

¡HAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito elevando ma su energía y está se volvió roja con tonos dorados mientras sus ojos eran rojizos carmesí- ¡Hmmmmmk grrrrrmmm! -Izanamy seguía gruñendo expulsando más energía mientras la energía que lo rodeaba se movía como el fuego, del anciano al igual que todos los monjes lo veían sorprendido, el suelo tembló un poco hasta que Izanamy solo estiró su cuerpo incrementando el fuego a su alrededor, Bruce abrazó a Long y lo alejó un poco de Izanamy-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRHHHH! -Izanamy grito y luego bajo el cuerpo dejando que sus ojos brillaran completamente de rojo, todo su cuerpo se vio rodeado de energía dorada hasta que se escuchó un rugió de una bestia, todos vieron como la energía tomó forma de un lobo blanco y dorado y luego este desapareció en un rugido, la energía se extendió creando una onda de energía que luego desapareció dando paso a una energía dorada de tonos rojizos y descargas eléctricas azules-

-Izanamy usaba una gabardina blanca con cola larga con relieve de flamas rojizas en las puntas, usaba botas metálicas rojas con detalles dorados en puntas, rodilleras unidas a la bota, usaba un pantalón negro, cinturón rojo con broche dorado, en sus brazos tenía protectores en las muñequeras y detrás de los nudillos, usaba hombreras del mismo color y tono en los hombros, tenía marcas rojas en los ojos con ligeros triángulos debajo de los párpados y sus pupilas eran doradas, en su frente tenía una marca en forma triangular como flecha y su melena había crecido dejando marcas dorada en las puntas y un ligero brillo dorado-

Estoy listo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡Aaaarggh….! -El anciano y la loba sudaron sorprendidos de ver a Izanamy e su forma de Modo Explosivo-

No puede ser….es imposible...aun eres muy joven para usarlo -dijo el anciano sorprendido mientras el sudor caía por su cara y cuerpo-

Aaargh...es imposible...entonces...tu si eres el maestro del Sol -dijo la loba sorprendida-

¿Lo ven? Él decía la verdad -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Izanamy cayó de rodillas candado y sudando- ¡Izanamy! ¿Estas bien?

Si...solo..que haaaf -Izanamy respiro agitado volviendo a la normalidad un momento-

¿Papá estás bien? -Long pregunto preocupado pero Izanamy estaba demasiado cansado en el suelo sostenido por su rodilla-

Si estoy bien, solo que usar ese estado cuesta demasiada energía -dijo Izanamy cansado mientras se descansaba respirando agitado- perdón

Ya veo aun te cuesta contener esa energía y mantenerla te cuesta mucha resistencia, debes mantener el control del flujo de tu energía -dijo el anciano calmado- para eso es la conexión con la energía natural lo que hace al Modo Explosivo más duradero y sin causarte una fatiga tan fuerte

¿Que quiere decir anciano? -Izanamy pregunto-

Verás, de seguro ya te distes cuenta que cuando estás transformado en Modo Explosivo tu resistencia y energía disminuyen de una forma muy agresiva -dijo el anciano calmado e Izanamy asintió- pero también ves algo que tus normalmente no ven, fuentes de energía, ¿no es verdad?

Tiene razón, cuando estoy en el Modo Explosivo logro perseguir pequeñas fuentes de energía, incluso logro ver pequeñas partes de energía en el aire y las plantas -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Lo que ves es la energía natural, verás no solo nosotros poseemos energía sino que las plantas, las piedras, el aire, el agua incluso el fuego y el sol tienen energía natural, la energía natural permanece en el aire y no suele ser tocada por los seres vivos, son muy pocos los que logran controlarla, pero quienes la controlan pueden hacer cosas extraordinarias -dijo el anciano sonriendo, el respiro hondo dejando ver que su cuerpo brilló de color azul pálido, se acercó a una piedra de gran tamaño y la tomó en sus manos para romperla de un solo apretón- así de sencillo pude controlar la energía natural sin mucho esfuerzo

Eso no es nada, incluso yo puedo romper piedras gracias a mi fuerza bruta -dijo Bruce calmado-

No, Bruce estas en un error -dijo Izanamy calmado- no pude verlo claramente por estoy muy débil pero creo sur lo que hizo fue robarle la energía a la piedra y usando esa energía tan extraña fue como logro romper la piedra, con solo un toque y no solo eso puedo ver como si una ligera capa de energía lo cubriera

Tienes buen ojo -dijo el anciano sonriendo- verán nosotros controlamos la energía, los usuarios de elementos naturales apenas rascan la superficie del poder, los maestros siguen usando el poder de forma agresiva y destructiva, pero los que logran convertirse en sabios pueden curar usando la energía, pueden ser destructivos como también seres de habilidades curativas y de apoyo a todos, pero quienes les dan un uso oscuros tienden a robar esa fuerza para ellos mismos

Eso ya lo había escuchado, tengo un conocido que fue nombrado como Maestro Dragon -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si, hemos escuchado historias del Maestro Dragon, pero su poder solo se ve limitado al Ki, no a la energía natural -dijo el anciano calmado- más bien las técnicas que se aprenden de los maestros del Chi son la base para los entrenamientos de los sabios

¿De verdad? -Izanamy pregunto sorprendido-

Así es, si quieres puedo enseñarte pero tomaría una semana entera enseñarte completamente -dijo el anciano calmado-

Claro con mucho gusto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Espera? ¿Realmente lo estás pensando? -Bruce pregunto sorprendido-

Así es, el se ofreció y yo quiero ser más fuerte todavía sin la necesidad de recurrir a transformaciones -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Eso suena interesante -dijo Bruce calmado- ya que yo también aprenderé

Espere maestro Yakon -dijo la loba sorprendida- esos monjes son traidores y nuestra responsabilidad, solo porque él sea muy fuerte no quiere decir que…

Ming, escucha, eles el Maestro del Sol, nos acaba de demostrar que su evolución está casi completa incluso podría llegar a ser más fuerte -dijo Yakon serio- este muchacho podría llegar al nivel de un sabio realmente, y también debemos dejarle a esos monjes rebeldes ya que ellos lograron hacerle frente y los que quedamos son solo muy pocos

Grrrd…..está bien..me tendré que tragar mi orgullo y aceptar -dijo Ming molesta-

Déjenme presentarme, me llamo Yakon soy el último maestro de los monjes elementales -dijo el anciano sonriendo- ella es mi hija y alumna Ming

Un gusto -dijo Ming molesta-

Yo soy Izanamy, el es mi amigo y hermano Bruce -dijo Izanamy calmado- y él es Long

Soy Long y soy adoptado -dijo Long sonriendo-

Bueno, sígannos les daremos donde puedan comer y descansar -dijo Yakon sonriendo, lo siguieron caminando por el bosque hasta llegar a una cascada donde se ocultaron detrás del agua y vieron un camino hecho de antorchas-

Ahora que me acuerdo nosotros estábamos en la montaña, ¿como fue sur llegamos al bosque? -Bruce pregunto serio-

Yo los transporte aquí gracias a la energía natural del Viento -dijo Ming calmada-

¿Como puede ser eso posible? -Bruce pregunto calmado-

El viento es tan rápido como el rayo, el poder sabio del viento es su velocidad y poder destructivo de los tornados, use la velocidad de un tornado para traernos aquí -dijo Ming algo calmada-

La velocidad de un tornado sin ser destructiva, eso es impresionante, sabía que se podía liberar más poder pero jamás pensé que se llegaría a tal extremo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

No solo eso, todos los elementos del mundo tienen un modo sabio, el trueno puede crear plasma, acceder a la velocidad del sonido incluso romper esa barrera para hacer ataques sonidos, el agua puede controlar el aire mismo, quitando oxígeno, congelándose, evaporándose a altas temperaturas permitidas, también el fuego permite tener el poder del magma con la piedra, incluso la luz te permite ser tan rápido como la luz hasta más allá, no hay límites si se combina el poder natural del mundo con los elementos y si es poder sigue evolucionando se convertiría en algo Sagrado, si lo llamarían Modo Sagrado por así decirlo -dijo Ming seria-

¿Tanto poder podremos alcanzar así? -Izanamy pregunto sorprendido-

Así es, no hay límite para los Guardianes pero sí para los seres normales -dijo Yakon sonriendo- te lo explicaré más tarde -terminaron saliendo de la cueva para encontrar una pequeña aldea con casa hechas de tela y palos sencillos, había muchos jóvenes caminando haciendo labores en la aldea todos vestidos como monjes, alrededor de sesenta animales estaban presentes en el campo-

Como pueden ver esto es de lo que quedo de los monjes elementales -dijo Yakon calmado-

Extacmente…¿que les sucedió? -Izanamy pregunto calmado-

Bueno les contaré -dijo Yakon calmado, los llevo hasta una fogata, más tarde los tres estaban comiendo frente a Yakon- hace aproximadamente tres años uno de mis monjes había escuchado la noticia del gran poder del Guerrero del sol, a decir verdad sentimos tu gran poder cuando derrotaron a Berseck, y luego comenzaron los rumores nombrándote el ser más poderoso de todo Japón, entonces mi estudiante más fuerte fue a investigar y cuando regreso era diferente, decía cosas como que no merecías ese poder, que eras algo falso, y que debía acabarte

Hmmm eso suena a un buen ataque de celos -dijo Bruce calmado-

Podrá ser verdad, pero ¿que quiere el conmigo? -Izanamy pregunto calmado-

Bueno él solía vivir en el clan de Rattos -dijo Yakon calmado, eso último hizo que Izanamy y Bruce escupieran su sopa de golpe y que se atragantaran- ¿Que les paso?

Nada...nada...solo nos sorprendíamos eso es todo -dijo Izanamy tosiendo- ¿Que dijo?

¿Él solía vivir en el clan Lobo de Rattos? -Bruce pregunto sorprendido-

Así es…¿lo conocen? Porque muchos escuchamos que fue extinguido hace años -dijo Yakon calmado-

Eeeeeeeeehhhhh…. -Bruce e Izanamy se vieron entre ellos nervioso y luego suspiraron-

Hace catorce años aproximadamente Rattos nos hizo pelear contra el, había secuestrado una aldea entera, también rapto a una vieja conocida nuestra y la obligó a hacer cosas vulgares contra su voluntad, cuando nos enfrentamos nos dimos cuenta que su plan era asesinarme, junto a mi equipo y mi maestro, no tuve otra opción que pelear contra el, cuando terminamos lo derroté y di la orden de eliminar su clan por traicion al tratado del Shogun, también el Shogun tenía sospechas de su traicion -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entiendo, bueno ese clan fue destruido, entiendo lo que hicieron pero lamentablemente el odio fue sembrado -dijo Yakon serio- el nombre del muchacho es Albión, Albion solía vivir en el clan del lobo, cuando este fue destruido no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la venganza, creo que cuando fue a investigar se dio cuenta de que eras tú quien destruyó su clan y quizo asesinarte de alguna forma

Si pero..¿como es que puede robar mi Ki? ¿Y para que lo usara? -Izanamy pregunto calmado-

Porque quiere destruir todo Japón y coronarse como el Guerrero más poderoso de todos, y no hay mejor forma que hacerlo que con el Ki del ser más poderoso -dijo Ming molesta sentada en una roca-

Entiendo...que mal, tendré que enfrentarlo de nuevo y esta vez evitare usar tanto Ki -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Con eso no bastará, Albión puede quitarte el Ki sin siquiera tocarte, ya te dreno una gran cantidad de Ki, si lo usa como pensamos quiere usarlo entonces tendremos graves problemas -dijo Ming seria- debes aprende a robar energía y como bloquear el robo mismo dé esa energía

Bueno vamos a empezar de una vez -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Aun estás muy débil, no aguantarás mucho tiempo -dijo Yakon calmado-

Descuide porque mientras más cansado esté mejor será el resultado del entrenamiento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- cada vez que un Shiba se recuerda de sus heridas su poder aumenta

La habilidad de Evolución, ya la habíamos escuchado pero ahora es nuestra mejor opción -dijo Yakon sonriendo- muy bien vamos al rio -Izanamy lo siguió, todos estaban frente a un río con una cascada pequeña frente a ellos, Izanamy se colocó en una roca de un salto mientras Bruce cargaba a Long y lo sentaba en sus piernas-

Vamos a ver que hacen estos dos -dijo Bruce cansado-

Ya quiero ver que hace papá -dijo Long sonriendo-

Bien ¿que tengo que hacer primero? -Izanamy pregunto sonriendo-

Bueno primero deberás sentir la energía que te rodea, no uses la gema, no uses ningún transformación debes abrir tu mente dejar que tu Ki te guíe -dijo Yakon calmado-

-Izanamy respiro profundo y se sentó en la piedra cerrando los ojos, mantuvo su mente calmada sin pensar en nada malo, solo mantuvo la calma tratando de sentir la energía-

Deja que tu cuerpo se calme, ya debería recordar la sensación, recuerda cuando entras al Modo Explosivo -dijo Yakon calmado, Izanamy mantuvo la calma solo recordó la sensación el cuerpo y se cubrió de una energía blanca, vio un punto blanco frente a él y notó como se acercó más y más-

_¿Que es eso? _-pensó Izanamy serio pero cuando abrió los ojos Yakon lo golpeó con una vara con fuerza- ¡HAYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAI! -Izanamy grito de dolor y se levantó sujetando su cabeza- ¡¿Por que golpeaste con eso?!

Porque no estabas concentrado y no leíste la energía como debías -dijo Yakon calmado-

¡Apenas la vi! -Izanamy gritó sujetando su cabeza-

Eso es, debes leer la energía, ver el cuerpo completo, ver como fluye por el cuerpo de un ser estando consciente -Yakon sujeto el palo calmado- vamos, vamos, debemos seguir

-Izanamy respiro profundo y volvió a concentrarse, movió la energía nuevamente pero esta vez vio una segunda y Yakon lo golpeó en la cabeza de nuevo, lo intentó de regreso y lo golpeó en el hombro, siguió así por horas hasta la tarde donde Izanamy terminó herido y amoratado-

Eso dolió… -dijo Izanamy adolorido-

Bueno ve a descansar Lord Shiba espero que sigas meditando sobre tus errores de hoy -dijo Yakon calmado Bruce, Long e Izanamy estaban en una cabaña para descansar pero Long saltaba de lado a lado y luego sobre Izanamy el cual se reía-

Izanamy, ¿como sentiste el entrenamiento? -pregunto Bruce calmado-

A decir verdad es muy complicado, eso de leer el Ki, que lo sienta es una cosa pero leer sus intenciones es otra y muy difícil de hacer -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Hmmm ¿leerlo? Eso me recuerda algo que vivimos no hace mucho tiempo -dijo Bruce calmado- ¿recuerdas el entrenamiento del Modo Maestro que recibimos?

Si lee las intenciones de tu oponente -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero leer algo que no tiene mentalidad será más que difícil, tal vez...si me percato de sus movimientos… veamos si puedo, Bruce ayúdame con algo -más tarde Bruce e Izanamy estaban afuera pero Izanamy usaba una venda que cubría sus ojos-

¿Estas seguro de esto? -Bruce pregunto preocupado-

Si lo estoy, si puedo ver tu Ki todo el tiempo y me acostumbro a que me ataques entonces...podré ser capaz de leer los movimientos que empleas, es una medida desesperada pero puedo hacer uso de la abolida Evolucion

Entiendo evolucionar en una pelea directa, buena idea -dijo Bruce sonriendo, el se agachó y abrió las piernas mientras cerraba los puños, Izanamy hizo los mismos y esperó- prepárate porque no me voy a contener

Muy bien no espero menos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

-Bruce solo gruñó y avanzó hacia el, lanzó un golpe, Izanamy mantuvo los brazos levantados pero recibió el golpe directo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder un momento, se detuvo y trató de ver el movimiento frente a él usando solo su habilidad mental, pero la energía se movió rodeándolo y la perdió de vista, solo sintió una patada en la espalda alejándolo un momento y cayó al suelo sobre sus manos, se giró y levantó su brazo izquierdo tratando de bloquear una patada pero Bruce lo pateó en la cabeza del otro lado, Izanamy se quejó mientras se quedaba de rodillas, movió las orejas tratando de escuchar a Bruce pero solo escuchó como estaba moviendo un poco el pie haciendo sonar las piedras bajo sus pies-

No hagas trampa Izanamy, recuerda es ver el Ki y sentirlo, no escuchar todo ni usar tus sentidos -dijo Bruce calmado-

Rayos tienes razón, vamos ataca de nuevo -Izanamy se puso de pie y Bruce avanzó de nuevo-

Bruce lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy solo lo bloqueó por levantar sus brazos bloqueando cada ataque, el solo podía ver ligeras brisas de energía azul moviéndose frente a él algo rápido, vio un momento y levantó el brazo sujetando el brazo derecho de Bruce con su mano-

Vaya parece que lo lograste, pero solo por un instante -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si lo vi, pero solo un momento ahora solo puedo verlo porque puedo sentirlo -Izanamy lo sonrío y volvió a levantar su guardia- vamos Bruce no te quedes ahí parado sigamos, porque solo tengo una semana para lograr esto

Muy bien aquí voy -Bruce sonrío y siguieron entrenando-

Más de cuatro horas se la pasaron peleando, Izanamy mantenía los brazos levantados puedo Bruce lo seguía golpeando, y atacando, cuando pasaron las cuatro horas ellos fueron al dormir solo para despertarse tres horas después, ambos lucían agitados pero solo tomaron un baño de agua fría para despertarse, lo siguiente fue que Izanamy estaba sentado en una roca cruzando de brazos y piernas-

Recuerda todo lo que te rodea tiene Ki, la energía está en el aire, las plantas y el agua, todo tiene Ki, trata de encontrarlo -dijo Yakon serio, Izanamy permaneció callado, pudo escuchar como el agua se movía pero Izanamy trató de calmarse y vio ligeras brisas de energía en forma de pequeños puntos-

Lo veo, el agua se mueve, y su Ki se mueven como el mismo fluido pero el Ki se mueve con cada ola -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bien ahora trata de ver mis movimientos, ponte de pie -Yakon sonrío e Izanamy se quedó de pie pero sin abrir los ojos, Yakon lanzó una bola de energía azul clara, Izanamy solo espero un momento y luego la sujeto con su mano izquierda, fue empujado pero la desvió a otro lado chocando con una cascada cercana dejando caer las rocas-

Muy bien lo has logrado por poco -dijo Yakon sonriendo- lograste ver el ataque de energía ligeramente

Gracias pero vamos, quiero más ataques y quiero ser más fuerte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Bruce sonrío, él junto a Yakon lo rodearon mientras Izanamy permanecía con los ojos cerrados y tapados por una venda-

-Bruce y Yakon, atacaron rápido liberando energía en forma de esferas, Izanamy vio los ataques, el salto esquivando un ataque pero lanzó un golpe desviando el ataque, cayó al suelo y se agachó esquivando otro ataque, salto y abrió las piernas esquivando otro ataque, por un momento perdió la visión y cruzó sus brazos bloqueando el ataque directo, la explosión aumentó el humo pero giró e Izanamy cayó al suelo con pocos rasguños, los ataques siguieron pero Izanamy salto del lugar y giro en el aire, expulsó una energía carmesí aumentando su musculatura ligeramente y giró golpeando el ataque desviándolo a otro lado-

¡Alto! -Yakon grito e Izanamy deshizo la energía- ¿que fue eso?

Ah bueno eso fue...mi Kaioken -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No se si fue una técnica o una transformación pero debes acostumbrarte en tu forma base luego iremos con sobreesfuerzos -dijo Yakon calmado- vamos una vez más y no te transformes

Bien entendido -dijo Izanamy calmado-

-por horas siguieron entrenando, Izanamy permaneció meditando por horas, pelo contra Bruce sin verlo dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrar a reconocer las ondas de Ki que lo rodeaban-

La verdadera maestría de la roca y el fuego es el magma, si controlas ambos podrás hacer que los volcanes enteros exploten o se calmen

-Izanamy expulsó energía causando una onda de fuego por su cuerpo, vio las rocas y las atrajo mientras veía como el fuego y la roca estaban rodeados de energía blanca, trató de combinarlas creando una bola de piedra ardiente con una ligera calma rodeándola, la lanzó y esta destruyó un árbol quemándolo y luego cayó sobre lo que parecía ser un fluido negro y ardiente-

El viento y el agua van de la mano, puedes crear hielo del agua, pero también del aire, incluso toda planta y ser vivo tiene agua dentro

-Izanamy respiro profundo y atrajo la energía de un árbol secándolo y la energía la combinó con agua, el agua brilló de gran mostrando cristales de agua dentro, Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo y luego lo bajo lanzando el agua en forma de onda, cortó una roca en pedazos y mostró algunas cuchillas de hielo después-

El viento nos rodea, es un elemento con el cual siempre está presentes, frío, caliente, tibio, helado, esas son sus fases, puedes usarlo como te plazca en tu cuerpo, por ejemplo -Yakon solo lanzó un golpe pero el aire salió comprimido hasta golpear un tronco a varios metros de distancia- así, pero también puedes usarlo como un escudo, es un elemento que puede ser usado para defensa y contraataque

-Izanamy respiro profundo y creó un gran escudo de viento, el escudo se movió con fuerza y luego Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo concentrándolo en forma de un ligero tornado, lo lanzó con fuerza y el viento aumentó de tamaño ocasionando una ráfaga de aire que no paró de girar levantando objetos cerrados dejando un agujero-

Es uno de los más poderos, puedes desatar desastres naturales así que ten cuidado -dijo Yakon calmado-

Entiendo -dijo Izanamy calmado- jamás pensé que mi poder de Modo Explosivo sería tan peligroso

Bien vamos a probar tu Modo Explosivo de nuevo -Yakon hablo seriamente-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHH! -Izanamy gritó liberando su energía, el suelo tembló un poco mientras Izanamy seguí expulsando la energía creando descarga y una aura rojiza sobre su cuerpo- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! -Izanamy liberó la energía creando un resplandor dorado y pasó al Modo Explosivo en solo un instante-

Bien ya estoy transformado, ¿ahora que? -Izanamy pregunto serio-

Uno ahora debes estar así durante una hora, usando solo la energía natural -dijo Yakon serio-

¡¿Como?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido- eso es imposible, solo puedo durar diez minutito quizás menos así transformado

Pues encuentra la forma -dijo Yakon sonriendo-

-Izanamy permaneció sentado sin hacer contacto con nadie, permaneció en silencio viendo ligeros rastros de energía pasando por su cuerpo, los tomaba viendo como su armadura brillaba igual que su cuerpo, le costaba absorber energía, por un momento notó como un árbol comenzaba a perder hojas mientras más energía le robaba para aumentar el tiempo de la transformación, el árbol terminó quedando seco hasta el punto en que casi cae roto de la mitad del trono, vio como las plantas estaban muriendo a su alrededor y la roca se destruía-

_Esto no está bien, técnicamente los estoy matando, la energía que roba parece tan grande...pero tan frágil, y mi energía se comporta de una forma agresiva, este desprendimiento de energía que siento en todo mi cuerpo...es la razón por la que robo tanta energía, tal vez...si desprendiera menos energía...robaría menos, pero ¿como hago para que mi energía no sea tan agresiva al ser utilizada? _

_¿Habrá algún método? _-Izanamy pensó por minutos hasta que se levantó y utilizó la energía haciendo una onda de energía, vio su cuerpo, brillante y rodeado de energía que se movía más rápido, descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo, y una alta temperatura que quemaba todo lo cercano a él-

_Hmmm quizás...podría...hacer que...mi energía sea menos agresiva…_-Izanamy siguió expulsando la energía pero en su cabeza apareció una vena igual que en su cuerpo, la energía fue disminuyendo poco a poco dejando un resplandor rojizo en Izanamy solamente, las descargas fueron perdiendo velocidad y desaparecían más rápidamente-

Grrrd…..grrrrr ya casi...aaargh -Izanamy gruñía tratando de guardar su energía en su cuerpo dejando un ligero rastro solamente, perdió el progreso y su energía se desprendió rápidamente en todo su cuerpo- aaargh maldicion casi lo logro…

¿Que intentas hacer? -Bruce preguntó-

Tarro de hacer que mi energía sea menos agresiva, pero el absorber energía natural de la naturaleza hace que la misma naturaleza muere por la pérdida de energía -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? -Bruce pregunto-

Unos veinte minutos -dijo Izanamy calmado- tal vez si la energía que se muestra no fuera así de agresiva y gastada… podría mantenerlo incluso si lo controlo podría mezclarlo con el Kaioken…

El kaioken…¿recuerdas porque no usas tanto el Kaioken? -Bruce dijo serio-

Si, por el exceso de esfuerzo en el cuerpo -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero es solo un último recurso un ataque con un Kaioken por diez combinado con el Modo Explosivo sería espantoso

Al igual que la concecuencia -dijo Bruce calmado-

Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor sería usar el Modo Explosivo más tiempo tengo que practicarlo un poco más

Como quieras -dijo Bruce calmado-

-Izanamy siguió entrenando pero en otro lado de las montañas Albión, el lobo rojo que le robó su Ki a Izanamy, estaba viendo a diez monjes con el-

Escuchen el poder que le robaron al Guerrero del sol falso apenas es muy poco, necesito más poder para cumplir mi cometido, vamos, vayan y tráiganme más Chi -dijo Albión serio- Goman

Aquí estoy mi señor -entre los monjes salió un toro de piel café y ojos amarillos-

Quiero que vayas y lo busques, que Tomang te compañe -dijo Albión serio y junto al toro estaba un lince de pelo gris con motas cafés y ojos azules-

Como ordene -dijo Tomang serio-

Traeré el Ki del Guerrero del sol, también he notado que su Ki aumenta y diminuye mucho en una zona, ahí es donde deben estar los traidores mi señor -dijo Goman serio-

Muy bien, primero deshagámonos del Guerrero del sol y luego veremos a los traidores, total ninguno podrá conmigo cuando tenga el resto de ese Ki tan agresivo -dijo Albión serio-

-tanto Goman como Tamong se alejaron y desaparecieron, Albión permaneció sentado sobre una roca y vio a un dragón de komodo algo grande con ojos verdes-

Síguelos y si fallan ya sabes que hacer -dijo Albión serio-

-el dragón no dijo nada y se alejó caminando, las horas pasaron mientras Izanamy veía el Modo Explosivo apagando sus energías un poco hasta calmarlas, la energía aúne explotaba un poco alterando a Izanamy pero el se descansó y respiro profundo-

Aun no entiendo que trata de conseguir con eso -dijo Bruce mientras comía panes de arroz con Long y Yakon-

La energía agresiva que despide es el principal problema del sobresfuerzo que hace convertido en Modo Explosivo, si logra quitar eso podrá hacer una transformación perfecta sin desgaste tan rápido -dijo Yakon calmado-

Si él hubiera sabido eso cuando peleó contra Berseck el solo lo habría derrotado -dijo Bruce calmado-

Muy posiblemente -dijo Yakon calmado- pero aún el Modo Explosivo esconde secretos, no todos saben cuáles son, pero su potencial es increíble

Simplemente no sabes que poder tienen, dilo no lo ocultes mr. Popo -dijo Bruce cansado y siguió comiendo, Izanamy levantó las orejas serio y luego giró para ver al bosque y notó dos figuras de energía acercándose rápido-

Alguien viene -dijo Izanamy serio, el se puso en guardia esperando un momento pero luego lanzó un golpe liberando una proyección de viento, el viento golpeó unos troncos destruyendolos del impacto y vio como Goman y Tamong salieron de los arbustos sin un solo rasguño-

¿Quienes son ustedes? -Izanamy pregunto serio-

Nosotros solo venimos a pelear contigo y a tomar tu Ki -dijo Goman sonriendo- pero primero, Yakon, ha pasado tiempo

Goman -Yakon habló seriamente viendo a ambos- Tomang, ¿que hacen aquí?

Como dijimos venimos por el Ki del Guerrero del sol pero primero quiero que me contestes esto, ¿donde están los demás? ¿Donde están los demás cobardes?, en donde están para matarlos -dijo Goman sonriendo-

Ellos están a salvo fuera de tu alcance -dijo Yakon serio- pero si quieres llegar a ellos deberás matarme primero

Descuida eres el primero en mi lista -dijo Goman sonriendo- primero irás tú -extendió su brazo y liberó energía pero el suelo bajo sus pies se convirtió en arena en un momento, Izanamy abrió los ojos pero antes de moverse Ming apareció frente a Yakon y desvió el ataque con un golpe-

Finalmente apareces Ming, una de las mejores peleadoras -Goman sonrío y vio a Ming de pie frente a él-

Goman, maldito bastardo, ¿como te atreves a atacar al maestro Yakon así? -Ming dijo molesta-

Sencillo, solo quiero matarlo y usare cualquier método para hacerlo -dijo Goman sonriendo- pero sabes siempre te creíste mejor que los demás, quiero probar mi cueva fuerza haciéndote sufrir lentamente

Muy bien si así lo quieres -dijo Ming molesta- pero te arrepentirás

-Ming solo grito liberando energía mostrando una aura azul pálida, ella avanzó rápido envolviéndose en un viento azul, lanzó un golpe pero Goman levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Ming grito y lanzó una patada y Goman levantó el brazo bloqueándola pero Ming sonrió y liberó una onda de viento sur golpe a Goman en la cabeza, Goman se alejó un par de pasos, Ming avanzó y lanzó un golpe de gancho y Goman la sujetó sin problemas la levantó y luego la lanzó a otro lado, Ming se giró y cayó derrapando en el suelo pero Goman sonrió y lanzó un golpe liberando una fuerte descarga azul, Ming grito y luego extendió los brazos creando un escudo de viento azul pálido, los ataques chocaron pero los relámpagos se dispersaron en el campo, los ataques la rodearon y avanzaron por su espalda golpeándola con fuerza causando una fuerte descarga en ella, Ming grito y Goman corrió para darle una patada en el estómago con fuerza-

Ming se quejó de dolor y Goman la sujetó de la cabeza para liberar descargas, Ming se quejó pero levantó las piernas pateando a Goman en el mentón liberando corrientes de aire agresivo, Goman grito y fue empujado, Ming se elevó gracias al viento, alcanzando hasta más arriba de la punta de los árboles bajo en picada con fuerza, Goman levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque empujándolo con fuerza, Ming parecía sudar un poco pero Izanamy notó como la tierra se secaban, las plantas también y se morían, el agua perdió volumen y luego vio una gran explosión el campo, Ming grito siendo lanzada contra el grupo de troncos, Goman salió del agujero sonriendo con una ligera herida en el mentón y brazos-

Vaya te recordaba más temible pero ahora solo veo que eres un simple insecto -dijo Goman sonriendo- ahora mismo té voy a matar

-Goman sonrió y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía azul, con ese ataque el suelo se hizo más arenoso, Ming grito sorprendida, Long y Bruce se asustaron un momento igual que Yakon, pero Izanamy apareció frente a Ming y desvió el ataque de un golpe, Ming se sorprendió mientras Izanamy solo se cubrió de energía carmesí en todo el cuerpo-

¡¿Que hace?! -Ming grito sorprendida- ¿y ese Ki rojo?

Ya basta, ustedes vienen aquí por mi, vamos peleen conmigo porque estoy al pendiente de ustedes dos -dijo Izanamy serio- _También hay un tercero...pero él no se mueve.. ¿que hace entonces? _

Bien pero vamos, muéstranos el Modo Guardián -dijo Tomang sonriendo-

¿Para que? ¿Para que me roben mi Ki? Lo siento pero eso no va a suceder -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- si no puedo invocar al Guerrero del sol entonces usaré otros métodos

¡¿Y que método es ese?! -Goman pregunto-

Este…¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía carmesí del cuerpo creando descargas rojizas del mismo color-

¡¿Que clase de transformación es esa?! ¡Su poder aumenta rápidamente! -Tomang grito sorprendido mientras Goman sonreía e Izanamy gritaba liberando más energía, sus músculos crecieron un poco mientras venas eran marcadas en su cabeza y brazos-

¡¿Que está pasando?! ¿Es una transformación nueva? -pregunto Yakon sorprendido-

No, es una técnica pero funciona como una transformación -dijo Bruce sonriendo- veras hace tiempo Izanamy tuvo un problema, él había alcanzado su límite y ya no podía volverse más fuerte, entonces investigó una forma de hacerse más fuerte y como resultado aprendió esta técnica de aumento de poder, este es...el

¡KAIOKEN! -Izanamy grito liberando energía aumentando el resplandor rojo en su cuerpo- ¡POR DIEZ! ¡KAIOKEN POR DIEZ!

-Tomang y Goman se sorprendieron y más cuando Izanamy solo avanzó hacia dllos, Goman grito y lanzó un golpe chocando su brazo con el de Izanamy, lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy salto sobre él y lo rodeó para patearlo en las costillas, Goman se quejó y lanzó un golpe con el codo e Izanamy salto lanzando un golpe con la rodilla chocándola con el codo de Goman, Goman levantó ambos brazos lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque, lo empujó y salto lanzando una patada a su mentón que lo golpeó un momento, Goman se quejó y se alejó saltando, concentró energía en su puño derecho y luego la anzo, creo una gran descarga, Izanamy gruño y cruzó sus brazos la descarga lo golpeó creando una ligera explosión y brilló pero el brilló se extendió al lugar e Izanamy gruñó extendido los brazos liberando la descarga de su cuerpo, la descarga no explotó sino que se volvió roja y se concentró en los brazos de Izanamy-

¡¿Que hizo?!

-grito Goman sorprendido, Izanamy se impulsó corriendo algo rápido, se acercó a Goman y lo golpeó en el estómago con su codo, Goman se quejó e Izanamy lo golpeó en el mentón levantándolo del suelo para después patearlo en la mejilla lanzándolo a otro extremo, Izanamy extendió su brazo izquierdo concentrando las descargas carmesí y las disparó en una esfera rojiza, Goman grito sorprendido pero Tomang apareció frente a él y creó un muro de fuego bloqueando el ataque creando una explosión-

Este sujetó ya se está acostumbrando al Ki, pero su cuerpo no soportará mucho esa energía roja, vamos debemos forzarlo a que se transforme -dijo Tomang serio-

Pues vamos a pelear juntos -dijo Goman serio-

-ambos gritaron e Izanamy solo impulsó más él aura del Kaioken.

Goman y Tomang avanzaron hacia el, Goman lanzó un golpe e Izanamy se agachó pero Tomang lanzó una patada hacia él e Izanamy levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque, se impulsó hacia atrás, levantó los brazos sujetando el puño de Goman, giró moviendo los pies y logró hacer que Goman cayera golpeando el suelo con fuerza, Izanamy se acarreó lanzando un golpe pero Tomang apareció frente a él bloqueando el ataque con sus manos, ambos comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes y patadas causando ondas de sonido en el campo, Goman aprovechó y logró golpear a Izanamy en la cara lanzándolo contra un árbol, Izanamy se quejó y vio como Goman fue hacia el, Izanamy grito y avanzó lanzando un golpe, chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, pero Tomang avanzó rápido y salto sobre Goman para girar y lanzar una patada, Izanamy levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque con ambos brazos pero Goman aprovechó y lo golpeó en el estómago con fuerza liberando energía, Izanamy se quejó y Goman lo sujetó de la cabeza lanzándolo a otro lado, Izanamy cayó de rodillas y derrapó con manos y pies, Goman y Tomang solo gritaron expulsando energía dejando el suelo seco y arenoso.

Goman y Tomang crearon ataques de energía en sus manos, el ataque de Goman brillaba de azul liberando una descarga azul, mientras el ataque de Tomang tenía flamas que se volvieron azules brillantes, ambos gritaron y lanzaron el ataúd combinados, Izanamy solo retrajo sus manos a las costillas formando un ataque de energía azul brillante, grito y extendió los brazos chocando sus ataques, sus ataques hicieron que todo el lugar temblara un poco mientras Izanamy gruñía empujando el ataque con el suyo, mantuvo su pies firmes mientras expulsaba más energía, los ataques terminaron explotando afectando a ambos lados, Izanamy parecía herido igual que Tomang y Goman-

¡Son un par de inútiles! -todos voltearon y vieron al dragón de komodo frente a ellos, el se acercó y se quitó la capucha del cuerpo- así nunca harán que se transforme

Ryuhou, este no es lugar para que estés aquí -dijo Goman serio-

Ya lo tenemos, solo necesitamos robar más poder -dijo Tomang serio-

No importa de donde lo saquen, el tiene esa técnica, no necesita transformarse -dijo Ryuhou serio- si quieren hacerlo enojar entonces, vayan por una presa más fácil -Ryuhou volteo y vio a Long, él concentró energía en su boca y luego la abrió disparando una nube de veneno en forma gaseosa-

¡No lo hagas! -Izanamy grito molesto, Ming corrió y extendió los brazos creando un escudo de viento que deshizo la nube venenosa, Ming tosió y cayó al suelo con manchas en la piel- ¡detente!

No lo hará, vamos quiero ver tu furia -dijo Ryuhou serio, volvió a disparar veneno en forma de gas, pero Ming lo bloqueo con su escudo de viento, el veneno no pasó el escudo pero si golpeaba a Ming en el cuerpo contaminándola un poco-

¡¿Ming estas bien?! -Izanamy grito molesto-

¡No...el veneno de los dragones Kono dos es muy peligroso...si vas a hacer algo hazlo porque creo que moriré…! -Ming tosió escupiendo saliva y algo de veneno-

Hmmm un ataque más y solo quedarán huesos -dijo Ryuho calmado-

¡Déjala! -Izanamy grito liberando más energía- ¡Kaioken aumentado a veinte veces!

-Izanamy grito expulsando más energía y avanzó hacia Ryuho, lanzó un golpe pero Ryuho levantó su cola sujetándolo de su brazo, Izanamy se sorprendió y luego Ryuho giró lanzándolo contra una piedra, Izanamy grito de dolor, Ryuho lo levantó y sacó sus garras lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Izanamy levantó las piernas y le dio una patada en la cabeza a Ryuho-

-Izanamy se soltó y cayó al suelo, sólo avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Ryuho levantó los brazos bloqueando su ataque, siguieron peleando rápido, Ryuho lanzó una patada pero Izanamy lo bloqueó con el brazo derecho, giró lanzando una patada pero Tomang y Goman lo golpearon lanzándolo al suelo herido, Tkmang disparó bolas de fuego pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando los ataques y Goman apareció detrás de el, Izanamy se giró y lo golpeó en la cabeza pero Goman colocó su mano sobre su estómago y liberó unas descargas, Izanamy grito de dolor pero logró sujetar a Goman de sus cuernos para atraerlo y darle un golpe con su rodilla en la cara con fuerza, Goman grito y lo levantó para girar y lanzarlo contra unas piedras, Izanamy se quejó y se levantó algo herido-

¡Papá! -Long grito asustado y preocupado pero Izanamy seguía envuelto en energía rojiza-

_Demonios…¿que hago? Sus ataques son muy fuertes y mi Kaioken me dejará agotado antes de que pueda vencerlos..si pudiera controlar la agresividad de mi Ki en Modo Explosivo, podría evitar que me roben energía, aunque me roben la energía, el daño que hacen al rogar la energía es inmenso y no quiero pensar lo que le pasaría a Long y a los otros si no hago algo pronto, no queda de otra más que arriesgarme. _

¡AAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHH! -Izanamy comenzó a gritar expulsando energía de su cuerpo, la energía se volvió dorada mientras el Kaioken desaparecía-

Finalmente -dijo Ryuho sonriendo-

¡GROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRGHH! -los rugidos de una bestia se escucharon hasta que vieron un lobo hecho de energía con ojos rojos y pelo dorado, el lobo desapareció creando una coraza de energía que se deshizo-

¡Modo Explosivo! -Izanamy grito liberando la energía pasando al Modo Explosivo-

Esto está mal, aún tiene la energía de forma agresiva -dijo Bruce sorprendido- se la robaran

Espera, esto podría servir de entrenamiento, entiendo lo que hace pero supongo que es su última opción -dijo Yakon serio- Ryuho es el monje más poderoso de todo el gremio, si debe usar todo su poder le recomiendo que lo haga y que lo perfeccione

-Izanamy sólo avanzó de un salto y lanzó un golpe Goman levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque, pero Izanamy fue tan fuerte que lo lanzó a otro extremo, Goman giró y cayó al suelo sobre manos y pies, giró y vio como Izanamy apareció frente a él, Izanamy grito y lanzó varios golpes golpeando Goman en el cuerpo con mucha fuerza, Goman escupió sangre pero robó más energía cerca de él y extendió los brazos, Izanamy sólo extendió los brazos y sujetó el ataque, lo frenó un poco más, retrocedió empujado por el ataque hasta que deshizo el ataque con su propia energía al absorberla, Goman grito sorprendido pero Izanamy lo pateó elevándolo un momento y extendió los brazos creando una bola de energía hecha de descargas, Izanamy grito y liberó la energía golpeando a Goman quemándolo por completo pero Ryuho extendió los brazos atrayendo la energía a su cuerpo-

-Tomang fue el siguiente en luchar pero Izanamy mantuvo los ojos cerrados esperando el ataque y su energía disminuyó en su cuerpo casi brillando todo su cuerpo por completo, Tomang chocó con Izanamy creando una onda de sonido, los dos estaban peleando rápido, Tomang lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy arqueó su cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estómago, giró y lo pateó en la cara con fuerza lanzándolo a otro extremo, Izanamy avanzó corriendo, se acercó y lo golpeó con fuerza, pero Tomang giró y lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos, Izanamy lo bloqueó sin problemas, siguieron peleando pero Ryuho sonrió tratando de extraer la energía de Izanamy, pero notó algo extraño, Izanamy seguía peleando sin problemas, los dos chocaron sus puños creando una onda de sonido e Izanamy pateó a Tomang en el mentón, alejándolo, Tomang grito y giró levantando los brazos para hacer una bola de energía y la disparó, Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos sujetando el ataque en sus manos-

¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! -Izanamy grito liberando energía pero el ataque de Tomang comenzó a hacerse más pequeño junto a la energía de Izanamy, todos vieron como el traje de Izanamy comenzaba a cambiar junto a su energía, Izanamy se alejó y comenzó a absorber la energía en su cuerpo-

-sus músculos se hicieron un poco más grandes y marcados, su pelo seguía igual, las marcas de sus ojos se fueron dejando solo la marca de la frente, su gabardina blanca desapareció, y su pantalón se hizo más grande por el traje que usaba, sus hombreras y muñequeras estaban igual mientras su cuerpo brillaba de color rojizo carmesí-

¡Modo Explosivo Perfecto! -Izanamy sonrió y saltó hacia Tamong y lo golpeó con fuerza liberando una flama rojiza y dorada, Tamong terminó quemado y destruido por el ataque mientras Izanamy quedó viendo a Ryuho el cual extendió su brazo pero fue inútil ya no podía robar la energía de Izanamy-

Es inútil, el Modo Explosivo perfecto, yo mismo lo diseñé, ahora ya no necesito robar energía, la puedo mantener dentro mi, es muy difícil pero...esto evitará que me roben mi energía mientras peleo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Estupido, ahora mismo té haré sentir el verdadero termo, porque usaré el Ki de esos dos idiotas y luego el mío -dijo Ryuho- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAASSSHHH! -Ryuho grito liberando energía, su cuerpo se hizo alto, músculos igual que su cola, sus garras crecieron y parecían tener veneno en ellas-

Veamos quién ganará de los dos -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo viéndose de frente-


	36. Chapter 36

_**Ok una nota rapida, a los que me han dejado comentarios; les agradezco su apoyo en toda la historia, tambien a los que quieran comunicarse conmigo y tengan perfil en Fanficion; les informo que les deje un mensaje contestando sus comentarios. **_

_**Capitulo 36: Un viaje en el tiempo **_

En el campo abierto se escuchaban algunos impactos muy fuertes, Izanamy estaba avanzando mientras Ryuho estaba disparando esferas de energía morada con lo que parecía cia ser veneno dentro, Izanamy solo giró y desvió una con un golpe y la segunda le disparó una bola de fuego chocando con ella causando un fuerte impacto y explosión, Izanamy giró y cayó en el suelo un poco herido-

-Ryuho grito y lanzó un golpe con sus garras, Izanamy, Izanamy movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe y giró lanzando una patada, Ryuho la detuvo con su brazo izquierdo pero Izanamy saltó y lo pateó en la cabeza con la pierna izquierda, avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Ryuho lo detuvo con su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe liberando energía morada con descargas, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque en una explosión, Ryuho abrió la boca y disparó su veneno en forma de gas pero Izanamy desapareció sorprendido, lo buscó y giró levantando la cola sujetando el brazo izquierda, giró y lanzó a Izanamy contra una rocas, no lo soltó y lo giró de nuevo estrellándolo contra rocas de nuevo, lo atajó y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara haciendo que se quejara, lo siguió golpeando pero Izanamy sonrió y levantó la cola sujetándole un brazo y le sujetó el otro brazo con su mano derecha, forcejearon y luego chocaron sus cabezas en un golpe, volvieron a chocar sus cabezas pero Ryuho abrió la boca concentrando energía en su hocico, Izanamy grito y liberó fuego cortando la cola de Ryuho, Ryuho saltó alejándose e Izanamy se acercó para golpearlo en el estómago con fuerza, Ryuho grito de dolor e Izanamy comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza hasta que le sujetó el hocico para lanzarlo hacia otro extremo-

Ryuho grito y liberó energía haciendo crecer su cola y giró golpeando a Izanamy en la cara deseándole una cortada en la mejilla, Izanamy se quejó y Ryuho lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos bloqueándolo, Ryuho saltó por encima de él y lo pateó en la espalda alejándolo, Ryuho extendió ambos brazos y liberó una fuerte descarga morada, Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos bloqueando el ataque con una onda de energía, los ataques explotaron pero Izanamy se acercó y lo golpeo en el estómago con fuerza, lo siguió golpeando con fuerza hasta que lo lanzó a otro extremo, Izanamy avanzó pero Ryuho abrió la boca concentrando energía en su veneno, Izanamy extendió su brazo izquierdo y liberó energía chocando con el ataque de evento quemándolo y convirtiéndolo en vapor, los dos chocaron puños en un fuerte impacto y Ryuho giró lanzando un golpe con su cola e Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque.

Ambos gritaron lanzando un ataque de energía chocando ambos ataques al mismo tiempo hasta que el ataque explotó cubriendo a ambos de ligeras heridas, Ryuho grito avanzando y lanzó un golpe al humo pero no le dio a nada, lo busco e Izanamy lo pateó en la cabeza con fuerza tirándolo al suelo, Ryuho estiró su cola y sujetó a Izanamy de su cuello y hocico, lo presionó con fuerza haciendo gritar pero Izanamy lo sujetó de la punta y luego lo mordió clavando sus colmillos, Ryuho grito de dolor pero Izanamy no lo soltó, comenzó a girar y luego lo lanzó a otro extremo soltando su hocico, Ryuho se quejó y cayó de rodillas pero Izanamy extendió ambos brazos y liberó un ataque de fuego brillante con descargas rojizas carmesí, el ataque golpeó a Ryuho en el cuerpo creando una ligera explosión y Ryuho salió con heridas un poco más graves mientras su cuerpo se cubría de sangre ligeramente.

-Izanamy y Ryuho desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro extremo peleando con fuerza y velocidad, chocaron sus puños causando una onda de sonido haciendo que la arena aumentara de tamaño con las olas de sonido, siguieron peleando con fuerza hasta que Izanamy pateó a Ryuho en la cara creando una onda de sonido, Ryuho perdió un par de dientes pero saltó girando y extendió su cola golpeando a Izanamy entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo tirándolo al suelo, Ryuho le dio una patada en el mentón levanttolo un momento y luego lo golpeó en el estómago y luego en el rostro pero Izanamy le sujetó lo brazos y luego lo le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago, lo hizo retroceder un momento y luego se acercó golpeándolo con el codo derecho en el pecho, ambos gruñeron y chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte golpe.

Ambos lucen en condiciones igualadas -dijo Ming sorprendida-

Si, están muy parejos, alguien saldría ganando en un mínimo descuido -dijo Yakon sorprendido-

Par de tontos, ¿que pelea están viendo? -Bruce pregunto calmado-

¿Que dices? -Ming dijo molesta-

Obvio Izanamy solo está jugando, esta probando al lagarto -dijo Bruce calmado-

-ambos vieron de nuevo pero notaron como Izanamy permanecía calmado peleando contra Ryuho, Izanamy saltó girando y pateó a Ryuho haciéndolo escupir sangre, Izanamy avanzó y lo golpeó con en el estómago para luego darle otro golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra unas rocas-

El tiene malas costumbres como probar su fuerza en un ligero calentamiento -dijo Bruce serio- ahora mismo Izanamy sólo está tratando de hacer que su cuerpo se acostumbre a tener el poder del Modo Explosivo dentro para mantener este Modo Perfeccionado, él está aprendiendo y a la vez evoluciona de nuevo, una vez más usa esa habilidad

-Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo y con su mano bloqueo cada golpe con dificultades, bajo la cabeza esquivando un ataque y luego le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza, y luego levantó su brazo izquierdo golpeándolo en el mentón, Izanamy se alejó evitando un golpe de la cola, Izanamy retrajo su mano derecha creando una gran esfera de energía dorada-

¡Explosión de Galaxias! -Izanamy grito y liberó la energía explotando frente a él y Ryuho, Ryuho grito y trato de extender los brazos para defenderse, pero al final fue inútil y perdió ambos brazos en la explosión, Izanamy respiró alicaído y lo vio tirado en el suelo con graves heridas-

Esto se terminó -dijo Izanamy serio, al final lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó- Vamos donde está Albión, ¿que quiere conmigo?

Buaaafhh...tu perdiste...tonto -dijo Ryuho sonriendo y murió así de rápido, Izanamy lo soltó mientras volvía a la normalidad-

¿Que te dijo? -Bruce pregunto-

Nada importante...solo perdiste tonto -dijo Izanamy serio más tarde Izanamy estaba reunido con Yakon y los otros- entonces esto se terminó lo derroté por ahora

Si pero no te confíes, puede haber más en camino, lo siento pero parece que sobrepasaste todos los límites por tu cuenta, tu habilidad te dio un gran avance -dijo Yakon calmado-

Su habilidad, es la habilidad más importante del clan Shiba, Evolución, le permite a quien sea romper sus límites en cada pelea, esto hace que se hagan más fuertes y aprendan habilidad en desarrollo más rápido, ahora mismo Izanamy desarrollo dichas habilidades por eso -dijo Bruce calmado-

Entiendo, realmente eres alguien aterrador -dijo Yakon calmado-

Lo siento -dijo Izanamy apenado- pero aún tengo dudas, ¿que otras cosas puede afectar el Ki a demás de los elementos?

Bueno te daré un curso rápido -dijo Yakon calmado- veras en nuestro cuerpo también hay elementos, y con ellos nuestro Ki y cuerpo pueden ser afectados por las fuerzas naturales, verás en nuestra sangre y cuerpo también hay agua, eso quiere decir que nuestros músculos pueden ser convertidos y usados como marionetas, nuestra sangre recorre el cuerpo y posee algo llamado hierro, el hierro también es derivado de las piedras, es decir pueden extraer nuestra sangre ya sea para atacar, manipularlos incluso usar cadaveres como peleadores

Conocemos esa técnica, la hija de Berseck poseía dicha técnica, la habilidad Mariota de sangre -dijo Bruce serio-

Si, esa técnica fue sellada hace tiempo, muy pocos la conocen, también en nuestro cerebro hay ondas eléctricas, estas ondas manipulan nuestro sistema nervioso, es decir pueden parar nuestro corazón, incluso afectar nuestra percepción de la realidad, dejarnos en coma, cambiar la realidad, incluso borrar nuestros recuerdos

Eso suena difícil, Yakon, si ellos saben técnicas oscuras, entonces, por favor enseñame todo sobre eso, te lo suplico -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Un Lord no debería suplicar, pero está bien, te enseñaré lo que pueda -dijo Yakon serio e Izanamy sonrió-

-Después de una semana Izanamy regresó al clan Shiba junto con Long y Bruce, en otro lado Hinata estaba con las niñas en el castillo Shiba, las niñas estaban riendo pero Hanabi tenía una muñeca de tigresa blanca con agujas clavadas en todo el cuerpo-

Hey ¿qué pasó aquí? -Izanamy pregunto sonriendo-

¡Hola papá! -Hanabi y Rena sonrieron pero se sorprendieron de ver a Izanamy herido, y con la ropa rota-

¡¿Que te paso?! -Hanabi grito sorprendida-

Nada sólo un par de peleas, ¿que es eso? -Izanamy vio la muñeca-

Es una muñeca que Hanabi compró, ella de muy tonta creyó que la muñeca afectaría a Hanabi de alguna forma, la llaman Muñeca vudú -dijo Rena sonriendo y cruzó sus brazos-

¿Muñeca vudú? Hanabi esas cosas no existen -dijo Izanamy nervioso mientras una gota de sudor caia por su cabeza-

Si existen, le he estado picando el cuerpo con agujas y ella aveces se queja del dolor -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Izanamy tomó la muñeca y pasó su dedo por su cuello y escuchó un rosa de parte de Hinata, luego giró y le jaló la cola para escuchar como se quejaba, vio por debajo de la cola y la garra le picó una parte-

¡AAAAUUUUU! ¡¿Quien me anda agarrando el trasero?! -Hinata grito molesta mientras Izanamy veía la muñeca-

Vaya creo que si funciona -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y le quitó las agujas, camino a la cocina y vio a Hinata cargando a Long- ¿que sucede aquí?

Le hice una broma a mamá -dijo Long sonriendo-

Este niño travieso me picó el trasero con sus garrotas -dijo Hinata riendo y se encariñó con Long, lo bajo y él se fue corriendo- ve a lavarte, ya vamos a comer dentro de poco

Si mami -dijo Long sonriendo, él se fue corriendo dejando a ambos adultos solos-

Ya volví a casa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bienvenido a casa mi amor -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso rápido pero Hinata lo reviso- ¿por que estás herido? ¿Con la ropa rota y hueles a chango sucio?

Bueno ha pasaron muchas cosas...jaja -dijo Izanamy nervioso pero Hinata lo vio con una mirada entrecerrada- los monjes elementales...necesitaban ayuda

Bueno lo entiendo, espero me digas todo, mientras tanto vete a bañar -dijo Hinata calmada-

Ya voy -Izanamy se quitó la camisa mostrando los músculos más marcados, Hinata suspiró sonrojada- vaya si sigo así creo que necesitaré ropa más resistente

Hmmm Izanamy, ya te he dicho sientes de veces que no te cambies en la cocina -dijo Hinata sonrojada-

Ah si perdón, es la costumbre -Izanamy sonrió y vio un agujero en la espalda- rayos ese lagarto me rompió la camisa

Pues ponte otra camisa, tienes cientos, ¿verdad? -Hinata dijo calmada- oh sabes que, te haré una nueva para que dejes de quejarte

Oh -Izanamy la vio y sonrió inclinando la cabeza-

¿Qué pasa? -Hinata pregunto-

¿Acaso es tu modo Tsundere de decir "Te daré una camisa nueva"? -Izanamy sonrió con sarcasmo-

Ni lo digas -dijo Hinata molesta- ademas, ¿a quien llamas tsundere?

Pues a la chica que amo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Hay como siempre te haces el...galán, sabes bien que los halagos no funcionan en mí así de simple -Hinata se sonrojó mientras se cruzaba de brazos para ver a otro lado-

¿Entonces qué hay de estos? -Izanamy la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a ronronear cerca del cuello-

Jaja hey ya basta...si sigues así la comida se quemará -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Hmmm entonces apágale un momento, es más tu línea debería ser, bienvenido cariño, ¿quieres comer? ¿Quieres tomar un baño o tomarme? -Izanamy la besó en el cuello y luego la mordió ligeramente-

Aaaaahnn… -Hinata se sonrojó gimiendo y luego sujetó a Izanamy de una oreja-

Waaaaafff… -Izanamy se quejó como un perro- mi oreja…

Eso te pasa por pasarte, ahora estoy ocupada haciendo el almuerzo -dijo Hinata sonrojada- toma un baño y límpiate para la comida

Si -Izanamy se quejó, más tarde Izanamy salió de bañarse tomando un pantalón negro, una cinta roja corta, una camisa negra sin mangas con una camisa azul de manga larga encima-

Aaah que rico baño -dijo Izanamy calmado, todos estaban almorzando en la mesa principal- ¿como están todos?

Hambrientos Izanamy -dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras comía- ¿puedo preguntar porque regresaron con tantas heridas?

Bueno es una larga historia -dijo Bruce calmado- pero ahora Izanamy es técnicamente un sabio

¿Un sabio? -Hinata pregunto riendo un poco- ¿bromeas?

Bueno cuando llegamos a con los monjes elementales ellos me enseñaron usar el Ki natural -dijo Izanamy calmado comiendo algo de camarón cocido- bueno más que úsalo me enseñaron a nulificarlo

¿No mientes? -Hinata pregunto sorprendida e Izanamy negó con la cabeza- ¿de verdad?

Si, lo hubieran visto papá lucho con un largarlo y contra un toro y un gato gigante, los golpeó, fue boom bajan, traaack, fue asombroso -dijo Long emocionado, Hanabi y Rena le pusieron atención mientras Misaki se la pasaba viendo a Izanamy-

Pues yo no te veo diferente -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

El cambio fue en su Modo Explosivo, logró perfeccionar el Modo Explosivo -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ahora podrá pelear mejor que antes

Bueno pasando de eso, ¿qué pasó en el viaje para que Hanabi y las niñas trajeran una muñeca vudu? -Izanamy pregunto calmado-

Jejej eso es algo muy curioso -dijo Hinata nerviosa- veras acudimos a una boda...y bueno se me ocurrió preguntar algo, bueno fue una muy buena pregunta la verdad, no fue mala yo..bueno verás

Nos pregunto que pensábamos si ella se casaba contigo -dijo Rena calmada, Izanamy se sonrojó un poco y vio a otro lado-

Oh vaya eso...es algo que se trata en algún momento je je -dijo Izanamy sonrojado- ¿que opinan niñas?

¡Nos oponemos! -dijeron ambas niñas molestas mientras que Hinata bajo la cabeza-

¿Por que? -Izanamy pregunto sorprendido-

Porque bueno nuestra familia está bien tal cómo está -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Además harías llorar a mamá en el cielo -dijo Rena calmada-

Eso fue demasiado duro para a una niña de diez años -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Creo que les tomará mucho tiempo adaptarse a ese tipo de decisión -dijo Lucy calmada-

Hablando de difíciles decisiones, ¿cuando comenzarán a tomarse en serio su relación? -Izanamy pregunto viendo a Bruce y Lucy provocando que escupieran de la sorpresa-

¿Perdón? -Lucy pregunto sorprendida-

Bueno es obvio que ustedes tienen una relación en secreto pero no la hablan -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Oye, oye, oye, ¿ahora porque me agredes? -Bruce pregunto sorprendido-

De hecho lo hizo bien ya es hora de que vayan pensando en relaciones sentimentales, luego en bebes, es decir no serán jóvenes por siempre -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¡¿Tu también Hinata?! ¡Aún soy muy joven! -Lucy grito nerviosa-

Si pero no tanto, la juventud se seca -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Lucy le gruñó-

-mientras la mayoría del tiempo en el clan Shiba era algo de risas, en algún lado del templo de los monjes Albión estaba gritando enojado-

¡Ryuho, Goman, y Tomang me fallaron! ¡Inútiles! -Albión grito molesto lanzando algunos objetos- ¡¿como pudieron fallarme?!

Tranquilo señor -dijo un lobo gris entre los animales monjes-

¿Qué quieres Oogami? -Dijo Albión molesto viendo al lobo gris de ojos amarillos-

Señor yo recomiendo usar otro método -dijo Oogami calmado- mi hermano y yo hemos pensado que quizás deberíamos hacerlo perder su fuerza momentáneamente si enfrenta alguien que quiera demasiado

¿Que quiera demasiado? ¿Que harán? -pregunto Albión serio-

Al principio pensamos en hacerlo pelear contra su esposa y su hermana, pero ninguna de las dos tienen la fuerza para hacerlo caer o cansarlo, entonces pensamos en hacerlo enfrentarse a alguien más poderoso que el -dijo un lobo de leo blanco y ojos azules-

Shiro, Oogami, no hay nadie más poderoso que el, los que fueron ya están muertos -dijo Albión molesto-

Por eso pensamos en traer a alguien del pasado usando nuestro Ki y un artefacto especial -dijo Shiro sonriendo-

Usando la técnica más poderosa de control mental haremos que Izanamy enfrente a alguien que nunca pudo vencer -dijo Oogami sonriendo-

¿Quien? -pregunto Albión serio, Shiro mostró un reloj de arena, lo giró y comenzó a expulsar energía haciendo un portal de color morado en el centro de ellos, en eso aparecieron tres figuras con ojos de diferentes colores-

Oooohya veo -dijo Albión sonriendo- bienvenidos antiguos maestros -frente a Albión estaban Jesker, Ras y Argento Shiba- me da gusto verlos a los los más poderosos maestros de todos

¿Por que me trajeron aquí? -Jesker pregunto molesto cuando vio a Argento junto a él- ¡Argento mal nacido!

Ah ¿Jesker? ¿Qué haces aquí? Mejor dicho ¿que hacemos aquí? -Argento pregunto serio-

¡No me importa que hacemos aquí! ¡Yo tengo asuntos pendientes contigo y con tu miserable hijo! -Jesker grito molesto-

¿Mi hijo? -Argento pregunto serio- ¿de que hablas? Mi hijo apenas es un bebé el no podría

Ese maldito insecto, ese desgraciado de Izanamy Shiba, me las pagará -dijo Ras molesto-

Ras tu también -dijo Argento poco sorprendido- ¿que está pasando?

Verán déjenme explicar que sucede -dijo Shiro sonriendo- me llamó Shiro y este es mi hermano Oogami -señaló a su hermano- como verán no están en sus propios tiempos, están en distintos, señor Argento usted fue traído desde hace más de treinta años en el pasado, este es el futuro por así decirlo, Jesker, Ras, los trajimos poco antes de su muerte y eso fue hace casi seis años

¿Poco antes de nuestra muerte? -Ras pregunto serio- entonces ese bastardo de Izanamy nos logró ganar al final, ahora lo recuerdo estaba transformado y casi me mataba

En mi caso mi padre me traicionó, por poco fue eliminado cuando desaparecí -dijo Jesker molesto-

Bueno esta línea de tiempo es muy diferente de las otras, aquí Izanamy Shiba se ha unido a Berseck Shiffer para destruir Japón -dijo Oogami sonriendo-

¿Que dices? -Jesker pregunto serio-

Eso es imposible -dijo Argento enojado- mi hijo…espera…

Aquí su sello no funcionó, Berseck lo asesinó y crió a Izanamy para ser un asesino, ahora mismo está usando poderes malignos para destruir todo Japón, los que estamos aquí, hemos perdido nuestros hogares, hemos unidos fuerzas para pelear, pero es inútil, no podemos vencerlo -Albión bajo la cabeza para evitar mostrar su sonrisa ante sus mentiras-

¿Que te hace creer que te vamos a ayudar? -pregunto Ras serio-

Sencillo, dos de ustedes tienen algo contra Izanamy, y han sido sus oponentes más poderosos, en cambio usted maestro Argento se que su padre es Berseck Shiffer, y créame es mejor si usted lo derrota, tiene el poder para hacerlo y nosotros podemos ayudarlo -dijo Albión sonriendo-

Ja, que inútil, pero aceptaré, si puedo volverme más poderoso como para eliminar a Izanamy finalmente en mi tiempo entonces lo haré -dijo Jesker serio-

Yo lo siguo, yo también tengo asuntos pendientes con ese maldito híbrido -dijo Ras serio-

Si se trata de eliminar a Berseck lo haré -dijo Argento serio- pero no quiero ver en qué se convirtió mi hijo

Muy bien les daremos poderes especiales, somos sabios del Ki, nuestras habilidades los harán más fuertes -dijo Albión sonriendo-

-mientras tanto en el clan Shiba Izanamy movió las orejas confundido y se giró para ver por una ventan-

Que raro…-dijo Izanamy confundido-

¿Que es raro? -Hinata pregunto mientras le dejaba una bandeja con una taza de té-

Por un momento sentí una sensación desagradable, noté unos Kis muy raros -dijo Izanamy calmado- hmmm quizás estoy exagerando

De seguro sólo estás cansado -dijo Hinata calmada, ella se sentó en frente de el- ¿que has pensado con respecto a las niñas?

Sólo están en una fase, ya se les pasará -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- quizás si pasamos mucho tiempo juntos…

Iza, he pasado con ellas meses, años, y apenas me aceptan, creo que es muy pronto para pensar en bodas y cosas así, quizás se vamos lento ellas se acostumbren a mi -Hinata bajo sus orejas e Izanamy se acercó para tomarle de la mano-

Se que es duro y amargo, pero las niñas sólo han conocido a Anya, ya verás que te aceptarán poco a poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Claro hay que ser pacientes -dijo Hinata sonriendo- dime una cosa…¿me puedes enseñar esos nuevos trucos que aprendiste?

Lo siento primero debes dominar el Modo Explosivo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata sonrió y levantó sus orejas— alto…¿no estarás pensando realmente en…?

¿Podrías? -Hinata pregunto-

¡No! ¡El modo Explosivo rompería tu mente mucho antes de todo eso! -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Oh vamos te he visto usarlo al menos cuatro veces -dijo Hinata calmada-

El Modo Explosivo, es una carga de energía tremenda, cada vez que lo uso mis huesos y cuerpo sufren un estrés de lo más pesado, es como si fueran apretados desde dentro, apenas tolero ese dolor y ahora que se ha perfeccionado ese estrés ya no está, y me tomó muchos años acostumbrarme a ese poder, no quiero que pases por ese dolor también -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Lo siento pero quiero ese poder, también quiero ser de ayuda al pelear -dijo Hinata seria- te he visto resultar herido muchas veces, ahora yo también quiero apoyarte, o al menos eso hace una esposa -Hinata sonrió e Izanamy respiro profundo para calmarse- ¿lo entiendes?

Si lo entiendo….de acuerdo, te enseñaré el Modo Explosivo dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡Genial Gracias! -Hinata grito sonriendo-

Claro -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

-Mientras oso permanecía en calma Ras estaba acercándose al Clan Shiba, él estaba oculto entre las montañas viendo la aldea más grande y en paz, la noche estaba en paz y calma, pero Ras sólo podía pensar en vengarse, él comenzó a expulsar energía mientras Izanamy y Hinata estaban dormidos, Izanamy se levantó sorprendido y salió corriendo usando sólo su pantalón-

¿Qué ocurre? Vuelve a la cama -Hinata dijo medio dormida-

Izanamy -Bruce salió corriendo junto a él- ¿lo sientes?

Si es el Ki de Ras pero ¿donde está? -Izanamy y Bruce vieron a los lados buscándolo pero vieron como Ras se preparaba para un ataque desde lejos-

¿Qué pasa? -Hinata vio un resplandor a lo rojos y luego vio varias esferas que avanzaron hacia la aldea- ¡Ataque aéreo rápido! ¡Todos a defensa!

¡Modo Maestro! -Izanamy, Bruce y Hinata gritaron expulsando energía pasando sus respectivos Mdo Maestros-

-Bruce saltó corriendo y lanzó un golpe liberando una onda de energía que golpeó algunos ataques, los ataques explotaron creando una explosión en el cielo, Hinata sólo se acercó y extendió los brazos liberando algo de fuego, cayó al suelo viendo como los ataques fueron parados pero Izanamy vio el más grande y lo sujetó en sus manos para empujarlo y desviarlo a otro lado creando una explosión en el campo, las campanas sonaron por toda la aldea.

Los aldeanos salieron de sus casas para ver a Izanamy, Bruce y Hinata en el centro de la calle, se asustaron un poco Izanamy corrió hacia la entrada cuando vio que Ras había llegado por encima de la puerta-

Me gustaría preguntar cómo fue que saliste del infierno -dijo Izanamy serio- pero es muy tarde será mejor que te marches

Siempre tan insolente Izanamy, no estoy muerto, estoy vivo, y ahora tengo más poder -dijo Ras sonriendo- ¡Te voy a eliminar por mi yo más débil que murió en el pasado!

¿Que? -Izanamy pregunto- ¿de que rayos hablas?

No importa, yo ganaré esta pelea prepárate -dijo Ras sonriendo, se colocó en guardia pelo noto una flecha de energía negra que lo golpeó en el pecho, él retrocedió un momento y destruyó la flecha con su mano- ¿qué pasó?

¿Y ese ataque? -Izanamy pregunto pero levantó las orejas confundido y giró para ver a alguien encima del Castillo Shiba, parecía ser una figura femenina usando un arco y una flecha-

Hay alguien encima del castillo -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Si pero…¿quien? -Hinata pregunto-

-todos vieron a una loba blanca, un hocico corto, ojos cafés brillantes, en su cara sus ojos estaban marcados con un contorno carmesí , melena recortada pero nada de lado, marcas en sus mejillas de forma triangular rojas oscura, pelo blanco con mechones rojos en su lado derecho, usaba una gabardina blanca con bordes rojos, una camisa roja de cuello en V, una falda amarilla cortada de un lado dejando ver su muslo izquierdo con mallas negras, y botas de tacón un poco alto-

Izanamy…¿la conoces? -Bruce pregunto sorprendido-

Jamás la había visto...pero...se parece un poco a Anya… -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¿Como? -Hinata pregunto confundida, Ras solo gruño, estaba por decir algo pero la loba apareció frente a él y lo pateó en el estómago con fuerza lanzándolo fuera de la entrada de la aldea-

¡Es muy rápida! -Bruce grito sorprendido-

No sólo eso también es muy poderosa y tiene un Ki muy extraño, vamos a ver quien es -dijo Izanamy serio, los tres saltaron por encima del muro para ver a la loba y a Ras en el suelo-

Vaya eres una niña muy fuerte...me sorprendiste -dijo Ras serio limpiando su herida, la loba por un momento respiro más tranquila perdiendo sus marcas y sus ojos se volvieron de color café- ah ya veo parece que estabas transformada, ¿no es verdad?

Si algo así, yo no tengo transformaciones tan llamativas pero vengo de muy lejos para eliminarte Ras -dijo la loba sonriendo- tu y tus compañeros acaban de causar un gran perturbación en el tiempo, vengo a corregirla

¿Perturbación en el tiempo? -Ras pregunto serio-

Los sacaron del tiempo como a mi, por eso vine a corregirlo -dijo la loba seria-

¿De que está hablando esa chica? -Hinata pregunto calmada-

No lose, pero supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Entonces…¿has venido a detener mi venganza? -Ras pregunto serio-

Algo así -la loba guardó su arco y respiró profundo- te eliminare de este lugar solo para que te vayas bien comencemos

Je, sólo un verdadero maestro podrá vencerme ahora, y tu niña no creo que puedas hacerlo -dijo Ras sonriendo-

En realidad soy una maestra y también soy...una Shiba -dijo la loba sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! -Izanamy, Hinata y Bruce gritaron sorprendidos-

Grrrd…..HAAAAAAAAAAA -la loba grito liberando energía la energía se volvió carmesí y dorada dejando ver una cubierta de energía que luego se deshizo mostrando sus tatuajes y ojos rojos, mientras la energía se volvía más violenta y grande, sus ropas y tatuajes aparecieron en su cuerpo sorprendido a todos-

¡No puede ser este Ki es...de..! -Hinata grito sorprendida-

Es una...Guerrera del Sol… -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¡¿Que significa esto?! -Ras grito sorprendido pero la loba sólo guardó su arco sonriendo-

No hace falta que te lo diga -la loba avanzó corriendo y apareció a su lado derecho, lanzó un golpe pero Ras levantó su brazo bloqueando el golpe, y lanzó un golpe con su brazo libre pero la loba desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda, Ras se quejó y giró derrapando en el suelo-

¡Maldita! -Ras grito molesto pero la loba avanzó rápido y lo sujetó del cuello, lo empujó con fuerza y lo lanzó a otro extremo, Ras cayó de pie y la loba saltó girando para patearlo en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Ras solo se quejó y la loba lo pateó en el mentón, Ras se quejó y lanzó un golpe vertical con sus garras-

-la loba sólo sonrió y levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe, Ras se sorprendió y lanzó una patada pero la loba retrocedió un paso esquivando el ataque, Ras solo se sorprendió y la loba sonrió golpeándolo en el estómago liberando una onda de sonido y viento, Ras grito escupiendo sangre, se alejó un par de pasos, la loba grito sonriendo y giró lanzando una patada pero Ras abrió los ojos mostrando un fondo negro y pupilas moradas, Ras detuvo su patada liberando más energía causando una onda de sonido y la loba sonrió-

Aaah conque este es poder de los condenados por el Ki natural oscuro -dijo la loba sonriendo, se alejó saltando y evitó un golpe de Ras que tocó el suelo causando una onda de sonido-

-Ras grito y avanzó de nuevo hacia ella pero la loba expulsó energía concentrándola en sus puños, ella avanzó y chocó sus puños con los de Ras en un fuerte golpe e impacto, el impacto liberó algo de viento e hizo temblar el suelo un poco, Ras giró y lanzó una patada igual que la loba, el impacto liberó más ondas de sonido y viento, Ras lanzó varios golpes igual que la loba chocando sus puños creando ondas de sonido que agrietaron el suelo aún más hundiendo a ambos en un agujero, Ras lanzó un golpe liberando energía y la loba se cruzó de brazos siendo impactandola y arrojada contra el muro creando un agujero al impacto-

¡Carajo! -Izanamy saltó desde el muro y cayó al suelo frente a Ras, Ras grito y rugió- veo que no has cambiado, sigues igual de impulsivo

-los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Ras grito liberando un golpe vertical liberando ondas de energía de sus garras, Izanamy se giró y creó una espada de energía, lanzó un golpe horizontal chocando su onda de energía con el ataque de Ras, los ataques explotaron creando una ligera cubierta de humo, Ras lanzó varios golpes rápidos pero Izanamy los esquivaba retrocediendo y moviendo la cabeza, se agachó y lanzó un golpe directo a su pecho pero Ras retrocedió del empujó e Izanamy lo siguió, apareció detrás de él y lanzó una patada pero Ras se giró y lo estuvo con su brazo creando una onda de sonido, la loba apareció detrás de Ras y lo pateó en la espalda tirándolo al suelo con fuerza, Ras se quejó e Izanamy y la loba extendieron sus brazos liberando fuego concentrado, los ataques chocaron con él pero Ras los detuvo con sus manos, forcejeo un poco y estos explotaron creando humo en el campo-

¡Aún lado viejo! -la loba grito algo molesta-

¡¿A quien llamas viejo?! -Izanamy grito molesto con una vena en la cabeza, Hinata y Bruce gritaron apareciendo a un lado de Ras, Hinata extendió los brazos liberando fuego de su palma-

¡Aletazo del fénix! -Hinata grito liberando el fuego, Ras grito y giró rápido liberando energía desviando el fuego, apareció junto a Hinata y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Hinata se quejó pero lo sujetó del brazo y giró lanzándolo a otro extremo, tocó el suelo y creó pilares de piedra para hacer que Ras se estrellara con fuerza-

¡Bruce! -Hinata grito-

¡A la orden! -Bruce saltó y saltó levantando los brazos creando una descarga en sus manos- ¡Manos relámpagos! -Bruce bajo los brazos liberando una fuerte descarga contra Ras creando una explosión, Ras grito y desapareció en el relámpago amarillo, los buscaron con la mirada hasta que Hinata grito y lanzó una patada liberando una onda de fuego, Ras avanzó y sujetó su pierna, se agachó y le dio un codazo en el pecho liberando energía-

-Hinata fue lanzada a un lado y Bruce siguió a Ras, los dos rugieron y avanzaron chocando sus puños creando una onda de sonido haciendo a todos retroceder, pero a bruce fue lanzado contra unas rocas de cara, se quejó y Ras avanzó hacia el preparado para atacarlo pero Izanamy se acercó y lo pateó en la espalda alejándolo, Ras se agachó e Izanamy se agachó preparándose para saltar de nuevo-

¡KAIOKEN! ¡POR CINCO! -Izanamy grito liberando una explosión de energía carmesí, Ras e Izanamy sólo avanzaron pero el Kaioken pasó al puño derecho de Izanamy-

¡Kaioken, Ikkotsu! -Izanamy grito y chocó su puño con él de Ras liberando energía en el impacto y Ras fue golpeado con fuerza siendo lanzado varios metros más atrás, Izanamy sólo cayó de rodillas respirando agitado con el brazo derecho herido-

Oye…¿estás bien? -la loba pregunto sorprendida-

Si pero...creo que Ras se salió de control si lo hubieras seguido provocando te hubiera herido gravemente -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Créeme todo está calculado, además el no está a mi nivel exactamente -dijo la loba calmada- ese ataque no lo mató, si le rompiste unos huesos pero aún sigue vivo

¿Me puedes explicar quién eres y que está pasando? -Izanamy pregunto-

Descuida terminaré con eso rápido luego hablaremos -dijo la loba sonriendo- primero debemos matarlo

Malditos Shiba… -Ras salió de las rocas con el brazo izquierdo herido y roto- No se quedará así...yo pienso…

¿Qué piensas hacer? -la loba sonrió desde lejos mientras Ras se giró y la vio sorprendido-

Pero…¿quien eres tu? -Ras pregunto sorprendido-

Hmm no tienes porque saberlo -La loba sonrió y extendió su brazo derecho creando una esfera de energía carmesí- Desaparece Ras, y ni se te vuelva a ocurrir resucitar -disparó la energía pero Ras la esquivó saltando-

¡Nunca podrás derrotarme…! -Ras dijo serio pero la loba saltó y concentró energía en ambos puños-

¡Muere Ras! -la loba grito molesta y se acercó a Ras preparándose para golpearlo con ambos puños- ¡Sōkotsu! -la loba golpeó a Ras con ambos puños liberando una onda de energía que hizo a Ras ahogar un grito, la onda de sonido salió atraves de su cuerpo, Ras solo abrió el hocico y su sangre salió derramándose por su cuello y cara, al final terminó cayendo al suelo muerto mientras la loba permanecía de pie sería viendo el cuerpo de Ras-

¡¿Que…?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido- logró hacer...el Sōkotsu...imposible…

También mató a Ras tan fácilmente -dijo Bruce sorprendido- esa niña realmente tenía poder

Si pero por alguna razón siento que ella nos oculta algo -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿quién será? -la loba suspiro y volvió a su forma normal quitando sus tatuajes y marcas de la cara-

Huuufff… -la loba se relajó y se acercó a los demás- Gracias por la ayuda…

De nada, pero también debemos darte las gracias, Ras apareció de la nada y nos quedamos sorprendidos -dijo Bruce serio- nos apoyaste bien

Claro -dijo la loba sonriendo-

Ahora ya podemos hablas sin interrupciones -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Es verdad pero será mejor ir al palacio ahi estaremos más cómodos -dijo Hinata calmada, todos fueron al castillo y los aldeanos volvieron a sus casas, estaban sentados en círculo mientras la loba los vio a todos-

Miren lo que les voy a contar resultará muy fantasioso pero es la verdad y mi prueba es esta -la loba mostró un rollo con unos dígitos escritos en el contorno- verán yo vengo del futuro, de aproximadamente veinticinco años

¿Que del futuro? -Izanamy pregunto sorprendido- eso es imposible

Nos debe estar mintiendo -dijo Bruce serio-

No lo creo...déjame ver ese rollo -Hinata dijo y la loba le dio el rollo, Hinata vio que el rollo mostraba imágenes a pincelados donde podían ver la pelea que acaban de tener más una imagen de Izanamy enfrentando a Albión en otro lado- ya veo entonces existe… este el pergamino del tiempo

¿El pergamino del tiempo? ¿Que es eso? -Izanamy pregunto confundido-

Se dice que existen objetos mágicos que tienen la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo, estos objetos se encuentran escondidos en el mundo ya que viajar en el tiempo fue algo prohibido por la misa diosa Tsukuyomi hace siglos, me sorprende que te hayas atrevido a hacer esto -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Entonces no nos miente -dijo Bruce sorprendido viendo el pergamino mientras podía ver escenas pasadas y algunas borrosas-

Así es, en el futuro yo soy la guardiana de este pergamino, después de que un estupido panda lo usara de la peor manera, los niños del palacio de Jade son unos bobos -dijo la loba algo irritado-

Eso me imagine -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- a propósito…¿quien eres?

¿Que? ¿No me reconoces? -la loba pregunto y todos negaron con la cabeza- se que se preguntan porque puedo usar la gema del sol y la respuesta es sencilla y es porque Izanamy es mi padre

¡¿Que?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido- pero la única hija loba...que tengo es...es...es -se puso nervioso al verla mientras parecía tener un tic en el ojo izquierdo-

Si soy yo...Hola papá…-dijo la loba sonriendo-

¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! -Izanamy grito cayendo de espaldas sorprendiendo a los demás- ¡Es...es Hanabi!

¡¿Como?! -Bruce y Hinata quedaron sorprendidos de ver a la loba la cual sonrió levantando los dedos sonriendo-

¡Bromeas…¿verdad?! -Bruce grito sorprendido-

No, realmente soy yo tío Bruce, claro aún tienes tu melena...jeje..gózala mientras puedas -dijo Hanabi adulta sonriendo, y Bruce solo se tocó la cabeza sorprendido- ¿qué tal los sorprendí?

Estoy muda… -dijo Hinata sorprendida- pero…¿por qué viniste aquí?

Bueno es una larga historia mamá -dijo Hanabi adulta calmada-

Hay me llamaste mamá… -dijo Hinata sorprendida y sonrojada-

Jeje bueno no podía odiándote siempre…-Hanabi adulta sonrió y Hinata asintió-

Hanabi, eh Mirai Hanabi -dijo Izanamy nervioso- perdón pero..¿qué haces aquí? ¿Como fue que Ras regresó y que está pasando?

Bueno papá, esas son preguntas muy importantes y muy difíciles de responder, verán en el futuro todo es paz y calma...pero poco antes de eso ocurrió un gran problema donde muchos casi mueren, pero lo solucionamos

Entonces…¿a que has venido? solo me estás dando vueltas -dijo Bruce algo serio-

Bueno poco después de...restaurar la paz se nos dieron tareas variadas entre los guardianes, en mi caso me dieron un trabajo el cual fue mantener vigilados los pergaminos del tiempo, hace días para mi uno de los pergaminos comenzó a brillar mostrándome un gran cambio en esta época, parece que existen muchos artefactos para viajar y cambiar el tiempo, tres de ellos fueron usados aquí para traer a guerreros de diferente tiempo y época, en mi caso vine por voluntad propia, y usé mi poder para matar a Ras como la historia lo pedía, su cadaver desapareció y su presencia fue enviada por el objeto destruido en su interior, si destruimos el objeto la historia volverá a la normalidad -Hanabi adulta estaba seria sorprendiendo un poco a todos-

Entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es destruir esos objetos ¿y asunto resuelto? -Bruce pregunto-

Si algo así, pero necesitan saber donde estará el objeto en su cuerpo y también...a uno de ellos no lo deben matar, y lo sabrán cuando lo vean -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Entendido, ¿que harás a partir de ahora? -Izanamy pregunto calmado-

Bueno supongo...que me quedaré aquí por el momento, tengo mucho sueño -Hanabi bostezo y levantó los brazos estirando sus brazos, Bruce sonrió un momento y luego mantuvo la mirada en su busto-

Vaya se ve que has crecido muy bien pequeña Hanabi -dijo Bruce sonriendo sonrojado pero sintió como un filo peligrosamente pasó por su melena cortando unos mechones, también sintió dos auras oscuras detrás de él con ojos afilados- jeje..eeeh jefe

Será mejor que mantengas la mirada en su cabeza, o en sus orejas si no quieres que te corte las orejas -dijo Izanamy enojado-

Si, mejor mira a otro lado o te arrepentirás -dijo Hinata molesta y Bruce solo asintió nervioso y sudando-

Por cierto Hanabi…¿donde dormirás? -Hinata pregunto ya más calmada-

Con papá, no hay problema además es para evitar dudas mañaneras -dijo Hanabi calmada- bien papá vamos a dormir, tengo mucho sueño y son como las cuatro -Hanabi bostezos y sujetó a Izanamy de la cola-

Oye princesa...espera..hija… -dijo Izanamy nervioso- Hinata mira mis manos, sólo es mi hija, sólo es mi hija -Izanamy era arrastrado pero sólo mantenía las manos levantadas-

Descuida...no pasará nada...eso sería asqueroso -dijo Hinata sonriendo pero se apretaba las manos con fuerza hasta clavar sus garras en la palma-

Mejor cálmate. Cálmate -dijo Bruce nervioso sujetando a Hinata de la mano haciendo que se calmara, dentro del cuarto Hanabi se cambio de ropa por su bata, Izanamy veía a otro lado nervioso e incómodo-

_Es mi hija, es mi hija, es mi hija, es mi hija, es mi hija, es mi hija _-Izanamy se lo repitió a sí mismo varías veces-

Listo papá, vamos a dormir me muero de sueño -Hanabi se acostó en un futon a un lado e Izanamy se acostó junto a ella, los dos permanecieron en silencio pero Izanamy solo la veía y luego al techo- ¿Quieres preguntar algo?

Bueno si pero siento que no debo…-dijo Izanamy calmado-

Siempre y cuando no sea algo sobre tu futuro, porque podría afectarte en tu toma de decisiones y eso dará resultado a otro futuro desconocido -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Solo contéstame esto…¿eres feliz? -Izanamy pregunto calmado, Hanabi lo pensó un momento y se giró para verlo con una ligera sonrisa-

Claro que soy feliz, aunque claro...me siento sola de vez en cuando...pero tengo a mis sobrinas que amo todo el tiempo, y también a alguien especial -Hanabi sonrio-

¿Tienes hijos? -Izanamy pregunto-

Si, tengo un hijo de unos ocho años…-dijo Hanabi sonriendo- pero...je..bueno no tiene caso decirlo, soy feliz y soy fuerte por mi hijo

Hay algo de lo que no quieres hablar -Izanamy sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza- tranquila, no hay que forzarlo

Claro papá… -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- bueno duerme...será un día agetreado mañana, además demo asegurarme de que todos regresen a su tiempo -los dos sólo asintieron y se durmieron pero Hanabi tomó un collar de su escote viendo un anillo dorado atado en una cadena-

_Juro que no perderé a nadie más...por mi madre y por ti, Darién _-pensó Hanabi llorando un poco-


End file.
